Ultima Ratio
by Hyuuga Cherry
Summary: Akhirnya hari Pertempuran Akhir melawan Lord Voldemort telah datang. Harry, Ron, dan Hermione bertempur dengan gagah berani melawan musuh bebuyutan mereka- tapi kemudian sesuatu menjadi salah. Dan Hermione menemukan dirinya sendirian dalam situasi genting. /TomMione Time-Traveller Fic/FIC TERJEMAHAN/R&R?
1. PROLOG

**ULTIMA RATIO**

**Disclaimer : J.K Rowling**

**Author : Winterblume**

**TomMione Time-Traveller Fic**

**Romance & Adventure**

* * *

**Summary: **

Akhirnya hari Pertempuran Akhir melawan Lord Voldemort telah datang. Harry, Ron, dan Hermione bertempur dengan gagah berani melawan musuh bebuyutan mereka- tapi kemudian sesuatu menjadi salah. Dan Hermione menemukan dirinya sendirian dalam situasi genting.

.

* * *

**PROLOG**

**.**

"Hermione, ayolah. Kau tahu kita siap." Harry berusaha menenangkan temannya. "Ini dia. Kita harus melakukannya sekarang."

"Dia benar, kau tahu, Hermione." Ron berkata padanya sementara lengannya membungkus menenangkan bahu Hermione.

Ketiga sahabat saat ini duduk di tempat yang tampaknya sebuah apartemen kecil padahal sebenarnya itu adalah sebuah tenda ajaib yang dimantrai. Tenda tersebut terpancang di daerah terpencil di utara Inggris jauh dari tempat tinggal apapun, penyihir maupun Muggle.

"Tapi…tapi…" Hermione tergagap. "Ini adalah besok. DIA menyerang besok. Kita tidak bisa melakukan ini."

Hermione mulai sedikit panik. Dia telah merasa seperti ini sejak mereka telah mempelajari rencana Harry untuk menyerang Kementerian. Suatu kebetulan murni dikombinasikan dengan Jubah Gaib Harry bahwa mereka sekarang memiliki keuntungan lebih daripada Pangeran Kegelapan. DIA akan menyerang jantung komunitas sihir : Kementerian Sihir itu sendiri. Dan jika Kementerian jatuh maka begitu pula Inggris. Dan semua akan berada di kaki Lord Voldemort.

Ketiga sahabat ini mengetahui hal ini. Dan mereka harus bertindak untuk mencegah hal itu terjadi. Mereka telah bekerja keras. Sejak Albus Dumbledore meninggal pada akhir tahun keenam mereka di Hogwarts, ketiga sahabat ini telah hidup dan berjuang hanya untuk satu tujuan, untuk membebaskan dunia dari Voldemort. Dan sekarang ada kesempatan yang telah lama ditunggu. Mereka tahu rencana Voldemort, mereka tahu Voldemort sekarang dalam keadaan rapuh. Sudah waktunya untuk menyerang.

"Hermione," kata Harry dengan suara tenang. "Ini adalah kesempatan kita. Kita harus menerimanya."

"Aku tahu!" Hermione tersedak. "Aku tahu! Tapi, bagaimana jika kita gagal, Harry? Kita tahu rencana Voldemort baru lima hari yang lalu. Kita tidak bisa mengambil semua kemungkinan dengan mudah. Kita masih jauh dari kata siap. Aku tidak bisa melakukan ini."

Harry duduk di sofa di samping Hermione. Ron di sisi yang lain dan masih memeluk Hermione dalam lengannya. Harry mengambil salah satu tangan gadis itu dan memegangnya untuk meyakinkan.

"Kau benar Hermione. Itu baru lima hari yang lalu. Itu tidak cukup waktu untuk menyiapkan rencana untuk mengalahkan Voldemort." Dia berhenti seolah ingin memutuskan kata-kata terbaik berikutnya. "Tapi itu bukan sekedar hanya lima hari. Itu keberuntungan besar bahwa kita tahu rencana penyerangan besok. Tapi semua perjuangan kita? Kita merencanakan ini dalam waktu berapa lama?" Harry bertanya, lalu menjawab sendiri. "Dua tahun, Hermione! Dua tahun."

Ia membungkuk dan berbisik di telinga Hermione, "Kita siap. Jangan khawatir!" Kemudian Harry melepaskan tangannya dan berdiri.

Hermione tahu ia benar. Sejauh ini jalan mereka keras dan sulit. Mereka telah berjuang untuk menemukan dan menghancurkan Horcrux Voldemort. Mereka telah berkorban begitu banyak tetapi pada akhirnya mereka berhasil. Semua Horcrux dihancurkan. Buku harian, cincin, liontin Slytherin, diadem Ravenclaw, cangkir Hufflepuff dan pedang Gryffindor kini tidak lebih dari pernak-pernik rusak. Hanya satu bagian dari jiwa Kegelapan lagi dan itu berada di tubuh Voldemort.

Tapi itu adalah bagian terakhir yang sangat sulit untuk dihancurkan. Sejak kebangkitan kembali empat tahun lalu, Voldemort telah meningkatkan kekuasaannya. Tentara pengikutnya sekarang cukup kuat untuk mengambil alih negara. Dia tinggal selangkah lagi untuk mencapai tujuannya. Voldemort mungkin tidak abadi lagi tapi tetap sangat kuat dan berbahaya. Jika dia berhasil besok dan menjatuhkan Kementerian maka dia akan menjadi penguasa negara mereka. Dan kemudian, ada Horcrux atau tidak, dia tidak akan tersentuh.

Maka dari itu, sejak Harry telah mendengar rencana penyerangan Voldemort, dia memutuskan bahwa sudah waktunya untuk memenuhi ramalan.

.

**To be Continued**

**.**

* * *

Salam sejahtera semua pembaca….^^

Ini fic Harry Potter pertama yang dipublish di akun Cherry.. Fic ini sama sekali bukan karya cherry, tapi karyanya Winterblume. Cherry cuma sekedar menerjemahkan ke dalam Bahasa Indonesia dan cuma numpang publish di akun cherry… ( alhamdulilah udah dapet izin kok dari author nya… ^^)

Yup, ini fic time-traveller TomMione, mereka adalah "the most favorite pair" cherry di fandom Harry Potter. Mungkin agak aneh liat pairing ini tapi mereka emang cocok banget banget banget..^^ (sorry lebay)

So, selamat menikmati buat para reader,, jangan sungkan-sungkan buat review yaaaa!


	2. 1 : Sendiri Dalam Pengasingan

**ULTIMA RATIO**

**Disclaimer : J.K Rowling**

**Author : Winterblume**

**TomMione Time-Traveller Fic**

**Romance & Adventure**

**.**

* * *

**Summary: **

Akhirnya hari Pertempuran Akhir melawan Lord Voldemort telah datang. Harry, Ron, dan Hermione bertempur dengan gagah berani melawan musuh bebuyutan mereka- tapi kemudian sesuatu menjadi salah. Dan Hermione menemukan dirinya sendirian dalam situasi genting.

* * *

**1**

**SENDIRI DALAM PENGASINGAN**

**.**

Sebuah kilatan cahaya hijau dan Scrimgeour, Menteri Sihir, sudah tak bernyawa. Voldemort berdiri tegak dengan tongkat yang masih terangkat, di kantor Menteri dan tertawa gila-gilaan melihat mayat yang telah terbujur kaku di seberang meja.

Hermione bisa merasakan Harry kaku di sampingnya. Mereka tidak bisa melihat ke dalam kantor tetapi mereka masih bisa melihat sinar hijau dari kutukan mematikan melalui kisi jendela.

"Sudah waktunya. Kita harus menyerang." Ucap Hermione dengan lebih tenang daripada perasaan yang dirasakannya.

"Berapa banyak?" Harry bertanya, tidak ada emosi yang mengkhianati suaranya.

"Kita harus meringkus dua orang di luar pintu dulu," kata Ron yang kemudian membaca mantra untuk merasakan sumber Sihir Hitam dan memejamkan mata. "Empat orang dalam ruangan sekretaris. Dan kemudian ada Lestrange dan Voldemort dalam kantor Menteri." Ron tidak lagi berjuang untuk tidak menyebut nama Pangeran Kegelapan.

"Oke! Ron dan aku meringkus dua penjaga pintu. Diam-diam!" Harry mengangguk kepada Ron. "Kemudian kita menerobos masuk. Sementara Ron menjaga tempat, kita meringkus yang empat orang, Hermione. Dan kemudian …" ia terdiam tetapi mereka semua tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

"Sekarang saatnya." Harry terdiam seolah-olah ingin mengatakan sesuatu tetapi kemudian memutuskan untuk tidak melakukannya. "Ron, pada hitungan ketiga. Satu … dua … tiga!"

Harry dan Ron melemparkan kutukan. Kedua Pelahap Maut di pintu secara bersamaan terkena kutukan ungu dan jatuh tanpa membuat suara apapun. Mereka berdua berjalan diam-diam ke pintu yang menuju ke ruang depan. Pintu terbuka ke dalam sehingga Harry dan Hermione memposisikan diri di kedua sisi pintu. Ron berjongkok di belakang Hermione dan memejamkan mata lagi.

"Dua di ujung ruangan, kupikir mereka menjaga pintu ke kantor Menteri, salah satu tampaknya akan duduk di suatu tempat di sisi kiri ruangan. Yang kedua tengah mondar-mandir," kata Ron.

"Baiklah, kita tahu apa yang harus dilakukan. Ron, setelah kau memberi pelindung ruangan langsung bantu Hermione," bisik Harry.

Hermione merasa ketakutan menggelegak dalam dirinya sehingga napasnya menjadi sesak. Dia tidak bisa lagi memusatkan pikiran.

_Oh Tuhan, aku tidak ingat satu kutukan pun_, pikirnya panik. Pada saat itu Harry berpandangan dengan matanya dan tersenyum tipis. Lalu ia berbisik terlalu pelan sehingga nyaris tidak bisa dimengerti.

"Apapun yang akan terjadi sekarang, Hermione, kita telah melakukan yang terbaik, kita tidak perlu menyesal. Ada kesempatan untuk menang."

Kemudian mata Harry mengeras dan senyum menghilang ketika ia memberi sinyal untuk bergerak. Harry menggebrak pintu dengan mantra dan kemudian meringkus Pelahap Maut yang tengah duduk di sofa tempat pengunjung menunggu Menteri. Sekarang sofa itu terbalik dan Pelahap Maut yang sebelumnya duduk di sana tergeletak di baliknya. Topengnya telah lepas dari wajahnya dan Hermione bisa melihat raut syok tercetak di wajahnya yang sekarang tak lagi bernyawa.

Hermione tahu dia sudah tewas. Mereka tidak mampu untuk menghindari membunuh. Terlalu beresiko untuk membius musuh karena mereka selalu bisa lepas dari mantra tersebut. Mereka bertiga telah lama menempuh jalan yang keras. Hermione bergidik saat ia teringat hari itu. Neville Longbottom tidak akan pernah kehilangan nyawanya jika Hermione tidak ragu-ragu membunuh Pelahap Maut saat itu.

Tapi sekarang bukan saatnya untuk diam dalam rasa bersalah.

Sementara itu, tiga Pelahap Maut yang tersisa telah mengatasi keterkejutan mereka dan mulai menyerang. Harry terpaksa melemparkan mantra pelindung saat Hermione dan Ron memasuki ruangan. Hermione harus tetap di dekat Ron untuk melindungi saat Ron merapalkan mantra pelindung ruangan untuk mencegah musuh lain masuk. Hermione mengangkat tongkat sihirnya dan merapalkan mantra dalam satu gerakan cepat. Sebuah cahaya kuning meninggalkan tongkatnya dan menuju ke salah satu Pelahap Maut.

Pelahap Maut telah melihat serangan itu dan memasang perisai. Saat cahaya kuning itu bertabrakan dengan perisai, Hermione bisa melihat seringai Pelahap Maut dari balik topengnya. Hermione tidak mempedulikan seringai itu karena ia tahu perisai itu tidak berguna. Dan tentu saja cahaya kuning yang semakin diintensifkan itu menyerap habis perisai kebiruan. Seringai tidak meninggalkan wajah Pelahap Maut saat kutukan kuning menabrak dadanya. Ia terlempar ke belakang saat darah mengalir di bagian depan tubuhnya. Hermione merasakan sebersit perasaan bersalah familiar merasuki dirinya karena tahu ia telah mengakhiri kehidupan lain.

Di sudut matanya Hermione bisa melihat Ron merapalkan mantra terakhir untuk melindungi ruangan, sementara Harry bertarung dengan salah satu Pelahap Maut yang tersisa. Musuh yang lain sekarang mulai menyerang Hermione dengan kutukan. Dia melemparkan perisai untuk melindungi Ron. Kutukan itu memukul perisai dengan kuat dan Hermione harus berkonsentrasi untuk menjaga perisainya.

Saat itulah pintu Kantor Menteri terbuka dan seseorang melangkah keluar, dengan tenang seolah-olah ia tidak memiliki ketakutan apapun di dunia, Lord Voldemort. Pakaiannya seluruhnya berwarna hitam, kulitnya putih pucat dan matanya bersinar merah ketika ia mengamati ruangan. Di belakangnya Bellatrix Lestrange yang wajahnya berkerut gembira dengan kejam.

"Ah, aku tahu kau akan melakukan sesuatu yang bodoh," kata Lord Voldemort dengan suara kejam tinggi melengking. Duel langsung berhenti saat ia masuk.

"Usahamu sia-sia," ia menambahkan lagi, suaranya sekarang dingin dan tanpa emosi apapun. "Kau tidak akan pernah bisa mengalahkanku, Potter."

Voldemort berjalan menuju Harry dan Pelahap Maut yang tadi berduel dengan Harry mundur untuk memberi ruang pada tuannya. Harry dan Voldemort kini berdiri dengan jarak tiga meter dari satu sama lain. Saling menatap, merah bertemu hijau. Wajah Harry tak terprediksi sementara Voldemort masih menyeringai menakutkan yang membuatnya tampak lebih berbahaya. Hermione bisa melihat Harry berkedut dan tahu bahwa bekas lukanya pasti sakit. Tapi selain kedutan kecil, Harry tidak menunjukkan hal lain. Mata Voldemort menyipit dan seringainya menghilang.

"Aku telah melihat kau telah belajar bagaimana menutup pikiranmu bahkan saat kau berdiri di hadapanku." Suaranya masih tanpa emosi, tapi Hermione sekarang bisa merasakan kemarahan Voldemort.

"Sebuah prestasi mengesankan. Tapi itu tidak akan berguna untukmu."

"Kau tidak akan menang, Riddle," kata Harry dengan suara yang tegas.

"Beraninya kau!" Voldemort membentaknya. Raut wajahnya penuh kebencian dan kemarahan saat ia mencabut tongkatnya dan mengarahkannya pada Harry.

"Ya, aku berani. Tom Riddle." Harry sekarang mengarahkan tongkatnya pada Voldemort.

"Bella, habisi pengikutnya," Voldemort memerintahkan letnannya tanpa memutuskan kontak mata dengan Harry. "Jangan ikut campur dalam duelku!"

Hermione tidak bisa mengikuti pembicaraan mereka lagi ketika Lestrange dan dua Pelahap Maut mulai menyerangnya dan Ron. Dia bisa merasakan retakan pada perisai saat kutukan Lestrange memukulnya. Bellatrix tertawa gila sambil menembakkan kutukan lain padanya. Kali ini kutukan itu terlalu kuat. Perisai Hermione hancur dan dia terhuyung mundur beberapa langkah.

"Ah, Darah Lumpur kecil. Apakah kau benar-benar berpikir kau bisa menang melawanku?" Bellatrix mengejeknya.

Ron yang telah selesai menangkal ruangan itu sekarang bertarung melawan dua Pelahap Maut tadi. Hermione tahu dia harus berdiri sendiri seperti Harry dan Ron yang sekarang berada di pertarungan mereka masing-masing.

"Avada Kedavra!" teriak Bellatrix.

Dan ledakan kutukan hijau menembak ke arah Hermione. Dia melompat ke samping dan kutukan mematikan itu meleset beberapa inci darinya.

"Sangat inovatif, Lestrange." Sekarang giliran Hermione untuk mengejek meskipun ia tidak merasa seyakin suaranya terdengar.

Dia masih berjongkok di atas satu lutut sambil menggerakkan tongkatnya dalam tiga gerakan kutukan pemotongan ke Bellatrix. Bellatrix membentuk perisai yang menyerap sebagian besar kekuatan kutukan Hermione. Sedikit sisa dari kutukan itu menggores bahu Bellatrix dan darah mulai mengalir menuruni tangannya.

"Kau sampah kotor!" Bellatrix menjerit berang.

Bellatrix melemparkan kutukan dan Hermione bisa merasakan kekuatan Sihir Hitam dibaliknya. Dia tidak punya waktu untuk pindah sehingga dia mengangkat kembali perisainya. Kutukan Bellatrix bertabrakan dengan perisai tapi tidak menghilang. Sebaliknya, jaring hitam merayap di atas permukaan perisai seperti jaring laba-laba. Warna hitam jaring itu sangat kontras dengan warna biru perisainya. Hermione bisa merasakan kutukan hitam mendorong perisainya yang terancam hancur. Dan dia tahu kalau perisainya hancur maka kutukan itu akan menelannya dan ia akan mati.

Bellatrix, tongkatnya masih teracung mempertahankan kutukan, terkekeh sinting. Hermione bisa merasakan kekuatan kutukan bertambah. Perisainya mulai kehilangan kekuatan. Hermione menutup matanya. _Sekarang bukan saatnya untuk putus asa_, katanya pada diri sendiri. _Harry dan Ron membutuhkanmu. Jika kau tidak menyelesaikannya sekarang maka kutukan akan menyerang mereka sebagai gantinya_. Dengan mata yang masih tertutup dia bangkit dari posisi berlututnya.

"Ah, apa lagi sekarang? Mau mati ingusan dengan bangga di tanah?" Bellatrix bertanya, masih terkekeh.

Hermione mengacuhkannya. Dia memegang tongkatnya dengan kedua tangannya di depannya dengan ujungnya menunjuk langit-langit. Dia memanggil semua sihirnya dan membuka matanya. Dia kemudian merentangkan tangannya ke samping dan mendorong dengan sekuat tenaga perisainya. Perlahan perisainya semakin kuat. Mata Bellatrix melebar syok dan ia mencoba mempertahankan kutukannya. Tetapi Hermione tidak berhenti mendorong dan akhirnya perisai meledak dengan cahaya menyilaukan dan membuat kutukan hilang. Bellatrix tersentak saat kutukannya dipatahkan. Hermione tidak berhenti dan melemparkan kutukan ke Bellatrix. Kutukan mereka bertabrakan dan kali ini Bellatrix jatuh berlutut.

"Kau kotoran kecil!" Bellatrix menggeretakkan giginya.

Pada saat itu Ron menembakkan kutukan yang kuat pada lawannya dan kedua Pelahap Maut jatuh ke tanah. Hermione melihat bahwa Ron akan menuju ke arah Bellatrix dan ia entah bagaimana tahu apa yang akan terjadi. Hermione kembali menatap Bellatrix yang telah mengangkat tongkatnya ke arah Ron dengan seringai jahat di bibirnya.

"Avada Kedavra!"

Sinar hijau berkelebat ke arah Ron.

"RON, TIDAK!" Hermione menjerit untuk memperingatkan dia.

Ron berbalik dan matanya terbelalak kaget saat ia melihat kutukan hijau datang padanya. Sudah terlambat. Ia tidak punya waktu untuk menghindar. Kutukan memukulnya keras di dada. Hermione hanya bisa menyaksikan dengan ngeri saat ia terlempar jatuh ke belakang dan ambruk ke lantai. Ron telah meninggal.

Hermione terkejut dan dengan nalurinya ia mengangkat perisai untuk menahan kutukan yang dilancarkan Bellatrix padanya.

"TIDAK, TIDAK RON!" Kali ini bukan suara Hermione tapi Harry.

"Apakah kau lihat sekarang, Potter?" Voldemort berujar geli, "Pertama kau membiarkan orang tuamu mati untukmu. Dan kemudian teman yang mendukungmu, mati satu per satu. Kau mengorbankan mereka. Kau lebih buruk dari aku. Aku tidak pernah membiarkan orang lain berjuang untukku."

Tongkatnya masih terangkat mengancam Harry, menyeringai di tempat tapi tatapan dingin matanya tidak pernah meninggalkan lawannya. Sedangkan mata Harry melesat antara Voldemort dan Hermione.

Hermione tahu bahwa Harry kehilangan ketenangannya. Dia tidak bisa membiarkan hal itu terjadi. Harry perlu berkonsentrasi tapi dia pasti tidak akan membiarkan Hermione dalam bahaya. Dia memalingkan muka dari Harry ke Ron. Ia masih terbaring di lantai. Dia tidak percaya betapa kosong wajahnya. Dan tidak ada jalan kembali baginya. Hermione merasakan kesedihan dan putus asa di dadanya.

_Tidak sekarang!_ Pikirnya. _Sadarlah!_

Lalu ia menarik napas panjang dan metanya melesat ke Bellatrix. Saat menatapnya kesedihannya berubah menjadi murka yang belum pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya.

"Kau akan membayar!" Hermione berkata lembut dan setiap suku kata meresap dengan kebencian dingin.

Kali ini Bellatrix tidak mengejeknya. Dia mengangkat tongkat sihirnya dan melemparkan kutukan ke Hermione. Kutukan ini adalah yang terkuat selama duel mereka. Hermione tidak memasang perisai dan tidak juga mengucapkan kontra kutukan. Dia hanya membiarkan kutukan gelap bergegas ke arahnya. Pada detik terakhir sebelum kutukan itu akan memukul, ia mengibaskan tongkatnya dan kutukan itu berubah arah menghantam marmer. Dia mengibaskan tongkat lagi dengan mengucapkan salah satu kutukannya.

"Inflammo!"

Bellatrix yang benar-benar tidak siap untuk serangan balasan tidak punya kesempatan untuk mempertahankan diri. Kutukan itu memukulnya dan penyihir hitam itu dilalap api ungu. Bellatrix Lestrange bahkan tidak sempat berteriak saat ia meledak menjadi abu. Hermione menatap mata Harry dan mengangguk.

Hermione merasa begitu samar. Dia hampir tidak bisa memfokuskan matanya. Ada titik-titik hitam menari dalam penglihatannya dan dia merasakan sakit. Pingsan akan sangat menggoda sekarang. Dia hanya harus menyerah dan semua rasa sakit dan putus asa akan hilang. Tapi tidak! Rasa sakit itu hanya sementara. Dan Harry tengah melawan Voldemort sekarang. Hermione menarik napas panjang dan melawan rasa sakitnya. Setelah membuka matanya lagi dia mencoba untuk berkonsentrasi pada dua penyihir di ruangan itu.

"‒dan tentu saja Pedang Gryffindor." Hermione bisa mendengar ucapan Harry. "Apa kau sungguh berpikir tidak akan ada yang menemukannya, Riddle? Maksudku tempat-tempat persembunyian tidak persis aslinya."

Hermione bangga padanya. Dia menghadapi penyihir terjahat yang pernah hidup dan Harry masih begitu berani.

"Kau akan membayar, Potter!" Voldemort menggeram marah. "Aku akan membunuhmu dan setiap orang yang mendukung delusi idemu."

"Satu-satunya delusi adalah dirimu, Riddle." Suara Harry masih kuat.

Penglihatan Hermione yang kembali normal sekarang menyaksikan dua penyihir yang masih berdiri di tempat mereka dan saling mengacungkan tongkat satu sama lain. Tapi sejauh ini belum ada yang melemparkan kutukan. Meskipun demikian, Hermione bisa merasakan Voldemort memancarkan sejumlah kekuatan sihir gelap yang membuat bulu kuduknya berdiri di belakang lehernya.

"Kau mungkin telah menghancurkan Horcrux milikku. Tapi apa gunanya itu bagimu?"

Hermione melihat bahwa suara Pangeran Kegelapan kini kembali menjadi tenang dan kembali menyiratkan kebencian yang terkontrol. Itu jauh lebih mengganggu daripada teriakan.

"Aku bisa membuat Horcrux yang baru. Tapi terlebih dahulu, Potter, kau akan mati." Setiap kata dari mulut Pangeran Kegelapan terasa seperti tusukan pisau. "Dan aku bersumpah kematianmu tidak akan semudah teman-temanmu."

Voldemort menunjuk ke jasad tak bernyawa Ron.

"Kau tidak akan menang, Riddle. Karena aku tahu sesuatu yang kau tidak tahu," kata Harry dengan penuh keyakinan.

Hermione terkesan bagaimana Harry masih bisa berdiri tegak, melawan kekuatan gelap yang merembes dari Voldemort. Kekuatan itu tampaknya menelan seisi ruangan dan membuatnya sulit bernapas.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan? Apakah kau sungguh berpikir kau memiliki keuntungan lebih dariku?" Voldemort menyeringai. Tapi dia masih tidak menyerang. Harry telah membuatnya tertegun.

"Tongkat sihirmu itu. Apa itu baru?" tanya Harry dingin.

Hermione tahu jawabannya dan begitu pula Harry. Tongkat sihir yang dulunya milik Dumbledore dan merupakan salah satu dari tiga Relikui Kematian.

Voldemort menegang saat Harry menyimpulkan, "Tongkat Elder."

"Jadi kau tahu? Dan _kau_ masih cukup bodoh untuk menantangku?" mata Voldemort menyipit. "Ya, kau benar. Aku memiliki Tongkat yang Tak Terkalahkan. Aku mengambilnya dari tangan mati Dumbledore."

"Mungkin. Tapi kau bukan orang yang mengalahkan Dumbeldore, kan?" kata Harry. "Jadi, tongkat sihir itu bukan milikmu."

"Pemuda idiot!" Voldemort menyeringai, "Snape mengalahkannya, tentu saja. Aku memerintahkan dia untuk menghabisi si tua bodoh itu. Dan setelah itu aku membunuh Snape. Dan sekarang kesetiaan Tongkat Elder ada padaku."

"Oh, tapi apa kau tahu, Snape mungkin telah mengambil kehidupan Dumbledore tetapi orang yang mengalahkannya sebelum itu adalah Draco Malfoy," kata Harry, "kesetiaan tongkat itu tidak pernah jadi milik Snape."

"Tapi apa bedanya?" Voldemort sekarang marah. "Kita akan berduel dengan kekuatan kita sendiri. Kau tidak bisa menang, Potter. Dan setelah aku membunuhmu, aku akan ke tempat Malfoy."

"Terlambat, Riddle. Aku telah sampai disana lebih dulu. Aku mengalahkan Draco bulan lalu."

Hermione bisa menyaksikan mata Pangeran Kegelapan melebar kaget mendengar perkataan Harry.

"Jadi, bagaimana menurutmu? Bukankah itu artinya aku pemilik Tongkat Elder?"

Hermione tidak melihat itu terjadi tetapi saat Harry menyelesaikan kalimat itu, Voldemort menyerang.

"Avada Kedavra!"

Harry jelas telah melihatnya dan meneriakkan mantranya.

"Expelliarmus!"

Hermione bisa melihat Tongkat Elder meninggalkan tangan Voldemort. Kutukan berbalik dan menyerang orang yang mengancam pemiliknya. Lord Voldemort terkena Kutukan Membunuhnya sendiri. Dia jatuh ke belakang dan terhempas ke lantai. Matanya menatap tak bernyawa ke langit-langit.

Hermione bisa merasakan kelegaan yang amat besar. Mereka telah berhasil! Akhirnya! Semuanya telah berakhir! Dia berusaha berdiri dan tertatih menuju Harry. Ia harus memeluknya sekarang. Semua telah berakhir! Ancaman terbesar bagi dunia sihir, tidak untuk dunia pada umumnya, telah mati. Air mata sukacita mengalir di pipinya.

Tapi kemudian Hermione melihatnya. Ada sesuatu yang salah dengan Harry. Harry kesakitan. Dan…ia menyentuh bekas lukanya.

"Delapan! Delapan, Hermione." Harry berjuang untuk mendapatkan suaranya.

Tangannya meninggalkan wajahnya saat ia berpandangan dengan Hermione. Hermione bisa melihat rasa sakit dan takut. Kemudian Harry melemparkan tongkatnya. Tongkat sihir itu memukul lantai beberapa meter di belakangnya dengan suara _klak_ dan kemudian bergulir sebentar lalu berhenti. Hermione menatap Harry bingung dan prihatin.

"Maafkan aku. Dia terlalu kuat. Habisi dia!" Tampaknya setiap kata yang diucapkan Harry membutuhkan usaha yang luar biasa.

Mata mereka tetap terkunci selama beberapa detik. Kemudian Harry menutup matanya dengan tangan memegang keningnya dan seluruh tubuhnya gemetar. Hermione tidak tahu apa yang terjadi. Delapan apa? Dia tidak mengerti. Harry kesakitan tapi dia tidak tahu bagaimana menolongnya.

Tiba-tiba tubuhnya berhenti gemetar. Lalu Harry menghapus tangannya perlahan dari wajahnya. Tapi saat ia membuka matanya, itu tidak lagi hijau. Matanya bersinar merah.

Hermione berdiri membeku di tempat menatap Harry. Itu tidak mungkin terjadi.

_Dia tidak lagi memiliki Harry_. Hermione tidak bisa mempercayai matanya. Keputusasaan menggelegak dalam dirinya. _Harry telah menunjukkan itu saat hari dimana Sirius meninggal_. Postur mata yang arogan kejam itu, itu bukan Harry-nya.

"Siapa… Siapa kau?" bisik Hermione ketakutan.

"Oh, kukira kau tahu benar siapa aku, Darah Lumpur," jawabnya dengan suara Harry, tapi di saat yang sama itu bukan suara Harry. Hermione belum pernah mendengar Harry berbicara begitu dingin dengan begitu banyak racun. Dia ketakutan.

"Kembalikan dia!" Hermione terisak.

"Aku rasa tidak. Dia sudah pergi dan kau akan segera mengikutinya," jawab Harry kejam. "Kau gagal, penyelamatmu sudah mati." Harry mengambil beberapa langkah ke belakang saat ia berbicara.

Hermione masih menatap wajah sahabatnya tapi ia hampir tidak bisa mengenalinya. Itu adalah topeng tanpa emosi. Meskipun demikian matanya bersinar merah dengan kedengkian. Wajah Harry tidak seharusnya terlihat seperti itu. Dia selalu menunjukkan emosi, kebahagiaan, kegembiraan, tawa, sedih, marah dan bahkan benci. Tapi ini hanya datar. Otot Hermione kaku. Di sisi lain Harry masih mundur. _Tunggu… dia mundur? Voldemort tidak pernah mundur. Dan tentu saja tidak dari 'Darah Lumpur'._

Mata Hermione tertumbuk ke lantai. Disana, hanya satu langkah dari Harry sebuah tongkat tergeletak. Tongkat Elder. Tentu saja, dia tidak bersenjata sekarang. Harry, dengan upaya terakhir, membuang tongkatnya sendiri. Dia _tahu _apa yang akan terjadi dan telah mencoba untuk membantu Hermione.

'_Habisi dia! Habisi dia! Menghabisinya!'_ Kata-kata terakhir Harry berputar di kepalanya. Kata-kata itu merobek pikirannya dan Hermione mengangkat tongkatnya ke Harry.

"Apa yang kau coba lakukan sekarang? Kau pikir kau bisa menghentikanku? Seorang Darah Lumpur?" Harry terkekeh.

Dia sekarang berdiri tepat di samping tongkat. Harry hanya harus mengambilnya dan Hermione serta dunianya akan hancur.

"Penyelamat berhargamu telah gagal. Aku membunuhnya. Ramalan telah terpenuhi. Tidak ada yang bisa menghentikanku sekarang!" Suara Harry sekarang sekeras baja.

"Tidak… kau salah," kata Hermione gemetar. "Dia tidak gagal. Dia menang. Aku hanya harus menyelesaikan ini untuknya."

Genggamannya pada tongkatnya diperketat. Hermione masih gemetar, masih takut tapi pada saat yang sama yakin.

Mereka bertatapan lagi. Bola mata merah itu penuh kebencian. Hermione takut. Bagaimana dia bisa mengalahkan kebencian itu? Tapi dia harus. Harry mengandalkannya dan begitu pula Ron. Hermione bisa merasakan sihir Harry gelap sama seperti Voldemort. Sihir gelap berderak di sekitar mereka berdua. Udara tampak dipenuhi dengan aliran listrik.

Lalu Hermione melihatnya. Sebuah kedipan di mata Harry. Dan tiba-tiba ia meraih tongkat.

_Tidak! Kau tidak bisa!_ Hermione menjerit dalam pikirannya. Tangan Harry sekarang menggenggam Tongkat Elder.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!"

Sebuah cahaya hijau akrab. Tujuannya tepat dan seserpih jiwa robek dari tubuhnya tidak pernah kembali.

Hermione masih bisa merasakan gelombang itu di sekujur tubuhnya, kekuatan kutukan. Kenapa ini? Dia tidak tahu. Dia belum pernah menggunakan salah satu Kutukan Tak Termaafkan. Dia menyaksikan Harry terbaring di lantai. Tangan kanannya masih menggenggam Tongkat Elder. Warna matanya sudah kembali hijau. Tapi mereka kosong dan datar sekarang, tak ada kehidupan. Kulitnya berubah abu-abu dan pucat. Dia telah mati.

Hermione berjalan ke arahnya seperti kesurupan. Dia merasakan sakit yang hampa saat ia berlutut di sampingnya. Berapa lama dia duduk di sana di samping jasad sahabatnya dia tidak tahu. Tapi dia tidak menangis. Nyeri ini berada di luar kuasa air mata. Tubuhnya masih bernapas tapi jiwanya seolah pergi meninggalkannya, pergi bersama dengan jiwa sahabatnya. Kemudian setelah waktu yang lama dia mengulurkan tangannya ke wajah Harry. Perlahan-lahan ia menutup mata sahabatnya untuk terakhir kali. Hermione membungkuk ke arahnya dan mencium keningnya.

"Harry, sahabatku…saudaraku," bisik Hermione penuh cinta. "Kita berhasil. Kita berhasil. Ini semua telah berakhir. Jangan khawatir, Harry. Aku akan terus melihatmu. Aku akan membawamu kembali pada orang tuamu. Kau dapat berbaring di samping mereka di Godric Hollow."

Dia menangkup pipi Harry di satu tangan. Menatap wajahnya. Harry Potter telah begitu berani dan baik.

Hermione berdiri dan berjalan ke Ron. Dia berjongkok di sampingnya juga. Ron terlihat damai sekali seolah-olah sedang tertidur.

"Ron, kekasihku. Aku tidak tahu harus berkata apa." Suaranya serak karena emosi. "Kau segalanya untukku. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana sekarang. Ini tidak seharusnya terjadi. Kau seharusnya tidak meninggalkan aku. Kita pergi bersama-sama atau tidak sama sekali."

Gadis itu membungkuk dan mencium bibirnya. Bibir itu tidak bereaksi dan sedingin es.

"Aku akan membawamu kembali pada keluargamu, Ron. Kau dapat beristirahat di samping kakakmu, adikmu dan ayahmu."

Hermione bangkit. Perasaan hampa mengerikan masih terasa. Tangannya gemetar dan kepalanya berputar-putar. Bagaimana dia melanjutkan hidupnya sekarang? Hari yang mereka tunggu akhirnya tiba. Mereka telah menang. Tapi dia sendirian sekarang. Mereka telah kehilangan begitu banyak orang dalam perang ini. Mulai dari Cedric Diggory dan kemudian Sirius dan Dumbledore. Selanjutnya hanya semakin buruk dan buruk. Bahkan orang tuanya yang Muggle terbunuh. Tapi betapa buruknya itu mereka selalu ada untuknya, Ron dan Harry. Mereka saling menghibur. Tapi sekarang dalam kemenangan mereka, dia sendirian.

Hermione mulai mondar-mandir. Dan sekarang ia menemukan dirinya berdiri di dekat sumber penderitaannya. Dia menatap Lord Voldemort. Mata merahnya, sekarang kosong, tanpa ada jejak kejahatannya. Ini mengejutkan Hermione tapi dia merasa tidak membenci musuhnya lagi. Perasaan itu hilang. Mungkin mati bersama-sama dengan sahabatnya. Hanya ada kesedihan yang tertinggal. Semuanya terasa sia-sia, perang ini. Tidak ada yang memperoleh keuntungan. Dia berlutut di samping Voldemort dan menutup matanya seperti yang dilakukannya untuk Harry.

"Aku tidak tahu dimana kau ingin beristirahat. Kurasa kau bahkan tidak mengenal dirimu sendiri. Tidak pernah berpikir ini akan terjadi, kan?" Hermione menghela napas.

Dia bangkit lagi. Apa yang dilakukannya sekarang? Menunggu seseorang di pihaknya untuk menemukan mereka? Dia melihat ke sekeliling ruangan. Dia tidak punya tenaga untuk melakukan apa-apa lagi. Lalu tatatapannya jatuh pada tongkat Harry. Masih tergeletak dimana telah dilemparkannya.

Harry akan menginginkan tongkatnya kembali.

Hermione mengambilnya dan membawanya ke jasad Harry.

"Disini, Harry," dia meletakkannya di dadanya. "Tongkatmu sejuta kali lebih berharga daripada benda jahat ini."

Hermione mengambil Tongkat Elder dari tangan Harry. Tapi saat ia menyentuh kayu tongkat yang halus, ia bisa merasakan gelombang energi berlari menelusuri tubuhnya. Dia menjerit dan terjatuh, Tongkat Elder masih di tangannya. Kekuatan sihir murni berjalan di tubuhnya. Dan itu semua berasal dari tongkat di tangannya.

Dia memandang keheranan. Bagaimana itu mungkin.

_Tongkat Elder, sekarang terikat untukku?_

Itu adalah rasa yang luar biasa memiliki kekuasaan sebesar ini. Dengan tongkat ini di tangan dia bisa melakukan apa saja. Perbaiki semua kesalahan. Letakkan dunia kembali ke jalur yang benar.

Tapi kemudian tatapannya jatuh pada tubuh Harry dan perasaan gembira meninggalkannya secepat ia datang. Tentu saja kesetiaan sekarang ada padanya. Dia telah membunuh pemilik sebelumnya, sahabatnya. Ketika ia kembali menatap tongkat di tangannya, ia hampir bisa melihat benda itu berlumuran darah. Sepotong kayu kecil ini telah merenggut hidup banyak orang. Benda ini sangat jahat. Hermione tiba-tiba merasa benci terikat dengan tongkat ini.

"Tidak ada hal yang baik yang pernah datang darimu!"

Dia memegang tongkat dalam dua tangan, masing-masing tangan di kedua sisi tongkat. Dan kemudian ia menekan kayu. Setelah beberapa saat kayu menyerah dan tongkat patah dengan retakan keras menjadi dua bagian. Saat itulah Hermione bisa merasakan sihir tongkat, yang sebelumnya damai saat mengalir di tubuhnya, menjadi liar. Sihir itu meronta-ronta, merobek di tubuhnya. Gelombang demi gelombang sihir berasal dari dua patahan tongkat dan bergabung dengan sihir yang sudah berada di dalam tubuhnya, menambah kekuatannya.

Tubuhnya terasa akan meledak. Itu jauh lebih buruk daripada kutukan Cruciatus. Setiap syaraf di tubuhnya menjerit kesakitan. Hermione berbaring di lantai meronta-ronta dan menjerit. Dan masih ada lebih banyak sihir lagi mengalir dari tongkat ke dalam tubuhnya. Hermione mencoba untuk melepaskan potongan tongkat tapi dia tidak sanggup membuka tangannya. Tangannya sangat erat menempel di sekitar potongan tongkat. Sekarang ada begitu banyak sihir membungkus dirinya dalam cahaya keemasan. Rasa sakit masih meningkat detik demi detik. Rasanya seakan kulitnya dikupas dari tubuhnya. Hermione hanya ingin mati sekarang. Dia tidak tahan lagi. Penglihatannya menjadi kabur dan dia hampir bisa melihat ruangan. Dan kemudian ruangan itu mulai berputar-putar di sekelilingnya sampai menjadi kabur dengan warna yang berbeda-beda. Hermione tidak bisa membedakan atas dan bawah lagi. Rasanya seperti ia terjatuh. Tapi dia tidak tahu dan tidak peduli. Rasa sakit dan perasaan terhempas seolah menyiksa untuk selamanya. Hermione telah kehilangan semua indera. Rasanya seperti sekarat dan dia hanya berharap dia akan kehilangan hidupnya.

Lalu berhenti. Dia menyentuh tanah padat, keras. Tapi tidak terlalu menyakitkan. Tidak seperti sebelumnya. Hermione membuka matanya teapi tidak bisa memfokuskan penglihatannya. Sekelilingnya cerah dan ia berbaring di atas sesuatu yang hijau tapi hanya itu yang bisa dilihatnya sebelum kehilangan kesadarannya.

{{{{{{{{+}}}}}}}}

.

Dia tidak tahu berapa lama ia berbaring pingsan tapi setelah beberapa saat inderanya kembali. Tubuh Hermione sakit dan ia merasa pusing. Apa yang terjadi? Apa yang tongkat bodoh itu lakukan terhadapnya? Ia membuka matanya, masih berbaring di tempatnya jatuh dan meringis karena silau. Ketika dunia telah kembali fokus ia bisa melihat dirinya tengah berbaring di lapangan rumput. Bahkan ada beberapa sapi di kejauhan, merumput. Lapangan membentang dan luas, di beberapa bidang terdapat lebih banyak sapi dan tanaman gandum yang menguning. Hermione bisa mendengar burung bernyanyi dan matahari bersinar. Dia berada di tengah-tengah pedesaan. Bagaimana caranya dia bisa tiba disini? Satu detik ia berdiri di kantor Menteri Sihir yang hancur dikelilingi teman-temannya dan musuh yang tewas kemudian dia mengalami rasa sakit yang paling menyiksa yang pernah dirasakannya, lalu dia bangun di tengah adegan yang damai. Hermione kebingungan.

Yah, dia tidak bisa berbaring di sini selamanya. Tanah di bawahnya sedikit dingin. Saat ia mencoba bangun, nyeri tajam menusuk lengan kirinya. Hermione tersentak karena nyeri mendadak. Dia berjongkok ke posisi duduk dan memeriksa lengannya. Lengan bawahnya berdiri di sudut yang aneh. Dia hampir tidak bisa menggerakkan jari-jari tangan kirinya. Dia menggulung lengan bajunya‒ yang membuat gelombang sakit baru. Kulitnya memar keunguan gelap dan tulangnya jelas retak. Ini bisa jadi diakibatkan pendaratannya di tempat ini. Samar-samar ia teringat bahwa jatuhnya dirinya jauh dari kata lembut. Untungnya tongkat sihirnya masih dalam sarung di lengan kanannya. Dia menjentikkan pergelangan tangannya dan tongkat itu mendarat di tangannya.

Dia merapalkan mantra dan giginya bergemeretuk ketika tulang yang patah kembali diperbaiki ke posisi anatomis yang benar. Ia memanggil perban dan membalut lengan. Tidak ada yang lain yang bisa ia lakukan dengan lengannya. Untuk memperbaiki tulang dia akan membutuhkan beberapa ramuan. Masih duduk di tanah berumput, dia memeriksa bagian tubuhnya yang lain. Dia tidak menemukan apapun yang memerlukan perhatian lebih. Badannya penuh memar, luka dan darah kering tapi tidak ada yang serius.

Dia mengamati sekelilingnya. Tidak ada yang berubah. Masih damai, masih tenang. Tidak ada musuh yang terlihat. Hermione begitu terbiasa untuk selalu waspada. Dia hidup dalam perang selama dua tahun terakhir. Harry, Ron, dan dirinya. Sangat penting untuk waspada terhadap lingkungan mereka karena mereka tidak pernah tahu kapan musuh akan menyerang selanjutnya. Saat ia berpikir tentang Harry dan Ron, kenangan pertempuran terakhir mereka berkelebat di ingatannya. Hermione menyaksikan jasad kekasihnya di hadapannya. Lalu ada Harry yang diserang dengan Kutukan Membunuh yang datang dari tongkatnya sendiri. Hermione menutup matanya. Keputusasaan dan kesedihan menggerogoti hatinya lagi. Dia mengambil napas dalam-dalam untuk menenangkan diri lagi.

_Ayo! Bangun!_ Pikirnya. _Aku harus pergi dari sini. Pergi dari manapun dia berada sekarang._

Dia berdiri tegak dan langsung ditabrak rasa mual. Hermione membutuhkan waktu untuk menenangkan diri lagi. Dia merasa lemah. Begitu lemah sehingga tidak berani untuk ber-Apparate pergi dari sini. Resiko untuk _splinch_ terlalu tinggi. Tapi dia sudah terbiasa menggunakan cara Muggle. Jadi, perlahan ia berjalan menjauh dari lapangan rumput kecilnya. Setelah setengah jam berkeliling pedesaan ia mencapai jalan kecil. Dia memutuskan untuk mengikuti jalan itu karena pada akhirnya akan membawanya ke desa atau kota. Di sana ia bisa mencari beberapa transportasi ke London. Dia tidak benar-benar yakin ingin kembali ke Kementerian, tapi ia masih punya hal yang harus dilakukan. Para Auror pasti telah di sana sekarang. Hermione membayangkan apa yang terjadi dengan mereka. Dan tentu saja, ledakan dingin mencengkeram dadanya, ia harus mengambil mayat Harry dan Ron.

Setelah beberapa saat berkeliaran di sepanjang jalan ia mendengar suara deruman jauh di belakangnya. Dia menoleh ke belakang, dan tentu saja ada mobil yang datang ke arahnya. Itu masih jauh. Hermione merasa lega. Dia benar-benar lelah sekarang. Akan lebih baik jika mobil itu mau membawanya ke kota berikutnya. Mudah-mudahan sopirnya cukup ramah. Dia cepat-cepat mengusap wajahnya dengan lengan jubahnya untuk menyingkirkan darah dan kotoran. Lalu ia mencengkeram jubah penyihir hitamnya erat-erat untuk menutupi pakaiannya yang compang-camping. Dia tidak perlu menakut-nakuti si sopir dengan penampilannya.

Tak lama kemudian mobil nyaris di dekatnya dan dia berdiri di sisi jalan melambai pada mobil. Mobil itu kelihatannya mobil antik, pikir Hermione. Tapi jelas sangat terawat. Saat mobil telah dekat ia bisa melihat seorang pria di kursi pengemudi. Mobil melambat dan Hermione lega karena mobil itu berhenti tepat di sampingnya. Pria yang mengemudikan mobil membuka jendela dan sekarang bersandar sedikit keluar jendela untuk melihatnya.

"Halo, Nona. Apa kau butuh bantuan?" tanya pria itu.

Pria itu memandang pakaiannya aneh, tapi tampak cukup ramah. Dia berusia akhir empat puluhan, agak gemuk dan memiliki rambut cokelat pendek dengan model jadul.

"Ya, aku bertanya-tanya apa anda akan begitu baik untuk membawa saya ke kota berikutnya, Sir," jawab Hermione sopan.

Hermione bisa melihat pria itu menatap jubahnya ragu. Tapi tidak bisa menyalahkan pria itu. Dia mengenakan jubah penyihir dan pria itu jelas seorang Muggle. Tentu saja ia akan berpikir dia aneh. Pria itu mengamati dirinya sejenak tapi kemudian tampaknya telah mengambil keputusan.

"Kota berikutnya adalah Steepleton, Nona. Aku akan kesana juga." Pria itu menunjuk ke kursi lain di sampingnya. "Silahkan, tempati kursimu."

"Terima kasih, Sir."

Hermione mengitari mobil dan duduk di kursi penumpang. Mobil berangkat lagi. Dan Hermione bersandar di kursi.

"Hanya lima belas menit ke Steepleton," pria itu memberitahunya. "Jadi, apa yang kalu lakukan, berkeliaran sendirian? Apa kau tersesat?" tanyanya.

"Ya, seperti itulah," jawab Hermione.

Dia tidak ingin berbicara tentang bagaimana dia berakhir disini. Dia bahkan tidak tahu dimana dia. Pria itu tampaknya merasakan keengganannya dan tidak bertanya lagi selama sepuluh menit berikutnya. Jalan akhirnya mencapai puncak bukit dan Hermione bisa melihat sebuah desa di lembah.

"Itu Steepleton," kata pria itu. "Kota yang cantik. Aku tinggal disana seumur hidupku."

Hermione mengangguk.

"Kau bisa pergi ke Mrs. Janeson," pria itu menyarankan dalam nada yang ramah.

Hermione bingung. _Siapa Mrs. Janeson?_

Pria itu menjawab pertanyaan tak terucapkannya. "Dia adalah penjahit terbaik yang saya tahu. Aku yakin dia punya sesuatu yang cocok untukmu."

Pria itu melirik pakaiannya lagi. Hermione mengangkat alisnya. Dia menatap dirinya sendiri. Tentu saja jubah penyihir sedikit robek tapi tetap menutup kaos robek dan berdarahnya. Dan celana jeansnya normal. Sedikit kotor, oke, tapi baik-baik saja.

"Dan dia tidak terlalu mahal," pria itu menambahkan.

_Anda adalah seseorang yang harus dibicarakan_. Pikir Hermione melihat pria itu lagi. Pria itu jelas agak aneh. Pertama mobil antiknya lalu model rambut jadul dan di atas semua itu, pakaian pria itu yang serba jaman dulu.

Tapi dia menjawab, "Ya. Mungkin aku akan mencoba itu. Terima kasih."

Pria itu tersenyum ramah padanya. Mobil itu sampai di desa. Tampaknya hanya desa kecil. Tapi Hermione bisa melihat toko roti tak jauh dari mereka.

_Sempurna! Aku hanya perlu sesuatu untuk dimakan dan aku akan bisa ber-Apparate ke London._

"Bisakah anda berhenti disini, Sir?" tanya Hermione.

"Tentu saja." Pria itu menepikan mobil.

"Terima kasih atas tumpangannya." Hermione keluar dari mobil.

Pria itu menatapnya agak khawatir.

"Apa kau sudah tahu jalan sekarang?" tanyanya.

Hermione pikir dia baik sekali untuk khawatir padanya tetapi benar-benar ada alasan baginya untuk pergi.

"Ya, saya rasa begitu," katanya. "Terima kasih lagi untuk tumpangannya. Semoga hari Anda menyenangkan."

"Ya, selamat tinggal," jawab pria itu tersenyum dan melambai padanya, ia kemudian mengendarai mobilnya lagi.

Hermione marasa pusing lagi sekarang. Dia melihat penuh kerinduan ke toko roti itu. Sayangnya ia tidak punya uang Muggle lagi. Tapi dia sungguh butuh beberapa nutrisi jika ia ingin mencapai London lagi. Dia melihat ke sekitarnya. Ada seorang pria tua duduk di bangku depan beberapa rumah dari tempatnya berdiri. Tapi ia tertidur. Seorang wanita mungil keluar gang menuju Hermione dan memasuki toko roti. Jadi Hermione melangkah dalam bayangan salah satu rumah. Dengan jentikan pergelangan tangannya tongkatnya berada di genggaman. Ia mengetuk kepalanya dengan tongkat dan mengalami perasaan akrab aneh di tubuhnya. Dia sekarang tak terlihat oleh mata Muggle dan penyihir. Dia menuju toko roti. Melalui jendela ia bisa melihat wanita itu membayar. Dan saat wanita itu meninggalkan toko, Hermione menyelinap masuk.

_._._._._

.

Hermione duduk di balik dinding sempit yang mengelilingi taman. Sebuah selentingan besar tepat di sampingnya dan menutupinya dari orang yang lewat. Pencuriannya ke toko roti telah sukses. Tidak ada yang melihatnya. Sayangnya toko itu masih belum lengkap. Toko itu hanya punya beberapa roti lama dan beberapa potong pie apel. Tapi karena rasa kelaparan yang sangat semuanya menjadi terasa lezat. Sekarang ia bersandar di dinding merasakan sinar matahari. Dia merasa lebih baik. Kekuatannya telah kembali. Tidak semua tentunya tapi dia merasa yakin untuk melakukan Apparate sekarang.

_Sekarang kemana aku akan ber-Apparate?_

Yang paling gampang adalah ke Kementerian Sihir seperti tujuan semula. Tapi dia tidak tahu pasti bahwa Auror telah mengendalikan situasi sekarang. Voldemort mungkin mati tapi Pelahap Maut masih ada yang berjalan bebas. Tidak, Hermione tidak ingin berkahir di medan perang lagi.

_Mungkin ke Diagon Alley?_

Ya, itu yang terbaik. Ada titik tempat Apparate di Diagon Alley. Ia hanya harus menemui beberapa pegawai Kementerian dan semoga mimpi buruk ini akhirnya akan berakhir.

Ini keputusannya, Hermione bangkit dan berkonsentrasi pada Diagon Alley. Dia berputar di tempat dan perasaan menekan familiar mengepungnya. Tidak benar-benar terasa bagus tapi Hermione menyambutnya. Dia senang bisa meninggalkan desa ini.

Hermione tiba di area Apparate Diagon Alley dan segera melangkah karena tidak ingin menghalangi jalan pengunjung lain. Baru beberapa langkah ketika ia melihat ada yang kurang. Disana Flourish and Blott‒ toko buku memang berada di tempat yang seharusnya‒ tapi papan tanda di atasnya bertuliskan Flourish and Geare. Dan di turunan jalan Alley dia memperhatikan ada sebuah toko baru di tempat dimana seharusnya Florean Fortescue berada. Toko itu adalah toko barang-barang antik saat Hermione melewatinya. Agak aneh. Ada beberapa toko lainnya tidak ada atau ada toko baru yang belum pernah ia lihat sebelumnya. Sekarang ia berpikir bahwa itu sangat aneh.

Para pengunjung yang melewatinya sedang menatap Hermione. Bukan wajahnya, bukan, mereka menatap pakaiannya. Beberapa dari mereka bahkan menggelengkan kepala dan menggumamkan sesuatu di bawah napas mereka. Apa yang aneh darinya? Dia masih mengenakan jubah hitamnya, dibawah jubah dia mengenakan bajunya dan celana jeans ketat. Sungguh, tidak ada yang luar biasa, setidaknya tidak di dunia sihir. Orang lain mengenakan jubah penyihir seperti biasanya. Hermione tidak melihat siapapun berpakaian Muggle tapi itu tidak mengejutkan. Mereka masih tidak tahu bahwa Voldemort telah dikalahkan dan mereka tidak ingin terlihat seperti Muggle. Tapi jujur, Hermione tidak peduli kenapa orang-orang menatapnya. Ada hal-hal lain yang lebih mendesak. Dia masih harus menghubungi Auror.

_Bagaimana cara terbaik untuk melakukannya? Atau aku bisa menggunakan trem ke Kementerian._

Tenggelam dalam pikirannya, Hermione menyusuri jalan. Dia melirik Daily Prophet‒Harian Peramal dan berhenti di tempat saat sesuatu menarik perhatiannya. Ia berjalan beberapa langkah dan melihat Koran. Keterangan disana berbunyi:

**Grindelwald Beraksi Lagi‒ Serangan Baru di Prancis.**

Mustahil. Hermione menyambar koran. Grindelwald sudah mati. Voldemort telah membunuhnya untuk mendapatkan informasi tentang tongkat jahanam. Tapi disini tertera dengan jelas ia menyerang sebuah desa sihir terpencil di utara Prancis hanya beberapa hari yang lalu. Banyak yang tewas dan terluka. Apa ini lelucon?

"Hei, kau membacanya, berarti kau membelinya!" penyihir penjual koran merengut padanya.

Hermione menatapnya kemudian merogoh saku dan menyerahkan beberapa Sickle. Masih menggenggam koran ia berjalan ke bangku tepat di seberang gerbang Gringotts dan duduk. Ia menelan ludah dan membuka koran lagi.

Disana. Artikel itu pasti palsu. Matanya mengamati kertas untuk informasi lebih lanjut. Kemudian ia membaca sesuatu yang membuat napasnya terhenti. Di atas judul di sudut adalah tanggal pencetakan. Hermione merasa seolah seseorang menjejalkannya ke dalam kotak. Tanggal pencetakan tertera:

**12 Oktober 1943**

_Oke, jangan panik!_ Pikir Hermione. Berusaha keras tapi gagal. _Pasti ada penjelasan yang sangat logis._

Dia mulai mengecek kertas koran. Tampaknya baru. Jika tulisan ini memang dari zaman empat puluhan harusnya sudah menguning. Tapi tidak, bahkan berbau tinta yang baru dicetak. Ini lelucon atau apa?

Hermione merasa nyeri karena sekarang ia mengingat semua detail-detail kecil sejak bangun di lapangan rumput hingga sekarang yang sedari tadi tidak begitu diperhatikannya. Sopir mobil antic dan gaya jadulnya, Desa Steepleton dan roti aneh, perubahan tak terbantahkan Diagon Alley.

Semuanya aneh tapi bisa dijelaskan jika ia memang benar-benar berada di zaman… _tapi tidak, itu akan menjadi_, Hermione membuat perhitungan cepat, _54 tahun_!

Itu mustahil. Tidak ada yang bisa melakukan perjalanan ke masa lalu begitu jauh. Ia telah meneliti tentang perjalanan waktu di tahun ketiga. Di tahun itu, Profesor McGonagall telah memberikan Time-Turner‒Pemutar Waktu padanya dan Hermione telah sedikit terobsesi dengan konsep perjalanan waktu. Dia sebenarnya telah membaca beberapa buku mengenai topic tersebut. Time-Turner adalah satu-satunya sarana untuk kembali ke masa lalu. Dan Hermione tidak memilikinya sejak akhir tahun ketiga. Bahkan kalaupun ia masih punya, ia hanya bisa pergi kembali beberapa jam. Itu adalah cara Time-Turner bekerja: beberapa jam, bukan dekade. Yang kembali paling jauh ke masa lalu adalah penemu Time-Turner, Arctus Blimble. Ia kembali ke masa lalu sejauh 63 jam kalau tidak salah. Tapi 54 tahun? Mustahil.

Ia mencoba berpikir kembali untuk merekonstruksi tindakannya. Mungkin ada sesuatu yang terlewatkan. Hal itu selalu membantu untuk mengetahui jika ada yang tidak beres.

Pertama dia melawan Harry (Voldemort). Dia telah menang. Hermione merasa bersalah lagi. Dengan mengalahkan Harry‒ bukan, Voldemort‒ dia telah memperoleh kesetiaan Tongkat Elder. Dia merasakan kekuatan itu ketika dia mengambil tongkat. Lalu dengan dilanda kemarahan dia mematahkan tongkat itu. Sihir tongkat tampaknya menyerangnya. Hermione bergidik saat ia teringat rasa sakit yang dideritanya. Dia bebas dari rasa sakit dan terbangun di lapangan. Tapi ada sesuatu, dia sekarang ingat. Perasaan familiar. Perasaan saat pengalamannya dengan Time-Turner, hanya saja rasanya sepuluh kali lebih kuat. Hermione menggigil dan mencengkeram Daily Prophet di tangannya hingga kusut. Dia sangat pucat sekarang.

Tapi itu masih asumsi, setidaknya. Dia harus mengeceknya. Dunia sihir terlalu statis, tidak ada banyak kemajuan budaya dan _style_. Tapi dunia Muggle telah mengalami perubahan besar dalam 50 tahun terakhir. Jika memang ini zaman empat puluhan ia pasti akan mengenali London Muggle. Hermione berdiri, melemparkan koran ke tong sampah dan bergegas menyusuri Diagon Alley menuju Leaky Cauldron. Orang-orang masih menatapnya dan Hermione semakin cepat meninggalkan Alley. Saat ia mencapai Leaky Cauldron dia melewati bar disertai tatapan dari pelanggan bar dan keluar melalui pintu depan.

Hermione berdiri di tengah-tengah London dan hampir menangis. Semua warna di wajahnya terkuras. Ini bukan London-nya. Mobil-mobil di jalan, yang tidak begitu banyak, semuanya kuno dan gedung-gedungnya asing. Beberapa dari mereka hancur. Yang terburuk adalah orang-orang dan apa yang mereka kenakan. Para wanita semuanya memakai rok dan blus, beberapa bahkan memakai topi kecil dan para lelaki memakai celana longgar dan kemeja. Semuanya mengenakan gaya Empat-puluhan tanpa cacat dan semuanya menatap aneh wanita yang berdiri di depan sebuah toko kumuh.

Jadi koran itu bukan lelucon. Dia memang terdampar di dekade yang sama sekali berbeda. Hermione tidak tahu apa yang dilakukannya sekarang. Dalam beberapa jam terkahir hidupnya berbalik. Pertama, kehilangan teman-temannya dan keluarga, dan sekarang ini! Ada begitu banyak yang telah ia lalui dan semua ini sudah terlalu banyak.

Setelah satu menit menatap kota asing ini dan meskipun menolak untuk percaya dia berbalik dan masuk kembali ke Leaky Cauldron. Bukan saatnya untuk membuat keputusan besar. Dia lelah dan terluka. Dia tidak tidur selama berabad-abad. Dia benar-benar butuh istirahat sekarang. Rencana terbaik saat ini mungkin mendapatkan sebuah kamar di Leaky Cauldron dan beristirahat. Dan jika beruntung, mimpi buruk ini benar-benar hanya sekedar mimpi buruk.

Tapi sebelum memesan kamar ia kembali ke Diagon Alley dan mencari apotek. Ia sangat membutuhkan beberapa Ramuan Penyembuh. Apotek itu cepat ditemukan dan Hermione membeli beberapa ramuan perbaikan tulang, ramuan pengisi darah, dan salep memar dan luka serta ramuan tidur tanpa mimpi. Setelah itu ia kembali ke Leaky Cauldron. Di sana ia langsung pergi ke resepsionis.

"Permisi," tanyanya sopan. "Apakah ada kamar kosong yang bisa kusewa?"

Resepsionis adalah seorang pria tinggi dan berotot dengan rambut pendek gaya Empat-puluhan. Dia melihat Hermione tapi kelihatannya tidak peduli tentang pakaiannya. Hermione sangat bersyukur.

"Tentu saja, Nona. Kau membutuhkan kamar single atau double?" dia bertanya dengan suara dalam dan menyenangkan.

"Single, please." Hermione menjawab.

"Baiklah. Dua Galleon per malam, Miss." Hermione mengangguk setuju dengan jawaban resepsionis itu. "Kau bisa menempati kamar nomor 4. Aku akan memanggil seseorang untuk menunjukkan jalan."

Resepsionis menyerahkan kunci ke tangan Hermione kemudian berbalik dan berteriak ke dapur. "Louisa, antarkan tamu ini ke kamarnya!"

Setelah beberapa saat seorang wanita melangkah keluar dapur. Dia tampak sedikit lebih tua dari Hermione. Dia tidak terlalu cantik tapi memiliki senyum ramah di wajahnya.

"Jadi, Anda tinggal dengan kami?" dia bertanya."Kamar nomor berapa?"

"Nomor empat." Hermione mengacungkan kuncinya.

"Ah, di atas tangga. Ikuti aku!" Wanita itu mulai menaiki tangga sempit.

"Jadi, darimana asalmu? Aku belum pernah melihatmu," perempuan itu bertanya pada Hermione saat mereka mencapai lantai dua. "Dan pakaianmu sangat eksotis."

Wanita ini kelihatannya agak cerewet, Hermione memperhatikan. Dia tidak butuh orang-orang usil saat ini. Memangnya dia harus jawab apa? _Tidak, sebenarnya aku dari London. Tapi aku kembali ke masa lalu lebih dari 50 tahun, itulah alasan tentang pakaianku._ Ya, alasan itu pasti akan bekerja. Hermione hampir memutar bola matanya.

"Ya, aku sedang perjalanan untuk beberapa waktu sekarang." Tidak persis bohong. "Aku selalu ingin melihat London. Apa disini bagus?"

Hermione berharap pertanyaannya akan mengalihkan perhatian wanita itu.

"Oh, tentu saja. Dan Diagon Alley benar-benar menarik," jawabnya antusias. "Sayangnya, London Muggle tidak aman sekarang. Dengan berlangsungnya perang."

Hermione bingung sebentar sampai dia ingat dimana atau lebih tepatnya di zaman apa dia sekarang. Tentu saja, Perang Dunia Kedua sedang berkecamuk sekarang. Dan tidak akan berakhir hingga dua tahun lagi.

"Jadi, ini kamarmu." Wanita itu berhenti di depan sebuah pintu kayu. "Semoga harimu menyenangkan."

"Terima kasih!" Hermione membalas dan membuka pintu dengan kunci kamar.

Kamar itu agak kecil. Ada ranjang di sisi kiri. Sprei-nya tua tapi bersih. Di sisi lain ada lemari kayu tua. Kelihatannya lemari itu siap hancur setiap saat. Hermione menduga satu-satunya yang menopangnya adalah sihir. Sebuah jendela kecil di dinding seberang pintu menunjukkan pemandangan Diagon Alley. Ada pintu lain di sisi lemari. Hermione mengecek. Pintu ini mengarah ke kamar mandi yang agak kecil tapi cukup bersih. Hermione melepas jubahnya, menaruh tas ramuan penyembuhnya dan duduk di tempat tidur. Dia mengambil tongkat sihirnya dan merapalkan beberapa mantra pelindung, mantra yang memperingatkannya jika ada penyusup dan mantra pengunci pintu dan jendela. Dia menggumamkan mantra otomatis tanpa berpikir.

Sekarang dia duduk di ruangan ini, relatif aman dan tidak membutuhkan perhatian lebih untuk sesuatu yang diwaspadainya. Sejak duel di Kementerian dia tidak punya waktu untuk berpikir tentang apa yang telah terjadi. Dia benar-benar mencoba untuk menghapus semua pikiran tentang itu. Dia tidak ingin berpikir tentang kehilangannya. Dia menutup matanya dan bisa melihat wajah-wajah mereka yang meninggal. Mereka menatap menuduh padanya. Hermione telah membunuh mereka berdua.

Air mata mengalir di pipinya. Dia telah membiarkan Bellatrix membunuh Ron. Dia berduel dengannya dan sudah tanggung jawabnya untuk menghentikan Bellatrix. Pada akhirnya keragu-raguannya telah merenggut nyawa Ron. Dan Harry? Dia sendirilah yang melemparkan kutukan Membunuh padanya. Hermione meringkuk seperti janin di tempat tidur. Isak tangis kini mengguncang tubuhnya. Dia tahu itu bukan murni kesalahannya. Mereka telah berjuang dalam perang. Mereka semua sudah siap mati. Hermione yakin kedua sahabatnya tidak akan menyalahkannya. Tapi itu tidak mengubah fakta bahwa mereka sudah mati sekarang. Dia sendirian.

Sejak orangtuanya meninggal hampir satu setengah tahun yang lalu, Harry dan Ron telah jadi keluarganya. Dia mencintai mereka berdua. Harry adalah saudaranya dan Ron adalah pacarnya. Hermione berbaring di ranjang dan menangis putus asa atas kehilangannya. Dia tidak bisa menghentikan air mata yang mengalir di wajahnya. Perang ini telah mengambil segalanya darinya.

_Dia berdiri di depan rumah orangtuanya yang telah sangat rusak seperti rumah lainnya di sepanjang jalan. Tak ada yang tersisa dari rumah masa kecilnya. Harry melihat 'visi' serangan. Dan mereka pergi untuk membantu. Tapi mereka terlambat. Hermione malangkah ke area bekas rumahnya. Dia mengambil beberapa langkah dan kepalanya berputar-putar tidak bisa berpikir jernih lagi. Kemudian dia melihat sesuatu. Mayat. Nyaris tak bisa dikenali sebagai manusia dan terbakar menjadi abu. Kulit menghitam. Materi yang dulunya pakaian bergabung dengan tubuh. Wajah benar-benar hangus membuat tak bisa dikenali. Tapi Hermione tahu…dan dia jatuh berlutut…_

_Itu adalah perasaan kemenangan. Mereka akhirnya mendapatkan salah satu Horcrux jahanam. Benda itu adalah cangkir Hufflepuff, sebuah artefak yang indah. Sesuatu yang begitu indah diubah menjadi sesuatu yang begitu busuk membuat Hermione sakit. Mereka jauh di bawah tanah, di dalam salah satu lemari besi tertua Gringotts. Tempat persembunyian ini telah dilindungi dengan banyak sekali mantra gelap, Hermione terkejut mereka telah berhasil. Mereka adalah Harry, Ron, Ginny, Luna, Neville, dan dirinya sendiri. Mereka tidak mendapati hambatan untuk masuk. Hermione bangga. Tanpa Luna mereka tidak akan mampu untuk sampai kesini. Jadi Luna mendapat kehormatan untuk mengambil cangkir. Saat Luna menyentuh cangkir tiba-tiba dia diselimuti sinar putih terang. Sinar itu tersedot masuk ke tubuhnya. Hermione menyaksikan dengan ngeri saat muka temannya berkerut kesakitan. Kemudian Luna menjerit. Darah mengalir dari mata, telinga, dan mulutnya. Kulitnya robek dimana-mana. Semakin banyak darah yang mengalir darinya dan membentuk kolam darah saat tubuhnya ambruk. Dan Luna masih berteriak kesakitan. Hermione tidak bisa melakukan apapun untuk menolong temannya. Dia memeluk Luna saat kehidupan merembes keluar darinya._

_._

{{{{{{{{+}}}}}}}}

.

Hermione bangun dari tidurnya. Awalnya dia tidak tahu dimana ia berada. Tapi saat teringat peristiwa akhir-akhir ini, kebingungan digantikan oleh perasaan sakit. Dia pasti ketiduran. Di luar sudah gelap. Jam di tangannya menunjukkan 5:34. Saat bangun dari ranjang seluruh badannya nyeri. Yang paling buruk adalah nyeri berdenyut dari lengan kirinya. Dia merasa mual dan duduk kembali di tempat tidur. Ia mengambil tas ramuan penyembuhnya.

_Sudah saatnya untuk menggunakannya._

Dia mengosongkan tas di tempat tidur. Pertama ia mengambil botol ramuan perbaikan tulang. Dia meminumnya dalam satu tegukan. Ramuan itu lengket dan terasa seperti plastik hangus. Denyut nyeri di lengannya mereda dan membuatnya mati rasa. Hermione melepas perban. Lengan masih terasa sedikit sakit tapi akan sembuh dalam beberapa hari ke depan. Setidaknya tulang akan diperbaiki. Berikutnya Hermione mengambil ramuan pengisi darah. Rasa ramuan sedikit lebih enak daripada ramuan penyembuh tulang. Setelah meminumnya, keadaan fisiknya terasa lebih baik. Sensasi mual meninggalkannya. Selanjutnya ia harus menggunakan salep memar dan luka tapi sebelum itu dia butuh mandi.

Dia melangkah ke kamar mandi dan mengambil bajunya. Dia melirik pucat dan ada lingkaran hitam di bawah matanya. Rambutnya kotor dan kusut. Bagian kanan tubuhnya bersimbah darah karena ada luka besar dari perut hingga ke samping. Itu semua akibat mantra pemotongan. Dia tidak ingat kapan luka itu diterimanya. Beberapa luka ringan dan memar ada di seluruh tubuhnya. Setelah memeriksa luka-lukanya di cermin ia melangkah ke kamar mandi. Air menyengat luka yang terbuka, tapi kehangatannya membuatnya lebih baik. Hermione bahkan menemukan sepotong kecil sabun disana.

Selesai mandi ia keluar kamar mandi, handuk melilit tubuhnya. Menutup tirai jendela, ia mulai mengoles salep memar dan luka ke semua tempat yang membutuhkannya. Dia melemparkan mantra Scorgify dan Reparo pada pakaiannya sebelum mengenakannya lagi. Pakaiannya masih agak compang-camping tetapi masih bisa dipakai sampai ia membeli baju baru, yang sesuai zaman.

Dia tidak yakin mengapa terdampar di waktu yang salah hanya sedikit berpengaruh padanya. Setelah membaca koran ia terkejut. Tapi sekarang dia tidak begitu khawatir lagi. Mungkin karena tidak ada seorangpun yang menunggunya di zaman ini. Segala yang terburuk sudah terjadi di Kementerian. Segalanya tampak tertinggal jauh di belakangnya.

Tapi dia tetap harus kembali. Ini bukan zamannya dan tidak seharusnya dia berada disini. Hermione tahu aturan perjalanan waktu. Nah, aturan pertama yang dilanggarnya: Kau tidak boleh terlihat. Tapi ia tidak bisa mencegah hal itu. Aturan selanjutnya mengatakan bahwa tidak ada yang diizinkan untuk mengubah waktu. Seperti yang telah diutarakan McGonagall?

'_Hal-hal mengerikan terjadi pada penyihir yang ikut campur dengan waktu.' _

Hermione mendengus. Hal-hal mengerikan telah terjadi padanya bahkan tanpa campur tangannya dengan waktu. Tapi McGonagall benar. Hermione tidak harus mengubah apapun sementara ia tinggal disini. Di zamannya perang akhirnya selesai. Orang-orang selamat lagi. Hermione tidak akan membahayakan kemenangan ini. Dia tergoda melakukan sesuatu untuk mencegah sahabat-sahabatnya meninggal tetapi segala sesuatu yang telah mereka lakukan sangat diperlukan. Dia tidak yakin bisa menyelamatkan mereka bahkan jika ia mencoba. Kemudian ada Harry. Tidak ada cara untuk menyelamatkannya. Hermione telah memikirkan kata-kata terakhirnya.

'_Delapan'_, ia mengatakan.

Saat itu Hermione tidak mengerti, tapi sekarang dia punya banyak waktu untuk memikirkannya. Harry bisa berbicara Parseltongue, koneksi aneh antara pikirannya dan Voldemort dan tentu saja masih bertahan hidup saat dia dikutuk dengan Kutukan Membunuh ketika masih bayi. Semuanya masuk akal. Malam disaat Voldemort menyerang keluarga Potter, Hermione mengasumsikan, dia telah menciptakan satu Horcrux, yaitu Harry.

_Ramalan bego,_ pikir Hermione. '_Yang lain tidak bisa mati sementara yang lain bertahan'?Jelas sekali apa yang diramalkan, tidak seorangpun yang bisa hidup._

Hermione mendesah saat benjolan di tenggorokannya kembali lagi. Rasanya sedih memikirkan teman-temannya. Untuk menghentikannya berpikir tentang teman-teman yang hilang, ia memutuskan untuk merenungkan pilihan yang ada sekarang. Dia terdampar dalam zaman yang asing. Yang ia butuhkan adalah cara kembali ke waktunya. Tapi bagaimana caranya? Untuk kembali ke masa depan, sejauh yang ia tahu, tidak mungkin. Jadi langkah pertama dia akan meneliti dan mencari informasi. Dia bisa pergi ke Kementerian dan menceritakan semuanya. Mungkin Kementerian terlibat dengan perjalanan waktunya. Tetapi Hermione tidak percaya pada Kementerian. Mereka telah melakukan banyak kerusakan di waktunya. Skenario yang paling mungkin jika dia memberitahu mereka adalah mereka mengurungnya dalam beberapa kandang seperti tikus percobaan. Atau mereka akan menempatkan ia di bawah pengaruh Veritaserum dan memeras sebanyak mungkin informasi tentang masa depan. Tidak, Kementerian bukan pilihan. Maka mungkin, Hermione ragu-ragu untuk menyelesaikan pikirannya, _Hogwarts?_

Kastil itu _merupakan_ salah satu perpustakaan terbesar di Inggris. Jika ada buku tentang perjalanan waktu yang berguna, Hermione pasti akan menemukannya di perpustakaan Hogwarts. Dan Tongkat Sihir Elder. Tongkat itulah yang menjadi pemicu perjalanan waktu, dia cukup yakin. Dia mematahkan tongkat dan kemudian sihir mengalir dalam dirinya. Pasti Tongkat Elder yang membawanya kesini. Tapi dimana potongan-potongan Tongkat Elder sekarang? Hermione tidak memilikinya saat ia bangun di lapangan kemarin.

Tongkat Elder di zaman ini berada di tangan Grindelwald. Mungkinkah dia harus mendapatkan tongkat itu? Tetapi Hermione sudah bertempur melawan satu Pangeran Kegelapan. Sudah cukup untuknya. Dia tidak berniat untuk memulai perang dengan Grindelwald. Tapi dia tahu Dumbeldore akan mengalahkan Grindelwald sehingga memperoleh kesetiaan Tongkat Elder. Yang dia harus lakukan adalah menyusup ke Hogwarts untuk memenangkan kepercayaan Dumbledore dan kemudian setelah Dumbledore menguasai Tongkat Elder…mencurinya? Meminjamnya?

Hermione mendesah keras. Itu tidak akan mudah. Dan dia benar-benar tidak ingin mengungkapkan semuanya pada penyihir tua itu. Dumbledore adalah penyihir besar, Hermione menyukainya dan merupakan kehilangan besar baginya saat ia meninggal tapi tetap saja Dumbledore adalah orang tua yang manipulatif.

_Aku yakin dia berada di Slytherin ketika sekolah di Hogwarts,_ dia tertawa.

Berpikir tentang Slytherin yang manipulatif. Ada satu lagi dari mereka yang menghadiri Hogwarts saat ini. Hermione mengerang. Dia tidak memikirkan hal itu sebelumnya. Tom Riddle di Hogwarts sekarang‒ mungkin ini kesempatan bagus untuk membunuhnya?

_Tidak, aku sudah bertekad: tidak ada perubahan garis waktu. _Hermione berdiri dari ranjang dan mulai mondar-mandir. _Aku mungkin akan gagal juga. Tom Riddle penyihir yang sangat kuat. Jadi, tidak untuk Hogwarts?_

Tapi Hogwarts adalah solusi terbaik. Dia bisa membunuh dua burung dengan satu batu. Mendapatkan informasi tentang perjalanan waktu dan Relikui Kematian dan kesempatan untuk mencuri Tongkat Elder. Memangnya apa masalahnya? Hogwarts adalah sekolah yang sangat besar. Dia hanya harus tetap berusaha menghindari Riddle. Dia berada di Slytherin dan Hermione akan memastikan dirinya sendiri berakhir di Gryffindor. Dumbledore adalah kepala asrama Gryffindor. Ya, Hogwarts tampaknya menjadi cara terbaik untuk pergi.

Hermione meninggalkan kamarnya dan pergi mendapatkan sesuatu untuk dimakan. Masih pagi, 6:30, tapi sudah ada beberapa tamu yang sedang sarapan. Setelah itu dia kembali Diagon Alley. Untuk melaksanakan rencana dia harus memilah beberapa hal.

Pertama-tama buka lemari besi di Gringotts. Saat ini dia memiliki uang Harry dan menyimpannya dalam tas manik-maniknya yang selalu dibawanya. Tas manik-manik menyediakan segala sesuatu yang mereka butuhkan dalam dua tahun perburuan Horcrux. Selain buku-buku segala topik, ada tenda tempat tinggal mereka, beberapa ramuan, bahan ramuan, dan tentu saja uang. Sekarang, ia tidak perlu membawa tas kemana-mana. Faktanya, akan ada yang curiga terutama buku-buku yang dicetak setelah tahun 1943. Yang terbaik untuk menyimpan sesuatu dengan aman, adalah lemari besi yang aman. Dia sudah mengubah Galleon dengan sedikit transfigurasi karena bentuknya akan menimbulkan pertanyaan yang tidak nyaman.

Hermione memasuki Gringotts. Bangunan itu terlihat sama seperti di zamannya. Ruangan masuk terlihat luas dan menakutkan. Ujung konter adalah tempat yang ditujunya. Ketika tiba gilirannya, Goblin berpaling padanya dan berkata dengan suara acuh tak acuh,

"Selamat datang di Gringotts. Nama saya Grinax, apa yang bisa saya bantu?"

"Saya ingin membuka lemari besi," jawab Hermione.

"Nama?" si Goblin, Grinax, bertanya bosan sambil meraih sepotong perkamen dan pena bulu.

"Hermione DeCerto," kata Hermione tanpa ragu.

Dia telah memutuskan untuk tidak menggunakan nama keluarganya sendiri. Itu bisa menyebabkan masalah yang berkaitan dengan waktu sehingga dia menggunakan nama samaran.

_._._._._._

Setelah hampir satu jam Hermione harus menandatangani berbagai dokumen, memberikan tanda tangan magis dan bahkan memberikan sampel darahnya, Hermione resmi menjadi pemilik lemari besi Gringgots dan kunci kecil untuk membuka lemari. Dia meninggalkan Gringotts dengan kunci tergantung di lehernya pada rantai emas halus.

Saatnya rencana selanjutnya. Dia perlu menghubungi Hogwarts dan meminta tempat di sekolah. Hermione membeli beberapa lembar perkamen dan kemudian memasuki sebuah kafe yang tidak dikenalnya di zamannya. Setelah memesan kopi ia mulai menulis surat permohonannya:

_Untuk_

_Armando Dippet_

_Kepala Sekolah Hogwarts_

_Sekolah Penyihir_

_Yang terhormat Profesor Dippet,_

_Saya baru saja tiba di Inggris karena saya harus meninggalkan rumah saya disebabkan oleh keadaan mengerikan. Sebelumnya saya tinggal bersama orang tua saya di La Calique, sebuah desa kecil di utara Perancis. Saya yakin Anda tahu tentang ancaman berbahaya yang pada saat ini mengancam Perancis. Keluarga saya menjadi korban perang ini seperti banyak keluarga lainnya._

_Karena saya harus terburu-buru meninggalkan negara itu, saya tidak punya waktu untuk mempersiapkan tempat tinggal saya disini. Saya minta maaf jika ini mungkin tampak mendadak bagi Anda, tapi saya ingin meminta Anda untuk memberikan saya tempat di sekolah Anda._

_Saya telah belajar di rumah tapi saya yakin pengetahuan saya akan memenuhi syarat untuk mengikuti pelajaran di Hogwarts. Saya akan menghadiri tahun keenam, keluarga saya meninggalkan cukup uang sehingga saya tidak akan membutuhkan dana bantuan untuk membayar biaya murid, buku, dan peralatan saya._

_Saya akan sangat berterima kasih jika Anda mempertimbangkan permintaan saya._

_Hormat saya,_

_Hermione DeCerto_

Hermione membaca ulang surat itu sekali lagi sambil melamun meneguk kopinya. Semoga itu akan berhasil. Dia berharap cerita sampulnya tidak mudah diekspos. Dia benar-benar telah mengunjungi desa itu, La Calique. Itu adalah musim panas setelah tahun ketiga. Dia menghabiskan dua minggu disana bersama orang tuanya. Saat itu adalah waktu yang menyenangkan.

Hermione bersandar di kursinya dan memejamkan mata saat ia berkubang dalam kenangan. Semuanya begitu mudah dulu. Dan dunia sihir masih merupakan fantasi dan dongeng baginya. Tapi saat-saat bahagia, lugu, dan naïf Hermione telah lama pergi. Dia bertanya-tanya apakah masih ada sesuatu yang tersisa darinya sekarang. Dia meragukannya.

Menghela napas, Hermione berdiri meninggalkan beberapa Knut di atas meja dan meninggalkan kafe. Kembali ke Diagon Alley ia menyadari bahwa ada lebih banyak orang yang berbelanja. Dan bisa ditebak mereka menatapnya lagi. Hermione benar-benar butuh pakaian baru. Tapi terlebih dahulu ia pergi ke Pos Burung Hantu untuk mengirim surat ke Hogwarts.

Usai belanja Hermione kembali ke kamarnya di Leaky Cauldron. Dia memiliki beberapa kantong penuh pakaian gaya Empat-puluhan. Setelah mencoba berbagai rok dan blus, yang tidak aman adalah bahwa ia sangat tidak menyukai Empat-puluhan, setidaknya untuk fashion. Dan gaya rambut hampir tidak ada yang lebih baik. Apa mereka mengharapkannya untuk membuang-buang waktu di depan cermin untuk mengetes rambutnya ke berbagai bentuk sanggul? Sungguh, ia punya hal-hal yang lebih baik untuk dilakukan. Dia akan membiarkan rambutnya tergerai keriting atau ekor kuda sebagai model yang sempurna untuk wajahnya. Sangat berguna dalam pertempuran.

.

**To be Continued**

* * *

**.**

Waw, secepat itukah chapter 1 diterjemahkan?

Fanfic ini memang memiliki isi yang panjang per chapternya, jadi kalian para pembaca dijamin puas baca tiap chapter (atau bosan?)

Chapter ini sudah cherry edit dua kali, jadi kalau masih ada typo kasih tau atuh…

Di chapter ini Tom Riddle belum ketemu ama Hermione, tapi di chapter depan bakal ada interaksi menakjubkan TomMione yang pastinya ditunggu-tunggu oleh para reader bahkan oleh cherry sndiri…

So, buat yang udah nungguin, selamat menikmati cerita ya…. Mudah-mudahn jari-jarinya tergerak untuk mengklik tombol review… hehehehe…

Hehe, tengkyu banyak ya buat yang udah review, jadi buat chpter ini mau dong review lagi? Yayayaya*puppy eyes no jutsu*%^*$%$# # #


	3. 2 : Selamat Datang di Hogwarts

**ULTIMA RATIO**

**Disclaimer : J.K Rowling**

**Author : Winterblume**

**TomMione Time-Traveller Fic**

**Romance & Adventure**

**.**

* * *

**Summary: **

Akhirnya hari Pertempuran Akhir melawan Lord Voldemort telah datang. Harry, Ron, dan Hermione bertempur dengan gagah berani melawan musuh bebuyutan mereka- tapi kemudian sesuatu menjadi salah. Dan Hermione menemukan dirinya sendirian dalam situasi genting.

.

* * *

**2**

**SELAMAT DATANG DI HOGWARTS**

**.**

**.  
**

_Yang Terhormat Miss DeCerto_

_Saya telah menerima surat permintaan Anda. Ini adalah sesuatu yang jarang karena Hogwarts belum pernah mendapatkan murid pindahan sebelumnya. Tapi tentu saja kita harus merenungkan masa sulit dimana kita hidup sekarang. Saya sangat prihatin mendengar hal-hal buruk yang terjadi pada Anda._

_Karena saya tidak ingin memperburuk situasi Anda, saya akan menawarkan tempat di Hogwarts. Terlampir dalam surat ini Anda akan menemukan daftar peralatan dan perlengkapan yang akan Anda butuhkan di Hogwarts._

_Silahkan gunakan Jaringan Floo untuk sampai di Hogwarts. Jaringan Floo akan dibuka untuk Anda pada 18 Oktober pukul 4 sore._

_Hormat saya_

_Armando Dippet_

_Kepala Sekolah Hogwarts_

Hermione telah menerima surat itu dua hari setelah ia mengirim pesannya ke Hogwarts. Dia telah diterima. Sekarang dia tengah mengantri untuk menggunakan Jaringan Floo di perapian Leaky Cauldron. Tangannya membawa koper. Kopernya penuh dengan barang-barang keperluan di Hogwarts. Ketika tiba gilirannya, dia mengambil sedikit bubuk Floo dan melangkah ke perapian. Lalu ia melemparkan bubuk sambil berkata dengan jelas,

"Hogwarts, Kantor Kepala Sekolah!"

Beberapa detik kemudian gadis itu melangkah keluar perapian Kantor Kepala Sekolah dengan anggun. Dia mengamati sekelilingnya sekilas. Dekorasi interior kantor itu benar-benar berbeda dari yang diingatnya. Kantor Dumbledore agak berantakan, dengan benda-benda bertebaran disana-sini. Dan satu sisi ruangan dulunya ditutupi rak-rak buku. Kantor Dumbledore sangat hangat tapi ruangan ini adalah sesuatu yang berbeda sama sekali. Ruangan itu sangat rapi, tidak ada benda yang keluar dari tempatnya. Di tengah ruangan ada meja besar mengintimidasi yang terbuat dari kayu gelap. Di belakang meja terdapat rak penuh medali, piala, dan penghargaan. Suasana ruangan ini 180 derajat berbeda dengan ruangan pada zamannya. Tujuan dekorasi ini jelas untuk membuat para tamu terkesan. Di belakang meja duduk seorang pria. Rambut abu-abunya dipangkas pendek. Wajahnya berkerut dan mata abu-abunya tampak keras.

"Ah, Kau pasti Ms. DeCerto. Selamat datang di Hogwarts." Ucap Dippet ketika ia bangkit dari kursinya dan mendekati Hermione.

"Senang sekali berada disini. Terima kasih, Kepala Sekolah, karena bersedia menerima saya," kata Hermione pelan dan sopan.

"Ya, memang agak tidak biasa untuk menerima murid transfer. Tapi kami harus membantu sesama penyihir dari benua kami," jawab Dippet sok. Hermione jadi ingat Percy Weasley, tetapi dalam cara yang buruk.

"Sekarang Ms. DeCerto, kau bilang kau ingin menghadiri tahun keenam. Berapa umurmu?"

Hermione mendapat kesan bahwa Dippet ingin segera menyelesaikannya dengan cepat.

"Saya tujuh belas tahun sekarang, Sir," dia berbohong.

Hermione sebenarnya delapan belas tahun tapi dia sangat ingin menghadiri tahun keenam. Itu akan memberinya waktu dua tahun sampai lulus. Dua tahun bisa ia gunakan untuk meneliti dan mendapatkan Tongkat Elder di tangannya.

"Itu memang mengklarifikasikan Anda sebagai tahun keenam. Tapi Anda harus memahami bahwa kami harus melakukan tes untuk Anda." Dippet duduk di kursinya. Dia tidak menawarkan Hermione duduk.

"Ya, tentu saja, Sir." Hermione acuh. Dia sangat percaya diri dengan kemampuan mantranya.

"Tapi sebelumnya, Anda akan diseleksi ke salah satu asrama. Saya yakin Anda tahu tentang sistem asrama kami?"

Hermione mengangguk.

"Kepala asrama Anda yang nantinya akan mengetes dan menempatkanmu di tahun yang sesuai."

Hermione tidak heran dia mengalihkan tugas itu pada orang lain. Dippet mengibaskan tongkatnya malas dan Topi Seleksi terbang dari rak ke meja. Dippet kemudian mengisyaratkan Hermione untuk mengambilnya. Hermione mengambil topi dan meletakkan di kepalanya. Di tahun pertamanya, topi itu sangat besar hingga menutupi matanya. Sekarang masih besar tapi tidak melorot turun.

"_Ah, murid baru? Sangat terlambat bukan?"_ Hermione mendengar suara berbicara di kepalanya.

"_Saya seorang murid pindahan," _jawabnya.

"_Aku tahu,"_ kata topi itu. Dan Hermione bisa merasakan kehadiran sesuatu yang asing di kepalanya menyelidiki perisai Occlumency-nya.

"_Pikiranmu sangat terlindungi, Sayang. Aku bertanya-tanya kenapa kau harus menutup jalan pikiranmu… Tapi kau harus menurunkan perisaimu atau aku tidak akan bisa menyeleksimu."_

Hermione telah menduga ini.

"_Sayangnya aku tidak bisa. Bisakah kau menempatkaku di Gryffindor?"_

Hermione berharap topi akan bekerja sama.

"_Sekarang, Sayang. Ini adalah tugasku untuk menyeleksi. Kau tidak bisa memilih asramamu sendiri,"_ jawab topi terdengar geli.

"_Tapi kupikir kau akan mempertimbangkan pilihan murid juga. Kau pernah melakukannya untuk seorang temanku." _Hermione mencoba untuk terdengar meyakinkan. _"Kau ingin menyeleksi dia ke Slytherin namun ia meminta untuk ditempatkan di Gryffindor. Dan kau mengabulkannya."_

"_Benarkah? Aku sama sekali tidak ingat," _kata topi. _"Tapi okelah. Jika kau bersikeras, Sayangku. Aku akan menempatkanmu ke GRYFFINDOR." _Topi Seleksi meneriakkan kata terakhir.

"_Terima kasih,"_ batin Hermione sebelum akhirnya menaruh kembali topi ke meja Kepala Sekolah.

"Luar biasa!" Dippet berseru. "Aku akan memanggil Profesor Dumbledore. Dia adalah Kepala asramamu."

Berjalan ke perapian besar, ia melemparkan sedikit Floo ke dalam api. Lalu ia menjulurkan kepalanya ke dalam api hijau dan berbicara dengan seseorang di ujung lain.

Beberapa detik kemudian sosok jangkung keluar dari api. Hermione terkejut melihat Kepala Sekolahnya dulu hidup. Tentu saja dia sudah siap untuk melihatnya hidup. Tapi sekarang pria itu berdiri tanpa terluka sedikitpun di hadapannya, ia hampir meneteskan air mata. Dumbledore muda memiliki rambut pirang. Janggutnya tetap panjang hanya saja warnanya pirang. Dan, Hermione tersenyum, dia masih memakai jubah berwarna-warni menggelikan. Dumbledore memakai jubah merah terang dengan hiasan bintang perak diatasnya. Matanya berbinar. Sama seperti yang diingat Hermione.

"Ah, kau pastilah murid baru kami." Dia tersenyum pada Hermione.

"Ya, Profesor. Namaku Hermione DeCerto. Aku ditempatkan di Gryffindor," jawab Hermione.

"Asrama yang sangat bagus, Ms. DeCerto." Dumbledore menyeringai padanya. "Sekarang, lebih baik kita ke kantorku. Kecuali ada hal lain yang ingin kau katakan, Armando?" Dumbledore berpaling ke Dippet.

"Tidak, tidak ada sama sekali, Albus. Silahkan," kata Dippet.

Dippet sudah mulai membaca beberapa perkamen dan tidak memperhatikan lagi. Dumbledore pergi ke pintu masuk dan membukanya untuk Hermione.

"Terima kasih untuk waktunya, Profesor Dippet," kata Hermione. Dippet tidak menoleh, hanya melambaikan tangan padanya. Dia kemudian keluar kantor bersama Dumbledore.

Mereka sampai di kantor dalam waktu singkat saat Hermione sibuk menatap koridor, potret bergerak, dan baju zirah yang berbaris. Dia sangat bahagia bisa kembali ke Hogwarts. Dia tidak menduga bahwa dia sangat merindukan kastil ini. Di sisi lain, Dumbledore tidak heran kalau murid baru ini terpesona oleh kastil. Semua murid baru pasti seperti itu, baik dia tahun pertama maupun bukan. Tentu saja Dumbledore tidak tahu Hermione telah menghabiskan enam tahun di kastil ini dan hanya sedikit bernostalgia.

Hermione mengekor Dumbledore ke dalam kantor. Ruangan yang bagus dan nyaman. Ditambah pernak-pernik perak dan buku-buku kuno yang bertebaran di kantor guru Transfigurasi itu.

"Silahkan duduk, Ms. DeCerto." Dumbledore mempersilahkannya menempati kursi nyaman di samping perapian.

Hermione menerima tawarannya dan duduk di kursi yang dipersilahkan.

"Bisakah aku menyuguhkanmu sesuatu? Teh mungkin?" tanya Dumbledore.

"Teh saja, terima kasih," jawab Hermione.

Beberapa saat berikutnya dua cangkir teh muncul di meja.

"Sekarang, Ms. DeCerto, Profesor Dippet memintaku untuk menguji pengetahuanmu sehingga kami dapat menempatkanmu di tahun yang sesuai." Matanya berbinar saat dia menghirup tehnya.

"Tidak perlu khawatir. Aku yakin kau akan melewatinya dengan baik."

"Mari kita mulai dengan bidang pekerjaanku. Bisakah kau mengubah sendok teh ini menjadi burung murai?" Dumbledore memegang sendok dan menyerahkannya pada Hermione.

Sekarang, merubah bentuk binatang menjadi benda mati adalah tugas yang relatif mudah. Tetapi untuk mengubah benda mati menjadi objek hidup adalah sesuatu yang jauh lebih rumit. Hermione menjentikkan pergelangan tangannya dan tongkat sihirnya mendarat di tangannya. Dumbledore mengangkat alis tapi tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Hermione pikir mungkin sarung tongkat cepat-akses miliknya sangat tidak umum untuk murid. Setidaknya bagi mereka yang tidak berperang melawan Pangeran Kegelapan.

Kembali ke tugas.

Hermione memusatkan sihirnya. Dia membayangkan burung murai dalam benaknya, paruh panjang, bulu berkilat hijau. Ketika dia telah menciptakan bentuk burung di pikirannya ia mengayunkan tongkatnya dalam pola rumit dan berpikir dalam hati,

_Mutatio Res!_

Tidak terlihat ada mantra yang keluar dari tongkatnya tapi sendok teh berubah menjadi burung murai hijau mungil. Burung itu berputar-putar di sekitar kepala Dumbledore.

"Hebat!" seru Dumbledore dengan mata berbinar. "Bahkan nonverbal. Bagus sekali Ms. DeCerto."

Dia melambaikan tongkatnya dan burung berubah kembali menjadi sendok yang jatuh di telapak tangan Dumbledore.

"Sekarang, mari kita lihat kemampuanmu di mata pelajaran lain."

Dumbledore bersandar di kursinya dan tersenyum sayang pada Hermione.

._._._._.

.

Satu jam kemudian Hermione berada di depan pintu masuk ruang bersama Gryffindor. Dumbledore telah mengujinya dalam berbagai mata pelajaran dan beberapa ujian itu cukup sulit tapi Hermione telah menyelesaikannya dengan baik. Jadi Dumbledore ingin menempatkannya di tahun ketujuh. Hermione menolak. Dia benar-benar membutuhkan waktu dua tahun untuk memecahkan misteri perjalanan waktunya. Dia mengatakan pada Dumbledore bahwa dia membutuhkan waktu lebih untuk beradaptasi dengan sekolah baru dan memiliki tahun ekstra akan lebih baik. Dumbledore menerimanya dan setelahnya mereka menghabiskan waktu bermain catur sihir. Selesai bertanding, Dumbledore mengantar Hermione ke ruang bersama.

Disinilah Hermione sekarang, berdiri di depan potret wanita gemuk. Dia punya waktu sedikitnya satu jam untuk makan malam di Aula Besar. Hermione merasa gugup dan agak enggan untuk masuk ruang bersama Gryffindor. Harry, Ron, dan dirinya telah merencanakan aksi perburuan Horcrux mereka. Dan ruangan itu menyimpan begitu banyak kenangan. Kenangan baik dan buruk. Hermione tidak tahu apakah dia sudah siap untuk menghadapi kenangan itu lagi.

"Mau masuk atau tidak? Putuskan sekarang! Aku tidak punya waktu seharian!" Wanita gemuk bertanya agak kasar tapi ramah.

"Aardvark," kata Hermione memberikan kata kunci ke ruang bersama.

Potret mengayun ke depan mempersilahkannya masuk. Hermione memanjat dengan enggan ke ruang bersama. Walaupun dia telah mencoba menahan diri, ia tidak siap untuk melihat ruang bersama Gryffindor lagi. Dia menarik napas tajam. Ruangan itu sama seperti terakhir kali yang diingatnya. _Wallpaper_ merah terang dengan huruf G emas di atasnya. Di sisi kanan dari pintu api berderak di perapian. Beberapa sofa cokelat diletakkan dekat perapian. Hermione bisa melihat sofa itu ditempati oleh beberapa tahun ketiga atau keempat yang mengerjakan PR dan mengobrol. Di sisi kirinya ada dua tangga menuju kamar.

Setelah pelajaran berakhir hari ini, anak-anak Gryffindor berkumpul di ruang bersama mereka. Para siswa duduk mengobrol dan tertawa. Beberapa malah berfoto atau bermain catur. Hermione merasa hangat saat ia menatap adegan yang berlangsung di depannya. Tetapi pada saat yang sama ia merasakan kerinduan dan sedih mengguncangnya. Dia merindukan temannya duduk di sana sambil bersenang-senang, lalu teman-temannya akan menunggunya kembali dari perpustakaan. Asramanya memang tidak berubah, hanya saja penghuninya berbeda. Setiap wajah mereka asing baginya.

"Hei, siapa kau?" Hermione tersentak dari lamunannya saat suara pemuda tertuju padanya.

Hermione mendongak ke pemuda yang tersenyum. Seorang pemuda berambut pirang. Dia agak jangkung dengan otot kekar dan kilatan nakal di matanya yang biru.

"Umm…aku Hermione. Hermione DeCerto," ujar Hermione masih terkejut dengan kemunculannya yang mendadak.

"Nama yang sangat indah. Hermione." Pemuda itu melapalkan namanya di lidahnya. Dia kemudian mengulurkan tangan. "Aku Marc Longbottom. Senang bertemu denganmu, Hermione."

Hermione terkejut mendengar nama yang sangat akrab itu lalu menjabat tangannya Marc.

"Oi, Longbottom! Kau lagi apa?"

Pemuda lain muncul di samping si pirang. Tingginya sama dengan Longbottom, dengan rambut merahnya yang berantakan dan mata cokelat. Dia meninju main-main bahu Marc Longbottom.

"Menekan cewek-cewek cantik lagi, huh?"

"Itu yang kau pikirkan tentangku, Weasley?" Longbottom menjawab pura-pura kaget. "Wah, aku tidak akan berbuat hal yang tidak bermartabat seperti itu. Aku hanya menyambut gadis ini di asrama kita."

Hermione berhenti mendengarkan sejak ia mendengar nama pemuda satunya.

_Weasley? Seorang kerabat Ron! _Hermione memandang si rambut merah. Dia bisa melihat ciri keluarga. Matanya yang berbinar sama-sama berwarna cokelat , hidung panjang menggemaskan yang sama, dan bintik-bintik di wajah. Benjolan terbentuk di tenggorokannya. Untungnya kedua pemuda itu tidak melihat kegelisahannya.

"Mari kuperkenalkan Hermione DeCerto padamu," kata Marc Longbottom, ia berpaling kepada Hermione. "Dan cowok kasar ini‒" Ia menunjuk pemuda yang mirip Ron. "‒adalah Richard Weasley."

Saat itu Richard Weasley membungkuk kepada Hermione, meraih tangannya dan menciumnya. "My Lady," katanya, tersenyum. "Keberuntungan apa yang membawamu ke ruang bersama kami yang sederhana ini?"

Mau tak mau Hermione merona. Dia terlihat seperti Ron, mengerikan.

"Aku murid pindahan," terkejut sendiri mendengar betapa mantap suaranya. "Aku diseleksi ke Gryffindor."

"Ah, tampaknya keberuntungan kami belum berakhir," seru Longbottom berseri-seri.

"Benarkah? Pindahan?" Tanya Weasley kagum. "Belum pernah terjadi, bukan? Tahun keberapa kau ditempatkan?"

"Keenam," jawan Hermione.

"Dan itu akan lebih baik dan lebih baik." Longbottom tersenyum. "Kami tahun keenam juga."

"Ah, tapi dimana seragammu, Hermione?" Weasley bertanya dan dengan menyeringai dia menambahkan. "Bukan berarti aku tidak suka dengan apa yang kau kenakan sekarang."

"Um! Ya, itu sebabnya aku disini. Profesor Dumbledore memberitahuku kalau seragamku di kamar. Aku harus ganti baju sebelum makan malam."

Hermione masih sedikit terganggu oleh kemiripan Richard dengan Ron.

"Begitu! Tunggu sebentar, aku akan mendapatkanmu pemandu," Marc Longbottom berbalik ke arah sekelompok gadis-gadis.

Mereka duduk di sofa tepat dibawah salah satu jendela besar.

"Hei, Diana!" panggilnya.

Salah seorang gadis dari kelompok itu, yang punya rambut panjang hitam legam, menoleh ke arah mereka dengan alis terangkat.

"Mau apa? Aku sibuk," ia memalingkan muka.

Tentu saja kelompok gadis itu tengah berkutat dengan sesuatu yang sepertinya majalah fashion.

"Bisakah kau antarkan Hermione ini ke kamar tahun keenam? Dia murid baru," kata Longbottom.

Gadis berambut hitam, Diana, dan beberapa gadis lain melirik intens Hermione. Diana bangkit.

"Kau murid baru?" Diana bertanya pada Hermione, tapi belum sempat dia menjawab Diana meneruskan. "Oke, ikut aku yuk! Aku akan mengantarmu ke kamar kita. Aku tahun keenam juga."

Diana menatap menilai Hermione sekilas lalu berbalik dan berjalan menuju tangga ke kamar. Hermione tidak punya pilihan lain selain mengikutinya.

"Kalau kau nggak dapat kamar, kau bisa tidur di kamar kami kok," Weasley berkata padanya sambil menyeringai hingga Longbottom menjitak kepalanya.

Hermione mengikuti Diana ke kamar anak perempuan. Sebenarnya dia tidak perlu diantar, dia sudah berada di asrama ini selama bertahun-tahun. Tapi Hermione tidak boleh mengungkap perjalanan waktunya. Dia harus memainkan peran sebagai gadis baru yang belum pernah menginjakkan kaki di Hogwarts.

Hermione memasuki kamar setelah Diana. Kamar itu tidak banyak berubah, seperti ruang bersama. Perbedaan terbesar yang mengejutkan adalah kamar ini sangat rapi. Bukan berarti kamarnya di masa depan berantakan. Tapi disini tidak terlihat barang apapun yang tidak pada tempatnya. Tidak ada pakaian tergeletak di lantai, tidak ada buku berserak di meja samping ranjang, semua ranjang sangat sangat rapi. Hermione bukan orang yang berantakan tapi kerapian ini sedikit menakutkan sebenarnya.

"Siapa dia, Diana?" Seorang gadis dengan rambut pirang kotor panjang bertanya.

Gadis itu duduk di tempat tidur menulis di buku yang kelihatannya diari. Setidaknya itu yang diduga Hermione melihat sampul buku yang berbulu pink. Seprei ranjangnya juga pink, mengganggu.

"Dia murid pindahan," jawab Diana kasar.

"Oh, benarkah? Siapa namamu?" tanya sebuah suara dingin.

Hermione berbalik arah dan melihat seorang gadis keluar dari kamar mandi. Kulitnya pucat dan rambut cokelat pendeknya ditata dalam model Empat-puluhan. Hermione harus mengakui gadis itu cantik sekali.

"Aku Hermione DeCerto," jawab Hermione.

"Namaku Viola Brown," jawab gadis tadi dengan nada sombong. "Si pink aneh itu namanya Lucia Reeves dan itu Diana Potter."

Hermione terkejut mendengar pemandunya menggunakan nama keluarga Harry. Pertama Ron lalu sekarang Harry. Dia tidak tahu bagaimana harus bereaksi. Harry dan Ron adalah orang terdekatnya. Disini ia bertemu dengan kerabat buyut mereka dan seharusnya menganggap mereka asing.

"Di ranjang yang terakhir itu ada Rose Smith, tahun keenam juga tetapi dia tidak benar-benar layak untuk dikenal," tambah Brown dengan puas.

"Viola!" Diana menegur meskipun Brown tampaknya tidak peduli.

Hermione bertanya-tanya apakah cewek Brown itu ada hubungan keluarga dengan Lavender Brown. Sepertinya iya. Hermione tidak benar-benar menyukai Lavender Brown terutama setelah dia berpacaran dengan Ron, tapi Lavender tidak sesombong gadis ini.

"Baiklah," kata Hermione. "Aku harus mengganti pakaianku sekarang."

Dia tidak ingin berbasa-basi dengan cewek-cewek itu sekarang.

"Oke. Kau bisa menempati ranjang yang satu ini," Diana menunjuk tempat tidur di paling ujung. "Aku yakin kopermu sudah disana."

"Terima kasih."

Hermione berjalan ke ranjangnya dan duduk. Dia capek sekali. Ini hari yang panjang dan masih belum berakhir. Dia masih harus pergi makan malam. Dan jika dugaannya mengenai sifat Dippet benar, maka pria itu pasti berencana memperkenalkannya ke seluruh penghuni sekolah dengan pidato yang sombong. Hermione menghela napas.

Tatapannya jatuh pada seragam barunya yang terlipat rapi di tempat tidur. Hermione mengambilnya. Seragamnya terdiri dari blus putih, rok abu-abu bergaya Empat-puluhan, yang membuat Hermione mendesah, dan jubah hitam yang sama. Hermione melihat lambang merah-emas Gryffindor di jubahnya. Jubah hitam sangat persis dengan jubah di periode waktunya. Jubah ini terhubung dengan banyak memori indah. Dia telah memakainya bertahun-tahun di Hogwarts. Dunia masih begitu damai saat itu dan dia masih Hermione yang polos. Hermione berusaha menahan air mata. Dia membawa seragam ke kamar mandi. Dia tidak ingin berganti pakaian di dalam kamar karena memar dan luka masih ada di seluruh tubuhnya. Para gadis tidak seharusnya melihat itu. Mereka pasti akan bertanya bagaimana dia mendapatkan cedera itu.

'_Luka-luka itu? Aku bertarung dengan pengikut Pangeran Kegelapan. Jangan khawatir, aku sudah membunuh mereka semua.' _Hermione hampir mendengus. Yah, itu akan menjadi topik basa-basi yang sangat menarik.

Pukul enam kurang seperempat Hermione berjalan ke Aula Besar disertai rombongan teman asrama barunya. Teman asramanya sedang bergosip tentang siapa naksir siapa dan apa warna terbaik untuk _eyeliner_. Hermione pikir itu menjengkelkan. Dia akhirnya bertemu dengan teman sekamarnya yang lain, Rose Smith, seorang gadis mungil agak gemuk. Walaupun Hermione tidak suka pada Brown, tapi cewek itu benar, Rose Smith sangat menjengkelkan. Dia tak henti-hentinya berbicara tentang salah satu cowok Ravenclaw yang bertampang sangat tampan. Satu-satunya yang tidak bergosip selain dirinya adalah Diana Potter. Diana adalah satu-satunya teman asramanya yang layak dijadikan teman meskipun sedikit kasar. Hermione menyukainya tapi itu mungkin lebih disebabkan hubungan Diana dengan Harry.

Dumbledore menyambutnya di depan pintu masuk Aula Besar.

"Ms. DeCerto, kuharap kau telah menyamankan diri di asrama barumu?" pria itu tersenyum menenangkan.

"Ya, Profesor, terima kasih," Hermione berseri-seri melihat si pria tua.

"Bisakah kau ikut denganku, kupikir Profesor Dippet ingin memperkenalkanmu ke sekolah," Jelas Dumbledore.

Sebelum dia bisa menghentikan dirinya, Hermione mendesah keras. Dia bisa mendengar gadis-gadis cekikikan di belakangnya.

Dumbledore tertawa. "Aku pikir kau akan menyukainya."

Pria itu membawanya ke pintu samping Aula Besar. Pintu itu menuju ke tepat di samping meja guru di Aula Besar. Hermione bisa melihat di waktu yang sama semua murid telah duduk meja masing- masing asrama. Di paling ujung adalah meja Gryffindor. Kelihatannya meja itu yang paling berisik. Berikutnya meja Hufflepuff, beberapa dari mereka tertawa dan bercanda, berikutnya meja Ravenclaw. Hermione tidak kaget melihat beberapa dari mereka membaca buku. Hermione, bukan untuk pertama kalinya, bertanya-tanya kenapa ia tidak ditempatkan ke Ravenclaw dulu.

Meja terakhir adalah milik Asrama Slytherin. Hermione berusaha untuk memandang meja itu. Dia takut, tapi pada saat yang sama ingin melihat rupa Lord Voldemort remaja. Tapi dari ekor matanya dia sama sekali tidak bisa mendeteksi keberadaan pemuda itu.

"Sekarang, sebelum kita memulai jamuan malam kita. Saya harus mengumumkan sesuatu."

Hermione mendengar suara menggelegar Dippet dan mulai gugup. Dia sangat tidak suka menjadi pusat perhatian.

"Mulai hari ini kita memiliki murid baru. Dia akan menghadiri tahun keenam."

Dia memberi isyarat ke Hermione agar maju ke depan. Saat berjalan ke arah Dippet, ia mendengar bisik-bisik yang mulai terdengar sejak pengumuman Dippet. Ketika Hermione tiba di samping Dippet, pria itu melingkarkan satu lengan di bahunya dan berkata,

"Selamat datang Hermione DeCerto. Ms. DeCerto berasal dari Perancis. Tapi keadaan malang menyebabkannya meninggalkan kampung halaman. Itulah alasan baginya untuk menyelesaikan tahun-tahun terakhir pendidikannya dengan kita di Hogwarts. Dia telah diseleksi ke asrama Gryffindor. Aku mengharapkan kalian memberinya sambutan hangat dan memperlakukannya dengan baik."

Dippet menjabat tangannya dan memberi isyarat untuk menempati meja Gryffindor.

Dippet jelas telah selesai dengan perkenalan, Hermione bersyukur. Dia berjalan ke meja Gryffindor yang bertepuk tangan untuknya. Hermione merasa senang dengan gestur tubuhnya yang masih percaya diri. Aula itu masih penuh bisik-bisik dan menatapnya. Dia hanya berharap punya Jubah Gaib Harry. Dia melihat Longbottom dan Weasley melambai antusias. Hermione tersenyum dan duduk di dekat kedua pemuda itu, lega. Saat itu makanan muncul di meja. Dia berharap itu akan mengalihkan perhatian semua orang darinya. Jujur saja, ia tidak semenarik itu, kan?

"Hei, Hermione. senang bertemu denganmu lagi," Longbottom tersenyum padanya. Dia duduk di sebelah kanannya.

"Bagaimana pendapatmu tentang Hogwarts sejauh ini?" tanya Weasley.

Rambut cowok itu tersapu angin dan agak berantakan seperti rambut Harry. Hermione tertawa dalam hati memikirkan itu. Richard Weasley terlihat seperti percampuran antara Ron dan Harry. Itu sangat mengganggu.

"Yah, aku belum melihat banyak. Tapi kupikir aku menyukainya."

Hermione tersenyum dan mulai mengisi piringnya. Dia teramat lapar sekarang karena tidak sempat untuk makan siang di Diagon Alley.

"Kalau kau butuh panduanku, aku akan merasa lebih dari sekedar senang untuk membawamu berkeliling," Longbottom menyeringai padanya.

"Hei, Longbottom," Weasley mengeluh pada temannya. "Kau tidak bisa membawa Hermione sendirian denganmu. Aku yakin dia lebih suka cowok baik-baik." Dia menepuk dadanya sendiri.

"Mungkin," tukas Longbottom, masih menyeringai. "Aku pasti akan memberitahunya kalau aku ketemu cowok baik-baik disini."

"Kau ini, di pertandingan Quidditch nanti aku akan melemparkan Bludger ke kepalamu," kata Weasley mengayunkan sayap ayam gorengnya mengancam Longbottom.

"Kalian tidak satu tim?" tanya Hermione melongo.

Kedua pemuda pura-pura kaget menatapnya.

"Tidak kok, benarkah? Apa kau tahu itu?" Longbottom menoleh ke kawan berambut merahnya, tetap mempertahankan suara kaget meskipun sudut mulutnya berkedut ke atas.

"Aku tidak tahu. Apa mungkin itu alasannya kita hampir kalah di pertandingan terakhir?" Weasley juga pura-pura terkejut ke Longbottom.

"Jangan terlalu diambil hati kelakuan mereka. Mereka orang-orang brengsek."

Hermione memandang cowok yang tadi bicara. Dia duduk di seberang mereka. Cowok itu entah bagaimana terasa akrab bagi Hermione tapi ia tidak tahu kenapa.

"Jangan membual tentang kami, Lupin. Dia ini murid baru, jadi dia belum tahu kalau kau juga brengsek," Longbottom mengambil paha ayam dan melemparkannya ke pemuda tadi. Pemuda itu menangkapnya dan memakannya acuh tak acuh.

"Dan mereka juga bego," pemuda itu berbisik lagi ke Hermione.

"Wow, sepertinya kau harus mempertimbangkan untuk masuk tim Quidditch, Lupin. Kau pasti jadi Seeker yang sempurna dengan gerakan refleksmu. Aku selalu yakin," Weasley mencoba meyakinkan pemuda tadi.

"Tidak, jelas tidak," Lupin tertawa. "Aku payah di atas sapu."

"Ngomong-ngomong, ini Amarys Lupin," Longbottom memberitahu Hermione. "Dia tahun keenam juga. Dan dia adalah cowok baik-baik jika kau mengabaikan sikap anti-Quidditchnya."

"Quidditch itu berbahaya. Lenganmu patah di pertandingan terakhir seingatku," Lupin membalas. "Pokoknya, senang bertemu denganmu Hermione."

Hermione tersenyum padanya. Dia memiliki rambut pirang gelap dan wajah yang sangat ramah. Ada kemiripan dengan Remus Lupin. Walaupun begitu, mudah-mudahan tidak untuk 'manusia serigala' nya.

Mereka bertiga memperkenalkannya kepada siswa tahun keenam lain dan tahun lainnya. Tapi banyak nama yang tidak bisa diingat Hermione. Sekarang ia merasa tidak nyaman lagi, dia jadi pusat perhatian lagi. Mereka semua sangat ingin tahu tentang bagaimana Hermione berakhir di Hogwarts dan membombardirnya dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan seperti,

"Apa kau tinggal di Perancis, Hermione?"

"Apa kau melarikan diri dari sana karena perang?"

"Bagaimana dengan keluargamu?"

atau bahkan,

"Kau kelahiran Muggle atau darah murni?"

"Apa kau punya pacar?"

Pertanyaan terakhir datang dari Marc Longbottom yang menyeringai. Hermione mencoba menjawab pertanyaan mereka tanpa memberikan informasi terlalu banyak. Dia telah memutuskan cerita sampulnya sebelum ke Hogwarts. Dia adalah putri dari keluarga darah murni. Hermione enggan mengungkapkan warisan kelahiran Muggle-nya. Dia tahu bahwa di zaman Grindelwald, kelahiran Muggle dipandang rendah oleh sebagian besar darah murni. Dia tidak membutuhkan perhatian lebih. Selanjutnya ia tinggal bersama keluarganya di sebuah desa kecil di utara Perancis. Desa itu persis dimana Grindelwald paling aktif saat ini. Dan setelah serangan terbarunya Hermione harus meninggalkan negara itu. Begitulah ia berakhir di Hogwarts.

Cerita ini sepertinya memuaskan keingintahuan teman Gryffindor nya. Dan Hermione bisa menghabiskan sisa makan malam sambil mengobrol dan tertawa dengan Longbottom, Weasley, dan Lupin tanpa terganggu. Mereka bertiga sangat baik. Sedikit gila tapi sangat baik. Setelah beberapa saat Diana Potter ikut nimbrung dalam percakapan mereka. Mereka mulai membahas apakah naik sapu itu aman atau mencoba menjinakkan naga dan menaikinya sebagai ganti sapu.

.

.

Setelahnya, Hermione berbaring di tempat tidurnya dan mengenang hari ini. Rasanya aneh kembali lagi ke kastil. Tidak sama, ia memutuskan, tanpa Harry dan Ron. Kastil terlihat sama tapi segala sesuatu berbeda. Orang-orang dan suasana, semuanya berbeda.

_Atau mungkin, _pikir Hermione getir. _Aku yang telah berubah._

Dia berguling ke samping. Jam telah menunjukkan pukul satu pagi. Tapi dia tidak bisa tidur.

Murid-murid lain sudah cukup baik. Dia menyukai Weasley dan Longbottom. Lupin memiliki sifat lebih tenang dibanding kedua sobatnya tapi dia juga menyenangkan. Para gadis adalah cerita lain, pikir Hermione. Satu-satunya hal yang mereka khawatirkan hanya tentang busana. Nah, kecuali Diana mungkin. Tetapi Hermione tidak mengkhawatirkan itu. Dia selalu lebih nyaman bergaul dengan anak laki-laki. Dia sudah berbagi asrama dengan para gadis selama enam tahun di Hogwarts dulu tapi tidak ada yang sangat dekat.

Ya, dia disini bukan untuk mendapatkan teman-teman tetap. Mereka semua begitu riang, begitu polos. Masalah terburuk bagi mereka adalah NEWT tahun depan. Hermione merasa jauh dari mereka. Dia bukan bagian dari mereka. Masalahnya adalah, di suatu zaman yang berbeda, Hermione _sama seperti _mereka. Dan dia tahu tidak jalan kembali untuk itu. Tapi dia ingin menjadi polos sekali lagi.

_Jangan bodoh. _Dia memarahi diri sendiri. _Apa yang sudah hilang biarkan menghilang. Tidak ada gunanya menangisi susu yang telah tumpah._

Dia punya tujuan sendiri disini. Satu-satunya alasan untuk kembali ke sini adalah informasi yang disediakan oleh kastil dan Tongkat Elder yang akan segera didapat oleh Dumbledore dari Grindelwald. Dia perlu untuk tetap _low profile_, berada di balik bayangan.

_Tidak boleh merubah masa lalu. Itu akan berakibat fatal._

Dia berpikir tentang makan malam. Betapa ia takut melihat ke arah meja Slytherin. Hermione tahu dia berada disana, Lord Voldemort. Hermione takut bertemu dengannya atau bahkan menatapnya. Semuanya begitu sulit. Dia berguling lagi. Dia membutuhkan Ron sekarang. Air mata mengalir di pipinya.

_Tidak sekarang, Hermione. Itu tidak akan membawanya kembali._

_Dia berdiri di medan perang. Kutukan beterbangan. Kadang dia harus merunduk menghindari kutukan. Pelahap Maut telah menyerang Orde Phoenix. Voldemort semakin berani dan lebih berani. Voldemort tahu mereka lemah tanpa Dumbledore. Hermione bisa melihat sosok berjubah merah, Auror. Dia berduel dengan Pelahap Maut sekarang. Mereka saling melemparkan kutukan dengan sangat cepat sehingga mata Hermione tidak bisa mengikutinya._

_Tapi dia tidak berada disini untuk menonton pertempuran, ia harus menemukan Harry. Dia ada di suatu tempat disini. Hermione berharap dia baik-baik saja. Dia merangkak menjauh dari duel. Ketika dia maju ke depan, dia menemukan sesosok mayat. Sekujur tubuhnya membeku. Itu Remus Lupin. Hermione memejamkan matanya dari pemandangan itu. Tapi bayangan tubuh Lupin yang termutilasi berkelebat di matanya sekarang. Setengah kepala Lupin hancur. Darahnya berceceran. Kakinya tercabik-cabik. Hermione gemetar saat ia merangkak. Meninggalkan tubuh hancur mantan gurunya dan bagian dari hidupnya…_

{{{{{{{{+}}}}}}}}

Hermione tersentak bangun. 07:30, ia melihat arlojinya. Masih pagi. Tapi sekarang dia sudah terbangun. Dia menyelinap ke kamar mandi.

Hermione tiba di Aula Besar pukul delapan kurang seperempat. Dia masih sedikit lelah dan rambutnya mencuat aneh di kepalanya. Tapi disinilah dia. Siap untuk hari baru. Atau setidaknya siap untuk apapun yang akan didapatkannya. Meja Gryffindor masih kosong, hanya ada beberapa murid tahun pertama atau kedua. Hermione duduk di area yang sepi dan memulai sarapannya. Setelah beberapa saat ia merasa gelisah. Ada sesuatu yang mengganggunya, tapi ia tidak tahu apa. Hermione mendongak, mengamati aula.

Hermione melihat_nya_. Di sisi lain aula, duduk seorang pemuda berambut gelap. Dia berseragam hijau dan perak asrama Slytherin. Dia mengenakan kemeja putih di bawah _pullover _hijaunya yang licin dengan lambang Hogwarts di sebelah kanan dan dasi di lehernya. Dia mengenakan jubah hitam Hogwarts dan Hermione cukup yakin ia bisa melihat lencana emas.

_Tentu saja dia adalah Prefek._

Hermione memutar matanya. Dia tidak perlu menebak untuk mengenali siapa dia sebenarnya: Tom Marvolo Riddle sedang duduk di meja Slytherin bersikap seakan dia adalah penguasanya. Dan Tom Riddle tengah menatap langsung matanya. Hermione bisa merasakan gemetar di punggungnya. Mengapa Riddle memandangnya? Apa dia tahu sesuatu? Tidak, itu tidak mungkin, ia menenangkan dirinya.

Situasi yang sangat mengganggu untuk mendapatkan Pangeran Kegelapan di masa depan menatapmu seperti itu. Hermione bangga pada dirinya sendiri karena mukanya tidak menunjukkan perasaannya dan Hermione terkejut bahwa tidak ada tatapan marah atau sinis dari matanya. Setelah beberapa saat dimana Hermione menduga bahwa ia akan segera mati atau dibunuh, Tom Riddle tersenyum manis padanya.

_Eeew, apa yang tengah dimainkannya?_

Hermione tidak bisa mempercayai matanya. Disana ia duduk, penyihir paling jahat yang pernah merumput di bumi dan ia tersenyum padanya. Sumpah, Hermione lebih suka Riddle menembakkan kutukan padanya. Ini salah. Hermione bangkit dari tempat duduknya, tidak berselera makan lagi, dan meninggalkan Aula Besar.

._._._._._.

.

Tom Riddle bangun pagi, seperti biasanya dan meninggalkan ruang bawah tanah Slytherin dengan pakaian yang rapi sempurna. Tidak ada helai rambut hitam tebal yang keluar. Dia benar-benar menyukai aura kesempurnaan menguar darinya. Karena itulah dia: sempurna.

Dia melangkah ke Aula Besar dengan anggun. Ia sampai di tempatnya di meja Slytherin. Ya, itu tempat kekuasaannya. Tidak ada yang pernah berani untuk duduk di sana karena mereka tahu siapa pemiliknya. Ada beberapa murid Slytherin duduk di meja dan menyapanya hormat. Riddle mengabaikan mereka dan duduk.

Menuang secangkir kopi, ia meraih Daily Prophet, tidak peduli milik siapa. Dia membaca koran dengan bosan dan meneguk kopinya ketika ia melihat hentakan langkah_nya_, si murid baru. Bangun pagi adalah sesuatu yang sangat langka untuk Gryffindor, pikirnya. Sudut-sudut bibirnya membentuk seringai. Riddle memperhatikannya saat ia duduk di meja Gryffindor.

_Apa yang terjadi dengan rambutnya? _Dia bertanya-tanya dengan jijik. _Apa ada burung yang bersarang di dalam rambutnya atau apa?_

Dan sekarang gadis itu memuat piringnya seperti tidak ada hari esok. Mungkin dia berencana untuk menjejali mukanya seperti kemarin. Sungguh, tidakkah gadis itu punya martabat? Dan tentu saja gadis itu mulai menyekop makanan ke mulutnya. Mengapa dia bahkan repot-repot menggunakan garpu?

Riddle meletakkan cangkir kopinya dan terus menatap si gadis. Dia tidak terlalu tinggi dan tubuhnya ramping, hampir kurus sebenarnya. Sebuah keajaiban mengingat cara dia makan. Wajahnya biasa saja. Meskipun ia bisa saja lebih cantik jika berusaha melakukan sesuatu untuk penampilannya.

Tiba-tiba gadis itu berhenti makan dan menoleh ke sekeliling aula. Apa yang dia cari? Tatapan gadis itu jatuh ke mejanya dan kemudian bersirobok dengan matanya. Riddle agak terkejut, entah bagaimana cewek itu tahu kalau dia menatapnya? Riddle bersandar di kursinya elegan tanpa memutuskan kontak mata mereka. Gadis itu masih menatapnya dengan raut wajah kosong. Yah, tentu saja dia tidak bisa melepaskan pandangan darinya, pikirnya puas, dia adalah pemuda paling diincar di Hogwarts. Tidak ada gadis manapun yang bisa menahan pesonanya.

Riddle memasang senyumnya yang paling menarik. Merayu seorang gadis seperti dia hampir terlalu gampang. Riddle tahu itu. Dia telah menaklukkan banyak dari mereka, tidak ada tantangan. Dan gadis bodoh ini bukan pengecualian, pikirnya sambil terus tersenyum padanya. Sekarang gadis itu nampak kaget, alisnya naik dan matanya terbuka lebar. Riddle hampir mendengus, begitu mudah ditebak. Selanjutnya cewek bodoh ini akan merona atau cekikikan.

Tapi dia tidak melakukan hal seperti itu. Gadis itu merengut padanya. Benar-benar merengut. Padanya. Si jalang ini pikir dia siapa? Dia bangkit dari meja dan meninggalkan aula terburu-buru, raut jijik masih terlihat di wajahnya.

Apa yang salah dengan gadis itu? Berani-beraninya dia memandangnya begitu? Dia merasa kemarahan merambat naik dalam dirinya. Setelah beberapa saat melamunkan gadis baru tadi, ia merasakan seseorang duduk di kursi di sampingnya.

"Riddle," ia mendengar suara pelan menyapanya.

"Lestrange," dia menjawab sapaan itu dengan suara dingin.

"Kami ingin tahu kapan pertemuan berikutnya diadakan," tanya Lestrange hati-hati.

Riddle benar-benar tidak mood untuk berurusan dengan pemuda idiot ini sekarang.

"Sabtu depan," jawabnya kasar.

"Ah, tapi itu kunjungan akhir pekan ke Hogsmeade," rengek Lestrange.

Riddle berbalik padanya, memandangnya untuk pertama kalinya.

"Kalau kau punya sesuatu yang lebih baik untuk dilakukan, Lestrange, aku tidak akan memaksamu datang ke pertemuan," suaranya sekarang dingin mematikan.

Lestrange tersentak dengan ekspresi ketakutan, Riddle memperhatikan dengan senang.

"Tidak, tidak, tentu saja tidak. Aku…aku akan datang," ia tergagap tidak berani menatap mata Riddle.

Riddle berdiri, senang melihat betapa ketakutannya Lestrange di depannya. Tapi dia harus ke kelas sekarang dan tidak ingin terlambat karena si idiot itu. Dia meninggalkan Aula Besar dan berjalan penuh percaya diri menuju kelas Mantra.

{{{{{{{+}}}}}}}

Hermione tersesat. Dia telah berkeliling, masih terganggu oleh sikap janggal Riddle di Aula Besar, mencari kelas Mantra. Dia menemukan kelas Mantra di zamannya dan di zaman ini berbeda. Saat ini kelas itu adalah kelas Sejarah Sihir tahun kedua. Dia telah mencari tanpa henti ruangan yang benar tapi tidak menemukan apa-apa. Nah, ruangan selanjutnya ternyata tempat penyimpanan sapu yang penuh sapu lapuk, ember dan benda-benda lain. Benda-benda itu jatuh di kepalanya saat ia membuka pintu.

Dia terlambat di kelas pertamanya meskipun dia adalah orang pertama yang bangun. Begitu banyak keuntungan untuk segera menghapal tempat. Mengumpat keras-keras dia berjalan menyusuri koridor.

"Itu bukan cara berbicara bagi seorang wanita muda!" suara yang tegas menegurnya.

Hermione berbalik dan melihat seorang guru wanita yang tak dikenalnya berjalan ke arahnya.

"Lima poin dari‒" Guru itu melihat jubah Hermione. "‒Gryffindor."

Sekarang Hermione benar-benar kesal. Dia sudah terlambat tanpa perempuan bodoh ini mengkritiknya. Tapi dia menjawab dengan sopan,

"Maafkan saya, Profesor. Saya tersesat. Saya murid pindahan."

"Yah, tapi itu bukan alasan untuk mengumpat dengan bahasa tidak pantas seperti itu," jawab wanita tua itu.

Hermione memperkirakan usia wanita ini sekitar empat puluhan. Dia tinggi, kurus, dengan rambut hitam dan hidung runcing. Wajahnya terlihat agak tajam dan tidak menarik.

Ternyata dia adalah Austeria Legifer, guru Mantra dan Jampi-Jampi Rumah Tangga. Hermione belum pernah mendengar tentang pelajaran itu dan menurut wanita itu, dia wajib mengikutinya.

_Terserahlah! _pikirnya putus asa.

Setelah mengomeli Hermione selama lima menit. 'Apa yang terjadi dengan rambutmu?', 'Seragammu kusut!' dan 'Apakah itu tas sekolah atau karung lapuk kotor?' Dia akhirnya menunjukkan jalan ke kelas Mantra kepada Hermione.

_Terima kasih banyak_, Hermione membatin sinis. _Sekarang aku benar-benar terlambat._

Hermione bergegas ke kelas Mantra dan sekarang berdiri di depan pintu. Ragu-ragu dia mengetuk pintu kemudian membukanya dan masuk ke dalam kelas zaman Empat-puluhannya yang pertama.

"Ya, Sayang? Ada yang bisa kubantu?" tanya gurunya, wanita yang ramah.

"Um…Maaf mengganggu kelas, Profesor. Aku Hermione DeCerto. Aku tadi tersesat saat menuju kesini."

"Ms. DeCerto. Saya dari tadi bertanya-tanya dimana kau, Ah, tentu saja." Wanita itu tersenyum baik padanya. "Saya Profesor Merrythought. Silahkan duduk, Ms. DeCerto. Jangan khawatir tentang keterlambatanmu."

"Terima kasih, Profesor."

Hermione memandang sekeliling kelas. Tampaknya ini kelas campuran Gryffindor-Slytherin. Di barisan belakang dia bisa melihat Weasley dan Longbottom melambai padanya. Dia tersenyum pada mereka. Sayangnya tidak ada lagi kursi kosong disana. Dia mencari lagi kursi yang kosong dan menyadari dengan ngeri bahwa satu-satunya tempat kosong hanya di sebelah Tom Riddle.

Riddle yang duduk di dekat jendela tersenyum angkuh padanya. Melihat tidak ada pilihan lain ia berjalan ke bangkunya. Dia melemparkan tasnya di lantai samping meja dan duduk di kursi di samping Riddle. Hari ini berlangsung lebih baik dan lebih baik. Dia mengambil buku Mantranya dan beberapa perkamen serta pena bulu dari tasnya, mencoba mengabaikan Pangeran Kegelapan menakutkan yang duduk di sampingnya.

Profesor Merrythought telah kembali lagi ke pelajarannya dan berbicara tentang mantra _Procella_. Hermione sudah tahu semua tentang mantra itu. Mantra itu bisa digunakan untuk menciptakan angin sepoi-sepoi berubah menjadi tornado. Tidak benar-benar berguna dalam pertarungan. Dibutuhkan banyak waktu untuk menciptakan sesuatu yang tidak berbahaya untuk bisa menyerang musuhmu. Namun professor itu tidak berbicara tentang situasi pertempuran, Hermione memperhatikan. Beliau merekomendasikan mantra ini untuk hari-hari musim panas.

_Yah, tentu saja itu bisa bekerja, _pikir Hermione mengangkat bahu.

Dia memberanikan diri melirik Riddle. Dia duduk anggun di kursinya dan mencatat dengan tulisan yang sangat rapi dan elegan. Tampaknya dia adalah yang paling memperhatikan professor.

_Ya, seolah-olah, _Hermione memutar bola matanya. _Mungkin dia merencanakan bagaimana untuk menaklukkan dunia. Atau rencana gelap apapun yang biasanya dipikirkan orang-orang jahat seperti dia._

Rambut hitamnya sekarang jatuh ringan di depan matanya. Hermione sangat terkejut melihat matanya berwarna abu-abu indah. Hermione setengah berharap akan melihat warna merah menyala akrab. Wajahnya memiliki bentuk yang sangat menarik. Hidungnya lurus dan bundar di ujungnya, rahangnya terlihat kuat. Warna kulitnya sangat pucat tapi tidak seperti penyakitan, malah warna kulitnya semakin menambah keindahannya. Dan Hermione mau tak mau harus mengakui, ia sangat gagah. Kalau saja ia tidak tahu Riddle itu adalah psikopat pembunuh, mungkin ia menganggapnya tampan.

_Mungkin lelaki paling tampan yang pernah kulihat? _Hermione merasa jijik dengan pikirannya. _Baiklah, dia memang tampan. Apa pentingnya itu?_

Hermione melihat sudut-sudut bibir Riddle membentuk seringai. Pemuda itu meletakkan pena dan menatap Hermione dengan satu alis terangkat anggun. Oh Merlin, Riddle tahu dirinya memperhatikan wajahnya dan sekarang dia tersenyum puas. Mata Riddle terkunci dengan matanya dan menatapnya penuh harap. Warna pupil matanya benar-benar warna paling tidak biasa yang pernah dilihat Hermione. Mereka berwarna abu-abu yang mustahil. Matanya berkilauan karena cahaya yang datang dari jendela. Senyumnya sekarang terpeta, tidak ada lagi seringai. Hanya senyum yang tulus.

Tapi itu palsu, kan? Pada kenyataannya dia sama sekali tidak sesuai dengan aktingnya. Hermione telah melihat bagaimana dia sebenarnya. Dingin, tak kenal ampun, licik, singkatnya: jahat.

Hermione berpaling darinya. Tidak pernah membalas senyumnya. Dia tidak ingin berinteraksi dengan pemuda itu. Apa yang sudah dipikirkannya saat di Diagon Alley? Bahwa Hermione bisa menghindarinya? Dan detik ini, di hari pertamanya Riddle duduk tepat di sampingnya. Sangat menakutkan sebenarnya.

Selama sisa pelajaran, Hermione tidak meliriknya lagi. Dan ketika pelajaran berakhir, ia buru-buru memasukkan barang-barangnya ke dalam tas dan hendak pergi saat suara merdu halus memanggilnya.

"Tunggu."

Dia berbalik dan melihat Riddle mengikutinya. Dia bertubuh tinggi, Hermione melihat. Mungkin sekepala lebih tinggi daripada dia. Apa yang diinginkannya sekarang?

"Ya?"

"Kurasa kita belum berkenalan. Namaku Tom Riddle."

Riddle mengulurkan tangan dengan tangkas padanya, senyum menawannya kembali. Hermione ragu-ragu, tapi dia tidak punya pilihan lain sehingga ia mengambil tangannya. Tangan Riddle terasa hangat dan nyaman.

"Aku Hermione DeCerto," jawabnya singkat.

"Ya, aku sudah tahu. Kepala Sekolah sudah mengumumkan kemarin. Jadi apa kau suka berada di Hogwarts?"

_Aku akan lebih suka jika kau tidak ada disini._

"Oh, aku cukup menyukainya."

._._._._._.

.

Tom Riddle sedang duduk di kelas Mantranya. Dia duduk di kursinya yang biasa di dekat jendela. Merrythought sedang mengoceh tentang satu mantra ketika ketukan terdengar dari pintu. Riddle mendongak dari bukunya dan melihat si murid baru masuk ke kelas. Hampir sepuluh menit terlambat, ia melirik arlojinya. Gadis itu telah meninggalkan Aula Besar sebelum dia. Bagaimana dia bisa setelat ini? Dan rambutnya masih kacau mengerikan. Bahkan lebih daripada yang tadi.

Dia sekarang mencari kursi kosong. Nah, satu-satunya yang tersisa ada di sampingnya. Ketika gadis itu menyadarinya, raut wajah ini muncul lagi. Raut muka yang ditunjukkannya di Aula Besar. Seakan-akan gadis itu muak melihatnya. Riddle benar-benar tidak suka dengan ekspresi itu. Itu membuatnya sangat marah. Tapi dia tidak boleh menunjukkan kemarahan itu. Jadi, Riddle mencoba untuk mengabaikannya saat dia berjalan ke arahnya dan duduk di sampingnya dengan sangat tidak anggunnya.

Merrythought melanjutkan pelajarannya. Dia sekarang mengoceh tentang mantra _Procella_. Riddle mengerang dalam hati. Bisakah pelajaran ini jadi lebih membosankan? Mantra _Procella_ itu merupakan satu hal: tidak berguna. Tapi dia tetap mencatat, menulis segala sesuatu yang diterangkan oleh profesor itu. Dia harus menjaga reputasinya. Dan Merrythought sangat menyukainya. Yah, semua guru menyukainya. Siapa yang bisa menolak pesonanya?

Setelah beberapa saat mencatat penjelasan berlebihan profesor, ia melihat murid baru itu tidak mencatat apapun. Jadi, dia melihat melalui ekor matanya. Dan tentu saja, gadis itu menatapnya, mempelajari wajahnya. Ini adalah saatnya gadis itu melihat betapa menawan dirinya. Nah, gadis ini agak membosankan, kan? Sekarang dia duduk begitu dekat di sampingnya sehingga gadis itu pasti akan mengaguminya. Riddle tahu dia akan jatuh cinta padanya seperti semua gadis bodoh lainnya. Mereka tidak akan bisa menolaknya, menyedihkan.

Riddle menatapnya. Wajahnya dengan hati-hati diatur dalam senyum menawan. Riddle benar-benar tidak tahu mengapa dia melakukan ini. Gadis itu jelas tidak selevel dengannya. Tapi kejadian di Aula Besar pagi tadi telah membuatnya sangat kesal dan entah bagaimana dia telah merasakan semangat menghadapi tantangan. Jadi dia akan membuat DeCerto jatuh cinta padanya dan kemudian mencampakkannya.

DeCerto tampak bingung sekarang karena ia menangkap basah dirinya yang sedang menatap. Riddle harus benar-benar berusaha untuk mencegah senyum tulusnya berubah menjadi seringai.

Tapi kemudian gadis itu melakukannya lagi. Duduk disana dengan wajah kosong, tidak merona atau cekikikan. Riddle bahkan bisa melihat penghinaan di matanya. Lalu DeCerto memalingkan muka darinya. Riddle tercengang. Cewek ini benar-benar mulai membuatnya naik darah. Dia mengambil catatannya lagi, tapi tidak bisa lagi berkonsentrasi pada pelajaran. Riddle melirik ke sampingnya, tapi tampaknya dia diabaikan. Berani-beraninya dia mengabaikannya?

Selama sisa pelajaran ia mencoba mengendalikan emosinya. Saat pelajaran berakhir Riddle rasanya ingin meng-Crucio-nya. Seolah-olah mendengar pikiran jahatnya, DeCerto sekarang mencoba menjauh darinya secepat mungkin.

"Tunggu," ia mencoba menghentikan gadis itu.

"Ya?" tanyanya tak sabar seakan-akan dia adalah pengganggu.

"Kurasa kita belum berkenalan. Namaku Tom Riddle." Topeng sempurnanya kembali. Waktunya untuk bermain.

Gadis itu menjabat tangannya ragu-ragu, Riddle memperhatikan dengan kesal.

"Aku Hermione DeCerto," jawabnya singkat.

"Ya, aku sudah tahu. Kepala Sekolah sudah mengumumkan kemarin. Jadi apa kau suka berada di Hogwarts?"

_Seolah-olah aku benar-benar tertarik, kau jalang kurang ajar._

"Oh, aku cukup menyukainya," jawabnya bingung sambil melihat sesuatu di balik bahunya.

Lalu DeCerto melambaikan tangannya pada seseorang, pada saat itu Weasley dan Longbottom tiba di sisinya.

"Hei, Hermione," kata si idiot Weasley. "Oh hey, Riddle."

Betapa ia sangat membenci mereka semua. Tapi ia tetap menjaga senyumnya, tentu saja dia adalah seorang Prefek terhormat dan ramah dengan semua orang.

"Halo, Weasley, Longbottom."

"Halo," Longbottom membalas dengan terpaksa. Riddle tahu bocah itu tidak menyukainya.

"Nah, kami permisi dulu, Riddle," kata DeCerto. "Ada kelas Sejarah Sihir yang harus kami hadiri. Dan aku tidak ingin terlambat lagi."

Ketiga orang itu pamit dan meninggalkannya. Setelah mereka keluar kelas Riddle adalah satu-satunya orang yang tersisa di kelas. Senyumnya berubah menjadi marah cemberut. Gadis itu benar-benar mulai membuatnya marah. DeCerto meninggalkannya sendirian disini seperti idiot. Sepertinya dia harus diajari. Riddle tidak akan mentolerir perilaku menghinanya.

._._._._._._.

.

Seandainya Hermione tahu pikiran jahat Riddle ia pasti akan ketakutan. Saat ini ia tengah menikmati makan siang di meja Gryffindor. Kelas Sejarah Sihir luar biasa membosankan. Satu-satunya yang menarik perhatiannya adalah profesor yang memasuki kelas itu. Itu Profesor Binns, tapi tidak dalam wujud hantu seperti di zamannya. Tidak sama sekali, pria itu sangat 'hidup' dan dia manusia. Hermione sangat terkejut melihatnya karena sudah terbiasa dengan sosok semi-transparannya. Sayangnya, yang jadi perbedaan hanyalah antara Binns yang ini dan Binns yang hantu. Kelasnya sama membosankan. Bahkan kali ini dua kali lipat dibandingkan dengan di periodenya. Dia sangat senang saat kelas berakhir dan pergi ke Aula Besar untuk makan siang. Dia duduk lagi bersama Longbottom, Weasley, dan Lupin. Mereka mulai dekat dengannya. Yah, mereka telah menyelamatkannya dari Riddle setelah kelas Mantra.

"Sungguh, DeCerto. Bagaimana bisa kau mengisi piringmu begitu banyak?" Viola Brown duduk di seberangnya dan menatap jijik pada piringnya.

"_Well_, aku lapar," Hermione mengangkat bahu.

"Kau akan gemuk," Lucia Reeves menyambung dengan ekspresi muka seolah itu adalah nasib yang lebih buruk daripada kematian.

Hermione telah hidup dalam pelarian selama dua tahun terakhir. Dan itu termasuk tidak memiliki pasokan makanan. Terkadang mereka harus bertahan selama berhari-hari tanpa makanan. Sekarang bisa makan tiga kali sehari merupakan kemewahan baginya.

"Hei, biarin saja dia makan apa yang dia mau," Weasley membelanya.

Pada saat itu Hermione melihat Riddle memasuki Aula Besar. Dia ditemani oleh sekelompok pemuda Slytherin. Dengan percaya diri dia menuju meja Slytherin, yang lain mengikutinya dengan hormat.

"Oh, lihat, itu Riddle!" Rose Smith berseru dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Ya, bukankah dia sangat _hot_?" Lucia juga menampilkan ekspresi yang sama.

"Oh, _please_!" Longbottom berkata marah, "Dia itu bajingan jahat!"

"Jahat?" tanya Hermione polos.

"Ya, dia itu seorang bajingan arogan!" Longbottom menyipitkan matanya pada Riddle.

"Ah ayolah, Marc. Dia tidak seburuk itu, kau tahu." Weasley memandang temannya jengkel.

"Kau berkata seperti itu cuma karena dia pernah membantumu di PR Herbologi," balas Longbottom.

"Apa dia benar-benar buruk?" Hermione sekarang ingin tahu apa pendapat mereka tentang Pangeran Kegelapan-_in-training_.

"Ya! Dia adalah salah satu penjilat sombong!" Longbottom berkata penuh keyakinan.

"Jangan dengarkan dia, DeCerto," kata Rose. "Dia hanya iri."

Longbottom mendengus.

"Riddle sangat luar biasa," Lucia nimbrung. "Dia Prefek dan peringkat atas di semua kelas. Dan tentu saja ia sangat tampan. Dia juga sangat popular. Bahkan ada klub penggemar Riddle. Ingin bergabung, DeCerto?"

"Umm…tidak! Aku tidak mau."

"Akhirnya, ada juga seorang gadis yang berotak!" seru Longbottom.

Hermione kembali memandang Riddle. Dia duduk di meja Slytherin dan berbicara dengan pemuda di sampingnya.

_Tidak, bukan berbicara. _Hermione berpikir, _dia sedang memerintah, itu terdengar lebih cocok. Longbottom benar, dia bajingan jahat! _

_._

**To Be Continued**

* * *

**.**

Chapter 2 selesai! Gimana pendapat kalian?

Akhirnya Tom Riddle yang _charming_ beraksi. Seperti kata authornya, ini bukan cerita "Love at First Sight". Hermione masih cinta sama Ron, dan dia masih benci ama si pangeran kita.

Syukurlah kalau terjemahannya bagus, mungkin saya emang berbakat jadi translator *$Gaya PeDe dan arogan akang Riddle^&&* digetok XD

Untuk masalah rating, yup, Fic ini termasuk konten dewasa alias M, karena *bocoran dikit* bakal ada adegan…ehm…mesra-mesra…ehm..

Jadi buat yang belum cukup umur, ntar diskip aja bagian ehm ehm nya… hehehe…

Makasih atas apresiasi kalian di chapter sebelumnya,,, chapter ini mau lagi kasih review? *puppy*


	4. 3 : Legifer yang Sempurna

**ULTIMA RATIO**

**Disclaimer : J.K Rowling**

**Author : Winterblume**

**TomMione Time-Traveller Fic**

**Romance & Adventure**

* * *

**Summary: **

Akhirnya hari Pertempuran Akhir melawan Lord Voldemort telah datang. Harry, Ron, dan Hermione bertempur dengan gagah berani melawan musuh bebuyutan mereka- tapi kemudian sesuatu menjadi salah. Dan Hermione menemukan dirinya sendirian dalam situasi genting.

.

* * *

**3**

**LEGIFER YANG SEMPURNA**

**.**

Itu hari Jumat dan Hermione berjalan menyusuri koridor ke kelas berikutnya. Seminggu sudah lewat sejak hari Senin malam dia tiba disini. Mudah untuk membiasakan diri terhadap rutinitas lama di sekolah. Hermione telah banyak kehilangan setelah tahun keenamnya. Tapi dia masih merasakan perasaan tak rela yang aneh. Seolah dia bukan bagian dari ini. Tidak di zaman Empat-puluhan. Dia bukan milik sekolah ini lagi. Bukan salah satu dari mereka. Dia telah melalui banyak hal. Saat dia belajar, tes dan mengerjakan PR adalah saat yang sangat penting baginya. Dia selalu unggul di setiap kelas. Oh, waktunya selalu dihabiskan di perpustakaan, Hermione mengingat sambil tersenyum. Tapi sekarang itu hanya tinggal kenangan baginya. Dia telah mengerti bahwa ada banyak hal yang lebih penting daripada mendapatkan O dalam setiap mata pelajaran.

Hermione mencapai kelasnya. Kelihatannya Profesor belum datang. Para murid masih berkerumun di koridor. Hari ini adalah kelas Mantra dan Jampi-Jampi Rumah Tangga. Dia tidak benar-benar antusias karena dia tidak suka dengan gurunya, Profesor Legifer. Wanita itu sudah membuatnya kesal karena mengomelinya. Wanita tua itu adalah alasan Hermione terlambat di kelas Mantra pada hari pertama dan harus duduk di samping Riddle selama setahun kedepan.

"Halo, Hermione, sini," seseorang berteriak padanya.

Hermione berbalik dan melihat Lucia melambai padanya. Di sampingnya berdiri Diana, Rose, dan Viola. Semua teman sekamarnya bergabung, oh sukacita!

"Hei," Hermione berjalan ke mereka, dan melihat bahwa kelas hari ini dihadiri oleh semua murid dari empat asrama.

Itu sangat aneh. Hanya ada murid-murid perempuan. Hermione memiliki perasaan tidak menyenangkan tapi dia harus bertanya.

"Dimana semua anak laki-laki?"

Mereka menatapnya seakan dia punya dua kepala.

"Mengapa harus ada anak laki-laki disini? Ini Rumah Tangga, Hermione," Lucia menatapnya bingung.

"Jangan bilang kau tidak pernah belajar Mantra Rumah Tangga di Perancis," kata Viola dengan nada sok penting.

_Tentu saja, Empat-puluhan,_ pikir Hermione, _dan akan ada hak-hak perempuan yang terbang lewat jendela._

"Umm…sebenarnya tidak. Tidak," kata Hermione pada mereka.

"Dan disitulah masalahmu berada, Ms. DeCerto," suara tajam di belakang Hermione bergema.

Hermione menutup matanya dan mencoba mengontrol amarahnya. Dia menoleh dan disana berdiri Profesor Legifer. Wanita itu tinggi dengan rambut hitam yang ditata dalam gaya sanggul sempurna. Tidak ada satu helai pun keluar dari tempatnya. Hermione hanya bisa menebak bagaimana cara wanita itu melakukannya. Pakaiannya sempurna. Jubah hitamnya bersih melengking. Di bawah jubah, ia mengenakan blus putih dan rok abu-abu panjang. Semuanya sempurna, tidak ada yang tidak.

"Sekarang, masuk, _ladies_." Profesor Legifer membuka pintu.

Gadis-gadis berantrian masuk dan mengambil tempat duduk tanpa berkata-kata. Hermione mengikuti teman sekamarnya dan duduk di meja mereka. Sayangnya, meja mereka ada di barisan depan.

"Siapa yang bisa memberitahuku apa yang kita pelajari terakhir kali?" tanya Profesor Legifer.

Seorang gadis Ravenclaw berdiri dengan gugup dan berkata dengan suara yang agak melengking. "Kami…Kami belajar tentang metode pembersihan yang berbeda."

"Benar. Dan apa mantra pembersihannya, tepatnya?" Profesor Legifer melanjutkan pemeriksaannya. "Ms. Yaxley?"

Seorang gadis Slytherin berdiri, "_Tersus Cella _dan _Extrico_, untuk merapikan ruangan."

"Benar sekali. Sekarang kita lanjutkan dengan mantra pembersihan pakaian," Profesor Legifer mulai mondar-mandir di kelas. "Ms. DeCerto, apa yang kau ketahui tentang mantra pembersihan pakaian?"

"Ehm, aku tahu mantra _Scorgify_, Profesor," Hermione terkejut karena dipanggil.

"Di kelasku, kau harus berdiri saat menjawab, Ms. DeCerto. Lima poin dari Gryffindor."

Hermione berdiri, dia mulai kesal lagi. "Aku tahu mantra _Scorgify_, Profesor," katanya dengan suara dingin.

"Dan hanya itu yang kau tahu tentang mantra pembersihan?" Profesor Legifer sekarang berdiri tepat di depan Hermione.

Dia memperhatikan rambut dan pakaian Hermione, Legifer merasa sangat terganggu dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Hermione hampir memutar matanya.

"Dan bagaimana kau melipat cucian setelah membersihkannya? Bagaimana cara kau menghapus noda yang tidak bisa dihapus oleh _Scorgify_ sederhana?"

"Saya tidak tahu?" Hermione menjawab sedikit lancang, meskipun dia tahu cara Muggle, alias mesin cuci. Apakah mesin cuci sudah ada di zaman Empat-puluhan? Dia tidak tahu.

"Lima poin lagi dari Gryffindor, Ms. DeCerto. Dan mengingat kondisi pakaianmu, kau harus memperhatikan pelajaran ini dengan baik."

Profesor Legifer berjalan menjauh dari meja Hermione dan mulai menguliahi mereka tentang mantra pembersihan pakaian. Hermione merosot di kursinya. Kelas ini menggelikan, dia memutuskan.

"…ingin kalian semua berlatih mantra ini. Ambil salah satu jubah disini." Profesor Legifer memegang sebuah kotak penuh jubah yang berbeda. "Silahkan mencoba yang terbaik."

Hermione telah melamun selama lima belas menit terakhir sehingga dia tidak tahu mantra apa yang mereka harus latih sekarang.

"Ah, Ms. DeCerto, sepertinya kau tidak perlu mengambil salah satu jubah disini." Profesor itu menunjuk pada jubahnya dengan seringai jahat. "Kau dapat mempraktekkannya dengan jubahmu sendiri. Punyamu terlihat cukup kotor."

Hermione menyipitkan mata padanya tapi diam saja. Ketika kotak tiba dia mengambil salah satu jubah yang agak berlumpur.

"Jadi apa yang harus kita lakukan?" bisiknya pada Rose yang duduk di sampingnya.

"Kau harus mengayunkan tongkat seperti ini." Dia membuat beberapa lambaian dengan tongkatnya. "Dan ucapkan _Abstergo._"

Oke, sepertinya cukup gampang, pikir Hermione. Dia menjentikkan pergelangan tangannya dan tongkat sihirnya mendarat di tangannya.

"Demi Merlin apa itu, Ms. DeCerto?" Profesor Legifer berdiri di belakang Hermione.

Hermione bingung. Memangnya apa yang dia lakukan? Dia menatap cengo profesor. Sementara itu seluruh penghuni kelas menatap Hermione.

"Tunjukkan lenganmu!"

Untuk sementara Hermione pikir Legifer berbicara tentang lengan kirinya yang masih agak memar setelah kecelakaan perjalanan waktu. Tapi profesor mengambil lengan kanannya dan menggulung lengan jubahnya, mengekspos sarung tongkat cepat-aksesnya.

'AHA!" Profesor itu berkata seolah-olah dia baru saja menemukan Tato Kegelapan di lengan Hermione dan bukan sekedar sarung tongkat.

Hermione mengerutkan kening padanya, "Terus kenapa?"

"Seorang gadis tidak pantas menggunakan benda seperti itu, Ms. DeCerto. Itu tidak senonoh," jerit Legifer.

"_Well_, ini sangat berguna. Bagaimana aku bisa bertarung tanpa sarung ini?" Hermione menggelengkan kepala melihat kenaifan wanita tua itu.

"B…ber…bertarung?" Profesor tampak sangat tersinggung. "Ms. DeCerto, kau sungguh tak bisa diperbaiki. Sebuah kasus tanpa harapan. Aku benar-benar tidak akan merasa iri pada calon suamimu nanti."

Dengan itu Legifer melepaskan lengan Hermione dan melangkah pergi. Hermione memandang tak percaya padanya.

_Calon suamiku?_ Mata kirinya mulai berkedut-kedut.

._._._._._.

"Wow, Hermione. Tadi itu berani sekali. Menantang si naga tua itu," kata Rose.

Mereka berjalan ke kelas berikutnya, Transfigurasi. Hermione masih jengkel dengan kelas sebelumnya. Saat ia tiba di periode Empat-puluhan, ia tidak pernah berpikir dihadapkan dengan kewajiban kuno para kaum perempuan.

"Pffh! Perempuan itu, dia pikir dia siapa? Berbicara tentang 'calon suamiku'? Menjengkelkan!" Hermione masih kesal.

"Kau harus hati-hati, Hermione," kata Diana datar. "Maksudku, kau _akan_ membutuhkan mantra-mantra itu. Lelaki mana yang mau menikahi gadis yang bahkan tidak bisa mantra tumah tangga sederhana?"

Hermione terkejut karena komentar ini datang dari Diana. Diana tampak, sejauh ini, menjadi satu-satunya yang paling waras di antara yang lain.

"_Well_, aku tidak harus belajar tentang mantra-mantra menyedihkan itu," kata Viola dengan congkak.

"Dan mengapa begitu?" tanya Lucia.

"Karena suamiku nanti pasti seorang darah murni. Dia orang kaya dan para peri rumah yang akan melakukan semua pekerjaan. Itu sebabnya."

Pada topik pembicaraan ini, Hermione memutuskan untuk tidak ikut-ikutan. Dia tidak tahan mendengar omong kosong lebih. Dia hanya berharap di kelas Mantra dan Jampi-Jampi Rumah Tangga berikutnya dia tidak lepas kendali dan membunuh wanita itu. Apa yang akan dilakukan Harry dan Ron jika mereka melihatnya sekarang? Ron mungkin akan tertawa dan berkata: 'Lebih baik kau saja daripada aku, Mione'. Dan Harry? Dengan naluri 'penyelamat' nya, ia pasti akan meledak padanya dan menyeretnya keluar. Hermione tersenyum pedih saat memikirkan sahabat-sahabatnya yang hilang.

Mereka tiba di kelas Transfigurasi. Saat dia masuk, dia melihat Longbottom, Weasley, dan Lupin duduk di barisan depan. Ada satu kursi kosong sehingga ia bergabung dengan mereka. Dia hanya ingin menjauh dari para gadis dan celotehan mereka.

"Hei, Hermione," Longbottom menyapa, tersenyum. "Bagaimana kabarmu?"

"Oh, fantastis sekali!" gerutunya sinis.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Lupin.

"Profesor Legifer," hanya itu satu-satunya jawaban yang ia punya.

Hermione mendengar seseorang tertawa dan dia berbalik ke belakang, mengerang. Tom Riddle duduk tepat di belakangnya. Sungguh hari yang bagus! Transfigurasi adalah kelas Gryffindor-Slytherin. Dia tidak memperhatikan saat masuk. Ini adalah yang pertama selain Mantra. Dan Riddle duduk tepat di belakang kursinya. Betapa menyenangkan, Pangeran Kegelapan duduk di belakang punggungmu.

Riddle duduk di kursinya santai dan menyeringai menawan. Dia tampak setampan biasanya, Hermione melihat.

"Dan apa yang kau tertawakan?" Hermione berkata agak sinis.

Hermione _pikir_ bahwa mungkin itu bukan ide bagus untuk berbicara seperti itu dengan Tom Riddle tapi dia tidak peduli. Sikap ramah dan bersahabatnya sudah mengganggu di kelas Mantra. Bukan, dia sudah merayunya sejak di Aula Besar. Riddle tersenyum dan mencoba untuk mengenalnya. Dia. Pemuda yang nantinya akan membunuh semua orang terdekatnya di dunia.

Senyum Riddle sedikit goyah atas tanggapan Hermione. Tapi masih tetap tersenyum, meskipun sorot matanya berubah sepenuhnya. Sebelumnya, sorot itu bersahabat bahkan ramah sekarang menjadi dingin dan keras. Ada silai membunuh di balik senyumnya. Hermione merinding.

.

.

Berani sekali gadis itu berbicara dengannya seperti ini? Riddle marah. Dia merasa bahwa kemarahan dingin akrab memenuhi pikirannya. Gadis itu, DeCerto, akan membayar.

"Oh, maafkan aku. Aku tidak bermaksud menyinggung perasaanmu," kata Riddle dalam suaranya yang paling baik dan memberinya senyum rendah hati.

DeCerto tampak menerima jawabannya dan berbalik memulai percakapan lagi dengan tiga bocah itu. Pintu kelas terbuka dan Dumbledore memasuki kelas. Oh, betapa dia membenci orang tua gila itu. Sihir yang terpancar dari Dumbledore membuat Riddle sangat terganggu. Membuatnya tidak nyaman.

"Halo, kelas," Dumbledore berseri-seri pada mereka.

Yah, dia tersenyum pada semua orang kecuali Riddle. Si tua bodoh hanya memandangnya tajam. Riddle menatapnya dengan wajah kosong.

"Hari ini kita akan praktek."

Kelas tampakanya jauh lebih antusias dengan pemberitahuan ini.

_Idiot!_

"Tapi sebelum kalian mulai dengan tongkat, mari kita bahas dulu teorinya," kata Dumbledore. "Aku ingin kalian mengubah Kadal Hitam Honduras menjadi cangkir." Ia mengangkat sebuah kotak yang penuh dengan Kadal Hitam.

"Sekarang, siapa yang dapat memberitahu dimana bisa terjadi masalah saat mengubah ini?"

_Masalahnya adalah bahwa mereka bahkan tidak bisa merubah korek api menjadi jarum. Aku bertanya-tanya itu sebenarnya salah siapa,_ Riddle berhasil menekan seringai jahatnya saat melihat Dumbledore. Tentu saja Riddle tahu mengapa sangat sulit merubah bentuk kadal. Tapi dia tidak akan sudi mengangkat tangan. Transfigurasi adalah satu-satunya kelas dimana dia tidak ingin berusaha. Sungguh, apa gunanya? Dumbledore hanya akan mengabaikannya. Dan Riddle tidak ingin membuang waktu dengan mencoba untuk menarik perhatian pria itu.

Tidak akan berhasil sama sekali. Dumbledore membencinya dan mencurigainya melakukan segala hal yang kejam. Bukan berarti pria itu salah, tentunya, tapi Riddle membenci bagaimana orang ini bisa tahu siapa dia sebenarnya. Satu-satunya hal yang menghentikan Dumbledore dari melempar Riddle keluar sekolah dan masuk Azkaban adalah bahwa dia tidak punya bukti nyata kejahatan Riddle.

_Tidak begitu pintar sebenarnya,_ pak tua bodoh.

Riddle dibawa keluar dari lamunan saat gadis yang duduk di depannya mengangkat tangan.

"Ya, Ms. DeCerto?" Dumbledore tampak sayang pada DeCerto.

Riddle bahkan mulai lebih membenci DeCerto. Siapapun yang disayang Dumbledore merupakan masalah.

"Sir, kesulitan merubah bentuk Kadal Hitam adalah bahwa mereka merupakan makhluk ajaib," jawabnya cepat.

_Pffth, jadi cewek itu tahu apa itu Kadal Hitam. Mungkin ada koloni kadal tinggal di tas sekolahnya yang dekil._

"Itu benar, Ms. DeCerto. Dan tahukah kau mengapa sulit untuk mengubah bentuknya?" Dumbledore bertanya lagi.

"Sir, hukum pertama Wilson tentang Keseimbangan Sihir Statis, bahwa tidak mungkin bagi penyihir untuk mengatasi objek apapun, yang memiliki sihir dan pertahanan yang lebih kuat daripada si penyihir sendiri. Selanjutnya Jackson mengatakan dalam publikasinya: Transfigurasi dan Batas Sihir , bahwa untuk mengubah benda ajaib harus menundukkan dulu energi sihir benda tersebut. Mengingat hukum Wilson, Jackson menyimpulkan bahwa hanya dimungkinkan untuk mengubah rupa objek ajaib yang energi sihirnya lebih rendah dibandingkan si perapal itu sendiri."

Setelah pernyataannya, seisi kelas menatap DeCerto. Riddle harus mengakui, bahwa ia sedikit terkesan dengannya tapi tatapannya tidak berubah. Dumbledore tampaknya tidak terkejut akan pengetahuannya dan tersenyum puas.

"Bagus sekali, Ms. DeCerto. Sepuluh poin untuk Gryffindor."

Riddle merasa naik darah. Sepuluh poin cuma untuk pengetahuan dasar seperti ini? Jika _dia _yang menjawab Dumbledore tidak akan memberikan poin sama sekali atau mungkin malah diusir dari kelas. Kebenciannya pada Dumbledore berimbang dengan ketidaksukaannya terhadap DeCerto.

_Mungkin seharusnya aku mengutuk mereka berdua._

"Ms. Decerto sepenuhnya benar." Hermione mendengar Dumbledore berkata. "Itu sebabnya aku memilih Kadal Hitam ini. Mereka ajaib sehingga membentuk pertahanan yang lebih tinggi untuk mengubah bentuk mereka."

Dumbledore mulai mondar-mandir di depan kelas.

Hermione menyerap semua kuliahnya. Dia telah sangat berharap Kepala Sekolah lamanya mengajar. Ia adalah penyihir besar. Dan kematiannya dua tahun lalu telah menjadi pukulan besar. Bahkan kematiannya menandai awal dari perang Voldemort melawan Orde dan Kementerian. Tanpa Dumbledore tidak ada orang yang menghentikan Voldemort lagi. Menyusul kematian Dumbledore, penculikan dan pembantaian merongrong. Dunia sihir tidak aman lagi. Banyak orang yang bergabung ke sisi Voldemort karena takut. Dan masih banyak lagi yang lainnya. Melihat beliau hidup dan sehat sangat menghibur Hermione. Dia tidak terlalu dekat dengan Dumbledore seperti Harry, tapi ia selalu tahu Dumbledore sangat tangguh dan kuat.

_Bahkan dengan semua dosa-dosa masa lalunya, _Hermione menambahkan sambil tersenyum.

"Kadal ini sebenarnya sumber sihir yang sangat kuat. Kulit mereka adalah salah satu bahan ramuan paling ampuh. Ramuan ini disebut Tegucigalpa. Jadi, sekarang setiap dari kalian ambil kadal ini dan cobalah yang terbaik." Mata Dumbledore berbinar-binar pada mereka.

Dumbledore memberikan kotak kadal ke Lucia yang duduk di meja barisan depan. Dengan enggan Lucia mengambil kotak dan mengamatinya reptil hitam di dalamnya dengan jijik. Dia mengambil salah satu kadal dari kotak dan menjerit saat reptil itu menggeliat di tangannya. Teman sebangkunya, Rose dan Viola bahkan lebih enggan untuk menyentuh hewan itu. Hermione memutar matanya atas kelucuan mereka. Setelah beberapa saat kotak mencapai mejanya. Weasley, Longbottom, dan Lupin tampaknya tidak memiliki masalah terhadap kadal. Hermione mengambil satu. Kadal itu agak indah.

"Kalian bisa mulai sekarang," kata Dumbledore setelah dia memastikan setiap orang punya satu kadal.

Hermione mengamati yang lain terlebih dulu. Dia ingin tahu seberapa baik kemampuan mereka. Jelas itu tugas yang sulit karena tidak ada yang berhasil merubah kadal. Rose hanya berhasil memperbesar kadal yang disusul oleh jeritan yang berasal dari meja mereka. Seorang anak Gryffindor, namanya Jorkins kalau tidak salah, berhasil membentuk cangkir hitam. Tapi dia tidak bisa mempertahankan cangkirnya lebih lama dari beberapa detik.

"Hati-hati, Weasley!" ia mendengar Lupin di sampingnya.

Weasley entah bagaimana berhasil memperbesar mulut kadal dan sekarang kadalnya mencoba untuk memakan kadal yang lain.

"Gimana sih?" tanya Longbottom penasaran. Kadalnya masih tidak berubah meskipun dia terus mencobanya.

"Aku tidak tahu. Kayaknya aku telah menciptakan mantra baru," tambah Weasley dengan senyum nakal.

Hermione memutuskan sudah waktunya untuk mencoba sebelum kadalnya dimakan oleh kadal kanibal Weasley itu. Dia mengambil tongkatnya dan memusatkan sihirnya. Kemudian ia mengibaskannya dan berpikir,

_Mutatio Calix!_

Dia bisa merasakan sihir pertahanan kadal dalam wujudnya. Dia kemudian berusaha mempengaruhi bentuk sihir itu. Pada awalnya rasanya seperti transformasi lain tapi kemudian dia membentur sebuah sihir penangkal. Sihir itu menghentikannya. Itu pasti sihir yang melekat pada kadal. Hermione harus meningkatkan sihirnya untuk menaklukkan penangkal. Selain sihir penangkal, Hermione bisa merasakan sesuatu yang berbeda.

Itu adalah sihir asing dan kali ini bukan bersumber dari kadal tapi dari dalam dirinya sendiri. Awalnya dia tidak bisa membedakannya tapi sekarang dia harus berkonsentrasi untuk merasakannya. Bergabung dengan sihirnya adalah jenis sihir yang lain. Hermione menegang. Ini tidak seharusnya terjadi. Dia mencoba untuk membebaskan diri dari sihir asing itu tapi tidak bisa, sihir asing itu terlalu erat membungkus dirinya. Dia mencoba untuk memanfaatkan sihir asing tapi sia-sia. Semakin ia berkonsentrasi maka semakin enggan sihir asing itu pergi. Hermione tidak tahu apa yang terjadi padanya. Ada sesuatu yang salah. Dia merasa panik sekarang.

"Hermione? Kau baik-baik saja? Kau kelihatan pucat," tanya Lupin.

_Tenangkan dirimu. Sekarang bukan saatnya kehilangan pikiranmu._ Hermione menarik napas dalam-dalam dan menggunakan sihirnya sendiri untuk menjungkirbalikkan pertahanan kadal. Kadal langsung bentuk dan menjadi cangkir perak.

Dia menatap Lupin dan berkata, "Aku baik-baik. saja. Jangan khawatir."

Lupin, Weasley, dan Longbottom menganga menatap cangkirnya.

"Wow, keren, Hermione. Kau berhasil," Longbottom meraih cangkir.

"Hei! Aku ingin memegangnya juga," Weasley menyambar cangkir darinya.

"Bagaimana kau melakukannya?" Lupin menatap cangkir terkesan.

Dumbledore telah melihat keributan kecil itu dan berjalan ke meja mereka.

"Ms. DeCerto! Bagus, bagus," serunya sambil mengambil cangkir itu dari Weasley. "Sebuah transformasi yang maju. 20 poin untuk Gryffindor."

Hermione tersipu mendengar pujian Dumbledore. Itu tidak terlalu sulit. Dan jika sihir asing tadi tidak menyerangnya, dia bisa melakukannya lebih cepat. Apa yang belum ada yang berhasil mentransformasi? Dia kemudian ingat Riddle duduk di belakangnya. Pasti dia bisa melakukannya kan? Tapi Dumbledore berdiri tepat di depannya pasti akan melihat apakah Riddle telah mengubah kadalnya. Dan pasti Slytherin juga diberi 20 poin juga.

Hermione mempertaruhkan diri melirik Riddle sekilas. Dia sedang duduk di meja dengan lengan terlipat di depan dada. Wajahnya memakai topeng kosong yang biasa. Tapi Hermione bisa membaca matanya. Sorot matanya begitu dalam. Hermione bersumpah ada sinar warna merah di mata Riddle yang memelototi Dumbledore. Dia tampak siap untuk membunuh orang lain.

Di atas meja Riddle berdiri sebuah cangkir emas yang sangat cantik.

Hermione kembali menatap Dumbledore dengan bingung. Dia tidak mengerti situasi ini. Tapi Dumbledore jelas mengabaikan prestasi Riddle. Tidak mungkin dia tidak melihat cangkir emas Riddle di atas meja. Selama Hermione mengenal Dumbledore, ia tidak pernah berprasangka padanya, bahkan dengan semua kesalahannya. Tapi sekarang ia mengabaikan hasil kerja Slytherin dan memuji murid asramanya sendiri. Atau mungkin ada masalah pribadi antara Riddle dan Dumbledore yang tidak ada kaitannya dengan asrama?

Itu adalah penjelasan yang masuk akal, renung Hermione. Harry telah mengatakan padanya dan Ron bahwa Dumbledore tidak pernah mempercayai Riddle. Bahkan ketika mereka masih murid dan guru di Hogwarts. Dumbledore selalu mencurigai Riddle berada di balik kematian Myrtle Merana meskipun ia tidak punya bukti. Kapan kejadian Myrtle terjadi? Di tahun kelima Riddle, Hermione ingat. Jadi itu setahun yang lalu. Tentu saja Dumbledore tidak mau memberikan poin asrama pada murid yang diduganya adalah pembunuh. Hermione tidak bisa menyalahkan dia.

Sementara Hermione memikirkan hubungannya dengan Riddle, Dumbledore melanjutkan pelajarannya. Dia berceramah tentang sifat entitas sihir dan transfigurasi. Hermione harus berkonsentrasi keras untuk mengikuti penjelasannya karena masih cukup terkejut dengan sihir asing yang dialaminya. Dumbledore sepertinya punya kebiasaan berbicara tentang satu hal lalu tiba-tiba melompat ke hal lain lalu kembali lagi. Sulit untuk mengikutinya. Hermione berhasil hanya karena dia sudah tahu tentang topik. Tapi di akhir pelajaran, Hermione belajar lebih banyak tentang sifat transfigurasi daripada yang pernah ia tahu. Perkamennya penuh catatan. Setelah kelas bubar dia melihat Riddle meninggalkan kelas secepat mungkin. Wajahnya masih terlihat marah nyaris tak terkendali.

"Hermione, tadi itu mengagumkan!" Weasley berseru saat mereka berjalan kembali ke ruang rekreasi Gryffindor.

"Ya, siapa sangka! Kau bukan cuma ensiklopedi berjalan, kau juga tahu bagaimana melakukan mantra yang kau jelaskan," tambah Longbottom.

"Ayolah. Itu tidak seberapa," Hermione merasa tidak nyaman dengan semua pujian.

"Tidak seberapa? Kau satu-satunya yang berhasil mengubah kadal," kata Lupin, lalu menambahkan lagi. "Ya, selain dari Riddle. Tapi dia tidak masuk hitungan. Dia selalu berhasil di semua mantra."

Atas komentarnya Longbottom memutar matanya.

"Aku melihat," kata Hermione polos. "Cangkirnya lebih bagus dari punyaku. Tapi Dumbledore tidak memberikan poin ke Slytherin. Aku penasaran kenapa…"

"Aku tidak yakin sebabnya apa," kata Lupin. "Tapi Riddle dan Dumbledore tidak bergaul dengan baik‒"

"Alasanmu terlalu remeh," Longbottom menyeringai.

"Riddle selalu top di setiap kelas," Lupin melanjutkan seolah-olah kalimatnya tidak pernah dipotong. "Satu-satunya pengecualian adalah Transfigurasi. Riddle bahkan tidak pernah mencoba. Meskipun kukira dia pasti bagus di Transfigurasi. Aku kaget dia mencoba hari ini."

"Ah, kenapa kau begitu tertarik dengan Tom Riddle, Hermione?" Lucia bertanya penuh kemenangan. "Ingin bergabung dengan klub penggemar Riddle?"

Hermione merasa pertanyaan itu tidak layak dijawab dan hanya menatap jijik pada Lucia.

"Kalian sadar besok akhir pekan Hogsmeade?" Rose nimbrung.

"Ya, benar sekali," kata Longbottom antusias. "Aku ingin sekali pergi ke Zonko. Aku harus mendapatkan sesuatu untuk membalas Avery, dia hampir membunuhku di pertandingan Quidditch terakhir kali."

"Cerdik. Kau ingin beli apa?" Weasley menyeringai keji. "Kusarankan Pengubah Warna. Satu tetes saja ke jus labu dan dia akan punya rambut merah-Gryffindor selama seminggu."

"Apa kau akan ikut juga?" tanya Lucia pada Hermione sementara dua anak lelaki itu terus merencanakan kematian Avery.

"Umm…Tidak, aku tidak ikut. Aku benar-benar harus mengerjakan esai Profesor Binns."

"Ah, ayolah Hermione. Kau masih punya seminggu untuk mengerjakannya." Weasley menyelanya.

"Aku masih harus mengejar ketinggalan dalam beberapa kelas, kau tahu," Hermione berbohong.

Dia tidak perlu mengejar ketinggalan apapun. Tapi dia ingin memulai penelitiannya tentang perjalanan waktu. Besok sebagian besar siswa akan di Hogsmeade. Sehingga memberikan kesempatan untuk melakukan pengamatannya.

"Tapi kau pasti akan sangat kehilangan banyak hal," kata Rose.

"Aku akan datang di kunjungan berikutnya," janji Hermione.

{{{{{{{+}}}}}}}

Hampir tengah malam saat Hermione akhirnya memasuki kamarnya. Sebelumnya dia duduk-duduk di ruang rekreasi dengan teman-teman Gryffindornya. Mereka tertawa, berbicara, dan bermain game. Rasanya seperti kembali ke periodenya dulu, saat-saat menyenangkan selama di Hogwarts. Yah, hampir. Dia tetap merindukan sahabat-sahabatnya. Setiap kali memasuki ruang bersama Gryffindor, ia selalu berharap mereka duduk di pojokan dan bersenang-senang.

_Tapi mereka sudah pergi!_

Hermione melangkah ke kamar mandi dan mengunci pintunya. Dia menanggalkan pakaiannya dan memeriksa luka bekas pertarungan di Kementerian. Lengan kirinya masih memar tapi tidak sakit lagi. Luka potong yang lebih kecil dan memar lain di sekujur badan kelihatannya sembuh berkat salep yang ia oleskan tiap malam. Bahkan luka di pinggangnya mulai sembuh. Sayatan tampak masih kasar dan merah tapi akan segera sembuh dan hanya meninggalkan bekas. Hermione menghela napas. Sudah ada lebih dari cukup bekas luka di tubuhnya. Dia bertanya-tanya apakah sudah ada penemuan untuk menyembuhkan luka akibat sihir.

_Setidaknya tidak dalam 54 tahun ke depan_, pikirnya sambil mengenakan piyamanya. Harry pasti akan sangat bersyukur kalau ada sesuatu untuk menyingkirkan _bekas luka_nya. Sihir bisa saja berakibat lebih buruk daripada sekedar bekas luka. _Sihir…_

Dia tidak lupa mengenai insiden selama Transfigurasi. Ada sesuatu yang salah dengan sihirnya. Hermione memejamkan mata dan memanggil sihirnya. Dia bisa merasakan itu mengalir di tubuhnya. Itu tarikan energi stabil menyenangkan. Tapi tak ada sisa sihir asing yang dirasakannya saat ia merubah kadal. Dia tak bisa menemukan jejak sihir asing ini. Apa yang menyebabkan kejadian tadi? Tak ada yang luar biasa…selain Riddle duduk tepat di belakangnya. Mungkinkah Riddle melakukan sesuatu terhadapnya? Tapi untuk apa? Riddle sama sekali tidak mengenalnya. Tidak ada alasan baginya untuk menyerang. Sihir asing ini tidak seperti milik Riddle. Itu bukan sihir gelap yang mengancam. Tidak, tampaknya sihir asing itu berbaur dengan sihirnya sendiri. Tapi kalau bukan Riddle siapa lagi? Hermione tidak menghargai sama sekali bahwa sekarang ada masalah lain yang bertambah bertumpuk dengan masalahnya. Tapi sekarang dia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Mungkin sihir aneh dalam dirinya hanya terjadi satu kali saja. Semoga…

Hermione kembali ke kamar. Gadis-gadis lain masih ada di ruang rekreasi. Kecuali Diana. Gadis itu tidur di ranjangnya. Hermione pergi ke ranjang miliknya dan berbaring. Dia sangat capek sekarang langsung tertidur begitu kepalanya menyentuh bantal.

"_Kita harus pergi, Hermione!" Harry berteriak padanya, mengguncangnya saat ia membangunkannya dari pingsan._

_Mereka telah ditemukan. Pelahap Maut ber-Apparate di sekitar mereka. Hermione takut mati. Mereka telah mengikuti jejak Horcrux berikutnya tapi entah bagaimana caranya mereka menaklukkan penangkal. Dan sekarang Pelahap Maut mengejar mereka. Harry menyeretnya. Ron mengikuti mereka sambil menembakkan kutukan ke belakangnya._

"_Cepat. Kita harus lari!" teriaknya._

_Kutukan beterbangan dimana-mana. Hermione mencoba untuk menembakkan kutukan ke belakangnya. Tapi ada begitu banyak Pelahap Maut. Lalu ia melihat seorang Pelahap Maut merayap di atas Harry. Dan sebelum bisa mengucapkan peringatan, pria bertopeng sudah menembakkan kutukan ke punggung Harry. Mereka tidak bisa kehilangan Harry, pikir Hermione putus asa. Harry adalah satu-satunya harapan melawan Voldemort. Sinar ungu berkelebat saat Hermione mengambil keputusan. Dia mendorong Harry menjauh sehingga kutukan menuju ke arah Hermione. Dia bisa melihat wajah terkejut Harry ketika kutukan memukul punggungnya. Begitu dipukul, Hermione dikurung rasa sakit. Kutukan memotong tubuhnya. Merobeknya terbuka. Pemotongan menjadi lebih dalam dan lebih dalam hingga Hermione pikir tubuhnya akan tercabik-cabik. Hal terakhir yang ia rasakan sebelum ketidaksadaran membawanya adalah darah yang mengalir deras di tubuhnya._

"Hermione!"

"Hermione, bangun!"

Hermione mengerang dan mencoba menarik selimut menutupi kepalanya. Dia masih ngantuk. Dia merasa seolah-olah belum tidur sama sekali.

"Mmmmmm…kaumauapa?"

"Ayolah, Hermione bangun! Bangun!"

Hermione berguling dan membuka kelopak matanya. Dia melihat Lucia berdiri di samping tempat tidurnya mencoba menarik selimut dari kepalanya.

"DeCerto, benar-benar kau ini. Bangunlah. Hari ini ada inspeksi!" Hermione mendengar suara tajam Viola. Gadis itu mengutak-atik kopernya.

Hermione duduk. Masih mengantuk.

"Inspeksi apa?" katanya sambil menguap lebar.

"Oh, apa tidak ada yang memberitahumu?" pekik Rose.

Rose tampaknya panik sekali. Mengapa demikian, Hermione tidak tahu. Hari ini hari Sabtu.

"Err…tidak ada."

Hermione bangkit dan mencari beberapa pakaian yang bisa dipakai. Hari ini adalah akhir pekan, dia tidak harus memakai seragam. Tapi saat memilah-milah pakaian Empat-puluhannya, ia rasanya enggan dan berpikir untuk tetap memakai piyama saja sepanjang hari. Apa yang dikatakan Etiket Empat-puluhan tentang gadis berkeliaran setengah telanjang? Sambil menghela napas dia mengambil rok biru polos dan switer hitam.

"Jadi, inspeksi apa yang kita bicarakan?" Hermione perlahan-lahan mulai terganggu dengan kesibukan para gadis.

Mereka berlarian sana-sini seperti gila. Hermione bertanya-tanya bagaimana dia bisa tetap terlelap dengan semua keributan ini.

"Profesor Legifer," kata Diana saat dia merapikan beberapa lipatan seprei dari ranjangnya yang sudah rapi. "Dia akan memeriksa kamar kita hari ini."

"Dia apa?" Hermione berharap dia salah dengar.

"Setiap bulan dia akan datang ke kamar gadis-gadis. Dan kalau ranjang dan barang-barangmu tidak rapi kau akan dihukum," Lucia panik saat mencoba melipat pakaiannya dengan rapi.

Hermione bodoh sekali ia tidak mencatat mantra yang diajarkan oleh Legifer. _Well,_ dia tidak mencoba untuk belajar. Hermione sama sekali tidak memperhatikan. Sekarang 'inspeksi' ini sangat keterlaluan. Wanita itu pikir dia siapa? Hermione memutuskan untuk mengabaikan tontonan ini dan menuju ke kamar mandi.

Sepuluh menit kemudian dia muncul lagi di kamar. Dia mengenakan roknya dan switer hitam. Gadis-gadis lain masih berlarian untuk merapikan barang-barang mereka. Sungguh, ini lebih buruk daripada tentara, pikir Hermione geli.

"Legifer!" teriak Rose ketakutan.

Benar saja, beberapa detik kemudian Profesor Legifer memasuki kamar. Dia tampak sempurna seperti biasanya. Hermione penasaran bagaimana dia melakukan itu…atau bahkan mengapa. Legifer memindai ruangan. Dengan wajah muram dia memperhatikan tiap detail kamar. Dia berhenti di setiap tempat tidur. Pertama milik Diana. Profesor menatap ranjang yang rapi dengan alis terangkat. Dia kemudian membuka koper Diana. Isi koper itu sangat rapi begitu juga barang-barang lainnya. Legifer meninggalkan tempat tidur Diana tanpa mengatakan apapun. Jelas itu sesuatu yang bagus, Hermione mengasumsikan, Diana menghembuskan napas lega. Selanjutnya Legifer memeriksa tempat tidur Viola dan Lucia dengan wajah masam sambil mencemooh. Tapi kelihatannya punya mereka sama bagusnya dengan Diana. Rose tidak begitu beruntung seperti ketiganya.

"Apa itu, Ms. Smith?" Profesor bertanya sambil memegang gumpalan perkamen di bawah, _ya di bawah_, tergeletak. Mengapa wanita bahkan mempermasalahkannya. Padahal semua yang lain rapi.

"Kau berada di es tipis, Ms. Smith," Rose merengek di bawah tatapan tajam profesor. "Lain kali aku melihat sesuatu tergeletak di lantai, kau akan didetensi."

Hermione mendengus saat itu.

"Ms. DeCerto. Mari kita lihat apa kau bisa kau sajikan untukku," desis Legifer jahat sambil berpaling ke tempat Hermione.

Legifer berjalan beberapa langkah ke tempat tidur Hermione dan menemukan pakaian masih tergeletak disana-sini di ranjang yang masih berantakan. Legifer mengangkat satu alis pada koper yang terbuka dengan pakaian yang terorganisir. Setidaknya bagi Hermione itu rapi. Ekspresi Legifer berubah menjadi seringai kejam puas saat melihat meja kecil Hermione penuh sesak dengan buku-buku, tinta, dan perkamen. Legifer terlihat seakan Natal datang lebih awal. Itu bukan pertanda baik, pikir Hermione.

"_Well, well, well,_ Ms. DeCerto. Aku sama sekali tidak terkejut," kata Legifer dengan seringai lebar di wajahnya.

Hermione mengangkat alisnya. Dia benar-benar membenci wanita itu. Legifer memberikan sentuhan ke buku-bukunya dengan tongkatnya. Dia jelas tidak ingin menyentuh apapun dengan jarinya.

"Artinya, kupikir, kau pantas untuk mendapat detensi, Ms. DeCerto." Dia menatap Hermione dengan senyum puas bermain di bibirnya. "Selasa depan, pukul 6 sore."

"Kau bercanda?" Hermione tidak menahan diri untuk tidak lancang terhadap wanita itu. Sama sekali bukan sifatnya untuk tidak sopan pada siapapun, tapi wanita ini tampaknya memiliki kemampuan untuk membuat sisi lain terpendamnya muncul.

"Satu detensi lagi, Ms. DeCerto. Dan jika kau tidak ingin menghabiskan sisa tahun dalam detensi, kusarankan kau menahan lidahmu sekarang."

Hermione benar-benar ingin mengeluarkan semua umpatan di kepalanya tapi dia tidak sudi menghabiskan lebih banyak waktu dengan dia. Setelah itu Legifer keluar kamar, meninggalkan Hermione yang teramat sangat marah.

"Oh, Hermione! Itu sangat tidak adil," keluh Rose. "Maaf kami tidak memberitahumu kemarin. Tapi kami lupa kau murid baru dan tidak tahu tentang inspeksi."

"Ini hanya dua detensi. Bisa saja lebih buruk," Lucia mencoba menenangkannya.

"Tidak apa-apa. Sungguh! Kupikir dia cuma membenciku. Tidak ada yang bisa kuubah." ‒_atau ingin kuubah. _Hermione mengangkat bahu.

{{{{{{{+}}}}}}}

Setelah sarapan di meja Gryffindor, Hermione mengucapkan selamat tinggal kepada yang lainnya yang pergi ke Hogsmeade. Hermione sendiri sedikit penasaran mengenai Hogsmeade. Dia ingin melihat apa saja yang berbeda selama lima dekade antara kunjungan terakhirnya dan saat ini. Dia selalu menyukai Hogsmeade di periode zamannya. Tapi dia masih punya hal-hal lain yang harus dilakukan. Dia harus kembali ke zamannya sendiri tanpa mengubah masa lalu yang akan berakibat buruk ke masa depan.

_Tidak ada tekanan disana._ Hermione mendesah letih saat ia berjalan ke koridor perpustakaan.

"Dan apa yang kau lakukan disini pada hari yang bagus seperti ini?" Madam Peter, pustakawan, tersenyum padanya.

"Hanya sedikit riset, Madam Peter," jawab Hermione. Dia benar-benar menyukai Madam Peter. Dia jauh lebih baik dibandingkan Madam Pince. Madam Peter benar-benar membantu, sementara itu Madam Pince benar-benar mengganggu.

"Ms. DeCerto, kau menghabiskan terlalu banyak waktu disini," Madam Peter mengingatkan Hermione lembut.

Hermione tersenyum. Dia kemudian berjalan ke perpustakaan dan mencari meja terpencil yang bagus. Dia menemukan satu di sudut yang tidak terlihat dari pintu masuk. Hermione duduk di kursi dengan punggung menghadap dinding. Tidak akan ada yang bisa melihatnya. Dia tidak membutuhkan seorangpun curiga pada minatnya dalam perjalanan waktu. Atau Relikui Kematian dalam hal ini. Dia meninggalkan tasnya di meja dan menelusuri rak.

Setelah beberapa jam mencari, membaca dan sedikit menggerutu, Hermione belum menemukan sesuatu yang berguna. Sejauh ini dia hanya menemukan buku yang berhubungan dengan sifat waktu secara umum atau buku-buku tentang Time-Turner. Bahkan ada buku yang merincikan bagaimana membuatnya. Hermione bertanya-tanya mungkin itu ide yang bagus untuk membatasi informasi itu sama sekali. Tapi setelah dia membaca buku itu, dia tahu kenapa. Sangat sulit untuk membuat Time-Turner. Mantra yang terlibat dan bahan-bahan untuk membentuk Time-Turner hampir mustahil didapat.

Tapi dia tidak membutuhkan Time-Turner. Yang ia butuhkan adalah alat atau mantra untuk kembali ke masa depan. Time-Turner jelas bukan cara untuk kembali, Hermione beralasan setelah ia membaca buku ke sepuluh tentang Time-Turner. Benda itu tidak bisa dipakai untuk ke masa depan. Satu-satunya tujuannya adalah kembali ke masa lalu. Perjalanan waktu ke masa depan adalah hal yang benar-benar mustahil. Buku-buku hanya menegaskan apa yang sudah dia ketahui.

Buku-buku tentang hakikat waktu pada umumnya sangat informatif. Tapi sekali lagi mereka tidak membantunya memecahkan masalahnya. Hermione menutup buku tebal yang agak besar tentang waktu dan cara mantra alam bekerja ‒agak sia-sia‒ sambil mendesah. Sejauh ini ia tidak mendapatkan apapun yang berguna.

_Mungkin bukan itu yang harusnya dicari_, dia merenung. Sumber masalahnya yang paling mungkin adalah Tongkat Elder. Jadi, jika tongkat sihir itu yang mengirimnya ke masa lalu, itu pasti bisa membawanya ke masa depan juga. Mungkin ia harus mencoba menemukan sesuatu tentang Relikui Kematian. Dia melihat jam tangannya. Hampir jam 5 sore. Dia menghabiskan seharian disini hanya untuk tidak mendapatkan apapun. Hermione mengangkat kepalanya dari tangan. Dia frustasi. Lebih baik berhenti dulu sekarang dan melanjutkan pencariannya di hari lain.

Dia meninggalkan perpustakaan dengan perasaan gagal. Menguap keras, ia menyusuri koridor lantai empat. Sebagian besar murid yang masih di Hogsmeade pasti mengalami hari yang menyenangkan. Mungkin ia harus berjalan-jalan ke luar untuk sedikit udara segar. Dia masih merenungkan rencananya saat ia berbelok dan menabrak seseorang. Dia tersandung mundur beberapa langkah dan melihat siapa yang ditabraknya.

Seorang pemuda jangkung dan berotot yang kelihatannya tahun keenam atau ketujuh dan mengenakan warna-warna Slytherin. Di belakang pemuda itu, dia bisa melihat beberapa pemuda lain yang pastinya Slytherin dan semuanya terlihat sebagai tahun keenam atau ketujuh. Mereka menatapnya dan memasang wajah muram.

_Apa yang mereka lakukan?_ Hermione berpikir curiga. Dengan sentakan cemas ia melihat koridor ini gelap dan terpencil. Dan pemuda-pemuda Slytherin ini terlihat tidak senang bertemu dengannya disini. Dia sadar gesturnya jatuh ke sikap siap berduel.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" pemuda yang ditabraknya tadi bertanya dalam cara agresif, dia mengambil langkah mengancam ke arahnya.

"Oh, maafkan aku. Aku tidak tahu kalau dilarang berjalan-jalan di sekolah ini," jawab Hermione sinis, sekali lagi terkejut dengan suaranya yang tanpa emosi. Dia tidak tahu kapan ia mengembangkan keahlian ini, tetapi Harry dan Ron telah terkesan dengan keterampilannya. Itu mengganggu Hermione lebih dari apapun.

"Jaga mulutmu, _Gryffindor!_" salah satu pemuda lain berkata sengit. Dia meludahkan kata terakhir sehingga terdengar seperti sebuah penghinaan.

Hermione menyadari tangan pemuda itu pergi ke tongkatnya saat ia berbicara. Kenapa orang-orang ini begitu agresif? Rasanya Hermione telah berjalan ke sesuatu yang mereka tidak ingin dia melihatnya. Ini tampaknya lebih dari sekedar persaingan biasa antar asrama.

"Avery, _please_, tidak ada alasan untuk bicara seperti itu." Hermione mendengar suara halus menginterupsi.

Hermione bisa melihat anak tadi bicara menjadi tegang. Yang lainnya memberi jalan kepada siapapun yang menginterupsi tadi. Hermione punya firasat bahwa dia mengenal siapa orang itu. Seseorang, yang tidak ia lihat sebelumnya karena berdiri di paling belakang, berjalan ke arahnya. Suara langkah otoritatif nya adalah satu-satunya suara yang terdengar di koridor saat ini. Saat ia berjalan penuh percaya diri ke arahnya, Hermione bisa melihat itu memang Tom Riddle. Dia memakai senyum puas di wajahnya yang tampan. Dia berhenti di depannya dan Hermione terpaksa mengambil langkah mundur. Saat itu Riddle menyeringai.

"Ms. DeCerto, senang bertemu denganmu lagi," kata Riddle sopan sambil tersenyum padanya.

Tapi Hermione tidak tertipu. Dia bisa melihat nada dingin di baliknya. Untuk pertama kalinya ia menyadari betapa tinggi Riddle. Dia menjulang di atasnya. Merlin, ia berharap ia tadi pergi ke Hogsmeade dengan yang lainnya.

._._._._._.

Gadis itu ada disini. Si pengganggu yang jadi perhatiannya sejak kedatangannya di sekolah, DeCerto, si gadis bodoh. Dia terus-menerus menghinanya meskipun Riddle terus mencoba merayunya. Itu tidak akan berhasil, pikir Riddle panas. _Tidak ada _seorang pun yang bisa melawannya. Dan tentu saja tidak untuk pelacur kotor ini. Dia berjalan dengan puas saat ia memperhatikan para pengikutnya buru-buru memberi jalan. Dan sekarang dia berdiri tepat di depan gadis itu. DeCerto tampak takut padanya. Itu jauh lebih baik daripada ketidakpeduliannya.

_Sudah seharusnya kau takut padaku, DeCerto._

DeCerto bahkan mengambil langkah mundur darinya. Dan sekarang punggungnya menghadap dinding. Tidak ada jalan untuk kabur.

"Ms. DeCerto, senang bertemu denganmu lagi," katanya nyaris tidak mampu menahan cemoohan keluar dari suaranya.

Gadis itu menatapnya dan ia bisa melihat ketakutan di mata cokelatnya. Decerto melihat sejenak ke pengikutnya yang berdiri di belakangnya sebelum akhirnya menatapnya lagi.

_Tidak ada cara bagimu untuk melarikan diri, Sayangku. Dan aku benar-benar tidak butuh idiot-idiot itu untuk menghentikanmu._

"Apa yang kau inginkan dariku?" kata DeCerto tegas, dan Riddle sedikit terkejut melihat seberapa kuat suaranya masih terdengar.

_Pelacur ini benar-benar tidak tahu diri, _pikirnya kesal.

"Kenapa, Ms. DeCerto, aku hanya mencoba bersikap baik padamu. Tidak ada alasan untuk memelototi mukaku," katanya lembut tapi tidak berusaha terdengar baik atau sopan lagi.

Kalau gadis ini tidak mau mengakui superioritasnya dengan cara halus, maka dia akan menunjukkan padanya apa akibat membuatnya jengkel. Riddle tidak butuh gadis itu berkeliaran di sekitarnya dan bersikap seenaknya.

Suara gadis itu penuh sarkasme saat ia menjawab, "Aku minta maaf. Tidak pernah maksud kok untuk menyinggung perasaanmu."

Riddle harus bernapas secara pelan-pelan untuk mengendalikan emosi supaya tidak meledak dan mengutuk cewek itu di tempatnya. Dia bisa merasakan sihirnya sendiri mengamuk. Sihir itu berderak di sekelilingnya. Dia tahu itu membuat orang lain tidak nyaman, tetapi dia tidak akan menghentikannya. Jelas DeCerto melihat sihirnya dan ia terlihat sangat ketakutan. Sebuah senyum kejam pecah di wajahnya.

.

.

Hermione mengutuk dirinya sendiri dalam hati. Bagaimana dia bisa bicara seperti itu pada Riddle? Tapi kata-kata itu keluar sebelum dia bisa menahan diri. Sekarang Riddle benar-benar marah. Dia bisa merasakan sihir gelapnya. Itu menyerang tubuhnya dan membuatnya sulit bernapas. Dia bahkan bisa melihat pengikutnya mundur beberapa langkah. Panik membuncah dalam dirinya. Riddle melotot padanya dengan mata abu-abu dingin mematikan. Mengapa dia menghinanya terang-terangan? Hermione mencoba untuk bergeser ke belakang saat dia merasa bahunya membentur dinding batu yang dingin. Riddle telah menjebaknya ke dinding.

Lalu tiba-tiba Riddle membungkuk ke depan. Hermione menegang saat ia menunduk untuk berbicara di telinganya, bibir pemuda itu hampir menyentuhnya. Tubuh Riddle nyaris bersentuhan dengan tubuhnya tapi sihir gelapnya benar-benar mengkungkungnya ke dinding. Riddle terlalu dekat dengannya. Hermione bisa merasakan kakinya menyentuh bagian bawah tubuhnya.

"Sebuah saran untukmu, DeCerto," bisiknya jahat di telinganya. Hermione bergidik saat ia merasakan napas Riddle di kulitnya. "Jangan cari masalah denganku! Kau tidak harus membuatku jadi musuhmu!"

Riddle menarik dirinya menjauh. Hermione gemetar saat menatapnya. Wajahnya tanpa ekspresi sekarang. Tapi matanya mengebor miliknya dan Hermione bisa melihat sorot dingin, menghina, dan kebencian yang sama dengan milik Riddle yang jauh lebih tua di periode zamannya.

Riddle mundur selangkah dan berkata dengan suara yang normal dan ramah, sangat mengganggu, "Senang bertemu denganmu, Ms. DeCerto." Dengan itu, dia tersenyum bersahabat padanya.

Tapi meskipun wajahnya memakai topeng kebaikan, Hermione masih bisa melihat kegarangan dan kemarahan dingin di baliknya. Lalu ia berbalik dan berjalan angkuh menjauhinya. Para pengikutnya menegang saat Riddle melewati mereka dan kemudian mereka mengekorinya dalam jarak yang hormat.

Ketika mereka telah pergi, Hermione meluncur jatuh bersandar di dinding. Seluruh tubuhnya menggigil. Dia menutup matanya dan mencoba untuk tetap bernapas lagi. Tadi itu buruk sekali. Bukan hanya menarik perhatian Riddle, sesuatu yang ia coba hindari sejak tiba di Hogwarts, sekarang Riddle membencinya. Dia bahkan mengancamnya. Hermione masih tidak percaya bagaimana dia bisa begitu bodoh untuk mengejeknya. Riddle mungkin baru enam belas tahun tetapi apa yang dilihatnya tadi menegaskan bahwa ia sangat berbahaya.

Apa yang harus dilakukannya sekarang? Mungkin memang sebuah ide konyol datang ke Hogwarts. Hal terbaik yang seharusnya dia lakukan adalah kabur dari sini. Tidak aman untuk tetap disini. Dia tidak ingin melawannya lagi. Jika dia benar-benar membutuhkan informasi tentang Relikui Kematian, dia yakin bisa menemukannya di tempat lain. Hogwarts bukan satu-satunya perpustakaan di Inggris. Ya, pergi kelihatannya menjadi pilihan terbaik.

Hermione menekuk kakinya dan menyandarkan kepalanya di lutut. Dia masih merasa sangat terguncang. Keinginan hatinya yang pertama adalah menjauh dari monster itu sejauh mungkin. Tapi apakah itu benar-benar langkah yang paling logis untuk diambil? Informasi memang bisa didapat di tempat lain tapi bagaimana dengan Tongkat Elder? Pada akhirnya Dumbledore akan mendapatkan benda itu jadi dia harus tetap dekat dengannya. Dia tidak tahu tanggal pasti kapan Dumbledore menang melawan Grindelwald. Ada perdebatan dalam buku sejarah di zamannya tentang itu. Dan dia tidak akan pernah bisa meminjam tongkat itu. Tidak, dia harus tinggal di dekat Dumbledore. Pasti kesempatan untuk mendapatkan tongkat di tangan akan datang.

Tapi bagaimana dengan Riddle? Hermione bersandar merebahkan kepala di dinding batu. Riddle sudah jadi masalah sekarang. Riddle pasti sudah terlalu curiga hingga sampai mengancamnya segala.

Hermione perlahan bangkit dari tempatnya beristirahat.

_Tidak ada gunanya duduk-duduk dan menangis. Aku harus segera pergi dari sini!_

Sambil berjalan ke sudut koridor ia mengenali lingkungannya. Ini adalah koridor tempat Kamar Kebutuhan berada. Mungkin saja Riddle dan kroni-kroninya habis dari sana. Apa yang mereka lakukan di Kamar Kebutuhan? Mungkin pertemuan Pelahap Maut, Hermione beralasan. Para Slytherin tadi terlihat sama brutalnya dengan Pelahap Maut di periodenya. Hermione menelan ludah memikirkan ia baru saja bertemu dengan pendahulu Pelahap Maut.

Dengan pikiran-pikiran muram, ia berjalan kembali ke ruang rekreasi Gryffindor secepat mungkin. Dia menghembuskan napas lega saat melangkah masuk ke ruang rekreasi. Dia merasa lebih aman disini. Tidak seorangpun Slytherin jahat bisa masuk kesini. Ruang bersama agak ramai. Jelas sebagian besar siswa sudah kembali dari Hogsmeade. Mereka berkeliaran tertawa dan mengobrol.

"Hei, Hermione! Sini, sini!" Rose melambai.

Mereka duduk berkelompok di pojok ruang rekreasi. Hermione berjalan mendekat dan duduk di antara Lupin dan Lucia di sofa.

"Apa yang terjadi, Hermione? Kau pucat kayak hantu," Weasley duduk di depannya dan menatap cemas.

"Benar, kau terlihat agak sakit," kata Rose.

Hermione hanya tahu satu alasan kenapa dia tampak begitu pucat. _Well_, _Pangeran Kegelapan mengancamku sekarang. Tapi itu bukan sesuatu yang perlu dikhawatirkan, aku yakin._

"Kurasa aku lelah," jawabnya sebagai gantinya.

"Kau berada di perpustakaan seharian?" Longbottom bertanya tak percaya.

"Aku lupa waktu," ujar Hermione menjelaskan. Kemudian dia mengubah topik pembicaraan. "Jadi, mendapatkan apa yang kau inginkan di Zonko?"

Mulut Longbottom lebar. "Yap, Pengubah Wujud terbaik yang mereka punya," katanya bangga.

"Bagaimana cara kerjanya?" Hermione belum pernah mendengar yang satu ini.

Longbottom menyambar tasnya dan mengeluarkan paket yang kelihatannya permen-permen biasa. Dia menawarkan satu untuknya. Hermione mengambil permen dan memandangnya curiga.

"Cobalah!" Weasley mendesak dan saat Hermione ragu-ragu ia menambahkan. "Itu tidak buruk kok, setidaknya kalau kau bukan Slytherin."

Hermione mengangkat bahu dan menyelipkan permen di mulutnya. Agak lengket dan terasa seperti caramel. Hermione menelannya dan menunggu sesuatu terjadi. Pertama-tama tidak terjadi apa-apa tapi kemudian dia bisa melihat pakaiannya berubah. Tadi dia masih memakai switer hitam dan rok. Sekarang pakaiannya berubah menjadi seragam sekolahnya. Setelah beberapa detik kemudian ia benar-benar menggunakan seragam lengkap.

"Yah, sangat mengesankan. Tapi bagaimana ini bisa membalaskan dendammu?" tanya Hermione menatap Longbottom.

"Karena, Hermione sayangku, permen ini mengubah pakaian siapapun yang memakannya menjadi seragam sekolah. Tapi bukan sekedar seragam. Ini akan mengubah menjadi seragam Gryffindor," Longbottom menyeringai padanya. "Dan tentu saja, Avery si kapten Quidditch Slytherin, akan sangat menghargai keindahan warna seragam barunya."

Weasley tertawa mendengarnya.

"Ya ya, dan yang paling baik adalah, meskipun kau mengganti pakaianmu dengan pakaian manapun, itu tetap akan berubah menjadi seragam Gryffindor. Itu baru akan berhenti setelah kau memakan permen yang warna kuning ini."

"Tidak buruk!" Hermione nyengir pada mereka.

"Sekarang, kita hanya harus menemukan cara untuk memastikan Avery memakannya," kata Longbottom.

Lupin memutar matanya dan menatap malas kedua temannya. "Benar-benar, apa kalian tidak bisa menemukan sesuatu yang lebih produktif?"

"Aduh, ayolah Lupin. Kau suka sekali merusak kesenangan," seru Weasley.

.

.

**To be Continued**

* * *

Chapter 3 selesai!

Gimana? Gimana? Di chapter ini Profesor Legifer mulai beraksi lebih jauh,, secara Empat-puluhan gitu loooh... Emansipasi wanita masih belum terlalu dikenal, di zaman ini kan kaum wanita masih dianggap cuma sekedar penunggu rumah...

Jujur aja, cherry suka banget liat interaksi antara Legifer dan Hermione.. Mereka mengingatkan cherry dengan Snape dan Harry.. Baru ketemu aja udah saling gak suka... Chapter ini mengulas lebih banyak tentang Legifer, TomMione masih belum terlalu banyak, tapi di chapter 4 ke depan, TomMione bakalan mendominasi...

Makasih banyak buat yang udah review,, ya cherry pikir inilah gunanya fic ini diterjemahin, biar para reader yang masih merasa kesulitan baca versi inggrisnya bisa jadi lebih mudah baca dalam versi indonesia. Secara ficnya bagus banget, keren banget... Tengkyu yaaa..

Review lagi? *puppy!


	5. 4 : Menari dengan Iblis

**ULTIMA RATIO**

**Disclaimer : J.K Rowling**

**Author : Winterblume**

**TomMione Time-Traveller Fic**

**Romance & Adventure**

* * *

**Summary: **

Akhirnya hari Pertempuran Akhir melawan Lord Voldemort telah datang. Harry, Ron, dan Hermione bertempur dengan gagah berani melawan musuh bebuyutan mereka- tapi kemudian sesuatu menjadi salah. Dan Hermione menemukan dirinya sendirian dalam situasi genting.

.

* * *

**4**

**MENARI DENGAN IBLIS**

**.**

Itu adalah Senin dan Hermione memulai minggu kedua di Hogwarts zaman Empat-puluhan. Dia sangat jarang meninggalkan ruang rekreasi selama seminggu terakhir untuk menghindari Riddle sejauh mungkin. Dia akui Riddle membuatnya takut. Hermione memang sudah takut dia sebelumnya. Tapi ini telah menjadi tingkat yang baru. Saat ancamannya di koridor, Tom Riddle telah menjelma menjadi Lord Voldemort di pikirannya. Itu tidak bisa disangkal. Wujud rupanya mungkin kelihatannya berbeda, tapi dia tetap Lord Voldemort. Mata bengisnya menunjukkan begitu. Hermione tidak mau dekat-dekat dengan dia lagi. Dan kalau saja logikanya tidak bersikeras bahwa dia harus tinggal disini karena Tongkat Elder, dia sudah pasti kabur dari kastil sekarang. Dan logikanya menang, jadi Hermione tetap tinggal dan sekarang menuju pelajaran pertamanya minggu ini. Sayangnya ini adalah kelas Ramuan. Dan yang lebih disayangkan lagi, ini kelas Gryffindor-Slytherin.

Dia agak terlambat sekarang. Dia enggan masuk ke dalam kelas sehingga dia berhenti. Tapi sekarang tidak perlu menunda-nunda lagi. Dia mengambil napas dalam-dalam dan masuk ke kelas Ramuan. Para siswa lain tampaknya sudah tiba. Dia bisa melihat Lupin dan Longbottom duduk di meja barisan belakang. Weasley tidak ada karena dia tidak mengambil kelas Ramuan, melainkan kelas Ramalan. Hermione mendesah iri. Siapa yang akan berpikir dia pernah niat pergi ke kelas Ramalan?

Dia memandang ruangan kelas untuk mencari kursi kosong. Hanya tinggal satu. Hermione menegang melihat kursi itu ada di meja Riddle. Riddle menatapnya dan menyeringai. Hermione punya firasat bahwa kursi kosong itu bukan kebetulan. Karena tidak punya pilihan ia berjalan enggan kearahnya.

"Siapa lagi kalau bukan Ms. DeCerto," Riddle terkekeh padanya.

Di sebelah kiri Riddle duduk anak Slytherin lain. Hermione mengenalinya. Dia adalah salah satu pengikut Riddle, Pelahap Maut. Hermione berjengit. Pemuda itu adalah bagian dari kelompok yang mengancamnya di koridor. Dia anak laki-laki berambut pirang platina dengan kulit pucat. Dia cukup tampan, pikir Hermione. Masih kalah jika dibandingkan dengan Riddle, tapi tetap saja tampan. Lebih tampan kalau saja dia tidak melemparkan pelototan seperti itu. Saat Hermione duduk di samping Riddle, pemuda itu memandangnya dengan congkak. Seolah-olah Hermione adalah sampah yang sangat menjijikkan.

"Oh, kurasa aku belum memperkenalkan kalian berdua. "Riddle tertawa muram. "Ini Abraxas Malfoy. Malfoy, ini adalah Hermione DeCerto."

Pemuda berambut pirang platina, Malfoy, nyaris memiringkan kepala ke arahnya, tidak berusaha membuang ekspresi angkuhnya. Hermione cuma menatapnya. Tentu saja dia adalah seorang Malfoy. Anak-anak di keluarga itu terus membuat hidupnya sengsara, ia bertanya-tanya.

"Wah, DeCerto, dimana sopan santunmu?" Hermione menoleh pada Riddle. "Kupikir kau akan mengingat sedikit saranku kemarin?" Kata-katanya biasa tapi ada kejahatan di baliknya.

'_Jangan membuatku jengkel!' _Tentu saja dia ingat. _Bajingan bengis!_

Riddle menatapnya pemuh minat. Seringai masih terpampang di wajahnya. Hermione bisa melihat kemenangan berkilauan di matanya. Tapi yang membuat Hermione emosi adalah tampilan senang dan mencemoohnya.

_Tidak berpura-pura lagi jadi pangeran menawan, eh?_

Entah bagaimaan Hermione lebih menyukai Riddle yang ini. Sikap ramah dan bersahabatnya sangat meresahkan. Dia mengatupkan bibir dalam garis tipis. Tangan kanannya gatal untuk mengutuknya. Saat ini juga. Tapi dia tidak harus melakukan itu, katanya pada diri sendiri.

_Abaikan saja dia._

Hermione selamat dari percakapan ini ketika Profesor Slughorn masuk kelas.

Betapa nyamannya, pikir Riddle sinis melihat Slughorn masuk. Dia akan sangat menikmati menghina gadis itu lagi. Ia melihat sosok profesor terus berceloteh tentang ramuan dan hal lainnya. DeCerto menghindari tatapannya dan terlihat takut padanya, ia puas. Suatu pukulan keberuntungan ketika mereka ketemu di koridor. Dia memutuskan untuk menunjukkan pada DeCerto bahwa ia bukan orang yang bisa dianggap enteng. Tapi tampaknya masih ada perlawanan dalam diri gadis itu. Dia harus menyingkirkan itu. Riddle melengkungkan seringai di wajah.

Hermione merasa gelisah. Riddle menatapnya. Dia bisa merasakan. Seolah sedang membuat lubang di sisi kepalanya. Apa yang diinginkannya? Mengapa tiba-tiba dia begitu tertarik padanya? Hermione tidak bisa berkonsentrasi pada pelajaran. Slughorn tadi menyapanya karena dia baru, tapi ia cuma mampu mengangguk bodoh. Kemudian ia menjelaskan tentang ramuan. Hermione bahkan tidak tahu bagian apa darinya yang menarik perhatian Riddle.

"‒terutama digunakan oleh Auror untuk menentukan usia perusuh yang di bawah umur. Membutuhkan sedikit waktu untuk menyeduhnya. Tapi aku percaya kalian bisa. Kita akan mulai menyeduh ramuan ini setelah liburan Natal. Aku menyarankan kalian meluangkan waktu untuk mempersiapkan diri dalam ramuan ini, karena akan sangat mempengaruhi nilai akhir Ramuan kalian. Aku ingin kalian bergabung dalam kelompok, satu kelompok tiga orang. Hmmm, sebaiknya kelompok kalian adalah teman semeja kalian sendiri." Saat Slughorn mengucapkan ini, Hermione tidak bisa menahan erangan.

Riddle mengangkat alisnya. Dan Hermione mengutuk diri sendiri karena lepas kendali.

"Bagaimana cara kerja ramuan ini, Sir?"

Slughorn tersenyum pada murid yang mengajukan pertanyaan.

"Nah, Mr. Nott, pertama kau butuh sedikit darah orang yang akan dites. Darah itu lalu dicampur dengan Ramuan Ortus. Lalu dituang pada selembar perkamen dan akan mengungkapkan tahun kelahiran orang yang dites."

Hermione tidak menyukai apa yang didengarnya sekarang. Ramuan Ortus? Dia belum pernah mendengar tentang itu sebelumnya. Sebuah ramuan untuk mengungkapkan tahun kelahiran? Itu adalah hal terakhir yang ia butuhkan sekarang. Tahun kelahirannya adalah 1979. Bagaimana dia menjelaskannya? Ataukah ramuan hanya akan memperkirakan usia dan kemudian memberikan tahun kelahiran yang sesuai dengan itu? Sehingga tahunnya akan berubah jadi 1925?

Dia tidak bisa memastikan. Ramuan bodoh ini akan menghancurkan segalanya. Tipikal Slughorn, dia hanya akan membuat hidupnya yang sudah sengsara menjadi lebih menyedihkan. Hermione harus mencari tahu tentang ramuan ini dan menemukan efek perjalanan waktunya pada Ramuan Ortus. Maka solusi terakhir adalah menyabotase ramuannya sendiri. Semoga beruntung, dengan Riddle mengawasi tepat di lehernya. Hermione memainkan pena bulunya gugup.

_Tidak sekarang, Granger,_ katanya pada diri sendiri. _Riddle duduk tepat di sampingmu._

Riddle pasti akan melihat apakah dia gelisah pada sesuatu. Dan kemudian Riddle akan mencari tahu apa yang membuatnya gelisah. Dia harus tenang. Ramuan butuh banyak waktu untuk diseduh. Dia masih punya peluang untuk menemukan solusi.

Selama sisa pelajaran Slughorn terus menjelaskan tentang ramuan pengungkap waktu kelahiran dan apa keunggulan dan kelemahannya. Hermione tidak bisa benar-benar berkonsentrasi. Dengan Riddle berada di sampingnya dan Ramuan Ortus yang mengancamnya dia serasa berada di ujung pedang Damocles. Dia lega saat kelas bubar dan segera meninggalkan kelas.

Kelas Hermione berikutnya adalah Pertahanan Terhadap Ilmu Hitam. Biasanya dia sangat menyukai kelas ini. Kelas ini sangat membantu di zamannya. Tapi sekarang dia takut untuk pergi kesana. Dia sudah tahu bahwa kelas PTIH, seperti Ramuan, adalah kelas Gryffindor-Slytherin. Jadi Riddle akan berada disana juga. Hermione sudah membayangkan, Riddle akan mengejeknya seperti di Ramuan.

Dia masuk kelas bersama-sama teman Gryffindor nya. Hermione hampir mengerang saat tatapannya jatuh pada Riddle. Dia duduk di barisan depan. Dan sekarang Riddle menatapnya dengan senyum puas di wajahnya. Hermione memalingkan muka. Dia mengikuti Longbottom, Weasley, dan Lupin ke meja mereka yang untungnya jauh dari Riddle.

"Jadi, apa yang kita lakukan hari ini?" Hermione bertanya untuk mengalihkan pikirannya dari Riddle.

"Aku tidak yakin. Tapi aku berharap kita akan berduel," jawab Weasley.

"Oh, ada duel di kelas ini?" Hermione agak terkesan. Selain dari Klub Duel di tahun kedua, mereka tidak pernah diajarkan duel di periode waktunya.

"Jangan khawatir, Hermione," kata Lucia. Dia, Rose, Diana dan Viola duduk di meja tepat di samping Hermione. "Kau tidak harus ikut duel itu. Bahkan tidak ada gadis yang ikut."

Gadis lainnya di meja itu mengangguk padanya. Dalam hati Hermione memutar matanya. Apa yang mereka pikirkan? Mereka pikir Penyihir Hitam tidak akan menyerang mereka hanya karena mereka perempuan? Pada saat itu profesor memasuki kelas. Hermione memperhatikannya. Guru yang agak muda, pikirnya. Dia seorang pria tinggi kurus dengan rambut pirang pendek.

Riddle melihat profesuk masuk. Pria itu guru baru. Baru mulai tahun ini dan Riddle belum tahu bagaimana dia. Dia kelihatan cukup ahli. Tapi sekali lagi : Pertahanan Terhadap Ilmu Hitam. Subyek itu sendiri hanya membuang-buang waktu Riddle. Dia tersenyum puas saat ini. Kenapa dia harus mempertahankan diri terhadap sesuatu yang indah dan menarik?

"Halo, kelas," profesor menyapa mereka dan melihat DeCerto.

_Yah, tidak mudah untuk mengabaikan gadis itu,_ pikir Riddle. _Dengan rambutnya yang seperti surai singa._

"Oh, kau pasti Hermione DeCerto."

"Ya, Sir," jawab DeCerto malu-malu. "Senang memilikimu disini, Ms. DeCerto," kata McGray.

Riddle memutar matanya. Tidak, itu tidak menyenangkan memiliki cewek itu disini.

"Sekarang mari kita mulai pelajaran kita. Kuharap kalian semua sudah mempelajari mantra yang sudah kusarankan kepada kalian. Karena hari ini kita akan berduel lagi." Kelas jadi gaduh dan beberapa lagi mengerang.

"Bagi yang memutuskan untuk tidak berpastisipasi dalam duel," McGray berpaling ke gadis-gadis di kelas dan mengangkat beberapa lembar perkamen. "Aku memberikan tugas ini. Silahkan pergi ke perpustakaan dan mengerjakannya. Aku akan datang dan mengumpulkan tugas ini setelah kelas selesai."

McGray mulai membagikan tugas pada para gadis yang jelas tidak berpastisipasi dalam duel. Riddle menggelengkan kepala. Bocah-bocah itu bahkan mungkin tidak tahu bagaimana memegang tongkat dengan benar. Dia memperhatikan McGray pergi ke Gryffindor untuk memberi mereka perkamen. Saat McGray menawarkan perkamen untuk DeCerto, Riddle mendengarnya berkata,

"Sir, saya ingin ikut berpartisipasi dalam duel. Kalau itu boleh."

_Jadi jalang bodoh itu berpikir dia bisa berduel?_ Riddle mendengus.

"Ya, tentu saja boleh, Ms. DeCerto," McGray tersenyum.

Sebuah ide terbentuk dalam otak Riddle dan dia menyeringai ketika McGray kembali ke depan kelas dan mengumumkan, "Silahkan, ambil tongkat sihir kalian dan ikuti aku. Kalian tidak akan membutuhkan apa-apa lagi."

McGray membuka pintu di samping papan tulis. Para siswa bangkit dengan bersemangat dan kembali gaduh. Riddle mengikuti siswa lain ke ruang sebelah. Itu dua kali ukuran kelas. Para siswa berkerumun di sekitar profesor. Riddle memastikan untuk berdiri di dekat DeCerto. Jika ia beruntung, ia bisa menghajar DeCerto tanpa melanggar peraturan sekolah.

Benar saja, McGray berkata, "Silahkan menemukan partner kalian. Kalian pasti tahu kemampuan masing-masing sehingga bisa menemukan partner yang cocok."

Riddle berjalan menuju DeCerto.

._._._._._.

Akhirnya sebuah kelas duel, menarik sekali. Setelah kegagalannya di kelas sebelumnya, Hermione memandang ke depan untuk mengamati situasi kelas. Rasanya sudah berabad-abad dia tidak berduel. Mungkin dia bisa bermitra dengan Lupin. Lupin sepertinya cukup bagus dengan mantranya.

"Wow, Hermione, kau yakin nih tidak mau ikut kami?" Lucia bertanya saat Hermione berdiri mengikuti profesor.

"Ya, jangan khawatir. Ini cuma pelajaran," jawab Hermione.

Hermione benar-benar tidak mengerti kenapa mereka semua tidak mau ikut duel. Tapi setelah melihat ekspresi Legifer saat melihat sarung tongkatnya, dia tidak perlu heran. Zaman ini tampaknya cukup keras pada perempuan. Profesor itu membawanya ke ruangan lain. Ruangan itu luas. Terlihat seperti Kamar Kebutuhan di pertemuan Tentara Dumbledore mereka. Cukup luas untuk beberapa pasang penduel.

"Silahkan menemukan partner kalian. Kalian tahu kemampuan masing-masing sehingga menemukan partner yang cocok," Profesor mengumumkan.

Hermione terkikik. Ini seperti pertempuran bebas risiko. Dia terbiasa menghadapi yang jauh lebih kejam. Pada saat itu ia merasakan ada yang menepuk bahunya. Saat berbalik, ia mendapati dirinya terjebak dalam tatapan Tom Riddle. Riddle tersenyum tapi matanya dingin.

"Apa kau ingin berpasangan denganku?"

Awalnya Hermione tidak menangkap apa yang diinginkannya. Ketika akhirnya dia mengerti, dia langsung pucat dan ingin lari dan berteriak. Riddle masih menunggu jawabannya.

"Uhm…aaa…" dia tergagap.

Sial, dia benar-benar butuh jalan keluar dari sini. Hermione memandang sekeliling tapi sepertinya semua orang sudah berpasangan.

"Ayolah. Aku tidak akan menggigit," kata Riddle dengan tawa yang menarik.

_Ya, tentu._ Pikir Hermione. Tapi tidak ada jalan keluar sekarang. Jika dia menolak maka Riddle akan lebih curiga lagi padanya. Dan itu adalah hal terakhir yang dibutuhkannya, Pangeran Kegelapan ikut campur dalam masalahnya.

"O…Oke," katanya dengan suara yang sangat kecil.

Riddle tersenyum puas dan berjalan ke matras yang kosong. Hermione terpaksa mengikutinya. Pasangan lain sudah mulai duel. Riddle menunggunya. Berdiri disana, ia terlihat berwibawa. Dia memutar-mutar tongkatnya santai di tangan. Hermione bisa melihat kilatan keemasan di jari kanannya. Dia melihat cincin emas dengan batu hitam. Cincin Gaunt. Jika Riddle memakai cincin itu sekarang berarti dia sudah membunuh ayah dan kakek-neneknya. Informasi yang sangat tidak perlu di saat-saat seperti ini. Panik mulai melanda Hermione. Dia tidak bisa menghadapinya lagi. Napasnya terengah. Mereka berdiri dalam jarak duel yang sempurna sekarang. Riddle masih tersenyum tapi ada kilatan bengis di matanya.

"Siap?" Riddle bertanya dengan sopan.

_Tidak, tidak, tidak, tidak, tidak, tidak, tidak!_

"…ya," suaranya kecil sekali.

Riddle memegang tongkatnya dengan benar dan membungkuk padanya. Pikiran Hermione diselimuti ketakutan tapi ia berhasil menggerakkan pergelangan tangan dan tongkatnya mendarat tepat di genggamannya kemudian membungkuk padanya tanpa melanggar kontak mata.

_Jadi dia tahu bagaimana cara berduel? _pikir Riddle geli saat DeCerto membungkuk padanya. _Setidaknya basa-basi. _Oh, dia akan sangat menikmati ini. Gadis itu tampak ketakutan sekarang. Ini adalah sesuatu yang disukainya.

Hermione menggigil. _Tenang_, katanya pada diri sendiri. _Fokus! Sekarang bukan waktu untuk kehilangan saraf._

Dia memperketat genggaman pada tongkatnya dan menghadapi Lord Voldemort. Dia berdiri beberapa meter darinya dan terlihat tenang, percaya diri. Dikombinasikan dengan silau membunuh ia terkesan menakutkan. Para pasangan duel lain sibuk dengan duel mereka. Hermione bisa melihat mereka dari sudut matanya. Tapi mereka hanya menggunakan mantra sederhana. Mantra Expelliarmus disana-sini dan Stupefy atau sesuatu yang tidak berbahaya. Hermione meragukan duelnya akan 'tidak berbahaya'.

Saat itu Riddle memilih untuk menyerang. Dia melemparkan kutukan dan Hermione terkejut ketika tahu itu cuma Mantra Kaki Jelly sederhana.

_Apa yang dimainkannya?_

Dengan kibasan tongkat kasual Hermione membelokkan mantra itu. Dia bisa melihat Riddle menaikkan satu alis tapi seringainya masih di tempat. Selanjutnya Riddle mengangkat tongkatnya dan melemparkan mantra biru. Itu bukan mantra yang berbahaya, hanya Confundus. Hermione bahkan tidak harus menggunakan perisai untuk memblokir mantra.

_Apa yang direncanakannya?_

Dia tidak bisa lanjut berpikir karena Riddle menembakkan kutukan lain. Kali ini Reducto, dan Hermione harus menggunakan perisainya.

_Protego!_

Kutukan itu tidak sangat kuat tapi jelas lebih kuat daripada mantra sebelumnya. Hermione mengerti sekarang apa yang tengah dilakukannya. Riddle ingin mengetesnya. Hermione menyipitkan mata ke arahnya. Dia masih menyeringai menantangnya untuk menyerang balik.

_Baiklah, kalau kau bersikeras. Perhatikan saja langkahmu._

Hermione mengibaskan tongkat dan berucap, "Stupefy!"

Sinar merah cantik meninggalkan tongkatnya dan melaju menuju Riddle. Dia membelokkan mantra malas. Tidak sedikitpun hilang ketenangan. Tetapi Hermione tidak mengharapkan itu. Tentu saja mantra bius tidak akan mengalahkan Lord Voldemort. Tapi Hermione tidak benar-benar ingin menyerangnya. Itu akan mengungkapkan keterampilannya terlalu banyak.

Riddle harus mengakui, dia tidak buruk. Sebenarnya ia berharap DeCerto akan kalah setelah mantra pertama. Tapi tampaknya gadis itu sedikit tahu. Riddle terkikik geli. Gadis itu lebih menghibur daripada yang ia harapkan. Bahkan dia mencoba menyerangnya. Bukan berarti ia menganggap mantra bius adalah sebuah serangan, tapi dia tetap harus bertepuk tangan di pipinya. Meski demikian, sekaranglah saatnya untuk melepas topeng. Gadis itu pantas mendapat hukuman, karena membuatnya jengkel dan sakit mata. Apa ya mantra terbaik untuk dipakai? Ah, ya, mantra ini akan berhasil. DeCerto akan diboyong ke rumah sakit dan ia bisa mengklaimnya sebagai kecelakaan.

Saat ini Riddle terdiam lagi. Hermione bingung. Tapi kediamannya bukan pertanda baik, dia yakin. Dia tempaknya terlalu geli dengan duel mereka. Dia pasti merencanakan sesuatu. Riddle menoleh padanya dan tersenyum. Lalu ia melambaikan tongkatnya dalam pola rumit. Sebelum mantra itu selesai, Hermione sudah tahu gerakan mantra apa itu. Dia merasakan gemetar mengalir di punggungnya. Itu adalah kutukan _Acidula_. Kutukan yang mengeluarkan kabut asam yang akan membakar semua yang terkena. Tidak mengancam hidup tapi sangat menyakitkan.

Sebuah kabut hijau pucat keluar dari tongkat Riddle dan melesat ke arahnya. Hermione harus meningkatkan perisai. Tapi Protego sederhana tidak akan berhasil. Mantra Protego hanya melindungi perapal di satu sisi. Kutukan Acidula tidak bisa dihentikan dengan itu. Itu hanya akan menabrak perisai dan menyerang lewat belakang.

Hermione memusatkan sihir dan memasang salah satu perisai terkuatnya.

_Scutulatus!_

Sebuah cahaya putih muncul dari ujung tongkatnya dan melebar hingga perisai itu berbentuk berlian dan melindungi Hermione sepenuhnya. Kabut hijau menyelubungi perisainya tapi tidak bisa menembusnya. Ini menjalar di seluruh perisai seolah-olah mencari celah. Hermione harus menyingkirkan kabut.

Dia mengangkat tongkat sihirnya dan mengangkat tangannya terjulur di sisi kanan kepalanya. Kemudian ia membawa tongkat ke bawah dalam suatu gerakan sudut sehingga pada akhirnya menunjuk ke lantai di sisi kirinya. Kabut hijau menghilang seiring gerakan tongkat Hermione seakan-akan dia mengusirnya pergi. Setelah itu ia menonaktifkan perisainya yang menggunakan banyak sihir. Dia kembali menatap Riddle. Senyum puas Riddle menghilang dan berganti dengan kerutan. Dia menggeram pada Hermione sambil melambaikan tongkatnya dalam serangan lain dan kutukan ungu melaju ke arahnya. Kali ini dia tidak mengenali kutukan dan tidak punya waktu untuk menghindar. Jadi dia menyilangkan tangan di depan tubuh, memanggil sihir dan merentangkan tangan ke samping.

_Subsisto!_

Sebuah perisai kuning pekat terbentuk di hadapannya. Kutukan Riddle menabrak perisai dengan bunyi memekakkan. Perisai kuning yang menyerap kutukan berubah menjadi jingga gelap lalu berkedip-kedip hilang. Sisa-sisa terakhir dari kutukan yang tidak diserap perisai menuju Hermione dan melukai bahu kirinya. Dia bisa merasakan jubahnya menyerap darah yang keluar dari luka.

Hermione kembali menatap Riddle. Dia memancarkan begitu banyak kekuatan sihir yang membuat udara berderak. Dia melihat ke matanya dan ada secercah kilai merah. Rasanya seperti kembali lagi di Kementerian. Dengan wujud yang berbeda tapi mata yang sama. Matanya terperangkap dalam mata Riddle. Hermione merasa lemas. Riddle dan wujudnya dalam sosok Harry bergabung di pikirannya. Mata itu, begitu penuh kebencian tanpa akhir. Hermione harus menghentikannya. Dia tidak lagi menyadari bahwa dia bukan melawan Lord Voldemort melainkan Tom Riddle remaja. Dia lupa kalau dia di Hogwarts sekarang, di tanah yang aman. Baginya hanya ada Voldemort.

_Cinis!_

Hermione berpikir sambil mengayunkan tongkat dalam gerakan akrab. Sebuah sinar terang melesat dari ujung tongkat. Sinar ini bergegas menuju Riddle dengan suara mendesis-desis. Mata Riddle melebar saat melihat kutukan. Dia tidak punya waktu untuk memasang perisai sehingga ia melompat ke samping menghindari kutukan. Kutukan itu pecah dengan suara keras di lantai. Sinarnya hilang dan menyisakan lubang kecil seperti dibor ke lantai batu. Batu di lubang itu mencair panas.

Hermione melihat Riddle yang kehilangan keseimbangan sehingga dia menembakkan kutukan lain.

_Verbero!_

Asap putih muncul dari tongkatnya. Ini berkabut ke arah Riddle tapi setelah dekat bentuknya semakin padat. Semakin banyak asap yang keluar dalam garis tipis dari tongkat Hermione. Kutukan itu terlihat seperti tali abu-abu keperakan yang salah satu ujungnya masih berasap dan terhubung dengan ujung tongkat Hermione dan ujung satunya merayap menuju Riddle.

Riddle masih dengan satu tangan dan satu lutut di lantai ketika ia melihat serangan baru Hermione. Dia bangkit berdiri dan mengangkat perisai untuk pertama kalinya dalam duel ini. Hermione mengayunkan tongkatnya dan mengarahkan tali peraknya melaju dengan cepat. Ini menabrak perisai Riddle dan menghancurkannya. Mata Riddle membulat kaget saat tali perak melilit tubuhnya. Hermione tersenyum saat itu dan menarik tajam tongkatnya dan tali. Tali memperketat cengkeramannya di Riddle dan Hermione bisa melihat Riddle meringis kesakitan.

Dengan gemetar Riddle melambaikan tongkatnya dan seluruh garis tali menjadi terbakar hingga beberapa detik kemudian menghilang sepenuhnya. Riddle berdiri tegak tapi lengan kirinya masih memegang perutnya. Dia menatap Hermione dengan heran. Tapi emosi dengan cepat mendominasinya, Hermione tahu. Wajahnya mengeras dan kerutan marah terbentuk antara alisnya.

Hermione menatapnya. Wajahnya juga sama kerasnya. Dia tidak akan membiarkan Voldemort menyakitinya. Tidak lagi. Dia telah mengambil banyak miliknya. Dia tidak ingin memberikannya lagi. Mereka berdua serempak mengambil sikap duel dengan mata terkunci satu sama lain. Hermione menyadari duel ini masih jauh dari kata selesai. Dia memantapkan napasnya dan memanggil sihirnya. Ini terbentuk lagi, aliran mantap energi mengalir dalam tubuhnya.

Kemudian Hermione bisa melihat Riddle memulai serangan. Riddle mengayunkan tongkatnya. Tapi kali ini Hermione tidak akan membiarkan kutukannya begitu saja. Dia juga mengayunkan tongkatnya sendiri dan mentransfigurasi jubahnya menjadi banyak sekali pisau kecil bersinar. Setelah Riddle menembakkan kutukannya, Hermione memerintahkan pasukan pisaunya untuk menyerang Riddle.

_Conseco!_

Kutukan Riddle melaju ke arahnya dan di waktu yang bersamaan pisau-pisau Hermione bergegas ke arahnya.

Tiba-tiba saja perisai berwarna biru pucat besar membentang di antara mereka berdua. Kedua kutukan menabrak perisai. Hanya beberapa pisau Hermione yang berhasil menyeberangi perisai dan melukai Riddle yang langsung mengerang kesakitan. Kekuatan kutukan Riddle juga hancur karena menabrak perisai. Tapi sedikit dari kutukan itu lewat dan memukul Hermione. Dia berlutut saat kutukan menyakitinya. Dia bisa merasakan sakit yang teramat nyeri menjalarinya. Tapi setelah beberapa detik sakit itu hilang dan Hermione membuka matanya lagi.

"KALIAN PIKIR KALIAN SEDANG APA?" Dia mendengar seseorang berteriak.

Hermione menoleh ke kanan dan melihat Profesor McGray. Pria itu berdiri dengan tongkat sihir teracung. Jelas dia adalah orang yang melemparkan perisai biru yang menghentikan kutukan mereka berdua. McGray tampak sangat marah.

Perlahan Hermione sanggup berdiri lagi. Sekujur tubuhnya terasa sakit dan ia bisa merasakan denyut di bahu kirinya. Dia berkedip dan melihat sekeliling. Selama beberapa waktu dalam duel membuatnya lupa. Tapi sekarang semuanya kembali ke fokus. Dia berada di ruangan besar berlantai batu dan banyak matras tersusun rapi untuk memisahkan pasangan-pasangan duel. Sekarang Hermione melihat murid-murid lain. Mereka telah menghentikan duel. Dan Hermione mengira mereka telah berhenti beberapa waktu yang lalu. Setiap wajah menatapnya dan Riddle yang sekarang sudah berdiri juga. Seisi ruangan benar-benar sunyi. Hermione bisa melihat yang lainnya menatapnya dengan ekspresi berbeda-beda: heran, kagum, tidak percaya, dan beberapa bahkan takut.

"DeCerto, Riddle! Ikuti aku!" McGray mendesis pada keduanya sebelum berpaling ke siswa lain. "Kalian disini dulu dan tunggu aku kembali. Dan jangan berani-berani melemparkan mantra satu sama lain sementara aku tidak ada disini."

McGray pergi ke pintu. Hermione tidak melihat ada pilihan lain selain mengikutinya. Riddle juga menyimpulkan hal yang sama sehingga dia mengikuti profesor juga. McGray menunggu mereka di dalam kelas. Ketika Riddle dan Hermione memasuki kelas, pintu terbanting menutup di belakang mereka.

"Apa kalian tahu betapa sangat tidak bertanggung jawab itu tadi?" Pria itu berteriak pada mereka berdua. "Aku tidak percaya kalian menggunakan kutukan-kutukan itu. Sangat berbahaya! Kalian bisa saling membunuh."

Hermione mengangkat alis tapi tidak berani menyela.

"Mr. Riddle, aku benar-benar berharap lebih padamu," McGray berpaling ke Riddle yang tampak sangat menyesal.

"Saya sangat menyesal, Profesor. Saya terbawa. Saya tidak pernah berniat untuk menyakiti Ms. DeCerto," kata Riddle, suaranya terdengar sangat menyesal.

Hermione mau tidak mau mengagumi kemampuan aktingnya. Dia hampir memutar matanya. McGray jelas tidak sadar itu cuma akting, sorot matanya melunak sedikit.

"Profesor, saya sadar tidak alasan untuk memaafkan kelakuan saya," Riddle memohon dengan suara yang teramat jujur. "Tapi saya sungguh tidak bermaksud melukai siapapun."

Kalau saja Hermione tidak tahu siapa dia, dia pasti akan percaya padanya. Riddle sangat meyakinkan. Sekarang saatnya dia berakting juga.

"Sir, saya tidak tahu apa yang merasuki saya," kata Hermione hati-hati membentuk nadanya menjadi bisikan lembut. Dia menundukkan kepala saat melanjutkan. "Saya sangat malu pada diri sendiri."

_Nah, Riddle! Aku juga bukan aktris yang buruk._

"Bagus. Ms. DeCerto, Mr. Riddle, apa yang telah kalian lakukan hari ini sangat salah," McGray memandang mereka dengan suara tegas tapi sorot matanya sudah lembut lagi. "Tapi aku bisa melihat bahwa kalian sangat menyesali apa yang sudah kalian lakukan."

"Ya, tentu saja, Sir," gumam Riddle, masih terlihat menyesal.

_Tetap gigih, bukan?_ pikir Hermione saat itu. Tapi dia juga mencoba untuk terlihat menyesal. Meskipun dia tidak tahu kenapa harus begitu. Riddle yang sudah menyerangnya begitu kejam. Dia hanya mempertahankan diri.

"Tapi aku tetap harus menghukum kalian. Lima puluh poin dari masing-masing asrama kalian. Dan kalian berdua akan mendapatkan detensi," kata McGray tegas. "Sekarang aku ingin kalian pergi ke rumah sakit. Mr. Riddle, kuharap kau bisa menunjukkan jalan pada Ms. DeCerto tanpa menyebabkan keributan lagi."

"Tentu saja, Sir," jawab Riddle pelan.

Profesor McGray kembali ke ruang duel dan meninggalkan mereka yang masih berdiri di dalam kelas. Hermione tiba-tiba merasa waspada lagi. Hal terakhir yang diinginkannya sekarang adalah berada satu ruangan berdua saja dengan Tom Riddle. Hermione berpaling dari pintu yang tertutup ke Riddle. Riddle menatapnya tajam sementara wajahnya kosong tanpa emosi. Hermione sudah siap untuk serangan berikutnya ketika Riddle tiba-tiba berpaling dan berjalan ke pintu. Hermione masih di tempatnya, berakar ke lantai, sambil menatap punggungnya. Dia menyeberangi ruangan panjang tapi saat di pintu ia berhenti. Tanpa berbalik Riddle berseru dengan tidak sabar,

"Apa yang kau tunggu?"

Hermione tersentak saat ia berbicara. _Apa? Oh, ya, rumah sakit. _Hermione berjalan mendekatinya.

Mereka berjalan dalam diam ke rumah sakit. Hermione melangkah di samping Riddle. Ini situasi yang cukup aneh, pikirnya. Mungkin lebih baik dia kembali ke asrama. Bahunya sakit sekali tapi bukan sesuatu yang serius. Hanya tergores. Tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan. Dan menara Gryffindor berada di arah yang berlawanan sehingga dia tidak harus berjalan dengan Riddle. Hermione meliriknya. Riddle berjalan dengan elegan dan angkuh seperti biasa. Meskipun Hermione melihatnya sedikit pincang. Dia cukup puas. Jubah pemuda itu sobek di beberapa tempat dan Hermione bisa melihat darah di baliknya. Nah, berarti pisau kecilnya sukses. Satu-satunya kerugian Hermione adalah dia harus beli jubah baru sekarang. Bisa saja sih dia merubah kembali pasukan pisaunya menjadi jubah hitam, tapi dia tidak menggunakan itu lagi. Tidak setelah tercampur dengan darah bajingan jahat ini.

Riddle…teramat sangat syok. Bagaimana bisa DeCerto tahu semua kutukan? Mustahil. Belum pernah ada murid laki-laki yang bisa menandinginya dalam duel, apalagi seorang gadis. Bahkan sebagian besar guru juga tidak bisa. Tapi DeCerto telah memblokir kutukannya dengan lihai. Perisai yang digunakannya adalah sihir yang sangat maju. Sangat sulit untuk mempelajarinya dan tentu saja tidak diajarkan di sekolah manapun. _Hell_, kebanyakan penyihir tidak tahu bagaimana memblokir kutukan. Tidak sebanding dengan kesulitan mempelajarinya kecuali bagi mereka yang benar-benar membutuhkannya.

Dan serangan gadis itu tadi sama majunya. Riddle hampir tidak sanggup untuk melawan kutukan tali berasap itu. Dia harus menarik sihir sedikit dan menggunakan Sihir Hitam untuk menghentikan tali mencekiknya. Dia selalu menahan diri untuk tidak menggunakan Sihir Hitam di depan orang lain, selain pengikutnya. Beruntung McGray tidak melihat sihir itu. Bagaimana bisa DeCerto tahu cara bertarung seperti itu?

Riddle meliriknya. DeCerto berjalan di sampingnya, tenggelam dalam pikirannya. Riddle bisa melihat bahunya. Ada luka dalam disana. Lengan _pullover _hitam dan blus putihnya terendam darah. Tapi gadis itu tampak tidak peduli. Setiap gadis yang ia tahu pasti akan menangis tersedu-sedu sekarang. Sebagian besar murid lain pasti begitu. Tapi DeCerto melangkah dengan tenang seolah-olah tidak ada yang salah.

Mereka telah mencapai rumah sakit dan ia mengetuk pintu.

_Akhirnya! _seru Hermione lega. Berjalan berdua saja dengan Riddle sangat tidak menyenangkan. Hermione waspada sepanjang waktu kalau-kalau cowok itu menyerangnya. Dia benar-benar kaget Riddle membawanya ke rumah sakit dan tidak menjebaknya di koridor terpencil untuk menyelesaikan duel. Dia mengetuk pintu dan membukanya. Seorang perempuan dua puluhan berambut cokelat bergegas datang ke arah mereka.

"Oh, kalian kenapa?" tanyanya khawatir. "Ayo, sini! Duduk disini! Aku akan memanggil Penyembuh." Dia mendudukkan mereka di tempat tidur dan melesat ke kantor sebelah.

Setelah beberapa saat dia kembali disertai seorang lelaki. Lelaki itu pendek dan beruban, wajahnya sangat keriput. Bahkan ia terlihat renta. Sebuah keajaiban dia masih berdiri tegak dengan dua kaki. Dia mengenakan seragam penyembuh hijau limau dengan kancing-kancing emas di bagian depan yang Hermione ketahui sebagai seragam penyembuh St. Mungo. Dia berjalan tertatih-tatih menuju Riddle dan dirinya, si brunet masih mengikutinya.

Setelah cukup dekat ia menatap intens Hermione dan Riddle. Dia membungkuk dan menyibak robekan blus Hermione untuk melihat luka-luka di bahunya. Dia berdecak melihatnya. Apa sebabnya Hermione tidak mengerti. Ia bertanya-tanya apakah si penyembuh ini berdecak karena lukanya atau tidak setuju blus bagus sempurna ini hancur.

"Jadi? Apa yang terjadi?" ia bertanya, tidak terdengar terlalu tertarik.

"Pertahanan terhadap Ilmu Hitam," Riddle menjelaskan.

"Aku selalu bilang pada mereka kelas itu terlalu berisiko," kata wanita brunet menggeleng.

"Madam Dulan, aku yakin kelas tidak seburuk itu." Penyembuh tua menepuk punggungnya. "Bisakah kau mengobati luka di bahu gadis ini? Dan kau‒" dia berbalik ke Riddle, "‒ikuti aku."

Riddle bangkit dan mengikuti penyembuh ke balik gorden tanpa lupa memberikan _deathglare_ pada Hermione.

Saat itu Hermione mendesah. Madam Dulan menyalahartikan desahan napasnya dan berkata, "Jangan khawatir, Sayang. Tidak akan sakit kok."

Hermione membalas pandangannya dan tersenyum. Wanita ini baik. Setidaknya ia perhatian pada pasiennya. Tidak seperti penyembuh tua tadi.

Madam Dulan mengambil tongkat medisnya dan bertanya, "Siapa namamu? Aku tidak pernah melihatmu sebelumnya?"

"Saya murid pindahan, Madam. Nama saya Hermione DeCerto."

"Begitu rupanya. Murid baru. Dan sekarang kau terluka." Dia menggelengkan kepalanya. "Kelas itu terlalu berbahaya."

Dia kemudian mengayunkan tongkatnya dan kain di bahu Hermione lenyap.

"Ngomong-ngomong, aku Madam Dulan."

Hermione mengangguk.

Madam Dulan mulai membersihkan bahu Hermione dari lapisan darah. Hermione melirik dan bisa melihat kulitnya terpotong. Cukup dalam dan mulai berdarah lagi. Madam Dulan meraih sebuah botol cairan kebiruan.

"Sekarang, ini mungkin sedikit pedih, Sayang," katanya pada Hermione.

Kemudian dia meneteskan beberapa cairan di luka potong Hermione. Sedikit menyengat tapi tidak terlalu. Setelah itu Madam Dulan mengambil ramuan untuk Hermione. Dia menyodorkan cangkir dengan ramuan hijau untuknya.

"Minum ini. Ini akan membantu dan membuatmu merasa lebih baik."

Hermione mengambil cangkir dan minum. Ramuan itu hangat dan walaupun warnanya menjijikkan tapi rasanya tidak buruk. Hermione merasakan kehangatan menyenangkan menjalar di tubuhnya. Dia sungguh merasa lebih baik sekarang. Agak segar. Setelah Madam Dulan memperban bahu Hermione, dia berujar,

"Hanya ini yang bisa dilakukan untuk lukamu. Sayatannya cukup dalam tapi kupikir itu akan segera sembuh. Kau harus datang kesini besok biar aku bisa mengganti perbannya." Dia tersenyum ramah. "Bisakah kau istirahat sebentar disini? Berbaringlah sejenak. Kau bisa pergi pas makan malam."

"Baiklah, _thanks_," jawab Hermione.

Madam Dulan pergi menuju kantor. Hermione bersandar di tempat tidur. Hari yang melelahkan. Dia menggosok hidungnya. Sejak dia tiba disini keadaan berubah dari buruk menjadi semakin buruk. Riddle pasti semakin curiga karena kemampuan duelnya. Tapi tidak ada cara lain. Dia harus mempertahankan diri. Kutukan yang digunakan Riddle terlalu berbahaya.

_Dasar bajingan tengik!_

Bahkan di usia mudanya Lord Voldemort sudah sangat kuat. Duel tadi sangat kuat. Riddle bahkan tidak menggunakan Sihir Hitam untuk melawannya tadi. Hermione tidak tahu apa dia bisa mengalahkannya jika mereka bertarung sungguhan. Dia ragu. Riddle tidak mudah untuk dikalahkan, putusnya.

Hermione tersentak dari lamunannya saat ia mendengar langkah kaki datang ke arahnya. Dia mendongak dan melihat subjek lamunannya berdiri di hadapannya. Riddle melotot padanya. Hermione melihat perban putih di sekitar lengan kirinya dan ia bisa melihat perban putih lagi di balik robekan bajunya. Yah, setidaknya Hermione berhasil melukainya sebanyak Riddle melukai dirinya. Tatapannya jatuh ke wajah tampannya. Tatapan tajam menakutkan itu lagi. Tapi yang membuat Hermione terkesima adalah ada tatapan menilai di baliknya.

"DeCerto, sepertinya aku sudah meremehkanmu. Sebuah kesalahan yang tidak akan kuulangi," suaranya berbisik tapi tidak membuat ketajamannya luntur.

Hermione memandang balik mutiara abu-abu itu dan menelan ludah. Dia terkejut sendiri saat menjawab dengan suara yang mantap, "Nah, sebaiknya kau jauh-jauh dariku, benar tidak?"

Hermione bersumpah bisa melihat topeng kemarahan itu muncul lagi. Riddle mencondongkan tubuh ke depan, kedua tangannya mencengkeram seprei ranjang di kanan-kiri Hermione, mengurung gadis itu. Wajah tampannya sekarang hanya beberapa senti dari wajah Hermione. Hermione ingin menjauh tapi dia sudah terperangkap di tempat tidur.

Kemudian Riddle berbicara dalam desisan dingin, "Hati-hati, DeCerto. Jangan memulai perang denganku. Kau akan sangat menyesal."

Hermione tidak bisa mengatakan apapun. Dia bahkan tidak sanggup menarik napas ketika lensa abu-abu itu mengebor matanya. Mata itu menantangnya untuk mengeluarkan bantahan. Riddle terus menatapnya untuk beberapa saat. Kemudian setelah beberapa detik yang terasa seperti beberapa tahun, Hermione tiba-tiba berdiri. Riddle memperhatikannya yang masih terdiam dengan sorot bengis dan seringai jahat sebelum akhirnya berbalik dan berjalan pergi, keluar dari rumah sakit.

.

**To be Continued**

* * *

**.**

Update lagi! Chapter ini cepet diupdate karena lebih pendek,,, gimana? gimana?

Di chapter ini, kok cherry malah ngerasa lucu ya pas duel tom-hermione,, lucu aja, mereka berusaha saling bunuh di tengah kelas, di depan guru dan orang banyak,, untung aja gak kutukan Avada Kedavra yaa, mereka bisa langsung ditendang ke azkaban.

Di fic ini Hermione sudah mulai berubah sifatnya dibandingkan dengan cerita Harry Potter asli. Dia udah sering mengumpat orang dgn bahasa sarkastik dan kasar, udah sering melanggar peraturan, dan malas di kelas. Tapi yah, siapa juga yang berubah kalau udah melwati hidup dalam perang selama dua tahun... Istilahnya, hermione udah merasakan asam garam kehidupan yang keras...

Yuuup, TomMione udah mulai mendominasi cerita...

Makasih buat Ryunkzhi atas sarannya, cherry udah berusaha kok bikin bahasanya jadi sealami mungkin, meskipun agak susah, soalnya cherry malah takut ntar kalimatnya melenceng jauh dari fic aslinya. Tapi akan cherry usahakan yaa...

Tengkyu banget yaaa buat yang udah review! Review kalian adalah semangat buat cherry.,,,

Review lagi chapter ini? ***begging begging puppy eyes *&%$$#


	6. 5: Bagaimana Rasanya Menjadi yang Dibenc

**ULTIMA RATIO**

**Disclaimer : J.K Rowling**

**Author : Winterblume**

**Penerjemah : Hyuuga Cherry**

**TomMione Time-Traveller Fic**

**Romance & Adventure**

* * *

**Summary: **

Akhirnya hari Pertempuran Akhir melawan Lord Voldemort telah datang. Harry, Ron, dan Hermione bertempur dengan gagah berani melawan musuh bebuyutan mereka- tapi kemudian sesuatu menjadi salah. Dan Hermione menemukan dirinya sendirian dalam situasi genting.

* * *

.

**5**

**BAGAIMANA RASANYA MENJADI YANG DIBENCI**

**.**

Hermione akhirnya meninggalkan rumah sakit dan menuju Aula Besar untuk makan malam. Kisah duel mereka selama PTIH seharusnya sudah beredar ke seluruh sekolah. Hermione benci sekali menjadi topik gosip tapi tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Rencana semula untuk mempertahankan _low profile_ runtuh. Apa yang akan dikatakan Profesor McGonagall kalau dia tahu, merubah garis waktu? _Mengutukku di tempat mungkin, _Hermione nyengir.

Dia mencapai pintu masuk Aula Besar dan masuk. Sebagian besar siswa sudah duduk di meja asrama masing-masing dan makan. Saat Hermione masuk, dengungan di Aula mereda. Semua murid menatapnya. Bukan menatap sih sebenarnya, tapi melemparkan pandangan bermusuhan. Hermione bingung. Dia biasa saja kalau cuma anak-anak Slytherin yang begitu. Hermione bahkan pernah bertarung dengan pemimpin mereka yang jahat. Tapi pelototan serupa juga datang dari anak-anak Ravenclaw dan Hufflepuff dan Hermione tersentak, bahkan dari Gryffindor juga. Apa dia melakukan sesuatu yang salah? Ini bukan tentang duel kan?

Hermione bergegas ke meja Gryffindor. Dia bisa merasakan pelototan mereka mengikuti setiap gerakannya. Saat tiba di meja dia mati-matian mencari kursi kosong untuk keluar dari pandangan-pandangan itu. Tapi setiap ingin duduk, secara refleks anak-anak asramanya menutupi tempat yang kosong. Jelas tak seorang pun yang ingin duduk di sampingnya. Hermione tidak tahu apa yang merasuki mereka. Dia sudah berteman dengan hampir semua dari mereka sebelumnya. Kenapa mereka menghindarinya sekarang? Setelah beberapa saat, dia beradu pandang dengan Lupin. Pemuda itu secara diam-diam memberi isyarat padanya untuk duduk di sampingnya. Bersyukur, Hermione berjalan ke arahnya dan duduk.

"Terima kasih," bisiknya lirih.

Lupin mengangguk tanpa senyum.

Obrolan mulai berdengung lagi di sekitarnya tapi Hermione masih bisa merasakan pandangan permusuhan terhadapnya. Dia ingin bertanya pada Lupin apa yang terjadi tapi tidak berani, terlalu banyak orang yang bisa menguping. Dia mengisi piring dengan sedikit sosis dan kentang goreng, memulai makan malamnya meskipun tidak merasa lapar lagi. Dia bisa mendengar namanya disebut-sebut dalam beberapa percakapan di sekelilingnya.

Beberapa menit kemudian dia mendorong piringnya dan meninggalkan Aula Besar. Saat berjalan di luar Aula, seseorang dengan sengaja menabraknya. Keras sekali. Hermione merasakan nyeri dari luka di bahunya. Dorongan itu cukup kuat untuk membuatnya membentur dinding. Sekelompok gadis Ravenclaw lewat. Jelas salah seorang dari mereka yang menabraknya tadi. Mereka semua memandang Hermione seolah-olah dia adalah kotoran menjijikkan. Beberapa dari mereka bahkan menyeringai keji saat Hermione memegang bahunya kesakitan. Ketika Hermione mengawasi mereka lewat, ia bisa mendengar salah satu gadis berkata,

"Jalang!"

Gadis-gadis lain yang mendengar itu tertawa sinis. Masih dilanda kebingungan dan sedikit kesakitan oleh perilaku mereka, Hermione berjalan kembali ke ruang rekreasi Gryffindor. Dia memanjat masuk ke lubang lukisan. Ruangan itu kosong. Yang lain pasti masih makan di Aula Besar. Merasa tidak ada yang harus dilakukan, Hermione berjalan menaiki tangga ke kamar. Kondisi kamar yang luar biasa rapi membuatnya kesal.

_Legifer bodoh!_

Dia duduk di ranjangnya.

_Ada apa dengan mereka? _Hermione merebahkan kepala di bantal.

Permusuhan ini pasti bukan hanya karena duelnya dengan Riddle. Tentu saja dia bodoh melibatkan diri dalam duel dengan Riddle. Tapi dia tidak punya pilihan. Kenapa yang lain membencinya cuma karena duel itu? _Well_, dia telah menyebabkan asramanya kehilangan poin. Tapi tidak banyak kok. Tidak, ini adalah sesuatu yang lain. Sesuatu pasti telah terjadi selama dia berada di rumah sakit.

Dia kemudian mendengar seseorang datang menaiki tangga. Saat pintu terbuka, empat teman sekamarnya melangkah masuk. Mereka semua melotot padanya, meskipun Viola memandang kasihan dan peduli padanya dibandingkan marah. Lucia berbaring di ranjangnya yang berada di sebelah Hermione. Dia bergeser ke sisi ranjang terjauh dari Hermione dan mulai menulis dalam diari pinknya. Viola menghilang ke kamar mandi dan Diana mengaduk barang-barangnya. Rose memandang salah satu esainya, mengeceknya lalu mendongak dan menatap tajam Hermione. Hermione benar-benar terganggu oleh mereka sekarang. Dia merasa tidak melakukan sesuatu yang layak untuk mendapatkan ini.

Setelah beberapa saat dia berteriak pada mereka, "Apa yang salah dengan kalian?"

Diana mengabaikan ledakan kemarahannya sepenuhnya dan Lucia menatapnya dan mengerutkan kening tapi diam saja. Rose mendongak dari esainya dan mendesis, "Tidak ada yang salah dengan kami. Tapi kau benar-benar cewek murahan licin, bukan?"

Hermione tertegun oleh ketajaman dalam suaranya. Rose biasanya tidak pernah berbicara seperti itu. Dan tidak seorang pun, bahkan Diana, yang memprotes hinaan Rose. Hermione tidak ingin membahas apapun dengan mereka sekarang dan menarik selimut dari ranjangnya. Dia meraih buku Arithmancy-nya dan mulai membaca bab yang akan dipelajari di kelas. Dia memiliki hal lain yang perlu dikhawatirkan daripada cewek-cewek idiot yang mencoba mengganggunya di sekolah. Setelah beberapa jam membaca, buku meluncur jatuh dan Hermione tertidur.

"_Kau Darah Lumpur rendah!" Pelahap Maut meludah dan menendang Hermione ke samping. Hermione tergeletak menjadi bola di kaki pria itu. Bagaimana dia bisa begitu ceroboh? Dia tadi meninggalkan tempat persembunyian mereka untuk pergi ke desa mencari makanan. Mereka belum mendapatkan apapun yang bisa dimakan selama berhari-hari. Perang semakin mengamuk antara Voldemort dan Kementerian. Pelahap Maut Voldemort ada di mana-mana. Semakin sulit bagi mereka untuk menemukan tempat yang aman mendirikan tenda. Setiap Pelahap Maut mengenal wajah mereka. Mereka tidak bisa sembarangan pergi ke beberapa toko membeli makanan tanpa risiko tertangkap._

"_Dimana Potter?" Pelahap Maut lain bertanya. Ada lima dari mereka, mengepungnya. Hermione tidak menjawab. Jadi Pelahap Maut itu mengacungkan tongkat sihirnya dan mendesis,_

"_Crucio!"_

_Rasa sakit akrab dari kutukan Cruciatus merobeknya. Dan meskipun itu bukan yang pertama kali dia tetap tidak terbiasa dengan rasa sakitnya. Penderitaan menjalar ke setiap inci tubuhnya sampai tidak ada yang terlewat lalu semua itu berhenti. Sebuah tangan meraih lengannya dan menariknya brutal ke posisi duduk._

"_Dimana Potter?" Pelahap Maut itu bertanya lagi._

_Hermione menatapnya dan menggeleng. Dia tidak akan pernah memberitahu mereka. Pelahap Maut meludahinya dan menamparnya. Hermione terjengkang ke samping. Darah menetes dari sudut bibirnya._

"_Taik!" ia berteriak padanya. "Aku seharusnya membunuhmu sekarang, Muggle jalang!"_

_Hermione menangis. Mereka pada akhirnya akan membunuhnya. Tapi bukan sekarang, tidak sebelum mereka mendapatkan informasi darinya dengan menggunakan segala cara… _

_._

_._

Hermione terbangun dan merasakan air mata mengalir di pipinya. _Merlin, kendalikan dirimu! _Dia mengecam dirinya. Seluruh populasi sekolah yang mengasingkanmu bukan sesuatu untuk ditangisi. Ini memang akan menyulitkan perkerjaannya untuk kembali ke masanya, tapi bukan alasan untuk jadi putus asa. Hermione bangkit, berganti pakaian lalu meninggalkan asrama. Yang lain tidak berbicara sepatah kata pun padanya. Mereka mengabaikannya. Hermione ingin pergi ke Aula Besar tapi mengurungkannya. Dia tidak akan bisa sarapan sementara orang-orang menatapnya seperti tadi malam. Jadi langsung saja ke kelas Sejarah Sihir.

Kelas Sejarah sangat mengerikan. Profesor Binns sangat membosankan karena terus berceloteh tentang perang Goblin atau lainnya. Murid-murid lain mengabaikannya sepanjang waktu. Kalaupun tidak mengabaikan, mereka berusaha mengutuknya. Beberapa saat lalu botol tintanya meledak. Dia diguyur tinta hitam dari kepala sampai kaki. Tidak ada yang membantu dia membersihkan tinta. Hampir semua orang menertawakannya.

Kemudian Hermione berjalan ke Aula Besar untuk makan siang. Sebenarnya dia tidak mau kesana tapi ia tidak sempat sarapan hingga sekarang kelaparan. Saat menyusuri koridor ia melihat Longbottom, Weasley, dan Lupin. Saatnya untuk mencari tahu kenapa ia dijauhi, pikirnya.

Saat berpapasan dengan mereka, dia menyapa, "Hei!"

Longbottom menatapnya. Hermione bisa melihat kekecewaan di matanya. Kenapa Marc kecewa padanya? Marc tidak mengatakan apa-apa tapi berjalan menjauh darinya. Hermione merasa terluka oleh sikapnya. Lupin dan Weasley tampaknya tidak ada masalah dengannya dan masih disana.

"Sekarang, ada yang memberitahuku apa yang salah?" katanya tak sabar.

Weasley dan Lupin saling pandang dengan tidak nyaman, hingga akhirnya Lupin buka suara,"Ini…ini tentang kau dan Riddle."

"Kenapa dengan diriku dan Riddle?" Hermione bertanya ketika Lupin tidak menjelaskan lagi.

"Mereka tahu tentang kau yang mengajak Riddle kencan dan…" ucapan Lupin terputus.

"Apa?" tanya Hermione marah.

"Kau mengajak Riddle kencan, kan, Hermione?" Weasley berucap lebih tegas.

Hermione melongo menatap mereka. _Apa?_

"Tidak sama sekali, aku tidak mungkin sudi melakukan hal seperti itu!" bentak Hermione muak dengan tuduhan mereka.

Weasley mengangkat alisnya. "Jadi kau tidak melakukan itu?"

"Tentu saja tidak!" Sekarang Hermione sangat marah.

"Kupikir juga begitu," kata Lupin cepat.

Hermione berbalik ke Lupin. "Ceritakan semuanya padaku."

Lupin berdehem dan kemudian berbicara, "Desas-desusnya begini, Hermione. Mereka bilang kau berbicara dengan Riddle dan mengajaknya berkencan. Tapi Riddle menolak."

"Aku mengajak Riddle berkencan?" Hermione berharap ia salah dengar.

"Masih ada lagi," lanjut Lupin, "Setelah dia menolakmu, kau marah dan mulai berteriak padanya dan menghinanya. Dan karena Riddle masih tidak mau berkencan denganmu, kau mengancamnya."

"AKU MENGANCAM RIDDLE?" Semuanya sangat lucu, pikir Hermione. Dia, mengancam Riddle?

_Bukannya terbalik ya?_

"Maafkan aku tapi begitulah gosip yang beredar." Lupin menatapnya penuh simpati. "Menurut gosip, untuk membalaskan dendam pada Riddle dan membuatnya menerimamu, kau menyerangnya di kelas PTIH."

"Kau bercanda, kan?" Hermione tidak bisa mempercayai telinganya. "Dia menyerangku duluan. Aku harus mempertahankan diri, kan?"

"Yah, kau menggunakan beberapa kutukan yang cukup serius padanya, Hermione," Weasley menyela. "Sinar terang itu lho. Kutukan itu membuat lantai batu meleleh."

Hermione mengangkat bahu saat itu. Benar, mantra itu benar-benar berbahaya. Tapi tidak ada satupun mantra yang jadi berbahaya kalau dilemparkan pada Lord Voldemort. Dia layak mendapatkan itu.

"Kutukan Riddle juga sangat berbahaya kok. Tapi siapa sih yang memulai rumor konyol ini? Seolah aku akan sudi mengajak Riddle berkencan." Hermione memutar matanya.

"Aku tidak tahu." Lupin mengerutkan kening. "Tapi yang terburuk adalah, semua orang percaya itu."

"Ya, termasuk Longbottom," kata Hermione getir.

"Dia itu idiot, Hermione," Weasley berusaha menghiburnya. "Dia memang sensitif terhadap apapun yang berhubungan dengan Riddle. Kau tahu kan Marc sangat membencinya."

Hermione menghela napas. "Aku hanya berharap mereka akan sadar kalau mereka semua salah."

Rumor ini menjelaskan semuanya. Tom Riddle adalah seorang pemuda yang sangat populer. Hermione enggan mengakuinya. Riddle telah membangun reputasi yang sempurna di mata para murid dan guru. Di mata mereka, Riddle adalah anak miskin yatim piatu tapi sangat brilian. Begitu berani dan tampan. Semua gadis tergila-gila padanya dan yang laki-laki menghormatinya dan ingin berteman dengannya. Riddle telah membuat mereka semua jatuh dalam pesonanya. Hermione ragu banyak yang tahu Tom Riddle sebenarnya. Dumbledore adalah salah satu yang tahu. Dan pengikut Slytherin Riddle, para calon Pelahap Maut, pasti tahu dan takut padanya. Selain itu? Hermione pikir tidak ada.

Dan sekarang dirinya, gadis baru, telah menyerang anak emas mereka. Tentu saja mereka membencinya, mengasingkannya, dan singkatnya membuat hidupnya semenderita mungkin. Hermione mengingat kembali kata-kata Riddle.

'_Jangan memulai perang denganku. Kau akan sangat menyesal.'_

Mungkinkah perang antara mereka sudah dimulai? Dan sekarang Hermione sedang mengalami serangan pertama. Dia cukup yakin Riddle sendirilah yang memulai rumor ini.

Makan siang sama 'menyenangkan' seperti kelas Sejarah Sihir. Hermione telah mencoba makan cepat-cepat supaya segera meninggalkan Aula. Entah bagaimana pelototan itu tidak pernah berhenti. Setelah dipukul dengan Kutukan Hantu Jelek, dia kehilangan selera makan. Jadi dia meninggalkan Aula Besar dan menuju kelas Mantra. Dia teringat siapa teman sebangkunya, _betapa menyenangkan._ Hermione mendesah. Dia sudah banyak mendesah akhir-akhir ini.

_Aku bertanya-tanya kenapa?_

Dan ia mulai banyak menggunakan sarkasme.

Saat ia tiba di kelas Mantra, dia duduk di kursinya sambil terus berharap bisa duduk di tempat lain. Para siswa tiba satu per satu di kelas dan duduk di meja masing-masing. Tanpa lupa melotot padanya. Sudah biasa, pikir Hermione. Tapi selama mereka tidak melemparkan kutukan dia sama sekali tidak terganggu.

._._._._._.

Riddle melangkah elegan ke kelas Mantra. Dia baru saja memberitahu Primus Lestrange tentang pertemuan mereka selanjutnya. Lestrange akan memastikan yang lain diberitahu. Pertemuan mereka perlahan menjadi tidak menyenangkan. Riddle membentuk kelompok kecil ini bertahun-tahun yang lalu untuk memiliki partner berlatih Ilmu Hitam. Tapi sekarang dia tidak perlu berlatih lagi. Jadi mungkin sudah waktunya untuk membubarkan kelompok?

Tapi di sisi lain pertemuan-pertemuan itu merupakan ajang perekrutan yang berguna. Dia bisa memakai semua penyihir darah murni bodoh itu untuk tujuannya. Para ahli waris beberapa keluarga darah murni berpengaruh dan kaya raya sudah tunduk padanya. Mereka sangat berguna untuk melakukan pekerjaan kotor untuknya. Tidak, dia harus menjaga pertemuan-pertemuan ini. Manfaatnya terlalu besar untuk diabaikan. Jadi dia harus tetap datang ke pertemuan yang membosankan. Mungkin dia bisa meng-Crucio salah satu pengikutnya, akan sangat menghibur.

Dia berbelok di sudut koridor dalam perjalanan ke kelas saat seorang gadis menabraknya. _Tidak bisakah cewek goblok ini memperhatikan jalannya?_

Riddle memasang senyum menawan. Tidak ada yang bisa menolaknya, ia berkata, "Apakah kau baik-baik saja? Aku tidak menyakitimu, kan?"

Si cewek goblok, Ravenclaw, tersipu dalam. Dia lumayan cantik. Riddle merasa kenal entah bagaimana. Namanya mungkin Denvin…atau Dunhill? Dia tidak yakin. Dan dia sungguh tidak peduli.

Gadis itu menjawab dengan suara tinggi mendesah, "Tidak, aku baik-baik saja. Aku yang salah tadi."

_Ya, itu adalah kesalahan sialanmu. Aku jadi ingin mengutuk dia sekarang._

Riddle hendak melanjutkan perjalanan ke kelas saat gadis itu bertanya, "Tom, aku ingin bertanya apa kau baik-baik saja. Setelah cewek baru itu menyerangmu, kau jadi pendiam."

_Tom? _Siapa yang memberinya hak untuk memanggilnya Tom? Dia bisa merasakan kebencian membakar dalam dirinya. Riddle melihat ke arahnya. Gadis itu menjauh sedikit. Sial, kebenciannya pasti tercetak di wajahnya sekarang. Dia menghilangkan itu dan tersenyum lagi. Tapi kenapa dia berani memanggilnya 'Tom'? Sekarang Riddle memperhatikan lebih dekat, dia agak familiar. _Bertemu dimana ya?_ Riddle berpikir.

_Ah, ya! _Dia bisa ingat sekarang. Dia pernah meniduri gadis ini. Itu saja. Riddle hampir terkikik saat ini. Terlalu mudah. Gadis-gadis model begini terlalu mudah untuk didapat. Tapi tetap itu tidak memberinya hak memanggilnya 'Tom'.

Dia menjawab dengan suara manis, "Jangan khawatir. Aku tidak mendapatkan luka serius. Hanya luka kecil."

Setelah itu gadis Ravenclaw itu menggumamkan sesuatu dengan marah seperti, "Berani sekali dia!" Riddle tidak tahu. Dan tidak mau tahu.

Gadis itu bertanya lagi, "Apakah itu benar? Apa dia menyerangmu karena kau menolaknya?"

Riddle hampir terbahak. Oh, gosip kecil itu menyebar dengan sangat baik. Tapi dia menjawab dengan suara ragu-ragu, "Aku yakin itu tidak ada hubungannya."

Si gadis tersenyum yang dia anggap genit tapi konyol sekali, "Kau terlalu baik, Tom."

Dia benar-benar harus pergi sekarang atau berisiko tertawa terbahak-bahak. "Aku harus pergi ke kelasku sekarang. Senang berbicara denganmu."

Dia meninggalkan gadis yang masih terpesona.

Rumornya telah bekerja dengan baik. DeCerto sekarang dijauhi oleh seisi sekolah. Riddle cukup menikmati menciptakan serangan kecil ini di kehidupan social gadis itu. Tapi tetap saja DeCerto adalah sebuah misteri. Kemampuan duelnya telah menjadi kejutan. Dia harus mencari tahu lebih banyak tentangnya. Mungkin mengajaknya bergabung ke kelompok yang dibuatnya. DeCerto pasti akan menjadi pengikut yang kuat. Tapi Riddle ragu bisa membujuknya untuk bergabung. Gadis itu tampaknya membencinya sejak hari pertama.

Setidaknya DeCerto mengalihkan perhatiannya dari masalah yang lain. Masalah dimana dia tampaknya berada di jalan buntu. Tapi dia pasti akan menyelesaikannya.

Dia sampai di kelas. DeCerto sudah duduk di meja mereka. Riddle bisa melihat siswa lain memelototinya. DeCerto duduk tenang membaca buku dan tampak tidak terganggu dengan permusuhan dari penghuni kelas. Riddle merasa sedikit kesal dengan itu. Dia berjalan ke kursinya dan duduk.

"DeCerto," ia menyapanya.

"Riddle," katanya malas, tidak pernah mendongak dari buku.

Itu membuatnya lebih marah. Mengapa gadis itu selalu mengabaikannya? Dan kenapa juga dia peduli sih? Tapi tetap saja.

"Jadi, bagaimana harimu?" tanyanya dengan suara berlapis gula. _Seberapa bagus harimu? Dengan seluruh sekolah membencimu?_

Riddle bisa melihat tangannya yang memegang buku mengetat. DeCerto menatapnya dan matanya terbakar amarah. DeCerto mungkin menduga bahwa dia yang memulai rumor. Riddle menyeringai padanya.

DeCerto lalu menjawab dengan suara manis yang sama sekali tidak cocok dengan raut mukanya, "Jadi, bagaimana kondisi luka-lukamu?"

_Jalang kurang ajar! Berani sekali dia berbicara begitu padanya?_

Dia membungkuk padanya sehingga hanya gadis itu yang bisa mendengar, "Bagaimana kau tahu semua kutukan itu? Katakan padaku!"

Dua kata terakhirnya telah diucapkan dengan begitu banyak perintah dan kekuatan yang membuat Hermione merasa dingin mengalir di punggungnya. Tapi dia tidak akan memberitahunya. Jadi Hermione berbisik sepelan Riddle tadi,

"Kau sendiri, bagaimana bisa tahu semua kutukan itu?"

Mata abu-abu datar mengebor miliknya, berkilat marah, "Cepat atau lambat aku akan mencari tahu. Kenapa kau harus membuatnya begitu sulit?"

_Bocah tengik! _Hermione benar-benar marah. Mengapa dia begitu brengsek? Mengapa, oh, mengapa, cuma dia yang tahu siapa Riddle sebenarnya?

Dan sekarang dengan kedekatan jarak mereka ia bisa melihat warna matanya yang mustahil itu. Warnanya abu-abu polos dengan bintik-bintik kecil biru gelap di sekitar pupil. Wajahnya sempurna-proporsional dan rambut gelapnya jatuh elegan di depan mata. Dia begitu tampan. Ini membuat Hermione muak. Bagaimana dia bisa memikirkan hal ini sekarang? Di periodenya, setidaknya Lord Voldemort tidak perlu berakting sehingga jiwanya terlihat sama buruknya dengan wujudnya.

Hermione menggelengkan kepalanya, "Pfff, seakan-akan aku sudi memberitahumu."

Tatapan itu lagi, pikir Riddle. Cara DeCerto menyapanya dan menatapnya. Ada kebencian di matanya, tetapi Riddle terbiasa hidup dengan kebencian. Selain itu, ada penghinaan juga. Seolah-olah dirinya lebih rendah dibanding gadis itu. Yang terburuk adalah kilatan kasihan yang kadang terlihat di binar cokelatnya ketika berbicara padanya.

Riddle menyipitkan mata dan mendesis, "Suatu hari nanti akan tiba saatnya kau berlutut di hadapanku dan menceritakan rahasiamu yang menyedihkan."

DeCerto terkekeh. Bagaimana bisa dia terkekeh mendengar deklarasi perang ini? Lalu DeCerto mendekat padanya. Riddle menegang saat merasakan tangan halus gadis itu di lengannya.

Dia berbisik di telinganya menekankan setiap kata, "Dalam mimpimu."

Sebelum Riddle sempat membalas, pintu kelas terbuka dan Profesor Merrythought melangkah masuk. Hermione bersandar di kursinya lagi dan melirik Riddle. Pemuda itu masih menatapnya. Wajahnya kosong seperti biasa, tapi Hermione bisa menafsirkan banyak nuansa di wajahnya. Di bawah topeng datar itu, Hermione bisa melihat ekspresi tidak percaya dan marah. Dan yang mengejutkan dia terlihat sedikit bingung. Lord Voldemort bingung? Padanya? Hermione memiliki dorongan tak tertahankan untuk tertawa keras, tapi dia hanya melengkungkan senyum manis. Kelihatannya itu membuat Pangeran Kegelapan menjadi lebih marah, pikirnya puas.

Semua nuansa emosi tersembunyi di wajah tampan itu menyadarkan Hermione. Tom Riddle belum menjadi Lord Voldemort. Setidaknya belum sejahat Voldemort di periodenya, yang sangat kejam dan bengis. Tidak punya belas kasihan dan tidak pernah merasakan bingung pada apapun. Riddle sendiri memang bukan anak yang baik dan normal. Dia sudah membunuh sedikitnya empat orang. Tapi dia tidak seperti Voldemort di zamannya. Voldemort tidak memiliki emosi. Bukan karena ia pandai menyembunyikannya, tapi karena Voldemort bukan manusia normal.

Hermione penasaran apa yang telah terjadi selama lima puluh tahun pada Riddle remaja. Hermione hanya tahu bahwa di masa depan pemuda ini akan kehilangan kemanusiannya. _Mengerikan sekali! _Pikirnya sedih.

Profesor Merrythought membawanya keluar dari renungan saat dia berujar, "Sekarang, kelas, terakhir kali kita sudah belajar mantra _Procella _untuk menciptakan angin. Mari kita beralih ke mantra lain."

Profesor Merrythought berseri-seri. Jelas sangat menikmati mengajar. Hermione teringat Profesor Merrythought di periodenya. Profesor ini menjadi salah satu penguji ujian OWL-nya. Di periodenya, Merrythought sudah sangat renta. Hermione sangat gugup saat menghadapi OWL tapi setelah melihat Merrythought dia jadi tenang. Saat ini Hermione bahkan lebih menyukainya.

"Siapa yang dapat memberitahuku tentang mantra cuaca lainnya?" profesor bertanya.

Hermione melihat Riddle mengangkat tangan. Dia mengamati kelas dengan cepat. Jelas cuma Riddle yang tahu mantra-mantra ini. _Nah, selain aku tentunya. _Hermione mengangkat tangan juga. Sekarang Riddle yang memandangnya penuh minat karena Hermione tidak lagi menyembunyikan keterampilannya.

Merrythought tersenyum pada mereka berdua dengan sayang dan berkata, "Ya, Ms. DeCerto. Bisakah kau menyebutkan mantra cuaca lainnya?"

"Ya, Profesor. Selain mantra angin ada empat mantra cuaca lain. Pertama, mantra Pluvis untuk menciptakan hujan. Kedua adalah mantra untuk menciptakan salju, meskipun mantranya sama dengan mantra hujan tapi gerakan tongkat sedikit berbeda. Ketiga, mantra Caligo untuk menciptakan kabut tebal. Yang terakhir adalah mantra Solismico, ini adalah mantra yang menciptakan sinar matahari cerah. Ini tidak benar-benar membuat sinar matahari, tetapi ini adalah kontra kutukan terhadap mantra cuaca lainnya."

Setelah pidato singkat itu, Hermione bisa melihat senyum Profesor Merrythought melebar, Riddle merengut padanya dan hampir seisi kelas melotot. Tetapi Hermione benar-benar tidak peduli apa yang orang lain pikirkan dan tersenyum balik ke profesor.

"Sangat bagus, Ms. DeCerto. Itu semua memang mantra cuaca. Ambil 10 poin untuk Gryffindor." Dia berbalik ke seluruh kelas dan melanjutkan, "Hari ini kita akan berlatih mantra pembuat salju. Ini cukup mudah karena kalian sudah bisa menggunakan mantra hujan. Satu-satunya perbedaan, seperti yang dijelaskan Ms. DeCerto, adalah gerakan tongkat."

Selanjutnya Merrythought menjelaskan tentang bagaimana mantra diciptakan, bagaimana menggunakannya dan bagaimana gerakan tongkat yang benar. Hermione tidak terlalu memperhatikan karena dia sudah tahu bagaimana melakukan semua mantra. Satu-satunya yang paling berguna untuk pertempuran hanya mantra kabut. Bisa digunakan untuk bersembunyi atau melarikan diri. Sayangnya kontra kutukan mantra kabut juga gampang. Jadi tidak terlalu aman untuk digunakan.

Setelah beberapa saat melamun, Hermione mendengar suara profesor, "Aku ingin kalian berlatih mantra salju sekarang. Mantranya Pluvis."

Hermione mendengar gemerisik kertas dan gesekan kursi. Kelas berubah bising. Merrythought mulai berjalan di antara murid dan membantu siapa saja yang bermasalah dengan mantra. Hermione menyaksikan siswa lain mencoba merapalkan mantra salju. Beberapa dari mereka telah berhasil membuat hujan es di sekitar mereka, membasahi peralatan sekolah. Satu-satunya yang berhasil membuat salju yang nyata adalah Lupin. Keping-keping salju cantik turun di atas mejanya. Merrythought telah melihat dan memberikan 5 poin padanya. Hermione tersenyum pada Lupin. Lupin tersenyum balik dan melambai padanya. Hermione bisa melihat bahwa Marc Longbottom yang duduk di samping Lupin masih mengabaikannya. Itu membuatnya sedikit tertekan.

"Jadi di Perancis kau sekolah dimana, DeCerto?" Dia mendengar Riddle bertanya polos.

_Halus, Riddle, Halus! _Pikirnya saat berbalik padanya dengan alis terangkat.

"Sshh, aku lagi nyoba belajar disini," Hermione tersenyum padanya. Lalu melambaikan tongkat sambil berpikir,

_Pluvis!_

Salju putih lembut mulai jatuh di rambut hitam Riddle. Sebelum Riddle balas mengutuk Hermione, Profesor Merrythought mengakhiri kelas.

"Aku ingin kalian menulis esai satu meter tentang mantra cuaca. Kumpulkan minggu depan."

Hermione buru-buru bangkit dari kursinya dan meninggalkan kelas. Dia tidak ingin berdebat dengan Riddle lagi.

Riddle melambaikan tongkatnya malas dan salju menghilang dari rambutnya. Gadis itu sungguh unik. Riddle menatapnya saat dia meninggalkan kelas. Dia bangkit, mengambil tasnya dan keluar kelas. DeCerto masih berani mendebatnya setelah semua yang dia lakukan terhadap gadis itu. Tidak ada seorangpun yang pernah berani bicara begitu padanya. Dan seharusnya gadis itu juga. Tapi dia menantangnya. Riddle telah melihat api di mata cokelatnya. Riddle terpesona oleh _api_ itu, tapi pada saat yang sama dia ingin sekali memadamkannya. Dia ingin gadis itu menatapnya kagum dan takut seperti yang lainnya. Tapi entah mengapa rasanya ia akan sangat kehilangan jika DeCerto berubah menjadi seperti mereka. Di belokan koridor ia mendengar suara-suara. Riddle berhenti untuk mendengarkan.

"‒berani sekali duduk di sampingnya setelah semua yang kau lakukan pada Riddle, DeCerto."

Riddle tahu suara siapa itu. Itu milik Susan Yaxley, Slytherin tahun keenam. Riddle tidak suka padanya. Dia selalu mencoba merayunya dan gagal. Sekarang ia berbicara pada DeCerto dengan suara yang tajam.

"Akan lebih baik jika kau tetap di Perancis, pelacur! Mungkin Grindelwald akan membunuhmu."

Riddle mengerutkan alisnya. Perasaan aneh memukul perutnya saat membayangkan DeCerto dibunuh oleh Grindelwald.

"Ya…mungkin itu akan lebih baik," jawab DeCerto pelan dan terdengar seolah-olah bicara pada diri sendiri. Lalu ia bisa mendengar gadis itu berjalan.

Riddle terkejut dengan kegetiran dalam suaranya.

_Apa itu tadi?_ Belum pernah dia mendengar nada seperti ini dalam suara DeCerto. Biasanya suara itu penuh emosi yang didominasi oleh kebencian ketika berbicara padanya. Tapi jawaban yang diberikan pada Yaxley terdengar sangat hampa.

{{{{{{{+}}}}}}}

_Sapi bodoh! _Hermione berjalan ke kantor Profesor Legifer. Ini hari Selasa pukul 5:55 sore dan Hermione harus pergi ke detensinya dengan si profesor. Detensi cuma karena buku yang sedikit berantakan. Hermione sangat jengkel. Apa lagi yang akan terjadi selanjutnya? Detensi untuk memiliki warna rambut yang jelek? Saat tiba di kantor, dia mengetuk pintu sedikit lebih keras daripada seharusnya.

"Masuk!" Tingkat kejengkelan Hermione naik saat mendengar suara dingin Legifer.

Dia membuka pintu dan melangkah masuk. Legifer sedang duduk di belakang meja yang penuh beberapa esai. Hermione hampir mendengus.

"Ah, Ms. DeCerto," Legifer tersenyum kejam. "Lima poin dari Gryffindor."

Hermione menganga tak percaya. "Memangnya kenapa?"

Legifer menunjuk jam dinding. "Kau terlambat."

Jam menunjukkan 06:01, dia cuma telat satu menit. Hermione merasa darahnya mendidih tapi berhasil untuk tetap tutup mulut. Untuk pertama kalinya ia paham perasaan Harry tentang Severus Snape. Legifer masih tersenyum puas.

"Ms. DeCerto, karena kau tidak begitu mengerti tentang kebersihan, aku ingin kau membaca esai-esai ini." Ia menunjuk ke tumpukan perkamen yang tergeletak di mejanya.

"Ini adalah esai-esai yang ditulis oleh tahun pertama. Aku yakin kau akan belajar banyak dari mereka." Sindir Legifer dengan judes saat ia mengambil salah satu esai dan mengangkatnya hingga Hermione bisa membaca judulnya.

'_Tugas-tugas seorang penyihir rumah tangga'?_ Hermione merasa akan sekarat setiap menit tapi mencoba untuk tidak membunuh wanita tua ini.

"Ya, profesor," ia berhasil berkata dengan suara ditekan.

Dia melangkah maju dan mengambil esai dari Legifer yang menyeringai padanya. Kemudian Hermione duduk di kursi depan meja Legifer dan menatap garang ke perkamen di tangannya. Tidak pernah terpikir akan datang hari dimana dia bernafsu ingin membakar semua tumpukan PR. Hermione harus menahan diri untuk tidak melirik-lirik ke perapian Legifer. Sebaliknya, ia membaca esai itu. Esai ini milik Malissa Stanson, Ravenclaw tahun pertama. Dia terus membaca tulisan cakar ayam Malissa:

"_Sudah tanggung jawab seorang istri yang baik untuk menjaga ketertiban di rumahnya. Jadi suaminya bisa rileks saat pulang kerja. Istri yang baik juga harus menyiapkan makanan sehingga suaminya mendapatkan sesuatu yang sehat untuk dimakan. Istri yang baik harus menunggu suaminya pulang dan menyambutnya di rumah setelah hari yang panjang di kantor."_

Hermione hampir merasa mual membaca ini. Apa ini? Dia tidak percaya harus dipaksa membaca ini. Tiba-tiba dia merasa sangat senang dibesarkan di tahun Delapan-puluhan dan Sembilan-puluhan. Tampaknya di Empat-puluhan emansipasi wanita masih memiliki jalan yang panjang untuk diperjuangkan. Yang menyedihkan adalah gadis-gadis polos tak berdosa, seperti Malissa Stanson, harus menulis omong kosong begini. Mungkin mereka malah mempercayai ini.

"Tetap membaca, Ms. DeCerto!" Hermione hampir melompat saat Legifer mendesis. "Aku bisa melihatmu berhenti membaca."

Hermione melirik gurunya. Legifer masih duduk di belakang meja memeriksa beberapa esai. Dia tidak menoleh tapi Hermione bersumpah melihat senyum puas di wajah profesor. Hermione harus berjuang untuk tidak kehilangan ketenangannya. Mengepalkan tinju, dia hampir saja meremukkan esai Malissa.

"Ya, profesor," jawabnya mantap.

.

.

Hermione meninggalkan kantor Legifer tiga jam kemudian. Dia tidak percaya sapi tua itu mendetensinya selama itu. Masih banyak hal yang berguna daripada detensi konyol itu. Seperti ke perpustakaan mencari buku-buku perjalanan waktu. Bahkan duduk bengong menatap dinding akan jauh lebih produktif dibandingkan detensi idiot ini. Sudah hampir pukul sepuluh malam. Perpustakaan sudah tutup. Hermione memutuskan kembali ke asrama, membiarkan teman asramanya menghinanya, dan kemudian mencoba tidur untuk melupakan hari ini.

Saat membelok di tikungan berikutnya, dia melihat seorang pemuda tampan berjalan ke arahnya. Ketika dia mendekat, Hermione mengenalinya sebagai Ledo Avery, tahun ketujuh dan kapten Quidditch Slytherin. Dan juga anggota kelompok kecil Pelahap Maut. Hermione hampir mengerang.

_Nah, bisa saja lebih buruk. Bisa saja Riddle._

Avery tampak mengenalinya dan menyeringai padanya.

_Bagus!_ Hermione mengacuhkannya dan mencoba berjalan menjauhinya. Tapi tiba-tiba Avery menghalangi jalannya.

"Siapa lagi kalau bukan Ms. DeCerto!" katanya dengan suara licik. "Kau sedang apa di koridor gelap terpencil malam-malam begini?"

Hermione tidak suka dengan kilatan nakal di mata Avery saat memandanginya dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki.

"Kurasa itu bukan urusanmu," jawabnya dengan suaranya stabil tapi tangan kanannya tegang. Dia hanya perlu menjentikkan pergelangan tangan dan tongkatnya akan mendarat di tangannya.

"Aw, DeCerto, kenapa kau jual mahal sekali?" Avery mengambil langkah lebih dekat ke Hermione. "Aku tahu kau pasti kecewa ditolak Riddle. Tapi aku yakin aku bisa menghiburmu dengan sangat memuaskan."

Hermione merasa jijik saat Avery mengedipkan mata penuh gairah. "Kurasa tidak. Sekarang menjauh dari jalanku!"

Yang mengejutkan Avery benar-benar menjauh. Tapi saat Hermione melewatinya, ia merasa pergelangan tangan kanannya digenggam erat. Dia mendesis kesakitan saat pemuda itu menarik tangannya. Tubuh Hermione bertabrakan dengan dada bidang Avery.

"Ah, ini jauh lebih baik," Avery berbisik di telinganya dan melingkarkan kedua lengan kekarnya di pinggang Hermione. Hermione menggeliat dan meronta untuk menjauh tapi Avery memeluknya sangat erat.

"LEPASKAN AKU!" teriaknya marah.

Tapi pemuda itu hanya menyeringai. Sudah cukup. Pertama, Legifer dan sekarang bajingan penuh nafsu ini. Dia menjetikkan pergelangan tangannya dan tongkat sihirnya mendarat tepat di tangannya.

"Cukup, Avery!" Hermione mendengar suara tenang berbicara ketika dia hampir mengutuk Avery.

._._._._._._.

Riddle baru saja meninggalkan perpustakaan setelah melihat-lihat buku di Seksi Terlarang. Untuk kesepuluh kalinya! Dia tetap tidak bisa menemukan informasi yang dibutuhkan. Dia bahkan tidak percaya bahwa ia adalah orang pertama yang memikirkan ide ini. Bukankah ini cukup jelas? Rupanya belum pernah ada yang melakukan hal ini. Atau mereka cukup cerdas dan takut untuk menuliskannya. Dia menghela napas dan memain-mainkan cincin emas di jari kanannya. Mungkin kebijakan Hogwarts memang melarang setiap buku yang 'berguna'. Jika informasi itu tidak bisa ditemukan dalam buku maka dia harus mencoba sumber lain. Siapa yang tahu tentang itu? Dumbledore pasti mengetahui sesuatu.

_Ya, itu akan berhasil. _Dia memutar bola matanya. Yang harus ia lakukan adalah mengetuk pintu Dumbledore dan bertanya, sindirnya sinis.

Bagaimana dengan McGray? Tidak, tidak akan berhasil. McGray adalah guru baru. Dia belum berada di bawah pesona Riddle. Riddle meragukan bahwa ia tahu tentang informasi itu. Secara McGray adalah 'orang baik'.

Mungkin Slughorn? Ya, dia lebih baik. Slughorn adalah bajingan yang sedikit licik tapi ia tahu banyak tentang Sihir Hitam. Hanya tidak pernah menunjukkannya saja. Tapi Riddle harus melakukan rencana ini dengan sangat hati-hati. Informasi yang dicarinya adalah subjek yang sangat sensitif. Dia tidak mau membuat Slughorn curiga padanya.

Saat menyusuri koridor dalam perjalanan ke ruang bawah tanah Slytherin, ia mendengar suara marah, "Kurasa tidak. Sekarang menjauh dari jalanku!"

_DeCerto! _ Dia melangkah mendekat untuk mendengar lagi. Riddle medengar beberapa langkah kaki dan kemudian gemerisik. Suara-suara itu ribut. Dia mendekat dengan langkah hati-hati, selalu berada di bawah bayang-bayang. Sedikit ke depan untuk melihat DeCerto. Riddle tersentak menyadari gadis itu tengah berada dalam pelukan seseorang. _Siapa pemuda itu? _Riddle menyipitkan mata.

"Ah, ini jauh lebih baik."

Riddle mengenali pemuda itu sekarang. Ledo Avery. DeCerto sekarang berusaha untuk lepas dari Avery. Jelas pelukan itu adalah paksaan, Riddle menyadari dengan lega. _Tunggu, kenapa aku harus lega? _ Dia ingin berbalik pergi saat mendengar DeCerto berteriak marah,

"LEPASKAN AKU!"

Dia melihat bagaimana DeCerto menjentikkan pergelangan tangannya dan tongkat sihir mendarat di sana. Avery yang tidak melihat itu terus memeluknya. Senyum jahat mulai terbentuk di wajah Riddle. Dia pasti akan sangat menikmati DeCerto mengutuk si idiot itu. Ya, atau dia bisa 'menyelamatkan' gadis itu dan mencoba mendapatkan beberapa informasi darinya.

Melangkah keluar dari bayang-bayang, ia berkata, "Cukup, Avery!"

Hermione memandang lewat bahu Avery dan melihat Riddle berdiri beberapa meter darinya. _Bagus sekali!_ Sekarang dia tidak hanya berurusan dengan Avery tetapi juga dengan Riddle. Saat ini, ia akan lebih memilih pertempuran dengan Troll gunung. Avery diam sejenak lalu melepaskannya dan mundur beberapa langkah darinya saat berbalik ke arah pemimpinnya. Riddle berjalan tenang dan berhenti di depan Avery. Avery lebih tinggi beberapa sentimeter dari Riddle tapi sekarang dia agak meringkuk. Kelihatan sekali siapa yang jadi komandan disini.

Riddle berucap dengan yang cukup dingin mematikan. "Avery, kupikir lebih baik kau kembali ke ruang bawah tanah."

"Tapi aku‒"

"Sekarang!" kata Riddle, volume suaranya tidak pernah naik tapi jelas merupakan sebuah perintah mutlak.

Avery meringis dan mengangguk. Hermione terkejut dia tidak mengatakan 'Ya, Tuanku!'. Hermione berbalik dan melangkah pergi melanjutkan perjalanan ke ruang rekreasi.

"Apa kau tidak ingin berterima kasih padaku, DeCerto?" Dia mendengar suara puas Riddle di belakangnya. Suara itu tidak lagi dingin mematikan tetapi bernada menggoda sekarang.

Hermione memutar kepala dan memandangnya. Dia berdiri di koridor, tampak menarik seperti biasa dan tersenyum padanya. Matanya bersinar geli.

Hermione menjawab, "Aku tidak tahu kenapa harus berterima kasih. Asal kau tahu saja, tadi aku dan Avery berniat ingin berciuman."

Dia kemudian berjalan menjauh darinya. Dia mendengar Riddle tertawa dan kemudian mengejar langkah kakinya.

"Sabar, DeCerto. Kenapa sih kau selalu marah-marah? Dan omong-omong teriakanmu tadi, 'Lepaskan aku!' sama sekali tidak terdengar seakan kau menikmati kasih sayang Avery."

Hermione mendengus. "Oh, jadi karena itu kau merasa perlu menyelamatkanku. Kuberitahu ya, aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri!"

Riddle tertawa lagi. Dia terlihat sangat senang membuat Hermione marah. "Aku tahu itu. Aku masih ingat kok duel kita." Riddle menatapnya sejenak sebelum melanjutkan lagi, "Katakan padaku, tentang kutukan tali berasap, kutukan apa itu? Aku belum pernah mendengar tentang itu."

_Tentu saja kau belum pernah mendengarnya. _Kutukan itu diciptakan tahun 1974. Hermione sangat menikmati tahu tentang sihir lebih dari Riddle. Dia menyadari mereka hampir sampai di pintu masuk asrama Gryffindor.

"Aku tidak akan memberitahumu, Riddle. Aku tidak mau kutukan itu kau gunakan pada orang yang tidak bersalah."

Riddle tiba-tiba berhenti dan meraih lengan Hermione lalu mendorongnya ke dinding. Hermione menatapnya kaget. Raut wajahnya terlihat seperti predator. Riddle menaruh kedua tangan di dinding di kedua sisi kepalanya, benar-benar mengurungnya disana. Hermione merasa jantungnya berdetak sangat cepat. Dia tidak mau begitu dekat padanya. Sangat mengganggu. Energi sihir Riddle berderak dan membuatnya sesak. Mata cokelatnya melebar.

"A…Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Riddle menyeringai. Dia senang melihat ketakutannya, Hermione tahu itu. Mata abu-abu itu menilai dirinya. Hermione bergidik melihat intensitasnya.

"Mengapa kau sangat memusuhiku?" Riddle berbisik di telinganya. "Apa yang kau sembunyikan, Hermione DeCerto?"

Hermione menelan ludah. Riddle tidak mungkin tahu sesuatu. Tidak mungkin. Tapi dia jelas menduga ada sesuatu yang aneh darinya.

_Tidak baik!_

Hermione telah berencana untuk tetap _low profile_ di Hogwarts. Dan baru beberapa minggu disini, Pangeran Kegelapan sudah curiga padanya.

Hermione memalingkan muka dan berkata, "Aku…aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau bicarakan."

Riddle tertawa saat itu. Dia semakin dekat dengan Hermione. Dada mereka hampir menempel. Kemudian Riddle memegang dagunya dengan satu tangan dan memaksa wajahnya melihatnya lagi. Hermione tahu matanya pasti ketakutan sekarang tapi dia tidak bisa menahannya. Riddle menyeringai lagi.

"DeCerto," suaranya kini lembut dan menggoda. "Tidak ada gunanya melawanku. Kau pasti kalah."

Matanya yang indah mengebor matanya dengan intensitas sedemikian rupa sehingga Hermione merasa bisa pingsan kapan saja. Tangannya yang hangat masih memegang dagunya lembut. Hermione ketakutan. Dia terperangkap dan tidak akan bisa menggunakan tongkatnya. Riddle tidak bodoh seperti Avery. Dia pasti tahu setiap gerakannya. Hermione hanya ingin pergi darinya. Aura superioritas ini sangat meresahkannya. Dia ingin pergi.

"Kumohon, lepaskan aku," bisiknya gemetar.

Senyum puas melebar di wajahnya mendengar permohonan dan ketakutannya. Tapi yang mengejutkan dia melepaskannya. Hermione menghembuskan napas. Riddle tersenyum menawan dan berkata,

"Hanya jangan pernah lupa siapa yang memimpin disini."

Riddle berbalik dengan jubah hitam berdesir dan menjauh pergi.

Hermione bersandar di dinding untuk menenangkan diri dan mencoba bernapas. Terkadang di dalam kelas atau Aula Besar mudah sekali melupakan siapa Tom Riddle sebenarnya. Tapi barusan dia telah berhadapan dengan Lord Voldemort. Tangannya gemetar dan ia merasa tidak enak badan. Riddle benar-benar menakutkan.

Butuh waktu cukup lama untuk tenang kembali dan masuk ke ruang rekreasi Gryffindor. Kehangatan dan obrolan di ruang bersama sedikit menghiburnya. Dia menyukai warna merah dan emas ruang rekreasi. Dia merasa berada di rumah. Di pojokan ia melihat Lupin, Weasley, dan Longbottom. Weasley melihatnya masuk dan melambaikan tangan. Hermione ragu-ragu karena Longbottom duduk dengan mereka. Tapi Lupin tersenyum padanya, jadi dia memutuskan untuk berjalan menuju ketiga pemuda itu. Dia duduk di sofa di samping Richard Weasley.

"Hai," katanya malu-malu, tidak melihat Longbottom.

"Halo, Hermione," kata Lupin tersenyum. Hermione seolah melihat Remus Lupin yang duduk di depannya saat ini.

"Hei, Mione." Weasley juga menyapa, "Kau tidak keberatan kan kupanggil Mione?"

"Tidak, tidak sama sekali," ucap Hermione.

Lupin berdehem dan berkata sambil melirik Longbottom. "Kurasa ada seseorang yang ingin mengatakan sesuatu?"

Hermione melihat bingung dari Lupin ke Longbottom. Marc mengutak-atik pena di tangannya sambil menatap dengan rasa bersalah ke lantai. Lupin menyikutnya pelan. Marc mendongak dan memandang Hermione.

Lalu ia berkata dengan canggung, "Maafkan aku, Hermione."

Hermione mengerutkan kening padanya, masih bingung,

"Amarys dan Richard sudah memberitahuku," lanjutnya menyesal. "Bahwa kau tidak pernah mengajak Riddle kencan. Gosip itu bohong. Dan aku percaya. Maaf." Longbottom menatapnya cemas.

Hermione mengerti sekarang. Marc meminta meminta maaf karena sudah jadi idiot akhir-akhir ini. Hermione tersenyum padanya.

"Tidak apa-apa, Marc. Kau bukan satu-satunya yang percaya kebohongan itu."

Hermione merasa lega Marc bicara padanya lagi. Dia merasa cukup terisolasi dengan semua orang ini membencinya.

"Permintaan maaf diterima. Tapi kau berhutang segelas Butterbeer enak di Three Broomsticks," tambah Hermione menggoda.

Ketiga anak laki-laki itu tertawa lega. Mereka tampak bahagia dengan ucapan Hermione.

"Jadi, sekarang semuanya oke lagi nih?" Weasley bertanya, "Soalnya keidiotanmu pelan-pelan menyambar padaku," katanya pada Longbottom yang tertawa lagi.

"Ya, kurasa juga begitu," jawab Longbottom berseri-seri menatap Hermione.

Hermione sangat senang bisa berbincang-bincang dengannya lagi. Entah bagaimana, mereka bertiga adalah satu-satunya teman yang dia punya sekarang. Mereka mengingatkannya dengan Harry dan Ron. Mereka kelihatan seperti garis hidup yang menghubungkannya dengan sahabat-sahabatnya yang hilang.

"Ya, semuanya baik-baik saja." Hermione tersenyum lembut.

Mereka berempat duduk di ruang bersama, bercanda dan tertawa. Hermione menikmati kedekatan mereka. Rasanya sudah sangat lama sejak dia, Harry, dan Ron duduk mengobrol riang di ruangan ini. Sebelum ini hidupnya sudah sangat buruk. Hanya kadang-kadang ia merasa bahagia. Rasanya ia ingin hidup selamanya dalam saat-saat damai seperti ini. Hermione menikmati ini meskipun hanya untuk waktu yang singkat. Dia cuma ingin merasakan kebahagiaan lagi.

Hampir tengah malam saat ia melangkah ke kamar. Para gadis sudah tidur di ranjang masing-masing. Hermione lebih suka begini. Dia mengambil piyama dan ke kamar mandi. Setelah berganti pakaian dan menggosok gigi, ia merebahkan diri di tempat tidur penuh sukacita. Dia menutup tirai merah di sekitar ranjangnya.

Dia bertanya-tanya pada dirinya sendiri, kapan sosoknya sebagai Hermione yang ceria, polos, dan bahagia menghilang. Apakah setelah kematian Sirius? Itu bukan hanya pukulan berat untuknya tapi juga untuk Harry. Sirius adalah korban perang pertama yang dikenalnya secara pribadi. Sebelumnya memang sudah ada Diggory dan Crouch Sr., tetapi Hermione bahkan tidak pernah bicara pada mereka. Kematian mereka berdua memang mengejutkan tapi mereka tidak terlalu dikenalnya.

Tapi setelah kematian Sirius, sosok Hermione yang lama masih ada dalam dirinya. Belum terlalu banyak menghilang

Selanjutnya Dumbledore meninggal dan setelahnya lebih banyak lagi. Tapi dia selalu melanjutkan hidupnya. Dia selalu berjuang. Belum pernah ada waktu untuk diam menghadapi kematian. Mungkin saja perubahan dalam dirinya telah melalui banyak proses. Dan pada akhirnya menyisakan sosok Hermione yang pahit dan keras. Dia sedih memikirkan itu tapi juga tahu bahwa sifatnya yang sekarang tidak mungkin bisa diubah lagi. Tidak ada cara kembali ke sifat lamanya yang polos dan ceria.

Pikirannya kembali ke Voldemort. Dia adalah alasan untuk semua penderitaan dalam hidupnya. Semua penderitaan terpaksa harus dialaminya. Dan sekarang dia menghadapi penderitaan itu sekali lagi. Riddle tetap menakutkan dan berbahaya seperti Voldemort. Kedinginan dan kekejaman memang belum terlalu terlihat tapi Hermione tahu itu ada di suatu tempat di dalam diri Riddle. Dan dia tidak mau menghadapi itu lagi. Dia capek. Dia sudah berjuang begitu lama dan sekarang harus berjuang lagi. _Aku harus kembali ke zamanku meskipun harus sendirian disana. Aku tidak tahan untuk tinggal disini terus._

_Hermione menyusuri jalan. Kulupnya ditarik ke bawah menutupi wajah. Dia sendirian di tengah malam berjalan menyusuri gang-gang tikus di London. Dia sedang mencari Horcrux yang bahkan dia tidak tahu bentuknya. Sebuah artefak Ravenclaw. Tapi benda apa itu? Dan yang lebih penting dia tidak tahu dimana itu disembunyikan. Panti asuhan tua Riddle baru dugaan. Hermione meragukannya. Dia tidak yakin Voldemort akan menyembunyikan sesuatu yang sangat penting di tempat yang paling dibencinya. Tapi Ron dan Harry telah sepakat dengannya bahwa itu bukan jaminan. Jadi dia pergi memeriksa tempat itu. Dia telah meyakinkan Harry dan Ron bahwa jika dia pergi sendirian, kemungkinan untuk tertangkap akan lebih kecil. Dia sama sekali tidak terlihat mencolok._

_Tapi perjalanan ini sia-sia. Panti asuhan itu tidak ada lagi. Dan Hermione tidak menemukan tanda-tanda keberadaan Horcux di sekitar tempat itu. Sudah waktunya untuk kembali ke tenda memberitahu Harry dan Ron bahwa dia tidak berhasil. Mengecewakan._

_Tiba-tiba dia mendengar jeritan tidak manusiawi di suatu tempat di tikungan gelap. Jeritan itu membuat bulu kuduknya berdiri. Derai tawa gila mengiringi jeritan. Darah Hermione membeku sambil menatap ke arah datangnya suara tapi ia tidak bisa melihat apa-apa di kegelapan. Tawa mereda dan kemudian seseorang membisikkan mantra sebelum akhirnya Hermione mendengar bunyi 'pop' pelan, orang tersebut sudah ber-Disapparate. Dia tersentak saat ia melihat Tanda Kegelapan hijau menjijikkan bersinar di langit. Seekor ular melata keluar dari tengkorak kolosal. Mungkinkah dia masih bisa menolong? Jauh di lubuk hatinya, ia tahu sudah tak ada harapan._

_Saat ia melangkah lebih dekat ke daerah tepat di bawah tanda jahanam itu, ia menemukan pemandangan mengerikan. Tergeletak di tanah kotor adalah tubuh yang hancur berserakan. Hermione melihat helai-helai rambut pirang panjang gelap. Tubuh itu milik seorang wanita. Dia mengenakan pakaian Muggle. Tubuhnya sudah tidak dikenali lagi sebagai manusia. Tubuh itu benar-benar hancur. Tulang-tulang terlihat di beberapa tempat. Sebuah kolam darah tergenang di bawah tubuh itu. Sisi kanan tubuhnya menjadi gumpalan-gumpalan daging, hancur seperti bubur. Isi perut berserakan di aspal. Sinar rembulan berkilauan menerangi pemandangan itu._

_Hermione tersedak dan terhuyung mundur. Lalu berbalik dan lari. Menjauh dari darah, dari kematian dan dari bau bangkai yang memuakkan. Meneguk banyak-banyak udara dingin, perasaan tercemar tidak pernah meninggalkannya. Dan entah bagaimana Hermione tahu itu tidak akan pernah meninggalkannya…_

_._

**To be Continued**

* * *

**.**

Apdet lagi.. apdet lagi... Gimana? Gimana?

Di chapter ini Hermione dijauhi oleh seisi sekolah karena gosip, kasian banget,, udah jatuh ketimpa tangga pula, tapi kayaknya Tom Riddle udah mulai ada ketertarikan dengan hermione,,,

Dan Avery, yang bikin cherry heran, cherry sama sekali gak membenci tokoh ini. Mulai dari sini Avery bakal jadi seseorang yg cukup membuat tom merasa kesal dan tersaingi. Menurut kak Winterblume, Avery juga cakep banget kok, dia kapten Quidditch malah, dan sifat Avery mengingatkan cherry akan Sirius Black remaja yang onar, cool, temperamen, populer, dan playboynya minta ampun, sama sekali gak sungkan buat _to the point_ nunjukin ketertarikan ama cewek yang ditaksirnya. _Badboy_ lah istilahnya...

Oke, kemaren ada yang tanya di fic ini ada lemon apa gak... Mmmmm, ada gak ya? hehehe..(&^%^$, liat aja nanti deh... yah, namanya juga konten dewasa, tapi gak asem-asem banget kok, lebih tepatnya cuma _lime_,,,

o ya, buat Beatrixmalf makasih banyak atas koreksinya,, cherry bakal berusaha membuat kalimatnya gak terpaku amat ama fic aslinya...

Tengkyu banget buat yang review sebelumnya,,, kalian the best!

So, mau review lagi ? *kerlap-kerlip puppy*&^%$^*)(&%#


	7. 6 : Akting Tak Tahu Malu

**ULTIMA RATIO**

**Disclaimer : J.K Rowling**

**Author : Winterblume**

**Penerjemah : Hyuuga Cherry**

**TomMione Time-Traveller Fic**

**Romance & Adventure**

* * *

**Summary: **

Akhirnya hari Pertempuran Akhir melawan Lord Voldemort telah datang. Harry, Ron, dan Hermione bertempur dengan gagah berani melawan musuh bebuyutan mereka- tapi kemudian sesuatu menjadi salah. Dan Hermione menemukan dirinya sendirian dalam situasi genting.

* * *

.

**6**

**AKTING TAK TAHU MALU**

**.**

Hermione duduk di perpustakaan. Sudah tengah hari. Kelas Herbologi-nya baru saja berakhir. Saat ini ia tidak merasa lapar sehingga melewatkan makan siang dan mendekam di perpustakaan. Herbologi campuran Gryffindor-Hufflepuff tadi cukup menyenangkan, setidaknya tak ada yang mencoba untuk mengutuknya. Sejak rumor tentang dia dan Riddle beredar, orang-orang mulai mencari kesempatan untuk mengutuknya kemana pun dia pergi. Ini membuatnya kerepotan. Bahkan dengan Refleks-Akibat-Perang nya, dia masih saja terkena kutukan. Akibatnya ia pincang sejak Kutukan Kaki Terkunci memukulnya setelah sarapan tadi. Jadi, Herbologi cukup membuatnya rehat sejenak. Lain halnya dengan asrama Hufflepuff, mereka tidak mengutuknya karena tidak benar-benar menyukai Riddle sebanyak asrama lain. Atau mungkin saja mereka hanya tidak tahu kutukan apa yang harus digunakan. Tapi mereka juga tidak bicara padanya. Seperti tadi, selain Profesor Sato, tak seorang pun yang sudi berbicara dengannya.

Tapi peduli apa dia orang mau berbicara dengannya atau tidak? Dia tidak membutuhkan mereka. Dia malah lebih suka begini. Toh dia juga akan pergi dari sini, kenapa harus repot-repot meladeni mereka?

Balik lagi ke masalah sekarang : kembali ke masa depan. Seberapapun luasnya perpustakaan, tampaknya tak ada buku dengan informasi yang dia butuhkan. Hermione tidak pernah berpikir bahwa ia akan membenci perpustakaan. Dia sudah menghabiskan setiap menit waktu luangnya di perpustakaan tapi sejauh ini tidak menemukan apa-apa. Ada begitu banyak buku tentang perjalanan waktu tapi semuanya tak berguna. Dia bahkan mengulang membaca beberapa buku. Tidak ada gunanya sama sekali. Jadi ia memutuskan untuk mencari tentang Relikui Kematian. Sayangnya buku-buku jauh lebih buruk daripada buku perjalanan waktu. Kisah Relikui Kematian adalah sebuah mitos. Dan itulah isi buku-buku ini: Penuh Dongeng. Luna pasti akan sangat menyukai buku-buku ini.

Informasi yang bisa dia kumpulkan dari semua sampah ini kebanyakan tentang bagaimana cara mendapatkan Relikui. Ini sangat tidak perlu. Dia sudah tahu persis dimana mereka. Tongkat Sihir Elder ada di tangan Grindelwald, keluarga Potter memiliki Jubah Gaib dan Batu Kebangkitan ada di cincin Gaunt yang dipakai Tom Riddle.

Yang ia butuhkan bukan saran tentang cara menemukan Relikui. Dia butuh informasi tentang kekuatan Tongkat Elder. Dan meskipun Tongkat Elder adalah relikui yang informasinya paling banyak, tidak ada yang menyebutkan tentang kemampuannya mengirim seseorang ke masa lalu. Dia tidak mengharapkan instruksi langkah-demi-langkah tentang cara mengaktifkan modus perjalanan waktu Tongkat Elder, tapi dia berharap setidaknya ada petunjuk. Tapi disini tidak ada. Dia berada di jalan buntu sekarang. Bagaimana caranya untuk melanjutkan penelitian? Perpustakaan jelas tidak berguna. Dia butuh seseorang yang tahu banyak tentang sihir, tentang esensi sihir.

Dia masih bisa pergi ke Kementerian, pikirnya. Berbicara dengan seseorang dari Departemen Misteri. Tapi memikirkan untuk mempercayai Kementerian membuatnya mual.

_Lalu siapa lagi?_

Ada satu orang yang selalu bisa dimintai tolong hingga kematiannya. Dumbledore! Dia adalah penyihir terkuat yang hidup saat ini. Hermione ingin sekali menceritakan semuanya. Dumbledore selalu bisa menyelesaikan semua masalah. Atau kelihatannya mungkin bisa. Tapi tidak, Hermione tidak boleh, tidak boleh meminta bantuannya. Dia sendirian disini. Dumbledore tidak mengenalnya, mengapa pria itu harus percaya padanya? Dan akankah Hermione mempercayainya? Mempercayainya untuk melakukan yang terbaik untuknya?

_Dumbledore dan Relikui Kematian…_

Hermione tahu di beberapa waktu Dumbledore terobsesi dengan benda-benda ini. Menemukannya dan menggunakan batu untuk membawa kembali orang mati. Jadi kemungkinan besar dia telah menelitinya. Tapi kapan? Hermione bersandar di kursinya di meja paling belakang perpustakaan. Dia mungkin menangkap poin penting disini. Dia menggosok jari-jarinya di sampul belakang buku terakhir yang dibacanya.

Dia hanya harus menyusup ke kantor Dumbledore dan mungkin saja, jika beruntung, Dumbledore telah lebih sukses dalam penelitiannya daripada dirinya.

Hermione melihat arlojinya. 12:45. Dia harus pergi ke kelas Arithmancy. Kelas lain yang disukainya, selain Herbologi. Pertama-tama tidak ada Slytherin dan itu berarti tidak ada Riddle. Dan di Arithmancy, hanya ada anak-anak Ravenclaw selain dirinya. Dan itu semua anak laki-laki. Jadi tidak harus berurusan dengan dendam _fangirls_ Riddle disana. Hermione berjalan keluar dari perpustakaan.

"Ms. DeCerto, jangan selalu menghabiskan istirahat yang berharga untuk membaca buku-buku yang kuno," Madam Peter, si pustakawan menegur dengan lembut. Dia menatap Hermione ramah.

"Anda benar, Madam," Hermione tersenyum. "Tapi ada begitu banyak yang harus dilakukan. Saya masih beradaptasi dengan kurikulum Hogwarts."

"Aku mengerti. Tapi jangan terlalu memaksakan diri. Masih ada hal lain selain belajar, hm? Jangan lupa menikmati hidup." Madam Peter mengedipkan mata padanya.

Hermione nyengir. "Saya tidak akan lupa. Jangan khawatir."

Setelah itu dia meninggalkan perpustakaan.

_Jangan lupa menikmati hidup. Jangan lupa menikmati hidup. Menikmati hidup!_

_Bagaimana caranya?_

Hanya ketika dia masih di masa depan, ketika masih menjadi Hermione yang polos. _Jangan mulai lagi._ Tidak, yang ada hanya misi mulai dari mencari Horcrux…bunuh Voldemort…dan sekarang kembali ke masa depan…

._._._._._._.

Riddle duduk di lantai bersandar pada rak penuh buku di belakangnya. Biasanya dia akan menganggap posisi ini tidak bermartabat tapi sekarang dia tidak peduli. Dan karena ini jam makan siang, sangat tidak mungkin siswa lain memergokinya. Riddle tidak tahu kenapa dia masih mencoba kesini. Tak satupun buku-buku ini yang membantu. Slughorn tampaknya satu-satunya ide terbaik sekarang. Dia bisa bertanya di pertemuan klub berikutnya. Ia harus bertanya dengan sangat hati-hati agar Slughorn tidak curiga. Secara Slughorn menyukainya. Riddle hanya harus menggunakan pesona dan sedikit pendekatan dan Slughorn…akan memberitahukan segalanya.

Riddle melamun menelusuri bekas luka lama di lengan kirinya hingga hampir mencapai bahu. Bekas luka ini adalah pengingat tentang apa yang dilawannya: kelemahan. Setelah melamun beberapa saat dia berdiri posisinya yang tidak elit tadi.

Bahkan kalaupun Slughorn tidak tahu apa-apa, Riddle akan tetap melakukannya. Tidak ada keinginan untuk gagal. Dia cukup banyak tahu mantranya, prosedur dan benda-benda yang dibutuhkan. Setidaknya perpustakaan bodoh ini telah berguna. Yah, membutuhkan waktu hampir dua tahun untuk mengumpulkan informasi tapi semuanya tersembunyi dalam buku-buku perpustakaan Hogwarts. Sebenarnya tidak perlu heran bahwa dia adalah orang pertama yang punya ide untuk membuat lebih dari satu. Dia adalah orang yang brilian.

Riddle berjalan menyusuri lorong di antara rak-rak saat mendengar desahan lembut yang datang dari suatu meja. Dia mengerutkan kening. Mungkin dia tidak sendirian seperti asumsinya tadi. Lalu ia mengintip dari celah buku-buku di rak pojokan. Dia terkejut melihat DeCerto duduk di salah satu meja dan membungkuk di atas sebuah buku besar. Dia tampak frustasi dan marah pada yang sedang dibacanya.

_Mungkin dia terlalu bodoh untuk memahami bahasa tertulis manusia?_

Tidak, Riddle tahu sejak duel mereka bahwa DeCerto tidak bodoh. Penampilannya di kelas juga bagus. Kalau dipikir-pikir keterampilannya semakin terlihat akhir-akhir ini. Apa dia memang butuh waktu untuk menyesuaikan diri di Hogwarts atau dia menahan untuk mengungkapkan diri terlalu banyak? _Gadis sialan!_ Begitu banyak misteri tentang dirinya yang tidak masuk akal. Dia harus menemukan kebenaran tentang DeCerto. Ketertutupannya membuat frustasi dan menjengkelkan.

DeCerto bersandar di kursinya merenungkan sesuatu. Mungkinkah Riddle harus ke sana dan memaksanya menceritakan rahasianya. Mengapa tidak? Tidak ada seorang pun disini, jadi tidak ada saksi. Dia melihat DeCerto memeriksa arlojinya, konyol sekali arloji itu. Lalu ia bangkit, mengayunkan tongkat sehingga buku tadi kembali ke rak. DeCerto lalu meninggalkan perpustakaan.

Riddle meninggalkan tempat persembunyian di balik rak buku dan berjalan ke meja yang tadi diduduki oleh gadis Gryffindor itu. Jari-jari panjangnya meraba kayu tua meja ketika berjalan. Dia menuju ke rak buku tempat buku yang dibaca DeCerto tadi diletakkan. Dia mengamati rak dan cukup yakin buku berdebu tebal yang dibaca DeCerto tadi ada di paling kiri ujung. Ia meraih buku itu dan menariknya keluar rak. Ia membaliknya sehingga bisa membaca judulnya: Dongeng dan Mitos Olden.

Riddle mengerutkan keningnya dan membuka buku. Perkamen itu rapuh dan menguning dan tulisan agak kabur hingga agak susah dibaca. Dia memeriksa beberapa bab, _Penyesalan Istri Penjahit dan Raja Naga, Kebohongan Bunga Kebijaksanaan, Anugerah Si Putri Duyung untuk Pemuda Tabah._

Apa ini? Buku dongeng? Mengapa DeCerto membacanya? Tak disangka dia adalah seorang gadis yang suka baca buku anak-anak. Riddle teringat tatapan frustasi gadis itu sambil memandangi buku ini. DeCerto mencari tahu sesuatu. Dan sesuatu itu bukan sekedar cerita dongeng pengantar tidur. Riddle menutup buku dan memandangi sampul cokelat kasarnya. Tidak, pasti ada sesuatu yang lebih dari buku ini. Riddle dibawa keluar dari renungannya saat matanya jatuh ke jam tua besar tak jauh darinya. Setelat inikah? Dia akan terlambat ke kelas berikutnya. Dia benci terlambat.

_Sialan kau, DeCerto! _Dia buru-buru meninggalkan perpustakaan , tentu saja tanpa lupa menyelipkan buku cokelat kuno ke dalam tasnya.

{{{{{{{+}}}}}}}

"Kau ini, DeCerto! Gak bisa apa menjaga kerapian barang-barangmu?"

Hermione terbangun karena terusik oleh suara cempreng Lucia. Dia membuka mata dan melihat Lucia menendang marah koper Hermione. Tutup kopernya terhempas dengan suara keras membuat Hermione terjaga sepenuhnya. Dia beringsut duduk dan melotot pada gadis itu. Faktanya Hermione bukan gadis yang berantakan. Ia suka kerapian dan kebersihan kamarnya tapi sekarang dia memang tidak melakukan usaha apapun untuk tempat tidur dan kopernya. Mungkin karena Hermione kesal teman-teman sekamarnya menjauhinya akhir-akhir ini, atau mungkin itu adalah bentuk pemberontakan terhadap inspeksi Legifer.

"Memang kenapa! Aku tidak tahu itu membuatmu terganggu," katanya kasar pada Lucia.

Lucia memandang garang sesaat lalu berbalik dan mengabaikan Hermione. Hermione mengangkat bahu, bangkit dari ranjang dan berjalan letoy ke kamar mandi. Sambil membanting pintu ia bisa mendengar bisikan Lucia ke Rose,

"Kau dengar tadi? Dasar, dia pikir dia siapa?"

Hermione mengunci pintu dan menuju wastafel. Dia menatap bayangannya di cermin. Rambutnya kacau sekali dan wajahnya agak pucat. Dia menghela napas.

"Pagi yang menyenangkan."

Setelah mencuci muka, ia melepas kaos tidurnya untuk melihat luka di bahu kirinya akibat duel legendaris di PTIH. Dia melepas perban dan merasa ngeri saat melihat lukanya. Sayatan masih tampak mentah dan segar bahkan setelah satu minggu. Rupanya salep dan ramuan Madam Dulan tidak bekerja dengan baik. Atau mungkin saja kutukan Riddle ini mencegah luka untuk sembuh dengan cara magis.

_Bocah tengik!_

Yaah, artinya dia harus membiarkannya sembuh dengan cara alami. Jika dugaannya tepat tentang kutukan Riddle ini, maka usaha apapun untuk mengobatinya dengan sihir akan membuat lukanya lebih buruk. Jadi, Hermione tidak akan lagi kembali ke rumah sakit untuk meminta bantuan Madam Dulan. Dia tahu betul bagaimana merawat luka seperti ini. Untung saja Riddle tidak menyerang tangan kanannya. Hermione mengayunkan tongkat dan menggumamkan mantra dalam hati. Setelah itu bahunya terlilit lagi dengan perban. Dia memakai seragamnya dan meninggalkan kamar mandi. Yang lain sudah pergi sarapan tanpa menunggunya. _Tidak mengejutkan._

Dalam perjalanan ke Aula Besar, seseorang menembakkan Kutukan Tubuh Terikat padanya. Tapi Hermione telah siap dan membelokkan kutukan itu dengan cepat. Dia berbalik dan melihat sekelompok Ravenclaw dan Gryffindor tahun kelima bersembunyi di balik koridor. Kuno sekali. Dia masih tidak menyangka bahwa teman-teman asramanya sendiri memihak Riddle. _Demi Tuhan, Riddle itu Pangeran Kegelapan masa depan. _Hermione menggeleng jengkel dan kembali ke Aula Besar.

Setelah di Aula matanya tertumbuk di meja Slytherin. Riddle duduk di kursinya yang biasa memegang elegan cangkir di salah satu tangan sambil membaca Daily Prophet. Dia berhenti membaca koran dan menatapnya. Sebuah seringai terbentuk di wajahnya saat memandangnya. Hermione memelototinya garang lalu berbalik mengambil tempat di antara Lupin dan Longbottom.

"Pagi, Hermione," Lupin menyapanya.

"Pagi," sapa Hermione antusias sambil meraih kendi jus jeruk.

"Siap untuk hari baru yang lebih menarik?" Longbottom menyenggolnya.

Hermione cemberut tapi tidak menjawab apa-apa.

"Apa yang salah?" Longbottom bertanya sambil mengoleskan selai mentega ke roti bakar.

Hermione menghela napas. "Legifer."

"Oh." Longbottom menepuk punggungnya prihatin. "Sabar, dia itu memang jahat."

Hermione tidak bisa menahan tawa mendengarnya. "Tapi kau enak tidak mendapatkan kelasnya!"

"Benar! Beruntung ya aku cowok?"

Burung-burung hantu terbang ke dalam Aula Besar mengantarkan pos pagi. Hermione bingung saat dua burung hantu mendarat di depannya.

"Oh, kau dapat surat, Hermione," Weasley berseru dari seberang meja.

"Dia juga bisa lihat, Richard!" Lupin mendengus.

Hermione mengambil surat dari dua burung hantu dan memberikan mereka secuil daging. Burung-burung itu mengambilnya, bersorak ramah lalu terbang menjauh. Hermione membuka surat yang pertama,

_Ms. DeCerto,_

_Detensi akan berlangsung hari ini pukul 7 malam. Kita akan bertemu di depan gerbang. Kuharap kau mempersiapkan diri dan pakaian yang cocok untuk menghabiskan beberapa jam di luar kastil._

_Profesor Mcgray_

"Apa isinya?" Longbottom bertanya di sampingnya.

"Detensi dengan McGray," gumam Hermione.

Dia melirik ke meja Slytherin dan melihat Riddle membaca surat juga. Mereka nanti akan menyelesaikan detensi bersama-sama. _Sangat menghibur._ Hermione meraih surat kedua. Amplopnya terbuat dari perkamen hijau. Hermione membukanya.

_Ms. DeCerto tersayang,_

_Dengan surat ini aku ingin mengundangmu untuk bergabung ke klub kecil yang kubentuk beberapa tahun yang lalu. Banyak teman sekolahmu yang sudah bergabung dan aku akan sangat senang jika kau juga bergabung dengan kami. Aku berharap mendapatkan jawaban positif di kelas berikutnya hari Senin._

_Hormat saya, _

_Profesor H.E.F. Slughorn_

Undangan ke Klub Slug? Hermione bingung. Mengapa dia diundang? Dia memandang ke meja guru, Slughorn duduk di sana berceloteh penuh semangat dengan Merrythought. Saat Slughorn menoleh padanya, ia langsung tersenyum dan melambai. Kenapa Slughorn ingin dia bergabung ke Klub Slug? Bukankah dia sudah menyerang murid kesayangannya? Hermione tahu Slughorn sangat menyukai Riddle.

"Surat dari siapa?" Weasley bertanya dari seberangnya.

"Benar-benar kalian ini, kenapa usil sekali sih?" Lupin melotot pada dua temannya.

"Tidak apa-apa, Amarys," kata Hermione tertawa pada Lupin. "Ini surat dari Profesor Slughorn. Dia mengundangku ke klubnya."

"Oh, Klub Slug," kata Longbottom bersemangat.

"Klub apa?" Hermione berakting bodoh karena dia belum seharusnya tahu nama itu.

"Ini adalah klub yang dibentuk Slughorn. Anggotanya adalah semua murid dari keluarga terkenal atau punya kerabat orang terkenal. Aku ingin bergabung juga. Aku dengar pestanya hebat."

"Keluarga terkenal? Terus kenapa dia mengundangku?" tanya Hermione.

"Yah, dia juga mengundang murid-murid berprestasi." kata Longbottom.

"Aku tidak heran kok kau tidak diundang," Weasley mengejek Longbottom lalu berpaling pada Hermione, "Slughorn sudah pasti menginginkanmu, Hermione. Kau brilian. Sama seperti Amarys, dia anggota klub juga."

Hermione menatap Lupin. "Sungguh?"

"Ya," jawab Lupin malu-malu.

"Jadi, apa seharusnya aku ikut juga?" Hermione bertanya-tanya apa dia punya pilihan lain tanpa membuat dirinya mencurigakan.

"Mengapa tidak?"

"Aku tidak melihat alasan kenapa kau tidak mau ikut, Hermione."

._._._._._._.

Hermione masuk ke kelas Mantra dan Jampi-Jampi Rumah Tangga dan berjalan ke mejanya. Dia mencoba mengabaikan tatapan jahat siswi lain. Hermione semakin kesal dengan kemarahan mereka. Dia sangat ingin mengutuk cewek-cewek bego tolol idiot ini‒_dengan Kutukan Cruciatus kemudian aku akan tertawa gila-gilaan dan jadi Putri Kegelapan berikutnya._

Dia benar-benar harus menemukan jalan pulang atau dia akan mengumpulkan banyak jenis sarkasme disini. Dia duduk di samping Lucia dan Rose, yang beringsut menjauh.

_Seolah-olah aku membawa wabah._

Hermione pikir seharusnya mereka tidak mengucilkannya karena mengutuk Riddle, harusnya memberi penghargaan. Pikirannya langsung suram begitu guru 'favorit' nya masuk kelas.

"Selamat pagi kelas!" Suara tajam Legifer menyapa mereka.

Hari ini Legifer memakai pakaian yang rapinya minta ampun, rok hitam rapi dan blus putih di bawah jubah hitamnya. Rambutnya yang hitam ditata ketat dan sempurna. Semua kesempurnaan ini membuat Hermione agak pening.

"Hari ini kita tidak akan praktik," kata Legifer. Tidak ada yang berani mengeluarkan erangan protes. "Kita akan belajar teori tentang tugas dan perilaku yang diharapkan dari penyihir rumah tangga."

Hermione mulai merasa sakit kepala. Mungkin dia harusnya tetap di tempat tidur dan menerima detensi lain dengan ikhlas. Dia terkekeh pelan memikirkan itu. Legifer memergokinya dan memandang dingin tapi tidak mengatakan apa-apa.

Selama satu jam berikutnya Hermione hanya melamun. Sesekali ia tersentak dari lamunan karena suara melengking Legifer yang berceloteh.

{{{{{{{+}}}}}}}

"Semoga beruntung, Hermione!" Weasley melambaikan tangan saat dia meninggalkan ruang rekreasi Gryffindor.

Hermione merasa memang membutuhkan banyak keberuntungan selama detensi dengan McGray. Bukan berarti dia takut pada profesor. Bukan dia, melainkan teman detensinya. Dia yakin Riddle pasti sudah di depan Aula sekarang. Dan benar saja, ia melihat Riddle saat ia menuruni tangga terakhir. Riddle sedang bersandar santai di dinding depan Aula. Lengannya terlipat di dada dan terlihat agak kesal. Riddle mengenakan jubah hitam tebal dan sepatu bot yang berat. Sepertinya dia sudah siap menghabiskan waktu di luar kastil seperti yang telah ditulis McGray. Dengan marah Hermione harus mengakui betapa tampannya dia.

Hermione berdiri di sampingnya berusaha pura-pura tak peduli. Riddle melotot padanya tapi tetap diam. _Kenapa dia kesal? _Hermione cemberut padanya. Ini semua kan salahnya sehingga mereka harus didetensi. Kalau Riddle tidak menyerangnya duluan di PTIH, mereka tidak akan mengalami hari yang kacau ini. Hermione mendengar seseorang mendekat. Ternyata McGray.

"Selamat malam, Ms. DeCerto, Mr. Riddle," ia menyapa mereka. Profesor mengenakan jubah mirip punya Riddle tapi warnanya cokelat, bukan hitam.

McGray melihat penampilan mereka, "Kulihat kalian sudah siap untuk aktivitas di luar. Malam ini kita akan ke Hutan Terlarang. Profesor Sato memintaku untuk mengambil beberapa bibit biji-darah. Kalian akan menemaniku."

Riddle mengangguk. "Baiklah, Profesor."

Hermione bertanya-tanya mengapa mereka harus didetensi di Hutan Terlarang. Bukankah dilarang masuk kesana.

Tapi dia juga mengangguk dan berkata sopan, "Tentu saja, Sir."

"Bagus, bagus. Sekarang ikuti aku!"

McGray kemudian membuka pintu gerbang. Dia berjalan keluar, Hermione dan Riddle tidak punya pilihan lain selain mengikutinya. Saat melangkah ke luar, udara dingin musim gugur menyerangnya. Dia senang telah membeli jubah musim dingin yang hangat saat di Diagon Alley.

._._._._._._.

Riddle marah. Masih banyak hal lain yang lebih baik untuk dikerjakan daripada detensi bodoh ini. Dia menunggu McGray di depan Aula. Dia masih tidak percaya ia harus didetensi. Sudah bertahun-tahun berlalu sejak dia mengalami detensi terakhirnya. Dia selalu berhati-hati untuk tidak membiarkan guru menangkap dirinya atau pengikutnya melanggar peraturan. Tom Riddle tidak pernah mengalami detensi. Tapi sekarang dia berdiri disini.

_Dan salah siapa ini? _pikirnya.

Riddle mendongak saat mendengar langkah kaki. DeCerto. Kejengkelannya bertambah. Rambut keriting gadis itu masih kacau seperti biasa. Dia mengenakan jubah hitam tebal. Tidak sangat trendi tapi praktis. Riddle tidak tahu ada gadis di Hogwarts yang tidak terlalu peduli pada _fashion_. Entah bagaimana dia menyukai DeCerto yang tidak berbusana seperti semua gadis lain. Mereka itu boneka _fashion _ membosankan.

Riddle tiba-tiba kesal karena ada sesuatu yang disukainya dari DeCerto. Dia melotot padanya. Dan gadis itu balas melotot sambil cemberut. DeCerto selamat dari kutukannya saat McGray mendekati mereka. Profesor menyapa mereka dan memberitahu bahwa detensi akan dilakukan di Hutan Terlarang. Riddle tidak terkejut. Dia melirik DeCerto dan terkejut karena gadis itu tidak terlihat takut sama sekali. Dia teringat bahwa dia murid baru dan saat ini sedang dijauhi penghuni sekolah, jadi tidak mungkin DeCerto tahu tentang Hutan Terlarang.

Riddle mengikuti profesor ke luar. Saat mereka sudah di tepi hutan, profesor berkata, "Kalian dekat-dekat denganku di hutan nanti, mengerti? Jangan berpencar. Di dalam sana berbahaya."

Riddle menyeringai sinis, melirik DeCerto. Gadis itu berjalan di sampingnya, masih belum terlihat ketakutan. Riddle menyipitkan mata, mungkinkah dia yang harus mencoba menakutinya?

"Apakah benar di dalam hutan ada centaurus?" tanya Riddle polos pada McGray. Dia tahu centaur sangat ditakuti oleh semua penyihir.

"Benar, Mr. Riddle. Memang ada koloni mereka yang tinggal di Hutan Terlarang," jawab McGray.

Riddle melirik penuh kemenangan ke DeCerto. Tentunya sekarang gadis bodoh ini akan takut masuk hutan. Betapa terkejutnya ia menemukan gadis itu tenang-tenang saja. Tampak sama sekali tidak peduli tentang centaurus.

"Seberapa jauh kita harus masuk hutan untuk mencari bibit ini?" tanya Riddle lagi.

"Aku tidak yakin. Tapi kupikir tidak akan terlalu jauh," jawab McGray menenangkan Riddle. Riddle bersumpah melihat DeCerto menyeringai. Dia meringis. Sekarang malah seolah-olah dia yang dikira takut masuk hutan.

Hermione tahu apa yang Riddle coba lakukan. Pemuda itu ingin menakut-nakutinya. _Aku sama sekali tidak takut berjalan-jalan di hutan gelap menyeramkan, Mister Riddle!_ Saat ini mereka telah masuk sedikit dari tepi hutan dan McGray berbalik pada mereka.

"Kuulangi lagi: Kalian jangan berpencar. Sangat mudah tersesat di hutan itu…"

_Sangat mudah dimangsa_, lebih tepatnya. Hermione tidak perlu peringatan lagi tentang bahaya Hutan Terlarang. Dia sudah mengalami yang lebih buruk. Jauh lebih buruk. McGray berjalan lagi, sementara Riddle dan Hermione mengekor. Hermione menghirup udara dalam-dalam. Udara terasa lembab, tajam, berbau tanah dan kayu lapuk. Suara langkah mereka kini teredam oleh lapisan tebal dedaunan gugur di tanah. Hermione mencintai hutan. Selama dua tahun terakhir, dia praktis hidup di hutan. Harry, Ron, dan dirinya lebih memilih memasang tenda mereka di tempat terpencil. Akan sangat berbahaya jika mereka terlalu dekat dengan pemukiman. Terkadang mereka menikmati perasaan terlindungi oleh lebatnya pepohonan. Meskipun perasaan itu tak lebih dari ilusi semata, Hermione tetap sangat mencintai hutan.

Mereka berjalan dalam diam beberapa menit. Mcgray di depan, Hermione di tengah dan Riddle di belakang. Kemudian Hermione melihat McGray membungkuk, memeriksa sesuatu di tanah.

"Lihat!" serunya dan mengangkat tangannya.

Hermione melihat ujung jarinya tertutup dalam suatu benda kecil yang tampak seperti darah.

"Kupikir biji-darah tumbuh di sekitar sini. Pasang baik-baik mata kalian."

Bagian hutan ini sangat lebat. Semak belukar terlihat seperti dinding tak tertembus. Tapi McGray mulai berjuang menerobosnya. Hermione mengikutinya dan melirik Riddle yang tampaknya semakin kesal dibandingkan tadi.

_Mungkin dia berpikir kegiatan ini hanya buang-buang waktu, _pikir Hermione saat menerobos semak belukar. Setelah beberapa saat dia keluar dari belukar dan berdiri di tempat terbuka. Di tengah-tengahnya terdapat pohon tua mengesankan. Pohonnya gelap dan batangnya setidaknya berdiameter satu meter. Mengingat sekarang pertengahan bulan Oktober, tidak ada satupun daun di ranting-rantingnya. Pohon itu tampak mati. Hermione bisa melihat di bawah sinar bulan terdapat cairan kental mengalir di kulit kayu yang hitam. Dia berjalan ke pohon dimana McGray berdiri. Riddle yang telah sampai di sana mengikutinya di belakang.

"Sungguh spesies yang mengesankan," kata McGray.

Hermione mengulurkan tangan ke pohon dan meraba permukaannya. Dia melihat tangannya dilumuri sesuatu yang tampak seperti darah.

"Ya, profesor, kita beruntung menemukannya," katanya dengan suara lembut.

"Benar," McGray berkata sambil mengaduk-aduk tasnya.

Dia mengeluarkan dua kantong kecil dan menyerahkan masing-masing untuk Riddle dan Hermione.

"Ambil ini, periksa tanah dan kumpulkan biji-bijian yang jatuh. Profesor Sato akan sangat berterima kasih jika kita bisa membawa banyak. Kulit biji-darah ini adalah bahan utama untuk Ramuan Penambah Darah."

Hermione menerima tas dan melihat Riddle juga melakukan hal yang sama. Mereka kemudian mulai mengumpulkan biji-biji yang jatuh. Setelah beberapa jam Hermione berhasil mengumpulkan cukup banyak biji-biji. Dia sedang membungkuk untuk mengumpulkan lagi saat mendengar bunyi gedebuk lembut. Hermione mendongak dan melihat seekor Thestral mendarat di tanah kosong. Thestral mengendus udara dan memperhatikan tiga penyusup ini dengan rasa ingin tahu.

Menurut Hermione, Thestral bukan makhluk yang indah. Bentuk mereka seperti kuda, tapi kulit mereka seperti reptil purba membuat yang melihatnya merasa ada yang tidak beres dengan mereka. Kulit kehijauan membentang di atas tubuh mereka dan membuat Thestral terlihat lebih seperti kerangka makhluk hidup.

Hermione menyaksikan Thestral yang baru saja mendarat itu melipat kedua sayapnya. Memang tidak indah, tapi Thestral memancarkan aura bermartabat tertentu. Sejak pertama kali melihat Thestral, Hermione sangat menyukai mereka. Walaupun dia tidak suka keadaan seperti apa yang menyebabkannya bisa melihat mereka, tapi tetap saja binatang ini sangat menarik.

"Awas, Ms. DeCerto! Ada seekor Thestral mendarat beberapa langkah di depanmu," McGray memperingatkan.

Hermione melihat ke belakang pada gurunya. McGray jelas bisa melihat Thestral dan memperingatkannya tentang keberadaan si hewan. Pria itu tidak tahu kalau ia juga bisa melihatnya. Hermione melirik Riddle dan hampir melompat saat pemuda itu menatapnya dalam. Hermione yakin Riddle juga bisa melihat hewan itu. Dia telah membunuh ayah kandungnya sendiri, jadi Riddle sudah melihat kematian yang menyebabkannya bisa melihat Thestral. Tapi kenapa Riddle menatapnya seperti itu? Hermione berbalik kembali ke hewan tadi dan berjalan mendekatinya.

"Ms. DeCerto, berhenti. Kau berjalan tepat ke arahnya!" McGray memperingatkannya lagi.

Hermione memutar kepalanya dan berkata pelan, "Aku tahu. Aku bisa melihatnya."

Hewan itu belum bergerak dan sekarang memandang Hermione dengan mata waspada. Hermione mencapai makhluk ini dalam beberapa langkah. Thestral ini agak besar, Hermione mengamatinya.

"Halo!" Hermione berkata dengan suara lirih pada makhluk menyerupai kuda itu.

Dia mengulurkan tangannya. Thestral menjauh sedikit tapi pada akhirnya rasa ingin tahunya menang dan mulai mengendus tangan Hermione. Hermione tersenyum. Dengan lembut ia menyentuh leher makhluk itu dan mengelusnya. Kulit Thestral sangat halus dan hangat. Hermione bertanya-tanya mengapa makhluk lembut yang begitu penuh kehidupan ini menjadi pertanda kematian di dunia sihir. Thestral itu menunduk dan menyodok tangan kiri Hermione lalu menjilati telapak tangannya. Hermione menunduk juga dan melihat tangannya masih dilumuri cairan mirip darah ketika ia meraba kulit pohon tadi. Jelas pohon biji-darah inilah alasan bagi Thestral berada disini. Hermione terkikik pelan saat lidah bercabang licin itu meluncur di atas kulitnya.

._._._._._._.

_Detensi bodoh! _Riddle memperhatikan tanah kosong dan mencari biji-bijian yang jatuh. Kalau dia memang ingin membuang-buang waktu, ia bisa mengobrol dengan salah seorang gadis idiot yang tergila-gila padanya. Dia melirik DeCerto yang juga mengumpulkan biji-bijian. Yah, tentu saja DeCerto tidak termasuk dari gadis-gadis idiot itu. Bahkan dia mungkin satu-satunya gadis di Hogwarts yang tidak naksir dia. Cewek itu aneh sekali, pikirnya. Yang membuatnya kesal adalah bahwa gadis itu masih tidak takut di dalam Hutan Terlarang ini. Ketakutannya pasti akan sangat menghibur. Tapi tidak, DeCerto berjalan menyusuri hutan seolah-olah dia melakukannya setiap hari. Dia bahkan tampak sangat menikmati, Riddle berharap dia berdua saja dengan DeCerto. Lalu ia bisa meng-Crucio-nya.

Tatapan Riddle jatuh pada sesuatu di langit malam. Dia menyipitkan matanya pada sosok hitam yang tempaknya menuju tempat mereka. Tangannya pergi ke tongkatnya. Setelah beberapa detik dia bisa mengenali sosok itu sebagai Thestral. Dia menurunkan tongkatnya. Thestral bukan makhluk yang berbahaya, Jelek, ya, tapi tidak berbahaya. Makhluk itu mendarat di tanah kosong beberapa meter di depan DeCerto. Seringai merayap di wajah tampannya. Mungkin sekarang sedikit lebih menarik. Hanya mereka yang pernah melihat kematian yang bisa melihat Thestral. Riddle tidak tahu apakah DeCerto bisa melihatnya. Dia datang dari zona perang di Perancis, pasti gadis itu bisa melihatnya. Riddle yakin, DeCerto pasti takut dengan kehadiran Thestral.

"Awas, Ms. DeCerto! Ada seekor Thestral mendarat beberapa langkah di depanmu," Riddle mendengar McGray berkata.

DeCerto kembali menatap McGray, tidak menjawab peringatannya. Dengan penuh kekecewaan Riddle melihat gadis itu tidak tampak khawatir sedikitpun. Gadis itu berbalik kemudian berjalan ke arah Thestral. Jelas dia bisa melihatnya, Riddle menyimpulkan.

Riddle mendengar McGray menggumamkan peringatan tak berguna. Dan kali ini DeCerto menjawab dengan suara lembut dan tenang, "Aku tahu. Aku bisa melihatnya."

Riddle menyaksikan DeCerto mendekati Thestral. Langkahnya tidak ragu-ragu, sebaliknya ia tampak percaya diri. Saat mencapai si hewan ia mengulurkan tangannya ke leher Thestral dan mulai mengelusnya. Riddle bisa melihat raut wajah sang gadis. Dia melihat Thestral dengan tenang, seolah-olah hanya bertemu dengan seorang kenalan lama. Tapi Riddle juga bisa melihat kesedihan bersinar melalui matanya. Dia terkejut betapa berbedanya DeCerto saat ini. Riddle sangat ingin tahu apa yang menyebabkan DeCerto bisa melihat hewan itu. _Siapa yang disaksikannya mati?_ Riddle bisa merasakan kemarahan mengalir dalam dirinya. Dia benci untuk menjadi penasaran. Dan sejauh ini, DeCerto telah mampu menyembunyikan rahasianya dengan sangat baik.

"Ms. DeCerto!"

Hermione merasa seseorang memegang lengannya. Dia berpaling dari Thestral dan melihat Profesor McGray berdiri tepat di sampingnya. Profesor menariknya menjauh dari makhluk itu.

"Sudah cukup!" McGray berkata tegas.

Dia membawanya kembali ke tempat Riddle berdiri. Hermione melirik Riddle dan tidak terkejut menemukan tatapan tajamnya.

"Sudah larut. Kupikir kita harus kembali ke kastil," McGray memberitahu.

"Ya, Profesor," kata Riddle dengan suara paling sopannya.

Hermione memutar matanya. Kapan bajingan ini berhenti berakting menjadi hewan peliharaan guru? Merlin, itu terlalu berlebihan. Mereka berjalan kembali meninggalkan hutan. Hermione merasa sedikit sedih untuk meninggalkan hutan yang damai di belakangnya. Dia tidak ingin kembali ke kastil. Walaupun sangat menyukai Hogwarts tapi ia membenci penghuninya saat ini.

Ketika sampai di gerbang, McGray mengatakan, "Meskipun malam ini sangat sukses, aku tidak ingin mengulanginya lagi. Kuharap kalian tidak akan melakukan kejadian seperti di kelas Pertahanan lagi."

"Tidak akan, Profesor," Riddle terlihat malu pada dirinya sendiri. Sekali lagi Hermione mengagumi kemampuan aktingnya.

"Oke. Aku akan membawa ini‒" McGray mengangkat tas penuh biji. "‒ ke rumah kaca. Aku percayakan kau untuk mengantar Ms. DeCerto kembali ke asramanya, Mr. Riddle."

Hermione mengerutkan kening. Apakah ini etiket Empat-puluhan? Dimana seorang gadis tidak boleh berjalan ke asramanya sendirian?

"Tidak perlu, Profesor McGray," kata Hermione. "Aku yakin bisa menemukan jalan kembali dengan baik."

"Tidak, tidak, Ms. DeCerto," McGray menolak. "Ini sudah sangat larut. Aku tidak ingin kau berkeliaran sendirian. Dan Mr. Riddle adalah Prefek, jadi aku yakin dia tidak akan keberatan."

"Tentu saja tidak, Sir," jawab Riddle.

Hermione mendesah. McGray tidak mendengar itu, tapi Riddle yang berdiri di sampingnya pasti mendengar, Hermione tidak peduli. Dia tidak mau berduaan saja dengan Riddle. Terakhir kali dia berusaha untuk mengorek informasi darinya. Tetapi Hermione tidak bisa melihat adanya jalan lain. Dan disinilah dia, berdua saja dengan Riddle berjalan ke ruang rekreasi Gryffindor. Hermione merasa stres. Tangan kanannya berkedut siap melepaskan tongkat sihirnya dari sarung.

"Mengapa tegang sekali, DeCerto?" Riddle menyeringai padanya.

Hermione tidak menjawab. Dia tidak ingin memprovokasinya tapi disaat yang sama ia tidak sanggup untuk tidak menghina kalau menjawab. Jadi cara terbaik adalah tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Dia melirik dan bisa melihat Riddle masih menyeringai puas. Riddle pasti bisa melihat betapa jengkel dia sekarang.

"Apa kau menikmati perjalanan kecil kita di Hutan Terlarang tadi?" Riddle terus berbasa-basi. "Ini semua salahmu kita harus didetensi."

Sudah cukup sekarang, Hermione merasa kemarahan menggelegak dalam dirinya. "SALAHKU?" teriaknya marah. "Kau menyerangku duluan dalam duel itu. Aku hanya mempertahankan diri. Dan kemudian kau mengirim semua cewek-cewek idiot itu mengejarku."

"Kau ini ngomong apa?" Riddle menatapnya pura-pura heran. "Kau yang menyerangku begitu kejam. Dan bukan salahku kok kalau semua orang di kastil ini membencimu sekarang."

Hermione menyipitkan mata ke arahnya tapi bibirnya terkatup rapat. Riddle pasti berusaha mengganggunya. Pemuda itu menatapnya dan terbahak. Hermione bisa melihatnya merasa geli akan kemarahannya. Hermione berpaling darinya. Mengapa ruang rekreasi rasanya jauh sekali?

Ketika Riddle berbicara lagi, Hermione bisa mendengar semua cemoohan telah hilang. Suaranya dingin mengancam, "Sekarang, apa kau akan memberitahuku rahasia apa yang kau sembunyikan?"

Hermione memandang matanya yang berkilat jahat. Dia menelan ludah.

"Aku masih tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya kau inginkan dariku," ia berbisik.

Riddle meraih pergelangan tangannya kasar. Hermione mendesis kesakitan saat ia dipaksa berbalik menghadapnya.

"Jangan main-main denganku, DeCerto."

Riddle juga mencengkeram tangan yang satunya, sehingga dia tidak punya kesempatan menjauh atau menarik tongkat sihir. Hermione sangat ketakutan. Riddle menjulang tinggi di depannya dan menahannya di tempat sembari menatap tajam. Dia tidak mampu untuk berpaling, terjebak dalam kilau mata menuntutnya. Ada secercah warna merah di mata abu-abu yang menghipnotis itu, tapi Hermione berharap itu cuma tipuan cahaya. Tubuhnya gemetar dan Riddle bisa merasakan itu melalui cengkeramannya.

"Darimana asalmu?" tanyanya dengan suara dingin yang tidak mentolerir perlawanan. "Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Hermione takut tapi tahu dia tidak bisa menghindar. "Aku…aku dari Perancis," dia tergagap. "Aku pengungsi…"

Riddle menarik lengannya brutal saat ia memerintahkan lagi, "Jangan beri aku omong kosong ini. Katakan yang sebenarnya!"

Hermione merintih mendengar kata-katanya dan pada rasa sakit di tangannya. Dia yakin lengannya yang dicengkeram ini akan memar. Tapi sebelum bisa melakukan apapun, mereka mendengar suara-suara yang datang dari balik koridor. Hermione merasa lega saat suara-suara itu semakin keras dan keras. Seseorang akan melewati koridor ini. Riddle memalingkan wajah melihat ke arah sumber suara-suara itu. Hermione bisa melihat kerutan marah membentuk di antara alisnya. Jelas Riddle tidak senang dengan si pengganggu ini. Tetapi Hermione tetap merasa lebih lega.

Siapapun yang datang ke arah mereka Hermione bisa mengenali bahwa suara ini milik para perempuan. Mungkin dua atau tiga orang. Ketika mereka hanya beberapa meter jauhnya di balik sudut, Hermione tersentak melihat Riddle tiba-tiba menyeringai. Riddle mundur beberapa langkah hingga punggungnya menempel di dinding koridor. Saat suara para gadis sudah sangat dekat, tiba-tiba Riddle berkata dengan keras,

"DeCerto, kumohon hentikan ini sekarang. Aku TIDAK MAU kencan denganmu."

Hermione melongo bego. Riddle menyeringai padanya sementara suaranya dibuat-buat seolah marah dan ketakutan. Dia mendengar suara-suara tadi berhenti tapi tidak berani memutar kepalanya karena ia tahu gadis-gadis itu akan segera berbelok. Hermione mendengar beberapa langkah dan kemudian suara napas tajam. Gadis-gadis sudah melihat mereka di koridor. Hermione menoleh dan melihat tiga gadis berdiri disana. Mereka berasal dari Gryffindor tahun keempat atau kelima.

Hermione akhirnya mengerti situasi yang mendadak berubah konyol ini. Disini dia, si gadis baru gila penguntit Prefek tampan dan populer Slytherin, berdiri dengan korbannya di koridor sepi. Riddle sekarang merapat ke dinding dan memasang ekspresi kaget. _Oh, seorang aktor yang luar biasa meyakinkan._ Riddle tetap memegang pergelangan tangannya keras tapi sekarang tangan Hermione dibuat seakan-akan Hermione mengurung dia.

Riddle berbalik ‒seolah-olah‒ terkejut ke tiga gadis yang berdiri terpaku di koridor. Hermione melirik lagi ke arah mereka dan bisa menyaksikan mereka menatapnya dengan marah.

_Luar biasa,_ pikirnya sinis, _sekarang mereka benar-benar berpikir aku mengancamnya!_

Riddle melepaskan tangannya dan Hermione langsung mundur menjauh. Dia tahu itu tak akan membantu meyakinkan para gadis bahwa dia tak bersalah.

"Dengar, DeCerto," ia mendengar Riddle berkata tenang. "Aku minta maaf, oke? Tapi aku tidak ingin berpacaran denganmu. Kumohon mengertilah."

Hermione merasa sakit hati mendengar betapa meyakinkan kalimat itu. Ini adalah kebohongan besar tapi Hermione sudah tahu bagaimana meyakinkannya si Riddle ini. Tidak ada alasan para gadis Gryffindor ini untuk tidak mempercayai pemuda licik ini.

"Apa semuanya baik-baik saja?" Hermione mendengar salah seorang gadis bertanya curiga.

Riddle berbalik padanya dan menatap lega, lalu menjawab dengan suara malu, "Umm…ya," ia kemudian tersenyum menawan pada cewek-cewek itu dan Hermione merasa ingin muntah ketika melihat mereka merona.

"Aku hanya ingin kembali ke asramaku," lanjut Riddle.

Riddle kemudian melangkah menjauh dari Hermione dan menuju ke tiga gadis bodoh itu.

"Aku…err, akan pergi, oke?" Riddle berucap pada mereka.

"Apa kau ingin kami temani?" gadis dengan rambut panjang cokelat bertanya sambil menatap dendam pada Hermione.

Riddle tertawa ringan dan menjawab, masih terdengar malu, "Tidak, tidak. Itu tidak perlu."

Lalu ia kembali menatap ragu pada Hermione. Hermione tahu cewek-cewek ini akan melihat tatapan itu dan salah paham. Memang itu tujuan Riddle berakting begitu. Lalu Riddle mengucapkan selamat malam sambil mengabaikan Hermione sepenuhnya dan segera pergi.

Hermione berdiri di koridor dan menatap punggungnya. Dia masih tercengang oleh perilaku tak tahu malunya. Bagaimana bisa Riddle melakukan hal seculas ini? Hermione belum pernah bertemu dengan orang yang begitu licik dan manipulatif. Bahkan Lord Voldemort saja tidak begitu. Voldemort tidak akan merendahkan dirinya sendiri dan berakting sedemikian rupa. Bukan berarti Voldemort lebih unggul secara moral dibanding Tom Riddle, tapi setidaknya ia tidak pernah melakukan akting yang tak tahu malu ini.

Pikiran Hermione terhenti saat mendengar teriakan melengking, "Berani sekali kau melakukan hal rendahan seperti itu, jalang murahan!"

Hermione mengalihkan perhatiannya pada tiga gadis yang masih berdiri di koridor. Satu gadis berambut cokelat panjang, satunya pirang dan yang terakhir dengan rambut cokelat pendek. Hermione yakin bahwa ketiga gadis ini sangat ramah dan baik, bahkan mungkin saja menyenangkan diajak berteman. Tapi sekarang mereka mengenakan ekspresi yang sama di wajah cantiknya, marah dan jijik. Dan semua ekspresi itu ditujukan padanya. Hermione bertanya-tanya apa yang seharusnya dia lakukan. Menjelaskan pada mereka bahwa itu kesalahan Riddle? _Buang-buang waktu_. Mereka tidak akan percaya. Jadi mungkin kembali ke ruang rekreasi adalah tindakan terbaik?

"Hei, pelacur, aku bicara padamu!" gadis dengan rambut pirang membentak Hermione.

Hermione terkejut dengan kosakata gadis-gadis itu. _Apa yang akan dikatakan Legifer tentang itu?_ pikirnya sinis. Mungkin Legifer akan memberi mereka penghargaan beberapa poin asrama karena menghina Hermione DeCerto. Dia tertawa.

"Kalian dengar itu? Dia malah tertawa! Pelacur gila!" gadis berambut pirang tadi berbisik marah pada kedua temannya dan kemudian membentak Hermione lagi, "Kau jauh-jauh dari Tom. Dia sama sekali tidak menginginkanmu. Jika kau tetap berkeras, tunggu saja akibatnya. Mengerti?"

Hermione menatapnya dengan wajah datar. Sangat tidak masuk akal. Gadis-gadis ini benar-benar membela Tom Riddle. Bagaimana mereka bisa begitu buta? Tapi saat ini, Riddle belum menjadi Pangeran Kegelapan. Dan kalau saja Hermione tidak tahu bahwa Riddle adalah bajingan psyco, ia juga pasti akan percaya setiap omongannya.

Hermione memiringkan kepala dan berucap, "Terserah apapun yang kalian katakan." Kemudian dia melewati tiga gadis itu dan menuju ruang rekreasi.

Saat melangkah ke dalam potret Nyonya Gemuk, ia melihat ruang rekreasi penuh. Anak-anak duduk di kursi atau sofa, mengerjakan PR atau cuma sekedar bercerita. Hermione ingin sendiri dan langsung menuju kamar.

"Hei, Hermione. Gimana detensinya?" sebuah suara memanggilnya. Hermione berbalik dan melihat Longbottom. Dia sedang main catur dengan Weasley.

"Menyenangkan," jawabnya datar.

"Pasti buruk, eh?" tanyanya dengan seringai miring.

"…aku mau tidur." Hermione sangat ingin meninggalkan ruang rekreasi.

Dia tidak mau berada disana ketika tiga gadis tadi datang menyebarkan gosip baru tentang si cewek gila melecehkan Prefek tampan tak berdosa. Saat ia masuk ke kamar, perasaannya lega. Dia tahu tidak akan menikmati bergabung bersama yang lain disana sekarang.

Setelah berganti pakaian dan mencuci muka ia berbaring di tempat tidur dan menarik tirai kelambu. Kemudian ia memasang mantra perlindungan di sekeliling tempat tidur. Dia sudah menduga bagaimana sikap teman sekamarnya setelah mendengar gosip baru yang diciptakan Riddle. Samar-samar dia teringat tahun keempatnya. Saat itu juga beredar rumor tentang dirinya. Hogwarts tengah mengadakan Turnamen Triwizard dan Rita Skeeter si sapi bodoh telah menulis artikel dalam Daily Prophet bahwa Hermione pacar Harry dan ia berselingkuh dengan Viktor Krum. Oh, gadis-gadis membencinya saat itu juga. Saat terbangun ia menemukan barang-barangnya telah berubah menjadi tumpukan serangga mati. Dia masih penasaran bagaimana mereka melakukan itu. Padahal mereka masih tahun keempat. Jadi, dia memasang mantra pelindung dalam rangka mencegah kekacauan lagi. Ia menguap keras.

Hermione merasakan sengatan akrab di perutnya saat memikirkan orang-orang dari zamannya. Dia penasaran apa yang terjadi pada mereka. Setelah meninggalkan Hogwarts dua tahun lalu dia belum pernah bertemu lagi. Dia hanya bisa berharap mereka baik-baik saja. Tapi sekali lagi, mereka bahkan belum lahir. Kondisi yang absurd ini memukulnya lagi. Semua hal-hal mengerikan yang telah terjadi padanya dan kenangannya tentang mereka belum terjadi sekarang. Dia harus segera mengakhiri mimpi buruk ini sebelum dia benar-benar gila. Pasti ada cara untuk kembali. _Kantor Dumbledore_, _dia pasti telah menemukan sesuatu tentang Relikui Kematian, _katanya pada diri sendiri sebelum akhirnya tertidur pulas.

_Kutukan terbang dimana-dimana. Hermione merunduk di balik pilar. Neville duduk tepat di sampingnya._

"_Berapa banyak?" Neville berteriak di antara kebisingan itu._

_Hermione bersandar ke satu sisi untuk mendapatkan pandangan yang lebih baik. "Setidaknya lima orang yang bisa kulihat!" teriaknya._

_Mereka sedang duduk di dalam bangunan tua Kementerian Sihir, tepatnya di lorong lantai paling atas. Bangunan ini dulunya adalah lokasi Kementerian sampai akhirnya ditinggalkan pada akhir tahun 1960. Setelah itu Kementerian pindah ke lokasi yang lebih luas. Gedung Departemen telah menjadi semacam museum. Dan sebagai bangunan kuno dan bergengsi dalam sejarah, Hermione yakin Voldemort telah menggunakan tempat ini sebagai persembunyian salah satu Horcrux. Itulah alasan Harry, Ron, Neville, dan dirinya menyusup kesini. Di suatu bagian tempat ini pasti Belati Gryffindor disembunyikan. _

_Kutukan menghamtam pilar berat dan batuannya retak._

"_Kita harus bergerak!" Hermione berteriak._

_Neville mengangguk dan mereka berdua keluar dari persembunyian menyerang Pelahap Maut. Hermione tidak tahu bagaimana Pelahap Maut menemukan mereka, tapi ia berharap Harry dan Ron baik-baik saja. Mereka berhasil mengalahkan beberapa Pelahap Maut tanpa mendapat luka yang serius. Hermione menembakkan mantra bius pada Pelahap Maut terakhir dan pria itu pingsan._

"_Oke, ayo pergi!" Kata Neville sambil melangkahi salah satu badan._

_Neville berjalan menuju Hermione ketika Pelahap Maut terakhir yang dibius Hermione bangun lagi. Dia berada di belakang Neville sehingga dia tidak menyadari adanya bahaya, Hermione menjeritkan peringatan dan Neville berbalik. Tapi terlambat. Pelahap Maut telah melemparkan kutukannya. Kutukan merah bergegas menuju Neville dan Hermione mendengarnya berderak bertabrakan dengan dada Neville. Saat Neville roboh ke lantai, Hermione mengirimkan kutukan ke Pelahap Maut. Dia jatuh lagi dan tergeletak tak bergerak._

_Hermione berlari menuju Neville. Hermione berlutut di sampingnya. Darah mengalir deras dari luka besar di dadanya. Neville mengerang kesakitan. Hermione membuka kemejanya dan tersentak melihat betapa parahnya luka Neville. Dadanya robek berlubang. Terlihat tulang-tulang rusuknya patah. Darah merah pekat mengalir deras dari lubang mengerikan itu. Dan Hermione tahu tidak ada yang bisa dilakukannya. Neville sekarat._

_Hermione memeluknya saat Neville berjuang melawan maut. Tapi ia kalah. Erangannya semakin pelan dan pelan hingga akhirnya napasnya berhenti. Hermione gemetar dan menangis saat ia terus mengulangi satu kalimat,_

"_Maafkan aku, maafkan aku!"_

_Salahnya Neville mati. Bukan salah orang lain…_

_._

**To be Continued**

* * *

.

Chapter 6 Apdet...

Wuih, susah juga nerjemahin chapter ini karena cherry lagi gak sehat,,, jadi sorry banget ya kalau masih ada typo yang kelewat...

Oh ya, chapter yang kemaren udah cherry edit kok kata-kata l****e nya,, setelah dipikir2 ada benarnya kalau istilah itu emang kurang pantas,,, so, sorry lagi yaaa... Btw, makasih banget yaa buat yang udah repiuw...^O^

Tapi buat yang ngerasa fic ini alurnya cukup lambat, yaaah emang beginilah jalan ceritanya, cherry cuma menerjemahkan. Malah cherry berpendapat, alur ceritanya yang lambat malah membuat fic ini jadi mengalir alami, gak terlalu maksa buat dicepet-cepetin tamat, kita jadi bisa meresapi dengan baik gimana perkembangan nyata perasaan dan sifat masing-masing tokohnya... Ya mungkin ini salah satu alasan cherry suka banget ama fic luar, bukan berarti cherry gak suka fic indo lho, tapi kebanyakan fic luar chapternya panjang2, dan per chapter juga panjang jumlah _word-_nya, jadi mbacanya lebih puas.. ^^

Tengkyu lagi buat para reader dan reviewer,,,,, ^^ chapter ini mohon ulasannya lagi... *&^^%puppy puppy(&^%%%


	8. 7 : Plot, Rencana, dan Skema

**ULTIMA RATIO**

**Disclaimer : J.K Rowling**

**Author : Winterblume**

**TomMione Time-Traveller Fic**

**Romance & Adventure**

* * *

**Summary: **

Akhirnya hari Pertempuran Akhir melawan Lord Voldemort telah datang. Harry, Ron, dan Hermione bertempur dengan gagah berani melawan musuh bebuyutan mereka- tapi kemudian sesuatu menjadi salah. Dan Hermione menemukan dirinya sendirian dalam situasi genting.

* * *

.

**7**

**PLOT, RENCANA, DAN SKEMA**

**.**

Keesokan harinya Hermione terbangun sangat pagi dan merasa seolah belum tidur sama sekali. Hari ini hari Sabtu, ia bersyukur gadis-gadis lainnya masih tidur. Dengan lambaian tongkat, ia menonaktifkan mantra pelindung yang dipasangnya tadi malam lalu menuju ke kamar mandi. Membuka pakaiannya, ia merasa perban dibahunya harus diganti. Setelah perban dilepas, terlihat lukanya masih belum sembuh. Ada darah yang mengering tapi sama sekali tidak mengalami perubahan. Luka itu tampaknya membutuhkan waktu yang sangat lama untuk sembuh. Dia sangat penasaran, bukan untuk pertama kalinya, kutukan apa yang telah digunakan Riddle untuk membuat cedera seperti ini. Selesai dengan bahunya, tatapannya jatuh pada pergelangan tangan. Disana tercetak memar ungu. Tepat di bagian yang dicengkeram Riddle.

_Nah, rencana semula untuk menghindari Tom Riddle tampaknya berhasil dengan sangat baik. _Dia memutar matanya memikirkan sindiran itu.

Ketika keluar dari kamar mandi, teman-temannya masih saja tidur. Hermione berjalan ke tempatnya dan menggeledah kopernya. Dia membutuhkan salep memar yang dibelinya di Diagon Alley. Setelah beberapa saat menggeledah, botol kecil salep keluar dari kopernya. Dia membuka tutupnya dan melihat isinya kosong. Dengan desis frustasi ia melemparkannya lagi ke dalam koper. Jelas dia harus membiarkan pergelangan tangannya sembuh secara alami. Dia tidak berencana pergi ke rumah sakit. Hermione hanya bisa memandang pergelangan tangannya yang sakit.

_Bajingan itu!_

Hermione memasuki ke Aula Besar untuk sarapan. Beberapa anak sudah disana. Kebanyakan anak Ravenclaw. Saat ia berjalan ke meja Gryffindor, ia merasa sebagian besar orang menatapnya. Dia duduk di kursi yang terjauh dari anak-anak Gryffindor lain. Mereka juga tidak mau dekat-dekat dia. Hermione mengisi piringnya dengan beberapa roti panggang, sosis dan telur dadar kemudian meraih ceret jus labu. Saat mulai menuangkan jus ke gelas, tiba-tiba ceret meledak. Hermione diguyur jus. Pecahan-pecahan kecil ceret terbang kemana-mana. Beberapa malah membuat tangan Hermione terluka. Darah mengalir di punggung tangannya.

Hermione mendongak untuk melihat apa yang terjadi. Murid-murid lain telah melihat kecelakaan itu dan mereka semua hanya memandangnya. Tak ada satupun yang mencoba membantunya. Sebaliknya, mereka malah menyeringai padanya. Dia melihat sekelompok gadis Ravenclaw tertawa keras. Hermione memang tidak bisa membuktikannya, tapi ia yakin salah seorang dari mereka yang telah mengutuk ceret. Dia sangat marah dan muak dengan perilaku mereka. Sekarang dia tidak tahan lagi untuk mengutuk mereka semua. Orang pertama yang akan dikutuknya adalah Riddle. Dia menoleh ke meja Slytherin dan Riddle duduk di sana menyeringai padanya.

_Bajingan licik manipulatif!_

Tinjunya mengepal saat Hermione menyipitkan mata padanya. Dia merasakan darah menetes dari kepalannya. Riddle mengangkat alis seolah bertanya-tanya apa salahnya. Hermione harus bernapas dalam-dalam untuk menahan diri supaya tidak mengutuknya disini. Lalu ia berdiri dan menjentikkan pergelangan tangan, tongkat sihir mendarat di genggamannya. Dia menatap tajam Riddle beberapa detik. Riddle balas menatap tanpa emosi, masih tersenyum sopan memuakkan. Seolah menantangnya untuk menyerang.

Hermione memejamkan mata lalu berpaling. Dia melambaikan tongkatnya santai. Pakaiannya bersih dan kering lagi. Melambaikan tongkatnya lagi lalu kekacauan di atas meja dan lantai dibersihkan. Kemudian pecahan-pecahan ceret terbang dan mengambang di udara, bahkan termasuk pula pecahan yang tertanam di tangannya. Hermione berjengit saat pecahan-pecahan meninggalkan luka di tangannya tapi dia tak peduli. Dia mengayunkan tongkatnya lagi dan pecahan-pecahan itu bergabung menjadi ceret lagi. Setelah beberapa detik, ceret mendarat di atas meja terlihat seakan-akan tidak pernah hancur. Hermione mengambil roti di piringnya acuh, menyelipkan itu ke mulut dan meninggalkan Aula Besar.

._._._._._._.

Riddle berjalan ke Aula Besar. Dia sudah bangun pagi-pagi sekali walaupun ini hari Sabtu. Sebenarnya ia benci bangun pagi dalam suasana hati yang buruk. Tapi dia harus mengerjakan esai Rune Kuno untuk Profesor Nota. Semua itu karena detensi konyol kemarin sehingga ia kehilangan waktu untuk menyelesaikannya. Jika bukan karena gadis aneh itu, esainya pasti sudah selesai kemarin. Pikirannya sekarang tertuju ke DeCerto. Gadis itu semakin membuatnya jengkel. Dia tetap bersikeras menolak menceritakan rahasianya. Riddle tidak berpikir rahasianya itu sangat menarik tapi ia tetap penasaran. Semakin DeCerto menolak maka semakin bersemangat dia menyelesaikan tantangan ini.

Bagaimana gadis itu tahu banyak mantra dan kutukan? Darimana asalnya dan mengapa dia disini? Riddle mulai meragukan cerita sampul yang sudah dikatakannya. Dan apa yang membuat gadis ini begitu berbeda? Dia tampak percaya diri, yakin, dan berani. Dalam beberapa waktu dia memang menunjukkan ketakutan. Misalnya saja saat ia memojokkannya di koridor kemarin setelah detensi. Tetapi api yang membara di matanya masih tetap ada. DeCerto mungkin takut padanya tapi tidak menyerah. Riddle merasa bahwa gadis itu tidak akan pernah berlutut kepadanya, tidak peduli apapun yang dia lakukan. Dan pikiran itu membuatnya sangat marah.

Riddle memasuki Aula Besar dan berjalan ke meja Slytherin. Dia duduk di kursinya yang biasa dan mulai mengisi piringnya. Dia menyadari meja Slytherin cukup kosong. Itu membuatnya kesal karena yang lain masih enak-enak tidur. Seseorang yang duduk di sampingnya membuat Riddle mendongak. Melanie Nicholls, tahun kelima Slytherin.

Riddle menahan erangan saat melihat gadis itu. Dia memiliki rambut panjang cokelat gelap dan kulit pucat porselen. Sebenarnya gadis itu sangat cantik, mungkin itulah satu-satunya alasan Riddle pernah menidurinya di tahun kelimanya. Dan mulai sejak itu, Nicholls terus saja merayunya. Tapi Riddle tidak tertarik lagi, dia mungkin cantik tapi sangat mengganggu.

"Selamat pagi, Tom," Nicholls menyapanya. "Bangun cepat?"

"Ya, Melanie. Aku punya beberapa PR yang harus dikerjakan," jawabnya sopan.

"Oh, ayolah. Kamu selalu peringkat atas di setiap kelas." Nicholls tertawa dan tangannya meraba lengan Riddle.

Riddle tersentak mejauh dari sentuhannya, muak untuk dekat-dekat dengannya. "Benar, karena itu aku harus menyelesaikan PR dengan baik."

Gadis itu tertawa genit. Riddle menatap matanya dan melihat ada kekaguman serta nafsu di sana. Dia bergidik. Warna mata Nicholls cokelat, sama seperti DeCerto. Tapi aura mereka begitu berbeda. DeCerto tidak pernah menatapnya seperti gadis itu. Nicholls adalah cewek menyedihkan. Dia adalah salah satu anak ayam bodoh yang begitu mudah jatuh dalam perangkapnya.

"Oh, lihatlah, Tom." Nicholls membawanya keluar dari lamunan. "Itu si cewek baru."

Riddle menoleh ke pintu masuk. Benar saja, DeCerto baru saja memasuki Aula dan sekarang menuju meja Gryffindor. Dia mengangkat kepalanya tinggi-tinggi dan penuh percaya diri mengabaikan tatapan bermusuhan penghuni Aula. Riddle tidak puas melihat tingkahnya. DeCerto tampak kebal dengan rumor kecilnya dan sikap permusuhan penghuni sekolah. Gadis itu mengabaikan mereka seperti dia mengabaikan Riddle. Seolah-olah semuanya itu tidak layak diladeni…seolah-olah dia…

"Apa kau baik-baik saja, Tom? Kau pucat sekali." Nicholl membungkuk padanya dengan tangan menggenggam lengannya.

"Ya," jawabnya. Dia benar-benar harus membuat DeCerto menjadi seperti Nicholls. Saat ini Nicholls bersandar di lengannya.

"Kau tahu, Tom," lanjut Nicholls lembut, suara merayunya membuat Riddle ingin meng-Crucio-nya. "Minggu depan adalah akhir pekan Hogsmeade."

Riddle mencoba untuk tidak memutar mata terang-terangan mendengar ajakan kencan ini. _Jangan membuatku tertawa. Ingin bercinta denganku? Mungkin. Tapi aku tidak sudi menghabiskan waktu denganmu untuk mendengarkan suara sialanmu itu._

Dia cuma menjawab acuh, "Benarkah…?"

Untungnya saat itu sesuatu terjadi di meja Gryffindor, mengakhiri percakapan tak berguna ini. Riddle menoleh ke sana saat mendengar suara ledakan keras diikuti tawa tertahan. Tidak butuh waktu lama untuk menemukan sumber keributan. DeCerto duduk di tempatnya dan diguyur jus labu dari kepala sampai kaki. Dia bisa melihat pecahan kaca bertebaran di meja. Jelas ada seseorang yang mengutuk ceret jus hingga meledak. Riddle bisa merasakan mulutnya melengkung ke seringai saat DeCerto terlihat linglung.

"Oh, lagi-lagi pelacur bodoh itu," Riddle mendengar komentar bosan Nicholls.

Anehnya, Riddle merasa sedikit marah saat Nicholls menyebut DeCerto 'pelacur bodoh'. Nicholls tidak berhak menyebut DeCerto seperti itu. Dia memutuskan untuk mengabaikan komentar itu dan menonton DeCerto, sedikit terkejut melihat wajah cemberut gadis itu. Kalau gadis lain pasti akan lari dari Aula sambil menangis tersedu-sedu. Tapi dia tidak heran sama sekali. Secara dia adalah Hermione DeCerto. Dia tidak kaget saat mata cokelatnya jatuh pada dirinya. Masih terlihat api kemarahan di baliknya saat gadis mungil itu melotot. Riddle benar-benar geli dan mengangkat alis, tahu ini akan membuatnya lebih marah.

Tiba-tiba saja DeCerto berdiri, masih memelototinya. Riddle agak terkejut melihatnya menarik tongkat. _Dia tidak akan mengutuknya sekarang, kan?_ Melihat matanya dan menyadari bahwa DeCerto tampaknya mempertimbangkan hal yang sama. Mata abu-abunya kembali ke tongkatnya. Ada darah yang mengalir di tangannya. Pecahan ceret itu pasti melukainya.

_Bagus! _…meskipun Riddle ingin sekali mengutuk orang yang mengerjainya…

DeCerto berpaling darinya, kelihatannya memutuskan bahwa bukan ide baik menyerangnya di tempat penuh saksi seperti ini. _Well_, sebenarnya memang bukan ide yang bagus untuk menyerangnya. Ada saksi atau tidak. Gadis itu tidak akan pernah bisa mengalahkannya. Riddle melihatnya melambaikan tongkat untuk membersihkan dirinya dan daerah sekitarnya dari jus. Ayunan lain dan pecahan ceret terbang melayang di atas meja. Riddle mengangkat alis tak percaya saat ceret utuh kembali. Sangat utuh tanpa kerusakan saat mendarat di meja. Itu bukan mantra yang gampang dan DeCerto bahkan melakukannya secara nonverbal. Riddle menyaksikan dengan kesal saat DeCerto meraih sepotong roti dan berjalan tenang ke luar Aula seolah-olah tidak terjadi apa-apa.

._._._._._._.

Hermione menyusuri koridor, jauh dari Aula Besar, masih mengunyah sepotong roti panggang. Kemudian pandangannya jatuh pada tangan kanannya yang terluka. Kelihatannya akting Riddle semalam bekerja dengan sangat baik. Ini adalah pertama kalinya gadis-gadis bodoh itu mengutuknya hingga berdarah. Luka ini sebenarnya tidak terlalu parah, tapi ini menunjukkan bahwa _fangirls_ Riddle sudah bertindak lebih berani. Hermione mengeluarkan berbagai jenis umpatan koleksinya saat berjalan menyusuri koridor.

"Ms. DeCerto!" suara mendesis tajam terdengar. "Jaga mulutmu!"

Hermione stop di tempat. Dia mengenali suara ini dan langsung membencinya. Perlahan-lahan ‒dengan sangat lambat‒ Hermione berbalik ke sosok di belakangnya dan berupaya mencegah ekspresi jijik mucul di wajahnya. Disana, berdiri di koridor, Profesor Legifer. Wanita itu memakai jubah hitam bersih yang biasa, blus putih menyilaukan dan rok lipit abu-abu. Rambutnya disanggul dengan tidak ada sehelai rambutpun yang tertinggal. Sekarang sang profesor memandang Hermione dengan kerutan alis dan raut tersinggung terpeta di wajah tuanya. Hermione harus menahan diri untuk tidak memutar mata pada guru paling 'favoritnya' ini.

"Kau ini gadis yang tidak bisa dibenahi, Ms. Decerto." Suara menusuk Legifer bergema di dinding koridor, Hermione merasa kepalanya mulai berdenyut.

Apakah dunia membencinya? Pertama Riddle, kemudian dendam para _fangirls_-nya dan sekarang Legifer. Dia tidak bisa melarikan diri dari ketiga hal ini tampaknya. Dosa apa yang diperbuatnya hingga layak mendapatkan sesuatu seperti ini? Leigifer berjalan mendekati Hermione dan sekarang berdiri tegak tepat di hadapannya. Legifer memandangnya tajam dan mengangkat satu alis saat tatapan kerasnya memperhatikan Hermione.

"Aku belum pernah bertemu dengan seorang gadis setolol kau, Ms. DeCerto," kata Legifer sambil menggeleng. "Harusnya kau berpikir bahwa setelah bencana di pelajaran Pertahanan terhadap Ilmu Hitam, kau akan sadar kesalahan apa yang kau perbuat. Lalu harusnya kau menghilangkan sikap tak senonohmu itu."

Hermione mengerutkan kening. Apa yang dibicarakannya? Jangan bilang ini masih tentang duel itu?

Legifer jelas melihat kebingungan Hermione, ia berkata dengan penuh kemenangan, "Ya, aku telah mendengar semua tingkah tak pantasmu selama kau berada di kelas Profesor McGray."

_Tingkah tak pantas? _Darah Hermione mendidih saat menatap lancang ke Legifer. Apa yang sudah terjadi dengan wanita busuk ini?

"Aku harus mengatakan, aku malu sekali padamu, Ms. DeCerto. Menyerang Mr. Riddle yang malang begitu kejam!" Legifer terus mengomel. "Aku sudah mencoba meyakinkan Profesor McGray untuk membebaskan Mr. Riddle dari detensi karena jelas dia tidak bertanggung jawab atas tindakan lancangmu."

Hermione ternganga.

Legifer kelihatannya belum selesai, "Kuharap kau sekarang tahu bahwa bukan tempat para gadis untuk berduel. Kau sama sekali tidak punya pemahaman intelektual dan kekuatan sihir untuk bersaing dengan laki-laki. Jadikan duel dengan Mr. Riddle ini sebagai pelajaran bagimu. Dan kusarankan kau segera meminta maaf pada Mr. Riddle atas perilakumu yang kurang ajar."

Setelah melemparkan tatapan jahatnya, Legifer memutar tumit dan berjalan pergi.

…meninggalkan Hermione yang terdiam dan teramat sangat marah.

.

{{{{{{{+}}}}}}}

.

Sore itu Riddle sedang dalam perjalanan menuju kantor Slughorn untuk salah satu perkumpulan pribadi dimana hanya siswa Slytherin yang diundang. Dan tentu saja pertemuan belum akan dimulai tanpa adanya Tom Riddle. Riddle menyeringai saat berjalan menyusuri koridor ke kantor Slughorn. Sambil melamun dia memutar-mutar cincin emas di jarinya. Hari ini akhirnya dia akan bertanya pada Slughorn tentang sesuatu yang sangat ingin diketahuinya. Dia harus hati-hati dan akan membutuhkan seluruh kekuatan pendekatannya lalu Slughorn akan menumpahkan segala rahasianya. Memangnya siapa yang bisa menolak Tom Riddle?

Riddle tiba di kantor Slughorn dan mengetuk pintu. Beberapa saat kemudian pintu dibuka tak lain tak bukan oleh Slughorn sendiri.

"Ah, Tom, anakku, kami telah bertanya-tanya apa yang menahanmu," kata Slughorn dengan suara heboh.

Riddle tersenyum cerdas lalu menjawab dengan suara halus, "Profesorku, aku tidak mungkin melewatkan pertemuan kecil kita."

Slughorn tersenyum ramah dan bergeser sehingga Riddle bisa masuk. Dia melangkah ke dalam dan cepat mengamati ruangan. Beberapa kursi diatur konyol mengelilingi meja Slughorn. Riddle melihat Primus Lestrange, Abraxas Malfoy, Ledo Avery, Alphard Black, dan Anthony Alba sudah disini dan duduk di kursi. Dia harus menekan seringai di wajahnya saat menyadari mereka semua adalah pengikutnya. Riddle bisa saja menembakkan Kutukan Membunuh pada Slughorn sekarang dan tidak akan ada seorang pun di kantor ini yang akan bersaksi melawannya. Tapi itu tidak bijaksana, Slughorn masih berguna untuknya.

Riddle berjalan ke salah satu kursi lain yang sepertinya dikhususkan untuknya. Dia duduk dan menyaksikan Slughorn kembali ke kursi berbulunya. Slughorn duduk, menyilangkan kaki dan mengambil segelas anggur di meja. Riddle senang melihat kotak Kue Nanas ‒yang diperintahkannya pada Malfoy untuk diberi ke Slughorn atas nama Riddle‒ ada di atas meja. Untuk mendapatkan informasi, langkah pertama menuju sukses adalah menciptakan saat-saat yang tepat.

…dan tampaknya Riddle harus menunggu sangat lama untuk saat yang tepat itu. Slughorn mengoceh tentang mantan muridnya yang terkenal. Riddle ingin sekali mengutuk profesor ini. Dia harus turun tangan sekarang karena tidak tahan dengan semua omong kosongnya.

Riddle tersenyum apik ke Slughorn dan bertanya, "Sir, apa benar Profesor Merrythought akan pensiun?"

Riddle telah menguping sedikit informasi ini dari percakapan antara Dippet dan guru 'favorit' nya, Dumbledore.

"Tom, Tom, kalaupun aku tahu, aku tidak memberitahumu," kata Slughorn sambil mengibaskan jarinya sambil mengedipkan mata. "Aku harus mengatakan, aku penasaran darimana kau mendapatkan informasi ini, Nak. Bahkan kau lebih tahu daripada sebagian staf lain."

Riddle menatap Slughorn dengan senyum paling polosnya.

"Omong-omong tentang kemampuanmu yang luar biasa untuk tahu hal-hal yang tidak seharusnya, dan kepedulianmu pada orang lain ‒terima kasih kue nanasnya, kau benar, ini adalah favoritku‒"

_Halus, sangat halus._ Riddle memutar mata dalam hati akan pujian mencolok Slughorn.

Namun profesor belum selesai. "‒Aku yakin kau pasti akan jadi Menteri Sihir dua puluh tahun lagi. Lima belas tahun, kalau kau terus mengirimkanku kue nanas, aku memiliki kontak yang sangat bagus di Kementerian."

Riddle berjuang menjaga senyum polosnya. Dia benar-benar harus bekerja keras sekarang untuk mendapatkan informasinya.

"Aku tidak tahu bahwa politik akan cocok untukku, Sir," kata Riddle. "Aku tidak punya latar belakang keluarga yang bagus, untuk hal ini."

Riddle melihat anak-anak lainnya saling melemparkan seringai. Jadi mereka sudah, atau lebih tepatnya curiga, keturunan siapa Riddle sebenarnya. _Baguslah._

"Omong kosong," kata Slughorn cepat. "Tidak peduli kau berasal dari keluarga terhormat atau tidak, tapi bagaimana kemampuanmu. Tidak, kau akan jadi orang besar, Tom. Aku tidak pernah salah tentang murid-muridku."

Riddle merasakan adanya tanda-tanda kehilangan kesabaran._ 'Keluarga terhormat'? Ya, tentu saja! _Dia ingat pamannya Morfin Gaunt, si pria tua gila dungu. Jika dia adalah 'keluarga terhormat' maka Riddle tidak menginginkan mereka. Riddle mencegah kemarahannya memberontak keluar karena mendengarkan kata-kata Slughorn tadi tetapi Slughorn telah membubarkan pertemuan.

_Saatnya beraksi._

Riddle tetap tinggal saat yang lain meninggalkan kantor.

"Hati-hati, Tom, kau tidak ingin ditangkap karena melanggar jam malam, apalagi kau Prefek…"

"Sir, aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu."

Sekaranglah, saatnya kesempatan Riddle untuk mengetahui apakah penelitiannya benar atau tidak.

"Tanyakan saja, Nak, silahkan…"

Riddle menatap Slughorn, wajahnya diatur hati-hati menjadi sebuah topeng rasa ingin tahu polos. "Sir, aku bertanya-tanya apa yang kau ketahui tentang…tentang Horcrux?"

Slughorn terpaku untuk sementara waktu. Riddle tahu dia waspada sekarang tapi memang itu yang diharapkannya. "Proyek untuk Pertahanan terhadap Ilmu Hitam, kan?"

Tentu saja Slughorn tidak pernah berharap bahwa Horcrux adalah topik dalam kurikulum Hogwarts, sehingga kebenaran perlu diluruskan sekarang.

"Tidak persis begitu, Sir," kata Riddle membuat sejumlah keraguan dalam suaranya. "Aku menemukan istilah ini di buku perpustakaan dan aku tidak terlalu mengerti."

"Tidak…_well_…Kau akan sulit menemukan buku di Hogwarts yang memberikan detail tentang Horcrux, Tom. Ini adalah sihir hitam, sangat hitam memang."

_Kau belum tahu apa yang bisa kau temukan di Seksi Terlarang jika kau tahu kemana harus mencarinya, _Riddle mencemooh Slughorn dalam hati. Tapi dia segera mempersiapkan diri untuk tindakan berikutnya.

"Tapi kau jelas tahu tentang hal itu kan, Sir? Maksudku penyihir seperti Anda‒"

_Pertama, berikan sedikit pujian._

"Maaf, maksudku, jika Anda mau memberitahuku, tentu saja. Aku hanya mengenal satu orang yang bisa memberitahu apa saja, orang itu adalah Anda ‒ Jadi kupikir aku hanya bertanya‒"

_Kemudian menyanjung harga dirinya._

Saat kata-katanya berakhir, Riddle menahan napas. Dia telah merancang perkataan selama beberapa waktu. Sekarang dia akan mengatakannya apabila Slughorn tidak mau bilang apa-apa.

"Yah," Slughorn berkata enggan. "Yah, tidak ada salahnya untuk memberikan gambaran, tentunya. Hanya sebatas hingga kau paham istilahnya. Horcrux adalah kata yang digunakan untuk objek dimana seseorang telah menyembunyikan bagian jiwa mereka."

"Aku tidak terlalu mengerti bagaimana cara kerjanya, Sir," kata Riddle. Dia membutuhkan konfirmasi bahwa penelitiannya benar.

Dan Slughorn menjawab, "Yah, kau memisahkan jiwamu, dan menyimpannya di dalam suatu objek di luar tubuhmu. Kemudian jika tubuhnya diserang atau dihancurkan, kau tidak bisa mati, setidaknya jiwamu tetap di bumi dan tidak rusak. Tapi tentu saja, eksistensi dalam wujud seperti itu…hanya sedikit yang menginginkannya, Tom, sangat sedikit. Kematian akan jauh lebih baik."

_Kemudian kebanyakan orang itu idiot! _Riddle berpikir, jari-jari tangan kanannya meraba bekas luka di lengan kirinya.

"Bagaimana caranya membagi jwamu?" Riddle bertanya pada Slughorn. Sebenarnya dia tahu. Dia sudah membacanya. Tapi apakah itu semua benar? Dia membutuhkan konfirmasi Slughorn.

"_Well_, kau harus paham bahwa jiwa seharusnya tetap utuh dan satu. Memisahkannya adalah tindakan pelanggaran, itu bertentangan dengan alam," kata Slughorn, tampak muak dengan konsep Horcrux ini.

"Tapi bagaimana cara melakukannya?" Riddle mendesak. Dia butuh petunjuk yang tepat.

Slughorn menjawab enggan, "Dengan tindakan kejahatan ‒kejahatan yang paling tinggi. Dengan melakukan pembunuhan. Membunuh menyebabkan jiwa tercabik. Penyihir yang ingin menciptakan Horcrux akan menggunakan kerusakan ini demi keuntungannya : Membungkus bagian jiwa yang tercabik‒"

"Membungkus, bagaimana?" Riddle menginterupsi.

_Mantra, aku butuh mantranya!_

"Ada mantranya, jangan tanya padaku, aku tidak tahu!" Slughorn berkata lalu melanjutkan dengan gelisah, "Apa aku terlihat seolah-olah aku telah mencobanya‒ seolah aku terlihat seperti seorang pembunuh?"

_Apa ada masalah dengan hal itu? _Pikir Riddle tapi ia berkata dengan suara menyesal, "Tidak, Sir, tentu saja tidak. Maafkan aku…aku tidak bermaksud menyinggung…"

"Tidak sama sekali, tidak sama sekali, aku tidak tersinggung." Slughorn menatap Riddle lalu melanjutkan, "Wajar untuk merasa ingin tahu tentang hal-hal itu…penyihir dengan kemampuan bagus pasti akan tertarik pada aspek sihir ini…"

"Ya, Sir," kata Riddle.

Dia tidak perlu Slughorn penasaran dengan alasan Riddle menyelidiki Sihir Hitam. Yang ia butuhkan adalah jawaban. Sekarang, pertanyaan berikutnya mungkin yang paling penting. Yang tadi sudah ia ketahui jawabannya dan hanya butuh konfirmasi dari Slughorn. Tapi yang ini, ia belum menemukan informasi apapun.

"Yang tidak kumengerti adalah, hanya sekedar ingin tahu, apakah dengan satu Horcrux akan berguna? Apa membagi jiwa cuma bisa satu kali? Bukankah akan lebih baik, untuk membuatmu lebih kuat, maka harus membagi jiwamu beberapa kali? Maksudku, misalnya saja, bukankah angka tujuh adalah angka ajaib, bisakah membuat tujuh Horcrux?"

"Jenggot Merlin, Tom!" Slughorn mendengking. "Tujuh! Bukankah sudah sangat keji untuk memikirkan membunuh satu orang? Dalam aspek apapun…sangat keji untuk membagi jiwa…tapi merobek jiwa menjadi tujuh bagian…"

Slughorn terlihat sangat terganggu sekarang saat menatap Riddle. Dan Riddle dengan kecewa menyadari bahwa ia telah kehilangan kesempatan. Slughorn tidak akan mengatakan apa-apa lagi…tapi dari raut wajahnya yang tersinggung, Riddle bisa menyimpulkan bahwa Slughorn belum pernah mendengar tentang seseorang yang punya Horcrux lebih dari satu.

_Menarik._

"Tentu saja," kata Slughorn lagi meskipun masih kelihatan terganggu. "Yang kita bicarakan ini hanya hipotesis, bukan? Dalam akademik…"

_Tentu saja, membohongi dirimu sendiri, bukan? _"Ya, Sir, tentu saja," kata Riddle polos.

"Tapi semuanya sama saja, Tom…rahasiakan percakapan ini, apa yang kukatakan padamu dan semua yang sudah kita bahas. Orang lain tidak boleh tahu kita sudah membahas tentang Horcrux. Ini adalah topik terlarang di Hogwarts, kau tahu? Dumbledore akan sangat keras tentang hal ini…"

Riddle merasakan kemarahannya naik. _Tentu saja, kalau Dumbledore tidak suka topik ini maka yang lain tidak boleh bicara tentang hal ini._

"Saya tidak akan mengucapkan sepatah kata pun, Sir. Ini akan jadi rahasia kecil kita."

Riddle kemudian meninggalkan kantor si Ahli Ramuan. Dan saat ia melangkah ke lorong-lorong gelap, topeng senyum polos tak bersalahnya akhirnya digantikan dengan senyum jahat. Meskipun profesor tidak menjawab semua pertanyannya, obrolan tadi masih sangat berguna dan lebih mencerahkannya. Riddle sekarang tahu bahwa penelitiannya benar. Dia tahu bagaimana membuat Horcrux.

'_Tindak kejahatan yang paling tinggi'_

Riddle tertawa muram. Akan jadi kepuasan untuk membuat salah satu Horcrux 'jahat' tepat di bawah hidung Dumbledore. Tapi Riddle tidak cukup sampai disitu. Dia akan melakukan apa yang belum pernah dilakukan para penyihir sebelum dia...

.

{{{{{{{+}}}}}}}  
.

Beberapa minggu telah berlalu dan tidak ada yang berubah dari situasi Hermione dengan murid lainnya. Selain Longbottom, Weasley, dan Lupin, semua tetap menjauhinya atau memusuhi secara terang-terangan. Dan akting kecil Riddle setelah detensi dengan McGray sangat tidak membantu keadaan. Semuanya akan lebih mudah dijalani kalau saja Riddle tidak diam-diam mengejeknya setiap bertemu. Hermione mencoba mengabaikannya. Konyol sekali. Murid-murid Hogwarts memusuhinya karena mereka pikir _dia_ telah mengancam _Lord Voldemort_? Situasinya akan jadi lucu jika Hermione tidak harus terus-terusan waspada akan kutukan jahat yang berasal dari penggemar Riddle yang sesat itu. Meskipun demikian, ia sudah mencoba menghibur diri dengan memikirkan akan segera pulang dan tidak akan membiarkan Riddle membuatnya menyerah.

Hermione sedang berjalan ke perpustakaan ‒masih belum menyerah mencari sesuatu yang berguna disana‒ ketika membelok ia merasakan ada gerakan sihir di sekelilingnya. Setelah usaha semua orang untuk menyerangnya, dia telah menjadi sangat berhati-hati. Jadi, Hermione telah melemparkan mantra pelindung pada dirinya sendiri yang berguna memberi peringatan kalau ada kutukan yang akan menyerang. Sekarang dia bisa merasakan kutukan itu menuju ke arahnya. Dia berbalik sekaligus melemparkan perisai _Protego._ Dia bisa melihat sinar merah, kemungkinan besar mantra bius, menabrak perisai lalu lenyap. Menoleh ke arah si pengutuk, ternyata dua orang gadis Slytherin berdiri tidak jauh dan memandangnya. Salah satu dari mereka masih mengacungkan tongkat.

"Penyihir jelek! Jauhi Tom!" salah satu dari mereka meludah ke arah Hermione sebelum akhirnya mereka berbalik dan berlari.

Hermione menggeleng. Betapa bodohnya mereka! Benar-benar! Pertama, mereka menembakkan mantra yang sama sekali tidak berbahaya padanya. Kedua, mereka berbalik dan berjalan pergi memamerkan punggung pada musuh mereka. _Tidak sangat cerdas_. Tetapi Hermione lega karena mereka dari Slytherin. Dia sudah biasa dibenci oleh anak-anak Slytherin. Yang membuatnya sedikit sedih adalah jika teman asramanya sendiri membencinya.

_Riddle bodoh!_

Permusuhan ini perlahan-lahan merepotkannya. Mungkinkah ia harus melakukan sesuatu? Dia merenungkan berbagai pilihan saat memasuki perpustakaan.

"Halo, Ms. DeCerto," Madam Peters menyambutnya. "Balik kesini lagi?"

"Pagi, Madam Peters," Hermione bersyukur melihat wajah ramahnya.

"Jangan terlalu lama. Cuaca di luar sangat bagus," kata Madam Peters.

Hermione menuju ke tempatnya yang biasa di bagian belakang dan memulai lagi penelitian tentang Relikui Kematian. Dia mencari dan mencari beberapa jam tapi tidak ada hasilnya. Tongkat Elder sulit sekali dipahami. Hermione menutup buku yang dibacanya dengan keras. Mengecewakan. Hermione merasa sedikit dikhianati oleh perpustakaan.

Setelah akhirnya tidak dapat bantuan dari perpustakaan, kantor Dumbledore adalah pilihan terakhir. Dia hanya harus menyusup kesana, mencari informasi dan keluar. Tidak terlalu sulit. Setidaknya tidak ada yang belum pernah dia lakukan. Dan kali ini jika tertangkap, hukumannya hanya detensi atau yang terburuk adalah dikeluarkan. Bukan kematian yang mengerikan. Hermione menghela napas. _Mungkin suatu hari nanti aku bisa buka bisnis penyusupan dan pencurian untuk mencari uang._

Hermione bangkit dari kursi, meraih tasnya dari bawah meja dan meninggalkan perpustakaan. Dia menuju ruang rekreasi. Dia butuh waktu untuk merencanakan langkah-langkah selanjutnya. Kalau mau menyusup ke kantor Dumbledore, dia harus tahu rutinitas pria itu. Kapan ia biasanya di kantor? Hermione membutuhkan kerangka waktu dimana Dumbledore meninggalkan kantor. Waktu terbaik mengintainya adalah setelah jam makan malam karena tidak ada siswa berkeliaran di koridor kantornya sehingga resiko tertangkap lebih kecil. Tapi guru patroli dan Prefek akan jadi masalah. Yah, dia harus menghindari mereka, bukan? Setelah memutuskan rencana ini, ia langsung merasa lebih baik. _Lebih baik punya rencana_, pikirnya. Itu membuatnya lebih bertahan.

Hermione tersentak saat merasakan ada kutukan yang datang ke arahnya. _Tidak lagi!_ pikirnya frustasi.

Dia berbalik sambil menarik tongkatnya dan melihat kutukan biru berkelebat padanya. Perapal kutukan berdiri beberapa meter jauhnya. Hermione mengenali mantra, itu _Reducto_. Dan kutukan itu cukup buruk. Dia tidak mengangkat perisai karena tahu kutukan itu akan meleset. Lalu kutukan menabrak dinding di belakang Hermione. Sayangnya, kekuatannya cukup kuat untuk merusak dinding batu. Pecahan batu jatuh memukul kepalanya. Hermione bisa merasakan kulit pelipisnya luka. Tangannya meraba dahinya dan merasakan darah hangat merembes keluar. Melihat ini, dia bertekad tidak akan melepaskan lagi orang yang mengutuknya.

Dia tersentak saat tahu yang mengutuknya adalah gadis Gryffindor. Dan gadis itu tidak sendirian. Hermione mengenali mereka. Mereka adalah tiga gadis yang sama yang 'menangkap' Hermione melecehkan Riddle. Gadis pirang yang menembakkan Reducto tampak terkejut menatap dinding hancur di belakang Hermione. Dia jelas terkejut dengan kekuatan kutukannya sendiri. Tapi selain syok, Hermione bisa melihat kekecewaan. Hermione sangat marah ketika menyadari gadis pirang itu kecewa karena kutukan tidak mengenainya. Dua gadis yang lain terlihat sedikit terguncang juga dengan kekuatan kutukan, tapi tidak menghentikan mereka untuk berteriak.

"Kau pelacur sesat! Sudah terima hukumanmu?"

Temannya melanjutkan dengan nada permusuhan yang sama dan membentak Hermione, "Apakah kami harus mengulanginya untukmu? Kau tidak diterima di sini!"

"Yeah! Balik sana ke rumah bordilmu! Dan tinggalkan Tom sendirian!" Gadis yang melemparkan Reducto tadi juga ikut-ikutan.

Sebelumnya Hermione sudah sangat sabar tapi ini sudah sangat keterlaluan. Sejak Riddle menyebarkan rumor tentangnya apalagi ditambah akting memalukannya, _fangirls_ bodohnya telah membuat hidupnya serasa di neraka. Mereka mengutuk Hermione kemanapun dia pergi, mereka juga menghinanya dan merendahkannya. Hermione marah pada Riddle, semua ini adalah salahnya. Saat ini Hermione hanya ingin melampiaskan kemarahannya pada ketiga gadis bodoh ini.

Riddle adalah orang jahat, Pangeran Kegelapan, sehingga Hermione tidak pernah berharap dia akan bersikap baik. Tapi gadis-gadis ini, mereka harusnya bersikap lebih baik. Mereka harusnya tidak membencinya hanya karena gosip konyol ini, mereka harusnya tidak menyerangnya dengan kutukan yang berbahaya. Mereka tentu tidak seharusnya mengagumi Slytherin licik tak bermoral itu. Hermione merasa sihirnya mulai memberontak di tubuhnya. Sekarang sihirnya menyembur marah dan mengalir liar, sesuai dengan emosinya saat ini.

"Kalau sampai kau mengganggu Tom lagi…" gadis dengan rambut cokelat pendek mendesis dan mengacungkan tongkatnya untuk mengancam Hermione.

Hermione telah kehilangan kendali atas kemarahannya. Dengan cepat ia mengangkat tongkat sihirnya dan mengayunkannya dalam gerakan lancar.

_Abicere!_

Gadis yang barusan mengancam Hermione terlempar ke belakang dan membentur dinding. Kedua temannya menatap teman mereka syok dan tidak lagi mengangkat tongkatnya. Hermione belum selesai. Dia mengayunkan tongkat lagi.

_Substringo!_

Kutukan tak terlihat berkelok-kelok menuju salah satu gadis dan dia juga terjengkang ke lantai. Gadis terakhir, yang menyerang Hermione dengan Reducto, menatapnya terbelalak. Hermione mengangkat tongkat perlahan dan mengarahkannya pada gadis yang tengah menegang.

Kemudian Hermione berbisik dengan suara tenang menakutkan, "Petrificus Totalus!"

Saat mantra itu menyerang, gadis itu jatuh tanpa bisa bergerak sedikitpun. Hermione perlahan berjalan ke gadis yang membatu. Dia mencoba mengendalikan amarahnya, sebelumnya dia memang sangat jarang marah. Saat Hermione berdiri di depan gadis pirang itu, mata gadis itu menatapnya meskipun hanya bisa menggerakkan kelopak matanya.

"Lain kali kalau mau mengutuk orang, pastikan kutukan itu benar-benar mengenai target agar target tidak menyerang balik," ucap Hermione tanpa emosi dan dingin.

Lalu ia berbalik dan meninggalkan mereka tergeletak di lantai batu yang dingin. Ini adalah pelajaran bagi mereka yang sudah mencelakainya. Tadi itu dia tidak memberi mereka kutukan berbahaya. Jadi dia tidak merasa bersalah sedikitpun membiarkan mereka berbaring di lantai. Mereka pasti akan ditemukan cepat atau lambat. Hermione menarik napas perlahan dan menyimpan tongkatnya di dalam sarung. Sekarang perasaannya sangat puas.

"Sedikit tidak berbelaskasihan." Hermione mendengar seseorang berkata dengan suara merdu yang dalam.

Dia menoleh ke arah tikungan dan melihat Riddle bersandar di dinding. Riddle menatapnya dengan geli.

"Aku tidak menyangka kau punya sifat seperti itu." Riddle menyeringai, matanya berkilat-kilat terhibur.

Hermione memutuskan untuk mengabaikannya dan lanjut berjalan ke asrama Gryffindor. Tidak lama kemudian Riddle ikut berjalan di sampingnya.

"Kau tahu kan aku ini Prefek. Aku bisa mengambil poin darimu karena menyerang sesama murid," kata Riddle sambil terus menyeringai.

"Ambil saja kalau mau," jawab Hermione cepat.

"Kenapa hari ini pendiam sekali, DeCerto?" Riddle tertawa.

Hermione menghela napas lalu berkata dengan tidak sabar, "Apa maumu?"

"Kenapa galak sekali? Apa tidak boleh mengajak ngobrol teman satu sekolah?" Riddle menjawab sambil tersenyum menawan pada Hermione.

Hermione merasa terganggu oleh sikap manisnya. "Mengingat tingkah agresif cewek-cewekmu selama ini, ya, kau tidak boleh bicara padaku," katanya kaku.

Riddle terbahak mendengarnya. "Yaah, aku kan tidak bisa mencegah diriku menjadi sangat populer. Cewek-cewek itu cemburu padamu, apa kau tahu?"

"Bukan, itu semua karena kebohongan tentang aku yang kau sebarkan, Riddle." Hermione mendengus padanya.

"Aww, tapi Hermione," Riddle mencemooh. "Kita berdua tahu ada sedikit kebenaran dalam rumor itu."

"APA?" Hermione menjerit. Dia berhenti berjalan dan menghadapi Riddle. Dia sangat marah dengan makna perkataannya tadi.

Riddle juga berhenti dan menatapnya. Mata abu-abunya masih berkilauan dengan geli sementara Hermione menatapnya marah. Tiba-tiba saja Riddle maju dan sebelum Hermione bisa bereaksi, Riddle meraih pinggangnya dan menariknya. Hermione menabrak dadanya dan Riddle melingkarkan kedua lengan membungkus pinggangnya. Hermione sangat terkejut dengan tindakannya, dia merasa kedua lengan kekar itu menariknya hingga Hermione bersandar di dadanya. Dia meronta untuk membebaskan diri tapi tidak bisa. Hermione mulai panik.

_Lord Voldemort memelukmu! _pikirannya berteriak. Dia begitu ketakutan hingga tidak berani bernapas. _Apa yang direncanakannya?_

Hermione menegang saat merasakan tangan Riddle meraba naik di punggungnya. Lengan satunya masih memeluk pinggangnya. Riddle kemudian memegang dagunya dan memaksa Hermione untuk menatapnya. Mata Hermione membelalak ketakutan, mata cokelat terkunci dengan mata abu-abu. Wajah tampannya terlalu dekat dengannya. Hermione sekali lagi mengagumi betapa tampannya pemuda ini. Dari jarak dekat dia begitu sempurna, kulitnya yang porselen, wajah yang proporsional dan rambut gelapnya yang jatuh lembut ke depan mata. Riddle menatapnya dengan alis terangkat dan senyum menawan terselip di bibirnya.

"Ayolah, Hermione. Akui saja," bisiknya dengan sangat menggoda. "Kau juga tidak bisa menolak pesonaku kan?"

Hermione mencoba lepas darinya tapi tidak berhasil. Jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat. Yang ingin dia lakukan sekarang adalah jauh darinya. Dia tidak mau begitu dekat dengan Riddle. Ada banyak nyawa yang hilang karena Riddle. Kedekatan ini membawanya kembali pada kenangan itu. Kenangan yang menyakitinya seperti sakit fisik.

"Lepaskan aku!" ia menggeram.

Riddle hanya tertawa padanya kemudian menekuk kepalanya sehingga bisa berbisik di depan telinganya. "Katakan saja siapa kau sebenarnya dan aku akan menghentikan permusuhan sekolah ini terhadapmu."

Hermione mencoba menjauhkan kepalanya dari Riddle untuk mendapatkan jarak sejauh mungkin. Tapi Riddle tidak membiarkan kepalanya menjauh.

"Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau inginkan dariku," jawab Hermione gemetar.

"Aku yakin kau akan berubah pikiran cepat atau lambat, Sayangku," Riddle berbisik lagi di telinganya.

Lalu Riddle mulai mencium garis rahang gadis itu. Hermione bergidik saat merasakan bibir Riddle menelusuri kulit wajahnya. Dia mencoba mendorong dada pemuda itu dengan tangannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Lepaskan aku!" Hermione berteriak.

Hermione bisa merasakan bibir itu membentuk seringai di kulitnya. Lalu Riddle memberikan kecupan terakhir di pipinya sebelum akhirnya sedikit menjauh, tapi terus memeluknya. Dia menyeringai pada Hermione lalu merogoh jubahnya dan mengeluarkan tongkat sihir. Hermione menarik napas saat mengenali tongkat sihir putih Lord Voldemort. Riddle tertawa lembut melihat ketakutannya. Dia mengarahkan tongkat ke bawah dagu Hermione dan memaksanya mengangkat kepala, memamerkan tenggorokan mulusnya. Hermione gemetar oleh rasa takut saat Riddle pelan-pelan menelusuri ujung tongkatnya di sepanjang kulit leher hingga wajahnya. Hermione membelalak pada Riddle yang masih menyeringai, sementara mata abu-abunya berkilat jahat.

Saat ujung tongkat putih itu mencapai dahi Hermione, ia berbisik, "Episkey."

Hermione merasa luka, yang diterimanya dari kutukan Reducto oleh gadis Gryffindor tadi, menutup. Dia menatap Riddle dengan alis terangkat bingung. Riddle balik menatapnya puas sebelum tiba-tiba memeluk Hermione lagi ke dadanya dan berbisik dingin,

"Kau pasti akan menceritakan semua rahasiamu, DeCerto."

Kemudian Riddle melepaskannya, berbalik, dan berjalan pergi dengan penuh percaya diri. Hermione menatap punggungnya. Jantungnya masih membalap dengan kecepatan konyol dan napasnya terengah. Dia merasa gemetar dan sakit.

Secepat kilat ia keluar dari posisi bekunya dan berlari ke arah yang berlawanan dengan arah Riddle pergi tadi.

Dia tidak bisa mempercayai yang barusan terjadi. Rencana semulanya adalah jauh dari Voldemort. Tapi sejak tiba di Hogwarts, ia sudah menarik perhatiannya dan Riddle bahkan telah mengancamnya dan menyerangnya setiap ada kesempatan. Ia pasti sangat curiga sekarang. Hal ini tidak bisa disangkal lagi. Hermione tahu bahwa Riddle tidak mungkin mengetahui hal yang spesifik, tapi ia jelas sadar bahwa Hermione menyembunyikan sesuatu. Kalau saja Hermione membiarkan Riddle mengutuknya selama duel di PTIH, maka dia tidak akan curiga seperti ini. Tapi tidak ada gunanya menyesali itu sekarang. Riddle sudah melihat kemampuannya dan dia penasaran. Hermione memijat linglung pelipis kirinya yang tadi disembuhkan Riddle.

_Bagaimana aku bisa keluar dari kekacauan ini?_

Dia masih sempat untuk kabur dari Hogwarts sekarang. Tapi dia tidak akan melakukan opsi itu kecuali itu pilihan satu-satunya. _Lalu apa? _Dia bisa berpura-pura bergabung dengan Riddle, menjadi salah satu pengikutnya. Hermione merasa mual memikirkan itu. Tidak, dia tidak akan pernah sudi bergabung dengannya. Dipaksa maupun tidak dipaksa. Dia tidak akan pernah mengambil sisi Voldemort.

Hermione hanya tidak tahu bagaimana cara menghentikannya.

Lagipula, sudah kepalang terlibat dengan rumor-rumor bodoh, kenapa tidak memanfaatkan rumor itu? Sejauh ini Riddle sudah bermain kotor. Dia menggunakan pengaruhnya pada murid-murid untuk membuat mereka membencinya, membuat dia dijauhi, merusak pertemanannya dengan siapapun. Kemudian Riddle mengintimidasi dan mengancamnya untuk menghancurkan pertahanannya.

_Kalau dia memang maunya bermain kotor_, pikir Hermione marah, _maka aku akan melempar balik permainan ini padanya._

Hermione sampai di depan potret Nyonya Gemuk dalam suasana hati yang masih terguncang akibat pelecehan Riddle tadi, tapi dalam otaknya dia sudah punya rencana menyerang balik. Dia tahu rencana ini sangat beresiko. Tapi toh dia akan segera pergi dari Hogwarts. Riddle tidak akan pernah menemukannya karena mereka tidak dalam periode yang sama.

Hermione memanjat lubang potret dan mengamati ruang rekreasi. Saat tatapannya jatuh pada sekelompok pemuda yang dicarinya, Hermione mendekat.

"Oh, hey, Hermione!" Longbottom mendongak dari esai Ramuan nya.

Lupin duduk di sampingnya, juga tengah terpaku dalam esainya. Weasley jelas sudah selesai dengan esainya yang tergeletak begitu saja di meja. Richard menghibur diri dengan sebuah buku tebal. Hermione mencoba melihat judul buku: Liga Quidditch Inggris, dan mencoba tidak memutar mata.

"Apa aku mengganggu kalian?" tanya Hermione polos.

"Nggak kok," jawab Longbottom. "Aku senang sekali kau ada disini. Mungkin kau bisa meyakinkan Amarys kalau kita masih punya waktu sampai besok untuk menyelesaikan esai bodoh ini."

"Kita harus mengumpulkan ini hari Senin!" Lupin berkata marah sambil merengut pada Longbottom.

"Yah, kalian tahu," kata Hermione ragu-ragu. "Aku butuh bantuan kalian."

Weasley menyingkirkan buku tebalnya dan mengangkat alis.

"_Kau_ butuh bantuan _kami_? Hermione, kau jauh lebih brilian di pelajaran dibandingkan dengan kami semua. Yah, kecuali Lupin. Bagaimana cara kami membantumu?"

"Bukan, tidak ada hubungan dengan pelajaran," jelas Hermione. "Ini lebih berhubungan dengan lelucon."

Dengan senang Hermione melihat Weasley dan Longbottom sekarang memberikan perhatian penuh. Senyum jahil terselip di wajah mereka.

"Kau ingin melakukan sebuah lelucon?" Longbottom menyeringai padanya. "Kau datang ke orang yang tepat. _Prank‒_lelucon adalah nama tengahku."

"Ya, kami ini adalah Raja Lelucon," tegas Weasley. "Apa kau tahu kami pernah menemukan mantra untuk mengunci pintu secara permanen? Alohomora atau apapun tidak akan membantu. Guru-guru butuh waktu lebih dari sebulan untuk membuka semua ruang kelas di lantai empat."

Weasley dan Longbottom ber_high-five_ sementara Lupin memutar matanya. Hermione tersenyum dan duduk di sofa di samping mereka.

"Jadi, apa yang bisa kami bantu, Hermione?" Longbottom menyeringai lagi.

Hermione menarik tongkat dan melambaikannya ke sekitar mereka sambil berkata, "Muffliato!"

Semua kebisingan di sekitar mereka menjadi pelan dan berdengung tenang.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Lupin bertanya heran.

"Hanya mantra kecil," jelas Hermione. "Dengan begini, tidak akan ada yang bisa menguping kita."

"Keren!" Weasley takjub.

"Kau harus ajari aku mantra itu," pinta Longbottom.

"Pasti, pasti," kata Hermione. "Tapi sekarang balik ke masalahku. Kalian tentu tahu kan tentang rumor yang beredar mengenai aku dan Riddle?"

Weasley dan Lupin mengangguk marah, sementara Longbottom tampak masih menyesal saat berkata, "Aku minta maaf soal itu, Hermione. Tidak seharusnya aku percaya begitu saja‒"

Hermione memotongnya, "Aku tidak marah lagi padamu, Marc. Bukan tentang ini. Sebenarnya aku sudah menemukan orang yang menyebarkan rumor ini."

Longbottom menaikkan alisnya, "Siapa dia? Aku akan menendang pantatnya."

Hermione tersenyum, "Ya, inilah rencanaku."

"Berhenti membuat kami penasaran, Hermione. Siapa orangnya?" bujuk Weasley.

Senyum Hermione berubah menjadi seringai jahat saat ia berucap, "Tom Riddle."

Mereka bertiga menatapnya dengan mulut ternganga. Kemudian Longbottom berteriak, "Aku tahu. Aku seharusnya tahu itu. Dia memang dalangnya."

"Wow, benarkah? Riddle? Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?" Weasley bertanya padanya.

"Dia sendiri yang bilang padaku," jawab Hermione tenang.

"Ya, dia tadi bilang padaku," lanjut Hermione. "Lebih tepatnya, ia mengejekku tentang rumor itu."

"Dasar bajingan!" Longbottom berkata dengan marah.

"Kenapa dia melakukan hal seperti itu?" Lupin bertanya.

"Aku tidak tahu," Hermione menatapnya pasrah. "Kupikir dia membenciku atau semacam itulah."

"Jadi kau ingin membalasnya kan, Hermione? _Please_, katakan padaku kau ingin membalasnya," bujuk Longbottom.

._._._._._._._.

Riddle sedang dalam perjalanan ke ruang bawah tanah Slytherin. Dia sangat menyukai semua perubahan yang telah terjadi. Dia sudah melihat bagaimana ketakutan DeCerto saat ia memeluknya. Gadis itu sangat takut padanya. DeCerto yang takut jauh lebih baik daripada Decerto yang acuh tak acuh. Sudah cukup menjengkelkan bagaimana ia mengabaikan Riddle sebelumnya. Sudah saatnya untuk menunjukkan seberapa besar kesalahannya.

Riddle tertawa pelan saat teringat betapa gemetar tubuh itu di pelukannya. Oh, dia sangat ketakutan. Tidak akan menunggu lama lagi, pikirnya, DeCerto akan menyerah dan memberitahu setiap rahasianya. Dan kalau Riddle sedang bermurah hati, dia akan memberinya kehormatan dan mendengarkan semua rahasia menyedihkan itu. Setelah itu Riddle akan menghukumnya karena sudah membuang-buang waktunya yang berharga. Dia berharap saat itu ia akan memeluk DeCerto dengan lebih erat lagi.

Riddle hampir bisa merasakan kehangatan tangan gadis itu di dadanya sekarang. Tubuh mungil itu terasa begitu lembut dan nyaman dalam pelukannya. Ia menyalahkan dirinya sendiri karena merasakan perasaan menyenangkan ini. Sebelumnya ia sedikitpun tidak berencana untuk menciumnya, bahkan kalau itu cuma pipinya. Tapi ketika Riddle berbisik di telinganya, aroma _lilac_ yang menguar dari tubuhnya sangat menggoda sehingga Riddle tidak bisa mengendalikan dirinya. Dan kenapa juga dia _harus_ mengendalikan diri? Secara itu adalah haknya untuk mendapatkan apapun yang dia inginkan. Gadis-gadis seharusnya berterima kasih kalau dia ingin menghabiskan waktu bersama mereka.

Ada sentakan di perutnya saat mengingat bagaimana DeCerto menegang saat ia menciumi wajahnya. Dan bagaimana gadis itu terus meronta menjauh darinya…

_Nah, apa masalahnya?_ pikir Riddle marah. Dia akan membuat gadis itu menyerah secepat mungkin. Kenapa dia harus peduli dengan apa yang dipikirkan pelacur itu tentangnya?

Riddle tiba di pintu masuk ruang rekreasi Slytherin dan mendesis ke potret, "Lepor Lepos!"

Potret menerima kata kunci dan mempersilahkannya masuk. Dia melangkah ke ruang rekreasi. Dinding ruangan sangat bagus, warnanya hijau mencolok. Di sudut ruangan, api membara di perapian. Sofa berkulit hitam dan kursi ditata rapi untuk memungkinkan penghuninya duduk rileks. Riddle berjalan ke sofa tempat ia menaruh tasnya tadi. Dia menyadari dengan senang bahwa tidak seorangpun yang berani menyentuh tasnya selama dia tidak ada. Dia duduk dan membuka tasnya saat mendengar seseorang menyapanya,

"Riddle."

Dia mendongak, Ledo Avery dan Abraxas Malfoy berdiri di depannya. Mereka menatapnya penuh harap, menunggu izinnya untuk duduk di sampingnya. Riddle mengangguk singkat dan mereka duduk tapi masih di batas jarak yang hormat.

"Apa mau kalian?" Riddle bertanya dengan tidak sabar.

Malfoy menjawab dengan suara halus, "Aku mendapatkan apa yang kau minta padaku untuk dicari."

Malfoy kemudian mengambil bungkusan kecil dari dalam tas elegan mahalnya dan menyerahkannya pada Riddle. Riddle menerimanya tanpa berterima kasih.

"Apa kalian sudah selesai?" tanyanya.

Avery menggeleng sebelum berkata, "Kau kenal Patric Lynns? Dia Ravenclaw tahun ketujuh."

Riddle mengangguk saat itu. "Jadi, kenapa?"

Avery berdehem lalu melanjutkan, "_Well_, cowok itu merayu gadis incaranku…"

Riddle menatapnya sebal, "Dan kau ingin aku melakukan apa?"

Avery meringkuk sedikit jauh dari Riddle. "Bukan! Aku hanya…ingin meminta izin, apa tidak apa-apa kalau aku sedikit mengutuknya?"

Riddle menaikkan satu alisnya. Wajahnya tetap memakai topeng datar. "Hm, mengutuknya?"

Avery menegang dan sedikit memucat saat tatapan meneliti Riddle jatuh padanya. Riddle terdiam sejenak sebelum akhirnya buka suara,

"Aku tidak melihat alasan untuk tidak setuju." Avery jadi lebih rileks saat itu.

Riddle melanjutkan, "Tapi jangan memakai kutukan yang terlalu serius! Dan jangan meninggalkan bukti. Dumbledore pasti akan segera mencurigai kita."

Avery mengangguk padanya. "Ya, tentu saja. Terima kasih."

Riddle mengalihkan perhatiannya ke bungkusan yang telah diberikan Malfoy dan melambaikan tangan. Melihat gerakan tangannya, Malfoy dan Avery beranjak pergi. Sebelum membuka bungkusan itu, ia cepat-cepat mengamati ruang rekreasi. Kelihatannya tak ada orang di sekitarnya sehingga ia membuka bungkusan dan sebuah buku kuno jatuh ke pangkuannya. Riddle mengambil buku itu dan menyentuh sampul kulit cokelat penuh cinta. Tidak ada judul di sampulnya tapi ia tahu ini buku apa. Sebuah naskah kuno tentang bentuk sihir paling murni. Naskah ini telah ditulis jauh sebelum Kementerian menetapkannya sebagai naskah terlarang.

Riddle hampir bisa merasakan pengetahuan berdenyut melalui sampul kulitnya. Buku ini diharapkan akan memberikan informasi lebih lanjut tentang ritual yang ingin dilakukannya. Pada dasarnya ia memiliki semua informasi yang dibutuhkan dan Slughorn kurang lebih menegaskan bahwa penelitiannya benar. Tapi tidak ada salahnya untuk memperlajari lebih lanjut tentang hal itu. Ritual yang ingin dia lakukan adalah ritual yang sangat berbahaya. Jika salah, dia bisa kehilangan nyawanya. Tentu saja ada seseorang yang harus kehilangan nyawa selama proses ritual, tetapi dia akan memastikan bahwa itu bukan nyawanya sendiri, pikir Riddle sambil tersenyum licik.

Dia meraih tas sekolahnya, tidak berniat membaca buku sekarang. Akan terlalu beresiko karena ia tidak tahu apakah buku telah dilindungi oleh mantra penangkal atau tidak. Kemungkinan besar iya. Dia harus menguji itu sebelum membukanya. Tempat terbaik untuk membacanya adalah Kamar Kebutuhan. Di sana tidak akan ada yang mengganggunya.

Ketika Riddle membuka tasnya, pandangannya jatuh pada buku tebal di dalamnya. Dia meraihnya. Judul buku itu: Rahasia Sihir Paling Hitam. Dia tersenyum saat perasaan nostalgia datang. Dia telah membaca tentang Horcrux untuk pertama kalinya dari buku ini. Memang tidak cukup berguna karena hanya menyebutkan istilah tanpa penjelasan lebih lanjut. Tapi dari situlah rasa ingin tahu terbangun kemudian ia belajar lebih banyak tentang Horcrux. Dan segera penciptaan Horcrux menjadi harapannya, harapan untuk menyingkirkan bayangan anak lelaki kecil lemah tak berdaya yang diwakili oleh bekas luka di lengan Riddle.

Setelah hampir dua tahun, ia sudah mengumpulkan informasi yang cukup untuk membuat Horcrux. Dia akan segera mengambil langkah. Menyimpan jiwanya menggunakan nyawa siapapun yang menghalangi jalannya.

._._._._._._.

"Jadi, kalian sudah mengerti apa yang harus dilakukan?" Hermione bertanya pada ketiga pemuda itu.

"Ya, jangan khawatir, Hermione," jawab Weasley.

Mereka masih duduk di sofa nyaman di pojokan ruang bersama yang sudah dilindungi dengan mantra _Muffliato_ oleh Hermione.

"Kau yakin kami cuma harus membuat Slughorn terlambat masuk?" Longbottom berkata dengan sedikit kekecewaan. "Kau tidak ingin kami mengutuk Riddle?"

Hermione tersenyum padanya. Dia tahu Marc akan senang untuk mengutuk Riddle karena ia tidak pernah menyukai Riddle. Tapi mengutuk Riddle adalah tindakan beresiko dan dia tidak mau siapapun mencobanya.

"Tidak usah, biar itu jadi urusanku."

"Memang apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Weasley penasaran padanya.

"Lihat saja nanti," jawab Hermione dramatis. "Aku cuma akan memastikan bahwa tidak akan ada yang percaya rumor konyolnya lagi."

Setelah pernyataan terakhir itu, Hermione mengayunkan tongkatnya dan menonaktifkan _Muffliato_. Mereka berempat tetap duduk di ruang bersama dan mengobrol sambil bermain catur sihir. Hermione sangat menikmatinya meskipun sepanjang waktu harus mengabaikan rasa sakit di dadanya mengingat dua pemuda Gryffindor lain yang seharusnya ada disini.

Hampir jam satu dini hari ketika Longbottom merenggangkan tubuh dan berkata ingin tidur sekarang. Weasley berbaring setengah telentang di satu sofa. Hermione juga turun dari sofa saat Lupin menangkap lengannya. Hermione menatap Lupin dan ketika melihat ekspresi tak terbaca pemuda itu, ia duduk lagi.

"Apa yang salah, Amarys?" tanya Hermione bingung.

"Kau tahu, aku bisa mengerti keinginanmu membalas dendam untuk apa yang Riddle lakukan," Lupin memulai. "Tapi…" ia ragu-ragu.

"Ya?" tanya Hermione.

"Kau murid baru di sini, Hermione. Jadi kau belum tahu. Ada beberapa hal buruk terjadi di sekitar Riddle dan kelompok Slytherin kecilnya," urai Lupin.

"Hal-hal buruk?"

"Benar, walau belum pasti. Tapi tahun lalu terjadi insiden murid-murid yang membatu. Butuh dua bulan bagi penyembuh untuk menghidupkan mereka kembali. Pada akhirnya kejadian itu mengakibatkan kematian seorang siswi. Mengerikan sekali."

"Dan kau berpikir Riddle di balik semua itu?" Hermione bertanya meskpiun ia tahu jawaban yang lebih baik dibanding Lupin.

"Aku tidak tahu," kata Lupin pelan. "Dumbledore setidaknya mencurigai Riddle. Dan masih ada cerita-cerita buruk lainnya. Dua tahun lalu, misalnya, ada gadis bernama Elisabeth Bingle dari Hufflepuff. Dia sangat tergila-gila pada Riddle. Gadis ini selalu menunggunya setelah kelas berakhir dan mengikutinya kemana-mana. Tapi Riddle tidak pernah membalas perhatiannya. Kurasa dia kesal dengan tingkah gadis itu. Dan kemudian suatu hari, gadis itu menghilang begitu saja."

"Hilang?" Hermione bertanya tak percaya. Dia belum pernah mendengar kisah hari-hari Voldemort di Hogwarts.

"Para guru bilang pada kami dia pindah ke Beauxbaton. Tapi aku punya firasat ada sesuatu yang aneh, Hermione. Mungkin ini hanya firasat, aku juga tidak tahu pasti. Tapi yang ingin kuberitahu padamu adalah: Hati-hati, Riddle sangat berbahaya."

Hermione menatap Lupin. Wajahnya cemas dan Hermione tahu Lupin benar-benar mengkhawatirkannya. Dia merasa sangat bersyukur untuk itu. Ini membuatnya merasa lebih baik, setidaknya masih ada orang yang peduli padanya. _Dia sungguh khawatir_, pikir Hermione. Lupin tidak tahu bahwa ia sangat benar tentang Riddle.

"Jangan khawatir, Amarys. Aku akan berhati-hati," dia mencoba meyakinkan Lupin.

.

**To be Continued**

* * *

**.**

Akhirnya bisa apdet lagi, untuk chapter berikutnya mungkin tertunda satu atau dua hari, soalnya cherry bener2 sakit sekarang. Cuma flu ama demam sih, tapi tetap nyebelin. Chapter ini lebih panjang dari yg kemaren dan hermione kita udah melakukan perlawanan sedikit.

Cherry deg-degan pas adegan riddle ncium hermione, hehehe... Si tom riddle kita ini malah kepengen lagi, kayaknya udah tertarik banget tuh, cuma gengsi aja buat ngaku.

Oh ya, di chapter ini terselip adegan yang diambil dari buku _Harry Potter dan Pangeran Berdarah Campuran_, itu loh pas Tom Riddle nanya soal Horcrux ama Slughorn. Bedanya di buku asli, adegannya ditulis dalam sdut pandang Harry, sedangkan di fic melalui sudut pandang Tom Riddle. Mnurut kak winterblume, author asli fic ini, _scene_ Riddle-Slughorn cukup penting untuk mendukung cerita ini, makanya dia masukin...

Hayoo, penasaran kan rencana apa yang disusun Hermione untuk balas dendam? *hehehe, buat yg udah baca vers Inggris pasti gak penasaran lagi... :P

Yo wis, cherry mengucpkan terima kasih banyak buat yg baca n review... Gak nyangka kalian selalu nungguin fic ini.. Sabar aja ya nunggu chapter berikutnya yang pastinya semakin seru..

Review lagi chapter ini? (^^%%## puppyTY$%$#


	9. 8 : Aku Tahu Namamu

**ULTIMA RATIO**

**Disclaimer : J.K Rowling**

**Author : Winterblume**

**TomMione Time-Traveller Fic**

**Romance & Adventure**

* * *

**Summary: **

Akhirnya hari Pertempuran Akhir melawan Lord Voldemort telah datang. Harry, Ron, dan Hermione bertempur dengan gagah berani melawan musuh bebuyutan mereka- tapi kemudian sesuatu menjadi salah. Dan Hermione menemukan dirinya sendirian dalam situasi genting.

* * *

.

**8**

**AKU TAHU NAMAMU**

**.**

Hermione menggunakan sisa akhir pekan untuk mengejar ketinggalan PR dan sesi perpustakaan lain. Hermione memutuskan untuk mengatur penyusupan di kantor Dumbledore dan pengintaian rutinitas pria itu setelah balas dendam kecilnya pada Riddle. Selebihnya, akhir pekan berlalu tanpa kejadian apapun.

Hari Senin keesokannya, Hermione menunggu ketiga temannya di salah satu koridor tidak jauh dari kantor Slughorn. Mereka telah sepakat untuk bertemu pukul 7 pagi. Longbottom dan Lupin tiba pertama kali. Mereka berdua membawa tas sekolah yang kelihatannya lebih berat dari hari biasanya.

"Pagi," Hermione menyapa mereka. "Apa kalian sudah mempersiapkan semuanya?"

"Tentu saja!" Longbottom menjawab dengan seringai jahil.

"Di mana Richard?" Lupin bertanya pada Hermione.

"Dia akan segera sampai di sini," jawab Hermione yakin.

Benar saja, tidak lama kemudian Weasley berlari menyusuri koridor.

"Apa Slughorn di Aula Besar?" tanya Hermione saat Weasley mencapai mereka.

"Ya, duduk di meja guru dan menjejali muka dengan Jelly," lapor Weasley terengah-engah.

"Sempurna," kata Hermione lega. "Sekarang rencana berikutnya. Kalian pergi ke kantor Slughorn dan mengatur semuanya. Tidak akan sampai sepuluh menit kok. Lalu aku akan kembali ke Aula Besar dan mengawasi Slughorn."

"Siap, komandan!" Longbottom memberi hormat padanya sambil menyeringai nakal.

"Dan kalian benar-benar tahu apa yang harus dilakukan, bukan?" Hermione bertanya khawatir.

Weasley memutar matanya dan berkata, "Hermione, kita sudah membahas ini setidaknya seratus kali. Kami tahu apa yang harus dilakukan. Dan kalau gagal, kan masih ada Lupin." Dia menyikut Lupin di sampingnya. "Dia ini jenius, dia akan memperbaiki semuanya."

"Oke, oke. Aku tahu kalian pasti bisa," jawab Hermione. "Aku bersyukur sekali kalian mau membantuku."

Longbottom tertawa mendengarnya. "Aww, Hermione. Kau terus-terusan berterima kasih pada kami. Kami sangat menikmati ini kok. Jadi jangan khawatir."

"Terima kasih," bisik Hermione lagi.

"Sekarang aku benar-benar penasaran apa yang akan kau lakukan pada Riddle," Longbottom tersenyum.

"Sial, aku akan melewatkan ini," gerutu Weasley. "Ramalan bodoh!"

Hermione tersenyum pada mereka. "Baiklah, ayo kita bergerak."

Ketiga pemuda itu masuk ke kantor Slughorn dan Hermione kembali ke Aula Besar sendirian. Dia sangat gugup. Secara dia akan menantang Lord Voldemort, jelas dia gugup. Dan Hermione merasa buruk karena sudah melibatkan tiga teman Gryffindor nya. Tapi tidak akan ada yang tahu kalau mereka bertiga terlibat. Kalau misi ini sukses, maka dia satu-satunya orang yang akan diincar Riddle. Yah, meskipun sebelum ini Riddle memang sudah mengincarnya.

Hermione hanya bisa berharap tindakan pengalih perhatian di kantor Profesor Slughorn akan berjalan lancar. Weasley, Longbottom, dan Lupin akan menyeduh ramuan kecil di kantornya. Ramuan Kapnos lebih tepatnya. Hermione senang Lupin setuju untuk ambil bagian dalam rencana ini karena dia sangat ahli dalam ramuan. Ramuan Kapnos adalah ramuan kuno yang ditemukan Hermione dalam buku Sejarah Sihirnya. Ramuan ini diciptakan oleh penyihir Yunani Kuno, khasiatnya adalah untuk melarikan diri dari musuh.

Jadi, yang harus dilakukan oleh ketiga pemuda itu adalah menyeduh ramuan, karena harus digunakan di waktu masih segar, dan menumpahkan ramuan itu di seluruh sudut kantor Slughorn. Setelah beberapa saat akan muncul asap tebal yang tidak akan bisa disingkirkan dengan mantra apapun juga. Saat itulah Weasley akan datang ke Aula Besar memanggil Profesor Slughorn. Longbottom, Lupin , dan dirinya akan pergi ke kelas Ramuan. Profesor Slughorn akan berurusan dengan kekacauan itu dan datang terlambat sehingga memberikan waktu bagi Hermione untuk membalas dendam pada Riddle.

Hermione tiba di Aula Besar dan duduk di meja Gryffindor. Dia sarapan seperti biasanya dan menunggu Weasley datang ke Aula Besar untuk memanggil Slughorn. Setelah beberapa menit Weasley masuk dan berjalan ke meja guru. Hermione menyeringai. Slughorn akan terlambat setidaknya sepuluh sampai dua puluh menit. Sepuluh menit adalah waktu yang cukup panjang untuk rencananya. Dia berjalan menuju kelas Ramuan, tidak terlalu buru-buru karena tahu Slughorn akan telat dan Hermione membutuhkan banyak 'saksi' untuk menyaksikan akting kecilnya.

Hanya kelas Ramuan yang cocok sebagai tempat balas dendamnya. Hermione duduk di samping Riddle. Dan bagian terbaik dalam rencananya adalah Rose dan Lucia yang duduk tepat di belakangnya dan Riddle. Kedua gadis itu akan bisa mendengar setiap obrolan mereka. Hermione tahu Rose dan Lucia adalah ratu gosip terbaik di seantero Hogwarts.

Hermione tiba di pintu kelas Ramuan. Dia bisa mendengar obrolan yang berdengung dari ruangan. Semua murid sudah ada di sana. _Bagus! _Dia membuka pintu sambil mengganti seringai jahatnya menjadi ekspresi tertekan. Hermione masuk ke kelas. Dugaannya tepat bahwa semua murid sudah duduk di kursi masing-masing dan Riddle juga sudah di sana. Obrolan sedikit mereda ketika dia masuk. Setelah mereka menyadari bahwa bukan Slughorn yang masuk, para gadis langsung melotot padanya.

Hermione membiarkan kepalanya terkulai lemah dan berjalan pelan ke kursinya. Riddle sudah duduk di meja. Salah satu lengannya menggantung elegan di sandaran kursi dan seringai kecil terbentuk di bibirnya saat melihat Hermione masuk. Hermione duduk di samping Riddle. Dari sudut matanya ia bisa melihat Riddle menatapnya. Riddle jelas menikmati permusuhan gadis-gadis padanya.

_Tidak akan lama lagi! _Hermione tersenyum dalam hati. Dari luar dia tampak terlihat ketakutan pada Riddle. Hermione melihat mata abu-abu itu berkilat terhibur oleh kemenangan karena menyadari ketakutannya.

Dengan suara yang lembut Hermione berkata ragu-ragu, "Riddle…?"

Alis Riddle terangkat naik dan menatapnya geli, "Ya, DeCerto?"

Hermione dengan hati-hati membuat suaranya ragu. "Aku…aku ingin minta maaf padamu."

Hermione tahu sekarang Riddle pasti sangat terkejut.

Hermione melanjutkan, "Aku tahu itu semua salahku. Seharusnya aku tidak memaksamu berkencan."

Hermione melihat perubahan pada ekspresi Riddle. Keangkuhannya hilang dan digantikan kecurigaan. Mereka berdua tahu pasti Hermione sama sekali tidak pernah memaksanya.

"Aku menyesal menggunakan kutukan itu padamu di kelas Pertahanan. Dan…aku menyesal memojokkanmu di koridor malam itu."

Hermione merasakan kepuasan tak terhingga saat obrolan di sekitar mereka berhenti. Sekarang murid-murid lain mendengar percakapan mereka. Ini adalah bagian dari rencana yang paling penting.

Jadi sekarang Hermione harus mengarahkan percakapan ini ke arah yang sesuai rencana. Dia berkata malu-malu sambil menatap Riddle, "Tapi aku ingin mengatakan padamu alasan kenapa aku mengajakmu berkencan, Riddle."

Tatapan Riddle menjadi lebih gelap sekarang dan dia mendesis, "Tidak, aku tidak mau mendengarnya."

Hermione menarik ingus pelan dan mencoba menyeka air mata buayanya. "Tidak apa-apa. Aku tidak pernah berharap kau mau mendengarnya," katanya sedih, air mata palsunya mulai mengalir deras di pipinya.

Hermione mendengar bisik-bisik dan keributan di belakangnya, bahkan ada seseorang berseru 'gadis malang'. Sekarang Hermione harus sekuat tenaga menahan ketawanya.

Riddle merengut marah menyadari reaksi di sekitarnya. Kemudian ia bertanya, "Jadi apa alasanmu mengajakku kencan?"

Riddle pasti ingin mempermalukan Hermione dengan memaksanya untuk mengatakan sesuatu yang bodoh seperti ,_"Karena kau sangat tampan,"_ Hermione menahan diri untuk tidak tertawa terbahak-bahak, ia pun berkata,

"Aku sudah ceritakan padamu sebelumnya tentang sahabatku di Perancis. Oh, dia adalah sosok yang sangat penting dalam hidupku." Saat itu dia menunduk, menghindari mata Riddle. "Dia bahkan memintaku untuk menikah dengannya."

Hermione berhenti sebentar untuk membiarkan info itu benar-benar diresapi oleh para pendengar. Anak-anak lain beranggapan dia sedang menenangkan diri. Kemudian dia menatap Riddle yang masih merengut padanya. Jelas Riddle tidak pernah menyangka akan ada drama seperti ini.

Jadi Hermione melanjutkan, "Seperti yang pernah kukatakan padamu, kemudian hal buruk terjadi. Dan dia…dia…" Hermione berhenti sejenak untuk menarik ingus sebelum tersedu lagi, "Tunanganku itu dibunuh."

Di belakangnya, para gadis menarik udara dengan tajam. Tetapi Hermione tetap memandang mata abu-abu Riddle yang marah. Dia bisa merasakan air mata menggelitik pipinya. _Oh, ternyata dia juga aktris yang baik._

"Aku harus meninggalkan kampung halamanku dan datang ke Inggris untuk mendaftar di Hogwarts." Hermione berhenti di sini. Dia hampir bisa merasakan rasa penasaran orang-orang di kelas itu. Dan Hermione tidak mengecewakan mereka. "Aku sudah cerita padamu tentang sahabatku itu tapi aku belum memberitahumu bahwa kau…bahwa kau…" Hermione tampak memohon pada Riddle sebelum dia melanjutkan, "Kau terlihat seperti dia! Mirip sekali dengan sahabatku itu. Kau bahkan bisa dikira kembarannya."

Riddle tampak terkejut. _Tapi dia cuma akting, kan?_ Begitu banyak kebohongan seperti rumor bodohnya. Riddle tampak sangat marah dengan opera sabun ini tetapi tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Hermione bisa melihat kemarahan itu di balik topengnya dan ingin sekali tertawa di depan hidungnya. Tapi sekarang dia harus mengendalikan diri.

"Aku hanya ingin mengajakmu kencan. Aku tahu itu bodoh sekali. Tunanganku sudah meninggal. Tapi setiap kali melihatmu, aku seolah melihat dia." Dia menyeka air matanya. "Dan ketika kau menolakku, aku marah sekali. Bukan marah padamu, tapi pada diriku sendiri karena terlalu bodoh untuk terus bermimpi. Maafkan aku sudah merepotkanmu."

Riddle memelototinya. Tapi pemuda itu belum mau menyerah. Jadi dia bertanya dengan suara terdengar penasaran, "Aku turut berduka atas kesedihanmu. Tapi kutukan yang kau gunakan dalam kelas Pertahanan cukup berbahaya. Apa kau sungguh menggunakan itu hanya untuk melampiaskan amarahmu?"

Riddle terdengar memahami tetapi Hermione bisa mendengar nada dingin di baliknya. Tapi itu pertanyaan yang masuk akal. Riddle cukup cerdas, Hermione harus mengakui. _Meskipun tidak cukup cerdas_, pikirnya puas karena dia sudah punya jawaban untuk itu.

"Kutukan itu memang berbahaya," Hermione berbicara dengan agak tenang sekarang. "Aku terbawa. Aku sangat menyesal." Hermione ingin Riddle bertanya lagi.

Riddle menatapnya dengan kilat kemenangan di matanya. Ia pun bertanya dengan suara percaya diri,

"Kenapa kau menyerangku yang terlihat mirip sahabatmu itu?" suaranya sangat manis.

"Kau harus tahu, sahabatku tidak dibunuh oleh DIA." Hermione terputus. Dia bisa mendengar beberapa bisikan di belakangnya dan dia tahu kepada siapa 'DIA' itu ditujukan, Grindelwald. "Sahabatku adalah pria yang baik. Tetapi suasana di Perancis tegang saat ini. Begitu banyak ketakutan dan ketidakpastian. Dan sahabatku berkenalan dengan orang yang salah mulai, lalu bergaul dengan mereka. Saat itulah ia berubah."

Hermione mulai menangis lagi dan melanjutkan dengan suara lembut, "Dia tergoda oleh Sihir Hitam."

Dia bisa mendengar suara tersengal-sengal sedih di belakangnya.

"Aku meninggalkan dia karena aku tidak bisa mengikutinya kemana ia pergi. Hal terakhir yang kudengar tentangnya adalah dia telah bergabung dengan DIA. Kemudian dia menyerang keluarganya sendiri karena mereka tidak bersedia bergabung dengan Tuannya."

_Ini salah satu poin penting._ Hermione harus memainkan kartunya dengan sangat hati-hati.

"Saat serangan itu dia…dia…" Hermione tersedak dan kemudian berbisik. "Dia membunuh ayah kandungnya sendiri, Riddle."

Hermione bertatapan dengan Riddle. Pemuda itu balas menatapnya. Mata abu-abunya masih dingin, tapi ada sesuatu yang lain. Hermione tidak bisa menerkanya.

"Bisakah kau bayangkan? Seseorang membunuh ayahnya sendiri? Kejahatan yang sangat keji!"

Hermione tahu Riddle akan bisa membayangkan bagaimana rasanya membunuh ayah sendiri. Dia sudah melakukan itu beberapa bulan yang lalu.

"Aku telah meninggalkan Perancis ketika mendengar Auror sudah menemukannya. Mereka mencoba menangkapnya, tapi dia melawan dan ia terbunuh." Suara Hermione berbisik sekarang. Tapi dia memastikan itu cukup keras didengar oleh orang-orang yang duduk di sekitar mereka berdua.

"Selama duel kita aku jadi bingung. Aku tidak bisa membedakan kalian. Kau menyerangku. Tapi saat itu aku mengira dia yang menyerangku. Jadi aku menembakkan kutukan yang seharusnya tidak kugunakan. Aku mohon maafkan aku."

Hermione dan hampir semua orang di ruang kelas ini, menatap Riddle penuh harap. Riddle duduk di kursinya dengan punggung lurus dan menatapnya. Jelas tengah merenungkan pilihannya sekarang. Hermione menekan senyum terbentuk di wajahnya. Riddle tidak punya banyak pilihan. _Memangnya dia bisa melakukan apa?_ _Gadis malang telah menceritakan tentang kehilangan tunangannya dan ia tidak mau memaafkannya?_ Tentu saja tidak, itu akan merusak reputasinya yang sempurna, rencana ini berhasil. Riddle jelas menyimpulkan hal yang sama ketika dia tersenyum apik padanya,

"Tentu saja aku memaafkanmu. Aku bisa memahamimu. Kau sudah mengalami banyak hal buruk."

"Terima kasih," jawab Hermione terdengar tersenyum manis pada Riddle. Tapi mereka berdua tahu bahwa senyum itu lebih ke seringai kemenangan atas pengampunan Riddle.

Saat itu juga pintu kelas terbuka dan Profesor Slughorn melangkah masuk. Hermione hampir tertawa menyadari _timing _yang sangat sempurna ini. Slughorn muncul di saat yang pas. Profesor tampak sedikit acak-acakan saat berjalan ke mejanya.

"Maaf atas keterlambatan, tapi tadi ada kecelakaan kecil yang harus kuselesaikan dulu," katanya. "Nah, kita tidak akan buang-buang waktu lagi." Dia menarik setumpuk perkamen dari tasnya dan mulai membagi-bagikannya kepada para murid.

"Aku sudah membaca esai kalian tentang Ramuan Ortus," kata Slughorn sementara ia menyerahkan esai Lupin. "Dan aku senang sebagian besar dari kalian telah memahami keindahan ramuan ini. Meskipun ada yang harus membaca ulang lagi." Dia mengerutkan kening pada Longbottom saat menyerahkan esainya.

Ketika profesor tiba di meja Hermione, ia menyerahkan esai Malfoy tanpa komentar. Saat Riddle mendapatkan esai, Profesor Slughorn tersenyum sayang padanya,

"Kerja sempurna, seperti biasanya, Mr. Riddle."

Profesor Slughorn menyerahkan esai pada Hermione.

"Ms. DeCerto, esaimu tentang ramuan Ortus sangat lengkap. Belum pernah aku membaca penjelasan yang lebih rinci dari punyamu. Esai ini sangat mencerahkan." Profesor berseri-seri padanya.

Hermione terhibur saat melihat Riddle cemberut kesal pada Profesor. Riddle jelas tidak suka Hermione dipuji. Tetapi Hermione tidak terkejut Slughorn akan menyukai esainya. Sejak ia telah memberitahu bahwa mereka akan menyeduh ramuan ini, Hermione telah membaca setiap buku yang menjelaskan tentang Ramuan Ortus untuk mengumpulkan banyak informasi. Dan ramuan ini ternyata lebih buruk dari yang diharapkannya. Ramuan ini memang bisa mengungkapkan dengan benar tanggal kelahiran orang yang diuji. Dia berada dalam kesulitan besar sekarang.

Selama sisa pelajaran, Profesor Slughorn menerangkan tentang perbedaan kualitas bahan yang bisa mempengaruhi ramuan. Hermione pikir itu agak menarik, hingga ia menyadari Riddle tidak mencatat seperti biasanya. Sebaliknya, Riddle memberinya tatapan membunuh. Ada secercah kilau merah di matanya. Melihat itu, Hermione merasa lebih takut dan terus berharap kelas ini segera berakhir sehingga bisa melarikan diri dari Riddle.

Meskipun demikian, rencananya sudah berjalan sukses. Tinggal menunggu para murid yang lain percaya padanya dan akhirnya menghentikan permusuhan tidak masuk akal ini. Kemungkinan besar mereka pasti akan percaya. Bagian terbaik adalah ia telah berhasil memaksa Riddle untuk menerima permintaan maafnya. Riddle sendiri yang akan memastikan siswi-siswi lain berhenti menyerangnya.

Sayangnya, melihat tatapan membunuh Riddle sekarang dia yakin telah berada dalam masalah besar. Hermione yakin Riddle akan membalasnya juga. Tapi balas dendam kecil ini sangatlah memuaskan. Riddle telah menggunakan kepopulerannya untuk menyudutkan dia, memanfaatkan itu untuk menggerakkan murid lain melawan dia. Riddle telah memastikan semua temannya membencinya. Hasilnya, mereka menjauhinya dan membuat hidupnya sulit. Hermione tidak punya pilihan lain selain melempar balik rumor ini. Cara apa lagi yang bisa lebih baik? Hermione bisa saja mengutuknya atau mengejeknya. Tapi itu tidak akan memuaskan. Malah Riddle akan semakin bertindak terang-terangan untuk memojokkannya.

Tidak, Hermione butuh sesuatu yang lebih halus. Riddle telah berusaha menciptakan kebohongan tentang dirinya dan memanfaatkan itu untuk keuntungan dirinya sendiri. Dia menyebarkan tentang rumor 'Hermione adalah penguntit gila'. Rumor ini telah menunjukkan keunggulan Riddle dalam menempatkan Hermione di labirin kebohongan tak berujung. Jadi, Hermione memakai rumor jahat ini untuk menciptakan akting kecilnya sendiri. Hal ini pasti menyebabkan mahakarya Riddle berubah menjadi senjata makan tuan. Ini sudah lebih dari memuaskan bagi Hermione. Saat pemuda itu menerima permintaan maaf-palsunya, matanya telah terbakar dengan kebencian karena Hermione berani membawanya ke dalam situasi ini. Mau tak mau Riddle harus ikut andil dalam drama kecilnya tadi. Dan tentu saja, bagi Lord Voldemort, hal terburuk adalah mengakui kekalahan.

Hermione tersentak dari lamunannya ketika Profesor membubarkan kelas. Para murid bangkit mengumpulkan barang-barang mereka dan meninggalkan kelas. Saat Hermione melewati meja Profesor Slughorn, pria itu memanggilnya.

"Ah, Ms. DeCerto. Tinggallah sebentar kalau kau punya waktu."

Hermione memandang profesor dan melihat ada kilauan yang tak asing di matanya. Entah bagaimana dia sudah tahu apa yang diinginkan Slughorn.

"Tentu saja, Sir," jawabnya sopan.

Hermione bisa melihat Longbottom berdiri di pintu. Dia mengisyaratkan pada Hermione bahwa mereka akan menunggunya. Hermione sangat bersyukur sekarang, dia tidak akan menghargai jika Riddle menangkapnya sedang sendirian berjalan ke asrama Gryffindor.

"Sekarang, Ms. DeCerto, kuharap kau mempertimbangkan undanganku kemarin untuk bergabung ke Klub Slug." Profesor Slughorn berkata sambil tersenyum sayang padanya.

Hermione mencoba tersenyum. Dia tidak terlalu ingin bergabung ke Klub Slug, tapi dia tahu bertapa gigih profesor ini. Dan Hermione benar-benar tidak ingin Slughorn merecokinya di sekitar Riddle.

"Baiklah, Sir. Ini merupakan kehormatan bagi saya untuk bergabung," dia berbohong.

"Sempurna, sempurna." Profesor Slughorn tersenyum. "Aku senang kau mau bergabung. Dan kau bergabung di saat yang sangat tepat. Ada pesta kecil di kantorku Jumat ini. Kuharap kau mau datang?"

Hermione harus berjuang untuk mempertahankan senyum sopan di wajahnya. "Tentu saja, Profesor."

"Bagus," kata Profesor Slughorn. "Pesta akan dimulai sekitar jam delapan malam. Dan tentu saja kau diizinkan membawa pasangan. Aku yakin kau memiliki banyak pengagum." Dia mengedipkan mata pada Hermione.

Hermione meninggalkan kelas sambil merenungkan Profesor Slughorn yang tidak berubah sama sekali dalam lima puluh tahun ke depan. Hampir menakutkan sebenarnya. Rambut pria itu memang sedikit lebih muda dan lemak di perutnya kurang kelihatan, tapi selain itu tidak ada perbedaan lain. Caranya mengedipkan mata juga sama meyakinkannya.

Hermione melihat Longbottom dan Lupin berdiri di koridor menunggunya. Longbottom melambai sementara Lupin terlihat sedikit termenung.

Dia baru saja mencapai mereka ketika Longbottom mulai berbicara, "Wow, Hermione, aktingmu bagus sekali. Aku belum pernah melihat Riddle terlihat begitu bingung. Bajingan bodoh itu benar-benar tidak tahu harus berbuat apa."

Hermione harus tersenyum saat itu. "Kau pikir ini akan berhasil?"

Longbottom merangkul bahunya main-main. "Tentu saja! Malam ini seluruh sekolah akan mendengarnya dan kemudian mereka semua akan berhenti menggodamu!"

_Menggoda?_ Hermione berpikir geli. Itu bukan istilah yang tepat untuk menggambarkan apa yang dilakukan oleh mereka selama minggu-minggu terakhir ini, tapi dia senang mendengar bahwa rencana kecilnya sangat meyakinkan.

Dia mengamati Lupin. Pemuda itu masih tampak merenung.

"Kau tidak sependapat?" Hermione bertanya.

"Tak tahulah, Hermione," katanya ragu. "Ceritamu tadi sedikit berlebihan."

"_Well_, tentang itu. Ayo kita bahas ini di ruang bersama. Aku tidak ingin ada yang menguping kita," kata Hermione.

Mereka berjalan kembali ke ruang rekreasi Gryffindor. Hermione sedang memikirkan apa yang diberitahukannya pada temannya, sementara Longbottom sedang bicara gembira tentang betapa ia menikmati menyaksikan Riddle terpojok.

Saat mereka bertiga duduk di sofa ruang bersama, Hermione mengayunkan tongkatnya dan berbisik, "Muffliato!"

Sebelum salah satu pemuda bisa mengatakan apa-apa, Hermione berpaling ke Lupin dan berkata serius, "Aku bisa mengerti kenapa kau tidak sependapat dengan ceritaku. Rencana menyebarkan cerita menyedihkan sehingga semua orang kasihan padaku untuk membalas Riddle? Kelihatannya itu memang berlebihan."

"Jangan terlalu keras pada diri sendiri. Kupikir cerita itu brilian," potong Longbottom tertawa.

"_Well_, masalahnya," lanjut Hermione pelan. "Cerita itu tidak murni karangan semata."

Hermione melihat mata Lupin melebar kaget dan Longbottom berhenti tertawa.

"Jadi itu bukan…?" Lupin bergumam terkejut. "Apa itu cerita nyata?"

Hermione memandang tangannya lalu menarik napas dalam-dalam, "Beberapa bagian, ya."

"Bagian yang mana?" tanya Lupin pelan sambil meletakkan tangannya di lengan Hermione.

"Aku benar-benar punya sahabat yang sedikit mirip dengan Riddle."

_Maaf, Harry! Tapi itu memang benar._ Hermione diam-diam meminta maaf pada Harry.

"Aku mencintai sahabatku itu seperti saudara kandung. Dia mengenal penyihir hitam itu. Tapi Harry, sahabatku itu, tidak pernah bergabung dengannya seperti yang kuceritakan pada Riddle," kata Hermione tenang. "Dia tidak akan pernah bergabung dengan seseorang yang sangat jahat. Harry bahkan mencoba untuk menghentikan si penyihir hitam. Dan dia berhasil," kata Hermione dengan suara yang sangat bangga. "Harry adalah seorang penyihir yang luar biasa."

"Apa dia…?" Lupin bertanya dengan lembut.

Hermione menarik napas dalam-dalam untuk mengendalikan emosinya.

"Ya." katanya dengan suara lembut yang sedikit terguncang, lalu ia melanjutkan dengan perlahan. "Penyihir hitam itu sangat kuat. Dan meskipun Harry berhasil menghentikannya, dia tidak sanggup menyelamatkan hidupnya sendiri."

Longbottom dan Lupin menatapnya dalam-dalam. Hermione memandang tangannya yang terlipat di pangkuannya. Dia berharap Harry memaafkannya karena menggunakan kisahnya tanpa malu-malu. Tapi dia menggunakan kisah itu untuk membalas Riddle. Mungkin Harry akan senang. Dia tersenyum sedih saat memikirkan itu.

"Maafkan aku." Lupin berbisik.

"Ya, kami belum tahu." Longbottom ikut berbisik lembut.

Hermione mendongak. Longbottom dan Lupin masih duduk di sofa tapi sekarang terlihat sangat prihatin.

"Tidak apa-apa," dia tersenyum pada mereka. Dia tidak ingin melihat wajah sedih lagi. Sudah cukup ia menyaksikan wajah seperti ini seumur hidupnya. "Aku yakin di mana pun Harry sekarang, dia pasti akan tertawa."

Hermione menambahkan dengan nakal, "Harry juga pasti tidak akan menyukai Riddle."

{{{{{{{+}}}}}}}

.

Selama sisa hari itu, Hermione menyaksikan pengaruh drama kecilnya terungkap. Saat berjalan ke kelas berikutnya, dia menyadari bahwa jumlah gadis yang melotot padanya mengalami penurunan. Saat makan siang hanya ada satu kutukan yang terbang padanya, bukan sepuluh seperti biasanya. Dia terkejut dan bahagia saat gadis-gadis Gryffindor berjalan ke gadis Ravenclaw yang mengiriminya kutukan dan mengusirnya dengan marah. Singkatnya, Hermione bisa melihat kisah menyedihkannya telah menyebar melalui gosip ke seantero sekolah. Dia akan sangat menikmati ini kalau saja Riddle tidak terus-terusan menatapnya tajam. Saat pelototan murid lain berkurang, pandangan Riddle malah semakin ganas dan buas.

Saat makan siang tepat setelah gadis Gryffindor memarahi gadis Ravenclaw itu, tatapannya tertangkap mata Riddle. Riddle menatap langsung ke arahnya dan mata abu-abunya memancarkan kebencian dan tekad untuk membalas. Hermione bisa merasakan angin dingin melesat di punggungnya, jadi dia dengan cepat berpaling dari Riddle.

Setelah hari yang panjang, Hermione senang akhirnya terlindungi oleh ruang rekreasi Gryffindor. Dia duduk di samping Weasley, Lupin, dan Longbottom di sofa dekat perapian. Api berderak riang dan Hermione bersandar di sofa sambil memejamkan mata. Dia lelah. Sebenarnya seluruh keadaan ini melelahkan. Dia telah berjuang melawan Voldemort sebelum ini dan tidak ingin mengulang lagi pengalaman itu. Dia tahu Voldemort sangat kejam. Terakhir kali ia melawannya, Hermione tidak sendirian. Dia punya para sahabat yang berjuang bersamanya. Tapi di sini, di masa lalu, ia benar-benar sendirian. Tidak ada seorang pun tahu tentang kesulitannya dan Hermione tidak ingin membebani siapa pun dengan pengetahuan tentang masa depan. Masih merupakan misteri baginya mengapa dia dikirim ke sini, ke lima dekade di masa lalu. Mengapa Tongkat Elder menghukumnya seperti ini? Dan mengapa harus periode ini?

Hermione menghela napas.

"Hei, Hermione, kau baik-baik saja?" Hermione mendengar suara Longbottom bertanya.

Hermione membuka matanya dan memandang tiga anak laki-laki duduk di sampingnya. Lupin dan Weasley jelas di tengah-tengah permainan catur sihir. Sepertinya Lupin kalah telak. Tampaknya kemampuan bermain catur yang hebat menurun di gen keluarga Weasley. Hermione tersenyum pada mereka meskipun memori tentang Weasley yang lain membuatnya sedih.

"Hanya lelah," jawab Hermione.

"Yah, jelas intrik yang menyerang balik ini adalah masalah melelahkan," kata Weasley sambil mendongak dari buah catur dan tersenyum pada Hermione.

'Ya," Hermione balas tersenyum. "Tapi setidaknya itu sepadan dengan hasilnya."

"Apa kubilang," kata Longbottom ceria. "Pada akhirnya semua orang akan mengetahuinya. Dan tengoklah," Longbottom melihat sekeliling ruang bersama seolah-olah mengharapkan ada serangan. "Tidak ada lagi kutukan jahat yang terbang."

"Apa yang diinginkan Slughorn?" Lupin tiba-tiba bertanya.

"Hah?"

"Dia memanggilmu setelah kelas Ramuan selesai. Ingat?" terang Lupin.

"Ah, ya. Dia bertanya tentang Klub Slug. Jadi aku setuju untuk bergabung," Hermione harus berjuang menjaga keengganan dalam suaranya. "Kemudian dia mengundangku ke pesta hari Jumat nanti."

"Ah, 'Klub Slug'!" Longbottom berseru sambil bersandar di sofa, tatapannya bolak-balik antara Lupin dan Hermione. "Jadi, kalian berdua akan pergi berpasangan?"

Lupin tertawa terbahak-bahak saat itu. Hermione bingung dan mengangkat alis ke arahnya. "Apanya yang lucu?"

"Marc selalu ingin pergi ke salah satu pesta Slughorn yang terkenal," kata Lupin cekikikan.

"Bagus! Halus, Marc, halus," kata Weasley menyikut rusuk Longbottom. "Taktik untuk diajak!"

"Ah, jadi kau ingin aku membawamu ke sana?" Hermione bertanya dengan polos pada Longbottom, meskipun seringai membentuk di wajahnya.

"Ikuuut, _please_?" Longbottom memberinya _puppy-eyes_.

"Aku tidak tahu, Longbottom. Aku memiliki banyak pengagum. Aku bingung harus membawa siapa," kata Hermione menyeringai lebar.

"_Well_, kau bisa mengajak Riddle," kata Weasley serius.

Mereka berempat saling pandang sejenak sebelum akhirnya meledak dalam tawa.

"Benar juga, aku harus mengajaknya supaya bisa melihat reaksi wajahnya," Hermione tertawa. "Tapi serius, Marc, aku akan sangat senang kalau kau menemaniku ke pesta." Dia berpaling ke arah Longbottom dan menepuk bahunya. Lucu sekali melihat wajah Longbottom memerah.

Lalu ia bangkit dari sofa.

"Aku mau tidur. Capek sekali rasanya," ia memberitahu lalu berangkat ke kamar para gadis.

"Malam, Mione," ia mendengar suara Weasley yang masih terdengar geli.

Hermione mencapai kamar dan dengan kesal menemukan Diana, Rose, dan Lucia duduk di ranjang pink mengerikan milik Lucia dan membaca sebuah majalah _fashion_.

Hermione berjalan diam-diam ke tempat tidur saat Rose menyapanya, "Hermione, kau sudah mau tidur?"

_Oh, jadi sekarang sudah 'Hermione' lagi?_ pikirnya marah.

"Ya, aku ngantuk," jawabnya sopan tapi enggan.

"Jangan, jangan tidur dulu!" Lucia merengek padanya. "Kau harus curhat pada kami tentang tunanganmu yang mirip Riddle itu."

Hermione menarik napas dalam-dalam untuk mengontrol amarah. Apa mereka lupa selama berminggu-minggu mereka tidak bicara sepatah kata pun padanya?_ …kecuali beberapa hinaan._ Hermione berbalik menatap ketiga gadis itu.

Lalu ia berkata dengan kaku, "Mengingat bahwa tunanganku sudah meninggal, aku yakin kalian paham bahwa aku tidak mau bicara tentang dia."

Ketiga gadis itu setidaknya memiliki kesopanan untuk terlihat sedikit malu. Lucia menunduk menatap tangannya dan bergumam dengan malu, "Tentu saja."

Hermione berbalik dan berjalan, masih marah, ke ranjangnya. _Cewek-cewek saraf!_

"Hermione?" ia mendengar seseorang mencoba memanggilnya.

Hermione kembali menoleh ke para gadis yang duduk di tempat tidur.

"Kami sudah bersikap sangat mengerikan terhadapmu," kata Diana tulus. "Kami benar-benar menyesal."

Dua gadis lainnya mengangguk terburu-buru. Diana tampaknya sangat menyesal. Atau mungkin fakta bahwa Diana adalah kerabat Harry yang membuat kemarahan Hermione surut.

"Tidak apa-apa," kata Hermione menatap mata hijau Diana.

Diana tersenyum malu-malu dan Hermione balas tersenyum, kemudian dia mengambil piyama dari koper dan melangkah ke kamar mandi.

._._._._._._._.

Riddle sedang dalam perjalanan ke ruang rekreasi Slytherin. Tangannya mengepal dan ia harus benar-benar berusaha untuk mengendalikan sihir liarnya supaya tidak memukul orang-orang yang dilewatinya.

_Cewek jalang! _Dia pikir dia siapa? DeCerto membuatnya terlihat seperti idiot!

Riddle teringat percakapan memuakkan setelah akting murahan DeCerto di kelas Ramuan:

"_Oh, Tom." Salah satu gadis idiot berani sekali untuk berbicara padanya dan memanggilnya dengan nama menjijikkan itu. "Apa kau benar-benar sudah tahu sebelumnya tentang apa yang menimpa DeCerto? Gadis malang. Kenapa kau memperlakukan dia begitu jahat?"_

_Riddle menghirup napas perlahan untuk mengendalikan emosinya. Sial, DeCerto tidak hanya membersihkan namanya di mata murid lain, tapi juga membuat cewek-cewek konyol ini merecokinya._

"_Kami tahu kau tidak mau menjadi pacarnya," gadis satunya ikut nimbrung. "Tapi tidak ada salahnya kan mencoba untuk berteman dengan dia."_

_Riddle harus menahan diri untuk tidak menarik tongkat sihirnya dan mengutuk gadis tolol ini. Sebaliknya, Riddle tersenyum, meski ia tahu bahwa kali ini senyumnya tidak cukup berhasil untuk terlihat tulus._

"_Kau tahu, Riddle? Mungkin kau harus minta maaf pada DeCerto."_

_Sudah cukup! Sihir Riddle sedang berkecamuk dalam dirinya, meronta untuk dibebaskan._

"_Kau acuh sekali padanya. Dan kau bahkan menolak untuk mendengarkan kisah malangnya. Aku yakin DeCerto telah menangis diam-diam selama ini."_

_Riddle menggigit lidahnya guna menghentikan diri untuk mengucapkan kutukan gelap yang perlu dilemparkan ke gadis-gadis dungu ini. DeCerto menangis diam-diam? Riddle tahu bahwa apapun yang dilakukan DeCerto secara diam-diam sama sekali bukan menangis._

"_Pikirkanlah tentang hal ini," gadis lainnya mengganggunya dan berkata dengan suara melengking. "Tunangan DeCerto terbunuh. Aku yakin dia hanya ingin membagi kisah denganmu tentang hal itu. Dan kau sama sekali tidak mau mendengarkannya. Kau begitu dingin padanya. Kau harus minta maaf pada DeCerto."_

_Dari alam mana gadis-gadis cacat mental ini berasal? Riddle harus berjuang untuk menjaga senyum sopan di wajahnya dan terlihat sedikit merasa bersalah. Pada kenyataannya, dia tidak bisa menunjukkan bahwa dia marah._

Para cewek idiot mengikutinya selama sisa hari ini. Beberapa dari mereka mengusiknya tentang betapa kejamnya dia terhadap DeCerto yang malang, beberapa orang lain hanya mengawasinya. Riddle tidak tahu apa yang mereka harapkan darinya. Mungkin mereka selalu mengikutinya supaya tidak ketinggalan kalau Riddle ingin meminta maaf dengan si gadis 'malang'.

Sebelumnya, Riddle benar-benar sudah mempertimbangkan untuk meminta maaf pada DeCerto, hanya untuk menyingkirkan cewek-cewek ini dari sekelilingnya. Namun pada akhirnya ia tahu, Riddle tidak akan mampu berdiri tenang melihat seringai kemenangan di wajah DeCerto jika ia melakukan itu.

Riddle merasa sihirnya meningkat lagi dan ia harus menghentikan Sihir Gelap berderak di sekitarnya. _Gadis itu telah mengerjainya._ DeCerto benar-benar telah mengerjainya. Riddle harus mengakui bahwa gadis itu aktris yang bagus. Kisah menyedihkannya telah meyakinkan semua cewek bodoh. Sekarang mereka akan berhenti menjauhinya dan berbalik mengasihani DeCerto. Malah sekarang tekanan mereka berbalik ke arahnya. Alih-alih menekannya, sekarang para gadis itu memancing amarahnya. Ini memang langkah yang cerdas dari DeCerto. Tapi Riddle tidak akan membiarkannya lolos begitu saja. Tidak, dia akan menunjukkan pada DeCerto bahwa ide yang sangat buruk untuk memulai perang dengannya.

Dia memasuki ruang rekreasi Slytherin, lewat tanpa berbicara dengan siapa pun lalu terus berjalan ke kamar. Dengan kesal dia menemukan Lestrange dan Alba di sana. Mereka mendongak saat dia masuk dan Riddle menatap tajam mereka.

"Keluar!" Riddle mendesis berbahaya.

Alba bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dan cepat-cepat meninggalkan kamar. Dia jelas menyadari suasana hati Riddle. Tapi tidak halnya dengan Lestrange yang kurang peka.

"Aww, Riddle, kami baru saja masuk ke sini. Biarkanlah kami di sini," Lestrange merengek.

Riddle merengut pada Lestrange. Kemudian tanpa mengatakan apapun Riddle menarik tongkatnya dan mengarahkannya pada Lestrange yang tersentak.

"Abicere!" kata Riddle.

Sebuah sinar biru keluar dari tongkatnya dan melesat menuju Lestrange. Saat mantra memukul Lestrange, ia langsung terlempar dari ranjang dan terjatuh dengan keras di lantai.

Lestrange mengerang di atas lantai dan Riddle berkata lagi dengan suara rendah yang agresif, "Keluar!"

Secepat kilat Lestrange berdiri dan berlari meninggalkan kamar menghindari tatapan Riddle. Saat akhirnya ia sendiriran, Riddle duduk di tempat tidurnya.

_Gadis sialan!_

{{{{{{{+}}}}}}}

.

Hari-hari berikutnya berlalu dengan relatif lancar. Hermione menikmati bahwa murid lain menghentikan sikap bermusuhan mereka. Ini membuat hidupnya lebih mudah, meskipun sekarang tatapan Riddle terhadapnya menjadi lebih gelap. Hermione cukup terganggu dengan itu. Dia tahu Riddle merencanakan sesuatu dan Hermione mengabaikannya sebisa mungkin. Jadi akhirnya dia lebih menghabiskan banyak waktu di perpustakaan. Kebanyakan mendekam di perpustakaan membuat Madam Peters menegur Hermione lagi karena membuang jauh kesenangan masa muda dengan membaca buku-buku kuno. Hermione selalu tersenyum mendengar itu. Dia sangat menyukai si pustakawan. Dan itu sebabnya dia tidak memberitahu Madam Peters bahwa masa mudanya sudah lama berakhir.

Jumat, hari pesta makan malam Profesor Slughorn, datang terlalu cepat bagi Hermione. Dia benar-benar tidak ingin pergi ke sana. Riddle pasti akan berada di tempat itu juga dan Hermione tidak berpikir akan menjadi ide yang baik untuk menghabiskan waktu dekat-dekat dia. Selain itu, Hermione juga tidak mau bersosialisasi dengan orang-orang yang membencinya beberapa minggu belakangan ini. Tapi sayangnya, Hermione telah menerima undangan Profesor Ramuan. Jadi dengan enggan dia meraih salah satu rok yang agak formal dan blus putih. Ia mencoba untuk terlihat seperti seorang murid normal Empat-puluhan. Dia senang bahwa ini pestanya Slughorn dan bukan Legifer. Saat Hermione keluar dari kamar anak perempuan, ia menemukan Longbottom dan Lupin duduk di ruang bersama menunggunya. Hermione bisa melihat wajah Longbottom semakin memerah saat mata birunya mengamatinya.

"Halo, Hermione. Siap?" Lupin tersenyum.

"Tentu saja. Ayo kita pergi!" Semakin cepat mereka tiba di sana, maka semakin cepat pula dia bisa pergi lagi.

Saat mereka berjalan ke kantor Slughorn, Longbottom berkata dengan wajah yang masih merah, "Kau terlihat cantik, Hermione."

_Uh, oh, kuharap dia tidak menganggap ini adalah kencan, _pikir Hermione.

Dia menyukai Longbottom tapi cuma sebatas teman. Hermione tidak berpikir dia akan bisa mencintai orang lain lagi. Tidak akan pernah setelah Ron direnggut darinya. Hatinya tenggelam memikirkan Ron. Dia sangat merindukan kekasihnya. Dia masih tidak bisa percaya dia tidak akan bertemu dengan Ron lagi. Memori tentang perjuangan mereka di Kementerian berkelebat seolah-olah peristiwa itu baru terjadi kemarin. Setiap kali ia memejamkan mata, dia melihat bayangan kutukan hijau dari tongkat Bellatrix memukul dada Ron dan kemudian wajah damai Ron yang aneh sekali seakan-akan dia sedang tertidur.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Hermione?" ia mendengar suara cemas Longbottom.

Hermione menatapnya dan tersenyum. "Ya."

"Jangan khawatir tentang Riddle," kata Lupin penuh simpati. "Dia tidak akan berani melakukan apapun terhadapmu malam ini."

"Ya, kami tidak akan membiarkan itu!" Longbottom berkata dengan penuh percaya diri.

Hermione tidak bisa ikut merasakan optimisme mereka tetapi ia senang karena mereka mengkhawatirkannya. Ini membuatnya merasa lebih baik, tidak begitu kehilangan dan sendirian lagi. Meskipun ia tahu keadaan sebenarnya memang berbahaya. Baik Lupin maupun Longbottom tidak tahu kebenaran tentang Tom Riddle.

Tidak lama kemudian mereka tiba di kantor Profesor Slughorn. Kantor itu tampak seperti terakhir kali Hermione menghadiri pesta Slug di periode 50 tahun mendatang. Ruangannya besar tapi penuh sesak dengan tamu. Hermione mengenali beberapa siswa, mereka anggota Klub Slug. Tentu saja sebagian besar dari mereka adalah Slytherin, tidak mengherankan. Tapi banyak juga tamu lain. Hermione tidak mengenal mereka, tapi dia menduga mereka adalah pejabat penting Kementerian Sihir, pemain Quidditch terkenal atau selebriti lainnya.

"Bagaimana kalau kita mencari sesuatu untuk dimakan?" Lupin bertanya dan menunjuk ke sebuah prasmanan mewah.

Hermione menyetujuinya dengan senang hati. Dia sudah melewatkan makan siang karena sibuk di perpustakaan dan agak lapar sekarang. Tapi sebelum mereka bertiga mencapai prasmanan, Profesor Slughorn muncul.

Dia tersenyum pada Hermione dan Lupin, tapi entah bagaimana caranya dia seakan-akan tidak melihat Longbottom. "Bagus sekali kalian sudah bergabung ke pesta kecil-kecilan kita, Ms. DeCerto, Mr. Lupin," kata Slughorn pada mereka berdua.

"Selamat malam, Sir," kata Hermione sopan. "Terima kasih lagi karena mengundangku."

Slughorn tersenyum padanya, "Jangan berterima kasih, jangan. Kau adalah salah satu muridku yang paling menjanjikan. Aku tidak mau kehilanganmu. Dan tentu saja aku ingin memperkenalkanmu pada seseorang."

Slughorn kemudian mencari seseorang sebelum akhirnya melambaikan tangan pada seorang pria yang tengah mengobrol dengan sekelompok orang. Pria yang agak gemuk tersenyum pada Slughorn dan mendekati mereka.

"Anthony, kemarilah." Slughorn tersenyum pada pria itu. Umur pria itu kelihatannya masih dua puluhan, dengan rambut tipis cokelat berminyak dan hidung agak menonjol. "Sekarang, Ms. DeCerto, ini Anthony Vickers. Dia pengacara yang sangat menjanjikan di Pengadilan Kementerian dan suatu hari nanti akan menjadi Jaksa Agung, aku yakin itu." Slughorn terang-terangan mengedip pada Vickers.

Hermione mengerutkan kening pada Slughorn. Mengapa dia memperkenalkan mereka?

"Dan Anthony, ini adalah gadis yang sudah kubicarakan padamu. Hermione DeCerto," kata Slughorn ketika dia berpaling pada Vickers.

Vickers mengulurkan tangan ke arah Hermione dan dia menjabatnya meskipun rasanya agak basah. "Senang bertemu denganmu, Ms. DeCerto."

Hermione mengangguk. Dia masih tidak mengerti. Tapi kemudian Slughorn menjelaskannya dalam kalimat selanjutnya,

"Kau harus tahu, Ms. DeCerto, Anthony ini sudah cukup mapan untuk membangun sebuah rumah tangga…"

Akhirnya Hermione mengerti dan alisnya terangkat. _Slughorn, Mak Comblang?_ Dia melirik pada Vickers. Pria itu menatapnya dengan ketertarikan di matanya dan Hermione merasa tulang punggungnya menggigil. Jadi, satu-satunya cara wanita bisa sukses adalah menikahi pria sukses seperti dia? Empat-puluhan pasti akan penuh pilihan wanita-wanita muda berbakat. Hermione hampir memutar matanya.

"Eh…itu…eh…menarik," Hermione tidak bisa mencegah suaranya jadi melengking di akhir kalimat sehingga lebih terdengar seperti pertanyaan dibandingkan pernyataan.

"Hermione," Lupin menyela pembicaraan tidak masuk akal ini. "Bukankah kau sudah berjanji pada Diana untuk segera kembali? Kurasa dia pasti menunggumu sekarang."

Hermione berpaling pada Lupin dan mengerutkan kening bingung. Apa maksudnya? Dia tidak pernah berjanji pada Diana. Lalu ia melihat Lupin mengedipkan mata.

"Oh, benar. Tentu saja!" Hermione berkata, kemudian berpaling ke Slughorn dan Vickers dan melanjutkan dengan dramatis. "Maafkan aku, tapi aku harus pergi, seseorang sedang menungguku."

"Tidak apa-apa, Ms. DeCerto. Jangan biarkan temanmu menunggu," Slughorn tersenyum padanya kemudian memandang Vickers. "Lihat, dia wanita muda yang dapat dipercaya."

Hermione cepat-cepat pergi menjauhi Profesor Ramuan dan niat untuk perjodohan ini.

"Terima kasih sudah menyelamatkanku," bisiknya pada Lupin saat mereka menuju prasmanan.

Lupin tersenyum dan berkata, tampak sangat geli memandang Hermione, "Untuk sesaat, aku berdebat dengan pikiranku apa kau butuh bantuanku atau tidak…"

Hermione meninju main-main pinggang Lupin.

"Benar-benar, si germo tua itu!" Longbottom menggerutu dengan wajah masam.

Hermione tertawa mendengar umpatan itu. Tawanya menular terhadap kedua temannya, mereka ikut tertawa juga. Kemudian mereka berhasil mendapatkan makanan sehingga mereka duduk di kursi kosong dengan piring penuh. Setelah sedikit momen menjengkelkan dengan Slughorn tadi, Hermione senang menikmati malam yang ceria dengan teman-temannya.

Beberapa waktu kemudian Lupin pamit pada mereka karena melihat Stella Lovegood melewati mereka. Hermione nyaris pingsan saat mendengar nama itu. Apa gadis itu adalah kerabat Luna?

"Amarys naksir Stella," Longbottom memberitahunya saat Lupin menjauh.

Hermione mengangkat alisnya. Lupin dan Lovegood? Nah, kenapa tidak? Dia membayangkan Remus Lupin pacaran dengan Luna Lovegood, Hemione tertawa memikirkan itu.

._._._._._._.

Malam itu Hermione berdiri sedikit menjauh dari orang-orang dan mengawasi mereka mengobrol. Longbottom barusan pergi mengambil minuman. Hermione berharap Slughorn dan alumni-alumninya tidak menemukan dia.

Tiba-tiba seseorang berbisik di telinganya, "Bersenang-senang?"

Hermione berputar dan menemukan Riddle berdiri tepat di sampingnya dengan seringai di wajah tanpa emosinya. Hermione memarahi diri sendiri karena tidak terlalu waspada. Orang yang paling dihindarinya sekarang berdiri tepat di sampingnya.

"Pestanya menyenangkan," jawabnya dengan suara tanpa emosi seperti wajah Riddle. Kemudian ia menambahkan sebelum bisa menahan diri, "Kecuali orang-orangnya." Dia menatap sinis Riddle.

Satu alis Riddle terangkat, senyum kosong belum hilang dari wajahnya, walaupun Hermione tahu dia sudah berhasil membuat Riddle marah lagi. Kelihatannya dia punya bakat untuk terus membuat pemuda itu marah.

"Hati-hati, DeCerto, kau tidak mau terlihat tidak sopan, kan?" Riddle mendesis padanya.

Hermione menjauh sedikit darinya. "Apa maumu, Riddle?" ia bertanya dan terkejut suaranya tidak goyah karena ketakutan.

"Memang kenapa? Aku hanya ingin mengucapkan selamat untukmu," kata Riddle santai meskipun ada nada dingin di balik suaranya. "Kau memang aktris yang sangat baik."

"Tidak sama sekali, Riddle," jawabnya. "Kita berdua tahu bahwa mahkota itu milikmu."

Tiba-tiba Riddle melangkah maju dan dengan ringan mencengkeram pergelangan tangan kanannya. Hermione tersentak saat merasakan cengkeraman di tangannya dan menatapnya dengan mata lebar ketakutan. Riddle tidak akan mengancamnya di sini, kan? Tidak ketika ruangan penuh dengan saksi. Hermione menarik napas tajam saat ia merasakan sihir agresif tajam yang memancar dari Riddle. Pemuda itu masih menatapnya dengan topeng tanpa ekspresinya. Kilatan gelap dan membunuh terlihat di mata abu-abunya. Hermione bergidik melihatnya.

Lalu Riddle mencondongkan badan ke depan dan berbisik kejam di telinga Hermione, "Jangan puas dulu. Jangan pernah berpikir aku akan membiarkan kelancanganmu begitu saja."

Hermione menegang saat napas hangatnya, disertai kata-kata dinginnya, terasa di di kulitnya. Nalurinya berteriak untuk lari secepat mungkin. Tapi ia tahu dari pengalaman, lari tidak akan membantu situasinya. Jadi Hermione mengumpulkan keberanian yang tersisa, berjinjit mencapai telinga Riddle, dan meletakkan tangannya ringan di bahunya kemudian berbisik,

"Jangan khawatir. Aku tidak akan terlalu cepat puas. Karena aku tahu siapa dirimu, _Voldemort._"

Hermione bisa merasakan tubuh Riddle tegang saat ia mengucapkan kata terakhir dan cengkeraman di pergelangan tangannya semakin kuat menyakitkan. Riddle menjauh sedikit dan menatapnya. Hermione bisa melihat syok dan kecurigaan di matanya sebelum akhirnya Riddle mengendalikan emosinya dan menatapnya marah.

Hermione yakin bahwa ia akan menamparnya sekarang atau lebih buruk lagi, mengutuknya. Tapi dia terselamatkan saat Longbottom muncul di sampingnya. Longbottom meliriknya cemas dan matanya menyipit saat tatapannya mengembara ke Riddle.

"Apa semuanya baik-baik saja?" tanyanya pada Hermione tapi matanya terus terpaku ke Riddle.

Hermione marasa Riddle melepaskan tangannya. Wajahnya kosong lagi saat ia memandang sedikit bosan pada Longbottom.

"Tentu. Aku hanya ingin mengobrol sedikit dengan DeCerto," kata Riddle dengan suara acuh tak acuh.

"Bagus," kata Longbottom sinis, masih memandang garang ke Riddle. Kemudian ia berpaling ke Hermione dan berkata ramah, "Kita pergi dari sini, oke?"

Hermione hanya mengangguk padanya. Dia senang punya kesempatan menjauh dari Riddle.

"Benar-benar, bajingan itu!" Longbottom menggerutu setelah mereka berjalan menjauh dari Riddle. "Dia pikir dia siapa?" Kemudian berpaling ke Hermione dan menatapnya penuh perhatian. "Dia tidak menyakitimu, kan?"

Hermione menggeleng. "Tidak apa-apa kok." Hermione menambahkan lagi sambil tertawa, "Aku sungguh terkejut dia tidak mengutukku tadi. Terima kasih sudah menyelamatkanku."

"Sama-sama," kata Longbottom, tersenyum lembut padanya.

"Tapi sekarang ada sesuatu yang lebih menarik," kata Hermione geli. "Jadi, ada cerita apa antara Amarys dan Stella Lovegood?"

Longbottom terbahak-bahak. "Stella dan Amarys. Itu cerita yang panjaaaang. Dan kami semua masih menunggu _happy ending_."

._._._._._._.

Hermione berbaring di ranjang empuk di kamar. Ia meninggalkan pesta sudah sangat larut. Dan Hermione terkejut pestanya cukup menyenangkan.

_Well, kecuali bagian yang itu._

Bagian di mana Riddle telah menyudutkannya sangat merusak kesenangan. Hermione berguling di tempat tidurnya mencari posisi yang lebih nyaman.

Kenapa dia mengatakan itu padanya?

Dia memanggilnya dengan namanya, nama pilihannya. _Voldemort_. Sekarang Riddle tidak hanya marah karena akting kecilnya selama di Ramuan. Tidak, dia yakin sekarang Riddle tahu bahwa Hermione mengetahui tentang hal-hal yang tidak seharusnya diketahuinya. Seharusnya nama itu masih rahasia. Hermione tidak seharusnya tahu tentang nama itu. Hermione yakin saat ini sangat sedikit yang mengetahui nama itu, kemungkinan besar hanya Pelahap Maut kecilnya. Keceplosan mengucapkan itu pasti menjadi langkah yang buruk. Tapi dia tidak bisa lagi mencegahnya, kan? Hermione menahan kuap. Dia akan mengurus masalah Tom Riddle besok. Sekarang dia sudah terlalu ngantuk untuk berpikir jernih.

_Hermione berlari. Menyusuri jalan yang becek. Melewati genangan lumpur dan akar yang menembus tanah. Mereka mengejarnya. Dia bisa mendengar mereka mengejarnya. Di suatu tempat di belakangnya dalam kegelapan. Dia tahu dia tidak akan pernah bisa berlari lebih cepat dari mereka. Tapi setiap meter ia berlari berarti lebih aman bagi Harry dan Ron._

_Hermione tidak bisa tidur malam ini, jadi dia meninggalkan tenda. Tapi karena berjalan sedikit jauh dari tenda mereka, ia mendadak mendengar suara-suara. Dia merayap lebih dekat, diam-diam, hati-hati, dengan tongkat sihir ada di genggaman. Dan kemudian dia melihat mereka, Pelahap Maut. Mereka telah meneliti lingkungan sekitar. Jantung Hermione nyaris copot. Pelahap Maut sudah hampir mendekati tenda mereka. Hermione tidak punya banyak pilihan. Dia perlu mengalihkan perhatian mereka dari teman-temannya. Jadi ia menyerang mereka dan itulah sebabnya ia berlari sekarang. Jauh dari tenda dan teman-temannya yang sedang tertidur._

_Kutukan ditembak ke dirinya. Begitu nyaris sehingga dia bisa merasakan kekuatan kutukan sedikit membakar kulit pipinya. Tidak ada gunanya berlari lagi. Dia harus bertarung sekarang. Ada empat Pelahap Maut sehingga peluangnya untuk menang sangat kecil. Saat Hermione melewati pohon berikutnya, ia melemparkan diri ke balik pohon dan tidak ragu-ragu menembakkan kutukan ke para pengejarnya. Orang-orang yang memburunya dan teman-temannya. Mereka tidak akan ragu untuk membunuh. Jadi, Hermione juga tidak akan ragu. Dia melemparkan kutukan gelap pada mereka, kutukan jahat. Ini adalah perang. Ini bukan pertempuran Sihir Hitam, ini adalah pertempuran Lord Voldemort. Jika Hermione harus menodai dirinya dengan menggunakan mantra gelap maka ini adalah pengorbanan._

_Dia bisa melihat salah satu Pelahap Maut roboh ke tanah terkena kutukan. Dia menembakkan kutukan lain pada Pelahap Maut berikutnya dan targetnya terkena. Sebuah kutukan datang merobek lengan kanan Hermione dan darah mulai mengalir, tangannya jatuh terkulai tapi Hermione tidak menyadarinya. Dia menembakkan kutukan lain dan Pelahap Maut berikutnya tewas._

_Sebelum dia bisa melemparkan kutukan pada Pelahap Maut terakhir, pria itu menghilang dan muncul kembali tepat di hadapannya. Napas Hermione terhenti saat melihat seringai di bawah topeng putihnya. Kemudian Pelahap Maut itu mencengkeram pergelangan tangan kanannya brutal dan Hermione kehilangan tongkatnya. Matanya membelalak ketakutan saat ia menatap mata kosong di balik topeng. Pria itu tertawa kejam sebelum membungkuk dan berbisik dingin di telinganya._

"_Kau akan menyesalinya, jalang!"_

_Lalu pria itu menampar mukanya keras hingga Hermione terjerembab ke tanah di bawah kakinya. Titik-titik hitam menari di depan matanya tapi pikirannya masih fokus dan dia merasa kebencian dingin merambat naik dalam dirinya. Dia tidak akan membiarkan pria ini membunuhnya. Jika ia terbunuh, maka pria itu akan berhasil melakukan misinya, yaitu menemukan Harry Potter. Tangan Hermione meraba-raba tanah membabi buta. Lalu ia merasakan permukaan halus tongkat sihirnya. Matanya menatap pria yang berdiri di hadapannya. Dia tidak akan membiarkan Pelahap Maut menemukan Harry dan Ron, pikirnya. Mata cokelatnya membara dengan ganas._

_._

**To be Continued**

* * *

**.**

Akhirnya bisa apdet lagi,, belum terlalu sehat tapi lumayan membaik...

Di chapter ini akhirnya rencana balas dendam hermione berhasil dengan bagus,, Secara, Hermione gitu loh! Untuk apa otak encer kalau gak dipake... hehehe... Malah si tom kita yang kena batunya sekarang,, hehee...

Tapi bukannya semakin aman, hermione malah membuat keadaan semakin gawat, pake keceplosan pula. Si Prince Charming udah curiga, sekarang malah tambah curiga,,,^^

Tengkyu banget buat yg review yaaa, oh ya, ada yng nanya kemaren fic ini sampe chapter berapa,, Fic ini ada 54 chapter lho... panjang yaa,, tapi keren banget kok,,,

Nah, nah, nah, baca lagi ya chapter ini dan review lagi! *^%^ puppy&^^&%^%%$#$


	10. 9: Telah Menjadi Pangeran Jahat

**ULTIMA RATIO**

**Disclaimer : J.K Rowling**

**Author : Winterblume**

**TomMione Time-Traveller Fic**

**Romance & Adventure**

* * *

**Summary: **

Akhirnya hari Pertempuran Akhir melawan Lord Voldemort telah datang. Harry, Ron, dan Hermione bertempur dengan gagah berani melawan musuh bebuyutan mereka- tapi kemudian sesuatu menjadi salah. Dan Hermione menemukan dirinya sendirian dalam situasi genting.

* * *

**9**

**TELAH MENJADI PANGERAN JAHAT**

**.**

Esoknya, Hermione bangun pagi-pagi meskipun ini hari Sabtu. Teman-teman sekamarnya masih terbaring di tempat tidur, tertidur lelap. Hermione bangkit dan meninggalkan ruang rekreasi Gryffindor setengah jam kemudian, dia sudah berpakaian lengkap dan siap untuk hari baru di dekade yang asing ini. Saat tiba di Aula Besar, ia menuju meja Gryffindor yang relatif kosong. Hanya ada beberapa murid tahun pertama dan kedua duduk di sana sambil memakan sarapan mereka. Hermione cukup lega tidak lagi menjadi target kutukan para penggemar Riddle.

Hermione merosot di kursinya dan menuang kopi sambil mengamati meja asrama yang lain. Ravenclaw sudah penuh, seperti dugaannya, sedangkan Hufflepuff sedikit sepi seperti meja asrama Gryffindor. Kemudian Hermione memberanikan diri melirik meja Slytherin. Dia lega karena Riddle tidak terlihat di sana, meskipun dia melihat Malfoy duduk di meja terlihat agak letih. Malfoy menatap balik padanya dan Hermione cepat-cepat mengalihkan pandangan ke arah lain. Dia sedang tidak _mood_ untuk kontes tatap-menatap. Jadi dia agak senang saat Malfoy meninggalkan Aula Besar beberapa menit kemudian. Hermione menghabiskan sarapan dengan santai dan kemudian meninggalkan Aula Besar untuk ke perpustakaan.

Kastil masih sepi karena sebagian besar siswa masih tidur di ranjang masing-masing. Hermione tengah menyusuri koridor panjang saat mendadak pintu di sampingnya terbuka dan sepasang tangan menyambar dan menariknya ke dalam sebuah kelas. Hermione tersentak saat merasakan tangan yang kuat meraih lengan atasnya sebelum melemparkannya ke dinding. Dia mendesis kesakitan saat punggungnya menabrak dinding dengan keras. Lalu ia mendongak dengan mata membelalak dan menemukan sepasang mata abu-abu yang sedingin es.

Riddle mengencangkan cengkeramannya dan menekannya ke dinding batu. Hermione meronta dan mencoba untuk menjauh darinya. Tapi Riddle lebih kuat darinya dan tidak kesusahan untuk menahannya di tempat.

"Lepaskan aku!" jeritnya.

"Siapa kau sebenarnya?" Riddle mendesis dingin dan menuntut.

"A…Apa maksudmu?" Hermione menjawab dengan gemetar.

Riddle menekannya ke dinding lagi. "Kau tahu persis apa maksudku!" Matanya mengebor miliknya. Secercah sinar merah berkelebat di matanya. "Bagaimana kau tahu nama itu?" suaranya sekarang memerintah mematikan.

Hermione menelan ludah.

_Apa lagi sekarang?_ Situasi ini benar-benar di luar kendalinya. Dia terlalu kuat dan Hermione tidak bisa meraih tongkatnya. Dia takut. Cengkeraman di tangannya sekarang begitu menyakitkan. Tapi dia tidak boleh memberitahu rahasianya. Riddle tak boleh tahu siapa dia. Dan darimana asalnya.

"Jawab aku!" Riddle berteriak padanya.

Ketakutan membayang di wajah Hermione. Penampilan itu adalah penampilan seorang pembunuh. Matanya merah menyala. Mata itu mengebor miliknya dan penuh dengan kebencian. Tiba-tiba Hermione merasakan sesuatu menarik-narik pikirannya, merobek-robek pikirannya dan mencoba untuk masuk melihat isi pikirannya.

_Ini Legilimency!_

Riddle mencoba untuk mencari jawaban dari pikirannya jika Hermione tidak bersedia mengatakan dengan mulutnya! Jika Riddle sampai tahu siapa dia‒ tentang Ron, Harry, dan apa yang telah mereka lakukan‒ Riddle pasti akan menemukan cara untuk menghentikan mereka. Cara untuk menyelamatkan dirinya dan menghancurkan garis masa depan yang telah Hermione pertahankan selama ini, masa depan tentang teman-temannya yang meninggal. Hermione mengangkat perisai Occlumency-nya. Dia tahu perisainya cukup kuat untuk bisa dihancurkan oleh Riddle. Tapi apakah pemuda itu akan berhenti, setelah tahu bahwa ada sesuatu yang tidak beres dengan Hermione? Riddle pasti tidak akan pernah menyerah. Jika dia tidak bisa mendapatkan jawabannya sekarang, maka dia akan…

Hermione ragu-ragu. _Akan melakukan apa? Mengancam teman-temanku? Membunuh keluargaku? Membunuhku kekasihku? Tidak ada lagi yang tersisa dariku untuk diambil._

Hermione bisa merasakan energi baru mengalir melalui tubuhnya. Dia mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap langsung ke sepasang mata merah itu. Kepanikan benar-benar hilang tak bersisa saat Hermione menatapnya. Dia merasa mantap sekarang. Riddle tidak akan memenangkan ini. Dia berutang pada Ron, Harry, dan teman-temannya yang telah meninggal.

Dan kemudian Hermione menggunakan mantra yang belum pernah ia gunakan sebelumnya. Mantra ini sama sekali tidak membutuhkan tongkat sihir. Mantra ini diciptakan tidak hanya untuk mencuri informasi, tetapi juga untuk menyakiti.

_Legilimens!_

Hermione bisa merasakan perisai Occlumency-nya berubah. Perisainya menjadi pelindung yang stabil dan kuat tapi sekarang perisai itu berpindah. Hermione bisa memindahkan perisainya. Dia berhasil. Perisai itu menabrak pikiran Riddle. Samar-samar Hermione bisa mendengar Riddle mengambil napas kaget. Tapi Hermione harus berkonsentrasi penuh sekarang. Terdapat dinding penghalang di sekitar pikiran Riddle. Dinding ini melindungi pikirannya dan menyelubunginya. Itu adalah perisai Occlumency Riddle. Hermione mengetes dinding itu, dia mendorongnya. Kemudian dia menyerang dinding itu dengan segenap kekuatan yang dia punya. Riddle melepaskan Hermione dan melangkah menjauh sedikit darinya. Hermione masih tak bergerak menatapnya. Perisai pemuda itu bergetar keras di bawah serangannya. Tapi masih terlalu kuat. Hermione tetap tidak menghentikan serangannya, dia memanggil semua sihirnya.

Lalu Hermione merasakannya lagi, sihir asing yang telah dirasakannya untuk pertama kali di kelas Transfigurasi. Sihir asing itu terjalin erat dengan sihirnya sendiri. Tapi kali ini Hermione bisa mengendalikannya, dia mencoba untuk memanfaatkan sihir asing itu. Dan tampaknya sihir asing itu sekarang bekerja sama dengannya. Jadi Hermione menggabungkan kekuatan sihirnya dan sihir asing itu untuk memukul perisai Riddle. Dinding perisai itu akhirnya hancur kemudian menghilang, Hermione bisa mengakses ke dalam pikiran dan kenangan Riddle. Tapi dia tidak sudi untuk melihatnya, pikiran Riddle jahat dan dia tidak mau terinfeksi. Hermione melakukan sesuatu yang lain. Dia tidak melihat pikirannya, tapi menyerangnya dan menyakitinya. Riddle jatuh berlutut memegangi kepala sambil mengerang kesakitan.

Kemudian Hermione mudur dan keluar dari pikirannya.

Dia masih bersandar di dinding batu di mana Riddle telah menekannya. Dia tidak bergerak sedikitpun. Tapi Riddle bergerak, dia mundur beberapa langkah darinya dan mencoba untuk berdiri tegak. Riddle menatapnya. Hermione bisa melihat syok, kebencian dan kemarahan di wajah tampannya. Tapi ada sesuatu yang lain. Matanya kembali ke abu-abu, sinar merahnya hilang. Dan ada emosi lain di mata itu. Emosi yang sama sekali tidak pernah dirasakan Voldemort.

Riddle takut.

"Jauhi aku, Riddle," bisik Hermione, suaranya kosong. Lalu ia berbalik dan lari meninggalkan Tom Riddle.

{{{{{{{+}}}}}}}

.

Menuruti apa yang dikatakan Hermione, Riddle benar-benar menjauhinya. Jika mereka tidak sengaja bertemu di salah satu koridor kastil, Riddle akan mengabaikannya. Bahkan tidak melihat ke arahnya sedikitpun. Ketika mereka di kelas, ia tidak menganggap Hermione ada, meskipun gadis itu duduk tepat di sampingnya. Hal yang sama terjadi ketika di Aula Besar. Riddle tidak pernah menoleh ke meja Gryffindor. Singkatnya, ia benar-benar dan sungguh-sungguh mengabaikan Hermione.

Ini tidak membuat Hermione tenang, malah membuatnya gugup. Dia mengenal Riddle karena ia mengenal Voldemort, dan dia bukan tipe orang yang mudah menyerah. Satu-satunya alasan dia bersikap acuh adalah dia pasti merencakan sesuatu. Hermione akan mencoba menghindari itu bila memungkinkan. Tetapi pada saat yang sama tahu bahwa ia tidak akan pernah menghentikan Riddle. Satu-satunya cara untuk benar-benar keluar dari jangkauan Riddle adalah pergi dari Hogwarts. Tapi itu bukan pilihan untuk saat ini. Dia perlu mendapatkan Tongkat Elder dan cara terbaik untuk mendapatkannya adalah tetap dekat dengan Dumbledore.

Begitulah akhirnya minggu-minggu berlalu dan segera kastil ditutupi dengan lapisan salju tebal. Biasanya ia akan menyukai musim dingin namun saat ini ia tidak bisa menikmatinya. Di hari Jumat pagi yang dingin Hermione memasuki kelas Transfigurasi dan duduk di samping Longbottom, Lupin dan Weasley. Dia memperhatikan ketiga pemuda di sampingnya. Weasley tampak setengah tertidur, Lupin memeriksa esainya dan Longbottom juga melihat esainya sendiri dan panik saat melihat esai Lupin.

"Kenapa sih esaimu panjang sekali?" Longbttom bertanya pada Lupin dengan nada suara agak tinggi. "Bukannya kita cuma disuruh menulis dua meter?"

Lupin tidak menoleh saat ia menjawab dalam suara tenang, "Benar. Tapi aku keterusan karena topik esai ini sangat menarik."

Longbottom menatap temannya tak percaya, "Oke, luruskan ini. Kau menulis dua meter lebih banyak dari seharusnya karena 'topiknya sangat menarik'?" Si pirang itu menggelengkan kepala dan melanjutkan, "Kau gila, tahu?"

Kemudian Longbottom berpaling ke Hermione dan berkata, "Dia gila, kan, Hermione?"

Hermione tersenyum padanya kemudian merogoh tasnya dan mengeluarkan esainya, dia berkata pada Longbottom, "Entahlah, Marc. Aku sudah menulis sekitar lima meter tapi kupikir masih banyak yang kurang."

Hermione bisa melihat seringai kecil di wajah Lupin, Longbottom terpaku padanya beberapa detik, kemudian menggelengkan kepala lagi sambil bergumam, "Otak-super gila."

Hermione tersenyum tenang sambil mengatur perkamen, pena, dan botol tinta di meja. Dia bersyukur telah menemukan orang-orang baik ini. Tanpa Lupin, Weasley, dan Longbottom, semuanya akan menjadi lebih buruk. Tentu saja ada hal lain yang tidak menyenangkan sekarang, pikir Hermione saat teringat penghuni kursi di belakangnya. Dia hampir bisa merasakan tatapan Riddle yang seolah hendak membolongi kepalanya. Ini membuatnya gugup. Hermione semakin yakin dia pasti merencanakan sesuatu. Sesuatu yang jahat setelah usaha Legilimency nya telah menjadi senjata makan tuan bagi Riddle. Hermione mendongak saat mendengar seseorang masuk kelas. Profesor Dumbledore berjalan ke meja guru. Jubah jingga menyilaukan mata sangat kontras dengan rambut pirangnya. Hermione tersenyum geli dengan keeksentrikan busana guru Transfigurasi nya ini.

"Selamat pagi, kelas," Profesor Dumbledore menyapa mereka. Dia tersenyum saat melihat murid-murid dan melanjutkan, "Kuharap kalian sudah merasa terhibur karena menulis esai tentang Trasfigurasi Benda Magis, sama seperti aku yang akan sangat senang membacanya nanti."

Kemudian Dumbledore melambaikan tongkatnya dan esai terbang dari meja murid dan menumpuk di meja guru.

"Sekarang, kita mulai pelajaran kita," katanya. "Apa yang kalian ketahui tentang Objek untuk menyimpan sihir?"

Hermione mengerutkan kening mendengar pertanyaan itu. Dia tidak tahu jawabannya. Dia belum pernah mendengar bahwa sihir bisa disimpan di suatu objek.

"Tidak ada yang tahu?" Dumbledore bertanya dengan ramah. Dia jelas tidak mengharapkan mereka untuk tahu, meskipun Hermione yakin Riddle mungkin saja tahu tentang ini. Tapi tentu saja dia tidak akan pernah menjawab pertanyaan Dumbledore.

"Kalau begitu biar aku mencerahkan kalian," lanjut Profesor Dumbledore saat ia mengeluarkan kantong hitam-beludru kecil dari sakunya. Dia menarik keluar batu kerikil abu-abu kecil dari kantong. "Ini hanya batu biasa. Batu yang bisa kalian temukan di mana pun." Profesor menguraikan saat melihat wajah-wajah penasaran murid.

Lalu ia melambaikan tongkatnya ke kerikil di tangannya. Hermione bisa melihat sinar menyelubungi batu sebelum akhirnya hilang lagi dan batu tampak biasa lagi. Hermione penasaran mantra apa yang diberikan untuk batu itu. Dumbledore, yang sepertinya puas dengan kinerja tongkatnya, menurunkan kembali tongkatnya dan menyerahkan kerikil kecil itu ke Weasley.

"Tolong, Mr. Weasley, beritahu teman sekelasmu apa yang bisa kau rasakan." Dumbledore berkata saat Weasley menerima batu itu.

Weasley mengerutkan keningnya lalu mengangkat alis heran.

"Batu ini memancarkan sihir!" serunya.

"Tepat, Mr. Weasley," Profesor Dumbledore berseri-seri sayang padanya.

"Apa yang terjadi dengan batu, Sir?" Gadis Slytherin, Susan Yaxley, bertanya ingin tahu.

Dumbledore tersenyum padanya lalu menjelaskan, "Aku telah mengubah sifat batu. Sebelum aku menggunakan mantra tadi, baru itu hanya benda tak bernyawa tanpa sihir di dalamnya. Yang tadi aku lakukan adalah mentransfer sebagian sihirku ke dalam batu. Tidak banyak, hanya jumlah sihir yang digunakan untuk melakukan mantra sederhana, misalnya mantra Levitasi. Dengan melakukan ini, aku mengubah batu menjadi Objek Magis."

Hermione melihat Weasley yang menatap batu di tangannya dengan takjub.

"Sekarang, apa kalian bisa menduga manfaat transfigurasi ini?"

"Kita bisa menyimpan sebagian sihir dan menggunakannya sebagai cadangan?" salah satu siswa berkata.

Dumbledore berseri-seri dan berkata, "Ya, benar. Kalian bisa menyimpan sihir dalam sebuah objek dan menggunakannya nanti untuk meningkatkan sihir kalian di saat yang dibutuhkan. Tapi ada manfaat lain dari transfigurasi ini. Bisakah kalian menyebut salah satu objek yang kalian tahu yang kemungkinan dibuat dengan mentransfer sihir?"

Dumbledore menunggu dan setelah beberapa saat Lupin mengangkat tangan.

"Ya, Mr. Lupin?" Dumbledore mempersilahkannya.

"Umm…Topi Seleksi?" kata Lupin pelan.

"Benar, bagus. Lima poin untuk Gryffindor." Dumbledore tersenyum lagi. "Benar sekali, Topi Seleksi adalah contoh yang bagus untuk sebuah benda yang diciptakan dengan mentransfer sihir. Topi ini, seperti yang kalian sudah ketahui, diciptakan oleh salah satu pendiri Hogwarts. Godric Gryffindor membuat Topi Seleksi berabad-abad lalu dengan mentransfer sihir ke dalam topi tua. Tentu saja dia menggunakan mantra yang lebih maju untuk Topi Seleksi dibandingkan batuku tadi, tapi dasar-dasarnya sama saja. Ini adalah mantra yang sama persis yang menjadi dasar untuk membuat benda-benda sihir yang kalian sudah tahu. Dan meskipun memerlukan lebih banyak keterampilan untuk menciptakan sesuatu seperti Topi Seleksi, dasar-dasar untuk mentransfer sihir ke setiap objek sama saja."

Dumbledore mengangkat kantong hitama di tangannya dan berkata, "Aku ingin kalian mengambil batu dan mencoba untuk mentransfer sihir kalian ke sana. Mantranya _Confero_."

Hermione menunggu giliran untuk mengambil salah satu kerikil dari kantong. Dia memandang batu di telapak tangannya. Memang benar, seperti yang dikatakan Dumbledore, itu batu biasa. Tidak ada yang spesial dan tentu saja tidak magis. Saat Hermione memandangi batu, dia merenungkan apa yang dikatakan Dumbledore tadi.

_Setiap benda sihir diciptakan dengan cara yang sama! Benda sihir seperti Topi Seleksi dan…Tongkat Sihir Elder?_

Hermione menarik napas dalam-dalam dan mengepalkan tangannya yang memegang batu. Tapi yang tidak membantu sama sekali adalah bagaimana caranya tongkat sihir dibuat? Hermione berpikir frustasi. Yang ia butuhkan adalah bagaimana tongkat itu bisa membawanya kembali ke masa lalu. Tetapi dengan mengetahui tentang penciptaan sebuah tongkat sihir mungkin saja menjadi kunci untuk memahami bagaimana cara kerja tongkat.

_Mentransfer sihir…_

Untuk menciptakan sebuah Objek Magis, mereka harus mentransfer sihir. Itulah yang dikatakan Dumbledore tadi. Bukankah sebelumnya ia penasaran tentang sihir aneh dan asing misterius yang muncul entah darimana? Hermione membuka kepalan tangannya lagi dan menatap menilai ke kerikil. Sihir asing telah muncul dalam dirinya sejak ia mencoba untuk mengubah bentuk Kadal Hitam. Sebelum itu, ia tidak pernah merasakan apapun yang mirip dengan sihir asing yang kelihatannya menyatu dengan sihirnya ini.

Kedua kali ia merasa sihir itu lagi, adalah saat Riddle mengancamnya dan menggunakan Legilimency terhadapnya. Hermione bahkan memanfaatkan sihir asing itu. Tanpa sihir ini, dia tidak akan pernah mampu menghancurkan perisai Occlumency Riddle.

Sebenarnya sihir apa ini? Darimana datangnya?

Sejauh ini Hermione telah mengabaikan keanehan ini. Ini memang aneh tapi dia tidak pernah mencari tahu apa sebenarnya yang menyebabkan sihir ini muncul. Ada hal yang lebih mendesak untuk diurus, yaitu menemukan jalan pulang, mendapatkan Tongkat Elder dan tidak terbunuh oleh Riddle. Tapi kelihatannya sihir aneh ini jauh lebih penting daripada yang dibayangkannya.

Hermione belum pernah mengalami keanehan sihir ini sebelum…_sebelum apa?_

Hermione tersentak saat tahu darimana asalnya keanehan itu. Rasanya seolah ia sudah tahu. Jawabannya sangat mudah.

Sihir asing ini belum pernah muncul sebelum dia melakukan perjalanan waktu‒ sebelum dia mematahkan Tongkat Sihir Elder! Saat ia mematahkan tongkat, aliran sihir mulai mengalir keluar dari tongkat dan masuk ke dalam dirinya. Dugaan Hermione sebelumnya adalah sihir Tongkat Elder telah hilang. Saat terbangun di lapangan rumput dekat desa Steepleton, ia tidak merasakan sisa-sisa sihir Elder sedikitpun. Jadi ia mengira sihir tongkat itu sudah lenyap untuk selamanya.

Tapi bagaimana kalau sihir Tongkat Elder tidak pernah hilang? Bagaimana jika sihir Elder itu masih berada dalam dirinya?

"Hei, Mione? Apa yang salah?"

Hermione mendongak dan menemukan Weasley menatapnya. Pemuda itu memegang kerikil di tangan kiri dengan tongkat di tangan kanan.

"Kau tidak ingin mencoba?"

Hermione menatap batu di tangannya sendiri lalu berkata kepada Weasley, "Tentu saja, aku hanya berpikir tadi."

Weasley tersenyum dan berkata, "Ya, ya, aku tahu. Seperti diriku saat di kelas Sejarah. Aku penasaran kenapa?"

Hermione tersenyum lalu memfokuskan perhatiannya ke tugas. Dia meletakkan batu di meja dan mengacungkan tongkatnya sambil bergumam,

"Confero!"

Seketika ada sesuatu yang menarik sihirnya. Dia harus berkonsentrasi tapi kemudian dia mampu mengendalikan arah aliran sihirnya. Dia menyesuaikan arah sehingga mengalir menuju kerikil itu. Kemudian ia mencoba untuk mengubah volume sihir untuk kerikil. Tapi aliran sihirnya berkedip-kedip lalu hilang.

Hermione mengerutkan kening pada kerikil di depannya dan mencoba lagi. Dia berhasil mengarahkan aliran sihirnya pada kerikil tapi saat mencoba untuk meningkatkan volume sihir, aliran sihirnya pecah lagi. Tampaknya mentransfer sihir tidak semudah seperti kelihatannya ketika Profesor Dumbledore menunjukkannya. Hermione mendongak dari batunya dan mengamati kelas. Dia ingin melihat perkembangan yang lainnya. Weasley melambaikan tongkatnya marah pada kerikil hingga berkeringat tapi usahanya sia-sia. Longbottom duduk di samping Weasley, kelihatannya sudah menyerah sepenuhnya dan menghibur diri dengan menonton usaha tanpa hasil Weasley. Melihat wajah frustasi Lupin, dia juga tidak lebih baik daripada kedua temannya.

_Ini pasti benar-benar sulit, _pikir Hermione. _Bahkan Lupin saja tidak bisa mengelola mantranya._

Hermione membiarkan tatapannya mengembara ke kelas tapi tidak ada satu pun yang lebih baik dari dia atau Lupin. Tapi bukankah ada seseorang yang bisa melakukan apa saja, pikir Hermione. Dia mengumpulkan keberanian Gryffindor nya dan melirik Riddle di belakangnya.

Riddle duduk di sana dan menatap batu di depannya sambil memegang tongkat putih dengan elegan. Hermione bisa melihat kerutan muncul di antara alisnya. Lalu ia melambaikan tongkat ke batu tetapi tidak mengucapkan mantra. Hermione terkejut dia mencoba dengan nonverbal. Dia bisa melihat mata Riddle menyipit penuh konsentrasi saat menatap batu. Setelah beberapa detik, ia mengakhiri mantra. Hermione mengangkat alis terkejut saat melihat cahaya terang yang tadi ada di batu Dumbledore, menyelubungi batu Riddle. Jelas dia berhasil mentransfer sihirnya ke batu. Hermione terkesan. Meskipun dia harusnya tidak perlu heran. Tidak ada yang meragukan Riddle adalah penyihir luar biasa.

Kemudian Riddle menatap sesuatu di belakangnya. Matanya berkilauan dengan kemarahan dingin dan kebencian tapi ada juga pembangkangan di dalamnya. Mencoba untuk tidak menarik perhatiannya, Hermione mengikuti tatapan Riddle dan menemukan Dumbledore. Guru Transfigurasi berdiri di ujung kelas dan melihat Riddle. Hermione yakin Dumbledore telah melihat keberhasilan Riddle. Tapi dia tidak memberikannya poin atau mengakui keberhasilan Riddle. Setelah beberapa detik, Dumbledore berpaling dan berbalik ke murid lain untuk membantu mereka.

Hermione melirik Riddle lagi. Dia sedang termenung menatap batu kecilnya kemudian melambaikan tongkatnya ke batu. Kerikil Riddle mulai mencair seperti es kena sinar matahari, kemudian hilang tak bersisa.

Hermione berpaling dari Riddle. Sungguh aneh, dia memutuskan. Bukan kebencian di wajah Riddle dan reaksinya karena diabaikan Dumbledore. Bukan, Hermione terkejut dengan sikap Dumbledore. Dia memang tidak melihat kebencian atau kemarahan dalam ekspresi Dumbledore saat melihat Riddle, tapi tetap saja ia mengabaikan prestasinya. Hermione belum pernah melihat Dumbledore melakukan sesuatu seperti itu sebelumnya dan tentu saja tidak kepada murid. Tapi saat ini Dumbledore sudah tahu apa yang telah dilakukan Riddle. Dia tahu, walaupun tidak bisa membuktikannya, bahwa Riddle yang membunuh Myrtle Merana.

Sikap dingin Dumbledore masih mengganggu Hermione. Sangat bukan karakternya untuk menjadi tidak pemaaf dan tidak bersahabat.

._._._._._._._.

Sorenya, Hermione berdiri di bagian paling atas menara Astronomi. Tidak ada kelas di sini dan dia memanjat menara dan sekarang berdiri di balkon luar. Dia bersandar di pagar yang memperlihatkan pemandangan menakjubkan pegunungan Skotlandia. Manik cokelatnya mengembara ke atas danau yang berkilauan dengan sinar matahari senja, puncak pepohonan Hutan Terlarang tertutup salju dan garis-garis pegunungan di cakrawala. Hermione memejamkan kelopak matanya dan menghirup udara dingin segar. Keping-keping salju berjatuhan di atas tanah. Pemadangan damai ini menenangkan Hermione dari semua pikiran bermasalahnya.

Semuanya sangat tidak menentu. Kemana ia akan pergi setelah ini? Ke masa depan dan ke negeri asalnya dimana tidak ada yang menunggunya? Atau tetap di sini, di masa lalu? Hidup dalam dunia asing dan menonton masa depan terjadi lagi? Tidak membantu apa-apa?

Hermione menghela napas. Dia membuka matanya lagi dan melihat pemandangan putih di depannya. Lalu ia berbalik. Dia tidak datang ke sini untuk menikmati pengalaman yang menyedihkan. Dia tidak tahu apa dia bisa mengatur perjalanan waktu ke masa depan. Dia bahkan tidak tahu apakah dia bisa. Tapi dia akan mencoba. Dia ingin kembali agar kehadirannya tidak merusak garis waktu masa depan.

Tongkat Elder tampaknya menjadi kesempatan terbaik untuk kembali ke asalnya.

Hermione kemudian berkonsentrasi pada sihirnya. Dia memanggil aliran sihirnya yang berdenyut di nadinya. Sihir yang sudah ada sejak dia bisa mengingat. Meskipun di masa kecilnya ia tidak cukup tahu bahwa itu adalah sihir,tapi ia tahu energi itu baik. Dia mencoba untuk membangkitkan semua sihirnya. Dia merasakan itu lagi, sihir asing. Tapi sekarang ia harus benar-benar menemukan sumber sihir yang tidak akrab. Ini adalah sesuatu yang berbeda dari miliknya. Hermione mengeksplorasi sihirnya untuk mencari jejak sihir Elder.

Butir-butir keringat mengalir di dahinya saat ia mencoba menemukan helai-helai sihir asing. Rasa lelah menderanya dengan cepat saking kerasnya ia berkonsentrasi. Saat akan menyerah ia mendadak menemukan sesuatu. Itu dia! Bergabung dengan sihirnya sendiri, merupakan untaian sihir yang berbeda. Ini sihir yang sama dengan yang dirasakannya selama Transfigurasi dan saat Riddle menyerangnya dengan Legilimency. Hermione mempelajari kekuatan ini, mencoba memanfaatkan atau mengendalikannya. Tapi kekuatan ini tampaknya tidak bersedia bekerja sama. Sihir ini merayap pergi setiap kali ia menariknya mendekat. Tapi semakin lama dia mencoba maka semakin akrab sihir asing itu. Hermione memang belum bisa menggunakannya tapi ia sudah mengerti apa itu. Kekuatan itu sudah pernah dirasakannya. Sebelumnya, ia tidak bisa mengenalinya karena ini masih baru, masih merayap di tubuhnya dalam volume yang terlalu besar. Namun sekarang dia tidak asing lagi. Sihir ini jelas bergabung dengan sihirnya, ini adalah sihir Tongkat Elder yang masih berdiam di tubuhnya.

{{{{{{{+}}}}}}}

.

_Malam yang terbuang sia-sia,_ pikir Hermione saat meninggalkan persembunyiannya di balik baju zirah. Dia telah menghabiskan beberapa jam duduk di sana, menghadap pintu kantor Dumbledore. Sangat membuat frustasi. Rutinitas Dumbledore tidak tentu. Kadang-kadang ia tinggal di kantor, mengerjakan sesuatu yang hanya Merlin yang tahu itu apa, sampai dini hari. Kadang-kadang ia meninggalkan kantor di sore hari lalu kembali lagi sejam kemudian. Dia benar-benar tak terduga. Hermione akan memerlukan waktu lama untuk menyelinap ke dalam kantor dan mencari sesuatu. Dia pastinya harus menonaktifkan terlebih dahulu penangkal yang melindungi kantor Dumbledore. Dia tidak boleh tertangkap Profesor Dumbledore saat menyelinap ke sana.

Tapi ini Dumbledore yang sedang dia hadapi. Pria itu memiliki pengetahuan yang luas tentang sihir. Jika Hermione masuk ke kantornya dan ingin menonaktifkan penangkalnya, dia harus sangat berhati-hati. Dumbledore bisa saja memasang beberapa mantra yang belum pernah didengar Hermione. Dan melibatkan diri dengan mantra-mantra penangkal seperti itu pasti berisiko. Tapi dia harus menghadapi apapun risikonya. Kantor Dumbledore adalah satu-satunya kesempatan dia untuk mendapatkan sesuatu yang berguna tentang Relikui Kematian. Dan kalau sampai dia tertangkap…

_Well,_ dia akan menghadapi itu nanti.

Tapi dia tidak boleh menyerah dulu. Tidak sekarang setelah ia tahu tentang sihir Elder yang masih berada dalam dirinya. Ini adalah bagian paling penting untuk mempelajari lebih lanjut tentang Tongkat Elder. Dia perlu mempelajari bagaimana cara kerja tongkat. Atau yang lebih spesifik, bagaimana itu diciptakan. Setiap benda diciptakan dengan cara mentransfer sihir. Itu yang diberitahu Dumbledore di kelas Transfigurasi. Nah, sihir yang ada dalam diri Hermione adalah sihir yang sama yang berada dalam Tongkat Elder.

Tapi sudah cukup untuk malam ini, pikir Hermione sambil menahan kuap, dia akan berhenti dulu mengintai dan tidur. Jadi sekarang ia berjalan kembali ke asrama, tentu saja berhati-hati untuk tidak berpapasan dengan guru atau Prefek yang berpatroli. Sekarang sudah lewat jam malam. Hermione merasa cukup lelah malam ini. Sembunyi-sembunyi di kastil memang sangat menggelisahkan. Dia tidak bisa memahami bagaimana Harry dan Ron tampaknya menikmati malam-malam mereka di Hogwarts. Harry bahkan pernah menyelinap keluar kastil ke Hogsmeade saat tahun ketiga. Hermione tersenyum tipis mengingatnya. Dia sendiri tidak pernah setuju mereka berkeliaran di kastil malam-malam begini.

_Dan sekarang lihatlah aku!_

Harry dan Ron pasti bangga padanya sekarang. Meskipun situasinya membuatnya terpaksa untuk melanggar peraturan sekolah, bahkan jauh lebih parah daripada mereka. Hermione berbelok di tikungan koridor. Tinggal satu koridor lagi dan dia akan tiba di pintu masuk ruang rekreasi Gryffindor. Kerinduan untuk reuni dengan bantal empuknya semakin membuncah.

Saat Hermione berjalan menyusuri koridor gelap, dia merasakan sumber sihir yang kuat menuju ke arahnya. Dia berbalik dengan cepat dan mengangkat perisai. Dia bisa melihat sinar ungu menakutkan menerangi koridor sebelum menabrak perisainya. Dia bisa merasakan kekuatan kutukan yang diserap perisai. Itu kutukan yang sangat berbahaya.

Berusaha untuk melihat sosok yang berdiri di koridor, tapi terlalu gelap. Hermione mengangkat tongkatnya ke sosok itu siap membela diri lagi. Lalu ia merasakan kutukan lain melesat ke arahnya. Kutukan itu datang dari arah belakangnya. Mereka ada dua orang! Menyerangnya dari sisi yang berbeda. Hermione memanggil sihir dan mengangkat perisai _Scutulatus_ yang melindungi seluruh tubuhnya. Sambil mengangkat perisai ia melangkah menuju dinding sehingga punggungnya menghadap dinding. Kutukan itu bertabrakan dengan perisainya. Hermione bisa merasakan gejolak perisai saat menghentikan kutukan.

Mereka menyerangnya dengan kutukan-kutukan serius padanya. Hermione bisa melihat penyerang kedua berdiri di koridor di arah yang berlawanan dengan penyerang pertama. Hermione terjebak di antara keduanya.

Siapa orang-orang ini?

_Tidak, jangan sekarang! Konsentrasi!_

Hermione mengarahkan tongkatnya pada penyerang pertama. Dia menurunkan perisai untuk dapat menyerang. Dengan desiran tongkat kutukan merah tua meninggalkan ujung tongkat, melesat menuju sosok gelap di koridor.

Hermione bisa melihat lawannya menaikkan perisai biru terang di koridor gelap. Dia mengenalinya sebagai _Protego_ sederhana. Itu tidak akan kuat menahan serangannya. Dan dia benar. Kutukan itu menghancurkan perisai _Protego_ dan memukul dada lawannya yang terdorong mundur dan terjatuh keras di lantai. Hermione tidak punya waktu untuk berkonsentrasi dengannya saat merasakan kutukan lain masuk. Penyerang kedua telah melemparkan kutukan lagi. Hermione melompat dari tempatnya.

Kutukan itu nyaris saja mengenainya. Saat sinarnya melintasinya, dia bisa merasakan kekuatan kutukan yang sangat besar. Kutukan menabrak lantai beberapa meter darinya. Mereka pasti tidak berniat untuk bermain-main.

Hermione tengah menghadapi penyerang kedua saat ia mendengar langkah-langkah kaki di belakangnya. Dia menoleh sedikit dan langsung kaku. Lebih banyak orang lagi menjebaknya. Dia kalah jumlah. Sekarang sedikitnya dia punya lima lawan. Di koridor terbuka seperti ini dia tidak bisa berlindung di mana pun. Hermione hampir saja tidak sempat mengangkat perisainya saat rentetan kutukan menyerangnya. Kutukan-kutukan menghantam perisai dengan kuat. Perisai _Scutulatus_ adalah mantra yang kuat tapi tidak akan menahan mereka selamanya. Dia bisa merasakan perisai kehilangan kekuatan karena dihantam banyak mantra. Bagaimana bisa dia diserang di dalam Hogwarts? Apa tidak akan ketahuan? Jelas tidak, karena tidak ada seorang pun yang datang membantunya.

Tiba-tiba Hermione melihat kutukan keemasan cerah melaju ke arahnya. Dia tidak tahu apa itu tapi bisa merasakan kutukan itu sangat ampuh. Sihir berderak di udara saat kutukan asing melesat ke arahnya, menabrak perisai dan Hermione tidak sanggup lagi mempertahankan perlindungannya. Kutukan emas ini terlalu kuat. Perisainya dengan cepat hancur dan menghilang. Saat perisainya hilang, Hermione seolah tertabrak mobil. Dia jatuh keras di lantai dan berguling beberapa meter sebelum akhirnya berhenti. Titik-titik hitam menari-nari di depan matanya. Seluruh tubuhnya mati rasa dan sakit di saat yang bersamaan. Tongkatnya terlepas saat mantra _Expelliarmus_ memukulnya. Lalu ia mendengar langkah-langkah bergema di koridor yang sekarang relatif tenang.

Hermione tidak kaget. Entah bagaimana ia tahu sejak pertama kali kutukan menyerangnya. Kecurigaannya terbukti melihat kekuatan di balik kutukan emas tadi.

Tom Riddle tersenyum acuh tak acuh padanya.

"Bagus sekali kau mau bersenang-senang dengan kami," katanya dengan halus.

Hermione menatapnya. Buruk. Benar-benar buruk. Dia tidak bersenjata, terluka dan Lord Voldemort datang membalas dendam.

"Kuharap aku tidak melukaimu." kata Voldemort dengan keprihatinan yang dibuat-buat sebelum akhirnya mengacungkan tongkatnya.

Hal terakhir yang dilihat Hermione adalah sinar merah mantra bius lalu ia tenggelam dalam kegelapan.

._._._._._._._.

"Enervate!"

Hermione mengerang kesakitan saat inderanya datang kembali. Dia membuka matanya, menatap langit hitam di atasnya. Bintang-bintang bersinar indah di sana. Hermione kesakitan. Dadanya sakit terkena kutukan emas tadi dan punggungnya yang terbentur keras di lantai tadi terasa sangat nyeri. Yang paling ngeri adalah denyutan tajam di pergelangan tangan kirinya. Rasa sakitnya akrab dan dia yakin pergelangan tangannya patah. Hermione berguling ke samping dan mencoba duduk perlahan-lahan. Dia gemetaran dan kedinginan.

"Sudah bangun?" Hermione mendengar suara dalam bertanya, diikuti oleh beberapa kekehan.

Hermione mengerjapkan mata dan berusaha memfokuskan matanya lagi. Kemudian dia melihat Riddle. Pemuda itu berdiri beberapa langkah darinya dan menyeringai padanya. Di sudut matanya ia bisa melihat bahwa ia dikelilingi. Ada secercah rambut pirang platina. Malfoy? Dan di samping Riddle ada Avery.

_Betapa menyenangkan. Komplotan lama bersatu lagi._

Ada beberapa orang lagi di sana. Hermione menduga ada Alphard Black di antara mereka, Slytherin tahun ketujuh. Dan di sana ada…Lestrange? Dia bisa melihat setidaknya lima orang. Dan tentu saja ada Riddle. Dia berdiri di sana, di tengah pengikutnya, memancarkan wibawa sambil menatapnya penuh kemenangan.

Jantung Hermione berdegup kencang. Dia sedang dikelilingi oleh musuh-musuhnya. Dia tidak bersenjata dan kalah jumlah. Tidak diragukan lagi apa yang direncanakan Riddle. Hermione menantangnya dan sekarang Riddle di sini untuk membalas dendam.

"Sekarang, DeCerto. Kau tidak benar-benar berpikir bisa menantangku lalu lolos begitu saja, kan?" Riddle bertanya dengan ringan.

Meskipun nada suaranya biasa, Hermione merasa merinding di tulang punggungnya saat ia berbicara. Dia menatap wajah Riddle yang tidak menunjukkan emosi lain selain seringai jahat yang terselip di bibirnya. Dan matanya? Mata abu-abu itu dingin mematikan dan keras seperti baja saat mengebor matanya.

"Kau tahu," lanjutnya dalam suara tenang menakutkan. "Kau telah membuatku jengkel selama ini."

Riddle berjalan ke arahnya dan mulai mengelilingi dia seperti predator mengintai mangsanya. Hermione berusaha menenangkan napasnya. Tapi sama sekali tidak ada gunanya.

Dia bisa mendengar suara lembut langkahnya, kemudian Riddle berkata, "Aku sudah lunak padamu sebelumnya. Tapi sekarang tidak akan lagi."

Riddle berhenti berputar dan berdiri tepat di depannya. Dia mengulurkan tangannya dan Hermione mengejang saat tangan itu menyentuh wajahnya. Riddle membelai pipinya dengan sangat lembut. Hermione memandangnya membelalak, seperti seekor rusa terjebak di lampu mobil. Riddle menatapnya dengan senyum kejam. Dia jelas menikmati ketakutannya.

Kemudian Riddle menyelipkan seuntai rambut ke belakang telinganya saat berkata, "Kau sudah berani mengejekku. Aku tidak mau mentolerir perilaku semacam itu."

Lalu dia mengangkat tongkatnya. Hermione menarik napas tajam di udara saat Riddle mengacungkan tongkat ke arahnya. Ia berbisik dengan intonasi yang teramat lembut,

"Crucio!"

Nyeri yang luar biasa memukulnya. Bukan pertama kalinya ia disiksa dengan kutukan Cruciatus, tapi tetap saja tidak terbiasa dengan rasa sakitnya. Penderitaan merobek tubuhnya, menyerang setiap sarafnya. Tidak ada cara untuk menahan rasa sakit. Ini sangat menyakitinya. Otaknya tidak mampu berpikir jernih. Yang ada hanya penderitaan. Dia jatuh di tanah. Tubuhnya mengejang tak terkendali. Rasanya seperti dibakar hidup-hidup. Rasanya seperti seribu pisau mengulitinya, mengupas daging dan tulangnya.

Kemudian rasa sakit itu berhenti.

Dia tergeletak di tanah, gemetar mengguncangnya. Napasnya terengah-engah dan keringat dingin mengalir di wajahnya.

Seseorang tertawa di telinganya, "Itulah yang menanti mereka yang menentangku."

_Voldemort! _Dengan ngeri Hermione menyadarinya. Voldemort berjongkok di sampingnya, mengejeknya. Apa dia akan membunuhnya sekarang? Apa gunanya hal ini baginya? Hanya satu nyawa atau lebih? Dia sudah menjadi seorang pembunuh! Dingin, licik, tanpa kasihan. Hermione bergetar ketakutan. Air mata mengalir di pipinya. Dia begitu ketakutan, apa yang bisa dilakukannya.

"Sekarang, katakan padaku semua yang ingin aku tahu! Beritahu aku darimana asalmu dan apa yang kau lakukan di sini! Katakan padaku darimana kau mendapat informasi tentang aku!" Hermione mendengarnya berkata dengan suara memerintah yang tidak mentolerir ketidaktaatan.

Lagi. Voldemort ingin tahu tentang masa lalunya, tentang masa depannya. Dia tidak akan pernah membeberkan rahasianya. Hermione akan merusak masa depan…tapi Voldemort akan terus menyiksanya. Voldemort akan membunuhnya jika dia tetap tutup mulut.

_Kematian. _Hermione tidak mau mati. _Tapi…_

…apa kematian memang mengerikan? Dia akan bertemu mereka lagi. Teman-temannya. Keluarganya. Harry. Ron! Tidak! Dia tidak akan memberitahu Voldemort. Dia tidak akan mengkhianati teman-temannya. Jika dia harus mati maka dia akan menerimanya!

Hermione menyangga tubuh dengan lengan yang gemetar dan berhasil duduk. Tubuhnya terasa sakit di mana-mana. Dia merasa nyeri dan menatap Voldemort yang masih berjongkok di depannya, menyeringai jahat.

"Tidak akan," bisik Hermione dengan suara serak tapi tegas.

Hermione mendengar bisikan terkejut datang dari pengikut Voldemort yang masih berdiri membentuk lingkaran di sekelilingnya. Seringai di wajah Voldemort lenyap digantikan oleh kilau membunuh di matanya. Hermione menatap mata itu dan ia sudah bisa melihat kematiannya sendiri. Dia begitu ketakutan sehingga sulit untuk bernapas. Namun meskipun demikian, dia tidak akan pernah membocorkan apa-apa. Dia telah memilih jalannya dan merasa siap kemana pun jalan ini membawanya.

"'Tidak akan'? Kau tidak akan memberitahuku?" Voldemort berkata dengan suara tenang. "Mungkin kau perlu sedikit dibujuk?"

Hermione menejamkan mata saat Kutukan Penyiksaan kembali menderanya.

Riddle menatap gadis yang tergeletak di kakinya. Dia berkedut dan menggelinjang kesakitan. Dia tahu jeritan gadis itu akan merobek keheningan malam kalau saja dia tidak memasang Mantra Peredam sebelum melemparkan Cruciatus. Dia tidak mau ambil resiko jeritannya akan didengar orang lain. Mereka memang cukup jauh dari kastil, di tepi Hutan Terlarang, namun tetap dia harus berhati-hati.

Riddle merasakan kekuatan kutukan mengalir melalui tongkatnya. Kekuatannya lebih besar dibanding gadis itu. Dan rasanya menyenangkan! DeCerto sudah cukup lama menentangnya. Malam ini dia akan menerima akibatnya. Riddle harus mengakui gadis ini tidak mudah ditangkap. Riddle kecewa dengan para pengikutnya. Mereka semua bahkan tidak mampu mengatasi gadis mungil ini. Bahkan, dia sendiri yang harus turun tangan untuk menangkap DeCerto.

_Tapi itu bukan masalah sekarang_, pikirnya sambil menatap gadis yang tengah menderita. Dia akan mengurus pengikutnya nanti. Sekarang adalah saat di mana DeCerto akan membayar. Dia akan menyerah dan tunduk padanya. Malam ini Riddle akan memadamkan api yang membara di matanya.

Walaupun ia sedikit menyukai api itu…

Riddle mempererat genggaman tongkat. Kekuatan kutukan masih mendera gadis itu. Bagus sekali, sangat menggembirakan. Perasaan yang menyenangkan melihat orang yang dikutuknya menderita.

Riddle tahu dia harus mempertahankan kutukan ini sebentar lagi. Dia telah terkejut bagaimana DeCerto tetap teguh pendirian setelah kutukan pertama. Dia telah merasakan sakit, tentu saja. Dia bahkan menangis. Tapi saat manik karamel itu menatapnya, matanya masih terbakar dengan api. Riddle belum pernah bertemu seseorang seperti dia. Tidak pernah ada yang tahan dengan kutukan ini. Tidak pengikutnya atau si cewek Bingle yang disiksanya dua tahun lalu. Gadis Bingle itu menyerah setelah beberapa detik dilanda kutukan. Riddle kemudian memerintahkannya untuk meninggalkan Hogwarts dan tidak pernah kembali. Si Bingle itu mematuhinya.

Tapi DeCerto sangat berbeda. Dia sangat tidak mudah untuk dibuat menyerah.

Dia masih tergeletak di tanah menggeliat kesakitan. Riddle melihat darah menetes dari mulutnya. Mungkinkah DeCerto menggigit lidahnya? Riddle menghentikan kutukan. Sudah cukup lama.

Hermione merasakan sakit itu hilang. Yang tersisa adalah rasa nyeri di sekujur badan. Napasnya gelisah dan sesak. Kepalanya berputar dan dia menderita. Ada rasa asin darah di mulutnya.

"Sekarang, Sayangku. Apakah kau berubah pikiran?" Hermione mendengar suara tenang Voldemort bertanya kejam.

_Berubah pikiran?_ Tidak, tidak akan pernah. Dia menutup mata dan mencoba bernapas dalam-dalam untuk menyingkirkan perasaan mual dan menghentikan getaran yang mengguncang tubuhnya.

"Tidak banyak bicara lagi sekarang?" Voldemort mengejek dengan suara mulus.

Tidak ada jalan keluar, bukan? Hermione bertanya-tanya. Pikirannya tenang. Tidak ada kesempatan untuk melarikan diri dari sini. Tidak apa-apa, sudah keajaiban dia bisa bertahan hidup sejak dari Kementerian Sihir. Mungkin bulan-bulan terakhirnya di Hogwarts di zaman ini adalah kesempatan terakhir menikmati hidup. Apakah ini berarti semua akan berakhir? Bahwa ia memang harus mati di tangan Voldemort? Tidak begitu buruk kok. Yang penting misi mereka tuntas. Voldemort telah dikalahkan. Setidaknya di masa depan.

Mendadak sebuah lengan yang kuat meraih bahunya kasar, mengangkat tubuhnya. Gelombang mual memukulnya lagi karena dipaksa berdiri. Salah satu pengikut Voldemort telah meraih dan memegangi tubuhnya.

Hermione mendongak. Voldemort berdiri beberapa langkah darinya. Dia pasti telah memerintahkan pengikutnya untuk membuatnya berdiri. Voldemort berdiri di sana dengan tongkat di tangan, mencibir dan tampak setampan biasanya. Hermione merasa jijik padanya. Kehadiran monster ini membuatnya mual.

"DeCerto, kusarankan kau menjawab pertanyaanku sekarang. Kecuali kalau kau ingin merasakan lagi kutukan favoritku?" Voldemort tersenyum bengis.

'_Merasakan lagi'?_ Hermione pikir dia tidak sanggup lagi menahan rasa sakit. Tapi dia tidak akan mengemis padanya. Voldemort adalah makhluk menjijikkan.

"Melarikan diri dari kematian?" Hermione tertawa pelan, meskipun terdengar seperti batuk. "Cocok sekali dengan namamu. Melarikan diri dari sesuatu yang tak bisa dielakkan, huh? Itu tidak akan berhasil."

Hermione bisa melihat wajah tampan itu dipenuhi dengan kemarahan. Hermione tahu tadi itu bukan hal terbaik yang harusnya dikatakan. Tapi itu satu-satunya hal yang bisa dilakukannya.

Hermione melihat iba padanya dan menggeleng sedih lalu berkata, "Betapa brilian, dan pada saat yang sama terlihat begitu bodoh."

Hermione hampir bisa merasakan kemarahannya. Voldemort benar-benar marah sekarang, Hermione bisa melihat tongkatnya berkedut. Mungkin akan berakhir lebih cepat sekarang. Voldemort akan lebih suka menggunakan Kutukan Membunuh daripada penyiksaan. Tapi sebelum Voldemort bereaksi atas kekurangajarannya, pengikutnya, yang memegang tubuhnya, tersentak. Jelas terhina karena dia sudah menghina tuannya seolah-olah menghina dirinya juga. Pemuda itu menarik tongkatnya dan sekarang mengacungkan itu di bawah dagunya, memaksanya untuk mendongak.

"Beraninya kau mengatakan itu?" desis pemuda itu agresif di telinganya.

Hermione beraksi dalam sekejap tanpa pikir panjang, hanya mengikuti insting dan pengalamannya. Dia meraih pergelangan tangan si pemegang tongkat dan menggenggam tongkat itu secepat kilat. Hermione melontarkan mantra nonverbal,

_Tergus!_

Kabut tak tertembus mengalir keluar dari ujung tongkat, menutupi pandangan dari segala sesuatu. Sebelum si pemilik tongkat bisa bereaksi, Hermione melemparkan kutukan lain.

_Percutio!_

Kutukan itu memukul para penculiknya dan Hermione memelintir pergelangan tangan pemuda yang memegangnya tadi hingga tangannya melepaskan tongkat. Hermione mengambil tongkat sihir itu dan menjauh dari para penculiknya. Gerakannya masih tidak stabil tapi dia harus bertindak cepat sekarang. Kabutnya tidak akan menahan mereka terlalu lama.

Dia bisa mendengar suara Voldemort memerintahkan pengikutnya, "Kejar dia! Jangan biarkan dia melarikan diri!"

Untungnya mereka tidak berani menembakkan kutukan apapun, mereka khawatir malah menyerang sesama mereka sendiri. Dia bisa mendengar Voldemort membisikkan mantra. Dia tengah berusaha menyingkirkan kabut yang dibuatnya. Tinggal beberapa detik lagi sampai Voldemort berhasil dan salah satu pengikutnya akan menangkapnya.

Hermione mengarahkan tongkatnya ke dirinya sendiri dan bergumam pelan, "Speculum."

Sebuah salinan wujud dirinya berpisah dari tubuhnya. Bayangannya berdiri di depannya menyalin setiap gerakannya. Bayangan itu terlihat seperti dia meskipun sedikit buram dan transparan. Kabut di sekelilingnya hilang. Voldemort telah berhasil mematahkan mantranya. Hermione mengarahkan tongkatnya pada dirinya sendiri lagi dan dia menjadi tak terlihat. Kemudian ia lari, menjauh dari Voldemort dan para pengikut sadisnya. Dengan puas ia melihat bayangan semi-transparannya ikut melarikan diri juga. Bayangannya berlari ke arah yang berlawanan dengannya, meniru setiap gerakannya. Dia memilih lari ke kastil meskipun dia sudah aman. Tapi bayangannya juga berlari ke kastil di sisi yang lain. Mudah-mudahan para pengejarnya yakin itu adalah dia dan mereka akan mengikuti itu.

Hermione tidak berbalik untuk memeriksa apakah tindakan pengalih perhatian itu berhasil. Dia terus berlari secepat mungkin, menerka-nerka seandainya mereka melihat bayangan itu menghilang. Dia hanya melambat sedikit saat sampai di pinggir Hutan Terlarang. Napasnya terengah dan sisa rasa nyeri akibat Kutukan Penyiksaan tadi masih terasa. Rasa nyeri juga masih ada di pergelangan tangan dan punggungnya. Dia bersembunyi di balik pohon besar dan melirik sekilas ke belakang.

Dari jauh dia bisa melihat bayangannya. Bayangan itu masih meniru semua gerakannya. Sekarang bayangan itu juga berhenti berjalan dan bersandar juga. Sedikit jauh di belakang bayangan dia melihat Voldemort dan para pengikutnya. Mereka datang menembakkan kutukan-kutukan. Hermione harus melenyapkan bayangannya sekarang, kalau tidak maka Voldemort akan menyadari apa itu dan tahu di mana posisinya.

Hermione melambaikan tongkat asing di tangannya, sehingga membatalkan Mantra Cermin. Dia hampir tertawa terbahak-bahak saat melihat Riddle berhenti dengan syok melihat bayangannya mencair ke udara tipis.

Hermione tidak diam di sini untuk menonton. Dia berlari lagi untuk mendapatkan banyak jarak sejauh mungkin antara dia dan Riddle. Hermione lari di bawah bayang-bayang tepi hutan. Dia selalu berlari di balik pepohonan tapi tidak ke dalam hutan. Dia membutuhkan cara kembali ke kastil. Riddle dan antek-anteknya pasti akan memburunya sekarang dan dia benar-benar tidak ingin jatuh di tangan mereka lagi. Hal pertama yang pastinya akan mereka lakukan sekarang adalah mengawasi pintu masuk kastil. Jadi kembali ke kastil sekarang bukan ide yang bagus.

Hermione harus mengakhiri mantra yang membuatnya tak terlihat. Itu menguras sihirnya terlalu banyak. Dia sedang bertanya-tanya bagaimana caranya bisa masuk ke kastil tanpa tertangkap ketika kemudian matanya melihat lapangan Quidditch di kejauhan. Dia meninggalkan bayang-bayang pepohonan dan berlari menuju lapangan. Dia memiliki ide nekat di kepalanya seperti yang biasa dilakukan Harry atau Ron. Sebelum mencapai lapangan, ia berbelok dan berlari ke kamar ganti. Kamar ganti terletak di sebuah bangunan kecil di pinggir lapangan Quidditch. Di sanalah para pemain tim sekolah berganti pakaian sebelum latihan atau bertanding. Saat Hermione tiba di bangunan itu, ia mengabaikan pintu kamar ganti dan terus menuju ke pintu di ujung bangunan. Itu adalah tempat penyimpanan peralatan. Dia sampai di depan pintu dan mencoba membukanya. Terkunci.

Hermione mengacungkan tongkat curian dan berkata, "Alohomora!"

Bunyi 'klik' samar terdengar. Pintu itu terbuka. Hermione memasuki ruangan gelap yang berbau keringat dan kulit. Dia tidak berani menyalakan tongkatnya, khawatir Riddle atau kroco-kroconya akan melihat. Jadi dia tetap mencari dalam kegelapan. Ada Bludger tua tergeletak di rak, tampaknya rusak dan harus diperbaiki. Di rak lain ada jubah Quidditch yang agak robek. Di pojok ruangan Hermione melihat lemari. Dia kesana dan membukanya. Lemari itu penuh dengan sapu terbang. Inilah yang dicari-cari Hermione dari tadi. Hermione meraih sapu yang cukup bagus. Dia tidak suka sapu ‒ takut ketinggian sebenarnya‒ tapi sapu ini adalah anugerah dan satu-satunya tiket masuk kembali ke kastil Hogwarts saat ini.

Hermione meninggalkan ruang peralatan. Dia menaiki sapu dan terbang dari tanah. Angin bersiul di telinganya saat ia terbang ke langit malam. Dengan cepat ia telah mencapai ketinggian tiang gawang di lapangan Quidditch dan dia terus naik. Angin di atas lebih kuat daripada di tanah dan menerpanya dengan kencang, membuat sapunya oleng. Hermione memperketat pegangan pada gagang sapu dan mencoba menekan ketakutannya. Dia benar-benar tidak suka sapu.

Ketika sudah cukup tinggi, ia berani untuk mulai menuju kastil. Dia bisa melihat kastil Hogwarts dari jarak jauh. Dari atas sini, kastil terlihat lebih megah daripada dilihat dari tanah. Beberapa jendela masih menyala dan berbinar menggoda seperti lampion di malam hari. Dia terbang di atas tanjakan menuju Hogwarts dengan kecepatan yang pasti akan ditertawakan Harry. Dia melewati tempat dimana di masa depan akan ada pondok Hagrid. Dia bertanya-tanya sejenak, dimana Hagrid sekarang. Riddle sudah membuatnya dikeluarkan.

Saat mendekati Hogwarts, dia melihat pergerakan di tanah. Di bawah sana berdiri para pengikut Riddle. Mereka masih mencarinya. Tentu saja mereka mengawasi pintu masuk Hogwarts. Dia bisa melihat sosok gelap mengawasi tepat di samping pintu gerbang. Hermione menggeleng dan terbang melewati sosok-sosok di tanah dengan cepat. Dia terbang di atas Aula Besar dan menyadari bahwa mantra di langit-langit Aula tidak terlihat dari luar. Dia sama sekali tidak bisa melihat ke dalam Aula.

Ia terbang melewati gedung utama Aula Besar dan menuju salah satu menara tertinggi. Tujuannya adalah jendela berukir indah di sisi utara menara. Dia tahu jendela indah itu milik kamar para gadis Gryffindor. Saat mencapai jendela, dia melayang sebentar dan melemparkan mantra _Alohomora_. Bunyi 'klik' menjelaskan bahwa mantra itu berhasil dan dengan gemetar dia memanjati kusen jendela.

_Terus saja, jangan melihat ke bawah!_

Hermione membuka jendela diam-diam, berharap semua teman sekamarnya tidur. Kemudian dia melompat turun dari ambang jendela ke kamar. Saat di dalam, dia menghembuskan napas lega. _Berhasil!_ Saat berbaring di tepi Hutan Terlarang terancam oleh musuh-musuh tadi, ia tidak percaya akan melihat kamar ini lagi. Suatu keberuntungan tak terduga ia mampu memcuri tongkat sihir. Tiba-tiba Hermione merasa sedih memikirkan tongkat sihirnya. Kemungkinan besar tongkatnya ada di saku Riddle dan dia tidak akan pernah melihat itu lagi. Itu adalah tongkat keduanya tapi ia cukup menyukainya. Hermione berjalan ke tempat tidur dan berbaring di sana tanpa berniat berganti pakaian.

_Hermione memandang tak berdaya ketika gadis kecil itu terkena kutukan Cruciatus lagi. Tapi jeritan kesakitan gadis itu tenggelam oleh suara pertempuran antara Pelahap Maut dengan Orde dan Auror. Hermione mencoba untuk meraih gadis itu tapi ia tahu tidak akan bisa. Kaki Hermione patah. Pelahap Maut yang menyiksa gadis itu tadi mengutuk Hermione karena telah berusaha melindungi gadis itu._

_Sekarang kakinya patah di beberapa tempat dan tidak memungkinkannya untuk bergerak. Saat Hermione mencoba bergeser lebih dekat ke gadis itu, rasa sakit tak tertahankan menderanya. Tapi rasa sakit Hermione tidak sebanding dengan penderitaan gadis kecil di hadapannya. Dia menatap gadis yang terus berteriak dan menangis. Pandangan Hermione beralih ke penyiksanya. Pelahap Maut berdiri tegak dan mengarahkan tongkatnya ke gadis itu untuk mempertahankan kutukan jahat._

_Hermione menyadari ia tidak mengenakan topeng Pelahap Mautnya. Wajahnya kelihatan. Tetapi yang terlihat oleh Hermione malah membuat seluruh situasi bahkan lebih mengerikan. Untuk orang sejahat ini, dia tidak terlihat seperti setan jahat atau pembunuh. Pria itu terlihat normal, tidak ada yang luar biasa. Jika dia bertemu dengan pria ini di Diagon Alley, Hermione tidak akan pernah menyangka dia adalah Pelahap Maut. Tak disangka seorang pria normal melakukan sesuatu yang menjijikkan terhadap seorang gadis yang mungkin seumuran dengan anaknya. Apalagi gadis yang sangat lugu ini adalah Muggle yang tidak mampu melakukan sihir. Hermione terkejut melihat kekontrasan antara wajah dan perilaku menjijikkan pria ini. _

_Dia terpaksa terus menyaksikan Pelahap Maut ini menyiksa si gadis, ini menyiksa Hermione juga. Hermione merasa muak karena tidak sanggup berbuat apa-apa. Dia ingin membantunya, mengurangi rasa sakitnya, dan menghentikan jeritannya._

_Akhirnya setelah waktu yang lama, Hermione melihat gadis itu tewas. Begitu saja. Sangat tidak bermartabat, kejam, dan menjijikkan baginya untuk menyaksikan dengan mata kepalanya sendiri ketika anak kecil itu berjuang dengan napas terakhirnya lalu tergeletak diam. Gadis kecil itu tak bergerak lagi dengan kutukan Cruciatus yang masih memukulnya. Hermione menatap gadis itu, permohonan masih tercetak di raut wajahnya, bibir merahnya perlahan berubah putih. Ketika Hermione menatapnya, ia tahu bahwa ruh suci gadis itu tidak mati. Itu akan tetap hidup dan tidak akan pernah kembali lagi._

_Kemudian Hermione merasakan sakit menusuk kakinya. Dia mendongak. Pelahap Maut tadi mengacungkan tongkatnya ke arahnya sekarang._

"_Jangan khawatir, cantik. Aku belum lupa padamu kok!" godanya kejam._

_Hermione melihat tongkat sihirnya sendiri ada di tangan satunya pria itu. Dia pasti telah menemukan itu di tanah. Hermione mengamati pria itu yang tengah memegang tongkatnya dan berbisik sadis,_

"_Incendio!"_

_Tongkat sihir Hermione terbakar._

"_Dan sekarang, karena kau sudah coba-coba membantu hewan-hewan itu." Pelahap Maut menendang gadis kecil yang sudah mati dengan sepatu botnya. "Kau akan membayar."_

_Hermione melirik sekilas ke gadis kecil itu, lalu ia kembali memandang Pelahap Maut. Kebencian terbakar dalam dirinya. Pria ini akan menerima akibatnya. Hermione menatap fokus ke tongkat sihir pria itu dan kemudian menjentikkan tangannya ke arah tongkat lalu bergumam,_

"_Exorior!"_

_Pelahap Maut itu tersentak ngeri saat Hermione menjentikkan tangannya lalu tongkat sihir di tangannya berpindah ke Hermione…_

_._

**To be Continued**

* * *

**.**

Akhirnya bisa apdet juga...

Kemaren cherry sama sekali gak menyentuh lappie,, kemaren cherry tersesat di jalan yang bernama kehidupan.,,*&^ tertawa gaje ala Hatake!&^

Chapter ini lumayan panjang nih, capek juga, hehehehe... oh, ya makasih banget ya buat yang udah baca dan review chapter kemaren,.,, semoga kalian menikmati chpter ini... N jangan lupa review lagi...! ^^


	11. 10: Konon Peverell Telah Menulis Buku

**ULTIMA RATIO**

**Disclaimer : J.K Rowling**

**Author : Winterblume**

**TomMione Time-Traveller Fic**

**Romance & Adventure**

* * *

**Summary: **

Akhirnya hari Pertempuran Akhir melawan Lord Voldemort telah datang. Harry, Ron, dan Hermione bertempur dengan gagah berani melawan musuh bebuyutan mereka- tapi kemudian sesuatu menjadi salah. Dan Hermione menemukan dirinya sendirian dalam situasi genting.

* * *

**10**

**KONON MASTER PEVERELL TELAH MENULIS BUKU**

**.**

Hermione terbangun cukup pagi keesokan harinya. Gadis-gadis lain masih nyenyak di tempat tidur mereka. Hermione berguling ke satu sisi dan mengerang kesakitan. Seluruh tubuhnya terasa sakit seolah dia sudah menjalani lomba maraton kemarin. Ini adalah efek kutukan Cruciatus dan Hermione bergidik tanpa sadar mengingat penderitaan yang ditimbulkan kutukan itu.

Namun semalam dia luar biasa beruntung. Dia bisa melarikan diri hanya karena kebetulan. Hermione yakin kalau saja pemuda itu, dia tidak tahu namanya, tidak mengancamnya dengan tongkat, Hermione pasti tidak akan bisa mencuri kesempatan untuk kabur dan Riddle pasti akan membunuhnya. Sebelum ini Riddle telah menghabisi nyawa ayah kandungnya, kakek nenek, dan Myrtle Merana. Apalah artinya jika dia mati juga? Sangat beruntung dia bisa kabur semalam.

Hermione harus bersyukur karena semalam yang dihadapinya hanyalah Tom Riddle remaja. Dia ragu akan mampu melarikan diri kalau yang menculiknya itu Lord Voldemort.

Situasinya di Hogwarts saat ini semakin genting. Jelas-jelas sekarang Riddle menganggapnya musuh. Sebelum kemarin, pemuda itu tidak pernah benar-benar menyerangnya secara fisik. Dia memang telah mengancam dan mengintimidasinya. Dia juga telah menggunakan popularitasnya untuk mengucilkannya. Namun sejauh ini, ia belum pernah mengutuknya atau menyakitinya. Nah malam tadi, Riddle akhirnya menggunakan salah satu kutukan terburuk terhadap dirinya.

Hermione berguling lagi berusaha mencari posisi yang lebih nyaman.

Awalnya ia datang ke Hogwarts untuk mencari jalan pulang ke masa depan dan tidak berencana bermusuhan dengan Tom Riddle. Sekarang dia sudah mencurigai Hermione. Dan Riddle tidak akan pernah berhenti untuk mendapatkan informasi darinya sampai berhasil. Keadaan Hermione saat ini berada di persimpangan. Dia harus tetap di Hogwarts karena Dumbledore ada di sini dan pria itu akan mendapatkan Tongkat Elder cepat atau lambat. Tapi di saat yang sama, ia tidak boleh lagi tinggal di Hogwarts karena Voldemort mengincarnya.

_Apa yang harus dilakukan sekarang?_

Hermione menghela napas dan duduk. Seluruh tubuhnya sakit dan yang diinginkannya adalah berbaring lagi lalu tidur selama seminggu atau lebih. Tapi sebaliknya, dia berdiri dan tertatih-tatih ke kamar mandi. Mungkin mandi air hangat akan membuatnya lebih baik.

Hermione melepas pakaian dan berdiri di bawah _shower_. Dia memutar keran dan air hangat menyiram tubuhnya.

Dia membiarkan air hangat mengguyurnya selama beberapa waktu dan mencoba tidak memikirkan masalah-masalahnya. Setelah mandi air hangat, Hermione memeriksa luka-lukanya. Dia tidak bisa melakukan apapun atas efek Cruciatus tapi setidaknya dia bisa mengobati pergelangan tangan kiri yang patah.

Sekitar dua puluh menit kemudian, ia melangkah keluar kamar mandi dengan pakaian yang lengkap dan perban melilit pergelangan tangan.

"Oh, Pagi, Hermione!" Rose menyapanya sambil menguap. Dia baru saja turun dari ranjangnya. "Kau bangun pagi hari ini."

"Ya, tidak bisa tidur lagi." Hermione menjawab sopan meskipun masih ada nada dingin dalam suaranya. Dia masih belum melupakan perlakuan mereka terhadapnya minggu-minggu lalu.

Hermione melihat gadis-gadis lainnya juga sudah bangun.

"Aku akan turun untuk sarapan." Dia memberitahu mereka lalu berjalan ke pintu.

"Oke, sampai ketemu." Lucia bergumam pelan.

Hermione meninggalkan ruang rekreasi Gryffindor dan menuju Aula Besar. Sambil berjalan ia mengeluarkan tongkat sihir yang dicurinya kemarin dan memeriksanya. Diameter tongkat itu lebih besar daripada miliknya, tapi panjangnya hampir. Kayu tongkat itu berwarna krem, mungkin kayu pohon _birch_. Dan intinya…?

Hermione mengalirkan sihirnya melalui tongkat. Cukup bagus, tetapi terasa aneh. Tongkat itu melakukan sedikit penolakan. Tapi lumayan bagus untuk digunakan meskipun membuatnya mengingat pengalaman yang tidak menyenangkan lagi. Tongkat ini bukan kompensasi atas tongkatnya yang dicuri. Hermione diam-diam mengumpati Riddle.

Terpaksa dia harus mulai menggunakan tongkat baru, namun dia sangat mengharapkan tongkat lamanya kembali. Bukan hanya karena tongkat itu seribu kali lebih baik dibanding tongkat ini, tetapi tongkat lamanya juga merupakan penghubung nyata antara dia dengan zaman Sembilan-puluhannya.

Hermione mendesah dan dengan enggan menaruh kembali tongkat baru ke dalam sarung tongkatnya.

Hermione kemudian mencapai pintu Aula Besar. Masih ada keraguan untuk masuk ke Aula Besar. Kemungkinan besar Riddle akan ada di dalam sana dan Hermione tidak ingin melihatnya sekarang. Bahkan kalau bisa, dia tidak mau melihatnya untuk selamanya. Tapi mencoba menghindari Riddle adalah usaha yang sia-sia.

Hermione mengusap rambut semaknya.

Jika Hermione menghindarinya atau menunjukkan bahwa dia gelisah, maka Riddle hanya akan menyerangnya lebih keras lagi. Dia harus tampil kuat walaupun di dalam hati ia ketakutan.

Hermione menguatkan dirinya dan mengulurkan tangan untuk membuka pintu Aula Besar.

Dia masuk ke dalam. Langit biru cerah terpampang di langit-langit yang dimantrai dan menerangi Aula dengan cahayanya yang mengundang.

Tapi Hermione tahu bahwa suasana mengundang di Aula sama berbahayanya dengan langit biru Desember di luar.

Hermione menuju meja Gryffindor. Dia melihat Longbottom, Weasley, dan Lupin duduk di meja dan menikmati sarapan mereka. Longbottom melambai padanya. Tatapan Hermione tanpa sadar berjalan ke meja Slytherin. Tidak butuh waktu lama untuk menemukan apa yang dia cari.

Riddle duduk santai di kursinya, memegang gelas di satu tangan dan edisi terbaru Daily Prophet di tangan yang lain. Saat Hermione melihatnya, Riddle mendongak dari koran dan tatapan mereka terkunci. Ekspresi wajahnya tidak berubah, tapi Hermione bergidik saat melihat kebencian dan kemarahan di matanya. Dan semua itu ditujukan ke arahnya.

Hermione sempat melihat tangannya bergerak-gerak ke tongkatanya. Hermione menarik napas dalam-dalam dan kemudian dia melakukan sesuatu yang ceroboh : Hermione tersenyum manis padanya.

Ketika melakukan itu, dia bisa melihat mata abu-abu Riddle menyipit dan menjadi lebih dingin.

Kemudian Hermione melambai pada Riddle dengan ramah. Rahang pemuda itu mengeras dan Hermione yakin, satu-satunya alasan Riddle tidak mengutuknya di sini adalah orang-orang di Aula Besar. Hermione memutuskan kontak mata dengannya dan lanjut berjalan ke meja Gryffindor.

Hermione tahu kemungkinan besar dia telah menggali kuburannya sendiri. Tapi di sisi lain, situasinya akan tetap buruk, jadi mengapa tidak bersenang-senang sedikit?

.

_Bagaimana caranya dia bisa lolos?_ Dia telah membuat DeCerto terpojok dan tak bersenjata namun dia berhasil lolos.

Riddle mengepalkan tangannya pada sebuah tongkat hitam, itu tongkat sihir DeCerto. Riddle duduk di salah satu sofa di ruang rekreasi Slytherin dan _mood_ nya sangat buruk. Sihirnya berderak agresif di sekelilingnya membuat murid lain mengambil jarak jauh darinya. Mereka tahu lebih baik menghindar saja ketika dia sedang marah.

Tatapannya kembali ke tongkat di tangannya. Anehnya, rasanya nyaman. Sihir Riddle mengalir senang melalui tongkat sihir hitam itu. Permukaannya halus dan dipoles, jelas tongkat ini dirawat dengan baik.

Mendapatkan tongkat ini adalah satu-satunya hal yang sukses malam tadi, dengan putus asa Riddle mengakui. Rencananya adalah menculik dan memaksa DeCerto tunduk padanya. Tentu saja Riddle tahu DeCerto bukan lawan yang remeh sehingga ia pasti akan melakukan perlawanan. Tapi pendirian gadis itu tetap tidak hancur walaupun dipukul dengan kutukan Cruciatus. Ada alasan kutukan ini disebut 'tak termaafkan'. _Cruciatus_, sama seperti _Imperius_, adalah kutukan yang tidak bisa diblokir dan rasa sakit yang ditimbulkan begitu kuat sehingga sanggup membuat orang menjadi gila. Kutukan ini bisa menghancurkan mental seseorang, membuat mereka menderita dan memaksa mereka untuk memberitahu rahasia yang terdalam sekalipun.

Tapi, DeCerto telah menerima rasa sakitnya, dia tidak memohon, tidak memohon padanya, dan tidak menyerah. Dia telah menerima rasa sakit. Riddle teringat tatapan di mata cokelat karamel itu setelah ia memukul gadis itu dengan kutukan penyiksaan. Ada rasa sakit dan ketakutan di matanya, tetapi juga ada kegigihan dan pembangkangan. Dan ada juga…

Riddle memandang tongkat dengan gigi yang bergemeletuk.

_Jijik?_

Dia menarik napas dalam-dalam.

Dia sama sekali tidak mendapatkan apa-apa malam tadi. DeCerto tidak menyerah dan tidak memberinya apa-apa. Gadis Gryffindor itu masih saja menantangnya.

Pada awalnya, DeCerto tidak lebih dari masalah sampingan, tapi sekarang dia sudah jadi masalah nyata. Gadis itu kelihatannya tahu banyak tentang dirinya. DeCerto tidak seharusnya tahu. Darimana dia tahu tentang nama itu? _Voldemort._

Setiap kali DeCerto menatapnya, ia punya perasaan tidak nyaman bahwa gadis itu tahu tentang dia. Tentang apa yang telah dia lakukan dan apa yang terjadi padanya. Tapi bagaimana dia bisa tahu? Dia tinggal di Inggris baru beberapa bulan. Jadi, bagaimana mungkin dia berhasil tahu banyak tentangnya? Apakah DeCerto hanya menebak-nebak? Tapi itu tidak mungkin, mengingat insiden di kelas Ramuan. DeCerto telah menyebarkan cerita menyedihkan tentang temannya yang, membuatnya terkejut, katanya mirip dengan Riddle. Riddle tentu saja tahu cerita itu hanya fiktif yang dikarang DeCerto untuk membalasnya dan membersihkan citranya di mata murid lain, tapi ada sesuatu yang mengganggunya.

Dalam cerita itu, teman DeCerto telah membunuh ayah kandungnya sendiri. Apakah itu suatu kebetulan belaka? Atau bukan kebetulan? Berapa banyak yang diketahuinya?

Riddle memutar tongkat di tangannya melamun sementara sihirnya masih mengalir melalui kayu hitam itu.

Yang paling mengejutkan adalah fakta bahwa DeCerto berhasil menghancurkan perisai pikirannya. Riddle memang bukan ahlinya Occlumency, setidaknya belum, tapi dia bukan amatiran. Namun, DeCerto telah menembus perisainya. Gadis itu memiliki akses ke pikirannya walaupun tidak memanfaatkan itu, malah gadis itu berusaha menyakitinya. Padahal kalau mau, DeCerto bisa saja membaca pikirannya. Riddle tidak bisa menerima kenyataan bahwa DeCerto bisa mengalahkannya saat itu. Itulah alasan dia menculiknya, tapi tetap saja tidak berhasil.

Riddle melemparkan pandangan sebal ke tongkat hitam sebelum akhirnya ia memasukkan itu ke dalam saku lalu bangkit dari sofa.

Sepuluh menit kemudian ia tiba di Aula Besar dan duduk di kursinya yang biasa. DeCerto belum tiba di Aula saat ia melirik meja Gryffindor sekilas. Riddle menuang kopi ke gelas dan mulai membolak-balik Daily Prophet. Setelah beberapa saat membaca, tiba-tiba ia punya perasaan bahwa ada seseorang yang memandangnya. Dia mendongak dari koran dan matanya menemukan mata DeCerto.

Matanya menyipit seketika saat menatap langsung ke manik cokelat itu. DeCerto tampak tidak takut padanya sedikit pun, membuatnya marah setengah mati. Sial, dia sudah mengutuknya dengan salah satu kutukan paling jahat dan DeCerto berdiri di sana, menatapnya seolah-olah tidak pernah terjadi apa-apa. Riddle bisa merasakan sihirnya mulai mendidih lagi. Tapi ia harus menahan diri agar sihirnya tidak berderak di sekitarnya. Dan di sana, DeCerto masih menatapnya sedikit bosan. Riddle benar-benar ingin mengutuk dia sekarang, tangannya gatal untuk menarik tongkat sihir.

Tiba-tiba DeCerto tersenyum padanya. Bukan seringai kemenangan, bukan, itu adalah senyum ramah dan manis memuakkan. Riddle lebih mengharapkan seringai jahat. Darahnya menggelegak lagi sekarang dan ia hampir tidak bisa mengendalikan sihirnya.

Puncaknya, DeCerto bahkan melambaikan tangan padanya dengan sangat bersahabat. Dan Riddle tahu satu-satunya alasan gadis itu melakukan ini adalah untuk membuatnya marah‒ dan itu berhasil.

DeCerto mengejeknya! Dan saat ini tidak ada cara untuk membalasnya. Tinjunya mengepal.

Kemudian DeCerto memalingkan muka darinya, seakan-akan Riddle tidak layak untuk mendapatkan perhatian lebih dari itu dan dengan riang melanjutkan perjalanan ke meja asramanya.

Riddle diabaikan, dengan gelora kemarahan yang menggelegak.

.

"Kau terlihat mengerikan!"

Hermione mengangkat alis pada Weasley dan duduk di sampingnya.

"Wah, terima kasih." Hermione berkata sinis. "Sekarang, aku merasa lebih baik!"

Dia meraih ceret teh namun menghindari tumpukan kentang goreng di depannya. Dia masih merasa agak mual dan sepertinya perutnya tidak mau menerima apapun.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Lupin bertanya sambil menyantap _sandwich_ besar isi daging. "Malammu buruk?"

Hermione menghela napas dan mulai mengaduk tehnya dengan sendok.

"Seperti itulah," gumamnya letih.

"Benar-benar, Hermione!" Longbottom berkata, di depannya piringnya penuh dengan sosis dan kentang. "Kau harusnya ceria. Besok adalah awal liburan. Nggak ada PR selama tiga minggu ke depan!"

"Mmm." Hermione menjawab dengan kurang antusias.

Tapi Longbottom benar. Liburan Natal akan dimulai besok. Berarti hanya hari ini yang tersisa bagi Hermione untuk menyusup ke kantor Dumbledore dan melakukan pencarian, karena seminggu yang lalu ia sudah menandatangani formulir yang menyatakan dirinya akan meninggalkan Hogwarts selama liburan. Tentu saja, kemana lagi dia bisa pergi? Hermione sangat tidak tertarik untuk menghabiskan banyak waktu dengan Riddle. Dan setelah peristiwa malam tadi, Hermione bahkan tidak ingin berada dalam satu ruangan yang sama dengannya. Menghabiskan waktu tiga minggu dengan Riddle di kastil yang pastinya akan sepi? Sama saja dengan bunuh diri.

"Beritahu kami rencanamu selama liburan, Mione!" Suara Weasley membawanya keluar dari lamunan.

"Ya, Mayoni, khaw tidwhak pewnah membweri tawu kwami." Longbottom berhasil berkata dengan mulut penuh makanan.

"Benar juga." Hermione berkata pelan. "Aku akan mengunjungi beberapa teman."

Kebenarannya adalah, Hermione tidak benar-benar yakin apa yang harus dia lakukan selama liburan. Dia hanya tidak mau tinggal di Hogwarts. Semua dikarenakan Riddle dan Hermione hanya ingin menjauh dari kastil dan penghuninya. Hidup di periode waktu yang salah dan selalu harus bermain akting cukup melelahkan bagi Hermione.

Hermione tidak punya rencana lain selain menyelinap ke kantor Dumbledore. Dia benar-benar tidak tahu bagaimana caranya untuk kembali ke zamannya. Dan saat ini masih ada masalah sihir Elder yang bersemayam dalam dirinya. Hermione harus menyelidiki sihir ini. Waktu tiga minggu liburan pasti akan membantunya menyelidiki itu.

Dia hanya butuh waktu yang cukup untuk menyusun rencana-rencananya. Tanpa tekanan teman-temannya dan para profesor, dan tentunya tanpa tekanan akan rencana jahat Riddle. Tanpa itu semua dia yakin pasti bisa meninggalkan zaman Empat-puluhan ini untuk selamanya.

"Kau punya kenalan di Inggris?" Lupin bertanya.

"Ya." Hermione merasa buruk karena harus berbohong pada teman-temannya. "Mereka adalah kenalan orang tuaku. Aku akan tinggal bersama mereka selama liburan."

Hermione telah mengamati rutinitas sehari-hari Dumbledore selama beberapa minggu. Dan satu-satunya hal yang bisa dipastikannya adalah Dumbledore adalah pria tua yang semrawut dan tidak terorganisir. Terkadang ia tinggal di kantor sampai tengah malam. Apa saja yang dilakukannya Hermione tidak tahu. Mungkin saja Dumbledore mempelajari beberapa mantra gelap atau apa. Di hari-hari lain, pria itu meninggalkan kantor sangat cepat. Pernah suatu hari Hermione nyaris tertangkap. Saat itu, Hermione melihatnya pergi sekitar jam sembilan malam dan Hermione menunggu selama dua jam untuk memastikan Dumbledore benar-benar pergi. Kemudian dia memutuskan untuk mencoba masuk ke kantor. Baru saja akan melangkah keluar dari tempat persembunyian, Dumbledore menampakkan lagi batang hidungnya di koridor lalu masuk ke kantor. Untungnya, pria itu begitu sibuk dan tenggelam dalam lamunannya sehingga tidak menyadari Hermione. Hermione menduga Dumbledore sedang meneliti sesuatu. Hermione sendiri selalu mencari-cari tahu kapan pria itu tidur. Namun, meskipun dia memahami rutinitasnya, tetap saja itu membuatnya frustasi.

Hermione ingin menyelinap ke kantornya hari ini juga. Mungkin semuanya akan sia-sia dan Dumbledore tidak memiliki informasi tentang Relikui Kematian. Tapi Hermione tidak ingin menyia-nyiakan lebih banyak kesempatan lagi.

Jadi di sinilah Hermione sekarang, berdiri di lorong depan kantor Dumbledore. Dia sudah memutuskan untuk masuk ke kantor hari ini apapun risikonya. Dan kalaupun ia harus menunggu sampai subuh, dia akan melakukannya.

Hermione bersandar di dinding batu dingin dan mencoba menahan kuap. Kakinya kesemutan dan ia mulai ngantuk sekarang. Dia mengecek arlojinya, sudah jam 8:34 p.m. Nah, kelihatannya malam ini akan terasa sangat panjang. Lima menit kemudian, ia meluncur duduk bersandar di dinding dan kakinya ditekuk sehingga bisa meletakkan kedua lengannya di atas lutut.

Hermione duduk tepat di samping deretan baju zirah besar sehingga Dumbledore tidak akan bisa melihatnya ketika meninggalkan kantor.

_KALAU dia meninggalkan kantornya,_ Hermione mengerang dalam hati.

Hermione tersentak dari kebosanannya saat mendengar langkah kaki datang ke arahnya. Kepalanya terangkat dan perlahan-lahan ia membungkuk ke depan untuk melihat melalui celah di baju zirah. Seseorang berjalan di koridor itu, tapi penerangan yang remang-remang membuatnya sulit mengenali orang itu. _Mungkin cuma murid_, pikir Hermione.

Saat orang ini tinggal beberapa meter darinya, Hermione bisa mengenalinya. Tom Riddle. Jantung Hermione mulai berdetak dengan cepat.

Ketika langkah Riddle melambat, Hermione merasa keringat dingin mengalir di keningnya. Tetapi dengan kelegaan luar biasa dia menyadari Riddle tidak melihatnya namun menghadap ke pintu tua kantor Dumbledore. Hermione tidak bisa melihat raut mukanya, tapi punggung pemuda itu yang lurus mengatakan bahwa dia tegang. Apa yang dia butuhkan dari Dumbledore? Hermione tahu kedua pria itu bermusuhan. Jadi mengapa Riddle di sini?

Riddle mengambil satu langkah maju ke pintu tapi tidak mengetuk. Hermione bertanya-tanya apa Riddle sedang memikirkan ide gila untuk mengutuk Dumbledore. Apa pun yang akan mereka bahas, dia harus mendengarnya. Hermione merogoh sakunya dan mengeluarkan pena bulu. Dia memegang itu di tangannya ketika memanggil sihirnya dan berpikir, _Mutatio Arachne!_

Pena bulunya berubah menjadi laba-laba hitam kecil. Saat transformasi selesai, dia melemparkan mantra lagi. Yang satu ini lebih rumit. Dengan mata terpejam, dia mengarahkan tongkatnya ke telinganya sendiri lalu mengarahkan tongkat ke laba-laba kecil di tangannya lalu berpikir,

_Esto Oculus!_

_Esto Auricula!_

Mantra itu selesai hanya beberapa detik. Setelah itu, dia membiarkan laba-laba turun dan merayap ke tempat Riddle berdiri. Pemuda itu masih menatap pintu. Hermione mendengarnya mengambil napas tajam sebelum mengetuk pintu.

"Masuk!" Suara Dumbledore terdengar dari dalam.

Riddle membuka pintu dan melangkah masuk ke dalam kantor. Hermione mengamati dengan senang saat laba-laba hitamnya berhasil masuk juga sebelum pintu tertutup lagi.

Saat pintu tertutup rapat, Hermione mengacungkan tongkat sihirnya ke pintu dan berbisik,

"Infit!"

Mantra ini mengaktifkan mantra yang tadi diberikannya ke laba-laba. Hermione menutup kelopak matanya. Melalui mata dan telinga laba-laba, Hermione bisa melihat dan mendengar segala sesuatu di dalam kantor Dumbledore. Mantra ini sangat berguna dalam lebih dari satu kesempatan. Ron menyebut ini Mantra Mata-Mata, Hermione mengingatnya dengan sayang.

Melalui laba-laba, Hermione melihat kantor Dumbledore yang masih berantakan dengan geli. Semua instrumen perak berserakan di semua tempat. Meskipun dari sudut pandang laba-laba, semua benda terlihat menjadi sangat besar. Dia mengarahkan laba-laba menuju lemari tua dan memanjat ke atas sedikit. Sekarang dari arah ini, Hermione memiliki penglihatan yang sempurna.

Dia melihat Dumbledore duduk di belakang meja. Buku-buku dan perkamen bertebaran di depannya. Namun Dumbledore tidak lagi memperhatikan pekerjaannya. Sekarang dia menatap pemuda yang berdiri di depan mejanya.

"Silahkan duduk, Tom." Dumbledore berkata sambil menunjuk kursi yang menghadap ke mejanya. Tanpa berkata-kata Riddle duduk di kursi. Punggungnya tegang dan ia menghadapi gurunya dengan wajah kosong.

"Kau tahu kan kenapa aku memanggilmu kesini?" Dumbledore bertanya. Hermione menyadari bahwa suaranya dingin dan binar di matanya hilang.

"Ya, Sir." Riddle menjawab tanpa emosi. "Kau akan menghukumku karena perbuatan jahat yang tidak pernah kulakukan."

"Kita berdua tahu bahwa kau bersalah, Tom." Dumbledore menatap mata Riddle yang balas menatapnya juga.

"Kau tidak punya bukti!" Untuk pertama kalinya Riddle menunjukkan kemarahan di wajahnya.

Dumbledore bersandar di kursinya, masih menatap Riddle dengan pandangan menusuk.

"Jangan membuat semuanya makin sulit, Tom. Berikan tongkat sihirmu padaku dan kemudian kau boleh pergi."

Mata Riddle melebar saat itu dan dia mendesis,

"Kau tidak boleh mengirimku kembali ke sana! Ini bukan liburan musim panas!"

Dumbledore mengangkat alis lalu menyatakan dengan suara dingin yang belum pernah Hermione dengar sebelumnya,

"Kita sudah punya kesepakatan tentang ini. Kau bisa menyerahkan tongkat sihirmu padaku sekarang dan meninggalkan Hogwarts untuk liburan Natal, atau aku akan memastikan kau dikeluarkan dari sekolah. Ini adalah keputusanmu, Tom."

Bibir Riddle membentuk garis tipis sekarang dan kerutan muncul di antara alisnya. Mata abu-abunya terbakar oleh kebencian membunuh ke arah Dumbledore. Di sisi lain, Dumbledore masih menatapnya penuh harap, tampak tidak terpengaruh oleh amarah Riddle.

Tiba-tiba Riddle bangkit dari kursinya. Dia melihat sengit pada Dumbledore. Tak satu pun dari mereka yang bergerak. Riddle masih menatap Dumbledore marah sementara Dumbledore tidak terpengaruh dan hanya memandang ingin tahu.

Perlahan Riddle merogoh jubahnya dan mengeluarkan tongkat sihirnya. Buku-buku jari tangannya memutih saat menggenggam tongkat. Kemudian dengan sangat perlahan ia meletakkan tongkatnya di meja Dumbledore. Pria tua itu terus memperhatikan gerak-gerik Riddle. Saat tongkat putih itu berbaring di meja, Riddle menjauh beberapa langkah, masih menatap tongkat sihirnya.

"Setelah liburan kau bisa datang ke kantorku dan aku akan mengembalikan tongkat ini padamu." Ucap Dumbledore datar.

Tatapan Riddle berjalan kembali ke wajah si penyihir tua itu, manik abu-abunya memancarkan emosi dingin. Tanpa banyak bicara ia berbalik dan menuju ke pintu lalu meninggalkan kantor.

Hermione harus berusaha untuk keluar dari mata laba-laba dan berkonsentrasi pada matanya sendiri. Dia bisa melihat Riddle menyusuri koridor dengan cepat. Lalu ia masuk lagi ke mata laba-laba. Dumbledore masih duduk di mejanya. Sekarang pria itu memegang tongkat Riddle dan menatap benda itu sedih. Setelah beberapa saat kemudian Dumbledore berdiri, melangkah ke salah satu lemari dan menaruh tongkat itu di laci. Dia mengunci laci dengan mantra yang tidak dikenal Hermione. Setelah tongkat itu disimpan, Dumbledore kembali ke mejanya dan lanjut membaca buku-bukunya.

Hermione memutuskan untuk meninggalkan penglihatan ajaibnya. Dia mengarahkan laba-laba ke bawah lemari untuk duduk di sana. Kemudian dia berusaha kembali ke inderanya sendiri. Dia membuka mata dan melihat lorong sepi lagi, bukan kantor Dumbledore. Kemudian Hermione mengacungkan tongkat sihirnya ke pintu kantor dan berpikir, _Finite!_

Dengan itu mantra yang ada pada laba-laba hilang. Dan sekarang pena bulu tua lusuh tak berdosa tergeletak di bawah lemari kantor Dumbledore.

Hermione menyandarkan punggungnya ke dinding batu.

_Tentang apa itu tadi?_

Dumbledore mengambil tongkat Riddle. Dan apa yang dikatakan Riddle? _'Kau tidak boleh mengirimku kembali ke sana!'_

'Ke sana' itu jelas panti asuhannya. Hermione bingung. Dia pikir Riddle hanya kembali ke panti asuhan selama liburan musim panas. Setidaknya itulah yang diceritakan Harry. Dia tahu Riddle teramat sangat membenci panti asuhan itu.

_Tentu saja dia benci_, Hermione memutar matanya. Secara itu adalah panti asuhan _Muggle_. Dan kalau ada orang yang sangat membenci Muggle, orang itu adalah Riddle. Dia benci harus terpaksa hidup dengan Muggle rendah.

_Dasar bajingan jahat!_

Tapi kelihatannya, kembali ke panti asuhan selama liburan Natal telah menjadi semacam hukuman bagi Tom Riddle. Dia terpaksa meninggalkan tongkatnya ke Dumbledore dan kembali ke panti asuhan yang dibencinya. Berarti Dumbledore punya sesuatu untuk mengancam Riddle. Karena seorang Riddle tidak akan pernah menuruti kehendak Dumbledore kalau tidak ada sesuatu.

_Lalu apa 'sesuatu' itu? _Hermione bertanya-tanya.

Dan Dumbledore mengancam akan mengusir Riddle dari Hogwarts? Tapi mengapa Dumbledore menunggu. Jika memang dia memiliki bukti kejahatan Riddle, seharusnya dia mengusir Riddle dengan segera. Riddle adalah bajingan jahat. Dia tidak pantas menjadi murid di Hogwarts. Hermione penasaran kenapa Dumbledore ragu-ragu. Apakah bukti saja tidak cukup untuk membuat Riddle dikeluarkan? Apakah Dumbledore berharap dia entah bagaimana bisa menyadarkan Riddle? Menunjukkan Riddle jalan yang benar, sehingga Riddle berubah? Kalau memang demikian, maka ia sangat keliru, pikir Hermione. Riddle sudah tidak bisa diubah lagi.

Selama tiga jam ke depan Hermione masih duduk di tempat yang sama dan masih kepikiran tentang adegan yang disaksikannya di kantor Dumbledore. Dia merenungkan kemungkinan-kemungkinan yang menjelaskan sikap Dumbledore dan berbagai skenario tentang mengapa dan bagaimana Dumbledore mengancam Riddle untuk menjalani hukumannya. Seiring berjalannya waktu, skenario-skenario tebakannya malah menjadi semakin konyol. Akhirnya dia keluar dari lamunan saat melihat Dumbledore meninggalkan kantor.

Setelah satu jam pria itu pergi, Hermione akhirnya mulai bertindak sesuai rencananya. Dia berdiri dan berjalan ke pintu kantor. Kemudian mengarahkan tongkatnya ke koridor sambil bergumam,

"Incipio!"

Mantra penangkal pun aktif. Mantra itu akan mengingatkannya kalau ada seseorang datang ke koridor. Itu memberinya cukup waktu untuk meninggalkan kantor kalau Dumbledore kembali. Memang masih berisiko. Dia cukup terkejut Dumbledore tidak melihat laba-laba hitam itu tadi.

Jadi dia harus buru-buru menyelesaikan pekerjaan di sini. Hermione mengacungkan tongkat sihirnya ke pintu kantor. Dia memanggil sihir dan menyalurkannya ke pintu. Sihirnya segera menghantam penangkal Dumbledore seolah-olah itu adalah dinding. Dia mengecek penangkal itu dan lega itu hanya mantra penangkal sederhana yang dikenalnya. Dumbledore jelas tidak mengharapkan seseorang akan masuk kantornya. Hermione melihat ke mantra penangkal yang dipasangnya di koridor. Tapi dia tidak berhenti mengalirkan sihir ke penangkal di pintu, dia berniat untuk menghancurkan itu. Setelah beberapa detik, ia bisa merasakan perubahan yang memuaskan. Penangkal itu hancur.

Hermione meraih gagang pintu dan membuka pintu ke kantor Dumbledore. Dia melangkah masuk dan menutup pintu di belakangnya. Suasana menenangkan menerpanya sekali lagi. Tapi kali ini dia punya bisnis di tempat ini. Dia adalah seorang pencuri dan penyusup. Hermione harus mengingatkan dirinya sendiri.

Hermione menyalakan tongkatnya dengan _Lumos_ dan merayap ke meja Dumbledore. Buku-buku tersebar di seluruh meja. Hermione mengangkat satu dan membaca sampulnya, Penciptaan Benda Magis dan Sihir yang Melekat Pada Mereka. Dia meraih buku-buku lain, Daya Sihir Objek Tak Hidup, Cara Mentransfer Sihir.

Naluri kutu buku Hermione sangat mendambakan membaca-baca buku ini, tetapi dia memiliki hal-hal lain yang harus dilakukan. Dengan sayang ia meletakkan kembali buku itu di atas meja dan kembali mencari. Dia menuju ke rak buku besar yang menutupi dua dinding kantor sekaligus. Akan memakan waktu beberapa jam untuk mencari di rak itu secara manual. Hermione terpaksa mencarinya dengan sihir. Tidak cukup menyeluruh tapi dia tidak punya banyak waktu. Jadi ia memikirkan tentang subjek yang ingin dicarinya.

_Relikui Kematian, Tongkat Elder!_

Dia berkonsentrasi sangat keras lalu mengangkat tongkatnya, mengarahkannya ke arah rak dan berbisik,

"Invenio!"

Beberapa detik kemudian, beberapa buku melompat menuju Hermione. Hatinya kecewa saat menghitung ternyata cuma tiga buku. Dia menangkap mereka dan memeriksanya. Kekecewaan semakin bertambah setelah membaca semua judulnya. Buku-buku ini sudah pernah ia baca. Salinan buku-buku ini ada di perpustakaan. Semua ini tidak berguna untuknya.

Dengan lambaian tongkatnya, buku terbang kembali ke rak. Hermione berpaling dari rak dan menyusuri kantor lagi. Dimana Dumbledore menyembunyikannya? Hermione mencari ke semua laci dan lemari tapi sia-sia. Dia juga tidak menemukan sesuatu yang menarik di samping beberapa ceret teh jahat yang mencoba menggigit jari-jarinya.

_Yah, berarti tidak ada apapun yang berguna di sini,_ Hermione menduga dengan frustasi saat duduk di kursi Dumbledore di belakang mejanya. Di kantor ini tidak ada sesuatu yang dicarinya. _Well_, kecuali laci tempat Dumbledore menyimpan tongkat sihir Riddle, dia belum berhasil memecahkan penangkalnya. Jika Dumbledore telah menyembunyikan sesuatu dengan sihir, maka Hermione pasti akan merasakan itu. Dia tengah mengusap hidungnya lelah saat tatapannya jatuh ke keranjang sampah di lantai. Ada sepotong perkamen kuning yang dilihatnya atau lebih tepatnya dia melihat sebuah nama di perkamen itu, Flamel.

Hermione mengambil perkamen dari keranjang sampah lalu merapikannya di atas meja.

_Albus,_

_Ini benar-benar sensasional! Fenomenal! Aku tidak percaya memegang naskah ini di tanganku. Bagaimana bisa kau menemukannya? Ini sangat luar biasa. Aku bersyukur kau memberiku kesempatan untuk mempelajari sepotong sejarah sihir ini. Aku tahu betapa lama kau mencari sesuatu seperti ini. Dan sekarang aku menyesal karena pernah mengejek keuletanmu._

_Aku yakin ini akan membawa kita beberapa langkah lebih maju dalam penelitian kita. Peverell bersaudara adalah master sejati dalam seni mereka._

_Kita harus segera bertemu. Ada banyak hal yang harus dibahas dan aku baru selesai membaca dua bab pertama._

_Kita bisa bertemu di apartemen baruku di London. Aku memiliki laboratorium hebat di sini. Apartemenku ada di Jalan Foxham nomor delapan. Datanglah kapan pun kau mau._

_Salam hangat,_

_Nicholas Flamel_

Hermione membaca satu kata yang menarik perhatiannya, Peverell. Peverell bersaudara adalah pencipta asli Relikui Kematian. Hermione merasakan sukacita saat tahu apa yang tersirat dalam surat itu. Ada naskah asli yang ditulis sendiri oleh Peverell bersaudara? Dia harus mendapatkan buku ini bagaimana pun caranya. Dia pasti akan menemukan sesuatu dalam buku ini yang akan membantu kesulitannya. Mungkin itu adalah tiket untuk pergi dari sini. Akhirnya dia akan bisa meninggalkan zaman ini dan kembali ke masa depan.

Tangan Hermione bergetar saat mengayunkan tongkat sihirnya di atas surat dari Flamel. Salinan surat itu muncul dari udara tipis. Dia meremukkan surat Flamel yang asli dan membuangnya lagi dalam keranjang sampah. Dia ingin pergi dari kantor ini dalam kondisi kantor yang sama seperti ketika pertama kali ia memasukinya.

Hermione meninggalkan kantor dengan salinan surat yang aman dalam saku jubahnya dan menutup pintu. Setelah itu, dia memasang lagi mantra penangkal di pintu kantor Dumbledore. Pria itu tidak akan pernah tahu bahwa seseorang masuk ke kantornya malam ini.

._._._._._._.

Keesokan harinya, Hermione terbangun dan untuk pertama kalinya tidak merasakan kegelisahan seperti kemarin-kemarin. Surat yang ditulis Flamel ke Dumbledore ini adalah harapan baru untuknya. Akhirnya, ia bisa melihat cahaya di ujung terowongan gelap. Kembali ke periode waktunya sendiri kelihatannya bukan sesuatu yang mustahil lagi. Dia hanya perlu mendapatkan buku itu dan kemudian dia akan menemukan beberapa informasi dalam naskah Peverell yang akan membawanya pulang ke masa depan.

Hermione melompat riang dari tempat tidurnya dan meraih beberapa pakaian dari kopernya. Dia tidak perlu memakai seragam karena hari ini adalah awal dari liburan Natal. Hogwarts Ekspres akan meninggalkan stasiun Hogsmeade jam sebelas siang dan Hermione bermaksud naik itu nanti. Dalam surat Flamel, dia memberitahu Dumbledore di mana dia tinggal. Jadi, yang harus Hermione lakukan adalah pergi ke apartemen Flamel di London dan mencuri buku Peverell.

Hermione meninggalkan kamar dan berjalan menuruni tangga ke ruang bersama. Dia ingin segera pergi sarapan lalu kembali ke kamar lagi untuk mengemasi barang-barangnya. Saat berjalan di ruang rekreasi, ia melihat gadis tahun pertama atau kedua mendekatinya gugup.

"Permisi." Gadis kecil itu menyapanya malu-malu.

"Ya, Sayang?" tanya Hermione ramah.

"Kepala Sekolah ingin berbicara denganmu." Gadis itu berkata cepat.

Jantung Hermione deg-degan mendengarnya. Jangan bilang kalau mereka tahu tentang penyusupannya ke kantor Dumbledore?

"Kata kunci ke kantor Kepala sekolah adalah 'Infigo'!" Ucap gadis kecil itu lagi kemudian menambahkan dengan suara kecil,

"Dan…dan Profesor Legifer ingin bertemu denganmu juga."

Hermione mencoba untuk tidak panik, dia tersenyum ramah pada si gadis.

"Terima kasih, Sayang."

Gadis itu mengangguk, sepertinya lega bahwa ia telah berhasil menyampaikan pesan itu. Hermione, di sisi lain, tidak merasa lega sedikit pun. Ia meninggalkan ruang bersama dan menuju ke kantor Kepala Sekolah.

_Mereka tidak mungkin tahu, _ia mencoba meyakinkan dirinya. Dia sama sekali tidak meninggalkan jejak di kantor Dumbledore.

"Infigo!" Hermione berbisik ke patung gargoyle yang menjaga kantor Kepala Sekolah.

Patung gargoyle berputar naik sehingga mengekspos tangga melingkar yang menuju ke kantor. Hermione merasakan gejolak di perutnya saat menaiki tangga. Sesampainya di atas, dia mengetuk pintu kayu kantor Dippet dengan enggan.

"Masuk!" Dia mendengar suara Kepala Sekolah.

Hermione membuka pintu dan melangkah masuk ke dalam kantor. Ruangan itu masih terlihat seperti terakhir kali dia berada di sini. Ruangan itu sangat rapi, tidak ada satu pun benda yang berserakan. Kaca lemari dengan piala-piala emas dan medali berdiri dengan gagahnya di salah satu dinding kantor. Meja besar mengintimidasi yang terbuat dari kayu hitam berada di tengah-tengah kantor, mendominasi suasana ruangan. Di belakang meja, Dippet duduk di kursinya yang nyaman. Rambut berubannya dipangkas pendek, potongan rambut yang sesuai dengan baju bordiran dan rompi abu-abu di bawah jubah penyihir hitamnya. Saat ini Dippet tengah membaca beberapa perkamen di meja.

"Anda ingin bertemu saya, Kepala Sekolah?" tanya Hermione sopan.

Dippet mendongak dari kertas. Tatapan kerasnya menatap Hermione. Hermione merasa sedikit lega saat menyadari Dippet mengerutkan alis, berusaha untuk mengingat siapa dia dan mengapa dia di sini. Pasti bukan tentang penyusupannya ke kantor Dumbledore.

"Ah, tentu saja, Ms. DeCerto," kata Dippet dengan suara sombongnya. "Biasanya kepala asrama yang harus berbicara padamu sekarang. Tapi sayangnya Profesor Dumbledore mendadak harus meninggalkan Hogwarts dan tidak akan kembali sampai akhir liburan."

Hermione merasa Dippet agak terganggu dengan tugas ini dan ingin menyelesaikannya secepat mungkin.

"Ya, Sir," katanya.

Dippet meraih setumpuk kertas yang tersusun rapi dan mengambil satu.

Ia mengamati kertas itu kemudian menatap Hermione lagi.

"Kau berencana untuk meninggalkan Hogwarts selama liburan, Ms. DeCerto. Aku kira kau tidak punya keluarga di Inggris, jadi di mana kau berniat untuk tinggal?"

Dippet tampaknya tidak terlalu tertarik pada rencananya untuk liburan. Jelas tugas ini mengganggunya karena saat ini kepala asramanya tidak ada untuk melaksanakan tugas ini.

"Saya punya beberapa kerabat di Inggris, Sir. Saya akan tinggal bersama mereka selama liburan." Hermione menjawab.

Dippet meliriknya lagi dan mengangguk singkat. Dia tampaknya memang tidak tertarik dengan kehidupan Hermione sehingga tidak bertanya lagi.

"Bagus sekali, Ms. DeCerto, kuharap liburanmu menyenangkan." Dippet mengatakan dengan acuh karena ia mulai membaca tumpukan kertas baru lagi.

Hermione menganggap itu sebagai tanda untuk pergi dan berkata,

"Semoga liburan anda juga menyenangkan, Kepala Sekolah."

Dippet tidak mendongak dari kertas atau menunjukkan bahwa ia mendengar Hermione. Jadi Hermione pergi meninggalkan kantornya. Dia merasa agak lega tadi itu bukan tentang aktivitasnya semalam. Tapi semua akan jadi lebih mudah kalau saja Dumbledore meninggalkan Hogwarts sebelum liburan, pikir Hermione saat melewati patung gargoyle. Dia pasti tidak akan susah-susah menunggu dan mengintai kantornya.

Hermione berjalan menyusuri koridor. Dia masih punya satu janji lagi untuk dihadiri. Lima menit kemudian dia berdiri di depan kantor Profesor Legifer dan mengetuk enggan.

"Ya?" Hermione mendengar jawaban dari suara yang menjijikkan itu.

Saat Hermione masuk, dia menemukan Legifer duduk di belakang mejanya dan menatap dingin pada Hermione.

"Aku tidak perlu heran, bukan?" Legifer berkata dengan nada menegur sebelum Hermione punya kesempatan untuk buka mulut.

Tatapan dingin Legifer beralih dari Hermione ke jam yang tergantung di dinding.

"Keterlambatanmu selalu spektakuler."

Hermione mengangkat alisnya. Tapi dia merasa Legifer tidak mengatakan apapun tentang _jam berapa_ Hermione harus ke kantornya.

Legifer bersandar di kursinya dan mata tajamnya memindai Hermione lagi. Lalu ia berkata dengan suara tajam,

"Sekarang, Ms. DeCerto, ketidakmampuanmu untuk mengikuti pelajaranku cukup memprihatinkan."

Hermione berusaha menelan mentah-mentah penghinaan ini agar tidak berteriak di depan muka profesor.

"Aku tidak akan mentolerir setiap siswi yang gagal di pelajaranku, tidak peduli betapa tidak berbakatnya mereka." Legifer melirik Hermione sinis.

"Jadi, aku ingin kau mengerjakan ini selama liburan."

Legifer mendorong sebuah buku tebal yang tergeletak rapi di meja menuju Hermione. Hermione mengambil buku dan membaca sampulnya: Etiket untuk Penyihir Rumah Tangga Muda.

Jemari Hermione bergetar marah saat ia menatap buku itu.

"Kuharap kau mengumpulkan ringkasan tertulis setelah liburan." Legifer berucap dengan tegas.

Pandangan Hermione beralih dari buku ke profesor yang duduk di depannya.

"Ya, Profesor." Hermione menjawab dengan suara ditekan.

"Kau boleh pergi." Legifer menyuruh Hermione pergi.

Hermione langsung kabur dari kantor itu. Sihirnya sudah mulai berderak marah dan dia takut tidak akan bisa mengendalikannya saat di kantor tadi.

Dengan buku konyol terjepit di bawah ketiaknya, Hermione berjalan kembali ke ruang rekreasi Gryffindor.

_Penyihir tua bodoh!_

Sekarang, Hermione harus melewatkan sarapan gara-gara si penyihir jahat itu. Dia masih harus berkemas dan bergegas ke Hogwarts Ekspres yang akan berangkat jam 11:00 tepat.

_Suatu hari nanti akan kupatahkan batang lehernya dan kemudian aku akan mengutuk wanita itu tanpa ampun!_

.

Hermione berdiri, koper di tangannya, di peron Stasiun Hogsmeade dan memperhatikan Hogwarts Ekspres. Kereta itu masih tampak sama. Besar, lokomotif uap nya, banyak gerbong dengan kompartemen-kompartemen di dalamnya dan tentu saja kebisingan di seluruh penjuru peron.

Kereta api, Hogsmeade dan para murid, semua itu sama seperti yang diingat Hermione selama enam tahun di Hogwarts. Ini adalah kesempatan yang bagus untuk melihat kembali seserpih bagian dari masa lalunya. Meskipun jauh di lubuk hati, Hermione tahu dia bukan bagian dari hal ini lagi. Dirinya berdiri di sini dengan koper di tangannya dan berpura-pura. Dia bukan lagi seorang murid, dia bukanlah salah satu dari mereka.

"Hei, Hermione." Sebuah suara di sampingnya berkata. "Ada sesuatu yang salah?"

Hermione berbalik. Di sampingnya berdiri Longbottom, Lupin, dan Weasley. Lupin yang baru saja berbicara menatapnya khawatir.

"Tidak, tidak kok." Hermione menjawab dan mencoba tersenyum meyakinkan mereka. "Aku baik-baik saja."

Longbottom mengernyitkan alisnya berpikir, lalu tiba-tiba ceria dan berseru,

"Oh, tentu saja. Kau pasti belum pernah melihat Hogwarts Ekspres, kan?"

Hermione tidak memprotes karena Longbottom benar. Hermione Granger memang telah melihatnya pertama kali saat berumur sebelas tahun dan gugup menanti perjalanan ke kastil ajaib. Tetapi Hermione DeCerto belum pernah menggunakan Hogwarts Ekspres karena ia adalah murid pindahan dari Perancis.

"Ini sangat menyenangkan." Longbottom melanjutkan dengan antusias. "Kita akan duduk di kompartemen kemudian kita bisa bersantai-santai sedikit. Kau tahu, pemanasan untuk tiga minggu ke depan lho!" Dia menyeringai nakal.

Hermione tersenyum padanya dan dua pemuda lainnya.

"Ya, mari kita lakukan itu."

Dia memperkuat genggamannya pada koper dan mengikuti tiga anak laki-laki itu ke kereta. Yang perlu dilakukannya sekarang hanya bersantai-santai. Setidaknya hingga sampai di London nanti.

Kemudian, ia harus menyusun rencana lagi. Hermione berencana untuk menyewa kamar di Leaky Cauldron lagi. Setelah itu ia harus mencari apartemen Flamel. Mudah-mudahan ia akan menemukan buku yang sangat dibutuhkannya.

Tapi untuk saat ini, dia akan menikmati waktu bersama teman-temannya. Sama seperti yang selalu dilakukannya dulu ketika pulang dengan Hogwarts Ekspres.

.

**To be Continued**

* * *

**.**

Loha lagi,,,, chapter ini agak pendek emang dan gak ada interaksi Tom-Mione, tapi tenang aja, di chapter2 setelah ini interaksi mereka bkalan lebih seru dibanding sebelumnya, ^^

Tengkyu banget ya buat yg udah baca dan review chapter kemaren,, Oh, ya ada yg nyaranin supaya judul fic ini juga diterjemahin,, Cherry mau sih, tapi entah kenapa rasanya bakalan aneh kalau judulnya juga ditrjemahin,, Lagipula, Cherry gak menemukan terjemahin yang bener2 pas buat judul fic ini,, hehehe, secara Ultima Ratio kayaknya bukan bahasa inggris deh... ^^

Semoga kalian semua menikmati chapter ini,,,, ^O^


	12. 11: Pengetahuan Adalah Harta Terbesar

**ULTIMA RATIO**

**Disclaimer : J.K Rowling**

**Author : Winterblume**

**TomMione Time-Traveller Fic**

**Romance & Adventure**

* * *

**Summary: **

Akhirnya hari Pertempuran Akhir melawan Lord Voldemort telah datang. Harry, Ron, dan Hermione bertempur dengan gagah berani melawan musuh bebuyutan mereka- tapi kemudian sesuatu menjadi salah. Dan Hermione menemukan dirinya sendirian dalam situasi genting.

* * *

**11**

**PENGETAHUAN ADALAH HARTA TERBESAR**

**.**

Riddle membanting tutup kopernya dan menahan keinginan untuk menendang itu. Tinjunya terkepal saat ia menatap marah ke arah koper tak berdosa itu.

Mengapa ia harus kembali ke sana?

Ini adalah liburan Natal. Sudah cukup buruk Dumbledore memaksanya untuk kembali ke sana hanya selama liburan musim panas. Tapi liburan Natal? Oh, betapa dia membenci si tua idiot itu.

_Suatu hari nanti dia akan membayar ini!_ Riddle berpikir marah dan duduk di tempat tidurnya di asrama Slytherin. Dia masih memelototi kopernya. Tidak membutuhkan banyak waktu untuk mengepak barang-barangnya, karena memang tidak banyak yang ingin dibawanya. Tatapannya mengembara dari koper ke rak buku yang berdiri tepat di samping tempat tidurnya. Dia sangat ingin membaca buku yang minggu lalu ditemukannya di Seksi Terlarang, tapi dia tidak bisa ambil risiko membawa buku itu ke panti. Riddle bisa merasakan sihirnya meluap marah. Dia menarik napas dalam untuk menenangkan dirinya.

Suatu hari nanti, Dumbledore akan menyesali tindakannya! Riddle akan memastikan hal itu.

Dia mengalihkan pandangan dari rak buku ke arah tongkat sihir hitam yang tergeletak di atas meja. Itu adalah tongkat yang diambilnya dari DeCerto. Setiap saraf Riddle berteriak padanya untuk membawa tongkat itu. Benda itu sangat menggoda! Tapi Riddle tahu dia harus menahan dirinya. Dia tidak diizinkan melakukan sihir di luar Hogwarts. Biasanya Riddle tidak ambil pusing dengan peraturan apapun, tapi untuk yang satu ini dia harus menahannya. Apalagi sekarang dia masih bisa merasakan sisa-sisa sihir Dumbledore yang menyengatnya. Mantra penangkal pria itu begitu kasar dan terang-terangan, Riddle yakin Dumbledore melakukannya dengan sengaja. Kemarahan dingin melandanya lagi. Dumbledore ingin Riddle mengetahui bahwa pria tua itu memasang mantra penangkal pada diri Riddle. Apakah ini peringatan? Atau sebuah ejekan?

Riddle melemparkan pandangan kerinduan terakhir pada tongkat hitam di atas meja itu, sebelum akhirnya dia bangkit dari tempat tidur, mengambil pegangan kopernya dan meninggalkan asrama, tanpa menyentuh tongkat itu sama sekali.

{{{{{{{+}}}}}}}

.

Di sini tempatnya. Hermione yakin. Dia bisa merasakan sihir penangkal di sekitar daerah ini. Tempat ini pastilah tempat tinggal Flamel. Rumah-rumah di kawasan ini terlihat suram dan Hermione bertanya-tanya mengapa Flamel tinggal di sini. Tapi sekali lagi, Inggris saat ini sedang berperang dengan Jerman. Semua tempat di London memang terlihat suram.

Hermione melangkah menuju bangunan nomor delapan. Bangunan ini jelas memancarkan sihir. Dia membuka pintu depan dengan _Alohomora_ dan menyusuri koridor gelap. Kemudian Hermione mulai mencari bagian-bagian gedung yang memiliki jejak sihir. Dia merasakan ada sumber sihir yang besar saat berada di lantai dua. Hermione memastikan tidak ada Muggle yang melihatnya sebelum akhirnya mencabut tongkat sihir. Ia lalu memejamkan mata dan membiarkan sihir mengalir melalui tongkatnya menghantam mantra pelindung apartemen Flamel. Dia membiarkan sihirnya menyelubungi mantra untuk mengidentifikasi penangkal. Ada beberapa penangkal Muggle, beberapa mantra penyusup yang akan menyerang para penyusup yang masuk dan penangkal untuk mengingatkan Flamel kalau ada seseorang yang menonaktifkan penangkal lainnya.

Mantra pelindung ini sangat kuat dan cerdik. Hermione baru bisa menghancurkannya setelah hampir sepuluh menit lalu ia membuka pintu ke apartemen Flamel.

Ketika sudah di dalam apartemen, ia terkejut. Ruangannya benar-benar luas. Jauh lebih luas daripada jika dilihat dari luar. Flamel jelas menggunakan sihir untuk memperluas apartemen. Dia mengamati setiap sudut ruangan. Flamel punya selera gaya interior yang bagus. Saat ia melangkah ke perpustakaan, tempat itu memancarkan kekuatan sihir penangkal yang kuat. Di sini pasti buku Peverell itu disembunyikan. Dengan cepat Hermione mengecek lemari yang merupakan sumber sihir penangkal. Hermione mendesah saat mengenali mantra penangkalnya. Ini akan membutuhkan waktu yang cukup lama. Mantra tersebut sangat kompleks. Bahkan agak mirip dengan mantra pelindung Hogwarts meskipun tidak terlalu kuat. Hermione duduk bersila di depan lemari dan mulai bekerja.

Butir-butir keringat turun dari keningnya saat ia berusaha menghancurkan mantra pelindung Flamel. Akhirnya setelah satu jam, pintu lemari terbuka dan menampilkan benda yang sangat berharga tersebut. Sebuah buku kuno tergeletak di lemari. Tidak terlalu tebal dan sampulnya terbuat dari kulit berwarna cokelat yang tampak lapuk dan lusuh. Meskipun buku ini terlihat tidak menarik, tapi tangan Hermione bergetar saat meraihnya. Buku itu berbaring ringan di tangannya yang gemetar. Tidak ada judul pada sampulnya sehingga Hermione membukanya. Halaman-halamannya penuh dengan tulisan tangan yang rapi. Tulisannya memudar di beberapa bagian tetapi masih bisa dibaca. Hermione kembali melihat halaman pertama yang hanya bertuliskan satu kalimat,

_Aku, Ignotus Peverell, menyumbangkan catatan ini kepada kakak-beradik Evander dan Oleander._

Napas Hermione tertahan saat membaca nama itu. Peverell! Ini dia! Dia telah berhasil. Ini adalah naskah yang ditulis sendiri oleh Peverell.

BRAKK!

Hermione tiba-tiba dibawa keluar dari sukacitanya saat mendengar sesuatu pecah di ruang tamu. Suara itu diikuti oleh beberapa kutukan. Dia menaruh naskah Peverell di saku mantelnya dan berdiri. Kemudian dia menyelinap ke balik pintu yang mengarah ke ruang tamu. Sambil berjalan ia menjentikkan pergelangan tangannya dan tongkat sihir mendarat di tangannya. Ada orang lain di apartemen. Mungkinkah Flamel sudah pulang? Hermione tidak tahu itu tapi dia tidak boleh terlihat. Terutama oleh Flamel. Dia pasti akan memberitahu Dumbledore dan kalau sampai Dumbledore tahu Hermione yang mencuri naskah ini, maka pria itu pasti akan mengetahui kebenaran tentang dia. Dia tidak boleh membiarkan itu terjadi.

Hermione bersembunyi di balik pintu. Dia bisa merasakan seseorang di ruangan lain. Dia tidak tahu seberapa hebat Flamel berduel tapi pria itu pastilah sangat hebat. Apalagi dia bekerja sama dengan Dumbledore.

"Sialan! Apa kau menemukan sesuatu?"

Hermione mendengar suara laki-laki bertanya.

"Tidak ada," jawab sebuah suara dingin. "Aku akan mencari di ruangan lain. Cepat pergi ke depan!"

Apa yang terjadi? Itu pasti bukan Flamel. Apa yang dilakukan orang-orang itu di sini? Hermione mendengar langkah-langkah kaki datang ke arahnya. Salah satunya akan masuk ke perpustakaan. Adrenalin melaju cepat di nadinya. Dia harus keluar dari sini. Hermione berdiri di belakang pintu saat pria berjubah hitam memasuki ruangan dan melewatinya. Dia tidak mengenali wajah pria itu tapi menyadari bahwa pria itu sudah siap dengan tongkatnya. Siapa mereka?

Sekarang ada satu orang di perpustakaan dan setidaknya satu di ruang tamu. Dia terjebak. Hanya masalah waktu sampai mereka melihat kehadirannya. Hermione harus bertindak sekarang. Dia masih merasa cukup terkejut karena kehadiran orang-orang ini. Hermione mengangkat tongkatnya dan mengarahkannya ke pria berjubah hitam itu.

_Stupefy!_

Sinar merah keluar dari tongkatnya dan bertabrakan dengan punggung pria itu. Dia terjerembab pingsan ke depan. Sayangnya, saat terjatuh, pria itu menabrak meja kecil dengan suara yang keras.

"Apa itu?" Terdengar suara dari ruangan lain.

"Entahlah," jawab seseorang.

_Mereka lebih dua orang?_ Hermione mencondongkan tubuh ke depan untuk mengintip ke luar.

"Hei! Pierce! Kau sedang apa?" seseorang berteriak dari ruang tamu.

Hermione bisa melihatnya sekarang. Pria itu juga memakai jubah hitam. Dia berjalan menuju pintu tempat Hermione bersembunyi di baliknya. Tiba-tiba pria itu berhenti, pasti telah melihat temannya pingsan di samping meja. Hermione berusaha menenangkan napasnya. Dia harus fokus sekarang. Masih ada sedikitnya dua musuh lagi di apartemen. Secepat kilat pria itu menarik tongkatnya dan bersembunyi di balik sofa hijau.

"Ada seseorang di sini. Pierce turun ke sini!" Dia memanggil temannya.

Hermione bisa melihat gerakan di lorong menuju pintu depan. Kemudian bisa mendengar suara laki-laki lainnya. "Seseorang bersembunyi di dalam sini. Jaga kepala kalian, anak-anak!"

_Oh Tuhan, sebenarnya mereka ada berapa banyak?_

Lalu suara yang sama berteriak, "Flamel? Kaukah itu? Kau sudah dikepung! Kau tidak bisa melarikan diri. Kau tahu apa yang kami inginkan. Serahkan buku itu dan kami tidak akan menyakitimu."

_Buku apa?_ Tangan Hermione secara otomatis menyentuh saku mantelnya untuk meraba buku Peverell. Apakah mereka mencari buku ini?

"Kami tahu kau memilikinya, Flamel!" Suara itu berteriak lagi. "Serahkan saja buku itu pada kami!"

Hermione menelan ludah. Dia ingat denah apartemen ini. Ruang tamu berada di tengah. Salah satu musuh bersembunyi di sana di balik sofa. Dari ruang tamu ada satu pintu mengarah ke perpustakaan dimana dia berada sekarang. Pintu lain di sebelah kanan mengarah ke dapur. Pintu sebelah kiri mengarah ke kamar tidur. Dia tidak menyangka kalau akan ada musuh datang. Pintu terakhir yang berhadapan dengan perpustakaan mengarah ke lorong depan dan keluar apartemen. Pemimpin para penyerangnya ini ada di lorong depan disertai dengan anak buahnya yang belum diketahui jumlahnya. Hermione harus kabur dari apartemen ini. Tapi pintu depan bukan pilihan yang baik. Tiba-tiba ia melihat sinar hijau menuju ke arahnya. Sinar ini berkelebat ke arahnya dan memukul salah satu rak buku di belakangnya dengan suara keras. Buku-buku dan rak kayu menjadi hitam terbakar oleh kutukan.

_Kutukan Membunuh?_

"Ayo, bergerak sekarang!" Suara dari lorong depan memerintahkan.

Sekarang rentetan kutukan sedang menuju ke arahnya. Semuanya memukul dinding, kusen pintu dan rak buku di belakangnya. Melihat jumlah kutukan yang datang, setidaknya ia punya tiga atau empat lawan, bahkan lebih. Kira-kira totalnya ada lima atau enam orang. Terlalu sulit untuk mengalahkan mereka.

Kemudian Hermione melihat pria di belajang sofa hijau bergerak. Dia menggunakan menggunakan api yang dikeluarkan temannya sebagai pelindung untuk bergerak ke arah Hermione. Kutukan-kutukan masih menghantam kusen pintu tempat Hermione bersembunyi. Hermione harus bergerak sekarang atau musuh akan mengepungnya di perpustakaan. Dia berjongkok siap untuk lari. Kemudian dia mengacungkan tongkatnya ke arah ruang tamu. Dia masih terancam oleh kutukan yang menyerangnya, tapi itu bukan masalah sekarang.

_Bombarda!_

Hermione merasa mantra meninggalkan tongkatnya dan tak lama kemudian terjadi ledakan di ruang tamu karena mantra peledaknya. Hermione memasang mantra ilusi ke dirinya sendiri lalu bergerak. Dia berlari ke ruang tamu dan memanfaatkan ledakan itu untuk menghambat para musuhnya, dan Hermione menembakkan kutukan lagi pada pria berjubah hitam yang mencoba menangkapnya. Hermione bisa melihat mata membelalak kaget lelaki itu saat ia melemparkan kutukan.

"Adstringo!"

Tali melayang keluar dari tongkatnya dan mengikat lelaki itu. Hampir saja membuatnya geli saat dia terjatuh ke lantai dan tidak bisa bergerak. Musuh lain di lorong mulai menembakkan kutukan lagi. Kutukan terbang menuju Hermione dan dia harus mengangkat perisai.

_Subsisto!_

Perisai kuning tebal membentang di hadapannya dan menyerap kutukan yang datang. Hermione melompat berdiri dan berlari menuju dapur. Perisainya memang kuat tapi tidak akan menahan mereka selamanya. Sebuah kutukan biru cerah memukul perisai dan menghancurkannya. Hermione berusaha menghindari kutukan tapi lengan kirinya terkena. Dia merasakan sengatan perih di lengannya, tapi ia mengabaikan itu sekarang. Dia berlari ke dalam dapur.

"Kejar dia! Dia di dapur!"

Hermione mengamati ruangan. Ada jendela di sana. Dia mendengar orang-orang berteriak di apartemen. Dengan cepat ia mengacungkan tongkat sihirnya ke pintu dapur dan berkata, "Obfirmo!"

Pintu dapur tertutup dan terkunci sendiri. Itu akan memberinya waktu beberapa detik. Hermione bergegas ke jendela dan membukanya. Dia berada di lantai dua. _Seberapa tinggi tempat ini?_ _Tiga atau empat meter dari bawah?_ Kemungkinan besar begitu. Hermione memanjat jendela saat pintu di belakangnya meledak. Dia menoleh ke belakang dan melihat dua orang masuk ke dapur diikuti beberapa orang lagi di belakang mereka.

"Hentikan dia!" Salah satu dari mereka memerintahkan.

Mereka mengacungkan tongkat pada Hermione. Hermione menembakkan kutukan pertama yang ada di pikirannya, "Caligo!"

Kabut hitam menyebar menutupi dapur. Kutukan mereka terbang melalui kabut dan menabrak jendela di samping kepalanya, menghancurkan kaca jendela sehingga pecahannya melukai wajah Hermione. Tanpa ragu Hermione melompat keluar jendela. Saat ia terjatuh ke di tanah, ia mendengar seseorang mengucapkan kontra-kutukan kabutnya.

"Solismico!"

Pergelangan kakinya nyeri saat jatuh ke tanah tadi. Dia mengabaikan rasa sakit dan berdiri lagi. Dia berada di gang kecil. Kutukan-kutukan kemudian memukul aspal beberapa meter darinya menyebabkan pecahan batu terbang kemana-mana. Dia mengarahkan tongkatnya ke jendela dan berteriak,

"Reducto!"

Saat kutukan itu melesat, ia mendengar teriakan kesakitan.

_Satu orang lagi dikalahkan!_

Tapi Hermione tidak tinggal di sana untuk menonton lebih jauh. Dia berlari menuruni gang. Bunyi gedebuk di belakangnya menandakan bahwa salah satu pengejarnya juga melompat dari jendela. Hermione berbelok ke gang berikutnya ketika kutukan lain menabrak dinding di belakangnya. Saat berbelok di tikungan, Hermione menabrak seseorang sehingga mereka berdua terjatuh.

"Aduh! Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Kepala Hermione terangkat saat mengenali suara itu.

"Riddle?" tanyanya lirih.

Pemuda di hadapannya ini tak lain tak bukan adalah Tom Riddle. Dia memelototinya dengan mata abu-abu dingin dan kerutan muncul di antara alisnya. Riddle mengenakan kemeja abu-abu lusuh dan celana panjang hitam usang. Saat ini pemuda itu akhirnya bisa berdiri lagi.

"DeCerto? Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanyanya dengan suara halusnya yang dalam.

Hermione mendengar seseorang mendekat di belakangnya. Penyerangnya sudah hampir dekat. Hermione menyambar pergelangan tangan Riddle dan menariknya pergi.

"Tidak ada waktu untuk basa-basi. Lari!" Teriak Hermione.

Riddle tampak terkejut dengan aksi mendadak ini dan menuruti Hermione untuk lari meskipun dia bertanya dengan suara bingung, "Apa yang kau‒"

Kutukan menabrak dinding rumah di samping mereka, hanya beberapa inci dari Riddle. Hermione menariknya ke balik tikungan berikutnya. Riddla berhenti dan Hermione terpaksa ikut berhenti juga. Dia berbalik melihat pemuda itu.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Riddle berteriak marah padanya.

"Kita tidak punya waktu untuk ini sekarang!" Hermione menjerit kembali. Orang itu masih mengejarnya. Mereka tidak boleh hanya berdiri di sini dan berdebat.

"Keluarkan tongkat sihirmu!" Perintah Hermione saat dia mengamati lingkungan sekitar mereka.

Gang ini kosong seperti yang lain. Rumah-rumah berdesakan sempit di gang yang lebarnya paling cuma dua meter ini. Tidak ada tempat bersembunyi. Dia kembali menatap Riddle membujuk. Apa lagi yang pemuda ini tunggu? Bukankah dia akan menjadi Pangeran Kegelapan berikutnya? Pastinya Riddle bisa menghentikan orang itu dengan jentikan kecil tongkatnya. Tapi Riddle sama sekali tidak menarik tongkat sihirnya. Dia hanya menatap kosong pada Hermione.

Kemudian ia berkata dengan suara lembut dan terkontrol, "Tongkatku tidak ada denganku."

Mata Hermione membulat kaget. Tentu saja, bagaimana dia bisa lupa? Dumbledore! Dia mengambil tongkat Riddle saat di Hogwarts. Dengan syok Hermione menyadari, Riddle tidak bersenjata!

Di sudut matanya, Hermione melihat sinar terang terbang ke arah mereka. Dia hampir tidak sempat mengangkat perisai ketika kutukan itu memukul. Kutukan menabrak perisai dengan kuat hingga dia terlempar ke belakang. Tak lama kemudian ia terjatuh keras di tanah. Kepalanya membentur batu aspal. Dia berbaring telentang menghadap langit. Kepalanya berdenyut dan punggungnya kesakitan. Dia berguling ke samping dan terbatuk-batuk. Sekujur tubuhnya terasa sakit.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, Muggle kotor?" Hermione mendengar teriakan mengancam seorang laki-laki.

Hermione membuka matanya dan berusaha untuk fokus. Beberapa meter darinya, pengejarnya mengancam Riddle dengan tongkatnya. Hermione tersentak menyadari betapa tidak berdaya Riddle sekarang. Dia mencoba untuk tegak tapi saat ia duduk gelombang mual memukulnya. Kepalanya masih berdenyut menyakitkan.

"Sampah tak berguna!" Dia mendengar pria itu mendesis di telinga Riddle.

Dengan ngeri ia melihar kutukan kuning melesat dari tongkat pria itu dan memukul dada Riddle. Riddle terlempar ke dinding batu dan meluncur ke bawah. Dia tergeletak di tanah, memegang dadanya dan menatap pria itu marah.

Hermione harus melakukan sesuatu. Dia mencoba berdiri lagi, kali ini menggunakan dinding sebagai penopang. Dia berhasil berdiri dengan gemetar. Lalu ia mendengar langkah-langkah keras dan suara-suara yang datang dari jalan di belakang Riddle. Para penyerangnya di apartemen Flamel tadi telah menemukan mereka juga. Dia harus pergi dari sini atau mereka akan menangkapnya. Dengan ekspresi ngeri Hermione mendengar pria yang mengacungkan tongkatnya ke Riddle mengucapkan kutukan berikutnya,

"Avada Ke‒"

Hermione beraksi dalam sekejap. Kutukan itu sudah merenggut terlalu banyak nyawa. Pelahap Maut, mereka menggunakan kutukan jahat ini tanpa ampun. Hermione tidak akan membiarkan pria berjubah hitam ini merenggut nyawa yang lain. Kemarahan tak terkendali melandanya, menjadi bahan bakar yang menyulut sihirnya. Dia mengalirkan sihir melalui tongkatnya dan membentuknya menjadi sebuah kutukan.

_Saevio!_

Kutukan yang sangat kuat keluar dari tongkat dan melesat dengan cepat ke pria berjubah hitam. Pria itu mendongak dan wajahnya melengkung ketakutan. Dia sempat memasang perisai, tapi kutukannya dengan mudah menghancurkan itu sebelum akhirnya memukul dada lelaki itu. Cahaya listrik kebiruan panas menyelubungi tubuhnya. Dia menjerit kesakitan saat listrik membakar kulitnya dan merobeknya. Kemudian kekuatan kutukan itu meningkat. Mata pria itu mendelik ke atas dan ia terjatuh. Tubuhnya menghantam jalan dengan bunyi lembut.

Hermione melihat Riddle memandang tak percaya pada pria itu, kemudian mata abu-abunya beralih ke Hermione. Hermione tersentak saat tiga pria berjubah hitam mengitari sudut jalan siap menyerang. Dia harus buru-buru atau pria-pria berjubah itu akan menghabisi mereka berdua. Dia berlari menuju Riddle, duduk di sampingnya dan memeluk dada pemuda itu. Memejamkan mata penuh konsentrasi akan tujuannya, dia menyambut lega tekanan akrab Apparate.

Mereka mucul beberapa mil jauhnya dari gang itu, tepat di area Apparate di Diagon Alley. Hermione masih merangkul Riddle yang masih tergeletak di tanah. Sekarang mereka dikelilingi para penyihir yang sedang mengunjungi Diagon Alley. Hermione mendongak dan melihat seorang penyihir tua melotot padanya. Wanita tua itu mengenakan jubah beludru dan menatap Hermione dengan pandangan mencela. Matanya berjalan dari wajah Hermione ke Riddle lalu ke lengan Hermione yang memeluk erat dada Riddle. Si wanita tua menggeleng dan berdecak sebelum berbalik pergi.

Hermione baru menyadari bahwa orang-orang lainnya juga menatap mereka. Beberapa dari mereka menatap mencela, sama seperti yang ditunjukkan wanita tua tadi. Beberapa lagi menyeringai menggoda ke Riddle dan Hermione. Hermione merasa darah naik ke pipinya yang memerah dan dengan cepat dia melepaskan Riddle. Dia bangun berdiri dan berseru,

"Kecelakaan Apparate…"

Riddle juga telah berdiri di sampingnya. Hermione melihatnya melemparkan tatapan membunuhnya yang biasa. Hermione meraih pergelangan tangannya dan menariknya keluar dari area Apparate. Dia bisa merasakan kepalanya masih berdenyut.

"Kemana kau akan menyeretku?" Hermione mendengar Riddle bertanya dengan kesal.

Dia kembali menatap pemuda yang sedang memandangnya marah dan tampaknya hampir kehilangan kesabaran. Dia tergoda untuk meninggalkan Riddle di sini dan kembali ke kamarnya yang nyaman di Leaky Cauldron. Dia butuh istirahat sekarang, pergelangan kakinya terluka, mungkin keseleo saat melompat dari jendela. Kepala dan punggungnya juga sakit. Sebenarnya, seluruh tubuhnya sakit. Tapi dia tidak bisa meninggalkan Riddle sendirian di sini. Selama pertarungan tadi dia juga terkena kutukan, mungkin sekarang dia terluka. Dan ini adalah kesalahan Hermione. Selain itu ia menariknya ber-Apparate kesini tanpa izin, jadi sudah tanggung jawabnya untuk membawa Riddle pulang.

"Kita duduk dulu untuk sementara. Oke?" katanya.

Dia telah melihat sebuah _pub_ yang tidak jauh dari sini. Sepertinya cukup nyaman dan tidak terlalu jauh dari pintu masuk Knockturn Alley, tapi Hermione tidak mempermasalahkan itu sekarang. Karena Riddle tidak memprotes, dia memasuki _pub_. Agak gelap di dalamnya. Ada sosok-sosok berjubah gelap yang duduk di meja atau bar, menyesap minuman mereka. Hermione menuju ke meja di ujung _pub_. Dia lega akhirnya bisa duduk. Pergelangan kakinya cukup menyakitkan. Riddle duduk di kursi yang berhadapan dengannya. Pemuda itu menyipitkan mata ke arahnya.

_Oh boy, sekarang dia akan menginterogasiku_, Hermione mendesah dalam hati.

"Jadi, apa-apaan itu tadi?" Riddle mendesis padanya.

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Hermione polos. Dia sedang ingin menggoda si tampan ini lagi. Bukankah dia tidak punya tongkat?

"Kenapa orang-orang itu mengejarmu, DeCerto?" Riddle berkata, suaranya dingin berbahaya.

"Entahlah. Ingin merampokku mungkin?" Dia menjawab dengan suara mantap sambil mengeluarkan sapu tangan dari sakunya untuk membersihkan darah dan debu dari wajahnya.

Dia melihat kilau merah di mata Riddle, pemuda itu lalu berkata mengancam, "Jangan bohong padaku!"

"Memangnya bagaimana kau bisa tahu aku berbohong apa tidak? Karena kau seorang Legilimens yang hebat?" Sarkasme merembes keluar dari suara Hermione saat mengingatkannya pada apa yang terjadi ketika Riddle mencoba me-Legilimens-nya.

Riddle menatapnya tajam. Melihat rahangnya yang terkatup rapat, sepertinya dia tengah mengendalikan amarahnya. Hermione benar-benar senang karena dia tidak punya tongkat sihir.

"Pertama kau menyeretku ke pertarunganmu dimana aku hampir _terbunuh_, dan sekarang kau masih lancang menghinaku?" Riddle berkata geram dengan suara yang cukup tajam.

Riddle benar, Hermione harus akui itu. Jika dia jadi Riddle, dia pasti akan marah juga. Pria itu tadi nyaris saja menembakkan Kutukan Membunuh pada Riddle. Dan tiba-tiba Hermione merasa sangat bersalah dan menunduk melihat tangannya sendiri.

"Maafkan aku," katanya dengan suara kecil. "Aku tidak bermaksud membahayakanmu."

Hermione memandangnya lagi. Tampaknya Riddle sedikit terkejut dengan permintaan maafnya. Jelas tidak menduga dia akan merasa menyesal. Hermione melihat seorang pria datang ke meja mereka. Saat mencapai mereka, ia bertanya dengan suara serak yang berat,

"Kalian pesan apa?"

"Wiski api!" Hermione menjawab langsung. Dia butuh minuman yang cukup kuat sekarang, "Dua?" Hermione memandang Riddle yang hanya mengangguk singkat.

"Bawakan kami dua Wiski api." Hermione berkata pada si pelayan.

"Jadi, apa kau akan menceritakan kenapa pria itu mengejarmu?" Riddle bertanya setelah pelayan meninggalkan meja mereka.

"_Well_, anggap saja kami punya sebuah kesalahpahaman kecil," kata Hermione.

"Ya, tentu saja!" Sekarang Riddle yang berkata sarkastik. "Sebuah kesalahpahaman kecil. Jadi itukah sebabnya ia mencoba membunuhmu?"

"Kenapa hal itu begitu penting? Yang penting kan dia tidak berhasil membunuh salah satu dari kita. Ini adalah _air di bawah jembatan_." Hermione tidak mau membahasnya lagi. Riddle tidak boleh tahu tentang apartemen Flamel dan naskah Peverell.

"'_Kenapa hal itu begitu penting'_? Demi Tuhan, DeCerto! Mungkin normal bagimu dikejar-kejar oleh orang yang mencoba membunuhmu. Tapi bagiku, itu bukan kejadian sehari-hari," seru Riddle putus asa.

"Nah, kalau saja kau punya tongkat sihir, itu tidak akan terlalu buruk,"jawab Hermione membela diri.

Yang mengejutkan, tidak ada kemarahan yang melintas di wajah Riddle. Ada ekspresi tak terduga di wajah tampannya. Kalau saja pemuda ini orang lain, Hermione akan mengatakan ekspresi itu adalah sedih. Tapi ini Tom Riddle yang ada di hadapannya. Ekspresi itu hanya melintas beberapa detik sebelum berganti lagi menjadi topeng tanpa emosi seperti biasanya.

"Kulihat sepertinya tadi kau kehilangan kontrol," kata Riddle membuat Hermione mendongak dan terjebak dalam tatapannya.

Seringai kemenangan terselip di bibir pemuda itu saat ia bicara lagi, "Kau hampir membunuh pria tadi, bukan?"

"Jangan terlalu rendah diri!" Hermione mendesis padanya. "Setidaknya _aku_ tidak menggunakan Kutukan Tak Termaafkan."

Percakapan mereka terpotong ketika pelayan membawa Wiski api mereka. Hermione mengambil gelasnya marah dan meneguk minumannya.

"Tenang, santai saja," kata Riddle geli sambil menyesap minumannya juga.

"Dan ada keperluan apa kau berkeliaran di gang sepi itu juga?" Hermione bertanya dengan kesal.

"Wah, kenapa tiba-tiba menyalahkanku?" Riddle bertanya ringan. "Bukan _aku_ yang mengutuk pria itu tadi. Kau sadar kan kutukan yang kau gunakan tadi itu adalah Sihir Hitam? Ah, aku harusnya langsung ke kantor Auror dan melaporkanmu."

"Pff, Sihir Hitam," Hermione mendengus. "Dasar munafik! Coba ingat-ingat, mantra apa ya yang kau gunakan padaku malam itu? Oh ya, Kutukan Cruciatus! Aku yakin Auror akan sangat tertarik dengan ini juga."

"Apa kau tahu, DeCerto? Kau itu lucu sekali."

Hermione memelototinya yang duduk santai di kursinya sambil meminum Wiski-nya. Riddle terlihat sangat menikmati percakapan mereka. Hermione tidak mau bicara padanya lagi. Dia sangat menjengkelkan. Dan kelihatannya Riddle tidak terluka, jadi sudah waktunya ia membawanya kembali ke panti asuhannya.

"Oke, kalau kau sudah selesai menghinaku, kita pergi sekarang," kata Hermione sambil meletakkan beberapa Sickle di atas meja untuk membayar Wiski Api sebelum berdiri. Nyeri tajam menusuk pergelangan kakinya saat ia berdiri, tapi dia mengabaikan itu. Riddle menatapnya dengan alis terangkat tapi tidak bangun dari kursinya.

"Kemana?" tanyanya.

"Secara keseluruhan peristiwa tadi adalah kesalahanku, jadi aku akan membawamu ber-Apparate kembali ke panti asuhanmu."

Riddle menyipitkan mata ke arahnya. "Bagaimana kau bisa tahu di mana aku tinggal?"

"Oh, maaf. Apakah itu satu di antara banyak rahasiamu?" tanyanya pura-pura polos, walaupun ia mengutuk dirinya sendiri karena keceplosan lagi.

"Aku bisa pulang sendirian," kata Riddle dingin saat ia bangkit dari kursi.

"Dan bagaimana kalau orang-orang tadi masih di sana? Mereka telah melihat wajahmu. Bagaimana kau akan melawan mereka tanpa tongkat sihir?" Sekarang ada kekhawatiran tulus dalam suara Hermione. "Tidak, aku akan menemanimu pulang."

"Oh, kenapa tiba-tiba kau khawatir akan keselamatanku?" Riddle bertanya muram saat mereka meninggalkan _pub_.

"Tentu saja bukan karena kau adalah orang yang ramah," gumam Hermione.

Riddle berjalan ke area Apparate. Sepertinya ia menerima tawaran Hermione untuk membawanya ber-Apparate pulang. Hermione mengikutinya dengan agak pincang.

"Jadi, kemana aku harus membawamu?" Hermione bertanya tak sabar ketika mereka sudah sampai di area itu.

"Apa kau tahu jalan besar di dekat kita ber-Disapparate tadi?" Riddle bertanya.

"Ya, dan aku tahu tempat yang aman untuk ber-Apparate. Pegang tanganku!" Hermione mengulurkan lengannya. Riddle meraihnya dan memegang lengannya erat-erat.

Hermione berkonsentrasi pada tujuannya. Dia tahu kemana harus ber-Apparate. Bahkan dia bisa saja langsung ke panti asuhan Riddle. Dia tahu tempat itu karena dia pernah mengunjunginya di zamannya untuk mencari Horcrux. Tapi Riddle pasti akan curiga kalau Hermione langsung membawanya ke panti asuhan, jadi Hermione sekarang membawanya ke gang yang tak jauh dari pantinya.

Mereka meninggalkan Diagon Alley, perasaan menekan tidak menyenangkan datang kembali dan beberapa detik kemudian mereka muncul di sebuah gang kecil. Riddle langsung melepas tangannya dan pergi begitu saja. Hermione memutar matanya. Apa yang diharapkannya? Tentunya bukan 'terima kasih' dari Lord Voldemort. Dia tertatih-tatih berjalan sambil mengumpati Riddle dan pergelangan kakinya yang sakit. Mereka akhirnya sampai di jalan besar. Ada beberapa orang berjalan di trotoar, bahkan ada beberapa mobil lewat. Mereka berdua berjalan selama beberapa menit, Riddle di depan dan Hermione di belakangnya, sampai akhirnya pemuda itu berhenti dan berbalik.

"Kenapa kau masih mengikutiku?" ia bertanya dengan marah.

"Kan tadi aku sudah bilang akan menemanimu pulang."

"Kau sudah membawaku ber-Apparate pulang. Terus kenapa kau belum pergi sekarang?"

"Aku hanya ingin memastikan kau sampai selamat di tujuan, oke?" Hermione mulai marah sekarang. Mengapa Riddle begitu pemarah sih?

Riddle tidak berkata apa-apa lagi, dia hanya berbalik dan terus berjalan. Hermione tidak benar-benar tahu alasan kenapa dia masih mengikutinya. Siapapun yang menyerangnya di apartemen Flamel tadi sudah pergi sekarang. Bahkan, kalau pun belum, mereka pasti tidak akan menyerang di tengah jalan penuh Muggle begini.

Lalu mengapa ia mengikuti Riddle? Entah bagaimana Hermione ingin tahu seperti apa tinggalnya. Dia belum pernah melihat panti asuhan itu. Di zamannya, bangunan itu sudah tidak ada lagi. Apakah sekarang artinya dia hanya ingin berjalan-jalan ke sana?

Untungnya sekarang pikiran-pikiran mengganggu itu hilang karena mereka telah sampai di depan panti asuhannya. Mereka berdiri di depan sepasang gerbang besi. Hermione bisa melihat bangunan panti dari sini. Bangunan itu agak kusam. Riddle membuka gerbang dan melangkah masuk. Hermione ikut masuk juga ke halaman depan yang gundul tanpa tanaman. Mereka berjalan melewati halaman dan menuju pintu depan bangunan. Riddle sampai di depan pintu.

Lalu Riddle berbalik ke arah Hermione dan mendesis marah, "Apa? Apa kau berharap aku akan mengajakmu mampir untuk minum teh?"

Hermione terkejut dengan kemarahannya. "Oke oke, aku perg‒"

Ucapannya terpotong karena pintu depan tiba-tiba terbuka lebar. Seorang pria berotot berdiri di depan pintu. Dia melotot marah pada mereka. Hermione melihat Riddle menegang.

"Tom!" Pria itu berteriak pada Riddle. "Kemana saja kau?"

Riddle tidak sempat menjawab karena pria besar itu mengulurkan tangan untuk mencengkeram kerah bajunya dan menarik Riddle brutal ke dalam panti. Hermione bingung dengan perilaku orang ini. Dia bahkan tidak mengakui kehadirannya. Hermione tidak tahu harus melakukan apa sekarang. Apakah Riddle tidak diizinkan keluar dari panti asuhan? Mungkin orang yang menyeretnya tadi adalah pengurus panti. Siapa namanya? Harry pernah mengatakan padanya. Colls? Bukan, Cole. Mrs. Cole.

Hermione masih bisa mendengar pria itu berteriak pada Riddle. Hermione melangkah masuk ke dalam dan mengikuti arah suara. Dia melewati lorong dan memasuki sebuah ruangan yang sepertinya aula kecil. Riddle dan lelaki tadi berdiri di ruangan itu. Lelaki itu masih mencengkeram kerah kemeja Riddle.

"Aku tadi menyuruhmu untuk membersihkan ruang makan, bukan?" Pria itu berteriak ke depan wajah Riddle.

"Ya, Sir. Aku‒" Riddle mencoba untuk menjawab dengan suara yang hampir tenang.

"Tapi kau lari dari tugasmu, kan, Tom?" Pria itu berteriak lagi.

"Aku‒"

"Kau kira kau itu spesial? Kau kira kau bisa melakukan apapun seenak jidatmu?" Lelaki itu terus berteriak pada Riddle dan mulai mengguncang kerahnya.

"Tidak, aku‒"

"Anak sialan. Tidak ada yang spesial darimu, Tom," pria itu membentaknya. "Dan kalau aku menyuruhmu mengerjakan sesuatu, maka kau harus patuh! Jelas?"

Riddle tidak menjawab karena tampaknya akan membuat orang itu lebih marah. Dia mengguncang kerah Riddle lagi dengan brutal.

"Apakah itu jelas?" ia bertanya lagi dengan suara tajam.

Riddle masih tidak menjawab dan lelaki itu tampaknya kehilangan kontrol. Dia mengangkat tangan dan menampar keras muka Riddle. Hermione tersentak ketika melihat pria itu memukul Riddle. Saat pria itu hendak mengangkat tangan lagi, Hermione maju dan berteriak,

"Hentikan!"

Pria itu berhenti dan melihat Hermione kaget. Kelihatannya baru menyadari bahwa gadis itu ada di sini. Dia menyipitkan mata dan bertanya,

"Siapa kau?"

"Luisa Donohue," Hermione berbohong, dalam hati meminta maaf kepada Luisa, si pelayan Leaky Cauldron, karena seenaknya memakai namanya.

"Dan sedang apa kau di sini, Ms. Donohue?" Pria itu bertanya dengan nada berbahaya.

"Aku…aku…" Hermione tergagap. Dia harus berbohong sekarang. Pria itu menatapnya marah. Hermione melirik Riddle. Pemuda itu menatapnya, tampak terkejut. Dia bisa melihat bekas tamparan merah tercetak di pipi kirinya. Hermione menarik napas dalam-dalam dan menatap pria itu lagi. Dia tersenyum sopan sebelum berkata,

"Aku minta maaf karena sudah mengganggu, Mr…?"

"Carter. Peter Carter. Aku pengurus panti ini," Si pria, Carter, membentaknya.

Hermione kaget. Harry mengatakan padanya bahwa panti asuhan Riddle diurus oleh Mrs. Cole. Tapi dia tidak menunjukkan wajah terkejut, dia terus tersenyum pada Carter.

"Ini salahku Tom jadi meninggalkan tugas-tugasnya. Kumohon, jangan menghukumnya."

"Kenapa itu jadi kesalahanmu, Nona?" tanya Carter curiga. Meskipun demikian, kemarahan hilang dari wajahnya, Hermione lega.

"Begini, Mr. Carter. Ayahku baru saja keluar dari rumah sakit hari ini. Dia tentara yang berperang di garis depan melawan Nazi, tapi dia terluka dan dikirim ke rumah sakit."

Kisah menyedihkan seperti ini adalah sesuatu yang ia butuhkan sekarang, pikir Hermione.

"Jadi aku ke rumah sakit untuk menjemput ayahku. Dia masih susah berjalan tanpa bantuan. Aku sedang menopang ayahku menuju rumah kami ketika kami melewati panti asuhan kalian. Dan Tom melihat kami, dia melihatku kesusahan. Ayahku itu pria yang jangkung jadi susah untuk menopangnya berjalan. Tom menawarkan untuk membantuku. Aku menerimanya. Dia baik sekali mau membantu kami. Kuharap Tom tidak mendapatkan masalah sekarang gara-gara membantuku."

Setelah kebohongan spektakuler itu selesai, Hermione memandang Carter penuh harap. Dia sekarang menunggu reaksi pria itu. Hermione tahu kebohongannya kali ini cukup konyol tapi tampaknya berhasil. Carter mulai tenang. Dia tidak tahu apa Carter benar-benar percaya padanya atau tidak. Secara pria itu mengenal Riddle. Dan dalam cerita Hermione tadi, Riddle kelihatannya keluar dari karakter asli.

Carter berdehem sebelum berbicara, "Kalau itu yang terjadi maka aku tidak bisa menghukumnya."

Dia berpaling kepada Riddle. "Tom, kembali ke kamarmu!"

Riddle terlihat bingung dengan pengusiran mendadak ini, atau mungkin dia terkejut karena Hermione membantunya. Dia tidak tahu. Riddle memang tidak pernah mudah ditebak. Dia melirik Hermione dengan mata abu-abunya sebelum akhirnya pergi menaiki tangga di belakang mereka.

Hermione kembali melihat Carter dan berucap, "Kuharap aku tidak membuatmu merasa tidak nyaman, Mr. Carter."

Carter berdehem lalu menjawab, "Tidak, tidak sama sekali."

Sekarang Hermione bisa memperhatikan Carter dari dekat. Dia adalah pria tinggi berotot dengan rambut cokelat pendek dan berkumis. Wajahnya selalu berwarna ungu seolah marah tentang sesuatu. Hermione melihat kalung salib perak besar di dadanya.

"Biarkan aku mengantarmu ke depan," ujar Carter.

Hermione mengikuti Carter dari belakang.

"Aku minta maaf karena mengganggumu, Mr. Carter. Ini bukan sikapku yang biasanya," kata Hermione sopan. "Dan aku bangga padamu karena sudah membesarkan pemuda yang sangat baik seperti Tom." Hermione berbohong.

Hermione ingin berbincang-bincang dengan Carter. Dia ingin tahu apa yang terjadi pada Mrs. Cole.

"Yah, aku senang Tom perlahan menunjukkan sopan santunnya," kata Carter. "Dia anak yang agak merepotkan."

Hermione mengangkat alisnya. _Haruskah_ Carter membicarakan ini padanya?

"Merepotkan dalam hal apa?" Hermione bertanya, berusaha tidak terdengar terlalu ingin tahu.

"Begini, Ms. Donohue, aku ini adalah orang yang religius." Carter menatapnya.

Hermione sama sekali tidak mengerti, jadi dia hanya mengangguk.

Carter melanjutkan, "Aku merawat panti asuhan ini dengan segenap kebaikan hatiku."

_Yeah!_ Hermione berpikir dan hampir memutar matanya. _Kayaknya kau memang alim!_

"Dan aku selalu berusaha membesarkan anak-anak malang ini di jalan Tuhan. Tapi Tom…" Carter kelihatan jijik. "Tom agak pembangkang, sangat tidak wajar. Dia membutuhkan tangan yang kuat untuk menunjukkannya jalan yang benar, jalan Tuhan."

Hermione tersinggung. 'Tangan yang kuat?'? _Dia baru saja memukul Riddle…_

_Pria keji!_ Pikir Hermione marah saat ia menatap Carter. Tak seorang pun memiliki hak untuk menyakiti anak yatim tidak peduli seberapa psikopat anak asuh mereka itu.

"Aku mencoba semampunya untuk menunjukkan Tom ke jalan yang benar. Tapi aku ragu ia akan mampu meninggalkan cara-cara sesat dan kebobrokan yang selalu ia tunjukkan." Hermione mendengar Carter melanjutkan. "Dia harus diawasi dengan ketat dan dihukum secara tegas bila perlu. Kalau tidak, ia akan terus tersesat."

Hermione berusaha menekan amarahnya. Orang ini mengerikan. Tentu saja Riddle memang jahat. Tetapi Hermione meragukan Carter tahu siapa Riddle. Tidak, tadi dia mengira ketika Carter bicara tentang 'cara-cara sesat', dia mengacu pada fakta bahwa Riddle adalah penyihir. Hermione rasa Carter tidak tahu Riddle adalah penyihir, tapi jelas dia menduga ada sesuatu yang tidak beres dengan Riddle. Hermione hanya membenci apa yang dimaksud Carter tadi dengan 'dihukum secara tegas'.

"Apa Tom memang selalu seperti itu?" Hermione bertanya dan harus benar-benar menjaga amarahnya.

"Ya, kurasa begitu." jawab Carter. "Aku belum ada di sini ketika Tom dilahirkan dan dibesarkan di panti ini. Tapi aku sudah mendengar cerita mengerikan tentang perilakunya." Carter menggeleng.

"Oh? Sejak kapan kau mengurus panti asuhan ini, Carter?" tanya Hermione.

"Sudah hampir empat tahun," kata Carter.

Mereka sudah sampai di pintu depan dan Hermione agak senang ketika akhirnya bisa pergi dari bangunan kusam menyedihkan itu. Panti asuhan ini benar-benar mengerikan, apalagi Carter. Pria itu adalah seorang fanatik kaku. Hermione sekarang bisa memahami mengapa Riddle sangat membenci tempat ini. Dia merasa ragu saat berjalan menjauh dari panti. Dia tidak ingin meninggalkan Riddle dalam penjagaan Carter.

Tapi sekali lagi, itu Riddle. Apa pedulinya? Bahkan kalaupun Carter memukulnya, bukankah Voldemort pantas untuk mendapatkannya?

Meskipun hatinya masih gelisah, Hermione tetap melangkah ke gang kecil lalu ber-Apparate ke Diagon Alley.

{{{{{{{+}}}}}}

.

Setelah kembali ke kamarnya di Leaky Cauldron, Hermione memasang mantra perlindungan, mantra peringatan dan sejenisnya untuk mencegah orang lain mendekati kamarnya. Lalu dia duduk di di tempat tidurnya dan dengan tangan gemetar menarik keluar naskah Peverell dari saku mantelnya. Buku tipis polos berbaring di tangannya. Sampul kulit cokelat masih terlihat tua dan lapuk. Hermione menarik napas dalam-dalam dan membuka sampulnya. Harapannya bergantung pada buku kecil di tangannya ini. Kalau memang buku ini tidak membantu, maka Hermione harus menerima kenyataan bahwa dia terdampar di zaman ini sepanjang sisa hidupnya. Perkamen buku itu menguning, tulisan tangan memudar di beberapa tempat. Hermione memejamkan mata dan berdoa agar harapannya tidak hancur, kemudian ia membuka matanya lagi dan mulai membaca:

_Dengan bantuan dari saudara-saudaraku, Aku, Ignotus Peverell, telah menggali lebih dalam kekuatan, yang berada dalam segala sesuatu, dibandingkan siapa pun sebelumnya. Bersama-sama kami menjelajahi alam hingga sampai ke hal-hal yang belum diketahui dan meninggalkan batas-batas pikiran sempit yang didirikan untuk menyembunyikan kekurangan mereka sendiri. Singkatnya, aku dan saudara-saudaraku telah bekerja dengan kekuatan murni yang disebut Sihir._

_Kekuatan ini mencakup semua hal yang sama sekali berbeda dengan yang sering diajarkan para guru kepada murid-murid mereka. Mereka secara tidak langsung menyatakan bahwa mereka mengerti tentang sihir, padahal mereka tidak tahu apa-apa tentang cara Sihir. Mereka menginstruksikan murid-murid mereka mengayunkan tongkat sihir dengan bodoh dan hanya membeo mantra yang sudah ada, padahal Sihir yang benar-benar murni ada banyak di luar sana._

_Sudah sejak lama para penyihir membatasi sihir dan kehilangan wujud indahnya. Dengan demikian, semua yang tersisa sekarang hanyalah bayangan yang dimutilasi yang dulunya merupakan kekuatan yang mulia. Sihir adalah sebuah kekuatan alam yang mengalir melalui segala benda, di tempat manapun, dan selalu berubah. Untuk menekannya melalui mantra-mantra remeh dan gerakan tongkat adalah kejahatan di luar batas imajinasi. Jadi, aku dan saudara-saudaraku meninggalkan cara lama, menggali lagi kekuatan yang indah ini. Mereka mungkin menyebut kami pengkhianat atau penjahat, tapi kami tidak akan pernah goyah dari jalan yang benar._

Hermione berhenti membaca. Kata-kata yang ditulis Peverell ini terdengar mengerikan, tetapi tidak asing. _'Sihir selalu berubah…"_ Kata-kata itu hampir sama persis dengan kata-kata yang digunakan Severus Snape di tahun keenamnya saat ia menggambarkan Sihir Hitam dengan penuh kasih sayang. _'Ilmu Hitam selalu abadi dan selalu berubah…'_

Hermione kembali menatap buku di tangannya. Siapa sebenarnya Peverell? Seorang master tak tertandingi di bidang pengetahuan atau hanya seorang Penyihir Hitam berbakat? Hermione menghela napas. Bagaimana pun juga, dia bergantung pada pengetahuan dalam naskah ini. Artefak gelap atau bukan, cara kerja Tongkat Sihir Elder harus dia pahami.

Selama hari-hari berikutnya, Hermione nyaris tak pernah meninggalkan kamarnya. Dia hanya ke bar Leaky Cauldron untuk mendapatkan makanan. Sisa waktunya ia gunakan untuk mempelajari buku Peverell. Ignotus Peverell dan kedua saudaranya tidak diragukan lagi adalah jenius. Tapi cara Peverell menggambarkan tentang sihir lebih mengingatkan Hermione pada Sihir Hitam.

Hermione tidak bangga akan hal ini, tapi sayangnya ia cukup tahu tentang Ilmu Hitam. Dia memang menolak mempelajari Ilmu Hitam, tetapi ia akhirnya memutuskan untuk mempelajari dan menggunakannya jika itu akan menyelamatkan nyawa temannya. Dia tahu dia sangat salah karena sudah memakai Ilmu Hitam. Semakin banyak ia belajar tentang Sihir Hitam, maka semakin ia tahu betapa licik dan sinting ilmu itu. Tapi saat itu ia bertekad akan menggunakan segala cara untuk menghentikan Lord Voldemort. Jika itu berarti dia harus menggunakan mantra gelap untuk melawannya, maka dia akan melakukannya. Pada awalnya ia mempelajari Ilmu Hitam tidak dengan maksud untuk menggunakannya, tetapi hanya untuk memahami apa yang akan dihadapinya. Kemudian perang telah menyeretnya hingga terpaksa memakainya dalam pertempuran. Ini adalah keputusan mengerikan pertama yang ia buat tanpa persetujuan Harry dan Ron.

Di beberapa bagian, pandangan Peverell tentang Sihir sangat menakutkan, mirip dengan tulisan tentang Ilmu Hitam yang pernah dia baca, meskipun Peverell tidak benar-benar menggunakan istilah 'Ilmu Hitam' secara langsung. Hermione belum membaca banyak naskah ini, tetapi dia bisa mengatakan bahwa konsep yang dijelaskan Peverell sangat canggih dan kompleks. Dia hanya sulit memahaminya sehingga dia tidak begitu yakin apakah buku ini gelap atau tidak. Dan Hermione bukan ahli dalam bidang ini. Dia mengetahui mantra dan kutukan gelap tapi dia tidak tahu kemana harus menarik kesimpulan. Buku Peverell ini tampaknya tidak berkaitan dengan mantra atau kutukan, buku ini lebih menguraikan tentang sifat sihir. Dan bagaimana mungkin sifat sihir itu sendiri adalah Hitam? Selain itu, naskah Peverell ini sangat tua. Maka kemungkinan besar Ilmu Hitam belum diciptakan sama sekali.

Bagaimana pun juga, Hermione harus tetap membaca naskah ini. Ini adalah satu-satunya kesempatan baginya untuk menemukan jalan pulang.

.

**To be Continued**

* * *

**.**

Apdet lagiii!

Di chapter ini akhirnya TomMione mulai muncul lagi,, mereka bertemu di tempat tak terduga dan di saat yang tidak tepat pula,, Jadi tegang pas si jubah hitam mau bunuh Riddle. Kalau aja Hermione jahat, dia bakalan biarin aja tuh cowok ngebunuh Riddle, dengan begitu kan Lord Voldemort mati tanpa harus susah susah... hehehehe

Tapi kalau Tom nya mati, langsung tamat deh cerita ini,, pada kecewa deh fans Tom Riddle,, wkwkwk ^^

Yosh, terima kasih buat yg udah review dan baca chapter kemarin,, semoga kalian menikmati chapter ini! ^O^


	13. 12: Akibat Peperangan

**ULTIMA RATIO**

**Disclaimer : J.K Rowling**

**Author : Winterblume**

**TomMione Time-Traveller Fic**

**Romance & Adventure**

* * *

**Summary: **

Akhirnya hari Pertempuran Akhir melawan Lord Voldemort telah datang. Harry, Ron, dan Hermione bertempur dengan gagah berani melawan musuh bebuyutan mereka- tapi kemudian sesuatu menjadi salah. Dan Hermione menemukan dirinya sendirian dalam situasi genting.

* * *

**12**

**AKIBAT PEPERANGAN**

**.**

Hermione terbangun dari tidurnya karena sebuah ledakan keras. Dia terperanjat duduk dan meraih tongkat sihir dari bawah bantalnya. Dia menoleh ke sekeliling kamar tetapi tidak melihat penyerangnya dimana pun. Apakah suara tadi hanya mimpinya? Ia menguap sambil mengecek arlojinya. Jam tiga dini hari?

_Terlalu dini untuk khawatir tentang mimpi buruk,_ pikirnya menggerutu.

Dia berbaring tidur lagi saat ledakan lain terdengar. Cepat-cepat dia bangun dan berjalan menuju jendela. Ledakan itu berasal dari suatu tempat di luar Leaky Cauldron. Hermione menarik tirai, dia bisa melihat pemandangan Diagon Alley, bahkan bisa melihat London. Hermione tersentak ngeri saat tatapannya jatuh ke kota. Langit malam terang benderang dengan kemilau merah dan jingga menakutkan. Asap hitam tebal membumbung tinggi dari bangunan-bangunan kota. Di langit, berbaur dengan asap-asap dari kota yang terbakar di bawahnya, Hermione bisa melihat barisan pesawat tempur. Pesawatnya banyak sekali dengan suara menderu menakutkan seperti guntur. Pesawat-pesawat itu laksana monster di udara yang terus membuka perut logamnya untuk melepaskan bom. Ledakan keras terjadi lagi setelah bom jatuh di kota, menghancurkan bangunan hingga berkeping-keping dengan ledakan mengerikan.

Perut Hermione melilit dalam campuran rasa takut dan jijik saat menyaksikan serangan udara Jerman di London. Air mata mengalir di matanya tanpa sadar. Dia sudah mendengar dan membaca sejarah tentang Perang Dunia II, tetapi untuk melihat langsung dan mengalaminya sendiri begitu mengerikan dan membuatnya mual. Orang-orang yang tidak bersalah di luar sana, laki-laki, perempuan dan anak-anak, tengah sekarat. Tangan Hermione mengepal karena tak berdaya saat menonton bagaimana bom menghujani kota. Dia tahu bahwa dia aman di Diagon Alley ini. Mantra pelindung yang kuat melindungi pemukiman sihir ini. Tapi bagaimana dengan orang-orang di luar sana? Di tengah neraka itu?

"Riddle!" Hermione berbisik syok.

Riddle berada di sana, di kota yang terbakar ini, tak terlindung oleh mantra pelindung. _Dan_, Hermione teringat dengan tusukan di dadanya, _Riddle tidak punya tongkat sihir_. Bagaimana seandainya panti asuhannya dibom juga? Dia tidak akan bisa menyelamatkan dirinya sendiri tanpa tongkatnya. Bahkan dengan tongkat sihir saja masih sulit menghindari bom. Hermione terus menyaksikan adegan dahsyat yang berlangsung di depan matanya tanpa bisa melakukan apa-apa. Para pembom Jerman terus menjatuhkan muatan bom mengerikan. Ketika mereka akhirnya berhenti dan terbang menjauh, kota telah hancur dan rusak. Api terus membakar dan menerangi langit malam walaupun pasukan Jerman sudah lama pergi.

Hermione tidur dengan gelisah sampai pagi. Dia tidur meringkuk menjadi bola di lantai di depan jendela. Dia terbangun dari mimpi buruk hanya beberapa jam setelah ia tertidur lagi. Dia tersentak dan melihat lagi keluar jendela. Suasana di luar tidak gelap lagi dan sinar matahari pagi menerobos awan di langit. Hermione masih bisa melihat asap hitam membumbung dari kota. Beberapa kebakaran masih membara. Hermione masih tidak mempercayai apa yang dilihatnya semalam. Baginya Perang Dunia II merupakan salah satu sejarah terburuk. Sesuatu yang begitu buruk telah berubah menjadi fakta lama dan hanya sejarah dalam buku-buku. Tapi melihat kenyataannya langsung, sangat menakutkan dimana orang-orang hidup dalam ketakutan dan terancam kehilangan nyawa.

Sambil menghela napas, ia berpaling dari jendela. _Perang! Sesuatu yang sangat bodoh!_ Namun tampaknya selalu mengikuti umat manusia. Dia sendiri tidak asing dengan kata itu. Dia telah berjuang dalam perang melawan Voldemort dan dia sudah merasakan sendiri bagaimana buruknya itu. Terlepas di sisi mana kau bertempur, tidak ada cara untuk menghindar dan tetap menjadi bersih atau polos.

Hermione berjalan ke lemari dan mengeluarkan beberapa pakaian. Dia mandi dan berpakaian sebelum meninggalkan kamarnya menuju ke bawah untuk membeli makanan. Meskipun masih pagi, Hermione melihat beberapa tamu sudah duduk di meja dan sarapan. Dia berjalan ke meja kosong dan duduk. Setelah beberapa saat, Luisa Donohue, si pelayan datang ke mejanya.

"Selamat pagi." Dia tersenyum ramah pada Hermione. "Kau ingin pesan apa?"

"Oh, hanya beberapa roti dan kopi, _please_," jawab Hermione letih.

"Baiklah. Kau terlihat memang butuh kopi. Tidak bisa tidur, eh? Tidak heran mengingat semua kegaduhan di tempat Muggle semalam." Luisa menggeleng. "Kasihan. Untung saja kita aman di Diagon Alley ini."

"Ya," kata Hermione. "Apa hal ini sering terjadi?"

Luisa menatapnya sedih. "Terlalu sering sebenarnya. Aku berharap semoga mereka bisa menyelesaikan apa pun yang mereka ributkan."

Hermione mengangguk. Tapi ia tahu bahwa perang ini akan terus berlanjut hingga dua tahun ke depan. Luisa pergi untuk membuatkan pesanan Hermione dan dia sendirian dalam lamunannya. Meskipun tidak mau mengakuinya, tapi dia sedikit khawatir tentang Riddle. Riddle ada di luar sana tadi malam. Mungkin ia juga terluka. Mungkin panti asuhannya telah terkena salah satu bom. Hermione tahu panti asuhan itu sudah tidak ada di zamannya. Tapi dia tidak tahu kapan panti itu hancur. Dia memainkan rambut dengan gugup saat Luisa membawakan sarapannya. Dia meletakkan piring dan gelas di meja Hermione, tersenyum padanya lalu pergi lagi. Hermione mulai makan tapi pikirannya ada di tempat lain. Riddle masih hidup di periode Sembilan-puluhan. Jadi, tidak mungkin ia meninggal oleh serangan udara tadi malam, Hermione beralasan.

_Tapi mungkin saja dia terluka! _Suara di kepalanya ikut nimbrung.

_Ya? Terus kenapa?_ Sisi lain dirinya menjawab dengan marah. _Dia adalah musuh!_ _Kenapa aku harus peduli? Dia layak untuk mendapatkan itu!_

Ingatan Hermione berjalan kembali ke hari terakhir ia melihat Riddle. Riddle terkena kutukan saat itu. Dia ingat bagaimana dia menyelamatkan Riddle dan membawanya ber-Apparate pergi. Hal itu mengingatkannya akan perang di zamannya. Dia dan teman-temannya tidak pernah membiarkan orang lain berada dalam bahaya. Perasaan protektif yang sama Hermione rasakan saat ia menyelamatkan Riddle hari itu.

Hermione menghabiskan sisa kopinya lalu meletakkan gelas, menghela napas dan berdiri. Tidak ada salahnya untuk memeriksa Riddle sebentar. Hanya untuk memuaskan rasa penasarannya. Kemungkinan besar Riddle akan baik-baik saja.

Hermione meninggalkan Leaky Cauldron dan berjalan ke area Apparate di Diagon Alley. Sambil berjalan dia mentransfigurasi jubah penyihirnya menjadi mantel yang kurang mencolok di dunia Muggle. Ketika sampai di area Apparate, ia berputar di tempat dan menyelam lagi dalam perasaan menekan tidak menyenangkan. Dia muncul di ujung gang terpencil di London. Setelah memastikan tidak ada Muggle yang melihat kemunculannya yang tidak biasa, Hermione keluar dari gang kecil lalu berjalan ke panti asuhan Riddle.

Saat menyusuri jalan, dia berhadapan langsung dengan suasana keputuasaan para Muggle London. Daerah ini tampaknya terhindar dari serangan bom. Tapi warga di sini terlihat agak terguncang ketika mereka berjalan cepat di sepanjang jalan. Setelah beberapa menit berjalan, Hermione melihat pemandangan mengerikan. Di sisi kanan jalan terdapat lubang besar yang sebelumnya adalah rumah. Rumah-rumah di sekitarnya juga hancur lebur. Tetapi puing-puing yang tersisa setidaknya masih bisa diakui sebagai rumah. Hermione bergegas menyusuri jalan berharap panti asuhan yang ditujunya tidak bernasib sama.

Dia merasa sangat lega saat berdiri di hadapan bangunan panti abu-abu kusam. Tampaknya bangunan ini terhindar dari serangan bom Jerman. Tidak ada yang perlu ditakutkan lagi. Dia baru akan berbalik kembali ke Diagon Alley saat teringat Carter, si pengurus panti asuhan dan bagaimana perlakuannya terhadap Riddle. Sudah kepalang di sini, setidaknya ia bisa memeriksa Riddle untuk memastikan dia baik-baik saja.

Tapi bagaimana caranya? Dia tidak mungkin berjalan ke sana tanpa harus berbicara dengan pria keji itu lagi. Lalu bagaimana kalau dia memasang mantra penolak Muggle dan Mantra Ilusi pada dirinya sendiri? Dengan begitu dia bisa berjalan dengan tenang dan tidak akan ada seorang pun yang melihatnya. Selain Riddle tentunya. Riddle adalah seorang penyihir sehingga ia akan bisa melihatnya.

_Sepertinya rencana ini bagus_, pikir Hermione.

Hermione menyelinap ke samping dinding pagar panti asuhan yang sepi sebelum mengeluarkan tongkat dan melemparkan mantra pada dirinya. Setelah mantra itu bekerja, ia menuju pintu gerbang dan membukanya. Hermione harus mengingatkan diri sendiri bahwa ia tidak boleh menggunakan sihir di dalam panti. Riddle masih di bawah 17 tahun dan belum diizinkan menggunakan sihir selama liburan. Setiap sihir yang terdeteksi di panti asuhan ini akan disalahkan pada Riddle.

Hermione menyimpan tongkat sihir di sarungnya saat ia melangkah melewati halaman. Untungnya di dalam halaman itu kosong sehingga Hermione lanjut berjalan tanpa terganggu. Dia mencapai pintu depan dan membukanya. Saat ini Hermione berdiri di aula depan. Meskipun kata 'aula' bukan kata yang tepat untuk menggambarkan tempat ini. Mungkin ruangan adalah istilah yang lebih pas. Ruangan ini agak kecil dan catnya abu-abu, agak pudar, sehingga terlihat agak menyedihkan. Di depan Hermione ada pintu kaca yang menuju ke ruang makan. Di sisi kirinya ada beberapa pintu dan di sebelah kanannya ada tangga ke atas. Hermione memutuskan untuk mencari Riddle di lantai atas. Desain bangunan ini menyatakan bahwa kamar para anak yatim berada di lantai dua. Hermione menaiki tangga. Benar saja, kamar-kamar anak yatim berada di sini. Hermione berdiri di koridor yang memiliki banyak pintu. Anak-anak kecil berlarian menyusuri koridor dari kamar ke kamar dan bermain. Hermione melihat mereka semua memakai kemeja abu-abu yang sama. Dia ingat Riddle juga memakai kemeja itu juga kemarin. Mungkin itu semacam seragam di sini meskipun agak jelek.

Perlahan dia menyusuri koridor. Dia harus berhati-hati agar anak-anak itu tidak bersentuhan dengannya karena saat ini Hermione tak terlihat. Anak-anak itu sendiri terlihat terawat dengan baik dan cukup bahagia. Tetapi Hermione tidak terkejut beberapa di antara mereka terlihat agak kurus. Mereka kan hidup di zaman perang. Untungnya sebagian besar pintu kamar yang ia lewati terbuka. Dia tinggal mengintip ke dalam untuk mencari kamar Riddle. Beberapa pintu yang tertutup satu per satu dibukanya. Tapi sampai di ujung koridor dia tidak menemukan Riddle. Hermione melongok ke jendela yang berada di ujung koridor. Jendela ini mengarah ke halaman belakang panti asuhan. Halaman itu dipagari oleh dinding beton tinggi. Beberapa anak yatim sedang bermain di sana. Tetapi Hermione tidak melihat Riddle di sana.

_Dimana dia?_

Hermione berjalan balik lalu menuruni tangga. Dia sampai di aula kecil tadi. Sekilas ia melihat ke ruang makan, Riddle juga tidak ada. Dia bertanya-tanya di mana harus mencari lagi. Tiba-tiba salah satu pintu di sampingnya terbuka. Carter melangkah keluar diikuti oleh seorang gadis pengurus panti juga. Gadis itu masih sangat muda, Hermione terkejut melihatnya. Gadis itu bahkan mungkin seumuran dengannya.

"Sudah kubilang, Emma. Mainan baru terlalu mahal." Hermione mendengar Carter mengomeli gadis itu. "Saat ini semakin sulit menemukan donatur lain."

"Baiklah, Mr. Carter," jawab gadis itu malu-malu.

"Sekarang pergilah, Emma. Aku yakin masih ada sesuatu yang harus kau kerjakan," kata Carter.

Gadis itu bergegas pergi.

"Kau ini, Peter." Hermione mendengar suara wanita dari dalam ruangan itu. "Jangan terlalu keras dengan pegawai-pegawaiku."

Carter berbalik dan berkata sambil menyeringai pada wanita di dalam ruangan. "Tapi, Michelle, kau tahu sifatku kan. Aku tidak akan pernah melakukan hal tak berguna seperti membeli mainan."

Setelah berkata begitu, seorang wanita keluar dari ruangan. Dia berusia empat puluhan dan agak gemuk, dengan rambut cokelat yang sedikit beruban.

"Terserah apapun yang kau katakan, Peter," kata wanita itu geli.

Carter tertawa menjijikkan. Hermione merasa semakin tidak menyukai pria itu. Dan saat ia menatap sosok wanita itu, ia merasa tidak suka juga padanya.

"Bagaimana dengan si kecil Simon?" wanita gemuk itu bertanya malas. "Apa dia masih membuat masalah?"

"Oh, tidak," jawab Mr. Carter. "Mereka itu pengganggu kecil, hanya membutuhkan tangan yang kuat. Setelah itu, mereka akan jadi anak normal lagi." Dia tampak mempertimbangkan sesuatu sebelum melanjutkan. "Tidak seperti Tom."

Sekarang kepala Hermione terangkat dan memasang kuping baik-baik.

"Anak itu bajingan kecil menjengkelkan."

Hermione mengangkat alis saat mendengar penghinaan itu.

"Ya, benar. Dia memang anak yang sangat menakutkan," kata wanita gemuk dengan wajah jijik. "Ada yang tidak beres dengan anak itu."

"Benar," kata Carter tegas. "Kelihatannya dia benar-benar sudah menyimpang jauh dari jalan Tuhan."

Wanita gemuk itu membuat gerakan salib saat pernyataan itu.

"Sejak aku mulai bekerja di sini, aku telah berusaha untuk menunjukkan dia kembali ke cara yang benar," kata Carter dengan suara keras. "Tapi tampaknya dia selalu saja kembali ke cara-cara sesatnya, tidak peduli betapa sering aku mencambuknya."

Hermione tidak mau mempercayai apa yang didengarnya. _Bajingan sakit!_ Dan orang seperti Carter dipakai untuk menjaga anak-anak?

"Ya, kau benar sekali," wanita gemuk setuju dengan Carter. "Omong-omong, berapa lama lagi Tom dikurung di ruang bawah tanah?"

Carter mengangkat bahu saat itu. "Sehari lagi mungkin."

Hermione menatap mereka berdua, tak percaya. _Apa yang salah dengan orang-orang ini?_ Dia berhenti mendengar percakapan mereka dan berbalik ke tangga. _Ruang bawah tanah?_

Satu tangga yang dinaikinya tadi mengarah ke lantai dua tempat kamar anak yatim berada. Satu tangga lagi mengarah ke bawah. Hermione tidak terlalu memperhatikan ini sebelumnya. Dia menuruni tangga ke bawah. Setelah beberapa saat ia sampai di bawah tanah yang gelap dan kotor. Dindingnya beton dan jaring laba-laba mendekorasi langit-langit. Ada genangan air kotor di lantai. Hermione menuruni koridor yang menjorok ke bawah. Pupilnya membutuhkan penyesuaian di tempat remang-remang seperti ini. Dia melangkah melewati lantai yang kotor. Setelah beberapa waktu berjalan dalam keremangan, dia tiba di depan sebuah pintu yang keras. Dia menuju ke pintu dan mencoba membukanya. Terkunci. Hermione memandang berkeliling. Tampaknya ini pintu satu-satunya di bawah sini. Kemungkinan besar Riddle berada di balik pintu ini, pikir Hermione. Dia mencari ke dalam saku jubah untuk mengambil sesuatu. Dan Hermione mengeluarkan klip kertas.

_Harus melakukan trik._

Mempelajari bagaimana cara membuka kunci dengan cara Muggle terbukti sangat berguna selama perang. Hermione belajar ini dari Fred dan George Weasley. Dia membengkokkan klip kertas dan memasukkannya ke lubang kunci. Dia tidak terlalu baik dalam membuat kunci seperti Fred dan George, tapi lumayan bagus sehingga beberapa detik kemudian kunci pintu akhirnya terbuka.

Hermione membuka pintu pelan-pelan. Ruangan di dalamnya sedikit lebih terang karena ada jendela kecil yang terletak tinggi di dinding. Sayangnya kaca jendela itu rusak, membiarkan udara Desember yang dingin masuk ke dalam. Hermione melangkah masuk. Ruangan ini agak kecil dan sangat kotor. Jamur tumbuh di dinding kusam dan lantainya basah. Tetapi Hermione tidak terlalu memperhatikan ini.

Tidak lama kemudian, matanya tertumbuk ke sosok yang tergeletak di tengah ruangan. Dia bergegas ke arah sosok itu. Hermione melihat Riddle meringkuk menjadi bola dan berbaring di lantai kotor yang dingin. Hermione berlutut di sampingnya. Dia melihat mata Riddle terpejam dan wajahnya mengerut kesakitan. Ada memar dan darah kering di seluruh wajah, sangat kontras dengan kulitnya yang teramat pucat. Dengan ngeri Hermione melihat kemeja Riddle di bagian punggung direndam dalam darah juga.

"Riddle?" katanya lembut sambil menyentuh lengannya dengan lembut.

Riddle tersentak menjauh dari sentuhannya.

"Ini aku, DeCerto," kata Hermione dengan suara menenangkan.

Riddle perlahan membuka mata dan memandangnya kosong. Hermione bergidik saat melihat rasa sakit di mata abu-abunya yang indah.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya Riddle serak.

"_Well_, bagaimana menurutmu? Tentu saja menikmati hari di lingkungan yang bagus," katanya lembut bercanda sambil menyeka rambut hitam pemuda itu dari wajahnya. "Ayo, bangun," Hermione memerintahkan sambil menarik lembut lengannya.

Riddle meringis kesakitan saat mencoba duduk. Dengan bantuan Hermione, ia berhasil duduk. Hermione menyadari Riddle memegang tangan kanannya protektif ke dada dan punggungnya terlihat sangat kaku. Memar dan luka di wajahnya menceritakan semuanya. Dia yakin si pria jahat, Carter, sudah menyiksa Riddle. Hermione harus memegangi Riddle agar dia tidak terjungkal. Dia merangkul bahunya. Riddle gemetar sedikit, mungkin karena rasa sakit atau dingin, Hermione tidak tahu.

"Kita harus keluar dari sini," bisiknya lirih. "Apa kau sanggup berjalan?"

Riddle menoleh dan memandangnya heran. Hermione melihat matanya masih tertutupi oleh rasa kesakitan. Dia hampir meringis melihat memar ungu yang merusak wajahnya yang tampan.

"Mengapa kau di sini?" Riddle bertanya lagi dengan suara seraknya.

Hermione tersenyum sebelum menjawab serius, "Untuk membawamu pergi dari tempat ini."

Riddle tidak bergerak dan terus menatapnya curiga seolah-olah menduga Hermione punya motif tersembunyi.

"Cukup bertanya-tanya sekarang," kata Hermione tanpa basa basi lagi, ia berkata dengan nada yang sering ia gunakan ketika Harry atau Ron merencanakan petualangan bodoh mereka lagi. "Aku ingin kau bangun, Riddle. Aku tidak kuat menggendongmu."

Hermione kemudian menyelipkan satu tangannya di bawah bahu kirinya, mencoba untuk mengangkatnya berdiri. Riddle mengerang kesakitan saat ia mencoba berdiri. Pada akhirnya, ia berhasil juga untuk berdiri. Riddle terhuyung dan Hermione harus menopangnya agar tidak jatuh. Dia memegang tangan kiri Riddle yang tampak tak terluka dan meletakkan tangannya di bahunya sendiri. Lalu Hermione melingkari tangan kanannya di pinggang Riddle untuk membantunya.

"Sekarang kita naik ke tangga," katanya. "Lalu kita harus keluar dari neraka ini, oke?"

Riddle tidak menjawab sehingga Hermione menganggap itu sebagai 'ya' dan menuntunnya keluar dari ruangan menjijikkan itu. Riddle mengikutinya tapi jelas kesulitan berjalan. Hermione bisa mendengar napasnya tersengal-sengal dan Riddle bersandar pada dirinya. Dari waktu ke waktu dia terus mengerang kesakitan. Ketika sampai di tangga, Hermione capek, tapi dia tidak mau menyerah. Dia menyesuaikan lagi pegangannya pada Riddle sehingga menahannya lebih kuat lalu membantunya menaiki tangga. Dengan tangan kirinya, Hermione menggenggam pegangan tangga untuk mencegahnya kehilangan keseimbangan dan membuat mereka jatuh. Ketika sudah hampir di lantai satu, Hermione berhenti dan mendudukkan Riddle di salah satu anak tangga. Dengan lembut Hermione menangkup pipinya untuk mendapatkan perhatian Riddle, lalu ia berkata,

"Aku akan mengecek apa di lantai satu kosong. Aku akan kembali dalam sekejap."

Riddle menatapnya dengan manik abu-abunya lalu mengangguk singkat. Hermione tersenyum padanya sebelum berdiri lagi dan menyelinap menaiki anak tangga terakhir. Dia melihat ke aula kecil itu dan memastikan Riddle tidak terlihat dari sana. Dia kemudian melongok ke ruang makan untuk memastikan tidak ada orang di sana. Selanjutnya ia meninggalkan aula dan menuju lorong ke pintu depan. Lorong itu juga kosong. Dia berjalan dan membuka pintu depan. Udara dingin Desember memukulnya saat keluar dari gedung panti. Dia memperhatikan halaman depan. Tak ada satu pun orang di sana, bagus. Dia masuk kembali ke dalam dan melewati lorong. Risikonya sangat besar saat ini. Mudah-mudahan tidak ada yang melihat mereka pergi.

_Dan kalau ada seseorang yang mencoba menghentikan kami, aku akan mengutuk mereka!_ Hermione bersumpah dalam hati. _Sihir di bawah umur atau tidak, aku tidak akan membiarkan Riddle tinggal di sini._

Hermione tiba di aula lagi dan bergegas ke tangga. Dia menghela napas lega saat melihat Riddle masih duduk di tempat tadi. Hermione bisa melihat punggung kemejanya berlumuran darah. Dia cepat-cepat kesana dan membungkuk di depannya. Kepala Riddle bersandar di dinding tapi ia membuka mata saat melihatnya datang. Riddle terlihat sangat kepayahan. Hermione berharap cepat-cepat membawanya pergi dari sini.

"Ayo kita pergi," katanya sambil meraih lengannya.

Dengan susah payah akhirnya pemuda itu bisa berdiri lagi dan mereka terhuyung-huyung menaiki tangga terakhir ke aula depan. Riddle bersandar padanya. Hermione harus bergegas pergi dari tempat ini. Mereka melewati pintu masuk aula dan lorong hingga akhirnya mencapai pintu depan. Hermione membukanya dan mereka berdua melangkah keluar. Tinggal melewati halaman panti lagi lalu Hermione akan ber-Apparate. Hermione menuntun Riddle berjalan ke pintu gerbang. Ketika hampir mencapai pintu gerbang logam itu, Hermione mendengar teriakan. Dia menoleh dan melihat seorang pria berdiri di ambang pintu depan. Dia menahan napas saat mengenali itu adalah Carter. Carter melambaikan tangan pada mereka. Hermione bisa mendengarnya berteriak marah,

"Berhenti!" Carter mulai berlari ke arah mereka.

Hermione bergerak lagi. Dia mempererat pegangannya pada Riddle dan mengabaikan erangan kesakitannya saat menariknya berlari.

"Kau tidak akan bisa kabur, dasar bajingan tak tahu terima kasih!" Carter berteriak di belakang mereka.

Hermione menyadari bahwa teriakan menakutkan itu semakin dekat. Tinggal selangkah lagi mereka akan mencapai gerbang. Hermione membukanya. Saat mereka melewati gerbang, Hermione melirik sekilas ke belakang. Carter hampir dekat dengan mereka, jarak mereka hanya beberapa meter. Dia bisa melihat wajah Carter yang marah pada mereka, atau lebih tepatnya pada Riddle karena Hermione masih tak terlihat di mata Carter. Hermione harus cepat sekarang. Dia memegang Riddle kuat dan menariknya membelok ke kanan.

Mereka sampai di samping pagar beton yang mengelilingi panti asuhan. Carter tidak bisa melihat mereka sekarang. Hermione mengamati jalan. Dia lega karena tidak ada orang di sekitar mereka. Lalu ia mempererat cengkeramannya pada Riddle sehingga ia mengerang kesakitan tapi itu bukan hal yang harus dipikirkan sekarang. Langkah kaki Carter terdengar hampir mencapai gerbang. Hermione menutup matanya dan berkonsentrasi pada tujuan dan ber-Disapparate membawa Riddle. Mereka menghilang hanya beberapa detik sebelum Carter keluar dari gerbang. Carter mengira akan melihat Riddle berlari di jalan, tapi sekarang ia sangat kebingungan karena tidak melihat Riddle di mana pun juga.

.

{{{{{{{+}}}}}}}

.

Sementara itu, beberapa mil jauhnya dari panti asuhan, Hermione dan Riddle muncul di gang gelap di London tak jauh dari Leaky Cauldron. Riddle terhuyung dan pasti akan terjatuh kalau Hermione tidak menopangnya.

"Hampir sampai, kita hampir sampai, Riddle," bisik Hermione menenangkannya.

Lalu ia melepaskan mantelnya dan menarik tongkat sihirnya. Dengan perasaan lega ia meraba permukaan halus kayu di tangannya. Dia mengayunkan tongkatnya pada mantel dan merubahnya kembali menjadi jubah penyihir lalu menyelimuti tubuh Riddle dengan itu. Dia tidak ingin ditanya-tanyai oleh tamu lain Leaky Cauldron mengapa kondisi Riddle seperti itu.

Mereka berdua memasuki bar Leaky Cauldron. Bar agak sesak dengan para penyihir yang ingin memasuki Diagon Alley. Dia menuntun Riddle ke tangga menuju kamar tanpa membuat yang lain curiga. Tidak butuh waktu lama hingga Hermione berhasil membawanya ke depan kamarnya. Berdiri di depan pintu dan masih menopang Riddle, ia mengaduk-aduk sakunya untuk menemukan kunci kamarnya. Beberapa detik kemudian ia mengeluarkan kunci dari sakunya dan membuka pintu. Saat memasuki kamar, Hermione menghembuskan napas lega. Mereka telah berhasil!

Hermione menuntun pemuda itu ke ranjang dan menyuruhnya duduk. Kemudian ia berjongkok di depan Riddle dan memperhatikan wajahnya. Napasnya masih tersengal dan Hermione khawatir Carter sudah menyakiti tulang rusuk Riddle. Wajah pemuda itu lebih pucat dan dia menatap Hermione waspada.

Hermione tersenyum dan berkata ramah, "Kau aman sekarang. Ini kamarku di Leaky Cauldron." Dia menunjuk kamar ini. Hermione kembali menatap matanya dan kemudian melanjutkan, "Kau terluka, Riddle. Aku harus memeriksa lukamu. Tidak apa-apa kan?"

Riddle meringis dan memegang tangan kanannya erat ke dadanya.

"Aku tidak akan melakukan sesuatu yang jahat. Aku hanya ingin mengobati lukamu," Hermione menenangkannya. "Aku lumayan bisa mengobati luka," ia menambahkan sambil mengedipkan mata.

Hermione berdiri dan berjalan menuju koper sekolahnya di sudut kamar. Dia membuka tutupnya dan mengaduk barang-barangnya. Setelah beberapa saat ia menemukan apa yang dicarinya. Hermione mengeluarkan sebuah kotak kayu yang ditulisnya 'P3K'. Dia membuka tutupnya dan memilah-milah.

_Skelegrow? Mungkin._

_Salep memar? Tentu saja._

_Pembersih kuman? Ya._

_Ramuan Penutup Luka? Jelas._

_Ramuan Penghilang Rasa Sakit? Tentu saja._

Dengan botol-botol dan guci-guci, ia kembali ke Riddle. Pemuda itu masih duduk kaku di ranjang sambil mengawasinya.

"Sekarang, biarkan aku melihat lenganmu," perintah Hermione.

Riddle menyipitkan mata padanya sebelum berkata ragu-ragu, "Kenapa kau melakukan ini, DeCerto? Kenapa kau menolongku?"

Hermione mendesah. Sayangnya, dia juga tidak tahu mengapa dia menolong Riddle. Riddle adalah Lord Voldemort. Tapi sekarang Hermione sudah kepalang menolongnya, dia tidak boleh tanggung-tanggung, kan?

"Oh, ayolah. Aku tidak punya motif tersembunyi seperti kalian para Slytherin. Kau terluka, aku ingin mengobatimu. Memangnya susah sekali ya untuk percaya?"

Riddle terus menatapnya waspada sementara Hermione memandangnya dengan alis terangkat. Dengan sangat perlahan Riddle menjulurkan lengan kanan yang terluka ke arahnya. Hermione tersenyum dan berkata,

"Tidak begitu susah kan?"

Riddle tidak menjawab sehingga Hermione duduk di sampingnya dan mengambil lengannya hati-hati. Lalu ia mengeluarkan tongkat sihir. Dia memperhatikan Riddle yang tegang saat itu tapi tidak menarik lengannya. Hermione menganggap itu sebagai pertanda baik. Ia menggumamkan mantra sambil mengayunkan tongkatnya ke lengannya. Seketika bagian kemejanya di sekitar lengan lenyap. Hermione sekarang bisa melihat lengannya. Lengan itu bengkak dan memar gelap. Tapi itu bukan yang terburuk, Hermione mengasumsikan. Dia memeriksa lengannya, Riddle mengerang kesakitan saat Hermione melakukannya. Gadis itu mendongak menatapnya.

"Lenganmu patah," beritahunya. "Aku perlu memperbaiki tulang. Akan sedikit sakit."

Hermione melambaikan tongkatnya lagi dan menggumamkan Mantra Mati Rasa di lengannya meskipun tidak akan banyak membantu. Lalu ia memanggil sihirnya untuk melemparkan mantra yang lebih kompleks yang akan memperbaiki tulang. Dia ingat terakhir kali ia menggunakan mantra ini. Saat itu ia baru terbangun di lapangan rumput dekat desa Steepleton. Lengannya juga patah, meskipun saat itu yang patah adalah lengan kirinya.

Hermione melirik Riddle. "Siap?"

Riddle mengangguk begitu Hermione menyalurkan sihirnya dari tongkat ke lengannya. Riddle mendesis kesakitan saat tulang di lengannya mengatur diri lagi. Setelah mantra selesai, Hermione mengayunkan tongkat lagi dan menyihir perban dari udara tipis. Dengan ayunan lain dari tongkatnya, perban itu melilit erat di lengan Riddle yang memar.

"Oke, selesai. Sekarang minum ini," kata Hermione menyerahkan sebuah botol kecil.

Riddle mengambilnya dengan tangan kiri, namun tidak meminumnya. Hermione memutar mata karena sikap tidak percayanya.

"Ini Skelegrow. Ini akan membantu memperbaiki patah tulang."

Riddle melihat dengan menilai lalu meminum ramuan. Hermione menghela napas. Cowok ini tidak akan menjadi pasien yang gampang. Dia mengambil botol kosong itu lalu memerintahkan lagi,

"Sekarang, lepaskan kemejamu."

Riddle mengangkat alisnya dan Hermione memandangnya frustasi.

"Punggungmu terluka, Riddle. Aku perlu memeriksa itu juga."

Pemuda itu masih menolak untuk bergerak sehingga Hermione berkata kesal padanya, "Jangan konyol. Tidak ada yang belum kulihat sebelumnya."

Hermione tidak cukup tahu apa maksud perkataannya. Melihat seorang pria setengah telanjang atau luka di punggung? Jujur saja, ia sudah pernah melihat kedua hal itu.

_Untungnya kedua hal itu tidak selalu berhubungan. _Pikirnya dengan seringai.

Dengan enggan Riddle membuka kemejanya. Hermione harus membantunya sedikit karena Riddle tidak bisa menggunakan tangan kanannya. Dia melihat ada bekas luka lama tapi besar dan jelek di lengan kiri Riddle, bekas luka itu mulai dari lengan hingga ke bahu. Hermione bertanya-tanya sebentar darimana Riddle mendapatkan itu, tapi saat ini ada hal lain yang lebih mendesak.

Dia menyuruh Riddle berbaring di tempat tidur. Riddle ragu-ragu tapi Hermione tetap memaksanya dan mendorongnya lembut hingga ia berbaring menelungkup di ranjang. Ketika melihat kondisi punggungnya, kemarahan Hermione pada Carter semakin menjadi. Kulit punggung Riddle dan pinggangnya penuh memar. Tapi bukan itu yang terburuk. Ada banyak luka cambukan di punggungnya. Bilur-bilur merah menghiasi kulitnya yang pucat. Tidak ada satu pun bagian punggung yang tidak tersentuh. Beberapa bilur cambukan itu masih baru dan beberapa lagi agak lama dan berlapis dengan darah kering. Beberapa luka masih mengeluarkan darah, menambah darah lama yang sudah mengalir di mana-mana di punggungnya.

Hermione mengambil tongkat sihirnya dan menghapus darah kering sebanyak yang dia bisa tanpa membuka lagi lukanya. Setelah itu ia mengoleskan beberapa ramuan untuk luka yang sudah ia siapkan. Riddle tidak mengatakan apapun selama proses pengobatan. Kadang-kadang dia hanya berjengit atau mengerang lembut. Hermione mencoba untuk bekerja cepat agar tidak memperpanjang rasa sakitnya. Setelah ia mengobati semua luka, ia menyihir perban lagi. Perban ini menutupi punggung Riddle. Hermione memandang perban di punggung pemuda itu. Seharusnya dia mengulangi lagi proses pengobatan luka-luka itu untuk mencegah infeksi dan memastikan luka akan sembuh dengan baik, tapi untuk saat ini dia rasa sudah selesai.

Hermione membelai lembut rambut hitam pemuda itu lalu berkata, "Aku sudah selesai. Kau boleh bangun lagi."

Hermione mengambil kemeja abu-abu yang tadi dilemparnya ke lantai. Dia melemparkan mantra _Scorgify_ untuk menyingkirkan semua darah di sana. Lalu Hermione menyerahkan kemeja itu ke Riddle. Dia menerimanya dan mulai memakai kemeja. Hermione mengerutkan kening ketika melihat lagi memar di wajah Riddle. Hermione duduk lagi di ranjang dan mengangkat guci yang berisi salep memar. Setelah Riddle selesai memakai kemeja, Hermione mengambil dagunya dan mendongakkan wajah Riddle ke arahnya. Riddle menatapnya dengan mata melebar. Hermione tersenyum pada saat itu. Lalu ia mencolek sedikit salep dari guci dan mengoleskannya ke memar ungu di wajah Riddle. Setelah selesai, Hermione memeriksa lagi wajahnya lalu berkata,

"Cobalah untuk tidak menggosoknya. Butuh waktu agak lama sampai salep ini bereaksi." Kata Hermione lalu menambahkan, "Bagaimana kalau aku mengambil makanan dulu? Tampaknya kau kelaparan."

Tanpa menunggu jawaban, Hermione bangkit berdiri dan berjalan ke pintu. Sebelum meninggalkan kamar, ia berbalik dan berkata lagi, "Dan jangan pergi keluar sendirian."

Dia pergi sebelum Riddle sempat membalasnya. Hermione menuju bar Leaky Cauldron.

"Oh, halo," Luisa menyapanya. "Aku tidak melihatmu kembali ke sini tadi. Kau butuh apa?"

"Bisakah kau buatkan aku beberapa _sandwich_?" tanya Hermione. "Oh ya, apa kau punya kamar kosong yang lain? Untuk temanku."

"Kamar kosong? Coba kulihat dulu…" Luisa mengecek sebuah buku tamu. "Ah, tamu di kamar sebelahmu akan keluar hari ini. Temanmu bisa menempati kamar itu."

"Sempurna," Hermione tersenyum.

"Bagus. Sekarang aku akan membuat pesananmu," jawab Luisa ceria.

Lima menit kemudian, Hermione kembali ke kamarnya dengan sepiring _sandwich_ di satu tangan dan dua botol Butterbeer di tangan satunya. Saat memasuki kamar, ia melihat Riddle telah tertidur di ranjangnya. Hermione berjalan pelan ke arahnya dan meletakkan piring dan botol di atas meja. Dia tidak ingin membangunkannya. Riddle terlihat sangat letih dan lemah, karena itu Hermione membiarkan saja dia tidur. Riddle pasti sangat membutuhkan istirahat. Dia mengambil selimut bulu tebal dan menyelimutinya hati-hati karena tidak mau membangunkannya. Hermione memandangi wajahnya yang terlelap.

_Dia terlihat polos sekali ketika tidur._ Hermione menggeleng. 'Voldemort' dan 'polos' adalah dua kata yang tidak bisa dihubungkan satu sama lain.

Matanya jatuh pada pada kemeja abu-abu seragam panti asuhan yang dipakai Riddle. Bahkan setelah dibersihkan dengan _Scorgify_, kemeja itu masih kelihatan kumal dan lusuh. Hati Hermione terasa sakit melihatnya. Panti asuhan itu sangat mengerikan. Dia tidak bisa percaya Riddle harus kembali ke tempat itu selama liburan musim panas. Dan Dumbledore? Apa pria itu tahu apa yang telah terjadi di panti asuhan? Pasti tidak mungkin tahu, pikir Hermione. Meskipun Dumbledore tidak menyukai Riddle. Hubungan mereka terlihat jelas selama kelas Transfigurasi. Seandainya Dumbledore tahu bagaimana perlakuan Carter, pria itu tidak akan mungkin menghukum Riddle sekejam ini dengan mengirim dia kembali ke tempat itu.

_Kau berbicara tentang pria tua yang mengirim Harry kembali ke keluarga Dursley untuk tersiksa setiap musim panas! Bahkan Dumbledore sangat menyukai Harry,_ suara dalam kepalanya berbicara.

_Tapi, Dumbledore punya alasan kuat untuk melakukan itu_, Hermione menjawab suara tadi dengan marah.

Hermione meninggalkan kamarnya dan menuju Diagon Alley. Dia butuh waktu untuk menyendiri dan menghirup udara segar untuk menjernihkan pikirannya. Otaknya masih kesulitan mencerna setiap peristiwa yang terjadi hari ini. Pertama, serangan udara di London. Kedua, panti asuhan menakutkan itu. Dan bagaimana mungkin dia menyelamatkan Lord Voldemort? Hermione tenggelam dalam pikirannya saat keluar dari Leaky Cauldron dan memasuki Diagon Alley. Suasana di sini cukup ramai.

_Tantu saja, sekarang sudah hampir Natal, bukan?_

Orang-orang mungkin saja berbelanja keperluan Natal mereka. Dengan sentakan tajam di perutnya, Hermione menyadari bahwa ini akan menjadi pertama kalinya ia menghabiskan Natal sendirian. Tahun lalu memang tidak terlalu menyenangkan karena perang yang berkecamuk dan kematian orang tuanya, tapi setidaknya dia masih punya Harry dan Ron. Apa yang dikatakan mereka kalau melihatnya sekarang?

_Mereka mungkin akan merasa jijik padaku,_ pikir Hermione sedih.

Bagaimana bisa ia pergi menyelamatkan Riddle? Dari semua orang yang kesusahan di bumi ini? Dia jahat! Lord Voldemort pantas untuk dipukuli seperti itu. Bahkan dia layak untuk sesuatu yang jauh lebih buruk. Kenapa dia harus memastikan keselamatannya? Dia sudah tahu Riddle pasti tidak akan terluka selama serangan udara ini karena di zamannya masih ada Voldemort. Jadi, kenapa dia harus pergi ke panti asuhan itu? Bagaimana dengan rencana awalnya untuk menghindari Riddle? _Yah, rencana itu bekerja dengan sangat baik._ Sejak datang ke Hogwarts, hubungan mereka berangsur-angsur memburuk. Dan sekarang Tom Riddle tertidur di _kamarnya._

Tapi Hermione tidak bisa meninggalkan Riddle sendirian di sana, di panti asuhan mengerikan itu. Carter, ia benar-benar telah menyiksa Riddle.

_Terus kenapa? _Suara marah di kepalanya menggerutu. _Riddle sudah membunuh orang tuamu!_

Bayangan rumah yang terbakar habis muncul kembali dalam ingatannya. Bayangan jenazah terbakar…

Hermione duduk di sebuah bangku. Hatinya sakit. Orangtuanya bukan satu-satunya yang dibunuh Voldemort. Begitu banyak teman-temannya yang meninggal. Tak seorang pun dari mereka pantas untuk mati. Dan keluarga mereka yang ditinggalkan sudah tidak sama seperti dulu lagi. Contohnya Mrs. Weasley! Hermione teringat bagaimana wanita itu sebelum perang dimulai. Mrs. Weasley sangat baik hati, melindungi, ramah dan ceria. Setelah perang, banyak anggota keluarganya tewas, meninggalkan Mrs. Weasley yang menjadi wanita pemurung dan putus asa. Mrs. Weasley telah kehilangan keceriaan lamanya dan menjadi sosok yang baru.

Air mata mengalir di pipi Hermione. Dia menyekanya dengan marah.

_Hentikan ini sekarang! _katanya pada diri sendiri. Apa yang akan semua orang pikirkan tentang Hermione sekarang? Berani-beraninya dia menolong musuh? Pembunuh mereka?

Tetapi Hermione telah melihat begitu banyak orang kesakitan dan sedih. Dia tidak mau melihat itu lagi. Tidak jika dia masih mampu untuk menghentikannya. Dan Riddle telah disakiti. Sangat disakiti. Mungkin Riddle tidak pantas untuk ditolong, tapi ketika Hermione melihatnya tergeletak di ruang bawah tanah kotor dan menahan sakit, Hermione tidak bisa menahan diri lagi. Dia harus menolongnya.

_Sudah terlanjur terjadi sekarang._

Hermione tidak akan pernah mau membawanya pulang ke panti asuhan. Tidak setelah dia tahu bagaimana Riddle diperlakukan di sana. Entah bagaimana dia merasa bertanggung jawab atas Riddle.

_Sempurna sekali!_

Dia mendesah frustasi dan bangkit dari bangkunya. Dia tidak mau berurusan lagi dengan rasa bersalahnya, jadi sekarang ia berjalan ke apotek. Dia harus membeli lebih banyak Ramuan Penyembuh, persediaannya sudah hampir habis.

Hermione meninggalkan apotek dengan beberapa kantong di tangannya. Dia kembali ke Leaky Cauldron. Saat berjalan menyusuri jalanan Diagon Alley, Hermione melewati sebuah toko pakaian yang sepertinya adalah pendahulu Madam Malkin. Hermione berhenti dan mengintip ke dalam jendela toko. Setelah sedikit berdebat dengan dirinya sendiri, ia memutuskan membeli beberapa pakaian untuk Riddle karena tidak tahan lagi melihatnya memakai kemeja abu-abu menyedihkan itu.

Sejam kemudian Hermione masuk kembali ke Leaky Cauldron. Dia mengangguk ke arah Luisa dan menaiki tangga ke kamarnya. Dia memasuki kamar tanpa mengetuk, _toh ini juga kamarku_, pikirnya keras kepala. Saat masuk, ia melihat Riddle sudah bangun. Pemuda itu duduk di ranjangnya dan mengamatinya curiga. Riddle terlihat sedikit lebih sehat. Setidaknya ia tidak terlalu lelah lagi, Hermione memperhatikan seksama. Wajahnya masih memar, akan butuh beberapa hari hingga salep memar menghilangkan itu.

"Hei, Riddle," Hermione menyapanya ramah.

Riddle tidak membalas sapaannya, tapi terus menatapnya kosong. Hermione meletakkan kantong belanjaan di lantai, berjalan ke arah ranjang dan duduk di samping Riddle karena tidak ada kursi. Tatapannya jatuh pada _sandwich_ tak tersentuh di meja samping ranjang. Hermione yakin Riddle pasti kelaparan tetapi tetap tidak menyentuh makanan. Jelas Riddle melakukan itu bukan demi kesopanan. Bukan itu, yang benar adalah Riddle tidak percaya padanya. Sambil menghela napas Hermione mencondongkan tubuh ke depan dan mengambil piring.

"Asal kau tahu saja, aku tidak meracuni makanan ini," katanya sambil meletakkan piring _sandwich_ di ranjang di antara mereka berdua.

Hermione juga belum makan siang. Sekarang bahkan sudah malam. Jadi dia mengambil satu _sandwich_ dan mulai menyantapnya. Riddle masih menolak untuk makan. Dia masih menatap Hermione dengan wajah kosong.

_Cowok ini benar-benar punya karakter yang ruwet, bukan?_ Pikir Hermione sambil mengambil _sandwich_ satu lagi dan mengulurkannya pada Riddle. Dia hanya memandang _sandwich_ dengan mata abu-abu datarnya.

"Ayolah. Aku tahu kau kelaparan. Ambil saja. Ini sangat enak kok," Hermione dengan lembut berusaha membujuknya makan.

Tatapan pemuda itu beralih dari _sandwich_ ke wajah Hermione lalu tatapan mereka terkunci. Wajahnya masih tanpa ekspresi, tapi Hermione masih bisa melihat ketidakpercayaan di matanya. Hermione menatapnya meyakinkan.

"Tidak apa-apa," katanya. Kemudian menyeringai nakal sebelum melanjutkan. "Apa kau lupa? Aku ini Gryffindor. Dan tidak sepertimu Slytherin, seorang Gryffindor tidak akan memberi racun pada makanan. Kalau kami ingin membunuh seseorang, maka kami akan terang-terangan menantangnya." Dia mengedipkan mata. "Dengan kutukan yang terbuka dan jujur."

Hermione bersumpah melihat sudut bibir Riddle melengkung ke atas sedikit. Lalu ia mengulurkan tangan dan mengambil _sandwich_. Hermione tersenyum dan terus memakan miliknya sendiri. Mereka makan dalam keheningan, walaupun Hermione tidak mengambil _sandwich _lagi. Dia memutuskan bahwa Riddle membutuhkan lebih banyak makanan daripada dirinya. Selesai makan, Hermione mengembalikan piring ke meja dengan lambaian tongkatnya.

Tiba-tiba Hermione berseru heboh, "Aku hampir lupa! Ini untukmu." Dia mengeluarkan kunci dari sakunya dan mengulurkannya kepada Riddle.

Riddle mengerutkan kening dan menatap kunci dengan mata menyipit. "Apa itu?"

Hermione tersenyum. "Kenapa Riddle, kupikir kau sangat jenius." Dia nyengir lalu menambahkan, "Ini kunci."

Riddle meliriknya. "Aku juga tahu itu kunci. Kenapa kau memberikan itu padaku?"

"Ini kunci kamarmu. Kau tidak berharap aku akan membiarkanmu tidur seranjang denganku, kan?" Hermione tersenyum geli.

Riddle tampaknya bingung, pandangannya bolak-balik ke kunci lalu ke wajah Hermione, lalu kembali lagi ke kunci. Ia bertanya dengan suara lembut, "Aku…aku tinggal di sini?"

Hermione mengernyitkan alisnya. Apa yang dipikirkannya? _Dia pikir aku akan membawanya pulang ke panti asuhan?_

"Tentu saja kau tinggal di sini. Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu pergi ke tempat busuk itu lagi!"

Riddle menatapnya lagi dan ekspresi tak tertebak melintas di wajahnya. Perlahan ia meraih kunci yang diberikan Hermione padanya.

"Oke, sekarang ikuti aku," kata Hermione dengan ceria. "Aku akan menunjukkan kamarmu."

Dia mengulurkan tangan pada Riddle. Pemuda itu melihatnya dan Hermione menyadari masih ada ketidakpercayaan di mata abu-abu itu. Dia menghela napas, mencondongkan tubuh ke arahnya dan mengambil lengannya. Dia bisa merasakan tubuh Riddle menegang karena sentuhannya.

"Bangunlah," perintahnya lembut. "Aku ingin kau pergi ke kamarmu dan berbaring. Kau benar-benar butuh tidur yang cukup malam ini."

Hermione tidak tahu berapa lama Riddle dikurung di ruang bawah tanah itu, tapi dia menduga pasti sudah beberapa hari. Hermione menduga Riddle pasti tidak bisa tidur sama sekali di ruangan itu. Jadi dia butuh istirahat sekarang. Lagipula, luka di punggung dan lengannya akan sembuh lebih cepat kalau ia cukup beristirahat. Anehnya, Riddle mengikuti saja perintahnya dan bangun dari tempat tidur. Hermione rasa dia mungkin terlalu lemah untuk memprotes.

Hermione harus membantunya sedikit untuk berjalan. Ketika berjalan keluar, Hermione mengambil kantong belanjaan dari Diagon Alley di lantai. Kemudian mereka meninggalkan kamarnya dan berjalan pelan-pelan ke kamar baru Riddle. Riddle masih bersandar padanya, masih belum bisa berjalan kalau tidak dibantu. Hermione tidak bisa percaya bagaimana Riddle dipaksa untuk kembali ke panti asuhan setiap liburan. Itu mengerikan.

Ketika mereka sampai ke pintu kamar, Hermione mengambil kunci dari tangan Riddle dan membuka pintu. Mereka memasuki kamar. Kamar ini persis seperti kamarnya. Ada ranjang di satu sisi dan lemari di sisi lain. Sebelah kiri pintu adalah pintu lain yang mengarah ke kamar mandi. Hermione menuntun Riddle ke ranjang. Matanya tertuju pada meja tepat di bawah jendela kecil.

Hermione tersenyum lalu berkata, "Lihatlah. Kau bahkan punya kursi. Jauh lebih baik dibandingkan kamarku."

Dia mendudukkan Riddle di atas ranjang. Riddle mengerang kesakitan saat punggungnya membungkuk. Hermione meletakkan kantong belanjaan ke lantai.

"Apa itu?" ia mendengar Riddle bertanya.

Hermione tersenyum riang. "Senang kau menanyakannya," katanya sambil mengeluarkan baju-baju dan celana yang dibelinya di Diagon Alley dari salah satu kantong. Dia meletakkan itu hati-hati di atas sandaran kursi. "Kau bisa memakai ini besok."

Riddle melihat bingung pakaian itu. "Kau membelikanku pakaian?"

Riddle tampaknya sangat terkejut. Hermione tidak tahu apakah dia terkejut karena _dia_ yang membelikannya pakaian atau karena ada seseorang yang membelikannya pakaian.

"Ini mungkin mengejutkanmu, Riddle, tapi kemeja ini sudah tidak trendi lagi." Hermione nyengir padanya saat menarik-narik kemeja abu-abunya.

Hermione lalu meraih kantong kedua. Di dalamnya ada Ramuan Penyembuh yang dibelinya di apotek. Dia mengeluarkan botol besar berisi cairan kebiruan dari kantong.

"Ini Ramuan Tidur Tanpa Mimpi," katanya. "Aku ingin kau meminumnya sedikit sebelum tidur. Tubuhmu akan sembuh lebih baik. Dan ini‒" Hermione mengambil botol kedua yang lebih kecil dari kantong. "‒adalah Ramuan Penghilang Rasa Sakit. Kau juga harus meminum ini sebelum tidur."

Dia meletakkan botol-botol di meja samping tempat tidur dan menatap mata Riddle. "Kalau kau butuh sesuatu, kau tahu di mana kamarku. Jadi tinggal datang saja, oke?"

Riddle menatap kosong dan tidak menjawab apa-apa, jadi Hermione berasumsi sudah waktunya ia balik ke kamarnya. Baru saja berbalik, tiba-tiba sebuah tangan menggenggam tangannya. Dia menoleh penasaran ke Riddle.

"Aku tidak memahamimu. Kita adalah musuh sejak kau datang ke Hogwarts. Dan sekarang, kau menolongku. Kenapa?"

Hermione tersenyum padanya saat berucap, "Ayolah, hubungan kita tidak seburuk itu, bukan?"

"Aku mengutukmu dengan kutukan Cruciatus." Riddle berkata terus terang.

"Ya, benar," jawab Hermione serius lalu melanjutkan. "Kita akan bahas tentang motifku ini besok. Kau sudah terlalu capek. Kau butuh istirahat sekarang."

Hermione meninggalkan Riddle dan kembali ke kamarnya sendiri. Dia menutup pintu kamar dan mendekati kopernya. Dia membukanya dan mengayunkan tongkat sehingga tempat penyimpanan rahasia terungkap. Dari dalam sana ia mengeluarkan buku Peverell. Dengan buku dalam genggaman ia merebahkan diri di ranjang dan menopang kepalanya di atas bantal besar.

._._._._._._._.

Sudah kelima kalinya ia mengulang membaca kalimat yang sama, harus diakuinya bahwa ia tidak bisa berkonsentrasi pada buku. Pikirannya selalu terbang ke peristiwa seharian ini dan pemuda di kamar yang terletak tepat di depan kamarnya.

Selama dua tahun terakhir, satu-satunya tujuan hidupnya adalah mengalahkan dan membunuh Voldemort. Setiap terbangun, dirinya, Harry, dan Ron selalu menyusun rencana untuk menyelesaikan misi itu. Itu adalah dunianya, untuk bertahan hidup dan berperang. Selama dua tahun terakhir, satu per satu teman dan sekutu kehilangan nyawa mereka untuk misi yang sama. Tapi mereka akhirnya berhasil. Pada akhirnya Voldemort telah dikalahkan. Hermione telah kehilangan orang-orang berharga, tapi setidaknya ia tahu bahwa teman-teman dan keluarganya akan bangga padanya.

Namun, takdir telah mempermainkannya lagi dengan kejam dan Hermione dikirim kembali ke masa lalu. Kembali menghadapi musuh yang sama. Riddle memang telah menjadi sangat menakutkan dan kejam seperti di zamannya. Tapi ada sesuatu yang berbeda. Sosok Lord Voldemort adalah sosok yang aneh dan gabungan dari semua yang jahat dan kejam di dunia ini. Ia lebih mirip iblis dibanding manusia. Seorang Tom Riddle yang dikenal Hermione di masa ini, di masa lalu, memang jahat dan pembunuh, tapi dia masih manusiawi. Dan Hermione tidak tahu harus bagaimana menghadapi Riddle. Menghadapi Voldemort bahkan jauh lebih gampang. Voldemort adalah lambang kejahatan sehingga Hermione membencinya. Tapi berbeda dengan Tom Riddle. Riddle memang jahat juga, tapi dia juga rapuh dan menderita. Semua orang telah menyakiti hatinya, orang-orang seperti Carter dan bahkan Dumbledore.

Hermione mendesah. Dia telah melihat sisi lemah Riddle dan memutuskan untuk menolongnya. Dan keputusan ini membuat Hermione merasa gila sekarang. Jelas merupakan sesuatu yang benar untuk membawanya keluar dari panti asuhan tempat Riddle disiksa. Setidaknya itu akan menjadi perbuatan yang benar kalau saja bukan _Tom Riddle_ yang disiksa di sana.

_Bukankah Riddle layak untuk disiksa seperti ini?_ Hermione berpikir ragu-ragu. Untuk semua kejahatan yang ia lakukan? Atau yang akan dia lakukan?

Jawabannya adalah, ya, dia layak untuk menderita. Tapi tetap saja Hermione telah menyelamatkannya. Dan kalau mau jujur, dia tidak menyesal menyelamatkannya.

Jadi, menolong Riddle, Voldemort, adalah hal yang benar untuk dilakukan? Apa yang dikatakan teman-temannya tentang ini? Bukankah mereka akan menyebutnya pengkhianat? Tapi teman-temannya tidak akan bisa mengatakan apapun karena mereka sudah meninggal. Voldemort telah membunuh mereka.

Hermione mengusap keningnya. Dia merasakan sakit kepala menyerangnya. Ini adalah dilema moral yang mengerikan. Tapi keputusannya sudah dibuat sejak ia memasuki panti asuhan itu. Sekarang Riddle berada di sini. Dia memiliki perasaan bahwa dia bertanggung jawab atas Riddle. Semua ini terlalu aneh. Dia mungkin memiliki perasaan bersalah pada teman-temannya tapi tidak ada jalan kembali sekarang. Dia sudah membuat keputusan dan dia akan melaksanakannya. Tom Riddle akan tinggal bersamanya selama sisa liburan Natal.

Hermione menghela napas.

.

**To be Continued**

* * *

**.**

Apdet lagiii! ^^V

Yup, chapter ini udah cukup bnyak tomione nya,, gimana? gimana?

Menurut kak winterblume, dia kurang puas dengan novel _Harry Potter dan Pangeran Berdarah Campuran_ karena di dalam novel itu gak dijelaskan kenapa tom riddle jadi jahat, dan kenapa dia sangat benci sama Muggle. Nah, jadi winterblume menulis di fic ini tentang alasan kenapa Riddle membenci Muggle,,

Dia udah disiksa di panti asuhannya, terus ayahnya yang muggle gak mau ngakui dia,, makanya itu menimbulkan rasa dendam buat tom riddle,,

Tom Riddle mungkin masih belum sejahat voldemort karena saat ini dia belum membuat Horcrux,, Satu Horcrux aja udah membuat si penciptanya kehilangan kemanusiaan, apagi tujuh. Karena sekarang dia masih belum biki Horcrux, masih ada rasa manusiawi dalam dirinya...

Oke, makasih banget yaa buat kalian yang udah baca chapter kemrin dan buat yg udah review juga...^^

Semoga kalian menikmati chapter ini! ^O^


	14. 13: Tongkat Sihir Riddle

**ULTIMA RATIO**

**Disclaimer : J.K Rowling**

**Author : Winterblume**

**TomMione Time-Traveller Fic**

**Romance & Adventure**

* * *

**Summary: **

Akhirnya hari Pertempuran Akhir melawan Lord Voldemort telah datang. Harry, Ron, dan Hermione bertempur dengan gagah berani melawan musuh bebuyutan mereka- tapi kemudian sesuatu menjadi salah. Dan Hermione menemukan dirinya sendirian dalam situasi genting.

* * *

**13**

**TONGKAT SIHIR RIDDLE**

**.**

Keesokan harinya, Hermione bangun agak kesiangan karena semalam tidak bisa tidur pulas. Dia mengobrak-abrik kopernya untuk mengambil rok dan blus. Setelah berbulan-bulan terdampar di Empat-puluhan, dia masih tidak terbiasa dengan pakaiannya. Ia lebih merindukan jins favoritnya.

_Setidaknya aku tidak perlu meniru gaya rambut Empat-puluhan_, pikir Hermione sambil menyisiri rambut, membuatnya lebih mengembang daripada sebelumnya. Pada akhirnya, ia menjinakkan rambut semaknya dengan gaya ekor kuda. Selesai berdandan, ia keluar kamar dan berjalan ke kamar Riddle. Ia bertanya-tanya bagaimana perasaannya saat ini. Kemarin kondisinya sangat buruk.

Hermione mengetuk pintu, lalu menunggu. Karena tidak ada jawaban, dia mengetuk lagi dan berseru, "Hei, Riddle! Kau sudah bangun? Bukakan pintunya!"

Beberapa saat kemudian, Hermione mendengar ada yang mendekati pintu dan membukanya. Tatapan Hermione langsung ke wajahnya. Riddle masih agak pucat dan memar di wajahnya terlihat mengerikan, tapi ia kelihatannya lebih sehat dibandingkan kemarin. Hermione tersenyum padanya.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu hari ini?"

Riddle menatapnya tanpa ekspresi dan menjawab, "Baik."

"Baguslah kalau begitu." Kata Hermione riang. "Sudah mau sarapan? Apa kau mau ikut aku ke bawah untuk mendapatkan makanan?"

"Ya," jawab Riddle pelan.

"Oke! Ayo ikut aku. Aku akan menunjukkanmu jalan." Hermione mengedipkan mata padanya sebelum berjalan turun ke bar.

Riddle mengikutinya dan Hermione lega karena sekarang ia bisa berjalan tanpa ditopang, walaupun masih belum bisa berjalan lebih cepat. Saat sudah di bawah, Hermione menuju salah satu meja kosong dan duduk. Riddle juga duduk di hadapannya, pandangannya berkeliaran di sekitar bar. Hermione melihatnya memakai pakaian yang dibelikannya kemarin, celana hitam dan kaos tebal hijau gelap. Ketika di toko pakaian kemarin, Hermione tergoda untuk membelikannya baju berwarna merah-Gryffinfor tapi setelah dipikir-pikir, warna hijau lebih cocok untuk Riddle.

"Pagi, kalian ingin pesan apa?" Hermione dibawa keluar dari lamunan ketika mendengar suara Luisa.

Pelayan Leaky Cauldron tengah berdiri di depan meja mereka dengan catatan di tangannya.

"Pagi, bisakah kau membawakan kami sarapan? Dan jangan lupa kopi juga," jawab Hermione.

"Tentu saja." Luisa menulis pesanan mereka di catatannya sebelum akhirnya menatap Riddle. "Kau pastilah teman Hermione?"

Dia mengerutkan kening saat melihat memar di wajah Riddle. "Kenapa dengan wajahmu, Sayang?" Luisa bertanya pada Riddle.

Hermione bisa melihat wajah Riddle berkerut dan merengut pada Luisa. Hermione harus menahan diri untuk tidak memutar matanya. Ketika Riddle tidak sedang bermain peran menjadi murid menawan, dia menjadi sangat tidak menyenangkan. Tapi bukankah Hermione tidak perlu heran?

"Yah, dia bersikeras tidak mau menemaniku di sini, jadi aku harus membujuknya dengan segala cara," kata Hermione pada Luisa dengan mimik serius. Tapi kemudian seringai pecah di wajahnya dan langsung tertawa.

Luisa tersenyum geli dan menggeleng padanya. "Oke, oke. Aku akan membuatkan sarapan kalian."

Ketika Luisa telah pergi, Riddle menatap Hermione dengan mata tajam abu-abu. Matanya menunjukkan dia tengah berpikir keras meskipun wajahnya tanpa ekspresi. Riddle tidak mengatakan apa-apa tapi terus memandang Hermione intens. Setelah beberapa lama, Hermione sudah tidak sabar, jadi dia bertanya bertanya dengan kesal,

"Apa yang salah? Kau lihat apa?"

Pada awalnya Riddle tidak menjawab dan hanya mengerutkan kening. Tapi kemudian ia berkata pelan, "Teman?"

Hermione bingung. "Apa? Apa kau tidak bisa bicara lengkap-lengkap?"

"Kau bilang pada wanita tadi, aku adalah temanmu?"

_Oh, jadi cuma itu?_ Hermione mengerti sekarang. Tentu saja, Lord Voldemort bingung dengan konsep pertemanan ini.

"_Well_, aku harus mengatakan sesuatu padanya saat memesan kamar untukmu. Apa lagi yang bisa kukatakan? Kamar ini untuk murid-satu-sekolah-yang-ternyata-membenciku? Kupikir itu terlalu panjang."

Riddle memutuskan kontak mata dengannya. "Siapa yang bilang aku benci padamu?" tanyanya lembut.

Hermione tersenyum padanya. "Itu hanya tebakanku. Apalagi kutukan terakhir yang kau gunakan padaku itu benar-benar menyakitkan."

"Kalau kau berpikir aku membencimu, lalu kenapa kau membantuku kemarin, DeCerto?" Riddle bertanya dengan tegas.

Hermione mengangkat alisnya karena perubahan sikap yang mendadak ini. Tapi dia menjawab dengan jujur. "Karena kau membutuhkan pertolonganku, Riddle."

Riddle menatapnya lagi. Hermione terkejut dengan emosi yang berubah-ubah di mata abu-abunya. Riddle terlihat sangat bingung. Hermione menyentuh lengan kirinya. Dia bisa merasakan Riddle menegang akan sentuhannya, jadi ia tersenyum ramah.

"Jangan khawatir tentang itu lagi. Kau aman di sini, itu yang penting. Dan kau tidak akan kembali ke panti asuhanmu."

"Aku tidak bisa tinggal di sini," bisik Riddle. Hermione melihat raut putus asa di wajahnya sebelum akhirnya Riddle mengendalikan ekspresinya.

"Mengapa tidak bisa?" Hermione bertanya dengan lembut.

Riddle menatap tangannya sendiri ketika menjawab pelan, "Aku harus tetap tinggal di panti asuhan atau dia akan mengeluarkanku dari sekolah."

"Siapa? Dumbledore?" Hermione bertanya hati-hati.

Riddle menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Dengar, aku tidak tahu apa masalahmu dengan Dumbledore. Tapi aku yakin dia tidak akan mengirimmu ke panti kalau saja dia tahu bagaimana kau diperlakukan di sana," kata Hermione halus.

Riddle tidak mengomentari itu, ia terus menatap tangannya sehingga Hermione melanjutkan, "Kalau begitu, aku tidak akan mengatakan pada Dumbledore bahwa kau tinggal di sini. Dan kalau sampai ia tahu, kau boleh menyalahkan semuanya padaku, oke?"

Riddle melihat ragu-ragu ke arahnya dan Hermione tersenyum meyakinkan. Dia melepaskan lengannya saat Luisa mengantarkan pesanan mereka. Mereka berdua makan dalam diam, masing-masing tenggelam dalam pikiran mereka sendiri.

Selesai makan, Hermione bersandar di kursinya dan memperhatikan Riddle. Wajahnya lebih pucat daripada biasanya dan ia masih terlihat lelah dan agak sakit. Akan membutuhkan waktu cukup lama sampai Riddle menjadi dirinya yang menjengkelkan lagi. Hermione merasakan dorongan hati untuk menyerbu panti asuhan dan mengutuk Carter. Orang keji itu layak mendapatkannya. Tapi sebagai penyihir baik dan bukan Pelahap Maut, Hermione harus menahan keinginan itu. Dia memfokuskan perhatian ke Riddle lagi dan berkata,

"Jadi, kau ingin melakukan apa hari ini?"

Riddle mengangkat satu alis dan menatapnya penasaran.

"_Well_, ini hari libur kan? Kita harus melakukan sesuatu yang menyenangkan," Hermione menjelaskan.

Riddle mengerutkan kening dan bertanya dengan suara halusnya, "Sesuatu yang menyenangkan?"

Hermione tidak bisa menahan tawanya melihat muka bingungnya, lalu ia berkata sambil cekikikan, "Yah, tentunya harus sesuatu yang wajar. Kita kan tidak bisa seenaknya meng-Cruciatus orang-orang, seperti kebiasaanmu itu."

Riddle cemberut padanya.

"Ah ayolah, Riddle. Kau tahu itu benar." Hermione tertawa lagi. Lali ia melanjutkan dengan suara yang lebih lunak, "Kita bisa berjalan-jalan di Diagon Alley. Kupikir kau membutuhkan beberapa barang karena kopermu ketinggalan di panti asuhan. Dan aku ingin ke Flourish and Geare, toko buku. Bagaimana?"

Riddle menatap tangannya lagi saat menjawab, "Baiklah."

Hermione tersenyum ramah. Dia senang Riddle setuju untuk menemaninya. Dia ingin menghiburnya sedikit…_meskipun menghibur Pangeran Kegelapan adalah rencana yang agak mengganggu_.

Hermione berdiri dan berkata, "Tunggu di sini dulu, ya. Aku akan kembali cepat."

Hermione tidak menunggu jawabannya tetapi langsung ke tangga yang menuju ke kamar tamu. Dia masuk ke kamarnya dan mencari dompet lalu menyelipkan itu ke saku. Dia juga membawa sebuah botol ramuan. Kemudian ia memakai jubah dan syalnya. Di bulan Desember cuaca di luar sangat dingin. Setelah itu ia mengambil jubah sekolahnya. Kemarin ia tidak kepikiran membelikan Riddle jubah. Tapi sekarang Riddle butuh satu jubah atau dia akan membeku di luar sana. Jadi Hermione mentransfigurasi jubah sekolahnya menjadi lebih besar dan pas di Riddle. Tapi tetap saja dia harus membelikan Riddle jubah hangat karena mantra di jubah ini tidak akan bertahan lama.

Dengan jubah tergantung di tangan, ia kembali ke bar Leaky Cauldron. Riddle masih duduk di meja tadi. Saat mendekati meja, pemuda itu menatapnya, wajahnya tidak menunjukkan emosi apapun. Hermione tersenyum, entah bagaimana ia sudah terbiasa dengan sikap dinginnya. Terkadang ia bahkan bisa melihat berbagai macam emosi di bawah topeng datarnya.

"Oke. Ayo kita pergi," katanya sambil menyerahkan jubah hitam padanya.

Riddle mengambil jubah dan memandang benda itu termenung beberapa detik lalu menatap Hermione lagi, matanya menyipit dan ia berkata pelan seolah-olah berusaha keras untuk bersuara,

"Terima kasih."

Hermione hampir saja mengalami serangan jantung karena mendengar seorang Lord Voldemort mengucapkan terima kasih padanya, seorang kelahiran Muggle. Tapi Hermione berhasil menutupi keterkejutannya dengan baik lalu tersenyum manis padanya.

"Sama-sama."

.

Riddle berdiri dari meja. Saat hendak memakai jubah, ia merasakan nyeri tajam menusuk punggungnya. Dia nyaris mendesis kesakitan namun berhasil menahannya. Jubah ini pas sekali di tubuhnya dan ia bisa merasakan mantra yang menyelubungi jubah. Pasti DeCerto telah memantrai jubahnya sendiri sehingga pas untuknya. Riddle terkejut karena DeCerto sepertinya menempatkan begitu banyak usaha untuk membuatnya nyaman. Hal ini terus menambah daftar panjang hal-hal yang tidak ia pahami tentang gadis itu.

DeCerto berdiri di sampingnya dan menunggunya. Setelah selesai memakai jubah, Decerto memberinya sebuah botol kecil.

"Ini, minum ini," katanya dengan suara lembut.

Riddle terkejut lagi karena perintahnya tidak membuatnya tersinggung. DeCerto tampaknya punya bakat unik untuk memerintah orang lain tanpa terdengar seperti perintah.

"Ini adalah Ramuan Penghilang Rasa Sakit," DeCerto memberitahunya sambil tersenyum. "Ini akan membantumu. Dan jangan terlalu khawatir, kita tidak akan berjalan-jalan terlalu lama. Tapi kupikir sedikit menggerakkan tubuh akan membantu proses penyembuhanmu."

Riddle mengambil botol darinya. Untuk beberapa detik ia ragu-ragu sebelum meneguk ramuan. Kalau memang DeCerto ingin meracuninya, ia punya waktu dari kemarin untuk melakukan itu. Setelah meminum ramuan, nyeri di punggungnya semakin menhilang sampai akhirnya punggungnya berdenyut mati rasa.

"Bagus," DeCerto tersenyum sambil mengambil botol kosong darinya. "Sekarang, ayo kita pergi!"

Sebelum Riddle sempat memprotes, DeCerto meraih tangannya dan membawanya keluar dari Leaky Cauldron menuju Diagon Alley. Riddle menegang tanpa sadar saat gadis itu menyentuhnya. DeCerto tidak mudah ditebak dan membuat Riddle sedikit gugup. Dia benci sekali untuk merasa penasaran. DeCerto memiliki banyak rahasia. Biasanya ia pandai mengorek informasi dari siapa saja. Tapi gadis ini tampaknya membawa rahasia baru bahkan sebelum ia mampu memecahkan rahasia lamanya. Ketika melangkah keluar dari Leaky Cauldron, udara dingin Desember menusuk kulitnya. Riddle mengambil udara segar dalam-dalam dan merasa sedikit lebih baik.

Kapan terakhir kali ia berada di luar? Dia tidak bisa mengingatnya. Berapa lama ia terkurung di ruang bawah tanah?

Beberapa hari terakhir adalah salah satu ketidakjelasan baginya. Yang ada hanyalah dinginnya penjara di ruang bawah tanah, rasa lapar tak tertahankan, haus…dan rasa sakit. Telinganya masih bisa mendengar bunyi 'klik' pintu. Setiap kali Carter mengunjunginya, Riddle selalu mendengar bunyi kunci terbuka terlebih dahulu. Bunyi ini mengatakan padanya bahwa akan lebih banyak siksaan yang diterimanya.

Riddle bergidik karena teringat dengan rasa sakit itu dan ketidakberdayaannya. Dia merasakan ada tangan yang meremas lengannya lembut. Dia menoleh ke samping. DeCerto menatapnya khawatir dengan mata cokelatnya yang bulat. _Mengapa dia khawatir?_

"Kau baik-baik saja?" gadis itu bertanya.

Riddle hanya mengangguk karena masih terlalu bingung harus menjawab apa. _Mengapa ia peduli padaku?_

"Oke," gadis itu terseyum padanya.

DeCerto menariknya ke Diagon Alley. Beberapa pengunjung lain berjalan menyusuri jalan dan berbelanja. Setelah beberapa menit, DeCerto jelas telah mencapai toko tujuannya dan menariknya masuk ke toko. Di dalam toko, DeCerto mondar-mandir memilihkan beberapa jubah, syal, dan barang-barang lain yang kemungkinan besar untuk Riddle.

"Asal kau tahu, aku tidak punya uang sepeser pun," kata Riddle ketika melihat DeCerto meletakkan sebuah syal hangat tapi mahal ke tumpukan besar di lengannya.

Riddle mendengar suara teredam dari balik tumpukan pakaian, "Jangan khawatirkan itu."

Lalu DeCerto berjalan meja kasir untuk membayar semua belanjaannya. Beberapa saat kemudian, DeCerto kembali padanya dengan tas besar tergenggam di satu tangan dan tangan lainnya menggandeng Riddle untuk membawanya keluar toko. Riddle tidak bisa memahami dia. Mengapa DeCerto melakukan semua ini untuknya? Apa yang didapatkan oleh gadis ini karena sudah menolongnya? Orang-orang biasanya menolong orang lain karena menginginkan sesuatu sebagai imbalannya. Tapi apa yang DeCerto inginkan darinya? Biasanya para gadis menawarkan bantuan karena mereka naksir padanya, karena mereka pikir dia tampan dan sangat populer. Tapi DeCerto tidak pernah naksir padanya. Bahkan terkadang gadis itu melihatnya dengan muak.

Lalu ada beberapa orang di Slytherin yang menganggapnya adalah seorang bajingan jahat, tetapi mereka masih tetap mendekat ke arahnya karena ia bisa memberikan mereka kekuatan. Walaupun DeCerto tampaknya tidak mengejar kekuatan. Gadis itu bukan tipe orang seperti itu. _Lalu apa? Kenapa DeCerto begitu baik padanya?_

_Mungkinkah Dumbledore?_ pikir Riddle.

DeCerto berhubungan baik dengan Dumbledore. Bukan tidak mungkin Dumbledore memanfaatkan Decerto untuk membuat Riddle meninggalkan panti asuhan. Hal ini akan memberikan alasan bagi Dumbledore untuk mengusirnya dari Hogwarts. Riddle tahu profesor tua itu akan sangat senang melihatnya terusir.

Riddle bisa merasakan kebencian meledak dalam dirinya ketika memikirkan tentang guru Transfigurasi itu. Sejak suatu insiden bertahun-tahun yang lalu, Dumbledore memegang kelemahan Riddle. Dan pria tua itu telah menggunakan kelemahan itu untuk mengancamnya. Dumbledore tidak punya hak melakukan itu. Dia tidak punya bukti untuk melawan Riddle.

_Idiot sialan!_

Tapi Riddle tidak bisa mengambil risiko untuk menantang langsung Dumbledore. Setidaknya bukan sekarang. Dumbledore terlalu kuat dan sangat berpengaruh. Ancaman Grindelwald telah meresahkan dunia sihir. Banyak yang percaya bahwa hanya Dumbledore yang akhirnya mampu mengalahkan Grindelwald. Memangnya siapa yang akan menentang penyelamat mereka untuk membela bocah miskin yatim piatu tak berharga sepertinya?

Jadi apakah semua ini hanya rencana Dumbledore? Tapi pertanyaan berikutnya adalah, apakah DeCerto ikut terlibat dalam rencana manipulatif ini? Riddle melirik penyihir bertubuh ramping di sampingnya ini. Gadis mungil ini masih menggandengnya sambil berjalan melamun melihat toko-toko. Jika semua perlakuannya ini hanya pura-pura maka dia adalah aktris yang sangat bagus. Riddle merasakan sentakan aneh di perutnya saat memikirkan bahwa DeCerto hanya berpura-pura.

Tiba-tiba lengannya tertarik. Ia menatap DeCerto lagi. Gadis itu berhenti di depan sebuh jendela toko dan karena dia menggandeng lengannya, Riddle jadi ikut berhenti juga.

"Aku belum pernah melihat toko ini," Riddle medengarnya bergumam pada diri sendiri. Lali ia berpaling pada Riddle dan berseru lebih keras, "Kita masuk, oke?"

Tatapan Riddle berjalan dari wajah antusiasnya ke toko itu. Toko Buku Anderson. Riddle melirik DeCerto lagi. _Gadis ini antusias hanya karena melihat toko buku?_ Dasar aneh! Sebelumnya Riddle malah mengira toko ini adalah toko pakaian mewah. DeCerto masih menatpanya menunggu jawaban. Riddle sama sekali tidak keberatan ke toko buku. Dia sangat menyukai membaca buku-buku kuno. Tapi karena tidak pernah punya uang untuk membeli buku, ia lebih suka membaca di Perpustakaan Hogwarts.

Riddle mengangkat bahu dan DeCerto tampaknya menganggap itu sebagai 'ya' karena dia langsung berjalan memasuki toko. Riddle mengikutinya di belakang dan memperhatikan punggungnya menghilang di balik salah satu rak buku besar. Riddle berjalan elegan menyusuri toko. Dia melewati bagian buku-buku tentang Transfigurasi, berjengit jijik dan lanjut berjalan. Bagian berikutnya tampaknya tentang Animagi. Riddle menggeleng. Dia tidak bisa melihat manfaat dengan merubah diri menjadi binatang seperti kelinci. Dia menyusuri beberapa bagian buku-buku yang agak menarik, sampai akhirnya matanya menangkap sesuatu. Rak itu tersembunyi di bagian belakang toko. Riddle berhenti dan membaca beberapa judul.

Sihir Hitam dan Cara Mengendalikannya

Kutukan-Kutukan Hitam Paling Ampuh

Mantra-Mantra Paling Gelap

Riddle mengangkat alis. Ini bukan Knockturn Alley, kan? Ia meraih sebuah buku tebal yang kelihatan kuno. Buku-buku yang sangat menarik. Dia pernah tidak sengaja menemukan beberapa di antara buku ini di perpustakaan Hogwarts. Tentu saja, perpustakaan Hogwarts adalah salah satu perpustakaan yang paling besar di seluruh penjuru Inggris. Tak perlu diragukan bahwa Riddle telah membaca hampir semua buku di Seksi Terlarang. Slughorn sangat mudah diperdaya dan selalu bersedia memberikan izin pada Riddle untuk memasuki Seksi Terlarang.

Dia membaca buku-buku untuk beberapa lama, terpesona akan pengetahuan yang ditawarkan sampai ia mendengar tawa di belakangnya. Dia berbalik dan menemukan DeCerto berdiri di belakangnya. DeCerto menatapnya dengan puas.

"Aku sudah menebak akan menemukanmu di sini," katanya sambil nyengir.

Riddle melihat tumpukan buku di tangan DeCerto. Jelas dia tidak mendekam di toko ini untuk membaca buku.

"Kau menemukan sesuatu?" tanya gadis itu sambil menatap buku yang dipegangnya.

Buku yang dipegangnya adalah buku kuno tebal yang pertama kali dilihatnya saat ke rak ini. Buku ini sangat menarik dan penuh dengan kutukan yang belum pernah didengar Riddle. DeCerto mengambil buku itu dari tangannya.

"Kutukan-Kutukan Hitam Paling Ampuh?" tanyanya sambil menatap judulnya. "Apakah buku ini bagus?"

Riddle mengangguk.

"Baiklah." DeCerto meletakkan buku Ilmu Hitam itu ke tumpukan di tangannya. Lalu DeCerto kembali menatapnya. "Apa kau menginginkan sesuatu yang lain?"

Riddle mengangkat alis dan tidak cukup berhasil menutupi semua keheranan dalam suaranya saat berkata, "Kau akan membeli buku itu _untukku_?"

"Tentu saja," kata gadis itu santai. "Sekarang, ayo kita kembali. Sudah hampir tengah hari."

Hermione memperhatikan Riddle, wajahnya pucat lagi. Dia pikir akan lebih baik kembali ke Leaky Cauldron sehingga Riddle bisa beristirahat. Untungnya ia sudah membeli segala sesuatu yang sudah direncanakannya. Toko buku di sini juga cukup bagus. Di zamannya, toko buku tidak ada lagi. Hermione cukup terkejut saat melihat toko buku ini. Sebuah toko baru‒ eh, toko lama, yang ada di Diagon Alley. Dia harus melihat ke dalam sini.

Buku yang cukup mencurigakan, pikir Hermione saat melihat sebuah buku yang berada di tumpukan paling atas di tangannya. Kelihatannya toko ini cukup berani. Bisa dibuktikan dengan rak yang berisi buku-buku tentang Ilmu Hitam ini. Dia hanya bisa berharap bahwa buku yang diambil Riddle tidak terlalu gelap. Tapi Hermione memikirkan bahwa cuma buku yang membuat Riddle tidak bosan.

_Seorang Lord Voldemort yang sedang bosan bukanlah hal yang bagus_, pikirnya seraya berjalan ke meja kasir.

Beberapa menit kemudian ia melangkah keluar ke Diagon Alley dengan buku-buku tersimpan aman dalam kantong. Hermione memantrai kantong sehingga menjadi lebih ringan, lalu ia menuju gang ke arah Leaky Cauldron. Riddle mengekor di belakang. Hermione memperhatikan dia berjalan lebih lambat dari sebelumnya dan meringis kesakitan sesekali.

_Punggungnya pasti sakit lagi._

Efek Ramuan Penghilang Rasa Sakit tampaknya sudah habis. Sayatan-sayatan di punggungnya memang agak dalam, pasti sekarang sakit lagi. Tetapi Hermione tidak bisa memberinya Ramuan yang tadi lagi, karena dosisnya tinggi. Mungkin ia akan memberinya ramuan itu lagi pas malam hari. Dia menunggu Riddle untuk menyusul. Saat sudah dekat, Hermione menggandeng lengannya untuk membatunya berjalan. Dia bisa melihat Riddle mengangkat alis heran tapi tidak mengatakan apa-apa.

"Kembali ke Leaky Cauldron, ya?" tanya Hermione tersenyum lembut.

Mereka menuju ke gang lalu memasuki Leaky Cauldron. Hermione sangat lega ketika sudah masuk ke bar. Riddle bersandar padanya. Hermione melambaikan tangan pada Luisa yang duduk di meja resepsionis. Kemudian mereka menaiki tangga dan menuju kamar Riddle.

Sebelum Riddle membuka pintu kamar, Hermione berkata padanya, "Aku harus memeriksa lukamu dan mengganti perban. Ayo."

Riddle ragu-ragu dan Hermione harus menarik lengannya untuk menuntunnya ke dalam kamar.

"Aku baik-baik saja," kata Riddle membela diri.

Hermione menatapnya dengan mata meyipit. "Benarkah?" tanyanya tak percaya. "Terus kenapa aku harus _menopangmu_ untuk berjalan?"

Riddle hanya memandangnya cemberut dan tidak bergerak. Hermione mendesah karena sifat keras kepalanya. Lalu ia mengambil tangan Riddle lembut. Dia tidak boleh memaksanya, jadi sekarang Hermione akan berusaha membujuknya dengan lembut.

"Aku harus memeriksa luka-lukamu, Riddle. Kau tidak mau kan kalau punggungmu jadi infeksi?" dia berucap lembut. "Tidak akan lama, oke?"

Hermione meremas tangannya untuk meyakinkan lalu menariknya lembut ke ranjang dan menyuruhnya duduk. Hermione bergegas ke kamarnya sendiri untuk mengambil kotak P3K dari kopernya lalu kembali lagi ke kamar Riddle. Dengan kotak di tangan dia duduk di ranjang di samping Riddle. Lalu ia meraih lengan kanan pemuda itu dan menarik lengan bajunya. Perban putih masih melilit lengannya. Dengan lambaian tongkat, perban itu menghilang. Kulit lengannya masih bengkak dan memar keunguan. Hermione memeriksa memarnya dengan hati-hati. Tampaknya tulang yang patah sudah sembuh kembali.

"Apa masih sakit?" tanyanya pada Riddle.

Setelah diam sejenak, Riddle menjawab dengan tenang, "Tidak terlalu sakit."

Hermione mengangguk dan mengambil salep memar dari kotak P3K. Dia mengoleskan sedikit salep ke bagian yang memar di lengannya. Lalu ia mengayunkan tongkat sihir dan menyihir perban baru yang melilit erat di lengan Riddle.

Hermione menatapnya dan berucap, "Kurasa tulangnya sudah sembuh. Tapi kau masih harus memakai perban beberapa waktu untuk menopang tulang."

Hermione meletakkan kembali salep memar ke kotak P3K, kemudian memerintahkan Riddle lagi. "Sekarang biarkan aku melihat punggungmu."

Riddle mematuhinya dengan enggan. Setelah melepas kaos hijau dan kemeja hitamnya, Hermione membuatnya berbaring menelungkup di ranjang. Perban di punggungnya masih ada tapi Hermione bisa melihat darah merembes di beberapa tempat, mengubah warna perban menjadi merah. Ia mengayunkan tongkatnya dan perban lenyap. Punggung Riddle masih tampak mengerikan. Seluruh punggungnya penuh dengan memar kehijauan dan ungu, banyak luka yang masih terlihat mentah dan menyakitkan. Hermione merasakan darahnya mendidih dalam dirinya. Dia ingin sekali menyerbu panti asuhan, mencekik Carter dan menyiksanya seperti ia telah menyiksa Riddle. Bagaimana mungkin monster seperti Carter ditugaskan untuk menjadi pengurus para anak yatim?

Hermione menggenggam tongkatnya erat dan mulai membersihkan lukanya hati-hati. Setelah menghapus darah yang mengalir dan darah kering tanpa membuka kembali lukanya, dia melumurkan ramuan penyembuh di punggungnya. Selama prosesnya, Riddle terus menegang dan Hermione tahu dia pasti kesakitan. Tapi Hermione terus saja mengobati luka-lukanya. Setelah selesai, ia menyihir perban baru dan memasang perban di punggungnya.

"Oke, aku sudah selesai," katanya pada Riddle lembut.

Riddle duduk di ranjang dan meringis saat punggungnya membungkuk. Hermione membantunya berpakaian lagi. Setelah pakaian Riddle sudah terpasang, Hermione berkata,

"Lukamu sudah sedikit membaik, tapi akan memerlukan waktu beberapa lama untuk sembuh."

Hermione mengambil kantong belanjaan penuh buku dan mengaduk isinya. "Bagaimana kalau kau berbaring saja? Aku akan membawa makan siang kesini nanti," katanya sambil mencari-cari di dalam kantong.

Akhirnya Hermione menemukan apa yang dicarinya. Dia mengambil buku kuno bersampul kulit yang dibelinya untuk Riddle. Kemudian ia menyerahkan buku itu pada Riddle.

"Ini," Hermione tersenyum padanya. "Kau bisa membaca kalau bosan tetapi cobalah untuk berbaring, oke?"

Pandangan Riddle beralih dari buku ke wajah Hermione. Raut mukanya kosong meskipun sepertinya Riddle ingin mengatakan sesuatu. Tapi tidak jadi. Riddle hanya mengangguk singkat dan berbaring di ranjang.

Hermione keluar kamar dan kembali ke kamarnya sendiri. Dia menggeleng melihat perilaku anehnya. Kadang-kadang dia tidak tahu harus bagaimana bersikap pada Riddle. Sulit sekali menebak apa yang ia pikirkan atau rasakan. Topeng wajah yang ia kenakan sangat sulit untuk dibaca. Barusan contohnya, Hermione tidak tahu apakah Riddle ingin mencoba mengatakan terima kasih karena mendapatkan buku atau ingin membunuhnya karena ikut campur urusannya. Mengapa Riddle begitu pandai menyembunyikan emosinya?

_Mungkin itu adalah karakter Slytherin_, ia beralasan.

Tapi sepertinya bukan itu alasan yang tepat. Hermione teringat tahun keenamnya. Saat itu Harry punya pelajaran tambahan dengan Dumbledore. Pada saat itu, Dumbledore menceritakan padanya tentang masa lalu Voldemort. Harry selalu mendiskusikannya dengannya dan Ron setiap kali pelajaran tambahan itu selesai. Bahkan ketika masih kanak-kanak, Voldemort memang sangat tertutup dan aneh. Tapi Hermione sudah memahami ini, kalau dia yang dibesarkan di panti asuhan menjijikkan itu, mungkin Hermione juga akan jadi anak yang tertutup. Pasti sangat sulit bagi Riddle untuk menjadi berbeda dari anak-anak lain. Dia adalah seorang penyihir, sehingga hal-hal aneh pasti akan terjadi di sekitarnya dan tak seorang pun, termasuk dirinya, akan tahu mengapa.

Selama masa kanak-kanak, Hermione juga telah mengalami banyak kejadian aneh. Ketika ia SD, beberapa anak sebayanya selalu mengejeknya. Suatu hari dalam perjalanan pulang ke rumah, anak-anak mendorongnya dan menghinanya. Hermione merasa begitu tak berdaya dan marah. Saat itulah ledakan sihir keluar dan menyerang anak-anak itu. Sihirnya membuat segala sesuatu terbang keluar dari tas mereka dan mereka tertimpa hujan buku, kertas, dan pena. Anak-anak itu panik dan lari sambil menangis tersedu-sedu ke rumah. Hermione tersenyum mengenang memori itu. Semburan sihirnya yang tidak disengaja sangat lucu baginya.

Tapi bagi Riddle pasti sangat buruk. Dia adalah seorang penyihir luar biasa, Hermione dengan enggan mengakuinya. Semburan sihir Riddle pasti lebih kuat dari sihirnya. Dan zaman Empat-puluhan sangat tidak menerima orang-orang aneh yang berbeda dari yang lainnya, atau di zaman Sembilan-puluhan lebih dikenal dengan _indigo_. Jadi, mungkinkah itu adalah alasan dia diawasi secara ketat? Masa-masa di panti pasti sangat sulit bagi pemuda itu. Kemudian, Riddle telah ditawari kesempatan indah untuk memasuki dunia ajaib yang akan terlebih dahulu diseleksi ke asrama yang disukainya. Selalu menyembunyikan emosi mungkin satu-satunya cara bagi Riddle untuk bertahan hidup.

_Bisa jadi. Atau mungkin Riddle memang orang gila._

Hermione mengambil naskah Peverell dari kopernya. Dia berencana untuk membaca sedikit isinya. Buku ini adalah satu-satunya jalan keluar masalahnya. Dia duduk di ranjang, bersandar di dipan dengan bantal di belakang punggung kemudian mulai membaca.

Sudah beberapa bab dari buku ini yang sudah dibacanya. Namun sejauh ini belum ada Tongkat Elder atau Relikui lain yang disebutkan. Di bab pertama, Peverell menggambarkan sifat sihir, atau apa yang dipahaminya sebagai sifat sihir. Sulit sekali mengikuti jalan pikirannya. Sangat abstrak, ide-idenya mengesankan dan pengetahuannya tentang sihir begitu dalam, Hermione bahkan tidak tahu siapa yang bisa menandingi Peverell. Bahkan Dumbledore saja harus bekerja sama dengan Flamel untuk memahami buku ini. Jadi mungkinkah dia sanggup memahami teori Peverell sendirian?

{{{{{{{+}}}}}}}

.

Jam setengah dua siang, Hermione menaiki tangga ke lantai dua dari bar Leaky Cauldron. Ia tengah membawa dua piring menggunakan mantra, piring itu menguarkan aroma daging panggang lezat dan ditangannya ada dua botol jus labu. Dia berhenti di depan kamar Riddle dan mengetuk. Riddle membuka pintu setelah beberapa detik. Hermione memperhatikannya untuk memeriksa apakah dia baik-baik saja. Wajah Riddle sudah tidak sepucat tadi dan raut lelahnya berkurang.

"Hei, Riddle," Hermione menyapanya, dia sudah belajar untuk tidak mengharapkan balasan jadi dia langsung melanjutkan. "Apa kau lapar?"

Hermione mengayunkan tongkatnya dan piring terbang ke atas meja kecil. Kemudian ia berbalik ke Riddle dan menunjuk dua piring di atas meja.

"Kau keberatan kalau aku makan di sini?" Hermione tersenyum.

Hermione bisa melihat raut terkejut di wajah tampannya dan tatapan Riddle tampak lebih lembut saat berkata, "Tidak."

Hermione tersenyum riang dan berjalan ke meja dan duduk di kursi. Riddle mengikutinya dan duduk di kursi satunya juga.

"Aku senang kau punya meja makan di kamarmu," kata Hermione ceria. "Kalau tidak, aku pasti akan terpaksa makan di ranjangku dan saus tumpah di mana-mana."

"Atau kau bisa menyihir sebuah kursi," Riddle menyarankan dengan sopan, Hermione melihat senyum tersungging di wajah tampannya.

"Apa? Dan melewatkan kesempatan untuk makan bersamamu?" Hermione menatapnya heran. "Aku tidak suka makan sendirian," lanjutnya. "Kurasa aku sudah terbiasa makan di Aula Besar dengan semua orang, jadi rasanya aneh kalau makan sendirian.

Setelah mereka berdua selesai makan, Hermione mengayunkan tongkatnya dan piring menghilang ke udara tipis. Lalu ia bersandar di kursinya dan memperhatikan Riddle. Mengapa dia harus kembali ke panti asuhan setiap liburan? Hermione tidak mengerti, pasti ada hubungannya dengan Dumbledore. Pria itu yang menyita tongkat Riddle. Dan pria itu juga yang mengirimnya atau lebih tepatnya memaksa Riddle kembali ke panti asuhan. _Tapi kenapa Dumbledore melakukannya?_

Mengumpulkan keberanian, Hermione lalu bertanya, "Dimana tongkat sihirmu, Riddle?"

Kepala Riddle terangkat dan menatapnya curiga. "Apa?'

"Tongkat sihirmu," ulang Hermione. "Dimana?"

"Kenapa kau perlu tahu?" tanyanya dengan mata menyipit.

"Aku tidak perlu tahu," kata Hermione. "Aku hanya ingin tahu."

Riddle menatapnya untuk beberapa detik. Mata abu-abu tampak menilainya. Ketika Hermione yakin dia tidak akan buka mulut, Riddle menjawab dengan suara terkontrol.

"Di Hogwarts."

Hermione mengangkat alisnya, meminta penjelasan. Riddle mendesah pelan dan memalingkan wajah darinya sebelum berkata pelan,

"Dumbledore mengambilnya."

_Sekarang sudah masuk ke inti masalah_, pikir Hermione. "Mengapa dia mengambilnya?"

Riddle balas menatapnya. Matanya sedingin es dan wajahnya kosong. Riddle pasti tidak akan memberitahunya, Hermione menyadari dengan kecewa.

"Kurasa ini bukan urusanmu," kata Riddle dingin.

"Oke, oke!" katanya pasrah. "Aku tidak akan memaksamu untuk memberitahuku."

Hermione menatap langsung ke matanya, lalu berkata hati-hati, "Dia juga kan yang mengirimmu ke panti asuhan."

Riddle tidak mengatakan apa-apa tapi hanya terus menatap kosong. Hermione masih tidak mengerti. Dumbledore mengirim salah seorang murid ke zona perang? Tidak bersenjata? Mengapa Dumbledore melakukan itu? Memang Riddle jahat, tapi tetap saja merupakan hal keji untuk mengirimnya ke panti. Hermione teringat serangan udara Jerman waktu itu. Serangan itu begitu menakutkan bahkan bagi dia yang sudah aman di Diagon Alley.

"Hanya saja…" Hermione menunduk menatap tangannya sendiri. "Itu sangat berbahaya…kau bisa mati."

Hermione kembali memandangnya dan kaget melihat mata abu-abu dingin tadi sekarang menatapnya lembut.

"Malam itu, saat serangan udara di London…" Hermione berbisik. "Aku menyaksikannya. Aku takut kau…" Hermione ragu-ragu lalu melanjutkan, "Itulah alasan aku datang ke panti asuhan. Untuk memastikanmu selamat."

Hermione bergidik membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi kalau ia tidak datang ke panti. Riddle pasti masih disiksa di ruang bawah tanah itu sekarang. Bahkan mungkin luka-lukanya akan semakin banyak. Hermione menatap lengan kanannya. Dia bisa melihat ujung perban putih yang masih menopang lengannya.

"Dan aku tidak menyesal melakukan itu," bisik gadis itu lirih.

{{{{{{{+}}}}}}}

.

Malam itu, Hermione sedang berbaring di ranjangnya dengan naskah Peverell di tangannya. Semakin banyak membaca isi buku, semakin ia menyadari betapa luar biasa buku ini. Naskah ini luar biasa dan belum ada buku lain yang menandinginya. Hermione tahu bahwa beberapa bagian sihir yang dijelaskan dalam naskah ini gelap, tapi tetap saja teori Peverell itu menakjubkan dan luar biasa. Peverell menjelajahi sifat sihir, mengutak-atiknya dan pada akhirnya Peverell berhasil menciptakan sesuatu yang sama sekali baru. Cara pandang Peverell terhadap sihir tidak sama dengan orang lain. Dan naskah ini sangat kompleks. Teori Peverell itu sulit dimengerti.

Hermione susah sekali untuk memahami tulisannya, karena tulisannya benar-benar menggali struktur sihir begitu dalam. Bahkan Hermione harus mengulang beberapa kali membaca halaman yang sama. Harga diri Hermione sebagai kutu buku sedikit terluka karena tidak bisa memahami buku, padahal dia harus segera menemukan sesuatu yang berguna di dalam naskah ini. Dia harus tahu bagaimana cara kerja Tongkat Sihir Elder. Tanpa pengetahuan itu, dia akan terdampar di sini selamanya. Dan Hermione tidak mau mengambil risiko itu. Kehadirannya disini bisa berakibat fatal. Bisa jadi, secara tidak sadar ia mengubah detail kecil masa lalu menjadi perubahan besar di masa depan. Hermione tidak ingin mengubah masa depan teman-temannya. Mereka gugur di medan perang untuk mengalahkan para penjahat, jadi dia, sebagai satu-satunya orang yang selamat, bertanggung jawab untuk menjaga perdamaian ini. Ketika membaca naskah, terkadang Hermione menemukan catatan kaki Peverell dalam penjelasan teoritisnya. Tampaknya naskah ini adalah buku harian.

_Memahami sifat sihir adalah keinginanku yang terpenting tapi setiap kali aku melibatkan diri dalam setiap aspek sihir, ada satu bidang pengetahuan yang paling membuatku terkesan. Bidang ini adalah mengaplikasikan sihir yang murni untuk menciptakan benda-benda magis. Ini adalah salah satu cabang sihir yang paling sulit dan paling menguntungkan. Ini adalah seni yang sangat luar biasa untuk menciptakan benda-benda yang mengandung dan berasal dari sihir itu sendiri._

_Keindahan pengetahuan tentang ini tidak bisa disangkal. Dimulai dari benda-benda biasa, bisa apa saja, bahkan ember kayu pun bisa diubah menjadi pedang baja terkuat, dan perubahan objek ini adalah sesuatu yang sangat spektakuler. Benda-benda ini bisa diisi dengan Sihir dan dengan demikian menjadi bagian dari sihir itu sendiri._

_Aku telah mempelajari setiap pekerjaan yang berhubungan dengan penciptaan Objek Magis. Aku telah berbicara dengan ahli di bidang ini dan belajar dari keterampilan mereka. Tapi semakin aku terpikat dengan seni ini, maka semakin aku menemukan batasan-batasan yang tidak bisa diterima. Yang paling membuatku terkejut adalah bagaimana dasar-dasar seni ajaib ini. Selama ini, semua terobosan yang telah dicapai di bidang sihir ini masih jauh dari kata selesai. Tapi aku berniat untuk memperbaharui itu._

_Kendala pertama yang kuhadapi adalah kesulitan dan kerumitan untuk mentransfer sihir ke dalam objek. Langkah ini adalah awal yang paling penting untuk menciptakan Objek Magis. Sihir, dialirkan dari penyihir ke dalam benda, ini merupakan batu loncatan untuk memanipulasi sihir dan objeknya. Jika sihir lemah atau tidak murni, maka Objek Magis itu sendiri akan rusak._

_Jadi, terlebih dahulu aku harus meningkatkan pengetahuan tentang dasar-dasar penciptaan Objek Magis. Aku menciptakan mantra baru yang bisa mempermudah pertransferan sihir ke objek. Mantranya adalah 'Confero', dan mantra ini benar-benar kuat. Mantra ini memungkinkanku untuk menyalurkan sihir langsung ke dalam objek dan menyimpan sihir di dalamnya. Dengan mantra baru ini, aku akan sanggup menciptakan benda-benda yang sangat menakjubkan._

Hermione memandangi tulisan Ignotus Peverell yang ditulisnya berabad-abad lalu itu, kemudian perlahan-lahan ia menutup buku. Untuk malam ini ia tidak sanggup membaca lagi. Kepalanya sudah mulai sakit dari tadi dan merasa pening. Saat melihat jam tangan, dia terkejut karena dia sudah membaca nonstop selama lima jam. Tidak heran ia sakit kepala sekarang. Pasti karena dia terlalu memaksakan diri untuk menyerap pengetahuan ini ke dalam otaknya. Mungkin, istirahat adalah hal terbaik.

Dia berdiri dari ranjang dan menyembunyikan naskah Peverell dalam koper menggunakan mantra pelindung biasa. Lalu ia pergi ke kamar mandi, memutar keran dan mengusapkan air ke mukanya. Ia mendongak dan melihat bayangannya di kaca. Wajahnya pucat dan ada lingkaran hitam di bawah mata.

_Kau terlihat mengerikan_, katanya kepada bayangannya.

Seluruh situasi ini membebaninya. Dia heran karena belum gila sampai sekarang. Selain masalah perjalanan waktu, ada juga Tom Riddle. Aneh sekali. Dia adalah Lord Voldemort. Bagaimana bisa dia berurusan dengannya? Riddle jahat… namun kadang-kadang tidak! Ini semua sangat tidak sinkron. Dan Hermione terjebak di tengah-tengah itu. Namun, karena dia sudah membuat keputusan, dia harus menjalaninya. Terlepas betapa pun membingungkan kondisi ini, Tom Riddle membutuhkannya, setidaknya untuk saat ini. Saat ini, yang bisa dia lakukan adalah mengabaikan dilemanya. Hermione meninggalkan kamar mandi dan mengambil mantelnya dari koper. Dia butuh udara segar.

Hermione menggenggam jubah hitamnya erat-erat saat melangkah keluar Leaky Cauldron. Langit malam berwarna keabuan dan udara dingin Desember menggigit kulitnya. Tapi rasa dingin ini entah bagaimana membuatnya tenang dan membantu menjernihkan pikirannya. Hermione mulai menyusuri Diagon Alley. Terdapat beberapa pengunjung di jalan-jalan dengan kantong belanjaan di tangan mereka. Hermione hanya berjalan menyusuri gang, tidak memperhatikan toko-toko. Tangannya terpendam dalam saku dan dia menyesal tidak membawa sarung tangannya. Seorang penyihir pendek dengan rambut merah berjalan melewatinya. Wanita itu memakai syal rajutan konyol yang berwarna hijau-kuning dan membawa banyak kantong belanjaan. Hermione mencoba mengabaikan sentakan akrab di perutnya ketika teringat Molly Weasley. Dia mempercepat langkah dan menahan keinginan untuk menoleh lagi ke wanita berambut merah itu. Kelihatannya hantu masa lalunya tidak pernah meninggalkannya.

Hermione mengitari tikungan berikutnya. Sekarang dia hampir mencapai toko buku Anderson yang ia datangi siang tadi. Dia terus menyusuri jalan ketika matanya menangkap sosok yang duduk di bangku. Aneh sekali di cuaca dingin seperti ini ada yang rela duduk di luar ruangan. Saat Hermione mendekati orang tersebut, ia terkejut mengenali dia adalah Riddle. _Mengapa dia di sini?_ Dia kira Riddle sedang tidur di kamarnya di Leaky Cauldron. Dia sedang terluka dan seharusnya tidak berkeliaran di luar. Tapi Riddle di sini, duduk di bangku dengan pandangan kosong.

Hermione berjalan ke arahnya dan duduk di sampingnya. Dia melihat Riddle tegang ketika menyadari ada orang yang duduk di sampingnya. Riddle menoleh ke arahnya. Hermione pikir dia melihat senyuman di wajah tampan itu saat Riddle mengenalinya. Tapi kemudian wajah itu kembali kosong dan Hermione merasa mungkin dia hanya membayangkan saja senyuman itu, entahlah.

"Kau sedang apa di sini?" tanya Hermione lembut.

Selama beberapa saat, Riddle menelusuri wajah Hermione dengan mata abu-abunya, lalu berkata dengan suara halus, "Aku butuh udara segar."

"Hmmm…" Hermione bersandar di sandaran bangku. "Aku juga. Udara segar memang membantu membersihkan pikiran."

Riddle tidak menjawab apapun sehingga Hermione meliriknya. Dia kembali menatap kosong jalan di depannya. Hermione melihat wajahnya kembali pucat. Tidak seharusnya Riddle duduk diam di udara sedingin ini.

"Kau tidak pernah sungguh-sungguh menjawab pertanyaanku," kata Riddle tiba-tiba.

Hermione mengangkat alis bingung. "Pertanyaan apa?"

"Mengapa kau menolongku?"

Riddle berbalik padanya dan mengamati wajah Hermione. Mata abu-abunya masih tak bisa ditebak seperti biasanya, tapi untuk sekilas Hermione bisa melihat emosi di baliknya. Hermione terkejut melihat masih ada ketidakpercayaan di matanya. Riddle selalu waspada dengan sekelilingnya dan jelas tidak mudah percaya padanya. Anehnya, Hermione merasa sedih karena itu.

"Di Hogwarts, kita selalu bermusuhan. Aku tidak tahu apa keuntungan yang kau dapatkan dengan menolongku. Tapi sekarang kau menyelamatkanku. Kenapa?" tanya Riddle pelan.

Hermione bergeser lebih dekat padanya dan tersenyum saat berujar, "Aku juga tidak tahu alasan pastinya." Dia mengangkat bahu. "Aku cuma ingin saja melakukannya. Dan aku sama sekali tidak menyesal."

Hermione terkejut menyadari bahwa ucapannya benar. Dia tidak menyesal telah datang ke panti asuhan untuk memeriksanya. Dia tidak menyesal telah menyelamatkannya dari ruang bawah tanah menjijikkan itu. Dia tidak menyesal telah mengobati luka-lukanya.

Hermione memandangnya. Tatapan Riddle melembut sedikit tapi masih ada sedikit ketidakpercayaan di sana, sehingga Hermione meyakinkannya, "Akulah yang ingin menolongmu, kau sama sekali tidak berutang apa-apa padaku. Oke?"

Riddle terus menatapnya intens, tampaknya menilai apakah dia mengatakan yang sebenarnya atau tidak, dan setelah beberapa saat ia mengangguk. Hermione bahagia bahwa ia mulai percaya padanya. Kemudian angin dingin memukulnya dan ia kedinginan. Dia menatap Riddle yang juga menggigil sedikit. Hermione mengambil tangan Riddle dan saling menempelkan telapak tangan mereka, telapak tangan Riddle sedingin es. Riddle menegang saat telapak tangannya menyentuh tangan gadis itu dan pemuda itu terus menatapnya.

"Ini dingin sekali," kata Hermione pelan. "Sudah berapa lama kau duduk di sini?"

Riddle tidak menjawab tapi hanya memandangnya, agak terkejut melihat kekhawatiran di manik cokelatnya.

"Kita harus kembali ke Leaky Cauldron," kata Hermione lebih tegas. "Kalau kau ingin duduk dan merenung, kau bisa melakukannya di kamarmu yang jauh lebih hangat."

Hermione bangkit dari bangku tanpa menunggu jawaban dan mencoba menariknya. Yang mengejutkan, Riddle menurut.

._._._._._._._._.

Riddle melihat ke jendela kecil. Dari sini ia bisa melihat ke Diagon Alley. Dia juga bisa melihat orang-orang bergegas di sepanjang jalan London, mantel mereka dipegang erat-erat.

Riddle masih merasakan letih dan punggungnya pedih. Dia benci untuk menjadi lemah sepeti ini. Dia bahkan tidak bisa menggunakan sihir karena tongkatnya ada di Hogwarts, tersimpan aman di kantor Dumbledore. Amarah nyaris tak terkendali membakarnya saat memikirkan Dumbledore. Tangannya mencengkeram kusen jendela begitu erat hingga buku-buku jarinya memutih.

Mengapa Dumbledore harus mengirimnya pulang liburan Natal ini? Biasanya hanya liburan musim panas yang harus dikhawatirkan Riddle. Dia ingat betapa terkejutnya ia ketika Dumbledore menyuruhnya pulang saat Natal. Dumbledore memang tidak pernah sudi melihatnya, pikir Riddle. Biasanya, idiot tua itu hanya menyuruhnya pulang selama liburan musim panas dan mengambil tongkat sihirnya. Jadi, sebuah kejutan tidak menyenangkan ketika Dumbledore menyita tongkatnya dan memaksanya ke panti asuhan Natal ini.

Dia sangat membenci tempat itu! Setiap kali harus pulang ke sana, rasanya seperti dipaksa mengingat masa dimana ia belum tahu tentang sihir, masa sebelum ia tahu ia bukan anak aneh. Waktu itu dia selalu hidup dalam ketakutan karena akan dibuang ke rumah sakit jiwa. Mrs. Cole mengira dia gila dan mengancam akan mengirimnya ke rumah sakit jiwa. Riddle sadar bahwa dia tidak gila, ia hanya sadar bahwa dia memiliki bakat yang belum dimengertinya. Dia benci ketika mereka menjauhinya, menghindarinya. Perasaan ini adalah bawaannya, benci. Apa lagi yang ia miliki?

Kemudian di suatu hari saat kembali dari Hogwarts, Mrs. Cole sudah pergi dan digantikan oleh orang itu. Suatu pengalaman yang mengerikan harus kembali ke tempat itu, tapi Carter membuatnya bahkan jauh lebih buruk. Mrs. Cole memang tidak menyukai Riddle, tapi setidaknya ia tidak pernah memukulnya sedikitpun, mungkin karena takut atau malas. Tapi Carter berbeda…

Riddle menutup mata mengingat ketidakberdayaannya. Tak ada cara untuk menghentikan Carter. Kalau Riddle kabur, dia akan dikeluarkan dari Hogwarts, yang artinya dia harus merelakan tongkat sihirnya. Baginya itu adalah nasib terburuk dibandingkan kematian. Jadi dia harus rela menahan sakit setiap kali pulang ke panti. Memikirkan ini membuatnya ingat rasa perih di punggungnya sekarang.

Riddle menarik napas dalam-dalam, tapi tetap tidak membuatnya tenang. Sebaliknya, ia merasa tercekik. Dia membuka matanya dan berbalik dari jendela. Kamar tiba-tiba terlihat begitu kecil…seperti ruang bawah tanah itu…

Riddle tidak tahan lagi. Dia tidak tahan berada di kamar ini, ia merasa terjepit. Dia hampir berlari keluar kamar, untung saja sempat meraih jubahnya. Dia tidak berhenti sampai memasuki Diagon Alley. Udara sangat dingin dan angin berhembus kencang tapi langit yang luas entah bagaimana menenangkannya. Riddle menghirup udara, perasaan tercekik sudah hilang. Dia menyusuri jalan Diagon Alley, berjalan sedikit lebih jauh dari Leaky Cauldron.

Dia telah berjalan beberapa jauh dari gang saat punggungnya mulai sakit lagi. Sangat tidak membantu, tapi dia tidak tahan terlalu lama berada di kamar. Beberapa meter darinya ada sebuah bangku panjang. Mungkin istirahat sejenak akan membantu, kemudian ia akan kembali lagi ke Leaky Cauldron. Dia duduk di bangku, hati-hati untuk tidak menyandarkan punggungnya.

Selama duduk di sana, dia merasa sangat frustasi. Seluruh situasi ini sangat tak tertahankan. Konyol sekali ia dipaksa pulang ke panti asuhan setahun sekali. Dia tidak sanggup menanggungnya lagi. Tapi dia tidak punya kekuasaan apapun untuk mengubah itu. Itulah inti dari semua masalah yang tengah dihadapinya. Ia belum cukup kuat.

Tapi ia tidak perlu khawatir tentang itu sekarang. DeCerto telah mengatakan padanya bahwa ia tidak akan kembali lagi ke panti asuhan. Riddle mengernyitkan alis memikirkan itu. Darimana datangnya perasaan ini? Sejak kapan ia bergantung pada orang lain? Sejak kapan ia membutuhkan pertolongan orang lain? Dia bahkan tidak bisa mempercayai DeCerto. Jujur saja, dia tidak tahu apa-apa tentang DeCerto. Dia merasa terganggu karena sudah menaruh harapan pada gadis itu.

Tiba-tiba ia merasa seseorang duduk di sampingnya. Riddle menoleh dan terkejut melihat DeCerto duduk di sampingnya dan menatapnya. Entah kenapa Riddle merasa lega melihat wajahnya lagi.

"Kau sedang apa di sini?" ia bertanya dengan lembut.

Riddle menatapnya sebentar, memutuskan apakah ia harus menjawab atau tidak. Tapi pertanyaannya tidak terdengar menuntut, hanya terdengar perhatian. Jadi dia menjawab,

"Aku butuh udara segar."

"Hmmm…" penyihir mungil ini tersenyum linglung saat duduk di sana. "Aku juga. Udara segar memang membantu membersihkan pikiran."

Riddle bertanya-tanya mengapa dia mau menolongnya. Riddle benar-benar tidak rela kalau ternyata DeCerto bekerja sama dengan Dumbledore untuk menyingkirkannya dan mengusirnya dari Hogwarts dan dunia sihir.

"Kau tidak pernah sungguh-sungguh menjawab pertanyaanku," kata Riddle pelan.

"Pertanyaan apa?" DeCerto terlihat bingung.

"Mengapa kau menolongku?"

Riddle menatap wajahnya, mencari tahu ekspresinya. Kalau memang gadis ini hanya bersandiwara, dia pasti akan tahu.

"Di Hogwarts, kita selalu bermusuhan. Aku tidak tahu apa keuntungan yang kau dapatkan dengan menolongku. Tapi sekarang kau menyelamatkanku. Kenapa?" Riddle harus tahu alasannya.

DeCerto tiba-tiba bergeser lebih dekat padanya dan tersenyum tulus. "Aku juga tidak tahu alasan pastinya," katanya, membuatnya lebih bingung. "Aku cuma ingin saja menolongmu. Dan aku sama sekali tidak menyesal."

Tapi bagaimana dia bisa mempercayai dia? Bagaimana dia bisa yakin bahwa gadis ini tidak merencanakan sesuatu?

"Aku yang ingin menolongmu, kau sama sekali tidak berhutang apa-apa padaku. Oke?" DeCerto berkata dengan mimik serius.

Kalau memang DeCerto bekerja sama dengan Dumbledore, maka dia tidak perlu lagi mempertahankan permainan ini. Dia sudah meninggalkan panti asuhan sehingga memberikan Dumbledore kesempatan untuk melemparnya keluar Hogwarts. Namun, sejauh ini tidak ada yang terjadi. Mungkinkah DeCerto mengatakan yang sebenarnya?

Dia dibawa keluar dari lamunan karena merasakan tangan hangat menggenggam tangannya. Riddle memandang gadis itu lagi.

"Ini dingin sekali," katanya, kerutan muncul di antara alisnya. "Sudah berapa lama kau duduk di sini?"

_Kenapa dia peduli padaku?_

"Kita harus kembali ke Leaky Cauldron," perintahnya sekarang. "Kalau kau ingin duduk dan merenung, kau bisa melakukannya di kamarmu yang jauh lebih hangat."

Entah kenapa Riddle tidak keberatan diperintah seperti itu, sehingga ia menurut saja saat gadis ini menariknya kembali ke Leaky Cauldron.

.

**To be Continued**

* * *

**.**

Yeeee, akhirnya selesai juga chpter 13,,, Lumayan susah nerjemahin ini, apalgi pas isi naskah peverell nya...

Aduh, maaf karena apdetnya agak sorean, soalnya internet di kosan lagi bermasalah,,, ini aja mau apdet mesti ke warnet.. :*^$#

Chapter ini masih menceritakan perkembangan hubungan Tom-Mione,, di chap ini tok udah mulai percaya ama hermione dan udah mulai bersikap lembut ama nih cewek,, hehehe... Ntar di chapter depan hubungan mereka bakalan lebih berkembang dari sebelumnya, berkembang maju banget malahan,, hahahha... ditunggu aja yaaa... ^^

Tengkyu banget buat yg udah baca, apalagi yg baek banget mau review, hehehe,,, review kalian bener2 pendongkrak buat cherry,, Semoga kalian menikmati baca chapter ini yaaa, kalau ada typo, yaa maklumilah,,, mungkin aja kelewat pas ngeditnya,,,, ^O^


	15. 14: Natal yang Sepi

**ULTIMA RATIO**

**Disclaimer : J.K Rowling**

**Author : Winterblume**

**TomMione Time-Traveller Fic**

**Romance & Adventure**

* * *

**Summary: **

Akhirnya hari Pertempuran Akhir melawan Lord Voldemort telah datang. Harry, Ron, dan Hermione bertempur dengan gagah berani melawan musuh bebuyutan mereka- tapi kemudian sesuatu menjadi salah. Dan Hermione menemukan dirinya sendirian dalam situasi genting.

* * *

**14**

**NATAL YANG SEPI**

**.**

Keesokan harinya, Hermione terbangun karena bunyi menjengkelkan yang datang dari jendela. Dia berguling di kasur untuk mengabaikan bunyi-bunyi itu, tapi suara itu belum berhenti. Pada akhirnya, dengan enggan ia bangun dan menarik tirai jendela. Di ambang jendela, setidaknya ada tumpukan salju setinggi dua inci dan keping-keping salju berjatuhan di Diagon Alley. Tiga burung hantu duduk di ambang jendela, mematuk kaca dengan paruh mereka, menuntut untuk dibiarkan masuk.

Hermione mengerutkan kening pada tiga burung hantu ini. Siapa yang mengirim sesuatu padanya? Dia benar-benar tidak kenal banyak orang di zaman Empat-puluhan ini. Hermione membuka jendela membiarkan burung-burung hantu terbang anggun ke dalam kamar dan duduk di ranjang. Hermione melihat bahwa setiap burung hantu itu membawa bingkisan. Kesadaran ini menyentaknya. Hari ini adalah hari Natal.

_Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa lupa?_

Setelah ketiga burung hantu itu meletakkan paket mereka di ranjang, mereka terbang pergi lagi, bersiul riang ketika melewati jendela. Hermione menatap tiga hadiah di ranjangnya sambil melamun lalu menutup jendela lagi. Dia duduk di ranjang dan mengambil salah satu hadiah. Ada kartu ucapan yang menyertai hadiah itu.

_Hermione sayang,_

_Kuharap Natal di tempatmu sangat meriah. Kuharap kau menikmati liburan. Hari ini seluruh keluargaku mengunjungi rumahku. Pasti akan sangat tegang. Kuberitahu ya, aku punya keluarga yang sangat banyak. _

_Jadi, di mana pun kau berada (kenapa tidak memberitahu kami), semoga kau bersenang-senang,_

_Bye Bye, Richard._

Hermione tersenyum membaca kartu yang dikirimkan Richard. Lalu ia membuka bingkisan itu. Sebuah paket besar Cokelat Kodok jatuh di pangkuannya. Hermione tidak tahu bahwa Cokelat Kodok telah diproduksi di zaman Empat-puluhan. Meskipun bungkusnya sedikit berbeda. Selain cokelat, Richard Weasley juga memberinya hadiah lain, yaitu syal hangat, besar, dan berwarna merah cerah. Sempurna.

Hermione meraih hadiah lain. Hermione menyadari hadiah ini dari Lupin ketika membaca kartu ucapan Natalnya. Lupin, tentu saja menghadiahi buku.

Kesalahan Umum Menyeduh Ramuan dan Cara Menghindarinya

Hadiah terakhir adalah dari Longbottom. Paketnya paling kecil di antara yang lain. Ketika Hermione membukanya, sebuah kalung perak cantik jatuh. Hermione memandangnya dan mengagumi keindahannya. Ada batu _sapphire_ yang ditempa ke tengah liontinnya. Dia menyukai kalung ini.

Hermione meletakkan hadiah-hadiah di atas meja di samping tempat tidurnya dan mengamati mereka sambil merenung. Ketiga pemuda itu baik sekali karena mengirimnya hadiah. Padahal mereka baru mengenalnya hanya beberapa bulan dan mereka menganggapnya teman. Yang mengejutkan, Hermione merasa air mata mengalir di pipinya. Dia membawa jarinya ke wajah dan tampak bingung pada air mata yang menempel di jarinya.

Mengapa dia menangis? Bukankah bagus untuk mendapatkan hadiah Natal dari mereka? Mereka adalah teman-temannya, bukan?

_Ya, mereka temanku,_ pikir Hermione. _Tapi…_

_Mereka adalah temanku_, tapi mereka tidak terlalu mengenalnya. Mereka tidak tahu siapa Hermione sebenarnya. Dia selalu menceritakan kebohongan pada mereka. Mereka adalah orang-orang baik dan tidak seperti dia. Mereka tidak melalui hidup seperti hidupnya. Hermione telah menjalani begitu banyak hal. Hal-hal buruk. Hal-hal yang telah merubah dirinya. Dia menyukai Longbottom, Weasley, dan Lupin, tapi di saat yang bersamaan ia tahu mereka tidak bisa dijangkau. Tidak lagi. Dunia mereka berbeda dengan dunianya. Mereka hidup bahagia dengan keluarga mereka. Masalah terburuk mereka mungkin hanyalah ujian NEWT setahun lagi.

Di sisi lain, ia telah berjuang dalam perang. Dia sering menyaksikan orang mati. Orang-orang yang dicintainya. Mereka direnggut darinya dengan cara yang paling kejam. Dan Hermione telah membunuh banyak musuh mereka. Dia juga pernah mengambil nyawa orang lain. Mata-mata kosong tak bernyawa mereka berkelebat di pikirannya. Dia bahkan telah menggunakan kutukan yang tak boleh digunakan. Kadang-kadang ia merasa seolah telah menjual jiwanya sendiri. Bagaimana Dumbledore menyebutnya? Untuk Kebaikan yang Lebih Besar? Ya, itulah yang telah dilakukannya. Dia berjuang dengan berapi-api. Dan pada akhirnya kemenangan berada di pihaknya, tapi ia kehilangan segalanya.

Yang paling buruk adalah seiring berjalannya waktu, ia sudah terbiasa dengan watak perang dan menjadi tak berperasaan. Bahkan ia tidak menyesal telah membunuh banyak nyawa. Tentu saja dia merasa berdosa karena hal itu dan mengetahui bahwa mengambil kehidupan seseorang adalah hal tercela, tapi dia melakukan itu demi menyelamatkan teman-temannya. Yang paling membuatnya takut adalah ia tahu ia _mampu_ membunuh orang.

Tapi teman-temannya sudah meninggal! Semuanya! Tak ada yang tersisa. Hanya dia sendiri. Hermione memejamkan mata, berusaha keras untuk tidak memikirkan mereka. Tapi ia tidak bisa menghentikan gambar-gambar yang muncul di kepalanya.

_Luna sekarat di pelukan Hermione. Dia menjerit kesakitan saat darah mengalir dari mata, telinga dan mulutnya._

_Neville berjuang melawan maut. Kutukan yang memukulnya telah menghancurkan dadanya, meninggalkan lubang mengerikan dan sangat fatal._

_Ginny telah terkena kutukan jahat selama pertarungan. Mereka telah mampu ber-Apparate ke tempat yang aman. Tapi kutukan itu tak terbendung. Ginny menghembuskan napas terakhir setelah menderita kesakitan selama dua minggu yang suram. Ini menghancurkan Harry._

_Orang tua Hermione telah dipanggang hidup-hidup hingga mati terjebak dalam rumah mereka sendiri._

Begitu banyak…begitu banyak teman-temannya sudah mati. Apakah ada jalan kembali baginya untuk hidup normal? Entah bagaimana ia tahu, ia tidak akan pernah lagi pulih dari apa yang sudah terjadi. Hermione menekuk lutut dan memeluknya. Ia tidak sanggup menyingkirkan gambar-gambar yang berjalan di kepalanya. Dan dia sudah tahu di mana gambar itu akan berakhir.

_Ron terkena kutukan Bellatrix. Hermione melihatnya dalam gerak lambat, seperti melihat melalui tabir kabur ketika kutukan hijau mematikan memukul dada kekasih tercintanya._

Dan Harry…

_Sahabat terakhirnya yang hidup. Tak ada orang lain yang tersisa. Dia begitu kuat dan berani. Harry telah berhasil menang dan menghentikan kejahatan. Tapi takdir kejam memainkan permainan kotor lagi. Takdir memaksa Hermione untuk membunuh sahabatnya yang terakhir hidup._

Tiba-tiba pintu kamarnya diketuk. Kepala Hermione tersentak. Dia sudah tenggelam dalam kenangan hingga benar-benar lupa di mana dia berada. Pintu kamar diketuk lagi.

Hermione meregangkan kaki hingga duduk biasa di ranjang kemudian berkata, "Masuk saja."

Riddle membuka pintu dan melangkah masuk ke kamarnya. Hermione mengangkat alisnya heran. Belum pernah Riddle mengunjungi kamarnya tanpa diseret masuk. Tapi pemuda itu sekarang berdiri di sini, tampan seperti biasanya, mata abu-abu indah mengamatinya. Dia terlihat tidak tenang.

Hermione menatapnya dan bertanya, "Apakah ada yang salah?"

"Tidak." Riddle menatapnya dengan tatapan tak tertebak. Lalu ia menambahkan, "Kau kesiangan."

Hermione melihat arlojinya. Riddle benar. Sudah jam sepuluh sekarang. Tadinya ia berencana bangun jam sembilan. Hermione telah mengatakan pada Riddle kemarin bahwa ia akan datang ke kamarnya jam setengah sepuluh lalu turun untuk sarapan. Hermione melihat kembali ke arah pemuda itu.

"Ya, maafkan aku." Dia mencoba tersenyum, tapi tidak terlalu bisa untuk tulus. "Aku dapat hadiah," katanya, memberitahu Riddle hal yang tidak perlu.

Tatapan Riddle mengembara dari wajahnya ke tumpukan kecil hadiah di meja. Dia berjalan ke tumpukan hadiah, mengamati itu, lalu berkata pelan.

"Jadi ini yang menyebabkan kau terlihat sangat murung?"

Riddle berbalik dan menatapnya yang masih duduk di ranjang. Dia berdiri hanya beberapa langkah dari Hermione dan mata abu-abu itu bertemu langsung dengan mata cokelatnya. Hermione memalingkan muka. Dia bisa merasakan gumpalan air mata mengumpul di pelupuk matanya. Setelah beberapa saat, Riddle duduk di sampingnya. Tapi Hermione masih tidak mau memandangnya, dia hanya menunduk menatap tangan di pangkuannya. Hermione berusaha menekan air mata agar tidak tumpah.

"Apa yang salah, DeCerto?" Riddle bertanya dengan suara halus.

"Tidak ada," bisik Hermione dan suaranya sedikit gemetar.

Hermione memejamkan mata untuk menenangkan diri. Tapi yang dilihatnya adalah teman-temannya yang tergeletak tak bernyawa di hadapannya.

"Ada sesuatu yang salah," kata Riddle lembut. "Apa yang terjadi?"

Hermione melihat Ron berbaring di depannya, wajahnya damai seperti sedang tidur. Tapi ia tahu Ron sudah meninggal. Lalu ia melihat wajah Harry. Kulitnya pucat dan matanya kosong tak bernyawa.

Hermione tidak tahan lagi. Air mata mengalir deras di pipinya. Lalu ia berbisik dengan suara yang nyaris tak terdengar,

"Aku merindukan mereka."

Ada jeda sejenak, Hermione menyeka air matanya. Tapi tidak ada gunanya karena pipinya basah lagi dengan air mata yang baru.

"Longbottom?" Riddle bertanya dengan suara yang agak dingin.

Hermione menoleh ke arahnya dan mengerutkan kening bingung. Riddle menatapnya dengan wajah kosong. Kemudian Hermione melihat tatapannya melesat ke tumpukan hadiah di atas meja, Hermione mengerti sekarang.

"Bukan, bukan mereka," bisiknya.

Betapa menyenangkan…betapa membahagiakan kalau ia bisa melihat lagi teman-temannya yang hilang. Tidak, dia tidak akan pernah melihat mereka lagi. Mereka sudah mati. Lebih banyak air yang mengalir di pipinya. Hermione masih menatap Riddle. Pemuda itu pasti melihatnya menangis, tapi ia tidak peduli. Riddle memandangnya lembut. Wajahnya masih kosong tanpa ekspresi.

"Teman-temanmu sebelum kau datang ke Hogwarts?" tanyanya pelan. "Dari Perancis?"

…_dari masa depan._

"Ya," ucap Hermione lirih. "Aku merindukan mereka. Aku sangat merindukan mereka."

Hermione mengangkat tangan ke wajah dan berusaha mengusap air mata yang masih mengalir jatuh ke celananya. Lalu ia merasakan sebuah tangan besar yang hangat mengusap bahunya lembut.

"Kau akan melihat mereka lagi suatu hari nanti," ia mendengar Riddle berucap.

Hermione terisak. Dia tidak akan pernah melihat teman-temannya lagi. Bahkan kalaupun dia berhasil kembali ke masa depan, tidak akan ada yang menunggunya di sana. Dia benar-benar sendirian. Dia menoleh ke arah Riddle yang masih mengusap bahunya. Hermione melihat matanya. Apa benar ada kekhawatiran di sana?

"Setelah perang selesai, kau bisa kembali ke Perancis," Riddle menyarankan lembut.

Perang sudah selesai tapi mereka tetap tidak bisa kembali. Hermione terisak lagi kemudian, tanpa berpikir, tanpa mempertimbangkan betapa anehnya ini, dia memeluk Riddle dan menguburkan wajah ke dadanya. Hermione tidak bisa berhenti menangis saat memeluknya.

"Mereka sudah meninggal," ia berhasil bersuara di tengah sedu sedannya. "Mereka semua sudah meninggal."

Hermione menangis dan terus menangis sambil bersandar mati-matian pada Riddle. Dia butuh seseorang. Dia tidak tahan lagi untuk hidup sendirian.

Lalu ia bisa merasakan sepasang lengan kekar memeluknya. Hermione terisak lebih keras ketika tangan Riddle mengusap lembut punggungnya untuk menenangkannya. Hermione tidak bisa menahannya lagi. Semua kesedihan dan rasa sakit yang tersimpan dalam dirinya meledak keluar. Semuanya kesedihannya mengalir keluar di pelukan lembut Lord Voldemort.

._._._._._._._._.

Riddle bangun dan menguap lelah sambil melirik jam di meja. Sudah lewat jam sembilan. Dia berguling di kasur dan duduk. Dia duduk di sana selama beberapa menit sampai memutuskan untuk bangun. Sebelum ini, dia jarang sekali bangun pagi.

Setelah berdiri, ia merayap ke kamar mandi dan melempar kemejanya di lantai. Suatu kesenangan baginya karena tidak harus berbagi kamar, pikirnya sambil melangkah ke kamar mandi. Tidak ada teman-teman sekamar mengganggu yang membuatnya marah karena kebodohan mereka.

Benar-benar mengerikan harus berbagi kamar di Hogwarts dengan orang-orang idiot itu. Tapi tahun ajaran berikutnya tidak akan lagi, pikirnya sambil menyeringai arogan. Dippet pasti akan menjadikannya Ketua Murid. Memangnya siapa lagi yang layak untuk dipertimbangkan? Lalu Riddle akan pindah ke asrama Ketua Murid dan memiliki kamar sendiri.

Dia benci sekali tidak bisa memiliki segala sesuatu milik sendiri. Setelah dipikir-pikir, ia belum pernah memiliki apa-apa. Di panti asuhan, semuanya adalah 'milik bersama'. Mainan, buku, semuanya menjadi milik bersama semua anak yatim. Mrs. Cole selalu mencoba membuat mereka mau berbagi segala sesuatu dan ingin mereka bersyukur atas rezeki yang mereka dapatkan. Setiap kali ada sumbangan dari beberapa orang kaya dermawan atau lainnya, mereka baru bisa membeli mainan, baju, buku, dan lain sebagainya.

Riddle tidak suka berbagi. Dia benar-benar tidak bisa mengerti kenapa ia harus merasa bersyukur karena kemiskinannya sehingga tidak mampu membeli buku sendiri. Satu-satunya mainan yang benar-benar miliknya saat kanak-kanak adalah mainan-mainan yang dicurinya dari anak-anak yatim lain. Sampai akhirnya Dumbledore menyita mainan-mainan itu darinya.

Rasa benci terhadap guru Transfigurasinya bangkit lagi. Dumbledore telah memaksa Riddle mengembalikan semua mainan itu ke mantan pemiliknya. Dia bahkan harus minta maaf karena mencuri mainan itu. Nah, Dumbledore sepertinya sudah membencinya sejak awal. Perasaan yang sama Riddle rasakan terhadapnya. Lalu Riddle meninggalkan panti asuhan kotor ke Hogwarts. Dia terjebak ke dalam asrama yang penuh orang-orang konglomerat, manja, dan memiliki segala sesuatu yang mereka inginkan. Di hari pertamanya, ia berdiri di antara para anak bangsawan itu dengan buku-buku dan jubah bekas.

Riddle meninggalkan kamar mandi lagi dan berpakaian. Dia melihat bayangannya di cermin dan memperhatikan pakaian yang diberikan DeCerto. Belum pernah ada yang membelikannya pakaian. Tentu saja beberapa anak Slytherin telah memberinya beberapa hadiah, tetapi mereka menginginkan imbalan. Tapi DeCerto, kelihatannya tidak mengharapkan apa-apa darinya. Dia telah membelikan semua keperluannya dan tidak meminta balasan apapun. DeCerto bahkan membelikannya buku hanya karena Riddle menyukainya. Sangat aneh dan asing baginya. Dia belum pernah bertemu seseorang yang membelikan sesuatu untuknya hanya karena ia menyukai benda itu.

Riddle berjalan ke meja dan mengambil jam tangannya. Dia mengangkat alis ketika melihat sudah jam 10.00. Dia tidak menyadari betapa lama ia bersiap-siap. Punggungnya sakit dan tidak bisa bergerak normal, itu sebabnya ia membutuhkan lebih banyak waktu dari biasanya. Riddle bertanya-tanya di mana DeCerto. Dia seharusnya sudah mengetuk pintu sekarang. DeCerto memberitahunya semalam bahwa ia akan ke kamarnya jam 9.30.

_Apa mungkin ia ketiduran?_ Riddle merasa lapar sekarang, ia memutuskan untuk turun ke bawah sendiri dan sarapan. Ia melangkah keluar kamar, mengunci pintu dan menyusuri koridor menuju tangga. Saat di koridor, ia ragu-ragu dan menoleh ke belakang.

Aneh sekali DeCerto bisa kesiangan. Apa ada sesuatu yang salah? Dia menghela napas dan berbalik lagi. Selama perjalanan ia bertanya-tanya mengapa ia bahkan peduli pada gadis itu. Tapi entah kenapa dia memang merasa peduli. Saat berdiri di depan pintu kamar gadis itu, ia menarik napas dalam-dalam lalu mengetuk pintu. Dia menunggu beberapa detik, tetapi tidak ada jawaban jadi dia mengetuk lagi.

"Masuk saja," dia bisa mendengar suara DeCerto.

Riddle membuka pintu dan melangkah ke kamar DeCerto. Gadis itu sedang duduk di ranjangnya. Riddle hampir tersandung kakinya sendiri ketika melihat pakaian yang dikenakan DeCerto. Celana yang dipakainya adalah celana wanita terpendek yang pernah dilihatnya. Celana itu bahkan tidak menutupi setengah dari paha mulus DeCerto. Dan baju yang dipakai gadis itu juga sama saja. Apa dia tidur memakai pakaian seperti itu? Riddle belum pernah melihat pakaian wanita yang begitu ketat dan pendek. Bahkan untuk ukuran baju tidur, pakaian itu terlalu pendek. Meskipun dia sendiri sudah sering melihat gadis-gadis tak memakai pakaian.

_Mengapa dia menyuruhnya masuk ketika mengenakan busana seperti ini?_ Riddle menyipitkan mata ketika membayangkan lelaki lain pernah melihat DeCerto dalam pakaian mini seperti ini. Dia merasa ketidaksukaan menggerogotinya.

"Apakah ada yang salah?" DeCerto bertanya, membawanya dari lamunannya.

"Tidak," jawab Riddle. "Kau kesiangan."

DeCerto melirik jam tangannya dan tampak terkejut menyadari ia memang kesiangan. _Jadi dia memang ketiduran_, pikir Riddle. Tapi saat DeCerto menatapnya, Riddle menyadari sesuatu yang berbeda. Mata gadis itu bengkak dan memerah. Dia terlihat habis menangis.

_Siapa yang berani membuatnya menangis?_ pikir Riddle marah. Lalu ia terkejut sendiri karena ia merasa marah.

"Ya, maafkan aku," kata DeCerto datar. Keceriaan normal dalam suaranya hilang. "Aku dapat hadiah," lanjutnya tanpa antusias.

Riddle melihat tumpukan hadiah di meja di samping ranjangnya. Ah, ya, dia benar-benar kelupaan. Hari ini Natal, bukan? Dia berjalan ke meja dan mengamati hadiah. Ada sebuah buku dan beberapa Cokelat Kodok, tapi yang menarik perhatiannya adalah kalung perak indah dalam kotak beludru.

_Siapa yang mengirimnya perhiasan? Seorang pemuda?_

Riddle mengamati kartu ucapan yang terbuka di atas kotak beludru. _Longbottom…tentu saja_, pikirnya geram.

Bajingan yang selalu mengejar-ngejar DeCerto. Mereka bahkan pergi sebagai pasangan ke pesta Klub Slug. _Mereka tidak pacaran, kan?_ Riddle mengepalkan tangannya. Lalu ia teringat lagi bahwa DeCerto tadi menangis.

"Jadi ini yang membuat kau terlihat sangat murung?" tanyanya, berusaha membuat suaranya terdengar acuh tak acuh.

Riddle berbalik dan berdiri menghadap gadis itu lagi. Dia memperhatikan sosoknya dan kemudian matanya. Dia tidak akan menerima jika DeCerto main mata dengan Longbottom. Tiba-tiba DeCerto memalingkan muka. Apa yang salah? Biasanya gadis itu tidak pernah mundur dari pertandingan tatap-menatap mereka. Tampaknya gadis itu tidak akan menjawab pertanyaannya sehingga ia berjalan ke ranjang dan duduk di sampingnya. Tapi DeCerto masih mengabaikannya.

"Apa yang salah, DeCerto?" Riddle bertanya.

"Tidak ada," jawab DeCerto lirih.

Apakah DeCerto berharap ia akan percaya itu?

"Ada sesuatu yang salah." Riddle berusaha terdengar perhatian. "Apa yang terjadi?"

Riddle bisa melihat air mata mulai mengalir di pipi mulusnya. Dia merasakan sentakan di perutnya melihat gadis itu menangis.

Lalu DeCerto menjawab dengan suara kecil, dia hampir tidak bisa mendengarnya, "Aku merindukan mereka."

_Jadi karena itu?_ Riddle merasa amarah menggelegak dalam dirinya. Dia merindukan pacar idiotnya? Tak disangka DeCerto akan berpikiran begitu dangkal.

"Longbottom?" tanyanya dingin.

DeCerto menatapnya setelah pertanyaan itu. Riddle bisa melihat kebingungan di matanya. Kenapa dia bingung? Longbottom telah mengirimnya hadiah Natal‒ Riddle melirik kalung jelek di atas meja‒ dan sekarang DeCerto sangat merindukannya hingga menangis.

"Bukan, bukan mereka," bisiknya.

'_Bukan mereka?'_ Riddle bingung. Dia bukan menangis karena Longbottom? Gadis itu tadi terkejut karena ia menyebutkan nama si idiot itu. Entah kenapa Riddle merasa sangat lega sekarang.

Tapi kenapa dia menangis? Riddle melihatnya. DeCerto menatapnya dengan air mata mengalir di pipinya. Apa yang membuatnya begitu sedih? Siapa yang ia rindukan? Pasti bukan seseorang dari Hogwarts, alasannya. Dia punya ketiga teman Gryffindor idiot, tapi dia bukan merindukan mereka. Jadi, siapa lagi yang ia rindukan?

"Teman-temanmu sebelum kau datang ke Hogwarts?" tanyanya lembut. "Dari Perancis?"

"Ya," kata DeCerto dengan suara bergetar. "Aku merindukan mereka. Aku sangat merindukan mereka."

Air mata mengalir lebih deras dan dia mencoba untuk menyekanya. Dia terlihat sangat putus asa. Riddle belum pernah melihatnya seperti ini. Dia memang pernah melihatnya menangis sebelumnya. Tapi ini berbeda. DeCerto memancarkan begitu banyak keputusasaan dan kesedihan, api yang membara di mata cokelatnya benar-benar lenyap sekarang. Riddle tidak tahan melihatnya bersedih. Dia mengulurkan tangan dan meletakkannya di bahunya ragu-ragu. Riddle belum pernah menghibur orang lain.

"Kau akan melihat mereka lagi suatu hari nanti," ia mencoba menghiburnya.

Tapi itu malah membuatnya lebih buruk karena DeCerto terisak lagi. Gadis itu menatapnya. Riddle bisa melihat rasa putus asa dan kesedihan berteriak di maniknya yang basah. Tidak ada keceriaan lagi.

"Setelah perang selesai, kau bisa kembali ke Perancis," kata Riddle, sama sekali tidak bersungguh-sungguh dengan ucapannya. Entah bagaimana, Riddle tidak ingin dia kembali ke Perancis. Dia tidak akan melepaskan gadis ini pergi.

DeCerto mulai terisak lagi. Tiba-tiba ia menubruknya dan memeluknya. Riddle menegang saat gadis ini menempel padanya. DeCerto membenamkan wajah ke dadanya dan menangis. Riddle tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan. Dia tidak pernah menyangka DeCerto akan memeluknya.

Tapi kemudian DeCerto berbisik dengan suara teredam dan bergetar, "Mereka sudah meninggal. Mereka semua sudah meninggal."

Riddle sangat terkejut oleh fakta ini. Ia tahu DeCerto harus melarikan diri dari Perancis karena perang sihir di sana. Tapi ia tidak tahu perang itu begitu berbahaya terhadap DeCerto, sehingga semua temannya telah meninggal terbunuh. Dia tidak mau membayangkan bahwa bisa saja gadis mungil ini yang terbunuh.

Riddle melingkarkan kedua lengannya ke tubuhnya dan memeluknya lebih erat di dadanya. Tidak ada seorang pun, selain dirinya sendiri mungkin, yang diizinkan untuk menyakitinya. Dia terus memeluk lembut gadis ini dan bisa merasakan tubuhnya gemetar karena terus menangis.

.

Hermione masih belum bisa berhenti menangis. Semua kenangan, kenangan mengerikan yang selama ini berusaha dilupakannya, kembali membanjiri pikirannya. Selama perang, ia sudah melihat banyak hal mengerikan. Hal yang tak seorang pun harus menyaksikannya. Dia telah hidup di tengah-tengah keadaan tersebut, namun ia tak pernah punya waktu untuk berurusan dengan kenangan. Dia terus berperang. Belum pernah ada waktu untuk berhenti dan mengurusi segala kesedihan dan rasa sakitnya. Jadi, bukannya mengatasi kenangan buruk, ia malah membuang pikiran itu jauh-jauh agar tidak menganggu konsentrasinya dalam perang.

Tapi sekarang, kenangan itu muncul dan menyerang pikirannya sekali lagi. Rasanya ia tidak akan pernah sanggup berhenti menangis. Sudah banyak terjadi kekejaman padanya, bahkan waktu seumur hidup tidak akan cukup untuk dipakai menangis. Hermione mencengkeram baju Riddle dan membenamkan wajahnya semakin dalam di dadanya. Dia merasa sangat kehilangan dan kesepian. Tidak peduli siapa yang ada di hadapannya saat ini, lengan kekar pemuda ini membungkus tubuhnya lembut dan itu sedikit mengusir rasa kesepiannya.

Hermione tidak tahu sudah berapa lama ia menangis di dada Riddle, tapi akhirnya air matanya berkurang dan isak tangisnya benar-benar reda. Dia merasa jauh lebih baik sekarang. Kenangan menyakitkan memang masih ada, tapi saat ini sudah sedikit tertahan dan tidak terlalu menyiksanya. Dia melepaskan Riddle dan bergeser agak jauh darinya di ranjang. Lalu Hermione mendongak menatapnya. Mata abu-abu itu mengawasinya intens. Hermione melihat kekhawatiran di matanya. Memang tidak tercermin di wajahnya, tapi matanya memancarkan demikian. Hermione belum pernah melihat ekspresi itu sebelumnya. Wajahnya tampak semakin tampan dari sebelumnya. Hermione sadar dia seharusnya tidak boleh menangis di hadapan pemuda ini. Dia adalah Lord Voldemort. Bukankah dia adalah sumber masalahnya? Tapi Hermione sama sekali tidak merasa ada yang salah. Bahkan perasaannya sangat baik. Dia menyukai bagaimana Riddle memeluknya. Hermione membutuhkan dia. Ia mengusap sisa air mata dari wajahnya.

"Maafkan aku," bisiknya, suaranya serak akibat menangis. "Tidak seharusnya aku membuang masalahku padamu."

"Tidak apa-apa," kata Riddle dalam nada yang tulus, matanya tidak pernah meninggalkannya.

"Tadi itu…hari ini Natal dan aku belum pernah sendirian di hari Natal," kata Hermione pelan.

"Ada _aku_ di sini," kata Riddle lembut.

Hermione tersenyum padanya. "Ya, ada kau di sini."

Lalu Hermione membungkuk dan memeluk Riddle sambil berbisik di telinganya, "Terima kasih banyak."

.

DeCerto melepaskannya, tapi getaran-getaran aneh di perut Riddle masih terasa karena sentuhan kulit gadis ini. Riddle hampir kesal melihat betapa mudahnya DeCerto membangkitkan reaksi seperti ini dalam dirinya, tetapi pada saat yang sama ia menyukai perasaan aneh ini. Dia melihat DeCerto menyeka sisa air matanya. Tampaknya masih sedikit gemetar tapi kemungkinan besar dia tidak akan menangis lagi. Riddle penasaran apa yang telah menimpanya. DeCerto berbicara seolah-olah semua orang yang dikenalnya sudah meninggal. Bagaimana hal itu terjadi? Tentu saja Grindelwald aktif di Perancis tapi ia tidak tahu bahwa sudah sejauh ini, bahwa telah terjadi perang terbuka. Sangat tidak mungkin semua orang terdekat DeCerto telah tewas dalam pertempuran, kecuali dia dan teman-temannya terlibat langsung di pertarungan. Riddle yakin bahwa ada sesuatu yang tidak diceritakan DeCerto. Sesuatu yang salah.

Dia belum pernah melihat DeCerto serapuh ini. Gadis ini telah sangat tersakiti. Meskipun Riddle enggan mengakuinya, tapi ia sadar bahwa gadis ini adalah penyihir yang sangat kuat. Jadi, apapun kemalangan yang menimpanya pasti sangat parah hingga menyakitinya seperti ini.

Riddle memperhatikan DeCerto menyelipkan tangan di bawah bantal dan mengeluarkan tongkat sihir dan sarungnya dari bawah sana. Dia mengangkat alis terkejut. Dia tidak pernah tahu ada orang yang tidur dengan tongkat di bawah bantal…kecuali dirinya sendiri. DeCerto agak paranoid, bukan? _Atau_, Riddle berpikir geram, _seseorang atau keadaan telah memaksanya untuk bersikap waspada_. Riddle mengamati saat ia memakai sarung tongkat di lengan kanannya dan menyimpan tongkat sihirnya di dalam itu. Kemudian gadis itu berpaling padanya.

"Ini sudah agak kesiangan," katanya dengan suaranya yang ceria. "Beri aku waktu sepuluh menit dan aku akan menyusul ke bar."

Riddle mengangguk dan bangkit dari tempat tidur. Saat meninggalkan kamar, ia melirik sekilas pada DeCerto. Dan meskipun matanya masih bengkak merah dan wajahnya agak pucat, gadis itu entah bagaimana terlihat ceria. Riddle belum menyadari sebelumnya bahwa gadis ini teramat cantik. Meskipun itu mungkin dikarenakan pakaiannya yang sangat pendek, Riddle beralasan.

.

Hermione duduk di ranjang dan menonton pintu yang baru saja tertutup. Apa yang merasukinya? Dia memeluknya. Benar-benar memeluknya. Atas kemauan sendiri. Memang, tadi ia berada dalam suasana hati yang agak histeris, tapi tetap saja dia adalah Voldemort. Dia harus bersyukur pemuda itu tidak menyerangnya di tempat. Tetapi yang paling gila adalah tampaknya Riddle benar-benar peduli padanya. Hermione tahu seberapa bagus Riddle menjadi aktor. Tapi yang tadi itu sepertinya bukan akting. Jadi, sejak kapan Lord Voldemort merasa peduli pada orang lain?

Hermione menggeleng frustasi. Tom Riddle sama sekali berbeda dengan Lord Voldemort. Di beberapa kesempatan, Riddle memang telah bertindak seperti di masa depan, misalnya mengutuknya dengan Cruciatus, tapi ada banyak perbedaan antara Riddle dan Voldemort. Riddle lebih emosional, lebih memiliki belas kasihan, lebih…manusiawi.

Hermione benar-benar resah. Selama ini dia membenci Riddle, tapi sekarang dia bahkan sangat menikmati dipeluk olehnya. Pelukannya sangat hangat dan nyaman. Apa yang salah dengannya sekarang? Pertama, dia menyelamatkannya. Kedua, dia menyukai pelukannya. Hermione menghela napas dan bangkit dari tempat tidur. Dia tidak duduk di sini selamanya, berdebat apakah kewarasannya masih ada atau tidak. Jadi dia berjalan ke kamar mandi dan mandi dengan cepat. Lalu ia mengaduk-aduk kopernya untuk mengambil pakaian.

_Oh, aku rindu sekali memakai jins!_ pikir Hermione saat menarik rok biru tua dari koper.

Menepati janjinya, sepuluh menit kemudian Hermione turun ke bar dan matanya mencari-cari Riddle. Dia menemukan pemuda itu duduk di salah satu meja dengan secangkir kopi di depannya. Hermione menghampirinya. Riddle melihatnya mendekat. Tatapannya datar dan tak tertebak seperti biasa, tapi Hermione bersumpah melihat kelembutan merayap di mata abu-abu itu saat melihat dirinya.

"Merasa lebih baik?" Riddle bertanya dengan suara halus saat Hermione duduk.

Hermione meliriknya dan berkata lirih, "Ya."

"Jadi, apa rencanamu hari ini?" Riddle bertanya polos sambil menatapnya intens.

Hermione bingung, ia menebak-nebak apa maksudnya.

"_Well_, ini hari Natal, jadi kita harus melakukan sesuatu yang menyenangkan," kata Riddle menyeringai.

Senyum kecil terselip di bibir Hermione saat teringat kalimat itu. Itu adalah kalimatnya saat ingin menghibur Riddle. Apakah Riddle berusaha menghiburnya sekarang? Hermione tidak pernah menyangka seorang Tom Riddle akan melakukan itu. Tapi di sini dia, duduk di hadapannya dan menyeringai, kemudian ia berusaha untuk menghiburnya. Dan masih ada kekhawatiran bersinar di manik abu-abunya.

"Ayo kita jalan-jalan ke suatu tempat di luar Diagon Alley," kata Hermione dengan riang. "Aku sudah cukup bosan melihat Diagon Alley, tapi aku belum pernah berjalan-jalan di London."

_Sebagian besar ucapanku benar_, pikir Hermione. Dia memang akrab dengan London di masa depan. Tapi London zaman Empat-puluhan masih asing baginya.

"Kau sangat beruntung," kata Riddle, seringai di wajahnya melebar. "Karena aku hapal jalan-jalan di London."

Dan di sinilah dia, seorang Hermione Granger diantar berkeliling London oleh Tom Riddle sendiri. Kota ini sangat berbeda dengan yang di zamannya. Tentu saja perang telah meninggalkan jejak buruk di kota, tetapi banyak tempat yang indah juga. Tempat indah yang belum pernah Hermione lihat. London di masa depan adalah sebuah kota besar dan sibuk. Di sini, di masa lalu, semuanya tampak begitu lambat dan tidak begitu sibuk, lalu lintas belum terlalu ramai, dan sedikit orang berjalan di trotoar.

Riddle ternyata sangat akrab dengan London. Dia tahu tempat di mana mereka bisa melihat dengan jelas bangunan-bangunan terkenal London. Riddle juga tahu keindahan tersembunyi kota ini seperti taman kecil cantik yang mereka gunakan untuk istirahat dan duduk di salah satu bangku. Sangat menakjubkan Riddle tidak pernah tersesat di dalam labirin gang-gang yang membingungkan. Hermione tidak pernah menyangka, tapi ia harus mengakui hari ini benar-benar menyenangkan.

Saat ini mereka duduk di sebuah kafe kecil yang menghadap langsung ke pemandangan Sungai Thames yang indah. Hermione memutuskan mereka harus istirahat sejenak. Riddle masih terluka dan dia tidak ingin Riddle terlalu memaksakan diri. Hermione menyesap secangkir cokelat panas saat menyaksikan perahu bergerak menyusuri Sungai Thames. Rasanya sangat…

_damai?_

Hermione tidak bisa mengingat kapan terakhir kali ia merasa damai dan nyaman seperti ini. Dua tahun terakhir hidupnya adalah pertempuran. Dia selalu berhadapan dengan musuh dan kalaupun tidak bertarung, dia harus tetap waspada, mengharapkan serangan berikutnya atau melatih kemampuan bertarungnya. Dia sudah menyaksikan begitu banyak kengerian, kesengsaraan, perasaan bersalah dan tekad untuk menang. Belum pernah ia bersantai selama perang berkecamuk. Harry, Ron, dan dirinya selalu bekerja keras mengikuti petunjuk tentang Horcrux. Mereka harus siap bertempur kapan saja. Selama dua tahun, Hermione tak pernah membiarkan kewaspadaannya turun. Itu akan sangat berbahaya.

Tapi duduk santai di kafe kecil yang nyaman sambil meminum secangkir cokelat panas, Hermione tidak bisa tidak merasakan ketenangan dan rasa aman. Dia tidak harus waspada akan serangan apapun dari musuh yang mencoba mengutuk dan menyakitinya. Dia menghirup udara segar dan bersandar di kursinya. Bagian yang paling aneh dari situasi ini adalah dia merasa sangat nyaman duduk bersama Tom Riddle.

Hermione melemparkan lirikan ke Riddle. Pemuda itu sedang duduk santai, menatap sungai yang mengalir pelan dengan termenung. Hermione bertanya-tanya apa yang sedang dipikirkannya sekarang. Ketika memperhatikan wajahnya, ia puas melihat memar di wajahnya memudar. Hermione bergidik teringat bagaimana ia telah menemukannya dan bagaimana kejamnya ia telah disiksa. Namun, luka-lukanya akan sembuh cepat dan tidak akan meninggalkan bekas luka, setidaknya itu yang diduganya.

Hermione takut untuk mencari tahu berapa lama ia disiksa seperti itu. Pertama kali bertemu Carter, ia mengorek beberapa informasi darinya. Carter berkata ia menjadi pengurus panti asuhan selama hampir empat tahun. Hermione berharap Riddle tidak diperlakukan kejam selama empat tahun itu. Empat tahun yang lalu, Riddle masih anak-anak. Dan tidak ada seorang anak kecil pun yang pantas diperlakukan tak manusiawi seperti itu. Hermione ingin tahu mengapa ia dipaksa kembali ke panti asuhan. Mengapa Dumbledore menyita tongkat sihirnya dan mengapa ia memaksa Riddle pulang ke panti asuhan menyedihkan itu? Apakah Dumbledore tahu tentang siksaan yang diterima Riddle? Tetapi Hermione tidak ingin menanyakan ini pada Riddle. Pemuda ini jelas tidak mau membahas soal itu. Jadi, Hermione harus menunggu sampai Riddle sendiri yang ingin memberitahunya.

Saat menatapnya melamun, tiba-tiba mata abu-abu berkelebat ke arahnya dan berkedip. Sekali lagi Hermione kagum dengan warna matanya. Matanya abu-abu terang mustahil, dengan bintik-bintik biru tua di sekitar pupil, mungkin ini adalah salah satu mata terindah yang pernah dilihatnya. Hermione merasa sedih, mengetahui suatu hari nanti mata seindah ini akan berubah menjadi merah menyala.

Dia melihat Riddle mengerutkan alis dan memandangnya bingung. Jelas Riddle memergokinya mempelajari wajahnya, tapi Hermione tidak berpaling darinya. Hermione tersenyum kecil dan berkata dengan suara tulus,

"Kau tahu, kau itu terlihat semakin tampan kalau tidak melotot."

Hermione mengamati dengan geli saat raut wajah Riddle berubah heran. Kemudian dia mengendalikan ekspresinya dan menjawab pernyataan Hermione dengan lembut, "Darimana datangnya pujian ini?"

Hermione memandangnya berseri-seri dan berkata, masih geli, "_Well_, aku ingat kita terbiasa saling memaki di sekolah. Bukankah ini adalah perubahan yang sangat baik?"

Riddle mengangkat bahu dan masih memasang topeng datar di wajahnya.

"Asal kau tahu saja," kata Hermione dengan suara menggoda. "Aku selalu bisa melemparkan kutukan padamu sekarang."

Riddle bersandar di kursinya dan menatapnya. Kemudian ia mengajukan pertanyaan yang membuat Hermione terkejut, "Katakan padaku, kenapa kau tinggal sendirian di penginapan selama liburan?"

"A…apa maksudmu?" Hermione bertanya dengan suara gemetar curiga.

Tentu saja ia tidak boleh menceritakan pada Riddle tentang alasan dia tinggal di Leaky Cauldron. Memangnya apa yang harus dia ceritakan? _Begini Riddle, aku tinggal di penginapan sebagai markas untuk mempermudah aksi pencurianku di London. Jadi, aku sudah mencuri buku ini. Mudah-mudahan bisa membantuku melakukan perjalanan lima puluh tahun ke masa depan. _

Hermione ingin sekali terkikik dengan pikirannya tadi. Riddle pasti mengira dia gila, atau bahkan lebih buruk, ia akan percaya dan mencoba mencuri buku Peverell darinya.

"Kenapa kau tidak tinggal dengan keluargamu?" Riddle bertanya lagi sambil terus menatapnya ingin tahu.

Kebenaran bukan sesuatu yang harus diungkap di sini dan Hermione tidak ingin membahas tentang keluarganya, jadi ia memutuskan untuk mengeluarkan ejekan ringan.

"Kau ini ngomong apa? Kalau aku menghabiskan liburan dengan mereka, aku akan melewatkan hari-hari yang menyenangkan bersamamu," katanya dengan suara semanis gula dan nyengir.

Riddle menatapnya kosong selama beberapa saat, lalu seringai akrab mulai terbentuk di wajahnya. "Kau adalah misteri, DeCerto."

Seringai di wajah Riddle semakin melebar. Mau tak mau Hermione tersenyum saat itu. Dia hampir merindukan seringai mengejek dari wajah tampan itu.

"Apa?" tanya Hermione geli.

"Kau tidak gampang ditebak. Tidak gampang sama sekali," kata Riddle. Mata abu-abunya berkilauan dengan kegembiraan seolah mengatakan bahwa dia akan mencoba segala cara untuk memecahkan rahasianya.

"Pfff, jangan konyol," Hermione nyengir sok polos. "Aku ini sangat polos dan sederhana. Tidak ada rahasia apapun, tidak punya rencana jahat tersembunyi."

"Tentu saja." Sarkasme mengalir keluar dari suara Riddle sebelum ia melanjutkan dengan nada yang lebih serius, "Kadang-kadang aku bertanya-tanya, kenapa kau tidak diseleksi ke Slytherin."

"Apa yang membuatmu berpikir begitu?" tanyanya dengan sungguh-sungguh, bingung.

Pewaris Slytherin merasa dia layak untuk menjadi bagian dari Asrama Ular? Kalau ada seseorang yang berkata begitu beberapa bulan yang lalu, ia pasti akan tertawa.

"Contohnya saja, akting menyedihkanmu di hari Slughorn terlambat masuk kelas Ramuan?" Riddle meliriknya. "Padahal aku sudah susah payah merusak reputasimu," ia menambahkan dengan seringai di bibirnya.

Hermione tertawa. "Ya, aku harus mengakui: aktingku brilian."

"Kuakui, ceritamu sangat kreatif," kata Riddle menggerutu. "Temanmu di Perancis yang bisa dikira kembaranku, tch."

Hermione langsung teringat Harry. Dia memandang Riddle dengan termenung sejenak sebelum akhirnya ia bersuara pelan, "Bagian yang itu benar-benar nyata."

Mata Riddle melebar. "Kau tidak mengarangnya?" tanyanya heran.

Hermione tersenyum sedih padanya, "Dia adalah sahabat terbaikku. Dan kau mirip sekali dengannya."

Dia tidak tahu kenapa menceritakan ini pada Riddle. Tapi sejak Harry dan Ron meninggal, dia belum sempat untuk menceritakan tentang mereka pada siapa pun. Dia sangat merindukan mereka. Tatapannya mengembara dari wajah Riddle ke rambutnya yang hitam.

"Rambut kalian berdua bahkan memiliki warna yang sama," katanya. "Tapi rambutmu rapi. Sedangkan rambutnya selalu berantakan." Hermione tersenyum jahil dan mencondongkan tubuh ke depan. "Berantakan seperti ini," katanya sambil mengacak rambut halus Riddle, menghancurkan gaya rambutnya yang sempurna.

Riddle melihat bingung padanya, topeng kosong di wajahnya hilang, rambut hitamnya berdiri di sudut yang aneh dan agak berantakan seperti rambut Harry. Hermione tidak bisa menahan tawanya.

"Apa yang terjadi pada sahabatmu itu?" Riddle bertanya. Dia mencoba merapikan lagi rambutnya dan mengendalikan lagi ekspresinya.

Cengiran di wajah Hermione langsung memudar. Riddle yang menyadari itu hanya menatapnya prihatin.

Hermione memejamkan mata dan menarik napas dalam-dalam. Ketika membukanya lagi, ia berujar lirih, "Dia terbunuh."

"Kutebak dia tidak dibunuh oleh Auror seperti yang kau ceritakan?" Riddle bertanya dengan suara yang sangat halus.

"Tidak, dia dibunuh oleh penyihir hitam," katanya.

Riddle mengamati wajah DeCerto. Kesedihan dan kesakitan terlihat lagi di matanya yang menatap keluar jendela, kosong. Ia kembali bertanya-tanya apa yang telah terjadi pada gadis ini.

"Kapan itu terjadi?" tanyanya hati-hati pada DeCerto.

Mata cokelat itu menembak matanya. Kesedihan masih ada di sana tapi Riddle juga bisa melihat ekspresi hati-hati di matanya. DeCerto tampaknya mempertimbangkan apakah harus memberitahunya atau tidak.

Setelah beberapa saat terdiam, DeCerto mulai buka suara, "Itu terjadi seminggu sebelum aku datang ke Hogwarts."

Riddle terkejut, dia tidak menyangka ini. Berarti peristiwa itu terjadi sekitar dua bulan yang lalu?

"Apa karena itu kau melarikan diri dari Perancis?" dia bertanya.

DeCerto mendesah letih lalu menjawab, "Kurang lebih seperti itu."

Riddle menatap matanya dan ia menyadari DeCerto tidak akan memberinya informasi lebih dari ini. Apapun yang telah menimpanya, DeCerto jelas tidak ingin memberitahu dia. Ini adalah rahasia yang lain dari penyihir ini, Riddle berpikir frustasi. Riddle menduga bahwa cerita ini adalah salah satu rahasianya yang paling penting.

Dia belum pernah melihat DeCerto begitu terguncang saat di kamar tadi. Tentu saja Riddle pernah berhasil membuatnya kehilangan terguncang untuk mengancamnya dan menakut-nakutinya, tapi sangat jauh berbeda dengan yang ia tunjukkan di kamar tadi. DeCerto terlihat begitu pasrah, dan…

_rapuh?_

Sifat ini sangat tidak cocok untuknya. DeCerto adalah penyihir yang sangat kuat. Dia bahkan masih punya kekuatan untuk mengejeknya setelah dipukul dengan Kutukan Cruciatus. Jadi apa yang membuatnya begitu sedih? Apakah dia memang begitu dekat dengan pertempuran seperti yang dikatakannya tadi?

Riddle memperhatikan gadis ini. DeCerto duduk di depannya dan masih menatap keluar jendela. Sinar matahari dari jendela menyinari matanya. Sekarang kedua matanya berkilauan dalam warna karamel yang sangat cantik. Riddle tidak pernah menyadari betapa cantik matanya. Riddle langsung memalingkan mata dari manik cokelat indah itu dengan gugup.

Tatapannya sekarang menelusuri rambut semaknya yang lebat. Dia teringat saat melihat DeCerto untuk pertama kali, ia sangat jijik pada rambut semak ini. Sekarang, ia malah tidak bisa mengerti apa alasannya jijik pada rambutnya. Memang rambutnya agak lebat dan kacau, tapi itu malah membuat auranya lebih keluar. Hatinya merasakan keinginan yang kuat untuk menjalankan jari-jarinya membelai rambut cokelat itu. Dia ingin tahu bagaimana rasanya, rambut semaknya terlihat begitu lembut.

"Bagaimana menurutmu? Haruskah kita kembali ke penginapan?" Riddle tersentak saat suara lembut DeCerto terdengar.

Riddle menatap wajah cantiknya lagi, berusaha untuk mengabaikan mata cokelatnya yang masih bersinar indah menggoda karena cahaya matahari dari jendela.

"Y…ya," jawab Riddle salah tingkah.

Dia melihat DeCerto mengangkat alis heran mendengar suaranya yang tergagap.

.

{{{{{{{+}}}}}}}

.

Minggu terakhir penghujung tahun berlalu dengan cepat. Masih terasa aneh bagi Hermione karena bergaul dengan Riddle. Selama ini mereka bermusuhan dan sekarang kamar mereka berhadapan. Asing, dan anehnya, dia sama sekali tidak terganggu untuk berdekatan dengan pemuda itu. Bahkan perasaan bertanggung jawab konyol atas keselamatan Riddle belum hilang.

Tetap saja keadaan ini sangat membingungkan Hermione. Saat bersama Harry dan Ron, ia berjuang bersama mereka memerangi Voldemort. Dia adalah musuh bebuyutan mereka. Kalau mau jujur, Voldemort telah menjadi musuh mereka sejak ia memasuki dunia sihir di usia sebelas tahun. Di waktu itu dunia sihir telah menjadi semacam dunia penuh kejaiban dan petualangan, tempat menarik di mana rahasia besar dan pengetahuan mendebarkan mengintai di balik setiap sudut. Tatapi, kembalinya Lord Voldemort menjadi ancaman layaknya awan hitam. Semakin lama ancaman ini tumbuh semakin nyata dan berbahaya. Si iblis Voldemort ini, penyihir hitam yang merusak segalanya.

Begitulah, ketika Hermione tiba di masa lalu, di pikirannya Tom Riddle telah menjadi orang jahat dan menakutkan baginya. Lord Voldemort dan Tom Riddle adalah orang yang sama. Tapi entah kenapa, ada yang berbeda. Setelah menemukanya tersiksa di panti, pandangan Hermione terhadapnya berubah. Dia telah melihat sisi lain dari Tom Riddle, sisi di mana dia bukanlah musuh menakutkan, jahat, dingin, dan tidak berbelas kasih. Hermione telah melihat sifat lain di balik sikap dinginnya. Kadang-kadang ia bersikap baik. Riddle menghiburnya di hari Natal ketika ia dalam keadaan sedih. Riddle ada di sisinya dan memeluknya. Mau tak mau Hermione mengakui, di dalam pelukan Riddle, ia merasa aman dan terlindungi.

._._._._._._._._.

Hermione melangkah ke area Apparate di Diagon Alley. Riddle mengikuti di belakangnya. Kawasan itu agak ramai. Tampaknya banyak orang yang berbelanja sepuas-puasnya sebelum liburan selesai. Malam ini adalah malam tahun baru. Hermione harus berusaha menemukan area Apparate yang kosong. Setelah ia mendapatkan sedikit ruang kosong, ia mengulurkan tangannya pada Riddle.

Riddle mengerutkan kening melihat tangan yang terulur itu lalu bertanya, "Apakah kita harus merayakannya juga?"

Hermione tersenyum padanya, "Jangan merusak kesenangan. Ini malam Tahun Baru, kita harus melakukan sesuatu untuk merayakan."

_Dan malam ini juga ulang tahunmu,_ Hermione menambahkan dalam pikirannya.

Riddle mendesah sebelum akhirnya meraih tangan Hermione dalam genggamannya. Hermione tersenyum padanya dan dia berputar di tempat, mereka terjun dalam perasaan menekan tak menyenangkan efek dari Apparate. Beberapa mil jauhnya, mereka muncul di salah satu gang kecil di London. Riddle mengerutkan kening dan berpaling pada Hermione.

"Ini bukan tempat di mana kita ingin ikut perayaan, kan?" tanya Riddle penasaran.

"Bukan, maafkan aku," kata Hermione sambil mengaduk-aduk saku jubahnya. "Aku baru ingat, aku lupa membawa sesuatu di Leaky Cauldron." Hermione memandang Riddle menyesal dan kemudian melanjutkan, "Aku akan mengambilnya sebentar. Tunggu di sini, aku tidak akan lama!"

Hermione berputar di tempat dan muncul kembali di Diagon Alley. Dia cepat-cepat berlari ke Leaky Cauldron, melewati bar dan menaiki tangga. Bagaimana bisa dia melupakan hal sepenting itu? Dia telah berencana mengajak Riddle keluar London. Mereka sudah menghabiskan banyak waktu di daerah Diagon Alley yang padat. Dia membutuhkan perubahan suasana. Itu sebabnya ia mengambil tas manik-maniknya dari lemari besi Gringotts kemarin. Tentu saja ia sudah mengeluarkan barang yang berpotensi mencurigakan dari dalam tasnya, seperti buku-buku yang dicetak beberapa dekade ke depan. Tapi ia menyisakan tenda di dalam tas. Dia telah menghabiskan sebagian besar waktu dua tahun di tenda itu dan entah bagaimana dia merindukannya. Meskipun dia sedikit takut untuk masuk ke tenda lagi, rasanya seakan Harry dan Ron masih bersamanya.

Tapi pasti sangat menyenangkan berkemah di luar sana, jauh dari kebisingan kota, pikir Hermione. Itulah mengapa ia sekarang mengambil tas manik-manik dari kopernya, kesal karena lupa benda ini, dan memasukkannya ke saku jubahnya. Lalu ia berlari lagi ke area Apparate dan muncul kembali di gang kecil tempat ia meninggalkan Riddle. Pasti belum lima menit ia pergi kembali ke Leaky Cauldron, mungkin sepuluh menitlah paling lama, tetapi saat Hermione melihat sekeliling, Riddle tidak terlihat di mana pun.

_Di mana dia?_

_Mungkin Riddle bosan_, pikir Hermione. Jadi dia berjalan menyusuri gang dan dengan cepat mencapai jalan besar. Orang-orang menyusuri trotoar dan ada beberapa mobil yang lewat. Hermione mencari Riddle di sana tapi tidak berhasil. Aneh sekali. Di mana dia? Hermione mulai khawatir. Dia belum pergi terlalu lama, jadi kemana Riddle berjalan-jalan? Hermione berkeliling di sekitar sana tapi tidak melihat Riddle. Setelah beberapa waktu, ia memutuskan menggunakan sedikit sihir untuk menemukannya. Jadi ia melangkah ke pojok tersembunyi di sebuah rumah dan menarik tongkatnya.

Hermione meletakkan tongkat di telapak tangannya dan berbisik,

"Arahkan aku."

Tongkat di tangannya berputar seperti jarum kompas mencari arah Utara, hingga akhirnya berhenti dan menunjuk ke satu arah. Tapi tidak seperti kompas, tongkat sihirnya tidak menunjuk arah Utara, tapi menunjukkan arah kemana ia harus menemukan Riddle. Hermione mencoba untuk menghapal arah itu, maka ia memasukkan kembali tongkatnya dan berjalan ke arah yang ditunjukkan tongkat.

Hermione mengikuti arah selama beberapa menit, memeriksa lagi dengan tongkatnya bahwa ia berjalan ke arah yang benar. Setelah beberapa saat berjalan, gang-gang dan rumah-rumah terlihat tidak asing. Tidak lama kemudian Hermione berdiri di depan sebuah bangunan abu-abu kusam, itu adalah panti asuhan Riddle.

_Apa yang terjadi?_

**.**

**To be Continued**

* * *

**.**

Apdet lagiiiii!

Chapter ini hubungan mereka semakin berkembang, haha, jadi mesem-mesem sendiri pas Tom meluk Hermione, haah, romantisnya… Apalgi pas Tom nya salting liat Hermione yang begitu cantik… hahaha… Lord Voldemort salting? ^^

Oh ya, mau jawab pertanyaan dari Siska nih, kayaknya meskipun bulan puasa fic ini tetep apdet deh… ^^

Oh, ya, para reader sekalian, Fic Ultima Ratio ini kan ratingnya M nih, jadi menurut kalian cherry harus tetap apdet selama bulan puasa atau nggak ya? Jawab ya….! ^^

Tengkyu banget ya buat yang udah baca apalagi yang review chapter kemarin,,, semoga kalian semua menikmati chapter ini…^O^


	16. 15: Pertemanan di Antara Musuh

**ULTIMA RATIO**

**Disclaimer : J.K Rowling**

**Author : Winterblume**

**TomMione Time-Traveller Fic**

**Romance & Adventure**

* * *

**Summary: **

Akhirnya hari Pertempuran Akhir melawan Lord Voldemort telah datang. Harry, Ron, dan Hermione bertempur dengan gagah berani melawan musuh bebuyutan mereka- tapi kemudian sesuatu menjadi salah. Dan Hermione menemukan dirinya sendirian dalam situasi genting.

* * *

**15**

**PERTEMANAN DI ANTARA MUSUH**

**.**

"Aku akan mengambilnya sebentar. Tunggu di sini, aku tidak akan lama!" kata DeCerto sebelum berbalik dan ber-Disapparate di tempat.

Riddle menghela napas frustasi. Dia tahu mengapa DeCerto meninggalkannya di sini. Kalau dia ikut ke Diagon Alley, dia yakin akan tetap mengurung diri di kamar. DeCerto tidak akan bisa membujuknya lagi untuk meninggalkan Leaky Cauldron. Riddle benar-benar tidak ingin merayakan Malam Tahun Baru. Dia benci malam ini!

Malam Tahun Baru, adalah malam ia dilahirkan dan malam ketika ibunya meninggal. Inilah alasan kenapa dia tidak mau merayakan malam tahun baru. Sejak malam itu, ia terpaksa tinggal di panti asuhan yang kejam. Ditinggal sendirian oleh ibunya yang telah meninggal dan dicampakkan ayah kandungnya yang tidak mau mengakuinya.

Riddle mendesah dan melihat jam tangannya. DeCerto sudah pergi cukup lama. Riddle bosan sekali sehingga ia keluar dari gang. Ia segera mencapai jalan besar yang berpotongan dengan gang kecil tempatnya berdiri tadi. Jalan ini tidak asing bagi Riddle, tapi ia tidak terkejut dengan itu. Karena ia ingat, ia sudah berkeliaran di hampir semua jalan-jalan London. Dia selalu melakukannya untuk menjauh dari panti, bahkan jika itu hanya untuk beberapa jam saja. Dia bersandar di dinding sebuah rumah dan memperhatikan jalan. DeCerto akan muncul di gang tadi, sehingga ia tidak ingin berjalan terlalu jauh. Setelah beberapa menit berdiri di sana, bersandar di dinding, sebuah mobil abu-abu lusuh berhenti di depannya. Matanya melebar syok dan darahnya membeku saat mengenali orang yang keluar dari mobil.

"Tom!" Carter menggeram marah.

Sebelum Riddle sempat bergerak, Carter telah mencapainya dan mencengkeram lengannya kuat. Kemudian ia menyeret Riddle dengan brutal ke mobil, membuka pintu penumpang dan melemparkan Riddle ke dalam. Dia membanting pintu di depan muka Riddle dan menguncinya. Riddle hanya bisa menyaksikan dengan mata terbelalak, Carter masuk ke kursi sopir dan menyalakan mesin mobil. Mereka pun pergi dari tempat itu.

"Kau dalam kesulitan besar," Carter mendesis mengancam Riddle.

Riddle mengepalkan tangannya. Dia bisa merasakan kuku menusuk kulitnya. Ancaman Carter terngiang-ngiang di udara hingga mobil berhenti di depan bangunan panti asuhan. Carter keluar dari mobil, membuka pintu penumpang dan menarik Riddle dengan sangat brutal dari mobil. Dia menyeret Riddle ke pintu masuk panti. Ketika sampai di depan pintu, Carter membukanya dan melemparkan Riddle ke dalam. Riddle kehilangan keseimbangan dan mengerang kesakitan saat bahunya membentur lantai. Carter melangkah ke dalam dan mendekati Riddle.

"Bangun, dasar sampah tak berguna!" bentaknya sambil meraih kerah kemeja Riddle dan menariknya berdiri.

Riddle meringis saat Carter mencengkeram lengannya hingga memar dan menariknya melewati lorong, menuju pintu masuk aula dan ke arah tangga ke ruang bawah tanah.

'Tidak," bisik Riddle.

Carter mengabaikan protes dari Riddle dan melipatgandakan kekuatan cengkeramannya ketika menarik Riddle menuruni tangga. Mereka hampir mencapai ruang bawah tanah saat Carter mendorongnya bergitu keras hingga Riddle oleng dan menggelinding jatuh di tangga terakhir. Tubuhnya menghantam keras lantai beton. Saat mencoba bangkit, ia bisa merasakan darah segar mengalir dari lutut dan telapak tangannya. Carter meraihnya lagi dan menyeretnya ke pintu besi berkarat. Riddle dilemparkan ke dalam penjara kecil di balik pintu. Riddle sangat berharap ia tidak akan pernah lagi melihat penjara ini. Sebelum sanggup bangun lagi, Carter memasuki ruangan dan menutup pintu.

"Kau pikir kau bisa lolos dari hukuman?" Carter bertanya dengan suara dingin.

Riddle duduk dan menghadapi Carter yang berdiri di depan pintu.

"Kau menantangku, kau berani kabur, Tom. Kau sudah bertindak terlalu jauh," Carter mengambil langkah mengancam ke arah Riddle. "Aku harus menghukummu dengan keras sehingga kau tidak akan pernah mencoba kabur lagi."

Carter berjalan ke Riddle dan memandangnya kejam. Riddle tersentak menjauh darinya.

"Buka bajumu!" Carter memerintah dengan suara yang tidak menerima penolakan.

Riddle menatap Carter dan sudah mengetahui apa yang akan dilakukan orang ini. Riddle sudah tidak tahan menanggung rasa sakit lagi. Ia tidak pernah menyangka akan bertemu Carter lagi. Tiba-tiba pria itu mendekat dan memukul wajahnya dengan sangat keras hingga Riddle terjerembab ke lantai.

"Kubilang buka bajumu, bajingan tak berharga!" Carter berteriak marah.

Riddle buru-buru duduk. Darah menetes dari sudut mulutnya saat mulai membuka bajunya dengan jari-jari yang gemetar. Dia melepaskan kemejanya dan meletakkannya di lantai. Dia berlutut membelakangi Carter, menghadapkan punggung telanjangnya ke pria itu.

"Sudah cukup lama aku berurusan dengan keanehanmu. Aku akan mengajarimu kali ini supaya kau tidak berani-berani lagi menantangku."

Carter menatapnya bengis dan perlahan-lahan melepas ikat pinggangnya. Riddle menyaksikan Carter melilitkan ujung ikat pinggang di tangan kanan, dia memejamkan mata ketika orang keji itu berjalan mengelilinginya lalu berhenti di punggungnya. Riddle menggertakkan gigi dan menguatkan diri untuk siksaannya.

Dia mendengar Carter bergerak di belakangnya. Kulit keras ikat pinggang memukul punggungnya tanpa ampun, Riddle menarik napas tajam ketika ikat pinggang itu menggores kulitnya. Cambukan berikutnya datang dengan cepat. Setiap cambukan itu menimbulkan rasa sakit yang tajam. Riddle merasakan kulitnya robek dan darah hangat mengalir di punggungnya. Rasa sakit mulai tak tertahankan. Tapi tetap saja cambukan itu tidak berhenti. Dia tidak sanggup menahannya lagi dan ketika cambukan berikutnya memukulnya kejam, ia tersentak kesakitan. Tapi Carter tidak pernah berhenti. Dia terus mencambuk Riddle tanpa henti. Cambukan kali ini lebih menyakitkan daripada sebelumnya. Riddle hilang keseimbangan dan jatuh di lantai yang kotor, ia meringkuk kesakitan menjadi bola. Punggungnya perih, sakit luar biasa sehingga membuatnya pusing. Dia melihat Carter mendekatinya dan menendangnya brutal. Kemudian Carter menggenggam sejumput rambut Riddle dan menariknya berdiri.

Riddle mengerang kesakitan, lalu Carter menggeram bengis, "Aku belum selesai, bocah sinting!"

Ia melepaskan rambut Riddle dan menyesuaikan pegangannya pada ikat pinggang. Riddle berusaha untuk duduk. Dia tahu kalau ia terjatuh lagi, itu hanya akan membuat cambukannya menjadi lebih keras. Pukulan berikutnya menyengat punggungnya dan Riddle menggigit bibirnya untuk tidak berteriak. Dia sudah tidak sanggup lagi menahan rasa sakit tapi ia tahu Carter tidak akan berhenti sampai ia benar-benar pingsan.

._._._._._._.

Hermione melihat tongkat di telapak tangannya dengan syok lalu melihat ke arah bangunan yang ditunjuk tongkatnya. Tidak salah lagi, Riddle berada di dalam panti asuhan. Tapi mengapa? Bagaimana bisa itu terjadi? Dia hanya pergi selama beberapa menit. Bayangan-bayangan saat kunjungan terakhirnya ke panti asuhan berkelebat di otaknya. Saat itu ia melihat Riddle tergeletak di lantai penjara menjijikkan dan kotor di ruang bawah tanah panti. Pemuda itu terluka parah. Hermione bergidik saat teringat luka mendalam di punggungnya. Dia menggenggam tongkat sihirnya erat saat matanya memindai bangunan abu-abu di depannya. Dia tidak akan pernah membiarkan hal itu terjadi lagi. Carter tidak berhak menyakiti Riddle.

Mengumpulkan tekad, Hermione bergegas melewati halaman depan panti asuhan dan menuju pintu depan. Dia bahkan tidak kepikiran untuk memasang Mantra Ilusi. Untungnya pintu depan tak terkunci sehingga Hermione bisa masuk tanpa masalah. Lorong terlihat masih kotor seperti sebelumnya. Tapi ia tidak membayar banyak perhatian untuk ini, dia segera melesat ke aula. Dengan linglung ia mendengar suara denting sendok dan garpu serta celotehan anak-anak dari ruang makan. Hermione tidak berhenti, dia langsung menuju tangga. Tidak diragukan lagi, kalau Riddle dipaksa kembali ke panti, maka dia pasti akan menemukan pemuda itu di ruang bawah tanah, bukan di ruang makan.

Hermione hanya bisa berharap dugaannya salah ketika kakinya menuruni tangga. Cepat-cepat ia berlari ke lorong yang remang-remang di bawah tanah. Tinggal beberapa langkah lagi maka ia akan sampai di depan pintu besi tempat Riddle ditemukan terakhir kali. Dia begitu gelisah sampai-sampai tidak menyadari sihirnya berderak kuat sesuai dengan suasana hatinya dan sihirnya juga menghantam pintu. Pintu besi sudah terbuka dengan kekuatan sihirnya dan Hermione bergegas masuk ke dalam sana. Matanya terbelalak melihat pemandangan di depannya. Riddle berlutut di lantai sementara itu darah mengalir di punggungnya yang terluka.

Dia terlalu lambat!

Tatapan Hermione mengembara dari Riddle di lantai ke pria yang berdiri di belakangnya. Matanya menyipit menyaksikan Carter memegang ikat pinggang berlumuran darah. Raut terkejut tergambar di wajah Carter saat melihat kehadiran Hermione. Ketakutan Hermione berubah menjadi kemarahan dingin saat matanya menatap Carter. Sihirnya yang tadi berderak seperti angin puyuh, sekarang berubah seiring dengan emosinya. Intensitas dan keganasan sihirnya tidak berkurang, malah semakin meningkat, dan saat ini sihirnya bergulung marah di sekitarnya dengan kekuatan sedingin es dan siap menyerang targetnya.

"Menyingkir darinya!" desis Hermione marah pada Carter, kemarahannya nyaris tak tertahankan ketika ia melangkah maju.

Sihirnya semakin liar tapi dia terlalu marah untuk menyadarinya. Dia bahkan tidak sadar ketika amarahnya membangkitkan Sihir Elder yang terpendam dalam dirinya. Kekuatan Sihir Elder ini menghantam sihirnya sendiri dan kemudian saling terkait, bergabung dalam badai sihir yang masih mengamuk.

"Aku sudah tahu!" Carter membentaknya keras dan sarat kemenangan. Dalam beberapa waktu Carter telah menemukan suaranya lagi, sarat dengan keangkuhan. "Aku tahu kau ada bersama _bocah_ ini." Carter menunjuk Riddle dengan sabuk di tangannya.

Bibir Hermione membentuk garis tipis sambil menatap Carter penuh kebencian.

"Aku sudah tahu kalau kau ini bukan gadis baik-baik," ia membentak Hermione dengan marah. "Siapa kau sebenarnya, pelacurnya?"

Tidak ada berubah dari Hermione secara penampilan fisik, tapi sihir dalam dirinya berderak liar.

"Tidak ada gadis mana pun yang layak bercampur dengan kotoran seperti dia," lanjut Carter marah.

"Kubilang, menyingkir darinya!" Hermione berkata pelan, kebencian merembes di setiap suku katanya, membuat suara tenangnya terdengar menakutkan.

"Kau tidak bisa memerintahku, Nona kecil!" Carter berteriak padanya. "Sepertinya kau harus dihukum seperti Tom!"

Carter kemudian memperketat genggaman pada ikat pinggang dan mulai mendekati Hermione. Saat melewati Riddle, ia berbalik ke arahnya dan menendang keras pinggangnya, sehingga Riddle terhempas ke lantai. Riddle mengerang sakit saat Carter berteriak padanya,

"Jangan pikir aku sudah selesai denganmu!"

Saat itulah Hermione akhirnya melepaskan sihir yang berderak liar dalam dirinya. Sihir ini mengalir keluar dan dengan cepat menelan seluruh ruangan. Hermione akhirnya menyadari perubahan sihirnya. Entah bagaimana sihirnya bertambah kuat dan ada energi baru di baliknya. Dia bahkan bisa merasakan mantra penangkal yang menyelubungi ruangan seperti jaring laba-laba. Terakhir kali dia berada di sini, mantra penangkal ini sama sekali tidak dirasakannya. Mantra ini kemungkinan besar adalah mantra Kementerian untuk mendeteksi penggunaan sihir di bawah umur. Hermione bisa mendorong mantra ini menjauh dan terkejut oleh kekuatannya sendiri.

Sementara itu, Carter telah mencapai Hermione dan meraih pergelangan tangannya brutal. Mata Hermione tersentak ke wajah pria itu, kemudian ia mendesis dingin, "Kau tidak boleh menyentuhnya lagi!"

Carter tersenyum licik padanya. "Memangnya siapa yang bisa menghentikanku? Kau?"

Setelah mendengar jawaban itu, Hermione mengarahkan sihirnya ke arah Carter. Dengan puas ia melihat mata pria itu melebar syok dan tangan Carter memegang tenggorokannya sendiri sambil terengah-engah.

"Kalau sampai kau menyentuhnya lagi‒" Hermione mengulurkan tangan ke arah tenggorokan Carter seolah mencekiknya, padahal ia sama sekali tidak menyentuhnya, "‒ akan kukirim kau ke neraka jahanam untuk menerima akibatnya."

Carter menatapnya. Hermione sangat puas melihat syok dan takut di matanya. Napasnya masih terengah-engah tapi Hermione belum mau melepaskannya. Kemudian Hermione membiarkan sihirnya membungkus Carter sepenuhnya ketika ia melangkah menjauh dari pria itu. Carter ketakutan saat tubuhnya terangkat ke udara hingga kakinya meluncur terbang dari lantai. Lengan pria itu tergantung lemas di sisi tubuhnya dan ia terlihat seperti boneka yang dikendalikan oleh tali tak kasat mata. Carter memandang ngeri pada gadis muda yang berdiri di depannya.

"Dan jangan salah," Hermione mendesis dengan suara rendah. "Aku pasti akan mendengar kalau sampai kau menyakitinya lagi."

Lalu sihirnya menghantam Carter sehingga pria itu terlempar ke belakang dan bertabrakan keras dengan dinding. Dia mengerang karena benturan itu lalu meluncur menuruni dinding hingga akhirnya tergeletak di lantai, pingsan. Mata Hermione berjalan dari sosok menjijikkan itu ke Riddle yang membungkuk di lantai. Riddle menatap Hermione. Rasa sakit berteriak lewat mata abu-abunya. Mereka saling menatap, tidak berbicara sepatah kata pun. Air mata panas mengalir di pipi Hermione. Dia tersedak dan berlari ke arah Riddle. Hermione menjatuhkan diri di sampingnya, melingkarkan lengan di tubuhnya dan memeluk pemuda itu erat-erat sambil menangis tersedu-sedu.

"Maafkan aku, maafkan aku!"

Dia merasa tangan Riddle berusaha untuk memeluk pinggangnya. Hermione memejamkan mata. Yang diinginkannya hanyalah pergi dari sini, sejauh mungkin. Jadi ia memanggil sihir sekali lagi, berkonsentrasi pada tujuan dan tenggelam dalam tekanan Apparate. Kalau saja pikirannya sedang jernih, maka dia seharusnya tahu bahwa sangat tidak mungkin untuk ber-Apparate langsung ke Diagon Alley yang dilindungi banyak mantra pelindung. Tapi dia tidak berpikir tentang hal itu sebelumnya, sehingga butuh waktu beberapa detik untuk menyadari apa yang telah ia lakukan, ia baru saja ber-Apparate menembus mantra perlindungan kuat Diagon Alley.

Mereka berdua muncul langsung di dalam kamarnya di Leaky Cauldron. Hermione melepaskan Riddle hanya untuk mengambil kotak P3K yang tersimpan di dalam kopernya. Kemudian Hermione memeluknya lagi dan ber-Apparate pergi. Bermil-mil jauhnya dari Leaky Cauldron, mereka muncul lagi di daerah pegunungan terpencil. Hermione menarik tas manik-maniknya dari saku jubah, membukanya dan mengacungkan tongkat sihirnya.

"_Accio_ tenda!" bisiknya.

Beberapa detik kemudian, sebuah tenda terbang keluar dari mulut tas. Hermione melambaikan tongkatnya lagi dan tenda itu terbuka dengan sendirinya. Tidak butuh waktu lama dan tenda terpancang di tanah bersalju. Dia melirik Riddle yang masih bersandar padanya, sementara satu lengan Hermione memegangnya. Riddle memperhatikan tenda abu-abu kecil di depan mereka, kemudian matanya mengembara ke pegunungan bersalju di sekitar mereka.

"Di mana kita?" Riddle bertanya dan suaranya yang biasanya acuh, sekarang terdengar terkejut.

"Di dataran tinggi Skotlandia," Hermione tersenyum malu-malu padanya. "Kita harus masuk ke dalam. Di sini dingin sekali," ia menambahkan ketika melihat Riddle tidak memakai atasan.

Hermione membantu Riddle dan mereka berdua memasuki tenda. Riddle berhenti mendadak dan kerutan muncul di antara alisnya saat melihat interior tenda.

"Ini tenda ajaib?" tanyanya lembut.

"Ya," jawab Hermione sambil membawanya ke salah satu ranjang.

Riddle duduk di ranjang dan Hermione duduk di sampingnya. Hermione memandangnya prihatin. Memar mulai tercetak di lengan dan wajahnya. Yang terburuk adalah punggungnya. Darah mengalir deras dari lukanya. Tapi Hermione merasa lega bahwa luka di punggungnya tidak separah ketika pertama kali ia menemukannya di panti asuhan. Dia belum terlalu terlambat untuk mencegah sesuatu yang lebih buruk dari ini. Tapi tetap saja, Riddle terluka lagi karena kesalahannya.

Hermione menunduk memandang tangannya dan berbisik pelan, "Maafkan aku. Seharusnya aku tidak meninggalkanmu sendirian di gang itu."

Riddle tampak keheranan melihat penyihir yang duduk di sampingnya ini. DeCerto menunduk, kelihatannya tak berani menatap matanya. Apakah gadis ini berpikir dia bertanggung jawab karena Carter menemukannya? Mengapa ia begitu merasa bersalah? Mengapa dia begitu peduli padanya? Namun Riddle menyadari dengan terkejut ketika melihat wajah Decerto yang memancarkan rasa bersalah dan khawatir dengan sangat jelas, sejelas siang hari. Riddle tidak pernah memiliki seseorang yang membelanya…atau melindunginya. Tidak pernah ada seseorang yang cukup peduli untuk melakukan apa yang baru saja dilakukan DeCerto untuknya.

"Ini bukan salahmu," kata Riddle.

DeCerto melihat ragu-ragu, bahkan takut-takut, ke arahnya. Mata besarnya yang cokelat menatap wajahnya ketakutan.

"Kau tidak marah padaku?" dia bertanya ragu-ragu. "Salahku kau harus sendirian di gang itu. Jadi salahku dia…dia…"

Riddle tersentak ketika melihat air mata segar mengalir di pipi gadis itu. Entah kenapa dia tidak suka melihatnya menangis. Jadi Riddle memeluknya dan menariknya mendekat.

"Tidak, aku tidak marah padamu," ia mencoba menenangkan gadis itu dengan suara yang sungguh-sungguh.

DeCerto memandangnya. Masih ada ketidakpastian di matanya saat menggigit bibir dengan gugup. Tapi kemudian ia mengangguk dan mencoba tersenyum padanya.

"Oke," katanya lega.

Lalu DeCerto bangkit dari tempat tidur. Anehnya, ada perasaan kehilangan saat gadis itu melepaskan pelukannya. Riddle memperhatikannya berjalan ke meja. DeCerto melemparkan jubahnya pada salah satu kursi di dekat meja. Kotak kayu yang dibawanya ada di atas meja. DeCerto mengambil kotak itu dan kemudian duduk lagi di ranjang di sampingnya.

Dia tersenyum padanya dan berkata dengan lembut, "Biarkan aku mengobati lukamu."

Rasa perih tajam di punggung Riddle kembali memburuk dan ia masih bisa merasakan darah mengalir dari luka cambukan di punggungnya. Riddle mengepalkan tinjunya. Oh, betapa dia sangat membenci Carter dan kekuasaan pria itu terhadapnya. Dia sangat berharap bahwa dia dalam posisi melawan, membalas dendam atas semua rasa sakit dan hinaan yang diterimanya. Kebencian menggerogotinya seperti penyakit saat Riddle memikirkan bagaimana ia dipaksa untuk menyerah pada lelaki bengis itu. _Muggle menjijikkan_. Kalau sampai dia melewati batas selama liburan, kalau sampai dia menggunakan sihir, secara otomatis akan menyebabkannya dikeluarkan dari Hogwarts dan akan kehilangan tongkatnya. Dumbledore pasti akan menyaksikannya dengan senang hati.

Riddle menyipitkan mata saat pikirannya beralih ke Dumbledore. Kebencian yang terbentuk dalam dirinya meningkat dan berubah menjadi amarah yang nyaris tak terkendali. Tinggal satu tahun lagi di Hogwarts dan malam ini dia akan segera berusia tujuh belas tahun, mulai saat itu tidak akan ada seorang pun yang bisa memaksanya. Setelah ia meninggalkan Hogwarts, dia akhirnya punya kesempatan untuk membalas dendam. Pada Carter, pada Dumbledore, pada setiap orang yang berani membuatnya tidak senang. Dia akan memastikan mereka semua akan menyesal karena telah menghalangi jalannya. Senyum jahat bermain-main di mulutnya ketika membayangkan bagaimana tepatnya ia akan membuat mereka menyesal.

Lamunannya buyar karena merasakan geseran berat di sampingnya. Dia menatap DeCerto dan terkejut karena gadis itu menatapnya ketakutan sambil mencengkeram kotak di pangkuannya dengan sangat erat hingga tangannya pucat. Saat itulah Riddle menyadari bahwa sihirnya berderak liar di sekelilingnya, mencerminkan emosi membunuhnya. Biasanya ia akan merasa senang dengan kekuatan gelap di balik sihirnya, tapi mata ketakutan gadis ini sudah cukup membuatnya mengendalikan lagi sihirnya.

"Itu tidak ditujukan untukmu." Riddle berpaling darinya dan berusaha mengusir semua kebencian dari suaranya. "Kadang-kadang, sihirku memang berjalan liar."

Hermione menghembuskan napas yang sedari tadi ditahannya dan meregangkan jarinya yang tadi mencengkeram kotak P3K-nya. Yang membuatnya takut adalah aura yang tiba-tiba memancar dari Riddle. Aura ini adalah milik Voldemort, Voldemort di zamannya. Dia selalu menyadari jenis sihir gelap dan agresif ini di mana saja. Hermione berusaha bernapas lagi. Hanya saja, karena sihir Riddle tadi, dia seolah dibawa kembali ke hari pertempuran melawan Voldemort di Kementerian. Itu adalah hari yang ingin dia lupakan dan kubur bersama kenangan lainnya. Hermione tersentak dan menarik napas tajam saat merasakan sentuhan hangat di lengan kanannya.

"DeCerto?"

Dia mendengar Riddle bertanya lembut, ketidakamanan dalam suaranya sangat kontras dengan sihir gelap yang barusan dipancarkannya. Hermione menatap wajahnya. Tidak ada lagi jejak kebencian yang tersisa seperti yang ditunjukkannya tadi. Mata Riddle mengamatinya dan Hermione merasa lega karena tidak menemukan semburat merah di mata abu-abunya. Yang duduk di sampingnya adalah Tom Riddle, bukan Lord Voldemort.

Hermione tersenyum meyakinkan dan menunjuk punggungnya, "Biarkan aku melihatnya, oke?"

Hermione mengobati luka-lukanya dan lega mereka tidak seburuk yang pertama kali. Beberapa luka memang agak dalam tapi tidak separah sebelumnya. Hermione membersihkan luka, melumurkan beberapa ramuan dan membalut punggungnya dengan perban. Setelah selesai, ia mengambil tas manik-manik dari saku jubahnya dan meng-_Accio_ switer tebal dari dalam tas, lalu diserahkannya switer itu pada Riddle. Riddle mengambilnya dan memakainya. Lalu ia menatap tas manik-manik di tangan Hermione.

"Apa itu?" tanyanya lembut.

Hermione mengalihkan pandangan dari wajahnya ke tas kecil di tangannya dan seringai mulai terbentuk di wajahnya, ia berujar dengan suara sombong yang akan membuat Malfoy bangga, "Benda ini, Mr. Riddle sayangku, adalah salah satu kreasiku yang paling brilian."

Hermione tertawa melihat wajah bingungnya, tapi kemudian dia menyerahkan tas pada Riddle dan berkata geli, "Ini adalah lubang tak berdasar. Benar-benar berguna kalau kau mau tanya."

Riddle memeriksa tas di tangannya dan menatap Hermione. "Mantra apa yang kau gunakan? Mantra Amplifico?"

"Bukan, itu Mantra Infinitio," Hermione tersenyum padanya.

Riddle mengangkat satu alis dan kembali memandang tas di tangannya, sedikit terkesan, "Mantra Perluasan Tak-Terdeteksi…ini mantra yang sangat maju."

Hermione duduk lagi di sampingnya dan berkata, "Benar. Tapi jangan terlalu terkesan. Aku butuh tiga kali percobaan dan dua tas sampai akhirnya bisa berhasil."

Kemudian Hermione memandang jam tangannya. Dia terperanjat menyadari sudah jam sembilan. Tidak heran perutnya kelaparan.

"Apa kau tidak merasa lapar?" tanyanya pada Riddle. "Karena aku kelaparan sekarang."

Hermione merebut lagi tasnya dan membukanya. "_Accio_ keranjang anyam!"

Sebuah keranjang besar terbang keluar dari tas. Hermione tadi telah meminta Luisa untuk menyiapkan beberapa makanan untuknya. Dia membawa keranjang ke meja dan di saat yang bersamaan melambaikan tongkat ke dapur. Piring, alat makan dan cangkir terbang keluar dari lemari di dapur dan menempatkan diri di atas meja. Kemudian Hermione membuka tutup keranjang dan mengeluarkan makanan dari dalamnya. Mau tak mau ia tersenyum saat menemukan sebotol anggur. Luisa benar-benar orang yang bijaksana. Setelah peristiwa di panti asuhan tadi, Hermione hampir lupa ini adalah Malam Tahun Baru.

"Kau mempersiapkan semua ini dengan baik." Hermione mendengar suara berbicara. Dia mendongak dan menemukan Riddle berdiri di belakangnya dan mengamati meja.

"Yeah, _well_, aku sudah lama berencana datang ke sini," katanya pelan sambil menunduk.

Mereka berdua duduk dan mulai makan. Hermione segera menyadari tatapan Riddle tertuju ke pintu masuk tenda setiap menit.

"Apa yang salah?" Hermione bertanya perhatian.

Riddle meliriknya dulu sebelum berbicara, "Aku masih di bawah umur dan tidak diizinkan menggunakan sihir di…rumah. Barusan kau menggunakan sihir…"

Hermione paham sekarang. Dia telah menggunakan sihir ketika di panti asuhan. Riddle belum tahu bahwa dia sudah mendorong jauh mantra pendeteksi Kementerian, sehingga menonaktifkan mereka. Dan sekarang Riddle khawatir ia akan disalahkan untuk penggunaan sihir di bawah umur.

"Jangan khawatir," Hermione berusaha membuatnya tenang. "Mereka tidak akan tahu kalau aku sudah menggunakan sihir di panti asuhan. Aku sudah menonaktifkan mantra pendeteksi Kementerian."

Riddle mengangkat alisnya dan bertanya agak curiga, "Kau menonaktifkan mantra Kementerian?"

Hermione merasa gelisah. Sekarang dia baru memikirkan tentang itu. Tidak seharusnya dia mendorong jauh mantra pendeteksi itu. Jelas dia telah memanfaatkan Sihir Elder lagi untuk melakukannya. Dia tidak boleh memberitahu Riddle tentunya. Jadi dia berkata acuh, "Ya, benar. Bukan masalah besar!"

Cukup mengejutkan Riddle menerima jawabannya begitu saja dan tidak bertanya lagi tentang masalah ini. Mungkin ia terlalu lega untuk membahasnya.

Kemudian Riddle berbicara sambil merenung, "Dari mana kau mendapatkan tenda ini?"

Hermione melihatnya sejenak lalu menjawab, "Bawa dari rumah."

Riddle mengangguk. "Begitu rupanya. Tenda ini lumayan bagus," katanya, matanya melihat berkeliling ke apartemen-satu-ruangan ini.

Hermione tersenyum. Banyak kenangan yang tersimpan dalam tenda ajaib tua ini. Kenangan baik dan buruk. Dia telah tinggal di tenda ini bersama Harry dan Ron sejak mereka meninggalkan Hogwarts setelah tahun keenam. Selalu dalam pelarian, selalu dalam pencarian Horcrux berikutnya. Tetapi Hermione masih menghubungkan tenda ini dengan perasaan aman dan hangat.

"Kuharap begitu. Aku telah tinggal di sini selama hampir dua tahun," katanya melamun, berkubang dalam kenangan.

Sebuah suara penasaran menjawab gumamannya, "Kau telah tinggal di sini selama dua tahun? Mengapa?"

Kepala Hermione tersentak dan memandang Riddle dengan mata terkejut. Kenapa dia menceritakan itu? Cerita sampulnya adalah dia datang dari sebuah desa kecil di Perancis. Dia adalah seorang Darah Murni yang tinggal bersama keluarganya di desa itu, bagaimana dia bisa menyimpangkan cerita dan memasukkan kisah tinggal di tenda selama dua tahun ke dalam cerita sampulnya?

_Bodoh! Bodoh!_

Hermione melihat kilatan di mata Riddle. Kilatan yang selalu muncul di matanya jika ia curiga akan sesuatu. "Kenapa kau harus hidup di tenda selama itu?"

"Uhm…" Hermione meraih teko di depannya dan menuangkan teh ke cangkir dengan tangan gemetar. "Teh?" tawarnya pada Riddle, benar-benar mengabaikan pertanyaannya.

_Halus, Hermione, halus! Sekarang Riddle pasti curiga kalau aku sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu!_ Dalam hati Hermione menggeleng akan kemampuan aktingnya yang menyedihkan.

"DeCerto?" Riddle bertanya dengan nada setengah geli, setengah mendesak.

Hermione melirik ke arahnya ragu-ragu. Masih ada kilatan itu di matanya. "Yang kumaksud tadi adalah aku tinggal di sini selama dua minggu."

Riddle mengerutkan kening sebelum menyatakan, "Tidak, bukan itu yang kau katakan tadi."

Hermione mendesah karena kegigihannya. Riddle tidak akan membiarkannya berkelit dari masalah ini dengan mudah.

"Dengar, kita berdua sama-sama punya rahasia. Tapi aku akan memberitahumu alasan mengapa aku tinggal di sini begitu lama kalau kau juga memberitahuku alasan mengapa Dumbledore menyita tongkat sihirmu."

Riddle sekarang merengut padanya dan Hermione tersenyum menang saat melanjutkan, "Kapan pun kau siap mengatakannya."

Selesai makan, Hermione melambaikan tongkat dan mengubah salah satu ranjang menjadi sofa kulit yang empuk. Ayunan lain dari tongkatnya dan api berderak muncul di perapian. Kemudian ia mengambil botol anggur dari keranjang dan duduk di sofa. Riddle hanya mengawasi setiap gerakannya dengan alis terangkat.

"Apa lagi sekarang?" katanya dengan suara dalam.

Hermione menatapnya geli, "Sekarang, temanku, kita menunggu Tahun Baru."

Ketika Hermione mengucapkan kalimat itu, mata Riddle melebar karena heran dengan apa yang ia katakan.

Teman…

Apakah itu hubungan mereka sekarang? Mereka tidak saling bermusuhan, setidaknya tidak lagi…atau belum? Hermione tidak tahu. Apakah sekarang mereka berteman? Mungkinkah dia…_bolehkah_ dia berteman dengan Lord Voldemort? Tidak! Tapi dia bukan Voldemort, setidaknya belum. Dia sudah melihat sisi lain dari Riddle. Dia baik, penuh kasih dan protektif‒ dia juga menyenangkan. Hermione selalu berusaha menyangkal hal ini sebelumnya. Bersikeras bahwa dia membencinya, bahwa dia adalah musuh. Riddle telah menghancurkan segala sesuatu yang penting baginya, jadi mengapa ia harus menyukainya?

Hermione menatap wajahnya. Sangat berbeda dengan wajah orang yang ia benci, wajah dengan mata merah kejam. Dia tahu sisi itu masih ada dalam dirinya, Lord Voldemort, bagian itu tidak terpisahkan dari Tom Riddle. Tapi kalau memang dia sangat membencinya, kenapa dia pergi menyelamatkannya? Dua kali? Bagaimana dia menjelaskan amarahnya saat melihat Carter menyiksanya? Jika memang Hermione membencinya, dia seharusnya bersorak mendukung Carter. Bukannya duduk di sini dan mengobati luka-lukanya. Tidak, Hermione harus mengakui, dia menyukai Tom Riddle.

Dia menarik napas dalam-dalam. Pikiran tentang hal tadi agak sulit untuk diakui. Dia menyadari Riddle masih mengamatinya. Ada ketidakpercayaan di mata abu-abunya. Hermione tersenyum dan menepuk sofa.

"Apa lagi yang kau tunggu?"

Riddle berdiri dari kursinya dan berjalan perlahan-lahan mendekatinya. Saat mencapai sofa, Riddle ragu-ragu untuk duduk di sampingnya, tampaknya tidak yakin mau berbuat apa. Jadi Hermione mengulurkan tangan, meraih tangan Riddle dan menariknya ke arahnya. Riddle duduk agak kaku di sampingnya.

"Masih sangat awal," keluh Hermione. Kemudian memberitahu Riddle sambil tersenyum, "Aku selalu benci menunggu lama hingga tengah malam."

Hermione melirik Riddle di sampingnya dan bingung saat melihat Riddle terlihat gugup. Kemudian Hermione menyadari bahwa dia masih memegang tangannya, dengan cepat dia melepaskan tangan pemuda itu.

"Apa kau mau anggur?" dia bertanya dan tidak bisa mencegah gelombang panas memukul wajahnya.

Riddle mengangguk dan Hermione menuangkan anggur ke dalam dua gelas, ia memberi Riddle satu. Lalu ia bersandar di sofa dan meneguk anggur di gelasnya.

"Aku tidak tahu persis apakah aku menyukai Malam Tahun Baru atau tidak," kata Hermione sambil termenung. "Memang menyenangkan sih merayakan tahun baru, tapi entah bagaimana rasanya seolah mengucapkan selamat tinggal juga."

"Aku tidak menyukai Malam Tahun Baru," kata Riddle pelan.

Hermione meliriknya. _Jadi dia tidak menyukai ulang tahunnya?_

"Kenapa tidak suka?"

Riddle hanya mengangkat bahu sebagai jawaban.

"Terus biasanya kau ngapain saja di Malam Tahun Baru?" tanya Hermione.

"Biasanya aku akan menghabiskan waktu di Hogwarts," kata Riddle sambil menunduk memandangi gelasnya.

"Sendirian, karena semua orang akan berada di rumah mereka," Hermione menyelesaikan pernyataannya.

Riddle hanya mengangkat bahu lagi, masih memandangi gelas di tangannya.

"Hmmm…berarti kau tidak bisa mengatakan bahwa kau tidak menyukai Malam Tahun Baru. Maksudku, kau kan belum pernah merayakan itu sebelumnya."

Riddle mendongak dari gelas dan menatap Hermione. "Lalu bagaimana kau merayakan Malam Tahun Barumu?"

Hermione meliriknya lewat gelas anggur sebelum memutuskan untuk menjawab pertanyaan yang agak pribadi ini.

"Aku ingat Malam Tahun Baruku tiga tahun yang lalu. Orangtuaku membawaku ke sebuah pondok di Swiss. Kau pasti tidak bisa membayangkan betapa banyak salju di sana." Hermione tersenyum mengingatnya. Sebuha memori di masa yang lebih baik, ketika orang tuanya masih hidup. "Tapi ayahku menyet‒ ber-Apparate ke desa terdekat dan membeli beberapa makanan lokal serta papan luncur yang sangat konyol. Kami bermain sepanjang waktu sampai tengah malam. Meskipun kami tidak benar-benar bermain sesuai aturan."

Hermione tertawa pelan. Itu adalah kenangan sebelum tahun keenamnya. Sebelum orang tuanya meninggal dan bersama Hermione mereka yang polos dan bahagia.

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak bersama orangtuamu sekarang?" Riddle mengerutkan kening padanya.

"Mmmh…Mereka sudah meninggal," jawab Hermione pelan. Dia tidak suka membahas terlalu banyak tentang orangtuanya. Tapi entah kenapa ia tidak keberatan menceritakan tentang mereka pada Riddle.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Riddle bertanya dengan nada lembut yang mengejutkannya.

"Mereka meninggal dua tahun yang lalu. Korban perang," desah Hermione. "Sudah cukup lama, begitu banyak yang terjadi, begitu banyak yang berubah, tapi aku masih sangat merindukan mereka."

Dia menatap Riddle. Wajah pemuda itu kosong lagi, tidak menunjukkan emosi apa pun tapi Hermione bisa melihat emosi di matanya. Dia tidak sepenuhnya yakin, tapi apakah itu ekspresi prihatin?

"Hidup tidak lagi mudah tanpa mereka," bisiknya.

"Mungkin tidak," kata Riddle pelan.

"Apa yang terjadi dengan orangtuamu?" Hermione bertanya lembut.

Sebenarnya dia sudah tahu apa yang telah terjadi dengan orangtua Riddle. Tapi dia belum tahu bagaimana perasaan Riddle tentang itu. Sebelum kembali ke masa lalu, ia selalu mengira Voldemort tidak pernah peduli tentang apa yang terjadi pada orangtuanya. Tapi sekarang, ia tidak begitu meyakini itu lagi.

Riddle ragu-ragu tapi kemudian menceritakan dengan suara rendah, "Ibuku meninggal ketika melahirkanku. Itulah sebabnya mengapa aku dibesarkan di panti asuhan."

"Lalu ayahmu?" Hermione bertanya hati-hati.

Riddle memalingkan muka darinya sebelum berbicara, "Dia tidak pernah mengakuiku. Dia tidak pernah menginginkanku sedikit pun."

"Jadi ayahmu masih hidup?"

Riddle menunduk. "Aku hanya bertemu dia sekali sebelum dia meninggal."

"Bagaimana tanggapannya?" Hermione bertanya. Dia menggenggam tangan Riddle untuk meyakinkannya. Awalnya, Riddle menegang karena sentuhan itu tapi akhirnya ia tampak santai.

"Aku memang tidak berharap banyak padanya. Dia…membenciku. Dia bilang aku tidak layak untuk memakai namanya…"

"Maafkan aku," kata Hermione sambil meremas tangannya dengan lembut.

"Jangan. Ini hanya masa lalu."

"Benar, tapi terkadang tidak mudah untuk lari dari masa lalu," kata Hermione, tersenyum sedih akan makna ganda kalimat itu. Dia meremas tangannya lagi sebelum tersenyum pada Riddle dan berseru, "Sekarang, ayo kita melakukan sesuatu yang menyenangkan."

Kemudian dia mengambil tas manik-manik, membukanya dan mengerutkan kening. "Hmmm…kupikir masih ada…di dalam sini…semoga saja."

Dia menjentikkan pergelangan tangannya dan tongkat sihir mendarat di genggamannya. Riddle menonton dengan penasaran ketika dia mengacungkan tongkatnya ke tas dan bergumam, "_Accio_ kartu Ron!"

Beberapa detik kemudian, satu pak kartu terbang keluar dari dalam tas. Hermione menangkapnya dan melihat penuh kemenangan ke arah Riddle, "Ha! Aku tahu pasti masih ada."

Riddle mengangkat satu alis anggun dan bertanya, "Memangnya kita…mau melakukan apa sekarang?"

Hermione tersenyum jahil, "Memang kenapa, bermain poker, tentu saja."

Riddle menyeringai padanya, "Apa kau sedang menantangku?"

Hermione balas menyeringai padanya dan melambaikan tongkatnya ke kartu itu. Kartu-kartu lansung terbang dari pak seolah dikendalikan oleh tangan tak terlihat. Mereka menghabiskan waktu yang menyenangkan dengan bermain kartu, meskipun Hermione menyadari bahwa dia bukan tandingan Riddle. Tapi Hermione sama sekali tidak terkejut dengan kehebatan Riddle bermain kartu, secara Riddle punya muka poker yang sempurna bahkan tanpa bermain kartu. Hermione sedang mengisi gelas mereka saat tatapannya jatuh ke jam di dinding tenda. Hampir jam dua belas. Dia tidak menyadari betapa cepatnya waktu berlalu.

"Ah, kita hampir ketinggalan Tahun Baru!" Hermione berseru penuh semangat ketika menggoyang-goyangkan tangan Riddle.

Riddle geli melihat wajah Hermione yang memerah dan menatap jam. Hermione mengabaikan ejekan ringannya dan terus menggenggam tangannya sambil memperhatikan jarum detik jam tua itu. Dan kemudian jam tangan mereka menunjuk ke angka dua belas.

Tahun Baru, atau lama, telah dimulai!

Rasanya aneh sekali merayakan awal tahun yang terletak lebih dari 50 tahun di masa lalu, tapi Hermione tetap menikmatinya. Lalu ia berpaling ke Riddle dan memeluknya. Gerakan ini tampaknya telah menjadi gerakan lebih dan lebih umum…

"Selamat Tahun Baru 1944, Riddle!" Hermione berseru lalu mencium pipi Riddle.

Setelah ia melepaskannya, Hermione melihat dengan geli saat rona pink aneh muncul di pipi Riddle yang pucat.

Kemudian Riddle menatapnya berkata lembut, "Kupikir akan lebih baik kalau kau memanggilku 'Tom'."

Hermione tercengang, tapi ia juga gembira. Jadi ia melemparkan senyum manis padanya dan berkata, "Kau yakin? Karena 'Hermione' adalah nama yang lumayan panjang."

Riddle melemparkan senyum lembut yang sangat langka dan membuatnya terlihat jauh lebih tampan lalu ia mengangguk.

Mereka masih duduk nyaman di sofa sambil menatap derak api di perapian. Kemudian Riddle meraih gelas anggurnya di atas meja dan ketika membungkuk ke depan, lengan kaosnya tersingkap sedikit sehingga Hermione menyadari lagi bekas luka aneh di lengannya. Dia pernah melihat bekas luka itu sebelumnya ketika mengobati luka-lukanya. Bekas luka itu jelek dan lumayan besar. Hermione ingat bekas luka itu mulai dari bagian dalam siku dan memanjang hingga berakhir di lengan atasnya. Bekas itu tampaknya sudah lama tetapi pasti lukanya agak dalam sehingga meninggalkan bekas seperti itu. Hermione penasaran bagaimana Riddle mendapatkan bekas luka itu.

Setelah Riddle menaruh kembali gelasnya di meja, Hermione membungkuk ke arahnya dan menyentuh ujung bekas lukanya dengan lembut lalu berucap, "Bagaimana kau mendapatkan luka ini?"

Hermione menyadari Riddle menegang karena merasakan jarinya di bekas lukanya dan ia menyentak lengannya. Sekarang Riddle berusaha menarik turun lengan bajunya untuk menyembunyikan bekas lukanya sambil berkata, "Ini…bukan apa-apa."

Hermione mengerutkan kening lalu bertanya lagi, berusaha terdengar ringan, "Ayolah, pasti ada penyebabnya. Memangnya apa yang sudah kau lakukan? Berkelahi dengan naga? Atau mungkin Hippogriff?"

Riddle menatapnya lama lalu berpaling lagi. Hermione syok saat Riddle menjawab dengan suara rendah, "Ini terjadi saat liburan musim panas."

Mata Hermione melebar saat ia mengucapkan kalimat itu. Pandangannya melesat kembali ke tempat di mana bekas luka tadi yang sekarang tersembunyi di balik bajunya. Kalau memang Riddle mendapatkan luka selama musim panas, itu berarti ia pernah disiksa di panti asuhan seperti tadi.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Hermione bertanya hati-hati.

Riddle balas menatapnya. Topeng kosongnya kembali lagi tapi Hermione tidak tertipu. Dia sudah mempelajari cara membaca ekspresi wajah Riddle dan ia tahu Riddle terlihat tak peduli karena ia tidak ingin menunjukkan emosinya. Hermione bergeser lebih dekat dengannya dan menggenggam tangannya. Riddle menegang lagi karena sentuhannya tapi kali ini tidak menyentak tangannya. Hermione menduga pasti sesuatu yang buruk telah terjadi selama liburan musim panas. Tapi dia tidak memaksa Riddle untuk menceritakannya. Kalau memang dia belum siap bercerita, maka dia tidak perlu tahu. Jadi mereka hanya duduk, Hermione masih menggenggam tangannya, di sofa empuk dan menatap derak api di perapian.

Setelah beberapa menit, Riddle tiba-tiba mengeluarkan suara, "Aku mendapatkan ini saat pulang ke London setelah tahun keduaku di Hogwarts." Matanya memandang Hermione sejenak sebelum menatap kembali ke perapian dan melanjutkan, "Mrs. Cole, pengurus panti, sudah digantikan oleh Carter. Tapi ia tidak pergi tanpa memberitahu Carter beberapa cerita horror tentang diriku."

Kemudian Riddle menambahkan dengan pahit, "Apa kau tahu, wanita itu selalu membenciku. Dia pikir aku ini orang gila berbahaya karena hal-hal aneh terus terjadi di sekitarku."

"Karena kau adalah penyihir?" tanya Hermione lembut.

"Ya," jawab Riddle tegas sambil menatapnya dengan sorot tak tertebak. "Dia tidak ragu untuk memberitahu Carter bagaimana terganggunya kejiwaanku."

"Apa yang dilakukan Carter?" Hermione bertanya, tidak yakin apakah dia benar-benar ingin tahu jawabannya.

"Awalnya tidak ada. Dia hanya mengabaikanku," kata Riddle, suaranya tanpa emosi. "Kemudian di pertengahan liburan, dia memanggilku ke ruangannya. Ketika aku masuk ke sana, aku melihat sebuah buku tergeletak di atas mejanya. Itu milikku…dari perpustakaan Hogwarts."

Hermione menatapnya, lalu bertanya dengan cemas, "Buku itu tentang sihir?"

Riddle mengangguk sebelum melanjutkan dengan nada tanpa emosi, "Aku menyembunyikan buku itu di kamarku. Aku tidak pernah menyangka seseorang akan menemukannya. Carter pastilah menggeledah kamarku."

Riddle berhenti bicara dan memandang api. Kemudian setelah beberapa saat ia tiba-tiba berpaling pada Hermione, "Carter sangat marah. Dia bilang itu buku sesat dan membakarnya. Lalu ia menyeretku ke dalam sana."

Hermione yakin dia sedang membicarakan tentang penjara di ruang bawah tanah tempat ia menemukannya. Hermione meremas tangannya menenteramkan.

"Kau tahu, Mrs. Cole memang tidak pernah menyukaiku, tapi setidaknya ia tidak pernah memukulku," kata Riddle, masih suara tanpa emosi. Lalu Riddle mengangkat lengan kirinya dan menggulung lengan bajunya, memperlihatkan bekas luka di bawahnya. "Sebelum Carter meninggalkanku di sana, dia menginjak tanganku dan menyayat lenganku dengan pisau."

Hermione bergidik saat matanya menelusuri bekas luka mengerikan di lengannya. Lalu ia terkejut saat Riddle tertawa dengan sedih. "Dia berkata padaku, kalau sampai dia menemukan buku seperti itu lagi, dia akan membunuhku."

Hermione memandangnya tak percaya. Riddle mengamati bekas lukanya tak bergeming saat jarinya meraba kulit yang rusak.

"Saat itu dia mengurungku di sana dengan luka yang cukup parah. Aku tidak tahu berapa lama aku dikurung di penjara itu, tapi lukaku infeksi dan aku sekarat. Kupikir sihirku yang telah menyelamatkanku entah bagaimana caranya dan membuatku tetap bertahan hidup. Karena kalau tidak, aku pasti akan mati."

Riddle mengakhiri ceritanya dengan suara acuh yang sama seperti ia memulainya.

Hermione syok. Dia tahu bahwa telah sangat sulit baginya untuk tumbuh di panti asuhan, tapi peristiwa ini sungguh mengerikan. Hermione meringkuk bersandar padanya dan kemudian berbisik dengan suara bergetar, "Maafkan aku."

Riddle menatapnya dengan ekspresi bingung di wajahnya.

"Aku tidak pernah tahu betapa sulitnya itu baginya," kata Hermione lembut.

"Tidak ada yang tahu," Riddle menjawab, jelas bingung dengan rasa ibanya. "Tidak ada yang pernah peduli padaku."

Hermione merasa sedih bahwa _tidak ada_ kepahitan dalam suaranya. Riddle tampaknya sudah menyerah dengan fakta itu. Hermione menarik napas dalam-dalam dan menyandarkan kepala ke bahu Riddle sambil memejamkan mata.

"Aku peduli."

Tom tidak menjawabnya tapi ia tidak menolak saat Hermione bersandar padanya.

.

**To be Continued**

* * *

**.**

Apdet lagi! Gimana? Gimana?

Di chapter ini Hermione akhirnya menyadari bahwa ia menyukai Tom, dan Tom juga sudah mulai membuka rahasianya pada Hermione…

Berdasarkan catatan author yang cherry ambil dari fic englishnya, Tom gak akan secara otomatis langsung jadi baek, karena dari kecil kan dia udah dibesarkan dalam kebencian, karena itulah dia butuh Hermione untuk mengungkapkan satu per satu sisi baeknya. Hehe…^^

Oh ya, berdasrkan dari para reviewer, akhirnya cherry memutuskan untuk tetap apdet di bulan puasa, karena cherry pikir adegan dewasanya gak begitu eksplisit dan cuma di beberapa chapter aja. Tapi untuk jaga-jaga, cherry bakalan berusaha nerjemahinnya pas udah buka puasa n selesai tarawih, dan apdetnya pun pas udah buka puasa. Oke kan? ^^

Btw, makasih banget ya buat yg udah baca n review dan yang ngasih beberapa saran. Kalau nanti ada typo atau kalimat yang kurang tepat, kasih tau aja yaa! Kalian semua emang the best! ^O^


	17. 16 : Lebih Dari Sekedar Teman

**ULTIMA RATIO**

**Disclaimer : J.K Rowling**

**Author : Winterblume**

**TomMione Time-Traveller Fic**

**Romance & Adventure**

* * *

**Summary: **

Akhirnya hari Pertempuran Akhir melawan Lord Voldemort telah datang. Harry, Ron, dan Hermione bertempur dengan gagah berani melawan musuh bebuyutan mereka- tapi kemudian sesuatu menjadi salah. Dan Hermione menemukan dirinya sendirian dalam situasi genting.

* * *

**16**

**LEBIH DARI SEKEDAR TEMAN**

**.**

Keesokan paginya, Tom terbangun dengan rasa kaku yang mengganggu di lehernya. Ia masih terbaring di sofa, dirinya dan DeCerto…

_Bukan, Hermione._

…telah duduk di sana semalaman.

Dia melirik sekilas ke arlojinya dan menyadari bahwa sekarang sudah jam 10.30. Ia menguap, mencoba menghilangkan rasa lelahnya. Ketika bangkit dari sofa, ia melihat selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya. Pasti Hermione yang menyelimutinya, pikirnya heran. Matanya menjelajahi ruangan tenda dan menyadari Hermione tidak ada di sana. Tom bertanya-tanya kemana perginya gadis itu ketika ia berjalan ke kamar mandi. Dia mencuci muka sambil mengabaikan nyeri di punggungnya. Saat melihat bayangannya di cermin, matanya tertuju ke lengan kirinya dan bekas lukanya.

Dengan ngeri ia teringat percakapannya semalam dengan Hermione. Dia menyalahkan anggur yang membuatnya bercerita terlalu banyak tentang dirinya. Mengapa dia harus memberitahu Hermione? Dia belum pernah memberitahu siapa pun tentang dirinya. Tetapi Hermione tampaknya banyak tahu tentang rahasianya sekarang. Dan gadis itu telah melihatnya dalam keadaan lemah dan menyedihkan. Namun, gadis itu masih bersamanya dan tidak memanfaatkan kelemahannya untuk melawannya. Suatu hal yang pastinya akan Riddle lakukan kalau posisi mereka di balik, ia akui itu. Tapi di sinilah gadis itu, menolongnya bahkan setelah semua yang pernah ia katakan dan lakukan terhadap Hermione. Hermione masih menjadi teka-teki.

Tom meninggalkan kamar mandi lalu duduk di meja dapur. Yang diceritakannya semalam adalah tentang liburan musim panas terburuk yang pernah dialaminya. Itu adalah liburan musim panas pertama ketika dia harus meninggalkan Hogwarts tanpa tongkat sihirnya. Dumbledore mengambil tongkatnya saat itu, begitu pula liburan-liburan musim panas berikutnya. Dia telah mengancam Tom dengan pengusiran jika sampai ia menggunakan sihir selama liburan atau kalau sampai dia mendengar Tom berperilaku buruk. Tom tidak pernah mengambil risiko itu selama ini. Kalau sampai dia dikeluarkan, maka Tom harus rela kehilangan tongkatnya dan karena ia tidak memiliki keluarga penyihir, maka dia harus meninggalkan dunia sihir dan kembali ke dunia Muggle dan panti asuhan.

Sangat menggelikan, bahwa Dumbledore memiliki kekuasaan sebesar ini terhadapnya. Tom membenci sekaligus takut pada Dumbledore karena pria itu punya pengaruh yang besar atas dirinya. Tapi suatu hari nanti, pikirnya marah, ia akan membalas dendam pada pria tua itu. Setelah tahun ketujuhnya selesai, maka Tom akan bebas. Bebas untuk melakukan apapun yang ia inginkan. Seringai jahat terbentuk di wajahnya memikirkan itu. Dia akan memastikan Dumbledore dan Carter dan semua orang yang pernah menyiksanya akan membayar mahal atas tindakan mereka. Tapi sebelum itu, dia harus memastikan untuk tidak pernah masuk ke dalam situasi seperti saat liburan musim panas lagi.

Ingatannya berjalan ke saat di mana dia kembali ke panti asuhan dan bertemu Carter untuk pertama kalinya. Dari awal Carter tampaknya membencinya, tapi Tom tidak terlalu memperhatikannya. Dia telah belajar untuk tidak pernah mengharapkan perlakuan yang berbeda dari para Muggle. Tapi kemudian Carter menemukan buku itu dan menyiksa Tom. Dia merinding mengingat hari itu. Dia begitu tak berdaya. Tak berdaya tanpa sihirnya. Setelah Carter selesai menyiksanya, Tom ditinggalkan sendirian berbaring di ruangan kotor. Tom masih ingat bagaimana menderita dan kesakitannya dirinya saat dikurung di sana. Ia merasakan kesadarannya datang dan pergi setiap menit yang penuh penderitaan. Setiap kali terbangun, dalam pikirannya ia selalu ketakutan bahwa di menit berikutnya ia akan kehilangan kesadaran selamanya, tidak pernah bangun lagi. Tom tahu bahwa suatu keberuntungan ia tidak mati saat itu, terbaring sendirian di penjara. Ia selalu bisa mengingat kegelapan yang mengintainya, seolah akan melahapnya. Belum pernah dalam hidupnya dia begitu ketakutan, takut akan kehampaan yang melahap dirinya. Bahkan sampai hari ini, Tom masih ketakutan oleh kehampaan itu. Setiap kali harus pulang ke panti, setiap kali Carter menariknya ke penjara itu, Tom ketakutan. Dia akan melakukan apa saja untuk menyingkirkan rasa takut itu.

Tom mendongak ketika telinganya mendengar seseorang memasuki pintu tenda. Hermione berjalan ke dalam tenda. Pipinya memerah karena kedinginan dan dia mengenakan jubah musim dingin tebalnya. Tom melihat dia membawa kantong di tangannya.

"Selamat pagi, Tom," Hermione tersenyum sumringah padanya saat melihatnya duduk di meja dapur.

Oh, betapa dia membenci nama itu. Tapi entah kenapa namanya terdengar begitu indah saat diucapkan oleh mulut gadis ini.

"Kesiangan, eh?" Hermione berucap menggoda saat melepaskan jubahnya. "Aku tadi berkunjung ke desa kecil dekat sini," ia melanjutkan, tampaknya sedang _mood_ untuk cerewet. "Benar-benar desa kecil. Tapi aku berhasil mendapatkan beberapa roti."

Hermione mengeluarkan beberapa roti dan kantong yang dibawanya. "Pemandangan di sekitar sini sangat menakjubkan. Pegunungan yang mengesankan. Dan salju menghiasi lingkungan sekitar sini. Cantik sekali. Kita harus keluar jalan-jalan. Kau tidak boleh melewatkan itu."

Tom tidak mengerti bagaimana seseorang bisa begitu riang dan cerewet di pagi hari, tapi entah bagaimana rasanya menyenangkan mendengar celotehan Hermione.

Hermione melihat Tom dengan khawatir ketika meletakkan roti di atas meja. Tom terlihat begitu tertekan saat dia memasuki tenda. Jadi, ia mecoba mengalihkan perhatiannya dari pikiran suramnya dengan mengajaknya mengobrol, atau lebih tepatnya hanya dia yang berbicara karena Tom tidak membalas apapun.

"Aku lebih suka musim dingin ketimbang musim panas," kata Hermione sambil berjalan ke dapur. "Soalnya aku tidak tahan panas."

Dia merebus air untuk teh dan menerbangkan teko teh ke meja dengan lambaian tongkat. Setelah itu, ia mengambil dua piring dari lemari, kembali ke meja dan duduk menghadap Tom.

"Bagaimana tidurmu?" Hermione bertanya sambil mencomot satu roti.

Tom hanya mengangkat bahu lalu menuangkan teh. Hermione mengerutkan kening. Tom benar-benar terlihat murung hari ini. Bukan berarti sebelumnya ia adalah orang yang ceria, tapi hari ini suasana hatinya lebih buruk. Hermione bertanya-tanya apakah ia tengah memikirkan percakapan mereka tadi malam. Dia sendiri terkejut dengan hal-hal yang telah diceritakannya semalam.

Dia teringat cerita Harry tentang masa lalu Voldemort, tentang panti asuhan tempatnya dibesarkan dan sedikit hari-harinya di sekolah. Tapi ketika mendengar cerita Harry, panti asuhan tidak terdengar buruk. Yah, memang bukan merupakan hal yang baik untuk tumbuh di panti, tetapi tidak pernah terdengar cerita tentang Voldemort yang disiksa. Lalu Harry telah melihat potongan-potongan kehidupan Voldemort lewat memori yang diawetkan Dumbledore. Memori-memori itu hanya menceritakan sedikit tentang Voldemort. Apakah itu berarti Dumbledore tidak pernah tahu tentang Carter? Harry pasti akan melihatnya di memori kalau Dumbledore tahu. Atau Dumbledore hanya menahan informasi tertentu?

Hermione melirik Tom. Pemuda itu sedang menyesap tehnya dan masih terlihat agak murung.

Hermione telah tahu lebih banyak tentang hidupnya. Dan ia tidak menyukai apa yang diketahuinya tadi malam. Dia takut untuk tahu, tapi sekarang ia mengetahui dengan pasti. Carter telah menganiaya Tom sejak manusia keji itu muncul di panti asuhan mengambil alih tugas Mrs. Cole. Hermione tahu bahwa Tom bukanlah malaikat kecil bagi mereka. Dalam kisah Harry, telah diceritakan tentang hari-hari Tom di panti. Tom jelas mengganggu anak-anak lain, mengancam dan mencuri mainan mereka, ia juga menggunakan sihirnya untuk menakut-nakuti mereka. Hermione bisa memahami kenapa Mrs. Cole tidak menyukai Tom.

Kemudian Carter muncul dan telah mendengar cerita tentang Tom. Pandangan Carter terhadap Tom sudah buruk bahkan sebelum bertemu dengannya. Jadi ia selalu mengharapkan Tom bertingkah. Lalu Carter menghukumnya dengan cara yang tidak manusiawi. Bagaimana pun perilaku Tom, tetap saja perlakuan Carter terhadapnya sama sekali tidak bisa dibenarkan. Apapun yang telah dilakukan Tom, betapa buruk pun tingkahnya, Carter tidak berhak menyiksanya seperti itu apalagi hanya karena buku yang dibawanya dari Hogwarts. Carter menyakiti Tom dan meninggalkannya nyaris mati dalam penjara bawah tanah.

Sekarang kebencian Hermione pada orang itu semakin menjadi. Tom sekarat saat itu. Hermione tidak mau membayangkan bagaimana takutnya Tom saat itu. Tentu saja dia adalah Lord Voldemort, dan Voldemort adalah orang jahat, tetapi Carter menyiksanya ketika Tom masih berusia dua belas tahun. Dia tak lebih dari seorang anak kecil. Betapa pun menyebalkan atau jahatnya Tom saat masih kanak-kanak, tetap saja dia hanya seorang anak kecil. Saat itu dia terluka parah dan sendirian. Hermione sangat yakin dia pasti ketakutan.

Setelah Hermione mengetahui beberapa episode kehidupan Tom, beberapa hal terlihat jauh lebih jelas baginya. Dulu dia selalu bertanya-tanya mengapa Lord Voldemort begitu terobsesi dengan keabadian. Atau lebih tepatnya, mengapa dia telah terobsesi dengan keabadian sejak masih remaja. Dia telah mengetahui bahwa Tom Riddle menciptakan Horcrux pertamanya, buku harian, di tahun terakhirnya di Hogwarts. Mengapa remaja berusia enam belas tahun terus mencari cara untuk hidup abadi? Hermione memahami kalau Lord Voldemort ingin menjadi abadi. Dia adalah seorang makhluk jahat, hitam dan semua orang menginginkanya mati. Tapi mengapa Tom Riddle yang masih remaja butuh keabadian?

Sekarang, ia paham alasannya. Tom terluka sangat parah ketika usianya dua belas tahun, bahkan hampir mati. Dia sudah berhadapan dengan konsep kematiannya sendiri dalam usia yang terlalu dini. Hermione memang sudah pernah mengalami situasi di mana hidupnya terancam. Pengalaman itu menakutkan dan mengerikan. Dia tahu pengalaman itu telah merubah dirinya. Tetapi berbeda dengan Tom, ia sudah cukup dewasa untuk mengerti tentang keadaannya. Tak bisa dibayangkan betapa buruknya pengalaman itu bagi seorang anak dua belas tahun.

Hermione memandang Tom lagi. Pemuda itu masih memegang cangkir dan ekspresi wajahnya kosong tapi muram. Hermione tidak mau melihatnya tertekan lagi.

"Jadi, apa resolusimu untuk tahun ini?" tanya Hermione, berusaha terdengar ceria.

Tom menoleh padanya dan kerutan bingung muncul di wajahnya.

"Aku selalu membuat beberapa resolusi bodoh," lanjut Hermione. "Tapi tidak pernah berhasil."

"Memangnya apa resolusimu untuk tahun ini?" Tom bertanya, terdengar acuh.

Senyum terbentuk di wajah Hermione saat menatapnya jahil. Lalu ia berkata dengan suara sombong dan mengejek, "_Well_, aku akan berusaha memberimu kesempatan untuk menjawab pertanyaan di kelas, sehingga kau tidak akan terlihat begitu menyedihkan lagi di kelas."

Tom mengangkat satu alis dengan geram dan Hermione tidak bisa menahan tawanya lagi. Tapi dia puas melihat Tom tidak terlihat begitu tertekan lagi. Sebaliknya, pemuda itu mengerutkan kening padanya.

Tom menyipitkan matanya dan berkata pelan, "Sudah waktunya kita kembali ke Hogwarts. Kau ini sudah kelewat sombong."

Hermione tersenyum melihat reaksinya. Matanya mungkin melotot tapi Hermione tidak tertipu. Dia bisa melihat kilatan terhibur di mata abu-abu itu.

"Yah, Tom, kelihatannya kau terlalu percaya diri." Hermione berkata mengejek sambil menatapnya dengan alis terangkat. "Apa kau pikir bisa mengalahkanku di setiap kelas?"

"Nilaiku selalu yang terbaik sejak aku masuk Hogwarts," kata Tom sementara seringai angkuh membentuk di bibirnya.

"Yaa, itu karena aku belum masuk saat kau di Hogwarts," balas Hermione.

"Untuk murid baru yang baru masuk dua bulan, kau terlihat sangat percaya diri," goda Tom sambil meraih salah satu roti di atas meja.

"Itu hanya akan membuat kekalahanmu menjadi lebih pahit," ejek Hermione lagi.

"Sepertinya kita harus menunggu akhir tahun ajaran untuk menghancurkan delusimu, Hermione," kata Tom santai.

Hermione masih bisa melihat sinar geli di matanya. Ini jauh lebih baik daripada tampilan depresi yang ditunjukkannya sebelumnya. Hermione menaruh sikunya di meja dan menyandarkan kepala di tangannya sambil tersenyum pada Tom. Tom melirik ragu-ragu karena tidak ada tanggapan dari gadis itu. Dia mengangkat alis heran.

Setelah beberapa saat Tom bertanya, "Kau lihat apa?"

"Tidak ada," kata Hermione, masih tersenyum. Lalu ia menambahkkan, "Kau baru saja memanggilku 'Hermione' untuk yang pertama kalinya."

Senyum Hermione melebar saat melihat pipi pemuda itu merona sedikit. Dia tidak pernah bermimpi akan melihat Tom Riddle merona semanis itu.

"Apa rencanamu setelah lulus sekolah?" Hermione terkejut sendiri karena menanyakan itu.

Bukankah dia sudah tahu apa yang direncanakan Tom Riddle setelah lulus?

Tom menatap bingung. "Aku…aku belum tahu," katanya setelah beberapa detik dengan nada yang tenang. "Mencari pekerjaan, mungkin."

"Pekerjaan apa?" Hermione bertanya penasaran.

"Apa saja. Selama digaji dengan sesuai," kata Tom perlahan, tapi kemudian ia menambahkan setelah melihat raut penasaran Hermione. "Aku harus mengembalikan sebagian dana bantuan murid yang kudapat dari Hogwarts."

"Oh." Hermione tidak tahu bahwa ia harus membayar kembali sebagian uang yang diterimanya untuk membeli buku-buku sekolah dan perlengkapan lain. "Setelah itu?"

"Aku tidak yakin," kata Tom. Kemudian wajahnya termenung sementara itu senyum kecil tersungging di sudut mulutnya.

Matanya beralih lagi ke Hermione dan memutuskan apakah ia harus memberitahunya atau tidak. Beberapa saat kemudian ia memulai dengan nada lembut, "Kau tahu, aku belum pernah meninggalkan Inggris. Hanya pernah di London atau Hogwarts."

Tom terdiam sesaat seakan merenungkan sesuatu tapi ada kebahagiaan muncul di matanya, "Ada begitu banyak pengetahuan di luar sana yang tidak pernah diajarkan di Hogwarts. Contohnya saja, aku pernah mendengar sekelompok penyihir di Albania. Mereka memiliki pandangan yang berbeda tentang sihir. Mereka mengembangkan suatu mantra. Mantra ini memungkinkanmu untuk bisa terbang, tanpa bantuan benda magis, seperti sapu. Dan para penyihir itu mengatakan bahwa mereka tahu bagaimana melakukan perjalanan melalui mimpi."

Hermione menonton dengan gembira saat melihat wajah Tom yang cerah dan matanya berseri-seri. Dia terlihat sangat berbeda sekarang. Hermione belum pernah melihatnya seantusias ini atau bahkan bahagia.

"Aku ingin pergi ke sana," kata Tom tersenyum pada Hermione. "Aku ingin menjelajahi pengetahuan. Apa yang telah kita pelajari di Hogwarts hampir tidak cukup."

Hermione menatap Tom dan terkejut karena dirinya terpikat dengan kilauan menarik di mata abu-abunya. Dan darimana gugup aneh di perutnya ini berasal?

"Kau melakukannya lagi." Hermione keluar dari lamunan saat mendengar suara Tom.

Hermione mengangkat alis bertanya padanya.

"Kau menatapku," kata Tom. "Apakah rencanaku segitu bodohnya sampai kau tidak tahu harus bilang apa lagi?"

Hermione tersenyum padanya, "Tidak kok, rencanamu itu indah sekali."

"Kau sendiri, apa rencanamu untuk masa depan?" Tom bertanya.

Dalam sekejap, senyum Hermione lenyap dari wajahnya dan matanya sedikit melebar saat menatap Tom. Apa rencananya untuk masa depan? Untuk masa depannya sendiri? Jujur, ia tidak punya rencana apapun. Ataukah, tetap hidup sampai menyelesaikan misi dihitung sebagai rencana masa depan? Entahlah.

Hermione ingat sebelum ia meninggalkan Hogwarts dan memasuki medan perang, dia masih gadis lugu, punya banyak mimpi dan rencana untuk masa depan. Banyak sekali. Beberapa impiannya konyol atau tidak realistis, contohnya memperjuangkan SPEW. Ada lagi impian lainnya, seperti menjadi Penyembuh atau bekerja sebagai peneliti di Kementerian Sihir.

Tapi kemudian, perang berkecamuk dan semua impiannya hancur. Tak ada waktu untuk bermimpi lagi. Impian itu berbahaya terutama kalau kau tidak tahu apakah kau masih bertahan hidup bulan depan atau tidak. Sejak dua tahun terakhir, Hermione tidak berani untuk bermimpi lagi. Apa yang bisa ia impikan? Tidak ada. Tidak ada lagi yang diharapkannya, tidak ada lagi yang dibutuhkannya. Sebelumnya ia sudah punya segalanya, tapi kemudian semua itu direnggut paksa darinya. Keluarganya, sahabat-sahabatnya, cintanya…

Hermione mendongak dan menemukan sepasang mata abu-abu yang tiba-tiba menatapnya dengan…

…_keprihatinan?_

Tom menatap Hermione dan menyesal telah menanyakan itu. Begitu mendengar pertanyaannya tentang rencananya di masa depan, wajah ceria gadis itu tiba-tiba meredup. Bahkan Hermione terlihat agak takut. Dan sekarang Hermione memandangnya, Tom terkejut oleh kesedihan dan kehancuran berteriak melalui mata cokelatnya. Dia sudah pernah melihat tampilan mengerikan ini di wajahnya, di hari Natal saat ia masuk ke kamarnya di Leaky Cauldron. Ekspresi ini sama dengan yang sebelumnya. Setiap emosi mata dan gerakannya memancarkan keputusasaan, kesedihan, dan kehancuran.

Hermione sangat pandai menyembunyikan rasa sakit itu, tapi Tom sekarang menyadari bahwa rasa sakit itu tampaknya telah menjadi bagian dari dirinya. Hatinya bertanya-tanya lagi, kemalangan apa yang menimpanya sehingga menyebabkan penderitaan yang begitu tertanam dalam dirinya. Yang mengejutkan adalah dia merasa marah bangkit dalam dirinya dan menggerogoti pikirannya. Dia sangat penasaran apa penyebab penderitaan Hermione dan dia akan memastikan bahwa siapa pun orang yang melakukan itu terhadap Hermione, akan menyesal karena telah menyakitinya. Tidak seorang pun yang boleh menyakitinya‒ tanpa izinnya.

Kemudian Hermione memutuskan kontak mata dengannya dan permohonan di matanya tetap tak terucapkan. Dia menunduk, tampaknya tenggelam dalam pikirannya, atau dalam kenangan? Tom terus mengawasinya. Dia takut Hermione akan menangis lagi seperti di hari Natal. Tapi dia tidak menangis. Tiba-tiba mata cokelatnya berkelebat ke arahnya dan berkata dengan suara lembut tapi tegas,

"Aku belum punya rencana."

Lalu dia mengalihkan pandangan dan tenggelam lagi dalam pikirannya. "Aku tidak punya masa depan yang bisa direncanakan," bisiknya dengan nada bergumam dan Tom ragu gadis itu menyadari bahwa dia berbicara cukup keras.

Hermione menarik napas panjang dan ketika menatapnya lagi, Tom bisa melihat rasa sakit itu lenyap tak berbekas dari matanya, tersembunyi di suatu tempat dalam dirinya di mana ia tidak bisa melihatnya lagi. Tapi Tom tahu itu masih ada.

Hermione terkejut dengan kelembutan di wajah Tom ketika ia memandangnya. Masih ada sejumlah kekhawatiran bersinar di mata pemuda itu. Hermione mengutuk dirinya sendiri karena membuatnya khawatir. Dia ingin menghibur Tom dan tidak ingin melibatkannya dalam masalahnya.

_Aku butuh pegangan untuk diriku sendiri!_ Dia tidak boleh membiarkan dirinya tenggelam dalam rasa kasihan terhadap diri sendiri. Itu menyedihkan.

Hermione tersenyum ceria pada Tom dan berkata, "Jadi, bagaimana kalau kita jalan-jalan keluar? Aku harus menunjukkan padamu pemandangan indah di puncak bukit itu."

Tom mengangkat satu alis dan Hermione mendapat kesan bahwa dia tidak ingin membahas perilaku anehnya tadi. Yang mengejutkan adalah Tom tidak mengatakan apa-apa dan meninggalkan topik tadi. Dia bersyukur karena dia pikir ia tidak tahan lagi mengingat masa lalunya sekarang, dan ia tidak mampu membuat sebuah kebohongan untuk menutupi bagian-bagian yang menyedihkan dalam hidupnya.

Tom menatap Hermione. Tentu saja sangat tidak memuaskan untuk tidak bisa mengetahui apa yang terjadi padanya. Tapi ia tahu tidak akan membantu masalah jika dia memaksanya sekarang. Dan Tom tidak ingin melihatnya lebih sedih lagi. Dia hampir tertawa ketika pikiran itu datang. Sejak kapan ia peduli perasaan orang lain? Biasanya dia tidak pernah ragu untuk mengorek informasi dari Hermione. Tidak peduli betapa banyak dia akan menyakiti gadis itu. Tidak, dia akan menggunakan segala cara untuk mendapatkan rahasianya dan dia tidak akan peduli bagaimana perasaannya.

Tom bergidik saat teringat ia telah melakukan hal itu terhadap Hermione. Dan alasannya sama sekali tidak penting. Dia melirik Hermione dan terbayang bagaimana gadis itu tergeletak di kakinya karena ia memukulnya dengan Kutukan Cruciatus. Tom telah menyakitinya hatinya saat itu. Sangat menyakitinya. Dia memperhatikan Hermione yang berdiri dari kursinya dan mulai membersihkan meja dengan lambaian tongkatnya. Tom menatapnya.

Lalu Tom berucap dengan tenang, "Hermione…Aku minta maaf."

Hermione menghentikan lambaian tongkatnya dan salah satu piring terpelanting ke lantai. _Dia bilang apa tadi?_ Dia menatap Tom yang masih duduk di meja dengan bengong. Pemuda itu menatapnya. Topeng kosong kembali di wajahnya, Hermione melihat dengan frustasi. Tapi dia tahu bahwa Tom selalu memakai topeng datar ketika ia benar-benar ingin menyembunyikan emosinya. Mata Hermione terkunci ke matanya. Dia dikejutkan oleh badai emosi yang mengamuk di balik mata abu-abunya.

Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa dia meminta maaf?

Tom jelas melihat kebingunganya, karena itu ia menjelaskan dengan suara rendah sambil terus memandangnya, "Aku minta maaf karena sudah menggunakan Kutukan Cruciatus padamu."

Alis Hermione terangkat. Dia tercengang. Tak pernah terpikir olehnya ia akan melihat hari ketika Tom Riddle meminta maaf. Dia saja hampir melupakan kejadian itu. Peristiwa itu seolah terjadi berabad-abad yang lalu. Waktu itu dia belum 'Tom', namun masih 'Riddle', atau bahkan lebih buruk, 'Voldemort'. Hermione ingat saat itu dia sangat ketakutan. Ketika Riddle menggunakan kutukan jahat itu, ia ketakutan setengah mati. Dia yakin dia akan membunuhnya malam itu.

Hermione masih memandangi Tom. Ada begitu banyak kelembutan di mata abu-abunya. Hermione bertanya-tanya bagaimana mungkin mata ini adalah mata yang sama dengan mata yang memandangnya penuh kebencian dulu. Dia berjalan menuju Tom, mengitari meja dan berhenti di depannya. Tom menatapnya, alisnya terangkat. Hermione bisa melihat ekspresi waspada di wajahnya, seolah-olah dia sudah siap dengan semua tuduhannya. Hermione membungkuk dan memeluknya. Tom menegang saat ia memeluknya.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku memaafkanmu," dia berbisik di telinganya.

Hermione menutup matanya dan memeluk Tom lebih erat saat perlahan lengan Tom balas memeluknya dengan hati-hati. Setelah beberapa saat, Hermione mengakhiri pelukannya dan mundur. Dia tersenyum pada Tom yang menatapnya heran dan raut ketidakamanan terlihat di wajahnya. Dia benar-benar sangat tampan, pikir Hermione saat memandangnya.

Dia bisa merasakan wajahnya memanas dan dengan cepat memalingkan muka darinya. Hermione berdehem lalu berkata dengan malu-malu, "Sekarang, masalah itu sudah selesai, bagaimana kalau kita keluar?"

._._._._._._._.

Mereka menyusuri jalan setapak. Sepatu bot musim dingin Hermione tenggelam setiap kali melangkah ke salju yang dingin. Dia mengirup udara musim dingin dan membiarkan tatapannya menjelajahi padang gurun dataran tinggi Skotlandia.

Hermione tersenyum dan berkata, berpaling kepada Tom, "Indah, bukan?"

Tom mengikutinya di belakang. Angin musim dingin mengacak-acak rambut hitamnya. Saat Tom balas menatap dengan wajah tanpa emosinya, Hermione hampir yakin ia melihat senyum kecil tersungging di bibirnya. Mereka terus menyusuri jalanan bersalju tapi kemudian salju mulai tebal lagi, keping-keping salju berjatuhan di pegunungan itu dan menerpa dua pengembara yang melewatinya. Hermione membungkus jubahnya semakin ketat ke tubuhnya. Udara mulai membeku. Tapi saat baru akan berpikir akan ber-Apparate ke tenda, ia melihat sebuah tempat di bawah bebatuan sehingga membentuk sebuah gua kecil. Dia bawah batu itu tanah cukup kering dan cukup melindungi mereka dari angin dan salju.

"Kita istirahat dulu sebentar," katanya pada Tom sambil menunjuk ke ruang terlindungi di bawah batu yang menjorok.

Tom mengangguk dan Hermione melangkah menuju gua kecil itu. Saat sampai di sana, dia duduk dan menyandarkan punggung ke dinding berbatu. Tom duduk di sampingnya dan Hermione tersenyum padanya.

"Sekarang kita hanya butuh sedikit kehangatan, ya?" tanyanya sambil mengibaskan pergelangan tangan dan tongkat sihirnya mendarat di tangannya.

Dia melambaikan tongkat dan berbisik, "Ferventer Tectum."

Tidak ada mantra yang terlihat dari tongkatnya tapi angin dingin langsung berhenti dan udara di sekitar mereka mulai menghangat. Pada akhirnya udara sudah cukup hangat bagi mereka sehingga mereka melepaskan jubah. Hermione mendesah panjang dan menyandarkan kepalanya ke dinding batu.

"Ah, ini lebih baik," bisiknya.

Mereka duduk selama beberapa menit di gua kecil terlindungi ini. Hermione menonton kepingan salju jatuh, menambah ketebalan salju yang menutupi tanah di luar gua mereka.

"Bolehkah aku menanyakan sesuatu?" Tom tiba-tiba berkata.

Hermione menoleh ke arahnya dan menatapnya. Tom tengah memandangnya dengan topeng kosong tak tertembus di wajahnya.

"Tentu saja," kata Hermione lembut.

"Kemarin, saat kita ber-Apparate menjauh dari panti asuhan, kau ber-Apparate langsung ke Leaky Cauldron," kata Tom dengan suara tenang dan Hermione menegang karena tahu arah pembicaraan ini.

"Bagaimana kau melakukan itu?"

Hermione menatapnya dengan mata lebar. Apa yang harus ia katakan? Tom benar. Hermione tidak memikirkan itu sama sekali, memang tidak mungkin untuk ber-Apparate langsung ke Diagon Alley. Tapi kemarin dia melakukannya. Tentu saja Hermione tahu alasan kenapa dia bisa melakukannya. Dia jelas menggunakan Sihir Elder lagi untuk menerobos pelindung. Tapi Tom tidak seharusnya tahu tentang itu. Hermione menatap Tom lagi. Pemuda itu masih memandangnya penuh harap.

"Itu tidak sulit kok," kata Hermione berusaha mengecilkan masalah ini. "Bukan masal‒"

"‒ bukan masalah besar." Tom menyelesaikan kalimat Hermione. "Kau sudah berkata seperti itu sebelumnya. Tentang mantra pendeteksi Kementerian terhadap penggunaan sihir di bawah umur yang entah bagaimana caranya kau menonaktifkannya. Itu juga hal yang mustahil, kukira," kata Tom tenang. Tetapi Hermione tahu bahwa pemuda ini sangat tertarik dengan masalah ini sekarang.

"Jadi bagaimana caranya kau ber-Apparate menerobos bangsal?" lanjutnya. "Dan tolong jangan bilang bahwa itu bukan masalah besar, karena ini bukan masalah yang sepele."

Lalu Tom menatapnya intens, alisnya terangkat penuh rasa ingin tahu. Hermione sangat gugup. Kalau ia menjawab dengan jujur, ia harus mengatakan semuanya. Jika dia bercerita tentang Sihir Elder, maka dia harus bercerita tentang Tongkat Elder dan perjalanan waktunya. Kenapa tidak sekalian saja menyebutkan Lord Voldemort dan perang? Dan pastinya, mengapa tidak menceritakan pula tentang Harry Potter? Hermione mendesah letih. Dia tidak boleh memberitahu Tom, tapi dia tidak ingin berbohong padanya.

"Yah, Tom sayang, itu menunjukkan bahwa aku memang penyihir menakjubkan. Dan kau adalah saksi dari kemampuan revolusi sihirku yang luar biasa," kata Hermione dengan suara mengejek sombong, memutusakan untuk melemparkan humor, bukan jawaban sebenarnya.

Tom langsung cemberut padanya. Tentu saja pemuda itu marah padanya sekarang. Tetapi Hermione tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi. Dia tidak boleh jujur padanya, setidaknya dalam hal ini. Tapi Tom pasti akan mencari tahu, pikirnya. Dengan gugup Hermione menyelipkan sehelai rambutnya sambil melirik Tom yang masih memandangnya dengan mata menyipit. Tom tampaknya benar-benar jengkel padanya sekarang. Hermione merasa agak bersalah karena tidak bisa mengatakan yang sebenarnya.

Tapi saat melihat pandangan marah Tom, sesuatu menyentaknya. Kalau saja Tom menatapnya marah seperti ini beberapa minggu yang lalu, dia pasti akan sangat ketakutan. Dia pasti tidak akan merasa bersalah karena berbohong padanya. Tampaknya, tanpa Hermione sadari, hubungan mereka telah berubah banyak. Sebab, kalau ia berani berbicara seperti itu pada Tom beberapa minggu yang lalu, Hermione pasti tidak akan duduk dengan tenang lagi di sampingnya. Tom akan menyerangnya sekarang, mengancam atau mengutuknya.

"Hermione, tingkahmu yang selalu mengelak ini perlahan-lahan mulai menjengkelkanku!" Tom akhirnya mendengus frustasi.

Selama beberapa detik Hermione hanya menatap wajah tidak puasnya, lalu ia tidak bisa lagi menahan tawanya.

Tom menatap Hermione saat gadis itu meledak dalam tawa. Kemarahannya akan sikap berkilahnya langsung terlupakan. Dia belum pernah melihat Hermione tertawa seriang ini. Tawanya menyenangkan dan entah bagaimana terdengar polos. Ini adalah hal yang sama sekali baru untuknya. Sikap hati-hati yang biasa ditunjukkan Hermione benar-benar hilang. Rasanya seakan ia baru melihat Hermione untuk pertama kalinya. Dia bahkan tidak tahu bahwa gadis ini bisa begitu bebas dan santai. Tom linglung melihat betapa cantiknya ia sekarang. Rasanya seperti memancarkan ketenangan. Kemudian tawa Hermione mereda meskipun cekikikan masih mengguncang tubuhnya saat ia menatap Tom, terlihat masih sangat geli. Mata cokelatnya bersinar dengan tawa saat dia tersenyum.

Tom terpesona oleh gadis aneh yang duduk di sampingnya ini. Hermione adalah sebuah misteri. Dia adalah penyihir yang kuat dan hebat, tapi terkadang dia terlihat sangat rentan dan rapuh. Hermione bisa menjadi lawan sengit tapi juga ada begitu banyak kebaikan dalam tindakannya. Tom mengamatinya. Gadis itu masih tersenyum hangat dan matanya bersinar menggairahkan saat menatapnya.

Kemudian, Tom tidak mampu menjelaskan kenapa dia melakukan ini. Untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidupnya, pikirannya yang rasional lenyap. Tom mengulurkan tangan ke arah Hermione dan menangkup pipi gadis itu dengan tangannya. Mata cokelat indahnya melebar karena kaget. Tom membungkuk ke depan dan mengecup lembut bibirnya.

Hermione terkejut saat merasakan bibir Tom di bibirnya. Tom menciumnya lembut dan tangannya menyentuh wajahnya dengan sangat lembut. Kepala Hermione mulai berputar dan tiba-tiba sangat bersyukur terhadap tangan hangat yang memeluknya. Dia memejamkan mata dan menyerah pasrah untuk kebahagiaan ini.

Kemudian, dengan terlalu cepat, Tom melepaskan ciumannya. Hermione membuka matanya lagi dan menatap wajah Tom. Dia mengamati mata abu-abu mustahilnya dengan seksama. Ada harapan menuntut di matanya dan bahkan rasa puas pada diri sendiri. Tapi Hermione tidak mudah tertipu, ia telah belajar untuk melihat emosi lain di balik topengnya. Tom tengah memakai topeng sekarang. Mata Hermione terkunci dengan matanya. Dan ia bisa melihat sekilas emosi lain di sana. Selain kepuasan diri, ada emosi yang lain. Dan kalau tebakan Hermione benar, Tom merasa sedikit tidak aman saat ini. Bahkan mungkin takut ditolak.

Tanpa berpikir Hermione mengulurkan tangan dan meletakkannya dengan lembut di bahu Tom, lalu bersandar padanya. Kali ini mata Tom yang membelalak saat Hermione menciumnya. Tetapi rasa terkejut dengan cepat menghilang dan Tom mulai membalas ciumannya. Hermione merasakan pemuda itu memeluk pinggangnya dan menariknya lebih dekat. Salah satu tangan Hermione meremas rambut hitam pekatnya dengan lembut saat memperdalam ciumannya dan Tom membalasnya juga.

Rasanya sangat baik dan benar. Kebahagiaan yang telah lama hilang menyelimutinya lagi. Rasanya sudah sangat lama sejak terakhir ia merasakan kebahagiaan seperti ini. Apa alasannya membenci Tom? Dia tidak bisa ingat apapun sekarang. Satu-satunya hal yang disadarinya adalah bibir pemuda ini yang berada di bibirnya sendiri, menciumnya dengan menakjubkan. Tangan Tom memeluknya begitu erat hingga Hermione menempel di dadanya, kehalusan rambut hitamnya di tangannya, aroma yang menyenangkan dan menenteramkan menguar dari tubuhnya. Dia merasakan tangan Tom meluncur di punggungnya dan punggungnya gemetar mengikuti gerakannya. Satu tangan Tom terus naik dengan lembut ke punggung, lehernya hingga sampai di kepalanya, sementara tangan satunya masih memeluknya erat. Jantung Hermione berdetak begitu kencang, kepalanya berputar-putar dan ada sentakan gugup yang akrab di punggungnya.

Kemudian Tom melepaskan ciumannya. Hermione menarik napas pelan sebelum membuka matanya dan menatapnya. Dia melihat mata abu-abunya berkecamuk dengan emosi. Itu campuran begitu banyak emosi, dia tidak bisa mengidentifiksi emosi itu satu-satu. Tapi yang membuat wajahnya terlihat semakin tampan adalah rasa kepuasan Tom yang memancar di wajahnya. Sama seperti yang dirasakan Hermione sekarang. Belum pernah ia melihat ekspresi seperti ini di wajahnya yang rupawan.

Perlahan senyum mulai terbentuk di wajah Tom. Pada awalnya itu cuma senyum kecil, lalu semakin melebar. Mau tak mau Hermione balas tersenyum padanya. Dengan senyum manis ini, Tom terlihat sangat sangat tampan. Hermione tidak bisa menghentikan dirinya sendiri. Dia membungkuk lagi ke Tom sebelum mencium bibirnya lagi. Lalu Hermione memeluknya, meringkuk padanya dan menyandarkan kepala di dada bidangnya. Ia bisa merasakan lengan Tom memeluknya semakin erat.

Mereka tetap seperti ini selama beberapa waktu. Salju putih terus berjatuhan di sekitar mereka tapi mereka terlindungi dari rasa dingin karena mantra Hermione dan karena kehangatan yang mereka rasakan sekarang.

._._._._._._._.

Mantra penghangat yang melindungi mereka dari dinginnya salju di luar, perlahan-lahan memudar tapi Hermione tidak merasakan dingin sedikit pun. Dia masih bersandar pada Tom, merebahkan kepalanya di dadanya. Lengan Tom masih membungkusnya, melindunginya dari hawa dingin. Ia bisa merasakan jari-jari Tom menyusuri rambutnya dengan lembut.

"Aku suka rambutmu," Tom bergumam rendah.

Hermione meringkuk lebih dekat padanya dan mendesah nyaman saat jari-jari Tom terus membelai rambutnya.

"Kau orang pertama yang mengatakan itu," bisik Hermione teredam di switer tebal Tom.

Dia merasakan Tom membungkuk padanya dan menempatkan ciuman ringan dan menyengat di keningnya.

"Kita kembali ke tenda, oke?" Hermione mendengar bisikan merdu Tom di telinganya.

Hermione mengangguk dengan enggan. Dia tidak ingin pergi dari sini. Dia ingin tetap seperti ini selamanya. Di tempat, di dunia kecil mereka ini yang terpisah dari kehidupan nyata. Tempat di mana kesedihan dan nestapanya terlupakan. Yang ada hanyalah kebahagiaan.

Tapi mantra penghangatnya hampir menghilang dan udara dingin mulai menusuk ke dalam gua kecil, menyerang dunia kecil mereka. Hermione mengangkat kepala dan menatap Tom. Pemuda itu menyeringai padanya. Tapi jantungnya berdebar saat nelihat kelembutan bersinar di mata abu-abunya. Sebelum bisa berpikir tentang apa yang dilakukannya, Hermione memeluk lehernya dan menarik kepalanya mendekat. Dengan cepat ia meraup lagi bibirnya. Hermione bisa merasakan lengan Tom memeluknya semakin erat dan pemuda itu mulai menggigit bibirnya.

Setelah beberapa saat, ketika otaknya tampaknya berhenti bekerja sejenak, Tom melepaskannya lagi. Kemudian Tom meraih tangannya dan menariknya berdiri. Mereka keluar dari pintu gua kecil. Hermione mengikuti Tom di belakang, menyadari tangan hangat pemuda itu menggenggam tangannya.

Dia masih merasa pusing dan entah kenapa rasa gugup di perutnya tidak kunjung hilang. Hermione tahu perasaannya ini dengan sangat baik. Tapi dia sudah begitu yakin perasaan ini telah menghilang darinya selamanya. Sejak hari mengerikan di Kementerian Sihir, Hermione telah sangat yakin tidak akan merasakan perasaan ini lagi. Tapi di sinilah dia, merasa sangat bahagia sementara matanya berkelana menatap orang yang berjalan di depannya. Hermione memperhatikan rambut hitam Tom yang halus, bahunya yang bidang dan tangan pucat yang menggandengnya lembut. Jantungnya berdetak lebih kencang. Ada begitu banyak alasan mengapa dia tidak boleh merasakan perasaan seperti ini, alasan mengapa perasaannya ini sangat tercela. Tapi semua keraguan di hatinya tertutupi oleh sukacita luar biasa yang ia rasakan sekarang.

Mereka berdua memasuki tenda ajaib. Hermione merasakan kehilangan yang aneh saat Tom melepaskan tangannya.

"Kupikir tadinya aku tidak mau berjalan-jalan, tapi harus kuakui tadi itu cukup menyenangkan," kata Tom dengan seringai lebar di wajahnya saat duduk di sofa.

Wajah Hermione merona dan dia agak terkejut dengan ini. Tidak biasanya ia gampang malu. Tapi seperti Tom telah memiliki pengaruh yang besar terhadap dirinya.

_Yah, aku sudah bertingkah aneh di sekeliling dia_, pikirnya saat berjalan mendekati Tom di sofa. _Sebuah awal yang benar, sebenarnya._

Hermione duduk di samping Tom, menjaga jarak. Sebenarnya dia agak tidak yakin dengan dirinya sendiri. Atau perasaan Tom, mungkin. Jadi dia meliriknya. Tom duduk di sana dengan tangan menyender santai di sandaran sofa dan masih menyeringai puas ke arahnya. Tetapi Hermione mencoba untuk tidak terlalu terpaku pada kepuasan diri yang ditunjukkannya. Benar, jika dia mengabaikan seringainya, maka dia masih bisa melihat binar kehangatan di mata abu-abunya.

Hermione menggigit bibirnya saat matanya memperhatikan sosok Tom. Dia sudah mencium tom dan yang menyenangkan adalah dia yang memulai duluan tanpa keraguan. Jadi, dia memutuskan untuk mengikuti hati nuraninya untuk sementara waktu ini. Hermione ragu-ragu bergeser lebih dekat ke Tom hingga akhirnya duduk tepat di sampingnya. Seolah-olah telah menunggu hal itu, Tom mengangkat lengannya dari sandaran sofa, meraupnya dan memeluknya ke arahnya sehingga Hermione bersandar di dadanya. Sudah sangat lama ia terakhir kali merasakan pelukan seseorang. Hanya memeluk. Dan sekarang, di saat ini juga, Hermione baru menyadari bahwa dia sangat merindukan pelukan seseorang.

Setelah beberapa waktu, Hermione menyuarakan pikirannya yang muncul sejak Tom menciumnya lembut. Bukan, pikiran ini muncul sejak Tom berhenti mengutuknya di setiap kesempatan.

Jadi, Hemrione berbisik dengan halus, "Kupikir kau membenciku."

Dia bisa merasakan Tom bergeser sedikit hingga lengannya membungkusnya lebih ketat dari sebelumnya sebelum akhirnya menjawab dengan sedikit mengejek, sementara jari-jarinya yang lain mengelus pipinya, "Kalau tidak salah, kau yang memulai pertengkaran kecil kita. Seharusnya aku yang bertanya mengapa kau terlihat sangat membenciku sejak pertama kali kita bertemu."

Mata Hermione tersentak terbuka dan menatap wajah Tom. Siap untuk mengatakan padanya bahwa bukan dia memulai 'perang' di antara mereka.

Tapi Hermione malah berseru, "Aku tidak membencimu, Tom."

Mata Hermione membelalak saat menyadari ucapannya itu benar. Dia mungkin membenci Voldemort, di mana pun dia berada. Tom adalah Voldemort. Tapi sekarang tidak ada lagi kebencian. Tampaknya kebencian putih-panas, yang telah menjadi teman setianya sejak dua tahun ini, telah meninggalkannya. Sangat melegakan untuk melihat ke dalam mata abu-abunya tanpa merasakan kebencian dan takut lagi.

Dan merupakan kebahagiaan juga baginya karena tidak menemukan lagi rasa kebencian dalam di balik mata abu-abu indah itu.

Hermione melihat takjub ke matanya saat Tom tidak memalingkan pandangan darinya, seringainya akhirnya hilang. Hermione bisa melihat kilatan emosi melintas di matanya. Tapi kilatan itu lenyap sebelum ia mengenali apa itu. Kemudian, dengan sangat tiba-tiba, Tom membungkuk padanya dan mengecup bibirnya lagi. Mata Hermione terpejam gemetar saat merasakan ciumannya lagi. Kali ini, Tom tidak begitu lembut seperti tadi, pemuda itu melumat bibirnya, hampir putus asa. Tom agak kehilangan kendali, tidak merasa ragu sedikit pun. Pelukannya menjadi posesif dan menuntut. Lengan Hermione melilit lehernya dan menariknya lebih dekat saat ia membalasnya dengan gairah yang sama.

Ciuman ini berbeda dengan ciuman pertama mereka tadi tapi tetap sama menyenangkan dan menggairahkan, pikir Hermione. Dia merasakan tangan Tom menjelajahi setiap inci tubuhnya sementara itu kulit Hermione kesemutan di setiap bagian yang disentuh oleh tangannya.

.

{{{{{{{+}}}}}}}

.

Malam harinya, Hermione berdiri di kamar mandi kecil dan menatap syok bayangannya di cermin.

Apa yang terjadi tadi? Apa yang telah dilakukannya?

Otaknya pastilah kacau. Ini belum pernah terjadi sebelumnya. Biasanya ia adalah orang yang rasional. Saat melihat bayangannya, matanya melebar saat melihat bibirnya sendiri.

Mengapa ia membiarkan Tom menciumnya? Itu adalah sesuatu yang salah. Apa dia lupa siapa Tom? Apakah dia harus mengejanya satu-satu?

Dia adalah Lord Voldemort! Pangeran Kegelapan, demi Tuhan! Orang yang sudah membunuh banyak teman-temannya. Orang yang membuat negara berperang dan menghancurkan hidupnya. Bagaimana bisa dia merasakan sesuatu yang lain selain kebencian terhadapnya? Bahkan yang lebih buruk, dia balas menciumnya, bukan, dia bahkan memulai lebih dulu ciuman di antara mereka.

Sungguh, apa yang _salah _dengannya?

Bahkan dia menikmatinya. Bagaimana bisa? Dalam hati, Hermione jijik pada dirinya sendiri. Dia sangat menikmati ciuman itu, ia sama sekali lupa siapa yang diciumnya. Akan menjadi seperti apa Tom nanti.

_Tapi dia berbeda!_ suara kecil berbicara dalam dirinya. Itu benar, Hermione harus mengakui dengan enggan. Ada batas yang membedakan Tom Riddle dari Lord Voldemort. Dia jauh lebih manusia dibandingkan dengan dirinya di masa depan. Tapi apakah itu cukup?

Hermione menelusuri bibirnya dengan jari-jarinya, masih menatap kosong ke bayangannya.

Dia sudah memikirkan ini sebelumnya, tapi apakah dia benar-benar memaafkan Tom? Memaafkannya untuk semua yang telah dilakukannya di masa depan? Hermione bahkan tidak tahu apakah dirinya berhak memaafkan Tom. Dia masih hidup sampai sekarang. Yang telah tewas adalah teman-temannya. Dan banyak lagi orang-orang tak bersalah yang tak terhitung jumlahnya mati bersama mereka.

Tapi di sisi lain, bagaimana mungkin dia meyalahkan Tom untuk hal-hal yang dilakukan Voldemort padanya? Tentu saja mereka adalah orang yang sama tapi Tom belum bertanggung jawab atas kejahatan yang dilakukan Voldemort. Apakah Hermione menetapkan Tom bersalah atas kejahatan yang bahkan belum terjadi?

Seminggu ini, ia praktis hidup bersamanya. Dia telah melihat sisi lainnya. Tom memang bukan orang yang benar-benar baik tapi ia tidak benar-benar jahat. Tidak selalu. Entah bagaimana, Tom masihlah seorang Tom. Dan masih ada rasa protektif aneh terhadapnya. Begitu banyak hal buruk terjadi pada Tom. Sekarang Hermione sudah tahu tentang itu, dia bahkan mulai memahami mengapa dia sangat membenci banyak orang.

_Tapi tetap saja, dia adalah Pangeran Kegelapan!_

Hermione menarik napas dalam-dalam, berusaha menenangkan diri. Tapi itu tidak berguna karena ada hal lain yang dipikirkannya. Saat Tom menciumnya, ada perasaan lain yang dirasakannya. Perasaan yang sudah ia kubur dalam-dalam dan dianggapnya lenyap. Hermione tidak sering mengalami perasaan itu dalam hidupnya tapi setiap kali ia merasakannya, maka itu memukulnya sangat keras.

Pertama kalinya ia merasakan perasaan ini adalah di waktu yang cukup lama. Hermione tersenyum sayang mengingat Simon Hillson, seorang pemuda di dekat rumahnya. Dia benar-benar menyukainya. Hanya cinta monyet seorang gadis kecil. Tapi perasaan ini dirasakannya ketika Simon menciumnya di musim panas sebelum dia masuk Hogwarts. Lalu ada Viktor Krum. Hermione merasa tersanjung saat Viktor menunjukkan ketertarikan padanya. Secara pemuda itu lebih tua darinya. Meskipun hubungan mereka tidak berlangsung lama, Hermione masih ingat kebahagiaan saat mereka menghabiskan waktu bersama-sama.

Dan kemudian…kemudian ada Ron. Hermione harus bernapas dalam-dalam saat pikirannya mengembara ke pacar terakhirnya. Meskipun 'pacar' bukan kata yang tepat untuk menggambarkan apa arti Ron baginya. Dia adalah sahabatnya, kekasihnya. Dia adalah dunianya, segalanya. Hermione sangat mencintainya. Dia begitu yakin mereka akan menikah suatu hari nanti, tidak terpisahkan lagi. Tapi takdir berkata lain. Perang telah menyerangnya dan Ron telah meninggal.

Perang ini telah mengambil banyak darinya. Menghancurkan hidupnya. Potongan demi potongan tercabik darinya. Dan gambar-gambar itu, mengerikan… bayangan itu tidak pernah meninggalkan dirinya…

Sejak perang dimulai, begitu banyak orang-orang yang dicintainya meninggal, ia merasa hidupnya seakan berhenti juga. Dia masih tetap berjuang, berusaha keras menyelesaikan tujuan mereka, tapi ia merasa begitu hampa. Rasanya terjebak dalam mimpi buruk. Seolah jiwanya tersedot dari raganya. Semuanya telah direnggut darinya, teman-temannya, keluarganya, Ron, hanya untuk digantikan oleh kesedihan tak terhingga.

Dengan nasibnya yang jauh lebih buruk daripada kematian, Hermione diam-diam sering berharap kematian segera datang padanya. Seperti semua teman-temannya.

Hermione memutar keran dan membasuhkan air dingin ke wajahnya. Lalu ia meraih handuk.

Ketika Tom menciumnya, perasaan hampa mengerikan entah bagaimana berhenti menyakitinya. Tom sanggup mengusir rasa kesepian yang menyakitkan. Hermione mampu melupakan kesedihannya dan mulai merasa hidup kembali. Tom telah memeluknya, menghiburnya, dan menciumnya. Sejujurnya, ia mengakui bahwa ia telah menikmati setiap menit perlakuan lembutnya. Dia tidak bisa ingat kapan perasaannya terhadap Tom berubah tapi yang telah terjadi sekarang tidak bisa disangkal lagi.

Saat tiba di zaman Empat-puluhan ini dan bertemu Tom untuk pertama kali, dia membencinya. Membencinya dengan keganasan yang sama seperti dia membenci Lord Voldemort. Tom tidak memberinya alasan untuk berpikir sebaliknya. Pemuda itu dingin, bengis, dan kejam. Sama seperti dirinya yang di masa depan. Tapi sekarang, kebencian itu tidak ada lagi. Tidak ada lagi jejak kebencian yang tersisa. Entah bagaimana perasaan itu lenyap seiring berjalannya waktu. Bahkan perasaan lain yang berbeda telah membuatnya kewalahan saat Tom menciumnya.

_Tapi,_ pikir Hermione sedih, _ia masihlah Lord Voldemort_.

._._._._._._._.

Tom mondar-mandir. Banyak pikiran yang berseliweran di kepalanya sekarang. Awalnya, ia merasa dengan sikapnya yang mendadak impulsif. Dia tidak pernah bertindak impulsif, setidaknya tidak terhadap gadis. Biasanya, tidak ada gadis yang bisa membuatnya gugup. Biasanya ia hanya harus menggunakan pesonanya dan gadis-gadis akan bersedia melakukan apapun untuknya. Jujur saja, sangat tidak menantang. Jadi, Tom memang telah memiliki banyak pengalaman dengan lawan jenis. Dia tidak hanya pernah mencium mereka, tidak, dia bahkan telah meniduri banyak dari mereka. Tapi semua gadis itu dia campakkan. Tidak ada rasa kepedulian sedikit pun terhadap mereka, satu-satunya hal yang diinginkannya hanyalah kesenangannya sendiri. Jika seorang gadis sudah mulai menuntut macam-macam atau jika Tom telah bosan, maka ia cepat-cepat membuang mereka tanpa berpikir dua kali. Tapi tidak masalah, masih banyak gadis lainnya dan mereka begitu mudah untuk didapatkan. Dengan penampilan dan pesonanya, ia belum pernah mendapatkan masalah untuk mendapatkan seorang gadis ke tempat tidurnya. Jadi, memang benar kalau dia mengatakan bahwa tidak ada gadis yang berhasil membuatnya gugup denga cara apapun.

Lalu apa yang membuatnya bertindak begitu tidak sabar sekarang? Itu adalah pertanyaan yang terus mengganggu Tom. Tapi, pertanyaan lain yang mungkin paling penting adalah, apa yang membuatnya mencium gadis itu dengan sangat impulsif?

Tidak bisa disangkal lagi, Tom tertarik padanya. Bahkan ia telah tertarik pada gadis itu sudah sejak lama. Ia akui, saat di Hogwarts, ketertarikannya pada Hermione lebih didorong oleh rasa benci. Tom telah memperhatikannya sejak pertama kali gadis itu muncul di Hogwarts dan Hermione hanya mengabaikannya. Itu adalah sesuatu yang baru baginya, seorang gadis mengabaikannya. Hal itu membuatnya kesal. Kemudian mereka berduel di kelas PTIH dan melihat gadis itu menantanganya membuat Tom menganggapnya lawan. Seseorang yang harus dilawannya dan ditaklukkannya.

Sekarang jenis ketertarikannya berbeda tapi tetap sama saja. Dia memang telah tertarik pada pada gadis itu. Suatu ketertarikan berbeda yang membingungkannya dan menyebabkannya mencium Hermione tadi. Tapi saat ini dia sudah tahu jawabannya. Saat menciumnya dan memeluknya begitu erat akhirnya ia bisa melihat penyebab ketertarikannya.

Tom berhenti mondar-mandir dan duduk di sofa.

Aneh, sangat aneh, hanya saja dia memahami motivasi di balik tindakannya dan terkejut betapa lama dia baru menyadari ini. Setiap kali Hermione ada di sekitarnya, perasaan ini selalu datang. Aneh sekali perasaaan ini ditujukan pada gadis itu. Tom tidak pernah mengharapkan sesuatu seperti ini terjadi. Mungkin itulah alasan mengapa ia butuh waktu lama untuk menyadari perasaannya, pikir Tom sambil menatap tangannya sendiri.

Di tangan kanannya ia mengenakan cincin emas mengkilap. Cincin yang pernah dicurinya dari Morfin Gaunt.

Bukan, bukan mencuri, pikir Tom saat menatap cincin emas dengan batu hitam itu. Cincin ini adalah haknya. Dia telah mengklaimnya. Dia masih teringat perasaan superioritas karena telah merebut cincin itu dari pamannya yang pingsan. Bajingan tua dungu itu tidak sanggup menghentikannya karena dia lemah dan menjijikkan. Ketika Tom mengunjungi pamannya di Little Hangleton, ia punya hal lain yang harus dipikirkan daripada sekedar mendapatkan pusaka keluarga. Tapi ketika matanya melihat cincin ini, dia menyadari bahwa itu adalah miliknya seorang. Dia ingin memilikinya. Ia harus mendapatkannya. Perasaan ingin memiliki ini menggerogotinya. Dia tahu perasaan apa ini. Cincin emas hanyalah satu contoh atas perasaan ini, hasrat ini, membanjiri pikirannya.

Itu adalah perasaan yang sama yang dirasakannya setiap kali ia menatap Hermione.

_Keserakahan._

Sama seperti cincin, gadis itu sangat berarti untuknya. Gadis itu sangat penting. Penyihir itu misterius dan sangat berharga.

_Kuat…_

Tom menatap tangannya. Dia harus mengakui itu, meskipun aneh. Tapi perasaan serakah ini entah bagaimana tertuju pada Hermione sekarang. Tom ingin memilikinya, mengklaimnya sebagai miliknya. Gadis itu miliknya. Sama seperti cincin, Hermione adalah haknya. Tidak ada orang selain dirinya yang diizinkan untuk memiliki sesuatu yang begitu berharga sepertinya.

Untuk mendapatkan dia, pasti akan jauh lebih sulit daripada mendapatkan cincin. Tom tidak bisa begitu saja mengklaim dia seperti yang dilakukannya terhadap cincin. Tidak akan mudah membuat Hermione menuruti kehendaknya dan memaksanya untuk tunduk, gadis itu terlalu kuat dan bandel. Tapi gadis itu miliknya sekarang dan dia tidak akan pernah melepaskan miliknya lagi.

Tom mendengar pintu kamar mandi terbuka dan mendongak. Hermione berjalan keluar dari kamar mandi dan Tom menahan napas menyadari Hermione memakai baju tidur yang sangat pendek itu lagi. Celana itu bahkan tidak menutupi setengah pahanya dan kaosnya jug, tanpa lengan dan ketat.

Hermione tersenyum padanya, meskipun terlihat ragu-ragu, lalu melompat ke atas sofa di sampingnya. Dia duduk berlutut, punggungnya bersandar di sofa dan menghadap Tom. Tatapan Tom berjalan-jalan pada sosok yang duduk di sampingnya ini. Lagi, perasaan serakah muncul lagi.

Hermione bersandar santai di sofa empuk yang dirubahnya dari salah satu ranjang kemarin. Sempat terpikir olehnya untuk melarikan diri dan meninggalkan perasaan yang mengganggu itu di belakang. Tapi kekesalannya meningkat ketika menyadari dirinya tidak mampu meninggalkan Tom seperti itu. Jadi dia masih di sini sekarang dan merasa agak lelah setelah hari panjang yang cukup sibuk ini. Mata Hermione melesat ke Tom di sampingnya. Pemuda itu memperhatikannya, untuk waktu yang sangat lama.

_Apa yang sedang dipikirkannya?_ Hermione bertanya-tanya dan mengangkat alisnya penasaran.

Setelah beberapa saat Tom bertanya dengan tenang, "Kau tidak memakai itu di Hogwarts, kan?"

Hermione mengerutkan kening. _Apa?_ Dia memandang rendah dirinya sendiri. Dia memakai piyama favoritnya. Betapa senangnya karena telah menemukan piyama ini dalam tas manik-manik. _Memang agak menyedihkan sih kalau dipikir-pikir._ Tapi apa masalah Tom dengan pakaian? Oke, piyama ini memang khusus untuk musim panas…Hmm, mungkin pakaian ini cukup asing dan tidak sesuai dengan zaman Empat-puluhan.

"Memang apa yang salah?"

"Yah, itu ketat dan…dan… _pendek_."

Hermione tersenyum padanya dan menyikut pinggangnya saat berkata dengan mengejek-kaget, "Mr. Riddle, kau memperhatikanku, ya?"

"Tidak, aku hanya tidak ingin cowok-cowok idiot Gryffindor melihatmu seperti ini," gumam Tom.

Hermione tertawa padany. "Aku tidak berkeliaran di ruang rekreasi memakai pakaian seperti ini kalau memang itu yang kau takutkan."

Kemudian Hermione menguap dan meregangkan tangannya. "Aku ngantuk. Kupikir aku akan tidur sekarang."

Dia menegang saat Tom tiba-tiba membungkuk ke arahnya. Tangannya memegang erat bahu Hermione sambil mengecup bibirnya. Lalu Tom berbisik di telinganya dengan suara halus,

"Selamat malam, Hermione."

"Selamat malam," Hermione berhasil bersuara terbata-bata.

Hermione tidak bisa menahan diri lagi. Perasaan hangat itu kembali lagi. Perasaan yang dianggapnya tidak pantas. Ini menelannya sekali lagi dan membuatnya melupakan semua pertahanannya. Jadi, meskipun pikirannya berteriak padanya untuk berhenti, Hermione bersandar ke arah Tom dan memberinya ciuman singkat. Lalu Hermione bangkit dari sofa agak buru-buru sehingga melewatkan seringai nakal yang terbentuk di bibir Tom. Dia berjalan ke ranjangnya dan berbaring di kasur empuk sebelum akhirnya menarik selimut menutupi tubuhnya.

_Hari apa ini, _pikirnya sambil meringkuk di ranjang.

Benarkah baru dua bulan yang lalu ia terdampar di zaman Empat-puluhan ini? Itu terasa jauh lebih lama. Rasanya bagai seumur hidup tinggal di sini. Dia telah begitu tersesat dan kesepian ketika muncul di padang rumput setelah dikirim kembali ke masa lalu. Dan sekarang dia masih ada di sini tapi tidak tersesat lagi, tidak kesepian. Ada Tom di sisinya. Tentu saja dia tidak boleh lupa siapa Tom, tapi masa menyakitkan itu seolah sudah lama berakhir dan dia sekarang merasa aman dan…bahagia.

Ya, aneh rasanya, bahwa ia merasa aman dan terlindungi di hadapan Tom Riddle. Sebelumnya, namanya hanya menimbulkan ketakutan dan kebencian dalam dirinya. Tapi sekarang kalau dia mau jujur pada diri sendiri, hatinya senang berada di sekitar Tom. Hermione merasakan pikkirannya melambat saat rasa kantuk mengambil alih otaknya. Dia sudah setengah tertidur saat pikiran terakhir berlari di kepalanya. _Bagaimana mungkin kau bisa bahagia ketika kau mengkhianati teman-temanmu?_

_Hermione memandang tak berdaya ketika Ron berbalik dan matanya membelalak kaget saat melihat kutukan hijau datang ke arahnya. Sudah terlambat, ia tidak punya waktu untuk menghindar. Kutukan memukul dadanya. Hermione hanya bisa menyaksikan dengan ngeri saat dia terpelanting ke belakang dan jatuh di lantai, tergeletak tak bergerak. Ron meninggal…_

_Ada sesuatu yang salah dengan Harry. Harry kesakitan. Dan…ia memegangi bekas lukanya. "Maafkan aku. Dia terlalu kuat. Habisi dia!" Tampaknya setiap kata yang diucapkan Harry membutuhkan tenaga yang luar biasa untuk diucapkan. Dia memejamkan mata, tangannya masih memegangi keningnya dan sekujur tubuhnya gemetar. Tiba-tiba gemetar berhenti dan Harry menurunkan tangan dari wajahnya perlahan-lahan. Tapi saat membuka matanya lagi, tidak ada lagi warna hijau. Matanya bersinar merah. Hermione menatap matanya. Mata merah itu begitu penuh kebencian._

"Hermione?"

"Hermione, bangun!"

Mata Hermione tersentak terbuka dan menatap sepasang mata abu-abu yang khawatir. Napasnya cepat dan tersengal-sengal. Dia mencoba duduk di ranjangnya dan menyadari seluruh tubuhnya gemetar. Sebuah tangan hangat mengelus bahunya lembut, menenangkannya.

"Hermione?" suara lembut bertanya.

Dia mendongak dan menemukan Tom berjongkok di samping ranjangnya, menatapnya cemas sementara tangannya masih menenangkan bahunya. Hermione menarik napas dalam-dalam dan meraba wajahnya. Dia terkejut karena wajahnya basah. Keringat? Bukan, air mata! Dia mengerutkan kening dan kembali menatap Tom.

"Mimpi buruk?" tanyanya dengan suara menenteramkan.

Hermione mengangguk.

"Kau baik-baik saja sekarang?" Tom bertanya lagi.

"…ya," bisiknya dengan suara serak.

Dia masih gemetar sehingga kembali berbaring dan memejamkan mata. Lalu ia merasakan tangan Tom membelai pipinya lembut, menyeka air matanya sebelum berdiri, berniat untuk kembali ke ranjangnya sendiri. Hermione membuka mata dan sebelum Tom berjalan pergi, ia menggenggam pergelangan tangannya.

"Kumohon…jangan pergi," bisiknya.

Tom menatapnya sejenak, kemudian duduk di ranjangnya dan menyelinap di bawah selimut di sampingnya. Hermione cepat meringkuk ke arahnya dan dia bisa merasakan lengan Tom menariknya mendekat. Dia memejamkan mata dan menghirup aroma menyenangnya sambil mendengarkan suara napasnya. Gemetar yang mengguncang tubuhnya mereda perlahan-lahan saat ia merasakan lengan Tom memeluk tubuhnya.

.

**To be Continued**

* * *

**.**

Hei…hei…heyyy!

Sorry agak lama apdetnya, soalnya tadi abis kondangan dulu, ada temen yang nikah, hehehe, jadi gak sempet buka-buka lappie! ^^

Haduh, chapter ini lumayan hot nih kayaknya, udah ada kissing-kisingnya… Seneng liat mreka tambah akurrr… Huh, gimana? gimana? Menurut kalian Tom itu hot gak? Hehehe, menurut cherry dia hooott bangett… Jadi iri ama hermy!

Maafkan ya kalau masih ada typo, soalnya ni apdet di warnet, gak punya banyak waktu buat ngedit,,, jadi ngeditnya sekali lewat aja,… *bungkuk-bungkuk*&&^^$%

Tengkyu banget ya buat yang udah baca dan rview chapter kemareenn! Semoga kalian semua menikmati chapter ini..!


	18. 17 : Selamat Datang Kembali

**ULTIMA RATIO**

**Disclaimer : J.K Rowling**

**Author : Winterblume**

**TomMione Time-Traveller Fic**

**Romance & Adventure**

* * *

**Summary: **

Akhirnya hari Pertempuran Akhir melawan Lord Voldemort telah datang. Harry, Ron, dan Hermione bertempur dengan gagah berani melawan musuh bebuyutan mereka- tapi kemudian sesuatu menjadi salah. Dan Hermione menemukan dirinya sendirian dalam situasi genting.

* * *

**17**

**SELAMAT DATANG KEMBALI**

**.**

Hermione terbangun keesokan harinya. Untuk pertama kalinya sejak keabadian, dia merasa tenteram dan santai. Masih enggan untuk membuka mata, dia hanya ingin terus menikmati perasaan nyaman ini. Dia meringkuk lebih dekat ke bantalnya yang mendadak keras dan hangat. Masih dengan mata terpejam Hermione menyadari bahwa itu adalah sepasang lengan kekar yang membungkus tubuhnya lembut dan memeluknya dengan nyaman. Hermione membuka matanya perlahan. Dia akhirnya menyadari bahwa dirinya tengah meringkuk di dada Tom sementara pemuda itu memeluknya protektif. Ketika ia mendongak, matanya langsung tertangkap oleh mata abu-abu indah. Hermione menegang. Kenapa dia bisa tidur di ranjangnya?

Oke, pikirnya panik, ia menciumnya kemarin, itu sudah cukup buruk, tapi kenapa ia tidur di ranjangnya?

"Pagi, Hermione," kata Tom dengan suara merdu yang dalam.

Hermione bisa melihat matanya bersinar geli. Dia cukup yakin bahwa Tom bisa menebak isi pikirannya sekarang. Hermione tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa kecuali menatapnya dengan mata lebar.

"Tidak ada lagi mimpi buruk?" Tom akhirnya bertanya dengan seringai terselip di bibirnya.

Dia tidak kepikiran ini sebelumnya. Malam tadi dia bermimpi buruk lagi. Dia tidak ingat mimpinya tapi ia tahu pasti itu mimpi buruk. Lalu Tom muncul, Hermione ingat. Benarkah dia yang meminta Tom untuk tetap bersamanya?

Hermione menatapnya dan menjawab dengan lembut, "Tidak."

Tom menariknya lebih dekat dan mengecup lembut keningnya lalu berkata, "Baguslah."

Mau tak mau Hermione marasa tenteram saat Tom memeluknya dengan begitu lembut. Hermione memejamkan matanya lagi dan merebahkan kepala di dada Tom. Aneh sekali. Biasanya dia akan merasa sangat terguncang setelah bermimpi buruk. Tapi pagi ini dia merasa baik dan nyaman. Dan ini adalah yang pertama kalinya sejak kehilangan Harry dan Ron, ia merasa tidak kesepian lagi. Bagaimana bisa dia sanggup bertahan selama berbulan-bulan dalam rasa kesepian? Sekarang, dia baru menyadari betapa banyak rasa kesepian ini membuatnya menderita. Hermione tidak tahan lagi untuk berkubang dalam rasa kesepian yang menyakitkan. Rasanya tak tertahankan. Satu per satu teman-temannya dan keluarganya telah meninggal sampai akhirnya hanya menyisakan dirinya seorang. Lalu ia dilemparkan kembali ke masa lalu dan berakhir di dunia antah berantah di mana dia tidak mengenal seorang pun. Dia sudah berjuang begitu lama. Dia sudah melakukan baginannya untuk menjaga perdamaian. Bukankah sudah waktunya untuk melanjutkan hidup?

Berhenti berjuang?

Hermione sudah lelah. Lelah harus terus waspada akan punggungnya. Lelah harus memakai tongkat sihirnya dalam sarung-cepat-akses. Lelah menonton gambar-gambar mengerikan setiap malam ketika tertidur. Hermione lelah selalu hidup dalam ketakutan.

Dia sudah berkorban terlalu banyak. _Terlalu banyak!_

Bukankah dia layak untuk bahagia? Bukankah sudah waktunya untuk melupakan perang? Dia sudah melalui hidup seperti itu begitu lama. Bukankah _perangnya_ sudah berakhir? Bukankah dia diizinkan untuk menurunkan senjata dan melanjutkan hidup? Akankah teman-temannya mengerti kalau ia mencoba untuk…

…_bukan melupakan mereka!...tapi melupakan bagaimana perang yang mereka lalui bersama. Melupakan gambar-gambar yang menghantuinya setiap malam._

Apakah mereka akan menerima kalau Hermione mencoba untuk menemukan beberapa penutupan?

Tiba-tiba Hermione merasakan jari-jari Tom menelusuri kulit pinggangnya yang telanjang dan bertanya dengan nada serius, "Apa ini?"

Ada perasaan listrik menyenangkan di kulit Hermione di mana Tom menyentuhnya. Hermione menatap tubuhnya sendiri. Atasan piyamanya telah naik sedikit mengekpos perut dan pinggangnya. Jari ramping Tom saat ini meraba bekas luka putih di kulit Hermione yang mulai dari pinggang, tapi dia tahu bekas luka itu memanjang ke punggungnya hingga ke bahu kanannya. Itu adalah bekas luka dari sisa-sisa kutukan gelap yang telah memukulnya. Saat itu ia mencoba melindungi Harry dan hampir kehilangan nyawanya ketika kutukan merobek kulitnya. Sekarang jari-jari Tom berpindah ke bekas luka lain yang besar dan panjang yang ada di perutnya hingga ke pinggang satunya. Dia ingat, bekas luka ini didapatnya saat di Kementerian Sihir, di hari dia terlempar ke masa lalu.

"Darimana kau mendapatkan bekas-bekas luka ini?" Tom bertanya lagi dengan serius. Hermione melihat tatapannya agak gelap saat matanya mengikuti garis bekas lukanya.

"_Well_, aku tidak ingat," katanya ragu. Tentu saja dia tidak boleh memberitahu Tom darimana tepatnya dia mendapatkan bekas-bekas luka ini. Kemudian kilatan nakal menyala di mata cokelatnya lalu ia berkata dengan suara polos, "Banyak hal yang aku sudah lupa. Tapi‒" Tangan Hermione ke atas dan menyingkap kaos yang mengekspos bahunya di mana masih ada garis putih tipis yang menggores kulitnya. "‒ aku ingat darimana aku dapat ini," kata Hermione sambil menunjuk bekas luka di bahu kirinya.

Dia melihat Tom mengangkat alis sebelum melanjutkan, menatapnya dengan mata besar, "Kau tahu, ada seorang Slytherin licik dan jahat yang melemparkan kutukan serius pada seorang gadis polos malang sepertiku selama duel di kelas Pertahanan."

Tetapi kalau Hermione mengira itu akan membuat Tom merasa malu pada diri sendiri, maka ia salah, karena sekarang seringai melengkung di wajah tampannya.

"Benarkah?" tanyanya dengan puas lalu menyentuh bekas luka. "Asal kau tahu saja, kalau seandainya kau tidak memprovokasi Slytherin itu, mungkin dia tidak akan pernah menyerangmu."

"Apa?" Hermione menggerutu. "Aku tidak pernah memprovokasimu!"

Hermione menyipitkan mata saat Tom malah terkekeh geli.

"Tapi aku terkejut," katanya sambil mengamati bekas luka. "Luka ini sembuh dengan sangat baik. Kutukan itu seharusnya memperlambat dan melemahkan proses penyembuhan."

Hermione masih cemberut lalu berkata, "Aku tahu itu. Butuh waktu berminggu-minggu untuk menyembuhkannya."

"Kau tidak pergi ke rumah sakit, kan?" Tom bertanya ringan.

Hermione menggelengkan kepala.

"Bagus, karena itu akan membuatnya semakin buruk. Kutukan itu membalikkan setiap sihir penyembuhan yang digunakan pada luka."

Mata Hermione melebar. Dia belum tahu tentang ini. Keputusan yang bagus bahwa dia tidak kembali lagi ke rumah sakit.

"Kau tahu tentang itu! Dan kau masih menemaiku ke rumah sakit dan tidak mengatakan apapun pada Madam Dulan yang mencoba menyembuhkannya?" Hermione bertanya tak percaya.

Tom hanya mengangkat bahu, "Yah, saat itu kan kita masih bermusuhan."

Hermione menatapnya, bukan, memelototinya. Tom hanya tertawa dan kemudian tersenyum manis padanya, "Oh ayolah, Hermione. Itu sudah berabad-abad yang lalu. Jangan marah lagi padaku."

Hermione menghela napas. Tom beruntung karena dia punya senyum yang begitu apik, kalau tidak, dia akan mengutuknya sekarang. Tapi lagi-lagi, dia tersihir oleh senyum manisnya yang terlihat tak berdosa itu. Tom membungkuk untuk mengecup bibirnya lembut. Hermione terkejut. Dia belum memutuskan apakah tepat baginya untuk mencium Tom. Dia adalah Tom Riddle. Tapi saat merasakan bibir pemuda melumat bibirnya, entah bagaimana Hermione akhirnya membalas ciuman itu.

Saat Tom mengakhiri ciuman, Hermione membuka matanya dan menatapnya. Dia tidak terkejut menemukan Tom menyeringai puas padanya. Anehnya, Hermione sama sekali tidak terganggu denga seringainya. Sebaliknya, Hermione mencondongkan tubuh ke arahnya dan melihat dengan sangat puas saat mata Tom melebar kaget, tapi Hermione hanya meraih arlojinya di meja samping ranjang.

Setelah mengecek arlojinya, matanya membelalak ke arah Tom, "Apa kau sadar kalau kita kesiangan? Kita harus sudah sampai di King Cross jam sebelas!"

Tom mengambil arloji darinya dan mengecek sebentar, lalu ia memasang arloji itu di tangannya. "Baru juga jam sembilan. Masih ada cukup waktu untuk sampai ke sana," katanya ringan.

"Benar-benar! …baru juga jam sembilan," Hermione bergumam mencela ketika mendorong Tom dari ranjang.

._._._._._._._._._._.

Rasanya Hermione mau pingsan saat melihat arlojinya lagi. Membutuhkan banyak waktu untuk berkemas, kembali ke Leaky Cauldron, dan mengemas sekali lagi barang-barang mereka yang ada di penginapan. Dan Tom sama sekali tak membantu. Sebaliknya, pemuda itu geli melihat kepanikannya. Hermione memelototinya. Saat ini mereka duduk di dalam kereta api bawah tanah London menuju stasiun King Cross. Mereka tidak bisa ber-Apparate ke sana. Tempat itu selalu penuh dengan Muggle. Jadi mereka harus menaiki kereta api bawah tanah. Seolah-olah mereka belum terlambat saja, pikir Hermione kesal. Dia tidak mau ketinggalan Hogwarts Express. Itu akan menarik perhatian yang tidak perlu terhadapnya. Dan omong-omong, selama enam tahun sekolah di Hogwarts, dia tidak pernah ketinggalan Hogwarts Express.

Hermione memeriksa arlojinya lagi.

"Kau tahu, kita akan semakin terlambat kalau kau melakukan itu setiap menit," suara mengejek Tom terdengar.

Mata Hermione melotot padanya. Tom sedang duduk santai di sampingnya dan terlihat sangat tenang.

"Kalau saja kau tidak bangun kesiangan, kita tidak akan terlambat sekarang," Hermione mendesis padanya. Yang mengganggu, seringai di wajah Tom malah lebih lebar.

"Aku bangun sebelum kau," Tom tidak ragu-ragu untuk memberitahunya dalam nada enteng.

"Tetap saja, masih salahmu kita terlambat sekarang. Kau kan bisa membangunkanku," kata Hermione, tidak puas dengan suasana hati pemuda itu yang bagus.

Tom tiba-tiba membungkuk ke arahnya dan menyelipkan rambut Hermione ke belakang telinga, lalu ia berbisik menggoda di telinga gadis itu, "Aw, tapi Hermione, aku tidak rela untuk membangunkanmu. Kau terlihat sangat mempesona ketika tertidur."

Jantung Hermione membalap liar saat merasakan Tom yang begitu dekat dengannya. Dia bisa merasakan napasnya yang hangat di kulitnya dan tangannya membelai lembut rambut semaknya dan turun ke punggungnya. Ketika tangan kekar itu mencapai pinggangnya, Hermione merasakan Tom melingkarkan tangannya ke pinggangnya dan menariknya mendekat. Hermione tidak bisa lagi mengomel karena pikirannya telah berhenti bekerja. Apa yang sedang dilakukan Tom padanya? Saat ini, yang seharusnya Hermione lakukan adalah melompat pergi dan membuat jarak antara Tom dan dirinya sejauh mungkin. Tapi dia tidak melakukannya. Sebaliknya, Hermione memejamkan mata dan mendesah sambil bersandar ke Tom. Dia bahkan tidak menyadari tatapan tersinggung penumpang lain melihat tindakannya, mereka beranggapan bahwa tidak pantas seorang pasangan remaja muda berperilaku begitu vulgar di dalam kereta api umum.

Setelah beberapa saat, Tom bertanya padanya dengan lembut, "Ceritakan padaku, semalam kau mimpi apa? Kenapa kau bermimpi buruk?"

Hermione mendongak ke Tom, yang tengah menatapnya penasaran.

"Aku…" ia memulai dengan suara yang ragu tapi terdiam lagi. Apa yang harus dikatakannya? Sebagian dari kebenaran? Tidak ada salahnya, pikirnya sambil memandang mata abu-abu Tom. Lalu ia berkata dengan suara lembut tapi tegas, "Ada beberapa kejadian yang mengerikan di masa laluku, Tom. Kejadian yang benar-benar buruk. Kadang-kadang aku masih bermimpi tentang itu."

Hermione melihat mata Tom menunjukkan keprihatinan. Tapi ada sesuatu yang lain juga, sesuatu yang lebih gelap saat menatapnya.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Tom bertanya.

Tapi ketika Hermione tidak menjawab, Tom bertanya lagi dan sekarang ada geraman berbahaya dalam suaranya, "Siapa yang telah menyakitimu?"

Hermione melingkarkan lengannya di sekeliling Tom saat berbisik, "Bukan masalah lagi sekarang. Itu hanya masa lalu."

{{{{{{{+}}}}}}}

Akhirnya, mereka berhasil tiba di stasiun King Cross tepat waktu, meskipun harus buru-buru ke peron 9 ¾. Ketika mereka menembus palang yang memisahkan dunia Muggle dan dunia sihir, mereka melihat Hogwarts Express merah masih di berdiri di atas rel. Hermione menghembuskan napas lega, meskipun senyum arogan di wajah Tom membuatnya sedikit kesal. Tampaknya barusan Tom mengatakan sesuatu seperti 'apa kubilang!'.

Jadi, Hermione bersyukur ketika Tom mengambil tangannya dalam genggamannya dan menggandengnya melewati orang-orang di peron, orang-orang itu melambaikan tangan pada anak-anak mereka dan berharap hari-hari mereka di Hogwarts menyenangkan. Para murid sudah ada di kereta api, duduk di kompartemen dan sangat berisik, Hermione memperhatikan sambil mengikuti Tom ke kereta.

Setelah Tom mengangkat koper Hermione ke dalam kereta, ia berpaling pada gadis itu dan berkata, "Aku harus ke kompartemen Prefek."

"Apa kau akan tetap di sana sepanjang perjalanan?" Hermione bertanya. Di zamannya, para Prefek hanya harus mengadakan pertemuan tidak lama sebelum kereta sampai di Hogwarts.

Ada kerutan di wajah Tom saat menjawab, "Sayangnya, ya. Aku benar-benar tidak ingat kenapa dulu aku ingin jadi Prefek. Telingaku sakit mendengarkan orang-orang bego itu mengomel tak karuan."

Hermione terkikik dan berkata suara serius, "_Well_, kau selalu bisa menggunakan Legilimency dan menghibur diri dengan melihat ke dalam pikiran Prefek lain."

Tom menatapnya termenung sebelum berkata, "Aku sudah pernah kok melakukan itu. Tapi itu sama sekali tidak menantang."

Hermione melemparkan pandangan yang sangat keras padanya. "Benar-benar, Tom, kau tidak boleh menggunakan Legilimency dengan cara yang tak bertanggung jawab seperti itu!"

Tom menatapnya dan sekarang Hermione bisa melihat seringainya yang terkenal melengkung di bibirnya. Lalu Tom membungkuk ke arahnya dan menyandarkan satu tangan di dinding kereta, menjebak Hermione di antara dinding dan dirinya.

"Kau harus belajar bagaimana caranya untuk bersenang-senang, Hermione," bisiknya sensual di telinga Hermione.

Hermione menegang saat Tom membungkuk padanya. Posisi mereka begitu berbahaya. Dan dia tidak tahu harus bereaksi seperti apa. Hanya ada satu cara yang bisa dilakukan sekarang. Tapi entah kenapa dia tidak bisa mengikuti nalurinya untuk mendorong Tom menjauh.

Hermione memalingkan muka sedikit dan berkata dengan suara yang terdengar jauh lebih mantap daripada yang dirasakannya, "Dan kau harus belajar bagaimana caranya untuk tidak menyalahgunakan sihirmu."

Satu-satunya efek dari perkataannya adalah seringai Tom malah semakin lebar. Kemudian Tom melingkarkan lengannya di tubuh Hermione dan menariknya mendekat.

"Kau tahu aku, kan? Aku tidak akan pernah melakukan hal seperti itu," bisik Tom dengan suara halus sebelum bibirnya meraup lembut bibir Hermione.

Tom menciumnya lagi. Dan lagi-lagi dia tidak melakukan apapun untuk menghentikannya, pikir Hermione frustasi. Kelihatannya tubuhnya tidak mematuhinya dan bereaksi terhadap Tom dalam cara yang tidak seharusnya. Setelah beberapa saat, Tom melepaskan kecupannya dan menjauh sedikit.

"Apa kau butuh bantuanku untuk membawa kopermu ke kompartemenmu?" Tom bertanya dengan suara merdu.

Hermione tergagap, "Tidak, tidak usah. Aku bisa sendiri." Lalu ia menarik napas dalam-dalam dan mencoba menenangkan diri lagi. "Aku tidak ingin mencoreng status Prefek-mu hanya karena terlambat gara-gara aku," katanya menggoda sebelum mengambil pegangan kopernya di satu tangan dan menariknya ke dalam untuk mencari kompartemen.

Saat Hermione berjalan menyusuri gerbong, ia menyadari kereta sudah berjalan. Dia berjalan menyusuri hampir sepanjang gerbong sampai akhirnya menemukan teman-teman Gryffindor nya duduk di salah satu kompartemen. Hermione menggeser pintu dan masuk ke dalam kompartemen. Dia tersenyum pada tiga penghuninya. Lupin duduk tepat di samping jendela dengan sebuah buku di tangannya. Longbotton dan Weasley duduk berlawanan dan memainkan beberapa kembang api. Tiga kepala tersentak menoleh saat Hermione masuk.

"Hermione!" Longbottom berseru sambil menatap gadis itu penuh kegembiraan. "Kami pikir kau ketinggalan kereta."

"Yeah, kenapa lama sekali, Mione?" tanya Weasley.

"Hai," Hermione menyapa teman-temannya dengan senang. Entah bagaimana dia merindukan sikap mereka yang riang dan santai. "Ya, aku senang berhasil datang tepat waktu."

"Sini, duduk!" Longbottom menepuk-nepuk tempat di sampingnya. "Kau harus cerita tentang liburanmu."

"Tolong, Marc," kata Lupin dengan menegur. "Biarkan dia duduk dulu." Lalu ia menatap Hermione dan tersenyum. "Bagaimana liburanmu, Hermione? Menyenangkan?"

Hermione tersenyum balik padanya dan duduk di samping Longbottom. "Lumayan menyenangkan," katanya dan bersandar di kursinya.

_Hogwarts Express, _pikir Hermione dengan sayang_, Siapa sangka aku akan naik ini lagi?_

._._._._._._._._.

Mereka tiba di stasiun akhir Hogsmeade ketika malam. Naik kereta api cukup mengasyikkan bagi Hermione. Dia senang berkumpul lagi dengan teman-teman Gryffindor nya. Dia sangat merindukan mereka. Mereka berhasil membuat pikirannya tenang. Itu adalah hal yang bagus karena Hermione tidak mau berpikir tentang Tom lagi. Sekarang dia sudah kembali ke Hogwarts yang sangat luas untuk menghindari Tom. Ketika akan menaiki kereta yang akan membawa mereka ke Hogwarts, Hermione mengagumi lagi keindahan Thestral yang menarik kereta.

"Kau sedang lihat apa?" Longbottom bertanya padanya.

Hermione terpaksa mengalihkan pandangan dari hewan menakjubkan itu dan tersenyum pada Longbottom. "Tidak ada." Lalu ia meraih lengan Longbotton dan menariknya ke atas kereta di mana Lupin dan Weasley sudah menunggu. "Ayo kita berangkat!"

Saat duduk di dalam kereta, dia menatap keluar jendela. Tatapannya menemukan Tom. Tom jelas tengah berkutat dengan tugas Prefek nya dan saat ini berusaha untuk mengawal anak tahun pertama atau kedua. Hermione mengerutkan alisnya. Hermione bahkan tidak menyadari bahwa ia sedari tadi mencari-cari Tom, sampai akhirnya matanya menemukan pemuda itu.

_Liburan sudah berakhir_, Hermione berkata pada dirinya sendiri. _Sudah waktunya untuk kembali lagi ke realita. Aku masih punya misi yang harus diselesaikan!_

Dia merasakan kereta mulai bergerak menuju kastil. Mereka baru saja melewati perbatasan Hogwarts ketika mendadak Hermione merasa tusukan menggelitik tubuhnya. Rasanya tidak menyakitkan tapi juga tidak menyenangkan. Rasanya seolah ditusuk pin dan jarum di kulitnya. Mirip perasaan ketika darah mengalir ke bagian tubuh yang kesemutan. Hermione menggosok-gosok lengannya saat melongok keluar jendela kereta. Perasaan ditusuk jarum di kulitnya perlahan-lahan menghilang.

Perasaan aneh apa ini sekarang?

Ketika Hermione memandang keluar jendela mencari penyebab perasaan aneh yang tiba-tiba menyerang, ia menyadari mereka sekarang memasuki kawasan Hogwarts. Apakah ada hubungan antara perasaan ini dan memasuki kawasan Hogwarts? Hermione bertanya-tanya dan membiarkan tatapannya mengembara ke arah kastil.

Hermione tersentak kaget saat matanya jatuh ke kastil. Hari sudah gelap dan kastil berdiri dengan megah di kejauhan, diterangi oleh cahaya yang menerobos melalui jendela. Tetapi yang membuat napas Hermione terhenti adalah, saat ini ada cahaya berkilauan biru cerah yang menyelubungi seluruh bagian kastil. Cahaya ini terpancar dari dinding-dinding batu kastil dan tampaknya berdenyut lebih terang di dalam ruang cahayanya, seakan-akan kastil itu hidup dan bernapas.

"Ada sesuatu yang salah?" Hermione mendengar suara Lupin bertanya.

Dia berpaling dari pemandangan aneh itu ke Lupin.

"Bisakah kau melihatnya?" tanyanya lemah sambil menunjuk kastil yang memancarkan cahaya biru.

Lupin mengerutkan kening, alisnya terangkat saat menatap kastil. Longbottom dan Weasley melongok keluar jendela dan menatap kastil

"Tidak! Apa maksudmu, Hermione?" ia mendengar suara Longbottom di sampingnya.

"Benar, tidak ada yang luar biasa," kata Lupin saat tatapannya berkelana ke kastil.

Hermione melihat ke kastil lagi, tapi cahaya biru berkilauan masih ada. Mengapa yang lain tidak bisa melihatnya?

Dia menarik napas dalam-dalam untuk menenangkan diri dan berkata, "Hanya saja, sepertinya lilin Aula Besar belum menyala. Kupikir para peri rumah lupa bahwa hari ini masuk sekolah lagi."

Longbottom bersandar di kursinya dan menggelengkan kepala pada Hermione, kemudian berkata geli, "Kau ini. Memangnya itu begitu buruk, ya? Kau tidak sabar lagi menunggu sekolah dimulai, eh? Kalau aku sih tidak keberatan libur beberapa hari lagi."

Hermione menarik napas lega. Tampaknya teman-temannya tidak curiga bahwa ada sesuatu yang tidak beres. Mekipun Lupin masih menatapnya sedikit penasaran. Hermione memandang kastil lagi. Masih ada di sana. Cahaya biru yang berdenyut itu.

_Demi Merlin, apa itu?_

Semakin dekat kereta ke kastil, Hermione semakin bisa merasakan denyut cahaya itu juga. Rasanya ada sebuah getaran sihir yang bersinggungan dengan sihirnya sendiri. Dan perasaan aneh ini sudah dimulai sejak dia memasuki perbatasan kawasan Hogwarts tadi, Hermione teringat. Apakah cahaya ini adalah mantra perlindungan baru yang dipasang para guru selama liburan Natal? Tapi, mengapa hanya dia satu-satunya yang bisa merasakan dan melihat sihir ini? Hermione yakin sekarang, bahwa cahaya kemilau biru itu adalah sihir. Perasaan aneh tentang kekuatan ini terlalu familiar untuk diabaikan.

Tapi tetap saja, mengapa dia adalah satu-satunya yang bisa melihatnya?

Tatapannya mengembara ke kastil yang diselubungi cahaya kebiruan itu. Alasan Hogwarts dilindungi oleh mantra perlindungan dan penangkal yang kuat adalah untuk melindungi penghuninya. Perasaan kesemutan yang dirasakannya saat memasuki kawasan Hogwarts tadi ditambah dengan cahaya biru, apakah itu semua adalah mantra penangkal yang melindungi Hogwarts?

Pikiran Hermione mengingat lagi insiden aneh lainnya yang telah terjadi di sekitarnya. Mengubah Kadal Hitam menjadi cangkir contohnya. Dia telah menggunakan Sihir Elder untuk menaklukkan penangkal alami makhluk itu. Kemudian Hermione menggunakan Sihir Elder lagi untuk menghancurkan dinding Occlumency Tom ketika pemuda itu menggunakan Legilimency terhadapnya. Selanjutnya, ia menggunakan lagi Sihir Elder saat menemukan Carter dan Tom di ruang bawah tanah panti asuhan. Saat itu, dia mendadak mampu merasakan mantra pendeteksi Kementerian. Bahkan Hermione sanggup mendorong mantra itu menjauh. Lalu ia menggunakan sihir yang sama saat membawa Tom ber-Apparate, menembus langsung mantra perlindungan Diagon Alley.

Semua peristiwa itu memiliki satu persamaan: Mantra Perlindungan. Hermione memandang lagi cahaya biru. Apakah itu artinya dia bisa melihat mantra perlindungan yang menyelubungi Hogwarts?

Apakah ini adalah kekuatan baru yang diberikan Sihir Elder dalam dirinya? Hermione sudah membaca beberapa bab naskah Peverell. Tapi dia belum menemukan sesuatu yang menyinggung mengenai Tongkat Elder.

_Aku harus menyelesaikan membaca buku itu dengan cepat_, putusnya sambil terus menatap kastil. Meskipun diam-diam Hermione takut bahwa dia tidak akan mampu memahami teori tongkat itu kalau buku menyinggungnya. Dia mengepalkan tangannya. Ini tidak bisa diterima. Dia tidak mau mengakui bahwa naskah itu memang tidak bisa dicerna otaknya sama sekali.

.

{{{{{{{+}}}}}}}

.

Nicholas Flamel melangkah keluar dari perapian dan ruangan yang agak berantakan terorganizir ini adalah kantor sahabatnya.

"Malam, Albus," kata Flamel lembut, berbalik ke arah penyihir yang duduk di belakang meja.

Dumbledore mendongak dan Flamel terkejut melihat tampang lelah dan lemah temannya. Bahkan binar di matanya tampak sedikit meredup.

"Nicholas," Dumbledore menyambutnya. "Aku tidak menduga kau datang malam-malam begini."

"Kuharap aku tidak mengganggumu," kata Flamel.

Dumbledore bangkit dari kursinya dan mendekati Flamel. Flamel mau tak mau geli melihat jubah cerah menggelikan yang dikenakan Dumbledore. Dia tidak pernah paham mengapa temannya itu bersikeras dalam gaya pakaian absurd. Tapi Flamel harus mengakui, warna kuning norak jubahnya ini cukup menghibur. Terutama ditambah dengan motif Unicorn kecil-kecil yang disulam di sana-sini. Konyol, tapi lucu, pikir Flamel geli. Tapi kemudian dengan cepat ia menjatuhkan senyumnya yang sedari tadi berkedut-kedut di bibirnya. Alasannya berkunjung ke sini sama sekali tidak lucu.

"Silahkan duduk," Dumbledore menunjuk dua sofa yang tampak nyaman.

Mereka berdua duduk. Dumbledore melambaikan tongkatnya dan dua cangkir teh muncul dalam sekejap di atas meja. Flamel mengambil cangkir dan meminum tehnya. _Peppermint_, tentu saja. Dumbledore adalah pria yang perhatian, ia bahkan ingat rasa teh favorit Flamel.

"Jadi, apa yang membuatmu ke sini, ke ujung negara ini?" Dumbledore bertanya sambil mengamati Flamel melalui kacamata bulan-separonya.

"Aku takut bahwa hanya berita buruk yang kubawa, Albus," jawab Flamel perlahan-lahan. Dia benar-benar tidak ingin memberitahu hal ini pada temannya, tapi tidak ada cara lain.

Dumbledore mengangkat alisnya pada saat itu, "Tidak terjadi apa-apa kan terhadap Perenelle?"

"Tidak, tidak," Flamel cepat menjawab. "Perenelle sehat-sehat saja. Dia mengirimkan salam hangat."

Flamel beringsut tidak nyaman di sofanya lalu melanjutkan, "Aku minta maaf, Albus. Naskah Peverell. Itu dicuri."

Flamel bisa melihat syok berkedip di mata Dumbledore. Tapi pada akhirnya ia terkejut saat melihat Dumbledore mengumpulkan suaranya lagi,

"Bagaimana bisa itu terjadi?"

Flamel memandang mata temannya. Dia tahu berapa lama Dumbledore bekerja keras hingga akhirnya mendapatkan naskah Peverell. Dia merasa malu bahwa seseorang telah berhasil mencuri naskah itu dari tangannya.

"Seseorang menyusup ke apartemenku. Kau tahu sendiri mantra apa yang kugunakan untuk melindungi apartemenku, Albus," kata Flamel. "Siapa pun yang berhasil masuk, mereka tahu apa yang mereka lakukan. Mereka menemukan tempat persembunyian naskah dan berhasi menghancurkan mantra perlindunganku lagi. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana cara mereka melakukannya. Mantra-mantra perlindungan itu sangat kuat. Tapi naskah itu hilang sekarang." Flamel mengakhiri ceritanya dengan muram.

Dia menatap mata biru Dumbledore. Tampaknya dia terkejut dan heran mendengar kabar tentang pencurian tak terduga ini. Sama seperti rasa terkejut Flamel saat menemukan rumahnya disusupi. Bagaimana cara si pencuri itu menghancurkan mantra-mantra perlindungan itu masih menjadi misteri bagi Flamel. Hanya seseorang yang punya banyak pengalaman dalam menghancurkan penangkal yang bisa melakukannya. Atau penyihir yang memang sangat kuat.

"Ada lagi," lanjut Flamel. "Ada jejak pertarungan di apartemenku. Aku melaporkan ini ke Auror dan mereka membenarkan dugaanku."

Flamel menyaksikan Dumbledore bersandar di sofanya. Ada ekspresi termenung di wajahnya. Apakah dia sudah tahu siapa yang telah mencuri naskah berharga ini?

Flamel menyuarakan pertanyaannya, "Apa kau sudah memiliki dugaan tentang seseorang yang memiliki niat dan pengetahuan untuk bisa mencuri naskah ini dariku?"

Mata Dumbledore berjalan kembali pada Flamel sebelum ia menjawab dengan suara tenang, "Aku punya beberapa tebakan, Nicholas. Ada beberapa orang yang layak dipertimbangkan. Tapi aku tidak bisa memastikan. Aku tahu beberapa penyihir yang punya kemampuan dan bersedia melakukan segala cara untuk mencapai keinginan mereka."

Dumbledore mendesah letih sebelum melanjutkan dengan suara lembut, "Salah satu di antara beberapa orang itu mungkin saja pelakunya. Karakternya sangat cocok untuk pencurian ini. Meskipun aku berharap itu bukan dia. Tapi dia sangat pandai dan kupikir dia akan tertarik dengan pengetahuan yang akan diberikan naskah Peverell untuknya. Aku tahu dia ada di London saat itu. Aku akan mencari tahu tentang itu, Nicholas."

Flamel memandang wajah Dumbledore. Dia bertanya-tanya siapa penyihir yang dibicarakan temannya ini. Saat memperhatikan Dumbledore, ia menyadari kembali betapa lelahnya tampang temannya saat ini.

"Kau terlihat lelah, Albus. Apa yang kerjakan minggu-minggu terakhir? Aku mencoba menghubungimu tepat setelah perncurian itu. Tapi kau tak bisa ditemukan."

"Ah, ya. Ada beberapa hal yang harus kuurus," jawab Dumbledore.

'Gellert?" tanya Flamel cemas.

"Ya," terdengar jawaban cepat.

"Apakah kau menemukan dia?" tanya Flamel.

Dumbledore menghela napas lagi sebelum berkata dengan suara berat, "Aku bisa, Nicholas. Aku yakin aku bisa. Tapi dia sudah selangkah di depanku. Aku takut keragu-raguanku terlalu lama untuk menghadapinya. Ketakutan membuatku goyah di mana seharusnya aku tidak boleh goyah. Sekarang dia bersembunyi lagi."

"Jangan terlalu menyalahkan diri sendiri, Albus. Kau bukanlah penanggung jawab seluruh dunia. Dan kau juga tidak bertanggung jawab atas tindakan Gellert. Dia sudah memilih jalannya sendiri," kata Flamel dengan suara tegas.

Pandangan Dumbledore berkelebat ke Flamel. Dan Flamel terkejut melihat ketidakpastian di mata birunya.

"Kau tahu, Nicholas, dulu aku adalah orang seperti dia. Dan kau juga tahu siapa yang telah menjadi korban."

Flamel menggelengkan kepalanya sedikit sebelum berucap lembut, "Kau tidak boleh menyalahkan dirimu sendiri selamanya, Albus. Itu sudah lama berlalu, dan kau telah berubah."

"'Lama berlalu', Nicholas?" Dumbledore mendesah. "Dari semua orang, kau harusnya tahu betapa singkat waktu berlalu."

{{{{{{{+}}}}}}}

.

Hermione bersandar di kursinya dan mendengarkan kebisingan di sekitarnya. Dia merindukan Hogwarts, meskipun dia sudah berumur delapan belas tahun, atau bahkan tidak seharusnya dia masih di sini. Tapi sekali lagi, ia beralasan, ia telah melewatkan tahun terakhirnya di Hogwarts, jadi tidak apa-apa kan dia di sini sedikit lebih lama. Yang sangat tidak disukainya adalah berapa lama lagi ia harus bertahan dengan pidato panjang menggelikan tadi. Dippet tampaknya telah mengoceh selama berjam-jam. Gaya sombongnya sedikit melelahkan. Mereka bahkan belum mendapatkan apapun untuk dimakan. Di zamannya, Dumbledore selalu punya belas kasihan pada mereka dan tidak pernah bicara lama-lama. Dippet, tampaknya hanya menyukai suaranya sendiri. Terima kasih Merlin pidato itu sudah berakhir.

"‒ dan kemudian adikku meledakkan pohon Natal." Hermione mendengar percakapan tiga teman Gryffindornya. Weasley jelas menceritakan pada mereka Natalnya.

"Kau harus melihat wajah ibuku," Weasley tersenyum lebar. "Dia sangat bahagia!"

'Tunggu, tunggu!" sela Lupin. "Ibumu bahagia karena adikmu meledakkan pohon Natal?" Lupin menatap Weasley tak percaya.

Weasley tertawa dan berkata, "Ya, umur adikku itu sudah delapan tahun, asal kau tahu, dan dia belum pernah menunjukkan tanda-tanda sihir. Kami bahkan berpikir dia bukan pernyihir." Weasley mengangkat bahu. "Tapi kemudian dia mengeluarkan sihir secara tak sengaja. Dan itu sangat spektakuler. Pohonnya meledak begitu saja, seperti ini."

Weasley mencoba memperagakan pohon Natal yang meledak, tapi yang ada malah terlihat sangat tidak jelas maksudnya apa, tapi benar-benar lucu. Longbottom menghentakkan kaki ke lantai sambil tertawa gila-gilaan.

"Ayahku butuh waktu hampir seharian untuk memperbaiki kerusakan di rumah," Weasley menyimpulkan peragaannya yang gagal tadi. "Seluruh keluargaku sangat senang tentang pohon dan adikku. Selain Bibi Henrietta tentunya." Weasley langung menambahkan saat melihat wajah penasaran Hermione, "Dia sudah tua, setidaknya umurnya seratus tahun dan sangat tuli. Dia tidak melihat apa-apa sampai wignya terbakar api dari sisa-sisa ledakan pohon Natal. Dia sangat tidak senang dengan itu, Bibi Henrietta. Dia bilang padaku itu adalah wig yang mahal."

Weasley menyeringai.

"Apa kalian beli pohon baru?" Longbottom berhasil bersuara di sela-sela cekikikannya.

"Tidak, tidak, ibuku bersikeras kami harus gunakan sisa-sisa pohon yang hangus itu. Katanya, pohon itu adalah pohon keberuntungan atau semacam itulah." Weasley menyeringai.

Selesai makan malam, keempat sahabat itu bangkit dari meja sambil cekikikan kekanak-kanakan. Kemudian Longbottom merangkul bahu Hermione dan berkata nakal, "Katakan, Hermione, apa lagi lelucon yang kau rencanakan semester ini? Ramuan asap itu mengasyikkan tapi sekarang kita harus melakukan sesuatu yang lebih heboh."

Hermione tersenyum padanya. Menyenangkan sekali memiliki teman-teman seperti mereka. Mereka begitu riang menyegarkan.

Ya, dia senang bisa kembali ke Hogwarts.

._._._._._._._._.

_Sungguh membosankan_, Tom membatin sambil mendengarkan pidato menggelikan Dippet itu. Apa dia bermaksud membuat orang mati bosan? Kalau memang begitu, maka dia hampir sukses. Tapi Tom tidak menunjukkan kebosanan itu di wajahnya. Ekspresi perhatian yang sopan tak pernah meninggalkan wajahnya. Meskipun begitu, si tua sombong itu sangat menggelikan. Tapi tetap saja dia adalah Kepala Sekolah dan Tom harus memastikan Dippet menyukainya. Tidak terlalu sulit sebenarnya. Sangat mudah untuk menipu semua orang tolol ini, pikir Tom. Sebuah seringai kecil terbentuk di wajahnya. Topengnya sebagai murid teladan pekerja keras sangat sempurna. Siapa yang mampu menolaknya? Hampir menyedihkan betapa mudahnya untuk memanipulasi mereka semua. Mereka semua begitu terpukau oleh sosok anak yatim yang menarik dan brilian yang telah diciptakannya selama ini, dan tidak ada seorang pun yang pernah mencoba mencari tahu apa yang ada di balik topengnya. Mereka semua pasti akan terkejut, pikir Tom saat tatapannya menyapu seluruh penghuni Aula Besar, kalau sampai mereka tahu siapa dirinya sebenarnya.

Matanya akhirnya mendarat di meja Gryffindor dan melihat seorang gadis penyihir yang duduk di sana.

Hermione berbeda. Sejak awal gadis itu tampaknya kebal dengan pesonanya. Dia belum pernah tergoda oleh penampilannya dan selalu bisa melihat sandiwaranya, tapi dia tetap tidak menyerah. Hermione mengenalnya dengan baik. Dia tidak melihat Tom sebagai murid teladan yang dielu-elukan oleh semua orang di Hogwarts, tidak, Hermione berhasil mengetahui jati dirinya.

Anehnya, meskipun gadis itu telah melihat jati dirinya, dia masih saja mau tinggal di sisinya. Dia bahkan telah menolongnya. Tom hampir bergidik karena memikirkan panti asuhan dan Carter. Muggle menjijikkan! Tom selalu ingin menunjukkan pada Carter siapa dia sebenarnya. Dia ingin sekali mengutuk Carter. Tapi, Hermione telah melakukan itu untuknya. Tom masih belum terlalu mengerti mengapa Hermione memutuskan untuk membantunya. Tapi entah kenapa, itu sudah tidak penting lagi sekarang. Apapun motifnya, sekarang jelas gadis itu menyukainya. Dia mungkin belum mau mengakui itu saat ini, tapi Tom bisa merasakannya saat mencium gadis itu. Hermione pasti menyukainya. Bahkan setelah semua hal yang telah dia lakukan terhadapnya dan semua yang diketahui Hermione tentang dia. Tom tidak pernah mengenal ada orang yang masih menyukainya setelah orang itu tahu sisi gelapnya. Jujur, sebelum ini dia tidak pernah peduli.

Mata Tom menjelajahi sosok Hermione yang duduk di mejanya sambil tertawa riang. Dugaan bahwa Hermione menyukainya akan membuat segalanya lebih mudah. Itu akan membantunya untuk memiliki gadis itu. Tom tahu bahwa Hermione masih tidak yakin akan hubungan mereka. Mereka sudah lama bermusuhan dan Hermione pasti tidak akan melupakan permusuhan mereka begitu saja. Tom harus memainkan kartu-kartunya dengan sangat hati-hati atau dia akan kehilangan Hermione. _Tapi apapun yang terjadi_, pikir Tom sambil menatap rakus Hermione, _penyihir itu adalah milikku._ Tidak akan ada yang bisa dilakukan gadis itu untuk menghentikannya.

Tom menyaksikan sang gadis bangun dari mejanya, diikuti oleh tiga bocah Gryffindor. Mata abu-abunya menyipit marah saat melihat ketiga pemuda itu. Mereka selalu saja berkeliaran di sekitar Hermione. Dia tidak suka itu sama sekali.

Kemudian hasrat membunuhnya menggelegak saat ia menyaksikan Longbottom menyentuh Hermione. Berani sekali dia melingkarkan tangan kotornya di bahu gadisnya. Tom mengepalkan tangannya kuat. Itu adalah hal lain yang harus diajarkannya pada Hermione. Hanya Tom Riddle satu-satunya lelaki yang harusnya dibutuhkan Hermione.

"Oh, Tom. Aku sangat bahagia bertemu denganmu lagi." Tom mendengar bisikan seorang gadis kepadanya dalam nada yang mungkin gadis itu anggap menggoda.

Dia berbalik dan menemukan Melanie Nicholls berdiri di belakang kursinya. Rambut cokelat gelap panjangnya dikepang dan sekarang gadis itu membungkuk ke arahnya sambil meletakkan tangannya lembut di bahu Tom.

"Aku merindukanmu," desah gadis itu.

Tom hampir memutar mata padanya. Apa maunya cewek ini? Tentu saja, dia pernah meniduri gadis ini sekali, Nicholls lumayan cantik, tapi setelahnya Tom benar-benar tidak minat lagi padanya. Kalau gadis ini terus mengganggunya, Tom akan menunjukkan padanya bahwa bukan ide yang pintar untuk membuatnya marah. Dia melirik ke tempat Hermione tadi tapi dia tidak terlihat di mana pun. Bagus, gara-gara Nicholls ia kehilangan jejak Hermione. Mata Tom kembali ke gadis menjengkelkan ini. Nicholls masih menatapnya penuh harap. Tom menyipitkan mata marah kemudian berdiri dari kursinya sebelum berkata padanya dengan suara dingin,

"Aku permisi dulu, ada sesuatu yang harus aku urus."

Dia bisa melihat kilatan kecewa di mata cokelat gadis itu sebelum ia pergi dan menuju pintu keluar. Memang benar ada sesuatu yang harus diurusnya. Ada sesuatu yang harus didapatkannya. Perasaannya bertentangan dengan kebutuhannya sekarang. Dia benar-benar tidak ingin pergi ke kantor guru Transfigurasi, tetapi ia ingin tongkatnya kembali. Jadi, tidak ada pilihan lain sekarang. Namun alasannya membenci penyihir tua itu sangat banyak. Si tua renta idiot itu selalu menempatkannya dalam situasi di mana Tom harus terpaksa melakukan sesuatu yang tak diinginkannya.

Langkah-langkahnya memimpinnya meskipun di kastil ini ada banyak koridor, hingga akhirnya dia sampai di depan pintu kayu tua. Tom mengetuk dengan enggan. Dia benar-benar tidak ingin berada di sini. Tempat ini selalu membuatnya merasa lemah dan rendah. Perasaan yang dibencinya dan ia telah bersumpah akan menghancurkan perasaan ini. Tapi hari ini yang ia butuhkan adalah menahan diri.

"Masuk." Tom mendengar penuh kebencian terhadap suara itu.

Dengan malas ia membuka pintu dan melangkah masuk ke kantor guru Transfigurasi itu. Tatapan Tom menyapu seluruh ruangan. Ia menahan diri untuk tidak mengernyitkan hidung melihat kekacauan kantornya. Semua benda-benda berharga tersebar di seluruh tempat. Termasuk benda-benda yang bahkan Tom rela membunuh untuk mendapatkannya. Contohnya seperangkat instrumen perak kecil yang terlihat seperti jam matahari Muggle kuno. Tapi Tom tahu benda itu sebenarnya Penguat Sihir. Hal ini memungkinkan penggunanya untuk meningkatkan sihirnya dalam jangka pendek.

"Selamat malam, Tom," suara Dumbledore membawanya keluar dari renuangannya dan kembali lagi ke situasi yang harus dihadapinya. "Aku sudah menunggumu," lanjut Dumbledore dalam nada rendah menusuknya.

Tom berusaha untuk tidak cemberut pada gurunya yang sekarang menunjuk kursi di depannya. Sebuah undangan bagi Tom untuk duduk. Lebih seperti perintah sebenarnya. Tom bisa merasakan kebencian ini membakar dalam dirinya. Dengan perlahan-lahan dia berjalan ke kursi dan duduk.

"Bagaimana liburanmu, Tom?" Dumbledore bertanya kepadanya dengan ramah.

Tom tidak bisa mendengar adanya cemoohan dalam kata-kata Dumbledore tapi ia yakin sekali itu ada di sana.

"Baik, terima kasih, Sir," jawab Tom dengan suara ketat.

Kemudian Dumbledore bertanya sambil menatapnya penuh harap, "Apakah ada sesuatu yang ingin kau beritahu padaku?"

Kemarahan membanjiri pikiran Tom ketika menatap profesor. Apa maksudnya itu?

"Tidak ada, Sir," ia akhirnya menjawab dengan suara dingin tapi tenang.

Mata biru Dumbledore memindainya seperti laser. Tom nyaris bergidik saking menusuknya tatapan itu. Tapi dia tidak. Dia tidak mau menunjukkan kelemahan di depan Dumbledore. Sebaliknya, ia memasang perisai Occlumency terkuatnya. Tidak ada cara untuk mengetahui apakah Dumbledore akan mencoba meng-legilimency dia atau tidak. Tom tidak boleh mengungkapkan rahasianya. Ia tidak akan memberikan apapun, pikirnya saat menatap kembali mata biru itu. Tom sangat tegang, matanya menyipit dan mulutnya membentuk garis tipis saat ia menatap balik dengan dingin pada gurunya.

Setelah beberapa saat Dumbledore mendesah pelan. Tom terkejut melihat wajahnya yang lelah dan hampir sedih. Kemudian profesor bangkit dari kursinya dan berjalan ke salah satu laci di lemari belakang meja. Tom hampir saja menggeleng jijik, melihat jubah kuning norak konyol yang dipakai Dumbledore. Benar-benar, apa yang salah dengan pria tua ini? Dumbledore melambaikan tongkatnya ke laci sebelum membukanya dan mengeluarkan sebuah tongkat sihir. Mata Tom melebar dan tangannya mengepal saat mengenali tongkat _yew_ putih miliknya. Dumbledore duduk lagi di mejanya. Tom hampir geram karena harus menonton tongkatnya di tangan kotor si tua bodoh.

"Kuharap kau mengerti kenapa kau tidak diizinkan memiliki tongkat selama liburan," Dumbledore berbicara dan masih terdengar kesedihan dalam suaranya.

Tatapan keras Tom beralih dari tongkatnya ke wajah Dumbledore.

"Pengaturan ini lebih aman," kata sang profesor dengan suara muram.

Tom memiliki kesan bahwa Dumbledore ingin dia memahami sesuatu. Tapi dia sama sekali tidak peduli.

"Lebih aman bagi orang-orang di sekitarmu dan pada akhirnya lebih aman untuk dirimu sendiri," Dumbledore akhirnya mengakhiri pidato kecilnya.

_Tidak, tidak pernah aman bagiku tanpa tongkat sihirku_, pikir Tom marah. Sebaliknya, ia menjawab, "Ya, Sir." Nyaris saja dia tidak sanggup menjaga suaranya dari getaran kebencian.

Dumbledore mendesah lagi, membuat Tom menjadi lebih marah, lalu ia mengulurkan tongkat kayu cemara itu ke Tom. Tom mencondongkan tubuh ke depan dan perlahan-lahan mengulurkan tangan mengambil tongkatnya. Tangan Tom menggenggam permukaan kayu yang halus. Tapi Dumbledore masih belum melepaskan tongkatnya. Sebaliknya, ia berkata dengan nada tegas,

"Hati-hati menggunakan sihirmu, Tom. Karena suatu hari nanti itu akan datang kembali untuk menghantuimu."

Mata Tom menatap berang pada Dumbledore. Tak lama kemudian raut wajah profesor terkejut saat menatap matanya. Mungkin kebencian Tom telah ditunjukkan oleh matanya? Dia tidak tahu. Kemudian Dumbledore melepaskan tongkatnya. Tom dengan cepat menariknya, menyimpannya di saku dan berdiri dari kursi sebelum akhirnya meninggalkan kantor secepat mungkin tanpa benar-benar berlari.

Tom menutup pintu di belakangnya. Dia menjauh dari kantor guru Transfigurasi sampai akhirnya ia bernapas lega. Ia menyadari saku jubahnya agak berat sekarang. Dia meraih saku dan mengeluarkan tongkatnya.

Sungguh perasaan yang mulia! Kayu mulus dan dingin ini. Sihirnya mengalir senang melalui tongkatnya. Dan tongkat itu bersenandung menyambut sihirnya, mengemis untuk digunakan. Rasanya lega dapat melakukan hal itu lagi. Tanpa tongkatnya, tanpa sihirnya, Tom merasa tidak lengkap, rentan dan lemah. Sungguh menjijikkan, kelemahan itu. Tapi sekarang, pikirnya saat menggenggam kayu putih pucat tongkatnya, kebebasannya telah kembali.

Senyum gelap menakutkan dan menyeramkan menarik-narik di wajah rupawannya.

Mulai sekarang, kekuatannya kembali!

{{{{{{{+}}}}}}}

.

Malam itu, Hermione meringkuk di salah satu sofa empuk di ruang rekreasi Gryffindor dengan sebuah buku di tangannya. Lupin sedang duduk di meja di dekatnya memainkan catur sihir dengan Diana. Hermione bertanya-tanya sedang apa Tom sekarang. Sejak mereka berpisah di Hogwarts Express, ia belum berbicara padanya lagi. Hermione kesal dengan dirinya sendiri karena merasa kehilangan Tom entah bagaimana.

_Benar-benar, dapatkan pegangan, Granger! _Dia mengingatkan diri sendiri. _Kalian sudah kembali ke Hogwarts, dia tidak membutuhkanmu lagi!_

Memang benar, bukan? Satu-satunya alasan Tom mau tinggal bersamanya selama liburan adalah dia tidak punya pilihan. Tapi Hermione memutuskan, memang sebaiknya mereka tidak menghabiskan waktu bersama-sama. Dia tahu perasaan ini tidaklah pantas, tapi saat ia telah mencium Tom, rasanya benar. Tidak ada gunanya menyangkal lagi. Sepertinya perasaannya telah berkembang menjadi kasih sayang terhadap Tom, melebihi batas-batas persahabatan. Ini adalah tindakan berani yang konyol. Bahkan untuk persahabatan di antara mereka adalah…

Hermione ragu-ragu untuk berpikir _'salah'_.Tapi memang itu salah.

Dia mengusap rambutnya dan menatap kembali bukunya, tidak fokus pada tulisan di dalamnya. Rasanya begitu menyenangkan berada di sekitar Tom. Saat berada di sisinya, untuk pertama kalinya sejak perang ia merasa santai dan aman.

_Terlindungi_.

Sejak perang sialan itu dia belum pernah merasa aman. Terlalu banyak yang mengintai sekelilingnya. Dia terus-menerus merasa tegang. Pada akhirnya ia mengabaikan perasaan itu. Itu adalah satu-satunya cara untuk bertahan dari semua hal yang mengerikan yang ia lihat. Tapi apapun yang dilakukannya, kesedihan dan kesepian telah mendiami dirinya. Kesedihan mengerikan telah menjadi pendamping hidupnya tapi setidaknya kehadirannya telah menjadi latar belakang hidupnya. Setelah beberapa waktu, dia akhirnya terbiasa hidup seperti itu. Rasa itu selalu mengikutinya. Selalu ada bersamanya selama perang dan menemaninya sampai ia terlempar ke masa lalu.

Sekarang, Hermione berpikir stres, Tom telah mengusir rasa kesedihan dan kesepian darinya sementara waktu ini. Singkatnya, waktu-waktu bersamanya sangat berharga karena bebas dari kesedihannya. Ini sangat tidak adil. Sekarang mengingat lagi kesedihan yang selalu mengikutinya, ini bahkan menjadi lebih sulit saat menghantuinya sekali lagi.

Kesedihan dan kesepian.

Dia ingin merasa bebas lagi. Memang salah dan egois, dia tahu itu. Tapi sekarang dia sudah tahu bagaimana caranya untuk hidup tanpa hantu yang mengikutinya, dia ingin merasakan perasaan bebas lagi.

Dia ingin Tom mengusir semua itu sekali lagi.

Pikirannya disela saat sekelompok gadis-gadis mulai terkikik keras mengganggunya. Hermione mendongak dari bukunya dan tatapannya jatuh pada sekelompok gadis tahun ketiga atau keempat yang duduk di sofa samping pintu masuk. Mereka memang tengah cekikikan histeris bodoh dan masing-masing wajah mereka merona merah.

Mata Hermione membelalak tercengang ketika mengetahui penyebab tingkah konyol mereka. Tom Riddle baru saja memasuki ruang rekreasi. Dia berdiri tepat di pintu dan mengamati seluruh penjuru ruangan dengan mata abu-abu indahnya, jelas tengah mencari seseorang. Tatapan Tom dengan cepat jatuh pada dirinya dan dia menyeringai menawan, lalu berjalan mendekatinya. Hermione memperhatikan kebisingan ruang rekreasi mereda ketika melihat Tom.

"Aku tidak akan pernah mengerti bagaimana bisa kau hidup di tengah warna-warni merah dan emas mengganggu ini," kata Tom menggoda saat duduk di samping Hermione di sofa.

"Yah, tidak semua dari kita adalah ular licik dan harus hidup di bawah tanah," balas Hermione ringan meskipun masih merasa agak terkejut melihat Tom duduk di sampingnya lagi.

Tom hanya tertawa kecil dan terus memperhatikan ruang rekreasi Gryffindor yang penasaran. Tom benar-benar mengabaikan tatapan ingin tahu anak-anak Gryffindor lain terhadapnya dan Hermione.

"Bagaimana caranya kau bisa masuk?" tanya Hermione curiga. "Kau kan tidak tahu kata kunci."

Tom menatapnya lagi dan sebuah seringai jahat melengkung di mulutnya saat menjawab dengan suara sehalus sutera, "Aww, tapi aku kan Prefek, tentu saja aku punya semua kata kunci."

"Tidak, itu tidak benar. Prefek tidak mungkin tahu kata kunci rahasia asrama-asrama lain," kata Hermione.

"Kau terlalu pintar untuk kebaikanmu sendiri, Hermione." Hanya itu satu-satunya jawaban yang didapatkannya. Tom bersandar santai di sofa, tampak puas dengan dirinya sendiri, dan seringai di wajahnya semakin melebar.

Hermione menghela napas.

"Jadi, kenapa kau di sini?" dia bertanya langsung.

Tom langsung serius lagi saat berucap, "Aku ingin memberimu sesuatu." Lalu ia memandang sekeliling ruang rekreasi dan melihat murid-murid lain menonton mereka blak-blakan. "Kita pergi ke suatu tempat yang lebih pribadi saja."

Tom bangkit dari sofa dan mengulurkan tangan pada Hermione. Hermione meraihnya dan membiarkan Tom menariknya bangun dari sofa. Kemudian Tom melangkah menuju pintu keluar ruang rekreasi sambil menggandeng tangan Hermione. Hermione bisa melihat wajah Lupin yang masam saat matanya mengikuti langkahnya dan Tom. Dia menghembuskan napas lega ketika keluar dari ruang rekreasi dan mata-mata penasaran penghuninya. Dia benar-benar tidak suka jadi pusat perhatian seperti tadi. Di sisi lain, Tom sama sekali tidak peduli. Sekarang mereka berjalan menyusuri koridor gelap dan sepi. Tom masih menggandeng tangannya.

"Bagaimana dengan pertemuan Prefek mu?" Hermione bertanya dengan malu-malu, lalu dia menyadari bahwa mereka sudah menjauh dari teman asrama yang penasaran dan berdua saja dengan Tom.

"Oh, tidak ada yang menarik," jawab Tom. "Biasa saja. Seperti siapa yang akan patroli dan siapa yang bertanggung jawab untuk tahun pertama. Agak membosankan."

Setelah beberapa langkah, Tom berkata dengan suara lembut, "Dan aku pergi ke kantor Dumbledore."

Tatapan Hermione melesat ke arahnya. Tangan Tom mencengkeramnya kencang dan Hermione bisa melihat ketidakamanan di wajahnya.

"Apa kau sudah mendapatkan tongkat sihirmu?" tanyanya lembut.

Tom mengangguk pada saat itu.

Hermione meremas tangannya meyakinkan dan berkata, "Bagus, bukan?"

"Ya," bisiknya dan kemudian menambahkan. "Aku hanya benci pergi ke sana."

Mereka berjalan menyusuri koridor hingga sampai di depan sebuah pintu. Hermione mengenalinya. Itu pintu kelas Arithmancy.

"Itu cukup baik," kata Tom, ketidakamanan telah menghilang dari suaranya.

Hermione tanpa sengaja menegang ketika Tom menarik tongkatnya. Matanya mengembara ke tongkat sihir putih pucat itu. Tongkat sihir Voldemort.

Tom tidak memperhatikan kegelisahannya dan melambaikan tongkat sihir ke pintu. Hermione bisa mendengar suara 'klik' lembut dari pintu. Tom membuka pintu dan meraih tangannya lagi lalu menariknya masuk. Ia melambaikan tongkat dan lilin-lilin di meja menyala. Hermione merasa sedikit resah melihat tongkat putih itu. Selama liburan Tom tidak memiliki tongkat. Fakta itu entah bagaimana membuat segalanya jauh lebih mudah, dia baru menyadari sekarang.

"Jadi, kenapa kau membawaku ke sini?" Hermione bertanya padanya dan terkejut mendengar seberapa kuat suaranya terdengar. Karena sekarang dia tidak merasa kuat.

Tom yang bersandar acuh tak acuh di meja menatapnya dengan seksama. Bahkan dalam ruang remang-remang Hermione bisa melihat seringai di sudut mulutnya. Lalu perlahan-lahan Tom mendekatinya dan berhenti tepat di depannya. Hermione melihat aura predator dalam setiap gerakannya. Tom masih menatapnya. Seringai masih bermain di sekitar mulutnya dan ada kilatan aneh di matanya saat menelusuri sosoknya.

Tom mengulurkan tangan padanya, melingkarkan lengannya di bahu Hermione dan menariknya mendekat. Hermione merasa santai kembali saat bersandar di dadanya. Dia tahu ini tidak boleh, tapi dia menikmati pelukannya. Tindakannya sekarang bertentangan dengan kecemasannya tadi, tapi pelukan ini entah bagaimana menenangkannya.

"Kenapa, Hermione," bisiknya dengan suara halus. "Aku hanya bisa memikirkan satu alasan mengapa aku harus membawa seorang gadis polos ke tempat seperti ini."

_Ya, Tom Riddle dengan tongkatnya jauh lebih berbahaya daripada tanpa tongkat,_ pikir Hermione. _Dan juga lebih mengintimidasi_.

Lalu Hermione berbisik, "Apa yang membuatmu berpikir aku ini polos, Mr. Riddle?"

Hermione mendongak ke dalam mata abu-abunya. Maat itu menatapnya dan dia merasa lega melihat ada ekspresi geli di sana.

"Oh ya, kau benar," kata Tom, matanya lebar pura-pura terkejut saat membungkus bahunya dengan lengannya yang panjang. "Kau harus dicampur dulu dengan salah satu gadis lain."

Hermione menyikut pinggangnya. "Hentikan itu atau aku akan mengutukmu."

Tom tertawa pelan tetapi kemudian melepaskannya dan Hermione terkejut saat topeng kosong itu kembali.

"Itulah maksud pembicaraanku denganmu sekarang."

Hermione mengangkat alisnya bingung. "Apa? Kutukan dari tongkatku?"

Tom menatapnya serius sebelum menjawab dengan nada tanpa emosi, "Bukan, tapi _tongkatmu_."

Kebingungan Hermione menghilang saat melihat Tom mengeluarkan sebuah tongkat dari saku jubahnya. Hermione langsung mengenali tongkat hitam itu. Itu miliknya. Tongkat sihir yang dibawanya dari masa depan. Tom mengulurkan tongkat itu ke Hermione dan dia ragu-ragu mengambilnya. Saat tangannya menggenggam kayu halus itu, dia bisa merasakan aliran sihir bebas mengalir di tongkat. Rasanya menyenangkan. Hermione tidak menyadari sampai sekarang betapa dia merindukan tongkat lamanya. Dia tersenyum menatap tongkat hitam di tangannya dan gembira akan reuni mereka. Ketika pandangannya kembali ke Tom, pemuda itu masih menatapnya dengan topeng datarnya.

Hermione tersenyum dan berkata, "Terima kasih, Tom."

Tom mengangkat alis bingung padanya. "Kau tidak marah padaku?"

"Kenapa aku harus marah?" tanya Hermione bingung juga.

Tom memutuskan kontak mata sebelum berkata lembut, "Aku...aku merampas tongkat itu darimu. Dan lalu aku..." Dia menatapnya lagi dan berbisik, "Aku memukulmu dengan Kutukan Cruciatus."

"Oh, itu." Hermione tersenyum hangat padanya. "Jangan khawatirkan itu. Kan aku sudah bilang, aku tidak marah. Setidaknya tidak lagi. Kita lupakan saja, oke?"

Hermione kembali mengagumi tongkat di tangannya.

"Lagipula itu bukan pertama kalinya aku dipukul dengan Cruciatus," katanya lembut.

Hermione melihat Tom menegang saat ia mengatakan itu. Lalu Tom menggeram dengan suara berbahaya, "Apa? Siapa yang melakukan itu padamu?"

Hermione menatapnya. Ada ekspresi marah di wajah Tom.

"Santai saja," katanya. "Itu masa lalu." _Lebih tepatnya, masa depan._

"Apakah itu terjadi padamu di Perancis?" Tom bertanya lagi dan masih ada kemarahan dalam suaranya.

"Yeah," kata Hermione lembut.

"Mengapa? Bagaimana itu bisa terjadi?" Tom terengah-engah marah.

Hermione memperhatikannya. Ada kemarahan di matanya sehingga sedikit bersinar merah dalam keremangan.

"Jangan khawatir, Tom. Sudah berakhir sekarang," kata Hermione menenangkannya.

Dia menyipitkan mata pada Hermione sebelum berkata dengan nada memerintah, "Apa yang sudah terjadi padamu di Perancis? Katakan padaku!"

Hermione mengangkat alisnya. Tampaknya Tom akan sangat marah sekarang, karena dia hampir merasakan sihir gelap di udara. Terlepas dari kemarahannya, Tom melotot saat sebuah seringai kecil melengkung di wajah Hermione.

"Kupikir kita sudah punya kesepakatan," katanya dengan tenang. Sekarang Tom yang mengernyitkan alis bingung, Hermione melanjutkan dengan suara ringan, "Apa kau tidak ingat? Saat kau bertanya mengapa aku harus hidup di tenda, aku berjanji akan memberitahumu. Termasuk cerita tentang apa yang terjadi padaku di Perancis. Tapi aku tidak akan memberitahu apapun padamu kecuali kau menceritakan juga mengapa Dumbledore mengambil tongkatmu selama liburan."

Tom merengut padanya selama beberapa menit. Lalu ia berkata pelan, "Aku bisa memaksamu untuk menceritakannya padaku."

Meskipun ada semburat mengancam dalam suaranya, Hermione nyengir ke arahnya dan berkata, "Aku sangat meragukan itu."

Cemberutnya bahkan tumbuh semakin gelap. Tetapi Hermione tidak bereaksi terhadap sikap menakutkannya dan terus tersenyum. Setelah beberapa saat, Tom mendesah frustasi.

"Kelancanganmu ini menjengkelkan."

Cengiran Hermione melebar. "Ya, itulah aku."

Lalu ia menjentikkan pergelangan tangannya dan tongkat sihirnya mendarat di tangannya. _Well_, bukan persis tongkatnya sih. Itu adalah tongkat yang direbutnya dari salah satu pengikut Tom. Dia tidak terlalu terbiasa dengan tongkat ini dan sekarang sangat senang memiliki lagi tongkat aslinya. Hermione menatap penuh kasih sayang pada tongkat hitamnya sebelum menyimpannya ke sarung tongkatnya. Lalu tatapannya kembali melesat ke tongkat rampasan.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan terhadap ini sekarang?" tanyanya pada Tom lalu mengangkat tongkat itu.

Dia hanya mengangkat bahu dan berkata tak peduli, "Aku tidak peduli. Membuangnya?"

"Bukankah ini milik salah satu rekan Slytherin mu?"

"Aku tidak akan sudi mengejar-ngejar Alba hanya untuk mengembalikan tongkatnya. Dan kalau aku tidak salah, Alba telah mencoba mengutukmu dengan tongkat itu." kata Tom, benar-benar mengabaikan fakta bahwa Alba hampir mengutuknya karena _perintahnya_.

"Sekarang, cukup," katanya, mengambil tongkat di tangan Hermione dan menggumamkan sebuah mantra.

Mata Hermione melebar saat tongkat di tangan Tom terbakar dengan api hijau terang sampai akhirnya tidak ada yang tersisa. Hermione sedikit terkejut oleh tindakannya. Tapi ia tidak terlalu menyukai tongkat itu, jadi tidak terlalu peduli.

Tom melangkah lebih dekat dengannya dan memeluk bahunya. Pelukannya, Hermione pikir, sangat posesif. Tapi dia tidak bisa berlama-lama memikirkan itu karena sekarang jari-jari Tom membelai pipinya dengan lembut. Saat jari-jari itu mencapai dagunya, Tom memegangnya dan mengangkat wajahnya hingga mendongak. Lalu dengan penuh kasih Tom mengecup bibirnya. Kelopak mata Hermione bergetar terpejam saat merasakan bibir itu melumat bibirnya dan dia membungkus lengannya di sekeliling leher Tom. Erangan protesnya teredam saat Tom memperdalam ciumannya.

{{{{{{{+}}}}}}}

Hermione meluncur kembali ke ruang rekreasi Gryffindor dan merasa agak lega menemukan ruangan itu kosong. Dia menaiki tangga menuju kamar. Saat membuka pintu, suasana kamar sudah gelap. Teman-teman sekamarnya kelihatannya sudah tidur semua. Jadi, Hermione berjingkat ke kamar mandi dan setelah itu menuju ke ranjangnya. Tapi sebelum naik ke tempat tidur, ia mengambil naskah Peverell dari dalam koper. Dia berbaring di ranjang dengan buku di dadanya, tapi dia belum membukanya. Ada begitu banyak pikiran yang berputar-putar di otaknya.

Apa hubungan dirinya dengan Tom sekarang? Bukankah dia memutuskan akan jauh lebih baik untuk menjauh saja darinya? Tapi kemudian Tom muncul begitu saja di ruang rekreasi dan dia segera membuang jauh-jauh keputusan itu. Lagi dan lagi dia mengizinkan Tom untuk menyentuhnya, memeluknya, dan bahkan menciumnya.

_Itu harus dihentikan!_

Dia tidak boleh mencium Tom. Dia benar-benar tidak boleh. Apa yang akan dikatakan teman-temannya kalau melihatnya sekarang? Hermione bergidik ketika membayangkan wajah kecewa mereka saat menatapnya. Ia tahu ia harus berhenti menemui Tom. Tapi saat memikirkan ini, hatinya terasa mengepal.

Dia mendesah lelah dan berguling miring. Dia tidak mau memikirkan Tom dan hubungan mereka yang aneh lagi. Jadi dia memutuskan untuk memfokuskan diri ke masalah lain.

_Sebenarnya ini adalah masalah yang paling penting buatmu!_ Suara marah mendesis padanya.

Cahaya kebiruan yang dilihatnya di sekitar kastil Hogwarts, sudah sangat mengkhawatirkan. Dia harus mengetahui lebih lanjut tentang Tongkat Elder. Kelihatannya tongkat itu perlahan-lahan mengubah sihirnya. Itu sudah lebih dari mengkhawatirkan. Dia butuh cara untuk kembali ke zamannya dan tidak mau berurusan lagi dengan sihir jahat. Sudah cukup banyak malapetaka yang menimpanya.

Jadi dia membaca lagi beberapa halaman dalam naskah Peverell. Sayangnya masih sulit untuk memahaminya. Dia bahkan memiliki kesan bahwa naskah ini menjadi lebih dan lebih kompleks saat ia terus membaca. Siapapun Peverell ini, pernyihir gelap atau ilmuwan gila, tak seorang pun akan menyangkal bahwa dia adalah seorang jenius. Teori-teorinya menarik tapi luar biasa canggih dan hampir mustahil untuk dipahami. Setelah beberapa waktu, dia tersandung dalam salah satu catatan pribadi Peverell. Lagi-lagi otaknya bertanya-tanya.

_Sekarang aku telah memahami konsep di balik seni penciptaan benda-benda magis. Aku ingin mulai mengaplikasikan pengetahuan baruku. Objek magis pertama yang kuciptakan dengan menggunakan mantra baruku masih sangat sederhana. Tapi meskipun objek ini masih memiliki banyak kekurangan, itu masih jauh lebih unggul daripada benda magis lainnya yang pernah kulihat seumur hidupku._

_Sebagai bahan dasar, aku menggunakan sebuah cermin yang terbuat dari perak terbaik dengan ornamen emas murni di pinggirannya. Setelah aku berhasil menyimpan cukup banyak sihirku ke dalam objek, aku mulai membengkokkan Sihir itu sesuai dengan kehendakku. Aku mencetak dan membentuknya menjadi sebuah kutukan yang indah._

_Dan saat aku selesai, aku telah berhasil mengubah sifat cermin sepenuhnya. Cermin ini masih tetap menunjukkan bayangan dari siapa pun yang berani menggunakannya, tapi Sihirku mengubah citra cermin. Bayangan di cermin akan menunjukkan keindahan tak terlukiskan si penggunanya dan membawa kebahagiaan murni, sehingga siapa pun yang melihat bayangannya di cermin itu tidak akan dapat berpaling lagi. Jiwanya yang malang akan terjerat oleh kesombongannya sendiri begitu dalam sehingga ia hanya akan membuang-buang hidupnya yang berharga di depan karya ciptaanku. Mereka sepenuhnya mampu untuk memahami perangkap yang menjebaknya tetapi tidak akan pernah mampu menghindarinya. _

.

**To be Continued**

* * *

**.**

Loha...loha...

Fiuuuhhh...akhirnya selesai juga, sorry telat, soalnya lagi pusing kepala, abis kena ujan, gak tau nih jakarta mendung terus,,,, sering hujan... hehehe...

Gimana? Gimana? Chapter ini mereka udah balik lagi ke hogwarts, dan cerita mereka di sekolah pasti makin seru dongg,,, Si Hermione bakalan jadi skandal terpanas di Hogwarts. Si Tom semakin hooot **oh em ji(*&%$% mimisan!

Buat PL Therito, tentang happy ending atau gak, karena ini bukan fic bergenre Angst, jadi kemungkinan besar happy ending, n jelas masa depan ikut berubah juga, secara dari pertama hermy masuk hogwarts aja kayaknya masa depan udah berubah tuh... Contohnya aja naskah Peverell, kalau Hermione gak ke masa lalu, tuh naskah pasti udah jadi punyanya si om-om jubah hitam.. Kalau pandangan Tom ke muggle sih gak deh, karena rasa benci itu udah mendarah daging, jadi gak mungkin ilang...

Tengkyu banget yaaa buat yang udah baca dan review chapter sebelumnya... Semoga kalian menikmati chapter ini! ^O^


	19. 18: Bukan Apa-Apa Selain Rahasia

**ULTIMA RATIO**

**Disclaimer : J.K Rowling**

**Author : Winterblume**

**TomMione Time-Traveller Fic**

**Romance & Adventure**

* * *

**Summary: **

Akhirnya hari Pertempuran Akhir melawan Lord Voldemort telah datang. Harry, Ron, dan Hermione bertempur dengan gagah berani melawan musuh bebuyutan mereka- tapi kemudian sesuatu menjadi salah. Dan Hermione menemukan dirinya sendirian dalam situasi genting.

* * *

**18**

**BUKAN APA-APA SELAIN RAHASIA**

**.**

Keesokan paginya, Hermione terbangun di ranjang empat tiang Gryffindor nya dan merasa linglung. Selama liburan ia sudah terbiasa dengan kamar kecilnya di Leaky Cauldron. Namun obrolan para gadis di sekitarnya sudah cukup menjelaskan di mana dirinya sekarang. Dia membuka tirai kelambunya dan berdiri.

"Pagi," kata Rose dengan suara melengkingnya.

"Pagi," gumam Hermione sambil mengusap rambutnya yang acak-acakan.

"Ah, kau sudah bangun," terdengar suara Lucia.

Hermione mendongak dan hampir mengerang saat melihat semua teman sekamarnya berkumpul dan menatapnya penuh harap. Apa mau mereka sekarang? Lucia menyikut pinggangnya main-main sambil berkata,

"Kami melihatmu di ruang rekreasi kemarin." Lucia berhenti sejenak, sepertinya memberi jeda agar kalimatnya terdengar dramatis, sebelum ia berbisik, "Dengan Tom Riddle."

"Kenapa kau bertemu dengannya?" Viola bertanya dengan suara yang angkuh, seperti biasa.

Situasi ini hampir lucu, pikir Hermione, saat melihat gadis-gadis lain saling pandang satu sama lain dengan bersemangat. _Jujur saja, urusi hidupmu sendiri!_

"Apakah dia mengajakmu berkencan?" Lucia bertanya dengan suara melengking penuh semangat sambil menarik-narik kemeja Hermione.

"Apa yang membuatmu berpikir begitu?" Hermione mengerutkan kening padanya.

Dia tidak bisa membayangkan Tom akan melakukan hal seperti itu. Sangat tidak cocok dengan karakternya untuk mengajak seorang gadis berkencan dengan sopan sambil membawa bunga di tangannya. Kemungkinan besar, Tom hanya tinggal memilih gadis yang diinginkannya, memojokannya ke sudut gelap dan mulai menciumnya. Sama seperti yang dilakukan Tom terhadapnya di setiap kesempatan, renungnya saat teringat ke malam di mana Tom menciumnya di kelas Arithmancy.

_Sialan, kau tidak seharusnya membiarkan Tom melakukan itu!_ Suara marah berteriak padanya.

"Tom datang untuk mencarimu di ruang bersama dan kalian pergi bersama-sama," Rose sekarang hampir berteriak histeris.

"Ya, Hermione," kata Lucia sementara tubuhnya mulai melompat-lompat. "Dia menyukaimu! Tom Riddle menyukaimu!"

"Oh, cepat sekali ya," Rose berhasil berseru di antara tawanya.

Hermione memandang mereka dengan mata lebar sekarang. Tentu saja gadis-gadis pada umumnya berpikiran dangkal dan lebih tertarik dengan gosip yang terjadi di kastil ini dibandingkan hal lainnya. Tapi, apa yang mereka katakan sekarang membuat Hermione merasa pusing. Sejak mereka berciuman untuk pertama kalinya saat liburan, dia selalu merasa panik tentang perasaannya pada Tom yang tidak pantas dan berbahaya. Tapi bagaimana perasaan Tom sendiri terhadapnya? Sikap Tom padanya benar-benar telah berubah. Itu tak bisa disangkal. Tapi apa motif di balik perubahan sikap ini? Hermione menyaksikan bagaimana Lucia sekarang merosot ke ranjangnya dan menatapnya dengan mata berkabut.

"Oh, pikirkan tentang hal ini. _Tom Riddle!_ Kau benar-benar gadis yang beruntung," katanya melamun. "Aku rela memberikan apapun hanya untuk bisa memegang tangannya. Dia begitu manis dan lembut."

Hermione mengerutkan alisnya. Oke Tom memang tampan, tapi _lembut_? Jelas, Lucia tidak pernah melihat Tom Riddle yang sebenarnya, pikir Hermione geli.

"Tapi, kukira kau tidak suka padanya," kata Diana pada Hermione.

"Benar, aku memang tidak suka padanya," kata Hermione agak merenung. _Aku bahkan membencinya dari lubuk hati yang paling dalam._

"Dan sekarang Tom sedang berusaha mendapatkan hatimu?" Lucia memekik senang. "Romantis sekali."

Hermione harus menahan diri agar tidak memutar matanya putus asa. "Mungkin saja begitu," katanya dengan suara rendah.

"Kau harus menceritakan semua yang terjadi semalam," cetus Rose.

Hermione menatapnya beberapa detik, lalu berkata dengan senang karena sudah menemukan alasan, "Bukankah ini sudah agak kesiangan. Kita tidak boleh terlambat masuk kelas."

"Oh, ayolah, Hermione," rengek Lucia.

"Tidak, tidak, Hermione benar," kata Diana dengan suara tegasnya. "Kita tidak boleh terlambat ke kelas. Jadi bergegaslah sekarang."

Hermione sangat berterima kasih dengan sikap taat aturan Diana karena sekarang ia jadi punya alasan untuk mengabaikan gosip-gosip itu. Maka, ia melangkah ke kamar mandi dan mengunci pintu. Ketika keluar lagi dalam kamar mandi beberapa menit kemudian, dengan sebal ia menyadari keempat teman sekamarnya masih menunggunya dengan bersemangat. Tampaknya mereka ingin mengganggunya dengan banyak pertanyaan selama perjalanan ke Aula Besar. Dan dugaannya memang tepat. Para gadis mengerubunginya dan bertanya, mengomentari penampilan Tom, tentang bagaimana mereka pikir Tom adalah pacar yang sempurna. Mereka semua berceloteh sambil tertawa-tawa konyol. Ketika akhirnya mencapai Aula Besar, Hermione ingin sekali mengutuk mereka. Itu pasti akan sangat memuaskan.

._._._._._._._._.

Tom tengah duduk di meja Slytherin dengan Daily Prophet di tangan. Ia membaca penuh perhatian pada sebuah artikel. Sepintas memang tak ada yang menarik dari artikel itu. Tapi entah bagaimana itu menarik perhatian Tom sehingga ia membaca dengan serius.

_**Pencurian di Tengah-tengah London.**_

_Tanggal 18, terjadi perampokan di sebuah apartemen di Islington. Korban perampokan yang berlangsung pada sore hari ini adalah Sir Nicholas Flamel. Mr. Flamel menghubungi kantor Auror saat ia memasuki apartemennnya. Auror Grimes merupakan salah satu penyidik tempat kejadian. Dia menyatakan bahwa Mr. Flamel sangat beruntung karena tidak berada di rumah saat perampokan terjadi, hal ini dikarenakan Auror menemukan jejak pertarungan di apartemen. Menurut Auror Grimes, para perampok jelas mengalami perselisihan satu sama lain, kemungkinan besar adalah tentang permbagian barang curian. Mr. Flamel menyatakan bahwa satu-satunya benda yang dirampok adalah sebuah buku berharga yang disimpan di perpustakaan pribadinya._

_Sir Nicholas Flamel adalah Alkemis paling ternama saat ini. Beliau adalah penemu ramuan Reservo, yang berguna untuk menghentikan waktu di sekitar benda mati. Dan beliau adalah pemilik asli Batu Bertuah. (Untuk informasi lebih lanjut lihat hal. 6-8)_

Tom menurunkan koran dan mengerutkan kening. Aneh sekali. Tanggal 18 Desember adalah awal liburan Natal. Tom bisa mengingat hari itu dengan sangat baik. Ia berhasil keluar dari panti asuhan menjijikkan itu dan berkeliaran di jalanan London. Memang tidak menyenangkan berkeliaran di musim dingin, tapi jauh lebih baik dibandingkan tinggal di panti asuhan. Di hari itu juga dia bertemu Hermione pertama kali selama liburan. Dia masih mengingat bagaimana mereka bertemu. Saat itu Tom sangat terganggu dan jengkel karena kehadirannya. Tapi sebelum dia bisa mengatakan apa-apa, mereka tiba-tiba diserang oleh seorang pria berjubah hitam yang mengejar Hermione.

Pada akhirnya mereka berhasil ber-Apparate ke Diagon Alley, tapi jalan di mana dia bertemu Hermione adalah Islington. Apakah ini hanya suatu kebetulan yang aneh atau Hermione memang terlibat dalam peristiwa perampokan yang dilaporkan Daily Prophet? Ketika Tom bertanya padanya tentang laki-laki jubah hitam, Hermione malah mengelak.

_Seperti yang biasa dia lakukan!_ Tom berpikir frustasi.

Hermione sangat sulit dipahami ketika diinterogasi. Dia belum pernah bertemu dengan orang begitu tertutup. Biasanya dia selalu bisa membuat orang lain mengungkapkan rahasia mereka cepat atau lambat. Secara dia selalu sangat meyakinkan dan mempesona, pikir Tom. Tapi seringai kecil lenyap dari wajahnya saat pikirannya mengembara kembali ke Hermione. Benarkah dia menyusup ke dalam apartemen? Tidak, itu tidak mungkin, Tom beralasan.

_Tapi sekali lagi, itu Hermione yang kita bicarakan. Mungkin saja memang dia pelakunya._

Tatapannya menelusuri lagi artikel itu. Mengapa pria-pria berjubah hitam mengejar Hermione? Apakah dia benar-benar merampom apartemen Flamel? Tangan Tom mengepal. Dia benci menjadi penasaran tentang hal-hal yang terjadi dalam hidup Hermione. Bukan hanya masalah tentang pria-pria jubah hitam yang membuat Tom kesal. Bukan hanya itu, tapi masih ada banyak hal yang disembunyikan Hermione. Apa yang terjadi padanya di Perancis? Mengapa dia sepertinya sangat mengenal Tom? Bagaimana caranya ia berhasil menembus dinding bangsal Apparate Diagon Alley? Kenapa dia bisa melakukan semua sihir yang sangat canggih? Ada begitu banyak rahasia yang berputar-putar dan Hermione tidak terpengaruh oleh setiap taktiknya untuk mengorek informasi darinya.

Situasi ini benar-benar tak tertahankan.

Gadis itu miliknya dan Tom tidak terima kalau dia tidak tahu apa-apa tentang hidupnya. Tapi dia tidak boleh langsung menginterogasinya sekarang. Tidak ketika Hermione belum mempercayai dia sepenuhnya. Tidak, langkah pertama adalah dia harus memastikan kepemilikannya atas gadis itu. Sebelum Tom memecahkan rahasianya, dia harus memastikan terlebih dahulu bahwa Hermione jatuh ke pelukannya dan tidak akan lari darinya.

Tatapan Tom berjalan-jalan di Aula Besar hingga akhirnya sampai ke pintu masuk. Tentu saja dia menemukan Hermione berdiri di dekat pintu. Ada beberapa gadis Gryffindor di sekelilingnya, cekikian tolol. Hermione terlihat seperti akan mengutuk mereka sebentar lagi, Tom melihat dengan geli. Matanya menjelajahi sosok mungil gadis itu. Tiba-tiba Tom merasakan dorongak kuat untuk berjalan mendekatinya dan memeluknya. Dia ingin semua orang tahu bahwa gadis itu adalah miliknya dan mereka tidak diizinkan menyentuhnya seujung kuku pun. Tapi dia tidak bisa melakukan itu sekarang. Dia harus bersabar. Tapi pada akhirnya, ia yakin Hermione akan jatuh ke pelukannya. Mata Hermione menemukannya dan Tom menyeringai padanya, begitu yakin bahwa Hermione tidak akan bisa menolaknya lebih lama lagi.

.

Ketika Hermione memasuki Aula Besar, tatapannya otomatis jatuh ke meja Slytherin, mencari Tom. Dengan cepat ia menemukan Tom duduk santai di kursinya yang biasa dan memperhatikan dirinya sekarang. Lalu Hermione melihat seringai angkuh terbentuk di wajah tampannya.

_Pria lembut yang sempurna_, _memang,_ pikirnya kecut.

Namun saat matanya memperhatikan lebih, Hermione harus setuju dengan Lucia. Tom benar-benar tampan, tapi 'manis' pasti istilah yang salah untuk menggambarkan sosok Tom karena kegelapan selalu berputar-putar di sekelilingnya. Kemudian ia memalingkan muka dari Tom dan lanjut berjalan ke meja Gryffindor. Hermione melihat Lupin, Weasley, dan Longbottom sudah duduk di sana. Jadi, ia mendekati mereka dan duduk di samping Lupin.

"Pagi, Hermione," Lupin menyambutnya tenang.

"Pagi, Mione," Weasley tersenyum.

"Duduk! Duduk!" Longbottom menyeringai padanya. "Tidurmu nyenyak?"

"Ya," jawab Hermione.

Dia meraih teko kopi di depannya. Dia membutuhkan beberapa kafein hari ini.

"Jadi, siap untuk semester yang baru?" Weasley bertanya.

Sebelum Hermione sempat menjawab, Longbottom menyela, "Sobat, kau kenal dia kan. Dia pasti akan selalu siap." Lalu ia berkata dengan nada serius sambil melihat kasihan pada Weasley dan menggeleng, "Kitalah yang harusnya dikhawatirkan."

Longbottom mendesah dengan dramatis dan melanjutkan, meskipun tidak bisa menyembunyikan senyum jahil di wajahnya, "Aku pernah mendengar Legifer akan mengambil anak laki-laki ke kelasnya juga."

Weasley melemparkan lengannnya di udara dengan berlebihan dan berseru, "Oh, tidak! Tuhan, kumohon lindungi kami! Kami sedang dikutuk!"

Hermione menyipitkan mata pada mereka sementara kedua pemuda itu mulai tertawa tak terkendali, "Asal kalian tahu," katanya pelan. "Kalau itu memang terjadi, kalian tidak akan mungkin bisa tertawa lagi."

Kedua Gryffindor berhenti tertawa. Mereka menatapnya dengan wajah serius. Tapi keseriusan itu hanya berlangsung beberapa detik sebelum mereka mulai meledak dalam tawa lagi. Hermione menatap mereka dengan senyum kecil. Mereka memang konyol dan kekanak-kanakan. Tapi entah bagaimana sangat menyeangkan berada di sekitar orang-orang ceria ini. Mereka mengalihkan perhatiannya dari masalah-masalah.

"Sudah cukup dengan omong kosong ini," kata Lupin tegas sambil bangkit dari meja. "Kalau kalian tidak sadar, sudah saat kita masuk kelas."

"Aww, Amarys!" Longbottom berkata dengan suara cengeng. "Kau perusak suasana."

Masih tertawa-tawa, mereka bangkit dari meja Gryffindor dan berjalan menuju kelas Mantra. Hermione mengikuti Longbottom dan Weasley ketika mendadak ada yang menahan lengannya. Dia menoleh dan menemukan Lupin mengerutkan kening padanya. Lupin berjalan di sampingnya, membiarkan pemuda lainnya berjalan agak di depan, lalu ia bertanya dengan lembut,

"Hermione, kenapa kau bertemu Riddle semalam?"

Matanya melebar menatap Lupin. Tentu saja, pikirnya panik, Lupin telah melihatnya dengan Tom di ruang rekreasi. Apa yang harus ia katakana? Sekarang dia tidak mau membahas hubungannya dengan Tom. Terutama karena dia bahkan tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di antara mereka.

"Oh itu," kata Hermione, hati-hati menjaga suaranya agar tetap terkendali sehingga terdengar acuh. "Dia hanya ingin mengembalikan barangku yang hilang." _Tidak persis bohong_.

Lupin menyipitkan matanya sebelum berkata dengan nada khawatir, "Dia tidak mengancammu lagi, kan? Maksudku, dia pasti akan marah setelah kau berakting untuk menjebaknya sebelum liburan."

"Tidak, tidak," Hermione cepat-cepat meyakinkan Lupin. "Bukan seperti itu."

Hermione sudah lupa tentang insiden rumor minggu-minggu lalu dan bagaimana dia melakukan pembalasan terhadap Tom. Dalam waktu yang singkat, begitu banyak yang berubah. Perkembangan hubungannya dengan Tom benar-benar berbeda sekarang. Meskipun itu adalah perkembangan yang bagus, Hermione masih tidak yakin tentang itu.

"Kau yakin?" Lupin bertanya, masih ada sejumlah kecemasan dalam suaranya. "Kau bisa memberitahuku kalau dia melecehkanmu."

"Tidak, sungguh. Jangan khawatir." Hermione tersenyum gugup.

"Baiklah," Lupin akhirnya berkata walaupun masih agak tidak yakin. "Tapi kalau dia melakukan sesuatu padamu, kau harus cepat beritahu aku, Richard, dan Marc. Aku sudah bilang, Riddle itu berbahaya. Kau tidak boleh meremehkan dia."

Hermione mengangguk padanya.

Tiba-tiba Longbottom memanggil mereka, "Hei, apa yang kalian tunggu? Kupikir kita sudah terlambat masuk kelas."

Mereka meneruskan berjalan ke kelas Mantra bersama-sama. Longbottom dan Weasley terus bercanda. Terkadang Hermione ikut-ikutan bercanda bersama mereka., kadang-kadang dia hanya menggeleng dan tersenyum karena lelucon mereka. Ketika memasuki kelas Mantra, ketiga anak laki-laki berjalan ke tempat duduk mereka di barisan belakang. Saat itulah Hermione mendadak teringat siapa teman sebangkunya. Tom Riddle sudah duduk elegan di kursinya di samping jendela. Salah satu lengannya menggantung santai di atas sandaran kursinya dan sekarang menatapnya agak arogan, seringai kecil tersungging di mulutnya. Hermione sekali lagi dikejutkan oleh betapa tampannya dia. Tidak heran seluruh perempuan di kastil ini naksir padanya. Lupin memang benar, pikir Hermione, Tom sangat berbahaya. Tapi dalam artian yang lain.

Hermione menarik napas dalam-dalam dan menggenggam tas sekolahnya sedikit lebih erat. Kemudian perlahan-lahan dia berjalan ke Tom. Hermione menghempaskan diri di kursi di sampingnya. Tom masih menyeringai padanya sementara mata abu-abunya berbinar lembut.

"Selamat pagi," bisik Tom dengan suara merdu.

Hermione meliriknya dulu sebelum menjawab pelan, "Pagi, Tom."

Dia teringat lagi hari pertamanya masuk ke kelas ini, di zaman Empat-puluhan. Saat itu Hermione agak takut karena terpaksan duduk di sampingnya. Kalau tidak salah, Tom juga agak kesal dengan kehadirannya. Tapi sekarang, Tom tampaknya agak senang dengan pengaturan tempat duduk ini kalau dilihat dari kilat posesif aneh yang terlintas di matanya.

Tom memandangi penyihir yang duduk di sampingnya ini. Hermione nampak sedikit gugup, pikirnya geli. Seringau menarik-narik di mulutnya karena menyadari bahwa dia adalah penyebab kegugupannya. Dia sangat suka memiliki pengaruh besar terhadap Hermione. Tom tahu bahwa Hermione masih sangat tidak yakin tentang hubungan mereka berdua. Tom tidak tahu mengapa, tapi sejak Hermione datang ke Hogwarts, gadis itu terlihat membencinya. Hermione selalu menentangnya di setiap kesempatan. Bahkan sekarang Hermione tampaknya berusaha meyakinkan diri bahwa dia masih tidak menyukai Tom. Lucu sekali, pikir Tom saat matanya mengembara pada gadis ini, lucu sekali melihat bagaimana usahanya untuk menolaknya. Karena itu tak berguna. Hermione pasti akan tunduk padanya.

Sebelum liburan Natal, Tom sendiri telah menghina dan memperlakukannya dengan kejam. Itu adalah sebuah kesalahan karena sekarang akhirnya Tom menyadari bertapa berharganya gadis ini. Tom terkejut karena harus butuh waktu cukup lama untuk menyadari arti gadis ini. Hermione adalah penyihir berbakat dan sangat kuat. Memang aneh bagi seorang gadis, tapi itulah yang membuatnya sangat berharga. Sangat berbeda dengan orang lain di sekitarnya. Bagi Tom, tidak ada satu pun orang yang penting. Jadi dia selalu memanfaatkan mereka tanpa perasaan. Dia telah memanipulasi dan merayu mereka untuk melakukan hal-hal yang dia inginkan. Kalau mereka tidak patuh, ia tidak pernah ragu-ragu untuk menggunakan kekuasaannya untuk memaksa mereka. Tetapi Hermione adalah seseorang yang lebih berarti dibandingkan pion-pion caturnya itu. Jauh lebih berharga.

Matanya menatap wajah Hermione yang cantik dan seringainya melebar saat melihat pipi gadis itu memerah. Hermione jelas menyadari tatapannya. Bagus, artinya Tom punya pengaruh atas dirinya. Dia teringat lagi di minggu-minggu pertama gadis ini datang ke Hogwarts. Saat itu Tom sama sekali tidak mendapatkan reaksi darinya. Dia sangat terganggu karena kurangnya reaksi itu. Tapi sekarang, Hermione tidak mengabaikan keberadaannya, pikirnya puas. Hermione mungkin masih menyangkalnya, tapi Tom bertekad untuk memenangkan hatinya, gadis ini tidak akan punya kesempatan menghentikannya. Memangnya siapa yang bisa? Setiap kali ia bertekad untuk mendapatkan sesuatu, dia pasti akan mendapatkannya, pikir Tom angkuh. Sekarang dia sudah memutuskan bahwa gadis ini miliknya dan Hermione tidak akan bisa berbuat apa-apa. Perasaan serakah dan posesif ini tidak pernah hilang setiap kali ia memandang gadis ini.

Hermione menyadari Tom masih memperhatikannya tanpa malu-malu. Dia kesal karena wajahnya jadi memanas. Kenapa pemuda itu mampu membuatnya seperti ini? Hermione memalingkan muka darinya. Apa yang dilakukan Tom sampai-sampai membuatnya bingung begini? Ketertarikan yang dirasakannya terhadap Tom adalah salah. Tidak ada cara untuk menjelaskannya. Dia tahu betul siapa pemuda ini. Selama liburan Natal, Hermione mungkin menganggapnya tidak sepenuhnya jahat, tapi tetap saja itu tidak berarti Tom adalah orang baik. Ada satu hal yang seharusnya dia lakukan dan itu adalah menjauh dari Tom.

Hermione mendoongak saat mendengar Profesor Merrythought memasuki ruang kelas. Profesor Merrythought bukan wanita yang tinggi, tapi kehadirannya tidak mudah diabaikan. Wanita it uterus-menerus memancarkan aura kegembiraan menular yang membuat Hermione semakin menyukainya. Sekarang, wanita tua itu berdiri di depan kelas dan tersenyum pada mereka.

"Pagi yang indah untuk kalian semua," katanya ramah. "Kuharap kalian semua memiliki liburan yang menyenangkan dan siap untuk belajar Mantra lagi."

Profesor meletakkan tas kulit tuanya ke bawah meja sebelum bersandar di mejanya dan menghadap kelas.

"Sekarang semester baru telah dimulai, mari kita mulai dengan sesuatu yang berbeda," kata Profesor sambil tersenyum. "Ada yang tahu Mantra Infucatus?"

Hermione mengerutkan alisnya. Entah bagaimana dia terkejut tapi dia memang belum pernah mendengar mantra itu. Bagaimana mungkin? Apa dia harus membaca ulang buku ini lagi? Tatapannya jatuh pada buku Mantra dengan sampul merah di depannya. Sungguh, bagaimana mungkin dia bisa ketinggalan seperti ini? Hermione bertanya-tanya panik. Dia tidak suka ini sama sekali. Setelah kelas selesai, dia harus ke‒

Hermione menghentikan pikiran cemasnya dan senyum kecil mulai terbentuk di mulutnya. _'Ke perpustakaan'_, ia mengakhiri pikirannya. Sekarang dia tersenyum akan nostalgia itu. Ya, 'ke perpustakaan' dulu adalah obat untuk semuanya di masa-masa ketika masih di Hogwarts. Saat ini, hanya sedetik, dia entah bagaimana melupakan bahwa dia berada di masa lalu dan Hermione merasa naluri kutu buku ‒Nona-Tahu-Segalanya‒ kembali lagi.

…kembali menjadi gadis polos dan bahagia. Aneh.

Tatapannya beralih ke Tom di sampingnya, tidak terkejut melihat tangannya yang mengacung ke atas. Dalam hati ia memutar matanya, tentu saja dia tahu jawaban atas pertanyaan Merrythought. Tom adalah versi ‒Tuan-Tahu-Segalanya‒ yang bahkan jauh lebih menngerikan daripada dirinya.

"Ya, Mr. Riddle?" Profesor Mantra tersenyum bersemangat padanya.

"Mantra Infucatus adalah mantra untuk mengubah warna objek sesuai dengan keinginan perapal," ujar Tom dengan suara mulus.

"Benar sekali, Mr. Riddle." Profesor Merrythought berseri-seri melihat Tom. "Dan apakah kau tahu mantranya juga?"

Hermione gelisah saat Tom menarik tongkat sihirnya. Melihat tongkat putih pucat itu masih membuatnya sedikit resah. Sekarang Tom melambaikan tongkatnya dalam gerakan elegan. Hermione menegang saat menyadari tongkat sihir itu diarahkan kepadanya.

"Infus," bisik Tom dengan nada santai.

Hermione tidak merasakan perubahan apa-apa pada dirinya. Tapi Profesor tampak sangat terkesan dengan apa yang dilakukan Tom, dia berkata dengan suara senang, "Bagus sekali, Mr. Riddle. Sepuluh poin untuk Slytherin."

Hermione menyadari beberapa anak Slytherin menyeringai padanya, jadi dia menatap seragamnya. Haruskah dia terkejut? Merah dan emas pada jubah hitamnya dan lambang Gryffindor nya berubah. Warnanya berganti menjadi hijau dan perak Slytherin. Hermione menatap Tom. Pemuda itu tidak melihatnya lagi tapi sok bersungguh-sungguh mendengarkan Profesor Merrythought yang sekarang sedang menjelaskan sihir di balik mantra perubah warna.

Hermione bersandar sedikit ke Tom dan berbisik kesal, "Sekarang, maukah kau mengubahnya kembali?"

Seringai jahil terbentuk di wajah Tom, tapi tetap tidak memandangnya. "Aku menyukainya. Warna itu cocok sekali untukmu."

Hermione terus memelototinya sebal dan membuat Tom tertawa pelan. Tentu saja Hermione mampu untuk mengubah warnanya kembali. Tapi mantra yang digunakannya adalah mantra yang terlalu maju untuk zaman ini, dia tidak mau menarik perhatian orang lain. Selain itu, dia ingin tahu kontra-mantra yang sebenarnya Mantra Infucatus.

Setelah beberapa saat Tom berbalik ke arahnya dan berbisik pelan, "Confuto."

Benar saja, jubahnya berubah kembali ke warna merah dan emas yang biasanya. Hermione menggelengkan kepala sedikit lalu memalingkan muka dari Tom, mengabaikan seringai mengejek yang dilemparkannya dan berusaha berkonsentrasi pada pelajaran. Pena bulu di tangannya menuliskan semua yang dijelaskan profesor pada mereka. Topik yang cukup menarik karena dia belum pernah tahu mantra ini. Sejak meninggalkan Hogwarts, satu-satunya hal yang membuatnya tertarik adalah mempelajari mantra-mantra pertahanan dan penyerangan yang berguna dalam pertempuran. Jadi dia tidak pernah punya waktu untuk belajar sesuatu yang 'tak berdosa' seperti yang diajarkan profesor ini. Entah kenapa merupakan suatu hal yang bagus untuk mengingat bahwa tidak semua sihir berguna dalam pertempuran, bahwa masih ada sihir yang 'tak berdosa'.

Ketika Hermione sibuk mencatat penjelasan profesor, tiba-tiba ia merasa seseorang menyentuh rambutnya. Dia mendongak dan menemukan Tom membelai rambutnya dengan lembut. Tom duduk elegan di kursinya dan mendengarkan penjelasan Profesor dengan seksama, tangan satunya sedang menulis di catatannya. Tapi tangan yang satunya lagi tengah membelai lembut rambut Hermione, memainkan beberapa untaiannya. Hermione sangat terganggu oleh tindakannya dan tidak mampu mengikuti pelajaran sama sekali. Rasa kesemutan di perutnya kembali. Perasaan yang dianggapnya tidak pernah ada dan tidak boleh ada.

Jadi, Hermione menghabiskan sisa pelajaran dengan meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa dia tidak menikmati jari-jarinya yang membelai rambutnya begitu lembut. Ketika Profesor Merrythoght akhirnya mengakhiri pelajaran, Hermione sangat lega. Untuk pertama kalinya sejak rambutnya di sentuh, Hermione beransi melirik Tom. Dia telah menghentikan belaiannya pada rambutnya dan mulai mengemasi perkamen dan pena dengan tenang. Tatapan Hermione mengembara ke wajahnya. Tom memang tidak balas menatapnya, tapi Hermione bisa melihat seringai angkuh tersungging di bibirnya.

_Itu sedikit…_

Tom tampaknya tahu bagaimana dampak perlakuannya terhadap dirinya. Tapi entah kenapa Hermione tidak bisa marah padanya. Mungkinkah dia harus mencemaskan akan kurangnya rasa marah ini? Hermione mengusap rambutnya frustasi sebelum mengemasi barang-barangnya ke dalam tas. Saat Hermione berdiri, dia menahan napas terkejut karena hidungnya hampir bertabrakan dengan dada Longbottom. Dia tidak menyadari pemuda itu mendekatinya. Hermione menatap wajahnya dan menemukan kerutan marah di wajahnya. Longbottom tidak melotot padanya, tapi pada Tom. Selanjutnya, Hermione merasakan tangan Longbottom meraih pergelangan tangannya dan menariknya menjauh dari Tom.

"Kau pikir apa yang kau lakukan?" Longbottom bertanya marah pada Tom, suaranya bergetar karena amarah yang ditekan.

Hermione menoleh pada Tom. Pemuda itu memandang Longbottom dengan mata abu-abunya dan memberikan tatapan datar. Namun ada kilatan berbahaya di matanya saat melirik tangan Longbottom yang masih menggenggam tangannya. Sekarang Tom berdiri perlahan-lahan dari kursinya lalu bersandar di meja dan memutar-mutar tongkat sihir putihnya santai.

Tom menjawab dengan suara yang hampir datar tapi menakutkan. "Memangnya apa yang sudah kulakukan? Aku hanya mencoba mengikuti pelajaran Profesor." Matanya menjelajah ke wajah Longbottom sebelum ia menambahkan dengan nada arogan sambil tersenyum merendahkan, "Tentu saja itu adalah konsep yang asing bagimu."

Punggung Hermione merinding mendengar nada dingin dalam suara Tom. Tom bersandar elegan di meja, terlihat sangat tenang, tapi sekarang memancarkan aura gelap. Menakutkan melihat kilatan keras di matanya. Hermione sudah lupa bagaimana Tom bisa jadi menakutkan. Selama liburan Natal dia tidak pernah berbicara dengan nada mengancam pada Hermione seperti yang digunakannya sekarang.

"Jauhkan jari-jari kotormu itu dari Hermione!" Longbottom menggertak Tom dengan emosi.

Tom menjauh dari meja dan sekarang berhadapan langsung dengan Longbottom untuk pertama kalinya selama argument ini. Dia telah berhenti memutar-mutar tongkatnya dan menggenggamnya dengan benar di tangan. Topeng kosong kembali di wajahnya walaupun sinar kebencian terlihat saat mengamati Longbottom dengan mata bajanya.

"Hati-hati, Longbottom," kata Tom lembut. "Kau harusnya tidak menghina orang yang salah."

Ancaman di balik kata-katanya sangat jelas. Hermione membelalak pada Tom. Saat ini, dia benar-benar menakutkan. Dia lupa bahwa Tom bisa menjadi sosok seperti ini.

"Dan _kau_ harusnya jauh-jauh dari Hermione!" sekarang Longbottom hampir berteriak pada Tom.

Hermione diam-diam senang karena hanya mereka yang ada di kelas Mantra sekarang.

"Kau tidak akan bisa mengancamnya, mengerti?" Longbottom melanjutkan dengan suara marahnya.

Hermione menyaksikan seringai kejam terbentuk di wajah Tom.

"Kau akan terkejut dengan apa yang _bisa_ kulakukan," sindirnya geli pada Longbottom.

Kemudian Tom berjalan menuju pintu keluar. Saat melewati Hermione, jari-jari Tom menyentuh lembut bahunya. Dia masih bisa melihat senyum sombong di wajahnya tapi kelembutan telah kembali di mata abu-abunya saat menatap Hermione. Dia menyaksikan Tom berjalan keluar kelas dengan percaya diri.

"Bajingan arogan!" Hermione mendengar Longbottom menggerutu.

Longbottom melotot marah ke arah Tom baru saja menghilang. Wajahnya masih berwarna ungu marah. Tapi kemarahan segera menghilang saat menatap Hermione. Kepedulian bersinar di matanya.

"Dia tidak melakukan apapun terhadapmu, kan?" tanyanya dengan nada khawatir.

Alis Hermione terangkat. Lalu ia menjawab dengan suara menenangkan, "Tidak kok, jangan cemas. Aku baik-baik saja."

Meskipun sebenarnya, Tom _telah_ melakukan sesuatu terhadapnya. Dia hanya belum yakin apakah itu benar atau salah.

"Baiklah," kata Longbottom sambil memandangnya perhatian. "Tapi kau langsung beritahu aku kalau dia macam-macam." Mata Longbottom berjalan lagi ke pintu tempat Tom baru saja pergi. "Dia itu seorang bajingan jahat," katanya marah.

Hermione ingin sekali menjawab, _'Well, dia adalah Pangeran Kegelapan, memangnya apa yang bisa kau harapkan?'_, hanya untuk melihat reaksi wajah Longbottom. Tapi pada akhirnya dia tetap diam. Longbottom terus menatap pintu selama beberapa detik sebelum akhirnya berbalik lagi ke Hermione dan berkata ramah,

"Ayo kita ke Aula Besar sekarang atau kita akan terlambat untuk makan siang."

Tom keluar dari kelas Mantra. Saat berjalan menyusuri koridor, ia menarik napas dalam-dalam, berusaha mengendalikan emosinya. Sihirnya masih berkecamuk marah, memberontak minta dilepaskan. Bocah kurang ajar itu berani menyentuh Hermione-nya lagi! Tangannya mengepal saat mengingat bagaimana Longbottom meraih pergelangan tangan gadis itu. Butuh pengendalian diri yang luar biasa untuk tidak mengutuk bajingan itu. Oh, pasti akan menjadi kesenangan untuk melemparakan kutukan gelap pada Longbottom. Tapi Tom tidak bisa melakukan itu. Tidak di dalam ruang kelas. Dan tentu saja tidak di depan Hermione. Bocah itu memang menjengkelkan tapi Hermione menganggap Gryffindor tolol itu sebagai salah satu temannya. Tom tidak bisa menyakiti dan mengutuk seseorang yang dianggap Hermione teman di depan matanya. Setidaknya belum karena Hermione masih merasa tidak yakin tentang hubungan mereka.

Mempertimbangkan hal itu, sama sekali tidak akan membantu Tom untuk mendapatkan Hermione kalau sampai dia menggunakan kekerasan secara terbuka terhadap teman-temannya. Jadi, ia meninggalkan ruang Mantra agar tidak melakukan sesuatu yang akan disesalinya. Dia sudah tahu sejak awal, akan sangat sulit memenangkan hati Hermione. Dia tidak bisa memaksa gadis itu untuk tunduk padanya. Sama sekali tidak berguna bahkan meskipun dia sudah pernah menyiksanya dengan Kutukan Cruciatus sebelum liburan Natal. Cara itu tidak akan berhasil. Anehnya, Tom benar-benar tidak ingin menyakiti dia sekarang. Tidak akan pernah, selagi ada pilihan lain untuk mendapatkan dia.

{{{{{{{+}}}}}}}

.

"Kuperjelas lagi ya, dia mengancam Hermione," Hermione bisa mendengar Longbottom mendesis pada Weasley.

Saat ini mereka duduk di kelas Sejarah Sihir dan mencoba untuk tidak tertidur. Profesor Binns tetap membosankan seperti di zamannya. Pidato monotonnya membius Hermione untuk tidur. Selama ini, dia selalu menduga pelajaran ini membosankan karena Binns adalah hantu, tidak akan mampu memahami konsep menegangkan. Tapi di sini, di masa lalu, dia masih sangat hidup dan masih tetap membosankan. Jadi, agar tidak molor di tengah-tengah kelas, Hermione memutuskan untuk mendengarkan apa yang dibahas teman-temannya. Lupin, Weasley, dan Longbottom duduk di meja belakangnya di barisan paling belakang. Sejak perdebatan antara Longbottom dan Tom di kelas Mantra, pemuda itu menjadi sangat kesal. Sekarang, dia membahas topik panas ini dengan Weasley yang duduk di sampingnya.

"Aku yakin kau hanya salah paham padanya, Marc," bisik Weasley ke Longbottom.

"Tidak, aku tidak salah paham," dengus Longbottom, agak keras. Tapi Binns tidak terlihat keberatan karena masih berceloteh tentang perang Goblin. Kemudian Longbottom melanjutkan dengan sedikit pelan, "Kau lihat sendiri kan apa yang dilakukannya di kelas Mantra? Nah, bagaimana kau bisa menjelaskan itu?"

"Entahlah." Suara Weasley sedikit ragu sekarang. "Tapi dia hanya menyentuh rambutnya. Apa yang begitu mengancam tentang hal itu?"

"Dia membelai rambutnya dengan tangan kotornya seolah-olah Hermione itu miliknya," Longbottom mendesis marah. "Dia pasti merencanakan sesuatu yang jahat."

"Oh, jangan katakan lagi tentang teorimu bahwa Riddle itu jahat," Weasley mendesah putus asa.

Senyum kecil meringkuk di bibir Hermione saat mendengar itu.

"Itu bukan teori!" Longbottom menjawab dengan panas.

"Dan apa buktinya kalau itu bukan sekedar teori?" Weasley bertanya dengan suara rendah.

"Mengapa aku harus perlu bukti, jelas-jelas terlihat dari tingkahnya bahwa dia itu bajingan licin!" Longbottom berkata, suaranya bergetar dengan amarah. "Dan sekarang dia mengejar-ngejar Hermione."

Senyum lenyap dari wajah Hermione ketika mendengar perkataan Longbottom.

_Dia benar_, pikirnya. Tom benar-benar mengejarnya. Memang tidak menyerangnya, seperti asumsi Longbottom, tapi Tom sepertinya memang menginginkan sesuatu darinya. Apapun yang diinginkannya, Hermione masih tidak yakin. Selama liburan Natal, perilakunya mulai berubah. Saat di kelas Mantra tadi adalah contoh nyata.

_Apa yang diinginkannya?_

Tapi yang jauh lebih penting adalah bagaimana seharusnya Hermione bereaksi terhadapnya? Perilaku Hermione tadi sangat salah dan benar-benar tidak pantas. Longbottom benar, Tom jahat. Dia bahkan telah menyaksikannya secara langsung. Dia mungkin belum bertanggung jawab atas kejahatan yang Voldemort lakukan, tapi kecenderungan untuk bersikap seperti Voldemort sudah ada dalam diri Tom. Hermione yakin itu, tapi kenapa dia tidak bisa menjauh dari Tom? Mengapa ia bahkan ingin memeluknya lagi sekarang?

Hermione mendesah pelan.

Mungkin satu-satunya solusi adalah benda yang ada di kamarnya, tersimpan aman di dalam penyimpanan rahasia di kopernya. Dengan bantuan naskah Peverell, dia berharap bisa meninggalkan periode ini. Meninggalkan Tom…

Sentakan menyakitkan menusuk perutnya saat memikirkan itu.

Cukup lama dia tinggal di zaman ini. Dekade ini cukup menjengkelkan tapi hidupnya damai. Hal yang belum pernah ia rasakan lagi selama dua tahun terakhir. Seperti apa hidupnya nanti kalau dia kembali ke zamannya? Kembali ke tanah bekas perang? Perang memang sudah berakhir namun negara masih awam dalam reruntuhan. Dia butuh membangun lagi hidup yang baru. Dan kali ini dia harus melakukannya _sendirian._

Hermione memperhatikan guru yang berdiri di depan kelas tapi tidak benar-benar melihatnya.

Tidak ada seorang pun yang menunggunya di zamannya. Tapi dia tetap harus kembali. Tempatnya ada di sana dan bukan di sini, Empat-puluhan. Sangat berbahaya bermain-main dengan garis waktu. Dia sudah merubah banyak hal. Tidak, dia harus mendapatkan pegangan. Dia sudah memperjuangkan banyak hal dan ini adalah salah satunya. Ini adalah misi lain yang harus diselesaikannya. Tidak ada ruang untuk merasa ragu. Dia harus menjadi gadis yang kuat lagi.

Hermione memejamkan mata dan menarik napas panjang, berusaha mengendalikan emosinya. Tom, telah mempengaruhi keputusannya dengan menunjukkan Hermione hidup yang tanpa kesedihan. Itu membuat segalanya jadi lebih sulit. Apa mimpi buruk yang bertubi-tubi menimpanya akan berakhir?

Tiba-tiba ia merasakan ada yang memegang bahunya. Hermione membuka matanya dan mendongak. Longbottom berdiri di samping mejanya dan menatapnya khawatir.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanyanya dengan suara lembut.

Hermione mengerutkan kening dan melihat ke sekeliling kelas. Tampaknya Binns sudah mengakhiri pelajaran. Dia tidak menyadarinya sama sekali. Matanya kembali ke Longbottom. Lalu ia tersenyum lemah ke arahnya.

"Ya," jawabnya.

Hermione membiarkannya meraih lengannya dan membantunya berdiri. Mereka berdua meninggalkan kelas. Weasley dan Lupin menunggu mereka di luar. Hermione mau tak mau mengingat kembali percakapan mereka tadi. Mereka kelihatannya khawatir padanya. Tapi Hermione tidak bisa menemukan alasan untuk meringankan kekhawatiran mereka terhadapnya. Dia tidak samggup membuat kebohongan yang tepat untuk menyembunyikannya.

Hermione masih agak tertekan selama makan malam di Aula Besar. Dia sama sekali tidak merasa lapar. Teman-temannya mencoba menghiburnya tapi tidak terlalu berhasil. Malah membuatnya semakin merasa bersalah karena dia harus melihat bagaimana mereka menatapnya prihatin. Mereka mungkin mengira bahwa dia murung karena 'ancaman' Tom selama kelas Mantra. Setidaknya dia bisa melihat Longbottom melemparkan tatapan jahat ke arah meja Slytherin.

Pandangan Hermione berjalan ke meja Slytherin. Matanya dengan cepat mendarat di Tom. Dia duduk di sana dan balas menatapnya lembut dengan manik abu-abunya. Anehnya, Hermione merasa sedikit lebih baik, mengetahui bahwa Tom mengawasinya. Hermione melemparkan senyum kecil padanya sebelum akhirnya bangkit dari mejanya.

"Kau mau kemana, Mione?" Weasley bertanya padanya sambil menjejalkan pangsit ke mulutnya.

Hermione mencoba tersenyum pada teman-temannya. "Kembali ke ruang rekreasi. Aku tidak terlalu lapar."

Kemudian dia berjalan ke pintu Aula. Saat meninggalkan tempat itu, dia sekilas menangkap perkataan teman-temannya.

"Apa yang salah padanya?" Dia mendengar Weasley bertanya cemas.

"Bukankah aku sudah bilang padamu? Itu karena Riddle!" Longbottom menjawab marah.

Hermione akhirnya mencapai pintu dan meninggalkan Aula Besar. Ia menyusuri jalan ke ruang rekreasi Gryffindor. Koridor masih kosong karena semua orang masih makan malam di Aula Besar. Pikiran muramnya masih berputar-putar ketika akhirnya mendengar ada seseorang yang mengikutinya. Dia berbalik dan terkejut melihat Tom berjalan menyusuri koridor. Entah bagaimana Hermione lega melihatnya. Dia merasa begitu kesepian sekarang dan tidak ingin sendirian lagi.

"Kenapa kau pergi begitu cepat?" Tom bertanya lembut.

Dia berdiri di depannya dan menatapnya. Hermione bisa melihat ada kekhawatiran di balik matanya tapi dia tidak terlalu yakin. Ekspresinya tidak mudah dibaca.

"Tidak bernafsu untuk makan," katanya dengan suara kecil sambil meliriknya.

"Apakah ada yang salah?" tanya Tom halus.

Hermione tersenyum menatapnya sedih. Apa yang bisa ia katakan?

_Tidak, aku tidak baik-baik saja karena seluruh hidupku hancur lebur dan aku rusak._

Tapi dia tidak mengatakan apa-apa, sebaliknya malah mendekati Tom. Lalu Hermione memeluk pinggangnya erat-erat. Dia memejamkan mata dan membenamkan wajah ke dadanya ketika merasakan sepasang lengan memeluknya. Pelukan Tom rasanya begitu sempurna. Dia merasa sangat terlindungi dalam pelukannya, seakan-akan masalah tidak akan bisa meraihnya di sini.

Setelah beberapa saat, Tom mencium keningnya kemudian memegang dagunya dan mendongakkan wajahnya lembut. Hermione melihatnya tersenyum.

"Merasa lebih baik?" tanyanya dengan intonasi merdu.

Hermione balas tersenyum dan mengangguk. Mata abu-abu Tom bersinar ke arahnya, puas dengan jawabannya. Kemudian Tom meraih tangannya dan menggandengnya menyusuri koridor ke arah ruang rekreasi. Mereka melewati banyak koridor kastil dalam keheningan nyaman dan Hermione sangat bahagia karena Tom menggenggam tangannya sekarang. Hal ini membuatnya merasa tidak begitu kesepian lagi.

Ketika mereka mencapai potret Nyonya Gemuk, Tom berbalik padanya dan memandangnya. Hermione terkejut melihat kekhawatiran di matanya saat dia tersenyum. Untuk waktu yang lama ia hanya terperosok dalam pusaran emosi itu. Saat ini Tom menatapnya dengan emosi yang bukan kebencian dan penghinaan. Tapi semuanya sangat indah entah bagaimana.

Dia tersenyum ragu-ragu ke arah Tom. Meskipun ia menyukai perasaan ini, ia masih merasa tidak yakin berada di dekatnya. Ada banyak ketidakjelasan di antara mereka. Tom mengulurkan satu tangan dan menangkup pipinya lembut. Hermione merasakan sentakan menggelitik menari di kulitnya di mana tangan Tom menyentuhnya.

"Kau bisa memberitahuku kalau ada sesuatu yang mengganggumu," Tom berkata dengan lembut.

Hermione memandangnya dengan matanya yang besar. Ada begitu banyak hal yang mengganggu pikirannya, dia bahkan tidak tahu harus mulai dari mana. Tapi dia tidak boleh memberitahu Tom tentang itu. Akan lebih baik memang untuk menumpahkan masalahnya sedikit pada orang lain, tapi ia tahu masalah ini harus diselesaikan sendiri.

Tom masih menatapnya dengan khawatir. Lalu Tom membungkuk padanya dan mengecup bibirnya dengan lembut. Hermione harus berjuang melawan perasaan gugup di perutnya karena sentuhan singkat Tom, kemudian pemuda itu melepaskan kecupannya dan berbalik ke arah potret Nyonya Gemuk.

"Velvet ant," bisiknya ke potret itu.

"Benar sekali, anakku sayang," Nyonya Gemuk berseru riang dan matanya mengamati Tom, tampak menikmati apa yang ditontonnya tadi.

Kemudian potret terbuka sehingga mengungkapkan jalan ke ruang rekreasi Gryffindor. Tom menoleh lagi ke Hermione dan Hermione melihat seringai memprovokasi kini kembali di wajahnya saat mata abu-abunya mengembara ke seluruh tubuh Hermione.

"Kalau kau bermimpi buruk lagi, kau selalu bisa datang dan tidur di ranjangku," bisiknya dengan suara halus ke telinga Hermione setelah melangkah lebih dekat.

Lalu Tom memberikan ciuman lembut di pipinya dan melemparkan seringai terakhir sebelum akhirnya berbalik pergi dengan penuh percaya diri. Senyum cantik tersungging di wajah Hermione ketika menatap punggungnya, kemudian dia memanjat lubang lukisan dan memasuki ruang rekreasi Gryffindor.

._._._._._._._._._.

Tom masih dalam perjalanan ke ruang bawah tanah Slytherin, tenggelam dalam pikirannya. Dia langsung bisa mengenali ekspresi wajah Hermione sejak dia memasuki Aula Besar. Ada banyak kesedihan di matanya, begitu banyak keputusasaan. Pertama kali ia melihat itu adalah ketika hari Natal saat Hermione terguncang dalam pelukannya. Apa yang terjadi padanya?

Ini adalah salah satu dari sekian banyak rahasia Hermione. Meskipun yang satu ini tampaknya adalah yang paling penting. Sesuatu telah menyakitinya, merusaknya. Tom bertekad untuk mencari tahu apa yang terjadi padanya. Mungkinkah ia harus tetap berada di sisinya sekarang? Tetapi Hermione masih sedikit tidak yakin di hadapannya. Dia menyadari ini dan harus mengubahnya. Tapi tidak akan membantu kalau dengan cara paksa. Jadi, ia akan membiarkannya sendirian untuk saat ini.

Dia berbelok di koridor dan seringai jahat terbentuk di wajahnya saat melihat sekelompok anak-anak Gryffindor menyusuri korisor yang sama ke arahnya. Bukankah mereka teman-teman norak Hermione? Mata dingin Tom berjalan-jalan ke sosok Longbottom. Dia masih ingat bagaimana bocah itu menggenggam tangan Hermione dan bagaimana dia merangkul bahu Hermione. Tom tidak akan mentolerir perilaku tersebut. Tak seorang pun, selain dirinya, yang diperbolehkan untuk menyentuh gadisnya. Dia bisa merasakan sihirnya berderak marah dalam dirinya.

Longbottom adalah pemuda menyedihkan. Seorang penyihir lemah. Dia benar-benar idiot, sungguh idiot. Mengapa Hermione bersikeras dengan idiot ini? Seringai Tom semakin melebar saat Longbottom memandangnya marah. Dia bersama dengan Gryffindor lain yang dianggap teman oleh Hermione. Yang berambut merah jelas adalah Weasley. Yang satunya adalah Amarys Lupin, dia kelihatannya sedikit lebih cerdas dibandingkan dua orang tolol itu. Tapi Lupin bukan ancaman yang besar bagi Tom. Lalu, siapa yang merupakan ancaman baginya? Tom tersenyum congkak.

Dia mengangkat alis pada Longbottom yang berhenti di hadapannya dan menatap Tom menantang. Apa yang sedang dilakukan si brengsek ini? Tom berpikir geli. Tentu saja bukan ide yang bagus untuk melawannya. Sejak pria tua bodoh itu mengambil tongkatnya, Tom belum menggunakan satu pun kutukan gelap. Tangannya gatal untuk menarik tongkatnya dan melemparkan beberapa kutukan pada Longbottom. Tapi dia tahu dia tidak boleh mengutuk bocah ini. Hermione pasti akan mendengar tentang itu. Tapi ketika Tom teringat bagaimana Longbottom menyentuh Hermione, ia memutuskan untuk berhenti berakting sopan di depan bocah-bocah Gryffindor ini. Dia harus menunjukkan Longbottom di mana tempatnya. Dia tidak bisa melakukan itu sementara topeng sempurnanya masih terpakai. Hermione tidak ada di sini sekarang, kenapa dia tidak bisa bersenang-senang sedikit dengan para idiot ini? Tom menatap ketiga Gryffindor dengan mengejek.

"Lihatlah, tiga anak _Gryffindor_. Sungguh suatu kehormatan," dia tersenyum pada mereka dengan nada suara sarkastik kejam.

Sangat menyenangkan menonton mata Longbottom menyipit ke arahnya. Bajingan yang begitu mudah lepas kendali. Hampir terlalu gampang sebenarnya, pikir Tom saat melihat warna ungu marah menghiasi wajah Longbottom.

"Lihat sendiri kan?" Longbottom mendesis pada si bocah Weasley. "Sudah kubilang dia ini bajingan jahat." Lalu Longbottom berpaling ke arah Tom dan berteriak marah, "Aku tidak mengulangi lagi, kau harus jauh-jauh dari Hermione."

Tom terkekeh mendengar betapa menyedihkannya ancaman itu. Lalu ia berkata dengan suara datar. "Asal kau tahu saja, aku rasa tidak akan melakukannya."

Betapa mudahnya untuk menggusarkan si tolol ini. Hanya dengan beberapa kebohongan dan ancaman, Longbottom pasti akan mencoba mengutuk Tom. Sebuah alasan sempurna bagi Tom untuk menyerang balik. Secara, dia harus membela diri, bukan?

"Aku tidak berniat membiarkan Hermione lolos karena perilaku kurang ajarnya terhadapku," kata Tom dengan santai.

Seperti yang diharapkan, tatapan Longbottom menjadi lebih gelap. Tom melihat dua Gryffindor yang lain sekarang menatapnya marah juga dan terkejut. Yah, memang selalu mengejutkan bagi mereka kalau mereka tahu sifatnya yang sebenarnya, pikir Tom seraya menikmati ekspresi kemarahan di wajah mereka.

"Jangan pernah mengganggu Hermione!" Longbottom berteriak marah. "Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu menyakitinya!"

Tom menyeringai bengis, "Seolah kau sanggup menghentikanku. Kalau aku ingin menyakitinya, maka kau tidak akan bisa berbuat apa-apa."

Dengan geli ia menyaksikan Longbottom yang tampak kehilangan control dirinya. Bahkan, Tom tidak menyembunyikan tampilan jijik di wajahnya saat menatap Longbottom. Dua pemuda Gryffindor lain masih menatap Tom kaget dan syok.

"Ada sesuatu yang tidak beres denganmu, Riddle!" Longbottom berteriak, tampaknya benar-benar marah. "Hermione tidak melakukan kesalahan apapun padamu. Jangan ganggu dia!"

Tom menyeringai padanya dengan menghina, "Kau harus menerima fakta, _Longbottom_." Dia mendesiskan nama itu dengan penuh penghinaan sehingga terdengar seolah nama itu adalah sampah. "Kalau aku sudah memutuskan untuk menghukumnya karena kelancangannya, maka kau dan teman-teman kecilmu ini tidak akan bisa menghalangiku. Kau tidak akan pernah bisa melawanku."

Tom mengharapkan Longbottom menarik tongkatnya dan mencoba mengutuknya, tapi tiba-tiba bocah idiot itu menerjangnya. Dia menarik kerah jubah Tom dan menghantamkannya ke dinding koridor. Tom hampir saja mengerang kesakitan saat punggungnya bertabrakan keras dengan dinding batu. Luka-luka di punggungnya masih belum sembuh sepenuhnya. Dan sekarang rasa perih menyengatnya lagi. Tom bahkan bisa merasakan darah mulai menetes di kulit punggungnya. Rasa sakitnya ditambah dengan seseorang menarik kerahnya dan mencekiknya, membuatnya tidak bisa menahan diri lagi. Ini mengingatkannya terlalu banyak tentang bagaimana Carter menyiksanya.

"Jangan pernah coba-coba mendekati Hermione!" Longbottom berteriak keras di depan wajahnya.

Tapi Tom tidak menjawab apa-apa dan hanya menarik tongkat sihirnya, melambaikannya dalam pola biasa.

"Lacesso," desisnya.

Kutukan Hitam keluar dari tongkatnya dan menabrak dada Longbottom. Tangannya langsung terlepas dari kerahnya karena Longbottom terpelanting dan menghantam lantai dengan keras. Tom menjauh dari dinding tempatnya didorong tadi. Dia benar-benar marah sekarang. Tak seorang pun diizinkan untuk menyerangnya seperti tadi. Dia mengacungkan tongkatnya dan melemparkan lagi kutukan _Lacesso_ pada Longbottom yang mencoba berdiri. Kutukan itu menabraknya lagi dan melemparkannya terbang ke dinding. Tom tidak heran bisa memukul si brengsek ini dua kali berturut-turut dengan kutukan yang sama. Baru saja memutuskan kutukan mana yang akan digunakannya berikutnya, tiba-tiba dari sudut mata dia melihat kutukan merah terbang ke arahnya. Tidak butuh banyak waktu untuk mengenali kutukan biasa ini. Itu mantra _Stupefy_, tentu saja. Tom memutar matanya saat melambaikan tongkatnya malas. Sinar merah itu berbelok dan jatuh sia-sia ke dinding koridor di samping Tom.

Senyum kejam meringkuk di bibirnya saat pandangannya mencari si pelempar kutukan. Weasley membantu Longbottom berdiri sementara Lupin mengacungkan tongkatnya ke arah Tom. Jelas Lupin yang tadi melemparkan Mantra Bius padanya. Ketiga Gryffindor memiliki ekspresi marah menggelikan di wajah mereka. Seolah-olah mereka sanggup melukainya, pikir Tom angkuh. Sekarang Longbottom sudah berdiri lagi, dia dan Weasley mengangkat tongkat mereka ke arah Tom juga.

Longbottom masih tampak terguncang, tapi dia berteriak lantang pada Tom, "Kau benar-benar bajingan sakit!"

Tom terkekeh geli. Sepertinya itu membuat Longbottom semakin marah karena ia melambaikan tongkatnya sekarang.

"Reducto!" Longbottom berteriak, diikuti "Petrificus Totalus!" oleh Weasley. Di sisi lain, Lupin menembakkan kutukan nonverbal tapi tidak harus jadi jenius untuk mengenali mantra itu adalah Kutukan Ikat Tubuh sederhana. Tiga mantra bergegas menuju Tom.

_Setidaknya kutukan mereka mengarah tepat ke target_, pikirnya geli dan mencibir gelap.

Lalu ia melambaikan tongkat sihirnya dalam sebuah gerakan kecil. Seketika bola berwarna merah menyala muncul di depannya. Tidak terlalu besar, hanya seukuran bola kristal ramalan. Bola merah menyala melayang di depan Tom. Tentu saja tiga kutukan yang dilemparkan para Gryffindor itu membelok menuju bola merah. Kutukan-kutukan itu menempel di permukaan bola dan bergabung dengan bola itu. Cahaya merah bola itu membesar dan Tom melihat dengan geli saat raut syok terpancar di wajah lawan-lawannya.

_Betapa menyedihkan_, pikir Tom angkuh saat ia mengirimkan sihirnya dari tongkatnya menuju bola merah. Bola mematuhinya dan bergegas menuju ke tiga pemuda Gryffindor. Saat bola merah cukup dekat dengan mereka, Tom melambaikan tongkatnya dan membuat bola itu berhenti sebelum akhirnya meledak dalam percikan api merah yang indah. Ketiga Gryffindor terlempar karena kekuatan mantra Tom. Mereka menghantam keras dinding di belakang mereka. Sebelum mereka bisa menarik napas, Tom melambaikan lagi tongkatnya untuk melucuti senjata lawan-lawannya. Dengan puas dia mengawasi ketiga tongkat terbang dari pemiliknya dan mendarat agak jauh di koridor dengan suara 'klak' keras. Ketiga bocah ini tidak akan bisa lagi melanjutkan pertarungan. Padahal Tom hanya menggunakan satu mantra sederhana untuk melakukan itu. _Bukankah itu sangat menyedihkan, eh?_

Dia melangkah dengan percaya diri mendekati mereka dan masih menonton mereka dengan geli. Para Gryffindor mencoba berdiri kembali sambil menatapnya marah. Tom hanya menyeringai.

"Jangan kau pikir ini sudah selesai, sinting!" Longbottom sekarang menggeram padanya.

Seringai di wajah Tom lenyap. Si idiot ini belum jera, bukan? Pertama, dia berani menyentuh Hermione dan sekarang dia masih mengejek Tom? Benar-benar tak tertahankan, pikirnya. Dia merasakan pusaran sihirnya menjadi liar saat melambaikan tongkatnya.

_Noceo!_ Tom melemparkan mantra nonverbal pada Longbottom.

Sinar hijau terang berkelebat meninggalkan tongkatnya dan melesat ke arah Longbottom. Tom melihat dengan puas saat sinar hijau itu meliliti tubuh Longbottom. Saat kutukan itu menyentuh tubuhnya, Longbottom jatuh berlutut dan berteriak kesakitan. Senyum kejam terbentuk di wajah Tom saat melihat pemuda itu membungkuk kesakitan. Tom masih mengangkat tongkatnya untuk mempertahankan kutukan gelapnya. Senyum jahat masih menarik sudut mulutnya ketika mengamati Weasley berjongkok di samping temannya dan mencoba untuk menyingkirkan tali-tali hijau itu.

_Usaha yang sia-sia_, pikir Tom karena dia masih bisa merasakan sihirnya mengalir marah dari tongkatnya ke Longbottom. Kutukan yang digunakannya memang sihir yang sangat gelap sehingga ia ragu salah satu dari mereka tahu kontra kutukannya. Tom menyeringai jahat menonton pemuda Gryfindor yang masih menggeliat kesakitan. Tapi setelah beberapa saat, jeritan kesakitan Longbottom mulai membuat Tom bosan dan ia sudah cukup lama mendekam di koridor ini. Tom masih punya hal lain yang lebih penting untuk dilakukan. Jadi, ia mengakhiri kutukan sebelum menyimpan tongkatnya di saku jubah. Tali-tali hijau di seluruh tubuh Longbottom berkedip lalu menghilang. Gryffindor itu berhenti menjerit dan dua temannya menopangnya agar ia tidak terjatuh.

"Apakah kau tahu betapa berbahaya kutukan yang kau gunakan?" Mata Tom beralih ke Lupin yang bertanya dengan nada syok.

Dia mengangkat satu alis, sedikit terkesan. Si Lupin ini tampaknya sedikit tahu. Kutukan _Noceo_ adalah kutukan yang sangat gelap dan tidak banyak orang tahu. Tapi kemarahan dalam suara Lupin sungguh tak masuk akal.

Tom menyeringai pada pemuda itu kejam seraya berkata dengan sinis, "Percayalah, itu belum seberapa dibandingkan kutukan-kutukan lain yang aku tahu." Seringainya makin melebar saat menambahkan, "Apakah kau ingin aku tunjukkan lagi?"

Tom terkekeh saat melihat kemarahan di mata Lupin. Kemudian dengan melemparkan seringai terakhir ke para Gryffindor itu, ia berbalik dan berjalan pergi dengan tenang.

_Tadi itu sangat menyenangkan._

Tom meninggalkan ketiga pemuda itu di belakang dan melangkah dengan penuh percaya diri ke ruang bawah tanah Slytherin. Setelah aksi unjuk kekuasaan ini, para idiot itu pasti akan berhenti menghalangi rencananya untuk mendapatkan Hermione. Tapi kalau tidak, pikir Tom saat senyum menyeramkan terbentuk di wajahnya, tidak akan jadi masalah baginya untuk menunjukkan pada mereka lagi bahwa ide yang buruk untuk membuatnya marah.

{{{{{{{+}}}}}}}

.

Hermione berbaring meringkuk di kasurnya. Dia menutup tirai kelambunya dan menikmati keheningan kamar. Gadis-gadis lain masih ada di Aula Besar dan Hermione bersyukur karena tidak harus meladeni gosip-gosip mereka. Yang mengejutkan, dia merasa tenang dan tidak ada pikiran muram mengganggu otaknya. Sejak kelas Sejarah Sihir tadi dia merasa sangat murung. Keadaannya di zaman ini membuatnya begitu putus asa. Tapi sejak Tom memeluknya dengan sangat menenteramkan, entah bagaimana keputusasaan menghilang.

Tangannya meraba pipinya tempat di mana Tom menciumnya sementara tangan yang lain memegang naskah Peverell sehingga dia bisa membacanya. Tulisan Peverell ini masih sulit untuk dipahami. Dan di dalamnya masih belum menyebut tentang Tongkat Elder. Setelah beberapa saat, Hermione terpaku pada salah satu catatan pribadi Peverell lagi. Itu sangat aneh dan Hermione tidak tahu apa yang membuatnya merasa aneh.

_Mereka adalah idiot konyol! Mereka adalah ketidaktahuan yang sedang kuhadapi sekarang. Hal ini bagaikan melempar mutiara kepada babi! Tidak ada lagi penghinaan yang lebih pantas bagi orang-orang bodoh mereka._

_Setelah aku menciptakan karya itu, aku menyempurnakan cermin itu, lalu melakukan perjalanan ke kota Chester untuk menunjukkan kepada sesama penyihir karena aku ingin berbagi kecemerlanganku dengan mereka. Chester dikenal di seluruh negeri karena pengetahuan dan prestasi dalam seni Sihir sehingga aku yakin para masyarakat sihir di sana akan mengetahui apa manfaat ciptaanku ini, sebuah Objek Magis yang sempurna._

_Tapi mereka tidak! Mereka dibutakan oleh kekakuan pemahaman karena mereka kurang berbakat dalam seni Sihir. Jadi mereka menjelek-jelekkan nama mulia Peverell dan bahkan menyebut karyaku ini jahat dan kejam. Tidakkah mereka melihat keindahan di balik kutukanku ini? Aku sangat malu akan kebodohan dan kekeraskepalaan mereka, padahal aku mengharapkan orang-orang yang disebut ilmuwan itu lebih berpikiran terbuka. Tapi mereka bersikeras bahwa seni Sihirku ini keji dan sesat yang bertujuan tepat ke neraka itu sendiri. Mereka bahkan menginginkanku untuk bersumpah untuk berhenti. Betapa konyolnya! Aku tidak akan pernah melakukan itu. Aku meninggalkan kota menjijikkan ini dan penduduknya yang berpikiran terbelakang. Aku tidak akan pernah kembali ke dalam komunitas mereka. Seni Sihir milikku, yang membebaskan batasan-batasan yang sudah ada, adalah satu-satunya jalan yang benar. Jadi, aku memutuskan untuk berpisah dengan masyarakat sihir lain dan memalingkan punggungnya pada mereka._

_Sekarang aku tidak harus lagi mengikuti sumpah yang telah kuucapkan kepada masyarakat sihir, aku akhirnya bebas. Aku akan bekerja tanpa mengenal kata mundur untuk mengguncang penindasan yang terlalu lama terkurung terhadap seni yang sangat indah, yang disebut Sihir._

{{{{{{{+}}}}}}}

.

Tom menyelinap keluar ruang rekreasi Slytherin. Sudah lewat jam malam tapi masih ada satu hal yang harus diuurusnya malam ini. Perlahan-lahan pertemuan dengan para Ksatrianya semakin tidak nyaman, pikir Tom saat berjalan menyusuri koridor gelap. Dia bertanya-tanya apakah ini masih sebanding dengan usahanya. Tetapi orang-orang idiot itu masih berguna untuknya. agar tetap menguntungkan, Tom harus mempertahankan pengaruhnya pada mereka. Meskipun _pengaruh _bukan istilah yang tepat…

_Lebih seperti pengendalian total,_ senyum sinis bermain di mulutnya.

Dengan cepat ia tiba di lantai empat dan menemukan Ksatrianya sudah menunggunya di depan pintu masuk Kamar Kebutuhan, seperti biasanya. Tom berjalan mendekati mereka dan melihat puas bagaimana mereka memberinya ruang, bahkan menundukkan kepala mereka sedikit untuk menunjukkan rasa hormat mereka.

"Buka ruangannya," Tom memerintahkan Avery.

Avery langsung mematuhinya dan mulai berjalan mondar-mandir di depan pintu masuk Kamar Kebutuhan. Avery sudah tahu ruangan seperti apa yang Tom harapkan. Setelah mondar-mandir sebanyak tiga kali, sebuah pintu kayu muncul dari dinding yang sebelumnya kosong. Kemudian Avery melangkah maju dan membuka pintu agar Tom bisa masuk ke ruangan. Tom melangkah masuk dan membiarkan tatapannya menyapu seluruh ruangan. Ruangan itu lumayan besar. Lantainya ubin dengan warna hitam dan dindingnya terpahat dari bebatuan kasar. Di kedua sisi ruangan yang besar, jendela dengan kaya ornament membiarkan sinar matahari buatan masuk ruangan, membuat ruangan diterangi cahaya kemerahan yang terang. Di langit-langit tergantung lampu minyak, terbakar dengan api yang berkedip-kedip.

Tom berjalan ke satu-satunya kursi di sana yang berdiri megah tepat di bawah salah satu jendela. Dia duduk nyaman di kursi kayu, meskipun lebih menyerupai singgasana. Kursi itu terbuat dari kayu gelap dan relief-relief yang terukir indah. Lengan kursi menyerupai dua ular yang melingkar di mana Tom menyandarkan tangannya. Tatapannya berkelana ke kelompok perngikutnya. Mereka berkumpul di depannya dalam jarak hormat dan menatapnya dengan kekaguman dan, Tom melihat geli, sejumlah ketakutan.

"Ksatriaku," kata Tom sambil menatap anak-anak Slytherin di depannya. "Sudah cukup lama sejak kita mengadakan pertemuan terakhir." Lalu ia menambahkan dengan suara dingin sambil membiarkan matanya mengembara mengancam pada pengikkutnya, "Aku berharap kalian tetap setia pada cita-cita yang kita junjung selama ini."

Senyum dingin di sudut mulutnya terukir saat mendengar gumam ketakutan dari para Ksatria.

"Bagus," kata Tom. "Malfoy, majulah. Aku punya pekerjaan untukmu."

Malfoy keluar dari barisan dan mendekati Tom pelan-pelan lalu berhenti, masih agak jauh dari Tom. Tom meraih saku jubahnya dan mengeluarkan salinan Daily Prophet edisi hari itu. Lalu ia mengulurkan koran itu kepada Malfoy. Pemuda berambut pirang platina itu mengambilnya dan melihat Tom penuh harap.

"Ada sesuatu yang dicuri dari apartemen Nicholas Flamel," kata Tom santai. "Aku ingin kau mencari tahu sebanyak mungkin mengenai pencurian itu, terutama benda apa yang sebenarnya telah dicuri itu."

"Tentu saja," kata Malfoy dengan suara mulus.

Tom mengisyaratkan baginya untuk mundur lagi. Malfoy menganggukkan kepala elegan sebelum masuk lagi ke barisan anak-anak Slytherin lainnya. Tom tidak yakin apakah Hermione benar-benar terlibat dengan pembobolan apartemen Flamel, tapi ia bermaksud mencari tahu. Malfoy, melalui keluarganya memiliki kontak yang sangat baik tidak hanya ke dunia politik, tetapi juga ke divisi Auror.

Tom kembali menatap sekelompok anak laki-laki yang berdiri di depannya dan senyum kejam terbentuk di wajahnya. "Sekarang, kita mulai pertemuan kecil kita."

.

**To be Continued**

* * *

**.**

Lohaaaaa….! Senengnya bisa apdet lagi, soalnya beberapa hari ini jadwal cherry sangat sibuk…m*sok sibuk XD*&&^^% tapi beneran kok, gak boong.

Di fic ini, karakter Tom emang gelap banget, tapi yaa emang kayak gitu kan? Udah dari sononya sifat gelapnya itu, gak mungkin cepet banget dia lngsung berubah, apalgi emang udah sifat bawaan orok kayaknyaaa,, hahaha, sok tau…. ^_^

Hmm, untuk proyek terjemahan lagi, cherry masih mau namatin Ultima Ratio ini dulu, pengennya sih buat berikutnya mau nerjemahin fic Sirius-Hermione,,, haduuuuhhh,, itu cowok satu tuh cool n hoootnya setengah matii,,, Buat di fandom HarPot, cherry paling ngefans fans fans ama Tom Riddle, Sirius Black, dan *ehm.. jangan ketawa ya*,, Lucius Malfoy… hehehe…

Lagi cari-cari fic Sirius-Mione nih,, ada saran gak? ^^

Oh, ya.. kemungkinan besar dalam minggu ini cherry gak bisa apdet cepet atau bahkan gak apdet sama sekali dalam minggu ini, soalnya cherry mau balik ke kampoeng halaman doeloe,,, Ada urusan mendadak di sana, dan di sana itu cherry gak punya modem, wifi, dll, bahkan warnet aja jauh banget dari rumah… Jadi mohon dimaklumi, tapi cherry usahain agar bisa tetp apdet,,,,

Yosh, tengkyu banget ya buat yg udah baca dan review chapter kemareenn,, semoga kalian menikmati chapter ini….^O^


	20. 19 : Menjauh Dariku

**ULTIMA RATIO**

**Disclaimer : J.K Rowling**

**Author : Winterblume**

**TomMione Time-Traveller Fic**

**Romance & Adventure**

* * *

**Summary: **

Akhirnya hari Pertempuran Akhir melawan Lord Voldemort telah datang. Harry, Ron, dan Hermione bertempur dengan gagah berani melawan musuh bebuyutan mereka- tapi kemudian sesuatu menjadi salah. Dan Hermione menemukan dirinya sendirian dalam situasi genting.

* * *

**19  
**

**MENJAUH DARIKU**

**.**

Pagi berikutnya Hermione terbangun dan menemukan naskah Peverell tergeletak di dadanya. Dia pasti tertidur saat membacanya tadi malam. Dia mengangkat naskah itu dan meraih sampul kulitnya. Buku itu benar-benar mengganggu. Hermione belum pernah membaca tulisan sekompleks itu. Ini membuatnya frustasi. Ditambah lagi, Peverell memiliki kebiasaan menjengkelkan untuk melompat tiba-tiba dari satu topik ke topik lain tanpa penjelasan apapun. Hampir mustahil untuk mengikuti alurnya. Hermione harus mengakui bahwa dia tidak berhasil memahami apa yang ditulisnya. Dia hanya bisa berharap bahwa ketika, atau lebih tepatnya _jika_, Peverell mulai menulis tentang Tongkat Elder, dia akan mampu memahami setidaknya hanya konsepnya.

Hermione mendesah, berguling dan berdiri dari ranjangnya. Lalu ia menyimpan buku di dalam penyimpanan rahasia di kopernya. Teman sekamarnya tampaknya masih tidur, Hermione lega. Entah bagaimana mereka perhalan-lahan mulai menjengkelkannya. Pembicaraan dangkal mereka sungguh tak tertahankan. Satu-satunya pengecualian mungkin Diana Potter. Gadis itu tidak mengganggu seperti gadis-gadis lain.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Hermione menuruni tangga ke ruang bersama. Senyum kecil muncul di wajahnya saat matanya berkelana ke ruang bersama. Ruangan ini adalah salah satu yang tidak berubah dalam perjalanan waktunya. Dinding masih berwarna merah Gryffindor, sofa masih tetap empuk. Sama seperti di ingatannya dalam zamannya ketika masih di Hogwarts. Rasanya menyenangkan menemukan sesuatu seperti di _rumah_ di negeri aneh tempatnya terdampar sekarang.

Ketika mengedarkan pandangan ke ruangan itu, matanya jatuh pada tiga anak laki-laki yang duduk di salah satu sofa di pojok ruangan. Hermione mengerutkan alis. Hal yang jarang bagi Longbottom atau Weasley untuk bangun pagi. Lupin, ia bisa mengerti, dia sering bangun lebih pagi dibandingkan Hermione. Tapi Longbottom dan Weasley? Dan hari ini Hermione bahkan bangun lebih pagi daripada biasanya. Hermione berjalan mendekati mereka. Saat ia telah cukup dekat dengan mereka, kerutan di wajahnya semakin terbentuk. Dia bisa melihat lengan kemeja Longbottom digulung dan ada noda merah jelek di lengannya. Noda itu terlihat seolah-olah sesuatu telah membakar lengannya dan meninggalkan bekas luka bakar. Lupin sekarang tengah merendam kain dalam sebuah ramuan.

"Aduh, pelan-pelan!" Longbottom meringis saat Lupin mulai mengoleskan kain ke lengannya.

"Jangan seperti anak kecil pengecut, Marc," kata Lupin dengan suara tenang sambil terus mengobati luka temannya.

Hermione telah mencapai sofa dan menatap luka bakar kemerahan di lengan Longbottom.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanyanya tanpa basa-basi.

Kepala tiga pemuda itu tersentak dan mereka menatapnya. Jelas mereka bertiga tidak melihatnya datang. Tatapan Hermione memperhatikan lengan Longbottom. Luka itu terlihat cukup menyakitkan dan tampaknya banyak bagian kulit lengan Longbottom yang terkena luka serupa.

"Apa yang terjadi dengan tanganmu?" tanya Hermione lagi.

Mereka masih menatapnya tanpa mengatakan apapun. Hermione mengerutkan kening pada mereka. Mengapa mereka mendadak jadi aneh?

Akhirnya Longbottom berkata dengan gugup, "Hermione, kau muncul darimana?"

"Aku tidak _muncul_. Aku tadi berjalan mendekati kalian," jawabnya sebelum melanjutkan dengan suara tajam. "Sekarang, apa yang terjadi padamu?"

Longbottom menggeliat tak nyaman di sofa melihat tatapan meneliti Hermione. Hermione sangat penasaran sekarang. Kemudian Lupin berdehem dan Hermione menoleh padanya penuh harap.

"Tidak ada yang serius," katanya tenang. Meskipun Hermione menyadari bahwa dia menyembunyikan sesuatu. Lalu Lupin melanjutkan, "Sungguh, kau tidak perlu khawatir."

"'Tidak ada yang serius'…" Hermione mengulangi kalimat itu pelan sambil mengamati luka Longbottom. Lalu matanya kembali ke Lupin. "Luka ini terlihat tidak ringan di mataku."

Kali ini Lupin tidak menjawab namun hanya menghindari matanya. Kelihatannya ketiga temannya tidak mau memberitahunya. Seolah-olah mereka diam karena tidak ingin membuat Hermione takut dengan apapun yang terjadi pada Longbottom. Rencana itu tidak berhasil karena diamnya mereka malah membuat Hermione semakin khawatir. Dia duduk di meja depan sofa dan mengamati teman-temannya. Mereka bertiga menghindari tatapannya.

"Kalian bisa memberitahuku," kata Hermione dengan suara lembut, mencoba membujuk mereka untuk bercerita. "Aku bisa menangani apapun itu."

Sekarang Longbottom melihatnya khawatir kemudian berkata pelan, "Dengar, kau pasti akan takut kalau mendengarnya."

Hermione tersenyum kecil. "Apapun itu, Marc, aku pasti akan bisa mengatasinya." Dia membungkuk sedikit ke arah Longbottom dan berkata, "Ceritakan saja."

Longbottom menatapnya dan setelah beberapa detik, ia akhirnya menyerah dan mulai berkata dengan suara pelan, "Riddle yang melakukannya."

Mata Hermione melebar syok lalu melesat ke luka menyakitkan di lengannya. "To‒ Riddle melakukan itu?"

Dia memandang Longbottom yang balas menatapnya dengan prihatin. Hermione tersentak saat merasakan sebuah tangan di lengannya.

"Kau tidak usah khawatir," kata Lupin dengan nada menenangkan. "Kami tidak akan membiarkannya mendekatimu."

Dia menatap Lupin heran. "Untuk apa? Marc yang diserangnya, bukan aku," tanyanya bingung. "Kenapa dia melakukan itu?"

"Bajingan jahat itu mengancammu di kelas Mantra," Longbottom tiba-tiba berseru marah. "Jadi aku bilang padanya untuk menjauh darimu. Dan dia menyerangku."

Hermione sekarang memandang wajah marah Longbottom. Dia terkejut mendengar Tom menyerangnya. Meskipun demikian, kenapa dia harus terkejut? Dia adalah Voldemort. Apakah butuh alasan bagi Tom untuk menjadi jahat?

"Hermione, kau harus sangat berhati-hati sekarang." Suara Lupin serius. "Riddle benar-benar kejam. Katanya dia akan terus mengincarmu sekarang."

Hermione melihat Lupin.

"Tidak," katanya tidak yakin.

"Kau benar-benar tidak perlu khawatir." Longbottom mencoba meyakinkannya. "Apapun yang terjadi, kami tidak akan membiarkan dia berbuat macam-macam padamu."

Hermione memperhatikan tiga pemuda di depannya. Mereka tampaknya benar-benar peduli padanya. Apapun yang dikatakan Tom pada mereka tampaknya sangat mengguncang mereka.

"Kalian tidak perlu melindungiku," katanya dengan suara tegas. "Aku bisa menjaga diri."

Dia tidak ingin mereka merasa bertanggung jawab atas dirinya. Mereka adalah anak-anak yang ceria dan Hermione tidak mau menarik mereka ke dalam dunianya yang penuh masalah.

"Hermione," Lupin sekarang berkata dengan suara berat. "Kami tahu kau bisa menjaga diri. Tapi Riddle sangat kuat. Dan dia tidak ragu-ragu untuk menggunakan Sihir Hitam. Dia bahkan menggunakan kutukan _Noceo_ pada Marc."

Mata Hermione terbelalak lebar pada Lupin. Dia tahu kutukan itu. Itu adalah kutukan yang sangat gelap dan tujuannya adalah menyakiti korbannya. Serupa dengan kutukan Cruciatus. Kutukan Noceo meninggalkan jejak menyakitkan pada korbannya. Kemarahan menggelegak dalam diri Hermione. Mengapa Tom selalu saja melakukan hal-hal jahat seperti itu? Bagaimana bisa dia terkadang begitu lembut tapi kemudian melemparkan kutukan yang sangat jahat pada orang lain?

Tangan Hermione mengepal kuat saat matanya menelusuri lengan Longbottom. Dia bisa merasakan dirinya kehilangan kendali atas amarahnya saat ini dan sihirnya berderak marah menarik-narik dirinya. Tiba-tiba Hermione bangkit dari duduknya. Lalu ia berbalik dan berjalan ke pintu keluar ruang bersama. Dia melewati lubang lukisan, mengabaikan teman-temannya yang berteriak memanggilnya. Kalau memang Hermione harus meledakkan amarahnya, maka ia memastikan itu dilampiaskan ke orang yang pantas mendapatkannya.

Sihirnya berkobar saat ia berjalan menyusuri koridor dan menuruni tangga, mengabaikan murid lain yang ditemuinya, hingga akhirnya ia tiba di koridor bawah tanah. Sebenarnya ia tidak tahu dimana tepatnya pintu masuk ruang rekreasi Slytherin. Tapi dia cukup yakin Tom ada di suatu tempat di bawah sini. Setidaknya koridor ini adalah arah dimana anak-anak Slytherin datang menuju ke Aula Besar. Sihirnya masih berderak marah saat menyusuri koridor.

Bagaimana mungkin Tom menghantam Longbottom dengan kutukan gelap seperti itu? Apa yang mendorongnya untuk selalu melakukan hal-hal kejam seperti itu?

Hermione berpapasan dengan beberapa anak Slytherin yang berjalan menuju Aula Besar, perlu digarisbawahi bahwa mereka semua melotot bengis atau mendesis pada gadis Gryffindor yang berani memasuki wilayah ular ini. Tetapi Hermione tidak memperdulikan mereka sedikit pun, dia masih terlalu marah. Saat melewati tikungan berikutnya, akhirnya dia menemukan apa yang dicarinya. Tatapannya jatuh pada sekelompok pemuda Slytherin. Matanya menyipit marah saat melihat Tom. Di sanalah Tom, berjalan di koridor dengan tenang seolah-olah tidak terjadi apa-apa. _Tentu saja_, pikir Hermione marah, _ia dikelilingi oleh kaki tangannya._ Ada Avery, Lestrange, Malfoy, Black, dan yang terakhir pastilah Alba. Mengapa Slytherin selalu terlihat jahat dan gelap, ia bertanya-tanya saat matanya mengamati satu per satu pemuda itu.

_Apa yang dipikirkan oleh Topi Seleksi?_ Hermione bertanya-tanya marah. _'Ayo kita seleksi semua orang jahat ke dalam satu asrama, sehingga mereka tidak mengganggu orang-orang nornal'?_

Tom melihatnya berdiri di koridor, ia mengangkat alis bertanya padanya. Hermione hampir menggelengkan kepala. Seakan-akan Tom benar-benar tidak tahu mengapa ia berada di sini. Tom berhenti di depannya dan menatapnya dengan mata abu-abu tak tertebaknya. Pengikut bodohnya berhenti juga dan memandangnya mengancam. Tetapi Hermione terlalu marah untuk memperhatikan pelototan bermusuhan mereka. Dia menatap Tom dengan marah, yang hanya membuat Tom mengerutkan kening padanya.

"Kau!" Hermione mendesis marah pada Tom sambil menudingkan jari telunjuknya ke dada pemuda itu. "Apa yang sudah kau lakukan, hah?"

Dia bisa mendengar bisikan berang datang dari para pengikut Tom ketika melihat Hermione berbicara dengan pemimpin mereka seperti itu. Mereka tampaknya sangat terganggu dengan kekurangajarannya. Tetapi Hermione masih terlalu marah untuk peduli dengan sikap agresif mereka.

"Apa maksudmu?" Tom menjawab dengan tenang dan halus.

"Jangan pura-pura bodoh, Tom!" Hermione menggeram padanya dengan kemarahan yang membabi buta.

Dari ekor mata, Hermione melihat pengikutnya bergeser dan melangkah lebih dekat padanya. Tapi dia sama sekali tak terganggu dengan perilaku mereka. Jika mereka ingin mengutuk, dia sudah siap. Tinggal melenturkan pergelangan tangan untuk mendapatkan tongkat sihirnya. Sekarang dia cukup marah untuk mengutuk mereka semua. Tom tidak menjawab, tapi terus menatapnya tenang. Sikapnya sungguh menjengkelkan Hermione.

Hermione akhirnya meledak dan berteriak marah, "Kau mengutuk Marc semalam!"

Saat mendengar nama itu, kilatan berbahaya meresap di mata abu-abu Tom. "Longbottom?" tanyanya lembut tapi sekarang ada sentuhan dingin mematikan di sana.

"Ya, Marc _Longbottom_!" Hermione mendesis. "Apa kau selalu harus menyakiti orang lain? Apa yang salah denganmu?"

Ada secercah emosi membunuh di mata abu-abu dingin itu saat berkata, masih dengan suara tenang menakutkan, "Dia pantas mendapatkan itu."

Hermione menatapnya menghina sebelum membentaknya dan berkata mengejek, "Kau benar-benar penganiaya yang kejam, bukan?"

Tom melotot gelap padanya, tapi sebelum sempat membalas, Hermione mendengar desisan mengancam padanya, "Tutup mulutmu!"

Hermione menarik tongkatnya sambil berbalik dalam satu gerakan cepat. Dia menemukan salah satu pemuda Slytherin menatapnya ganas sambil mengacungkan tongkat. Hermione mengenalinya, Primus Lestrange, seorang pemuda tinggi kekar dengan raut brutal di wajahnya.

"Aku akan mengajarkanmu untuk tidak pernah berbicara dengan kaum _superior_ seperti itu, pelacur kecil!" Lestrange membentaknya dan memandangnya kejam.

"Pfff, superior," Hermione mengejeknya. "Jangan membuatku tertawa!"

Pernyataannya diikuti oleh desisan marah dan mengancam dari pemuda Slytherin lainnya. Hermione memasang sikap duel saat pemuda lain mengikuti sikap Lestrange dan menarik tongkat sihir mereka juga.

"Kau akan menyesali penghinaanmu itu!" Lestrange menggeram padanya.

Lalu Lestrange mulai melambaikan tongkatnya marah tapi Hermione sudah siap. Dia baru saja akan mengayunkan tongkatnya saat mendengar suara memerintah di belakangnya.

"Hentikan."

Lestrange benar-benar berhenti menyerang dan menurunkan tongkatnya meskipun raut membunuh tidak hilang dari wajahnya saat memandang Hermione. Hermione menoleh sedikit melihat Tom yang baru saja memerintahkan Lestrange untuk menghentikan serangan. Tatapan Tom mengeras saat memandang pengikut-pengikutnya. Mereka menggeliat tak nyaman saat mata abu-abu dingin itu mengamati mereka.

Akhirnya Tom berkata dengan suara lembut berwibawa, "Tinggalkan kami sekarang."

"Kumohon, Riddle, biarkan kami mengurus cewek ini," Lestrange mulai memohon pada Tom.

"Benar." Sekarang Avery yang berbicara. Mata pemuda itu menelusuri seluruh lekukan tubuh Hermione dengan tatapan menyinggung. "Kami akan mengajarkan dia agar tidak pernah lagi berbicara seperti tadi terhadapmu."

Hermione benar-benar tidak suka Avery. Selalu ada kilatan mengganggu di mata pemuda itu setiap pandangannya jatuh ke tubuhnya. Dan sekarang Avery memandangnya gelap dan masih memegang tongkat di tangannya. Sebenarnya Hermione tidak tahu seberapa kuat pengikut Tom ini. Sejauh ini, dia tidak pernah benar-benar bertarung melawan mereka. Memang malam itu mereka telah menyerangnya di koridor sebelum menyeretnya ke tepi Hutan Terlarang. Tapi saat itu Tom ada bersama mereka. Hermione sangat yakin pada kemampuan dirinya sendiri, tapi saat ini dia tengah menghadapi lima musuh terbaik yang pernah ada. Ditambah lagi, mereka adalah pendahulu Pelahap Maut dan Hermione belum pernah punya pengalaman bagus dengan kelompok itu. Genggaman di tongkatnya menegang dan dia baru sadar telah melangkah agak jauh dari anak-anak Slytherin dan mendekati Tom.

"Kubilang pergi," desis Tom pada mereka. Nada menakutkan dalam suaranya membuat punggungnya mengigil. "Aku tidak akan mengulang perkataanku lagi."

Hermione menyaksikan para pemuda Slytherin itu dengan enggan menyimpan tongkat mereka dan mulai berjalan pergi. Tentu saja tanpa lupa melemparkan tatapan mengancam ke arah Hermione. Hermione tidak menurunkan tongkatnya sampai mereka membelok di tikungan berikutnya. Lalu ia menghembuskan napas lega. Dia tahu mereka belum terlalu berbahaya seperti Pelahap Maut di zamannya, tapi tetap saja mereka membuatnya merasa tidak nyaman.

"Jadi, apa tuduhanmu tadi?" Hermione mendengar suara datar tanpa emosi dan dingin Tom di belakangnya.

Dia berbalik dan semua kekhawatiran tentang Pelahap Maut masa depan lenyap, digantikan oleh kemarahan. Pemuda itu menatapnya dengan raut muka kosong.

Hermione cemberut padanya dan berkata dengan tajam, "Kau menyerang Marc."

"Dan kau berasumsi bahwa aku yang memulainya?" Tom mendesis padanya saat melangkah lebih dekat.

"Aku tidak peduli siapa yang memulainya, Tom. Tapi kulihat kau tidak pincang sedikitpun karena dikutuk," Hermione menatapnya menusuk.

"Seolah bocah-bocah idiot itu bisa mengutukku," ejek Tom geli.

"Kau tidak boleh berjalan-jalan di koridor dan melemparkan kutukan gelap ke semua orang yang tidak kau sukai sesuka hati," kata Hermione kesal.

Mata abu-abu Tom menyipit sebelum berucap dengan dingin, "Mengapa tidak boleh?"

Hermione mengusap rambutnya frustasi. "Tentu saja tidak boleh. Oke?" dia membentak Tom dengan marah, kesal karena kurangnya pemahaman Tom.

Hermione nyaris bergidik saat tatapan Tom mengamatinya. Ada kilatan dingin mematikan di wajahnya.

"Tentu saja aku boleh melakukan itu," kata Tom dengan intonasi tenang yang aneh meskipun masih terdengar nada dingin meresap di sana.

Hermione menarik napas dalam-dalam. Matanya terkunci dengan mata Tom dan terkejut dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Sebuah jurang kegelapan tiba-tiba muncul di mata abu-abunya yang indah. Kegelapan itu membuatnya gelisah. Dia bahkan merasa takut, karena dia sangat mengenal kegelapan itu dengan baik. Hal itu menghantuinya. Menyiksanya. Dan pada akhirnya, merusaknya.

Bagaimana bisa dia pernah percaya bahwa Voldemort memiliki sisi baik?

Hermione tidak mengatakan apa-apa lagi kepada Tom. Dia hanya berbalik dan berjalan menjauh. Dia tidak mau berurusan dengan Tom sekarang. Bahkan dia tidak ingin mau lagi menghadapi kegelapan itu. Hermione berjalan di koridor bawah tanah yang gelap, gelisah oleh suasana suram di sini. Saat ini yang diinginkannya hanyalah pergi dari tempat menyedihkan ini. Dia sudah menyia-nyiakan cukup banyak waktu di tempat yang gelap. Baru saja berjalan beberapa meter dan mulai menaiki tangga ke lantai satu menuju Aula Besar, Tom telah menyusulnya. Hermione mengabaikan dia sepenuhnya ketika Tom melangkah di sampingnya.

Mereka hampir mencapai lantai satu saat Tom berbicara lagi. Suaranya masih dipenuhi dengan nada dingin. "Kita sedang di tengah-tengah pembicaraan dan kau pergi begitu saja."

Hermione melirik sekilas padanya. Tom mengamatinya dengan kemarahan yang masih bersinar di matanya.

"Nah, harusnya kau bersyukur aku pergi," kata Hermione mengejek. "Dan tidak mengutukmu di sana. Seperti yang selalu kau lakukan."

Hermione sangat marah sekarang. Marah pada Tom karena mengutuk teman-temannya dan marah dengan dirinya sendiri karena pernah percaya bahwa Tom tidak benar-benar jahat. Apa yang sudah dipikirkannya? Bahwa Tom bukan seorang Pangeran Kegelapan jahat? Sekarang mereka telah sampai di lantai satu dan Hermione terus berjalan ke Aula Besar. Yang menjengkelkan, Tom masih membuntutinya.

"Aku tidak mengerti mengapa kau begitu marah," kata Tom marah. "Aku kan tidak menggunakan kutukan berbahaya."

Hermione berhenti berjalan dan menoleh padanya.

"Tidak berbahaya?" tanyanya tak percaya. "Kutukan Noceo, Tom! Kau tahu kutukan apa itu, bukan?" Dia tidak memberi Tom waktu untuk menjawab, "Sihir Hitam."

Tom memandangnya, mengerutkan alisnya, kemudian berkata santai, "Pff. Tidakkah reaksimu sedikit berlebihan?"

Saat ini mereka berdiri di depan pintu masuk Aula Besar. Hermione bisa mendengar obrolan yang berkumandang di dalam Aula. Tapi dia tidak memperhatikan itu karena masih menatap Tom dengan ternganga.

"Reaksiku berlebihan?" serunya marah. "Itu disebut Sihir Hitam karena suatu alasan," Hermione membentaknya.

Lalu Hermione berpaling darinya, mendorong pintu ganda hingga terbuka dan berjalan masuk ke Aula Besar. Tapi baru beberapa langkah dia berjalan, Tom memegang lengannya.

"Tunggu," kata Tom sambil menariknya sehingga Hermione berbalik padanya.

"Apa?" gertak Hermione. "Kau ingin mengutukku sekarang?"

Hermione memelototinya. Anehnya, kemarahan di mata Tom lenyap dengan cepat hingga tak ada lagi jejak kemarahan di wajah tampannya. Lalu Tom mulai berkata dengan suara tenang,

"Aku tidak akan pernah‒"

"LEPASKAN DIA!" Suara lain memotong perkataan Tom.

Hermione menolehkan kepala dan hampir mengerang saat melihat Longbottom berjalan mendekati mereka. Tentu saja wajah pemuda itu diliputi emosi saat menatap Tom. Dia bahkan bisa melihat tangan kanan Longbottom masuk ke saku jubahnya untuk menarik tongkatnya kapan saja. Lupin dan Weasley mengikuti di belakangnya. Tom berpaling pada mereka, tetapi Hermione menyadari tangannya tidak melepaskannya. Tom masih menggenggam lengannya erat. Tentu saja‒ Hermione memutar matanya‒ topeng kosong kembali di wajah Tom.

"Longbottom," kata Tom cepat. Nadanya sedingin es. "Bagus sekali kau mau bergabung dengan kami." Pernyataan terakhir didampingi dengan sejumlah sarkasme.

Hermione menyaksikan wajah Longbottom berubah ungu gelap dan matanya tertuju pada Tom.

"Sudah kuperingatkan kau untuk menjauhi dia," Longbottom akhirnya membentak Tom.

Hermione hampir saja melompat saat mendengar Tom tergelak menakutkan di sampingnya.

"Oh ya. Aku lupa," bisik Tom dan ada nada geli yang kejam dalam suaranya. "Tolong ingatkan aku lagi. Apakah peringatan itu sebelum atau sesudah kau berlutut menyembah kakiku?"

Hermione menatap Tom dengan mata lebar. Dia tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja diucapkan Tom. Itu bukan sekedar ejekan. Bukan, kejahatan dingin yang mendasari suaranya telah mengingatkan Hermione siapa dia sebenarnya. Nada suara Tom, postur tubuhnya, ekspresi wajahnya, semuanya mengingatkan Hermione pada _orang itu_. Lord Voldemort.

Memori pertemuan terakhirnya dengan Voldemort di Kementerian Sihir masih jelas di benaknya. Dia ingat betul sihir kejam yang berderak di sekitar Pangeran Kegelapan. Rasanya kebenciannya terwujud dalam bentuk sihir agresif. Saat itulah Hermione mampu mendeteksi emosi dalam diri Voldemort selain kebencian dan marah. Voldemort tampaknya diciptakan dari kebencian itu sendiri. Bahkan setiap kata-katanya seperti racun yang menetes di mulutnya. Tujuannya hanyalah menyakiti dan menghancurkan.

_Kejam. Tak berbelas kasih. Jahat._

Napas Hermione memburu saat kenangan tentang Lord Voldemort membanjiri otaknya. Sekarang dia meronta melepaskan tangan Tom. Dia tidak ingin Tom menyentuhnya, tidak dengan ekspresi Tom yang seperti ini. Seperti _DIA_. Hermione tidak tahan berada di dekatnya sekarang.

Mata Tom beralih dari tiga pemuda Gryffindor di depannya ketika merasakan rontaan gadis yang ada di sampingnya. Mata abu-abunya melihat Hermione dan ada rasa khawatir bersinar di sana. Tapi itu tidak mungkin. Hermione yakin bahwa ia hanya membayangkan ekspresi khawatir di mata itu dan terus berusaha melepaskan diri dari Tom.

"Lepaskan!" kata Hermione panik.

Tom melepaskannya. Dengan cepat Hermione mengambil langkah menjauh darinya dan menatapnya dengan mata lebar. Dia bisa merasakan jantungnya berdegup kencang. Saat ini, pemuda itu adalah Voldemort. Dan Hermione merasa…

_Takut._

Mereka saling bertatapan. Topeng datar tanpa emosi menutupi wajah Tom lagi. Hermione terlalu panik untuk berkonsentrasi untuk mencoba melihat ekspresi di balik topengnya. Dia takut dengan apa yang akan ditemukannya di sana. Hermione menegang saat bahunya dipeluk dengan lembut. Dia menoleh dan menemukan Longbottom di sampingnya. Pemuda itu menatap tajam pada Tom, lalu Longbottom membawanya menjauh dari Tom. Anehnya, Tom tidak menghentikan mereka.

._._._._._._._._.

Tom tidak mengerti kenapa Hermione marah karena kutukan kecil yang telah digunakannya. Oke, kutukan itu memang Sihir Hitam tapi bukan kutukan yang benar-benar bisa menimbulkan bahaya. Sekarang Hermione berbalik dan berjalan ke Aula Besar. Mengabaikannya lagi. Tom merasa frustasi dan kesal dengan perilakunya. Jadi dia membuntuti Hermione lalu menyambar lengannya untuk membuatnya berhenti.

"Tunggu," katanya sebelum ia memutar Hermione sehingga gadis itu menghadapinya lagi.

Hermione melotot marah ke arahnya dan Tom juga merasakan hal yang sama. Semua ini mengancam rencana Tom untuk mendapatkan hati Hermione. Gadis ini tidak boleh melarikan diri darinya. Jadi kalau memang Tom harus memaksanya untuk menerimanya, maka dia akan melakukan itu.

"Apa?" sekarang Hermione mendesis padanya. "Kau ingin mengutukku sekarang?"

_Merlin, tidak!_ Itu adalah hal terakhir yang ingin ia lakukan, Tom menatap wajahnya yang memerah. Apakah Hermione pikir dia akan melakukan hal seperti itu? Tom mengutuk teman bodohnya karena mereka sudah membuatnya jengkel. Tapi mereka sama sekali tidak ada arti baginya. Tidak seperti Hermione. Kemarahannya meninggalkannya saat menatap wajah marah gadis itu. Hermione tampaknya _benar-benar_ berpikir dia akan mengutuknya.

Dia harus meluruskan ini sehingga Tom membuka mulutnya dan mulai berkata, "Aku tidak akan pernah‒"

Dia tidak bisa menyelesaikan kalimatnya karena dipotong oleh seseorang. "LEPASKAN DIA!" Sebuah suara marah berteriak padanya.

Mata Tom meninggalkan Hermione dan dengan cepat jatuh pada Longbottom. Kemarahannya kembali lagi. Meskipun sekarang ditujukan untuk pemuda Gryffindor itu. Apakah Longbottom selalu menunjukkan batang hidungnya untuk segala sesuatu yang bukan urusannya? Tom bisa merasakan sihirnya berkobar lagi. Sihirnya mengalir deras dalam dirinya, memberontak minta dilepaskan. Kemarahannya memuncak saat melihat tangan Longbottom berkedut, jelas sedang bersiap-siap menarik tongkat sihirnya. Tom ingin sekali menyingkirkan sampah ini sekarang juga. Sihir marahnya meronta untuk melakukan hal itu. Tapi Tom harus menahan diri. Jadi Tom menarik napas dalam-dalam lalu menyeringai sinis ke anak Gryffindor itu.

"Longbottom. Bagus sekali kau mau bergabung dengan kami."

Bisa ditebak si bodoh itu kelihatannya segera kehilangan kendali.

"Sudah kuperingatkan kau untuk menjauhi dia," Longbottom akhirnya mendesis pada Tom.

Butuh waktu lama bagi Longbottom untuk membalas dengan cerdas, bukan? pikit Tom geli. Ia tertawa pelan atas kebodohan pemuda ini.

"Oh ya. Aku lupa," Tom mengejek dengan suara rendah. "Tolong ingatkan aku lagi. Apakah peringatan itu sebelum atau sesudah kau berlutut menyembah kakiku?"

Menyedihkan, melihat betapa mudahnya untuk menggusarkan anak idiot ini. Tom menyaksikan dengan geli wajah Longbottom yang ternganga marah. Dua orang teman di belakangnya juga terlihat tersinggung. Mereka jelas tidak percaya Tom bisa mengatakan sesuatu seperti itu. Yah, setidaknya jawabannya lebih berseni daripada ancaman kosong Longbottom. Seringai jahat melengkung di bibirnya saat Tom mengamati ketiga Gryffindor dengan angkuh.

Tiba-tiba Tom merasakan Hermione bergerak di sampingnya. Pandangannya beralih dari anak-anak Gryffindor ke arahnya. Tom bingung karena Hermione sepertinya berusaha menjauh darinya. Dia masih memegang lengan atasnya erat tapi Hermione sekarang meronta dari pegangannya. Gadis itu menatapnya dan mata Tom terbelalak sedikit syok melihat kepanikan terlihat jelas di manik cokelat itu. Hermione terlihat ketakutan. Kenapa dia mendadak ketakutan seperti ini? Pastinya bukan karena dirinya kan?

"Lepaskan!" Hermione berkata panik dan Tom benar-benar bisa mendengar ketakutan berdering di suaranya.

Dengan segera ia melepaskan Hermione dan gadis itu buru-buru menjauh darinya, sepertinya ingin mendapatkan jarak darinya sejauh mungkin. Sekarang Tom merasa sangat khawatir saat matanya mengamati sosok Hermione. Apa yang membuatnya begitu ketakutan?

Setelah jarak mereka agak jauh, Hermione menatapnya lagi. Kemudian Tom bisa melihat ekspresi itu di matanya. Ada kilatan aneh yang pernah ia lihat di sana. Kesedihan dan terluka lagi-lagi berteriak padanya melalui mata cokelat itu. Kali ini ada perbedaan. Saat ini juga ada ketakutan di matanya yang tampaknya diarahkan pada Tom. Hermione memandangnya dengan mata besar yang ngeri dan hampir seakan-akan melihat orang lain, bukan dirinya. Siapapun yang dibayangkan sedang Hermione lihat sekarang, adalah orang yang ditakuti gadis itu. Tom ingin sekali melangkah mendekatinya dan memeluknya.

Tapi sebelum bisa melakukan keinginannya, Longbottom telah mendekati gadisnya dan memeluk bahunya. Tom mengepalkan tinjunya saat melihatnya menyentuh Hermione lagi. Tak ada yang lebih diinginkannya selain mengutuk pemuda Gryffindor ini. Tapi Tom tidak melakukan apa-apa karena menyaksikan bagaimana Hermione menatap Longbottom. Ekspresi ngeri di mata cokelat indahnya hilang saat menatap Longbottom. Hermione tidak takut padanya.

Lalu kenapa dia takut pada Tom? Tom sama sekali tidak menghentikan si Gryffindor menuntun Hermione menjauh darinya. Dia tidak mengerti situasi ini. Yang dibutuhkannya hanyalah berbicara pada Hermione. Tapi itu bukan ide yang bagus saat ini. Bisa jadi itu akan mengantarnya ke situasi yang jauh lebih buruk. Jadi Tom menekan keinginan hatinya untuk meraih gadis itu dan menyeretnya jauh dari Aula Besar. Sebaliknya, Tom berjalan menuju mejanya sendiri.

Hermione mengikuti Longbottom. Dia agak terguncang dengan sikap dingin Tom tadi. Dia merasa lemah dan sakit saat kenangan menyakitinya lagi. Dia masih agak terguncang ketika akhirnya mereka mencapai meja Gryffindor dan duduk. Tatapan Hermione menyapu ke seluruh meja asramanya. Apakah yang lain melihat perselisihan tadi? Beberapa Gryffindor memandangnya penasaran, tapi tidak semuanya. Jelas tak seorang pun yang menyadari betapa seriusnya konflik tadi.

"Hermione, apa yang ada di pikiranmu? Berlari dari ruang rekreasi seperti tadi." Mata Hermione berjalan kembali ke Lupin yang baru saja bersuara.

"Ya, dan kau lari tepat setelah kami mengatakan bahwa Riddle mengincarmu juga," kata Longbottom dengan kecemasan dalam suaranya sambil mengusap rambut pirangnya sehingga terlihat lebih berantakan.

"Uhm…tidak…maksudku…kalian benar-benar tidak perlu mengkhawatirkanku," Hermione tergagap lemah.

"Benarkah?" Longbottom bertanya tak percaya. "Lalu apa itu tadi? Riddle menyudutkanmu."

"Bukan, dia tidak melakukan itu." Hermione benar-benar tidak mau mereka khawatir padanya. "Kami tadi hanya berbicara."

"Tidak kelihatan seperti berbicara. Dia mencengkeram lenganmu. Dan aku yakin dia tadi akan mengutukmu," kata Longbottom dengan nada serius yang aneh. "Kau beruntung karena kalian berada di Aula Besar."

"Benar, Riddle pasti tidak akan melakukan hal yang macam-macam di depan umum," kata Lupin tenang, meskipun ketenangannya agak terguncang sedikit. "Dia tidak bodoh."

"Aku bersyukur dia tidak menyudutkanmu sendirian di koridor," kata Longbottom pelan sambil menatapnya prihatin. "Aku tidak mau membayangkan apa yang bisa diperbuatnya terhadapmu."

Hermione memutuskan kontak mata dengan mereka dan menatap tangannya. Dia merasa sedikit bersalah sekarang. Teman-temannya sepertinya sangat khawatir padanya. Setelah apa yang dilakukan Tom semalam, dia bisa memahami darimana kekhawatiran itu berasal. Tapi Hermione masih merasa terlalu terguncang oleh perilaku Tom untuk menghilangkan kecemasan teman-temannya. Meskipun ia tahu bahwa mereka tidak perlu cemas tentang Tom yang akan mengutuk dirinya. Ini seperti dirinya yang takut dengan ide tentang betapa mudahnya Tom memikatnya sehingga ia jadi percaya bahwa Tom tidak berbahaya.

"Oke, ayo kita pergi sekarang."

Hermione dibawa keluar dari lamunan dan menatap Longbottom. Dia sudah bangkit dari kursinya dan mengulurkan tangan ke Hermione. Hermione mengerutkan kening padanya.

"Mau kemana?" tanyanya bingung.

"Aku akan mengantarmu ke kelasmu," jawab Longbottom seolah-olah itu adalah hal yang jelas akan dilakukannya.

Hermione terus menatapnya bingung. Setelah ini dia punya kelas Arithmancy. Tak satupun dari ketiga temannya yang mengambil kelas itu. Jadi Longbottom tidak punya alasan untuk menemaninya.

"Kenapa kau mengantarku?" tanyanya bodoh. "Kau kan tidak mengambil Arithmancy."

Longbottom hanya menggeleng putus asa. "Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu berjalan sendirian karena si brengsek jahat itu mengincarmu."

"Ya, Mione," kata Weasley, tampaknya berusaha menenangkan Hermione. "Kami tidak akan membiarkan Riddle mendekatimu."

Lupin, yang duduk di sampingnya, mengangguk sementara masih ada raut muram di wajahnya. Hermione tidak tahu harus bereaksi seperti apa. Memang bagus untuk mengetahui seberapa besar teman-temannya menyukainya dan khawatir pada keselamatannya. Tapi dia tidak mau mereka selalu mengikuti setiap langkahnya. Hermione masih punya hal yang harus dilakukan yang mereka tidak boleh tahu. Seperti mencari tahu tentang sinar biru yang menyelubungi kastil Hogwarts dan bagaimana keterkaitannya dengan Tongkat Elder. Tapi tampaknya untuk saat ini dia harus menerima semua perhatian ketiga temannya yang agak menyesakkan. Jadi, dia meraih tangan Longbottom dan membiarkan pemuda itu menariknya bangun dari kursinya. Lalu Hermione menyambar tas sekolahnya dan mengikuti Longbottom keluar dari Aula Besar menuju ruang kelasnya.

.

Tom menyaksikan kepergian Hermione dari Aula Besar dengan mata menyipit. Sihirnya menjerit marah saat melihat tangan Longbottom yang menggandeng Hermione. Benar-benar tak tertahankan harus menonton Gryffindor konyol menggandeng gadisnya. Yang terburuk adalah Tom tahu bahwa ia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa tentang itu. Tangannya mengepal ketika Hermione meninggalkan Aula Besar bersama Longbottom. Tom harus melawan keinginan untuk menyusul mereka dan menunjukkan pada pemuda bodoh itu betapa beruntungnya ia hanya terkena kutukan Noceo semalam. Ada beberapa kutukan lain yang Tom harus tunjukkan ke Longbottom. Dia benar-benar tidak ingin Hermione bergaul dengan pemuda Gryffindor idiot itu lagi. Dan dia pastinya tidak sudi membiarkan Hermione berdua saja dengan Longbottom. Tom harus mengajarkan pada Hermione untuk menjauh dari bocah itu. Tetapi pada saat yang sama ia sadar, akan sangat berbahaya untuk menggunakan kekerasan demi mencapai keinginannya itu. Hermione pasti tidak akan menerima dirinya. Tapi bagaimana caranya menyingkirkan Longbottom tanpa harus membuat gadis itu membencinya?

_Itu pun kalau dia tidak membenciku sekarang_, pikirnya frustasi.

Tom hampir ngeri mengingat raut wajah gadis itu ketika ia memegang lengannya. Sebelumnya Hermione sangat marah padanya. Tom harusnya tidak terkejut dengan kemarahannya. Mau tak mau dia mengakui, memang kesalahan besar telah mengutuk teman bodohnya. Memangnya apa yang diharapkannya? Berharap Hermione tidak akan mengetahui tentang itu? Atau berharap gadis itu mau memaafkannya? Tidak, sudah sangat tidak bijaksana dan ceroboh dengan menyerang teman-temannya. Tentu saja gadis itu tidak akan setuju dengan tindakannya. Hermione adalah tipe yang sangat protektif dan juga sangat pemarah. Itu adalah sebagian alasan Tom tertarik pada Hermione, tapi terkadang membuatnya dalam kesulitan juga. Dia seharusnya tidak pernah mengutuk Longbottom. Setidaknya untuk saat ini dimana setiap tindak-tanduknya bisa mempengaruhi pendapat Hermione tentang Tom.

Tom bersandar frustasi di kursinya. Dia menghirup napas tajam ketika punggungnya membentur kursi. Beberapa luka di punggungnya berdarah lagi karena Longbottom mendorongnya ke dinding tadi malam dan lukanya menjadi agak parah. Inilah alasan kuat mengapa ia ingin membunuh Longbottom sekarang.

Semalam, Tom kehilangan ketenangannya gara-gara si bocah tolol itu. Tom belum pernah kehilangan ketenangannya. Dia telah belajar dengan baik setelah tahun pertama, apa yang akan terjadi kalau sampai ia kehilangan kendali. Dia tak pernah berencana untuk mengutuk ketiga Gryffindor itu di koridor. Ya, dia ingin mengejek mereka sedikit tapi tidak pernah merencanakan untuk benar-benar mengutuk mereka. Dia tahu Hermione tidak akan menyetujui tindakan tersebut. Tapi dia kehilangan kendalinya dan sekarang semuanya jadi kacau. Untuk mendapatkan kepercayaan Hermione, dia harus menahan dirinya sendiri.

Tom tersentak dari pikirannya ketika seseorang berdiri di sampingnya. Dia memutar kepalanya dan hampir mengerang karena menemukan Avery berdiri di samping kursinya, terlihat agak gugup dan jelas berusaha menarik perhatian Tom.

"Ya?" tanya Tom tidak sabar.

Dia tidak mau berurusan dengan idiot ini sekarang. Avery membuat kemarahannya menjadi lebih buruk. Jadi Tom menatapnya tajam yang membuat Avery menjauh sedikit dari Tom.

"Kami…kami hanya ingin menanyakan kapan pertemuan selanjutnya diadakan," kata Avery dengan suara sedikit gemetar. "Kau belum memberitahu kami kemarin."

Tom menyipitkan mata ke arahnya. Lalu tiba-tiba ia bangkit dari kursinya sehingga membuat Avery beringsut lebih jauh darinya. Ketika melewati Avery, Tom mendesis padanya dengan suara dingin, "Kalau begitu, bukankah harusnya kalian menunggu sampai aku memberitahu kalian?"

Setelah mengucapkan itu, Tom meninggalkan Aula Besar tanpa melihat ke belakang. Sihirnya masih berderak marah dan ia frustasi karena tidak bisa melampiaskan kemarahannya pada orang yang bertanggung jawab atas suasana hatinya sekarang.

{{{{{{{+}}}}}}}

.

Hermione duduk di kelas Arithmancy dengan pena bulu di tangan dan sepotong perkamen kosong di depannya. Dia tidak bisa berkonsentrasi pada pelajaran. Dia menatap kosong profesor yang berdiri di depan kelas, tapi tidak terlalu mendengarkan apa yang dijelaskannya. Setidaknya ia tidak perlu takut profesor akan menangkap basah dirinya yang tengah melamun, karena Profesor Gauss memang tidak pernah memperhatikannya. Bahkan kalaupun ia mengangkat tangan, maka profesor akan mengabaikannya. Dia adalah satu-satunya gadis di kelas Arithmancy sehingga Hermione menganggap bahwa ini adalah etiket Empat-puluhan. Jelas orang-orang di zaman ini berpikiran bahwa mustahil bagi seorang wanita untuk belajar tentang matematika. Dia akhirnya berhenti berusaha mendapatkan perhatian Profesor Gauss dan hanya bisa berpuas diri dengan mencatat saja. Sikap mengabaikan dan meremehkan ini membuatnya frustasi, tapi hari ini dia senang karena diabaikan. Karena ada beberapa pikiran yang membanjiri kepalanya.

Jari-jarinya memainkan pena bulunya, mematahkan penanya. Tapi ia terlalu sibuk dengan pikirannya sehingga tidak menyadari betapa hancurnya pena bulunya sekarang.

Hermione kesal dengan dirinya sendiri. Dia mewanti-wanti dirinya lagi untuk menjauh dari Tom. Tapi ia hanya mengabaikan peringatan ini. Hanya masalah waktu sampai sesuatu yang buruk terjadi. Pikirannya mengembara lagi ke bekas luka menyakitkan di lengan Longbottom. Kemarahannya bangkit kembali. Bagaimana bisa Tom melakukan sesuatu seperti itu? Tapi entah kenapa Hermione senang dengan hal itu, karena sekarang dia akhirnya menyadari betapa berbahayanya Tom. Kalau kutukan pada Longbottom masih belum bisa meyakinkannya, dia hanya harus mengingat lagi bagaimana sikap Tom di Aula Besar. Masih membuatnya bergidik ngeri mengingat cara Tom menghina Longbottom. Tom mencemooh dan menertawakan temannya, jelas menikmati kegelisahan Longbottom.

Tapi rasa geli dingin yang ditunjukkan Tom bukanlah yang terburuk. Bukan, yang membuat Hermione resah sebenarnya adalah sesuatu yang tersembunyi di balik topeng Tom. Dia telah melihat sekilas kebencian dan kekejian yang sepertinya selalu membakar dalam diri pemuda itu. Yang membuatnya sangat takut adalah fakta bahwa kebencian itu terlalu akrab baginya. Kebencian dingin itu adalah hal yang sama yang dipancarkan oleh Pangeran Kegelapan. Satu-satunya perbedaan adalah Lord Voldemort tidak lagi repot-repot menyembunyikan kebenciannya. Dia tahu bahwa apapun yang disentuh oleh kebencian ini, akan hancur. Dia berusaha keras bukan kepalang untuk melupakan kebencian ini. Berhadapan dengan itu sekali lagi sangat mengerikan. Sangat tak terduga. Karena selama liburan, Tom tidak pernah bersikap begitu. Dia belum menunjukkan sikap menakutkan atau mengintimidasi selama liburan.

_Ya, dan kau sudah tahu sebabnya, bukan? _sebuah suara mencemooh dirinya yang membuat napasnya terhenti. Ya, dia sudah tahu mengapa Tom mulai menunjukkan sikap berbahayanya: Selama liburan Tom tidak punya tongkat sihir.

Dia bersikap begitu baik bukan karena dia punya sisi baik, tapi karena ia tidak punya kesempatan untuk melakukan perbuatan jahat. Tapi sekarang sihirnya telah kembali, kekuatannya kembali, dan hal pertama yang dilakukan Tom adalah menyerang teman-temannya. Tanpa alasan yang pasti. Hermione tahu sihir Tom jauh lebih kuat dibandingkan Longbottom. Jadi, bagaimana mungkin Longbottom telah memaksa Tom untuk menggunakan kutukan sedemikian gelap? Tidak, skenario yang paling mungkin adalah Tom menyerangnya hanya karena dia tidak suka Longbottom dan menginginkannya menderita.

Mata Hermione terpejam dan ia menarik napas dalam-dalam. Ketika membuka matanya, tatapannya berkelana ke pena yang hancur di tangannya. Dia meletakkan pena bulunya yang rusak di atas meja, tapi tidak mengambil pena lain dari dalam tasnya. Dia tidak berniat untuk memperhatikan pelajaran, jadi kenapa harus repot-repot?

Ketika pelajaran berakhir, Hermione mendapatkan satu kesimpulan. Dia tidak punya pilihan lain. Dia harus menjauh dari Tom, mengabaikan perasaan anehnya dan menemukan jalan pulang. Dia tahu apa yang akan dikorbankannya dengan menghindari Tom. Tom adalah satu-satunya orang yang bisa membuatnya merasa utuh lagi, tidak kesepian lagi. Tapi bukan pertama kali bagi Hermione untuk mengorbankan sesuatu demi misinya.

Profesor Gauss membubarkan kelas dan Hermione memasukkan perkamen yang tak terpakai dan pena rusak ke dalam tas, kemudian ia bangkit dari kursinya dan meninggalkan kelas Arithmancy. Saat melangkah ke koridor, ia menemukan Lupin bersandar di dinding, jelas tengah menunggunya. Teman-temannya tampaknya benar-benar serius untuk menjadi pengawalnya. Dia tidak tahu apakah harus kesal atau lega. Tapi mudah-mudahan mereka akan membantunya menjauh dari Tom.

"Bagaimana kelasnya?" Lupin bertanya saat Hermione sudah mencapainya.

Hermione mengangkat bahu dan berkata, "Agak membosankan."

Lupin tersenyum padanya dan berkata lagi, "_Well_, apa yang bisa kau harapkan. Secara itu Arithmancy."

Hermione hanya tersenyum sinis. Sangat jarang mendengar Lupin menghina pelajaran apapun.

"Kau bukan penggemar angka-angka dan persamaan itu, huh?" Hermione bertanya padanya dengan nada mengejek.

Lupin tersenyum dan menjawab, "Tidak juga." Lalu ia bertanya, "Jadi, apa kelasmu selanjutnya?"

"Tidak ada kelas lagi."

"Lalu apa rencanamu sekarang?"

Hermione harus memikirkan alasan sekarang. Dia tidak boleh menceritakan rencana apa yang akan dilakukannya sekarang. Kebenaran itu bukan ide yang baik. Dia benar-benar ingin melihat-lihat sinar biru aneh yang mengelilingi Hogwarts lagi. Atau mungkin dia bisa membaca bab selanjutnya dari naskah Peverell itu. Hermione benar-benar butuh jalan untuk kembali ke masa depan. Akan sangat lucu melihat wajah Lupin kalau dia tahu tentang rencananya tapi Lupin tidak pantas untuk terkurung di St. Mungo karena penyakit kejiwaan.

Jadi Hermione menjawab, "Aku ingin ke perpustakaan. Untuk mulai mengerjakan esai Profesor Merrythought."

"Sempurna," kata Lupin sambil menjauh dari dinding. "Aku juga mau ke perpustakaan."

Hermione hampir mengerang. Dia berharap Lupin hanya akan mengantarnya ke perpustakaan lalu meninggalkan sendirian, memberikan kesempatan untuk melakukan hal-hal pribadinya. Tapi sepertinya dia kurang beruntung. Jadi, mau tak mau dia mengikuti Lupin ke perpustakaan. Siapa yang akan menyangka bahwa Hermione Granger akan merasa marah karena harus pergi ke perpustakaan? Hermione bertanya-tanya. Tapi ia tidak punya waktu untuk berpikir lebih jauh karena mereka telah sampai di pintu masuk perpustakaan.

"Ah, Ms. DeCerto," Madam Peters, si pustakawan, menyapanya ramah. Lalu tatapannya mengembara ke Lupin. "Dan Mr. Lupin juga. Aku bertanya-tanya kapan aku akan melihat kalian berdua lagi. Dan ini sudah hari kedua setelah liburan. Tidak bisakah kalian jauh-jauh dari buku-buku tua?" tanyanya mengejek bercanda.

Hermione tersenyum padanya.

"Bergegaslah kalian berdua." Madam Peters tersenyum sayang pada mereka. "Tapi kuperingatkan, hari ini perpustakaan agak ramai. Profesor Kettleburn sakit hari ini, jadi kelas-kelasnya dibatalkan."

"Ya, terima kasih," kata Hermione.

Kemudian ia masuk ke perpustakaan. Tampaknya Madam Peters memang benar. Ada banyak siswa yang duduk di meja-meja, mengerjakan PR mereka. Hermione menghela napas. Sepertinya akan sulit bagi mereka menemukan tempat yang kosong.

Mereka berjalan hampir ke seluruh perpustakaan sampai akhirnya menemukan meja kosong. Hermione menuju meja itu, tapi sebelum sampai di sana ia berhenti mendadak. Tatapannya berjalan ke meja sebelahnya, Tom duduk di sana. Saat Tom mendongak dari buku yang dibacanya, mata mereka langsung terkunci satu sama lain. Hermione menarik napas tajam ketika sekali lagi ia terkunci dalam mata abu-abu yang indah itu.

Lupin di sampingnya juga melihat Tom, dan dia mencondongkan badan ke Hermione dan berbisik di telinganya, "Kita bisa pergi dari sini. Kau bisa menulis esai di ruang bersama."

Hermione masih menatap Tom dengan mata lebar. Mengapa sulit sekali menghindari orang satu ini? Bagaimana Hermione bisa mengabaikan dia ketika jantungnya berdetak begitu kencang setiap kali mereka bertemu?

"Tidak…tidak apa-apa," jawabnya pada Lupin lembut. "Kita disini saja."

"Kau yakin?" Lupin bertanya, ada kecemasan dalam suaranya.

Ia hanya mengangguk dan lanjut berjalan ke meja. Dia duduk, membuka tasnya dan mengeluarkan selembar perkamen dan pena bulu yang baru. Hermione kesal karena merasakan gugup hanya gara-gara Tom duduk tak jauh darinya. Kalau memang ingin melupakan dia, Hermione harus mengendalikan dirinya sendiri.

Hermione memberanikan diri melirik Tom dan menemukan pemuda itu masih menatapnya. Raut wajahnya kosong. Namun Hermione bersumpah melihat binar lembut di mata abu-abu itu. Dia cepat-cepat memalingkan muka dan menggigit bibir. Dia tidak boleh tergoda lagi. Semua ini sangat konyol. Hermione tidak boleh kehilangan akalnya hanya karena rasa naksir yang bodoh ini. Masih banyak yang harus dipikirkan, yang lebih mendesak. Pikirannya tanpa sadar berjalan kembali ke masa liburan Natal. Mereka telah berciuman. Untuk pertama kalinya sejak keabadian, kesepian mengerikan telah meninggalkannya dan Hermione merasa aman terlindungi dalam pelukan Tom. Kenyamanan yang diberikan Tom teramat sangat menggoda. Tapi itu hanya ilusi, bukan?

Tangan Hermione membelai rambutnya dengan gemetar. Dia tahu Tom masih menatapnya, mungkin masih menatapnya dengan binar kelembutan yang aneh. Tetapi Hermione tahu, sisi baik yang selalu ditunjukkannya bukanlah jati diri Tom yang sebenarnya. Jati dirinya yang sebenarnya adalah sosoknya yang menyerang Longbottom begitu kejam kemarin, tanpa alasan, hanya karena Tom tidak suka padanya. Hermione mencoba memblokir semua pikiran tentang Tom. Dia tidak ingin memikirkan masalah itu lagi sehingga ia mulai berkonsentrasi pada esai Mantra yang harus dikerjakannya.

._._._._._._._._.

Tom memandang Hermione yang duduk di meja yang ada di hadapannya, rasa frustasi melandanya. Saat ini Hermione tengah menulis sesuatu, mungkin mengerjakan esai atau lainnya. Gadis itu telah menulis selama sejam terakhir. Tanpa pernah melihat ke arahnya. Seakan-akan ia sengaja mengabaikan Tom. Mungkinkah Tom harus mendekatinya sekarang? Tapi pemuda Gryffindor, Lupin, masih duduk di sampingnya. Tom hanya butuh bicara dengan Hermione berdua saja. Tanpa harus didampingi salah satu teman-teman Hermione.

Oh, kalau saja dia bisa melemparkan kutukan pada anak laki-laki menjengkelkan itu. Lalu Tom akan meraih Hermione dan memaksanya untuk berada di sisinya, di tempat dimana gadis itu seharusnya. Tapi sayangnya dia tidak bisa melakukan itu. Menyerang temannya telah membuat Hermione mengabaikannya.

Sihir Tom berkecamuk liar menonton seberapa dekat Lupin dengan Hermione. Gadis itu masih menulis esai dan mengabaikan Tom. Kalau memang dia bersikeras mengabaikannya, maka Tom harus mengubah strateginya. Masalahnya, kalaupun Tom menggunakan kekuasaannya, itu tidak akan menjamin keberhasilannya. Dia tahu Hermione tidak bisa dipaksa. Sangat sulit untuk melakukan itu. Gadis itu adalah penyihir yang sangat kuat. Untuk menundukkan dirinya, Tom harus menggunakan kutukan yang dia benar-benar tidak ingin menggunakannya terhadap gadis itu. Tidak, itu adalah pilihan terakhir. Kalau dia melakukannya, semuanya akan gagal. Hermione sangat susah ditundukkan. Sejak tiba di Hogwarts, Tom belum pernah melihatnya patuh pada laki-laki manapun. Meskipun demikian, Tom harus menunjukkan Hermione tempatnya yang sebenarnya. Kemandirian gadis itu agak menganggu memang.

Ia melihat Hermione menggulung perkamen yang sudah ditulisnya. Sepertinya dia ingin meninggalkan perpustakaan sekarang. Ketika Lupin dan Hermione bangkit dari meja, Tom memutuskan untuk mendekatinya. Dia tidak mau buang-buang waktu lagi. Jadi Tom berdiri dan berjalan menuju mereka. Hermione melihatnya mendekat dan sekarang menatapnya dengan mata lebar. Sayangnya si pemuda Gryffindor juga telah melihatnya mendekat, anak itu melotot tajam pada Tom. Dengan kesal Tom menyaksikan Lupin sedikit melangkah maju di depan Hermione seolah-olah mencoba melindunginya. Matanya menyipit menatap Lupin. Hermione pastinya tidak butuh penyihir lemah seperti Lupin untuk melindunginya. Tom adalah pria yang pantas melindungi Hermione.

"Kami sudah memperingatkanmu untuk menjauhinya," kata Lupin tajam.

Darah Tom mendidih dan ia harus berusaha mengendalikan sihirnya yang masih liar di sekitarnya. Dia menahan amarahnya, mengalihkan pandangannya dari Lupin dan menatap Hermione. Gadis itu masih menatapnya agak gugup.

"Aku ingin bicara denganmu," kata Tom.

Hermione memalingkan muka sebelum berbisik pelan, "Aku tidak mau."

Lalu Hermione membiarkan Lupin menggenggam tangannya dan membawanya pergi. Tom tidak mengikuti mereka. Sepertinya masalah yang dihadapinya bahkan lebih buruk dari perkiraannya.

{{{{{{{+}}}}}}}

.

Hari beranjak malam ketika Hermione berkeliaran di halaman Hogwarts. Dia mengandalkan Mantra Ilusi untuk melindunginya. Setelah keluar dari perpustakaan bersama Lupin, mereka ke Aula Besar untuk makan siang. Saat itu Lupin memberitahu kedua temannya yang lain tentang Tom yang masih mencoba mendekatinya. Setelah itu, mereka tidak pernah membiarkan Hermione sendirian bahkan hanya sedetik saja. Mereka bersama-sama mengantarnya ke kelas selanjutnya, menunggunya di depan kelas dan mendampinginya kembali ke ruang bersama. Mereka menjadi sangat paranoid.

Hermione sangat terganggu dengan sikap over-protektif mereka. Memang bagus bahwa mereka peduli padanya tapi ini terlalu berlebihan. Jadi, Hermione berpura-pura untuk tidur lebih cepat. Saat baru memasuki kamar, ia melemparkan Mantra Ilusi pada dirinya sendiri. Lalu dengan hati-hati ia meninggalkan ruang rekreasi Gryffindor. Untungnya ketiga teman-temannya tidak bisa melihatnya. Di sinilah dia, berjalan-jalan di sekitar Hogwarts. Dia sudah sampai di tepi Danau Hitam sekarang, mencari sudut pandang yang sempurna ke arah kastil. Sinar kebiruan masih berdenyut di sekitar kastil. Memang tidak terlalu menonjol dibandingkan dengan malam dia tiba di Hogwarts, tapi tak diragukan lagi sinar itu masih ada. Hermione tidak tahu mengapa tiba-tiba ia bisa melihatnya. Dia harus mencari tahu lebih lanjut tentang ini. Apakah benar kemilau biru ini adalah mantra pelindung Hogwarts?

Hermione berhenti berjalan dan berdiri di sebuah bukit kecil tertutup salju menghadap kastil. Ia menarik napas dalam-dalam, memejamkan mata dan memanggil semua sihirnya. Seketika ia bisa merasakan aliran listrik mengalir melalui dirinya. Dia berkonsentrasi sangat keras sekarang dan mencoba membiarkan sihirnya melebar. Sihirnya menyebar keluar dari dirinya dan membuat kontak dengan segala benda di sekelilingnya. Salju di tanah, deretan pohon yang tak jauh darinya, air danau. Segala sesuatu yang ada di sekelilingnya tersentuh. Ia berusaha membiarkan sihirnya menjalar semakin jauh darinya da butir-butir keringat muncul di dahinya. Matanya masih terpejam karena masih berkonsentrasi dengan getaran yang berdenyut dari kastil.

Tidak lama kemudian dia bisa merasakannya lagi. Tarikan stabil yang tampaknya berasal dari kastil. Sekarang Hermione menyadari bahwa segala benda di sekelilingnya diselubungi oleh tarikan itu. Semua sihirnya yang menyentuh tarikan itu bergerak dalam irama yang sama. Dengan kaget ia menyadari sihirnya sendiri bersenandung bersama-sama dengan tarikan berdenyut dari kastil. Dia memeriksa sihirnya sendiri lebih teliti. Tapi yang dilihatnya tampak semakin jelas. Kalau memang kemilau biru itu benar-benar mantra pelindung, maka tampaknya mantra pelindung itu menyatu dengan sihirnya.

Ketika Hermione merasakan lebih dalam ke dalam sihirnya, dia menemukan Sihir Elder itu lagi. Masih ada bersamanya. Menyatu dengan sihirnya sendiri. Dia masih belum bisa mengendalikan itu sepenuhnya. Tapi ada sesuatu yang disadarinya. Meskipun segala benda termasuk dirinya sendiri ikut terpengaruh dengan tarikan yang berasal dari kastil Hogwarts, namun Sihir Elder tampaknya benar-benar tidak terpengaruh oleh mantra pelindung itu.

Hermione kemudian membuka matanya lagi dan sihirnya mengalir masuk lagi ke dalam dirinya. Ini sungguh menarik. Apapun sinar biru itu, tampaknya Sihir Elder bukan hanya memungkinkan dia untuk melihat sinar itu, tetapi Sihir Elder juga membuatnya kebal dengan tarikan sinar biru itu. Mungkinkah Sihir Elder benar-benar mampu melawan sihir pelindung kuno Hogwarts? Benar, Hermione sudah tahu Tongkat Elder sangat kuat, tapi ini membuatnya sangat terkesan. Dia selalu mengira tongkat sihir tidak bisa berpikir sendiri. Dia mengira tongkat sihir hanyalah mediator antara sihir penyihir dan mantra-mantra.

Mungkinkah dia bisa melakukan kontrol yang lebih besar atas Sihir Elder? Sihir ini sudah membantunya dalam beberapa situasi. Seperti ketika Tom mencoba melegilimasinya. Kesimpulannya, Sihir Elder ini bisa dikendalikan. Sampai sekarang dia tidak terlalu sadar menggunakan Sihir Elder, tapi mungkin saja dia butuh beberapa latihan. Dia harus melakukan itu. Itu jauh lebih baik daripada hanya bergantung pada naskah Peverell yang bahkan ia saja belum mampu memahaminya.

Sekali lagi Hermione menyapukan pendangannya ke sinar biru itu. Kemudian ia pergi dan mulai berjalan kembali ke kastil. Sudah sangat larut dan ia mulai merasa kedinginan sehingga cepat-cepat ke pintu masuk, kedua tangannya terpendam di dalam saku jubah. Rasa hangat nyaman menabraknya ketika memasuki kastil dan berjalan ke Aula Depan. Langkahnya bergema keras di ubin batu koridor yang sepi. Kelihatannya sisa penduduk kastil sudah kembali ke ruang bersama mereka. Ke sanalah tujuan Hermione sekarang. Dia benar-benar merindukan bantalnya yang empuk dan hangat. Jadi dia menaiki tangga yang tidak bergerak dan melangkah ke koridor berikutnya, tiba-tiba menemukan Tom Riddle berjalan menyusuri koridor yang sama dengannya. Mata abu-abu itu dengan cepat melihatnya dan Hermione melihat senyum kecil di wajah Tom. Tapi Hermione tidak terlalu yakin dengan senyuman itu, koridor memang agak gelap.

Kenapa dia harus selalu bertemu Tom di koridor gelap dan terpencil sih? Hermione bertanya-tanya frustasi.

Jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat dan ia panik mencari jalan keluar dari sini. Keputusannya untuk menghindari Tom sangatlah sulit jika dia selalu bertemu Tom kemanapun ia pergi. Menarik napas dalam-dalam untuk menenangkan diri, ia melanjutkan perjalanan menyusuri koridor. Dia hanya perlu menyusuri koridor, melewati Tom, mengabaikannya lalu pergi. Apa sulitnya?

Hermione memalingkan muka darinya dan bergegas berjalan. Tapi baru saja beberapa langkah melewati Tom, ia mendengar suaranya,

"Hermione?"

Hermione berhenti lalu berbalik perlahan-lahan. Tom berdiri di sana, menatapnya dengan mata abu-abu indahnya.

"Ya?" Hermione bertanya tenang meskipun perasaannya tidak demikian.

"Mengapa kau mengabaikanku?" tanya Tom halus, meskipun Hermione bisa mendengar nada menuntut dalam suaranya.

Tom mengerutkan kening padanya, jelas mengharapkan penjelasan atas sikapnya. Hermione merasa marah lagi. Mengapa Hermione harus menjelaskan sikapnya sendiri? Dia tidak melakukan hal yang salah. Tom yang salah.

"Aku yakin kau tahu kenapa aku tidak mau berbicara padamu!" bentak Hermione marah.

Tatapan Tom menjadi lebih gelap dan sekarang dia menatap tajam ke arahnya. Namun Hermione tidak terintimidasi olehnya karena terlalu marah.

"Tidak, aku tidak tahu kenapa," desisnya dingin. Lalu ia melanjutkan dengan marah, "Oke, aku memang sudah melakukan pertemuan kecil dengan teman-temanmu. Tapi kenapa kau masih berbicara pada mereka dan mengabaikanku?"

Hermione mengangkat alisnya kesal. Kenapa dia harus berhenti bicara dengan teman-temannya sendiri? Tom-lah yang telah menyerang mereka begitu kejam. Mereka pasti tidak melakukan hal yang salah.

"Kau menyerang mereka," bentaknya lagi sambil memberikan tatapan menghina. "Dan kau melemparkan kutukan Noceo pada Marc."

Kilatan gelap melintas di wajah Tom dan muncul semburat merah berbahaya di matanya.

"Oh begitu. Jadi aku tidak diizinkan mengutuk Longbottom. Sedangkan Longbottom diizinkan untuk menarikku, mendorongku dan mencekikku, begitu?" geramnya kesal pada Hermione.

Tatapan Hermione terpaku pada wajahnya dan matanya melebar. Apa yang telah dilakukan Longbottom? Dia tidak tahu tentang itu sama sekali. Amarah yang membakar dalam dirinya langsung mereda, digantikan oleh perasaan protektif aneh itu lagi. Rasa bertanggung jawab atas Tom menyala lagi dalam dirinya.

Lalu Hermione bertanya lirih dengan nada prihatin, "Apa dia benar-benar melakukan hal itu?"

"Ya," desis Tom marah.

Hermione mengamatinya dengan khawatir.

"Dia tidak menyakitimu, kan?" tanyanya lagi.

"Ap…apa?" Tom terlihat sangat bingung dengan kekhawatiran, nada marahnya menghilang sepenuhnya.

Mata Hermione masih menatapnya cemas.

"Apakah kau terluka?" Hermione bertanya dengan lembut.

Tom memalingkan wajahnya sebelum berkata pelan, "Tidak."

"Baguslah." Hermione menghela napas lega ketika melangkah mendekati Tom dan menggenggam tangannya.

Dia tahu Tom punya kemampuan yang sangat bagus untuk mempertahankan diri dari Longbottom. Dia tahu apabila ketiga temannya menyerangnya secara bersamaan, Tom tidak akan memiliki masalah untuk membalas mereka. Jadi memang agak tidak masuk akal untuk khawatir pada Tom. Tapi kejadian-kejadian selama liburan Natal masih segar dalam ingatannya. Dan Hermione tidak ingin ada yang menyakiti Tom lagi.

Keputusan yang telah dibuatnya terlupakan ketika memegang tangannya dan Hermione tersenyum lembut. Tom memandangnya heran. Sepertinya ia masih bingung dengan perubahan sikap Hermione yang sangat mendadak.

"Tapi tetap saja kau tidak berhak mengutuk Marc seperti itu," Hermione menegurnya lembut.

Sekarang Tom menyipitkan matanya lalu berkata dengan nada tajam, "Mengapa kau terus memanggilnya Marc?"

Hermione memutar matanya. Tom menjadi sangat keras kepala saat ini.

"Karena memang itulah namanya."

Saat ini ada kilatan kejam di mata Tom ketika dia mendesis lagi, "Aku tidak suka bocah itu."

Hermione mendesah keras. "Aku bisa memahami itu. Tapi tolonglah, bisakah kau tidak mengutuk teman-temanku lagi?"

Tom menatapnya dan tiba-tiba sebuah seringai perlahan-lahan terbentuk di wajahnya. Lalu Tom melingkarkan lengan di sekeliling Hermione dan menariknya mendekat, ia berbisik di telinganya, "Aku tidak janji."

Hermione memutar mata padanya. Tapi ia masih membiarkan Tom memeluknya, bahkan Hermione bersandar nyaman padanya ketika Tom mengecup lembut keningnya. Mengapa cowok ini terus melakukan itu? Pikirnya, dan Hermione melingkarkan tangannya ke pinggang Tom dan memeluknya erat-erat.

Hermione menyadari Tom meringis kesakitan saat ia memeluknya. Dengan cepat Hermione melepaskannya dan memandangnya khawatir.

"Apa yang salah?" tanyanya cemas.

"Tidak ada," jawab Tom cepat namun menghindari matanya.

"Tom?" Hermione berkata dengan tegas.

Mata abu-abu itu kembali menatapnya sebelum akhirnya menjawab, "Aku baik-baik saja."

Hermione hanya mengangkat alis ke arahnya. Tapi Tom sama sekali tidak menjelaskan apapun. Jadi, Hermione melangkah lebih dekat padanya dan menempatkan tangannya dengan lembut di lengannya.

"Apakah punggungmu sakit?"

Tom tidak menjawab apapun, jadi Hermione meraih lengannya dan berjalan, menariknya dengan lembut. Mereka sampai di depan sebuah pintu kelas dan Hermione membukanya. Ruang kelas itu gelap dan tidak terpakai. Hermione menarik Tom masuk lalu menutup pintu di belakang mereka. Dia mengayunkan tongkatnya dan pintu tekunci. Lalu ia melambaikan tangan lagi dan bola-bola sinar terang keluar dari ujung tongkatnya, terbang ke langit-langit dan menerangi kelas.

Hermione berbalik ke Tom yang masih berdiri di depan pintu. Ia mendekati Tom dan meraih tangannya. Mata Tom tersentak padanya karena merasakan genggamannya. Hermione tersenyum padanya.

"Kemarilah," katanya lembut sambil menuntunnya ke salah satu kursi. "Duduklah." Hermione menunjuk kursi.

Anehnya, Tom mematuhinya. Dia duduk dan menatapnya dengan wajah kosongnya lagi. Hermione menghela napas. Benar-benar tidak mudah untuk mengenali emosinya.

"Biarkan aku memeriksa punggungmu," kata Hermione hati-hati.

Mata abu-abu itu beralih darinya lalu Tom berkata dengan suara pelan, "Aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri."

"Jangan konyol," Hermione menegurnya tegas. "Sekarang buka seragammu."

Mata Tom terus terpaku pada Hermione yang menatapnya penuh harap. Setelah beberapa saat, ia memutuskan kontak mata dan mulai membuka dasinya. Hermione bernapas lega karena Tom akhirnya mengalah. Lalu Hermione melambaikan tongkatnya, memanggil kotak P3K dari kamarnya. Seketika, sebuah kotak kayu muncul dari udara tipis dan tergeletak di atas meja samping Hermione. Hermione membuka tutupnya dan mengaduk-aduk persediannya. Sepertinya segala sesuatu yang ia butuhkan ada di dalam sana. Dia berbalik ke Tom. Saat ini jubah hitam dan _pullover_ lengan hijaunya sudah terlepas, Tom tengah melepas kemeja putihnya sekarang. Ketika kemejanya dilepaskan, Hermione harus mengakui betapa gagah dan tampannya Tom tanpa pakaian. Tapi masih ada hal lain yang harus dilakukannya sekarang, Hermione memarahi dirinya sendiri.

Hermione mengitarinya dan melihat punggungnya. Sebuah perban masih menutupi punggungnya meskipun itu bukan perban yang disihir Hermione. Ia mengayunkan tongkatnya dan perban menghilang. Memar-memar di punggungnya seluruhnya sudah hilang, Hermione lega melihatnya. Tapi masih ada luka yang sangat menonjol di kulitnya yang pucat. Hermione memarahi diri sendiri karena tidak merawat Tom dengan lebih baik. Baru empat hari yang lalu ketika Carter melakukan siksaan ini padanya. Tentu saja luka ini belum sembuh. Bahkan beberapa luka terlihat terbuka lagi dan sedikit berdarah. Mungkin luka ini terbuka lagi ketika berkelahi dengan teman Gryffindor nya. Tadi Tom mengatakan bahwa Longbottom mendorongnya.

Hermione melambaikan tongkat untuk membersihkan luka lalu mengoleskan beberapa ramuan di punggung Tom. Ramuan ini akan membantu dan mempercepat proses penyembuhan. Setelah itu, ia mengayunkan tongkat lagi dan perban baru membebat punggungnya. Kemudian Hermione meletakannya tangan di pundak Tom dan mencondongkan diri ke depan sehingga bisa berbicara lebih dekat dengan Tom.

"Maafkan aku," bisiknya lembut. "Seharusnya aku memeriksa lukamu lebih cepat."

Dia merasa Tom menegang mendengar bisikannya. Setelah beberapa saat ia berkata dengan suara rendah tanpa emosi, "Kupikir kau membenciku."

Senyum kecil melengkung di mulut Hermione lalu berkata dengan nada bercanda, "Tentu saja aku membencimu."

Hermione membungkuk lebih dekat padanya dan mencium pipi Tom singkat sebelum akhirnya berdiri tegak lagi. Tom menolehkan kepalanya sehingga bisa melihatnya. Wajahnya masih memakai topeng tak tertembus, tapi Hermione bisa melihat kilau kelembutan di mata abu-abunya. Ia sangat menyukai kilau lembut itu. Hal itu membuatnya merasa begitu nyaman, entah bagaimana bebannya hilang. Dan itu membuat Tom tidak terlihat menakutkan. Tidak lagi seperti Tom yang tengah menghina Longbottom dengan marah, seperti tadi pagi. Saat itu ia terlihat seperti Voldemort yang membuat kenangan mengerikan membanjiri Hermione lagi.

"Kau ini benar-benar sebuah misteri," Tom akhirnya berkata dengan suara halus, masih menatap intens Hermione.

Hermione nyengir, "Dan akan tetap seperti itu."

Akhirnya seringai melengkung di wajah tampannya, seolah mengatakan bahwa ia pasti akan memecahkan rahasianya.

"Sekarang sudah selesai," kata Hermione. Lalu ia berbalik dan mulai menyusun lagi botol-botol ramuan ke dalam kotak. "Pasang bajumu lagi. Kita kan tidak akan berada di sini selamanya."

Ketika sedang sibuk mengobrak-abrik kotak P3K, tiba-tiba ia merasakan Tom berdiri di belakangnya dan melingkarkan kedua lengannya kekarnya di perutnya.

"Kau yakin?" Tom berbisik di telinganya.

Dada bidang Tom sekarang menekan punggungnya dan Hermione harus bernapas dalam-dalam untuk mengendalikan dirinya sendiri. Tapi itu semua menjadi lebih buruk saat teringat Tom tidak mengenakan bajunya.

"Jadi? Sekarang aku sudah tidak memakai baju," bisik Tom sensual ketika menciumi leher jenjang Hermione dengan lembut. "Mau di sini lebih lama lagi?"

Mata Hermione terpejam. Rasanya menyenangkan merasakan pelukan Tom lagi. Dia bisa merasakan panas tubuh Tom menjalarinya. Sungguh sangat memikat, kedekatan ini. Lagi-lagi membuatnya melupakan kesepian yang selalu menggerogotinya. Dia ingin Tom terus memeluknya seperti ini. Terus dekat dengan dirinya. Tapi dia tidak boleh, tidak, dia tidak boleh membiarkan Tom melakukan ini. Hari ini, Tom telah mengingatkannya lagi siapa sebenarnya dia dan Hermione tidak boleh lagi mengabaikan sisi lain kepribadian pemuda ini.

Ketika di Aula Besar tadi, ia telah menghina Longbottom, sikapnya membuat Hermione ketakutan. Kedinginan dan kejahatan di balik kata-katanya menunjukkan jati dirinya. Dan untuk sesaat, Hermione merasa seakan-akan dilemparkan kembali ke dunia perang dan ketakutan. Benar-benar mengerikan untuk menyadari bahwa laki-laki yang membuatnya bisa melupakan kenangan mengerikan adalah laki-laki yang juga bertanggung jawab memberinya kenangan itu. Semua ini membingungkannya dan membuatnya ketakutan.

Tom jelas menyadari bagaimana Hermione menegang dalam pelukannya dan Tom akhirnya membalik tubuh Hermione tanpa melepaskan pelukannya. Hermione menatapnya dengan mata lebar. Saat ini, Hermione merasa sangat tidak aman. Bagaimana dia harus menghadapi situasi seperti ini?

Mata abu-abu menatapnya intens. Lalu Tom memegang dagunya dengan dua jari, memiringkan kepala sedikit, membungkuk padanya, dan mengecup bibir Hermione. Hermione memejamkan matanya ketika merasakan bibir lembab itu menciumnya. Kali ini ciuman itu tidak menuntut. Sangat lembut dan penuh kasih. Ciuman ini seolah mengucapkan sebuah janji. Seolah mengatakan pada Hermione agar tidak takut padanya.

Tapi apakah itu benar?

Meskipun pikiran itu masih mengganggunya, Hermione tetap melingkarkan tangannya di leher Tom dan dengan ragu-ragu membalas ciumannya. Merasa Hermione membalas ciumannya, Tom memeluknya semakin erat dan menekan tubuh Hermione ke tubuhnya sendiri. Anehnya, pikiran Hermione menjadi tenang. Lalu Tom melepaskan kecupannya dan Hermione menyandarkan kepalanya di dadanya. Kedua lengan Tom memeluknya begitu protektif dan semua rasa tak nyaman yang dirasakan Hermione tadi segera hilang sepenuhnya.

Beberapa menit dalam posisi itu, Tom melepaskannya sambil menyeringai sebelum akhirnya berbalik dan mulai memakai seragamnya lagi. Dia mengenakan lagi kemeja putih dan _pullover_, lalu meraih dasi dan memasangnya longgar di kerah kemeja. Tom menggantungkan jubah hitam di lengannya dan mendekati Hermione, menggenggam tangan Hermione yang terasa mungil di tangannya. Gadis berambut cokelat itu menatap Tom ragu-ragu. Ketidakamanan itu terasa lagi. Dia tidak tahu apa sebabnya.

Seringai di bibir Tom lenyap dan digantikan senyum lembut. Raut wajahnya sangat berbeda sekarang. Tidak ada lagi sisa kegelapan menakutkan yang dilihat Hermione ketika di Aula Besar tadi pagi.

Tom melangkah ke pintu kelas dan Hermione mengekorinya. Ketika sampai di depan pintu, ia menarik tongkatnya dan mengakhiri mantra penguncian Hermione tadi. Anehnya, Hermione menyadari bahwa tidak mengganggu lagi melihat Tom dengan tongkatnya. Tatapannya berkelana ke tongkat sihir putih pucat itu, tapi ia tidak merasa panik lagi.

Terdengar bunyi 'klik' pada pintu dan Tom akhirnya membuka pintu. Ketika mereka melangkah keluar kelas, Hermione melihat sekelompok gadis-gadis berjalan menyusuri koridor yang sama dengannya dan Tom. Ada tiga gadis yang berjalan ke arah mereka. Hermione mengenali mereka. Mereka adalah teman-teman sekamarnya, Rose, Lucia, dan Viola. Ketika mereka asyik-asyik mengobrol dan tertawa, mereka akhirnya melihat Tom dan Hermione berdiri di depan mereka.

Tom baru saja menutup pintu kelas saat Hermione menyaksikan ketiga gadis itu mengamati mereka berdua terang-terangan sekarang. Hermione hanya menonton saat ketiga pasang mata itu memandang ke tangan Tom dan tangannya yang bergandengan erat. Rose, Lucia, dan Viola akhirnya melihat Tom dan memperhatikan penampilannya.

Tom masih memegang jubah hitam di lengannya, dasi menggantung sangat longgar di leher dan kancing-kancing atas kemeja putihnya terbuka. Hermione hampir bisa melihat kesimpulan yang diambil gadis-gadis itu setelah melihat pakaian Tom, ditambah dengan mereka berdua yang baru saja keluar dari kelas kosong. Tentu saja para gadis cekikikan menggoda. Rose dan Lucia bahkan berani mengedipkan mata penuh arti pada Hermione. Yang ingin dilakukan Hermione sekarang adalah membenturkan kepalanya ke dinding. Mereka bertiga tidak akan pernah membiarkannya berkelit lagi. Hermione DeCerto pastilah akan jadi topik gosip terpanas ketika mereka bertiga kembali ke ruang rekreasi nanti. Hermione tahu bahwa ketiga gadis ini adalah biang gosip terbaik di Hogwarts dan mereka pasti akan menceritakan hal ini ke seluruh sekolah. Dia benar-benar harus mencegah hal itu.

Setidaknya gadis-gadis ini masih punya kesopanan sehingga tidak berhenti dan langsung mencecarnya. Hermione agak senang melihat punggung mereka ketika mereka bertiga lanjut berjalan menyusuri koridor, mulai membicarakan topik baru yang panas ini.

Setelah para gadis membelok di tikungan berikutnya dan obrolan mereka perlahan-lahan menghilang, Tom memandangnya dan Hermione hampir mengerang melihat seringai sombong tertera di wajah Tom. Lalu seringai sombong itu berubah menjadi seringai menawan.

"Sekarang mereka akan menyebarkan rumor baru, dan kali ini mereka punya bukti yang sangat kuat, bukan?" Tom berkata dengan suara polos mencurigakan ketika menunjuk ke pintu ruang kelas tadi.

Hermione memutar matanya frustasi, membuat Tom tertawa geli.

.

**To be Continued**

.

* * *

LOHAAA! CHERRY KEMBAALIIII….! *Capslock jebol*^%$

Fiuh, senengnya bisa apdet lagi… Cherry abis pulkam kemaren, dan sayangnya laptop gak dibawa, jadi ditinggal di kosan,,… Bahkan cherry pun pulkam gak bawa pakaian, cuma yang ada di badan aja, hahahahaha….

Akhirnya chapter baru selesai diterjemahkan, lumayan hot pas di akhir. Apalagi mereka ketangkap basah ama si biang-biang gosip, wuaahh, jadi tambah panas aja…

Yosh, sorry ya kalau ada typo, cherry udah cek sih, tapi kalau masih ada yang kelewat ya mohon dimaafkan, kan ini bulan puasa… ya ya ya? *kedip-kedip menggoda(*^^%^%

Oh ya, buat yg khawatir fic ini bakal ditelantarin karena cherry nerjemahin fic lain, gak usah khawatir ya… karena cherry bakal namatin fic ini dulu baru beralih ke proyek-proyek yang lain… ^^

Tengkyu banget ya buat yang udah baca, review, dan menunggu chapter ini begitu lama… Kalian semua the best! Mmuahhh… ^O^ Review lagi? *^%puppy*&^^


	21. 20 : Ksatria Walpurgis

**ULTIMA RATIO**

**Disclaimer : J.K Rowling**

**Author : Winterblume**

**TomMione Time-Traveller Fic**

**Romance & Adventure**

* * *

**Summary: **

Akhirnya hari Pertempuran Akhir melawan Lord Voldemort telah datang. Harry, Ron, dan Hermione bertempur dengan gagah berani melawan musuh bebuyutan mereka- tapi kemudian sesuatu menjadi salah. Dan Hermione menemukan dirinya sendirian dalam situasi genting.

* * *

**20**

**KSATRIA WALPURGIS**

**.**

Keesokan paginya, Hermione terbangun di ranjangnya dan merasa terkejut karena tidurnya sangat nyenyak. Dia belum pernah menikmati tidur yang nyaman tanpa mimpi buruk menakutkan. Meskipun akhir-akhir ini memang dia sudah jarang bermimpi buruk. Kapan terakhir kali dia benar-benar bermimpi buruk? Hermione bertanya-tanya, berguling di kasurnya dan memejamkan mata lagi, mencoba menikmati perasaan damai ini. Jelas sangat menakutkan karena setiap malam harus menonton lagi gambar-gambar mengerikan yang telah terjadi dalam hidupnya. Jadi, apapun yang telah berhasil mengusir mimpi buruk itu, Hermione tidak akan mengeluh.

Tetapi sekarang Hermione tidak bisa berkonsentrasi lagi pada pikirannya karena ia mendengar obrolan di kamarnya. Dia memang belum sepenuhnya terjaga, namun sekarang cukup jelas mendengar pembicaraan itu. Dan Hermione nyaris mengerang. Kelambunya menutupi segala sisi ranjangnya tapi tetap saja tidak bisa menghalangi suara-suara teman sekamarnya yang tengah memanggilnya. Malam tadi Hermione cukup beruntung karena berhasil menyelinap kembali ke kamar tanpa harus bertemu mereka. Tapi sekarang tampaknya tidak ada cara lagi untuk menghindari mereka. Dia benar-benar tidak _mood_ untuk menghadapi cecaran teman sekamarnya, tidak setelah apa yang terjadi semalam. Rose, Lucia, dan Viola sudah bergosip tentangnya di koridor tempat Tom dan Hermione tadi malam. Dia tidak mau memikirkan tentang apa yang akan dipikirkan mereka melihat Tom dan Hermione. Tentunya mereka sudah menyebarkan cerita tentang hubungannya dengan Tom ke seluruh anak asrama yang lain.

_Ini bukan hal 'seharusnya' seperti yang kau harapkan!_

Amarahnya menjerit lagi saat mengingat bagaimana Tom menciumnya di ruang kelas, hanya beberapa jam setelah Hermione memutuskan untuk menjauhi Tom. Apa yang membuatnya begitu mustahil untuk menghindari Tom? Hermione merasa sangat bersalah karena membiarkan Tom mendekatinya lagi. Tak bisa dibayangkannya bagaimana reaksi sahabat-sahabatnya kalau melihat ini. Tapi mereka semua sudah begitu jauh sekarang. Mereka telah meninggalkannya. Hermione menghela napas dalam-dalam sebelum akhirnya duduk di kasurnya. Dia tidak bisa hanya mendekam di tempat tidur sepanjang hari, mencoba untuk menenangkan perasaannya yang kacau. Jadi Hermione meraih kelambunya dan menariknya hingga terbuka. Hanya untuk disambut oleh tatapan gembira teman-teman sekamarnya. Kepalanya rasanya jadi pusing saat mengamati mereka dengan frustasi.

"Akhirnya!" Rose memekik. "Kau bangun!"

"Kami baru saja ingin membangunkanmu," Lucia berseru.

Lucia berdiri di samping ranjang pink-nya yang menyilaukan mata dan hampir melompat-lompat kegirangan. Hermione tergoda untuk menarik selimutnya menutupi badan, berbaring di tempat tidurnya lagi dan berpura-pura semua ini tidak pernah terjadi. Tapi keriuhan gila memancar dari seluruh teman sekamarnya, seolah mengatakan dia tidak akan pernah bisa bersembunyi dari mereka.

Rose merosot duduk di samping Hermione sebelum berkata dengan suara melengking, "Kau harus menjelaskan semuanya." Kemudian ia menyodok-nyodok pinggang Hermione dan melanjutkan dengan suara sok penting, "Apa yang kau lakukan dengan Riddle semalam?"

Semua gadis mulai cekikikan, termasuk Diana yang sekarang duduk di samping Viola di ranjang Lucia sehingga mereka semuanya berhadapan dengan Hermione. Di sisi lain, Hermione sama sekali tidak punya keinginan untuk cekikikan juga. Bagaimana dia harus menghadapi kekacauan ini?

"Sebelumnya aku tidak pernah percaya kalau Riddle benar-benar mengejarmu," kata Viola dalam nada sombong yang biasanya. "Tapi sekarang aku sudah melihatnya dengan mata kepalaku sendiri…"

"Beritahu kami, beritahu kami!" Lucia tampaknya meledak dalam kegembiraan sekarang. "Apa yang sudah dilakukannya? Apakah dia menciummu?"

Rose tertawa, "Aku yakin Riddle telah melakukan lebih dari itu."

Hermione menatapnya. Bagaimana dia bisa keluar dari situasi ini?

"Begini, aku benar-benar tidak mau membicarakan ini sekarang," kata Hermione kaku.

_Benar-benar alasan yang bagus_, dia menyindir dirinya sendiri, _Cewek-cewek cerewet ini pasti akan menerima alasan itu._ Dalam hati Hermione memutar matanya.

"Tidak, tidak," kata Rose tegas. "Kau harus memberitahu kami."

"Ya, tidak boleh ada rahasia," Lucia menambahkan. "Kita kan sahabat."

Hermione mengerutkan kening padanya. Mereka jelas tidak bersahabat. Hanya karena mereka tidur di kamar yang sama, tidak berarti bahwa mereka tiba-tiba bersahabat.

"Riddle mengingatkanmu dengan tunanganmu, bukan?" Diana sekarang bertanya dengan lembut.

Mata Hermione menatapnya. Sekali lagi terpesona oleh mata hijau Diana yang terlihat begitu mirip dengan mata Harry. Tapi sekarang Hermione mengerutkan alisnya. Apa yang dibicarakan Diana? Butuh waktu beberapa detik untuk mengingat tentang kisah sedih yang dikarangnya sebelum liburan untuk membalas rumor bodoh yang disebarkan Tom.

_Ironis, bukan?_ suara dalam dirinya mengejek kejam. _Tidak juga kok_, pikir Hermione sebelum akhirnya berdiri dari ranjang. Dia harus segera mengakhiri percakapan bodoh ini. Dia benar-benar tidak ingin berbicara dengan para gadis lagi sekarang.

"Kau mau kemana?" Rose merengek padanya.

"Sudah agak siang," kata Hermione dengan suara terkendali. "Marc, Richard, dan Amarys pasti sudah menungguku di ruang rekreasi."

"Aww, Hermione," keluh Lucia. "Kau tidak boleh selalu menghabiskan waktumu dengan anak-anak itu." Lalu ia tersenyum sebelum akhirnya berkata dengan suara mengejek, "Tom pasti tidak akan menyukai itu."

"Benar," Rose menyetujuinya. "Riddle pasti akan cemburu."

Hermione tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Kesabarannya perlahan terkikis. Jadi ia lanjut berjalan ke kamar mandi.

"Ohmigod, OHMIGOD!" Lucia berteriak histeris. "Kemarin saat sarapan pagi, kami melihatmu dengan Riddle dan Marc di depan pintu Aula. Mereka memperebutkanmu, bukan?"

Hermione berbalik menatap mereka lagi. Cewek-cewek ini benar-benar tidak tahu kapan harus berhenti, bukan? Mungkin dia harus meng-Obliviate mereka dan masalah selesai. Ide itu sangat menggoda saat ini, Kadang-kadang memang ada untungnya untuk jadi penyihir hitam.

"Marc Longbottom menyukaimu juga," Rose kemudian merengek. "Dunia ini tidak adil, dua cowok _hot_ memperebutkanmu."

Hermione memandang Rose. Longbottom juga menyukai dirinya? Itu…

…_mungkin benar_. Mengingat sikap pemuda itu belakangan ini. Dalam hati Hermione memutar matanya. Lalu ia menutup pintu kamar mandi.

Beberapa menit kemudian Hermione berjalan ke ruang rekreasi. Sayangnya dia masih didampingi oleh teman-teman sekamarnya. Dan mereka masih mencoba mendapatkan informasi lebih lanjut darinya. Ketika tiba di ruang bersama, ia agak terkejut melihat ketiga teman Gryffindor nya duduk di salah satu sofa, jelas sedang menunggunya. Sekarang memang agak kesiangan karena Hermione sengaja berlama-lama di kamar mandi, berharap teman sekamarnya akan pergi tanpa dirinya. Dan dia tidak beruntung. Tapi kenapa Longbottom, Weasley, dan Lupin masih menunggunya?

"Pagi, Mione," Weasley menyapanya berseri-seri. "Tidurmu nyenyak?"

"Lumayan." Hermione tersenyum padanya. Kemudian ia melanjutkan dengan penasaran pada ketiga pemuda itu. "Kenapa kalian masih menungguku? Ini sudah agak kesiangan."

"Pff, sudah kukatakan, bukan?" Longbottom menjawab. "Kami tidak akan membiarkanmu berjalan sendirian. Tidak aman untukmu."

Sebuah suara yang datang dari belakang Hermione bertanya curiga, "Benarkah? Kenapa tidak aman?"

Hermione berbalik dan menemukan teman-teman sekamarnya masih berdiri di belakangnya dan mendengar percakapan mereka.

"Bukan berarti ini adalah urusanmu‒" kata Longbottom, berpaling pada Rose yang bertanya tadi. "‒tapi Riddle mengincar Hermione, jadi kami harus melindungi dia."

Pernyataan itu memicu ledakan tawa dari para gadis. Hermione berdiri di tengah-tengah mereka dan benar-benar berharap dia berada di tempat lain sekarang. Tempat di mana tidak ada gadis-gadis konyol yang mengoceh tentang kehidupan pribadi orang lain.

Setelah beberapa waktu, Lucia yang sudah tenang lagi menepuk bahu Hermione ramah. "Dua pengagum, eh? Kau lumayan populer ternyata."

Hermione tidak menjawab apapun dan sangat senang ketika keempat gadis itu melanjutkan perjalanan ke Aula Besar dan meninggalkan mereka.

"Mereka kenapa sih?" Longbottom menatap punggung para gadis itu dan mengusap rambut pirangnya dalam kebingungan.

"Entahlah," jawab Hermione dengan tenang, menyesuaikan letak tasnya dan mulai berjalan ke pintu keluar ruang rekreasi.

"Tunggu!" teriak Longbottom dan bergegas mengejarnya.

Longbottom, Weasley, dan Lupin mengikutinya sampai ke Aula Besar. Hermione tahu bahwa mereka hanya khawatir padanya, tapi perlahan-lahan ini mulai membuatnya resah. Tapi sayangnya, tidak ada cara untuk menghentikan mereka karena mereka sangat gigih dengan pengawalan ini. Yah, dia mungkin bisa memberitahu mereka bahwa tidak perlu lagi melindunginya karena Tom tidak lagi mencoba membunuhnya.

_Apakah kau __benar-benar__ yakin?_ suara jahat itu bergema lagi di kepalanya.

Hermione mendesah pelan yang tampaknya memicu perhatian lebih ketiga temannya, kemudian ia berjalan masuk ke Aula Besar. Saat berjalan ke meja asramanya, dia melihat banyak murid yang mengamatinya. Beberapa dari mereka mengintip-ngintip untuk melihatnya, beberapa lagi bahkan terang-terangan menatapnya.

_Cepat sekali menyebarnya_, pikirnya sambil berjalan. Tampaknya rumor tentangnya dan Tom sudah menyebar luas. Meskipun masih merupakan misteri baginya tentang kapan tepatnya teman sekamar tercintanya punya waktu untuk menyebarkan gosip. Hermione mencoba mengabaikan tatapan mereka, dalam beberapa kasus, melotot, dan berjalan tenang ke meja Gryffindor lalu duduk. Ia meraih teko kopi di depannya dan menuangnya ke cangkir. Ia menyadari bahwa semua pasang mata tertuju padanya.

_Yah, _dia beralasan, _setidaknya ini tidak seburuk ketika mereka mengira bahwa aku adalah penguntit gila._

Setidaknya, saat ini, Tom bukan orang yang menyebarkan rumor. Tatapan Hermione perlahan berjalan ke Tom. Dia sedang duduk di meja Slytherin, terlihat sangat tampan seperti biasa, dan sekarang tengah menyeringai menyebalkan padanya.

_Atau bahkan lebih buruk_, pikir Hermione kesal dan meneguk kopinya.

"Apa yang salah dengan mereka?" Dia mendengar suara bingung Longbottom.

"Aku tidak tahu," jawab Weasley.

Hermione melirik mereka. Longbottom dan Weasley duduk tepat di sampingnya sementara Lupin duduk di kursi di depannya. Mereka jelas telah melihat tatapan mengganggu murid lainnya dan ekspresi bingung yang terpasang di wajah mereka bertiga jelas menunjukkan bahwa tidak semua orang tahu rumor itu.

Kemudian terdengar suara marah pada mereka, "Kalian benar-benar tidak tahu?"

Hermione mendongak dan hampir mengerang keras saat matanya tertuju pada gadis yang baru saja berbicara. Dia tidak tahu namanya tapi Hermione bisa mengenali wajahnya dan kedua gadis di sampingnya. Ketiga gadis itu adalah orang yang bertemu dengannya dan Tom setelah detensi bodoh dengan McGray. Waktu itu Tom telah berakting sehingga membuat semua orang membencinya. Dan ketiga gadis ini juga yang telah mencoba mengutuk dia di koridor. Mata Hermione menyipit pada gadis berambut pirang panjang. Dia adalah gadis yang menembakkan kutukan _Reducto_ pada Hermione. Sekarang mereka menatapnya tajam. Hermione bertanya-tanya mengapa mereka begitu gigih membencinya tapi dia tidak peduli. Ini tak lebih dari masalah konyol.

"Tahu apa?" Lupin bertanya tenang.

Gadis dengan rambut cokelat pendek melemparkan pandangan jahat pada Hermione sebelum akhirnya berbicara dengan mencemooh pada Lupin, "Itu tuh, teman kecilmu itu adalah pelacur murahan."

"Jaga mulutmu, cewek!" Longbottom membentak gadis itu.

"Kenapa? Itu benar kok," gadis berambut pirang balas membentaknya. Kemudian mata birunya mengembara dari Longbottom ke Hermione, sebelum berkata dengan cara merendahkan, "Kau ini benar-benar pelacur kotor, kan?"

Hermione tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Semua ini sangatlah konyol. Dia sama sekali tidak pernah berbuat salah pada mereka, tapi mereka malah membencinya.

"Berhenti menghinanya!" suara baru membentak gadis pirang itu.

Hermione mengerutkan kening dan memutar kepalanya untuk mencari tahu siapa yang barusan membelanya. Ketika matanya mencari-cari, dia tidak terkejut melihat semua anak Gryffindor ikut mendengarkan percakapan bodoh ini. Hermione tidak mengharapkan teman seasramanya akan membelanya. Meskipun kalimat berikutnya yang keluar dari mulut Lucia menghancurkan keyakinannya.

"Kau itu hanya iri." Lucia menatap gadis Gryffindor pirang penuh kemenangan. "Kenapa sih kau tidak menerimanya? Riddle menyukai Hermione. Dan bukan kau!"

"Maaf?" Longbottom sekarang menatap Lucia marah. "Apa yang sudah dilakukan Riddle sebenarnya?"

Hermione ingin sekali mengutuk Lucia saat gadis itu melemparkan pandangan kasihan pada Longbottom sebelum akhirnya berkata dengan nada prihatin, "Maafkan aku, Marc, tapi kelihatannya Riddle sangat menyukai Hermione."

"Ya, benar," Rose menambahkan dan kelihatannya dia sangat menikmati ini, dilihat dari kilatan matanya. "Riddle jatuh cinta padanya," ia mengakhiri kalimatnya dengan cekikikan menggoda.

"Tidak mungkin!" Gadis pirang yang menghina Hermione tadi marah.

"Benar, apa kalian sudah gila?" Longbottom menatap Rose geram.

Hermione sudah merasa muak dengan semua ini. Hubungan antara dirinya dan Tom sudah cukup membingungkan. Dia benar-benar tidak mau masalah ini dibahas di depan umum. Dia melemparkan pandangan ke meja Slytherin. Tentu saja Tom terlihat tertarik dengan keributan yang terjadi di meja Gryffindor. Ada seringai menyebalkan di bibirnya sambil menatap Hermione geli. Hermione hanya memutar matanya, kemudian bangkit dari duduknya dan mulai berjalan ke pintu keluar Aula. Baru berjalan beberapa langkah, Longbottom sudah menyusulnya. Di sudut matanya, dia melihat Lupin dan Weasley berjalan di belakangnya.

"Benar-benar, apa yang salah dengan mereka? Apa mereka semua itu idiot?" Hermione mendengar suara marah Longbottom. "Ini menjelaskan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi."

Mata Hermione melesat padanya. Apakah benar-benar terlihat jelas? Dia agak panik karena Longbottom menatapnya intens dan terlihat marah.

Tapi kemudian Longbottom berkata, "Pasti Riddle lagi yang menyebarkan rumor bodoh ini. Dia sudah pernah melakukannya sebelum ini. Riddle mencoba untuk merusak reputasimu lagi."

"Ya, kau benar, Marc," Weasley nimbrung. "Dia memang telah melakukan hal seperti ini sebelum liburan Natal."

"Hmm, entahlah," Lupin menyangkal. "Kederangannya tidak masuk akal. Kenapa Riddle melakukan itu lagi? Rumor yang dulu yang sudah gagal total. Kenapa dia mencoba lagi?"

Longbottom menatap Lupin dan menggelengkan kepala sebelum berkata, "Dia itu jahat. Itulah sebabnya." Kemudian ia melanjutkan dengan nada mengejek. "Dan Riddle itu bodoh."

"Tidak, dia tidak bodoh!" Hermione mendesis padanya dengan nada lebih tinggi.

Apa yang salah dengan dirinya? Mengapa dia membela Tom sekarang? Matanya kembali menatap Longbottom. Sekarang pemuda itu memandangnya dengan kebingungan yang terpancar dari mata birunya.

Hermione senang karena akhirnya Lupin berkata, "Kau benar, Hermione. Dia tidak bodoh." Sekarang Lupin mengerutkan kening. "Dan itulah yang membuat Riddle jauh lebih berbahaya."

Pandangan Longbottom beralih ke Lupin ketika ia berbicara pelan, "Itu artinya kita harus melindungi Hermione lebih baik lagi sekarang. Bajingan jahat itu pasti sedang merencanakan sesuatu."

Hermione hampir meringis mendengar ucapan Longbottom. Apakah dia tidak akan pernah mendapatkan kebebasannya lagi?

Benar saja. Sikap protektif teman-temannya semakin menjadi setelah mendengar rumor baru ini. Setelah sarapan, mereka berjalan bersama ke kelas Pemeliharaan Satwa Gaib. Profesor Kettleburn sudah cukup sehat untuk mengajar lagi, meskipun ia telah mengalami cedera di jari-jari kanannya. Kelas ini dilakukan di luar kastil. Hermione semakin kesal dengan sikap teman-temannya di kelas. Mereka selalu mengawal di sekitarnya seolah-olah mengharapkan serangan. Memangnya mereka pikir apa yang bisa terjadi di kelas? Bahkan kalaupun Tom masih mencoba menyakitinya, ia pasti tidak akan melakukannya di kelas. Hermione senang saat Profesor Kettleburn mengakhiri kelas dan mereka berjalan kembali ke kastil.

Jadi, sekarang Hermione sedang duduk di ruang kelas Rune Kuno dan mendengarkan penjelasan Profesor Nota. Tapi dia tidak bisa berkonsentrasi pada pelajaran karena sedang kesal. Lupin duduk tepat di sampingnya, tapi bukan dia penyebab kekesalannya. Bukan, penyebabnya adalah bisik-bisik di belakangnya. Di meja belakangnya, sekelompok gadis Ravenclaw duduk di sana dan membahas topik terkini yang lagi panas-panasnya tentang Hermione.

"Jadi mereka ketangkap basah di ruang kelas?" salah seorang gadis berbisik pada teman-temannya.

"Benar," jawab gadis itu. "Dan mereka jelas sudah berciuman."

Hermione menggenggam bukunya lebih erat saat merasakan sihir mengalir liar dalam dirinya, Tampaknya seiring berjalannya waktu, rumor itu semakin buruk saja. Tapi pernyataan berikutnya benar-benar membuat Hermione marah.

"Bukan, bukan," bisik suara lain. "Aku mendengar dari Susan. Kau tahu kan cewek Hufflepuff itu. Menurut dia, Riddle dan DeCerto ketangkap basah di lemari sapu. Dan‒" Di sini gadis Ravenclaw menambahkan jeda agar lebih dramatis, "‒ mereka melakukan _itu_."

Setelah pernyataan itu, Hermione bisa mendengar tawa tertahan dari belakangnya. Amarahnya menggelegak. Tidak bisakah gadis-gadis ini melihat bahwa objek gosip mereka duduk pas di depan mereka? Mereka masih belum menghentikan obrolan itu. Kalau memang mereka menikmati bergosip tentang orang lain, setidaknya mereka memiliki kesopanan untuk memastikan orang yang dibicarakan tidak mendengar. Tangan kanannya gatal ingin menarik tongkat dan mengutuk cewek-cewek tolol ini.

Hermione masih berusaha mengendalikan sihirnya agar tidak memukul gadis-gadis itu ketika akhirnya Profesor Nota membubarkan kelas. Hermione memasukkan pena bulu, perkamen, dan buku paket Rune Kunonya ke dalam tas. Lalu ia bangkit dari meja dan berjalan cepat keluar kelas.

"Dengar, Hermione." Dia mendengar Lupin berkata menenangkan. "Jangan dengarkan ocehan mereka. Mereka itu idiot."

Hermione berbalik padanya. Lupin masih mengemasi barang-barangnya. Baru saja ingin menjawab Lupin, Profesor Nota memanggil pemuda itu, "Mr. Lupin, bisa tinggal di sini sebentar?"

"Tentu saja, Profesor," kata Lupin sopan.

Kemudian matanya mengembara kembali ke Hermione dan menatapnya khawatir.

"Jangan khawatir," kata Hermione. "Aku bisa jaga diri."

"Oke," kata Lupin setuju, tapi wajahnya terlihat ragu.

Hermione melemparkan senyum menenangkan sebelum berbalik dan meninggalkan ruang kelas. Ketika menyusuri koridor, mencoba mengabaikan tatapan penasaran siswa lain, ia memutuskan untuk tidak kembali ke ruang rekreasi. Dia ingin sendirian sekarang. Dia tidak mau mengakui ini, tapi entah bagaimana rumor baru ini membuatnya gelisah. Bukan fakta bahwa ia menjadi target gosip lagi di Hogwarts. Bukan itu, masalahnya adalah kali ini dia tidak tahu apakah gosip itu sebagian benar atau tidak. Apa yang terjadi antara dirinya dan Tom?

Hermione memutuskan menggunakan kesempatan langka ini untuk menyendiri. Sudah cukup mengganggu karena teman-temannya masih berpikir ia membutuhkan perlindungan 24 jam. Dia tahu mereka hanya berniat membantu, tapi perlahan-lahan membuatnya kesal juga. Saat ini yang dibutuhkannya hanya sendirian sehingga dia punya waktu untuk memikirkan semua masalahnya. Terutama hubungannya dengan Tom. Seluruh penghuni sekolah yang tampaknya membahas tentang hal itu tidak membuatnya lebih mudah bagi Hermione.

Dia yakin dengan dirinya dan perasaannya. Tentu saja dia menyukai Tom. Itu sangat jelas dan tak ada gunanya menyangkal lagi. Dia sudah sangat menyukai pemuda itu. Tapi masih ada bagian dari dirinya yang terus-menerus berteriak menyuruhnya berhenti menyukai Tom. Mungkin itu adalah hati nuraninya, Hermione juga tidak tahu. Dia memang tidak pernah berhenti mengingat siapa Tom sebenarnya. Tidak bisa disangkal lagi. Dia adalah Lord Voldemort. Perilakunya terhadap Longbottom adalah bukti nyata sekarang.

Tapi ada sesuatu yang lain yang juga tak terbantahkan. Hermione selalu merasa lebih baik di sekitar Tom. Sudah sangat lama ia berhenti berharap untuk merasa bebas lagi. Bebas dari kesedihan dan gambar-gambar mengerikan yang menghantuinya tanpa ampun. Tentu saja, hal-hal yang telah dialaminya selama perang masih menghantuinya. Kemungkinan besar ia tidak akan pernah bisa melupakan itu, tapi Tom telah mengurangi rasa sakitnya. Rasa sakit itu berkurang bahkan terkadang hilang. Ini sudah lebih dari harapannya selama ini.

Hermione berbelok dan menyusuri koridor sepi. Langkahnya bergema keras ketika berjalan di lantai batu. Sekarang ia tidak tahu persis dimana dirinya. Dia hanya butuh kesendirian. Awalnya dia berniat ke Kamar Kebutuhan, tapi kemudian teringat bahwa Tom tahu tentang kamar itu juga. Kemungkinan besar Tom menggunakan kamar itu untuk mengadakan pertemuan dengan Pelahap Maut. Hal terakhir yang diinginkan Hermione adalah tak sengaja menyaksikan pertemuan itu. Jadi dia akhirnya berjalan tanpa tujuan menyusuri koridor-koridor Hogwarts.

Namun, ia harus tetap mengambil keputusan untuk masalahnya. Haruskah dia menjauhi Tom atau tidak? Jelas berbahaya untuk selalu di dekatnya. Bukan hanya karena ia adalah Pangeran Kegelapan masa depan, tapi Tom juga sangat jeli dan bernafsu sekali untuk memecahkan rahasianya. Hermione memiliki banyak rahasia yang tidak ingin dipecahkan. Lalu Tom sendiri juga jadi masalah sekarang. Hermione tidak tahu persis apa yang dirasakan Tom. Apakah Tom menyukainya? Atau dia mendekati Hermione hanya untuk mengungkapkan rahasianya? Apakah Tom hanya ingin bermain-main saja dengannya? Jujur saja, dia sudah tahu apa yang seharusnya ia lakukan. Keputusan pertamanya adalah yang paling benar. Dia harusnya menjauh dari Tom. Akan jadi kebodohan apabila ia tidak menghindarinya. Ada begitu banyak banyak alasan mengapa Hermione harus menjauhinya. Dia berada di masa lalu sekarang. Sudah merupakan resiko untuk berbicara dengan orang-orang di sini.

Renungan Hermione terpecahkan dan kepalanya tersentak ketika mendengar suara licin, "DeCerto, kau benar-benar pemandangan yang bagus untuk menyakiti mataku."

Dia merasa lebih dari syok melihat sekelompok pemuda Slytherin berdiri tak jauh darinya di koridor. Bagaimana mungkin ia tidak melihat mereka?

"Seseorang yang kami cari-cari dari kemarin. Kebetulan yang bagus bukan, Avery?" salah satu dari mereka berkata dengan suara mengejek.

Hermione mengenalinya, itu Lestrange. Sekarang pemuda itu menyeringai sinis padanya. Avery berdiri tepat di sampingnya dan ia juga menyeringai pada Hermione. Masih ada kilatan menilai dalam mata hitam Avery ketika menelusuri setiap lekuk tubuhnya. Di belakang Lestrange dan Avery, Hermione bisa melihat pemuda lain, Black. Dan yang bersandar di dinding di samping teman-temannya adalah Alba, yang tongkat sihirnya pernah dirampas Hermione. Perut Hermione bergejolak. Pastinya mereka tidak hanya ingin ngobrol dengannya.

"Ya benar, kebetulan yang sangat bagus," gerutu Avery arogan.

Hermione mulai mengamati sekelilingnya tanpa sepengetahuan anak-anak Slytherin ini. Koridor benar-benar kosong. Saat ini mereka tengah berada di bagian yang relatif jarang dilewati penghuni kastil. Hermione mengutuk keras kebodohannya sendiri. Kenapa dia harus berjalan ke wilayah ini? Dia pasti telah sangat tenggelam dalam lamunan, sehingga membiarkan kewaspadaannya menurun. Kalau ini adalah perang, dia pasti sudah tewas sekarang. Tapi tidak ada gunanya menyesali susu yang telah tumpah.

_Fokus!_ ia menegur dirinya sendiri.

Beberapa meter dari koridor ini, Hermione ingat pernah melihat sebuah pintu. Mungkin itu adalah pintu ruang kelas yang tak terpakai. Itu bisa membantu nanti. Tapi sebisa mungkin ia harus mencegah pertarungan dengan mereka. Hermione memelototi keempat pemuda yang berdiri di depannya sebelum berkata dengan suara kuat dan tegas,

"Dan ada urusan apa kalian mencariku?"

Avery mulai berjalan mendekatinya dan Hermione langsung memasang sikap duel.

"Ada sesuatu yang harus kita luruskan, gadis kecil," sindirnya. Dan Hermione bisa melihat ancaman di balik kata-katanya.

"Dan apa 'sesuatu' yang kau maksud?" tanya Hermione sinis.

Hermione bisa merasakan kedutan di tangan kananya, siap mengantisipasi serangan. Dia sudah sangat siap untuk pertarungan sekarang.

"Kau tahu persis apa itu, jalang!" Lestrange berteriak agresif.

Mata Hermione menyipit saat beralih dari Avery ke Lestrange.

"_Please_, jelaskan padaku," jawabnya dengan lembut tapi mengejek.

"Kau sudah berani melecehkan pemimpin kami, pelacur. Apa kau pikir kau bisa lolos begitu saja?" Lestrange mendesis mengancam padanya.

Hermione mengangkat alisnya. Dia bingung. Pemimpin mereka? Pasti Tom. Apa maksud Lestrange tentang dia yang melecehkan Tom? Apa yang dibicarakannya? Hermione menatapnya bingung sampai akhirnya ia ingat. Kemarin pagi ia sudah berdebat dengan Tom, dan pengikutnya juga ada di sana. Tapi dia kan tidak benar-benar menghina Tom. Sikapnya normal-normal saja kok.

…_oke, aku memang marah dan menghinanya…_

Tiba-tiba sebuah pikiran melintas di benaknya. Apa Tom yang mengirimkan pengikutnya untuk mencarinya? Untuk membalasnya? Perasaan nyeri terasa di perutnya saat memikirkan itu.

"Apakah pemimpin kalian tahu bahwa kalian berada di sini sekarang?" Hermione menatap Lestrange marah.

Kerlip kecil ketidaknyamanan melintas di wajah Lestrange dan itu cukup mengatakan bahwa Tom, pada kenyataannya, tidak tahu dengan tindakan pengikutnya ini. Hermione merasakan lega yang aneh mengetahui hal ini.

"Jadi, dia tidak tahu," kata Hermione tegas. "Mungkin seharusnya kalian mendapatkan izinnya dulu sebelum mencoba mengancamku. Yaa, bukan berarti kalian ini adalah ancaman besar bagiku sih." Dia tersenyum polos pada pemuda di depannya.

Lestrange menggeram dan menarik tongkatnya. Yang lainnya mengikuti. Hermione menjentikkan pergelangan tangannya dan tongkat sihirnya mendarat di tangannya.

"Aku akan menunjukkan tempatmu, jalang kotor!" Lestrange menggeram padanya.

Lalu ia melambaikan tongkatnya dan sebuah kutukan biru keluar dari ujung tongkatnya. Kutukan bergegas menuju Hermione tapi dia tidak mengangkat tongkatnya untuk memblokir itu. Kutukan itu hanya kutukan biasa sehingga dia hanya bergeser sedikit. Kutukan itu jatuh ke lantai di belakangnya.

"Seharusnya kau punya sesuatu yang lebih baik untuk mengalahkanku!" ejeknya pada Lestrange.

Ia akui, bukan ide yang baik untuk mengejek anak-anak Slytherin itu, sementara itu kutukan lain yang cukup ampuh meninggalkan tongkat Lestrange.

"Aku akan mengajarimu agar tidak pernah lagi berbicara dengan pemimpin kami seperti itu!" Lestrange membentaknya sambil memutar tongkatnya.

Sekilas Hermione bisa melihat senyum puas di wajah Lestrange saat kutukan itu melaju ke arahnya. Kekuatan di balik kutukan itu berderak agresif. Dan tiga pemuda lain juga mulai melemparkan kutukan lain. Kutukan mereka juga sama kuatnya.

_Well, well, siapa ya yang mengajarkan mereka kutukan gelap seperti itu? _Hermione bertanya retoris dengan kecut.

Tapi sekarang bukan waktunya untuk sarkasme. Dia mengangkat tongkat sihirnya dan mengacungkannya cepat dalam pola rumit.

_Aberrare!_

Dengan puas Hermione mengamati kutukan yang melesat ke arahnya membelok, menabrak dinding di sampingnya. Tapi anak-anak Slytherin, tampaknya tidak begitu mudah dibuat tercengang karena mereka sekarang menembakkan rentetan kutukan lainnya. Hermione merunduk dan melemparkan dirinya ke dinding. Dia bisa merasakan kekuatan di balik kutukan-kutukan itu ketika membumbung mengancam di atas kepalanya. Sekarang dia berjongkok dengan punggung bersandar di dinding batu yang dingin dengan posisi yang sangat tidak bagus untuk bertarung. Dia harus pindah sekarang. Mencari perlindungan. Sebuah perisai sihir bukan pilihan terbaik karena dia tidak bisa menyerang ketika ada perisai. Hermione kemudian teringat pintu yang ia lihat sebelumnya. Jaraknya hanya beberapa meter di belakang Hermione.

"Tidak begitu nakal lagi, ya?" Lestrange menyeringai padanya dengan suara mengejek. "Kau akan meminta maaf pada pemimpin kami dengan lutut tertekuk secepatnya."

_Ya, tentu saja!_ Hermione hampir memutar matanya, tapi kemudian ia melambaikan tongkat sihirnya dan berpikir, _Tergus!_

Koridor itu segera dipenuhi kabut tak tertembus. Hermione menggunakan Mantra Ilusi pada dirinya dan bergegas kembali ke koridor tempat ia datang tadi. Mantranya tidak akan bertahan lama, dia tahu itu. Jadi dia langsung cepat-cepat mundur ke pintu kayu yang dilihatnya sebelumnya. Tapi dia kurang cepat. Kabut ciptaannya sudah dibersihkan. Ia bisa mendengar anak-anak Slytherin kembali melemparkan kutukan baru. Hermione langsung membuka pintu kayu dan berlindung di baliknya. Beberapa detik kemudian rentetan kutukan memukul pintu. Hermione merasakan pintu bergetar akibat hantaman itu. Pintu mungkin terlihat kokoh tapi sekarang dengan banyaknya kutukan kuat yang menghantam, sama sekali tidak menjadi jaminan ia akan aman. Ketika Hermione mulai melangkah lebih ke dalam kelas, kutukan yang sangat kuat menabrak pintu. Kutukan itu menerobos pintu dan langsung melesat ke lantai, menyebabkan lubang terbakar di pintu.

Hermione memandang dirinya sendiri dan menemukan luka yang cukup dalam di paha kirinya. Kutukan tadi jelas berhasil menyerempetnya. Ada sebuah sayatan miring besar di kulitnya yang mulai mengalirkan banyak darah. Darah mengalir di kakinya hingga kaus kakinya terendam darah. Tidak terlalu sakit. Hermione tahu ada terlalu banyak adrenalin dalam dirinya, membuat rasa sakit tidak terlalu terasa. Tapi luka ini pasti akan sangat menyakitinya nanti.

_Syltherin bodoh! _Hermione berpikir marah. _Dan pintu-tipis itu juga bodoh!_

"Jadi bagaimana, pelacur kecil? Sudah ingin berlutut?" Hermione mendengar Lestrange berteriak penuh kemenangan. "Aku tidak keberatan kalau kau mau berlutut di depanku." Pernyataan itu diikuti tawa kotor.

_Sudah cukup!_ Sampai sekarang Hermione masih menahan untuk tidak melemparkan kutukan berbahaya. Dia benar-benar tidak ingin berkelahi dengan sesama murid. Tapi kalau mereka memang memintanya, baiklah! Dia menggenggam tongkatnya lebih ketat dan berdiri dari posisi jongkoknya. Pintu masih melindunginya dari kutukan mereka. Tapi ia bisa mendengar gerakan mereka di koridor. Jelas mereka mencoba berjalan lebih dekat ke pintu kelas.

_Bagus!_

Hermione mundur agak jauh dari pintu, mengangkat tongkatnya dan mengacungkannya marah pada pintu.

_Subverto!_

Tongkatnya tidak menyentuh kayu tapi pintu tiba-tiba pecah dan serpihan-serpihan kayu yang tajam berterbangan kemana-mana. Hermione menggunakan gerakan yang sama dengan yang tadi dan melakukan mantra berikutnya. Serpihan yang terbang berhenti sehingga potongan-potongan kayu mengambang di udara seperti awan, tidak bergerak. Itu terlihat seolah pintu yang meledak membeku dalam waktu yang sedang berhenti. Pandangan Hermione langsung ke koridor sehingga bisa melihat anak-anak Slytherin. Mereka telah berpencar dan mencoba untuk menyerang, tetapi tidak benar-benar bekerja sama. Hermione bisa melihat Lestrange yang berdiri paling depan. Pemuda itu mulai mengayunkan tongkatnya. Tetapi Hermione tidak mau menunggu kutukannya. Dia menggerakkan tongaknya cepat dalam pola biasa.

_Exuro!_

Serpihan-serpihan kayu terbakar. Hermione sekarang mendorong sihirnya ke kayu-kayu yang terbakar itu sehingga ia hampir bisa merasakan masing-masing serpihan melalui sihirnya. Kemudian ia mendorong tongkat sihirnya ke depan dan serpihan yang terbakar mematuhinya. Semua serpihan itu terbang lagi, cepat dan semakin cepat, terbang menuju para penyerangnya. Hermione mengamati Lestrange dan Avery memasang perisai biru di depan mereka. Tapi ia tahu, itu tidak akan berguna. Peluru-peluru api itu dilindungi oleh sihir itu sendiri. Baik Avery maupun Lestrange tidak akan sanggup menangkisnya.

Serpihan terbakar itu menerobos perisai mereka. Hermione tersenyum puas saat senjata apinya meledak ketika menghantam targetnya. Lestrange terlempar mundur ketika salah satu serpihan api menghantam dadanya. Dia jatuh di lantai dan terpelanting beberapa meter jauhnya. Avery, Hermione menyaksikan dengan geli, tidak lebih baik. Serpihan memukul kaki dan bahunya. Black dan Alba tidak memasang perisai tetapi berusaha menghindari serpihan. Usaha mereka sia-sia karena ada terlalu banyak serpihan. Jadi, mereka juga terkena. Sangat menghibur melihat pemuda-pemuda kekar nan gagah itu terpelanting oleh sihirnya.

Tetapi Hermione tidak ingin berlama-lama berkubang dalam keberhasilannya. Keuntungannya adalah kutukan itu memang bisa menyebabkan cedera yang cukup parah tapi tetap saja tidak terlalu berbahaya. Keempat pemuda Slytherin itu sudah bangun lagi. Dan Hermione tidak mau diserang lagi. Ekspresi marah di wajah Lestrange sangat lucu tapi ia tidak boleh berlama-lama menonton itu. Jadi, Hermione tersenyum mengejek Lestrange yang tampaknya semakin marah. Lalu Hermione berbalik dan lari. Menjauhi koridor yang telah menjadi medan perang kecil mereka.

Dia lari dan turun ke koridor lantai empat hingga akhirnya rasa nyeri luar biasa di paha kirinya memukulnya. Hermione terpaksa memperlambat langkahnya sedikit. Lukanya masih berdarah. Darah yang mengalir turun membuat luka terlihat lebih dramatis daripada yang sebenarnya. Saat Hermione berbalik di tikungan berikutnya, ia baru menyadari di mana ia berada. Kalau tidak salah ada toilet di balik tikungan berikutnya. Dan ternyata memang benar. Hermione membuka pintu dan melangkah masuk ke toilet perempuan. Untungnya toilet kosong. Cepat-cepat ia mengayunkan tongkatnya ke pintu, menguncinya sehingga tidak akan ada yang bisa mengganggu.

Hermione bersandar di salah satu wastafel yang berjajar di dinding dan memandang kakinya. Luka masih mengeluarkan banyak darah. Dia membungkuk sedikit untuk memeriksa lukanya. Memang lumayan dalam tapi hanya satu sayatan. Untungnya tidak melukai bagian yang vital. Jadi, Hermione mengayunkan tongkatnya ke luka dan berbisik,

"Curatio!"

Lukanya sedikit menutup sehingga membuat sayatan terlihat sudah beberapa hari, bukan beberapa menit. Hermione mengayunkan tongkatnya ke kakinya dan darah menghilang dari sana. Setidaknya sekarang dia tidak terlihat seperti orang yang hampir buntung lagi. Setelah ayunan lain dari tongkatnya, perban putih muncul dari udara tipis dan membebat pahanya yang terluka. Hermione tersentak pelan saat perban membungkus erat kakinya. Sakit sekali.

_Slytherin sialan!_ Hermione mengutuk diam-diam sebelum akhirnya berjalan keluar toilet.

Dengan hati-hati ia melangkah menyusuri koridor. Tapi anak-anak Slytherin tidak terlihat di mana pun, ia menyadari dengan lega. Sepanjang perjalanan menyusuri koridor, kakinya terus berdenyut menyakitkan. Apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang? Mungkin dia harus kembali ke ruang rekreasi dan berbaring di kamarnya.

_Ya, karena teman sekamarmu yang bodoh akan membiarkanmu sendirian dan tidak akan mengganggumu dengan obrolan usil mereka. _Hermione hampir memutar matanya. Ruang rekreasi? Tapi itu bukan pilihan yang bagus. Ketiga teman laki-lakinya pasti ada di sana dan Hermione tidak mau dihadapkan dengan perhatian mereka apalagi melihat kondisinya sekarang. Itu hanya akan membuatnya terus merasa bersalah. Dia masih membawa tas sekolah, jadi bukankah lebih baik dia ke perpustakaan dan mengerjakan PR? Mungkin tak akan ada yang mengganggunya di sana dan setidaknya para Slytherin licik tidak akan berani menyerangnya di perpustakaan…mudah-mudahan.

Tidak berapa lama kemudian Hermione memasuki perpustakaan Hogwarts.

"Halo, Ms. DeCerto," Madam Peters menyambut Hermione sambil tersenyum. "Balik ke sini lagi?"

Hermione tersenyum padanya.

"Hati-hati atau kau akan merana di sini dengan buku-buku kuno," Madam Peter menegurnya santai.

"Itu tidak akan terjadi," kata Hermione sambil menyeringai.

Merana di perpustakaan akan jauh lebih baik dibandingkan mendapatkan serangan Pelahap Maut _wannabe_, pikirnya ketika berjalan menyusuri perpustakaan. Kelihatannya sebagian besar meja sudah ditempati oleh murid-murid yang juga mengerjakan PR mereka. Masih ada beberapa kursi kosong, tapi Hermione ingin meja yang agak terpencil karena dia telah melihat beberapa murid itu menatapnya. Terutama sekelompok gadis Ravenclaw tahun keempat, duduk tepat di samping bagian buku-buku Rune Kuno, menatapnya agak terang-terangan. Hermione memutuskan untuk mencari tempat sepi. Jadi ia berjalan lebih ke dalam sampai akhirnya menemukan sebuah meja kosong. Untungnya, meja itu sangat jauh dari rak-rak buku yang biasa dipakai murid untuk mengerjakan PR.

Hermione duduk di salah satu kursi dan mendesah lega. Luka di pahanya mulai berdenyut sakit lagi. Dia menyibakkan roknya sedikit untuk melihat pahanya. Perban putih, yang telah disihirnya tadi, masih membebat pahanya. Tapi ada noda merah tepat di mana sayatannya berada. _Yah, terserahlah,_ pikir Hermione lalu menurunkan roknya lagi, dia sudah pernah mendapatkan yang lebih parah. Mungkin dia akan memeriksa lukanya lagi nanti.

Hermione mengangkat bahunya, meraih tasnya dan mengaduk-aduk isinya sampai akhirnya ia menemukan buku Herbologi nya. Profesor Sato telah menugaskan kelasnya untuk menulis esai sepanjang dua meter tentang manfaat lain dari Cakar Setan. Hermione ingin segera menyelesaikan esai ini. Dia membuka buku dan mencari bab tentang Cakar Setan. Entah bagaimana ia masih agak terganggu apabila masih ada PR yang belum selesai. Dia kan tidak harus terlalu bekerja keras untuk sekolah. Karena dia memang tidak berniat tinggal di sini lebih lama lagi. Satu-satunya alasannya berada di sini adalah mendapatkan Tongkat Elder dari Dumbledore, bukan? Bayangan Tom melintas di benaknya sekarang. Dia bukan salah satu alasan juga, pikir Hermione.

_Tongkat Elder, ingat? Itulah sebab mengapa aku berada di sini!_

Hermione menghela napas dan mulai membaca bab dalam buku Herbologi nya. Sepertinya naluri kutu bukunya belum hilang.

Setelah beberapa lama, dia sudah berhasil menulis setidaknya tiga meter. Mendadak seseorang duduk di kursi di sampingnya. Dia berhenti menulis dan mendongak, Tom Riddle duduk di sampingnya. Dia duduk dengan elegan dan sekarang menyapukan jari-jarinya ke sampul buku Herbologi milik Hermione.

"Kau sedang apa?" tanyanya dengan suara halus sementara abu-abunya mengamati perkamennya.

Hermione menghela napas. "Nah, sekarang kau sudah lihat kan aku sedang apa?" katanya lalu kembali menulis di perkamennya. "PR."

"Aku mencarimu dari tadi," kata Tom tenang. Meskipun begitu, ada nada menuntut dalam suaranya saat melanjutkan, "Dari mana saja kau sepanjang hari ini?"

Hermione menegang saat jari-jari Tom mengusap lembut tangannya. Sentuhannya lagi-lagi membangkitkan perasaan aneh dalam dirinya. Perasaan yang tidak seharusnya. Tidak seharusnya ditujukan pada Tom. Tapi Hermione akui, ia menikmati sensasi kesemutan di kulit bekas sentuhan jemari Tom.

"Dan kenapa pula aku harus memberitahumu apa saja yang kulakukan hari ini?" Hermione bertanya dengan suara yang mengejutkan, terdengar tegas.

'Mengejutkan' karena perasaannya berbeda jauh dengan suaranya. Dia mendengar Tom tertawa pelan sebelum membungkuk ke arah Hermione dan berbisik menggoda di telinganya,

"Karena aku tidak ingin kau jauh-jauh dariku."

Mata Hermione melebar ketika Tom mengecup pipinya lembut. Setelah Tom menarik dirinya agak jauh, Hermione melemparkan lirikan padanya. Tom menatapnya geli dan seringai puas melengkung lagi di bibirnya. Saat mata mereka saling terkunci, Hermione terkejut dengan kelembutan yang bersinar di manik abu-abu itu. Tapi ada sesuatu yang lain. Anehnya, ada kilatan posesif terpancar dari mata Tom saat memandangnya. Nah, tidak ada lagi yang perlu dilakukan dengan PR-nya sekarang. Jadi, Hermione menggulung perkamen yang telah berisi esai untuk Profesor Sato.

"Jadi, kenapa kau mencariku?" tanya Hermione sementara ia memasukkan barang-barangnya ke dalam tas.

Tom bersandar santai di kursinya dan mengamatinya yang sedang beres-beres.

"Tidak ada alasan sebenarnya," ia menjawab dengan nada geli dan Hermione tidak perlu melihat untuk tahu bahwa Tom sekarang tengah menyeringai.

Hermione mulai jengkel padanya. Mengapa Tom selalu ada di sekitarnya? Bukankah ia sudah memutuskan untuk menjauhi cowok ini? Ya, dia harus jauh-jauh dari Tom! Tapi perasaannya menyadari bahwa dia tidak ingin Tom pergi…meninggalkannya sendirian. Begitu banyak orang yang telah meninggalkannya. Hermione memandang Tom. Pemuda itu menyeringai angkuh padanya. Sekali lagi Hermione sedikit pun tidak terganggu dengan seringainya.

_Kau harus menjauhi dia, Granger! _suara itu berteriak lagi dalam kepalanya, selalu seperti ini setiap perasaannya mengkhianati logikanya.

Dia menyambar tas sekolahnya dan berdiri. Tom mengikutinya, seringai tidak pernah meninggalkan wajahnya. Hermione mencoba mengabaikannya dan berjalan pergi. Saat baru akan melangkah dengan kaki kirinya, pahanya sakit luar biasa. Hermione tersentak kesakitan dan berpegangan di lengan Tom untuk menenangkan dirinya. Dia memejamkan mata dan menunggu rasa sakit mereda. Bodoh sekali. Dia benar-benar lupa dengan luka yang didapatkannya dari anak-anak Slytherin tadi. Hermione merasakan kedua lengan Tom melilit pinggangnya, memantapkan tubuhnya. Hermione membiarkan punggungnya bersandar di dada Tom yang berdiri di belakangnya.

"Apa yang salah?" tanya Tom cemas.

Tom membantunya duduk di kursi lagi. Hermione membuka mata dan tersenyum gemetar pada Tom. Pemuda itu berjongkok di depannya. Tatapannya berjalan-jalan ke seluruh tubuhnya, mencari penyebab rasa sakit Hermione. Mata abu-abunya jatuh pada paha kirinya. Perban putihnya hanya tertutupi sebagian roknya. Mata Tom menyipit berbahaya melihat perban itu. Dia mengulurkan tangan ke arah roknya, tanpa keraguan sedikit pun, dan menyibakkan roknya ke atas sedikit, mengekspos perbannya. Saat ini, titik merah yang tadi ada di perban semakin membesar.

"Bagaimana ini bisa terjadi?" Tom menuntutnya saat menatap matanya lagi, suaranya dingin dan memerintah.

Hermione mengangkat alisnya ketika Tom menatapnya dengan tajam menusuk.

"Tidak terlalu serius kok," katanya pelan, menarik roknya ke bawah, kembali menyembunyikan perban. Lalu ia mencoba berdiri dari kursi tapi Tom meletakkan tangannya di kedua bahunya dan menahannya untuk tetap duduk.

"Bagaimana kau mendapatkan luka itu?" Tom kembali memerintahnya untuk segera memberitahunya.

Hermione bertatapan dengannya. Ada begitu banyak kemarahan berkilat-kilat di mata Tom.

"Yah, katakanlah aku memiliki pertemuan kecil dengan pengikut tercintamu itu," kata Hermione berkata dengan pelan tapi tegas.

Mata abu-abu itu terbelalak syok. "Apa maksudmu?"

Hermione menghela napas dan bersandar di kursinya. Jelas dia tidak bisa berkelit lagi.

"_Well_, kelihatannya pengikutmu yang idiot itu tidak menyukaiku." Hermione menjelaskan. "Dan mereka sangat marah melihat caraku berbicara padamu kemarin pagi. Jadi, mereka mencoba untuk membalas kelancanganku."

Saat ini ada semburat merah menakutkan di mata Tom, ia bertanya lagi dengan suara dingin yang tajam, "Apa yang mereka lakukan?"

Hermione gelisah di kursinya melihat ekspresi menakutkan di wajah Tom. Tapi ia tetap menjawab hati-hati, "Mereka menyerangku di salah satu koridor."

Sihir gelap Tom mulai berderak liar dan berbahaya di sekitar mereka dan mata abu-abunya sekarang sudah hampir merah sepenuhnya.

"Mereka menyerangmu?" kata Tom dengan suara tenang mengerikan.

Hermione merinding, punggungnya menggigil ketika menatap mata merah menyala itu. Sangat menakutkan, tatapan itu. Dia menarik napas dalam-dalam untuk menenangkan diri. Lalu Hermione berdiri dari kursinya dan kali ini tidak membiarkan Tom menghentikannya. Dia mengambil tasnya dan mulai melangkah menjauh, mengabaikan nyeri di kakinya. Tom ikut berdiri juga, mengikutinya.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanyanya, masih dengan suara dingin.

Hermione melirik sepintas padanya. Mata merah menakutkan itu masih ada.

"Ke ruang rekreasi," jawabnya dengan tegas sambil terus berjalan.

Tom meraih tangannya sehingga ia pun berhenti berjalan. Mata cokelatnya mengamati Tom. Pemuda itu masih menatapnya tajam dan Hermione tidak mampu untuk mengenali emosi di mata itu. Warna merah menyalanya membuat Hermione tidak mampu mendeteksi emosi apapun.

"Kurasa tidak," desisnya pada Hermione dengan nada memerintah.

Alis Hermione terangkat dan menatap Tom dengan mata lebar. Dia ketakutan, berdiri di sana dan terperangkap dalam tatapannya. Tom mengambil tasnya dari bahunya dan mempererat genggaman tangannya sebelum berjalan pergi, menggandeng Hermione bersamanya. Hermione resah dengan tatapan penasaran murid lain ketika mereka menyusuri perpustakaan.

Mereka berdua keluar dari perpustakaan tak lama kemudian. Entah kenapa Hermione masih saja mengikuti penyihir di sampingnya ini menyusuri koridor demi koridor, dia tidak tahu mengapa ia tidak meronta. Tangan Tom memegangnya erat tapi entah bagaimana membantu Hermione sehingga ia tidak harus menempatkan berat badannya terlalu banyak pada kaki kirinya saat berjalan. Setelah beberapa saat Hermione melirik Tom. Hatinya lega menemukan matanya kembali ke warna abu-abu indah lagi.

"Kita mau kemana?" tanyanya.

Tom meliriknya sekilas lalu menjawab, "Ke tempat di mana kau seharusnya pergi setelah terkena kutukan itu. Rumah Sakit."

"Ini tidak parah kok," kata Hermione otomatis.

Tom berhenti, menatapnya dan mengerutkan kening. Sekarang Hermione akhirnya bisa melihat lagi emosi di matanya. Tom terlihat masih sangat marah, tapi ada kekhawatiran bersinar di matanya.

Setelah beberapa detik menatapnya, Tom berkata datar tanpa emosi, "Ada darah yang mengalir di kakimu."

Lalu Tom mempererat lagi genggamannya dan menuntunnya kembali ke Rumah Sakit. Sambil mengikutinya, Hermione memandang kakinya. Tom benar. Ada darah menetes di kakinya. Memang tidak seberapa dibandingkan dengan yang tadi, tapi tetap saja bekas aliran darahnya terlihat mengerikan. Lukanya pasti terbuka lagi, Hermione mengasumsikan.

Beberapa menit kemudian mereka sampai di pintu Rumah Sakit. Hermione benar-benar tidak ingin berada di sini. Dia tetap berpikir luka ini tidak terlalu parah sehingga harus ke Rumah Sakit. Tapi sudah terlambat karena Tom telah mengetuk pintu. Tak lama kemudian Madam Dulan membuka pintu. Matanya langsung tertuju ke kaki Hermione dan ia berseru dengan cemas,

"Oh tidak, apa yang terjadi, Sayang?"

Lalu ia bergeser ke samping dan mengizinkan mereka masuk. Tom membimbing Hermione ke salah satu tempat tidur. Hermione duduk di kasur yang empuk. Dalam waktu singkat Madam Dulan telah bergegas menghampiri mereka dan sekarang memandang Hermione.

"Oh sayangku, kau gadis yang kurang beruntung, bukan?" katanya sambil menggeleng sedih. "Pertama bahu dan sekarang kaki. Sayang sekali Penyembuh Perry tidak di sini sekarang," perempuan berambut cokelat itu berkata pada Hermione. "Tapi aku akan melakukan yang terbaik untukmu."

Hermione mengerutkan alisnya bingung mendengar nama Perry itu, tapi akhirnya ia ingat Penyembuh renta yang bertemu dengannya di sini dulu. Ketika dia selesai berduel dengan Tom di kelas Pertahanan.

Madam Dulan menatap Tom yang berdiri tepat di samping Hermione dan menatapnya tajam. Kemudian Madam Dulan berkata ke Tom, "Sekarang, anak muda, kau harus menjauh dulu dari sini. Aku harus memeriksa luka pacarmu."

Hermione nyaris tersedak mendengarnya. Pacar? Perempuan itu sepertinya telah mengambil kesimpulan itu, bukan? Pipi Hermione memanas dan semakin memerah ketika Tom menyeringai ke arahnya sebelum menjawab Madam Dulan dengan sopan,

"Tentu saja, Madam."

Hermione menyaksikan Madam Dulan menutup gorden di sekeliling tempat tidur. Mengapa harus melakukan itu? Mengapa gorden ditutup sih? Hermione bertanya-tanya. Mengapa harus ribut-ribut begini? Kan hanya kakinya yang luka. Tidak ada bekas luka yang belum dilihat Tom. Pikirannya melompat kembali ke hari terakhir liburan Natal, ketika Tom tidur di sampingnya. Hermione sangat kesal ketika merasakan pipinya memanas lagi.

"Apa kau mencoba mengobati lukamu sendiri?" Hermione dibawa keluar dari lamunannya mendengar suara Madam Dulan.

Dia menatap pahanya dan Madam Dulan menunjuk ke perban putih yang melilit pahanya. Meskipun saat ini perban itu sebagian besar sudah berwarna merah.

"Ya," jawab Hermione.

Madam Dulan mengangguk lalu menarik tongkatnya dan melambaikannya ke paha Hermione. perban lenyap dan memperlihatkan sayatan yang cukup dalam. Madam Dulan memeriksa sayatan itu dengan mata menyipit.

"Bagaimana ini bisa terjadi?" tanyanya pada Hermione.

"Err…kutukan liar?" gumam Hermione.

Wanita _brunette_ itu mendesah, menggeleng dan melambaikan tongkatnya ke atas luka. Hermione merasakan kesemutan hangat di kakinya. Setelah itu Madam Dulan mengambil botol ramuan kecil dan berpaling ke arah Hermione.

"Ini akan membantu menutup luka. Tapi aku takut ini akan sedikit menyakitkan."

Hermione mengangguk. Madam Dulan membuka botol dan menuangkan ramuan merah itu hati-hati ke sayatan di paha Hermione. Memang sedikit menyakitkan tapi tidak terlalu buruk. Setelah itu Madam Dulan mengayunkan tongkatnya dan perban baru membebat erat paha Hermione. Perban ini jauh lebih lembut dan tebal dibandingkan perban Hermione tadi.

"Selesai. Kau akan sembuh dalam waktu singkat," seru Madam Dulan. "Tapi aku takut ada bekas luka di sana." Madam Dulan menatapnya seolah bekas luka itu adalah hal yang paling menakutkan di dunia ini.

"Aku yakin pacarmu yang tampan itu tidak akan meninggalkanmu karena itu." Dia tersenyum memberi semangat pada Hermione

Dalam hati Hermione memutar matanya.

_Ya, orang-orang idiot hampir memotong kakiku, tetapi hal yang paling penting dari semua itu adalah pacarku tercinta tidak akan keberatan dengan bekas luka itu. _Empat-puluhan tetap menjadi tanah asing bagi Hermione.

Meskipun pikirannya sedang sinis, ia tetap berkata sopan, "Terima kasih."

Madam Dulan bangkit dari duduknya dan membuka gorden lagi. Hermione terkejut ketika Tom secepat kilat berjalan ke sisinya. Dia mengamati pahanya dengan mata menyipit. Lalu tatapannya mengembara dari Hermione ke Madam Dulan.

Ketika Madam Dulan melihat tatapannya, dia lalu berkata pada Tom, "Jangan khawatir lagi tentang pacarmu. Dia akan segera sembuh."

Madam Dulan melirik Hermione sekilas lalu melanjutkan, "Akan ada bekas luka kecil. Tapi tidak terlalu besar kok."

Hermione menegang ketika melihat semburat merah muncul lagi di matanya saat mendengar pernyataan terakhir Madam Dulan. Madam Dulan menyalahartikan reaksinya dan meletakkan tangannya di bahu Hermione.

"Itu benar-benar hanya bekas luka yang sangat kecil," katanya pada Tom seolah-olah sedang berusaha meyakinkannya agar tidak meninggalkan Hermione.

Entah bagaimana situasi ini lumayan lucu, pikir Hermione.

_Siapa yang akan berpikir bahwa akan datang hari ketika seorang perawat mencoba menyakinkan Tom Riddle untuk tidak mencampakkanku?_

"Terima kasih karena sudah mengobatinya," Tom berkata dengan suara halusnya.

Kemudian Tom kembali menggenggam tangannya dan membantunya berdiri. Hermione senang karena akhirnya meninggalkan Rumah Sakit lagi. Madam Dulan benar-benar wanita yang baik tapi Hermione tidak suka pergi ke tempat itu. Ia membiarkan Tom menggandengnya keluar dari Rumah Sakit. Luka di kakinya tidak parah tapi saat berjalan lagi, ia harus mengakui rasanya sedikit sakit. Jadi Hermione bersandar pada Tom, berusaha untuk tidak terlalu menekan kaki kirinya terlalu kuat. Setelah beberapa saat berjalan, Tom berkata dengan tenang,

"Mengapa kau tidak segera memberitahuku bahwa mereka menyerangmu?"

Mata Hermione berjalan ke arahnya, tapi Tom tidak melihatnya.

"Mengapa aku harus memberitahumu?" tanyanya bingung.

Tom menoleh padanya.

"Karena mereka bisa menyerangmu lagi."

Hermione mengerutkan kening padanya sebelum berkata, "Aku bisa jaga diri!"

Tom menghela napas frustasi dan genggaman di tangannya sedikit menegang. Lalu ia berkata dengan nada berwibawa, "Lain kali kalau kau terluka atau seseorang menyerangmu, katakan padaku. Biar aku yang akan mengurus itu."

"Apakah kau benar-benar berpikir aku tidak bisa membela diri?" kata Hermione tegas.

"Ini bukan soal seberapa kuat dirimu," jawab Tom, masih dengan suara dingin. Kemudian mata abu-abunya menelusuri kakinya. "Dan omong-omong, sepertinya kau tidak terlihat bisa mempertahankan diri dengan baik."

"Ini kecelakaan bodoh," dengus Hermione. "Kan bisa terjadi pada siapa pun."

"Itu bukan kecelakaan. Itu kutukan berbahaya," kata Tom sambil menariknya lebih dekat padanya. Kemudian ia lanjut bicara dengan nada memerintah. "Besok-besok kau harus memberitahuku jika ada orang yang menyerangmu."

Hermione menatapnya. Tom balas menatapnya tajam. Matanya mengebor miliknya seolah menegaskan dia tak ingin dibantah. Mengapa Tom tiba-tiba sangat gigih tentang ini? Mengapa dia merasa marah karena Hermione diserang? Hermione tidak mengerti apa penyebabnya. Tom begitu aneh akhir-akhir ini. Hermione tahu hubungan mereka telah berubah selama liburan Natal, tapi dia tidak tahu apa penyebabnya. Apa yang diinginkan Tom darinya?

Karena Hermione tidak menjawab pernyataan, atau lebih tepatnya perintahnya, Tom menyesuaikan genggamannya di tangan Hermione kemudian berjalan lagi, menariknya bersamanya. Hermione terlalu bingung untuk melakukan sesuatu selain mengikutinya berjalan melewati banyak koridor Hogwarts. Saat mereka berjalan dalam diam di kastil, Hermione tenggelam lagi dalam pikirannya. Sebelum liburan, Tom sama sekali tidak peduli melihatnya terluka.

_Yang lebih buruk, Tom malah akan sangat senang._

Tapi sekarang…

Sekarang kelihatannya Tom tertarik padanya. Pertanyaannya adalah mengapa Tom tertarik padanya. Hermione tidak menyukai ketertarikan itu karena mengakibatkan Tom selalu ada di sekitarnya. Itu berlawanan dengan keputusannya untuk menghindari dia. Bahkan sekarang, meskipun Tom telah begitu mendiktenya dan mendominasinya, dia tetap menikmati cara Tom memeluknya. Mereka terlalu dekat sekarang. Tangannya menggenggam tangan Hermione dan dia bersandar begitu dekat dengan Tom sehingga bisa mencium aromanya yang wangi. Kedekatan ini membuat keputusannya jadi goyah. Itu adalah sesuatu yang tidak bisa diterima. Hermione membenci dirinya sendiri karena merasa terlindungi dan aman ketika ia berada di sisi Tom.

_Terlindungi? Di sisi Lord Voldemort? Kau pasti sudah gila!_ suara itu berteriak lagi. Ya, dia memang sudah gila, pikir Hermione sambil memejamkan mata dan menarik napas dalam-dalam. Setelah matanya terbuka lagi, ia melirik sekilas pada Tom. Pemuda itu berjalan di sampingnya dan menggandengnya dengan lembut sehingga Hermione tidak harus menumpukan berat badan terlalu banyak di kakinya.

Apa yang telah berubah? Hermione bertanya-tanya lagi. Tom terkadang masih menakutkan dan dia memang menakutkan sebenarnya, tapi entah bagaimana Hermione menyadari bahwa dia tidak takut lagi pada Tom. Perasaan itu tergantikan oleh sesuatu yang lain.

_Sesuatu yang salah!_

Setelah melewati beberapa lorong, mereka akhirnya tiba di depan pintu masuk ruang rekreasi Gryffindor. Dia sangat bersyukur karena rasa nyeri di kakinya semakin menyakitkan. Hermione melepaskan Tom dan berbalik ke arah potret Nyonya Gemuk. Sebelum bisa mengucapkan kata sandi, Tom tiba-tiba meraih tangannya lagi, menarik Hermione ke arahnya dan memeluknya erat-erat sehingga Hermione bersandar di dadanya. Hermione terkejut ketika kedua lengan Tom memeluknya begitu erat. Seolah-olah punya pikiran sendiri, kedua lengan Hermione perlahan melingkari pinggang Tom sehingga ia benar-benar bersandar di dadanya. Sangat damai, dengan seseorang memeluknya, dan mengetahui masih ada seseorang yang berada di sisinya. Hermione sudah sangat yakin bahwa perasaan damai ini telah meninggalkannya seiring kematian sahabat-sahabatnya dan keluarganya di masa depan.

Setelah beberapa lama, Tom berbisik padanya dengan suara terkendali, "Idiot-idiot itu tidak akan pernah mengganggumu lagi!"

Hermione menatapnya. Mata abu-abu Tom terbakar dengan tekad yang membara.

"Kau tidak akan membunuh mereka, kan?" tanya Hermione lemah dengan nada bercanda.

"Tidak, jika mereka bertobat," jawab Tom serius dan Hermione tidak sepenuhnya yakin apakah Tom bercanda atau tidak.

Kemudian Tom membungkuk padanya dan mencium bibirnya dengan sangat lembut. Mata Hermione terpejam dengan gemetar ketika dia memberinya ciuman lembut lagi. Hermione masih dilanda kebingungan dengan aksi mendadak ini lalu Tom melepaskannya. Hermione membuka matanya lagi dan menemukan Tom menyeringai padanya dengan mata berbinar lembut ke arahnya.

Kemudian Tom berpaling ke arah potret Nyonya Gemuk dan berkata dengan suara halusnya, "Plover."

Nyonya Gemuk jelas menikmati menonton adegan mereka tadi dan sekarang tampak kecewa karena adegan mesra mereka berakhir begitu cepat. Potret segera terbuka dan mengizinkan Hermione masuk.

"Darimana kau tahu kata kuncinya?" Hermione bertanya pada Tom dengan agak sebal.

Tom tidak menjawabnya dan malah tersenyum menawan yang membuat Hermione memutar matanya. Lalu ia berbalik dan memanjat lubang lukisan.

"Sampai ketemu besok," ia mendengar suara geli Tom di belakangnya.

{{{{{{{+}}}}}}}

.

Setelah mengantar Hermione ke ruang rekreasinya, Tom berjalan kembali ke ruang rekreasi Slytherin. Sekarang tidak ada Hermione lagi, jadi ia membiarkan sihir gelapnya berderak marah. Berani sekali mereka menyerang gadisnya! Tangan Tom mengepal kuat ketika mengingat lagi perban di paha Hermione. Para brengsek tak berguna itu berani sekali bertindak tanpa perintahnya. Hermione adalah miliknya. Dan Tom sangat benci ketika orang lain menyentuh miliknya yang berharga. Dia tidak akan pernah mentoleransi ini.

Dia berjalan menuruni koridor terakhir untuk sampai ke pintu masuk ruang rekreasi Slytherin dan mencoba mengendalikan sihirnya. Sihirnya masih menari-nari liar penuh kemarahan.

"Anguis," Tom mendesis ke dinding bagian luar ruang rekreasi.

Sebuah pintu batu muncul di dinding yang tadinya kosong dan terbuka, mempersilahkan Tom memasuki ruangan. Tatapannya dengan cepat jatuh pada sekelompok pemuda Slytherin yang duduk di sofa yang biasa mereka duduki di pojok ruangan. Tom mulai mendekati mereka dan berhenti mendadak saat merasakan sebuah tangan menahan lengannya. Perlahan ia menoleh ke sampingnya dan matanya menyipit marah saat menemukan Melanie Nicholls. Cewek bodoh ini menatapnya penuh harap sebelum akhirnya berkata dengan suara melengking mengganggunya,

"Tom, kau dari mana saja? Aku sudah menunggumu seharian."

Tom benar-benar berusaha mengendalikan sihirnya agar tidak memukul gadis ini. Meskipun ia bertanya-tanya mengapa ia harus melakukan itu. Gadis satu ini benar-benar mulai membuatnya kesal. Hanya karena Tom pernah menidurinya sekali, bukan berarti Nicholls berhak mengganggunya tiap hari.

"Aku tidak punya waktu sekarang," jawab Tom dengan nada dingin dan menarik lengannya dari genggaman Nicholls.

Ia mengabaikan raut kecewa di wajah Nicholls dan melanjutkan langkahnya menuju ke pemuda-pemuda itu. Sihirnya berkobar mengancam saat tatapannya mengembara mengamati satu per satu pengikutnya. Mereka duduk di sofa, bercanda dan tertawa idiot.

_Tidak akan lam lagi,_ pikir Tom dingin. Mereka akhirnya melihat Tom yang berjalan mendekati mereka dan Tom tidak repot-repot memendam kobaran sihir marahnya. Sihirnya sekarang meronta riang di sekitarnya dan bersinar begitu menyenangkan mengikuti kemarahannya. Ketika akhirnya mencapai mereka, Tom membiarkan tatapan menusuknya mengamati mereka. Mereka sekarang berhenti mengoceh dan menatapnya dengan campuran rasa takut dan hormat. Tapi, Tom berpikir dingin, ketakutan mereka sekarang belum apa-apa dibandingkan nanti.

"Ikuti aku!" Tom mendesis sebelum berbalik lagi menuju pintu keluar ruang bersama.

Tom tidak pernah menoleh ke belakang untuk memastikan bahwa mereka benar-benar mengikutinya. Mereka tahu betul apa yang akan terjadi kalau sampai tidak mematuhi perintahnya. Tom memimpin mereka melewati banyak koridor Hogwarts tanpa pernah berbalik atau berbicara sepatah kata pun. Tapi mereka semua tetap patuh mengikutinya. Beberapa menit kemudian, mereka tiba di sebuah koridor yang tidak asing lagi. Koridor ini tidak berbeda dengan koridor lainnya, tapi di sinilah pintu masuk ke salah satu tempat Hogwarts yang paling rahasia.

Kali ini Tom tidak memerintahkan salah satu pengikutnya untuk membuka Kamar Kebutuhan seperti biasanya. Sebaliknya, ia sendiri yang berjalan mondar-mandir tiga kali di depan dinding kosong sampai akhirnya sebuah pintu muncul. Dia melangkah ke pintu, membukanya dan mengamati ruangan di dalamnya. Ruangan itu sangat panjang dan remang-remang. Pilar-pilar batu menjulang tinggi hingga ke langit-langit yang tersembunyi dalam kegelapan. Sebuah kilauan hijau menyala di dalam ruangan entah bagaimana caranya. Mulut Tom melengkungkan seringai tipis ketika dia berjalan menyusuri replika Kamar Rahasia.

Dengan cepat ia berjalan lebih masuk ke dalam ruang yang remang-remang, masih belum berbalik untuk memastikan anak-anak lain mengikutinya. Dia bisa mendengar langkah ragu-ragu bergema di dinding yang dingin. Tom melewati beberapa pilar batu menuju ke jantung ruangan itu. Ular-ular terukir di batu setiap pilar dan membuat para pengunjungnya menyadari ruangan milik siapa ini. Tom hampir bisa merasakan kehadiran Basilisk ketika menyusuri ruangan. Dia harus mengingatkan dirinya sendiri bahwa ruangan ini hanya replika. Kamar Rahasia yang sebenarnya masih berada jauh di bawah tanah Hogwarts. Terima kasih banyak pada Dumbledore, sekarang kamar itu tak terjangkau lagi bagi Tom. Amarahnya semakin menggelegak memikirkan guru Transfigurasinya dan udara di sekitar Tom mulai menyengat bulu kuduk karena sihirnya.

Ia melewati pilar terakhir dan melangkah ke depan patung wajah Salazar Slytherin. Tom membiarkan tatapannya menyapu ke sosok batu dari moyangnya itu, lalu ia berbalik dan menghadapi para pengikutnya. Mereka berdiri hanya beberapa meter di belakang Tom dan meringkuk berdekatan, mereka ketakutan karena merasa seolah-olah ruangan itu akan menelan mereka. Ini semua tidak akan masuk akal ini karena ruangan ini hanyalah tiruan Kamar Rahasia.

Tom menarik napas panjang. Rasanya menyenangkan kembali ke sini bahkan jika itu hanyalah tiruan belaka. Butuh waktu empat tahun untuk menemukan pintu masuk ruangan itu. Suatu kerugian yang besar baginya karena tak seorang pun yang akan memasuki kamar itu, tentu saja karena Tom tidak mau ambil risiko dengan memasukinya. Mungkin ia harus mengambil langkah lain untuk memastikan pekerjaan mulia Slytherin akan terselesaikan. Tapi sekarang bukan saatnya untuk memikirkan itu.

Matanya berkelebat lagi ke pengikutnya dan amarah menguasai pikirannya. Mereka harus dihukum karena tidak mematuhinya dan telah berani menyerang gadis miliknya. Tom mengisyaratkan mereka untuk maju lebih dekat dan dengan cepat mereka membentuk setengah lingkaran di sekelilingnya. Tatapan dingin Tom perlahan-lahan menelusuri mereka satu per satu. Masing-masing menggeliat gelisah, Tom memperhatikan itu dengan puas. Mereka terlihat sangat takut pada Tom dan alasannya sudah sangat jelas. Dia mencoba menahan sihir liarnya, setidaknya untuk saat ini saja. Dalam benaknya, ia masih bisa melihat perban berlumuran darah di paha Hermione dan bagaimana gadisnya tersentak kesakitan saat mencoba berjalan. Penyihir itu adalah miliknya yang paling berharga. Dia tidak akan membiarkan siapa pun, selain dirinya sendiri, untuk menyakiti gadis itu. Tapi pengikut bodohnya telah berani melakukannya dan kebodohan mereka bahkan meninggalkan bekas di tubuh Hermione.

_Mereka semua akan membayarnya_. Pikiran gelap dan dingin menguasai kepalanya, menjeratnya dan menuntutnya untuk membalas dendam. Tekad membunuh menguasainya dan ia tahu ia tidak akan menahan dorongan mematikan ini, ia tidak _ingin_ melawan dorongan ini.

"Ksatriaku tersayang," Tom memulai dengan santai dan nada suaranya tidak menunjukkan kemarahan sedikit pun. "Baru saja, cerita tentang perbuatan yang telah kalian lakukan sampai ke telingaku."

Mata abu-abunya mengamati pemuda-pemuda Slytherin di depannya. Kemurkaannya membara tanpa henti dalam dirinya ketika menyaksikan kilatan bangga di mata beberapa pengikutnya. Apakah mereka berharap untuk dapat pujiannya?

"Jadi itulah yang memutuskanku untuk datang ke sini," lanjut Tom dengan tenang, gema suaranya memantul menakutkan di dinding batu. "Aku ingin memberikan kalian kesempatan untuk menceritakan kisah kalian padaku tanpa harus ada orang-orang usil yang menguping."

Ya, itu adalah salah satu alasan dia datang ke sini. Tidak akan ada seorang pun yang akan mendengar teriakan kesakitan mereka nanti. Tom mulai mondar-mandir di depan pengikutnya, menatap masing-masing wajah mereka. Tapi tak satu pun dari mereka yang melakukan permintaannya. Apakah mereka telah merasakan bahaya yang mengancam? Tom berhenti di depan Black yang langsung beringsut menjauh sedikit darinya.

"Kau tidak ingin menyembunyikan rahasia dariku, bukan?" tanya Tom dan untuk pertama kalinya ia membiarkan sedikit amarahnya terselip dalam suaranya.

Black mengalihkan pandangan sebelum buru-buru berbicara dengan terbata-bata, "Tidak, tentu saja tidak."

Tom terus menatapnya sedikit lebih lama sebelum akhirnya pandangannya beralih dari Black, sekarang ia melangkah ke depan Avery.

"Apa yang telah kau lakukan hari ini?" Tom bertanya. Suaranya keras dan ia tidak akan mentolerir setiap kebohongan.

Dia melihat Avery beringsut menjauh darinya. Tapi kemudian si bodoh ini tampaknya mengumpulkan semua keberanian yang ia punya dan menjawab Tom, "Kami tadi menghukum si cewek kurang ajar itu."

"Kau menghukum DeCerto?" Tom perlahan bertanya dengan suara tenang mematikan.

Kebencian mengalir dalam dirinya begitu deras hingga ia hampir tidak bisa menjaga sikap tenangnya. Sihirnya berderak semakin liar, meronta minta dibebaskan.

"Aku tidak memberimu perintah itu tetapi kau masih merasa perlu untuk menghukum dia," katanya lagi dengan nada yang sama seperti tadi.

Panik membanjiri mata Avery sekarang saat ia kembali menatap Tom. Kemudian ia cepat-cepat berkata dengan gemetar, "Si jalang itu telah menghinamu. Kamu hanya berusaha untuk mengajarinya sopan santun."

Akhirnya Tom tidak bisa menahan amarahnya lagi, ia mengangkat tongkat sihir putihnya, mengarahkannya pada Avery dan berbisik, "Crucio."

Seketika ruangan berdering dengan jeritan kesakitan Avery. Dia jatuh ke lantai, meringkuk dan mengeliat-geliat kesakitan. Tom mengamati penderitaan Avery dengan tatapan dingin. Kemarahannya berkurang sedikit ketika menonton ekspresi tersiksa di wajah Avery. Anak-anak yang lain masih berdiri di tempat mereka, tidak melakukan apa-apa. Mereka hanya berdiri di sana dan berharap tidak akan mengalami nasib serupa dengan Avery.

Setelah beberapa saat, Tom mengakhiri kutukan dan jeritan yang menggema di dinding batu akhirnya berhenti. Avery masih terbaring di lantai dan berusaha untuk bernapas. Tom hanya tersenyum padanya, kemurkaannya masih belum terpuaskan. Amarah masih membakar dirinya. Dia berbalik dari sosok Avery dan menatap dinding batu di belakangnya hingga akhirnya sampai ke wajah kuno Salazar Slytherin yang dipahat di batu. Lalu ia berkata dengn suara tenang,

"Seingatku, aku tidak memberi kalian perintah untuk _membela kehormatanku_."

Mata Tom beralih dari wajah leluhurnya dan berbalik kepada para pengikutnya lagi. Dia hampir bisa mencium ketakutan mereka di udara dan memandang mereka dengan tatapan menusuk mematikannya.

"Katakanlah," lanjutnya, masih dengan suara terkontrol. "Jadi kalian menganggap aku terlalu lemah untuk melakukan itu sendiri?"

Dia melangkah menuju para pemuda yang masih berdiri dalam setengah lingkaran di depannya. Sekarang ia membiarkan sihirnya sepenuhnya menyebar dan berderak liar di sekitarnya. Senyum sadis tergambar di wajah rupawannya melihat para pengikutnya bergetar gugup ketika sihirnya memukul mereka.

Lalu Tom berbicara rendah berbahaya, "Apa kalian pikir aku perlu bantuan kalian untuk menunjukkan gadis itu di mana tempatnya?"

Pandangan membunuhnya seolah menyakiti para ksatrianya dan Tom menikmati rasa takut yang berteriak jelas dari mata mereka. Setelah beberapa saat, Alba tampaknya tidak bisa menahan tekanan sihirnya lagi. Dia melangkah keluar barisan dan tergagap bicara,

"Tentu saja tidak. Tolong, kami hanya ingin menjadi berguna bagimu."

Tom menghadapi pemuda yang berdiri di depannya itu dan menatapnya yang tengah gemetar ketakutan. Tongkatnya terangkat lagi dan sihir marahnya mengalir melalui tongkat itu dan membentuk sebuah kutukan.

_Sagitta!_

Kutukan itu meninggalkan tongkat dan berubah menjadi banyak panah kecil bercahaya yang melesat menuju Alba. Saat panah-panah itu memukulnya, Alba berteriak kesakitan dan jatuh berlutut. Meskipun tidak ada luka yang ditimbulkan panah itu, tapi Tom tahu bahwa panah-panahnya telah melakukan kerusakan serius. Kutukan ini tidak diciptakan untuk menyakiti fisik, tetapi untuk menyerang sihir korbannya itu sendiri. Sihir Alba kini tersiksa dan akan membutuhkan beberapa hari untuk pulih kembali.

"Apa kau pikir aku butuh bantuanmu?" tanya Tom dengan benci pada pemuda yang masih menggeliat kesakitan karena kutukan yang menyerang sihirnya.

"Aku tidak butuh bantuan!" desisnya tajam, menekankan tiap kata sambil memutar-mutar tongkat sihir di tangan.

Alba menggeliat lagi ke lantai dan Tom sangat menikmati rintihan menyakitkan yang berasal dari sosok Alba yang terbaring tak berdaya. Kemudian ia tiba-tiba berbalik ke Malfoy yang berdiri tepat di samping Alba. Dia sangat kecewa pada Malfoy. Biasanya pemuda itu sangat handal dan tidak pernah menentang Tom dalam cara apapun.

"Malfoy, katakan padaku. Apakah kau ikut terlibat dalam hal ini?" Tom bertanya memerintah.

"Tidak, aku tidak terlibat," bisik Malfoy ketakutan.

Tom mengamatinya. Jadi dia bukan salah satu orang yang ikut menyakiti Hermione? Tapi tetap saja, Malfoy tidak sanggup menatap matanya, Tom memperhatikan itu.

"Tapi kau tahu tentang hal itu. Dan kau tidak memberitahuku?" tanya Tom lagi.

Mata Malfoy tersentak ke arahnya dan Tom bisa melihat kesalahannya. Jadi ia mengangkat tongkat sihirnya dan mengirimkan kutukan penyiksaan pada Malfoy. Sama seperti Avery, Malfoy jatuh ke lantai dan menjerit kesakitan.

Tom akhirnya mengakhiri kutukan dan jeritan Malfoy yang masih sedikit bergema di dinding ruangan lalu Tom berbicara dengan nada mengancam, "Jadi, siapa yang punya ide itu? Kusarankan kalian untuk mengakuinya sekarang. Percayalah, aku punya metode bagus untuk mencari tahu sendiri. Dan kalian tentunya tidak ingin aku memaksakan mengambil kebenaran dari kalian."

Pernyataan itu diikuti dengan kecemasan dalam keheningan. Kemudian suara panik merobek keheningan, "Lestrange! Itu ide Lestrange."

Tom berpaling pada Avery yang baru saja memberi tahu siapa biang keroknya. Avery berhasil berdiri lagi dengan kaki gemetar dan sekarang menatap Tom, panik benar-benar menghiasi wajahnya. Tom menatap mata ketakutan itu dan tidak ragu-ragu menggunakan Legilimens pada Avery. Serangannya menembus pikiran Avery yang tak terlindungi. Tom memilah-milah pikirannya yang rapuh, membuat Avery mendesis kesakitan. Tapi sepertinya pemuda itu mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Tom mundur lagi dari pikiran Avery dan pemuda itu merosot jatuh, memegangi kepalanya. Tom tidak menghiraukannya lagi karena dia mulai melangkah mendekati Lestrange. Jadi ini orang yang bertanggung jawab atas luka Hermione? Mata Tom menyipit ketika mengamati Lestrange. Pemuda idiot ini yang memimpin anak-anak lain untuk menyerang dan menyakiti gadisnya?

Kebencian dingin membanjiri pikiran Tom, menjeratnya sepenuhnya hingga tak ada yang tersisa selain tekad membunuh untuk membuat pemuda ini merasakan sakit yang luar biasa. Sihirnya bernyanyi puas mendukung pikirannya, mendukung hasrat membunuhnya dan mendukung kebenciannya. Tidak ada cara untuk berhenti sekarang, Tom tidak perlu lagi meredam kebutuhan menyakiti dan menghancurkan yang teramat kuat ini.

"Jadi kau orangnya?" Tom berbisik dengan suara rendah. Dia tidak bisa lagi mneyembunyikan kemarahannya. Racun menetes dari setiap kata yang meluncur di mulutnya.

Tanpa kasihan sedikit pun dia menyaksikan Lestrange tersentak mundur dan menjauh darinya lalu dengan gemetar tergagap, suaranya sangat sangat ketakutan, "Kumohon, aku hanya mencoba untuk melayanimu. Aku tidak bermaksud untuk mengabaikan perintahmu."

Permohonannya sama sekali tidak beguna untuk menenangkan kebencian menusuk yang kini mengendalikan pikiran Tom. Tidak ada apapun kecuali kebencian yang mendidih.

Tom mengacungkan tongkatnya sambil berpikir, _Ensis!_

Sebuah kutukan terang menyilaukan keluar dari ujung tongkatnya dan melambung ke arah Lestrange. Kutukan itu menyerempet kaki Lestrange yang langsung terpelanting keras ke lantai batu. Lestrange menjerit kesakitan dan tangannya langsung terbang ke luka yang berdarah di kakinya. Melihat darah merah segar yang mengalir itu tidak membuat Tom puas sedikit pun. Dia melambaikan tongkat lagi dan Lestrange langsung terlempar. Kekuatan kutukan itu melemparkannya hingga beberapa meter jauhnya. Percikan darah mengikuti jalan Lestrange saat berguling-guling di lantai. Tom berjalan mendekati Lestrange hingga kembali berdiri tepat di depannya. Lestrange mengerang kesakitan dan Tom senang melihat penderitaan yang tergambar jelas di wajahnya.

"Ampuni aku," bisik Lestrange. "Aku sama sekali tidak bermaksud mengecewakanmu."

Tom tidak menjawab. Dia hanya melambaikan tongkatnya lagi dan membiarkan sihirnya menghantam Lestrange. Kemudian Tom memerintahkan sihirnya untuk mengangkat tubuh Lestrange ke atas. Lestrange berteriak kesakitan saat ia tergantung dengan brutal di udara. Tom hanya tertawa bengis melihat penderitaan pemuda itu yang sekarang tergantung di udara dengan kaki yang tidak menyentuh tanah. Dengan gerakan kecil tongkatnya, Tom memaksa Lestrange untuk merentangkan kedua tangannya sehingga terlihat seolah-olah sedang disalib. Kemudian sihir Tom melukai lengan kanan Tom hingga mencapai telapak tangan.

_Tangan inilah yang digunakannya untuk memegang tongkat dan menyakiti Hermione_, pikir Tom. Matanya menatap datar ke arah Lestrange yang ketakutan lalu ia berkata dengan suara tenang tapi tajam, "Kau tidak akan pernah membangkang lagi."

Setelah desisan itu, Tom meraih jari telunjuk Lestrange dan menekuknya ke arah yang salah. Secercah geli dan jijik muncul di mata Tom ketika sihirnya membantu membengkokkan tulang jari telunjuk itu ke arah yang salah. Tapi Tom masih belum berhenti dan Lestrange menjerit-jerit kesakitan. Kemudian tulang jari itu sedikit bergeser dari sendinya. Jeritan kesakitan Lestrange memuncak dan mengisi ruangan itu tapi Tom tetap belum berhenti. Sihirnya mengembara ke jari berikutnya dan mulai menekukkannya ke arah yang salah.

"Kumohon, berhenti!" Lesrtange berhasil berteriak. "Kumohon!"

Tom memiringkan kepalanya ke samping dan memandang Lestrange dengan senyum sinis.

"Tidak ada gunanya memohon padaku."

Jeritan Lestrange memuncak lagi ketika jari keduanya juga cedera. Tom terkekeh geli saat melihat air mata yang mengalir deras di pipi pemuda itu.

"Tolong kasihani aku! Aku tidak akan melakukannya lagi! Aku janji tidak akan melakukannya lagi!" Lestrange berteriak.

Tom tertawa melengking tinggi kemudian berkata, "Tentu saja kau tidak akan melakukannya lagi. Dan aku akan memastikan kau benar-benar mengerti."

Setelah berkata demikian, sihir Tom masih terus melilit jari-jari berikutnya dan mulai menekuknya juga. Lestrange terus menjerit kesakitan. Air mata menyedihkannya belum berhenti hingga Tom akhirnya melukai semua jari tangan kanan Lestrange. Kemudian Tom menarik sihirnya lagi dan Lestrange jatuh keras di lantai, tergeletak tak berdaya di sana. Dia masih menangis kesakitan. Tom berpaling darinya dan dengan mata tak berbelas kasih ia menatap para pengikutnya yang lain yang masih berdiri di tempat mereka.

"Sekarang dengarkan aku baik-baik karena aku tidak akan mengulanginya." Tatapannya mengembara ke Lestrange yang masih tergeletak di lantai dan merintih penuh penderitaan, lalu kembali menatap yang lainnya. "Kalian harus jauh-jauh dari Hermione DeCerto. Gadis itu milikku."

Tom menatap mereka satu per satu, menantang mereka untuk memprotes. Tapi tak satu pun yang buka mulut. Mereka semua terlalu ketakutan padanya, Tom melihat dengan puas.

Lalu ia membungkuk ke Lestrange yang masih berbaring di lantai dan berkata dengan nada suara yang biasa, "Sepertinya kau terluka saat latihan Quidditch. Kau memang kikuk sekali." Mata Lestrange menatapnya, memahami petunjuknya untuk tetap tutup mulut perihal keterlibatan Tom atas luka-lukanya.

Kemudian Tom melalanjutkan dengan nada terdengar prihatin, "Mungkin seharusnya kau pergi ke Rumah Sakit, bukan?"

Tawa dingin Tom bergema di dinding Kamar Rahasia yang dingin ketika ia memasukkan kembali tongkat sihirnya ke dalam saku jubahnya dan membiarkan tatapannya mengembara ke para pengikutnya. Semuanya tampak ketakutan padanya, membuat Tom tertawa lebih keras. Kemudian ia berbalik dan berjalan penuh percaya diri menuju pintu keluar.

.

**To be Continued**

.

* * *

Amppuun daah, chapter ini udah kayak fic gore! Jadi merinding sendiri pas nulis yang bagian di Kamar Kebutuhan, seolah-olah ikut ngerasain penderitaannya si mertua Bellatrix. Gak sadar cherry udah nahan napas dari tadi,,, Nih, nih, liat nih, cherry jadi merinding dikit nih..

Mungkin ini chapter yang paling susah yang pernah cherry terjemahin, soalnya banyak kekerasannya, cherry kan cinta damai, hehehe, terus juga banyak banget kalimat-kalimat atau istilah yang susah banget dicari artinya. Cherry ampe sering banget buka buka kamus tebel dan mbah google translit. Tapi alhamdulilah akhirnya selesai juga… Huaaaa…

Jawab pertanyaan dulu ya…

Fic ini rating M nya dimana ya? Nah loo ketauan yang lagi nunggu-nunggu lemon! hehehe, yaaa adaa sih,, tapi gak banyak kok, yaah, fic ini mungkin dikasih rate M bukan hanya karena lemon doang kayaknya, liat aja banyak adegan kekerasan gitu dan beberapa umpatan yang jelek, seperti 'jalang', atau 'pelacur'..

Hermione di fic ini agak agresif.. Yaa, mungkin itu sisi lain yang terpendam dari si kutu buku kita, hahaha… Atau mungkin Hermione memang seorang Gryffindor sejati, jadi dia punya keberanian lebih untuk melakukan langkah pertama lebih dulu... wkwkwk

Hermione di fic ini plin plan ama perasaanya,,, Menurut cherry sih itu hal yang wajar,,, Secara dia naksir ama orang yang udah ngebunuh orangtuanya ama temen-temennya, siapa juga yang gak dilema… ^^ Mmm, meskipun Hermione itu cewek tangguh dan kuat, dia tetap seorang cewek yang lebih condong ke 'perasaan' daripada 'logika'. Perasaan Hermione bilang dia harus tetep dekat dengan Tom untuk mengusir rasa kesepiannya, tapi logikanya bilang dia harus jauh-jauh dari Tom karena jelas tuh cowok berbahaya dan udah bikin dia sengsara di masa depan. Nah karena Hermione kita ini adalah cewek yang penuh logika, dan naluri 'ceweknya' juga lebih condong ke 'perasaan', yaah itulah jadinya. Perasaan dan logika tabrakan, dan voilaaa….dia jadi plin-plan minta ampun! ** nih pendapat cherry ngasal, jangan dimasukin ke hati yaaa,, hahaahahaa! :D

PL Therito! Kamu mau nanya apaan? Jangan bikin penasaran dehh! *pasang gaya Tom yang lagi marah*^%$#

Akhir kata, terima kasih udah suka sama fic ini, cherry dan Winterblume sangat terharu… Makasih banget buat yang udah baca, review, ngasih saran, dan bahkan makasih juga buat kamu yang cuma gak sengaja kepencet tombol ke fic ini. Sorry kalau ada typo! Semoga menikmati! ^O^


	22. 21 : Kecemburuan

**ULTIMA RATIO**

**Disclaimer : J.K Rowling**

**Author : Winterblume**

**TomMione Time-Traveller Fic**

**Romance & Adventure**

**Summary: **

Akhirnya hari Pertempuran Akhir melawan Lord Voldemort telah datang. Harry, Ron, dan Hermione bertempur dengan gagah berani melawan musuh bebuyutan mereka- tapi kemudian sesuatu menjadi salah. Dan Hermione menemukan dirinya sendirian dalam situasi genting.

* * *

**21**

**KECEMBURUAN**

**.**

* * *

Hermione duduk di kelasnya dengan suasana hati yang sangat kesal. Hari ini adalah hari Jumat. Sejak ia terdampar di zaman yang asing ini, ia selalu membenci hari Jumat. Dan alasan kenapa ia membenci hari Jumat sekarang baru saja masuk ke dalam kelas.

"Selamat pagi, kelas." Suara tajam Legifer bergema di dalam kelas.

"Selamat pagi, Profesor." Seisi kelas berteriak bersama-sama, kecuali Hermione.

Hermione memutuskan untuk mengabaikan pelajaran ini. Kelas ini sangat konyol. Energinya terlalu berharga untuk dibuang-buang hanya untuk ini. Tapi tekadnya itu tidak membuat Hermione berhenti merasa jengkel ketika tatapannya berkelana ke Profesor Legifer dengan penuh kebencian. Mengapa wanita tua itu selalu terlihat begitu sempurna? Semuanya bersih, sepatunya mengkilap, dan pakaiannya sangat serasi dengan tatanan rambutnya yang sempurna. Mengapa wanita itu sudi untuk membuang-buang waktu dengan berusaha untuk mencapai kesempurnaan dalam penampilan sih? Hermione selalu merasa penampilan seperti itu sangat mustahil baginya, tapi perempuan itu selalu mengharapkan kesempurnaan yang sama dari murid-muridnya. Dan melihat tatapan menghakimi Legifer yang menyindirnya, penyihir tua itu tampaknya berpendapat Hermione bukanlah tipe wanita yang baik. Hermione tidak bereaksi terhadap tatapan jahat Legifer, hanya melihat kosong ke depan. Setelah beberapa saat, Legifer menggeleng kesal sebelum berkata,

"Setelah liburan yang panjang kemarin, tampaknya kita harus mengejar banyak ketinggalan sekarang."

Hermione mengalihkan pandangannya dari profesor ke arah jendela dengan benci. Dia merasa tidak punya alasan untuk memperhatikan pelajaran. Jadi, ia menghibur diri dengan menatap keluar jendela dan membiarkan pikirannya mengembara kemana-mana. Pikirannya berputar-putar kembali kepada sosok Slytherin tampan berambut hitam. Hermione menyadari saat ini dia dalam kesulitan. Interaksinya dengan Tom sama sekali tidak bisa dibenarkan. Semua ini terlalu berbahaya.

Pagi ini ketika sarapan, dia melihat lengan Lestrange diperban. Hermione cukup yakin bahwa Tom yang melakukan itu. Jelas ia menghukum pengikutnya karena telah menyerangnya kemarin. Tom sendiri yang menyatakan bahwa dia akan memastikan pengikutnya tidak akan pernah menyakitinya lagi. Dan Tom menepati janji itu. Hermione masih terkejut karena pemuda itu melindunginya. Dia tidak pernah menyangka seorang Tom Riddle benar-benar melindungi dirinya. Semakin memikirkan itu, maka semuanya semakin tidak masuk akal. Ia telah terkejut karena kemarin Tom menunjukkan kemarahannya setelah melihat lukanya. Kebingungannya semakin tumbuh ketika Tom membawanya ke Rumah Sakit dan terlihat sangat mengkhawatirkannya. Akibatnya Tom telah mengambil tindakan untuk mencegah agar kejadian penyerangan itu tidak terjadi lagi. Meskipun tindakan protektif Tom membuatnya senang, tapi di sisi lain juga membuatnya takut.

Dengan gemetar Hermione mengusap rambut keritingnya sehingga jadi lebih acak-acakan. Pandangan tajam Legifer menatap rambut semak Hermione agak lama. Tetapi Hermione tidak pernah menyadari pandangan jijik di wajah profesor karena terlalu larut dalam pikirannya sendiri.

Sikap Tom kemarin sangat membuat Hermione ketakutan. Bukan berarti dia takut karena Tom telah menggunakan kekerasan terhadap para pengikutnya. Menggunakan kekerasan pada orang lain memang hal yang salah, tapi itu bukan sesuatu yang baru atau tak terduga dari Tom Riddle. Yang membuat Hermione teramat gelisah adalah sikap melindungi dan kepedulian yang ditunjukkannya. Masih segar dalam ingatannya bagaimana Tom menggandengnya hati-hati ketika membawanya ke Rumah Sakit. Setelah itu Tom menciumnya lagi lalu memeluknya dengan sangat lembut. Kelembutan itu yang membuatnya takut. Perilaku _gentleman_ seperti itu bukanlah karakter Tom.

Mengapa sikapnya berubah drastis? Dia kan Pangeran Kegelapan. Dan Pangeran Kegelapan pastinya tidak akan menunjukkan kekhawatiran pada siapa pun juga.

Tentu saja Tom biasa bersandiwara menjadi pria baik demi mendapatkan sesuatu. Tapi setelah kejadian kemarin, Hermione mulai ragu bahwa Tom hanya bersandiwara. Dia tahu pemuda itu adalah aktor yang sangat bagus dan ia sangat mahir memanipulasi orang lain, tapi keyakinan Hermione mengatakan bahwa Tom tidak sedang berakting. Setidaknya semua gestur tubuhnya menunjukkan keaslian. Tapi kenapa dia berubah drastis seperti itu? Tidak seharusnya dia berubah. Setidaknya bukan karena dirinya. Hermione terdampar di periode waktu yang salah dan dia benar-benar tidak diizinkan untuk mengubah apapun di masa lalu. Sebenarnya ia bahkan tidak diizinkan berbicara dengan orang-orang di sini.

Hermione memutar-mutar sehelai rambut keritingnya dengan gugup.

Mengubah masa lalu sangatlah berbahaya. Yang harus dia lakukan adalah mendapatkan kendali dirinya dan menemukan jalan pulang ke periode waktunya yang benar secepat mungkin. Tapi meskipun pikiran tentang mengubah masa lalu sehingga menghancurkan masa depan terasa menakutkan bagi Hermione, ada sesuatu yang mencegah Hermione untuk membaca lebih lanjut naskah Peverell dan melarikan diri dari Hogwarts. Sesuatu yang egois dan tercela. Hermione menyadari itu dan malu akan perasaannya sendiri. Tapi harus diakuinya, ia menyukai kelembutan dari sikap Tom akhir-akhir ini. Dia menyukai bagaimana Tom memeluknya, menciumnya, dan bahkan melindunginya. Sangat damai rasanya setelah sekian lama hidup sendirian dan berjuang untuk dirinya sendiri, akhirnya ada seseorang lagi yang perhatian padanya.

Tatapan Hermione beralih lagi dari jendela ke Legifer yang masih berdiri di depan kelas dan memberikan penjelasan tentang beberapa hal yang menjengkelkan Hermione dan lainnya. Tetapi Hermione tidak mau lagi mendengarkannya. Dia bahkan tidak benar-benar menatap Profesor Legifer, hanya memandang kosong ke depan.

Sejak perang dimulai di zamannya, dia telah tersandung dalam kegelapan. Begitu banyak kekejaman yang mengerikan yang terjadi padanya dan orang-orang di sekelilingnya. Satu-satunya hal yang membuatnya bertahan dan tidak menyerah pada kegelapan adalah kehadiran sahabat-sahabatnya. Mereka tidak pernah meninggalkannya. Mereka semua saling melindungi satu sama lain. Hermione selalu berpikir bahwa tanpa Ron dan Harry, maka dia akan mati. Tapi kemudian…

…_mereka meninggalkanku,_ batin Hermione sedih.

Merupakan hal yang mengerikan karena perlindungan penuh kasih sahabatnya tiba-tiba direnggut darinya. Dia harus berjuang sendirian. Tidak ada yang peduli melindunginya lagi. Dia tertimpa sesuatu yang mengerikan lagi dan tak terlindungi. Hermione sering bertanya-tanya, ketika telempar ke masa lalu, mengapa dia harus tetap berjuang. Mengapa dia menempatkan usaha untuk kembali ke zamannya? Mengapa dia tidak membiarkan saja kegelapan menelannya?

Dia bisa saja menyerah dan berhenti berjuang. Sejak ditinggal mati sahabat-sahabatnya, Hermione selalu ingin bertemu mereka lagi. Seringkali kerinduan luar biasa yang dirasakannya membuatnya tidak punya keinginan untuk hidup lagi. Kenapa dia harus berjuang dan mencoba kembali ke zaman di mana dia akan sendirian, bukankah akan lebih mudah jika menyerah saja? Bagaimana dia sanggup menjalani hidup tanpa harapan?

Hermione memejamkan mata dan menarik napas dalam-dalam sebelum membukanya lagi menatap ke langit-langit. Di sini, di masa lalu, ia telah menemukan sesuatu yang ia pikir akan hilang selamanya. Perasaan nyaman ketika seseorang memeluknya. Di sini ada seseorang yang mencoba melindunginya, menyelamatkannya. Bagaimana bisa dia membuang hal itu? Membuangnya sama saja dengan membuang kesempatan terakhir untuk bertahan hidup.

"Ms. DeCerto?" Hermione terlalu tenggelam dalam lamunannya sehingga tidak memperhatikan sekitarnya. Awalnya ia tidak mendengar suara memanggilnya hingga suara tajam itu terdengar lagi, "Ms. DeCerto?"

Akhirnya suara tegas itu berhasil menembus pikirannya. Hermione mendongak dan menemukan Profesor Legifer berdiri tepat di depan mejanya. Dia memelototi Hermione dengan sadis.

"Ya?" Hermione bertanya sambil menatap mata Legifer yang menyipit.

Dia kemudian menyaksikan dengan agak ngeri ketika secercah kilat menyeramkan melintas di mata Legifer.

"Kulihat kau masih saja seburuk seperti sebelum liburan," desis Legifer ganas, "Sepuluh poin dari Gryffindor, Ms. DeCerto."

"Kenapa?" Hermione menggerutu.

Dia bisa mendengar cekikikan tertahan dari belakangnya, tapi dia tidak peduli pada mereka. Kerutan di wajah Legifer semakin mengkhawatirkan dan dia membentak Hermione dengan suara yang herannya, masih terkendali,

"Karena tidak memperhatikan pelajaran, karena tidak berdiri ketika mengajukan pertanyaan dan telah berbicara padaku dengan cara yang tidak tepat." Tatapan Legifer masih menusuknya saat melanjutkan lagi, sarkasme mengalir kejam daru kata-katanya, "Sekarang, Ms. DeCerto, aku akan sangat senang mendengar pendapatmu tentang pelajaran kita hari ini."

Hermione mengerutkan kening ke profesor. Dia tentu saja tidak tahu apa-apa tentang pelajaran konyol ini. Jadi ia mulai bicara, "Aku tidak‒"

"Berdiri, Ms. DeCerto," potong Legifer tak sabar.

Hermione menghela napas perlahan untuk mengendalikan amarahnya. Saat berdiri, ia harus menahan untuk tidak mengerang ketika kakinya sakit lagi. Luka di paha kirinya masih sedikit menyakitkan.

Kemudian Hermione berbicara lagi dan benar-benar berusaha menghilangkan nada muak dari suaranya, meskipun tidak benar-benar berhasil, "Aku minta maaf, Profesor. Sepertinya aku melamun cukup lama."

Hermione hampir saja memutar matanya putus asa saat melihat pandangan penuh kemenangan di wajah sang profesor tercintanya.

"Lima poin dari Gryffindor," bentak Legifer padanya.

Hermione memutuskan untuk tidak menunjukkan ekspresi apapun saat Legifer mengambil poin lagi darinya karena tidak memperhatikan pelajaran. Ia tetap diam dan menatap profesor dengan datar. Setelah melemparkan pandangan jahat terakhir, Legifer berbalik dan mulai mondar-mandir lagi di depan kelas. Hermione menganggap itu sebagai tanda bahwa dia diizinkan untuk duduk kembali. Dia lega bisa duduk lagi. Luka di pahanya berdenyut-denyut menyakitkan setiap kali menggerakkan kaki.

"Setelah sedikit gangguan tidak menyenangkan tadi, mari kita lanjutkan pelajaran kita, anak-anak," kata Legifer. "Beberapa dari kalian mungkin kasus-tanpa-harapan‒" Legifer melemparkan tatapan jahat pada Hermione, "‒tapi aku tahu bahwa sebagian besar dari kalian akan menjadi istri yang baik suatu hari nanti. Ms. Reeves, apa yang telah kita bahas tadi?" Legifer bertanya pada Lucia.

Hermione melihat dengan geli saat Lucia melompat berdiri buru-buru dari kursinya setelah namanya dipanggil. Lalu ia berkata dengan suara agak gugup, "Hak-hak perempuan, Profesor."

"Benar, Ms. Reeves," kata Legifer.

Hermione sekarang mengangkat alisnya. Nah, itu benar-benar tak terduga. Sekali ini ia memperhatikan apa yang dijelaskan profesor.

"Sebagai calon istri, pekerjaan kalian nanti adalah menjaga rumah agar tetap rapi dan mengawasi anak-anak agar ketika suami kalian pulang setelah bekerja seharian, dia bisa bersantai tanpa terganggu di dalam lingkungan yang nyaman." Legifer menjelaskan. "Untuk melakukan itu, kalian berhak mendapatkan sedikit uang saku yang bisa kalian pakai untuk keperluan diri sendiri. Tentu saja jumlah uang saku tetaplah harus sesuai dengan keputusan suami kalian karena ia adalah orang yang mencari nafkah."

_Betapa murah hatinya, _pikir Hermione dan hampir memutar matanya.

"Sekarang izinkan aku untuk memberi nasihat pada kalian," lanjut Legifer. "Jangan menghabiskan semua uang itu sekaligus. Kalian harus menghemat sebaik mungkin. Kalian bahkan bisa membuka lemari besi sendiri di Gringotts. Tentunya dengan persetujuan suami kalian untuk dapat membuka satu."

Kemudian Herimone hampir bisa merasakan kekesalannya berada di luar kendali. _Jadi seorang wanita tidak diizinkan untuk memiliki lemari besi sendiri tanpa seizin suami?_ Dia bertanya-tanya tentang bagaimana caranya dia berhasil membuka lemari besinya di Gringotts beberapa waktu lalu. Mungkin dia beruntung karena tidak ada suami yang bisa melarangnya. Atau, Hermione merenung, Goblin sama sekali tidak peduli dengan adat istiadat penyihir.

Tidak tahu kenapa Hermione merasa perlu untuk memberikan sesuatu untuk kelas konyol ini. Jadi ia mengangkat tangan dan menatap Legifer penuh harap. Dia bisa melihat mata profesor sedikit menyipit ketika melihat tangannya terangkat, tapi yang mengejutkan, Legifer berkata,

"Ya, Ms. DeCerto?"

Hermione berdiri sebelum berkata dengan nada yang agak sinis, "Karena saya tidak mau menjadi beban bagi calon suami saya nanti dan membuatnya kerepotan dengan masalah-kecil-wanita ku, bagaimana kalau aku ingin bekerja dan mendapatkan uang sendiri?"

Hermione menatap Legifer dengan tenang dan mempersiapkan diri untuk mendengar teriakan wanita itu. Tapi yang mengejutkan, Legifer tidak terlihat marah dengan pertanyaannya. Jelas sinisme Hermione tadi tidak mempengaruhi wanita itu.

"Sekarang, Ms. DeCerto, kukira ini adalah pertama kalinya kau mengatakan sesuatu yang konstruktif di kelas ini." Ucap Legifer. Dan Hermione mengerutkan kening saat mendengar pujian itu.

Legifer melanjutkan, menghadap ke seisi kelas, "Ms. DeCerto benar. Kalian tidak harus selalu mengharapkan suami kalian nanti untuk melakukan pekerjaan sendirian. Jika memungkinkan dan tidak berdampak negatif pada pekerjaan rumah tangga kalian, maka kalian bisa mempertimbangkan untuk bekerja paruh waktu. Tentu saja tugas utama kalian tetap masih menjaga rumah."

_Tentu saja_, pikir Hermione sebal dan bertanya-tanya apakah seseorang bisa tersedak sarkasme mereka sendiri.

"Tapi jangan lupa untuk meminta izin pada suami kalian sebelum menerima suatu pekerjaan. Tentu saja suami kalian yang memutuskan apakah kalian boleh bekerja atau tidak." Legifer menjelaskan lagi dengan suara tegasnya, "Aturan umumnya, selalu yang terbaik untuk berkonsultasi dulu dengan suami kalian tentang masalah keuangan, karena laki-laki biasanya jauh lebih baik dalam hal ini dibandingkan wanita."

Hermione tidak bisa memutuskan apakah dia harus menangis atau tertawa. Hak-hak perempuan, menurut Legifer, konyol sekali. Hermione memandang sekeliling ruangan dan menyaksikan dengan kesal bagaimana gadis-gadis tampak mendengarkan dengan seksama semua penjelasan Legifer. Beberapa dari mereka bahkan mencatatnya. Mengerikan untuk ditonton. Semua gadis-gadis ini, lebih tepatnya semua gadis di Hogwarts, tampaknya terjebak dalam konsep-konsep peran dekade ini untuk menjadi tipe wanita yang sempurna. Hermione bisa mengerti bahwa memang sulit bagi perempuan untuk ber-emansipasi, tapi sebagai orang asing di zaman ini, sangat sulit untuk menyaksikan sendiri bagaimana konsep-konsep peran itu. Contoh terbaik adalah kelas Pertahanan Terhadap Ilmu Hitam. Perempuan tidak ada yang berpartisipasi dalam duel. Hermione berpendapat seharusnya mereka belajar untuk mempertahankan diri, terutama karena mereka adalah perempuan. Satu-satunya hiburan adalah ia tahu bahwa di masa depan hal-hal akan berbeda. Tidak terlalu sempurna bagi perempuan tapi jauh lebih baik daripada zaman ini.

Setelah mendengarkan sedikit wawasan ini, Hermione akhirnya mencoba meredam suara mengganggu Legifer lagi. Kelas ini seolah-olah harus melalui waktu seumur hidup hingga akhirnya selesai. Namun akhirnya Legifer membubarkan kelas dan dengan cepat Hermione meraih tasnya, bangkit dari meja. Dia ingin keluar dari kelas mengerikan ini secepat mungkin karena kakinya telah terasa berdenyut menyakitkan. Baru saja mencapai pintu, ia mendengar suara tajam Legifer.

"Ms. DeCerto, tinggal dulu sebentar."

Hermione mendesah agak keras, berbalik, dan perlahan-lahan berjalan ke meja Legifer. Ketika sampai di sana, para gadis yang lainnya telah meninggalkan kelas jadi dia hanya berdua saja dengan Legifer.

_Betapa menyenangkan…_

Hermione menyindir sinis dalam hati dan menatap Legifer dengan sopan. Dia tidak tahu apa yang diinginkan wanita tua ini darinya.

Sekali lagi tatapan dingin Legifer menghujamnya kemudian dia berkata dengan suara tajam, "Aku tadinya berharap kau akan datang menemuiku segera setelah liburan berakhir."

Kening Hermione berkerut. Memang kenapa dia harus menemui Legifer? Tidak ada yang mereka harus diskusikan kok. Legifer terus menatap Hermione. Jelas dia berharap Hermione akan melakukan sesuatu. Tetapi Hermione hanya melongo bingung saat menatap profesor.

Legifer menggeleng kesal sebelum akhirnya membentaknya, "Ringkasan, Ms. DeCerto! Kau harus mengumpulkan ringkasan yang sudah kutugaskan untukmu selama liburan."

Mata Hermione membelalak mendengarnya. Dia benar-bena lupa tentang itu. Tapi sekarang dia baru ingat. Sebelum Hermione pergi ke London, Legifer ingin dia datang ke kantornya. Saat itu Hermione diberikan buku bodoh dan dia ditugaskan untuk menulis ringkasannya. Tentu saja Hermione belum menulisnya. Dia bahkan tidak tahu di mana buku itu sekarang. Pastinya dia tidak membawa buku itu ke London juga. Kemungkinan besar masih berada di suatu tempat di kamarnya. Tatapan Hermione kembali ke Legifer.

"…err…" Hermione bergumam.

Dia bisa melihat mata Legifer semakin menyipit dalam kemarahan, meskipun Legifer tidak terlihat terkejut.

"Jangan bilang kau belum menulis ringkasannya, Ms. DeCerto," Legifer mendesis padanya.

"Mungkin saja pikiranku sedang menyelinap sana-sini, Profesor," jawab Hermione sebelum bisa menahan diri.

Dia hampir bisa merasakan gelombang kebencian yang memancar dari Legifer, wanita tua itu melotot sadis padanya sekarang.

"Tiga puluh poin dari Gryffindor, Ms. DeCerto," Legifer membentaknya lagi. "Tapi jangan berpikir kau bisa lolos dengan mudah."

Hermione harus menahan keinginan untuk mengambil tongkatnya ketika Legifer menarik tongkatnya sendiri dan melambaikan tangan dalam gerakan marah. Tak lama kemudian buku besar muncul dari udara tipis dan mendarat dengan bunyi gedebuk di meja Legifer. Jelas Legifer yang memanggil buku itu dari kamar Hermione. Legifer mengambilnya dan menjulurkannya pada Hermione. Melihat tak ada pilihan lain, Hermione dengan meraih buku itu.

"Karena kau tampaknya tak bisa bekerja tanpa diawasi, maka kau akan menyelesaikan ringkasan ini dalam detensi," Legifer menggeram. "Kau harus datang ke kantorku setiap hari Jumat setelah makan malam, mulai minggu depan, detensimu berlaku sampai kau dapat mempersembahkanku sesuatu yang memuaskan."

Mulut Hermione membentuk garis tipis dan tangannya mencengkeram erat buku itu hingga buku-buku jarinya memutih. Apakah si nenek tua ini benar-benar berpikir dia tidak punya hal yang lebih baik untuk dikerjakan daripada membuang-buang waktu dengan menulis ringkasan bodoh?

"Baiklah, Profesor." Itu adalah satu-satunya kalimat yang berhasil diucapkan Hermione, dia tidak mau meneriakkan kata-kata kotor pada perempuan jahat ini.

Kemarahan Hermione mendidih saat melihat Legifer meninggalkan ruang kelas.

Hermione lalu bisa mendengar suaranya di koridor, "Mr. Weasley, apa yang kau lakukan di koridor ini?"

Hermione mengerang pelan. Tentu saja, teman-temannya masih bersikeras mengawalnya dari kejahatan Tom. Hermione benar-benar tidak _mood _ untuk meladeni keprihatinan mereka atas hidupnya sehingga dengan cepat ia merangkak ke bawah meja Legifer. Dari sini ia tidak bisa dilihat. Beberapa saat kemudian, ia mendengar seseorang memasuki kelas.

"Oh tidak, aku telah kehilangan Hermione sekarang." Dia mendengar suara marah Weasley.

Weasley meninggalkan ruang kelas lagi. Hermione mengira Weasley pasti akan berkeliling mencarinya. Entah bagaimana dia merasa sedikit bersalah saat merangkak keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya seperti maling, tapi dia benar-benar ingin sendirian saat ini. Hermione berdiri dan meluruskan jubahnya lagi. Setelah itu ia memasukkan buku sialan tadi ke tasnya kemudian keluar dari kelas. Saat melangkah ke koridor, dengan lega ia menyadari Weasley telah pergi. Hermione mengecek arlojinya. Masih ada waktu sampai kelas berikutnya, Transfigurasi. Karena kelas Mantra dan Jampi-Jampi Rumah Tangga tidak terlalu jauh dari perpustakaan, dia memutuskan untuk pergi kesana. Suasana perpustakaan selalu memberi efek menenangkan pikirannya. Dan dia benar-benar ingin tenang saat ini.

Hermione memasuki perpustakaan. Ada beberapa murid yang duduk di meja dan mengerjakan PR. Meskipun Hermione sedikit kesal karena beberapa dari mereka menatapnya aneh. Dia bahkan bisa mendengar sekelompok gadis Hufflepuff mengobrol penuh semangat tentang dirinya saat ia melewati mereka. Dia tidak terlalu paham dengan obrolan mereka, tapi kata-kata 'Riddle' dan 'lemari sapu' yang terdengar cukup membuat temperamennya jadi panas. Gosip-gosip sesat tolol itu perlahan mulai membuatnya jengkel. Ditambah dengan buku berat dalam tasnya ini. Mengapa dia harus membaca buku bodoh ini? Legifer bahkan memaksanya menulis ringkasan. Hermione merasa darahnya mendidih marah. Kakinya menghentak-hentak sebal saat menyusuri lorong untuk mencari tempat duduk dan berusaha untuk tidak mengoyak-ngoyak buku bodoh itu.

Ketika memasuki sebuah lorong, dia melihat Tom duduk di sebuah kursi, tepat di samping jendela besar. Dia memandang sekeliling tapi sepertinya tidak ada murid lain di sekitarnya sekarang. Hermione merasa ragu sesaat, tapi kemudian dia berjalan ke meja Tom dan merosot di salah satu kursi di samping pemuda itu. Buku-buku dan perkamen tersebar di depan Tom. Hermione menduga ia tengah mengerjakan PR. Biasanya Hermione akan sangat senang memperhatikan itu, tapi sekarang dia masih terlalu marah.

Tom mendongak karena merasakan seseorang duduk di sampingnya. Hermione bisa melihat kelembutan meresap dalam tatapannya ketika Tom menatapnya lewat buku yang sedang dibacanya. Tapi kelembutan itu tidak cukup untuk menenangkannya sehingga ia balas memandang Tom dengan gelap. Tom mengangkat satu alis bertanya padanya, tapi tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Hermione memandangnya sejenak kemudian dia meledak.

"Aku tidak percaya sapi bodoh itu memberiku detensi!" Hermione menggerutu. "Maksudku, benar-benar deh, memang apa yang telah kulakukan? Sungguh nasib buruk karena aku harus bertemu dengannya!"

Tom menutup buku yang dibacanya dan berpaling ke Hermione. Alisnya terangkat saat mengamatinya.

"Bolehkah aku bertanya, siapa sapi bodoh yang kau maksud itu?" tanya Tom.

Mata Hermione menyipit ketika mendesis penuh kebencian, "Legifer!"

"Hm, Mantra dan Jampi-Jampi Rumah Tangga. Bukankah itu kelas favoritmu?" Tom bertanya polos, tapi Hermione sangat tidak suka dengan seringai di wajahnya. "Bagaimana bisa kau mendapat detensi? Maksudku, ini kan baru minggu pertama setelah liburan."

Hermione menatap gelap pada Tom. Saat ini pemuda itu telah berbalik sepenuhnya ke arahnya dan menatapnya dengan tatapan tajamnya, terlihat penasaran. Tapi Hermione bisa melihat ekspresi geli mengejek berkilauan di mata abu-abunya. Hermione meraih tasnya, menaruhnya di atas meja dan menarik keluar buku besar mengganggu tadi. Alih-alih menjawab Tom, dia malah menjulurkan buku itu pada Tom. Pemuda itu mengangkat alis ingin tahu tapi Hermione tidak menjawab, jadi Tom meraih buku itu.

"Etiket untuk Penyihir Rumah Tangga Muda?" Tom membaca sampulnya. Kemudian dia melirik Hermione. "Memangnya kenapa dengan buku ini?"

Hermione mengalihkan pandangan dari buku ke Tom.

"Fanatik gila itu ingin aku membaca sampah ini." Hermione menunjuk buku. "Bayangkan itu!"

"Tugas yang sangat mengerikan," kata Tom, suaranya menyindir.

Mata Hermione semakin menyipit sambil merengut pada Tom. "Ya, memang," katanya gusar. "Dan dia bahkan memaksaku menulis ringkasan tentang isi buku itu selama liburan."

"Yang sama sekali tidak kau kerjakan?" tanya Tom santai sambil membalik-balik buku.

"Tentu saja tidak," seru Hermione. "Aku tidak sudi buang-buang waktu liburanku dengan sampah itu! Maksudku, ayolah, Etiket untuk Penyihir Rumah Tangga Muda? Seolah aku membutuhkan sesuatu seperti itu!"

Hermione menyilangkan tangan di depan dada dan dengan sangat tidak anggunnya dia mendengus, melotot tajam ke buku di tangan Tom.

"Ya, aku benar-benar tidak bisa melihat kenapa kau membutuhkan buku ini," kata Tom dan sarkasme memenuhi suaranya.

Pandangan membunuh Hermione berjalan dari buku ke wajah Tom. Pemuda itu masih membolak-balik buku dengan tenang.

"Kalau memang kau menyukai buku itu, bagaimana kalau kau saja yang membacanya?" kata Hermione dengan suara tajam.

Tom mendesah dan kembali menatap Hermione. "Jadi kapan detensimu?"

Hermione memalingkan muka, masih marah. "Setiap Jumat malam, sampai aku selesai membaca buku dan menulis ringkasan," ujarnya marah.

Ada jeda di mana mereka tidak mengatakan apapun. Kemudian Tom berbicara lagi, kali ini tidak ada sindiran dalam suaranya yang tenang, "Apa maksudmu dengan 'setiap Jumat malam'?"

"Kan sudah kubilang tadi. Aku tidak akan lolos dari detensi sampai aku selesai dengan semua bab sialan buku itu dan menulis ringkasan," Hermione mengulangi kondisi detensinya yang menyedihkan.

Dia kembali melirik Tom. Sekarang ada kerutan di alis pemuda itu.

"Setiap Jumat?" kata Tom muram. "Aku benar-benar harus mengutuk wanita itu."

Hermione bersandar di kursinya dan berkata sebal, "Sekarang kita punya pendapat yang sama."

Dia masih menatap marah pada buku besar di atas meja. Mengapa ia harus menghabiskan waktu dengan membaca buku tak berguna ini? Masih banyak hal lain yang lebih penting untuk dilakukan.

Hermione menegang saat mendengar suara halus Tom berbisik di telinganya, "Aku benar-benar bisa mengutuk dia. Dan tidak ada yang akan mengetahui hal itu."

Perlahan-lahan gadis itu memutar kepalanya menatap Tom dengan alis berkerut. Tom menyeringai dan ada kilatan terhibur di mata abu-abunya, tapi Hermione tidak terlalu yakin apakah dia hanya bercanda atau tidak.

"Kupikir kau sudah melakukan bagianmu dengan mengutuk beberapa orang kemarin," kata Hermione sambil menatapnya curiga.

Tom bersandar di kursinya dan tersenyum dengan ekspresi tak berdosa.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang kau bicarakan," kata Tom terdengar bingung.

Hermione tidak tertipu oleh tampilan polos karena ada kilatan puas di mata abu-abu itu. Dan Hermione tahu pemuda itu tidak _innocent_. Pagi ini dia melihat perban melilit lengan Lestrange. Pengikutnya terlihat lebih terintimidasi oleh Tom dibandingkan biasanya. Hermione memang tidak merasa kasihan pada mereka tapi tetap saja dia masih tidak menyetujui Tom mengutuk pengikutnya.

"Tidak usah repot-repot menyangkalnya," kata Hermione, tetap mengamati pemuda di hadapannya dengan tatapan tak setuju, "Aku tahu kau yang mengutuk mereka."

Tom tampaknya kebal dengan tatapan tajamnya, dia masih tetap tersenyum. Kemudian senyum di wajahnya perlahan berubah menjadi seringai jahat.

"Mereka layak mendapatkannya," dia akhirnya berkata dengan nada jahat. Lalu seringainya menghilang dan matanya menyipit. "Jadi, bagaimana perasaanmu hari ini? Apa kakimu masih sakit?" tanyanya menuntut.

Manik abu-abu itu mengamati kakinya. Hermione mengangkat alisnya saat mendengar nada memerintah itu tetapi tetap menjawab.

"Tidak terlalu buruk. Jangan khawatir," katanya pelan.

"'Tidak terlalu buruk'?" Tom berkata tak percaya.

Kemudian Tom meraih roknya dan menyingkapnya sedikit untuk melihat perban. Kali ini tidak ada titik merah di perban putih itu. Tom menelusuri perban itu lembut dengan jari-jarinya sambil menatap pahanya dengan cemberut. Tatapannya beralih lagi ke wajah Hermione dan mereka pun bertatapan.

"Kalau terluka lagi, kau harus langsung kembali ke Rumah Sakit," ia memerintahkan Hermione.

Ketika mereka bertatapan, Hermione kembali melihat ekspresi itu lagi. Ekspresi Tom yang perhatian itu indah baginya tapi di saat yang sama berbahaya, ada kebencian dingin di balik matanya. Hermione menggigit bibirnya saat ia menatap kilatan kasih sayang menggoda di balik mata abu-abu itu. Dia menyadari kilatan mengundang itu beresiko terhadap runtuhnya masa depan teman-temannya dan Hermione selama ini selalu berusaha menjaga garis waktu, tetapi di saat yang sama kelembutan itu adalah keselamatan baginya. Selama ini Hermione selalu menyangkalnya karena ia tahu apa resikonya tapi dia begitu kesepian dan tersakiti karena kematian teman-temannya. Di tengah ketakutannya akan kesepian, ekspresi di mata Tom seolah seperti mercusuar harapan. Itu melindunginya dari semua kenangan mengerikan yang selama ini menyakitinya tanpa belas kasihan.

Ketika tengah menatap manik abu-abu itu, dengan perlahan-lahan dan ragu, Hermione bergeser lebih dekat ke Tom. Bagian rasional dalam dirinya berteriak untuk berhenti tetapi bagian lain yang kesepian, putus asa, dan sedih mendukungnya. Dia tidak bisa menahan dirinya lagi saat bersandar ke Tom dan dengan hati-hati memeluk pemuda itu. Dia menutup kelopak matanya dan menyandarkan kepalanya di dada Tom, ia merasakan lengan Tom melingkari tubuhnya, menariknya lebih dekat. Rasa sakit dan keraguan langsung hilang saat memeluk Tom dengan erat.

.

Tom memeluk Hermione sambil berpikir bingung. Satu menit yang lalu dia baik-baik saja, tapi kemudian gadis ini tiba-tiba menatapnya aneh lagi. Dia telah melihat sekilas keputusasaan dan kesedihan yang terkadang menguasai gadis mungil dalam pelukannya ini. Bukan untuk pertama kalinya ia bertanya-tanya, apa yang menyebabkan penderitaan gadis ini. Dia menatapnya dengan mata cokelatnya dan mata itu meneriakkan kesedihan tak tertahankan lagi. Sesuatu yang kejam pasti telah terjadi padanya dan sangat menyakitinya.

Tom bisa merasakan sihirnya berderak marah sambil mendekap tubuh Hermione. Dia harus tahu apa yang telah menyakitinya. Hermione sekarang adalah miliknya dan dia tidak akan membiarkan siapa pun menyakitinya lagi. Tapi sekarang yang bisa dilakukannya adalah mendekapnya erat-erat ketika Hermione bersandar putus asa padanya.

Setelah beberapa waktu Tom melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap gadisnya. Kesedihan masih tersembunyi di mata cokelat itu tapi ada sesuatu yang lebih sekarang. Ada ketidakamanan melintas di mata gadis itu. Tom selalu bisa melihat ketidakamanan di wajah Hermione setiap gadis itu berada di sekelilingnya. Tom tahu Hermione masih tidak yakin dengan hubungan mereka. Bahkan sepertinya ada pertempuran internal yang berkecamuk dalam diri Hermione. Sebagian dari diri Hermione ingin bersamanya tapi bagian yang lain masih membencinya. Jelas Hermione belum memutuskan bagian mana yang harus didengarkannya. Tapi Tom tidak akan menerima itu. Tom telah mengklaim dia sebagai miliknya dan dia tidak akan membiarkan Hermione lepas darinya.

Tom mengulurkan tangan dan menangkup salah satu pipi mulus gadis itu. Lalu ia membungkuk dan mengecup bibir Hermione dengan lembut. Hermione ragu-ragu sesaat, namun ia sangat senang karena akhirnya Hermione membalas ciumannya. Hermione boleh saja berjuang atau berusaha menolaknya tapi Tom tidak akan melepaskannya lagi. Gadis ini miliknya.

Hermione terkejut akan tindakannya sendiri. Jadi, ketika Tom melepaskannya, buru-buru ia bangkit dari kursinya. Apa yang tadi merasukinya? Lagi?

"Aku…aku harus pergi…" dia terbata-bata saat menatap Tom.

Dengan cepat ia mengalihkan matanya ketika menemukan Tom tersenyum lembut padanya. Lalu ia meraih tasnya dengan jari-jari gemetar dan berpaling dari Tom, berniat untuk menjauh secepat mungkin. Baru saja akan mengambil langkah buru-buru, ia mendengar suara Tom yang mengejek,

"Kau tidak melupakan sesuatu?"

Hermione berhenti dan kemudian perlahan-lahan berbalik padanya. Tom masih duduk elegan di kursinya dan menyeringai menawan sambil menatapnya geli. Mata Hermione beralih ke tangan Tom yang memegang buku bodoh Legifer. Seringai di wajah tampan itu semakin melebar saat ia melambaikan buku dalam gerakan kasual. Hermione ragu-ragu sesaat tapi berjalan kembali kepadanya. Ketika sampai di dekat Tom, ia menjulurkan tangan untuk mengambil buku itu. Saat mengambil buku, jari-jarinya segera bersentuhan dengan tangan hangat Tom. Rasa kesemutan yang mengganggu di perutnya kembali lagi. Tangannya menggenggam erat buku dan menjejalkan dalam tasnya, bermaksud untuk segera berbalik lagi, tapi sebelum melakukannya, tanpa sengaja ia menunduk menatap Tom. Pemuda itu masih memandangnya dan matanya bersinar lembut. Hermione merasa begitu tenggelam di dalam pusaran kelembutan itu. Dia benar-benar harus pergi sekarang.

Dia baru saja merumuskan keputusan itu, tapi dorongan hati entah darimana membuatnya membungkuk ke Tom. Tangannya membelai lembut rambut hitam halusnya dan sebelum memikirkan apa yang ia lakukan, Hermione telah memberikan kecupan di bibir Tom.

Lalu buru-buru ia menjauhkan dirinya lagi dan merasa agak terkejut akan keberaniannya sendiri, perasaan seperti kupu-kupu berterbangan terasa di perutnya. Dia menyambar tas sekolahnya erat dan berbalik, nyaris berlari. Dia terlalu takut dengan perasaan anehnya sendiri sehingga tidak melihat Tom lagi saat ia melarikan diri dari perpustakaan. Kalau dia berbalik lagi tadi, dia akan bisa melihat seringai kemenangan di wajah tampannya.

"Hermione! Ternyata kau di sini!" Hermione mendengar seseorang berteriak ketika ia bergegas turun di koridor lain karena berusaha mendapatkan jarak sejauh mungkin dari perpustakaan.

Dia berbalik dan menemukan Longbottom, Lupin, dan Weasley berjalan ke arahnya. Wajah mereka penuh dengan raut kecemasan.

"Kami mencarimu dari tadi," seru Weasley agak terengah-engah saat mencapainya. "Dari mana saja kau? Aku tadi menunggumu di depan kelas."

"Benarkah?" Hermione berkata, berusaha terdengar terkejut. "Aku tidak melihatmu tadi. Jadi aku pergi saja."

"Kami kan sudah bilang kalau kau tidak boleh berjalan sendirian," kata Longbottom putus asa saat menatapnya.

Mau tak mau Hermione merasa sedikit kesal dengan kekhawatiran di matanya, perlindungan yang berlebihan ini sangat tidak perlu. Mengingat berapa banyak sikap Tom telah berubah terhadapnya. Hermione takut dengan perubahan sikapnya itu. Meskipun sekarang, dia lebih takut dengan sikapnya sendiri dan perasaan salah yang dirasakannya. Hermione juga tidak mempercayai jika Tom berada di sekitarnya, itu yang benar.

"Tapi dia tidak menemukanmu, kan?" Hermione dibawa keluar dari lamunannya karena suara cemas Longbottom.

Dia kembali menatap pemuda itu dan bertanya bingung, "Siapa?"

Longbottom menggelengkan kepala sebelum berkata dengan nada serius, "Riddle, tentu saja. Kau benar-benar harus berhati-hati. Dia itu mengincarmu."

Hermione mengerutkan kening. Tidak benar-benar yakin bagaimana cara menanggapi itu. Sebagian dari kalimat itu benar sih, pikirnya geli. Meskipun itu memang bukan hal yang lucu, Hermione menegur dirinya sendiri.

"Dengar," Hermione mulai bicara dengan nada menenangkan, "Aku tidak berpikir Riddle akan mencoba apapun."

Tapi jelas kata-kata menenangkannya sama sekali tak ada gunanya karena mereka masih menatapnya penuh keprihatinan.

"Kau tidak boleh begitu ceroboh," kata Lupin dengan tenang.

"Benar," Longbottom langsung menyetujuinya. "Bajingan jahat itu merencanakan sesuatu, percayalah. Kau tidak mau lagi kan mendengar rumor yang telah dibuatnya."

Hermione memandangnya. Longbottom benar, dia memang tidak ingin lagi mendengar rumor-rumor itu. Yang terburuk adalah rasa bersalah yang dirasakannya karena ia tahu setidaknya beberapa rumor itu benar.

"Jangan khawatir," kata Lupin. Dia jelas keliru mengartikan raut takut di wajah Hermione dan sekarang sedang mencoba menghiburnya.

"Ya, tidak akan ada yang terjadi padamu," kata Longbottom. Lalu ia merangkul bahu Hermione sebelum berseru dengan ceria, "Ayo kita ke kelas Transfigurasi atau kita akan terlambat dan kena detensi."

Hermione tersenyum. Ya, dia sungguh tidak memerlukan detensi lainnya.

"Jadi," kata Weasley sementara mereka berjalan ke kelas Transfigurasi. "Bagaimana kelas Rumah Tangga?"

Hermione menoleh padanya dan memasang ekspresi seakan-akan ia baru saja menggigit lemon asam.

"Ugh, jangan tanya. Aku berharap aku bisa membuang kelas bodoh itu."

"Yah, kau tidak akan pernah menemukan suami kalau kau berpikir begitu," Longbottom tiba-tiba berkata dalam suara yang sangat mirip dengan Legifer.

Hermione tertawa, "Pff, mungkin kau seharusnya menikahi Legifer."

Mata Longbottom melebar ngeri sebelum berseru, "Jangan bercanda tentang itu, Hermione." Kemudian ia memegang dadanya dalam pose yang dramatis, "Oh, betapa aku merindukan wanita itu, kau tidak tahu kan?"

Hermione menatapnya sedetik sebelum mereka semua meledak dalam tawa.

"Ya, benar," Hermione berhasil bicara di tengah tawanya.

Tidak lama kemudian mereka mencapai kelas Transfigurasi. Hermione sudah tidak kesal dengan teman-temannya lagi. Tentu saja mereka jadi sangat menjengkelkan saat protektif padanya, tapi mereka selalu berhasil menghiburnya, tak peduli seberapa panik dirinya.

Saat Hermione memasuki kelas Transfigurasi, tanpa bisa dicegah tatapannya langsung jatuh pada Tom. Pemuda itu duduk di mejanya. Jelas Tom tidak perlu berlama-lama untuk sampai di kelas. Mungkin karena Tom tidak berlari-lari panik dari perpustakaan tanpa tujuan. Jadi di sana lah Tom, duduk elegan di kursinya dengan satu tangan menggantung santai di sandaran kursi. Dia terlihat sangat tenang, memancarkan udara superioritas.

Tapi saat Hermione melihat lebih dekat, ia bisa melihat perbedaan kecil dalam postur tubuhnya. Saat ini, Tom terlihat sangat tegang. Hermione tidak perlu menebak untuk mengetahui mengapa Tom merasa seperti itu. Ini adalah kelas Transfigurasi pertama setelah liburan. Hermione tahu, Tom membenci Dumbledore. Karena Dumbledore yang telah memaksanya untuk kembali ke panti asuhan mengerikan itu. Dan Dumbledore juga yang telah menyita tongkat sihir Tom. Hermione masih mengira bahwa kalau saja Tom memberitahu Dumbledore segala sesuatu yang terjadi di panti asuhan, profesor itu pastilah tidak akan pernah mengirimnya kesana. Tom masih belum memberitahu Hermione alasan mengapa Dumbledore menyita tongkatnya. Pasti ada alasan di balik itu.

Hermione berjalan ke mejanya di barisan depan. Dia tersenyum ragu-ragu pada Tom yang matanya sedikit melunak ketika melihat Hermione. Lalu ia duduk di meja di depan Tom dan mulai mengeluarkan perkamen dan pena bulu dari dalam tasnya. Tak lama kemudian pintu kelas terbuka dan Dumbledore masuk. Pria tua itu mengenakan jubah noraknya yang lain. Meskipun warna hijau limau jubahnya sama sekali tidak cocok dengan pria itu, Hermione melihatnya dengan geli.

"Hari yang indah untuk kalian semua, murid-muridku tersayang," sapanya dengan suara ceria ketika berjalan ke mejanya. "Kuharap kalian menikmati liburan kalian dan tidak melupakan semua hal yang telah kita pelajari. Meskipun aku mengerti sepenuhnya jika otak kalian telah menggunakan segala kesempatan untuk menyingkirkan semua informasi abstrak." Dumbledore berkata dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"Ada yang bisa mengatakan mantra apa yang kita pelajari terakhir kali?" Dumbledore bertanya.

Di luar kebiasaan, tangan Hermione terangkat.

"Ya, Ms. DeCerto?" Dumbledore berpaling padanya.

"Kami belajar tentang mantra 'Confero', Profesor," jawab Hermione cepat.

"Benar sekali, Ms. DeCerto," Dumbledore tersenyum padanya. "Dan bisakah kau ceritakan untuk mantra apa yang digunakan?"

Hermione mengangguk, lalu berkata, "Mantra ini adalah mantra untuk mentransfer sihir."

Hermione sedikit tahu tentang mantra itu sekarang. Tentu saja dia tahu dari naskah Peverell dan Hermione telah banyak membaca bab dalam naskah tentang mantra itu. Meskipun dengan enggan ia mengakui bahwa dia hanya bisa memahami sedikit dari naskah itu.

"Benar lagi, Ms. DeCerto. Lima poin untuk Gryffindor." Dumbledore tersenyum padanya.

Selama sisa pelajaran, Dumbledore mencoba menjelaskan teori di balik mantra Confero. Hermione segera menyadari bahwa ia hanya menjelaskan tentang hubungan sedehana antara mantra dan sihir yang ditransmisikan. Hermione sudah mengetahui hal ini dari naskah Peverell. Jelas Dumbledore menganggap bagian yang lebih kompleks dari teori ini terlalu sulit untuk murid-muridnya. Hermione tidak bisa menyalahkan dia karena dirinya sendiri sulit memahami teori Peverell.

"Sekarang, setelah teori yang melelahkan tadi, kita akan mencoba praktek mantra Confero," Dumbledore akhirnya berkata.

Dia kemudian berbalik dan mengambil sebuah kotak kayu kecil dari mejanya. Sang Profesor menyerahkan kotak ke Lupin, kemudian ia lanjut berkata.

"Aku ingin kalian mengambil salah satu jarum rajut ini dan mencoba mentransfer sedikit sihir kalian ke dalamnya. Jangan kecewa kalau tidak langsung berhasil, mantra Confero tidak mudah untuk dikuasai."

Setelah Lupin mengambil salah satu jarum rajut dari kotak, ia menyerahkannya kepada Hermione. Hermione mengambil satu jarum dan menatap benda itu dengan kerutan di wajahnya. Terakhir kali ia mencoba mantra Confero, ia tidak berhasil. Dia melirik Lupin. Pemuda itu sudah memulai. Tapi tampaknya Lupin tidak membuat kemajuan apapun, dilihat dari raut wajahnya yang frustasi. Hermione mendesah pelan lalu meletakkan jarus rajut di atas meja. Dia menjentikkan pergelangan tangan dan tongkat sihirnya mendarat di tangannya.

"Confero," bisiknya lirih sambil mengayunkan tongkat ke jarum.

Seketika ia bisa merasakan sihir mengalir ke jarum. Meskipun sangat sulit untuk mempertahankan aliran sihir yang berkedip-kedip goyah. Pada akhirnya konsentrasinya pecah dan aliran sihir mereda lagi. Benar-benar membuat frustasi. Mencoba untuk mengarahkan sihir ke aliran yang benar seolah-olah menangkap ikan dengan tangan kosong. Alirannya selalu menyelinap hilang.

Tetapi Hermione ingin sekali mencoba setidaknya sekali lagi. Kali ini, dia berkonsentrasi dulu sebelum mengucapkan mantra. Ketika sedang berusaha mengendalikan aliran sihirnya, dia merasakan lagi tarikan aneh yang menyelubungi Hogwarts. Dia bertanya-tanya apakah benar tarikan ini adalah mantra pelindung Hogwarts. Sebelumnya Hermione sangat terkejut karena dia belum pernah merasakan tarikan ini selama belajar di Hogwarts. Tapi sekarang dia bisa merasakan denyutan sihir itu mengalir di segala sesuatu, termasuk di sihir itu sendiri. Agak aneh karena harus merasakan bagaimana sihirnya sendiri dipengaruhi oleh sesuatu yang belum bisa ia kendalikan.

Ketika terus berkonsentrasi pada sihirnya, ia membentur lagi Sihir Elder. Sihir Elder dalam dirinya tampaknya menjadi satu-satunya hal yang kebal terhadap tarikan sihir yang menyelubungi Hogwarts. Hermione selalu merasa sedikit gelisah ketika merasakan Sihir Elder dalam dirinya. Hal ini masih asing baginya. Tapi sekarang dia senang karena setidaknya sihir asing ini tampaknya tak tersentuh oleh tarikan aneh itu. Dengan hati-hati Hermione mencoba mengendalikan Sihir Elder. Dia mengulurkan tangan untuk itu dan berusaha keras memanfaatkannya. Tapi seperti dugaannya, Sihir Elder sangat sulit dipahami seperti biasa.

Baru saja ingin menyerah menggunakan Sihir Elder, tiba-tiba ia merasakan getaran dalam dirinya. Getaran itu bergerak dan semakin tumbuh lebih besar. Hermione tidak bisa menghentikannya dan Sihir Elder sepenuhnya menyelubunginya. Ini hanya berlangsung beberapa detik, tapi dalam waktu yang singkat itu Hermione bisa merasakan bagaimana dirinya terpisah dari tarikan sihir di kastil Hogwarts. Sihir Elder menyelubungi dirinya dan melindunginya dari mantra pelindung kastil. Tapi sebelum bisa memahami apa yang baru saja terjadi, Sihir Elder buyar dan terurai lagi. Sihir itu hilang hingga akhirnya tersembunyi lagi dalam dirinya, di bawah sihir milik Hermione sendiri.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" dia bisa mendengar suara cemas bertanya padanya.

Hermione menoleh ke samping dan menemukan Lupin mengerutkan kening padanya. Lupin tidak mengetahui apa-apa, bukan?

"Ya," katanya sambil tersenyum menyakinkan.

Longbottom yang duduk di samping Lupin berkata, "Kau benar-benar tidak harus memaksakan diri." Lalu ia bersandar ke Hermione dan berbisik dengan nada nakal. "Kalau kau tanya padaku, aku akan bilang bahwa mentransfer sihir adalah hal yang mustahil."

Hermioen terkikik geli. Meskipun ia tahu Longbottom salah. Kalau memang mustahil, maka Hermione tidak akan terjebak dalam kekacauan ini di mana sebuah sihir asing bersemayam dalam dirinya. Senyumnya hilang dan dia melirik cemas pada Dumbledore. Pria itu tidak menyadari Sihir Elder-nya, bukan? Tapi dengan lega ia menemukan Dumbledore berdiri di pojok kelas dan sedang menjelaskan sesuatu kepada siswa. Hermione menghela napas. Dia memutar kepala dan lebih lega karena Tom juga tidak menyadari keanehannya. Wajah Tom agak menakutkan dan menatap gelap ke Dumbledore. Sebuah jarum rajut tergeletak di atas mejanya, Tom mengabaikannya dan bahkan tidak mengeluarkan tongkatnya. Hermione ingat, Tom adalah satu-satunya orang yang berhasil di pelajaran terakhir sebelum liburan.

Sepertinya Hermione sedang beruntung. Baik Dumbledore maupun Tom tidak melihat aksi kecilnya dengan Sihir Elder. Akan sulit menjelaskan kepada salah satu dari mereka di mana ia mendapatkan sihir asing ini.

Hermione berbalik lagi dan menaruh tongkatnya di atas meja dengan tangan gemetar. Dia tidak mau mencoba mantra Confero lagi. Dia tidak mau lagi Sihir Elder menyerangnya. Sudah agak bodoh karena mencoba memanfaatkan Sihir Elder di ruang kelas, di mana semua orang bisa saja melihatnya. Sampai sekarang Sihir Elder belum pernah melakukan sesuatu seperti tadi. Hermione tidak pernah mengharapkan Sihir Elder menyelubunginya tiba-tiba.

Apa yang baru saja terjadi? Hermione bertanya-tanya panik. Apakah kekuatan sihirnya semakin tumbuh? Atau apakah dia dengan tiba-tiba bisa mendapat lebih banyak akses ke sihirnya? Karena itulah, Hermione berpikir sambil menatap termenung ke tongkat hitamnya, ia harus membaca naskah Peverell itu lagi. Dia memutuskan akan membaca bab baru malam ini.

{{{{{{{+}}}}}}}

.

Beberapa jam kemudian, Hermione dan teman-teman Gryffindor nya berjalan ke Aula Besar untuk makan malam. Sebelum masuk Aula Besar mereka melihat kerumunan orang berdiri di depan papan pengumuman. Biasanya pasti mengumumkan tentang pertandingan Quidditch berikutnya atau akhir pekan Hogsmeade. Dilihat dari bisik-bisik bersemangat di sana, pastilah ada pengumuman menarik.

"Mereka lihat apa sih?" Hermione bertanya sambil berdiri berjinjit dan mecoba melihat dari balik bahu Longbottom.

Longbottom menoleh padanya saat mendengar pertanyaannya. "Pelajaran Apparate," katanya sementara mata birunya berkilat-kilat semangat. "Murid tahun keenam diperbolehkan untuk mengambil uji Apparasi."

"Benar-benar keren!" Weasley berseru sambil tersenyum lebar. "Kita akan belajar bagaimana caranya ber-Apparate. Bukankah itu sangat brilian?"

Hermione tersenyum pada dua pemuda di depannya. Mereka sangat bersemangat tentang pelajaran Apparasi. Entah kenapa Hermione menyukai antusiasme polos yang terpancar dari wajah mereka. Dia teringat lagi ketika dirinya dan sahabat-sahabatnya bersemangat sekali saat mendengar mereka akan belajar ber-Apparate. Hermione tersenyum teringat Ron kehilangan setengah alisnya saat ujian. Tentu saja dia berhasil di ujian yang kedua. Tapi tetap saja muka Ron tanpa setengah alisnya sangat lucu. Memikirkan masa lalu ketika mereka sangat riang, Hermione merasa sedih lagi. Meskipun saat itu mereka menyadari bahwa mereka sedang hidup dalam drama yang mengintai di setiap sudut. Dan senyum Hermione menghilang dari wajahnya, ancaman gelap itu sudah terlihat lagi di cakrawala.

"Ah, mengapa memasang muka seperti itu?" Longbottom mengalihkan pikirannya sebelum Hermione lebih tenggelam dalam kenangan menyedihkan. "Apakah kau pikir sangat sulit? Belajar Apparate, maksudku."

Hermione menatapnya dan membayangkan lagi bagaimana kalau dia yang terlihat tanpa setengah alis.

"Jangan takut gagal," Weasley tersenyum padanya sementara mereka melanjutkan perjalanan ke Aula Besar, meninggalkan kerumunan tadi. "Kau itu Nona-Tahu-Segala, seperti Lupin. Tentu saja kau pasti akan berhasil."

"Hei, hati-hati kau," kata Hermione dengan suara mengancam bercanda. "Aku bukan Nona-Tahu-Segala."

Longbottom merangkul bahunya sambil berkata dengan geli, "Dia benar, Hermione. Kau tidak boleh saja menyangkalnya. Tapi setidaknya kekuatan kutu bukumu akan memungkinkanmu untuk belajar ber-Apparate dalam waktu singkat."

Baru saja Hermione akan membalas, sebuah suara dingin di belakangnya terdengar, "Dia tidak akan belajar apa-apa kalau kau terus membuntuti dia."

Hermione berbalik dan melihat Tom sedang berdiri beberapa langkah di belakangnya, dengan postur tubuh berwibawa dan menatap dingin pada Longbottom. Ini buruk, pikir Hermione frustasi. Dia tahu Tom dan Longbottom saling membenci. Di sudut matanya ia melihat Longbottom kaku dan tangan kanannya mengejang sedikit, jelas ingin menarik tongkat sihirnya. Longbottom sifatnya pemarah dan bisa melakukan beberapa hal ceroboh ketika marah.

"Kurasa itu bukanlah urusanmu," Longbottom mendesis marah pada Tom.

Mata Hermione kembali lagi ke Tom dan melihat ada kerutan marah di wajahnya. Meskipun Tom terlihat selalu bisa menahan diri, Hermione tahu bahwa pada faktanya, Tom juga bertemperamen panas. Dia benar-benar tidak ingin Tom terlibat perkelahian dengan teman-temannya lagi. Jadi Hermione menatap memohon pada Tom. Mata Tom berbinar lembut ke arahnya tapi kemudian mengeras lagi saat kembali ke Longbottom. Hermione menggigit bibir saat melihat ekspresi jahat di wajahnya.

"Oh, tapi itu adalah urusanku," gerutu Tom pada Longbottom. "Kau tahu kan aku ini Prefek. Aku pasti akan sangat membenci mengambil poin dari DeCerto, karena dia membuang-buang waktu untuk belajar Apparate."

"Apa maksud omonganmu itu, Riddle?" Longbottom mendengus marah pada Tom. "Maksudmu Hermione bodoh?"

Mata Tom segera menatap Hermione dan ada kilatan jahil tak terduga di dalamnya, lalu Tom berpaling ke Longbottom dan berkata mencemooh, "Yah, setidaknya aku yakin DeCerto tidak cukup cerdas untuk belajar bagaimana caranya ber-Apparate. Kukira ia pasti akan sangat bodoh nantinya dan malah mencoba ber-Apparate menembus bangsal Diagon Alley. Lalu ia akan mendapatkan _splinch_."

Mulut Hermione berkedut menahan senyum. Ya, memang sangat mustahil untuk ber-Apparate menembus bangsal Diagon Alley, Tapi tidak menghentikannya untuk membawa Tom ber-Apparate menembus bangsal saat liburan Natal. Saat itu ia juga tidak kalah penasarannya tentang bagaimana dia melakukan hal itu.

"Jangan konyol, Riddle," kata Hermione mengejek. "Semua orang tahu bahwa sangat tidak mungkin untuk ber-Apparate menembus bangsal Diagon Alley."

Tom menyipitkan mata ke arahnya dengan marah. Tapi Hermione tidak tertipu oleh aktingnya. Dia bisa melihat binar geli di mata abu-abunya. Tom terlihat sangat menikmati pembicaraan ini.

"Pff, memang benar itu," ejek Tom padanya. "Tapi kau kan tidak punya banyak akal sehat sehingga aku tidak akan terkejut kalau kau tetap mencoba."

"Berhenti menghinanya!" Longbottom mendesis marah pada Tom lalu melangkah protektif di depan Hermione.

Tom mengangkat alisnya anggun. Lalu seringai agak jahat melengkung di bibirnya.

"Kau tidak bisa melindungi dia selamanya," kata Tom dengan suara puas pada Longbottom.

Tatapan Tom segera melesat ke Hermione. Kelembutan di mata abu-abunya seakan mengatakan bahwa Hermione tidak membutuhkan Longbottom untuk melindunginya. Kemudian Tom berbalik dan berjalan pergi dengan penuh percaya diri.

"Bajingan jahat!" Longbottom menggerutu marah ketika melihat Tom berjalan menyusuri koridor ke Aula Besar.

.

Tom melangkah ke Aula Besar. Dia masih merasa sangat marah dan sihirnya berderak liar di sekitarnya. Perlahan-lahan ia menuju ke meja Slytherin, mencoba untuk mengendalikan emosinya lagi. Benar-benar tak tertahankan, harus melihat Longbottom melingkarkan tangan kotornya di bahu Hermione. Ketika Tom menyaksikan adegan itu, dia harus berusaha dengan terpaksa untuk menahan diri agar tidak melemparkan kutukan gelap ke Longbottom. Bocah Gryffindor itu tidak diizinkan untuk menyentuh gadis milik Tom dengan jari-jari kotornya.

Dia mencapai meja Slytherin dan sekarang berjalan ke kursinya. Ketika ia melewati Lestrange, Tom sangat senang melihat ekspresi ketakutan di wajahnya sebelum akhirnya Lestrange menghindari tatapannya. Pengikutnya yang lain menatapnya dengan kekaguman dan ketakutan yang sama. _Mereka sudah tahu_, Tom berpikir puas, _apa yang akan terjadi pada orang-orang yang berani main-main denganku._

Tom harus cepat-cepat meyakinkan Hermione bahwa gadis itu adalah miliknya, sehingga ia tidak perlu lagi bertindak hati-hati di sekeliling bocah-bocah yang disebut Hermione sebagai temannya.

Akhirnya Tom mencapai kursinya dan ia pun duduk. Kemudian tatapannya mengembara ke pintu masuk Aula Besar. Ia melihat Hermione berjalan masuk. Matanya menyipit berbahaya saat melihat gadisnya masih saja dikawal oleh orang-orang idiot Gryffindor itu. Tom mengamati Hermione berjalan ke meja asramanya. Semua ini pasti akan jauh lebih mudah kalau saja gadis itu diseleksi ke Slytherin. Sistem asrama di Hogwarts ini cukup menjengkelkan saat ini. Tapi itu tidak akan menghentikan usahanya untuk mendapatkan Hermione, pikir Tom angkuh sambil mengamati penyihir wanita yang duduk di meja Gryffindor itu. Dia telah membuat kemajuan dengan Hermione, bukan? Tom teringat lagi kejadian pagi tadi di perpustakaan. Hermione marah-marah dan membutuhkan seseorang untuk diajak bicara. Dan gadis itu datang mencarinya. Dia bahkan tidak pergi ke teman-teman konyolnya, tidak, Hermione malah ingin bicara dengan Tom.

Senyum puas muncul di wajahnya saat Tom melihat Hermione, duduk di meja ujung.

Yang terbaik adalah Hermione bahkan yang memulai salah satu ciuman mereka. Gadis itu mungkin masih belum yakin pada dirinya sendiri dan agak terkejut dengan tindakannya sendiri, tapi tetap saja dia mencium Tom. Tom tahu bahwa Hermione butuh sedikit dorongan lagi dan kemudian sang gadis akan menjadi miliknya.

"Halo, Tom," sebuah suara gadis berbisik di telinganya.

Tom menoleh dan mengerutkan kening ketika menemukan Melanie Nicholls duduk di kursi di sampingnya. Pelacur tolol ini mulai benar-benar mengganggunya. Perlahan Tom menyesal pernah menidurinya. Sejak saat itu dia selalu direcoki oleh kehadiran si jalang membosankan gadis ini perlu dikutuk. Atau yang baik, ia harus memerintahkan salah satu pengikutnya untuk mengutuk Nicholls sehingga Tom tidak perlu mengotori tangannya sendiri.

"Malam, Melanie," jawab Tom dengan suara sopan yang berlawanan dengan pikiran jahatnya.

Lalu Tom berpaling darinya dan mencoba mengabaikan Nicholls. Tatapannya berjalan lagi ke Hermione.

"Aku yakin kau cukup muak dengan rumor baru-baru ini, bukan?" Suara sialan Nicholls lagi-lagi memecah konsentrasinya.

Tom menolah kembali ke Nicholls dan menemukan cewek itu menatap ke meja Gryffindor.

"Oh, coba lihat cewek bodoh itu," seru Nicholls dengan raut muka masam. "Aku yakin DeCerto yang menyebarkan rumor itu."

Tom menghela napas pelan, berusaha menenangkan sihirnya yang menggelegak. Sihirnya meronta ingin dilepaskan. Akan lebih baik kalau dilepaskan dalam kutukan gelap ke arah Nicholls.

"Seolah kau sudi menghabiskan waktu dengan seseorang seperti dia," lanjut Nicholls dalam nada sombong.

_Aku tidak habis pikir kenapa aku pernah buang-buang waktu denganmu, _pikir Tom marah sambil menatap geram Nicholls.

Lalu tiba-tiba Nicholls menaruh tangannya di lengan Tom sebelum ia membungkuk padanya dan berbisik genit di telinga Tom, "Bagaimana kalau kita melakukan sesuatu untuk membuktikan pada mereka bahwa kau tidak menghabiskan waktu dengan si Gryffindor menjijikkan itu?"

Tom bisa merasakan amarahnya meningkat ketika ia hampir bisa mendengar kalimat _'Tapi denganku saja…'_ yang tidak dikatakan Nicholls dengan suara keras. Mereka berdua memahami apa yang tersirat dalam kalimat itu. Nicholls lalu menjauhkan tubuhnya lagi tapi tetap masih menempel di lengannya. Tom benar-benar tidak mau melakukan hal-hal yang jahat di tengah-tengah keramaian seperti ini.

"Entahlah," kata Tom dan ia nyaris tidak bisa menghentikan ejekan dalam suaranya. "Kau memang gadis paling cantik di Hogwarts." Tom hampir terbahak-bahak saat melihat wajah Nicholls tersipu. Lalu ia melanjutkan. "Tapi DeCerto kan juga gadis yang sangat cantik, bukan?"

Selama beberapa detik Nicholls menatapnya dengan tersinggung. Tapi kemudian, yang menjengkelkan Tom, cewek itu mulai tertawa genit.

"Kau hampir saja membuatku tertipu," Nicholls tersenyum simpul sambil berbisik di telinganya saat menempel lebih dekat ke lengan Tom.

Sekarang Tom sangat kesal oleh kelakuan Nicholls. Dia hanya berharap akan berdua saja dengan cewek ini. Lalu Tom bisa melakukan 'sesuatu' kepada cewek idiot ini, dan pastinya 'sesuatu' itu bukanlah merayu.

._._._._._._._._.

Hermione senang karena pembicaraan antara Tom dan teman-temannya tidak berujung ke sesuatu yang buruk. Jadi, dengan ceria dia memasuki Aula Besar dan melangkah ke mejanya. Dia melihat tatapan penasaran murid lain tapi Hermione tidak mempedulikan mereka. Kalau memang mereka semua masih percaya dengan rumor bodoh itu, maka Hermione tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Jadi Hermione duduk bersama teman-temannya dan mulai menyantap hidangan. Setelah beberapa waktu, pikirannya kembali ke kelas Transfigurasi. Kejadian tadi sangat mengganggu. Mengapa Sihir Elder tiba-tiba bersikap tidak normal?

_Well, memangnya ada yang 'normal' tentang sihir aneh itu? _tanya suara sinis.

Hermione menghela napas. Sihir itu benar-benar tak terduga. Satu-satunya hal positif adalah Sihir Elder mulai berperilaku begitu aneh setelah ia berusaha mengendalikan sihir itu. Itu artinya ia setidaknya memiliki pengaruh kecil atas sihir itu. Dia benar-benar harus menyelesaikan naskah Peverell itu. Meskipun Hermione perlahan mulai meragukan buku itu bisa membantunya. Sangat sulit memahaminya dan Peverell bahkan belum menyebutkan Tongkat Elder.

Mencoba menekan kekhawatiran, ia membiarkan tatapannya mengembara ke Aula Besar.

Dengan segera pikiran tentang Sihir Elder terlupakan dan matanya menyipit marah ketika memandang meja Slytherin. Tom duduk di kursinya yang biasa, tapi bukan dia yang menyebabkan kemarahannya. Tatapannya berkelana dari Tom ke gadis yang duduk di sampingnya. Gadis itu memiliki rambut cokelat gelap panjang yang mengkilap dan kulit porselen sempurna. Hermione harus mengakui bahwa gadis itu sangat cantik. Ketika mengamati gadis berambut cokelat itu, bibir Hermione membentuk garis tipis dan ia mencoba mengendalikan amarahnya.

Saat ini, gadis itu sedang mengobrol dengan semangat pada Tom. Hermione melihat Tom menjawab sesuatu yang membuat gadis itu terkikik genit. Lalu tatapannya berubah gelap saat menyaksikan gadis itu bersandar ke Tom dan menempel erat di lengannya. Tangan Hermione terkepal ketika penyihir bodoh itu membisikkan sesuatu ke telinga Tom.

_Apa yang sedang dibisikkan cewek itu ke Tom? Dan kenapa dia harus menyentuh Tom untuk sekedar membisikkan sesuatu?_

"Hermione?" ia mendengar suara di sampingnya bertanya.

Hermione berbalik dan menemukan Weasley menatapnya penuh tanya.

"Hah?" Hermione bergumam bingung saat matanya berjalan kembali ke meja Slytherin.

"Jadi, kau ikut kan?" Longbottom yang duduk di samping Weasley bertanya sekarang.

"Kemana?" Hermione masih tidak benar-benar memperhatikan.

_Siapa gadis bodoh itu?_

"Ke pertandingan Quidditch tentu saja" seru Longbottom.

Sekarang baru Hermione mengalihkan pandangan ke teman-temannya. Pertandingan Quidditch? Dia tidak tahu tentang itu dan merasa sedikit bersalah. Secara Longbottom dan Weasley adalah anggota tim Quidditch Gryffindor.

Dia tersenyum pada mereka. "Kalian bertanding melawan siapa?"

"Aww, Hermione!" Weasley berseru sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi. "Kami telah membicarakan ini berapa lama? Beberapa hari?"

Hermione tertawa padanya. Sungguh, ada apa sebenarnya dengan anak laki-laki dan Quidditch?

"Maafkan aku," katanya pada mereka, tapi tidak bisa menyembunyikan geli dari suaranya. "Aku memperhatikan sekarang." Dia menyandarkan kepalanya di lengan dan menatap mereka penuh perhatian. "Katakan saja, tim mana yang akan kalian lawan?"

Lupin, yang duduk tepat di sampingnya, tertawa pelan. Hermione tahu dia bukan penggemar Quidditch juga.

Longbottom melemparkan tatapan tajam pada Lupin sebelum berkata pada Hermione, "Kami bertanding melawan Slytherin, Hermione."

Hermione mengangkat alisnya. Tentu saja, mereka melawan Slytherin. Dalam hati ia memutar matanya.

"Kalau begitu, kau harus datang dan mendukung kami," lanjut Longbottom, memberinya _puppy-eyes_.

Hermione tertawa, "Tentu saja, aku akan datang."

"Kalau kau belum tahu bahwa kami akan melawan Slytherin, terus kenapa kau memelototi meja Slytherin dari tadi?" Weasley tiba-tiba bertanya padanya.

"Pfff, seolah kita butuh alasan untuk memelototi bajingan-bajingan itu," Longbottom berseru saat matanya menjelajahi meja Slytherin. "Kami akan mengalahkan mereka nanti!"

Hermione tertawa lagi, kemudian dia juga melihat meja Slytherin. Tapi tiba-tiba senyumnya lenyap ketika melihat lagi gadis yang masih menempel dengan Tom. Gadis itu masih mengatakan sesuatu dan berbisik di telinga Tom.

_Siapa dia?_

"Sayang sekali Lestrange tidak ikut bermain." Weasley mengeluh.

Pandangan Hermione beralih dari gadis Slytherin yang mengganggu itu ke Weasley.

"Dia tidak ikut bermain?" tanyanya polos. "Mengapa tidak?"

Dia tahu benar mengapa Lestrange tidak ikut bermain. Dia telah melihat lengan pemuda itu diperban. Dan dia juga tahu siapa yang bertanggung jawab terhadap luka pemuda itu. Tapi ia mendengar alasan lain yang dibuat Tom untuk menutupi perbuatannya.

Weasley menatapnya sebelum berkata dengan suara tidak puas, "Dia terluka saat latihan Quidditch, dasar idiot."

"Memangnya kenapa sih kau ingin Lestrange bermain juga?" tanya Hermione. "Apa dia pemain yang buruk?"

"Tidak, tidak, dia sebenarnya pemain yang lumayan bagus." Weasley bersandar di kursinya. "Tapi dia itu Beater sama sepertiku, dan aku ingin sekali membalasnya karena telah melemparkan Bludger pada Marc di pertandingan kami yang sebelumnya."

"Benar," Longbottom mendengus kesal. "Salahnya lenganku patah."

"_Well_, sebenarnya itu adalah salahnya dan Avery," komentar Lupin.

"Kau benar sekali." Wajah Longbottom cerah lagi. Kemudian ia berpaling ke Weasley dan berkata agak jahat. "Kau bisa melemparkan Budger ke Avery."

"Boleh juga," Weasley tertawa.

Hermione tersenyum pada mereka tapi itu tidak lama karena matanya kembali tertuju ke meja Slytherin. Dan Tom. Dia cukup geram melihat pemuda itu sudah bangkit dari duduknya dan gadis berambut gelap itu masih menempel di lengannya. Hermione menyaksikan dengan kekesalan yang semakin meningkat saat mereka berdua berjalan bersama-sama keluar dari Aula Besar.

_Mereka pergi kemana?_

Setelah selesai makan malam, Hermione berjalan ke asramanya. Pikirannya masih berputar-putar ke gadis Slytherin cantik bersurai cokelat tadi. Dia bahkan berhasil mengabaikan obrolan konyol teman-teman sekamarnya. Tadi dia harus berjanji dulu pada Longbottom bahwa dia tidak akan berkeliaran sendirian, jadi sekarang Hermione berjalan ke asrama dengan para gadis. Mereka baru saja melewati salah satu koridor ketika Hermione melihat sekelompok gadis Slytherin. Gadis berambut cokelat tadi ada di antara mereka. Hermione agak lega karena cewek itu tidak lagi dekat-dekat Tom.

"Siapa dia?" Hermione bertanya pada Rose, yang berjalan tepat di sampingnya.

"Siapa?" Rose malah balik bertanya dengan suara cemprengnya.

"Cewek dengan rambut panjang cokelat."

"Ah, Nicholls maksudmu," Lucia menjawab.

Hermione berpaling pada Lucia dan mengangkat alis penuh tanya.

"Namanya Melanie Nicholls," Lucia menjelaskan. "Dia tahun kelima."

"Begitu rupanya," kata Hermione dengan suara pelan, sementara matanya masih menatap agak gelap ke cewek bernama Nicholls ini.

"Kenapa kau ingin tahu tentang dia?" Sekarang Lucia bertanya penasaran.

"Hanya ingin tahu saja," jawab Hermione agak ketus. Ia ragu-ragu sejenak, tapi rasa ingin tahunya tidak bisa dibendung lagi, "Aku pernah melihat dia berbicara dengan Tom."

Hermione mengerutkan alisnya saat dua gadis itu tiba-tiba menatapnya agak aneh. Kemudian Rose membuka mulutnya dan berseru senang, "Ah, kau sekarang sudah memanggilnya 'Tom'?"

Hermione menyipitkan matanya sebelum berkata dengan suara ketat, "_Well_, memang itulah namanya."

"Apakah kau cemburu?" Lucia sekarang bertanya menggoda.

Hermione mulai terganggu dengan pertanyaan mereka dan menyesal telah memulai pembicaraan ini tadi.

"Tidak, tentu saja tidak," dia membentak Lucia. "Sekarang, bagaimana tentang Nicholls?"

"Tentu saja kau belum tahu dia," kata Rose. "Itu sudah setahun sebelum kau masuk Hogwarts. Begini, Melanie Nicholls itu pernah pacaran dengan Riddle."

"Yeah, tapi mereka sudah lama putus," Lucia menambahkan. "Dan Nicholls terus berusaha mendapatkan Riddle kembali sejak saat itu."

Mata Hermione menyipit ke Nicholls.

"Pacar?" tanyanya dengan suara rendah dan berbahaya.

Untungnya para gadis tidak memperhatikan kegelapan dalam suaranya.

"Ya, _well_, lihat dia," kata Rose dengan nada iri. "Nicholls terlihat sempurna. Cantik sekali. Setiap pemuda di sekolah ini ingin menjadikannya pacar."

"Yeah, dan setiap gadis ingin menjadikan Riddle sebagai pacar," kata Lucia penuh kerinduan. "Tentu saja mereka berdua pasti bersama-sama."

Tatapan Hermione kembali ke Nicholls. Mau tak mau dia harus akui, gadis itu memang teramat sangat cantik. Dia tidak terlalu tinggi, tubuhnya ramping, rambutnya indah dan kulitnya mulus.

_Pacar Tom?_

"Tapi mereka sudah putus, bukan?" Hermione bertanya tenang, terdengar seolah ia sama sekali tidak tertarik.

"Benar, seperti yang dibilang tadi. Riddle mencampakkannya," Rose berkata dengan nada sok penting yang konyol. "Nicholls selalu ingin mendapatkan Riddle kembali. Hal ini bukan rahasian lagi."

"Jadi, apakah kau cemburu, Hermione?" Lucia bertanya lagi dan memandangnya penuh harap.

"Kenapa aku harus cemburu?" Hermione mendengus sementara matanya masih melotot pada Nicholls.

Lalu ia berpaling dari gadis mengganggu itu dan lanjut berjalan ke ruang rekreasi Gryffindor. Teman sekamarnya mengikutinya dan tidak berhenti mengganggunya dengan komentar-komentar konyol mereka. Ketika mencapai kamar, Hermione akhirnya tidak tahan lagi dengan segala omong kosong mereka. Dia langsung ke kamar mandi, mencuci muka dan berganti pakaian sebelum akhirnya kembali ke kamar.

Dengan singkat dan agak marah ia berkata, "Selamat malam!"

Hermione merosot ke ranjang, menarik selimut dan menutup tirai kelambunya, sehingga menghentikan usaha rekan-rekan sekamarnya untuk melibatkannya dalam gosip-gosip lebih lanjut.

Sementara ia berbaring di kasurnya, ia menatap tirai merah Gryffindor nya dengan marah dan mencoba mengabaikan obrolan para gadis yang masih terdengar.

Kemudian pikirannya melompat kembali ke peristiwa di Aula Besar. Bayangan tadi masih menari-menari di benaknya. Bayangan saat gadis bernama Nicholls memegang lengan Tom. Ketika gadis itu berbisik di telinga Tom dengan tatapan menggoda. Tom tidak melakukan apapun saat gadis itu beringsut menempel dengan erat. Hermione merasakan kemarahan menguasainya dan sihirnya berderak marah. Kenapa Tom tidak mengutuknya? Apakah Tom menyukai Nicholls yang menggenggam tangannya?

Tidak luput dari perhatian Hermione ketika Nicholls menatap Tom dengan ekspresi penuh cinta menjijikkan di wajahnya. Gadis itu adalah mantan pacarnya, Hermione teringat dengan penuh kemarahan. Tapi tentunya Tom tidak ingin kembali pada Nicholls, bukan? Ia bertanya-tanya dengan gelisah. Secara Nicholls memang sangat cantik.

Hermione berguling di kasurnya dan mencoba berbaring menghadap kiri ranjang. Tapi rasa sakit tajam yang datang dari kaki kirinya membuatnya teringat akan luka yang diterimanya kemarin. Erangan pelan kesakitan lolos dari bibirnya sebelum akhirnya dengan hati-hati ia berguling ke sisi kanan, menghindari menimpakan berat badan di kakinya yang terluka.

Rasa nyeri itu mengganggunya dari pikiran marahnya tadi sehingga Hermione sekarang waspada akan emosinya yang menggelegak. Dia masih agak marah. Tapi hal ini sama sekali tidak bisa dimengerti. Mengapa ia begitu marah dengan kejadian itu? Kalau memang Tom ingin berbicara dengan Nicholls atau membiarkan gadis itu menempel di lengannya, itu bukanlah urusan Hermione. Tom boleh melakukan apapun yang ia inginkan.

Tapi kemudian ia teringat bagaimana Tom selalu menatapnya dengan kelembutan di mata abu-abunya. Hermione tidak pernah melihat Tom menatap Nicholls seperti itu. Hermione memejamkan matanya erat-erat saat teringat Tom memeluknya begitu lembut di perpustakaan tadi pagi. Lalu pemuda itu menciumnya. Hermione mengusap wajahnya marah dengan satu tangan.

Sikap perhatian Tom terhadapnya, kekhawatiran yang kadang-kadang bisa dilihat dari matanya, semua itu sangat berarti bagi Hermione. Tapi apakah itu juga berarti bagi Tom?

Menarik napas dalam-dalam, Hermione mencoba mengendalikan emosinya. Bukankah bagus kalau Tom mengalihkan perhatian dari dirinya? Kedekatan mereka berdua sangat berbahaya. Meskipun begitu, Hermione tetap saja merasa marah saat membayangkan lagi Nicholls yang berduaan dengan Tom di ruang rekreasi sekarang.

…_atau bahkan mungkin gadis itu berbaring dalam pelukan Tom_, pikirnya hampir ketakutan.

Semua ini sangat konyol. Dia mencoba menenangkan diri. Lalu ia meraih buku kecil yang tadi ia keluarkan dari kopernya. Buku itu tersembunyi dalam piyamanya sehingga teman-teman sekamarnya tidak ada yang melihat. Dan saat ini ia menatap buku bersampul kulit tua. Lalu ia membuka buku itu sambil mendesah. Ia mulai membaca buku, Hermione melakukan itu karena ingin mengalihkan pikirannya dari Tom, bukan karena tertarik dengan isi buku. Setelah beberapa lama membaca, Hermione tersandung lagi ke penjelasan teoritis Peverell dalam salah satu halaman yang sulit untuk dipahaminya.

_Dalam minggu-minggu terakhir tahun yang buruk, dua saudara lelakiku memutuskan untuk mengunjungi rumahku yang sederhana. Aku belum pernah bertemu mereka lagi dalam tiga tahun terakhir. Jadi kami merayakan reuni dengan semua pelayanan terbaik yang sanggup kusediakan. Keesokan harinya aku dengan senang hati menunjukkan laboratorium pribadiku pada kedua saudaraku. Mereka sudah mengetahui obsesiku terhadap penciptaan Objek-objek Magis. Tapi sejauh ini mereka tidak pernah menaruh perhatian terlalu jauh dalam cabang sihir itu sendiri, mereka berpikir ilmu itu tidak cukup bergengsi._

_Ketika mata mereka jatuh pada karyaku, mereka langsung mengerti kekuatan apa yang berdiri di baliknya. Rumah keluarga Peverell selalu didiami oleh para penyihir-penyihir kuat sehingga saudara-saudaraku juga merupakan seorang penyihir luar biasa, sama sepertiku, dan mereka tahu cara mengenali sebuah penemuan brilian ketika mereka melihat benda itu._

_Karena sangat terkesan dengan prestasiku, mereka bersumpah untuk menyelidiki seni menciptakan Objek-objek Magis. Aku sangat senang karena pemahaman mereka dan bahagia karena mereka mau mengikuti jejakku, karena aku selalu tahu bahwa aku akan selalu lebih unggul dibandingkan mereka._

_Aku dan saudara-saudaraku akhirnya menyanggupi tantangan yang disarankan oleh sahabatku, Oleander. Kami bertiga akan bertemu lagi tepat satu tahun setelah ini dan masing-masing dari kami harus membawa Objek Magis yang kami buat sendiri. Kemudian kami akan membandingkan mahakarya kami dalam hal kekuatan, keindahan, dan manfaat yang terbaik. _

_Aku sangat percaya diri untuk memenangkan tantangan ini._

_._

**To be Continued**

* * *

**.**

Huff, akhirnya bisa apdet juga... sorry ya teman-teman semuanya karena apdetny lumayan lama, soalnya jadwal cherry emang lagi padat-padatnya, apalagi sekaran udah dket lebaran... selama tiga hari cherry juga sempet diopname,,, :(  
Cherry gak bisa nulis catatn kaki panjang2 banget nih, karena cherry masih capek banget,,, sekali lagi maaf yaaa... ^^ Kalau ada typo yaaah gak papalah... hehehe

Tengkyu banget buat reader, reviewer dan semua yg udah nunggu fic ini,,,,, semoga menikmati chapter ini... ^O^


	23. 22 : Quidditch dan Keputusan

**ULTIMA RATIO**

**Disclaimer : J.K Rowling**

**Author : Winterblume**

**TomMione Time-Traveller Fic**

**Romance & Adventure**

**Summary: **

Akhirnya hari Pertempuran Akhir melawan Lord Voldemort telah datang. Harry, Ron, dan Hermione bertempur dengan gagah berani melawan musuh bebuyutan mereka- tapi kemudian sesuatu menjadi salah. Dan Hermione menemukan dirinya sendirian dalam situasi genting.

* * *

**22**

**QUIDDITCH DAN KEPUTUSAN**

**.**

* * *

_Aduh!_

Hermione melihat marah ke kakinya. Menyakitkan sekali. Akibatnya Hermione terus-menerus dalam _mood_ yang buruk. Atau mungkin itulah yang dibuatnya sebagai alasannya. Selain kakinya, memangnya alasan apa lagi yang membuatnya harus merasa sangat marah?

Dia meraih tongkatnya yang sebelumnya ia lempar ke pinggir wastafel. Lalu ia melambaikan tongkat ke kakinya. Perban di paha kirinya lenyap seketika. Luka itu masih terlihat jelas di kulitnya dan darah kering melapisi sayatannya. Memang tidak tampak terlalu parah, mengingat ia menerima luka ini baru dua hari yang lalu. Jelas ramuan Madam Dulan telah bekerja efektif. Dengan jentikan tongkat sihir, perban baru membebat lukanya. Tidak lama lagi lukanya akan segera sembuh.

Hermione meninggalkan kamar mandi dan melangkah ke kamarnya. Teman sekamarnya masih ada di sana. Mereka sedang bersiap-siap untuk ke Aula Besar dan setelah itu ke lapangan Quidditch, jelas karena hari ini adalah hari pertandingan 'penting' antara Gryffindor versus Slytherin. Persaingan antar asrama ini tampaknya telah memanas sejak di zaman Empat-puluhan ini. Dan pertandingan ini adalah sesuatu yang sangat penting. Hermione tidak bisa ikut merasa antusias seperti teman-teman asramanya.

Ia melihat Lucia mengeluarkan syal merah-emas dari kopernya. Diana memantrai lencana merah cerah sehingga bertuliskan kalimat: '_Singa selalu menang!'._ Hermione memutar matanya. Dia memang merasa seolah kembali ke masa-masa di Hogwarts zaman Sembilan-puluhan, tapi entah kenapa semangat bersekolah telah hilang sejak ia terpaksa meninggalkan Hogwarts karena perang.

"Ah, Hermione!" Lucia berseru ketika melihat Hermione berdiri di pintu kamar mandi. "Kami sudah menunggumu."

_Betapa baiknya kau!_ pikir Hermione jengkel.

Lucia kemudian mendekatinya dan merangkul bahunya dengan ramah. Hermione benar-benar tidak bisa menghargai keramahan ini.

"Pasti sangat sulit bagimu," kata Lucia dengan nada muram, meskipun ada kilatan geli berkilauan di matanya.

Hermione mengerutkan alisnya, lalu bertanya bingung, "Kau ngomong apa, sih?"

Dia menoleh saat mendengar tawa konyol Rose.

"_Well_, tim mana yang akan kau dukung?" Rose bertanya dengan suara menggoda, sementara tawanya masih berdering menyebalkan. "Marc bermain di tim Gryffindor. Tapi kan Riddle adalah Slytherin."

"Slytherin. Kau harus dukung Slytherin," Viola menyarankan dalam nada kasar yang biasanya ketika ia mengambil jubah hitamnya di tempat tidur. "Riddle pastinya tidak akan suka kalau kau mendukung Marc."

Hermione mengerutkan kening pada mereka. Kemudian Lucia melepaskan bahunya, lalu ia berbicara dalam nada serius yang konyol, "Kami akan mendukungmu untuk mendapatkan Riddle."

"Wah, terima kasih banyak," jawab Hermione dengan kalimat yang penuh sarkasme.

Cewek-cewek ini benar-benar menjengkelkan. Mereka berkata seolah-olah Hermione ingin Tom menyukainya.

_Nah, memang benar kan. Bukankah lebih baik kalau dia‒_

Suara batin mulai mengoceh, tapi Hermione yang kesal mengusir suara itu jauh-jauh, lalu melangkah keluar pintu. Meskipun demikian, teman sekamarnya tetap mengikutinya dan bersikeras terus mengobrol tentang Tom. Rahangnya terkatup rapat dan berusaha mengabaikan suara mereka. Walaupun ia tidak lagi mendengarkan lagi ocehan gadis-gadis di sekitarnya, tapi pikirannya mengembara ke banyak memori. Tingkat kejengkelannya meningkat beberapa level ketika memorinya mengenang kembali peristiwa saat makan malam. Dia masih ingat saat gadis Slytherin itu menempel ke Tom dan berbisik di telinganya. Nicholls, mantan pacarnya! Mengapa sih cewek itu masih berkeliaran di sekitar Tom?

Hermione memasuki ruang rekreasi dan menuju lubang lukisan. Dia mendorong lukisan dengan kekuatan yang lebih daripada seharusnya, menyebabkan Nyonya Gemuk menjerit nyaring. Hermione mengabaikan jeritan marah itu dan terus berjalan ke Aula Besar. Teman-teman sekamarnya masih saja mengekorinya. Hermione benar-benar menikmati untuk mengutuk mereka saat ini juga. Apalagi sekarang mereka cekikikan penuh arti karena tingkah Hermione. Hermione berhasil menekan dorongan untuk mengutuk mereka tetapi tetap saja pikiran marahnya kembali lagi ke Tom ‒ dan Nicholls.

Hermione mengakui, ia cukup syok saat melihat kedekatan gadis Slytherin itu dengan Tom. Gadis itu berbicara padanya, mencengkeram lengannya dan membisikkan kata-kata manis di telinga Tom. Hermione tidak tahu apakah kata-katanya memang manis, tapi saat ini ia cukup yakin dengan itu. Hal ini membuatnya sangat marah. Tapi memangnya kenapa ia harus marah? Apa pedulinya? pikirnya bingung. Namun, darahnya masih direbus dalam amarah sementara sihirnya berderak liar setiap kali memikirkan Nicholls. Jelas Hermione merasa peduli! Mengapa alasannya, ia masih belum siap mengakuinya.

Sejak ia tiba di Hogwarts, ia sering mendengar cerita tentang Tom. Pemuda itu memang sangat populer di antara para gadis. Penggemar Riddle ada di setiap sudut kastil. Memangnya apa yang diharapkannya? Tom akan mengabaikan gadis-gadis itu begitu saja? Mengapa memangnya Tom harus melakukan itu? Hermione merenung sambil berjalan menyusuri tangga yang bergerak.

Ada pertanyaan lain yang lebih penting. Mengapa dia ingin Tom berhenti melihat gadis-gadis lain? Dalam benaknya ia tahu betul alasan mengapa dirinya ingin Nicholls menjauh dari tom, tapi ia masih belum bisa jujur dengan dirinya sendiri.

Ia menyadari, masalahnya adalah entah bagaimana Hermione telah berhenti membenci Tom Riddle. Dan ketidakbencian itu perlahan-lahan berkembang menjadi sesuatu berupa kasih sayang. Perubahan itu memang cukup lambat dan Hermione menyadari perkembangan perasaan itu terjadi sejak liburan Natal. Hermione menyukai Tom. Hal ini sangat sulit untuk diterimanya. Tidak lain karena Hermione tahu betul siapa pemuda itu sebenarnya.

Tapi dalam pikirannya sekarang, Tom Riddle tidak lagi Lord Voldemort. Dia hanyalah 'Tom'. Hermione tidak merasa takut padanya lagi. Bahkan ia menikmati ketika berbicara dengan Tom. Dia suka ketika Tom memeluk dan menciumnya. Memang rasa bersalah itu tetap hadir. Bagaimana bisa dia menikmati kebersamaannya dengan Tom? Kalau sahabat-sahabatnya masih hidup dan menyaksikan ini, mereka pasti akan jijik. Keegoisannya ini bisa-bisa akan jadi penyebab bencana yang lain.

Namun rasa bersalah masih tidak berhasil mengubah perasaannya. Juga tidak menghentikannya untuk mencium Tom. Sekarang Nicholls muncul entah dari mana, memaksa Hermione untuk mengakui perasaannya sekarang meskipun masih enggan. Tapi ia tidak bisa menyangkalnya lagi. Dia menyukai Tom. Sangat menyukainya malah. Mungkin sekaranglah waktunya untuk jujur pada hatinya sendiri, pikir Hermione sedikit panik. Bukankah tidak ada gunanya menyangkal lagi? Perasaannya akhir-akhir ini mengalahkan logikanya, tindakannya ketika di perpustakaan kemarin adalah buktinya, bukan? Perasaan yang dirasakan Hermione bukan lagi sekedar naksir. Bukan, Hermione tahu tanda-tanda ini.

Dia telah jatuh cinta pada Tom.

_Pertanyaannya adalah seberapa dalam cintaku sudah_, pikir Hermione kecut.

Namun, faktanya telah sangat jelas, ia ingin Tom menjadi miliknya dan hanya miliknya. Memang hal ini sangat salah tapi tetap saja Hermione menyukai dia.

Hermione menghela napas, yang disambut dengan tawa penuh arti dari teman-teman sekamarnya. Ia mengabaikan mereka. Akhirnya dia mengakui perasaan asmara konyol ini, tapi kemudian bayangan Nicholls berkelebat lagi di pikirannya. Sekarang Hermione bertanya-tanya tentang perasaan Tom sendiri. Mungkin saja Tom hanya mempermainkan perasaan Hermione, pikirnya cemas ketika ia menyusuri koridor ke Aula Besar. Setelah pikiran tadi menyelinap di kepalanya, tiba-tiba perutnya menegang menyakitkan.

Apa memangnya yang membuat Tom menyukai Hermione? Dia tidak secantik Nicholls dan sikapnya sama sekali tidak seperti gadis normal di zaman ini. Dia tidak jinak dan ia adalah tipe gadis yang suka bermain-main dengan bahaya. Bahkan kalau mau jujur, Hermione tidak mengerti bagaimana seseorang bisa menyukai seseorang seperti dirinya. Dia menyadari itu dengan baik. Perang yang dihadapinya telah merubah dirinya. Dia rusak, tersakiti, dan ternodai oleh perang. Siapa yang sudi mencintainya?

Hermione mengusap rambutnya yang lebat, menyebabkan Rose menegurnya, mengatakan bahwa Hermione tidak akan pernah bisa menggaet Tom kalau rambutnya tetap terlihat seperti sikat kawat.

Itu sama sekali bukan masalah bagi Hermione. Bukan, rambutnya adalah masalah terakhir saat ini. Hermione menyadari bahwa yang menjadi masalah adalah sesuatu yang ada dalam jiwanya. Dia cukup yakin bahwa tak seorang pun di zaman ini yang tahu tentang kesedihan yang selalu menyakitinya. Kecuali Tom tentunya. Pemuda itu telah melihat kesedihannya. Hermione tidak mampu mengendalikan perasaannya saat itu. Tom adalah satu-satunya orang yang telah mengetahui kesakitannya dan ia juga yang mampu menenangkannya.

Tapi sekarang Tom telah membuat perasaannya bingung dan khawatir akan kelanjutan hubungan mereka setelah ini.

Mungkinkah Hermione hanya harus mengabaikan semuanya? Perasaannya pasti akan hilang setelah beberapa lama, bukan?

Tak lama kemudian mereka mencapai pintu Aula Besar. Hermione enggan untuk masuk ke sana. Dia hanya butuh sendirian untuk memikirkan semuanya. Ketika berjalan masuk, ia melihat Aula lebih ramai daripada biasanya untuk Sabtu pagi. Tentu saja ada satu penjelasan yang menyebabkannya. Dia menyaksikan anggota kedua asrama, Gryffindor dan Slytherin, saling melemparkan pelototan satu sama lain. Beberapa dari mereka bahkan mendesiskan penghinaan ke arah asrama saingan mereka. Senyum kecil menlengkung di bibir Hermione. Beberapa hal tidak pernah berubah, bukan? Dia bahkan sedikit merasa kasihan dengan asrama Ravenclaw dan Hufflepuff yang mejanya berada di antara kedua asrama yang tengah bersaing ini.

Ketika Hermione berjalan ke meja asramanya, matanya tanpa sadar meluncur ke meja Slytherin. Dan tatapannya langsung jatuh ke Tom. Dia duduk di kursinya dan sekarang tengah menatap Hermione. Hermione bernapas dengan gemetar saat melihat senyum lembut tergambar di wajah tampannya.

Apa yang sebenarnya diinginkan Tom darinya?

Lalu mata Hermione beralih darinya dan melihat kursi di sampingnya untuk mencari Nicholls. Jantungnya serasa lepas ketika menemukan gadis yang dicarinya duduk bukan di sebelah Tom, melainkan di hadapan pemuda itu. Hermione menyipitkan matanya marah saat mengamati Nicholls. Gadis itu duduk di sana, dengan rambut indah berkilaunya. Jadi Tom menyukai gadis seperti dia? Kalau Tom tidak menyukai Nicholls, gadis itu pasti tidak akan jadi pacarnya. Hermione mengepalkan tangannya kemudian tatapannya kembali ke Tom. Pemuda itu masih menatapnya polos.

Apakah Tom hanya mempermainkan dia?

Dia memalingkan muka, tidak tahu lagi apa yang harus dilakukannya dengan emosinya yang menggelegak. Sejak para sahabatnya meninggal satu per satu, ia belum merasakan emosi apapun lagi. Sekarang ia dipukul dengan kemarahan yang kuat dan tidak tahu bagaimana mengatasinya.

Hermione melanjutkan perjalanan ke mejanya. Teman-temannya telah duduk di meja. Longbottom dan Weasley tengah berdiskusi panas dengan anak Gryffindor lainnya. Hermione melihat Lupin duduk di dekat mereka, jelas sekali ia tidak memperhatikan obrolan panas itu. Hermione tidak harus menebak untuk tahu apa yang sedang dibahas di sana. Jelas mereka membahas sesuatu terkait Quidditch. Dia menuju Lupin dan duduk di sampingnya.

"Pagi," sapanya pada Lupin.

Lupin mendongak dan tersenyum saat mengenalinya. "Selamat pagi." Lalu pemuda itu membungkuk padanya dan berkata, "Aku senang akhirnya ada juga orang waras di sini."

Hermione tersenyum padanya. "Quidditch?" tanyanya sambil menunjuk ke anak-anak Gryffindor lainnya.

Lupin mendesah pelan.

"‒ya, dan nanti kami akan menerjang MEREKA dari sapu!" Hermione mendengar suara Longbottom yang diikuti sorakan dari asrama Gryffindor.

"Oh, hey, Hermione," Longbottom melihatnya duduk agak jauh dari yang lain. Senyum lebar terkembang di wajah pemuda itu. "Kami akan menyuguhkanmu pertandingan terbaik yang pernah ada," janjinya antusias.

"Tentu saja," jawab Hermione geli.

{{{{{{{+}}}}}}}

.

Tom menahan kuap. Dia masih ngantuk. Mengapa dia harus bangun pagi-pagi di hari Sabtu? Tatapannya mengembara ke meja asramanya. Semua orang terlihat begitu bersemangat tentang pertandingan Quidditch bodoh ini. Tom mendengus dalam hati pada anak-anak asramanya, termasuk anak asrama Gryffindor juga. Dia lebih suka untuk bangun siang daripada menonton beberapa bocah idiot yang mempertaruhkan nyawa mereka di atas sapu terbang. Tapi dia adalah seorang Prefek. Apa jadinya kalau Tom Riddle yang populer tidak datang mendukung asramanya? Oh, itu pasti akan merusak reputasinya.

Suasana hatinya langsung suram ketika melihat Melanie Nicholls duduk tepat di hadapannya dan menatapnya genit. Apa gadis ini selalu berusaha membuatnya marah? Tapi perhatiannya segera teralih dari Nicholls saat Hermione memasuki Aula Besar. Gadis itu ditemani oleh beberapa gadis Gryffindor. Hati Tom terasa lebih tenang ketika melihat gadis itu. Meskipun kemudian tatapannya menjadi gelap ketika mata abu-abunya menjelajahi tubuh gadisnya hingga akhirnya sampai ke paha kirinya. Jelas lukanya masih sakit. Dia harus menemukan cara untuk cepat-cepat bertemu dengan Hermione. Gadis itu adalah miliknya dan Hermione tidak akan bisa mengelak lagi.

Hermione menyapukan pandangannya ke seisi Aula dan Tom sangat senang ketika matanya jatuh ke dirinya. Dia tersenyum pada gadis itu. Tapi dengan cepat Hermione berpaling darinya tanpa membalas senyumnya. Tom mengernyitkan alisnya ketika Hermione kelihatannya mengamati meja Slytherin untuk mencari sesuatu. Gadis itu tampak gugup. Apakah ada sesuatu yang salah dengannya?

Beberapa saat kemudian mata Hermione tiba-tiba menembak ke arahnya. Yang bisa Tom lakukan hanyalah menaikkan alis kaget. Saat ini Hermione menatapnya tajam. Dia terlihat marah. Apapun alasannya, Tom tidak tahu sama sekali. Apa dia telah melakukan sesuatu yang salah?

_Well_, Tom tadi memang melakukan sesuatu yang jahat ke anak tahun pertama ketika ia memasuki ruang rekreasi pagi ini. Tapi hama kecil itu bukan apa-apa. Lagipula, mustahil bagi Hermione mendengar tentang hal itu. Namun, tetap saja Hermione memelototinya marah. Tom ingin sekali berjalan ke arahnya dan bertanya apa yang salah. Dia sangat kesal karena kenyataannya dia tidak bisa melakukan itu. Melihat raut muka Hermione, mendekatinya saat ini bukanlah ide yang bagus.

Mendadak Hermione memalingkan wajah darinya dan berjalan ke meja asramanya. Tom memperhatikan tiap langkahnya. Mengapa dia marah? Jangan bilang dia marah karena insiden dengan pengikutnya? Ketika Tom melihat lebih teliti, ia bisa melihat kaki Hermione masih sedikit pincang. Kemarahan mendidih dalam dirinya. Hermione terlihat masih kesakitan akibat luka yang ditimbulkan pengikut-pengikut bodohnya itu. Seharusnya dia menghukum mereka lebih keras kemarin. Apalagi jika Hermione marah padanya karena serangan mereka. Tapi setelah penyerangan kemarin, Hermione tidak terlihat marah seperti tadi. Kenapa gadis itu berubah pikiran sekarang? Tom mengerutkan kening mengamati Hermione yang telah duduk di meja Gryffindor dan mengobrol dengan Lupin.

Ataukah ada hal lain yang membuat Hermione marah seperti itu?

._._._._._._._._._.

.

"Semoga beruntung!" Hermione berseru ketika Longbottom, Weasley, dan seluruh tim Quidditch bangkit dari meja.

Mereka harus menuju ke lapangan Quidditch sebelum yang lainnya karena mereka masih harus berganti jubah Quidditch mereka.

"Kami tidak butuh keberuntungan," Longbottom berseru kembali sementara senyum lebar terpampang di wajahnya.

Hermione tersenyum dan melambaikan tangan.

"Jangan bilang apa-apa padanya," kata Lupin, yang masih duduk di sampingnya dengan geli.

Hermione tertawa kemudian mengalihkan perhatian kembali ke telur dadar di piringnya. Dia menyelesaikan sarapan tanpa buru-buru seperti anak Gryffindor lain yang terlihat terlalu bersemangat tentang pertandingan, sehingga mereka makan dengan kecepatan yang tidak wajar. Ia selesai sarapan ketika Aula Besar hampir kosong. Hermione melirik ke meja Slytherin. Dengan sentakan menyakitkan di perutnya ia menyadari bahwa Tom telah meninggalkan Aula Besar. Nicholls juga tidak ada. Mau tak mau Hermione merasa gelisah menyadari itu.

_Mereka tidak pergi bersama-sama ke lapangan, bukan?_ tanyanya cemas ketika bayangan Nicholls menggandeng sayang lengan Tom berkelebat di benaknya.

"Ikut?" Hermione dibawa keluar dari kekhawatirannya saat mendengar suara Lupin.

Pemuda itu sudah berdiri dan sekarang menunggunya. Hermione tersenyum dan bangkit dari duduknya. Keduanya keluar dari Aula Besar dan menuju lapangan Quidditch. Saat tengah menyusuri Aula Depan, ia melihat Dumbledore baru saja keluar kastil.

"Profesor," Hermione memanggilnya sopan ketika mereka mencapai profesor. "Selamat pagi."

Mata Dumbledore berbinar-binar ketika mengenali mereka. Hermione melihat pria itu mengenakan jubah bepergian. Jubahnya berbulu biru muda tapi masih dikenali sebagai jubah untuk bepergian.

"Ah, Ms. DeCerto." Kata Dumbledore berseri-seri. Dia menambahkan saat tatapannya beralih ke Lupin, "Dan Mr. Lupin. Pagi juga. Cuacanya cerah untuk pertandingan Quidditch, bukan?"

"Kukira juga begitu, Sir," kata Lupin, tidak terlalu antusias.

Hermione tidak bisa menahan cekikikan, bahkan Dumbledore pun tertawa pelan.

"Apakah anda akan menonton pertandingan, Sir?" Hermione bertanya.

Mata Dumbledore beralih dari Lupin padanya. Hermione hampir mengangkat alisnya karena terkejut ketika binar akrab di mata biru cerah itu agak meredup.

"Sayangnya tidak, Ms. DeCerto," jawab Dumbledore, nadanya terdengar lebih suram daripada beberapa detik sebelumnya. "Aku harus mengurus masalah yang terjadi baru-baru ini. Ada beberapa hal yang harus aku lakukan di London akhir pekan ini."

Kemudian binar itu tiba-tiba kembali di matanya dan dia tersenyum sayang pada Hermione, "Tapi bukan berarti kalian tidak ikut menikmati hari yang indah ini dengan teman-teman kalian. Dan tentu saja‒" Kepala asrama Gryffindor itu berkata jahil. "‒ mari kita berharap asrama tercinta kita memenangkan pertandingan."

Hermione tersenyum sopan. Kemudian Dumbledore pamit pada mereka dan meninggalkan kastil.

"Dia itu pria aneh," kata Lupin setelah beberapa saat, meskipun demikian ia mengatakannya dengan nada ramah.

"Memang." Hermione nyengir. "Aku penasaran apa yang harus diurusnya di London."

"Entahlah." Lupin mengangkat bahu. "Ayo kita ke lapangan. Marc akan membunuh kita kalau sampai kita melewatkan aksi hebatnya."

Ketika mereka akhirnya tiba di lapangan Quidditch, Hermione ingin sekali berbalik lagi dan mendekam di kastil yang tenang. Di sekitar lapangan, para siswa berdiri sambil saling mengejek. Spanduk besar dengan dukungan-dukungan terhadap dua asrama yang bermusuhan telah dibentangkan. Hermione mendesah dan membiarkan Lupin menuntunnya ke tengah kebisingan itu. Mereka menaiki tangga ke tribun dan Hermione langsung menunduk di balik punggung Lupin ketika melihat teman-teman sekamarnya.

"Jangan lewat di depan teman sekamarku tersayang, ya?" Hermione berbisik ke Lupin yang nyengir geli.

"Memang kenapa? Aku tidak tahu kalau kau benci bergosip," kata Lupin dengan nada mengejek.

Hermione hanya memutar matanya dan menarik pemuda itu ke sudut tribun terjauh dari para gadis. Dan mereka datang tepat waktu karena dua tim Quidditch memasuki lapangan.

"Dan inilah dia dua tim kita!" Hermione bisa mendengar suara keras berdering di stadion. "SLYTHERIN DAN GRYFFINDOR!"

Dia menjulurkan lehernya dan melihat seorang anak Hufflepuff berdiri dengan membawa sebuah mikrofon tua.

"Kalian mungkin telah mendengar perubahan formasi di tim Slytherin," lanjut komentator. "Lestrange tidak bermain hari ini. Ia terkena cedera saat latihan. Penggantinya adalah Stephen Wilkins. Kita lihat saja nanti apakah dia sebagus Lestrange."

Pernyataan itu disambut sorak-sorai dari barisan Slytherin dan cemoohan dari Gryffindor. Hermione menggelengkan kepala dan mengamati lapangan lagi. Kedua tim saat ini sudah berkumpul di tengah dan kapten tim sedang berjabat tangan. Hermione tidak terkejut ketika mengetahui Avery adalah kapten tim Slytherin. Mungkin memang para Slytherin berpendapat bahwa seseorang yang paling kejam adalah orang yang pantas untuk jadi kapten mereka. Hermione melihat Mr. Cooper, instruktur terbang, meraih peluitnya. Dia tidak pernah tahu Mr. Cooper sebelumnya karena Hermione memang selalu menghindari dekat-dekat dengan sapu terbang. Dia benar-benar benci terbang, kecuali untuk kebaikan. Cara teraman adalah naik pesawat. Mr. Cooper kelihatannya wasit pertandingan ini. Sekarang ia meniup peluitnya keras sebagai tanda pertandingan dimulai. Kedua tim terbang dari tanah dan segera melejit ke udara. Hermione merasa pusing menyaksikan mereka.

"Dan Longbottom mengusai Quaffle. Apakah dia akan mencetak gol?" suara komentator berseru gembira. "YESSS! LONGBOTTOM MENCETAK SKOR 10:0 UNTUK GRYFFINDOR!"

Stadion meledak dalam sorak-sorai kencang. Hermione bahkan ikut bersorak pelan bersama mereka.

"Hopton menyingkirkan Miller untuk memuluskan jalan Longbottom daaan‒"

Hermione melihat Avery terbang tepat menuju ke arah Longbottom yang sekarang memiliki Quaffle. Avery tidak berhenti terbang dan menabrak Longbottom.

"Auww, kecurangan dilakukan Avery!"

Jelas Mr. Cooper tidak menganggap ini sebagai pelanggaran sehingga Gryffindor tidak diberikan kesempatan untuk penalti. Sekarang pemain Slytherin yang menguasai Quaffle. Mereka terbang berdesing dengan cepat saling mengoper bola hingga mencapai gawang Gryffindor. Avery mengambil Quaffle dan melemparkannya ke salah satu gawang.

"DAN 10:10 UNTUK SLYTHERIN!"

_Pff, apakah mereka tahu bagaimana cara bermain bersih? Dasar Slytherin berlendir!_ Hermione menggerutu dalam hati.

Lalu ia teringat seseorang yang berasal dari asrama _berlendir_ itu dan matanya berkelana ke tribun yang dibanjiri barisan hijau-perak. Butuh waktu agak lama hingga ia menemukan Tom yang berdiri di antara anak-anak seasramanya. Pemuda itu mengenakan jubah hitam, tangannya terbenam di saku jubah dan tampak mengikuti pertandingan. Meskipun demikian, ekspresi bosan di wajah tampannya mengatakan pada Hermione bahwa Tom tidak tertarik pada pertandingan ini.

Senyum kecil merayap di wajah Hermione ketika mengamati Tom. Dia penasaran apakah Tom bisa terbang di atas sapu. Hermione tidak bisa membayangkan pemuda itu bisa. Setidaknya Tom jelas bukan penggemar Quidditch, pikir Hermione geli saat melihat Tom yang terus-terusan melirik jam tangan. Dia benar-benar terkejut Tom bahkan menonton pertandingan. Hari masih cukup pagi dan ini Sabtu. Hermione tahu Tom tidak terlalu suka bangun pagi. Tapi mungkin kehadiran Tom di sini adalah bagian dari aktingnya sebagai siswa teladan yang sempurna.

"Hermione?" ia mendengar suara Lupin di sampingnya dan ia berpaling dari Tom.

"Ya?"

Saat ini ada seorang gadis yang berdiri di samping Lupin. Dia mengenakan pakaian serba biru, warna Ravenclaw. Gadis itu agak mungil, bahkan lebih mungil daripada Hermione. Wajah bulatnya terlihat ramah dan kulitnya yang berwarna perunggu tidak cukup cocok dengan rambut pirang kotornya.

"Ini Stella," kata Lupin dan Hermione cukup terkejut mendengar suara Lupin yang biasanya tenang, kini agak gugup.

_Inikah Stella Lovegood?_ Hermione bertanya-tanya geli saat melihat ekspresi gugup di wajah Lupin.

Lalu ia tersenyum pada Stella dan berkata, "Senang bertemu denganmu. Aku Hermione."

"Oh, Hermione DeCerto. Aku sudah mendengar banyak tentangmu," kata Stelle dengan suara antusias.

"Mudah-mudahan yang kau dengar itu hal-hal baik." Hermione berkata.

Stella menatapnya dalam cara yang aneh kemudian ia tersenyum cerah dan berkata, "Tidak, tidak terlalu baik. Beberapa temanku bilang kau gila. Dan penguntit."

"Oh…eh…benarkah?" Hermione tergagap.

_Dia agak aneh_, Hermione memutuskan. Meskipun Stella tampaknya tidak sependapat dengan pendapat temannya. Tapi Stella masih menatap Hermione dengan penuh rasa ingin tahu walaupun tidak dalam cara yang menyinggung. Dia bahkan tersenyum riang pada Hermione.

"Ya, benar," kata Stella ceria. "Apa kau benar-benar penguntit?"

"Um…tentu bukan." Hermione sangat bingung dan tidak tahu bagaimana menghadapi omongan blak-blakan Stella.

"Oh, jadi bukan ya?" tanya Stella dengan suara melamun. "Sayang sekali. Aku pasti akan sangat senang mendengar semua taktit menguntitmu."

"Eh…oke…" Hermione menatap Lupin mencari bantuan.

Tapi Lupin sepertinya tidak bisa membantunya. Hermione menyaksikan rona merah gelap di wajah Lupin saat menatap Stella dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Untungnya Hermione diselamatkan dari percakapan yang agak aneh ini setelah mendengar teriakan komentator,

"20:10 UNTUK GRYFFINDOR!"

Tepuk tangan meletus di stadion dan percakapan terputus. Hermione melemparkan lirikan sekilas pada Stella. Dia sekarang membisikkan sesuatu di telinga Lupin, meskipun Hermione ragu Lupin akan mengerti perkataannya. Lupin sepertinya terlalu terpesona oleh Stella. Hermione tidak mampu menahan senyum melihat mereka berdua. Mereka adalah pasangan yang aneh. Stella terlihat sama anehnya dengan Luna Lovegood. Menyenangkan memang, tapi tetap saja aneh.

Hermione kembali menatap lapangan dan mencoba mengikuti gerakan pemain yang cepat di atas sapu mereka. Dia melihat seorang pemuda pirang yang melesat di angkasa. Mungkin itu Longbottom tapi dia tidak terlalu yakin. Gryffindor mencetak gol lagi. Mereka kelihatannya bermain bagus hari ini, pikir Hermione. Tapi dia bukan ahli dalam Quidditch. Slytherin belum berhasil mengungguli mereka. Pada akhirnya skor naik menjadi 70:50 untuk Gryffindor. Hermione senang Longbottom berhasil mencetak beberapa gol.

Berdiri di tempat ini dan mendukung tim asramanya membuat Hermione merasa sedikit bernostalgia. Sudah begitu lama sejak ia menonton pertandingan Quidditch terakhirnya. Pertandingan terakhir yang disaksikannya adalah di tahun keenamnya di Hogwarts. Saat itu adalah pertandingan Ravenclaw versus Gryffindor. Pertandingan itu yang menentukan Piala Asrama. Tentu saja Gryffindor menang. Hermione menyeringai. Meskipun saat itu Harry tidak bermain karena didetensi. Tiba-tiba Hermione merasa jantungnya tenggelam memikirkan Harry sehingga dengan cepat ia mengalihkan pikirannya jauh dari pikiran berbahaya tersebut. Dia tidak mau tenggelam dalam memori lama hari ini.

"90:70 UNTUK GRYFFINDOR!" Komentator Hufflepuff berteriak keras di stadion.

Hermione berkonsentrasi pada pertandingan lagi. Chaser Gryffindor saling mengoper Quaffle, sementara tim Slytherin mencoba untuk mendapatkan Quaffle. Hermione bernapas tajam saat salah satu Beater Slytherin melemparkan Bludger ke Longbottom. Untungnya Weasley terbang ke lintasan Bludger cukup cepat dan melemparnya balik ke salah satu Chaser Slytherin.

"100:70 UNTUK GRYFFINDOR!" Komentator berteriak nyaring.

Hermione tersenyum gembira. Dia melirik Lupin dan menemukan pemuda itu masih berdiri di samping Stella. Wajahnya masih merona merah sementara Lupin masih mendengarkan sesuatu yang dikatakan Stella. Sangat lucu melihat seorang Amarys Lupin kehilangan ketenangannnya, pikir Hermione geli. Biasanya Lupin selalu tenang dan kalem.

Memikirkan tentang orang-orang yang tenang dan kalem, matanya tanpa sengaja berjalan kembali ke barisan Slytherin. Dia menemukan Tom masih berdiri di tempat yang sama. Hermione hampir kehilangan kendali sihirnya ketika melihat Nicholls berdiri tepat di samping Tom. Tangan Hermione terkepal kuat dan ia berusaha menahan diri untuk tidak menarik tongkatnya dan melemparkan kutukan ke gadis itu.

_Kenapa penyihir itu berdiri begitu dekat dengan Tom? _Pikir Hermione marah ketika menyaksikan bagaimana bahu Nicholls menempel di lengan Tom. Dan ada itu lagi, raut muka tergila-gila menjijikkan di wajah Nicholss. Gadis itu bahkan tidak lagi memperhatikan permainan di depannya, hanya menatap bego ke arah Tom. Kenapa cewek itu repot-repot datang ke lapangan kalau memang tidak mau menonton pertandingan? Hermione menyipitkan mata ke cewek itu. Dia marah besar. Sekarang yang diinginkannya hanyalah lari ke tribun Slytherin dan melemparkan kutukan jahat ke Nicholls. Tapi tentu saja dia tidak akan melakukannya. Apa pedulinya sih? Mungkin saja Tom senang karena Nicholls ada di dekatnya.

_Terserahlah!_ Hermione menarik napas dalam-dalam dan berusaha mengendalikan perasaannya yang berkecamuk. Tapi tidak terlalu berhasil.

._._._._._._._._._.

Tom sangat bosan. Kenapa sih dia harus bangun pagi-pagi hanya untuk berdiri di tengah udara dingin begini? Dia menenggelamkan tangannya ke dalam saku jubahnya. Pertandingan ini sungguh tak berguna. Harusnya dia bisa melakukan sesuatu yang lebih produktif. Seperti mencari tahu mengapa Hermione tiba-tiba sangat marah padanya. Dia masih belum mengerti apa yang terjadi pagi ini sehingga Hermione melihatnya dengan amarah yang terpancar di manik cokelatnya. Tom tidak suka itu sama sekali.

"90:70 UNTUK GRYFFINDOR!" Dia mendengar Panshaw, komentator Hufflepuff, berteriak antusias.

_Merlin, berapa lama lagi pertandingan bodoh ini akan berlangsung?_ Tom semakin jengkel. Kemudian ia dibawa keluar dari pikiran kesalnya ketika mendengar suara di sampingnya.

"Halo, Tom."

Tom berbalik dan menemukan Nicholls berdiri di sampingnya, melemparkan senyum padanya.

"Melanie," Tom balas menyapa dengan ketus.

"Apa menurutmu kita akan menang?" Nicholls mencoba memulai percakapan sementara Tom semakin terganggu karena kehadirannya.

Tom mengangkat bahu dan mencoba mengabaikannya.

"Kalau kau ikut bermain di tim, kita pasti akan menang, Tom," Nicholls tersenyum genit padanya.

Jelas penyihir idiot ini belum pernah melihatnya di atas sapu. Tom membuat gumamam kecil yang tidak jelas apa artinya.

"Kenapa kau tidak masuk tim?" Nicholls bertanya, rupanya dia cukup gigih tentang masalah ini. "Beberapa temanmu kan ada di dalam tim juga."

Ketika mendengar itu, mulut Tom hampir saja berkedut dan ia harus berusaha menekan dengusan. Orang-orang idiot itu adalah temannya? _Betapa masuk akal!_ Dia tidak butuh teman. Dan tentu saja tidak para pengikut bodoh itu.

Tom menoleh ke Nicholls dan terkejut karena dia berhasil menekan seringai jahat dari wajahnya, lalu ia berkata, "Tapi Melanie, semua sesi pelatihan Quidditch akan berbenturan dengan tugas Prefek-ku. Aku benar-benar benci mengabaikan tugasku untuk sekolah."

Nicholls menatapnya dengan kekaguman yang berkilauan di matanya, "Waww, Tom, kau selalu saja sangat bertanggung jawab."

Tom senang percakapan tak berguna ini terpotong oleh suara komentator, "100:70 UNTUK GRYFFINDOR!"

Dia mendesah pelan. Lalu matanya beralih dari Nicholls dan mencoba menemukan Hermione. Dia segera menemukan gadis itu berdiri di antara anak-anak Gryffindor lainnya. Tapi tidak seperti teman-temannya yang lain, Hermione tidak terlalu memperhatikan pertandingan. Ketika gadis itu melihat ke tribun Slytherin, Tom terkejut. Dengan gelisah ia melihat tatapan gelap di wajah Hermione lagi. Sepertinya gadis itu benar-benar marah karena sesuatu. Tom telah belajar bahwa Hermione bisa melakukan hal yang megerikan saat marah. Tom tidak boleh membuatnya marah lagi karena bisa membahayakan rencananya untuk mendapatkan Hermione.

Tapi pelototan sengit masih tertuju ke arahnya. Saat itulah Tom menyadari bahwa Hermione bukan menatapnya. Dia mengikuti tatapannya dan akhirnya melihat Melanie Nicholls yang masih berdiri di sampingnya. Tom mengerutkan alisnya bingung. Mengapa Hermione melotot ke Nicholls? Mereka berdua bahkan tidak saling mengenal. Hermione tidak punya alasan untuk menatap Nicholls seolah akan mengutuknya seperti sekarang. Ini sangat aneh.

Tom mengingat lagi saat sarapan tadi. Hermione juga melihatnya marah. Tapi tatapannya gelap hanya ketika Hermione membiarkan tatapannya mengembara ke meja Slytherin. Tom ingat bahwa Nicholls tadi duduk tepat di depannya. Mengapa Hermione marah dengan kehadiran Nicholls? Tom bertanya-tanya. Apakah Nicholls telah membuatnya marah atau ada sesuatu yang lain?

Kemudian dengan sangat lambat, seringai sombong muncul di wajah Tom. Ia akhirnya mengerti motif Hermione. Jadi, Hermione tidak suka kalau Nicholls berada di dekatnya? Sepertinya Nicholls cukup berguna kali ini….

.

Hermione mengalihkan pandangan dari Nicholls. Dia bodoh sekali.

_Kendalikan dirimu, Granger!_ Ia menegur dirinya sendiri. Oke, dia menyukai Tom dan tidak ingin gadis manapun mendekatinya. Tapi tetap saja ini konyol. Perasaannya ini salah. Dan juga berbahaya. Tapi tetap saja…

Hermione memaksa dirinya untuk tidak melihat ke tribun Slytherin lagi, tapi ke pertandingan di depannya. Meskipun demikian, itu tidak membantu mengusir suasana buruk hatinya karena tim Slytherin menguasai Quaffle. Chaser Slytherin saling mengoper bola hingga berakhir di tangan Avery. Dia bergegas terbang menuju gawang. Weasley tidak bisa menghentikan Avery dengan Bludger-nya. Avery sekarang melemparkan Quaffle ke gawang Gryffindor dan mencetak gol.

"80:100 UNTUK SLYTHERIN!" Komentator berteriak.

Sekarang Hermione melihat Longbottom menangkap Quaffle dari salah satu timnya. Lalu ia melesat maju ke arah tiang gawang Slytherin. Ketika hampir mencapai tiang gawang, Hermione melihat Avery bergegas terbang ke arahnya. Jelas dia bermaksud mencurangi Longbottom lagi. Hermione mengatupkan giginya saat Avery semakin dekat dan semakin dekat ke Longbottom.

Kemudian Bludger muncul entah darimana. Bola itu memukul Avery dengan dentuman keras. Dia memegang lengannya dengan kesakitan sebelum berputar-putar jatuh ke tanah. Tidak lama kemudian Longbottom mencapai gawang, ia melempar Quaffle dan…

"110:80 UNTUK GRYFFINDOR!"

Longbottom melonjak menuju Weasley yang tadi melemparkan Bludger ke Avery. Keduanya ber_high-five_ tinggi, stadion bergemuruh dalam sorakan. Hermione bersorak bersama yang lain.

Lalu tatapannya tanpa sadar kembali ke Slytherin dan jatuh ke Tom. Senyumnya langsung mati seketika dan matanya melebar ngeri. Adegan di depannya seolah membeku dalam waktu, bahkan menenggelamkan semua sorakan dan teriakan di tribun Gryffindor. Hermione melihat Nicholls berjinjit saat ia bersandar ke Tom dan mencengkeram lengan Tom dengan kedua tangan. Gadis itu menutup mata sambil mencium pipi Tom. Ada seringai di wajah Tom. Apakah dia menyukai ciuman itu?

Hermione terguncang oleh pemandangan itu dan kupingnya samar-samar mendengar teriakan gembira komentator, "DAVE HOWE MENANGKAP SNITCH! GRYFFINDOR MENANG! 260:80!"

Stadion sekali lagi meledak dalam teriakan dan sorak-sorai keras. Tetapi Hermione berdiri terpaku di lantai papan saat menyaksikan Tom dan Nicholls. Nicholls sekarang menatap Tom dengan mata menerawang sementara ia masih menempel di lengan Tom.

"Ayo kita turun," Hermione mendengar Lupin berkata tapi matanya tetap tidak berpaling dari adegan memuakkan di tribun Slytherin.

"Oke," jawab Hermione datar. "Duluan saja. Aku akan menyusul dalam beberapa detik."

Lupin mengerutkan kening padanya tapi kemudian perhatiannya teralih karena Stella menarik-nariknya. Keduanya berjalan ke lapangan dimana tim Gryffindor sedang merayakan kemenangan mereka. Hermione tetap berdiri di tepat ia berada, masih menatap Tom dan Nicholls. Sekarang sihirnya berderak liar. Jadi, Tom suka kalau pipinya dicium oleh cewek itu? Hermione berpikir marah sambil mengepalkan tinju dengan ketat. Darahnya mendidih saat bayangan Nicholls mencium Tom berputar-putar di kepalanya. Dia menarik napas dalam-dalam untuk mendapatkan kembali ketenangannya. Tapi sama sekali tidak berguna. Dia teramat marah.

Sihirnya berkobar-kobar dalam dirinya ketika melihat tatapan memuja Nicholls terhadap Tom. Kemudian mereka berdua meninggalkan tribun bersama-sama. Mulut Hermione membentuk garis tipis.

Dia tidak akan membiarkan hal ini terus berlanjut! Dengan keputusan yang telah dibuatnya, Hermione meninggalkan tribun. Dia akan mengikuti Tom. Jadi Hermione mengabaikan teman-teman seasramanya yang berkumpul di tengah lapangan Quidditch dan merayakan kemenangan tim mereka. Hermione berusaha menemukan Tom di antara anak-anak Slytherin. Dia butuh waktu lama untuk menemukan mereka lagi di tengah lautan murid yang menuju kastil. Pada saat melihat ke tengah lapangan, anak-anak Gryffindor sudah meninggalkan lapangan. Tidak diragukan lagi mereka pasti akan melanjutkan kemenangan mereka di ruang rekreasi. Anak-anak Slytherin berjalan cepat ke kastil juga. Tapi sepertinya Tom dan Nicholls tidak terburu-buru. Keduanya sengaja berlambat-lambat. Hermione menyipitkan mata. Apa yang akan mereka lakukan kalau kencan mereka terganggu?

Beberapa saat kemudian Hermione dalam perjalanan ke kastil. Sebenarnya bisa dibilang ia menyelinap ke kastil karena masih membuntuti Tom dan Nicholls. Pemandangan selama pertandingan tadi sudah cukup memuakkan. Hermione sangat marah dan cemburu. Dia tidak akan membiarkan gadis menjijikkan itu dekat-dekat Tom lagi. Dia melihat dengan mata menyipit bagaimana Nicholls menggandeng lengan Tom dan memeluknya erat-erat. Kenapa Tom belum mengutuknya sekarang? Biasanya pemuda itu tidak akan ragu-ragu.

Hermione mendengar cekikikan genit gadis itu. Dan dia masih saja bersandar pada Tom. Tangan Hermione mengepal. Dia melihat ke sekeliling dan menyadari mereka cukup sendirian. Para siswa sudah kembali duluan ke kastil.

"Kau benar-benar ingin kembali ke kastil?" Mata Hermione menatap tajam ke Nicholls saat gadis itu bertanya pada Tom dengan nada menggoda, seolah menjanjikan sesuatu yang Hermione tidak suka sama sekali.

_Sudah cukup. Cewek itu pikir dia siapa? _Gerutu Hermione sambil berjalan mendekati mereka. Dia melangkah lebih cepat dan lebih cepat mendekati Tom dan Nicholls, memotong jalan mereka. Mereka berdua berhenti melihatnya. Hermione melihat Tom mengangkat alis penuh tanya padanya. Tapi dia tidak peduli karena terlalu asyik memelototi Nicholls.

"Singkirkan tanganmu darinya!" Hermione menggeram pada Nicholls.

Sebuah ekspresi tersinggung merayap di wajah cantik Nicholls, sementara itu seringai sombong muncul di wajah Tom.

"Maaf?" Nicholls berkata dengan tajam.

"Aku mau kau menjauhi dia!" kata Hermione dengan suara rendah sambil menatap tajam pada Nicholls.

Setelah itu Nicholls terkikik merendahkan dan dia tetap memegang lengan Tom, Hermione menyaksikan itu dengan marah.

"Kau dengar itu, Tom?" Nicholls berkata dengan sombong. "Si Gryffindor jelek ini berani mengancamku."

Mata Hermione berjalan perlahan-lahan dari Nicholls ke tangannya yang menggandeng lengan Tom. Tangan kanan Hermione gatal untuk menarik tongkatnya dan ingin mengutuk penyihir wanita sombong ini.

"Aku tidak mau mengulangi lagi," kata Hermione ketika melihat Nicholls lagi. Suaranya sekarang berdesis. "Lepaskan dia!"

"Kau pikir kau siapa?" Nicholls bertanya dan ada ekspresi jijik di wajahnya saat mengamati Hermione.

"Kau itu tak lebih dari sekedar penggemar Tom yang idiot. Apa kau pikir Tom benar-benar akan menyia-nyiakan waktu untukmu?" Cemoohan menetes dari suara Nicholls.

Bibir Hermione membentuk garis tipis. Dia menyaksikan Nicholls menempel ke Tom lebih erat. Masih ada seringai puas di wajah Tom ketika menonton perselisihan kedua gadis ini. Tatapan Hermione beralih ke Nicholls lagi saat gadis bodoh itu terkikik lagi.

"Jangan bilang kau beranggapan bahwa kau punya peluang untuk bersama dengan Tom!" Nicholls berkata dengan suara mengasihani mengejek sambil menggeleng ke Hermione. Kemudian ia melanjutkan dengan nada merendahkan, "Kau mengkhayal terlalu tinggi! Memangnya kapan terakhir kali kau bercermin, cewek jelek?"

Hermione harus menahan diri untuk menarik tongkatnya dan mengutuk gadis itu. Sebagian dari dirinya takut apabila yang dikatakan Nicholls adalah benar, tapi dia terlalu marah sekarang.

"Kau pikir kau itu siapa, jalang?" Nicholls mengejeknya. "Kau yang telah membuat rumor jahat tentangmu dan Tom yang jatuh cinta padamu, bukan?" Sekarang Nicholls tertawa mengejek. "Terima kenyataan dong! Tom tidak menginginkanmu!"

Amarah yang menggelegak sekarang menguasai Hermione. Bahkan tangannya gemetar karena kemarahan. Dia merasakan sihirnya berubah menjadi angin puyuh penuh kemarahan saat menyaksikan Nicholls menatap Tom dengan pandangan menggoda, jari-jari lentiknya mencengkeram lengan Tom dengan lembut saat ia berkata lagi,

"Ayo kita kembali ke asrama, Tom. Aku yakin kita bisa melakukan sesuatu yang jauh lebih menghibur daripada mendengarkan pelacur bego ini."

Akhirnya Hermione kehilangan kendali. Dia menjentikkan pergelangan tangan, tongkatnya keluar dari sarungnya dan mendarat di tangannya. Lalu ia mengangkat tangannya dan mengacungkan tongkatnya pada Nicholls. Mata Nicholls melebar kaget ketika diancam dengan tongkat Hermione. Tapi Nicholls tidak mengeluarkan tongkatnya sendiri. Tom juga tidak. Hermione mengamati mereka dengan puas. Hermione berkata tenang menakutkan saat menatap marah pada Nicholls, nada suaranya sangat tidak cocok dengan raut berbahaya di wajahnya saat ini.

"Discidium."

Sambil menggumamkan mantra, Hermione melambaikan tongkatnya dalam garis lurus. Seketika kilau abu-abu meletus dari ujung tongkatnya, mengikuti gerakan tongkat dan memisahkan Nicholls dari Tom. Hermione menonton dengan puas saat Nicholls terlempar menjauh karena mantranya sehingga menyebabkan Nicholls tersandung dan hampir kehilangan keseimbangan. Di sisi lain, Tom tidak bergerak dan tetap berdiri di tempatnya.

"Kau gila?" Nicholls berteriak pada Hermione setelah ia kembali mendapatkan keseimbangan lagi.

Hermione tersenyum manis sebelum akhirnya mengayunkan tongkatnya lagi. Sebuah kutukan jingga gelap keluar dari tongkatnya, melesat menuju Nicholls dan bertabrakan dengan dada gadis itu. Merupakan perasaan yang memuaskan bagi Hermione ketika menyaksikan kutukan jingga menyelubungi tubuh Nicholls sepenuhnya. Kutukan jingga itu bergabung dengan kulit Nicholls. Untuk beberapa detik Nicholls belum menyadari apa yang terjadi. Tapi kemudian ia menatap tangan dan lengannya, ketika melihat kulitnya yang berwarna jingga, ia pun menjerit. Hermione agak kesal mendengar lengkingan jeritan Nicholls, jadi ia berjalan menuju Tom yang menonton Nicholls dengan geli. Gadis itu tengah mencoba mengusir warna jingga di kulitnya. Hermione tahu semua yang dilakukan Nicholls tak akan berguna. Ketika mencapapai Tom, ia meraih tangan pemuda itu dan menariknya pergi. Tom tidak ragu-ragu meninggalkan Nicholls dan mengikuti Hermione.

Hermione masih melirik Nicholls yang masih berteriak dengan suara cemprengnya dari kejauhan. Penyihir idiot itu bahkan tidak tahu kontra kutukan dasar seperti itu. Hermione memutar matanya karena ketidakmampuan gadis itu. Setelah beberapa saat, suara Nicholls terdengar menjauh dan semakin hilang. Akhirnya mereka tidak bisa lagi mendengar suara Nicholls sekarang. Tapi tetap saja tangan Hermione masih menggenggam tangan Tom dan menyeret pemuda itu bersamanya.

"Apa itu tadi?" Hermione mendengar suara polos Tom.

"Tidak ada apa-apa!" Bentak Hermione dengan kesal.

"Tapi tidak terlihat seperti 'tidak ada apa-apa'." Suara Tom terdengar geli.

Mata Hermione menyipit dan jari-jarinya mencengkeram lengan Tom semakin erat. Gadis itu tidak membalas perkataan Tom, tetap menyeret Tom untuk mengikutinya.

"Kenapa sih kau sangat marah?" Tom bertanya, masih dalam nada yang terdengar polos. Tapi tetap saja tidak berhasil menyembunyikan nada geli dalam suaranya. "Asramamu kan memenangkan pertandingan. Bukankah seharusnya kau merayakannya sekarang?"

"Mengapa tadi kau bersama Nicholls?" Hermione akhirnya mendesis marah. "Mengapa kau selalu berbicara padanya?"

"Oh, maafkan aku," kata Tom dengan nada yang terdengar jujur. "Aku tidak tahu bahwa ada larangan bagiku untuk berbicara dengan Melanie."

Mata Hermione berkilat ke arah Tom. Dia bisa melihar binar senang dan kemenangan bersinar di balik mata abu-abu itu. Hermione berpaling darinya sambil mendengus,

"Pff, Melanie."

Dia tidak pernah melepaskan tangan Tom selama berjalan kembali ke kastil. Tom tidak berkata apa-apa tapi mengikuti Hermione menaiki tangga ke gerbang depan. Mereka sedang berjalan melewati Aula Depan ketika Hermione akhirnya berhenti dan berbalik menghadapi Tom. Pemuda itu juga berhenti dan menatapnya penuh perhatian. Hermione menyipitkan mata sebelum akhirnya membentak,

"Dia itu mantan pacarmu, kan?"

Tom mengangkat alis dengan elegan sementara bibirnya melengkung membentuk senyum kecil.

"Siapa yang bilang begitu?" tanya Tom dengan suara puas.

Hermione mendengus, "Apa kau lupa, Tom? Kastil ini selalu dipenuhi oleh rumor." Setelah beberapa saat, ia menambahkan dengan nada jengkel, "Jadi, apakah kau ingin Nicholls kembali padamu?"

Tom tertawa membuat Hermione semakin cemberut. Tom menatapnya dan seringai telah hilang dari wajahnya sekarang. Kemudian pemuda itu melangkah lebih dekat ke Hermione sebelum berkata dengan suara serius,

"Jangan konyol. Nicholls itu tidak ada artinya untukku."

Kemarahan Hermione hilang seketika mendengar pernyataan itu. Cemberut meninggalkan wajahnya dan matanya melebar.

_Apakah dia serius?_

"B…benarkah?" Hermione bertanya dengan suara pelan dan bergetar.

Seringai kecil menghiasi wajah tampan Tom. Mata abu-abunya berbinar menggoda dan Hermione linglung melihat betapa tampannya dia.

"Ya," jawab Tom dengan tegas.

Lalu ia mencengkeram lengan atas Hermione dan menariknya mendekati Tom sebelum berkata dengan nada memerintah, "Sudah cukup dengan omong kosong ini, Hermione."

Tanpa menunggu jawaban, Tom mulai berjalan lagi. Hermione terpaksa mengikutinya karena lengannya masih dipegang kuat. Tapi anehnya, Hermione sama sekali tidak keberatan dengan sikap dominan Tom saat ini. Dia masih terlalu lega. Senyum kecil merayap di wajahnya saat menatap Tom yang berjalan di depannya sambil mencengkeram lengannya. Entah kenapa Hermione tidak protes atau keberatan akan cengkeramannya yang cukup kuat dan Tom yang menyeretnya agak kasar.

Hermione masih berbahagia sehingga tidak menyadari kemana Tom menyeretnya. Mereka menyusuri koridor melewati sebuah lukisan pemandangan hutan dan sebuah kastil sebagai latar belakangnya. Baru saja melewati lukisan, Tom tiba-tiba berbalik, memegang tangan Hermione yang satunya dan mendorong gadis itu ke ceruk kecil tepat di samping lukisan.

Hermione tersentak kaget saat didorong ke dinding batu. Belum sempat protes, bibir Tom mencium bibirnya agak menuntut. Tom menekan tubuhnya erat ke tubuh Hermione, menjebak gadis itu di antara dinding dan dirinya sendiri. Perasaan kesemutan di perutnya datang saat mata Hermione terpejam dengan gemetar. Dia tidak menahan diri untuk tidak membalas ciuman panas Tom. Lalu Tom memperdalam ciumannya dan tangannya mulai menjelajahi tubuh Hermione.

Saat itulah Hermione merasakan keraguan lagi. Rasanya begitu benar, tapi ini salah, bukan?

Dia meletakkan tangannya di dada Tom dan mendorongnya. Tom langsung melepaskan ciumannya dan mundur sedikit. Hermione menatapnya dan menemukan mata abu-abu indah mengamatinya bingung, ada kerutan di antara alis Tom. Hermione menarik napas dalam-dalam sebelum berkata dengan suara lembut sambil menatap manik abu-abu itu,

"Tom, apa hubungan kita sebenarnya?"

Seringai muncul di wajah Tom, kemudian ia menjawab dengan nada sombong, "Kurasa itu semua sudah jelas, bukan?"

Rona merah menjalari wajah Hermione. "Tidak, belum jelas," bisiknya ragu-ragu.

Seringai angkuh tidak meninggalkan wajah Tom ketika menjawab, "Kau adalah kekasihku sekarang."

Hermione menatapnya heran dengan mata yang membesar. "Dan…dan…aku tidak memiliki hak suara dalam hal ini?" ia tergagap lemah.

Tom membungkuk padanya dan kemudian berbisik halus di telinganya, "Tidak."

"Kau tidak bisa begitu saja memutuskan hal ini sendiri," kata Hermione, dengan suara yang lebih tegas sambil mendorong Tom.

"Jadi kau tidak mau menjadi pacarku?" Tom bertanya dengan nada memprovokasi.

"Apa…aku…?" Hermione bingung dan ia memalingkan muka sebelum berbisik malu-malu. "Aku tidak pernah mengatakan itu."

"Lalu apa masalahnya sekarang?" Tom bertanya geli.

"Itu…itu…"

Lalu ia kembali melihat Tom yang balas menatapnya dengan kelembutan menggoda yang bersinar di matanya.

"Apakah kau menyukaiku?" Hermione akhirnya bertanya dengan pelan.

Dan seringai sombong muncul lagi di wajah Tom. "Kalau aku tidak menyukaimu, maka aku tidak akan menjadikanmu pacarku," ucapnya.

Hermione mengalihkan pandangannya. "Bukankah kau sudah pernah memiliki beberapa pacar?"

"Aku tidak pernah punya pacar." Jawab Tom cepat.

Tatapan Hermione dengan cepat melesat ke arahnya. _Mengapa dia berbohong terang-terangan sekarang?_

"Jangan bohong. Bukankah aku sudah bilang kalau aku bukan cewek bodoh? Aku sudah mendengar semua cerita tentangmu selama di sekolah," bantah Hermione.

Tom mengangkat satu alis saat menatapnya intens. Lalu ia berkata dengan suara serius, "Memang benar. Aku tidak akan menyangkal bahwa aku punya beberapa pengalaman dengan gadis. Tapi aku tidak pernah menganggap satu pun di antara gadis-gadis itu sebagai pacarku. Tidak seorangpun."

Hermione menatapnya, terdiam saat seringai menggoda kembali di wajah Tom.

"Sekarang kita akhiri saja diskusi sia-sia ini," Tom kembali melangkah mendekati Hermione, melingkarkan tangan kekarnya di pinggang gadis itu dan membungkuk.

"Kau adalah pacarku mulai sekarang," Tom berbisik padanya dengan nada memerintah sebelum mengecup bibir Hermione dengan lembut.

Hermione merasakan bibir kekasih barunya menciumnya teramat lembut. Tapi selain itu, Tom tidak melakukan apa-apa lagi. Tampaknya seolah Tom sedang menunggu sesuatu, Hermione menyadari.

Pikiran bertentangan mulai berseliweran di kepala Hermione. Dia menyukai sensasi ciuman Tom. Tapi bukan sembarang pria yang berciuman dengannya saat ini. Pria ini adalah Tom Riddle. Hermione sadar sedang bermain api sekarang. Suatu hari nanti ia akan menjadi penyiihir tergelap yang pernah hidup di muka bumi ini. Monster yang akan menghancurkan segalanya. Kekejamannya akan memporakporandakan seluruh negeri ini.

Tapi saat Hermione merasakan bibir Tom menciumnya lagi dengan begitu lembut, semua keraguannya tiba-tiba saja hilang. Satu-satunya hal yang disadarinya sekarang hanyalah Tom. Bibir Tom di bibirnya, tangannya yang melingkari pinggangnya, aroma tubuhnya yang menyenangkan. Tom ada di mana-mana. Jantung Hermione berdetak begitu cepat dan kesemutan menyenangkan kembali di perutnya. Tom masih belum memperdalam ciumannya. Dia jelas tengah menunggu respon Hermione.

Tangan Hermione gemetar saat merangkul leher Tom. Dia menekankan tubuhnya ketat ke Tom dan mulai merespon ciumannya. Tom semakin mengeratkan pelukannya di pinggangnya, menarik gadisnya lebih dekat padanya. Tangannya yang lain sedang menangkup pipi Hermione dengan lembut ketika ia memperdalam kecupannya.

Hermione terengah-engah saat Tom melepaskan kecupannya beberapa menit kemudian. Seringai angkuh melengkung di sudut mulut Tom saat menatapnya, mengamatinya penuh gairah. Hermione mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat ke dalam mata abu-abunya. Mata itu berkilat-kilat penuh kemenangan. Wajah Hermione memanas saat tatapan Tom menjelajahi tubuhnya dengan posesif. Lalu Tom meletakkan tangannya ringan di bahu Hermione dan membungkuk sehingga bisa berbisik di telinganya.

"Lain kali, kau harus mendengarkan apapun yang kukatakan dan hanya harus mendengar."

Hermione tidak bisa menghentikan senyum manis melengkung di wajahnya. Dia memeluk Tom dengan erat dan membenamkan wajahnya di dada bidang Tom sebelum bergumam,

"Aku benar-benar ragu itu akan terjadi."

Lengan Tom memeluk tubuhnya lembut.

"_Well_, kau masih punya banyak waktu untuk belajar." Tom menjawab.

Tom melepaskan pelukannya dan memberikan seringai menawan sebelum ia mengambil tangan Hermione dan membawanya keluar menyusuri koridor lagi. Mereka berbelok di suatu tikungan lalu Tom berhenti di depan sebuah pintu kelas.

"Mengapa kita datang ke sini?" Hermione bertanya dengan bingung.

"Kau akan tahu nanti."

Tom mengeluarkan tongkatnya dari dalam sakunya dan mengetuk pintu kelas itu. Lalu ia membuka pintu dan Hermione bisa melihat kegelapan di dalamnya. Setelah itu Tom menutup pintu kelas lagi lalu mengetuk dua kali pintu itu dengan tongkatnya. Tiba-tiba kemilau merah menerangi pintu selama beberapa detik hingga akhirnya mereda lagi. Saat Tom membuka pintu lagi, Hermione terkejut karena ruangan di dalamnya berbeda. Tom melangkah ke dalam kelas dan Hermione mengikutinya di belakang. Kelas tadi telah menjelma menjadi ruang rekreasi Gryffindor dalam versi yang lebih kecil, meskipun tanpa warna merah dan emas. Di salah satu dinding terdapat perapian dengan api yang berderak hangat, di sisi lain ada sofa kulit yang besar. Di dinding yang lain ada jendela dengan ukiran yang sangat indah.

"Tempat apa ini?" Tanya Hermione ketika mengamati ruangan baru ini.

"Aku tidak begitu tahu," jawab Tom lalu membungkus lengannya ke pinggang Hermione lagi. "Aku menemukan ruangan ini secara kebetulan. Satu-satunya kelemahannya adalah kelas ini hanya bisa digunakan ketika tidak ada seorang pun yang menempatinya. Itu berarti ruangan ini hanya aman untuk didatangi setelah semua kelas selesai."

Hermione mengikuti Tom ke sofa. Mereka duduk dan Tom langsung menarik Hermione ke dekatnya. Hermione duduk santai di sisi Tom. Perlahan-lahan lengan Tom melingkar di tubuhnya dan mendekapnya erat-erat. Hermione memejamkan mata saat merasakan Tom membelai pipinya penuh kasih.

"Aku tahu kau tidak akan sanggup menolakku terlalu lama," kata Tom setelah beberapa saat, dengan suara yang sedikit mengejek.

Hermione tersenyum tetapi tidak membuka mata saat menjawab, "Ah, dan apa yang membuatmu berpikir seperti itu?"

Tom tertawa pelan kemudian tangannya yang membelai pipi Hermione sekarang mengembara ke dagunya, mengangkat kepala gadis itu sedikit. Hermione membukan matanya dan melihat Tom menyeringai ke arahnya.

"Kau benar-benar sangat menantang untuk jadi kekasihku," bisik Tom.

Sebelum Hermione memiliki kesempatan untuk menjawab, Tom sudah membungkuk padanya dan membungkam bibir Hermione dengan bibirnya. Perasaan gugup menyentak perut Hermione ketika Tom melumat bibirnya semakin dalam. Dia memeluk leher Tom dan meringkuk lebih dekat padanya.

Begitu banyak keraguan, begitu banyak alasan untuk berhenti. Tapi entah kenapa semua itu bukan masalah lagi bagi Hermione ketika merasakan ciuman Tom yang begitu lembut. Meskipun demikian, pelukan Tom sangat menuntut, bahkan sangat posesif ketika pemuda itu mendekapnya lebih erat lagi. Hermione kewalahan oleh perasaannya sendiri saat membalas ciuman itu. Semuanya teramat sangat menggoda, indah, dan ia membutuhkan itu semua sekarang. Dia melingkarkan lengannya dengan erat di leher pemuda itu. Setelah sekian lama akhirnya Hermione merasakan kebahagiaan lagi.

Hermione tidak tahu sudah berapa lama mereka mendekam di ruangan kecil yang nyaman ini. Rasanya seperti hanya beberapa detik saja, tetapi kemungkinan besar mereka sudah di sini selama berjam-jam. Selama di sana, kebahagiaan tidak pernah meninggalkannya lagi. Saat ini Tom memeluknya dengan sangat erat seolah tidak ingin membiarkannya menghilang. Hermione akan sangat bahagia kalau Tom tidak pernah melepaskannya. Kepalanya terkulai di dada Tom dan ia menghirup aroma wangi tubuh pemuda itu. Ia bisa merasakan Tom mengecup keningnya lembut sebelum berbisik,

"Aku tidak akan pernah melepaskanmu."

Hermione meringkuk lebih dekat padanya dan berkata, "Dan aku tidak mau kau meninggalkanku sendirian."

Tom menjalankan jari-jarinya dengan lembut di rambut semaknya kemudian berucap, "Biarkan aku mengantarmu kembali ke ruang rekreasi."

Hermione mengangguk, senyum bahagia masih melengkung manis di wajahnya. Tom melepaskan pelukannya dan menatapnya. Mata abu-abunya menatapnya lembut dan jemarinya mengelus pipinya lalu ia menyelipkan sehelai rambut cokelat keritingnya ke belakang telinga. Tom membungkuk lagi dan mencium bibirnya lagi. Kemudian Tom meraih tangannya dan menariknya berdiri dari sofa dengan sangat hati-hati. Bersama-sama mereka meninggalkan ruangan yang ternyata kembali lagi menjadi kelas yang gelap dan sunyi tepat ketika mereka keluar.

Mereka berjalan menyusuri koridor menuju pintu masuk ruang rekreasi Gryffindor dalam keheningan yang nyaman. Hermione merasa hangat dan sangat bahagia karena tangan hangat Tom terus menggenggam tangannya. Rasanya terlalu cepat hingga mereka akhirnya mencapai lukisan Nyonya Gemuk. Tom memandang lukisan Nyonya Gemuk yang sedang tidur dengan jijik.

"Sayang sekali kau berada di Gryffindor," katanya denga suara kesal. "Seharusnya kau berada di Slytherin."

Hermione terkikik mendengarnya. Lalu ia menggenggam tangan Tom lebih kuat dan mendongak sebelum berbicara dengan suara serius, "Ya, kau benar. Tapi aku punya ide yang lebih bagus. Kita akan mengusulkan ke Dippet. Aku yakin beliau akan mentransfermu ke Gryffindor. Kau pasti akan sangat betah di asrama kami."

Tom menatapnya dengan mimik muka yang sangat jijik. Hermione tidak tahan lagi, dia meledak dalam tawa dan memegang lengan Tom kuat untuk menenangkan diri.

"Sekarang aku mengerti mengapa kau diseleksi ke Gryffindor." Tom berkata tenang padanya. "Butuh keberanian yang sangat besar untuk mengatakan sesuatu yang menjijikkan seperti itu ke depan mukaku."

Hermione meliriknya. Tom melotot padanya tapi Hermione tidak resah karena pelototannya. Dia bisa melihat kegelian bersinar di mata abu-abunya, jadi Hermione hanya menyeringai padanya. Lalu Tom mendesah dan menarik Hermione ke dadanya lalu berbisik,

"Sepertinya aku benar-benar harus mengajarmu untuk menghilangkan keangkuhanmu."

Hermione menutup kelopak matanya dan menikmati hangatnya pelukan ini. Rasanya sangat damai berada dalam pelukan yang begitu protektif seperti ini. Setelah beberapa saat Tom melepaskannya. Lalu ia mengambil dagu Hermione, mengangkatnya sedikit dan memberikan kecupan ringan di bibir gadis itu. Setelah melepaskan bibir Hermione, Tom berpaling ke lukisan Nyonya Gemuk dan mengetuk lembut di bingkai lukisan. Nyonya Gemuk perlahan membuka matanya dan menguap. Sebelum Hermione bisa mengatakan sesuatu, Tom berbisik,

"Coati."

Hermione mengerutkan alisnya dan berbalik melihat Tom. "Mengapa kau selalu tahu kata kuncinya?"

Tom hanya nyengir nakal dan menjawab, "Karena aku ini Slytherin licik."

Lalu Tom berbalik dan berjalan pergi. Hermione menggelengkan kepala sebelum menghadap ke Nyonya Gemuk lagi.

"Kau agak telat, bukan?" Nyonya Gemuk menatapnya tidak setuju. "Yang lainnya sudah di dalam semua."

Kemudian lukisan membuka ke depan dan mengizinkan Hermione masuk. Dia langsung disambut dengan suasana perayaan oleh teman-teman asramanya. Suasana gembira di ruang rekreasi Gryfindor mencerminkan suasana hati Hermione saat ini.

.

**To be Continued**

.

* * *

.

Huuuaaahh... Senengnya bisa apdet lagi... Sorry kalau kelamaan, maklum abis lebaran,,, apalagi sekarang ini musim nikah, jadi kondangan terus.. hehehe...

Nah, gimana gimana? ada typo? Ada yang salah terjemah? kasih tau aja yaaa! ^^ Mulai dari dua chapter sebelumnya, nerjemahinnya udah lebih lama karena emang dua chapter kemarin sampai chapter2 selanjutnya word nya lebih panjang, bahkan ada chpter yg ampe 12.000 an kata... waw! Dan makasih buat doa temen2 semua, cherry udah sangat sehat sekarang! seneng banget! Kemaren itu cherry di opname karena pas lagi belajar naek motor, eh kebalik, jadinya luka2 deh,,, hehehe... ^O^ *udah segede ini belum bisa naek motor! wkwk

So,,, makasih banget buat yg udah baca, review atau gak sengaja kepencet ke fic ini... :) Review kalian bener2 ditunggu2, tengkyu tengkyu... Daan, semoga kalian menikmati chapter ini...  
^O^


	24. 23: Penyesalan

**ULTIMA RATIO**

**Disclaimer : J.K Rowling**

**Author : Winterblume**

**TomMione Time-Traveller Fic**

**Romance & Adventure**

* * *

**Summary: **

Akhirnya hari Pertempuran Akhir melawan Lord Voldemort telah datang. Harry, Ron, dan Hermione bertempur dengan gagah berani melawan musuh bebuyutan mereka- tapi kemudian sesuatu menjadi salah. Dan Hermione menemukan dirinya sendirian dalam situasi genting.

* * *

**23**

**PENYESALAN**

**.**

_Hermione marah. Lebih dari sekedar marah._

_Sihirnya berderak liar dalam dirinya. Amarahnya menggelegak, meronta padanya untuk membalas dendam._

_Ini lebih dari sekedar marah. Ini adalah kebencian._

_Hermione mengayunkan tongkatnya dan perisai biru langsung muncul di hadapannya. Kutukan yang datang dihalangi dan menghilang sia-sia. Hermione terus mengejar para Pelahap Maut. Semua anak-anak kecil ini tidak bersalah! Mereka tidak ada hubungannya dengan perang menjijikkan ini. Namun kelompok sesat itu telah membunuh mereka semua._

_Bukan dibunuh, lebih tepatnya mereka dibantai!_

"_Hermione, berhenti, kembali!" Dia bisa mendengar teriakan Harry memanggilnya._

_Dia tidak berhenti. Kebencian yang mendidih dalam dirinya tidak mengizinkannya berhenti. Dia berlari di tikungan berikutnya, masih mengikuti Pelahap Maut. Selama perang yang berlarut-larut ini, mustahil untuk mengatakan sisi mana yang lebih unggul. Tapi memang tak bisa dibantah bahwa Pelahap Maut banyak memperoleh tujuan mereka. Mereka semakin berani dan lebih berani. Kali ini mereka menyerang Auror dan salah satu anggota Orde Phoenix, si penyihir hebat Kingsley Shacklebolt. Dia telah bertarung dengan gagah berani. Tapi tetap saja ia tak bisa menghentikan mereka semua. Masih terbayang dalam ingatan Hermione, Shacklebolt tergeletak dalam genangan darahnya di koridor rumahnya sendiri. Kutukan hitam memukulnya dan melukainya dengan sangat fatal. Pria itu terluka parah hingga akhirnya tewas. Bahkan mungkin saja Kingsley sempat hidup lebih lama hanya untuk mendengar jeritan keluarganya yang dibantai juga oleh Pelahap Maut._

_Hermione masih bisa menerima kalau Pelahap Maut mencoba membunuh Shacklebolt. Hermione memang tidak menyukai pembunuhan ini, tapi dia masih bisa memahaminya. Shacklebolt telah menjadi salah satu musuh terbesar Pelahap Maut. Ia adalah incaran mereka. Tapi tidak dengan kedua putranya. Mereka masih sangat kecil bahkan belum memiliki tongkat sihir. Tapi hal itu tidak menghentikan Pelahap Maut untuk membunuh mereka. Hati Hermione masih terasa nyeri ketika teringat kedua jasad hancur kedua anak laki-laki itu._

_Dendam kesumat menguasai dirinya selama ia mengejar Pelahap Maut. Mereka telah menyelesaikan misi mereka dan sekarang akan melarikan diri. Tidak butuh waktu lama hingga mereka segera berhasil mencapai bangsal anti-Apparate yang membentang di sekitar rumah Shacklebolt. Hermione bergegas menuruni undakan rumah saat ia mendengar bunyi 'pop' Apparate di depannya._

_Hermione tidak akan membiarkan mereka lolos dengan mudah. Ia mengangkat tongkatnya dan menembakkan kutukan pada Pelahap Maut. Jeritan menyakitkan mengatakan bahwa Hermione telah menghentikan salah satu dari mereka yang tengah melarikan diri. Saat mendekati tempat di mana mereka ber-Apparate, Hermione melihat sesosok tubuh tergeletak di aspal jalan yang basah. Sosok itu mencoba untuk bangkit kembali. Hermione menyipitkan mata dan mengayunkan tongkatnya lagi. Kutukan jahat melesat dari tongkatnya dan membuat si Pelahap Maut terpental beberapa meter di jalanan. Pelahap Maut itu sekarang tergeletak meringkuk di jalan dan mengerang kesakitan. Meskipun demikian, kemarahan Hermione belum terpuaskan. Ia mengangkat tongkat sihirnya lagi untuk melemparkan kutukan berikutnya._

"_Hentikan, kumohon," Pelahap Maut itu memohon padanya. "Aku tidak bermaksud melakukan itu."_

_Hermione tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Sihirnya masih berderak liar dalam dirinya. Kutukan itu sudah di ujung tongkatnya. Tangannya menggenggam erat tongkat sihir hitamnya. Dia tidak akan menanggapi permohonan apapun. Manusia ini harus dihukum. Hermione harus membalas dendam padanya. Sihirnya bergerak sangat marah dan berbahaya di sekitarnya. Dia menatap tajam Pelahap Maut yang terbaring tak berdaya di depannya. Tapi tidak ada sedikitpun belas kasihan dalam dirinya saat amarah semakin menguasainya._

_Manusia ini harus dihukum. Itulah pikiran terakhir Hermione sebelum akhirnya ia mengayunkan tongkatnya dan membiarkan sihir marahnya lepas, membalas dendam untuk kepuasannya. Ia melambaikan tongkat dan kutukan yang sama seperti tadi melesat lagi. Walaupun kali ini ada kekuatan yang lebih besar di balik kutukan itu. Hermione mengamati dengan dingin ketika kutukan itu menghantam dada targetnya. Tubuh tak berdaya itu terpelanting menabrak mobil yang tengah diparkir dan Hermione bisa mendengar suara retak memuakkan. Tubuh Pelahap Maut itu terbanting keras di tanah dan tidak bergerak lagi. Hermione berdiri darinya tak lebih dari dua meter jauhnya. Tangannya yang memegang tongkat sihir terjatuh lunglai di sisi tubuhnya._

_Kebencian itu benar-benar hilang. Kemarahannya benar-benar telah mereda. Hermione menatap tubuh yang masih tergeletak di jalan basah. Tak bergerak dan tak bernyawa. Amarah tak terbendungnya dan kebutuhan buta untuk membalas dendam lenyap tak bersisa. Yang dirasakannya hanyalah hampa dan sakit._

_Dengan ragu-ragu ia berjalan menghampiri tubuh itu kemudian berjongkok di sampingnya. Wajah Pelahap Maut ditutupi oleh topeng putih. Sebuah topeng kematian. Dengan tangan gemetar Hermione meraih topeng itu. Perlahan-lahan ia membukanya. Dia tersentak saat wajah si penjahat terlihat. Wajah jasad itu dipenuhi air mata. Ketakutan dan rasa kesakitan masih terukir jelas di wajahnya._

_Hermione mengenal wajah itu. Dia mengenal orang yang baru saja dibunuhnya dengan dendam yang menggebu-gebu. Dia telah mengenal orang ini di sekolah selama enam tahun. Bahkan sering sekelas dengannya di beberapa pelajaran._

._._._._._._._._.

Hermione tersentak ketika terbangun dari mimpi buruknya. Napasnya terengah-engah dan tubuhnya bermandikan keringat dingin. Jantungnya berdebar dalam kecepatan yang konyol. Pelan-pelan dan dengan gemetar ia duduk di kasur. Kepala berdenyut membuatnya meringis kesakitan. Saat membuka kelambu ranjangnya, kamar perempuan masih terbungkus dalam keheningan yang damai. Hermione bersyukur teman-teman sekamarnya tidak terbangun karenanya. Namun saat ini, dia tidak tahan dengan suasana damai di dalam kamar. Dia harus keluar dari sini.

Masih dengan gemetar Hermione bangkit dari kasurnya dan dengan cepat memakai sandalnya sebelum meraih jubah hitam seragamnya dan membungkus dirinya sendiri. Kemudian ia berjalan hati-hati ke pintu keluar. Gambar-gambar dari mimpinya tadi masih berkedip-kedip di kepalanya saat Hermione keluar dari ruang rekreasi Gryffindor dan berjalan menyusuri koridor gelap. Dia tidak peduli kemana kakinya membawanya dan juga tidak khawatir akan tertangkap Prefek karena melanggar jam malam.

Ia sedikit terkejut ketika langkahnya membawanya ke tempat tertinggi kastil Hogwarts dan saat ini ia berdiri di depan pintu yang mengarah ke puncak menara Astronomi. Hermione meraih gagang pintu. Mungkin memang udara segar yang dibutuhkannya sekarang. Ia melangkah ke platform menara. Tubuhnya bergidik dan Hermione memperketat jubah Gryffindornya saat diterpa udara dingin Skotlandia. Meskipun demikian, jubahnya tidak cukup tebal untuk memberikan perlindungan terhadap dingin yang menusuk. Balkon menara ditutupi lapisan salju. Hermione berjalan menuju pagar, meninggalkan jejak kakinya di salju. Ia bergidik saat tangannya menggenggam batu pagar yang dingin. Secara saat ini masih bulan Januari dan udara dingin menusuk kulitnya, tetapi Hermione tidak peduli karena tatapannya terpaku pada kegelapan yang terbentang di hadapannya.

Langit berwarna biru gelap dan bintang-bintang tertutup oleh awan tebal musim dingin. Satu-satunya sumber cahaya adalah pintu yang terbuka di belakangnya dan bulan pucat di atasnya yang dikelilingi gradasi warna putih susu, seolah menunjukkan berapa banyak salju yang akan turun di hari-hari berikutnya. Hogwarts dan Hutan Terlarang terlihat seperti barisan hitam yang tergeletak di kaki kastil.

Hermione menarik napas dalam-dalam. Rasa sakit dan teguncang akibat mimpi buruk masih terasa. Kenapa dia harus bermimpi tentang masa lalunya lagi? Kenapa dia terus mengalami mimpi buruk?

Untuk pertama kalinya sejak keabadian, dia benar-benar merasa bahagia lagi. Hanya bahagia, tidak ada kesedihan tersembunyi atau kesedihan yang ternoda karena kepuasannya. Mengapa hantu masa lalunya memilih untuk kembali sekarang?

Detik itu juga di benaknya ia tahu, mengapa mimpinya memilih memori itu untuk menghantuinya malam ini. Pansy Parkinson bukanlah nyawa pertama yang ia ambil. Tapi Hermione membunuhnya karena balas dendam, bukan untuk melindungi atau membela siapa pun. Dia kehilangan kendali dan mengutuk Parkinson. Saat itu ada bagian dari diri Hermione yang hilang. Bagian dirinya yang polos dan murni. Kegelapan sekali lagi menguasai bagian itu.

Jari-jari Hermione mencengkeram kuat pagar batu.

Hari ini dia sekali lagi kehilangan kendali. Untungnya konsekuensi dan hilangnya kendali hari ini belum separah seperti saat kematian Pansy Parkinson. Tapi tetap saja, apa yang ia lakukan tadi salah. Itu adalah sesuatu yang tidak dapat dimaafkan. Memang Melanie Nicholls bukan orang yang menyenangkan, tapi tetap saja tidak ada alasan untuk membenarkan tindakan Hermione. Dia tadi mengangkat tongkatnya melawan Nicholls, seorang gadis remaja yang sama sekali tidak mampu mempertahankan diri melawan sihir Hermione.

Bagaimana bisa ia kehilangan kendali seperti ini? Ini bukanlah dirinya yang sebenarnya, bukan? Ia telah begitu tak berbelas kasihan dan bahkan kadang-kadang kejam. Satu hal lagi yang tak bisa ia pungkiri, dia bukan lagi gadis lugu dan baik yang pernah sekolah di Hogwarts untuk belajar sihir bersama dengan sahabat-sahabatnya. Dia yang dulu tidak akan pernah mengutuk Nicholls seperti itu.

Mata Hermione mengembara dari kegelapan Hutan Terlarang ke bulan di langit. Dirinya yang lugu dan polos dulu seolah tak terjangkau lagi, sama seperti bulan di langit.

Kapan sosok gadis polos itu memutuskan untuk menghilang? Apakah sejak dia dihadapkan dengan perang? Jelas itulah yang menyebabkannya berubah. Dia telah tersentuh oleh kegelapan dan kegelapan itu meninggalkan jejak dalam dirinya. Dia telah melihat dan melakukan banyak hal yang mengerikan. Lalu tiba-tiba ia dilemparkan ke masa lalu. Tapi kegelapan itu tetap mengikutinya.

Dia kembali berhadapan dengan orang yang menyebabkan kesedihan dan dukanya. Tapi Lord Voldemort remaja ternyata tidak seperti yang diharapkannya. Selama liburan Natal, untuk pertama kalinya ia melihat sisi kemanusiaan Tom. Tom Riddle belum menjadi monster yang pernah dilawannya di masa depan. Tom memang tidak terlalu baik tapi masih ada bagian dari dirinya yang tidak jahat dan kejam. Hermione tahu bahwa selama lima dekade ke depan, Tom Riddle akan kehilangan bagian baik dalam dirinya. Ia selalu berpikir bahwa usaha Tom untuk meraih keabadian telah menyebabkannya kehilangan bagian-bagian penting dari dirinya. Tapi bagaimana kalau penyebabnya adalah sesuatu yang lain?

Hermione memeluk tubuhnya erat-erat sambil terus menatap pemandangan gelap di depannya.

Meskipun telah berupaya menghindarinya, dia tahu bahwa dia telah merubah beberapa hal di masa lalu ini, ia telah mempengaruhi orang-orang di zaman ini. Profesor McGonagall telah memperingatkannya di tahun ketiga, bukan? Tak seorang pun diizinkan mengubah masa lalu.

Hermione merasa napasnya semakin cepat saat tanpa sadar pikirannya menuntunnya ke sesuatu yang tak ingin ia ketahui. Sebuah pertanyaan muncul dalam benaknya yang membuatnya menyangsikan semua upaya yang telah dilakukannya selama ini.

Apakah mungkin masa lalu bisa diubah?

Perang di zamannya belum berkobar dan dia belum berjuang di perang itu, dia berada di sini, di masa lalu. Dia telah melakukan banyak hal di sini, telah berbicara dan berinteraksi dengan orang-orang di sini. Dia membawa kegelapan masa lalunya ke zaman ini.

_Bagaimana kalau aku yang disalahkan? _Tanya Hermione pada dirinya sendiri dengan kaku, tidak terlalu ingin memahami pentingnya pertanyaan itu.

Bagaimana kalau dia adalah alasan untuk semua penderitaan di masa depan? Itu adalah hal yang mungkin. Ini merupakan pertanyaan tentang sebab-akibat. Apa yang terjadi lebih dulu? Dia tinggal di masa lalu ini atau peristiwa di zamannya di masa depan?

Bagaimana kalau kehadirannya di masa lalu lah yang menyebabkan penciptaan Lord Voldemort? Bagaimana kalau dia yang menghancurkan percikan terakhir dari kemanusiaan dalam diri Tom karena kegelapan yang dibawanya dari masa depan?

Tangannya yang memegang pagar mulai gemetar. Hermione merasa sakit dan matanya terbuka lebar saat semua kenangan mengerikan itu membanjiri pikirannya. Semua orang telah melalui penderitaan yang kejam. Semua kehidupan yang hilang selama perang. Hermione merasa seperti tenggelam ketika gambar-gambar mengerikan menari di kepalanya tanpa ampun.

Air mata terancam jatuh dari matanya tapi ia menahannya. Tidak ada gunanya menangisi hal yang begitu mengerikan, air mata tidak akan memperbaiki semua kejahatan ini.

_Bagaimana jika semua itu adalah salahku?_

._._._._._._._.

Tom berjalan menyusuri lorong gelap. Malam ini agak sepi meskipun pertandingan Quidditch yang…oh begitu penting, baru saja terjadi. Tom benar-benar benci harus melakukan tugas Prefek-nya. Dia bisa melakukan hal-hal yang jauh lebih baik daripada berpatroli di koridor, mencari si pelanggar peraturan. Tapi sekali lagi, menjadi Prefek memiliki banyak keuntungan. Keuntungan-keuntungan itu menjadi kompensasi untuk tugas-tugas Prefek membosankan yang kadang-kadang harus ia lakukan.

Meskipun begitu, tugas menjengkelkan ini tidak berhasil untuk mempengaruhi suasana hatinya yang sedang bagus. Hari ini adalah hari kemenangannya, bukan? Yah, memang hanya masalah waktu sampai akhirnya dia berhasil membuat Hermione menjadi miliknya.

Seringai jahat muncul di wajahnya saat teringat bagaimana Hermione menarik tongkatnya untuk mengutuk Nicholls. Hermione tadi sangat marah, sangat berang dan kejam.

_Cantik._

Tom selalu tahu bahwa ada sesuatu yang gelap dalam diri gadis itu. Sangat menyenangkan untuk memancing kegelapan itu keluar. Meskipun ia harus mengakui bahwa ia sedikit terkejut melihat seberapa baik rencananya berjalan. Tetapi Hermione terkadang bisa sangat bersemangat. Gadis itu selalu berusaha menahan dirinya sendiri, tetapi Tom tahu bahwa dia memiliki temperamen yang berapi-api. Dia membuktikannya dengan mengutuk Nicholls.

_Dan_, seringai di wajah Tom semakin melebar, _akhirnya, kita telah membuktikannya. _Oh, tentu ini telah menjadi hari yang sukses, pikir Tom puas. Akhirnya, Hermione jatuh ke pelukannya. Tentu saja Tom selalu tahu bahwa pada akhirnya gadis itu akan menyerah, tapi tetap saja bukan hal yang gampang untuk meyakinkan Hermione.

Tom melirik arlojinya sambil membelok di tikungan berikutnya. Sudah hampir jam dua pagi. Mungkin dia sudah cukup melakukan tugasnya dan kembali ke ruang rekreasi Slytherin. Ketika membuat keputusan ini, ia melewati tangga menuju menara Astronomi dan hembusan angin dingin memukulnya. Entah seseorang lupa menutup pintu ke menara atau malam ini tidak setenang seperti yang ia asumsikan tadi. Tom segera bermain-main dengan gagasan untuk mengabaikan saja tapi kemudian ia mulai menaiki tangga. Kadang-kadang menangkap pelanggar peraturan bisa sangat bermanfaat baginya. Secara, hasil dari pemerasan agak sulit untuk didapatkan, pikir Tom dan seringai kecil melengkung di bibirnya.

Tak butuh waktu lama untuk mencapai puncak menara dan pintu ke sana memang terbuka lebar. Sesosok tubuh berdiri di ujung balkon. Tom melangkah ke balkon dan segera dihantam angin dingin. Dia merengut pada orang yang berdiri di ujung sana dalam cuaca dingin begini. Siapa pun dia, orang itu akan mendapatkan detensi karena membuat Tom kerepotan. Saat mendekati orang itu, ia melihat rambut keriting lebat acak-acakan.

"Hermione?" tanyanya bingung.

Ketika Tom berjalan lebih dekat ke orang itu, ia mengenalinya. Dia memang Hermione tapi gadis itu tidak menjawab apapun. Tom mengerutkan kening padanya. Apa yang dilakukannya di sini? Saat mencapai gadis itu, Tom menyadari Hermione tidak memakai jubah lain selain jubah seragam sekolah yang sangat tipis untuk menghadapi angin dingin menusuk seperti ini. Dia bawah jubahnya, dia mengenakan baju tidur pendek konyol yang pernah dilihat Tom saat liburan Natal. Apa yang dia lakukan, mengenakan pakaian seperti itu dan berkeliaran di kastil? Apa dia tidak sadar ini masih musim dingin?

Hermione masih tidak menyadari kehadirannya. Dia menggenggam pagar balkon erat-erat dan menatap kosong ke depan. Tampaknya ada sesuatu yang tidak beres dengan dia. Tom mengulurkan tangan padanya dan menyentuhnya hati-hati. Tubuh Hermione sedingin es.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Tom bertanya lembut.

Hermione tidak segera menjawab, tapi saat mulai menjawab, dia berbisik dengan nada kosong, "…hanya berpikir."

"Hermione, cuacanya dingin sekali dan ini sudah larut," Tom berkata dengan suara agak keras sekarang.

Tom meraih tongkatnya dan melemparkan mantra penghangat pada Hermione. Tindakannya kelihatannya membangunkan gadis itu dari lamunan anehnya karena sekarang Hermione menoleh dan menatapnya. Mata Tom melebar kaget saat menatap manik cokelat Hermione. Dia melihatnya lagi, kesedihan dan keputusasaan. Kesedihan itu tampaknya mengalir dalam dirinya dan Tom bertanya-tanya mengapa ia tidak menyadari itu sebelumnya.

"Apa yang salah?" tanyanya dan terkejut mendengar kekhawatiran dalam suaranya sendiri.

Hermione hanya menatapnya. Tom punya perasaan tidak menyenangkan bahwa Hermione tidak benar-benar melihatnya, tapi orang lain. Setelah beberapa saat Hermione mengalihkan matanya dan menatap kosong lagi ke kastil Hogwarts.

"Mengapa kau bisa berpikir ada sesuatu yang salah?" gadis itu bertanya tanpa emosi.

Tom ingat terakhir kali ia melihatnya begitu sedih dan terluka. Saat itu malam sebelum mereka kembali ke Hogwarts sehabis liburan. Hermione bermimpi buruk. Tom tidak tahu apa yang dimimpikannya, tapi pasti sangat buruk. Mengapa dia kembali dalam kondisi seperti itu sekarang?

Tom mengabaikan pertanyaannya dan malah balik bertanya dengan lembut, "Kau mimpi buruk lagi?"

Hermione hanya mengangkat bahu dan terus menatap Hutan Terlarang di depannya. Tom melangkah maju ke arahnya sehingga dadanya nyaris menyentuh bahu gadis itu. Hermione masih tidak memperhatikannya. Seolah dia tenggelam dalam dunianya sendiri. Melihat ekspresi sedih yang Tom lihat dari matanya, dia benci untuk berpikir bagaimana dunia ini terlihat olehnya.

"Kau ingin membicarakannya?" tanyanya lembut.

Sebenarnya ia sangat ingin tahu apa yang dimimpikannya. Apa yang bisa membuatnya sedih seperti ini? Tiba-tiba kemarahan berkobar dalam dirinya. Dia bertanya-tanya apakah mimpi-mimpi buruknya adalah kenangan yang memang terjadi. Bukankah Hermione pernah menceritakan itu padanya? Bahwa ada beberapa hal buruk terjadi dalam hidupnya dan itulah alasan untuk semua mimpi-mimpi buruknya. Tom harus menahan sihir marahnya yang berderak liar saat membayangkan seseorang telah berani menyakiti gadisnya. Dia akan membuat orang itu menyesali tindakannya, pikirnya marah.

Tom harus mengingatkan dirinya bahwa Hermione datang dari sebuah negara dimana perang tengah berkecamuk. Tidak hanya perang Muggle tapi juga perang penyihir. Dari beberapa cerita yang dikatakan Hermione, setidaknya beberapa orang yang dikenalnya meninggal dalam perang. Jadi itu berarti Hermione sudah sangat dekat dengan pertempuran-pertempuran. Mungkin dia telah melihat hal-hal mengerikan sehingga ia melarikan diri dari negara itu.

Tom memandangnya. Tapi Hermione masih mengabaikannya dan tidak bereaksi terhadap pertanyaannya. Tom menurunkan tangannya yang masih memegang tangan gadis itu. Lalu ia mengelus kulit pipinya dengan lembut.

"Ada sesuatu yang mengganggumu," bisik Tom dengan nada menenangkan. "Kenapa kau tidak menceritakannya padaku?"

Perlahan Hermione menoleh dan menatapnya. Sekali lagi kesedihan itu berteriak jelas melalui matanya sementara ekspresi wajahnya benar-benar kosong.

"Bukan apa-apa," jawabnya dengan dingin.

Tom bisa mendengar suaranya sedikit gemetar dan tahu bahwa ada sesuatu yang menyiksanya.

"Hermione," Tom mencoba membujuknya untuk bercerita. "Aku ini pacarmu. Kau bisa menceritakan semuanya padaku."

Tom sedikit khawatir karena ia melihat penyesalan melintasi wajah gadis itu setelah mendengar pernyataan itu. Dia melihat pegangannya di pagar mengencang. Ada sejumlah tekad di wajahnya saat berkata dengan tegas,

"Kau tidak seharusnya berpacaran dengaku, Tom."

Tom menatapnya sejenak. Ini bukan hal yang bagus.

"Kenapa kau berkata begitu?" tanyanya tenang.

"Aku…aku…" suara Hermione goyah dan ia menggelengkan kepala sebelum melanjutkan dengan suara yang lebih kuat. "Ada beberapa kejadian buruk dalam hidupku. Mereka mengubahku. Dan aku yang sekarang bukanlah aku yang dulu."

Hermione memalingkan muka darinya sebelum lanjut bicara dengan pelan, seolah ia sedang berbicara dengan dirinya sendiri dan bukan dengannya, "Aku…aku tidak tahu…tapi aku kehilangan sesuatu." Lalu matanya melesat ke Tom lagi dan nadanya lebih tegas saat berkata, "Tidak ada seorang pun yang harus buang-buang waktu untuk bersamaku."

Tom tertawa pelan lalu berujar, "Apa kau serius mengatakan bahwa kau mungkin pasangan yang buruk?"

"Tidak lucu, Tom."

"Tidak, tidak," kata Tom, tiba-tiba serius. Lalu ia berkata dengan suara yang agak memerintah, "Tapi aku sudah pernah bilang padamu, aku tidak akan pernah melepaskanmu."

Dia menatap Tom dan banyak keraguan di matanya sebelum menjawab, "Kau harus melepaskanku. Ada banyak gadis yang menyukaimu, Tom. Dan mereka semua jauh lebih baik dariku."

"Nicholls?" tanya Tom lembut.

"Dia benar-benar menyukaimu," bisik Hermione.

Perlahan Tom menyesali keputusaannya memanfaatkan Nicholls untuk membuat Hermione cemburu. Jelas lebih banyak kerugian daripada yang pernah dikira Tom.

"Dan aku sudah bilang bahwa aku tidak tertarik sama sekali padanya."

"Kau memanfaatkan dia?" Hermione bertanya datar, meskipun terdengar seperti sebuah pernyataan daripada pertanyaan.

Tom benar-benar khawatir sekarang saat mendengar tuduhan dalam suara Hermione. Tentu saja dia hanya memanfaatkan Nicholls. Tapi dia tidak akan sudi berpikir tentang dia. Dia tidak peduli dengan Nicholls. Gadis itu tidak penting baginya dan ia mencampakkannya. Tapi dia tidak mau membuat Hermione mengubah keputusan tentang hubungan mereka.

"Seharusnya aku tidak mengutuknya," bisik Hermione dan Tom terkejut mendengar begitu banyak penyesalan dalam suaranya.

"Mengapa tidak?" Tom bertanya ringan. "Kau lebih kuat daripada dia. Mengapa kau tidak mau menggunakan superioritasmu?"

Begitu kalimat itu meluncur keluar dari mulutnya, Tom menyadari ia melakukan kesalahan. Tangan Hermione melepaskan pagar dan berbalik menghadap Tom. Tom bisa melihat kemarahan di wajahnya saat ia menyipitkan mata.

"Aku seharusnya tidak mengharapkan apapun darimu," desisnya sinis. "Kau pasti tidak mengerti."

Hermione benar. Tom benar-benar tidak mengerti mengapa gadis itu begitu marah dengan semua ini. Kebingungan pastilah tercetak di wajahnya karena Hermione sekarang berkata dengan suara rendah,

"Aku salah telah mengutuknya. Dia tidak layak mendapatkannya." Kemudian ia melanjutkan dan ada campuran penyesalan dan kepahitan dalam suaranya, "Tapi aku telah mengutuk dia hanya karena kau memprovokasiku."

_Sekarang, ini benar-benar buruk_, pikir Tom sementara Hermione masih menatapnya marah.

"Ayolah. Kau kan tidak kenal Nicholls. Dia pantas kok mendapatkan sesuatu seperti itu," Tom mencoba menenangkannya.

"Itu dia masalahnya!" Bentak Hermione agresif. "Aku tidak kenal dia. Aku tidak punya alasan untuk mengutuknya dan aku telah melakukan hal itu."

"Hermione, tolong, kau kan tidak menggunakan kutukan berbahaya padanya. Dia akan baik-baik saja," kata Tom berusaha meyakinkannya.

"Untuk kali ini," jawab Hermione muram.

Hermione menatapnya. Lagi, gambar mengerikan itu bergegas di kepalanya tanpa ampun. Dia bisa melihat dirinya sendiri mengangkat tongkat sihirnya untuk mengutuk Parkinson. Saat itu adalah perang. Hermione tahu Parkinson tidak akan menunjukkan belas kasihan padanya kalau saja posisi mereka ditukar. Dia tidak menyadari saat itu bahwa membunuh Parkinson akan mengganggunya sekarang. Saat itu, yang dia tahu hanyalah bahwa dengan membunuh Pelahap Maut sebanyak mungkin akan menyelamatkan banyak nyawa tak berdosa. Itulah alasan mengapa ia ikut berjuang dalam perang: untuk mencegah lebih banyak kematian.

Namun yang benar-benar mengganggu Hermione adalah dendam membara yang membuatnya membunuh Parkinson. Dia bahkan merasakan sedikit kepuasan saat kutukan mematikan memukul Parkinson. Itu sangat tak termaafkan dan membuatnya muak pada diri sendiri.

Hermione menatap mata abu-abu Tom. Dia tahu Tom masih tidak mengerti. Tom tidak mengerti apa yang telah ia lakukan atau betapa salahnya itu. Tom tidak bisa melihat kegelapan yang mengepungnya? Atau memang kegelapan itu yang disukai Tom? Semua itu adalah salahnya. Tom telah menyakitinya begitu banyak dan dia juga yang memaksanya untuk melakukan semua hal yang mengerikan.

Tapi mungkin saja dia adalah orang yang melenyapkan bagian 'manusia' terakhir dari Tom. Dia yang menciptakan _Dia_ dan dirinya juga yang bertanggung jawab atas semua penderitaan.

Tiba-tiba raut wajah Tom melunak saat memandangnya. Lalu Tom meletakkan tangannya dengan lembut di bahunya sebelum mengatakan sebuah kejujuran, "Oke, aku memang memanfaatkan Nicholls. Tapi aku melakukan itu hanya karena untuk membuatmu mengakui perasaanmu, Hermione."

"Aku tahu kau telah memanipulasiku," kata Hermione dengan suara ketat, tidak sedikit pun merasa diyakinkan oleh ketulusan Tom. "Tapi masih tidak mengubah fakta. Bukan kau yang memaksaku untuk mengutuk Nicholls. Aku melakukan itu karena keinginanku sendiri."

"Aku masih tidak mengerti mengapa kau mempermasalahkannya." Saat ini suara Tom sedikit putus asa.

"Tidak sepertimu, ada beberapa dari kita yang masih punya hati nurani!" gertak Hermione dan kemarahannya meningkat lagi saat memandang Tom.

Sekarang Hermione tak tahu siapa yang lebih hina. Tom, karena telah memanipulasinya untuk menjadi pacarnya, atau dirinya, karena membiarkan Tom melakukannya.

Tom menatapnya, jelas merenungkan bagaimana untuk keluar dari masalah ini. Beberapa saat kemudian, ia kembali mencoba menenangkannya, "Kuakui bahwa keadaan itu sedikit disayangkan. Tapi aku tahu dirimu, dan aku tahu bahwa kau merasakan sesuatu untukku."

Sihir marahnya berderak liar saat Hermione menatapnya. Dia marah. Marah karena kebenaran di balik kata-katanya. Dia tidak bisa membantahnya. bukan? Dia memang menyukai Tom. Itulah alasan mengapa dia kacau saat ini. Darahnya mendidih dan Hermione senang dapat menggantikan rasa sakit dan sedih dengan murka. Tapi pernyataan terakhir Tom tadi membuatnya melepaskan amarahnya.

Hermione berteriak padanya dengan kemurkaan merembes di tiap kata-katanya, "Kau tidak tahu apa-apa tentang aku!"

Dengan cepat Hermione menjauh darinya sambil menarik tongkat sihirnya.

"Kau tidak tahu apa yang bisa kulakukan. Kau tidak tahu apa yang _telah _kulakukan!" desisnya.

Semua kemarahan dan frustasi yang mengalir dalam dirinya tiba-tiba diarahkan pada Tom. Hermione membencinya karena dia tidak mengerti, begitu manipulatif, dan telah memanfaatkannya. Tapi di atas segalanya, Hermione membenci dirinya sendiri karena telah membiarkan dirinya dimanfaatkan dan karena dirinya masih tetap menyukai Tom. Tom harusnya pergi darinya tapi dia tidak mau Tom pergi.

Hermione melambaikan tongkatnya dalam gerakan marah ke Tom.

_Fragor!_

Sebuah sinar biru cerah meninggalkan ujung tongkatnya. Kutukan yang berderak dengan kemarahan Hermione ini melesat menuju Tom. Jelas pemuda itu tidak menyangka dia akan menyerang dan tidak sempat menarik tongkatnya sendiri. Tapi Tom masih berhasil menghindari kutukannya dengan cara melompat ke samping. Kutukannya meleset dan menabrak gargoyle batu yang berdiri di pagar. Kutukan biru itu merayap di sekeliling patung batu dan menyelubunginya. Retakan muncul di batu sampai akhirnya gargoyle meledak dengan ledakan keras. Namun Hermione tidak memperhatikan patung yang hancur itu, matanya tertuju pada Tom. Pemuda itu meringkuk di lantai dengan kedua tangan di lantai. Tom menatapnya dengan ekspresi tak percaya. Tetapi Hermione tidak membuang-buang waktu karena dia mengacungkan tongkatnya lagi dan kutukan berikutnya melesat di udara.

_Obtero!_

Kali ini Tom tidak cukup cepat. Dia masih menatapnya dengan bingung saat kutukan memukulnya. Hermione mendengarnya terkesiap kesakitan saat kekuatan kutukan melemparnya ke lantai. Tapi itu sama sekali tidak memuaskan amarah Hermione. Sihirnya masih berderak liar, bersenandung bersama dengan amarahnya. Dia mengangkat tongkat sihirnya dan mengarahkannya ke pecahan-pecahan gargoyle batu. Pecahan batu bersinar sesaat sebelum akhirnya mematuhi perintahnya dan terbang di udara. Dengan jentikan tongkatnya, pecahan batu itu menembak ke arah Tom. Sebelum pecahan batu itu sempat memukulnya, tiba-tiba saja mereka berubah menjadi debu. Hermione merengut pada Tom yang sekarang perlahan-lahan bangkit lagi. Tom memegang tongkat sihirnya sekarang.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Tom bertanya dengan suara agak gemetar.

Dia masih menatap Hermione dengan kebingungan yang bersinar di mata abu-abunya, tapi Hermione bisa melihat dari postur tubuhnya bahwa Tom lebih siaga sekarang.

"Aku tidak ingin bertarung denganmu," kata Tom dengan nada menenangkan sambil mengangkat kedua tangannya, menawarkan perdamaian.

"Aku juga tidak ingin bertarung denganmu!" Hermione menggeram sengit padanya. "Tapi tentunya itu tidak akan membuatmu berhenti, bukan?"

Dia tidak peduli lagi bahwa Tom belum bersalah atas apa yang dituduhkan Hermione padanya. Sihirnya berderak di sekelilingnya, mendukung amarahnya. Udara tampaknya diisi dengan listrik dan salju yang tergeletak di balkon meleleh di sekitarnya.

"Aku tidak pernah menginginkan semua ini!" Hermione berteriak padanya dan kemarahannya bahkan meningkat ketika ia merasakan air mata yang tidak diinginkan mengalir di pipinya.

Dia menghirup napas dengan gemetar ketika kenangan mengerikan itu menyerbu pikirannya lagi. Begitu banyak. Begitu banyak orang yang meninggal. Mengapa ia tidak bisa menemani mereka? Ia pasti tidak akan berada di sini, berjuang melawan kegelapan yang mencoba untuk menyakitinya. Dan dia tidak akan membawa kegelapan ini untuk mencemari orang-orang di sini.

Hermione ditarik keluar dari lamunannya karena suara Tom, "Hermione, kumohon, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?"

"Semuanya!" Ia berteriak padanya.

Perutnya melilit saat melihat kekhawatiran di wajah Tom saat menatapnya. Tapi dia sama sekali tidak butuh perhatian sekarang. Dia tidak pantas mendapatkannya. Kemarahan menggelegak lagi dan Hermione mengangkat tongkatnya. Dia melambaikannya dengan cepat dalam gerakan praktis sementara ia memegang tangan kirinya, telapak tangannya, di depannya.

_Lampas!_

Sebuah bola api kecil muncul di atas uluran tangan Hermione. Dengan cepat api itu membesar saat ia mengarahkan kekuatan lebih di dalamnya. Bola api berderak dan memercik berbahaya. Udara di atas bola api menjadi panas. Hermione memindahkan tangannya dari bawah bola ke samping bola. Lalu ia menutup tangannya dan mengepalkan tinju dengan ketat. Seketika bola api mulai bergerak. Melesat menuju Tom. Hermione mengamati tanpa emosi bagaimana Tom mundur saat dihadapkan lagi dengan kutukannya. Kemudian Tom mengacungkan tongkatnya cepat dan perisai kekuningan muncul di depannya. Tapi tangan Hermione masih terkepal dalam tinju dan bola api dengan ganas menabrak perisai kuning.

Hermione mengamati bagaimana Tom berjuang melawan bola api yang terus menyerangnya. Pemuda itu mengerutkan kening karena berkonsentrasi saat mencoba mempertahankan perisai. Kemudian Tom mengubah strateginya. Dia mengayunkan tongkatnya lagi dan Hermione bisa merasakan sihir yang kuat di udara. Sihir Tom langsung menyerang kutukannya dan Hermione menyaksikan bola apinya berkedip lemah hingga akhirnya lenyap tak bersisa. Cahaya api merah menghilang dan balkon tempat mereka berdiri sekarang kembali diterangi hanya dengan cahaya bulan. Hermione memelototi Tom. Dia masih bisa merasakan sihirnya mengalir liar dalam dirinya saat amarahnya mengamuk.

"Aku tidak mau menyakitimu," kata Tom sekarang dan Hermione terkejut mendengar keputusasaan dalam suaranya.

"Terlambat!" Ia berteriak padanya.

Ada ekspresi kebingungan dan bahkan takut melintas di wajah Tom saat mendengar itu. Hermione tidak peduli. Semua itu memang benar, bukan?

Atau apakah memang dirinya yang menyakiti Tom? Dia tidak tahu. Tidak lagi. Satu-satunya hal yang ia tahu adalah bahwa dirinya sedang tersesat. Dan sendirian. Air mata mengalir deras dari matanya dan Hermione terisak, tidak benar-benar tahu apa yang membuatnya sedih. Saat melihatnya menangis, Tom mulai berjalan mendekatinya. Hermione menegang saat melihat gerakannya dan dia langsung mengangkat tongkatnya lagi, mengarahkan pada Tom. Tom berhenti mendekat tapi masih menatapnya dengan keprihatinan yang bersinar lembut di mata abu-abunya.

Hermione menatapnya. Tom harus pergi. Dia butuh sendirian. _Aku tidak mau sendirian._

Hermione memejamkan matanya sesaat dan mencoba menahan air mata. Lalu ia menarik napas dan membukanya lagi. Meskipun dia merasa gemetar dan sakit, tangannya yang memegang tongkat stabil seperti batu.

Hermione memanggil sihirnya saat memutar-mutar tongkatnya dalam gerakan melingkar. Udara di sekelilingnya berputar-putar mengikuti arah tongkatnya. Tidak butuh waktu lama, sebuah pusaran yang mengamuk muncul di depannya yang kelihatannya menyedot semua udara. Amukan pusaran itu menjadi lebih besar dan lebih besar karena dicampur dengan sihir Hermione. Tak lama kemudian Hermione merasa kekuatan pusaran meningkat lagi sehingga ia nyaris tak bisa mengendalikannya. Saat itulah ia berhenti memutar tongkat, tapi menunjuk ke arah Tom.

Lalu ia meneriakkan kutukan berikutnya seperti doa, "Dimitto!"

Pusaran itu bergetar dan tak lama kemudian, Hermione merasakan pusaran itu memisahkan diri darinya dan bergegas menuju Tom. Dia bisa melihat mata abu-abunya melebar kaget seolah-olah ia tidak berharap Hermione menyerangnya dengan kutukan itu. Kemudian Tom langsung melambaikan tongkatnya dalam pola rumit sambil mengucapkan mantra dengan pelan. Hermione tidak melihat adanya perubahan apa-apa dan perisai juga tidak muncul untuk melindungi Tom, tapi ia bisa merasakan sihir di udara berubah.

Kelihatannya sekarang selaput sihir Tom tertanam di seluruh area balkon. Selaput itu bergerak dan menebal di sekitar kutukan Hermione yang mulai kehilangan kekuatannya. Tidak lama kemudian kutukannya benar-benar berhenti dan saat ini tergantung melayang di udara, di antara Hermione dan Tom. Kutukan itu benar-benar dikelilingi sihir Tom. Pemuda itu melambaikan tongkatnya dengan elegan dan sihirnya diperketat di sekitar kutukan sehingga dengan mudah menghancurkannya hingga tak bersisa. Setelah ayunan lain dari tongkat Tom, tiba-tiba Hermione merasa dirinya dikelilingi oleh sihirnya. Dia mencoba mengangkat tongkatnya untuk menangkisnya tapi sia-sia. Hermione tidak bisa bergerak lagi.

"Hermione, tenanglah." Matanya menatap tajam ke Tom saat pemuda itu mencoba menenangkannya.

Tom berdiri di sana, beberapa meter darinya, sambil mengarahkan tongkat padanya. Saat mengamati lebih jauh, Hermione bisa melihat kecemasan berkedip di matanya. Air mata mengalir lagi di wajahnya hingga menetes di jubahnya. Hermione tidak ingin menangis. Tidak ada alasan baginya untuk menangis, bukan? Dia marah dengan air mata yang mengalir tanpa diminta di pipinya. Ia memanggil sihir dan berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk menyingkirkan sihir Tom yang masih menahannya di tempat. Tapi itu sia-sia.

"Maafkan aku." Hermione berhenti berontak saat mendengar suara lembut Tom.

Pemuda itu berjalan ke arahnya. Lagi-lagi Hermione melihat kelembutan di manik abu-abu itu saat menatapnya.

"Seharusnya aku tidak memancingmu," katanya dengan nada lembut.

_Tidak! Tidak ada permintaan maaf._ Hermione memejamkan matanya. Tom tidak bisa meminta maaf. Dirinya tidak diizinkan untuk mengampuni, Tom maupun dirinya sendiri. Sekali lagi ia berusaha memanggil sihirnya meskipun tahu dia tak akan sanggup memecahkan sihir Tom. Tapi saat menggerakkan setiap kekuatannya, Sihir Elder tiba-tiba memilih untuk menunjukkan dirinya lagi. Hermione hampir terkesiap kaget saat Sihir Elder itu menyelubunginya. Seketika ia bisa merasakan bagaimana dirinya terlepas dari sihir Tom, dia bisa bergerak lagi dan mengambil langkah mundur. Kemudian Sihir Elder pecah dan menghilang di balik sihirnya sendiri. Tom membeku di tempatnya saat merasa sihirnya kehilangan kontak dari Hermione. Penglihatan Hermione kabur karena air mata tapi ia masih bisa menyaksikan keheranan di wajah Tom yang memandangnya.

Perlahan Hermione mengangkat tongkat ke arahnya. Lalu ia mengayunkan tangan dan berbisik, "Minuo."

Hermione melihat secercah pengakuan di mata Tom ketika mendengar mantra dan melihat kutukan biru meninggalkan tongkatnya. Dia jelas tahu kutukan itu. Tangannya yang memegang tongkat mengejang sesaat tapi kemudian dia tidak mengangkatnya untuk melemparkan kontra kutukan.

Kutukan itu masih melaju kencang ke arah Tom, berderak marah dengan sihirnya, sementara Tom hanya berdiri di sana. Mata Hermione membelalak lebar ketika menyadari Tom tidak akan mempertahankan diri. Tanpa pikir panjang Hermione kembali mengayunkan tongkatnya dan kutukan itu melenceng dari lintasan aslinya. Kutukan itu meleset, menyerempet lengan kanan Tom dan jatuh ke lantai dengan suara mendesis.

Tom masih memandangnya dengan wajah kosong, dia bahkan tidak bergerak sedikit pun saat kutukan tadi menyerempetnya. Tetapi Hermione melihat ada darah yang mengalir di tangannya dan menetes di lantai yang mengubah salju menjadi merah.

Hermione mundur dan punggungnya membentur dinding Hogwarts. Dia bersandar lemah di dinding. Napasnya terengah-engah saat menatap Tom dengan mata lebar. Tom tidak mengatakan apapun ketika menyimpan tongkatnya di dalam saku jubah, lalu ia berjalan perlahan mendekatinya. Tom mengabaikan tongkatnya yang masih mengacung ke arahnya. Saat mencapai dirinya, Tom berhenti dan menunduk. Raut wajahnya kosong. Kemudian perlahan-lahan Tom memeluk dan menariknya hati-hati ke arahnya. Hermione tidak menghentikannya ketika Tom mendekapnya erat-erat.

"Aku tidak akan melepaskanmu lagi," bisiknya lembut, kali ini terdengar seperti janji.

Mata Hermione terpejam merasakan pelukannya. Tiba-tiba ia merasa begitu lelah dan lemah saat bersandar padanya.

.

Tom bisa merasakan darah menetes di lengannya saat memeluknya dengan erat. Ia terluka, tapi itu bukan masalah. Dia senang karena Hermione tidak lagi melemparkan kutukan padanya. Tom masih tidak mengerti mengapa dia tiba-tiba menyerangnya. Baru saja Hermione memancarkan begitu banyak kemarahan dan kebencian, ia benar-benar terkejut gadis itu menghentikan serangan terakhirnya.

Apa yang telah terjadi?

Terakhir kali melihatnya, Hermione baik-baik saja. Tidak ada jejak kesedihan mengerikan di matanya. Tapi hanya beberapa jam kemudian ia menemukannya terlihat sangat putus asa. Tom merasakannya gemetar dalam pelukannya saat bersandar padanya. Tapi Hermione tidak membalas pelukannya, dia hanya bersandar lemas padanya.

Apa yang telah menyakitinya seperti itu? Tom bertanya pada dirinya sendiri dengan khawatir. Dia hanya berharap bahwa itu bukan salahnya Hermione dalam kondisi seperti sekarang. Namun ia yakin dirinya setidaknya menyebabkan beberapa kemarahan Hermione tadi. Harusnya ia tidak pernah memancingnya selama pertandingan Quidditch hari ini.

Tom cukup terkejut karena kekhawatiran yang dirasakannya saat ini. Bukankah ia telah mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan? Dia telah memancing Hermione dan sengaja membuatnya cemburu hingga akhirnya mengutuk Nicholls. Lalu Hermione menyerah padanya.

Hermione adalah miliknya sekarang. Bukankah itu tujuannya?

Tapi sekarang, di sinilah dia, berdiri dengan sangat khawatir akan kesejahteraannya.

Semua yang diinginkannya adalah memiliki Hermione. Gadis itu adalah penyihir yang kuat, sesuatu yang langka dan luar biasa. Sesuatu yang hanya pantas dimiliki olehnya. Jadi ia harus mendapatkannya, tidak peduli bagaimanapun caranya. Memangnya untuk apa dia peduli akan perasaan Hermione?

Tapi kemudian darimana datangnya kekhawatiran aneh ini? Sekarang Hermione gemetar dalam pelukannya dan ia menemukan dirinya ingin menghiburnya. Dia ingin membuat gadis ini merasa lebih baik dan melupakan kesedihan yang jelas sangat menyakitinya.

Mengapa ia peduli?

Entah bagaimana ia memang peduli. Dia ingin melindungi gadis ini dan menjaganya. Dia tidak ingin Hermione menderita lagi.

_Sungguh aneh._

Ketika tengah mendekapnya begitu erat, Tom menyadari gadis ini kedinginan. Tom teringat Hermione hanya mengenakan jubah sekolah dan baju pendek-konyol yang tidak menutupi apapun. Ia melepaskan pelukannya, mencopot jubah hitamnya dan menyelimuti tubuh mungil Hermione. Gadis itu menatapnya dengan wajah tanpa emosi, tapi Tom hampir merasa ngeri saat ia lagi-lagi melihat kesedihan di matanya. Dengan hati-hati ia memeluk bahunya dan pelan-pelan menuntunnya ke pintu. Tom menuntunnya ke ruang rekreasi. Hermione hanya mengikutinya. Dia tidak mengatakan apapun, namun tetap menampilkan raut wajah kosong. Tom tidak suka sama sekali melihatnya. Sebenarnya cukup membingungkan. Hermione tidak seharusnya terlihat tanpa emosi apapun. Dia tahu Hermione biasanya meledak dengan emosi. Apa yang telah terjadi padanya hingga berhasil memadamkan emosi berapi-api dalam dirinya?

Setelah beberapa saat, mereka sampai di depan ruang rekreasi Gryffindor dan Tom membisikkan kata kunci ke potret konyol yang menjaga pintu masuk. Lalu ia melangkah ke ruang rekreasi. Ruangan itu gelap. Semua murid tampaknya telah terlelap di tempat tidur, tidak mengejutkan karena sekarang hampir jam dua pagi. Tom berjalan ke tangga yang setahunya mengarah ke kamar perempuan. Sebelum menaiki tangga, ia menarik tongkatnya dan mengucapkan mantra. Dia tidak mau dilempar dari tangga oleh mantra yang aktif ketika ada laki-laki mencoba untuk menaikinya.

_Pendiri sekolah kuno bodoh._

Saat Tom mendaki tangga, ia melirik cemas pada Hermione. Wajahnya masih tanpa emosi apapun saat menatap ke depannya. Tom ragu gadis itu menyadari kemana ia menuntunnya sekarang. Tapi dia tahu Hermione mengikutinya bukan karena percaya padanya. Itu lebih karena Hermione tampaknya tidak peduli tentang apa yang akan terjadi padanya. Saat Tom akhirnya mencapai kamar perempuan tahun keenam, dia hati-hati membukan pintu. Ia cukup lega menemukan kamar dalam keadaan gelap seperti ruang rekreasi. Hal terakhir yang ia butuhkan adalah sekelompok gadis-gadis menginterogasinya tentang apa yang dia lakukan di kamar perempuan. Tom masuk dan setelah mengamati sekeliling, ia diam-diam berjalan ke satu-satunya ranjang yang kosong di kamar. Hermione masih mengikutinya. Di masa lalu, Tom akan sangat senang dengan kepatuhannya, tapi sekarang kepatuhan itu sangat mengganggunya.

Ketika mereka tiba di tengah kamar, dengan hati-hati Tom melepaskan jubah hitamnya yang terlalu besar untuk Hermione, dari bahunya. Lalu ia melepaskan jubah Hermione dan melemparnya di sandaran kursi di depan meja kecil di samping ranjang. Hermione sekarang berdiri di sana tanpa apapun kecuali baju tidur aneh yang dipakainya sementara mata cokelatnya yang besar menatap Tom. Dia tampak begitu rapuh dan lemah saat ini. Benar-benar tidak terlihat seperti gadis yang tadi menyerangnya dengan kutukan serius dan kuat di menara Astronomi.

Tom benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan. Dia bingung. Apa yang telah terjadi pada Hermione?

._._._._._._._._.

Hermione mengikuti Tom menyusuri koridor kastil Hogwarts yang gelap. Dia tidak tahu kemana Tom membawanya, dia juga tidak peduli. Rasa dingin menusuknya. Dia merasakan lengan Tom di bahunya, tetapi tidak berpengaruh untuk mengusir rasa dingin menusuk begitu dalam, dia ragu rasa dingin itu hanya berhubungan dengan suhu udara. Dia merasakan sakit dan nyeri yang berdenyut-denyut di pelipisnya. Tapi entah kenapa dia tidak mau peduli tentang itu. Dia merasa sangat hampa. Rasanya seakan semua perasaan dan emosi telah mati rasa. Rasanya tidak ada apapun lagi. Kemarahan yang membakar telah meninggalkannya dan bahkan kebencian itu hilang. Rasanya seolah-olah kemarahan yang baru saja mengamuk telah menghancurkan semua emosi lain hingga tak ada yang tersisa. Hanya kekosongan.

Hal berikutnya yang ia sadari adalah Tom melepas jubah hitamnya dengan lembut. Hermione menatapnya. Masih ada kekhawatiran mengejutkan yang berkedip di mata abu-abu itu. Lalu Tom meraih tangannya dan menggandengnya ke ranjang. Hermione agak terkejut ketika menyadari ranjang itu adalah miliknya. Mereka berada di kamarnya? Merasa sangat lelah, Hermione duduk di kasur. Tom mengambil selimut dan menyelimutinya sebelum akhirnya duduk di tepi ranjang. Tom menutup kelambu dan melemparkan mantra peredam di tempat tidurnya. Hermione menarik selimutnya ketat untuk menghilangkan rasa dingin. Lalu ia menyandarkan punggungnya di kepala ranjang dan menekuk lututnya.

"Apa yang telah terjadi padamu?" dia mendengar Tom bertanya.

Walaupun suaranya terdengar lembut, Hermione bisa mendengar ketegasan merembes di balik kata-katanya. Matanya beralih lagi ke Tom. Pemuda itu duduk di tempat tidur dan memandangnya penuh perhatian. Apa yang harus ia katakan pada Tom? Bahwa dia telah melakukan perbuatan tercela? Bahwa dia telah melakukan hal-hal yang mengerikan di masa lalunya? Bahwa dia adalah seorang pembunuh?

Semua ironi yang terjadi tidak luput dari perhatian Hermione. Dia duduk di sini, dengan pria yang suatu hari nanti akan menjadi penyebab perang yang akan merampas hidup banyak orang. Tapi sekarang, di antara mereka berdua, dialah orang yang telah mengakhiri hidup seseorang.

Hermione tidak mengatakan apapun tapi hanya terus menatapnya kaku. Karena ia tidak menjawab, Tom bergeser lebih dekat dengannya sampai akhirnya duduk bersila di depannya.

"Ini bukan hanya tentang kau mengutuk Nicholls. Ini lebih dari itu," ujar Tom lembut sambil mengamatinya.

Hermione balas memandangnya. Tom benar. Ini lebih dari sekedar Nicholls. Lebih dari itu.

"Tadi kau menuduhku tidak tahu apa-apa tentangmu," kata Tom tenang. "Mengapa kau tidak menceritakannya padaku?"

"Aku…aku tidak bisa…" akhirnya Hermione berbisik.

"Hermione, apa yang telah terjadi padamu sebelum datang ke Hogwarts?" tanyanya lembut. "Apakah kau telah dihadapkan dengan perang di Perancis?"

Hermione mengalihkan matanya. Selalu berujung ke satu ini, bukan? Perang. Dia bisa merasakan air mata mulai mengancam untuk jatuh. Konyol sekali. Bagaimana bisa dia duduk di sini dan mulai menangis setelah semua yang ia lakukan?

"Kau pernah cerita tentang teman-teman dan keluargamu," sekarang Tom berkata dengan nada merenung. "Dan kau bilang padaku bahwa mereka meninggal."

Hermione tidak tahan lagi. Air mata jatuh di wajahnya.

"Tapi bagaimana mereka bisa meninggal?" tanya Tom lembut. "Apakah mereka bertempur dalam perang?"

Hermione masih tidak menatap Tom.

"Apa _kau_ juga harus ikut bertempur dalam peperangan?" ia akhirnya bertanya ragu-ragu.

"Tidak," kata Hermione pelan. Lalu ia menoleh pada Tom perlahan. Pemuda itu menatapnya dengan sorot mata lunak. Tom tampak lega dengan jawabannya, tapi Hermione belum selesai, jadi ia melanjutkan kalimatnya tanpa emosi,

"Aku tidak _harus_ bertempur. Aku _memilih_ untuk bertempur."

.

Mata Tom terpaku padanya selama beberapa saat. Ketidakpercayaan melintasi wajahnya. Tom bahkan tidak tahu mengapa ia mengajukan pertanyaan itu. Dia tahu bahwa ada sesuatu yang menyakitinya. Sejak ia melihat sendiri keadaan Hermione saat Natal, dia tahu bahwa sesuatu telah terjadi padanya. Dan itu berhubungan dengan perang dimana Hermione melarikan diri darinya. Tapi ini, ia benar-benar tidak mengharapkannya.

Tom menatapnya dan menonton air mata mengalir dari matanya. Sangat kontras dengan kurangnya emosi di wajah cantiknya.

"Kenapa?" ia akhirnya bertanya.

"Karena aku punya kekuatan untuk mengubah keadaan. Karena aku tidak sanggup meninggalkan teman-temanku," bisiknya dengan suara datar.

"Tapi…tapi…" Tom terbata-bata sambil memandangnya kaget. "Usiamu baru tujuh belas."

Hermione tertawa pahit.

"Kau pikir perang memikirkan batasan umur?" Kemudian ia melanjutkan dan senyum pahit menghilang dari wajahnya, "Aku tidak ingin ikut perang. Aku benar-benar tidak mau. Tapi tidak ada pilihan lain." Hermione berhenti lama dan Tom terkejut dengan raut wajahnya yang keras, tidak cocok dengan mata cokelatnya yang hampa.

"Meskipun demikian, semuanya baik-baik saja awalnya. Aku punya alasan untuk berperang dan aku memiliki sahabat-sahabatku. Tapi kemudian…" air mata menetes lebih deras di pipinya. "…kemudian mereka meninggal," bisiknya dengan suara sakit. "Dan aku tidak bisa menolong mereka."

Tom memandangnya. Kesedihan itu kembali di mata indahnya. Tapi sekarang ia tahu mengapa ia memakai ekspresi itu di wajahnya. Ia selalu beranggapan bahwa Hermione dalam beberapa cara telah dihadapkan pada perang yang akhirnya menyebabkan dia melarikan diri dari negara itu. Tapi Tom tak pernah menyangka Hermione ikut ambil bagian dalam pertempuran-pertempuran sebenarnya. Dia tidak mau membayangkan bagaimana Hermione harus bertarung melawan para penyihir hitam itu.

Itu menjelaskan banyak hal. Hermione mampu melakukan sihir yang melampaui semua tahun keenam. Dan itu menjelaskan mengapa tubuhnya ditutupi begitu banyak bekas luka. Tom mengepalkan tangannya saat teringat bekas luka yang memutih di tubuhnya.

"Aku ingin kembali hidup seperti sebelum perang." Tom mendengar suara Hermione yang bergetar. "Aku ingin menghentikan kejahatan."

Pandangan Tom kembali padanya dan dia menemukan Hermione menatapnya aneh.

"Tapi kami berjuang sangat lama, yang perlahan-lahan membuatku melupakan tujuan kami." Air mata mengalir lagi di pipinya saat berujar dengan lembut, "Dan begitu banyak temanku meninggal dan bahkan berharap meninggalkanku pada akhirnya. Yang tersisa adalah bagaimana caranya untuk bertahan hidup dan berjuang."

Tom menyaksikan Hermione mengangkat tangan dan mencoba menyeka air matanya. Lalu ia kembali menatapnya dan tiba-tiba muncul ekspresi kesakitan di wajahnya.

"Aku munafik," bisik Hermione gemetar. "Aku selalu berpikir bahwa aku berjuang di sisi yang benar, di sisi baik. Tapi apakah aku lebih baik daripada penyihir hitam yang kulawan?" Dia berhenti sesaat sebelum melanjutkan dengan kepahitan dalam suaranya, "Aku bahkan mungkin lebih buruk. Aku menyatakan diri di sisi baik dan adil, tapi akhirnya aku tidak lebih dari seorang pembunuh."

Tom mengangkat alisnya karena kaget.

"Tidak ada cara lain," kata Hermione dengan nada hampir memohon saat melihat raut kaget di wajahnya. "Mereka tidak bisa dihentikan hanya dengan membius mereka."

"Aku tidak menyalahkanmu," Tom akhirnya meyakinkannya ketika telah berhasil mengatasi kekagetannya. "Kau melakukan apa yang harus kau lakukan untuk bertahan hidup. Aku pun akan melakukan hal yang sama."

"Mungkin," ucap Hermione datar.

Lalu Hermione mengalihkan mata darinya sebelum berucap pelan, "Dan Nicholls? Sebelum perang, aku pasti tidak akan mengutuknya. Tapi sekarang…"

Tiba-tiba saja Hermione berdesis jijik, "Aku benci dengan diriku yang sekarang." Dia melanjutkan dengan pelan, "Aku yang sekarang mengerikan. Aku takut padanya. Tapi‒" Dia ragu-ragu kemudian matanya kembali ke Tom lagi. "Selama dua tahun aku telah menyerahkan diriku untuk perang itu. Aku telah menyerah pada semua harapan. Dan sekarang, kupikir aku sudah terlambat."

"Apanya yang terlambat?" Tom bertanya langsung.

"Untuk berubah kembali," bisik Hermione bergetar.

Dia menatap Tom, memintanya untuk mengatakan bahwa itu belum terlalu terlambat. Takut mendengar kebenaran: bahwa dia layak untuk menderita seperti ini. Hermione bisa melihat sesuatu berkedip dalam mata abu-abu itu. Tapi dia tidak yakin apa itu. Lalu mendadak Tom bergeser lebih dekat dengannya hingga duduk di sampingnya dan bersandar di kepala ranjang. Tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun, Tom memeluknya dengan satu lengan lalu menariknya mendekat. Hermione menegang saat Tom memeluknya.

Dia seharusnya tidak begitu dekat dengan pemuda ini. Pemuda ini adalah alasan mengapa ia melalui begitu banyak penderitaan.

Tidak, _Tom _tidak seharusnya dekat dengannya karena Hermione sedang menyebarkan kegelapan yang bisa memadamkan segala sesuatu yang baik.

Hermione bingung sekarang.

Dan dia telah tersesat dalam kegelapan.

_Terlambat untuk kembali._

"Tidak apa-apa, Hermione," bisikan lembut Tom membujuknya. "Di manapun dirimu, kau tidak sendirian. Aku bersamamu."

Hermione menarik napas gemetar saat mendengar itu. Lalu tangannya menggenggam kuat kain _pullover_ hijau Tom dan dia bersandar padanya. Isakan diam mengguncang tubuhnya saat ia menangis. Dia merasakan Tom memeluknya dengan kedua tangan sebelum akhirnya mendekapnya erat. Hermione membenamkan wajahnya ke dada Tom saat air matanya mengalir deras.

Dia merasa ngeri tentang hal-hal yang ia lakukan selama perang. Bayangan-bayangan memuakkan yang selama ini menemaninya masih menyerang pikirannya. Ia telah melihat sangat banyak penderitaan dan kesakitan. Dia tahu perang itu entah bagaimana merusaknya. Sesuatu dalam dirinya telah mati. Sejak ia meninggalkan zamannya dan terutama karena semua orang yang mengerti kesedihannya telah meninggal, Hermione benar-benar merasa sendirian dan terisolasi dari orang lain. Hidupnya terus berlanjut tapi anehnya dia tidak mampu ambil bagian dari hidup ini. Dia hanya memiliki misi untuk dijalankan. Tapi bukankah masih ada kesempatan untuk hidup? Lebih dari sekedar berjuang dan mencoba menyelesaikan misi?

Dia tidak ingin menanggung kesepian lagi.

Jemarinya mencengkeram seragam _pullover_ Tom kuat-kuat. Dia merasakan panas tubuh Tom selama memeluknya. Mungkin ini adalah saat untuk melangkah keluar dari kesendiriannya. Mungkin ia harus menerima sentuhan yang jelas ditawarkan oleh Tom.

Hermione terus memeluk Tom sambil terisak-isak di dadanya.

Dia tidak tahu berapa lama waktu yang dihabiskan hingga akhirnya isak tangisnya mereda dan matanya kering. Tapi dia berhenti menangis meskipun masih memeluk Tom erat-erat. Dia merasa lemah dan sangat lelah. Beberapa saat kemudian ia merasakan Tom mengecup dahinya lembut sebelum berbisik,

"Sudah malam. Cobalah untuk tidur."

Hermione mengangguk dan membiarkan Tom membaringkannya di kasur. Dia meringkuk di bawah selimut. Akhirnya ia dapat merasakan kehangatan menyebar di tubuhnya dan mengusir rasa dingin menusuk. Lalu Tom membelai kepalanya lembut sebelum bangkit dari ranjang. Hermione meraih tangannya dan menatapnya. Kelembutan masih bersinar di manik abu-abu indah itu.

"Bisakah kau menemaniku sampai aku tertidur?" tanyanya ragu-ragu.

Tom menyeringai ke arahnya.

"Apakah itu artinya kau tidak memutuskanku?" tanyanya dengan nada sedikit menggoda, meskipun Hermione bisa mendengar kecemasan di baliknya.

Hermione menatapnya cukup lama. Memikirkan tentang perang yang baru akan dimulai dalam waktu lima puluh tahun ke depan dan semua orang yang telah gugur dalam perang ini. Dia merenungkan tentang si penyihir hitam, ramalan dan ketidakpastian waktu. _Waktu_ memiliki konsep yang terlalu besar untuk dipahami sepenuhnya.

"Ya," akhirnya ia berbisik lembut, tidak tahu apakah ia telah melakukan kejahatan mengerikan dengan bersama Tom. Tapi dia memutuskan untuk mempercayai perasaan hangat yang melandanya sekarang.

Hermione tersenyum lembut padanya saat melihat ekspresi lega melintasi wajah tampannya. Kemudian Tom kembali duduk di ranjang di sampingnya dengan punggung bersandar di kepala ranjang. Hermione meringkuk lebih dekat padanya. Dia sangat lelah sekarang. Tapi ia merasa lebih baik, entah bagaimana rasanya lebih ringan. Dia meringkuk pada Tom, menghirup aroma tubuhnya yang menyenangkan dan menikmati kehangatan dari tubuhnya.

Tom tidak perlu mengatakan apapun. Kehadirannya sudah cukup untuk menghiburnya. Rasanya jauh lebih baik karena mengetahui Tom ada di sana untuknya.

{{{{{{{+}}}}}}}

.

Setelah melewati malam tanpa mimpi buruk, Hermione duduk di Aula Besar untuk sarapan. Dia meraih teko kopi dan menuangnya ke cangkir. Saat meletakkan teko di atas meja, matanya berkelana ke meja Slytherin. Tatapannya mendarat ke Nicholls yang duduk di sana dan tampaknya sedang mengobrol dengan sekelompok gadis Slytherin lain. Hermione lega melihat Nicholls tampak normal lagi. Kutukan itu tidak mengakibatkan kerusakan permanen. Dia masih merasa buruk karena telah mengutuk gadis itu. Hermione mengalihkan pandangannya dari Nicholls ke Tom yang duduk di kursinya yang biasa. Tom melihatnya juga dan senyum kecil bermain di bibirnya, kelembutan akrab berkilauan di mata abu-abunya. Sebuah senyum manis merayap di wajah Hermione saat mengamatinya.

Ketika terbangun, Tom telah meninggalkan kamarnya. Hermione sedikit kecewa tapi mungkin itu adalah yang terbaik. Jika tidak, pasti akan jadi hari merepotkan dimana teman sekamarnya akan sangat cerewet kalau mereka sampai menemukan Tom Riddle berbaring di ranjang Hermione.

Pikiran Hermione berjalan kembali ke tadi malam. Ke semua hal yang telah dikatakan dan dilakukannya.

Dia tidak tahu apakah keputusannya untuk tinggal bersama Tom memang benar. Rasanya seolah ia mengkhianati teman-temannya. Mengkhianati setiap keyakinannya. Masih ada ketakutan bahwa entah bagaimana ia merusak waktu dengan kehadirannya di zaman ini.

Ya, dia sangat takut. Tapi tetap saja, dia telah membuat keputusan. Tidak ada kepastian apakah dia merubah waktu dengan kehadirannya di periode ini atau apakah kehadirannya di sinilah yang menciptakan garis waktu seperti di zamannya. Sangat lancang untuk menganggap dirinya mampu memahami efek kehadirannya di masa lalu.

Itu aneh mengingat ia memutuskan untuk mengikuti saran Ron yang pernah diberikan padanya. Ron menyuruhnya untuk berhenti menganalisis segala sesuatu dan hanya mempercayai perasaannya.

Hermione masih menatap Tom. Dia tahu bahwa ada banyak perasaan yang terlibat untuk Tom Riddle. Tidak semua perasaan itu positif. Dia tidak pernah bisa melupakan siapa Tom. Terlalu banyak yang telah terjadi. Kegelapan dalam diri Tom sudah terlihat, meskipun sebagian besar orang tidak bisa melihatnya. Hermione bisa. Terkadang ia bisa melihat sesuatu tersembunyi di balik mata abu-abu itu, sebuh jurang kegelapan. Tapi selain kegelapan menakutkan, ada jauh lebih banyak lagi. Tom adalah satu-satunya yang bisa membuatnya merasa lebih baik. Memang ada kegelapan dalam diri Tom, tapi pemuda itu mampu menarik Hermione keluar dari kegelapannya sendiri. Tak bisa dipungkiri bahwa dia membutuhkan Tom. Saat mengamatinya, Hermione bisa merasakan lagi sensasi hangat dan kesemutan.

Hermione menarik napas dalam-dalam. Keputusannya telah ditetapkan. Dia akan tetap bersama Tom. Mungkin ia akan menyesalinya nanti, mungkin juga tidak. Tak ada yang tahu masa depan apa yang akan terjadi.

Dia tertawa pelan saat itu. Entah bagaimana semuanya jadi terbalik.

"Apa kau bahkan mendengarku?" sebuah suara di sampingnya bertanya putus asa.

Hermione mendongak dan menemukan Longbottom mengerutkan kening padanya. Dia duduk tepat di sampingnya. Sementara Lupin dan Weasley telah duduk di kursi di hadapannya. Hermione hampir mengerang saat menyaksikan tampilan kekhawatiran di wajah pemuda-pemuda ini. Kemarin mereka terlalu gembira dengan kemenangan mereka di pertandingan Quidditch. Meskipun untuk Lupin, Hermione mengasumsikan kegembiraannya lebih berkaitan dengan Stella Lovegood. Apapun alasannya, suasana hati mereka yang bagus telah menghentikan mereka dari memarahinya karena tiba-tiba menghilang setelah pertandingan. Sebuah kesalahan yang tampaknya ingin mereka tebus sekarang.

"Kau tidak boleh menghilang tiba-tiba begitu saja," lanjut Longbottom mengomel. "Bagaimana kalau dia menemukanmu sendirian?"

'Dia' yang dimaksud Longbottom pastilah Tom. Teman-teman Gryffindor-nya masih berpikir Tom mengganggunya. Hermione sadar bahwa sudah saatnya dia mengatakan pada mereka tentang Tom dan dirinya. Terutama karena sekarang dia telah memutuskan untuk bersama Tom. Tapi dia tidak tahu bagaimana caranya memberitahu mereka. Mereka sangat tidak percaya pada Tom. Bahkan membenci Tom, setidaknya untuk Longbottom. Dia harus mengakui bahwa kebencian mereka itu tidak tak berdasar.

"Dengar, kalian tidak perlu khawatir tentang aku," kata Hermione pada Longbottom dengan nada menenangkan. "Sungguh, aku bisa menjaga diri."

Longbottom hanya mendesah dan menggeleng frustasi. Kemudian ia berpaling pada Lupin dan berkata, "Apa yang merasuki pikiranmu, membiarkan Hermione berkeliaran sendirian?"

Hermione mengangkat alis saat melihat raut penyesalan di wajah Lupin.

"Aku sudah bilang aku minta maaf," kata Lupin dengan suara kecil.

_Oh Merlin, aku benar-benar harus memberitahu mereka_, pikir Hermione melihat diskusi teman-temannya. _Tapi bagaimana?_

"Hermione, kau harus lebih berhati-hati," kata Weasley dalam nada yang serius. "Riddle itu kejam. Dan dia tahu banyak kutukan jahat."

"Ya, dia itu bajingan," Longbottom tidak ragu mengatakan itu padanya.

_Kau ini seorang pengecut!_ Hermione berteriak untuk dirinya sendiri. Tetapi tiga Gryffindor ini adalah satu-satunya temannya di periode ini. _Hell_, hanya mereka temannya yang ia punya di setiap periode waktu, termasuk periodenya. Dia tidak ingin kehilangan mereka. Tapi menunda-nunda kebenaran tidak akan membuat segalanya lebih mudah.

"Er…dengar…: Hermione mulai berbicara dengan terbata-bata.

Dia dipotong Longbottom saat ia berbicara pada dua temannya yang lain, "Kita lupakan saja yang kemarin. Itu hanya air di bawah jembatan. Tapi mulai sekarang kita harus lebih memperhatikan Hermione. Si brengsek jahat itu tidak boleh dekat-dekat dia."

Hermione menonton dua pemuda lainnya mengangguk saat itu dan kali ini dia tidak bisa menahan erangan frustasi dari mulutnya. Para pengawalnya hanya mengabaikannya dan tidak mendengarnya. Hermione kemudian keluar dari percakapan mereka dan membiarkan mereka terus membuat rencana tentang cara terbaik melindunginya dari rencana jahat Tom. Sementara suara dalam kepalanya tidak berhenti memanggilnya pengecut.

Setelah beberapa saat, Hermione senang karena teman-temannya sekarang telah berhenti bicara tentang dia. Percakapan berkelana ke topik lain.

Longbottom sekarang menceritakan kembali pertandingan kemarin dengan antusias, "Aku tidak akan pernah melupakan ekspresi muka Avery." Dia menyeringai ke Weasley agak keji. "Bludger-mu memukulnya dengan sangat baik, kan."

"Tentu saja." Weasley tertawa.

"Melayani dia dengan benar," seru Longbottom puas.

Hermione lega mereka telah berhenti mengkhawatirkan dia, setidaknya untuk sementara waktu. Walaupun begitu, tidak berarti ia bisa terus berbohong pada mereka selamanya. Mereka harus tahu tentang Tom.

_Dan kau benar-benar harus berhenti menjadi pengecut! _ suara kecil memberitahunya.

Akhirnya mereka selesai sarapan dan Hermione bangkit dari meja sambil bertanya-tanya bagaimana ia bisa melarikan diri dari teman-temannya nanti. Dia masih tenggelam dalam pikirannya selama mereka berempat berjalan ke pintu keluar. Tiba-tiba ia melihat teman-temannya berhenti bicara sehingga Hermione memandang mereka. Dia terkejut saat melihat senyum di wajah Weasley dan Longbottom lenyap. Keningnya berkerut dan mengikuti arah tatapan mereka. Matanya dengan cepat mendarat pada Tom yang sedang berjalan ke arahnya. Jelas Tom melihatnya bangkit dari meja dan ingin bicara padanya. Hermione tersenyum padanya.

Saat Tom mendekatinya, Hermione melihat kerutan muncul di antara alisnya saat pandangannya tertuju pada tiga pemuda itu. Hermione melirik ke samping dan menemukan Weasley, Longbottom, dan Lupin berdiri di sampingnya, dan mereka semua menatap tajam pada Tom.

_Ini buruk_, pikir Hermione panik. Dia harus segera memberitahu mereka. Tom berhenti di depannya dan tiga pengawalnya.

"Apa mau_mu_?" Longbottom mendesis mengancam pada Tom.

Tom melengkungkan satu alis dengan anggun dan menatap Longbottom dengan bosan. Lalu pandangannya beralih dari Longbottom ke dua pemuda lainnya sampai akhirnya mendarat di Hermione. Tom berdiri di sana, di depannya, menatapnya santai dan topeng kosongnya terpasang lagi, Hermione melihat dengan agak kecewa. Lalu ia melihat kilatan nakal berkedip di mata abu-abu itu.

"Aku hanya memeriksa apakah DeCerto berhasil bertahan selama pertandingan kemarin," kata Tom tak acuh, berpaling ke Longbottom. "Aku agak berharap Bludger menghantam kepalanya. Dia benar-benar menyakiti pandangan."

Hermione menyaksikan muka Longbottom memerah sementara tangannya mengejang. Weasley dan Lupin juga memelototi Tom dengan sinis. Tapi sebelum salah satu dari mereka sempat berteriak pada Tom, _atau mengutuknya!_, Hermione membalas, mencoba terdengar sedingin Tom,

"Aku tadi juga berpikir tentang hal yang sama. Sayang sekali kau masih ada di sini, bukan?"

Hermione bisa melihat binar geli di balik topeng datar Tom saat ia menyipitkan mata dan berkata angkuh, "Benar-benar, DeCerto, kau harusnya tetap tinggal di tempat dimana kau berasal. Dimana itu? Jerman?"

Hermione mengangkat alisnya sambil maju menuju Tom dan mencemoohnya, berusaha keras untuk tidak tertawa, "Bukan Jerman, bodoh! Perancis!"

"Kau berani menghinaku?" Tom mendesis mengancam padanya saat ia juga maju menuju Hermione.

Hermione sekali lagi terkesan dengan kemampuan aktingnya. Dia aktor yang bagus. Dia harusnya ketakutan kalau tidak ada binar geli yang berkilauan di mata abu-abunya.

"Kupikir kau harus dihukum untuk itu!" Tom melanjutkan dengan suara rendah dan berbahaya.

Dari ekor mata, Hermione bisa melihat ketiga teman Gryffindor nya tegang mendengar perkataan Tom. Tapi sebelum mereka bisa bereaksi, Tom telah mengambil langkah terakhir yang memisahkannya dari Hermione. Lalu Tom melingkarkan tangan di pinggangnya dan menariknya mendekat. Tangan satunya meraih dagunya dan mengangkat kepalanya hingga ia mendongak. Wajahnya masih datar tapi Hermione tidak tertipu. Dia masih melihat kelembutan di matanya saat secara diam-diam Tom meminta izin. Cepat atau lambat teman-temannya pasti akan tahu, lebih cepat lebih baik, pikir Hermione, sedikit gugup.

Lalu ia tersenyum mengizinkan.

Matanya terpejam saat bibir Tom berada di bibirnya. Tangannya berjalan ke punggungnya dan mencengkeram jubah hitam Slytherin nya saat Tom menariknya lebih dekat. Semua pikiran hilang dari kepalanya saat Tom menciumnya dengan lembut. Dia hanya mendengar dari jauh napas terkejut dan marah teman-temannya. Dia tidak menyadari sama sekali saat kebisingan di Aula Besar semakin berkurang.

Kemudian Tom memisahkan diri darinya dan Hermione mendesah sambil menyandarkan kepala di dadanya.

"Apa…apa yang kau lakukan?" Hermione mendengar suara marah Longbottom dan bertanya-tanya kepada siapa pertanyaan itu ditujukan. Tom? Atau dia?

Dia menatap Tom dan melihatnya menyeringai sombong pada tiga Gryffindor yang berdiri di belakang Hermione.

"Hilangkan seringai itu dari wajahmu," Hermione memerintahkannya tegas.

Tom menatapnya dan kemudian berbisik geli di telinganya, "Maaf, tak sengaja. Ini adalah kebiasaan Slytherin, kau tahu."

Hermione memutar matanya sebelum berkata kesal, "Kau masih melakukannya, Tom."

Tom tertawa padanya, lalu melepaskannya. Hermione menguatkan diri sebelum berbalik menghadapi teman-temannya. Mereka berdiri di sana, masing-masing dari mereka menatapnya dalam berbagai tingkat keterkejutan dan kemarahan. Hermione mencengkeram lengan Tom dengan satu tangan saat mengamati teman-temannya. Lupin terlihat sangat terkejut. Dia tidak terlalu menyetujui tindakannya, tapi Hermione menebak setidaknya ada sedikit pemahaman dan penerimaan di mata Lupin. Weasley berdiri di sampingnya. Dia juga menatapnya bingung sambil menggeleng tak percaya.

Longbottom, meskipun, adalah hal yang berbeda. Wajahnya telah berubah ungu dan tangannya mengepal marah saat tatapannya mengembara dari Hermione ke Tom dan tangan Hermione yang mencengkeram Tom. Hermione menarik napas dalam-dalam untuk menenangkan diri. Itu tidak membantu. Sekarang ia harus jujur dengan mereka.

"Er…" Hermione mulai dengan suara pelan dan malu-malu. "…kalian semua kenal Tom. Yah, jelas." Dia tertawa gugup kemudian melanjutkan dengan buru-buru, "Kami…eh…kami, semacam, berkencan."

"'Semacam'?" tanya Tom mengangkat alis padanya.

Hermione menyikut pinggangnya dan berbisik dengan suara bosan, "Kau benar-benar tidak membantu, Tom!"

Tom terkikik lagi berkata mengejek, "Aku tidak pernah bilang aku akan membantu." Lalu ia membungkuk dan mencium pipinya.

Pastinya menyebabkan muka Longbottom menjadi lebih gelap. Hermione melihat tangan kanannya masih berkedut seolah-olah ingin menarik tongkat sihirnya. Dia merasa bersalah sekarang. Mungkin harusnya ia memberi peringatan atau sesuatu sebelum ia mencium Tom di depan Longbottom. Dilihat dari tampang membunuh di wajah Longbottom, ia harus bicara dengan teman-temannya sekarang. Dia tak mau mempertaruhkan Longbottom untuk menantang Tom berduel.

"Tom?" Hermione menatapnya. "Aku harus berbicara dengan mereka. Bisakah kau meninggalkan kami dulu?"

Tom mengalihkan pandangan dari tiga pemuda Gryffindor di depannya dan menatapnya. Hermione hampir mendesah frustasi melihat kerutan marah di wajahnya.

"Mengapa kau harus sendirian saja dengan mereka untuk melakukan itu?" ia menuntut ingin tahu.

"Ayolah. Jangan begitu. Aku harus menyelesaikan masalah ini dengan mereka," Hermione berusaha menyakinkannya. Lalu ia bergeser sedikit ke Tom dan berucap, "Apa kau tidak punya sesuatu untuk dilakukan? Seperti memerintah para pengikutmu yang tersayang?"

Tom hanya menyipitkan matanya tapi tidak bergerak.

"_Please_, Tom," kata Hermione ketika mencoba melawan rasa frustasinya. "Kita akan bertemu lagi nanti, oke?"

Hermione memandangnya dengan memohon dan Tom masih merengut padanya. Tapi setelah beberapa saat ia menyerah dan berkata enggan,

"Baiklah. Tapi kita akan bicara setelah itu."

Hermione mengangguk padanya dan mendorongnya menjauh. Kali ini Tom menurut dan meninggalkan mereka. Meskipun begitu, Tom tidak lupa memberi pelototan jahat ke Longbottom.

Hermione kembali menghadapi ketiga temannya, setidaknya dia berharap mereka masih mau berteman dengannya. Mereka terpaku di tempatnya dan menatapnya tak percaya. Yang pertama sadar adalah Longbottom. Wajahnya masih ungu dan kerutan marah muncul di antara alisnya saat ia meraih tangan Hermione dan menariknya keluar Aula Besar. Weasley dan Lupin mengikuti di belakang mereka. Sepanjang ia diseret keluar dari Aula Besar, Hermione melirik sekilas ke murid-murid lain yang masih duduk di meja Gryffindor. Mereka melongo padanya dan jelas menonton kejadian tadi. Bahkan anak-anak asrama lain juga ikut menonton, Hermione melihatnya dengan frustasi.

Longbottom baru melepaskan tangannya saat ia menarik Hermione ke dalam kelas kosong. Hermione kemudian melihat Weasley dan Lupin masuk ke kelas. Weasley menutup pintu di belakangnya dan menatapnya lagi, wajahnya tak seperti biasanya, dia tidak tersenyum.

"Apa itu tadi?" Perhatian Hermione dibawa kembali ke Longbottom yang berteriak marah.

"Aku…aku…" ujar Hermione saat tatapan sengit Longbottom memukulnya. Kemudian suaranya hilang dan dengan gugup ia meremas-remas lengan jubah seragamnya.

"Kenapa kau biarkan _Tom Riddle_ menciummu?" Longbottom meraung padanya.

Hermione tersentak mendengar teriakannya. Dia tahu Longbottom membenci Tom. Tentu saja dia tidak bisa mengerti begitu saja.

"Maafkan aku," kata Hermione takut-takut sambil menunduk memandang tangannya. "Seharusnya aku memberitahu kalian lebih cepat."

"Memberitahu apa?" tanya Longbottom marah. "Bahwa kau mencium bajingan kotor itu? Dan di Aula besar, juga. Kau beruntung tidak ada guru yang melihatmu melakukan itu. Terutama Legifer. Kau pasti akan didetensi sampai lulus."

_Apa? _Mengapa ia didetensi hanya karena mencium seseorang? Hermione bingung.

"Marc, _please_," kata Lupin dengan suara menenangkan. "Tenanglah. Aku yakin Hermione bisa menjelaskan semuanya."

Longbottom menyipitkan mata pada Lupin dan melipat tangan di dada tapi ia berhenti berteriak. Hermione menatap berterima kasih pada Lupin.

"Aku tahu bahwa aku pernah punya konflik dengan Tom‒" Perkataan Hermione terputus saat Longbottom mendengus kecut. "Tapi aku salah tentang dia." Dia melanjutkan dengan pelan tapi tegas. "Kami pernah bertemu saat liburan dan dia benar-benar baik dan‒"

"Oh," Longbottom memotongnya dengan cemoohan yang menetes dalam suaranya. "Jadi, dia _baik_, ya?"

"Marc, biarkan dia menyelesaikannya," Lupin mengkritik temannya.

Longbottom berpaling dari Lupin dan berkata dalam nada yang hampir terkontrol, "Itu konyol. Kita berbicara tentang Riddle sekarang. Dia seorang bajingan, kau tahu itu."

"Bukan!" Hermione berkata dan sekarang ada kemarahan dalam suaranya.

"Dia JAHAT, Hermione!" Longbottom berteriak padanya.

Hermione membuka mulutnya untuk membalas, tapi…

_Well, Longbottom benar. _ Hermione dengan enggan mengakui saat menutup mulutnya dan menatap marah Longbottom.

"Lihat? Kau bahkan tidak bisa menyangkalnya," seru Longbottom penuh kemenangan.

"Dia pacarku!" Sekarang Hermione berteriak pada Longbottom. Dia terkejut dengan keyakinan dalam suaranya.

Longbottom tidak menjawab tapi hanya memandangnya berang. Kemudian tanpa berkata-kata, Longbottom berbalik dan keluar dari kelas dengan marah.

Hermione menatap pintu tempat Longbottom baru saja pergi dan semua kemarahan itu tiba-tiba hilang. Dia mendesah lelah dan bersandar di salah satu meja. Tadi sama sekali tak berhasil. Longbottom tampaknya benar-benar marah padanya. Tapi apa yang bisa ia perbuat? Dia menyukai Tom dan kalau Longbottom tidak bisa menerima itu, dia tidak akan memaksa.

Beberapa detik kemudian, Hermione dibawa keluar dari pikirannya ketika suara lembut bertanya ragu-ragu, "Dia benar-benar pacarmu?"

Hermione mendongak dan melihat Weasley berdiri beberapa langkah darinya dan memandang penuh tanya. Lupin duduk di meja samping Weasley dan menatapnya penuh harap juga. Dia menarik napas dalam-dalam. Kenyataan memukulnya melihat betapa mirip Weasley yang ini dengan Ron. Dia harus mengingatkan dirinya sendiri bahwa dia bukan Ron, lalu menjawab pelan,

"Ya, benar."

Weasley terus memandangnya dengan merenung untuk beberapa lama. Lalu senyum kecil merayap di wajahnya dan ia mengangguk pada Hermione. Hermione tersenyum padanya. Bersyukur karena setidaknya salah satu teman-temannya bisa menerima hubungannya. Lupin yang menyaksikan percakapan itu bangkit dari meja, berjalan ke Hermione dan bersandar di samping Hermione.

"Kau yakin tentang itu?" Lupin bertanya ragu-ragu.

Hermione mengangkat alisnya. "Maksudmu?"

"_Well_, Riddle tidak dikenal sebagai pria yang sangat setia pada pacarnya," kata Lupin canggung.

"Aku percaya padanya," Hermione hampir tersedak oleh kata-katanya sendiri. Tadi itu terdengar begitu salah, tapi terasa begitu benar.

Lupin mengamatinya dan Hermione melihat keraguan di matanya. "Bagaimana kau bisa begitu yakin? Baru beberapa minggu yang lalu kau sangat membencinya."

Ya, dia benar. Dia membenci Tom saat itu atau, lebih tepatnya, dia membenci Voldemort. Tetapi selama liburan Natal banyak hal yang telah berubah, pandangannya tentang Tom berubah total. Dia telah melihat bahwa di balik topeng dingin Tom, pemuda itu juga orang yang menyenangkan dan bahkan penuh kasih. Dia yakin Tom pastilah telah menemukan sesuatu dalam dirinya juga karena kalau tidak, Hermione pasti tidak akan pernah diizinkan untuk dekat-dekat dia.

Hermione meragukan bahwa Tom bersedia membiarkan orang lain melihat di balik dinding yang telah dibangunnya selama ini. Ada begitu banyak yang tersembunyi di baliknya. Hermione masih belum bisa mengerti bagaimana ia berhasil menyelinap ke balik dinding itu. Tapi entah bagaimana dia telah berhasil dan Hermione tahu bahwa kasih sayang Tom padanya adalah sesuatu yang sangat istimewa. Tom dibesarkan di lingkungan di mana ia tak bisa membiarkan dirinya mempercayai siapa pun. Sesuatu yang simpel seperti mempercayai orang lain bagi Tom adalah hal yang luar biasa sulit. Di saat kebanyakan anak menyayangi orang tua atau wali mereka, Tom tidak memiliki siapa pun. Dia sendirian. Perkataan Dumbledore di zamannya memang benar. Voldemort tidak mampu merasakan cinta. Itu karena dia tidak pernah punya kesempatan untuk belajar bagaimana melakukannya.

Hermione menatap Lupin lagi dan kemudian berkata dengan suara yakin yang tak bisa diganggu gugat lagi,

"Aku yakin dan aku percaya padanya."

.

**To be Continued**

.

* * *

Alhamdulilah selesai juga, sori bagi yg lama nunggunya,,,^_^

Gimana? Ada susunan kata, terjemahan, atau penulisan yang salah gak? Kasih tau aja ya, biar diperbaiki…^^

Oh, ya, buat memperjelas aja buat reviewer yang namanya Zero, sebelumnya cherry minta maaf kalau emang cherry ada salah tulis atau salah pemahaman, tapi di sini cherry juga tahu bahwa ini bukan fic milik cherry. Karena itulah cherry selalu menuliskan di bagian yang paling atas sana bahwa authornya adalah Winterblume dan cherry Cuma penerjemah, bukan penulis. Reader yg lain juga bisa liat juga kan judul yg di atas situ. Dan karena cherry sangat sangat sadar ini bukan karya cherry, makanya di tiap chapternya cherry selalu minta para reviewer untuk mengoreksi terjemahan dan penulisannya, ini dilakukan agar terjemahan yg cherry tulis gak melenceng dari fic asli karena ini memang bukan punya cherry.

Dan buat Zero yang bilang bahasa inggris cherry bagus yaa makasih banget dan amin. Karena jujur aja selama sekolah atau kuliah, cherry gak pernah dpat nilai bagus di bidang itu. Kursus dimanapun cherry tetap gagal. Alasan utama cherry menerjemahkan fic ini juga untuk belajar, bukan untuk mengambil keuntungan apapun selain dri itu. Dan kalau memang terjemahan ini dapat tanggapan baik dari para reader dan reviewer, cherry benar-benar bersyukur karena misi cherry berhasil. Siapapun pasti bakalan senang kan kalau usaha mereka dapat tanggapan yang positif…

Mungkin hanya itu yang dapat cherry sampaikan *^cieelah bahasanya :P

Semoga menikmati para reader sekaliaaann! ^O^


	25. 24: Di mana Rumahmu

**ULTIMA RATIO**

**Disclaimer : J.K Rowling**

**Author : Winterblume**

**TomMione Time-Traveller Fic**

**Romance & Adventure**

**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!**

* * *

**Summary: **

Akhirnya hari Pertempuran Akhir melawan Lord Voldemort telah datang. Harry, Ron, dan Hermione bertempur dengan gagah berani melawan musuh bebuyutan mereka- tapi kemudian sesuatu menjadi salah. Dan Hermione menemukan dirinya sendirian dalam situasi genting.

* * *

**24**

**DIMANA RUMAHMU**

**.**

Hermione berkeliaran tanpa tujuan menyusuri banyak koridor kastil Hogwarts. Rasanya mengerikan sejak pengakuan dosa kecilnya. Longbottom bereaksi dalam cara terburuk yang bisa dibayangkan Hermione.

_Yah, setidaknya dia tidak mengutukku…atau Tom._ Hermione berpikir frustasi sepanjang menyusuri koridor. Langkahnya bergema keras di lantai batu. Saat ini ia berada di area kastil yang agak terpencil karena berusaha keras menghindari siswa-siswa lain. Bisa dipastikan mereka akan menginterogasinya tentang Tom atau mereka akan melewatkan pembicaraan dan langsung mengutuknya.

Dia mendesah keras dan memikirkan apa yang harus dilakukan selanjutnya. Ia tak bisa berkeliaran di koridor-koridor kastil selamanya. Tapi kembali ke ruang rekreasi Gryffindor jelas bukan pilihan yang bagus. Asumsinya, Longbottom yang sedang marah pasti ada di sana. Lupin dan Weasley mungkin di sana juga dan mungkin juga menghibur Longbottom setelah menerima kabar mengejutkan darinya. Yang jadi masalah lain, Hermione tak mau ke ruang bersama karena beresiko akan menghadapi teman-teman sekamarnya yang cerewet. Setelah tontonan di Aula Besar tadi, mereka pasti akan mencoba memaksa untuk mendapatkan informasi sebanyak mungkin darinya. Mungkin tindakan yang terbaik hanyalah melarikan diri dari kastil dan memulai hidup baru jauh-jauh dari sini, pikir Hermione kecut.

_Karibia pastilah aman untuk tahun ini._

Hermione terkikik pelan saat berbelok dan menyusuri koridor baru.

_Atau Albania. Mungkin cuacanya tidak bersahabat di sana tapi Tom akan datang ke sana._

Hermione begitu tenggelam dalam rencana pelarian diri saat mendengar suara berat di belakangnya, "Apa yang dikatakan teman-temanmu?"

Dia berbalik dan menemukan Tom bersandar di dinding koridor. Hermione hampir memutar matanya ketika seringai melengkung di wajah tampan itu saat mengamatinya dengan geli.

"Apa yang membuatmu begitu senang?" Hermione bertanya agak jengkel.

Kejengkelannya hanya membuat seringai di wajah Tom melebar.

"Tidak ada," kata Tom dengan nada ceria menyebalkan.

Lalu Tom menjauh dari dinding dan mendekatinya. Seringai-Slytherin masih menarik-narik sudut mulutnya. Kemudian Tom mengambil tangannya dan mulai berjalan. Hermione mendesah tapi tetap mengikutinya.

"Kukira kita akan bertemu tepat setelah kau berbicara dengan bocah-bocah itu," kata Tom, yang mengejutkan, suaranya bebas tuduhan. Tampaknya pemuda ini sedang dalam suasana hati yang bagus.

Hermione mengeluarkan gumaman yang tak jelas apa artinya.

"Jadi? Bagaimana teman-temanmu?" Tom bertanya lagi sambil menggandengnya menyusuri koridor. Nadanya ringan seolah-olah sedang membahas cuaca. Menjengkelkan.

"Apa kata mereka tentang hubunganmu yang mengejutkan?"

Hermione menyipitkan mata ke arahnya dengan waspada. "Mengapa kau tiba-tiba peduli tentang apa kata teman-temanku?" dia menjawab dengan kecurigaan dalam suaranya.

Tom terkekeh geli, "Cuma ingin siap-siap kalau saja teman-teman bodohmu akan menyerangku."

"Mereka tidak bodoh," balas Hermione sambil memukulnya dengan tatapan menghina.

Tom tampaknya tidak takut dengan cemberut di mukanya. Dia hanya tersenyum tanpa dosa, membuat tingkat kejengkelannya naik. Ketika melewati koridor berikutnya, Hermione melihat sekelompok gadis Ravenclaw berjalan ke arah mereka. Mereka sepertinya tahun keempat atau kelima. Hermione hampir mengerang saat tatapan bermusuhan gadis-gadis itu memukulnya. Sejak meninggalkan Aula Besar, dia belum bertemu dengan anak-anak yang lain sehingga ia tidak tahu apa yang dipikirkan populasi Hogwarts tentang hubungannya dengan Tom. Tapi sekarang, para gadis Ravenclaw itu memberinya gambaran bagaimana reaksi murid lain terhadap berita itu. Satu atau dua dari gadis itu mengamatinya dan Tom ingin tahu, tapi gadis-gadis sisanya melemparkan pelototan menjijikkan pada Hermione. Hermione menduga mereka pasti akan mengutuknya kalau Tom tidak bersamanya sekarang.

Hermione mendesah letih. Hal terakhir yang ia butuhkan adalah sekelompok cewek penggemar Tom yang penuh dendam padanya. Hal ini mengingatkannya pada peristiwa sebelum liburan ketika mereka semua mengira dia adalah penguntit gila yang mencoba menganiaya Tom. Saat itu setidaknya teman-temannya telah berusaha menghiburnya. Sesuatu yang pastinya tidak akan mereka lakukan lagi, Hermione menyadari dengan sebersit rasa penyesalan. Dia tidak terlalu mengkhawatirkan cewek-cewek sesat itu. Hermione tahu sebagian besar dari mereka tidak menyukainya, tapi dia bisa bertahan dengan itu. Sejujurnya ia pernah mendapatkan yang lebih buruk. Jauh lebih buruk.

Tidak, yang membuatnya kepikiran adalah ekspresi wajah teman-temannya saat ia memberitahu kebenaran pada mereka. Dia hanya berharap Longbottom suatu saat nanti akan memaafkannya. Dia pasti sangat membutuhkan maaf darinya karena ekspresi terluka di wajah Longbottom pastilah sama dengan ekspresi di wajah Harry atau Ron kalau mereka melihatnya sekarang. Jika Longbottom tidak bisa memaafkannya, maka teman-temannya di masa depan juga tidak akan pernah menerima status barunya ini. Pasti akan menyakitinya ketika teman-temannya berpaling darinya. Mereka telah memberinya perasaan normal yang sudah lama tidak dirasakannya. Berada di sekitar mereka membuatnya merasa layaknya gadis normal.

_Seolah-olah tidak pernah tersentuh oleh kegelapan._ Hermione bergidik memikirkan itu dan dia sedikit meringkuk lebih dekat dengan Tom sambil memegang lengan Tom dengan kedua tangan. Tom menatapnya dengan satu alis terangkat.

"Pasti tidak terlalu bagus, bukan?" tanya Tom dan nada mengejek hilang dari suaranya.

"_Well_, Amarys dan Richard cukup memahami," kata Hermione pelan kemudian ia ragu. "Marc sebaliknya…"

"Longbottom?" tanya Tom pelan.

_Terlalu tenang untuk benar-benar jadi kenyataan, _pikir Hermione.

"Yeah, dia sangat membencimu," katanya ragu-ragu.

Tom terkikik agak suram lalu berkata, "Benarkah?"

Dia tidak mengomentari itu.

Setelah melewati beberapa koridor, mereka berdiri di depan pintu kayu besar yang tidak asing lagi, Hermione mengerutkan alisnya.

"Perpustakaan, Tom?" Hermione bertanya agak terkejut.

Tom hanya menyeringai ke arahnya dan berujar agak merendahkan, "Ini hari Minggu, Sayang. Percaya deh, kita cukup sendirian di sana."

Hermione hanya mengangkat bahu dan mengikutinya masuk. Di dekat pintu masuk Madam Peters duduk di tempatnya yang biasa. Hermione penasaran kapan wanita ini libur.

"Ah, Ms. DeCerto," seru Madam Peters gembira saat melihat Hermione. Lalu pandangannya mengembara ke Tom di sampingnya. "Dan Mr. Riddle. Aku bertanya-tanya kapan dua kutu buku terburuk sekolah ini akan saling bertemu satu sama lain."

"Halo, Madam Peters," Hermione tersenyum pada pustakawan.

Lalu ia membiarkan Tom menyeretnya ke perpustakaan. Hermione tidak terlalu terkejut Tom menariknya ke arah Seksi Teralarang. Meskipun demikian, mereka tidak masuk saat mencapai Seksi Terlarang, hanya lewat. Hermione cemberut melihat buku-buku Ilmu Hitam di rak-rak. Dia hampir bisa merasakan aura gelap yang dipancarkan oleh buku-buku itu. Tom tampaknya menyadari keengganannya, jadi ia bertanya,

"Tidak suka Seksi Terlarang, ya?"

"Tidak," jawab Hermione sambil memelototi buku Ilmu Hitam.

Tom mengangkat alisnya. "Ms. DeCerto tidak suka buku. Aku benar-benar terkejut," katanya datar.

Hermione mengalihkan pandangan dari buku-buku Ilmu Hitam ke Tom. Lalu ia berkata dengan suara tenang, "Buku-buku itu berbahaya."

"Menurutku mereka menarik," jawab Tom saat tatapannya menyapu ke sekitar Seksi Terlarang.

Hermione tidak terkejut mendengarnya, tapi dia tidak suka dengan antusiasme-nya.

"Kurasa buku-buku itu dibatasi karena suatu alasan," katanya.

Tom mengerutkan kening padanya. "Jadi kau pikir bagus untuk membatasi akses menuju pengetahuan?" tanyanya, wajahnya sekali lagi ditutupi oleh topeng tanpa emosi.

Dia merenung sesaat kemudian menjawab, "Kalau pengetahuan itu berbahaya, maka 'ya'."

Tom balas menatapnya sebelum menyatakan dengan nada datar, "Kurasa ketidaktahuan jauh lebih berbahaya daripada pengetahuan yang berbahaya."

Hermione menatapnya. Di satu sisi, Tom benar. _Di satu sisi._

Setelah beberapa langkah lagi, mereka akhirnya meninggalkan suasana suram Seksi Terlarang. Tom menuju jendela besar di ujung Perpustakaan. Tempat itu cukup tersembunyi di bagian belakang di mana tidak ada murid akan menginjakkan kakinya di sana. Mereka harus berusaha melewati tumpukan buku-buku tebal berdebu di sekitar rak-rak tua untuk mencapai jendela itu. Hermione mau tak mau setuju dengan pernyataan Tom sebelumnya. Sangat tidak mungkin ada orang yang akan mengganggu mereka di sini. Di bawah jendela terdapat ambang jendela kayu yang besar. Tempat itu terlihat sangat mengundang, pikir Hermione. Sinar matahari lemah musim dingin jatuh lembut melalui kaca jendela yang besar. Di luar sana ia bisa melihat halaman Hogwarts yang masih tertutup lapisan salju tipis, sementara Danau Besar terhampar berkilauan di bawah sinar matahari, meskipun airnya terlihat beku.

Tom menarik tongkatnya dan melambaikannya ke jendela. Beberapa bantal empuk muncul dari udara tipis. Kemudian ia duduk di ambang jendela dan menarik Hermione bersamanya.

"Aku sering kesini untuk membaca," kata Tom padanya.

_Supaya dekat dengan Seksi Terlarang?_ Hermione bertanya-tanya saat menatapnya, meskipun tidak menyuarakan kecurigaannya. Sebaliknya, ia duduk di samping Tom.

"Aku cukup terkejut padamu," kata Tom menggoda saat dia dengan nyaman meringkuk pada Tom.

Hermione mengangkat alis penuh tanya yang hanya menyebabkan seringai melengkung di wajah Tom.

"Aku tidak terlalu yakin apakah kau akan memberitahu…teman-temanmu tentang aku," kata Tom santai. "Kesannya seolah kau malu karena aku." Ia menambahkan dengan nada sombong, "Asal kau tahu saja, itu adalah sesuatu yang baru untukku. Setiap gadis yang normal pasti akan dengan bangga memamerkanku ke seluruh penghuni sekolah."

Hermione menyipitkan mata ke arahnya membuat Tom tertawa geli.

"_Aku_ normal!" gertaknya sambil menyikut.

Hermione cukup terkejut saat Tom meringis kesakitan ketika ia menyikut lengannya. Hermione mengerutkan kening bingung sampai akhirnya dia ingat tadi malam dia mengutuk lengan Tom hingga berdarah. Tikaman rasa bersalah menusuk perutnya saat memperhatikan Tom menggosok lengannya hati-hati. Dia benar-benar kehilangan kendali saat di menara Astronomi, bukan? Kutukan yang dilemparkannya ke Tom cukup berbahaya. Kalau bukan karena Tom adalah penyihir yang kuat, cedera yang didapatnya bisa saja lebih parah. Hermione mengalihkan pandangan dari lengan Tom ke wajahnya.

"Tom, aku…aku tidak tahu apa yang merasukiku malam tadi," gumamnya lirih. "Itu… Aku sangat marah, dan…" Dia mencari kata-kata yang tepat dan menatap langsung ke mata abu-abu itu. "Aku sudah sangat keterlaluan." Akhirnya ia berbisik.

"Yah, setidaknya warna kulitku tetap sama," ejek Tom sementara seringai kecil bermain di sudut mulutnya.

Hermione menundukkan pandangan, menatap tangannya. Rasa bersalah semakin meningkat karena ia kembali mengingat bagaimana ia mengutuk Nicholls. Saat itu ia benar-benar kehilangan kontrol karena tahu Nicholls tidak akan mampu membela diri.

"Aww, kumohon, Hermione," Tom berkata dengan angkuh. "Jangan bilang kau masih merasa bersalah tentang Nicholls."

Dia menatapnya lagi dan menemukan Tom tengah menyeringai. Lalu ia berkata dengan nada ringan, "Kau tahu tidak, pagi ini di ruang rekreasi, Nicholls sepertinya lupa dengan segala sesuatu tentang seranganmu terhadapnya. Dia cukup sehat untuk mencoba merayuku lagi."

Mata Hermione melebar dan menatapnya.

"Dia bahkan bertanya apa aku baik-baik saja. Dan apakah kau menyakitiku," kata Tom polos sementara seringainya hilang dari wajahnya.

Sekarang ada ekspresi kaget di muka Hermione.

"Jangan khawatir," lanjut Tom dengan suara paling jujur. "Aku berbohong. Kubilang padanya kalau kau tidak pernah menyakitiku."

"Apa?" tanya Hermione lemah.

Dia membelalak pada Tom yang balas memandangnya. Wajah tampannya diatur hati-hati dalam ekspresi polos sementara matanya berkilat dengan ketulusan. Tapi setelah beberapa saat, Tom tidak bisa menahannya lagi dan tertawa.

"Benar-benar, Gryffindor terlalu mudah tertipu," ia akhirnya berhasil berbicara di sela-sela kikikannya. "Sekarang aku paham mengapa kau diseleksi ke asrama itu."

Hermione memandangnya marah. Tapi tidak membuat Tom berhenti menertawakannya.

Hermione berkata gusar padanya, "Aku sangat membenci anak-anak Slytherin."

"Memangnya sudah berapa lama kau mengenal kami? Beberapa bulan?" Tom menyeringai padanya. "Aku yakin kau akan belajar untuk menghargai humor kami."

Pelototan Hermione menjadi lebih gelap kemudian berujar rendah, "Kurasa tidak."

Tom tidak terlihat khawatir dengan pelototannya. Sebaliknya, seringai hilang dari wajahnya dan berganti dengan ekspresi sedih yang dibuat-buat.

"Masih merasa bersalah karena sudah mengutukku?" Tom bertanya dalam nada serius.

"Tidak," Hermione menjawab dengan nada jengkel. "Tiba-tiba aku ingat mengapa aku mengutukmu."

Tom tertawa lagi, tapi kemudian sebuah senyum muncul di wajahnya. Bukan seringai tapi senyum yang tulus.

"Lihat? Kau benar-benar tidak perlu merasa bersalah," bisiknya lembut.

Pemuda itu tersenyum meyakinkan dan sensasi kesemutan di perut Hermione muncul lagi saat menatap mata abu-abu itu. Tom menjulurkan tangan ke arahnya dan membelai lembut pipinya. Sentakan gugup di perutnya semakin meningkat membuat Hermione memutuskan untuk mengikuti perasaan itu dan bergeser lebih dekat dengan Tom. Lalu Hermione memeluk lehernya dan menarik kepala Tom. Matanya terpejam ketika mengecup bibir pemuda itu. Salah satu tangannya berjalan di punggungnya dan mengacak-acak rambut hitam Tom, membuat gaya rambutnya yang sempurna jadi berantakan. Tapi tampaknya Tom tidak menyadarinya, ia malah menarik Hermione lebih dekat kemudian memperdalam ciumannya.

Hermione terengah-engah ketika bibir mereka terpisah. Dia meringkuk dekat pada Tom dan menyandarkan kepala di dadanya. Lengan Tom masih mendekapnya dengan lembut. Mereka tetap dalam posisi itu untuk beberapa lama dan Hermione merasa sangat nyaman.

Setelah beberapa saat Tom bergerak sedikit kemudian bertanya lembut, "Bagaimana perasaanmu hari ini?"

Hermione menatapnya dan melihat perhatian bersinar di mata abu-abunya. Sedikit terkejut karena menyadari Tom terlihat agak lelah.

"Baik," jawab Hermione pelan.

Tom memeluknya lebih erat dan menekan tubuh Hermione di tubuhnya.

"Mungkin aku harus terus tidur di ranjangmu," bisik Tom menggoda di telinganya. "Aku tidak mau kau mimpi buruk lagi," ia berusaha untuk terdengar polos, tapi Hermione merasakan seringainya di kulitnya sebelum Tom mencium pipinya.

"Kenapa kau tidak pindah saja ke Slytherin?" lanjut Tom dengan suara halusnya.

Hermione meliriknya. Tom menyeringai padanya tapi wajahnya terlihat lelah.

"Jangan konyol. Suasana suram di sana pasti akan membuatku gila," ejeknya meniru cara Tom berbicara, meskipun senyum geli di wajahnya menunjukkan sebaliknya.

Tom tertawa sebelum berucap dalam nada menggurui, "Di sana tidak suram. Tapi canggih dan berkelas. Tapi tentu saja, kau tidak akan mengerti."

"Tentu saja," jawabnya geli. Tapi kemudian ia menyipitkan mata ke arah Tom yang mencoba menahan kuap. Tampaknya dia benar-benar lelah. "Kapan kau pergi dari kamarku semalam?"

"Hm?" Tom menatapnya dengan mata sayu. "Entah. Dini hari, kurasa." Dia tersenyum padanya.

"Kau harusnya tidak perlu lama-lama," kata Hermione pelan.

"Tapi gimana kalau kau mimpi buruk lagi?" Tom mengejek lembut sebelum mendesah melodramatis. "Apa yang bisa kau lakukan tanpa aku?"

Hermione bersandar padanya dan menikmati rasa nyaman karena lengan Tom yang melilit tubuhnya. Bahkan dia mengabaikan ejekannya tadi.

Setelah beberapa saat ia bertanya, "Bagaimana caranya sih kau bisa naik ke tangga yang dimantrai ke kamar gadis?"

Tom tidak menjawab apapun.

"Tom?" dia bertanya lagi dan sedikit menoleh memandangnya karena Tom tidak menjawab.

Mata Tom terpejam dan dia bersandar di kusen jendela, sementara tangannya masih melingkar di tubuh Hermione. Hermione tersenyum mengamatinya. Jelas Tom lebih lelah daripada perkiraannya. Hermione menjentikkan pergelangan tangannya dan tongkat hitam mendarat di tangan. Lalu ia melambaikan tongkat ke rak buku yang tak jauh dari jendela. Seketika sebuah buku tua dengan pinggiran emas melonjak ke arahnya. Hermione menangkap buku dan membaca judulnya: Flora dan Fauna Sihir dari Hindia Barat. Dia tidak mau membangunkan Tom, jadi ia menahan tawa saat membaca judulnya. Buku itu pas sekali dengan rencana konyolnya untuk melarikan diri.

Lengan Tom masih memeluknya ketika ia membuka buku. Senyum bahagia tidak pernah meninggalkan wajahnya ketika ia mulai membaca.

.

{{{{{{{+}}}}}}}

.

"Aku tidak percaya dia mau pacaran dengan orang aneh itu," Longbottom mendengus marah.

"Yeah, aku juga terkejut," Lupin mengakui sambil mendongak dari buku yang dibacanya.

"Apa kau pikir dia memantrai Hermione?" Longbottom bertanya dengan alis terangkat ke Lupin. "Mungkin dia meng-Confundus nya dan Hermione sebenarnya tidak ingin pacaran dengannya."

Lupin menghela napas melihat ekspresi berharap di wajah temannya. "Tidak. Hermione tidak kelihatan seperti dimantrai."

Longbottom bersandar marah di sofa. Dia hanya terus melotot marah dan mengomel pada dirinya sendiri.

Setelah beberapa saat ia kehilangan kesabarannya dan meledak lagi, "Dia pasti tidak serius. Riddle itu bajingan. Bajingan _jahat_. Bagaimana bisa Hermione menyukai dia? Setelah semua yang bajingan itu lakukan."

Beberapa anak Gryffindor melemparkan pandangan penasaran pada Longbottom. Ketiga sahabat itu sedang duduk di ruang rekreasi Gryffindor dan Longbottom masih sangat marah tentang Hermione dan Riddle.

"Yah, kita tidak bisa melakukan apapun tentang itu," kata Weasley lembut berusaha menenangkan sahabatnya.

Dia menegang saat Longbottom menatap tajam padanya. "Dia tidak boleh lupa semua yang Riddle lakukan padanya sebelum liburan," desisnya kesal. "Maksudku, Riddle mencoba merusak reputasinya. Bahkan ular menjijikkan itu mengancamnya."

"Ya," aku Weasley. "Tapi kan Hermione bilang pada kita bahwa dia bertemu Riddle selama liburan. Mungkin saja dia minta maaf."

Longbottom memberikan Weasley pandangan tak percaya. "Seolah-olah si brengsek itu sudi minta maaf pada siapa pun!" teriaknya jengkel. "Dan kalau memang iya, gimana bisa Hermione memaafkannya?"

"_Well_, Riddle minta maaf atau tidak, yang jelas Hermione _telah _memaafkannya," kata Lupin tegas. "Coba mikir, Marc, Riddle tidak pernah mencoba mengutuknya atau benar-benar menyakitinya. Hermione kenal dia baru beberapa bulan. Tidak alasan baginya untuk membenci Riddle."

Longbottom sekarang melotot gelap pada Lupin yang balas menatapnya tenang.

Kemudian Longbottom mendesis, "Tidak pernah mencoba menyakitinya? Kau belum lihat apa yang terjadi selama pesta Slughorn."

Lupin mengangkat alisnya penasaran sehingga Longbottom melanjutkan kata-katanya kasar.

"Waktu itu aku meninggalkan Hermione hanya beberapa menit, tapi pas aku kembali lagi, Riddle telah memojokkan dia. Dan dia mencengkeram pergelangan tangan Hermione!" Longbottom berteriak-teriak marah. "Aku yakin Riddle akan menyakitinya. Ada kilatan jahat di matanya."

"Kau benar-benar yakin?" Lupin bertanya tak percaya sambil mengerutkan kening. "Aku hanya tidak pernah berpikir Hermione akan membiarkan siapa pun memperlakukannya seperti itu."

Longbottom menjatuhkan lengannya dengan frustasi. "Kau tahu Riddle kan! Dia itu bajingan jahat!" serunya berang. "Apa yang bisa Hermione lakukan padanya? Hermione itu terlalu baik."

Longbottom terus mengumpati Riddle sambil terus mempertanyakan kesehatan pikiran Hermione. Dua sahabatnya berusaha menenangkannya. Tapi si pirang Gryffindor terlalu marah untuk mendengarkan mereka. Dia sangat marah pada Hermione.

Beberapa saat kemudian, mereka bertiga melihat Hermione memasuki ruang rekreasi. Matanya dengan cepat melesat ke tiga pemuda yang duduk di sofa. Dia ragu-ragu sesaat, tapi sebelum sempat mendekati mereka, Longbottom memalingkan muka darinya dan menyilangkan tangan di depan dada. Ekspresi sedih merayap di wajah Hermione karena Longbottom mengabaikannya. Kemudian Hermione berputar ke arah tangga dan berjalan ke kamar. Dia benar-benar mengabaikan tatapan aneh yang dilemparkan penghuni ruang rekreasi lainnya.

Perasaan Hermione masih mengerikan saat berjalan ke kamarnya. Jelas Longbottom tidak akan memaafkannya dalam waktu dekat. Raut marah dan kecewa di wajahnya menunjukkan demikian. Saat masuk ke kamar, ia langsung mengambil naskah Peverell dari kopernya sebelum teman sekamarnya menyerbu ke kamar dan mulai menanyainya. Lalu ia menatap buku yang berbaring di pangkuannya. Apakah ini adalah satu-satunya harapannya? Atau sesuatu yang bisa merusak kebahagiaannya? Dia tak lagi yakin apa artinya. Pikirannya mengembara lagi ke Perpustakaan. Rasanya begitu nyaman saat duduk di pelukan Tom. Dia merasa sangat bahagia.

Jari Hermione meluncur di atas kulit sampul buku. Setelah meninggalkan perpustakaan, dia mengatakan pada Tom bahwa masih ada PR Sejarah Sihir yang harus dikerjakan dan itu sebabnya ia harus kembali ke asramanya. Bohong tentu saja. Esai untuk Profesor Binns sudah selesai di meja samping ranjangnya. Tidak ada tugas lagi yang harus dikerjakannya, hanya _ini_, batin Hermione sambil menatap buku kecil di pangkuannya. Dia merasa bersalah karena berbohong pada Tom, tapi dia juga merasa bersalah karena telah mengabaikan buku ini begitu lama. Misinya adalah menemukan jalan pulang ke zamannya, bukan? Namun, dia enggan untuk lanjut membaca buku ini. Semenjak berhasil mencurinya saat liburan, buku ini telah menjadi kesempatan terakhir untuk menemukan jalan pulang. Sekarang itu hanyalah tugas menjengkelkan yang masih harus ia selesaikan tapi mulai ia pertanyakan.

Hermione mendesah lalu membuka naskah itu. Dengan enggan ia mulai membaca. Cara Peverell menggambarkan sihir mulai membuatnya kesal. Rumit dan susah dimengerti. Hermione membaca selama beberapa lama hingga dia sampai ke salah satu catatan pribadi Peverell. Saat membacanya, dia langsung memahami pentingnya catatan itu. Sebelumnya dia pasti akan senang menemukannya, tapi sekarang itu membuatnya takut.

_Setelah memeras otakku selama beberapa minggu, akhirnya aku memutuskan objek apa yang akan kuciptakan untuk memenangkan tantangan saudara-saudaraku. Aku membutuhkan objek itu untuk menjadi kuat dan sangat berkuasa. Hanya ada satu benda yang hampir sama kuat dengan penyihir itu sendiri, dan benda itu adalah tongkat sihir yang digunakannya. Jadi aku memutuskan untuk membuat Objek Magis yang benar-benar baru dengan menggabungkan seni mulia penciptaan tongkat sihir dan dan seni penciptaan Objek Magis. Sekarang aku telah melihat kemungkinan bahwa kedua seni ini akan sangat tangguh jika digabung. Kedua seni ini sangat mirip dan tidak terlalu berbeda. Keduanya saling melengkapi dan tampaknya tidak lengkap tanpa ada yang satunya. Saudara-saudaraku pasti akan sangat terpukau ketika kami bertemu setahun kemudian, karena aku pasti akan memenangkan pertandingan kami. Aku telah menetapkan keputusanku pada penciptaan Objek Magis yang sempurna, benda paling kuat yang pernah dibuat._

_Aku akan menciptakan sebuah tongkat sihir tak terkalahkan._

Dengan bunyi keras Hermione buru-buru menutup buku itu. Napasnya cepat saat menatap buku di tangannya. Setelah membaca kata-kata terakhir Peverell, ia menyadari bahwa selama beberapa waktu ini ia berharap buku itu tak berguna. Dia mengangkat naskah dengan gemetar. Mencoba menekan benjolan rasa bersalah di perutnya, dia bangun dan menyembunyikan naskah Peverell dalam laci rahasia di kopernya.

_Aku akan membacanya nanti_, janjinya pada diri sendiri, meskipun ia tahu betul bahwa tidak ada alasan pasti mengapa dia tidak melanjutkan membaca buku sekarang.

.

{{{{{{{+}}}}}}}

.

"Aku tidak percaya dia mau menghabiskan waktu dengan pelacur jelek itu!" Lestrange berseru keras.

"Aku tak tahu tentang 'pelacur' itu," Avery terkikik. "Tapi dia tidak jelek, bukan?"

"Kau bercanda," Lestrange mendesis padanya. "Rambutnya terlihat seperti pengeruk panci dan dia benar-benar kurang ajar."

"Dia hanya butuh seseorang yang menunjukkan tempatnya," balas Avery. "Kau tahu apa maksudku," ia menambahkan sambil mengedipkan mata dengan cabul.

"Tetap saja DeCerto itu salah satu Gryffindor tak tertahankan," Alba ikut nimbrung dengan kesal.

Sihirnya masih rusak karena kutukan gelap Riddle setelah Riddle tahu mereka menyerang Decerto. Alba masih merasa dendam pada DeCerto.

_Dasar kumpulan anak idiot,_ pikir Malfoy saat mendengarkan ocehan anak-anak lain. Dia benar-benar tidak bisa memahami bagaimana bisa bocah-bocah idiot ini meragukan keputusan Riddle seperti itu. Kalau ketahuan, mereka akan dapat masalah besar. Seringai kecil muncul di wajah Malfoy dan dia membaca buku di tangannya lagi. Dia tidak berniat berpartisipasi dalam percakapan yang berpotensi berbahaya.

"Aku yakin Riddle cuma main-main saja dengannya," kata Avery pelan.

"Tentu saja," Lestrange menyeringai padanya. "Tapi kan dia bisa menemukan cewek yang lebih bagus daripada DeCerto."

Malfoy menahan kekehan jahat saat mendengar itu. Apa bocah bodoh itu mencoba bunuh diri? Kalau Riddle mendengarnya, Lestrange dalam kesulitan besar.

Saat ini mereka semua duduk-duduk di kamar anak laki-laki tahun keenam. Mereka sering berkumpul di sini ketika merasa perlu membahas sesuatu yang tidak ingin didengar anak-anak Slytherin lain. Tidak seorang pun siswa akan berani untuk menguping di kamar di mana ada Tom Riddle. Hari ini Malfoy duduk di sini untuk mendapatkan sedikit ketenangan dan menyelesaikan bukunya. Sayangnya, teman sekamarnya dan Avery, yang tahun ketujuh, memutuskan untuk mengganggu ketenangannya. Malfoy bersantai di salah satu kursi sementara tiga pemuda lainnya bersantai di sofa di sampingnya. Jadi mustahil bagi Malfoy untuk mengabaikan percakapan mereka.

Saat ini mereka sedang membahas tentang pacar terbaru Riddle. Malfoy sendiri agak terkejut, sedikit, ketika menyaksikan Riddle mencium gadis Gryffindor di tengah-tengah Aula Besar. Dia tidak terkejut oleh aksi ciumannya tapi dengan gadis yang diciumnya. DeCerto tidak terlihat seperti tipe cewek yang diinginkan Riddle. Lestrange memang benar. DeCerto bukan gadis tercantik di Hogwarts dan sangat kurang ajar. Lalu gadis itu berhasil mengalahkan bocah-bocah bego ini sendirian, Malfoy mengingat saat matanya berkelana ke pemuda-pemuda yang duduk di sofa. Bukan berarti dia berpikir anak-anak idiot ini adalah lawan yang benar-benar kuat. Tapi tetap saja, DeCerto cukup berbakat sebagai seorang gadis.

Riddle selalu tertarik pada kekuatan. DeCerto pastilah menarik. Malfoy teringat hari sebelum liburan Natal ketika mereka menyudutkan DeCerto dan menyeretnya ke Hutan Terlarang. Saat itu Riddle memukulnya dengan Kutukan Cruciatus, tapi gadis itu tetap menolak memberitahu apa yang diinginkan Riddle. Malfoy tahu bagaimana rasanya terkena kutukan Penyiksaan. Dia bergidik mengingat rasa sakitnya yang tak tertahankan. Dia cukup terkesan dengan DeCerto. Riddle sangat menakutkan ketika ia benar-benar ingin mengumpulkan informasi dari seseorang. Tapi Decerto tidak pernah menyerah. Malfoy tidak tahu apa yang diinginkan Riddle darinya tapi jelas pemuda itu mengubah strateginya sekarang. Dia tidak lagi mengambil informasi dengan kekerasan tetapi tetap saja mencoba membongkar rahasia itu. Mungkin itu alasan mengapa Riddle tiba-tiba mulai merayunya. Malfoy harus mengakui ia sangat terkesan dengan kemampuan Riddle merayu gadis. Secara Riddle telah memukul si gadis Gryffindor dengan Cruciatus. Itu merupakan keajaiban DeCerto mengizinkan Riddle menciumnya. Jelas Riddle selalu mendapatkan segala sesuatu yang ia mau.

"Si jalang itu benar-benar perlu ditunjukkan di mana tempatnya," lanjut Lestrange mengumpati DeCerto.

Avery tertawa mesum dan seringai jahat muncul di wajahnya, "Aku akan sangat menikmati untuk menjadi pria yang membuatnya menjerit."

Alba menatapnya dengan jijik, "Kau sinting. Aku tidak sudi menyentuh pelacur jelek itu. Kau bahkan tidak tahu darimana asalnya."

"Maksudmu?" tanya Lestrange.

"Maksudku, apa kalian pernah dengar tentang keluarga DeCerto?" Alba menjawab dengan nada sombong. "Aku yakin dia hanya pelacur Muggle kotor."

"Menurutmu dia Darah Lumpur?" Lestrange bertanya sementara ekspresi jijik muncul di wajahnya.

"Setidaknya ada kemungkinan begitu," gerutu Alba.

Malfoy menggeleng mendengar arah baru pembicaraan mereka. Sekarang benar-benar berbahaya. Mereka menyindir bahwa Riddle menghabiskan waktu dengan Darah Lumpur. Malfoy tahu Riddle akan melakukan banyak hal jika dia merasa mereka akan membantunya mendapatkan keinginannya. Dia bajingan yang cukup manipulatif. Tetapi kalaupun dia mencoba mendapatkan informasi dari DeCerto, Riddle tidak akan pernah sudi menyentuhnya kalau gadis itu Darah Lumpur. Riddle membenci segala Kelahiran-Muggle dan Muggle dengan segenap jiwa. Bahkan Malfoy, yang dibesarkan dalam keluarga yang cukup berprasangka, terkejut melihat kebencian Riddle terhadap Muggle. Malfoy berpendapat, Riddle membenci mereka karena harus tumbuh di panti asuhan Muggle yang kotor. Riddle akan mengutuk siapa saja yang mengungkit-ungkit keluarganya. Malfoy bisa memahami bahwa dia tengah menutup-nutupi aib memalukan dalam hidupnya. Malfoy bergidik mengingat apa yang telah dilakukan Riddle terhadap anak malang yang pernah mencoba mengolok-olok orangtuanya. Dia masih bertanya-tanya bagaimana bisa Riddle berhasil lolos tanpa cacat atas reputasinya.

Untuk itu, ya, Riddle sedikit…_sensitif _tentang orangtuanya. Malfoy cukup yakin bahwa Riddle tidak punya keterkaitan dengan Darah Lumpur bahkan jika dia harus dibesarkan di antara Muggle. Dia tidak bisa membuktikannya tapi ia cukup yakin Riddle adalah Pewaris Slytherin. Serangan terhadap Darah Lumpur tahun lalu mencerminkan gaya Riddle. Tapi kalau Riddle benar-benar Pewaris Slytherin, maka ia juga bertanggung jawab atas kematian gadis itu. Jadi Riddle bahkan tidak bisa terhindar dari pembunuhan. Bukan berarti Malfoy benar-benar terkejut.

Pandangan Malfoy perlahan berjalan-jalan ke kelompok pemuda yang duduk di sofa. Mereka tidak seharusnya berbicara seperti itu tentang DeCerto. Tidak ketika Riddle tertarik padanya.

"Aku ingin sekali mengutuk cewek menjijikkan itu," desis Lestrange kejam.

_Kau sudah mencobanya, tolol. Tidak berhasil seperti rencanamu, bukan? _Malfoy mencemooh Lestrange dalam pikirannya.

"Setelah Riddle kehilangan minat pada cewek itu, kita bisa bersenang-senang dengannya," usul Avery dengan suara rendah.

Malfoy meragukan bahwa Avey hanya berbicara tentang mengutuk gadis itu, dia tahu Avery punya pikiran lumayan sesat. Tapi dia benar-benar tidak peduli apa yang ingin dilakukan Avery terhadap DeCerto sehingga ia kembali membaca bukunya.

"Aku sangat berharap kalian tidak membicarakan Hermione di sini." Malfoy menegang ketika mendengar suara sedingin es yang tenang. "Demi kebaikan kalian sendiri," tambah suara itu dengan geli.

Malfoy memberanikan diri mendongak dari bukunya dan menemukan Riddle berdiri di depan pintu kamar. Dia melihat wajah Riddle telah diatur dalam topeng bosan tetapi ada secercah kilau membunuh di matanya.

"Jadi, pilihanku tidak memenuhi standar kalian?" tanya Riddle dengan ringan, suaranya seperti sedang ngobrol biasa, ia berjalan masuk ke kamar.

Tatapannya dengan cepat berjalan ke tiga pemuda yang duduk di sofa dan saat Malfoy melihat kilatan dingin mengganggu di mata Riddle, ia senang tidak ikut dalam percakapan tadi. Dia nyaris tidak bisa bernapas ketika Riddle akhirnya mencapai mereka dan duduk di salah kursi yang berlawanan dengannya. Untungnya Riddle tidak memperhatikan Malfoy, melainkan anak-anak yang lain.

Malfoy mengamati Riddle sekilas. Pemuda itu duduk santai di kursi dan memandang tertarik pada ketiga pemuda. Malfoy tidak tertipu dengan sikap acuh Riddle. Tidak salah lagi, ada jejak sihir gelap di udara. Ketika tatapan Riddle mengamati perlahan-lahan ke tiga pemuda di depannya, muncul kilatan kejam sekeras baja di matanya.

"Aku berharap kalian akan menyimpan dalam hati teguranku kemarin," kata Riddle dalam nada ringan aneh yang membuat bulu kuduk Malfoy meremang.

"Terutama kau, Lestrange," lanjut Riddle dan seringai jahat muncul di wajahnya saat pandangannya menyapi tangan Lestrange yang diperban.

"Kami tidak akan pernah meragukan pilihanmu," Lestrange mendukung karena ketakutan.

"Hmmm…" gumam Riddle dan tidak adanya emosi di wajahnya sangat menakutkan.

"Dia…dia seorang Gryffindor," Alba akhirnya dengan bodoh buka suara tentang apa yang sebelumnya dipikirkan oleh mereka.

Malfoy melihat semburat merah berbahaya muncul di mata Riddle yang menatap Alba, meskipun ia masih berhasil menahan sihir marahnya.

"Terus kenapa?" Riddle mendesis.

Untuk sekali ini Alba menunjukkan sedikit akal sehat dan tetap diam sambil menatap Riddle ketakutan, tapi tetap berusaha menghindari matanya.

"Kau pikir aku peduli tentang apa yang dikatakan Topi Seleksi bodoh itu?" Riddle berujar dan suara berwibawanya diwarnai oleh kemarahan menyeramkan. "Yang mana diciptakan oleh si Gryffindor, yang begitu kalian benci."

Dia terus memandang mereka dan sekarang ada kilau mematikan di matanya. Pemuda-pemuda Slytherin lainnya menggeliat gelisah di kursi mereka. Tapi tak ada yang berani mengatakan apapun karena mereka tiba-tiba dipukul oleh sihir gelap Riddle. Malfoy menarik napas dalam-dalam dan mencoba menekan ketakutannya. Riddle duduk dengan elegan di kursi seolah-olah tidak punya kekhawatiran apapun di dunia ini, tetapi kebencian dan kekejaman mengalir darinya dalam bentuk sihir setannya. Malfoy menelan ludah gugup saat matanya meluncur mengamati sosok Riddle. Dia penasaran bagaimana caranya Riddle berhasil mempertahankan imej siswa teladan dan polos di mata guru-guru, padahal sebenarnya dia adalah penyihir paling berbahaya yang pernah dikenal Malfoy. Sebelumnya ia sudah pernah bertemu beberapa penyihir hitam di manor ayahnya, bahkan beberapa di antaranya adalah pengikut terdekat Grindelwald. Fakta bahwa Riddle tidak pernah tergelincir dalam bersikap di depan orang lain bahkan membuatnya lebih menakutkan.

Malfoy tersentak saat Riddle tiba-tiba saja mencondongkan badan ke depan.

"Aku rasa aku benar-benar memanjakan kalian akhir-akhir ini." Suara Riddle sekarang berbisik, tapi tidak meredupkan warna menakutkan di dalamnya. "Bukankah aku sudah bilang dalam cara yang sangat baik agar kalian menjauhi Hermione?"

Malfoy sangat terganggu ketika Riddle menarik tongkat sihirnya dan memutarnya dengan anggun di jari-jarinya.

"Tapi kalian mengabaikan kebaikanku dan tetap bersikeras mengganggunya, bukan?" Riddle bertanya dan sekarang suaranya benar-benar kehilangan sentuhan halusnya. Suaranya sekarang berupa desisan kejam.

"Tidak, tidak," rengek Avery dan ada kepanikan dalam nadanya. "Kami tidak akan pernah melawan perintahmu!"

"Ya, itu yang kau katakan sekarang," jawab Riddle dan senyum sadis dan seram melengkung di wajahnya. "Tapi aku harus memberi peringatan lagi, kan? Jadi kalian tidak akan lupa siapa yang memimpin di sini."

Malfoy melihat Riddle melambaikan tongkatnya. Meskipun Riddle melakukan mantra non-verbal, Malfoy tahu gerakan tongkat itu. Jelas itu adalah mantra Peredam Suara yang membentang di sekeliling kamar. Riddle tidak mau orang lain mendengar apa yang sedang terjadi di dalam kamar. Lagi-lagi Malfoy sangat senang tidak ambil bagian dalam percakapan anak-anak lain, saat ini sihir marah Riddle meningkat.

"Sekarang, aku tidak mau kalian menakut-nakuti anak-anak tahun pertama dengan berteriak-teriak dan memohon, kan?" Riddle menjelaskan dengan senang ketika melihat ketakutan dalam ketiga pasang mata pemuda di depannya. Kurangnya emosi dalam suaranya selain kekejaman sangat mengganggu.

Riddle perlahan bangkit dari kursi dan mondar-mandir dengan tenang di depan mereka. Tampaknya ia sangat tenang dan menikmati seluruh situasi karena seringai licik terpampang di bibirnya. Malfoy bisa merasakan derakan sihir Riddle di sekitarnya dan kemudian dengan marah sihir itu memukul tiga pemuda Slytherin di sofa. Akhirnya rasa ketakutan memancar begitu kuat dari ketiga pemuda itu, bahkan Malfoy hampir bisa merasakannya di udara. Dia hampir melompat ketika kembali melihat Riddle yang menyeringai liar. Lalu Riddle mengangkat tongkatnya dan mengarahkannya ke Alba. Alba menegang ketakutan menyaksikan tongkat putih pucat yang terulur ke arahnya.

"Kumohon, maafkan aku," rengek Alba panik. "Aku tidak akan pernah melanggar perintahmu lagi."

Riddle hanya tertawa sadis. Kilau merah menakutkan di mata dinginnya meluas dan ia mendesis dengan nada jahat,

"Crucio."

.

{{{{{{{+}}}}}}}

.

Keesokan harinya, Hermione terbangun dan langsung ngeri. Ketika merangkak keluar dari kelambu, ia sudah disambut teman-teman sekamarnya. Lucia dan Rose duduk di ranjang pink milik Lucia, sementara Diana dan Viola berdiri di dekat mereka. Mereka semua menampilkan ekspresi ingin tahu. Hermione tidak harus menebak apa yang ingin mereka bicarakan sekarang. Malam tadi ia menyelinap ke ruang rekreasi tanpa berbicara pada siapa pun. Dia bahkan menghindari teman-temannya atau, lebih tepatnya, Longbottom. Dia tahu itu tindakan pengecut tapi ia takut menghadapi Longbottom lagi. Pemuda itu benar-benar marah padanya sejak mengetahui tentangnya dan Tom.

Tapi sekarang, ia punya masalah lain melihat teman-teman sekamarnya menatapnya penasaran. Hermione balas memandang mereka, tidak mau memberikan informasi secara sukarela.

Setelah beberapa saat saling tatap, Rose bertanya dengan tingkah ingin tahunya, "Jadi, tidur nyenyak tanpa Pangeran Menawan-mu?"

Yep, mereka jelas ingin memeras informasi lebih lanjut darinya, pikir Hermione frustasi. Dia memandang Rose dengan alis terangkat.

_Sebenarnya tidak. Aku selalu membutuhkan seorang pria di ranjangku agar aku tidur nyenyak_. Itulah yang ingin Hermione katakan pada mereka, hanya ingin melihat reaksi mereka. Pasti akan lucu sekali.

Sebaliknya, Hermione menghela napas dan menjawab sopan, "Ya, terima kasih."

"Ha, kami tahu kau pasti akan jadi pacar barunya," Lucia menjerit girang. "Kau gadis yang sangat beruntung!"

"Benar!" Rose nyambung. "Kau baru sekolah di sini hanya beberapa bulan. Tapi kau berhasil mendapatkan apa yang diimpikan setiap cewek di sini."

Hermione mengerutkan kening padanya. Dia sangat ragu bahwa ada gadis yang mau terjebak dalam dilema moral sepertinya saat ini.

"Kau membiarkan Riddle menciummu di Aula Besar," ujar Viola dalam nada kasarnya yang biasa. "Itu agak berani, bukan?"

Hermione bingung dengan komentar Viola. Meskipun Longbottom telah bilang sesuatu yang sama kemarin. Mengapa jadi masalah besar karena Tom menciumnya di depan umum? Hermione bertanya-tanya sambil berusaha bertahan terhadap tatapan-tatapan penasaran mereka.

"Kau harusnya tidak begitu." Mata Hermione berjalan ke Diana dan lagi-lagi terpesona oleh manik zamrud itu, mata Harry. "Kalau ada guru yang melihat itu, kau pasti berada dalam kesulitan," Diana menasehati dengan lembut sambil mengamati Hermione.

"Ah, Diana. Jangan merusak kesenangan," seru Rose. Lalu ia meraih salah satu bantal pink Lucia dan memeluknya, matanya berkaca-kaca. "Sangat sempurna, cara Riddle menciumnya. Begituuu romantis."

Lucia mengangguk bersemangat sambil terkikik. Di sisi lain, Hermione mulai pening. Obrolan gadis-gadis tentang cowok membuat perutnya melilit. Jadi ia berpaling dari mereka dan membuka kopernya. Rasa bersalah menderanya saat tatapannya meluncur di bagian koper dimana naskah Peverell tersembunyi. Dia tidak melanjutkan membaca buku itu malam tadi, meskipun faktanya ia punya banyak waktu untuk melakukannya. Yah, dia tidak bisa membaca itu sekarang, Hermione beralasan untuk dirinya sendiri. Tidak dengan semua teman sekamarnya ada di sekitarnya dan apalagi ini hari Senin. Dia harus ke kelas. Jadi dia menarik seragamnya dari koper sebelum berjalan ke kamar mandi.

Sayangnya Hermione tidak berhasil melarikan diri dari teman-teman sekamarnya. Mereka bersikeras menemaninya ke Aula Besar. Mereka semua berceloteh riang tentang hubungan Hermione dengan pacar barunya. Tapi selama beberapa bulan terakhir, Hermione cukup mahir mengabaikan suara mengganggu mereka. Meskipun demikian, itu tidak membantu meningkatkan semangatnya ketika pikirannya berkelana kembali ke naskah dalam kopernya.

Mereka melewati ruang rekreasi Gryffindor dan Hermione tidak terlalu terkejut bahwa dia menerima banyak pandangan penasaran dan permusuhan. Dia menyadari tidak ada cara menghindari itu lagi. Sekarang saat menyusuri koridor kastil yang ramai menuju ke Aula Besar, dia menyadari bahwa Hogwarts dipenuhi dengan rumor terbaru. Walaupun demikian, dengan Tom yang menciumnya di Aula Besar, Hermione ragu bahwa hal itu bisa disebut sebagai gosip belaka. Apapun yang berhubungan dengan Tom, kelihatannya menjadi topik gosip paling favorit di sekolah. Hermione hampir bisa merasakan tatapan mengikutinya kemana pun ia pergi. Beberapa dari mereka hanya penasaran sedangkan yang lainnya lebih tepatnya melotot. Pelototan jahat sebenarnya.

Saat tiba di Aula Besar dan sarapannya menjadi lebih buruk. Jelas tidak hanya siswa Slytherin dan Gryffindor yang tertarik dengan pasangan baru, tapi asrama lainnya juga. Hermione sedikit kesal dengan pandangan menuntut mereka. Dia melirik ke arah Tom tapi dia tidak ada di mejanya. Dia bertanya-tanya dimana Tom, tapi kemudian memutuskan untuk menyudahkan sarapannya lebih awal. Lagipula ia tidak bisa makan dengan semua mata penasaran di sekelilingnya.

Masih merupakan misteri baginya mengapa hubungannya dengan Tom menyebabkan kegemparan seperti ini. Tom jelas telah beberapa kali pacaran. Yang mana Tom menyebut mereka pacar-semu atau pacar-palsu. Tapi dia sudah sering pacaran. Jadi mengapa tiba-tiba Tom yang punya pacar baru merupakan hal yang besar? Baru saja Hermione berdiri dari kursinya, ia melihat Lupin dan Weasley berjalan mendekatinya.

"Pagi," Lupin menyapanya dan Hermione melihat kilatan prihatin di matanya.

"Pagi," gumamnya canggung.

Lalu ia melirik Longbottom. Pemuda itu duduk di kursi dan mengabaikannya sebisa mungkin, Hermione melihatnya dengan sedih. Lupin yang melihat itu hanya menatapnya lebih kasihan lagi.

"Dia tidak mau bicara padaku lagi, kan?" tanya Hermione pelan.

"Dia hanya kecewa, Hermione," jawab Lupin.

"Aku yakin dia akan menerimanya," Weasley mencoba menghiburnya sambil tersenyum menyemangati. Hermione bisa melihat keraguan di matanya.

"Kenapa kau tidak memberitahu tentang Riddle sebelumnya?" Lupin tiba-tiba mengomel.

Hermione menggigit bibir sambil menatapnya lalu berkata dengan suara kecil, "Aku hanya tidak yakin tentang itu. Dan…aku tidak mau kalian marah padaku."

Lupin menghela napas lalu berkata sambil memandang Longbottom, "Yah, itulah yang kau lakukan."

Hermione menunduk memandang kakinya dan berbisik, "Maafkan aku."

Dia mengangkat kepala saat sebuah tangan memegang bahunya. Lupin menatapnya dan Hermione bisa melihat kekhawatiran di matanya.

"Tidak perlu minta maaf," katanya lembut. "Kami hanya khawatir padamu. Aku tahu sebagian besar guru dan siswa berpikir Riddle itu cowok baik." Dia berhenti sesaat seolah-olah mencoba menemukan kata-kata yang tepat, lalu ia melanjutkan dengan serius, "Tapi ada sesuatu yang salah darinya. Kurasa kau harus hati-hati kalau di dekatnya. Riddle berbahaya."

Hermione memandangnya. Apa yang harus ia jawab? Bahwa Tom tidak berbahaya sama sekali? Itu pastinya bohong. Dan sudah cukup banyak kebohongan dalam hidupnya saat ini.

"Kau jangan khawatir," jawabnya dan memilih jujur sebisa mungkin. "Tom tidak akan melakukan apapun padaku."

Keraguan tercetak di wajah kedua temannya yang menatapnya prihatin. Mereka jelas berpikir bahwa Tom memanfaatkan dia untuk mendapatkan sesuatu atau bahkan bersikap kejam padanya. Dilihat dari perilaku Tom selama ini, Hermione bisa mengerti darimana keprihatinan itu berasal.

"Kami hanya tidak ingin kau terluka," kata Weasley lembut.

Hermione tersenyum kecil. "Aku akan berhati-hati," janjinya, mencoba meredakan kecemasan mereka.

Hermione dalam perjalanan ke kelas Ramuan sekarang. Sendirian, dia menyadari dengan pedih. Longbottom masih belum mau bicara apapun padanya. Weasley dan Lupin ingin menemaninya ke kelas. Tetapi Hermione tahu Longbottom tidak akan pernah mau bergabung dengan mereka kalau ada Hermione. Dia benar-benar tidak ingin merampas teman-teman terbaik Longbottom. Alasan lainnya adalah kedua pemuda itu pasti akan selalu meliriknya dengan muram lalu mendesah. Mereka tampaknya berpikir dia telah melakukan kesalahan terbesar dalam hidup karena memilih pacaran dengan Tom‒ itu mungkin benar, tapi Hermione tidak butuh mereka untuk mengingatkan tentang hal itu. Jadi dia mengatakan pada Weasley dan Lupin bahwa dia akan berjalan sendirian ke kelas Ramuan. Perlahan-lahan ia menyesal karena semua tatapan penghuni sekolah mengikutinya. Ia senang ketika sampai di ruang bawah tanah dan kelas Ramuan. Ia melangkah ke dalam kelas dan lagi-lagi dipukul oleh tatapan-tatapan tajam.

_Lolos dari panci malah jatuh ke dalam api_, pikirnya bosan lalu melangkah perlahan ke kursinya.

Sebagian besar murid sudah duduk di tempat masing-masing. Mata Hermione dengan cepat melesat ke meja teman-teman Gryffindor nya. Lupin masih menatapnya ingin tahu seakan masih berusaha memahami keputusannya. Setidaknya tidak ada kebencian dalam tatapannya. Weasley yang duduk tepat di samping Lupin memandangnya kasihan. Hermione tersenyum ragu-ragu pada mereka. Saat pandangannya mengembara ke Longbottom, perutnya menggeliat dan senyumnya lenyap seketika. Mata Longbottom menyipit padanya dan ada kemarahan di dalamnya. Pemuda itu tampak marah dengan kehadirannya. Selagi Hermione memandangnya, tiba-tiba sebuah suara keras datang dari belakangnya.

"Ini dia pelacur kotor."

Hermione berbalik dan memandang sekelompok cewek Slytherin yang duduk di belakang. Mereka semua menatapnya jahat.

"Dasar cewek lancang!" salah satu dari mereka membentaknya. Hermione kenal dia. Itu Susan Yaxley dan dia tidak pernah menyukai Hermione. "Kau datang dari tempat yang hanya Merlin yang tahu itu dimana, dan kau dengan lancangnya mencuri pemuda kami. Dan jangan kira kami tidak tahu apa yang kau lakukan pada Melanie, jalang."

Hermione mengangkat alisnya pada gadis yang terang-terangan melihatnya dengan jijik. Gadis itu tampaknya sangat membencinya. Meskipun kata-katanya sangat konyol. Kedengarannya seolah-olah Hermione yang memaksa Tom pacaran dengannya.

"Kau hanya cemburu, Yaxley." Hermione mengerutkan kening pada Rose yang kini menatap Yaxley penuh kemenangan. "Karena cewek Gryffindor adalah pacar Riddle sekarang dan bukan kalian cewek-ular."

Hermione tidak tahu harus menangis atau tertawa saat ini. Sangat tidak masuk akal. Gadis-gadis itu sangat mengganggu. Dia benar-benar tidak peduli apa yang mereka pikirkan, jadi dia berpaling dari mereka dan berjalan ke kursinya. Mengabaikan percakapan panas antara gadis Slytherin dan Gryffindor.

Perutnya menegang saat menyadari tidak ada satu pun teman-temannya yang membelanya. Sesuatu yang biasanya mereka lakukan. Dia melirik sekilas ke arah mereka dan hati Hermione tenggelam menemukan Longbottom menatap keluar jendela. Kelihatannya dia benar-benar bersikeras mengabaikan Hermione. Dia merasa sedikit lebih baik karena Lupin dan Weasley melemparkan senyum mendukung. Tapi mereka jelas berpikir bahwa dia harus menyelesaikan masalahnya sendirian.

Hermione mendesah pelan sambil duduk di kursinya yang mana bukan hal menyenangkan karena harus berbagi meja dengan Malfoy. Pemuda itu sudah duduk di meja mereka, kursi di antara mereka berdua kosong. Hermione berusaha mengabaikan lirikan menakutkan dan penuh perhitungan dari Malfoy sambil bertanya-tanya di mana Tom. Dia mengeluarkan barang-barangnya dari tas dan menaruhnya di meja. Lalu ia meraih buku teks Ramuan dan mulai membaca, memcoba mengabaikan murid lainnya dan bisik-bisik riuh di sekelilingnya.

._._._._._._._.

Tom masih duduk di ruang rekreasi Slytherin dan ia harus rela melewatkan sarapan kalau ingin berada di kelas Ramuan tepat waktu. Tapi ini jauh lebih penting, pikirnya sambil menatap laporan Auror. Kata 'rahasia' ditulis dalam tinta merah di bagian depan folder tipis, namun Tom mengabaikan itu sepenuhnya dan mambalik-balik halaman. Malfoy telah memberikan laporan itu pagi ini. Jelas kontaknya di Departemen Auror telah sukses dan Malfoy berhasil menyelesaikan tugas yang diberikan Tom. Bukan berarti Malfoy punya pilihan lain. Tom tidak pernah sudi menerima kegagalan. Malfoy akan menyesal kalau sampai mengecewakan Tom.

Minggu lalu Tom telah memerintahkan Malfoy untuk mencari tahu segala sesuatu tentang perampokan di apartemen Nicholas Flamel. Tom telah membaca artikel tentang perampokan itu di Daily Prophet. Hal itu menarik perhatiannya karena ada beberapa kebetulan aneh yang membuat Tom mencurigai Hermione sebagai pelaku perampokan di apartemen Flamel. Akhirnya, Malfoy berhasil mempersembahkan hasilnya. Tidak banyak tapi cukup.

Tom membalik halaman berikutnya. Di sana ia menemukan sebuah daftar objek pencurian dari apartemen Flamel. Itu bukan daftar yang panjang. Menurut laporan, satu-satunya benda yang dicuri selama perampokan adalah sebuah naskah yang ditulis tangan oleh Ignotus Peverell. Mata Tom melebar membaca nama itu. Dia, tentu saja, tahu siapa Peverell. Peverell adalah seorang legenda dalam sejarah sihir. Salah satu penyihir terbesar yang pernah ada. Sebuah buku yang ditulis tangan oleh Peverell sendiri adalah sebuah harta yang tidak ternilai harganya. Dengan penuh kerinduan Tom bertanya-tanya keajaiban sihir apa yang tertuang dalam halaman-halaman buku itu.

Tom lanjut membaca laporan Auror melewatkan penemuan menarik itu sampai akhirnya matanya mendarat di pernyataan para saksi. Saksi-saksi itu tidak melihat kejadian sebenarnya namun setidaknya bisa memberitahu Auror yang menyelidiki apartemen selama pencurian berlangsung. Ketika Tom mengamati daftar saksi, ia mengerutkan kening. _Hanya Muggle! _Pikirnya jijik tapi tetap membaca pernyataan mereka. Beberapa saksi telah melihat sekelompok laki-laki berjubah hitam memasuki apartemen Flamel di waktu pencurian terjadi. Informasi itu sangat menarik. Tom ingat saat Hermione dikejar oleh pria-pria berpakaian hitam saat bertemu dengannya selama liburan Natal. Hari itu adalah hari apartemen Flamel dirampok. Ketika lanjut membaca, Tom sampai pada sebuah pernyataan yang benar-benar menarik. Salah satu saksi mengatakan ia melihat seorang wanita memasuki apartemen. Dia menggambarkan wanita itu masih muda dengan rambut cokelat panjang keriting.

Tom bersandar di sofa Slytherin sementara seringai kecil muncul di wajahnya.

Akhirnya semua petunjuk dan kecurigaannya terbukti. Dia benar! Dia tahu itu sejak ia membaca artikel di Daily Prophet. Di dalam folder ini, buktinya. Kemunculan seorang wanita asing dikombinasikan dengan pria-pria berjubah hitam akhirnya merubah asumsi menjadi fakta. Hari terjadinya perampokan, Tom telah menemukan Hermione di sekitar apartemen Flamel dan ia tengah diburu oleh orang-orang berjubah gelap.

_Wanita itu_ Hermione. Dia menyusup ke apartemen Flamel. Dilihat dari sikap bermusuhan pria-pria berjubah hitam, Hermione juga berhasil mendapatkan naskah yang ditulis oleh Peverell. Tom mengamati laporan Auror yang tergeletak di depannya. Pertanyaannya adalah mengapa Hermione mencuri buku itu. Gadis itu memang penuh misteri. Tom bertekad untuk memecahkan semua misteri itu.

Beberapa menit kemudian ia memasuki ruang kelas Ramuan. Laporan Auror tadi tersimpan aman di asrama Slytherin, tapi pikiran Tom masih berputar-putar ke penemuan terbarunya. Ketika melangkah masuk kelas, matanya langsung tertuju pada Hermione. Saat ini Hermione duduk di meja mereka dan tengah mengatur persediaan ramuannya. Rambut keritingnya jatuh ke wajahnya ketika gadis itu membungkuk di atas kotak kayu. Tanpa sadar senyum simpul muncul di wajah Tom ketika memperhatikan gadisnya. Sejak mengenal Hermione, gadis itu selalu penuh rahasia. Pastinya itu adalah tantangan untuk mengungkap semuanya. Tom tidak ragu bahwa pada akhirnya dia pasti akan memecahkan misteri itu.

Hanya saja, masalah Peverell cuma salah satu dari sekian banyak rahasianya, pikir Tom ketika tatapannya mengembara sosok gadis itu. Gadis itu adalah misteri, penuh rahasia dan setengah-kebenaran. Semakin lama ia mengenalnya, maka semakin banyak lagi misteri yang terungkap. Hermione bahkan rela membeberkan beberapa rahasia padanya. Hal itu mengejutkan ketika mengetahui Hermione harus berjuang dalam peperangan. Memang tidak banyak yang diceritakan tapi tetap saja Hermione berbagi masa lalu dengannya. Setidaknya Tom sekarang tahu mengapa kadang-kadang begitu banyak kesedihan dan penderitaan di manik cokelat indahnya. Dia tidak suka alasannya sama sekali.

Sihir marahnya mereda saat ia kembali mengamati Hermione yang masih duduk di meja. Gadis itu belum melihatnya. Entah bagaimana Tom senang Hermione telah menceritakan sedikit tentang masa lalunya. Dia menyadari itu berarti Hermione akhirnya mulai mempercayainya. Dia cukup yakin bahwa dia adalah satu-satunya orang yang diceritakan tentang masa lalunya. Bahkan ketiga bocah yang disebut Hermione sebagai teman tidak tahu tentang itu, pikir Tom angkuh saat matanya melesat sebentar ke tiga pemuda Gryffindor.

_Dia mempercayaiku_, pikir Tom puas ketika pandangannya beralih lagi ke Hermione. Ketika menatap gadis itu, perasaan penuh hasrat itu kembali lagi. Tom ingin memilikinya. Dorongan untuk memiliki masih sangat besar seperti sebelumnya. Keserakahan menguasainya. Sekarang Hermione adalah kekasihnya, Tom tahu ikatan di antara mereka telah dipadatkan. Gadis itu miliknya dan dia tidak pernah melepaskannya.

Meskipun demikian, Tom harus mengakui bahwa selain keserakahan, ada sesuatu yang lain. Itu aneh dan sangat asing baginya. Pertama kalinya ia menyadari itu adalah malam setelah pertandingan Quidditch. Hermione terlihat sangat putus asa dan ketakutan. Setelah melihatnya dalam keadaan rapuh seperti itu, Tom merasa ingin menghiburnya. Dia ingin melindunginya. Tom belum pernah punya keinginan untuk menghibur atau melindungi siapa pun sebelumnya. Dia tidak pernah peduli pada orang lain kecuali dirinya sendiri. Tapi sekarang tampaknya hal itu berubah. Dia belum bisa memastikan apakah perasaan asing ini adalah hal yang baik atau buruk.

Tom melihat tiba-tiba ada kerutan marah di antara kedua alis Hermione. Gadis itu kelihatan kesal, sangat kesal. Tom bisa menebak mengapa suasana hatinya buruk. Dia _telah_ menyadari semua rumor yang berdengung di sekelilingnya. Tapi dia cukup puas karena selain kemarahan, Hermione tampak baik-baik saja. Dia tidak terlihat lelah atau capek pagi ini. Artinya Hermione tidak lagi bermimpi buruk. Tom merasa lega. Dia tidak ingin Hermione harus terus dihantui oleh mimpi-mimpi mengerikan.

_Di sinilah aku, pria dengan keinginan untuk melindunginya, _batinnya geli.

Walaupun begitu, dia tidak akan berhenti mencoba memecahkan banyak rahasia Hermione. Gadis itu tidak menceritakan apa-apa tentang buku Peverell. Apapun yang dirasakan Tom pada Hermione, ia tidak akan mentolerir kecenderungan gadis itu untuk menyimpan rahasia darinya. Dan kalau dia tidak bersedia meceritakan rahasianya, oke, maka Tom yang harus mencari tahu sendiri, pikir Tom sambil berjalan menuju pacarnya.

Hermione mencoba memilah bahan ramuan sehingga pikirannya sibuk dan tidak perlu memperhatikan siswa lain di dalam kelas. Dia tengah mengaduk-aduk ekor Salamander kering ketika merasa seseorang duduk di sampingnya. Kepalanya mendongak dan menemukan Tom yang menyeringai padanya.

"Selamat pagi," sapa pemuda itu dengan suara halus.

"Pagi," jawab Hermione agak antusias. Ia sangat senang Tom ada di sini sekarang. Setidaknya kedatangannya menghentikan obrolan bodoh di sekitarnya.

Alis Tom terangkat elegan sebelum bertanya dengan sejumlah sarkasme, "Kau cukup bersinar hari ini, bukan?"

Hermione mengabaikan itu, tetapi balas bertanya dengan jengkel, "Kenapa terlambat?"

Tom tidak mengomentari nada jengkelnya, dan menjawab, "Aku harus daftar les Apparate." Ia bersandar di kursinya dan mengerling geli pada Hermione, "Tahu tidak, aku benar-benar lupa tentang itu karena harus meyakinkan seorang gadis Gryffindor yang keras kepala bahwa aku ini tidak bisa ditolak."

Hermione menyipitkan mata dan memelototinya. Kemudian suatu kesadaran memukulnya dan dia mulai tertawa. Dia mencondongkan tubuh ke arah Tom, menyebabkan beberapa gadis yang duduk di ruang kelas dan Longbottom menatapnya marah. Kemudian Hermione berbisik menggoda di telinga Tom,

"Apa itu artinya Tom Riddle yang kuat tidak tahu bagaimana ber-Apparate?"

Tom mengerutkan kening padanya membuat seringai Hermione melebar. Ternyata dia benar.

"Kau sendiri bagaimana, Sayang?" Tom menyela. "Kau belum pernah menunjukkan lisensi Apparate. Apa kau sudah sudah punya lisensi sebelum kau membawa orang lain ber-Apparate tanpa izin?"

"Tentu sa‒" Hermione menjawab acuh sebelum akhirnya berhenti. _Well_, dia memang sudah punya lisensi di tahun 1996. Itu bukan ide yang baik untuk menunjukkan lisensinya pada Tom, kan?

Ia melirik Tom. Pemuda itu masih melihat penuh harapan padanya dengan senyum polos mengganggu.

"Aku belum pernah tes," Hermione bergumam enggan.

Tom mendecakkan lidah sok menegur lalu berbalik dan mulai mengeluarkan barang-barangnya dari dalam tas.

"Seolah-olah _kau_ tidak pernah melanggar aturan," desis Hermione.

Yang hanya membuat Tom tertawa menyebalkan saat menyusun pena dan perkamen dengan rapi di atas meja. Keberuntungan bagi Tom, ketika Hermione benar-benar berniat melenyapkan seringai itu dari wajahnya, Profesor Slughorn memasuki kelas. Dia tersenyum lebar pada murid-muridnya sambil melangkah ke meja guru.

"Pagi, pagi," sapanya dengan suara menggelegar. "Betapa menyenangkan melihat kalian semua setelah liburan yang panjang."

Hermione menyaksikan Profesor menarik tongkat sihir dan melambaikannya ke papan tulis di belakangnya. Tulisan putih langsung muncul. Ia menarik napas tajam dan tangannya mencengkeram pinggiran meja ketika membaca instruksi untuk Ramuan yang akan mereka seduh. Dia benar-benar lupa tentang itu! Kepalanya mulai berputar dan matanya melesat gugup pada Tom lalu ke papan tulis lagi. Tulisan itu masih ada di sana.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Hermione menegang mendengar suara lembut berbisik padanya.

"Y…ya," gumamnya lirih namun menghindari tatapan Tom.

Untungnya Tom tidak bisa menanyainya lagi karena Slughorn berkata riang,

"Seperti yang dijanjikan, sekarang kita akan mulai menyeduh Ramuan Ortus. Ramuan ini cukup sulit‒" beberapa erangan datang dari sisi meja Gryffindor. "‒ tapi aku yakin sebagian besar kalian akan berhasil."

Profesor mengedipkan mata padanya dan Tom. Hermione hampir memutar matanya karena antusiasmenya. Untuk pertama kalinya ia ingin gagal di kelas.

Ramuan Ortus! Bagaimana bisa hal ini lolos dari pikirannya? Ramuan bodoh ini bisa menjadi kegagalannya. Dia telah meneliti ramuan ini sebelum liburan. Itu adalah Ramuan untuk pengungkap umur, yang sebenarnya bukan masalah. Bencana sesungguhnya adalah Ramuan Ortus bukan menunjukkan usia seseorang, tetapi tanggal lahir yang sebenarnya. Ini sangat buruk. Fatal, bahkan. Fatal bagi Hermione yang berulang tahun di _1979_.

Dia belum tahu apa yang akan terjadi jika ramuan itu dicampur dengan darahnya. Bisa jadi itu benar-benar mengungkapkan tahun ia dilahirkan. Kemudian semua orang akan tahu bahwa dia berasal dari masa depan. Atau bisa jadi ramuan tidak akan menunjukkan apapun setelah dicampur dengan darahnya. Hal itu akan lebih mencurigakan karena Hermione tahu Ramuan Ortus adalah ramuan yang sangat handal. Ini adalah situasi teramat rumit.

"‒kalian tahu apa yang harus dilakukan." Hermione benar-benar telah mengabaikan suara Slughorn karena tenggelam dalam pikiran paniknya, tapi sekarang ia mencoba mendengarkan lagi. "Hari ini kita mulai dengan yang simpel, kalian hanya menyeduh dasar Ramuan. Instruksi nya ada di papan," kata Slughorn sambil menunjuk ke papan hitam di belakangnya. "Kalian bisa mulai."

_Apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang, apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang? _pikir Hermione panik sambil menarik tongkatnya dan melambaikannya dengan gemetar untuk menyalakan api di bawah kuali. Entah bagaimana ia melambaikannya terlalu berlebihan menyebabkan bukunya di atas meja terbakar. Tom menarik tongkat sihirnya dan mengacungkannya ke buku. Api langsung padam. Hermione menyadari Tom tengah memandangnya curiga. Setidaknya Hermione yakin kilatan di matanya itu adalah kecurigaan. Mungkin saja Tom bisa melihat langsung ke dalam dirinya, pikirnya panik.

"Kau yakin tidak apa-apa?" Tom bertanya perhatian.

"Kenapa tidak?" Hermione menjawab, sangat berharap bisa berhasil menyembunyikan kepanikan dari suaranya.

Tom terus menatapnya dan sekarang ada kerutan berbahaya di antara alisnya.

"Biasanya kau tidak pernah membakar sesuatu di sekitarmu," katanya pelan. "Setidaknya bukan karena 'tidak sengaja'."

"Er…yah…aku hanya terlalu antusias pagi ini?" jawan Hermione dengan nada melengking mencurigakan.

"Hmm." Tom tampaknya tidak yakin dan Hermione menggeliat gelisah karena tatapan ingin tahunya.

Ia menghela napas lega karena Tom berpaling darinya dan mulai menyalakan api. Dia pura-pura menbaca instruksi di papan tulis ketika pikirannya berputar-putar liar.

_Tenang, Granger! _katanya pada diri sendiri.

Tidak perlu panik begini. Setidaknya belum. Menyeduh Ramuan Ortus membutuhkan banyak waktu, mungkin hampir setengah semester. Jadi masih banyak waktu. Dia hanya perlu menemukan jalan keluar dari ini. Cepat-cepat ia melirik sekilas ke Tom yang tengah mengiris jamur payung. Ia harus sangat berhati-hati kalau tidak ingin Tom curiga. Tom itu orang yang sangat jeli.

Selama sisa pelajaran, Hermione mencoba memikirkan sesuatu yang bisa merusak ramuan bodoh itu. Tetap saja dia tidak bisa berkonsentrasi dalam pembuatan dasar ramuan dan tidak membantu sama sekali. Kejanggalan sikapnya menyebabkan Tom terus mengerutkan kening ke arahnya. hal itu membuat Hermione lebih gelisah dan menyebabkan beberapa kecelakaan seperti bukunya tadi.

Hermione sangat senang ketika kelas berakhir. Dia bahkan sedikit terkesan karena Tom berhasil mencegahnya mencelakai siapa pun karena sikap janggalnya, sekaligus berhasil menyeduh Ramuan tanpa bantuan Hermione. Ketika Slughorn melihat warna ramuan yang keperakan, ia memuji karya Tom.

"Ini adalah pekerjaan terbaik yang pernah kulihat," seru Slughorn gembira sambil membungkuk di atas kuali penuh ramuan abu-abu keperakan.

Saat bediri tegak lagi, ia tersenyum pada Tom, Hermione, dan bahkan Malfoy yang juga anggota kelompok mereka.

"Dua puluh poin untuk Slytherin, untuk masing-masing," Slughorn berseru pada dua pemuda Slytherin sambil tersenyum bangga pada Tom.

Lalu pandangannya beralih dari Tom dan Malfoy dan tersenyum ramah pada Hermione.

"Dan dua puluh poin juga untuk Gryffindor. Kerja bagus, Ms. DeCerto."

Wajah Hermione merona ketika menatap Profesor. Dia tidak layak untuk pujian ini.

.

{{{{{{{+}}}}}}}

.

Semua kelas hari itu telah selesai ketika Tom menyusuri koridor. Di tangannya tergenggam secarik perkamen yang benar-benar hancur karena diremas begitu kuat. Tadi anak tahun ketiga memberikan itu padanya ketika ia baru keluar dari ruang rekreasi Slytherin untuk mencari Hermione yang bertingkah aneh di kelas Ramuan.

Awalnya Tom mengira perkamen itu adalah surat dari Slughorn untuk mengundang dia ke pertemuan klubnya. Tapi saat Tom membukan surat itu, ia langsung mengenali tulisan tangan di dalamnya. Dumbledore ingin bertemu dengannya.

Saat ini ia berjalan ke kantor Profesor Transfigurasi itu. Sebelumnya ia mempertimbangkan untuk mengabaikan saja panggilan itu. Namun pada akhirnya ia harus menerima bahwa tidak ada pilihan lain. Apa yang diinginkan Dumbledore? Tangan Tom terkepan, semakin meremukkan perkamen. Kali ini ia tidak tahu apa mau Profesor yang paling dibencinya itu. Masih ada beberapa bulan lagi sebelum liburan musim panas sehingga pastinya pertemuan ini bukan tentang kepulangannya ke London, dia beralasan. Apapun yang diinginkan Dumbledore darinya, itu bukan hal yang baik. Tidak pernah baik.

Ketika Tom tiba di depan pintu kantor Dumbledore, ia menaruh perkamen hancur di sakunya, jari-jarinya sedikit menyentuh tongkat sihir di dalamnya. Lalu ia menarik napas dalam-dalam sebelum akhirnya mengetuk pintu.

"Masuk," jawab Dumbledore dari balik pintu.

Tom membuka pintu dan melangkah enggan ke kantor guru yang paling dibencinya. Pandangannya langsung melesat ke sosok yang duduk di belakang meja. Dumbledore mengenakan jubah konyol flamboyan dan menatap Tom dengan pandangan menusuk. Tom menatap langsung ke arahnya. Dia tidak ingin tampil terguncang dengan tatapan menusuk Dumbledore. Sambil melangkah enggan ke meja Dumbledore, matanya berkelana ke seisi kantor yang kacau. Bagaimana bisa pria ini begitu berantakan? Tom kesal karena harus mematuhi seseorang yang bahkan tidak bisa mengatur barang-barangnya sendiri. Tapi meskipun begitu, Dumbledore masih berada di atas angin.

"Silahkan duduk, Tom," kata Dumbledore saat Tom mencapai mejanya.

Melihat tak ada pilihan, Tom duduk tetapi sangat tegang. Dumbledore duduk di hadapannya dan menatapnya intens. Tom tidak tahu apa mau Profesor ini tapi dia tidak akan membiarkan kakek tua ini mempermainkannya. Jadi ia menyingkirkan semua emosi di wajahnya dan balas menatap Profesor dengan dingin.

Setelah beberapa saat, Dumbledore menghela napas sebelum berkata lembut, "Aku tahu kau selalu mengira aku membencimu, Tom."

Tom tidak bisa menahan kerutan alisnya mendengar pernyataan Profesor. Apa yang ia rencanakan? Dia benar-benar tidak suka keseriusan di wajah Dumbledore.

Karena Tom tidak membantah atau menyetujui pernyataannya, Dumbledore melanjutkan, "Tapi itu tidak benar. Sikapku terhadapmu mungkin keras, tapi aku hanya memikirkan kesejahteraanmu."

Tom mengatupkan rahang dan bernapas pelan-pelan agar tidak kehilangan kendali sihirnya. Sihirnya mengalir marah dalam dirinya, membakar untuk menemukan jalan keluar. Ia menatap mata Dumbledore dan terkejut melihat kejujuran palsu di dalamnya. Kebenciannya menggelegak dan dia hampir gemetar karena kekuatan di balik kemarahannya. Apa rencana Dumbledore? Meskipun marah, Tom tahu ia harus bereaksi atas pernyataan pria itu. Walaupun kondisinya sekarang seperti berjalan di atas es tipis karena Tom tidak tahu apa yang direncakan Dumbledore.

Jadi Tom mengangkat kepalanya sedikit dan berkata dengan suara terkendali sempurna, "Aku _tahu_ itu, Profesor."

Dumbledore tidak akan percaya begitu saja, tapi Tom tidak akan membantahnya. Tidak ketika Dumbledore jelas-jelas merencanakan sesuatu. Tom menyaksikan senyum sedih muncul di wajah penyihir tua, mata birunya masih menatapnya menusuk.

"Kau selalu menjadi aktor yang sangat menyakinkan, Tom," kata Dumbledore, masih dengan nada lembut mengerikan dan yang mengejutkan nadanya menuduh.

Apa yang terjadi di sini? Tom bertanya-tanya curiga. Mengapa Dumbledore tiba-tiba melepaskan semua kepura-puraan? Mereka berdua selalu berakting. Mereka selalu melakukannya setiap kali mereka bertemu. Tom tidak tahu bagaimana membalas pernyataan Dumbledore. Profesor bersikap berbeda hari ini dan Tom tidak menyukai perubahan mendadak dalam sikapnya. Pastinya Dumbledore memanggilnya kesini bukan untuk mengobrol tentang situasi antara mereka. Jadi Tom balas menatap Dumbledore dan berusaha menyembunyikan kebingungannya. Hal terakhir yang ingin dilakukannya adalah menunjukkan kegelisahan di hadapan Dumbledore.

Sekarang mata Dumbledore berjalan cepat ke sosoknya dan Tom melihat ekspresi murung aneh di wajahnya.

Setelah beberapa saat, ia bicara lagi, "Kau berbakat, Tom. Kau memiliki talenta yang orang lain rela membunuh untuk memilikinya. Hal-hal yang kelihatannya tidak mungkin, bisa kau capai dengan mudah."

Mendengar itu, ketidakpercayaan Tom semakin meningkat. Dumbledore belum pernah memujinya sekali pun dan Tom ragu si bodoh tua ini tiba-tiba menemukan rasa kasih sayang padanya. Tom tidak tahu apa maksud perkataan si penyihir tua sehingga ia tetap diam.

Dumbledore mencondongkan tubuh ke depan dan memandang tajam Tom sebelum melanjutkan dalam nada lembut yang sama seperti tadi, "Bakatmu adalah hadiah yang banyak dari kita tidak cukup beruntung untuk menemukannya."

Tom bisa melihat ekspresi aneh di wajah pria tua itu namun sebelum bisa mengenalinya, ekspresi itu menghilang dan Dumbledore melanjutkan, "Tapi sebuah bakat, selain hadiah juga merupakan sebuah kutukan. Walau pun kau bisa mencapai sesuatu yang luar biasa dengan bakatmu, secara bersamaan itu sangat berbahaya."

Mata Dumbledore masih menatap Tom aneh dan Tom terkejut melihat kesedihan melintas di wajahnya.

Lalu Dumbledore bicara lagi dengan suara berat, "Sesuatu yang sangat menggoda untuk berpikir bahwa kau begitu kuat, lebih unggul daripada orang-orang di sekitarmu. Keyakinan itu adalah satu langkah untuk memulai menggunakan kekuatanmu untuk memaksa orang lain melakukan apa saja yang kau anggap benar. Itulah bahaya yang mengintai di balik sebuah bakat yang luar biasa seperti itu."

Tom hampir mengerutkan kening ke Profesor. Mengapa Dumbledore mengatakan ini padanya? Lagi-lagi kemarahannya menggelegak. Apa pria itu menyuruhnya kesini hanya untuk mendengarkan sampah ini? Dia hanya membuang-buang waktu di sini karena mendengarkan perkataan bertele-tele yang sia-sia itu.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang Anda katakan padaku, Sir," kata Tom dingin tapi tetap sopan.

Kemarahannya meningkat melihat senyum sedih muncul lagi di wajah Dumbledore.

"Tentu saja tidak," kata si penyihir tua dalam suara tulus dan memahami yang membuat Tom ingi mengutuknya di tempat. "Ini memang sulit dimengerti, khususnya bagi seseorang semuda dirimu. Biarkan aku menjelaskannya dalam cara yang lebih mudah dipahami."

Perlahan-lahan kemarahannya semakin meningkat karena sikap Dumbledore yang menggurui. Sihirnya masih berderak marah dan yang diinginkannya sekarang adalah menyerah dan melepaskan sihirnya. Tapi Tom mengendalikan sihirnya dan memandang Profesor dengan ketertarikan palsu.

"Sejak pertama kali bertemu dengamu, Tom, aku tahu kau adalah penyihir yang sangat berbakat," lanjut Dumbledore yang masih memukul Tom dengan tatapan tajamnya. "Aku masih ingat pertemuan pertama kita. Kau masih sangat kecil dan belum tahu bahwa dunia sihir itu ada. Aku selalu menikmati memperkenalkan penyihir Kelahiran Muggle ke dunia sihir. Mereka selalu sangat bahagia dan terkejut menemukan sebuah dunia penuh sihir dan keajaiban. Sama sepertimu, Tom. Kau sangat bahagia sejak mendengar bahwa kau adalah seorang penyihir. Tapi tidak seperti yang lainnya, kau sama sekali tidak terkejut. Kau sudah tahu ada sesuatu yang lebih darimu dan kekuatanmu."

Tom merasa sangat gelisah ketika menatap Dumbledore. Dia masih berhasil menyembunyikan ketidaknyamanan di balik topeng sopannya, tapi Tom sekarang sangat khawatir. Hal yang paling mengganggu adalah ekspresi sedih dan penyesalan di wajah Dumbledore.

Tom masih berhasil mempertahankan kecuekannya, ia mendengar perkataan Dumbledore lagi, "Kau telah menyadari bahwa kau istimewa. Dan kau benar. Kau memiliki pemahaman alami atas sihir yang tidak bisa dipelajari dari buku-buku. Itu memang membuatmu berbeda dari kebanyakan penyihir lainnya. Saat itu aku memberitahumu bahwa kau benar dan kau memang istimewa. Aku ingat saat itu kau sangat senang dengan pengetahuan itu."

Dumbledore terdiam agak lama dan Tom melihat penyesalan melintas di wajahnya. Lalu Dumbledore mendesah pelan dan lanjut berbicara, "Tapi aku lebih tahu, Tom. Menjadi istimewa bukanlah sesuatu yang diinginkan. Bukan, itu adalah sebuah beban. Beban yang bisa menyesatkan kita dan membuat kita melakukan hal-hal yang menjijikkan. Aku tahu bahayanya makanya aku memutuskan untuk membantumu dalam perjalananmu, untuk mencegahmu tersesat dan tersandung ke jalan yang hanya mengarah ke kesedihan dan penderitaan."

Tom merasakan amarah yang kuat mendengar perkataan itu, yang diucapkan dalam ketulusan palsu. Orang ini benar-benar berani mengatakan ingin membantu Tom? Sihirnya mulai meronta lagi dan menuntut untuk dilepaskan. Dumbledore tidak pernah menolongnya! Dia adalah pria yang selalu menghukum Tom dan mengirimnya kembali ke panti asuhan menjijikkan itu di setiap musim panas. Bagaimana bisa itu disebut menolong?

Tangan Tom mencengkeram lengan kursinya erat sambil terus mendengarkan perkataan Dumbledore. Kebaikan palsu dalam suara penyihir tua itu masih ada, "Sejak kau datang ke Hogwarts, aku telah memperhatikanmu dengan sangat ketat karena aku tahu jalan gelap yang selalu kau hadapi. Kesedihanku meningkat melihat bagaimana kau mengambil langkah-langkah ke dalam kegelapan sampai akhirnya kau benar-benar terjebak di jalan itu. Itu memungkinkanmu melakukan hal-hal yang mengerikan."

Mata Dumbledore penuh dengan kesedihan dan bahkan kasihan saat mengamati Tom.

"Dimulai dengan insiden yang terjadi setelah tahun pertamamu. Saat itu aku akhirnya menyadari seberapa jauh perbedaanmu dengan teman-teman tahun pertamamu. Tapi aku harus mengakui, aku tidak mengharapkan kau telah mampu mengendalikan sihir yang sangat kuat seperti yang kau lakukan selama musim panas tahun itu. Sesuai ketakutanku, kau menggunakan kekuatanmu untuk mengendalikan dan menyakiti orang lain. Aku terguncang ketika aku menemukan kejahatanmu karena aku telah bisa melihat jalan yang akan kau pilih suatu hari nanti. Tapi begituu tahu tentang kejahatanmu, aku memutuskan untuk melindungimu, Tom, dan tidak menyerahkanmu ke Pengadilan. Saat itu masih anak kecil, dan aku yakin aku masih bisa menyelamatkanmu."

Dumbledore menatapnya dan Tom merasa topeng kesopanan palsu di wajahnya mulai mencair perlahan. Dia tidak akan mampu mempertahankan aktingnya dalam waktu yang lama. Apa yang tengah dipikirkan Dumbledore?

"Jadi aku mengambil langkah-langkah untuk mencegahmu berada dalam situasi di mana kau akan menggunakan kekuatanmu dalam cara yang salah. Kau masih sangat muda dan aku tahu bahwa kalau aku berhasil membuatmu jauh dari godaan itu, kau akhirnya akan melihat kekeliruan di balik jalan yang kau pilih."

"Tapi setelah memutuskan untuk mengawasimu lebih dekat, maka muncul ancaman tak terduga yang tidak ada hubungannya denganmu. Hal ini menuntut perhatianku karena ancaman itu sebagian juga karena kesalahanku." Dumbledore berkata dalam nada lelah. "Jadi aku tidak bisa lagi mengawasimu dalam jarak dekat lebih dari yang seharusnya. Aku tahu banyak hal, lebih banyak dari perkiraanmu. Hal itu mengerikan dan menggelisahkanku tapi tidak terlalu parah sehingga aku merasa tidak perlu ikut campur. Tapi kemudian, tahun lalu kau melakukan sesuatu yang mengguncangku lagi."

Dumbledore menusuk Tom dengan pandangan tajamnya lalu berkata dengan serius, "Aku memang tidak bisa membuktikannya, Tom, tapi aku tahu kaulah orang yang membuka Kamar Rahasia."

Tom menegang mendengarnya. Dumbledore jelas tidak berharap dia menjawab tuduhan ini karena pria itu lanjut bicara lagi dengan suara berat, "Saat aku mendengar kejahatan itu, aku sangat terpukul. Hal itu membuktikan bahwa usahaku sebelumnya sia-sia dan kau masih tetap berjalan menyusuri jalan kegelapan yang selama ini selalu kujauhkan darimu. Jadi, setelah aku tahu bahwa kau yang membuka Kamar Rahasia, aku tahu bahwa aku telah gagal melindungimu untuk tetap menjaga hati nuranimu."

"Bahkan setelah kejadian itu, aku masih memiliki harapan. Aku masih berpikir aku bisa menjauhkanmu dari jalan itu. Kematian itu memang mengerikan tetapi melihat keadaannya, aku merasa bahwa itu adalah kecelakaan. Jadi aku berharap kau menyadari bahwa kau telah membuat kesalah besar dan tidak akan pernah lagi merencanakan untuk mengambil nyawa orang lain."

Dumbledore menggeleng sedih lalu berkata lagi, "Sekarang, Tom, aku tidak begitu yakin lagi. Mungkin itu semua adalah kesalahanku. Aku telah mengabaikan fakta-fakta itu terlalu lama. Karena sekarang, hanya beberapa bulan sejak kejadian itu, kau melanggar peraturan lagi."

"Apa maksudmu, Profesor?" tanya Tom tenang ketika berjuang mengendalikan dirinya.

Dumbledore memukulnya dengan tatapan keras saat menjawab, "Aku tahu kau meninggalkan panti asuhanmu selama liburan."

Mau tak mau Tom terkesiap tajam. Bagaimana dia bisa tahu? Matanya lebar saat menatap Dumbledore. Tom bisa merasakan perlahan-lahan ketenangannya menghilang. Dumbledore tidak boleh mengetahui bahwa ia telah meninggalkan panti asuhan.

Lalu Dumbledore berkata lagi dan suaranya sekarang sangat dingin, "Kita telah memiliki kesepakatan, Tom. Tapi kau melanggarnya. Lagi. Aku telah memberikan banyak kesempatan tapi sepertinya tak ada yang masuk di kepalamu. Kau masih saja melakukan apapun yang kau mau."

"Aku cukup yakin kau meninggalkan panti asuhan di musim panas juga, tapi kali ini aku bisa membuktikannya. Aku telah berbicara dengan penjaga panti asuhan dan Carter menegaskan bahwa kau tidak ada di sana selama beberapa hari."

Tom menatap kosong pada Dumbledore. Dia masih berhasil membuat wajahnya tanpa emosi, tapi hanya untuk sementara. Emosi dalam dirinya tengah berkecamuk.

Dumbledore mencondongkan tubuh ke depan dan menatap langsung ke mata Tom saat berkata dengan dingin, "Tampaknya usahaku selama ini tak berguna dank au sudah tidak bisa diperbaiki. Tapi jangan pikir aku menyerah padamu, Tom. Aku tidak akan melepaskanmu begitu saja. Aku hanya harus mengubah strategiku sedikit."

Kemudian ia kembali bersandar di kursinya, tapi tatapan kerasnya masih menusuk Tom. "Aku tahu tentang godaan Sihir Hitam. Mereka dengan kemampuan memahami yang luar biasa atas sihir selalu yang paling mudah menyerah pada godaan itu."

"Sebelumnya, aku telah berusaha menunjukkan kekeliruan jalanmu, tetapi jelas kau tidak mampu menahan godaan yang ditawarkan Sihir Hitam. Sekarang, aku akan menjauhkanmu dari godaan itu."

Napas Tom kali ini dipercepat ketika menatap si penyihir tua. Dumbledore masih memandangnya dengan kesedihan aneh. Tapi kalimatnya berikutnya membuat Tom merasa seolah seseorang telah menendang perutnya,

"Hal ini sangat disesalkan, tapi aku akan berbicara dengan Kepala Sekolah Dippet tentang pengeluaranmu dari Hogwarts."

Mata Tom membelalak kaget dan kepalanya mulai berputar-putar. Kemudian Dumbledore melanjutkan perkataannya dan Tom merasa sakit mendengar rasa kasihan di balik suaranya yang tenang,

"Kau tidak harus menganggap ini sebagai hukuman, Tom, tetapi sebagai kesempatan untuk memulai hidup baru. Dalam cara yang baru sehingga kau tidak akan menanggung resiko untuk menyerah pada godaan-godaan. Aku tahu awalnya akan sangat sulit, tapi inilah langkah yang kau butuhkan. Kau kuat, aku yakin kau bisa menghadapinya."

Tom menatap panik pada pria tua itu.

"Kau tidak bisa mengirimku kembali ke sana," ia akhirnya mendesis pada Profesor dengan tajam. Sekarang ia tidak lagi mampu mengendalikan sihirnya.

Dumbledore hanya menatapnya sedih lalu menjawab dalam nada tenang mengerikan, "Ini bukan akhir dunia. Kau masih bisa menjalani kehidupan yang memuaskan. Bahkan tanpa sihir."

Tom yang panik berusaha untuk mengendalikan dirinya lagi. Dia tidak mau kembali ke sana. Jika memang dia harus kembali dunia Muggle, maka dia pasti akan dipaksa hidup di panti asuhan selama dua tahun berikutnya sampai usianya delapan belas. Sudah sangat buruk mengirimnya kembali ke dalam neraka itu selama liburan, tetapi ia tidak akan tahan dipaksa tinggal di sana selama beberapa tahun lagi. Tanpa harapan. Hanya pengetahuan bahwa tidak ada cara melarikan diri. Dia tidak akan bisa bertahan.

Tom merasa tangannya mulai gemetar.

Kenangan terakhirnya di panti asuhan muncul kembali. Sangat mengerikan. Dia terkunci di dalam ruangan kotor selama berhari-hari, selalu dalam ketakutan bahwa Carter akan kembali dan menyiksanya lagi. Tidak, ia tidak akan kembali ke sana. Tanpa sihirnya, dia bukan siapa-siapa.

Dia menunduk memandang tangannya. Lalu ia berbisik pelan, tanpa memandang Dumbledore, "Kumohon, jangan kirim aku kembali ke sana."

Ada jeda tapi Dumbledore akhirnya berbicara lagi dan Tom merasa ngeri mendengar finalitas dalam suaranya, "Ini adalah satu-satunya cara. Aku akan berbicara pada Kepala Sekolah tentang pengusiranmu."

Tom perlahan mengangkat kepalanya lagi untuk melihat Dumbledore, tapi ia hanya menemukan keyakinan dan tekad suram di mata biru tajam itu. Lalu Dumbledore berbicara dengan keras,

"Kau boleh pergi sekarang dan kemasi barang-barangmu, Tom. Meskipun aku takut kau harus meninggalkan semua yang berhubungan dengan dunia sihir."

.

**To Be Continued**

.

* * *

Akhirnya selesai juga, maaf atas keterlambatan update nya. Real Life benar-benar menjauhkan cherry dari yang namanya fic. Cherry akan berusaha untuk update secepat mungkin, meskipun ada reader tertentu yang mengkritik keras tentang keterlambatan apdet ini, yaah cherry cuma bisa meminta maaf dan memohon kemakluman reader sekalian. ^^

Karena bagaimana pun juga cherry bukan lagi anak sekolahan atau kuliahan yang masih punya banyak waktu luang untuk selalu apdet cepat. Cherry juga memiliki keluarga, teman, pekerjaan, dan banyak hal yang harus dipikirkan juga. Jadi di sela-sela kesibukan yang padat, cherry bakal tetap berusaha cari waktu luang untuk apdet fic dengan cepat, begitu juga dengan fic yang lain.

Cherry memaklumi beberapa kritikan dari reader tertentu yang mungkin menganggap cherry terlalu 'sombong' untuk menjadikan fic terjemahan fic ini sebagai alat untuk mencari ketenaran dan pujian dari reader-reader yang lainnya. Tapi tetap saja kalian juga harus bisa memaklumi dan menghargai seorang Author, karena memang tidak gampang untuk menulis sebuah fic bahkan meskipun fic itu hanyalah sebuah fic yang diterjemahkan. Jadi kalau memang tidak suka dengan fic ini, ya akan jauh lebih baik agar tidak dibaca dan diabaikan saja.

Tetapi bagaimana pun juga cherry tetap akan melanjutkan fic ini sampai akhir dan thanks banget buat para reader, reviewer, favouriters, dan followers yang selama ini selalu memberi semangat buat cherry… ^O^

Semoga kalian menikmati chapter ini, jangan lupa kasih tahu kalau ada typo atau kalimat yang salah…. Aaanndd….jangan lupa review juga…. hehehhe… ^O^


	26. 25: Berpisah Jalan

**ULTIMA RATIO**

**Disclaimer : J.K Rowling**

**Author : Winterblume**

**TomMione Time-Traveller Fic**

**Romance & Adventure**

**Don't Like? Don't Read!**

* * *

**Summary: **

Akhirnya hari Pertempuran Akhir melawan Lord Voldemort telah datang. Harry, Ron, dan Hermione bertempur dengan gagah berani melawan musuh bebuyutan mereka- tapi kemudian sesuatu menjadi salah. Dan Hermione menemukan dirinya sendirian dalam situasi genting.

* * *

**25**

**BERPISAH JALAN**

**.**

"Sedikit lagi," bisik Hermione, butir-butir keringat mengalir di dahinya.

Sekarang ia sedang berdiri di tengah-tengah ruang kelas kosong. Matanya terpejam dalam konsentrasi dan ia mencoba memanfaatkan semua sihirnya. Dia harus mengontrol setiap ons sihir di dalam dirinya. Hanya ketika ia mengendalikan sihirnya sepenuhnya, dia bisa menemukan sihir asing yang terkubur jauh dalam dirinya. Itulah yang ia cari saat ini: Sihir Elder.

Selama kelas Transfigurasi tadi, Sihir Elder mendadak memilih untuk menunjukkan dirinya lagi. Hermione tidak suka itu sama sekali, sihir asing ini tampaknya punya pikiran sendiri. Tentu saja, Sihir Elder tidak merugikannya sama sekali, bahkan membantunya, tapi tetap saja Hermione lebih suka kalau dia punya semacam kontrol atas sihir ini.

Setelah semua kelas berakhir, ia memutuskan mencoba membuat beberapa kemajuan dengan Sihir Elder. Dengan demikian, ia juga dengan mudah mengabaikan fakta bahwa mungkin akan jauh lebih baik dan masuk akal untuk membaca naskah Peverell. Catatan terakhirnya adalah tentang Tongkat Elder. Mungkin sekarang Peverell akan mempelajari lebih dalam tentang sihir di balik tongkat itu.

_Ya, mungkin_, renung Hermione ragu. Mungkin dia bisa mengungkapkan mengapa ia dikirim ke masa lalu dan bagaimana caranya ia bisa kembali. Jadi, bagaimana dengan menyelesaikan buku itu? Lalu Hermione ingat bahwa ia tidak bisa memahami buku itu dan ia memutuskan membacanya nanti. Ya, itu rencananya.

_Kau menghindari buku itu, kan?_ suara kecil dalam kepalanya terus-terusan mencela.

Tidak, bukan begitu, pikir Hermione sementara menghilangkan rasa bersalah yang bangkit dalam dirinya. Dia berencana untuk membaca buku. Hanya belum menemukan waktu yang tepat saja.

_Mengapa tidak sekarang?_ suara itu menuntut ingin tahu.

Yah, karena sekarang ia sedang berusaha menemukan Sihir Elder yang sangat-sulit-dipahami. Senang karena menemukan alasan, Hermione benar-benar mengabaikan alasan sebenarnya mengapa ia tidak menyentuh naskah Peverell sejak kemarin. Naskah Peverell itu berbahaya. Bagaimana kalau dia membaca dan benar-benar menemukan jalan menggunakan sihir untuk kembali ke masa depan? Apa yang harus dia lakukan? Haruskah ia melakukan perjalanan kembali ke zamannya lalu berakhir di tempat di mana dia tidak mau?

Hermione mengepalkan tangannya ketat dan melenyapkan pikiran liarnya. Dia menekan pikiran itu bersama-sama dengan rasa bersalah, lalu berkonsentrasi pada sihirnya. Saat memanggil sihirnya lagi, dia melihat tarikan kekuatan akrab yang menyelubungi seluruh kastil Hogwarts dan penghuninya. Dugaan kuatnya bahwa itu memang Mantra Pelindung kastil. Tampaknya mantra itu mempengaruhi segala sesuatu.

_Dengan satu pengecualian, _ Hermione menduga ketika akhirnya menemukan Sihir Elder yang tersembunyi di bawah sihir miliknya. Dengan hati-hati ia menyenggol kekuatan aneh itu. Dia ingin sihir itu bangkit lagi seperti di kelas Transfigurasi. Tapi ketika ia menyentuhnya, tidak ada yang terjadi. Hermione menempatkan kekuatan lebih besar untuk mendekati dan memanfaatkan Sihir Elder. Tapi tetap tidak ada respon dan usahanya meningkatkan kekuatannya tidak berpengaruh sama sekali. Tidak berhasil.

Hermione menghela napas kecewa. Lalu ia melepaskan pegangannya pada Sihir Elder. Ketika pegangannya pada sihir itu berkurang, dia merasakan sentakan kecil. Tubuhnya kaku dan napasnya tertahan ketika Sihir Elder mulai bergerak dan tumbuh. Itu tidak lama dan sihir itu benar-benar membungkus tubuhnya. Seperti di kelas Transfigurasi, Hermione merasakan koneksinya ke Mantra Pelindung kastil.

Kali ini ia tidak terkejut oleh sihir asing, tetapi berusaha mempertahankan kondisi ini. Tidak sulit dan membutuhkan banyak kemauan, tapi dia berhasil menjaga Sihir Elder membungkus tubuhnya. Napas Hermione compang-camping sekarang seolah baru saja berlari sepanjang satu mil. Tidak ada cara baginya untuk sanggup menarik tongkat sihir dan melakukan mantra. Itulah awalnya yang ingin dicobanya. Tapi untuk sekedar menjaga Sihir Elder agar tidak runtuh saja sudah sangat menguras tenaga. Untuk menggunakan mantra sekarang lebih tidak mungkin.

Menjadi sangat sulit dan lebih sulit untuk mempertahankan kondisi Sihir Elder. Terengah, Hermione tidak mampu lagi menahan sihir itu. Dia melepaskannya dan Sihir Elder langsung buyar lagi sampai akhirnya benar-benar tersembunyi. Ketika Sihir Elder menghilang, Hermione terhyung dan harus meraih pinggiran meja agar tidak kehilangan keseimbangan. Dia merasa pusing dan napasnya masih cepat tapi ada senyum kemenangan di wajahnya. Dia berhasil! Kemungkinan besar ia bisa menggunakan Sihir Elder dan bahkan mengendalikannya. Satu-satunya hal yang dibutuhkan adalah waktu dan latihan.

Hermione berdiri tegak dan menarik udara dalam-dalam. Pasti akan menyenangkan memiliki sesuatu seperti Sihir Elder. Untuk mencapai itu, ia harus latihan. Akan jauh lebih aman daripada membaca naskah Peverell itu. Dia tidak mau mengakui keengganan membaca buku dan tidak mengizinkan rasa bersalah menguasainya terlalu lama.

Ngomong-ngomong, dia benar-benar berencana untuk menyelesaikan naskah. Jujur…hanya saja bukan sekarang. Saat ini ia lelah akibat latihannya menggunakan Sihir Elder. Jadi Hermione menarik tongkatnya dan melambaikannya ke pintu kelas sehingga menghapus Mantra Pengunci dan Penangkal yang ia pasang sebelumnya. Kemudian ia keluar dari kelas. Memutuskan mencari Tom sekarang. Dia tidak melihat Tom sejak kelas berakhir.

._._._._._._._._.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Hermione masih berjalan di koridor kastil. Dia sudah ke perpustakaan, Kamar Kebutuhan dan bahkan naik turun ke ruang bawah tanah. Tapi tetap saja tidak menemukan Tom. Aneh. Tom tadi bilang padanya mereka akan bertemu setelah kelas Pertahanan, tapi sampai sekarang batang hidungnya tidak kelihatan di manapun. Entah bagaimana ketidakhadirannya membuat Hermione sangat gelisah. Dia tahu bahwa tidak ada alasan baginya untuk gelisah hanya karena tidak bertemu Tom. Bisa jadi Tom lupa tentang kencan mereka dan sedang duduk di suatu tempat, membaca buku atau sedang memberi perintah kepada pengikut bodohnya. Tapi Hermione tetap merasa cemas ketika ia berbelok dan memasuki koridor lain yang diterangi sinar matahari yang menerobos melalui jendela.

Saat ini ia berada di lantai pertama menuju tangga ke Kandang Burung Hantu. Dia mulai putus asa dan tidak tahu lagi kemana mencari Tom karena rasanya ia sudah mencari di mana-mana. Jadi Hermione berjalan lagi menyusuri lorong. Langkahnya bergema keras di lantai batu. Ketika melewati salah satu jendela, tatapannya mengembara ke Danau Besar. Ia sedang mengamati pemandangan damai ketika sesuatu tertangkap pandangannya. Dia berhenti di tempat dan menatap ke luar jendela. Seseorang sedang duduk di pinggir Danau Besar, tepat di bawah pohon Dedalu besar. Meskipun jarak orang itu terlalu jauh darinya, tapi Hermione tahu itu Tom. Alisnya mengerut. Apa yang dilakukan Tom di sana? Ini masih Januari dan cuaca cukup dingin di luar sana. Sambil menatap ke luar jendela, ia merasakan ada sesuatu yang tidak beres.

Hermione berbalik dan berjalan kembali ke arah dia datang tadi. Tidak lama kemudian ia mencapai Aula Depan, membuka pintu dan melangkah keluar. Udara dingin memukulnya dan ia menarik jubah seragamnya erat sebelum lanjut berjalan ke Danau Besar. Segera ia melihat pohon Dedalu yang berdiri kokoh di pinggir danau. Seseorang, dibalut seragam hitam Hogwarts, masih duduk di akar pohon besar, tidak bergerak. Tanah beku dan lapisan salju tipis membuat telapak kakinya mengerut, Hermione bergegas ke orang yang duduk di bawah pohon.

Akhirnya ia cukup dekat untuk bisa mengenali orang itu. Dengan sentakan, ia menyadari itu benar-benar Tom. Dia duduk di sana dengan punggung bersandar di batang pohon dan membiarkan kepalanya menggantung dalam posisi yang tidak seperti biasanya. Hermione sangat khawatir karena ia tahu ada yang salah dengan Tom. Cepat-cepat ia mendekatinya dan berdiri di depannya, menatapnya. Tom tidak menunjukkan bahwa ia menyadari kehadirannya. Tapi dengan sangat lambat Tom mengangkat kepala dan menatapnya. Hermione terguncang ketika melihat kebencian terbakar di mata abu-abunya yang indah.

"Apa yang salah?" tanyanya khawatir, keningnya berkerut.

Hermione menegang menyaksikan kemarahan merembes dalam tatapannya.

"Dia tidak bisa melakukan itu," Tom tiba-tiba mendesis dengan amarah yang nyaris tak terkendali. "Dia tidak punya hak untuk melakukannya."

Tom terus menatapnya sementara kemarahan terlihat di seluruh wajahnya yang tampan. Itu menganggu karena Tom biasanya selalu bisa mengendalikan emosinya. Hermione bahkan merasakan jejak sihir gelap berderak di sekelilingnya.

Karena Tom tidak mengatakan apapun lagi, hanya menatap tajam padanya, Hermione mengangkat alisnya penuh tanya dan mencoba bertanya, "Tom?"

Tom memutuskan kontak mata dan memalingkan wajah darinya. Hermione mengerutkan kening tapi kemudian berjongkok di depannya. Masih tidak ada reaksi dari Tom.

"Apa yang terjadi?" ia bertanya sambil mengamati sosoknya.

Hermione melihat Tom merasa sedikit ngeri mendengar pertanyaannya. Tapi dia masih tidak menjawab sehingga Hermione meletakkan tangannya dengan lembut di bahunya. Apapun yang terjadi pastilah sangat meresahkan Tom, pikirnya khawatir.

Beberapa saat kemudian Tom bicara lagi dan kali ini kemarahan telah lenyap, digantikan oleh nada mati rasa ketika mengatakan ragu-ragu tanpa memandangnya, "Ia tahu aku meninggalkan panti asuhan selama liburan."

Mata Hermione membelalak kaget. Dia langsung tahu siapa yang dibicarakan Tom: Dumbledore. Sebuah percakapan mereka selama liburan Natal bermunculan di benaknya. Sehari setelah ia menemukan Tom di panti, Tom menceritakan padanya bahwa Dumbledore yang memaksanya pulang ke panti selama liburan. Tom juga mengatakan bahwa ia akan dikeluarkan dari sekolah jika Dumbledore tahu ia meninggalkan panti.

Hermione duduk di samping Tom. Tanah di bawah pohon bebas dari salju meskipun basah dan dingin, tapi ia tidak peduli dan menatap Tom. Pemuda itu menghindari tatapannya dan memandang kosong ke angkasa. Wajahnya kosong dan Hermione tidak tahu apa yang dipikirkannya saat ini, tapi dia menyadari tangan Tom sedikit gemetar. Hermione bergeser sedikit ke arahnya dan bertanya dengan cemas,

"Dia bilang apa, Tom?"

Tom tidak langsung menjawab. Tapi perlahan-lahan menoleh dan memandangnya. Wajahnya masih kosong namun kemarahan terbakar di matanya. Jantung Hermione menegang melihat keputusasaan dan bahkan ketakutan di balik kemarahannya.

"Dia…dia akan membuatku dikeluarkan dari sekolah," Tom akhirnya menjawab dingin.

Hermione menatapnya kaget. Dumbledore tidak boleh melakukan itu. Dia tahu kemana Tom harus pulang kalau sampai dikeluarkan dari Hogwarts. Hatinya sakit mengingat pertemuannya dengan Tom di panti asuhan. Tom disiksa. Ingatan Carter dengan ikat pinggang berlumuran darah berkelebat di benaknya. Sebuah resolusi sengit mulai menguasainya. Dia tidak membiarkan itu terjadi lagi! Hermione mengabaikan ekspresi wajah Tom, Hermione menariknya dan memeluknya. Dia tidak akan membiarkan Tom dikirim ke tempat menjijikkan itu lagi, pikirnya dengan tekad. Dia merasakan kedua lengan Tom memeluk pinggangnya, menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Hermione.

"Aku tidak mau pulang kesana," bisiknya. Suaranya masih dingin tapi Hermione bisa mendengarnya sedikit gemetar.

Dia mengusap lembut rambut hitamnya lalu berkata menenangkan, "Aku sudah bilang padamu, bukan? Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu kembali ke sana."

Tom tidak menjawab apa-apa namun memeluknya lebih erat.

"Kau tidak akan dikeluarkan," Hermione mencoba menghiburnya. "Bahkan kalau pun kau dikeluarkan, aku tidak akan membiarkanmu kembali ke panti asuhan."

Hermione memutar kepalanya dan mencium pipinya sebelum melepaskan pelukannya. Dia meraih tangan Tom dan menggenggamnya. Ia memandang Tom dengan prihatin. Pemuda itu masih menghindari matanya dan menunduk. Hermione mengerutkan kening. Sangat mengerikan melihatnya seperti ini. Rasa marahnya mendidih. Tom telah lama menderita dalam panti asuhan menjijikkan itu, tidak ada alasan bagi siapa pun untuk membuangnya kembali ke sana. Bahkan Dumbledore tidak punya hak melakukan sesuatu sekejam itu, pikirnya marah. Apa yang dipikirkan pak tua itu? Apa dia tidak tahu tentang Carter? Hermione kecewa dengan Profesor tua dan sangat marah. Dia tidak akan pernah membiarkan Tom kembali ke tempat itu. Carter tidak boleh lagi mengangkat tangan untuk menyiksa Tom.

Hermione harus bernapas panjang untuk mengendalikan emosinya. Orang yang akan dihadapinya adalah Dumbledore, jadi dia butuh pikiran yang tenang untuk menemukan jalan keluar. Dengan kekerasan, setidaknya, dia tidak akan mencapai apa-apa. Tatapannya berkelana kembali ke Tom dan tanpa sadar ia menggigit bibir. Kekasihnya masih menundukkan kepala dan tidak mau memandangnya. Apa yang membuat Dumbledore memiliki banyak kuasa atas Tom? Dia sanggup menyita tongkat Tom setiap liburan musim panas dan memaksanya pulang ke panti. Sekarang ia bahkan bisa mengusir Tom. Pasti ada sesuatu yang dimanfaatkan Dumbledore untuk mengancam Tom. Dia harus tahu apa itu.

"Tom," Hermione memulai dengan lembut, meskipun ada ketegasan di balik nadanya. "Kau harus memberitahu aku kenapa Dumbledore bisa mengeluarkanmu begitu saja."

Kepala Tom terangkat sedikit dan memandangnya dengan mata abu-abunya. Masih ada keputusasaan di dalamnya tapi ada juga pertahanan. Jelas Tom tidak mau menceritakannya.

"Kenapa dia bisa memaksamu pulang ke panti? Kenapa dia bisa menyita tongkat sihirmu?" Hermione bertanya lagi padanya, kali ini nadanya tajam. "Ancaman apa yang digunakannya padamu, Tom?"

Hermione melihat Tom mundur sedikit darinya. Pertahanan di matanya meningkat dan ia memalingkan muka. Apa pun yang digunakan Dumbledore untuk mengancamnya, jelas Tom tidak mau untuk menceritakannya. Hermione bergeser maju lalu menangkup pipi Tom dan mengangkat kepalanya dengan lembut sehingga Tom terpaksa menatapnya.

"Aku tidak bisa menolongmu kalau kau tidak mau cerita," katanya lembut.

Tom masih diam. Tapi Hermione harus tahu apa yang terjadi. Pasti sangat susah menyakinkan Dumbledore untuk mengizinkan Tom tetap di Hogawarts kalau dia tidak memiliki semua informasi yang dibutuhkan.

Hermione melepaskannya dan mengamatinya dengan seksama lalu berkata, "Apa pun yang telah kau lakukan, kau bisa cerita padaku. Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu."

Keningnya berkerut ketika Tom menghembuskan napas lega. Apa Tom takut dia akan mencampakkannya kalau tahu apa yang telah dilakukannya? Hermione masih bisa melihat keengganan di matanya sebelum Tom kembali memutuskan kontak mata dan menunduk. Tapi kemudian Tom tiba-tiba berbicara dengan pelan,

"Kau tidak tahu betapa berartinya bagiku setelah tahu bahwa aku penyihir." Tom menatapnya. Keputusasaan membakar matanya, ia melanjutkan. "Aku dibesarkan di panti asuhan itu dan aku selalu tahu bahwa aku berbeda. Aku punya kekuatan aneh dan aku bisa menyebabkan sesuatu terjadi di sekitarku, tapi aku tidak tahu kenapa."

"Mereka bilang aku gila. Aku harus dikurung." Tom melirik Hermione. Dia kelihatan ragu untuk melanjutkan. Tapi ia memutuskan untuk lanjut bercerita, nadanya sekarang terdengar keras, "Aku tidak peduli apa yang mereka pikirkan tentang aku. Mereka tidak peduli, mereka tidak mengerti. Tapi aku juga tidak mau dibuang di rumah sakit jiwa."

"Lalu…kau tahu…Dumbledore datang ke panti. Dia adalah orang yang mengatakan padaku bahwa aku penyihir. Ketika ia memberitahuku bahwa kekuatan aneh dalam diriku adalah sihir, segala sesuatu tiba-tiba jelas. Semuanya masuk akal. Jadi aku meninggalkan panti dan pergi ke Hogwarts." Senyum kecil merayap di wajah Tom. "Aku sangat bahagia meninggalkan tempat itu, dan Hogwarts adalah tempat yang lebih baik. Akhirnya aku tidak harus berpura-pura atau bersembunyi lagi."

"Tahun pertama kulewati dalam sekejap tapi aku dikirim pulang lagi ke panti asuhan. Aku tidak diizinkan tinggal di sekolah selama liburan." Ada kepahitan dalam suaranya. "Aku tidak mau kembali. Aku tidak mau meninggalkan kebebasanku."

"Aku kembali ke sana, seolah-olah aku belum pernah pergi. Mrs. Cole masih membenciku. Anak-anak lain masih membenciku dan sepanjang tahun mereka telah lupa apa yang sanggup kulakukan terhadap mereka." Hermione mendengar nada dingin merembes dalam suaranya. "Tapi aku bisa bertahan dengan itu kalau aku tidak dilarang menggunakan sihir."

"Aku merasa terputus dari segala sesuatu," desis Tom, tuduhan jelas terdengar dari suaranya.

Hermione meraih tangannya. Dia bisa memahami perkataannya. Jelas Tom merasa kesepian dan merasa ditinggalkan. Setelah memegang tangannya, Tom tampak sedikit tenang. Tom memandangnya dan Hermione tersenyum lembut, mendorongnya untuk lanjut bercerita. Dia yakin Tom belum pernah menceritakan ini pada siapa pun. Tom mendesah pelan. Lalu ia memalingkan wajah darinya, tapi tetap melanjutkan ceritanya. Walaupun suaranya sekarang lebih pelan sehingga telinga Hermione nyaris tidak bisa menangkapnya.

"Suatu hari, kami berada di halaman panti dan tak seorang pun yang melihat, anak-anak lain memutuskan untuk…menggangguku lagi. Aku selalu menyendiri menghindari mereka. Tapi mereka tidak berhenti…dan aku kehilangan kendali."

Hermione memusatkan perhatiannya. Tom masih menghindari pandangannya. Sebuah firasat buruk muncul di pikirannya. Firasat ini semakin meningkat karena pernyataan Tom selanjutnya.

"Aku selalu membawa tongkat sihirku walaupun tahu aku tidak boleh memakainya."

Hermione mencoba menekan firasat buruk dan bertanya ragu-ragu, "Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Tom semakin menghindari matanya saat berkata dengan nada datar tanpa emosi, "Aku menarik tongkatku dan mengutuk salah satu dari mereka."

Alis Hermione berkerut. Itu buruk. Penggunaan Sihir di Bawah Umur memang dilarang. Tom menggunakan sihir dan itu membuatnya dalam kesulitan. Dan ia juga menggunakan sihir di depan Muggle. Itu benar-benar buruk.

"Jadi begitu, penangkal Kementerian pasti melacakmu telah menggunakan sihir. Tapi itu masih tidak menjelaskan kenapa Dumbledore bisa mengancammu." Hermione mengerutkan kening. Itu tidak menjelaskan apapun kecuali…

Hermione menatapnya tajam, "Kutukan apa yang kau gunakan?"

Pandangan Tom terpaku padanya beberapa saat. Wajahnya ditutupi topeng kosong, tapi Hermione tahu ia tengah merenungkan apakah akan memberitahunya atau tidak. Mata abu-abunya terpaku dan meskipun Hermione menatap lansung ke matanya, ia tidak tahu ekspresi apa yang ada di baliknya. Pandangannya dingin, sumur abu-abu itu membuatnya punggungnya menggigil. Beberapa saat kemudian Tom telah memutuskan apakah akan menceritakannya atau tidak. Dia membuka mulutnya dan menjawab dengan suara pelan yang benar-benar dikontrol,

"Haz Zoubar."

Mata Hermione melebar kaget.

_Haz Zoubar? _Napasnya tercekat sambil melongo tak percaya pada Tom. Dia menggunakan kutukan itu di umur sebelas tahun! Hermione tidak cukup bodoh untuk mengetahui kutukan itu. Itu adalah sihir maju dan sangat gelap. Kutukan itu dirancang untuk mentransformasi kebencian menjadi kekuatan sihir yang akan menyerang musuh, menyebabkan rasa sakit dan luka yang sangat parah. Mirip dengan Kutukan Tak Termaafkan yang juga didasarkan pada emosi pengutuk. Kutukan itu hanya bisa digunakan ketika penyihir benar-benar memiliki niat untuk menyakiti, menguasai, atau bahkan membunuh.

Ada persamaan lain antara kutukan itu dengan Kutukan Tak Termaafkan. Sebab, Hermione tahu penggunaan kutukan Haz bernilai tiket langsung ke Azkaban. Efeknya sama buruknya seperti Kutukan Tak Termaafkan meskipun tak banyak orang yang tahu. Mungkin karena fakta bahwa penyihir harus memiliki banyak kekuatan untuk melemparkan kutukan itu. Ketika Hermione menatap Tom, ada perasaan tenggelam di perutnya. Dia tidak tahu harus bilang apa.

Karena Hermione tidak bereaksi atas cerita itu, Tom mencoba menjelaskan, "Aku sangat marah waktu itu, aku kehilangan kendali."

Kerutan muncul di wajah Hermione. Lalu ia berkata, kelembutan menghilang dari suaranya, "Tapi, Tom, Kutukan Haz?"

Tom hanya menatapnya, tidak mengatakan apa-apa sementara Hermione menatapnya tajam. Kenapa Tom selalu menggunakan Sihir Hitam pada orang lain? Hermione tidak akan bertanya bagaimana caranya Tom berhasil menemukan sebuah buku berisi Sihir Hitam sejak umur sebelas tahun.

"Lalu apa yang terjadi selanjutnya?" Hermione bertanya serak. Ada tanda-tanda kemarahan bengkit dalam dirinya.

"Aku gagal atas kutukan itu," jawab Tom, volume suaranya meningkat.

"Apa?"

"Awalnya kutukan itu memang bekerja seperti seharusnya," katanya halus, meskipun matanya menghindari pandangan lagi. "Tapi entah bagaimana kutukan pecah dan mengenai anak lain. Aku sendiri juga terkena kutukan dan pingsan. Yang aku tahu berikutnya adalah aku terbangun di St. Mungo."

Tom melirik Hermione, tapi karena ada kerutan marah di wajahnya, ia cepat-cepat mengalihkan matanya lagi.

"Ada banyak orang yang ingin bicara denganku," ia melanjutkan ceritanya, "Auror, pejabat Kementerian. Mereka menginterogasiku. Aku diberitahu bahwa Sihir Hitam telah digunakan di panti asuhan. Mereka bertanya apa yang aku tahu tentang insiden itu. Aku berbohong dan bilang pada mereka kalau aku tidak bisa ingat apa-apa."

"Dan mereka percaya padamu?" tanya Hermione mencela.

Tom memandangnya, lalu menjawab ragu-ragu, "Aku tidak yakin. Tapi setidaknya mereka tidak curiga padaku. Aku juga dipukul oleh kutukan itu. Dan aku masih tahun pertama saat itu. Mereka cukup yakin tidak ada murid tahun pertama yang bisa melakukan kutukan itu karena‒"

"‒karena terlalu kuat," Hermione menyelesaikan kalimat Tom dengan tenang.

"Ya," Tom memiringkan kepala.

"Tapi kau bersalah," katanya marah. Sihirnya berderak liar, mencerminkan emosi yang bergejolak dalam dirinya. Namun, Hermione berusaha memerintahkan amarahnya untuk diam.

Tom tidak menjawab apa-apa untuk pernyataan terakhirnya sehingga Hermione berkata lagi dengan tajam dan dingin, "Kenapa mereka tidak menanyakan anak-anak lain? Anak-anak itu kan bisa memberitahu mereka."

Tom jelas menyadari kemarahannya, tapi tetap menjawab dengan suara mantap, "Saat Auror datang ke panti asuhan, mereka menemukanku dan anak lain pingsan di halaman. Karena itu panti asuhan Muggle, mereka langsung meng-Obliviate anak-anak yang lain. Itu adalah prosedur standar untuk kasus seperti itu."

Tatapan Hermione mengeras.

"Jadi tidak ada yang bisa memberitahu mereka bahwa kau yang melemparkan kutukan?" tanyanya kesal.

"Ya."

"Bagaimana dengan anak yang kena serangan?" suaranya tersendat.

"Dia koma," jawab Tom, nadanya benar-benar tanpa emosi.

Mulut Hermione membentuk garis tipis sambil menatap marah Tom.

"Apa dia akhirnya sadar lagi?" suaranya benar-benar dingin sekarang.

"Tidak," bisik Tom.

Hermione menatapnya. Dia tidak bisa menghentikan amarahnya dan emosi menguasainya ketika akhirnya mengerti akibat tindakan Tom.

"Kau tahu apa yang terjadi kalau kau mengutuknya?" tanyanya menggeram dan nyaris tak terkontrol.

"Tidak," Tom cepat-cepat meyakinkannya. "Aku tidak tahu tentang akibat kutukan itu."

"Dan lagi, kau menggunakannya," jawab Hermione.

Tom menatapnya dan emosi di matanya berputar-putar. Tapi sekarang, Hermione tidak terlalu peduli bagaimana perasaannya. Dia hanya memelototi Tom marah dan berjuang agar ketenangannya tidak hilang. Dia tidak akan bertanya apakah Tom merasa bersalah karena telah mengutuk seorang anak tak berdosa. Entah bagaimana Hermione sudah tahu jawabannya.

"Bagaimana Dumbledore bisa terlibat masalah ini?" dia malah bertanya singkat.

"Dia datang ke rumah sakit, ingin mendengar apa yang terjadi," jelas Tom pelan. "Lalu ia ingin bicara denganku. Kurasa dia memakai Legilimency padaku. Entahlah, aku tidak tahu banyak sihir waktu itu. Meskipun begitu, dia tidak menyerahkanku ke pihak yang berwenang ketika tahu apa yang kulakukan. Dia membuatku berjanji agar tidak menggunakan kutukan seperti itu lagi‒"

Hermione mendengus kecut.

"‒dan dia bilang padaku bahwa kalau aku ingin tetap di Hogwarts, aku harus menuruti aturannya. Jadi setiap liburan musim panas berikutnya, ia menyita tongkatku dan menyuruhku pulang ke panti asuhan."

Tom mengakhiri ceritanya dan mengamati Hermione. Gadis itu menatapnya sangat tajam. Penjelasannya masuk akal, dia masih marah dengan cerita Tom. Kutukan yang digunakannya setara dengan _Unforgivables_. Dan Dumbledore tahu apa yang telah dilakukan Tom. Kalau dia memutuskan memberitahu Auror, diusir dari sekolah hanya masalah kecil bagi Tom. Terlepas dari fakta Tom masih anak kecil karena menggunakan kutukan itu, Auror pasti akan mulai menyelidiki. Hermione tahu Tom telah banyak 'menyembunyikan kerangka dalam lemari'. Dia tidak akan mampu mencegah Auror menyelidiki kehidupannya. Di zamannya, Hermione belum pernah mendengar tentang insiden ini. Dia bertanya-tanya mengapa Dumbledore tidak memberitahu Harry di tahun keenamnya. _Hell_, dia sangat penasaran kenapa semuanya ditutup-tutupi. Ini menjijikkan.

Fakta bahwa Tom telah menggunakan Sihir Hitam mengerikan tidak terlalu mengejutkannya sekarang. Dia selalu tahu apa yang bisa dilakukan Tom. Hal itu tidak didasarkan dari kenyataan Tom telah menyakiti anak itu secara permanen. Memang itu mengerikan dan dia muak karena tahu Tom telah menghancurkan masa depan anak itu. Yang dia maksud adalah gagasan bahwa Tom sudah bisa menggunakan kutukan itu di usia sebelas tahun. Hermione sendiri bahkan tidak tahu tentang kutukan-kutukan sejenis itu di usianya yang sebelas. Apalagi _menggunakan_nya.

Matanya berkilat kesal ke Tom.

_Apa yang __salah__ dengannya?_

Dia sangat tahu bahwa ada sesuatu yang gelap dan menyeramkan dalam diri Tom. Tapi sekarang, sepertinya sisi jahat itu selalu ada. Rupanya bukan karena harus dibesarkan dalam kondisi mengerikan. Bukan, sisi jahat itu selalu menjadi bagian dari dirinya. Tom telah ditawarkan kesempatan indah untuk meninggalkan panti asuhan ke dunia sihir dan apa hal pertama yang ia perbuat dengan pengetahuan barunya? Ia memanfaatkan pengetahuannya dalam cara terburuk dan melukai orang lain.

Hermione merasa sangat marah. Dia sangat marah. Bagaimana bisa Tom melakukan hal semacam itu? Dan setelah insiden itu, orang pasti akan berpikir dia tidak akan menggunakan Sihir Hitam lagi. Tapi apa, Tom masih tetap terpesona oleh sihir gelap. Tinjunya terkepal dan mencoba memerintah sihir marahnya untuk diam agar tidak mengutuk Tom di sini.

"Kau benci padaku sekarang?" Tom tiba-tiba bertanya dengan suara sangat pelan.

Mata Hermione tersentak ke arahnya. Tom duduk di depannya dan kepalanya terkulai, menghindari tatapannya. Hermione tidak menjawab. Dia terlalu marah dan pasti akan berteriak kalau bicara sekarang.

Karena dia tidak menjawab, Tom mengangkat kepalanya pelan-pelan. Pandangannya mengamati Hermione ragu-ragu. Tom mengamatinya dan wajahnya kosong, kecuali matanya. Kedua manik itu berkilat-kilat dengan emosi. Mata abu-abunya mengamatinya dengan cemas, hampir ketakutan, dan ada kegugupan di dalamnya. Seolah-olah Tom mempersiapkan dirinya untuk sesuatu. Tampaknya seakan-akan Tom mengharapkan Hermione untuk berdiri dan pergi kapan saja. Kemarahan Hermione memudar melihatnya.

Apa Tom mengira dia akan meninggalkannya?

Hermione tidak bisa membiarkannya. Dia tidak mau Tom takut bahwa dia akan meninggalkannya. Jadi ia mengulurkan tangan padanya dan menyentuh lengannya dengan lembut. Tom menegang karena sentuhannya.

"Yang kau lakukan itu sangat salah, Tom. Dan aku sangat marah padamu," Hermione melihatnya meringis. "Tapi, tidak, aku tidak membencimu," katanya tegas.

Kali ini Tom menatapnya heran. Hermione mengerutkan kening. Memangnya apa yang dia pikirkan? Bahwa dia akan meninggalkan Tom karena cerita itu? Dia bahkan tahu hal-hal yang jauh lebih buruk tentang Tom. Tapi mungkin Tom tidak menyakiti orang-orang yang menyukainya meskipun mereka tahu dia punya sisi gelap.

"Tadi kan aku sudah bilang, aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu, apapun yang telah kau lakukan," Hermione meyakinkannya dengan lembut.

Tom terlihat sedikit rileks mendengarnya. Mengguncang Hermione karena Tom ternyata memang menduganya akan mencampakkan dia setelah pengakuan itu. Tidak heran Tom sangat enggan menceritakan rahasianya.

_Dia seharusnya tidak khawatir tentang itu, _pikirnya sedih menyaksikan raut lega di wajah tampannya.

Aneh sekali karena Tom percaya dia akan meninggalkannya. Memang sih, ceritanya cukup mengerikan. Dan Hermione mengakui, ia masih marah dengan Tom karena perbuatannya. Tom telah menghancurkan masa depan anak malang itu. Tidak alasan untuk berbuat begitu. Tapi dibandingkan dengan hal-hal lain yang ia tahu tentang Tom, insiden itu masih belum ada apa-apanya. Bahkan kelihatannya itu kecelakaan yang mneyebabkan anak itu koma permanen.

Tatapannya beralih kembali ke Tom. Pemuda itu masih mengamatinya datar, tapi Hermione menyadari genggaman Tom di tangannya mengerat. Kenapa dia begitu takut Hermione menjauh?

Lagian, Tom tidak tahu seberapa banyak Hermione tahu semua kejahatannya. Tom tidak pernah cerita bahwa ia sudah membunuh ayahnya atau Myrtle Merana. Singkatnya, Hermione DeCerto tidak mungkin mengetahui tentang salah satu kejahatan yang sudah diperbuatnya sejauh ini. Tom tidak punya alasan untuk percaya Hermione tahu itu semua. Jadi cerita ini menjelaskan hal yang terburuk yang Hermione tahu tentang dirinya ‒ setidaknya dari sudut pandang Tom.

Amarah meninggalkan Hermione sepenuhnya. Peristiwa itu sudah bertahun-tahun yang lalu. Tidak seharusnya dia marah pada Tom. Hermione mempererat genggamannya untuk menyakinkan dan tersenyum padanya. Dia tidak akan menghakimi Tom atas kesalahannya. Namun jelas seseorang yang lain melakukan itu.

Masih ada masalah lain, pikirnya. Lalu bertanya serius, "Ketika kau berbicara dengan Dumbledore, apa yang sebenarnya dikatakannya?"

"Aku…dia bilang akan mengeluarkanku," bisik Tom, masih terkejut karena Hermione tidak pergi sekarang.

"Ya, tapi alasannya?" Hermione bertanya. "Dia kan tidak bisa memanfaatkan kisah Kutukan Haz itu. Itu tidak hanya membuatmu dikeluarkan, tapi langsung ke Azkaban."

"Dia akan mengarang sesuatu untuk mengeluarkanku. Dan aku harus mengakui apapun alasan yang dikarangnya karena kalau tidak, aku akan dipenjara di Azkaban," jawabnya dan kepahitan merembes dalam suaranya. "Itu sebabnya dia selalu bisa memerasku. Kalau aku menolak, dia akan memberitahu semua orang tentang perbuatanku."

Hermione menatapnya sejenak, menyadari bahwa Tom sangat benar.

"Aku mengerti tentang itu," akhirnya ia berkata pelan. "Tapi yang aku tidak mengerti, bagaimana dia bisa membuktikan itu. Pastinya dia melegilimen-mu dan melihat apa yang kau lakukan. Tapi Legilimency yang dipaksakan bukan sebuah bukti. Aku rasa kau tidak bisa dihukum karena itu. Selain itu, kau kan masih sebelas tahun waktu itu."

Tom tertawa murung sebelum berkata, "Dia itu Albus Dumbledore. Siapa yang menuduhnya berbohong? Kalau dia bilang aku jahat, maka semua orang akan percaya padanya, terlepas dari berapa umurku. Dan dia sudah memutuskan bahwa aku ini kasus-tanpa-harapan. Tidak ada yang meragukan pendapatnya. Secara, dia itu penyihir paling kuat saat ini," ujar Tom mencemooh. "Atau itulah yang mereka kira. Karena kalau bukan dia, siapa lagi yang bisa mengalahkan Grindelwald?"

Mulut Hermione ditekan dalam garis tipis. Dia sadar situasinya sangat serius. Dumbledore memang di atas angin. Pria itu tahu apa yang dilakukan Tom saat liburan musim panas. Dia melihatnya dari pikiran Tom. Berdasarkan percakapan mereka tadi, kalau Dumbledore menunjukkan memori yang didapatnya dari pikiran Tom, kemungkinan besar Tom akan dihukum. Setidaknya dengan investigasi lebih lanjut, akan menyebabkan Tom dalam masalah besar.

Sejak Dumbledore tahu tentang kejahatan Tom, ia memanfaatkan itu untuk mengancam dan memeras Tom. Kenyataan itu membuat Hermione benar-benar marah. Dia tidak akan membiarkan Dumbledore melanjutkan itu. Kilatan tekad muncul di matanya ketika menatap Tom. Tom tidak pernah lagi kembali ke panti asuhan itu.

Hermione bangkit dari tanah dan berusaha menarik Tom berdiri. "Yuk, kita pergi," perintahnya sambil menarik-narik lengan Tom.

Tom mengerutkan kening, "Kemana?"

"Aku harus bicara dengan Dumbledore," jawab Hermione.

"Dia tidak akan berubah pikiran," kata Tom datar.

Dia terus menarik Tom dan berujar, "Kita lihat saja nanti. Ayo, bangun."

Tom memandangnya skeptic tapi akhirnya berdiri juga. Hermione meraih tangannya dan berjalan kembali ke kastil, menarik Tom bersamanya. Dia menggandeng Tom menyusuri koridor kastil. Kemudian mereka akhirnya sampai di depan dua patung Gargoyle penjag kantor Kepala Sekolah. Hermione berharap dia belum terlambat. Akan jauh lebih rumit kalau Dumbledore telah memberitahu Dippet tentang rencananya mengeluarkan Tom.

Hermione membisikkan kata kunci ke kantor Kepsek, "Infigo."

Jelas Dippet telah mengubah kata kunci selama liburan karena patung batu di depan pintu tidak bergeser. Hermione kehilangan kesabaran dan mengeluarkan tongkatnya. Dia tidak punya waktu untuk menebak kata kunci yang benar. Jadi ia mengayunkan tongkat sihirnya marah ke dua Gargoyle. Kekuatan mantranya cukup kuat untuk membangunkan patung batu dan memaksa mereka melompat dari depan pintu. Dia senang Tom terlalu murung untuk bertanya tentang itu. Hermione menariknya menaiki tangga ke kantor Kepses. Ketika sampai di depan pintu menuju kantor, Hermione bisa mendengar suara-suara.

"Sekarang, dengarkan aku, Dumbledore." Suara Dippet menggelegar melalui pintu. "Kenapa Riddle akan melakukan sesuatu seperti itu? Ingat, dia adalah orang yang menangkap pelaku sesungguhnya."

"Rubeus Hagrid tidak bersalah," jawab Dumbledore tenang.

"Ya, kau sudah pernah bilang begitu, tapi semua bukti mengatakan sebaliknya," kata Dippet. "Dari semua orang, kenapa Riddle yang melakukan semua itu? Dia Prefek dan dia akan jadi Ketua Murid tahun depan. Apa jadinya citra sekolah ini kalau kita mengeluarkan salah satu murid terbaik kita?"

Hermione mengangkat alisnya ketika memahami topik pembicaraan mereka. Jadi Dumbledore menggunakan insiden Kamar Rahasia tahun lalu untuk mengeluarkan Tom. Dia melirik Tom. Wajahnya ditutupi topeng kosong. Hermione mempererat genggamannya sebelum mengetuk pintu kayu yang menuju ke kantor Kepala Sekolah.

"Masuk," terdengar suara Dippet.

Hermione membuka pintu dan memasuki kantor sambil menarik Tom bersamanya. Kantor Dippet sama seperti yang diingatnya di kunjungan terakhirnya. Masih rapi, bahkan tidak ada satu pun yang tidak steril dan mengundang. Dippet duduk di belakang meja yang mengesankan itu. Dia mengenakan rompi kaya bordiran hitam di atas kemeja putihnya. Dan tatapan tegasnya jatuh pada Hermione.

Dumbledore berdiri di depan meja dan mengamati pengunjung baru. Sepertinya dia baru saja berhenti dari gerakan mondar-mandir di depan meja besar. Tapi sekarang ia berhenti mondar-mandir dan mengamati Hermione lewat kacamata bulan separo-nya. Pria itu terlihat terkejut tapi Hermione menyaksikan tatapannya mengeras dan gelap ketika matanya mendarat di Tom yang berdiri di belakang Hermione.

"Mr. Riddle, orang yang sedang kita bicarakan," kata Dippet dengan suara keras.

Hermione menyadari Dippet mengabaikannya. Dia cukup yakin Dippet bahkan tidak ingat namanya, melihat tatapan bingung yang melintasi wajah Kepala Sekolah ketika memandangnya.

"Kita punya sedikit masalah di sini," Dippet berkata pada Tom sambil menatapnya tajam. "Tentunya kau ingat peristiwa tahun lalu yang sayangnya menyebabkan pengusiran salah satu murid kita? Sekarang aku harus bertanya lagi. Apa kau terlibat dalam insiden terbukanya Kamar Rahasia?"

Hermione merasakan Tom menegang. Kemudian mata abu-abu Tom melesat dari Dippet ke Dumbledore yang memandangnya penuh harap. Tatapan Dumbledore jelas mengatakan bahwa Tom harus mengakui ini atau dia akan menghadapi konsekuensi yang lain.

Sebelum Tom sempat menjawa, Hermione memotong dengan nyaring, "Kepala Sekolah, inilah alasan kenapa kami ada di sini."

Lalu tatapan Hermione beralih ke Dumbledore dan berkata, "Aku perlu berbicara dengan Anda tentang Tom, Sir." Hermione terkejut suaranya tidak goyah, tapi terdengar lebih kuat.

Dia bisa melihat mata sang Profesor mengembara ke Tom. Tatapannya dingin. Entah kenapa Hermione marah melihat tatapan menusuk dan skeptis dalam mata biru jernihnya. Binar cerah yang biasanya ada di sana benar-benar hilang sekarang.

Kemudian Dubledore berkata, hilang sudah semua kebaikan yang biasanya selalu dikaitkan dengan Profesor satu ini, "Aku telah membicarakan semuanya dengan Tom, Ms. DeCerto. Tidak ada lagi yang harus dibicarakan."

Hermione menggigit bibirnya gugup mendengar nada tegas Dumbledore. Kilatan dingin di matanya membuat Hermione merasa tidak yakin pada dirinya sendiri. Untuk pertama kalinya ia mengerti mengapa semua orang takut padanya. Tapi Hermione bisa merasakan tangan dingin Tom menggenggamnya lebih erat. Pandangannya kembali ke Dumbledore yang balas menatapnya curiga.

Lalu Hermione berkata dengan suara tenang dan tegas, "Anda tidak memiliki semua informasi yang mendukung semua keputusan Anda, Sir. _Please_, aku akan menjelaskannya."

Hermione menyaksikan kecurigaan di matanya meningkat, tapi beberapa saat kemudian ia berucap, "Baiklah, Ms. DeCerto. Aku akan mendengarkan apapun yang kau jelaskan."

"Ya benar, itu ide yang bagus," Dippet yang sedari tadi mengikuti percakapan sekarang berseru dengan sombong. "Aku yakin kejadian ini hanya salah paham."

Raut lega nyaris melintas di wajah Dippet, lalu berubah tegas lagi, dan ketika ia melanjutkan, kedengarannya seolah-olah Dippet berbicara pada dirinya sendiri, "Bagaimana caranya menjelaskan ke dewan sekolah. Mengeluarkan murid terbaik kita. Tidak, tidak. Itu tidak akan terjadi."

Kemudian dia menoleh ke Dumbledore, "Silahkan, bicara dengan mereka, Albus. Masalah ini harus dibuat jelas."

Sekarang Hermione sangat senang karena sifat tidak sabaran Dippet kalau menyangkut tentang murid. Dippet cenderung tidak terlalu peduli dengan tugas-tugasnya sebagai Profesor. Bagus, pikir Hermione. Lagipula dia harus bicara sendirian dengan Dumbledore.

Mereka meninggalkan kantor Kepsek dan Hermione mengikuti Dumbledore menyusuri koridor Hogwarts menuju kantornya, ia menarik Tom yang sangat mengikutinya dengan sangat enggan. Mereka segera sampai di kantor Dumbledore. Dumbledore mengamati mereka sejenak sebelum duduk di belakang meja dan mempersilahkan mereka duduk.

"Silahkan, duduk dan aku akan memberikan kesempatan padamu untuk menjelaskan." Hermione menciut mendengar kekerasan dalam suaranya.

Namun ia menekan tangan Tom meyakinkan lalu berjalan ke Dumbledore dan menarik Tom dengannya. Dia duduk di kursi dan Tom juga duduk di sampingnya, meskipun masih sangat tegang. Pandangan Hermione kembali ke Dumbledore yang menatapnya tajam.

Hermione menarik napas panjang untuk menenangkan diri lalu mulai berbicara, "Sir, itu salahku kenapa Tom meninggalkan panti asuhan selama liburan."

Dia menyaksikan Dumbledore mengangkat alisnya. Profesor itu tidak terkejut tapi lebih terlihat bahwa kecurigaannya benar.

"Ms. DeCerto, kau tidak perlu bohong demi Mr. Riddle," kata Dumbledore dengan suara berat.

"Aku tidak bohong," kata Hermione kuat.

Dumbledore melemparkan pandangan tidak setuju pada Tom, lalu berkata lagi pada Hermione, "Aku tahu Tom bisa sangat menyakinkan, tapi apapun yang ia katakan padamu, kau tidak perlu menolongnya dalam hal ini. Kalau Tom dalam kesulitan sekarang, maka itu adalah kesalahannya."

"Sir, kumohon dengarkan penjelasanku," jawab Hermione. Suaranya tenang menakutkan. Menakutkan bagi dirinya karena ia tahu suasana hatinya tidak sekuat suaranya. "Itu bukan salah Tom. Itu salahku. Anda tidak bisa menghukumnya."

Dumbledore menghela napas lelah kemudian berpaling ke Tom, Hermione melihat kilatan matanya keras ketika berbicara, "Tom, aku ingin bicara berdua saja dengan Ms. DeCerto. Bisa tunggu di luar, _please_?"

Hermione mengerutkan kening pada Dumbledore. Mengapa dia menyuruh Tom keluar? Tapi, setelah dipikir-pikir, dia bisa memahami tindakannya. Duumbledore pasti mengira Tom mengancamnya dan memaksanya berbohong. Tentu saja Dumbledore ingin bicara berdua saja dengannya. Sehingga Tom tidak bisa mempengaruhinya lagi.

"Ya, Profesor," kata Tom tanpa emosi.

Hermione memandang Tom prihatin. Dia sudah berdiri dari kursi. Hermione memperhatikan wajahnya lagi-lagi ditutupi topeng kosong. Lalu Tom berjalan ke pintu. Sambil berjalan, Tom meliriknya. Hermione menatap mata abu-abunya yang terbakar oleh keputusasaan. Kelihatannya Tom benar-benar takut. Hermione terguncang oleh keputusasaan itu. Dia tidak akan pernah membiarkan Dumbledore mengusirnya.

Terdengar bunyi gedebuk pelan pintu kantor dan tahu bahwa ada lebih dari sekedar pintu yang memisahkannya dari Tom sekarang. Dia pernah menyusup ke kantor Dumbledore dan tahu bahwa ada beberapa mantra penangkal, melindungi kantor Transfigurasi. Bahkan kalau pun mencoba sekuat tenaga, Tom tidak akan bisa mendengar percakapan di dalam sini.

Hermione memandang Dumbledore penuh harap.

"Aku tidak menyadari kau berteman dengan Mr. Riddle," kata Dumbledore tenang sambil mengamatinya dengan mata biru jernihnya.

"Oh, tapi aku temannya," kata Hermione hati-hati.

Dia suka harus bersikap hati-hati begini di depan Dumbledore muda, tapi dia tidak boleh perasaan nostalgia masa lalu menguasainya. Dumbledore tidak kenal dia, setidaknya belum, karena itu Dumbledore tidak punya alasan untuk percaya padanya.

"Jadi kau pikir itu tanggung jawabmu untuk melindungi temanmu?" tanya Dumbledore simpatik, bahkan ramah.

"Ya," kata Hermione ragu-ragu. Dia akan selalu melindungi teman-temannya. Tidak peduli apapun yang terjadi.

Dumbledore mendesah pelan dan menatapnya aneh, hampir sedih malah.

"Aku menghormati kesetiaanmu pada teman-temanmu," katanya lembut tapi kemudian Dumbledore terlihat seakan mempersiapkan diri untuk mengatakan kebenaran yang mengerikan untuknya. "Tapi kau harus tahu Mr. Riddle ini adalah kasus khusus."

"Dalam hal apa, Profesor?" Hermione bertanya walaupun tahu apa maksudnya.

Dumbledore mendesah lagi dan bersandar di kursinya.

"Ms. DeCerto, aku mengerti kau menyukainya. Suatu kehormatan bahwa kau mencoba menolongnya." Dia berhenti sesaat untuk memutuskan kalimat yang terbaik. Lalu dia berbicara lagi dengan lembut, "Tapi sebelum kau melakukan itu, kau harus bertanya pada diri sendiri apakah Tom layak kau bantu atau tidak."

Hermione terdiam sejenak. Dia tahu Dumbledore bukan penggemar Tom, tapi keterusterangannya terbukti sulit untuk dihadapi. Dia selalu tahu Dumbledore adalah orang yang sangat pemaaf. Dia selalu memberikan kesempatan kedua. Tapi jelas ia sudah menyerah atas Tom.

Dumbledore menyadari ekspresi terkejut di wajahnya dan melanjutkan dengan nada halus, "Aku akan menjelaskan padamu, Tom memang punya kemampuan membuat orang lain terpesona padanya. Aku tahu tindakanku memang cukup keras untukmu, tetapi inilah yang harus dilakukan. Ada sesuatu yang sangat gelap dan berbahaya darinya dan Tom adalah seorang ahli untuk menutupi semua sisi gelapnya."

Oh, dia benar. Hermione bahkan jauh lebih tahu dibandingkan Dumbledore. Memang ada sesuatu yang gelap dari Tom. Tapi itu bukan alasan bagi Dumbledore mengirimnya ke panti asuhan kejam, bukankah itu hanya akan semakin menyulut kebencian berbahaya dari diri Tom?

Hermione menatap langsung ke mata penyihir tua di depannya dan menjawab tenang, "Bahkan kalau pun Anda benar, Sir, Anda tidak berhak menghukum Tom untuk perbuatan yang tidak dilakukannya. Aku yang membuatnya meninggalkan panti. Kalau Anda memang ingin menghukum seseorang, maka akulah orangnya."

"Aku mengerti, kau bersikeras melindungi Tom," kata Dumbledore sedih. "Aku tidak tahu bagaimana Tom berhasil membujukmu untuk membantunya, Ms. DeCerto, tapi kau akan berubah pikiran kalau kau tahu alasan mengapa Tom harus tinggal di panti."

"Aku tahu tentang insiden setelah tahun pertama Tom, Sir," kata Hermione pelan.

Untuk pertama kalinya, wajah penyihir tua itu menunjukkan keterkejutan.

"Tom menceritakan padamu tentang itu?" tanyanya ragu.

"Ya."

"Dia bilang apa?" Dumbledore bertanya curiga.

"Dia bilang dia telah menggunakan Kutukan Haz ke salah satu anak yatim di sana," katany dengan suara mantap.

"Aku tidak mengira dia akan curhat padamu." Dumbledore terlihat sangat terkejut.

"Tapi dia melakukannya," Hermione menjawab hati-hati. Dia ingin memanfaatkan sedikit keraguan yang terpancar dari mata biru jernih itu. "Sir, kalau memang Anda ingin menjatuhkan hukuman atas kesalahan itu, mungkin seharusnya Anda tidak mengeluarkannya."

Dumbledore menatapnya lewat kacamata bulan separonya. Dia terlihat tengah memikirkan kata-kata Hermione tadi. Selagi Dumbledore diam, Hermione terus mencari jalan keluar. Dumbledore kelihatannya sangat yakin Tom harus dijauhkan dari dunia sihir. Entah bagaimana, Hermione harus mengakui bahwa dia memahaminya. Tapi tetap saja, ia tidak akan membiarkan itu terjadi.

"Sir, aku tahu Anda melindungi Tom setelah tahu apa yang telah dia perbuat. Anda menyelamatkannya dari Auror dan tidak melaporkan kejahatannya." Hermione menatap Dumbledore dengan sangat tenang, meskipun dalam hati ia tidak terlalu yakin. Tapi dia harus bertahan. Itu memang fakta, jadi dia bertanya, "Kenapa Anda menyelamatkan Tom dulu kalau sekarang malah menghukumnya untuk kesalahannya ketika umurnya sebelas tahun?"

"Aku tidak menghukumnya. Tapi Tom terlalu kuat untuk kebaikannya sendiri," kata Dumbledore dan Hermione terkejut melihat betapa lelah pria itu terlihat. "Dia tidak bisa diberi kebebasan dengan kekuatannya. Dia perlu aturan dan batas. Kalau tidak ada seorang pun yang mengotrolnya, maka dia bisa terus terjebak di jalan yang salah." Dumbledore berhenti sejenak dan tampak tenggelam dalam pikirannya, ekspresi terluka muncul di wajahnya. Lalu ia berkata lirih, "Itu adalah pengalaman mengerikan yang aku tidak mau Tom mengalaminya juga."

Hermione melihat Dumbledore bingung.

Itu lagi. Dumbledore bukan hanya sekedar membicarakn Tom. Raut wajahnya sedih dan menderita. Hermione tahu wajah itu dengan sangat baik. Karena ia selalu melihat ekspresi itu saat bercermin. Ekspresi itu menunjukkan kehilangan dan rasa sakit.

Setelah lama menatap wajah Dumbledore, akhirnya Hermione mengerti motivasinya. Dia mengerti kenapa Dumbledore sangat bersikeras menarik Tom menjauh dari jalan kegelapan. Dia mencoba menyelamatkan Tom dari kegelapan karena Dumbledore tahu apa yang menunggu di ujung jalan itu.

Pikirannya melesat ke masa lalu. Setelah Dumbledore meninggal di akhir tahun keenamnya, Rita Skeeter menerbitkan sebuah buku tentang dia. Hermione ingat betapa marahnya dia karena, secara yang menulis buku itu adalah Skeeter. Tapi, ia tetap membaca buku. Dengan enggan dia harus mengakui, Skeeter melakukan kerja yang lumayan. Harry sangat marah setelah membacanya, Hermione ingat itu, buku itu bertuliskan tentang warna-warni masal lalu Dumbledore. Harry tidak suka idolanya tiba-tiba menjelma jadi manusia biasa yang bisa melakukan kesalahan.

Dan kesalahan itu telah dibuatnya. Dumbledore bersahabat dengan Grindelwald dan ia mempercayai prinsip-prinsip tak manusiawi yang dipercayai oleh Grindelwald: Supremasi darah penyihir.

Di masa remanjanya, Dumbledore adalah penyihir yang sangat berbakat. Sama seperti Tom. Ada suatu keyakinan gelap di balik tindakan Dumbledore remaja. Kegelapan yang sama yang terlihat dari Tom. Lalu, setelah Dumbledore lulus dari Hogwarts, ibunya meninggal dan ia ditinggalkan sendirian dengan tanggung jawab sebagai kepala keluarga. Tapi itu artinya dia tidak perlu membantah siapa pun lagi. Tidak ada seorang pun yang mengaturnya lagi. Sama seperti Tom yang tidak pernah punya orangtua yang tidak pernah memperhatikannya atau mengaturnya. Kebebasan baru yang didapat Dumbledore telah menyebabkan peristiwa tragis, Hermione tahu itu. Selama perkelahiannya dengan Grindelwald, adik Dumbledore, Ariana, terkena kutukan dan tewas. Hermione hanya bisa membayangkan rasa bersalah yang harus ditanggung Dumbledore setelah itu.

Tapi kisah itu menjelaskan satu hal, Dumbledore yang pernah 'terjebak di jalan yang salah' sekarang berusaha melindungi Tom dari itu. Dia tahu apa akibatnya. Dengan menjauhkan Tom dari kegelapan, apakah Dumbledore berusaha memperbaiki kesalahannya sendiri?

Pandangan Hermione sedikit melunak saat menatap pria itu. Dia tahu penyihir tua itu bermaksud baik. Tapi caranya salah. Dumbledore terlihat tenggelam dalam lamunan, atau mungkin dalam kenangan, tapi Hermione bertanya dengan lembut,

"Apa mungkin Anda bukan mencoba menyelamatkan Tom, melainkan orang lain?"

Ekspresi termenung hilang dari wajah Dumbledore. Hermione agak gelisah melihat ekspresi kaget dan curiga melintasi wajah Dumbledore yang menatapnya dengan tatapan keras.

"Apa maksudmu?" Dumbledore bertanya tajam.

"Bukan apa-apa," jawab Hermione dan cepat-cepat memasang perisai Occlumency untuk jaga-jaga.

Dia mengubah topik, "Profesor, saat ini perang mengerikan sedang terjadi di seluruh dunia. Apa Anda benar-benar ingin membuang Tom kembali ke dunia Muggle di mana ia bisa jadi korban perang itu?"

"Di dunia sihir perang juga berkecamuk," Dumbledore menjawab dan Hermione menyadari betapa dingin nada suaranya.

"Hogwarts aman," Hermione menyela hati-hati.

"Tidak untuk Tom," jawab Dumbledore dingin.

Bibir Hermione membentuk garis tipis. Ini tidak akan berhasil. Hermione frustasi sekarang.

"Jadi, Anda ingin dia kembali ke panti asuhan agar bisa mengontrolnya ketat?" Hermione bertanya tegas. Lalu tatapannya mengembara dari Dumbledore ke jendela di kantor. Dia merenung menatap pemandangan di luar sana, pikirannya berkelebat ke pertemuan pertamanya dengan Carter.

"Aku sudah pernah bicara dengan Mr. Carter, penjaga panti asuhan Tom. Anda tahu dia bilang apa? Dia bilang padaku bahwa Tom membutuhkan 'tangan yang kuat' dan ia harus 'dihukum secara tegas'." Hermione tidak bisa menyembunyikan kepahitan dalam suaranya.

Matanya kembali ke Dumbledore dan bertanya tanpa berkedip, "Profesor, apa Anda benar-benar berpikir Carter adalah orang yang tepat menjaga panti?"

Penyihir tua hanya menatap ke arahnya dan ketika ia menjawab, nadanya dingin, "Aku tidak tahu pasti. Tapi mengirim Tom pulang ke panti adalah satu-satunya cara."

Hermione mengamatinya beberapa lama, lalu bertanya lagi, "Anda sudah pernah bicara dengan Carter?"

"Ya," jawab Dumbledore.

Hermione terpaku sejenak. Tadinya ia mengira Dumbledore belum pernah bertemu Carter. Bagaimana bisa Dumbledore yang pernah bertemu dengan bajingan itu tapi tidak tahu bagaimana sikapnya? Babi sadis!

"Dan aku yakin Anda tahu pria seperti apa Carter itu," akhirnya dia berkata dengan suara yang sangat dikendalikan.

"Aku tahu sulit bagi Tom harus hidup di panti asuhan," jawab Dumbledore dan Hermione menyaksikan kilatan keras lenyap dari matanya.

Tapi anehnya, kelembutan dalam suara Profesor malah berhasil membangkitkan amarahnya. Wajahnya berkerut ketika Dumbledore melanjutkan, "Tapi kalau memang itu bisa mencegah Tom menjelma menjadi seseorang yang suatu hari nanti akan disesalinya, maka aku bersedia mengorbakan semua kebebasannya. Itu akan menghindarkannya dari banyak penderitaan."

Hermione mengangkat alisnya geram. Kemarahannya mendidih melihat ketulusan di wajah Dumbledore.

"Kebebasan?" tanyanya. Suaranya hanya bisikan tapi penuh emosi. Lalu ia mendesis, "Dalam masalah ini, lebih dari sekedar kebebasan yang dikorbankan di sini."

Pandangan Hermione terkunci dengan mata biru muda itu. Kalau memang Profesor tua ini sudah pernah bicara dengan Carter, kenapa ia tidak tahu kekejaman Carter. Kenapa Dumbledore tidak memakai Legilimens pada Carter untuk mencari tahu apa yang babi itu lakukan terhadap Tom. Atau memang Dumbledore sama sekali tidak peduli? Bibir Hermione ditekan dalam garis tipis sambil terus mengamati Profesor. Apa dia sama sekali tidak peduli tentang kondisi Tom? Apa dia tidak terlalu lama bicara dengan Carter? Karena kalau memang begitu, maka Dumbledore pasti akan menyadari betapa fanatiknya Carter itu.

Ketenangannya hilang dan ia membentak Dumbledore, "Waktu kau berbicara dengan Carter, apa kau tidak menyadari betapa fanatiknya babi itu?"

Dumbledore mengangkat alis karena kemarahannya tapi menjawab dengan mantap, "Aku sudah berbicara dengan Mr. Carter tepat setelah pendahulunya, Mrs. Cole, meninggalkan panti asuhan. Aku sadar Carter akan lebih ketat menjaga Tom dibandingkan Mrs. Cole dan aku tahu pasti akan lebih sulit bagi Tom. Tapi panti asuhan itu adalah satu-satunya tempat untuk menahan Tom selama liburan musim panas."

"Aku bisa mengawasinya dan mencegahnya berbuat kerusakan selama dia di sekolah. Tapi selama musim panas, Tom akan punya kesempatan melakukan kejahatan karena aku tidak berada di Hogwarts. Jadi aku memutuskan untuk menyita tongkat sihirnya dan mengirimnya pulang ke panti, setidaknya dia akan diawasi dengan ketat."

Hermione menatap Dumbledore dengan mata lebar. Dia masih marah, tapi akhirnya bisa mengerti rencananya. Walaupun dia tidak menyukai itu sama sekali. Tom telah menyakiti seorang anak kecil saat liburan musim panas setelah tahun pertama. Jadi Dumbledore memutuskan menyita tongkatnya setiap kali Tom pulang ke panti. Dia mencoba mencegah Tom melukai siapa pun lagi. Tapi Dumbledore hanya akan mengirim Tom pulang setiap kali dia tidak sempat mengawasinya. Oleh karena itu, Tom harus ke panti setiap musim panas. Itu menjelaskan alasan mengapa Dumbledore menyuruhnya pulang saat liburan Natal kemarin. Hermione tahu Profesor Transfigurasi tidak ada di sekolah saat Natal. Mungkin itu alasannya mengirim Tom pulang. Itu memang alasan yang masuk akal tapi tetap saja…

"Setelah pertemuan pertama dengan Carter, apa Anda pernah bertemu lagi dengannya?" tanya Hermione pelan.

Ini penting. Kalau memang Dumbledore bertemu Carter lagi, artinya pria itu bisa melegilimens Carter atau dengan cara lain untuk mengetahui apakah Carter menjaga Tom atau tidak.

"Hanya sebentar pas akhir pekan kemarin. Sebelum itu kami selalu berhubungan dengan surat," jawab Dumbledore tenang.

"Surat?" Hermione berseru tak percaya. "Anda tidak pernah mikir untuk mengecek bagaimana Tom diperlakukan di sana?"

"Ms. DeCerto, yakinlah bahwa aku mencoba segala cara untuk menjaga Tom, tapi ada hal lain yang harus kuurus juga." Nada Dumbledore sekarang dingin, tatapannya lebih menusuk.

Hermione tahu siapa yang dibicarakannya. Grindelwald, tentu saja. Musuh pribadinya. Jadi Dumbledore mengabaikan Tom karena sedang menemukan cara untuk mengalahkan Grindelwald. Sungguh ironis, pikir Hermione, karena ketika Dumbledore sedang berusaha menghancurkan seorang penyihir hitam, ia juga tengah membantu penciptaan penyihir hitam yang lain, yang bahkan jauh lebih kuat daripada Grindelwald.

Tidak seharusnya dia kaget dengan pengabaian Dumbledore, Hermione merasa marah pada pria itu. Bagaimana pun juga, pria inilah yang meninggalkan Harry di bawah pengawasan keluarga Dursley, padahal dia sangat tahu Harry akan menderita di sana. Setelah membuang Harry kecil di rumah Dursley, Dumbledore tidak pernah mengecek Harry lagi. Setidaknya selama sepuluh tahun. Jadi untuk apa dia mencurahkan banyak perhatian pada Tom yang jelas-jelas bukan 'Sang Terpilih'?

Tapi ini membuktikan bahwa Dumbledore tidak tahu apa-apa. Dia tidak tahu penderitaan Tom dengan mengirimnya kembali ke Carter.

Hermione dilemma antara memahami tindakannya dan membencinya karena menyakiti Tom seperti itu. Dia mengerti alasan Dumbledore menyuruh Tom ke panti tanpa tongkat sihir. Tapi bagaimana dengan Tom sendiri? Hermione bertanya-tanya dengan berang. Waktu itu dia masih anak kecil. Ingatannya kembali ke malam tahun baru, saat Tom menceritakan masa kecilnya. Carter menyiksanya dengan sangat kejam bahkan Tom hampir mati.

Apapun rencana Dumbledore, ia tidak boleh membiarkan itu terjadi. Kalau memang ia merasa bertanggung jawa atas Tom, maka tidak seharusnya Dumbledore cuma sekedar berfokus pada rencana mencegah Tom berbuat jahat. Tidak, Dumbledore harusnya menjamin keselamatan Tom. Jelas si Profesor tua tidak pernah menduga kejadian seperti ini.

Hermione mendesah dan berkata kesal, "Profesor, aku tahu kau mencoba membantu Tom. Tapi apa Anda tahu kalau cara ini salah? Apakah Anda pikir bisa untuk membatasi Tom selamanya? Bahkan kalau pun Anda menyita tongkat Tom dan memaksanya tinggal dengan Muggle, ia tetap seorang penyihir. Satu-satunya hal yang akan Anda dapatkan dari rencana Anda hanyalah kebencian Tom yang semakin meningkat."

Manik biru cerah Dumbledore menatapnya intens.

"Tidak, Ms. DeCerto. Hanya ini satu-satunya cara. Dia tidak bisa tinggal di sini. Dia telah membuktikan bahwa dia lagi dan lagi tidak bisa dipercaya. Sekarang dia melakukan kesalahan lagi. Melanggar aturan dengan kabur dari panti. Aku cukup yakin ini bukan satu-satunya kejahatan yang dia lakuka selama liburan."

Hermione mendapat kesan tidak menyenangkan bahwa Dumbledore sekarang membahas tentang perampokan apartemen Flamel. Tapi Tom tidak terlibat dalam hal itu. Tapi tetap saja dia bisa memberitahu Dumbledore.

"Tom tinggal denganku selama liburan Natal, Sir," dia berucap meskipun tidak setenang tadi. "Dia tidak pernah punya waktu untuk melakukan kejahatan apapun tanpa sepengetahuanku. Dia kan tidak punya tongkat sihir."

"Hermione, kau harus percaya pendapatku dalam hal ini," Dumbledore akhirnya berkata lembut dan Hermione menyadari penggunaan nama depannya. "Aku kenal Tom sejak lama dan kau harus percaya bahwa aku sudah mencoba menyelamatkannya." Lalu ia menambahkan dengan sedih, "Tidak ada yang berhasil. Semuanya sia-sia. Ini adalah kesempatan terakhir Tom bisa menjalani kehidupan normal."

Kehidupan normal? pikir Hermione marah. Apa yang akan Dumbledore lakukan kalau rencananya tidak berhasil? Melemparkan Tom ke Azkaban?

"Kau masih ingin mengeluarkan dia? Jadi penjelasanku tadi tidak meyakinkanmu?" tanya Hermione dengan suara sedingin es.

Dumbledore hanya diam dan kilatan keras di matanya mengatakan bahwa Hermione tidak berhasil.

"Profesor, aku tahu Anda tidak percaya padaku, tapi Anda tidak pernah tanya kenapa aku membuat Tom kabur dari panti," katanya dengan suara yang sangat lembut.

Sebenarnya Hermione tidak mau memberitahu Dumbledore tentang kondisi menggenaskan Tom setiap kali pulang ke panti. Dia yakin Tom tidak ingin pria ini tahu. Tapi dia merasa Profesor ini harus tahu kebenaran. Dia bertanggung jawab atas penderitaan Tom. Hermione menarik napas panjang sebelum menatap tajam Dumbledore. Pria itu masih memandangnya dingin, tidak ada kehangatan sedikit pun di sana.

"Silahkan, Ms. DeCerto, ceritakan itu padaku," kata Dumbledore dingin. "Tapi jangan harap aku akan berubah pikiran."

Hermione mengalihkan pandangan dan menatap keluar jendela. Hujan deras membasahi kastil dan sekitarnya. Kelihatannya dingin dan tidak menarik. Cuaca di luar sama buruknya dengan suasana hati Hermione. Matanya beralih lagi ke Dumbledore. Tatapan menusuk itu masih memukulnya. Ada skeptisisme dan kecurigaan di manik biru jernih itu.

Hermione berkata dengan suara mantap sempurna, "Apa Anda tahu Tom selalu dipukuli di panti asuhan?"

Ekspresi Dumbledore tidak berubah. Tapi Hermione melihat percikan kaget di matanya.

"Apa Tom yang cerita padamu?" tanyanya, Hermione bergidik mendengar kedinginan dalam suaranya.

"Tidak, aku melihatnya dengan mata kepalaku," jawabnya, suaranya kuat dan tanpa emosi.

Masih ada ketidakpercayaan dan kecurigaan di mata Dumbledore. Tapi Hermione juga bisa melihat keraguan di wajah sang Profesor.

Hermione mendesah pelan sebelum memulai ceritanya, "Anda harus tahu, sebelum liburan aku sangat membenci Tom. Beberapa hari setelah liburan aku bertemu dengan Tom secara kebetulan. Aku bahkan tidak tahu dia tinggal di London."

Hermione memutuskan tidak menceritakan tentang ia yang menabrak Tom tepat setelah mencuri naksah Peverell itu. Jadi dia melompati bagian itu dan melanjutkan, "Kemudian, aku memutuskan untuk mengunjunginya di panti asuhannya. Dan Anda tahu di mana aku menemukannya?" tanyanya, tidak mampu lagi menyembunyikan tuduhan dalam suaranya. Sebelum penyihir tua itu menjawab ia cepat-cepat melanjutkan tanpa mencoba menahan amarah dalam intonasinya,

"Tom dikurung di ruang bawah tanah. Dan dia terluka parah karena Carter _tersayangmu_ itu menghajar dan menyiksa dia."

Hermione tahu amarahnya terlihat jelas di wajahnya. Pria itu balas menatapnya dengan dahi berkerut. Tapi Hermione menyadari masih ada ketidakpercayaan di matanya. Dumbledore tidak percaya padanya.

"Kalau Anda tidak percaya, Sir, lihat saja memoriku," bentaknya geram.

Mata mereka terkunci satu sama lain dan Hermione menampilkan ingatan Tom yang meringkuk di lantai kotor dala pikirannya.

"Ayo lihatlah," katanya gusar. "Aku tahu Anda bisa melihatnya."

Dumbledore terkejut. Tapi Hermione merasakan sensasi kesemutan Legilimency menarik-narik pikirannya. Hermione menurunkan perisai Occlumency dan mengizinkannya masuk ke pikirannya. Dia bergidik merasakan kehadiran orang lain di kepalanya. Tapi Dumbledore harus melihat memori itu agar dia percaya. Kalau memang pria itu mencoba melihat memori yang lain, Hermione tidak akan ragu-ragu mendorongnya keluar dari pikirannya. Setelah beberapa saat, Dumbledore meninggalkan pikirannya dan cepat-cepat Hermione memasang lagi perisai Occlumency nya. Dumbledore menatapnya dengan pandangan penuh penyesalan.

"Aku mengerti sekarang kenapa kau mencoba menolongnya," katanya tennang. "Aku sangat terkejut melihat Tom disiksa di sana."

Dumbledore menyandarkan punggung ke kursi dan termenung. Hermione tidak tahu dia memikirkan apa sekarang. Tapi dia cukup yakin Dumbledore tidak akan mengirim Tom pulang ke panti lagi. Itu akan sangat kejam dan jahat.

Dumbledore menghela napas lelah dan berucap serak, "Sepertinya aku telah menganiaya Tom."

Hermione menghela napas lega. Dia tahu itu. Dia tahu bahwa dia memang harus menceritakan itu pada Dumbledore dan pria itu akan membantunya. Dia selalu membantunya. Merupakan kehilangan besar ketika Dumbledore terbunuh di akhir tahun keenamnya, renung Hermione mengamati penyihir tua itu dengan sayang. Hermione selalu berharap Dumbledore mampu menyadari seberapa kuat dan tegar sosok Harry. Dumbledore pastilah sangat bangga padanya.

Hermione dibawa keluar dari kenangan saat Dumbledore bicara lagi, "Aku akan memastikan Carter diganti."

Dia berkedip bingung namun menjawab, "Anda benar. Orang itu seharusnya tidak boleh mengawasi anak-anak."

Hermione merasa sedikit bersalah. Selama ini ia hanya mencemaskan Tom, tapi masih ada anak-anak lain di panti asuhan itu. Hanya Merlin yang tahu apa yang telah dilakukan Carter pada mereka.

Tapi Dumbledore melanjutkan, "Tom masih harus tinggal di panti asuhan. Tapi aku akan memastikan dia tidak akan disiksa lagi."

Hermione merasa dunianya runtuh di sekelilingnya, ia menganga pada penyihir tua itu, matanya membelalak. Kepalanya berputar-putar dan darahnya membeku syok.

"Apa?" serunya heboh. "Kau tidak lagi berencana mengeluarkan Tom, kan?"

Dumbledore tidak berubah pikiran tampaknya. Hermione menggelengkan kepalanya, mencoba memahami situasi. Dia tadinya sangat yakin Dumbledore tidak akan memulangkan Tom ke panti kalau dia tahu cerita sebenarnya.

"Kau tidak mengerti," Hermione berteriak panik dan sangat marah. "Aku bukan berbicara tentang tamparan kecil di pergelangan tangannya. Tom pasti akan _diperlakukan dengan kejam_ di sana!"

Dumbledore menatapnya serius. Hermione bergidik melihat tekad membara di matanya. Lalu pria itu berkata untuk menenangkannya, "Jangan khawatir. Aku akan memastikan Tom tidak akan dipukuli lagi. Tapi aku tetap tidak akan membiarkan dia tinggal di Hogwarts lagi."

Hermione menganga tak percaya. Mulutnya terbuka tapi Dumbledore mengabaikan kemarahannya. Ia berbicara dengan penyesalan dan rasa bersalah, tapi tetap saja tidak terpengaruh, tekad itu masih membara di matanya.

"Perlakuan yang diterima Tom di panti memang jahat dan kejam, dan tentu saja harus dihentikan, tapi itu tetap tidak akan mempengaruhi dasar masalah. Aku sudah berusaha membantu Tom kembali ke jalan yang benar. Aku tidak sanggup lagi. Dia tidak mau berubah. Kita telah mencapai titik di mana tidak mungkin lagi untuk membantunya dengan mengorbankan orang lain."

"Tapi…tapi…" ujar Hermione masih menatap Profesor dengan mata lebar.

"TIDAK!" Hermione benar-benar berteriak padanya.

Amarahnya terlanjur mendidih dan dia tidak peduli lagi menjaga ketenangannya. Dia melompat berdiri dan memandang marah pada Dumbledore. Dia harus menahan diri supaya tidak menjentikkan tangannya dan menarik tongkat sihir. Bahkan sihirnya sudah berderak sangat liar sekarang.

"Kau tidak boleh melakukan itu! Kau tidak boleh mengirimnya pulang," Hermione membentak Dumbledore sengit. "Apapun yang kau katakan pada Carter, kau tidak akan pernah yakin dia Carter tidak akan menyiksa Tom lagi."

Hermione mengingat pertemua terakhirnya dengan Carter. Di ruang bawah tanah. Carter sedang mencambuk Tom dengan sabuknya. Dia mengingat ketika ia kehilangan kendali dan mengutuk Carter. Bagaimana kalau biadab itu berniat balas dendam? Dumbledore tidak bisa menyuruh Tom ke sana kembali ke cengkeraman orang itu.

"Hanya itu solusi yang terbaik. Aku tidak mau ambil resiko atas keselamatan dan nyawa murid lain untuk menolong Tom," kata Dumbledore tenang. Sama sekali tidak terkesan dengan kemarahan Hermione. Dia bahkan tidak mengedipkan matanya. Hermione tercengang Dumbledore tega mengorbankan kesejahteraan Tom demi melindungi orang lain dari 'kejahatannya'.

"Kau harus percaya, aku akan melakukan apa saja untuk mencegah Tom dari marabahaya," pungkasnya lagi.

'_Melakukan apa saja?' _Hermione mengusap rambutnya. Ini tidak bisa dibiarkan. Ini tidak boleh dibiarkan!

Tapi saat ini, Dumbledore menatapnya penuh harap. Apa pria ini mengira dia akan menyetujui rencana kejamnya begitu saja? Darahnya mendidih oleh kemarahan. Dia tidak akan pernah setuju. Dia tidak akan membiarkan Dumbledore melanjutkan rencananya untuk menghancurkan Tom. Murka dan putus ada merobeknya. Bahkan sihirnya telah lepas dan berderak marah di sekitarnya. Dia memelototi penyihir di depannya. Tapi Dumbledore hanya menatapnya ingin tahu. Tidak sedikit pun terpengaruh oleh tekanan sihir liar yang merobek di udara.

Hermione menghirup udara dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya perlahan. Dia tidak berhasil kalau mengutuk Dumbledore sekarang. Dia harus mengendalikan diri. Hermione menatap sepasang mata biru jernih itu dan berusaha menenangkan emosinya. Kemarahan lenyap dari wajahnya dan digantikan oleh topeng kosong yang dingin. Sihirnya berhenti mengamuk, mengalir masuk ke dalam dirinya agak kacau. Sekarang sihirnya menyelubungi pikirannya, membantunya membersihkan pikirannya. Dia masih menatap Dumbledore, meskipun tatapannya tidak lagi terbakar oleh kemarahan. Tatapannya berubah dingin. Kemudian, perlahan-lahan ia duduk di kursi ketika sebuah rencana mulai terbentuk dalam benaknya.

Hermione segera memejamkan mata. Dia menyadari apa yang akan dilakukannya setelah ini kemungkinan besar akan memutuskan hubungannya dengan Dummbledore saat ini maupun masa lalu. Dia benar-benar tidak mau bermusuhan dengan Dumbledore, terutama karena dia masih harus mendapatkan Tongkat Elder dari pria ini. Tapi sekarang tidak ada lagi jalan lain. Dia tidak boleh membiarkan Dumbledore mengeluarkan Tom. Jadi ia segera memulai rencana barunya sebelum keberaniannya hilang.

Mulutnya terbuka dan Hermione nyaris merinding mendengar nada yang teramat dingin dalam suaranya sendiri, "Sir, terserah apapun yang mau kau lakukan pada Tom. Aku masih memiliki memori yang sangat jelas tentang bagaimana aku menemukannya di panti asuhan."

Hermione bersandar ke depan dan menatap pria itu tanpa berkedip lalu melanjutkan, "Jadi, kalau Anda tetap ingin mengeluarkannya, aku akan menunjukkan kepada semua orang bagaimana Tom disiksa di sana. Itu pastinya tidak akan menguntungkan posisimu."

Hermione bisa melihat kekecewaan merembes dalam manik biru cemerlang itu. Hermione kesal oleh perasaan bersalahnya, tapi apa lagi yang bisa ia lakukan selain bermain kotor?

Dumbledore menggelengkan kepala lalu berbicara dengan sedih, "Ms. Decertp, aku tidak peduli bagaimana pandangan masyarakat tentang aku. Kalau aku harus kehilangan muka di mata public untuk menyelamatkan Tom, itu tidak masalah."

Batin Hermione kacau balau. Tapi wajahnya tidak menunjukkan apapun selain kekosongan ketika ia terus menatap Dumbledore. Dia harusnya tahu bahwa menyerang reputasinya tidak akan berhasil. Dumbledore tidak peduli tentang reputasinya di depan public. Tapi ada satu hal yang masih bisa digunakan. Hermione merasa sangat buruk untuk melakukan itu dan ia membenci dirinya sendiri karena harus mengancam Profesornya. Hatinya sakit karena ancaman ini datang dari dirinya, seorang gadis Kelahiran Muggle.

"Mungkin," kata Hermione pelan.

Hermione bersandar di kursinya dan memaksa seringai kejam melengkung di wajahnya. Dia sangat benci dengan tindakannya tapi tidak ada cara lain. Jadi, ia menyeringai puas padahal dalam hati merasa meringis ketika melihat penyesalan di mata biru itu ketika menatapnya. Senyum jahat tidak meninggalkan wajahnya ketika akhirnya ia melanjutkan rencana kotornya. Suara yang keluar dari mulutnya terdengar asing di telinganya sendiri. Suaranya menakutkan dan penuh dengan ejekan dan kedengkian yang nyaris tak bisa dikenali.

"Saat ini dendam dan perang melawan Muggle sedang berkecamuk, Anda pastinya tidak mau kan memori tentang Muggle yang melakukan kekerasan fisik terhadap anak-penyihir menyebar. Benar kan, Profesor?"

Kesedihan merayap di tatapan Dumbledore. Binar menenangkan di mata biru terangnya benar-benar menghilang. Hermione harus berusaha mempertahankan topeng kejam yang masih menutupi wajahnya.

"Apa kau benar-benar ingin melakukan sejauh itu?" Dumbledore bertanya pelan, kekecewaan terdengar jelas dalam suaranya. "Dan mempertaruhkan kehidupan orang yang tidak bersalah?"

_Tidak, tidak akan pernah! _Hermione menjerit dalam pikirannya. Tapi pikirannya benar-benar tersumbat dan wajahnya datar sepenuhnya.

Dumbledore tidak akan tahu bahwa dia hanya menggertak karena sekarang Hermione menjawab enteng, nadanya terdengar bosan, "Aku bukan orang yang mempertaruhkan apa-apa, Sir. Itu semua keputusan Anda."

Dumbledore mengamatinya untuk waktu yang cukup lama, tetapi Hermione balas menatapnya. Meskipun dalam hati ia merasa seperti sampah hina di bawah tatapan menusuknya. Dia ingin sekali memberitahu segalanya pada Dumbledore. Dia bukan criminal jahat yang sekarang diasumsikan Dumbledore. Dia ingin pria itu tahu bahwa dia berasal dari masa depan yang penuh perang dan penderitaan. Dia ingin Dumbledore mengerti bahwa dia bukan penyihir gelap yang berusaha membantu temannya untuk bebas melakukan kejahatan.

Namun walaupun dia sangat ingin curhat pada penyihir tua di depannya ini, Hermione tetap diam. Ekspresinya kosong, hanya ada seringai sadis yang masih menarik sudut mulutnya. Dia tidak membiarkan emosi dalam batinnya keluar. Bahkan meskipun kalimat Dumbledore selanjutnya menyentaknya sangat dalam, dia masih tidak tergelincir dalam berakting.

"Sepertinya aku salah menilaimu, Ms. DeCerto," kata Dumbledore pelan tapi Hermione merasa ngeri oleh kekecewaan di matanya. Lalu Dumbledore mengakui kekalahannya dengan suara berat, "Aku akan memenuhi keinginanmu."

Hermione sedikit memiringkan kepala tanpa memutuskan kontak mata dengan Dumbledore. Perlahan-lahan dia bangkit dari kursinya. Dia ingin secepatnya meninggalkan kantor. Dia tidak sanggup lagi melihat kekecewaan di mata Dumbledore.

Sebelum keluar kantor, Dumbledore berkata tenang, "Kuharap kau tahu apa yang kau lakukan, Ms. DeCerto. Kuharap kau tahu."

Hermione mengangguk, lebih terlihat sebagai pengakuan daripada menjawab pernyataannya. Lalu ia berpaling dari Dumbledore dan berjalan ke pintu keluar. Hermione bertanya-tanya apakah sosok _Hermione_ yang dulu dan polos, yang pastinya telah hilang akibat perang, akan melakukan hal yang sama.

_Mungkin tidak._

Rasanya sudah lama sekali sejak dia berdiri di atas menara Astronomi dua hari yang lalu. Dirinya telah berubah. Dia menjelma menjadi lebih keras, lebih tak berperasaan. Dia sudah siap melakukan segalanya kalau memang itu membantu tujuannya. Untuk pertama kalinya sejak tiba di masa lalu ia bertanya-tanya, ke mana Topi Seleksi akan menyeleksinya kalau dirinya tidak campur tangan. Apakah dia masih akan di Gryffindor? Asrama yang berani dan jujur?

Hermione mengangkat tangan dan meraih kenop pintu kantor Dumbledore. Rasanya ia lebih dari sekedar meninggalkan kantor Profesor Transfigurasi yang berantakan tapi nyaman. Tanpa menoleh ke belakang Hermione membuka pintu dan melangkah keluar ke koridor gelap. Pintu tertutup dengan bunyi lembut.

Dia berbalik dan menemukan Tom berdiri di koridor. Matanya melunak saat melihatnya. Tom terlihat tenang tapi perbedaannya adalah dia benar-benar terlihat tegang. Ekspresi keras di wajahnya menunjukkan ketegangan batinnya. Hermione tersenyum kecil sambil mendekatinya. Dia berhenti tepat di depan Tom dan mendongak untuk menatapnya. Wajahnya masih kosong dengan emosi tapi Hermione bisa melihat kecemasannya berkilau dari mata abu-abunya.

Hermione mengangkat tangan dan meletakkannya dengan lembut di dadanya. Kain _pullover_ hijaunya terasa kasar di kulitnya. Tapi dia bisa merasakan panas tubuh Tom melalui pakaian itu, ia menatap wajah tampannya. Rasa bersalah karena telah mengancam Dumbledore merobeknya tapi kemudian meredup ketika menenggelamkan tatapannya di mata Tom.

"Dia tidak akan mengeluarkanmu," akhirnya Hermione berbisik lembut padanya.

Melalui tangan yang masih berbaring di dada bidangnya, Hermione merasakan Tom menghembuskan napas gemetar ketika mendengar kalimatnya. Lalu Tom melangkah lebih dekat padanya, memeluknya dan mendekapnya erat-erat, nyaris putus asa. Tom menguburkan wajah di rambut keritingnya.

"Terima kasih," bisiknya.

Senyum manis melengkung di wajah Hermione saat mendengarnya. Suatu kejutan mendengar Lord Voldemort berterima kasih padanya. Walaupun itu sudah kedua kalinya Tom mengatakan itu.

"Sama-sama," kata Hermione dengan lembut.

._._._._._._._._._.

Hermione tidak akan berhasil, pikir Tom panik sambil menatap pintu di depannya. Tangannya terkepal begitu kuat sampai-sampai kukunya mengiris kulitnya. Hermione tidak akan pernah berhasil membujuk Dumbledore. Penyihir tua yang dibencinya itu tidak akan menyia-nyiakan kesempatan emas ini begitu saja. Dia membenci Tom. Kenapa dia bisa berubah pikiran? Pria itu selalu berniat mengusir Tom. Sekarang dia punya alasan sempurna untuk melakukan itu. Entah bagaimana Tom menyesal kabur dari panti asuhan saat liburan Natal. Mungkin harusnya ia tetap di sana dan menanggung rasa sakit. Dia menggelengkan kepala frustasi. Tapi itu artinya dia terkurung dalam belas kasihan Carter dua minggu lagi. Tom mengusap wajahnya dengan gemetar. Siapa yang tahu berapa lama dia akan dikurung di ruang bawah tanah kalau Hermione tidak datang.

Kepala Tom tersentak ketika mendengar pintu terbuka. Matanya lebar menatap Hermione yang berjalan ke arahnya. Gadisnya terlihat sangat serius, Tom mengamati wajahnya dengan hati-hati. Apa artinya dia gagal? Tom menelan ludah ketika Hermione berhenti di depannya dan menatap matanya. Kesedihan berkilauan di matanya.

_Hermione tidak bisa membujuk Dumbledore_, Tom menyadari dengan kecewa.

Tidak, ia tidak akan kembali ke panti asuhan. Dia tidak mau.

Kemudian Hermione membuka mulutnya dan Tom ketakutan untuk mendengar apa yang akan dikatakannya. "Dia tidak akan mengeluarkanmu."

Ketegangannya lenyap seketika saat realisasi memukulnya. Hermione berhasil menghentikan Dumbledore? Dia menatapnya heran. Tom melangkah mendekatinya dan memeluknya, mendekap gadisnya erat-erat. Dia harus memeluknya sekarang. Dia membenamkan wajah di rambut keritingnya yang menguarkan aroma lilac.

"Terima kasih." Kata-kata itu meluncur dari bibirnya sebelum dia bisa menghentikannya.

Tom merasakan lengan Hermione memeluknya sambil berkata, "Sama-sama."

Tom sangat lega. Dia tidak pernah menyangka Hermione bisa membujuk Dumbledore. Gadis ini tidak pernah berhenti membuatnya terpukau. Meskipun dia sendiri juga sangat bingung. Dia benar-benar menduga Hermione akan meninggalkannya setelah mendengar ceritanya tentang dia yang mengutuk anak itu dengan Kutukan Haz. Tapi gadis ini tetap tidak pergi darinya. Dia tahu kejahatannya. Menggunakan kutukan itu sama saja dengan memberikan anak itu nasib yang lebih buruk daripada kematian. Namun di sinilah Hermione, di sisinya.

Hermione menerima sisi gelapnya. Dia _menerimanya_. Seumur hidupnya, Tom tidak pernah menunjukkan jati dirinya pada siapa pun. Dia tahu sejak awal bahwa akan jauh lebih baik untuk menutupi sisi gelapnya dengan topeng.

Dan Hermione…membingungkannya.

"Ayo pergi!" bisik Hermione, membawanya keluar dari lamunan.

Manik karamelnya mengamati Tom dengan lembut lalu berkata lembut, "Aku tidak mau berada di sini lama-lama."

Pandangan Tom menembak ke pintu kantor Dumbledore dan dia mengangguk. Dia melepaskan Hermione tapi tetap menggandeng tangannya erat-erat saat mengikuti gadis itu menyusuri koridor.

"Kau bilang apa padanya?" tanya Tom setelah beberapa saat.

Gadis itu menoleh dan mengangkat alis.

"Bagaimana kau bisa membujuknya untuk membiarkanku tinggal di sini?"

"Cara yang sama dengan yang digunakannya untuk memaksamu kembali ke panti asuhan," jawab Hermione samar.

Tom mengamatinya beberapa lama sebelum bertanya, "Ancaman?"

Dia bisa melihat wajah Hermione terkejut karena Tom dengan cepat menebaknya.

"Ya," bisiknya.

"Bagaimana bisa?"

Ada ekspresi sedih di wajahnya ketika berbisik, "Aku tidak bangga dengan itu, jangan bicara tentang Dumbledore lagi."

Tom memutuskan untuk tidak bertanya tentang itu lagi. Setidaknya untuk saat ini. Dia masih terlalu kagum karena Hermione benar-benar berhasil membujuk Dumbledore.

_Atau mengancamnya! _pikirnya puas sambil melirik penyihir mungil yang berjalan di sampingnya.

Kemudian Tom menyadari bahwa euphoria-nya karena bisa tetap di Hogwarts bercampur dengan sesuatu yang lain. Saat menatap Hermione, perasaan serakah memukulnya lagi. Sejak liburan Natal perasaan itu sudah menguasainya. Perasaan itu membara dalam dirinya setiap kali memandang gadis ini, menuntutnya untuk menguasai gadis mungil ini. Sekarang dia sekali lagi kewalahan oleh perasaan itu ketika tatapannya berkelana ke sosok di sampingnya. Senyum merayap di wajahnya ketika mengamati rambut semaknya yang berantakan.

Dia bertanya-tanya bagaimana bisa dia menyia-nyiakan waktu untuk berkelahi dengannya dan berusaha menundukkan Hermione sebelum liburan Natal. Sekarang Hermione lebih dari sekedar lawan yang harus dikalahkan. Dengan menang melawan Dumbledore, Hermione sekali lagi membuktikan bahwa dia benar-benar sangat berharga. Tom tidak akan pernah melepaskan gadis ini. Melihat tindakan Hermione kali ini, akhirnya gadis ini menunjukkan bahwa dia adalah miliknya, Tom menyadari dengan puas. Hermione berhenti melawannya. Tom bahagia akhirnya berhasil mendapatkan kesetiaan Hermione dan akhirnya gadis itu benar-benar berhenti menolaknya.

Tom menariknya lebih dekat. Hermione mendongak dan tersenyum simpul.

Tom sangat puas karena akhirnya berhasil mendapatkan dia. Meskipun keserakahannya sekarang dicampur dengan perasaan lain. Sesuatu yang asing bagi Tom. Tapi dia tidak menyangkal perasaan asing itu. Perasaan hangat dan nyaman.

Tom terbenam dalam pikirannya sendiri dan terkejut seberapa cepat mereka sampai di depan ruang rekreasi Gryffindor. Terlalu cepat sebenarnya. Dia tidak mau berpisah dari Hermione sekarang. Perasaan serakah masih menguasainya dan dia belum ingin membiarkan gadisnya pergi. Saat Hermione berbalik untuk membisikkan kata kunci ke potret konyol itu, Tom tidak bisa menahan dirinya lagi dan meraih pergelangan tangannya. Lalu ia menarik Hermione sehingga gadis itu menubruk dadanya. Hermione mendongak dan melihatnya bingung.

"Apa‒?"

Dia mulai bertanya tapi Tom tidak memberikannya kesempatan untuk menyelesaikan pertanyaannya. Tom mencium bibirnya. Hermione merasa tegang dan heran karena tindakan mendadak ini. Tapi kemudian gadis itu merespon ciumannya. Tom mendekapnya erat-erat dan tidak membiarkan ada celah sedikit pun dia antara mereka sambil terus menciumnya dengan dahsyat.

Tom menyadari ciumannya sangat menuntut, keras malah. Tapi dia tidak bisa menahan diri. Ini masih belum cukup. Dia ingin lebih. Dia ingin merasakan kulit telanjang gadis itu di bawah jari-jarinya. Tangan kekarnya berjalan ke punggungnya. Saat mencapai ujung baju Hermione, tangan Tom menyelinap masuk dan membelai kulit perutnya yang mulus. Tangannya yang lain masih memeluknya erat-erat sambil terus menciumnya penuh gairah. Bibir Tom meninggalkan bibirnya dan turun menjelajahi leher jenjangnya. Dia bisa mendengar gadis itu mengerang terkejut saat Tom menggigit kulit lehernya dengan lembut. Tangan kekarnya masih berjalan di atas kulit hangatnya, bibirnya berjalan kembali ke bibir gadisnya, menangkapnya dalam ciuman menggairahkan dan bahkan lebih ganas.

Akhirnya Tom melepaskan ciumannya karena ia butuh udara. Tom meliriknya dan melihat kilatan aneh muncul di mata cokelatnya. Tom takut bahwa dia sudah berbuat terlalu jauh ketika Hermione tiba-tiba melepaskan pelukannya dari Tom. Kemudian Hermione mengangkat tangan dan menangkup pipinya dengan kedua tangannya. Alis Tom terangkat kaget saat Hermione menarik kepalanya kuat. Bibir mereka bertemu lagi dan Hermione mulai menciumnya. Tom merasakan satu tangan Hermione meremas bahunya sementara tangan yang lain memeluk lehernya. Lalu mulut Hermione meninggalkan bibirnya dan Tom mengerang nikmat saat gadis itu mengecup rahangnya sementara tangannya meremas rambutnya dengan kasar.

Setelah ciuman itu berakhir, mereka terengah. Hermione menatapnya, mata cokelatnya yang berkilauan begitu menggairahkan. Lalu gadis itu menyandarkan kepalanya di dada Tom. Otomatis Tom melingkarkan tangan di tubuhnya dan memeluknya.

Tapi dengan cepat Tom melepaskan pelukannya ketika tiba-tiba terdengar langkah kaki yang datang dari belakangnya. Mudah-mudahan itu bukan guru, pikirnya sambil mundur dari Hermione. Kalau sampai guru melihat mereka berciuman, mereka berdua akan didetensi. Hermione akan dihukum jauh lebih keras karena dia seorang gadis. Tom menoleh untuk melihat siapa yang berjalan ke arah mereka. Kalau memang guru, dia akan melakukan yang terbaik untuk meyakinkan Profesor agar tidak mendetensi mereka.

Namun, ketika mengenali orang yang berjalan mendekati mereka, seringai jahat terbentuk di wajahnya. Ternyata si idiot Gryffindor, Marc Longbottom. Melihat warna ungu marah di wajahnya dan tatapan gelapnya, Tom menyadari bahwa bocah ini telah melihat mereka berciuman. Tom mencondongkan kepala dalam sikap mengejek ketika pemuda Gryffindor itu melewati mereka. Ia sangat puas melihat kemarahan di wajah Longbottom meningkat. Tom harus menekan hasrat untuk tertawa mengejek melihat tatapan jijik Longbottom.

Si idiot Gryffindor melewati mereka tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun, dia mendesiskan kata kunci ke potret dan memasuki ruang rekreasi. Setelah banci itu masuk, Tom menatap Hermione. Hermione menoleh padanya juga dan Tom mengangkat alis melihat raut wajahnya yang sedih. Lalu gadis itu mendekatinya dan bersandar padanya, mencengkeram bajunya sambil membenamkan wajah di dada Tom. Tom memeluknya protektif. Saat itulah ia akhirnya sadar bahwa pemuda Gryffindor bodoh itu tidak hanya menatap Tom dengan jijik. Longbottom juga menatap Hermione dengan cara yang sama.

**.**

**To Be Continued**

**.**

* * *

Huaaaaa, chapter 25 selesai! ^O^

Waaaa, cherry suka chapter ini, apalagi adegan kissing kissingnya... *hehe, tertawa mesum...**^%%$

Tengkyu banyak buat yg review, baca, dan fav chapter kemaren... Semoga menikmati chapter ini! ^O^


	27. 26: Hijau, Warna Dari

**ULTIMA RATIO**

**Disclaimer : J.K Rowling**

**Author : Winterblume**

**TomMione Time-Traveller Fic**

**Romance & Adventure**

* * *

**Summary: **

Akhirnya hari Pertempuran Akhir melawan Lord Voldemort telah datang. Harry, Ron, dan Hermione bertempur dengan gagah berani melawan musuh bebuyutan mereka- tapi kemudian sesuatu menjadi salah. Dan Hermione menemukan dirinya sendirian dalam situasi genting.

* * *

**26**

**HIJAU, WARNA DARI…**

**.**

Hermione melangkah keluar dari kelas Rumah Tangga. Rasa enggan untuk masuk kelas khusus ini pelan-pelan berkembang jadi kebencian. Yang terburuk adalah Legifer tidak ragu-ragu mengingatkan Hermione tentang detensi hari ini. Jelas Legifer bersikeras memaksanya membaca buku konyol itu lagi.

_Etiket untuk Penyihir Rumah Tangga Muda.__ Serius, apa sih isi otak sapi tua itu? _Hermione kesal.

Setiap kali ia memikirkan buku konyol yang tergeletak di kamarnya, kejengkelannya naik ke tingkat di mana ia ingin sekali mengutuk Legifer di tempat.

Saat ini Hermione berjalan ke kelas Transfigurasi. Mungkin itu alasan utama kenapa suasana hatinya seperti ini. Memikirkan kelas berikutnya benar-benar menambah buruk mood nya. Sejak berbicara dengan ‒ atau lebih tepatnya mengancam‒ Dumbledore hari Senin lalu, Hermione berusaha menghindari Profesor Transfigurasi sebaik mungkin. Rasa bersalah dan malu menggelegak setiap kali ingat tentang profesor itu.

Hermione tidak menyesali tindakannya karena memang tak ada pilihan lain lagi untuk menolong Tom. Tapi tetap tidak bisa menghilangkan rasa bersalahnya. Jadi Hermione mencoba menghindari Dumbledore. Masalahnya ini hari Jumat dan kelas berikutnya adalah Transfigurasi. Tidak ada cara lagi untuk menghindari Dumbledore.

_Demi Tuhan, kau telah mengancam Albus Dumbledore! _suara batin, yang terdengar seperti Harry, berteriak mencela padanya. Untuk membantu siapa?

Hermione mengusap rambut semaknya. Tangannya yang lain mencengkeram tas sekolahnya kuat saat langkahnya pelan-pelan membawanya ke kelas Transfigurasi.

_Voldemort! _suara yang sama mendesiskan jawaban padanya.

Kedengarannya memang sangat buruk, Hermione harus mengakui. Dia mengancam Dumbeldore untuk menolong Lord Voldemort. Kalau ada yang bilang begini padanya beberapa bulan yang lalu, Hermione pasti akan tertawa…atau mengutuk kepala siapa pun yang mengatakan itu. Tapi yang membuatnya lebih buruk adalah Hermione sama sekali tidak menyesal karena membantu Voldemort.

_Tidak, bukan Voldemort! Aku mencoba menolong pacarku, _Hermione mengoreksi dirinya sendiri. _Karena aku tidak mau dia terluka._

_Well_, dia memang merasa buruk setelah meninggalkan Dumbledore yang menjadi bagian dari kehidupan lamanya, tapi dia tidak menyesal karena telah membantu Tom. Hermione mengakhiri perdebatan batinnya ketika akhirnya tiba di kelas Transfigurasi. Jelas Dumbledore belum datang, pintu kelas masih ditutup dan murid-murid lain sudah nongkrong di depan kelas. Hermione memperhatikan murid-murid membentuk gerombolan yang terpisah-pisah. Anak-anak Slytherin berdiri di pinggir koridor sementara anak Gryffindor berdiri di sisi yang lain. Meskipun gerombolan mereka tampaknya tidak bersatu, setidaknya gadis-gadisnya tidak. Mereka melotot jahat ke Hermione. Tidak semuanya sih, tapi sebagian besar. Hermione mengabaikan sikap bermusuhan kekanak-kanakan mereka karena masih banyak hal lain yang lebih penting.

Matanya kesana kemari di antara siswa dan dengan cepat mendarat ke tiga pemuda Gryffindor. Lupin, Weasley, dan Longbottom berdiri tepat di samping pintu. Senyum kecil terpampang di wajah Hermione melihat ketiga temannya. Baru ingin memutuskan apakah dia harus ikut bergabung atau tidak, Longbottom melihat ke arahnya. Pandangannya menjelajahi seluruh figure Hermione dengan dingin, Hermione menegang menyaksikan kemarahan di wajahnya. Hatinya sedih melihat temannya bersikap seperti itu. Bahkan ia mengabaikan pandangan Lupin dan Weasley yang menyuruhnya bergabung dengan mereka.

Longbottom tidak pernah bicara padanya sejak ia keluar dari kelas waktu Hermione mengumumkan Tom sebagai pacarnya. Setiap kali mereka bertemu, yang ada Longbottom selalu menghindarinya dan mengabaikannya. Hermione terkejut oleh betapa besar penolakan itu mempengaruhinya. Perasaannya terluka. Terutama karena dia melihat rasa jijik berkilauan di mata Longbottom setiap kali melihatnya dengan Tom.

"Aku kangen kamu." Sebuah suara berat datang dari belakangnya. Intonasi mengejeknya langsung memberitahu Hermione suara milik siapa itu.

Hermione tersenyum manis dan mengabaikan kerutan geram di wajah Longbottom. Lalu ia berbalik menghadapi Tom.

"Hei, Tom," jawabnya.

Tom menyeringai dan bertanya, "Bagaimana harimu sejauh ini?"

Hermione memutar matanya. "Mengerikan, aku tadi ada kelas Rumah Tangga."

Tom terkekeh geli lalu berkata polos, "Hmm, Rumah Tangga. Sepertinya kelas itu masih kelas favoritmu."

Hermione melengkungkan senyum manis yang dibuat-buat lalu menjawab sambil menahan kekehan geli, "Pastinya. Mungkin seharusnya kau bisa bergabung dengan kami lain kali."

Tom hanya menyeringai merendahkan dan berucap ringan tapi mengejek, "Tidak, trims. Kurasa Arithmancy jauh lebih baik."

Hermione baru saja ingin menjawabnya dengan jawaban yang lebih cerdas ketika melihat Dumbledore muncul di koridor. Hermione melangkah lebih dekat ke Tom dan entah kenapa bersembunyi di belakangnya. Dia benar-benar tidak mau bertatap muka dengan Dumbledore setelah akting 'penyihir jahat' nya.

Tom mengangkat alis bingung karena Hermione tidak membalas ejekannya. Tapi sekarang ia berbalik dan melihat penyebab kegelisahan pacarnya. Ketegangan Hermione lenyap saat Tom memegang tangannya lembut. Pandangannya beralih dari Dumbledore ke Tom. Mata abu-abunya menatapnya lembut.

Tom membungkuk padanya dan berbisik, "Jangan khawatir. Dia lebih membenciku dibanding kau."

Ketika Tom membungkuk, seringai muncul di wajahnya tapi matanya masih berkilauan lembut. Tom mempererat genggaman tangannya meyakinkannya sebelum melepaskannya dan mereka masuk ke dalam kelas. Hermione masuk perlahan dan menuju kursinya, sambil bertekad mengabaikan Longbottom yang sebangku dengannya. Masih ada kerutan marah di wajah pemuda itu ketika Hermione duduk di sampingnya. Hermione mengalihkan perhatiannya dari kawan sebangkunya yang marah dan membiarkan tatapannya berkelana ke kelas.

Sayangnya matanya terkunci pada orang yang paling tidak ingin dilihatnya sekarang. Dumbledore balas menatapnya dan dada Hermione rasanya tertusuk melihat kekecewaan di mata biru itu. Saat menatap pria itu, Hermione menyadari ada emosi lain yang terpancar darinya. Dia sedih menyaksikan kecurigaan dan permusuhan di wajah Profesornya tapi Hermione tidak mau menunjukkan emosi batinnya. Dia menguasai emosinya dan memaksa ekspresi kaku di wajahnya. Hermione bahkan memaksa seringai kemenangan muncul di mulutnya saat balas menatap Dumbledore dengan pandangan dingin.

Memalukan, memang, tapi itu yang dibutuhkannya sekarang. Dumbledore harus yakin bahwa Hermione adalah seorang penyihir jahat. Dia harus percaya bahwa Hermione sanggup melaksanakan ancamannya. Kalau Dumbledore sampai meragukan bahwa Hermione tidak akan menyebarkan memorinya untuk memperkeruh dendam antara penyihir dan Muggle, maka dia pasti akan mengeluarkan Tom. Jadi saat ini topeng bosan dan keji menutupi wajahnya ketika melihat Dumbledore sambil berusaha mengabaikan tusukan menyakitkan di dadanya. Akhirnya Dumbledore berpaling darinya dan Hermione mendesah dalam hati meskipun tetap mempertahankan topengnya. Hermione melihat Dumbledore tersenyum ramah pada murid-murid yang lain. Mau tak mau ia sedih karena tahu kebaikan pria itu tidak ditujukan padanya lagi.

"Hari ini kita akan praktek," Profesor berseru dengan binar riang di matanya.

Pengumumannya disambut obrolan antusias namun Dumbledore mengangkat tangan dan keriuhan mereda lagi.

"Silahkan ambil satu obeng dan cobalah mentransfer sedikit sihir kalian ke obeng," katanya tenang. "Aku tahu, mantra ini agak susah tapi aku yakin kalian pasti bisa."

Setelah itu Dumbledore menyerahkan kotak penuh obeng ke salah satu murid. Saat kotak mencapai mejanya, Longbottom memberikan kotak tanpa menatapnya. Tampaknya dia benar-benar berniat mengabaikan Hermione.

Hermione mengambil salah satu obeng. Dia hanya bisa berharap Longbottom akan mengerti keputusannya. Tapi daripada khawatir tentang si pirang Gryffindor, sekarang dia mengamati obengnya. Dia penasaran apakah semua Darah Murni di kelas ini tahu benda apa ini. Dia tersenyum, tenggelam dalam pikirannya. Lalu pandangannnya berkelana ke ruang kelas. Dia akhirnya melihat Dumbledore dan seringainya lenyap. Hermione berbalik sedikit di kursinya dan melirik Tom yang duduk di belakangnya. Dia sadar Tom tidak mengambil obeng. Tom hanya duduk di sana dengan ekspresi yang agak menakutkan sambil mengamati Dumbledore dengan suram.

Tapi saat ini akhirnya pemuda itu menyadari tatapannya. Mata Tom melesat dari Profesor ke Hermione dan dia senang kemarahan menakutkan tadi sekarang hilang dari matanya. Mata abu-abu itu berbinar lembut dan senyum kecil tersungging di wajahnya. Hermione tersenyum padanya. Mungkin Dumbledore memang membencinya sekarang, tapi ia tidak sendirian. Hermione berbalik ke obengnya lagi. Dia melotot gelap ke benda ini. Benar-benar melukai harga dirinya karena sampai sekarang dia belum berhasil melakukan mantra untuk mentransfer sihir. Itu tidak sulit kan? Tom bahkan berhasil di percobaan pertama.

_Ya, tapi dia itu Tom lho, _suara jahat mengejeknya.

Hermione menjentikkan tangannya dengan jengkel sehingga tongkatnya mendarat di tangannya. Dia melambaikan tongkat ke obeng.

"Confero."

Tidak terjadi apa-apa. Dia menarik napas panjang untuk menenangkan diri. Kemudian kembali mengacungkan tongkatnya.

"Confero," bisiknya tegas.

Kali ini dia bisa merasakan sihir menjangkau obeng. Ada aliran kecil sihirnya yang mengalir ke obeng. Tapi Hermione tahu itu tidak akan berhasil karena ia tidak sanggup mengendalikannya sama sekali. Dengan cepat aliran itu mereda dan Hermione mendesah. Dia menatap obeng yang tergeletak di meja. Benar-benar menjengkelkannya karena tidak mampu melakukan mantra dengan benar. Dia telah membaca banyak tentang ini dalam naskah Peverell. Tanpa sadar pikirannya mengembara ke buku kecil Peverell lalu ke Tongkat Elder. Sejak keberhasilannya membangunkan Sihir Elder untuk pertama kalinya di awal minggu ini, Hermione selalu melatih kemampuan itu. Masih sangat sulit untuk mengontrol Sihir Elder tapi sudah lebih mudah. Matanya masih tertuju ke obeng sambil mengetuk-ngetukkan tongkatnya tidak sabar ke telapak tangan kirinya.

_Mungkin aku harus mencobanya, _pikirnya saat sebuah ide muncul dalam benaknya. Dia harus melakukan itu cepat atau lambat. Mengapa tidak mencobanya sekarang?

Hermione memejamkan mata dan berkonsentrasi pada sihirnya. Setelah beberapa saat dia merasakan Sihir Elder yang tersembunyi dalam dirinya. Dia menyentuh sihir itu lembut dan sihir itu segera bereaksi padanya. Sihir Elder tumbuh dan berkembang sampai akhirnya benar-benar membungkuk tubuhnya. Hermione harus berkonsentrasi pada sihirnya agar tetap dalam kondisi seperti ini. Saat yakin ia telah mengendalikan Sihir Elder, tatapannya tertuju lagi ke obeng.

"Confero," bisiknya dengan suara ditekan.

Hermione hampir melompat saat Sihir Elder membungkus dirinya lebih erat. Sulit mengatakan di mana Sihir Elder berakhir dan dimulai. Sebelum Hermione sempat memikirkan tentang itu, ia merasakan aliran sihir mengalir ke obeng. Tidak seperti sebelumnya, kali ini jauh lebih mudah untuk dikotrol. Beberapa saat kemudian Hermione sengaja mengakhiri aliran sihir. Sihir Elder dengan cepat membuka selubungnya dan tersembunyi lagi di balik sihirnya sendiri. Napas Hermione memburu dan rasanya tenaganya benar-benar terkuras. Tapi ketika melihat obeng, benda itu tiba-tiba dikelilingi cahaya biru. Cahaya itu berdenyut sesaat sebelum mereda kembali. Senyum senang muncul di mulut Hermione saat melihat obeng.

_Bukan, bukan obeng. Itu Objek Magis,_ pikirnya gembira.

Dia akhirnya berhasil melakukan mantra ini. Dan, Hermione menyadari dengan puas, ia menggunakan Sihir Elder untuk melakukan itu. Memang agak sulit dan dia sangat capek sekarang tapi tadi Sihir Elder menurutinya. Hermione mendongak dari Objek Magis yang tergeletak di mejanya. Kemudian senyum puas langsung hilang saat Dumbledore menatapnya. Jelas pria itu menyaksikan keberhasilan Hermione. Tapi tidak ada binar di matanya dan dia tidak terlihat bangga sama sekali karena murid asramanya berhasil dalam mantra ini. Dia hanya menatap Hermione dingin. Lalu Dumbledore berbalik dan mulai menjelaskan sesuatu ke murid lain.

Perut Hermione tersentak. Dumbledore telah melihatnya melakukan mantra dengan benar, tapi dia tidak menghargainya dengan poin atau mengakui keberhasilannya dalam cara apapun. Hermione kembali menatap obeng, tidak merasa gembira lagi. Tapi harusnya ia tidak perlu heran dengan sikap Dumbledore. Pria itu berpikir dia adalah penyihir jahat sekarang. Apa alasan dia mau memuji hasil karyanya?

Tapi tetap saja, itu menyakitkan.

.

{{{{{{{+}}}}}}}

.

"Mau ke perpustakaan?" Tom yang berjalan di sampingnya bertanya.

Hermione meliriknya, "Tidak, aku masih punya…sesuatu untuk dikerjakan. Bagaimana kalau kita ketemu nanti?"

Hermione tidak mau meninggalkan Tom sekarang tapi dia benar-benar memiliki sesuatu untuk dikerjakan. Sesuatu yang sudah lama ditundanya. Hanya untuk meringankan perasaan bersalahnya, dia akan membaca naskah Peverell hari ini.

_Aku pasti tidak akan menemukan apa-apa,_ dia meyakinkan dirinya sendiri sambil mendongak ke mata abu-abu Tom.

"Hmm…oke," Tom menyetujui dengan enggan. "Kapan?"

"Entahlah," jawabnya pelan. Lalu Hermione menyipitkan mata marah dan melanjutkan, "Aku harus ke kantor Legifer jam enam nanti untuk detensi."

Bibir Hermione membentuk garis tipis saat Tom menatapnya geli. Lalu Tom berkata dengan nada prihatin, walaupun tidak bisa menghilangkan ejekan di baliknya, "Aku sangat berharap detensi ini akan meningkatkan keterampilan Ibu Rumah Tanggamu yang payah."

Tom tersenyum polos padanya. Ejekan di matanya bahkan meningkat karena Hermione memelototinya sadis. Tiba-tiba saja semua ejekan lenyap dari wajah tampannya. Tom mendekatinya, meraihnya dan mulai memutar-mutar helaian keriting rambut Hermione.

"Aku jemput di ruang rekreasi jam delapan, bagaimana?" katanya. Saat melihat kebingungan Hermione, ia menambahkan, "Kau tidak lupa pesta Slughorn hari ini, kan?"

Hermione memang lupa. Klus Slug memang mengadakan pesta yang terkenal. Dia menerima burung hantu dari Slughorn dua hari yang lalu.

Hermione menatapnya lalu senyum arogan melengkung di bibirnya sebelum berkata dengan nada puas, "Tidak, aku tidak lupa. Tapi siapa bilang aku akan pergi denganmu?"

Tom mengangkat alisnya marah karena ejekannya tapi ia membungkuk dan berbisik di telinganya, "Aku selalu bilang kau ini Slytherin."

Getaran menyenangkan mengalir di punggungnya saat Tom mengecup pipinya dengan lembut. Melihatnya bingung, sebuah seringai puas muncul di wajah Tom.

"Tentu saja kau akan pergi bersamaku," kata Tom cukup sombong. Lalu Tom mendengus. "Seolah kau bisa menolak kehadiranku."

Setelah berkata begitu, Tom memandang penuh harap ke arahnya, jelas menunggu balasan lucu darinya. Tapi Hermione tidak menjawab apa-apa. Dia hanya melangkah lebih dekat padanya. Hermione berjinjit, memeluk lehernya dan memberikan ciuman ringan di bibirnya.

"Oke," bisiknya menggoda Tom. "Aku akan menunggumu."

Setelah melepaskannya, Hermione menatap wajahnya. Wajah tampan Tom ditutupi oleh topeng kosong tetapi Hermione tertawa geli ketika melihat rona merah samar di pipinya.

"Sampai nanti, Tom," celotehnya riang, matanya berkedip nakal padanya sebelum berbalik dan berjalan riang di koridor.

"Jangan berubah jadi salah satu cewek penggemarku yang tak berguna," Tom berteriak padanya dan senyum lebar terpeta di di wajah Hermione mendengar ejekannya.

Saat tiba di kamarnya, senyum gembira hilang dari wajahnya dan digantikan dengan cemberut ketika menatap kopernya. Setelah beberapa lama dalam keraguan, Hermione berjongkok dan mengambil naskah Peverell dari laci rahasia di kopernya. Lalu ia melompat ke atas kasur empuk dan menarik selimutnya. Dengan hati-hati Hermione mengamati buku kecil di tangannya. Entah kenapa ia benar-benar tidak mau membacanya. Apapun alasan yang telah dibuatnya selama beberapa hari terakhir, tetap saja ada satu alasan sebenarnya mengapa dia tidak mau mengetahui lebih banyak tentang Tongkat Elder.

_Aku tidak mau pulang._

Sesederhana itu. Hermione hanya tidak ingin pulang ke zamannya. Tidak ada tempat untuknya di sana. Hanya kenangan mengerikan dan lingkungan suram. Kenapa dia harus kembali ke sana?

Apakah itu memang tugasnya, misinya, untuk menjaga garis waktu? Dia bahkan tidak tahu apakah memang dia harus melindungi garis waktu. Mungkin memang mustahil untuk mengubah waktu. Jadi, tidak ada gunanya bukan dia kembali ke zamannya? Dia kan tidak meminta untuk dilemparkan kembali ke masa lalu. Jadi apa yang terjadi sekarang jelas bukan salahnya. _Dia_ bukanlah orang yang menciptakan tongkat sihir menyebalkan yang tampaknya bermain dengan kehidupan orang lain.

Tapi di antara semua alasan bagus untuk tidak membaca buku, tiba-tiba wajah Longbottom berkelebat di benaknya dan tatapannya jijik dan menuduh. Lalu wajah itu berubah dan bukan lagi lagi Longbottom, melainkan Harry. Kalau Harry bisa melihatnya sekarang, melihat sosoknya yang sekarang, dia pasti akan jijik. Hermione merasakan tikaman tajam di perutnya saat membayangkan Harry.

Harry telah berkorban begitu banyak. Dia telah berjuang dengan gagah berani dan tidak pernah sekali pun mengecewakannya. Dan sekarang, Hermione bertanya-tanya dengan sedih saat perasaan bersalah menghinggapinya, bagaimana caranya dia membalas Harry? Harry pasti akan marah padanya, dan itu pasti. Tangannya meraih buku Peverell erat-erat membayangkan reaksi Ron atas situasinya. Mungkin Hermione telah mengecewakan Harry, tapi dia juga mengkhianati Ron. Dia mencintai Ron da Ron juga mencintainya. Hermione gemetar mengingat hari sebelum mereka pergi menghadapi Voldemort di Kementerian Sihir. Saat itu dia putus asa dan sangat ketakutan. Tapi Ron berusaha menghiburnya. Ron juga takut tapi dia hanya khawatir tentang Hermione. Lalu mereka telah berjanji untuk menikah.

Hermione memejamkan mata erat-erat, berusaha menghalau kenangan indah dan mengerikan itu. Lalu ia membukan mata lagi dan mengamati buku kecil di tangannya.

Dia berutang pada mereka!

Perlahan-lahan dia membuka buku dan membaca.

_Hari yang ditunggu-tunggu akhirnya tiba. Karyaku sudah selesai dan saudara-saudaraku akan tiba akhir pekan depan. Aku tidak percaya bahwa aku bisa menyelesaikannya dalam waktu singkat tapi aku akan menang. Selama setahun terakhir aku telah menciptakan sesuatu yang luar biasa, sesuatu yang unik. Tongkat ciptaanku tak diragukan lagi adalah yang paling kuat dan mengesankan yang pernah dibuat oleh manusia. Benda ini layak mendapatkan nama, Tongkat Tak Terkalahkan._

_Pertama-tama aku harus membuat sebuah tongkat. Butuh waktu berminggu-minggu untuk mencari kayu yang cocok untuk proyek hebat ini. Pada akhirnya pilihanku jatuh pada kayu dari semak Elder. Lalu aku melemparkan mantra yang dibutuhkan untuk mengubah kayu tak bernyawa menjadi tongkat sihir. Setelah tongkat sihir selesai, aku mulai mentransfer lebih banyak dan lebih banyak lagi sihirku ke tongkat menggunakan mantra yang kutemukan untuk membuat sebuah Objek Magis. Mantra yang sebelumnya kugunakan untuk membuat sebuah tongkat dikombinasikan dengan sihir yang ditransfer akan mengakumulasikan kekuatan magis Tongkat itu menjadi lebih kuat, meningkatkan sihirnya menjadi tak terbatas. Semakin lama kekuatan tongkat semakin berkembang. Mantra dan jampi-jampi yang kugunakan untuk memanipulasi sihir dalam tongkat itu sangatlah cerdik karena memanfaatkan cara penciptaan tongkat sihir._

_Hasil karyaku adalah sesuatu di luar nalar. Barangsiapa yang memegang tongkat ini maka dia tidak terkalahkan. Tujuan sebuah tongkat sihir adalah melayani penyihir sebagai mediator. Penyihir menggunakan tongkat sihir untuk menyalurkan sihir melalui kayu dan berubah menjadi sebuah mantra atau kutukan. Tongkat sihir memang tidak lebih dari sebuah sungai untuk mengalirkan air. Tapi tidak dengan Tongkat sihirku. Tongkat ciptaanku diisi oleh sihir dan ketika tangan penyihir menyentuh kayu, sihir akan menyelebungi penyihir sehingga mempengaruhi sihir si penyihir. Setiap mantra yang dilemparkan akan lebih kuat dan lebih mudah bekerja dengan Tongkat Sihirku._

_Aku tidak sabar bertemu dengan saudara-saudaraku karena aku yakin mereka akan bersujud melihat kejeniusanku._

Catatan pribadi Peverell berakhir dan dengan jari yang gemetar, Hermione membalik-balik beberapa halaman berikutnya. Dia menggigit bibir gugup karena menyadari Peverell mulai menggambarkan proses penciptaan Tongkat Elder. Dia menatap halaman buku yang menguning selama beberapa lama, lalu dengan pelan dan yakin pada dirinya sendiri, ia menutup buku itu.

Dia harus membaca isi buku dengan cepat. Itu misinya! Itu tugasnya menemukan jalan pulan ke zamannya. Misinya adalah satu-satunya alasan mengapa dia berada di Hogwarts. Sangat salah dan berbahaya untuk berada di zaman ini lebih lama daripada yang seharusnya.

Hermione meletakkan satu tangan pada sampul naskah Peverell yang compang-camping. Dia harus membaca tapi…

Dia tidak mau.

Bagaimana kalau dia benar-benar menemukan jalan pulang? Lalu ia harus pergi dari sini. Meninggalkan zaman ini.

_Meninggalkan Tom._

Hermione bergidik saat pikiran ini terbentuk di kepalanya. Tidak ada yang menunggunya di masa depan dan sekarang dia akan kehilangan lagi kalau dia kembali. Setelah waktu yang panjang, Hermione akhirnya merasakan kebahagiaan lagi.

Jadi bagaimana kalau dia tinggal di sini, di masa lalu, sedikit lebih lama? Tak ada salahnya, kan? Setelah semua yang dilaluinya di sini. Sampai saat ini dia tidak merubah masa depan sama sekali. Pastinya tidak salah kalau dia menikmati hidupnya sedikit lebih lama. Bukankah dia berhak mendapatkan sesuatu seperti itu? Begitu banyak hal buruk yang terjadi dalam hidupnya, tapi dia tetap berjuang untuk tujuan baik. Dia telah melakukan yang terbaik. Bukankah sudah seharusnya pengorbanannya dihargai?

._._._._._._._._.

_Sial!_ Tom menggerutu sambil menutup buku dan melemparkannya ke tumpukan besar di mejanya. Dia mengambil buku besar yang lain. Judulnya Karya Penyihir-penyihir Besar. Ia membuka buku dan membalik-balik isinya sampai akhirnya ia menemukan sebuah nama yang dicarinya, Peverell. Kemudian ia mulai membaca. Setelah beberapa saat, Tom menutup buku dengan frustasi dan melemparkannya ke tumpukan lagi. Buku itu hanya berisi deskripsi singkat tentang siapa Peverell. Tapi Tom kan sudah tahu siapa Peverell. Siapa yang tidak tahu dia?

Tatapan marah Tom mengembara ke tumpukan buku yang tidak berguna itu. Buku-buku yang memuat informasi tentang Peverell, menggambarkan biografinya detail atau menjelaskan dengan hormat prestasi-prestasinya dalam Seni Sihir.

Sejak Tom membaca di Prophet tentang seseorang yang menyusup ke apartemen Nicholas Flamel, ia menduga pencuri itu Hermione. Laporan Auror yang diberikan Malfoy akhirnya mengkonfirmasi kecurigaannya. Selain itu laporan itu juga memberitahu Tom tentang informasi benda yang dicuri: Sebuah naskah yang ditulis tangan oleh Peverell. Saat ini Tom sedang mencari di Perpustakaan Hogwarts tentang naskah itu, tapi sejauh ini dia belum berhasil mendapatkankan referensi. Benar-benar membuat frustasi, pikir Tom sambil bersandar di kursinya. Kenapa Hermione mempertaruhkan begitu banyak resiko untuk mendapatkan naskah itu. Apa hubungan dia dengan buku itu?

Dengan letih Tom membenamkan wajah di tangannya dan mendesah. Saat ini ia sedang duduk di meja di Perpustakaan dan senang karena mejanya berada di area terpencil. Dia tidak pernah tahan dengan obrolan berisik anak-anak lain. Terutama gadis-gadis berisik yang selalu berkerumun di sekelilingnya. Mereka terkikik-kikik menyebalkan atau berbisik satu sama lain setiap kali mereka mengira dia tidak mendengar. Sebenarnya Tom sudah cukup terbiasa dengan perilaku seperti itu tapi sejak ia mencium Hermione di Aula Besar, sikap cewek-cewek konyol itu entah bagaimana semakin menjadi. Sangat sangat mengganggu.

Bukan berarti dia menyesal mencium Hermione di depan umum, pikir Tom saat seringainya melengkung. Sebaliknya, ia sangat lega akhirnya Hermione tidak lagi menyembunyikan hubungan mereka. Sekarang gadis itu menerima bahwa dia adalah miliknya.

Awal minggu ini, Hermione bahkan telah melakukan hal yang lebih. Dia menolongnya. Tom masih terpesona karena Hermione berhasil menyelamatkannya dari pengusiran. Dia tidak tahu bagaimana gadis itu membujuk Dumbledore untuk membiarkannya tinggal di sini, tapi entah bagaimana dia berhasil. Senyum kecil bermain di sudut mulut Tom. Itu membuktikan Hermione adalah miliknya sekarang. Tom tersenyum puas saat teringat saat ia menciumnya dengan sangat ganas di koridor. Ciuman sebelum Longbottom muncul…

Kening Tom berkerut memikirkan Longbottom. Dia benar-benar tidak suka tatapan meremehkan si Gryffindor bodoh pada Hermione. Memangnya si brengsek itu pikir dia siapa? Tom marah. Walaupun begitu, Tom sadar dia tidak terlalu terganggu dengan sikap Longbottom, tetapi reaksi Hermione. Tom mengepalkan tangannya saat teringat ekspresi sedih di wajah cantiknya setelah Longbottom menatapnya mencela. Kenapa Hermione mengganggap penting apa yang Gryffindor brengsek itu pikir tentang dia?

_Tentu saja Longbottom adalah __temannya__, _pikir Tom kecut. _Tapi tetap saja…_

Apa Hermione sangat menyukai si brengsek itu? ia bertanya-tanya kesal. Tiba-tiba perasaan serakah menguasainya lagi, menuntutnya untuk bertindak. Bukankah di pesta terakhir Klub Slug Hermione pergi _bersama_ dengan Longbottom?

_Kali ini,_ pikirnya sambil mencoba menenangka diri. _Dia pergi __bersamaku__ dan bukan Longbottom._

Tidak berhasil. Tom tidak tenang sama sekali. Semuanya membuatnya sangat marah dan kesal. Dia benar-benar ingin mengutuk Longbottom brengsek itu dan membuatnya‒

"Tom, Nak, masih rajin walaupun ini hari Jumat?" pikiran haus darah Tom terganggu oleh suara menggelegar.

Dia mendongak dari bukunya dan menemukan Slughorn berdiri di depan mejanya dan tersenyum lebar padanya. Cepat-cepat Tom menampilkan tampilan menawan seorang murid teladan dan tersenyum rendah hati pada guru Ramuan.

"Tidak, Sir," jawab Tom sopan. "Ini cuma proyek kecilku."

Slughorn membungkuk sedikit dan memandang penasaran pada buku-buku yang tersebar di meja Tom.

Setelah beberapa saat Slughorn kembali menatap Tom sebelum berkata, "Aku senang kau menemukan sesuatu yang lain selain…_kau-tahu-apa._" Slughorn membisikkan kata-kata terakhir dengan pelan.

Awalnya Tom tidak mengerti tapi ia harus menekan seringai saat teringat topik pembicaraan pribadi mereka yang terakhir. Sebuah topik yang Tom abaikan akhir-akhir ini…

"Aku mengerti, aku mengerti, Peverell, eh?" Slughorn terus berceloteh saat matanya melihat ke buku-buku di atas meja.

Profesor meraih salah satu buku.

"Agak menarik, Peverell, bukan?" Slughorn berkata sambil mengamati judul buku. Lalu ia mengedipkan mata konspirasi pada Tom. "Tapi jangan terlalu berharap, Nak. Banyak yang sudah mencoba menemukan Relikui Kematian tapi sejauh ini tidak ada seorang pun yang berhasil."

Tom berhasil mencegah keningnya berkerut bingung. Relikui Kematian? Apa itu?

"Relikui Kematian, Sir?" tanyanya halus, menyembunyikan ketertarikannya.

Slughorn hanya melambaikan jari bercanda pada Tom.

"Jangan bilang itu bukan alasan penelitianmu," dia tersenyum sayang pada Tom.

Lalu Slughorn menarik sebuah jam saku emas dari saku rompi hijau sutranya dan berseru, "Puji Tuhan, ini sudah larut eh?" Dia berbalik ke Tom dan berkata, "Aku harus pergi, Nak, harus pergi. Masih banyak yang harus diurus sampai malam ini."

Lalu Profesor bergegas pergi tapi berbalik sekali lagi dan bertanya, "Kau datang ke pesta, kan?"

Tom hanya mengangguk pada Profesor, pikirannya sudah satu mil jauhnya.

_Relikui Kematian… Relikui Kematian…_

Tom merengut ke buku-buku di atas meja. Dia pernah membaca tentang itu di suatu tempat, bukan? Tapi di mana? Jari-jarinya mengelus sampul buku berdebu ketika mencoba mengingat di mana tepatnya ia pernah membaca istilah itu sebelumnya. Itu bukan sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan sekolah, dia yakin itu.

_Relikui Kematian._

Tom berdiri tegak di kursinya saat ingat di mana ia pernah membacanya. Cepat-cepat ia menarik tongkatnya dan melambaikannya ke tumpukan buku di depannya. Buku-buku terbang dari meja dan melompat ke tempat mereka di rak. Tom buru-buru menyambar tas dan bergegas keluar dari Perpustakaan. Dia segera menuju ke ruang bawah tanah, ke ruang rekreasi Slytherin. Tidak lama kemudian ia berdiri di kamarnya. Tom melangkah ke area miliknya dan mulai mencari buku-buku di rak. Akhirnya ia menemukannya. Sebuah buku tua dengan sampul kasar. Tom hampir lupa ia telah menyelipkan buku ini keluar dari Perpustakaan berbulan-bulan yang lalu.

Dia mengamati judul buku: Dongeng dan Mitos Olden. Tom teringat bagaimana dia bisa menemukan buku ini di Perpustakaan. Waktu itu ia sedang melakukan penelitiannya di Perpustakaan ketika ia melihat Hermione duduk di salah satu meja dan membaca buku ini. Saat itu gadis itu belum 'Hermione'. Dia masih 'DeCerto' dan Tom masih membencinya.

_Betapa bodohnya._

Tapi intinya, saat itu ia memutuskan untuk membuka buku kuno itu. Buku itu benar-benar buku dongeng. Tom masih bersikeras membacanya karena ia mengira ada sesuatu yang tersembunyi dalam halaman-halamannya.

Tom berdiri di kamar dan terus membolak-balik buku sampai ia tiba di bab yang ia cari: Kisah Tiga Saudara.

.

{{{{{{{+}}}}}}}

.

Saat itu persis jam 5:57 p.m saat Hermione berdiri di depan kantor Legifer dengan buku konyol terjepit di bawah lengannya.

_Benar-benar, kenapa aku harus melakukan ini lagi?_ tanyanya frustasi. _Karena kau tidak mau mengekspos rahasiamu, Penjelajah Waktu,_ sebuah jawaban yang tidak diinginkan datang, tapi itu benar. Sambil mendesah kesal, Hermione mengangkat tangannya dan mengetuk pintu kantor.

"Masuk," terdengar jawaban dari dalam.

Dengan enggan ia membuka pintu dan memasuki kantor Legifer. Pandangannya menjelajahi isi ruangan. Masih sama seperti yang diingatnya di kunjungan terakhirnya. Semuanya terlihat sangat rapi. Tidak ada satu pun benda yang keluar dari tempatnya. Hermione mencoba mengabaikan kebersihan menakutkan ini dan berkonsentrasi pada wanita yang duduk di belakang meja kayu yang dipoles. Seperti biasa, Legifer memakai pakaian yang rapinya minta ampun. Tidak ada satu kerutan pun di blus putih sempurnanya dan jubah biru gelapnya sama licinnya dan semuanya sempurna. Rambutnya yang hitam ditata sempurna dalam sanggul. Tidak ada satu pun yang salah dari wanita ini.

_Selain kewarasannya mungkin._

Legifer menatapnya tajam. "Ms. DeCerto," sapanya dalam nada ketat.

"_Profesor_," kata Hermione sembrono.

Mata Legifer melesat dari Hermione ke jam dinding. Seringai agak jahat muncul di wajahnya saat mengatakan, "Kurasa ini adalah yang pertama, Ms. DeCerto. Aku belum pernah melihatmu tepat waktu."

Hermione menekan bibirnya dalam garis tipis, menahan diri untuk membalas penghinaan itu. Sebaliknya, dia hanya berpuas diri dengan memelototi Profesor itu.

"Duduklah. Aku tidak mau detensi ini berlangsung selamanya," kata Legifer dengan nada menusuknya.

Dia menunjuk kursi di depan mejanya sehingga Hermione duduk di kursi dengan sangat tidak anggun. Lalu ia membanting buku bodoh yang dibawanya dengan bunyi keras sambil menatap galak pada Legifer. Penyihir tua itu tampaknya sama sekali tidak terkesan dengan sikap tidak sopan Hermione.

"Kulihat sepertinya masih banyak yang harus dilakukan," Legifer hanya berkomentar datar.

Hermione hampir mendengus tapi berhasil menahan diri. Lalu ia meraih tasnya dan mengeluarkan perkamen dan pena bulu. Ia kembali menatap Legifer.

"Kau bisa mulai," kata Profesor dengan dingin.

Hermione menelan mentah-mentah bantahannya dan sangat berharap dia tidak akan tersedak oleh kemarahannya. Lalu ia mengambil pena dan membuka buku menyebalkan itu.

'_Bab Satu'. _Hermione membaca. _Dari halaman 58. Luar biasa!_

Tangannya mencengkeram pena saat Hermione memaksa dirinya untuk membaca.

'_Mencapai kemuliaan dan penampilan yang menyenangkan adalah langkah pertama untuk mengesankan calon suami Anda. Tidak ada cara yang lebih baik untuk mendapatkan seorang pria selain memikatnya dengan pesona feminim Anda.'_

Baru membaca satu kalimat saja Hermione sudah ingin muntah. Matanya melesat ke jam dinding yang besar. 6:05 p.m. Dia bergidik tanpa sadar. Detensi ini tampaknya berubah jadi seksi penyiksaan, bukan? Dia menatap Legifer yang duduk di depannya. Saat ini, penyihir itu berfokus pada esai dan mengoreksi esai milik seorang jiwa yang malang yang terpaksa menulisnya. Hermione mendesah sebelum berbalik ke buku mengerikannya.

._._._._._._._._.

Hermione mengaduk-aduk kopernya. Mengobrak-abrik pakaiannya, bahan ramuan dan buku. Akhirnya dia menarik blus hijau dari koper. Dia mengerutkan alisnya. Kapan ia membeli baju membeli pakaian mengerikan ini?

"Kau lagi apa?" ia mendengar suara melengking di belakangnya.

Hermione mengerang dalam hati. Lalu ia memutar kepalanya untuk melihat Rose.

"Aku harus mencari sesuatu untuk dipakai," jelasnya singkat. "Aku akan ke pesta Klub Slug dengan Tom."

Dia sudah agak terlambat, pikir Hermione frustasi. Si tua Bangka jahat itu membuatnya membaca buku konyolnya selama hampir dua jam. Serius, apa dosanya hingga layak diperlakukan seperti itu?

"Oh!" Lucia memekik senang dan duduk di tempat tidur. "Kencan pertamamu!"

"Ya!" Rose setuju, muncul tampilan curiga di matanya. "Kau harusnya bernar-benar siap untuk itu. Dan pastinya harus terlihat cantik. Secara dia itu Riddle. Kalau dia mau, dia bisa memiliki cewek manapun di Hogwarts. Kau harus hati-hati."

_Benar-benar dangkal, _pikir Hermione sinis.

"Kalian tahu," katanya kepada dua gadis di tempat tidur, mencoba sebaik mungkin untuk mengecilkan antusiasme mereka. "Dia itu sudah jadi pacarku, jadi ini bukan lagi kencan yang pertama."

Meskipun secara teknis mereka belum pernah berkencan, Hermione mengakui. _Dan puji Tuhan untuk itu!_

Hermione berpaling dari mereka dan kembali sibuk dengan barang-barangnya karena jujur saja, dia kan tidak mungkin memakai baju hijau mengerikan ini, pikirnya sambil mengangkat blus hijau itu.

"Tapi, Hermione, kau tetap harus terlihat cantik untuk Riddle, bukan?" Lucia bertanya. "Kalau kau memakai _baju itu_, dia akan berpikir kau jelek."

"Kecuali dia buta warna," Rose menambahkan.

Hermione menatap mereka sejenak, masih memegang blus hijau di tangannya. Kemudian dia berkata pelan, "Aku benar-benar tidak peduli apa yang dia pikirkan tentang pakaianku."

Dia mengabaikan seruan protes akibat jawabannya tapi sekali lagi mengaduk-aduk kopernya.

"Kapan Riddle menjemputmu?" Lucia bertanya setelah beberapa saat. Dia sepertinya sudah melupakan keterkejutannya lebih cepat daripada Rose.

"Entahlah," gumam Hermione bingung. "Sekitar jam delapan, kukira. Kenapa?"

Hermione melompat dan hampir menarik tongkat sihirnya saat mendengar teriakan panik yang mengikuti pernyataannya.

"Tapi Hermione, itu setengah jam lagi. Dan kau masih belum memutuskan mau pakai apa?" Rose berteriak nyaring.

"Rambutmu!" Lucia memekik panik. "Dan _make-up_ mu!"

Hermione mengerutkan kening saat melihat dua gadis melompat berdiri. Dia lebih bingung ketika mereka mulai menarik-narik bajunya dan rambutnya. Sihirnya mendidih jengkel dan Hermione bertanya-tanya apakah ada kutukan yang pas untuk piñata _fashion_ yang terlalu bersemangat.

._._._._._._._._.

Setengah jam kemudian, Hermione menunggu Tom di depan pintu masuk ruang rekreasi. Padahal sebenarnya dia bisa menunggu di dalam, karena Tom sepertinya selalu tahu kata kunci ke asrama Gryffindor. Tapi saat ini Lupin, Weasley dan Longbottom sedang duduk di ruang rekreasi dan Hermione masih berusaha menghindari pertemuan antara Tom dan teman-temannya. Tatapan sinis Longbottom ketika ia melewati ruang rekreasi tadi sudah cukup buruk. Jadi, ia memilih menunggu di luar.

Setelah beberapa menit, ia mendengar suara langkah kaki dari koridor. Hermione mendongak dan menemukan Tom berjalan ke arahnya. Mata Hermione berjalan ke sosok pemuda itu dan melihat Tom telah mengganti seragamnya dengan celana panjang hitam, kemeja putih dan blazer hitam. Hermione harus mengakui pakaian itu membungkus tubuhnya dengan sangat bagus. Lagi-lagi ia menyadari betapa tampan Tom. Mata abu-abunya menghipnotis dan rambutnya ditata rapi meskipun ada beberapa helai rambut hitam jatuh dengan lembut ke wajahnya. Hermione tidak bisa mencegah senyum bodohnya.

Saat Tom sampai di depannya, dia berhenti dan menatapnya sambil merenung. Hermione mengangkat alis penasaran padanya.

"Ada yang salah?"

"Tidak," kata Tom pelan tapi kemudian mengerutkan kening padanya. "…apa yang terjadi dengan blus-mu?"

Hermione menyipitkan mata ke arahnya.

"Kenapa? Kukira kau suka warna hijau," jawabnya sengit.

Alis Tom terangkat anggun saat pandangannya menelusuri blus hijau mencolok yang Hermione pakai, meskipun itu hanya untuk mendiamkan teman sekamarnya.

"Semuanya dalam ukuran yang bagus," kata Tom halus dan menyeringai.

Tom meraih tangan Hermione dan membimbingnya menyusuri koridor. Hermione mengikutinya. Mereka berjalan dalam hening menuju kantor Slughorn dan Hermione merasa lebih nyaman saat tangan hangat Tom menggandenganya. Kenyamanannya dipotong oleh Tom yang mengajukan pertanyaan,

"Katakan Hermione, kau tidak pernah bilang padaku bagaimana tepatnya kau meyakinkan Dumbledore untuk mengizinkanku tinggal di sini."

Hermione menghirup napas yajam dan melirik Tom. Pacarnya sedang menatapnya ingin tahu.

"Sudah kubilang, kan?" Hermione menjawab dengan cepat. "Aku tidak mau membicarakannya. Apa yang kulakukan benar-benar mengerikan. Bayangkan saja, mengancam guru. Benar-benar!"

"Tapi berhasil," kata Tom pelan.

"Ya," Hermione menekan genggamannya. "Jangan mengira aku menyesal melakukannya. Karena aku tidak menyesal." Dia tersenyum. "Kenapa kau ingin tahu? Kita lupakan saja tentang itu," tambahnya sabar.

"Hmm," gumam Tom. "Aku hanya berpikir, mungkin saja kita bisa memanfaatkan ancaman untuk membuatnya dipecat dari Hogwarts."

Tom mengerutkan keningnya dan berkata, "Tapi dia benar-benar mengganggu."

Hermione melepaskan tangannya dan memelototinya tegas. "Tidakkah kau pikir kita bisa saja dapat masalah besar? Dan lagian itu tidak akan berhasil. Belum lagi aku masih merasa bersalah tentang itu."

"Oh, ayolah," kata Tom berusaha membujuknya. "Aku yakin kita pasti akan berhasil."

"Pff, mencoba membuat guru dipecat," Hermione menggelengkan kepalanya.

Dari tadi mereka berbincang-bincang dengan tenang dan berbisik, tapi sekarang Hermione mengejeknya dengan suara keras sehingga bergema di dinding koridor, "Benar-benar Tom, kau ini apa huh? Idiot?"

Tom menyipitkan mata jengkel padanya, tapi sebelum bisa membalas ejekannya, suara tajam bergema dari belakang Hermione, "Ms. DeCerto, beraninya kau bicara seperti itu?"

Tidak butuh waktu lama bagi Hermione untuk mengenali suara yang membuat kepalanya sakit itu. Matanya terpejam dan berusaha menekan amarahnya. Tapi tidak berhasil jadi ia berbalik. Profesor Legifer berdiri di koridor, tak jauh darinya. Saat ini Profesor sedang menatap tegas pada Hermione. Hermione hanya mengangkat alis penuh tanya. Apa masalahnya sekarang? Dia tahu Profesor itu tidak menyukainya, tapi sekarang dia kan tidak melakukan sesuatu yang salah. Legifer menggeleng marah kemudian berjalan menghampiri Hermione. Tom masih berdiri di sampingnya dan mengamati mereka berdua. Hermione benar-benar tidak suka senyum sombong di wajah tampannya. Tidak lama kemudian, Legifer mencapai mereka dan menatap tegas pada Hermione yang balas menatapnya.

"Aku malu memiliki murid sepertimu, Ms. DeCerto," kata Legifer mengomel. Lalu ia mendesis sinis, "Bagaimana bisa kau bicara dengan Mr. Riddle seperti itu? Sepanjang karirku sebagai guru, belum pernah aku mendengar kelancangan seperti itu."

Hermione terpaku menatapnya. Apa maunya wanita ini?

"Apa?" itu satu-satunya yang bisa disuarakan Hermione.

Mata Legifer melebar sedikit karena marah. Sepertinya wanita itu benar-benar jengkel sekarang.

"Apakah aku harus menjelaskan hal-hal yang sederhana untukmu?" tanya Legifer tajam.

Hermione tidak mengatakan apapun. Dia punya firasat arah pembicaraan ini, tapi dia tidak akan menjawab apa-apa agar tidak berakhir ke detensi lain dengan Profesor favoritnya ini.

Karena Hermione tidak menjawab apapun, Legifer terus mengomel, "Ms. DeCerto, kau tidak boleh berbicara dengan Mr. Riddle dalam cara menghina. Di mana kesopananmu?"

Wanita itu mengamati Hermione dan Tom yang berdiri di depannya dengan mata menyipit, lalu Legifer berbalik ke Tom dan berkata dengan lembut, "Apa asumsiku benar bahwa kau berpacaran dengan Ms. DeCerto?"

Mata Hermione mengerling ke Tom dan melihatnya tersenyum menawan pada Legifer. Hermione hampir memutar matanya. Dia memang munafik, kan?

"Ya, Profesor," jawab Tom dengan suara halusnya.

"Nah, kalau begitu Mr. Riddle, maafkan aku, tapi aku harus menghalangimu dari hal itu," kata Legifer dengan nada serius.

Hermione menarik napas panjang perlahan, menenangkan sihirnya yang menggelegak. Bahkan tangannya terkepal dalam kemarahan.

Sebelum Tom bisa menjawab apa-apa, Legifer berpaling lagi ke Hermione dan berkata dengan dingin, "Ms. DeCerto, aku tidak tahu kenapa Mr. Riddle mau saja untuk memilihmu."

Tatapan menusuk Legifer perlahan-lahan mengamati sosok Hermione dan dia tampak sangat senang dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Hermione bahkan bisa mendengar napas menyinggung datang dari Profesor ketika menatap blus hijau norak Hermione.

Lalu Legifer mengomelinya dengan tajam, "Aku sangat sangat terkejut ada pemuda yang tertarik padamu. Aku yakin Mr. Riddle bisa dengan mudah menemukan seorang gadis yang jauh lebih cocok untuknya. Tapi bukan tempatku untuk menilai pilihannya. Aku hanya memberi saran agar tidak merusak kesempatan yang kau miliki. Mungkin ini adalah satu-satunya hal terbaik yang pernah kau dapatkan. Jadi, kuharap kau tidak lagi bicara dengan Mr. Riddle seperti barusan. Kalau kau berkerja keras untuk diri sendiri dan selalu mematuhi Mr. Riddle, aku yakin kau masih bisa jadi calon istri yang baik suatu hari nanti."

Selama pidato itu, Hermione terus menatap Profesor. Sihirnya semakin mengamuk dan Hermione takut membuka mulut, karena satu-satunya hal yang akan keluar dari mulutnya adalah kutukan gelap.

Legifer memelototi Hermione, jelas mengharapkan semacam reaksi tapi karena tidak ada reaksi, dia berpaling ke Tom.

"Aku harap kau tahu hubungan macam apa yang kau masuki."

Tom hanya tersenyum lalu menjawab dengan lancar, "Terima kasih atas perhatian Anda, Profesor, tetapi Anda tidak perlu khawatir. Aku yakin Hermione adalah pilihanku yang terbaik. Dan dia adalah gadis yang sangat beruntung karena punya Profesor yang perhatian seperti Anda."

Ikal kecil di bibirnya adalah satu-satunya indikasi yang pernah Hermione lihat bahwa Legifer bisa tersenyum.

"Baiklah, itu keputusanmu, Mr. Riddle," katanya. "Tapi harus kau tahu, tidak akan ada yang menyalahkanmu kalau kau berubah pikiran."

Legifer melemparkan tatapan jahat terakhir pada Hermione dan berucap singkat, "Selamat malam," lalu ia berbalik meninggalkan mereka berdua di koridor.

Bibir Hermione sangat tipis ketika menatap punggung Profesor. Setelah Legifer menghilang di tikungan, Hermione berbalik dan berjalan ke arah yang berlawanan. Dia masih marah dan sihirnya masih mengamuk. Mungkin harusnya dia mengutuk wanita itu tadi. Dia layak mendapatkannya. Dia melirik Tom di sampingnya yang memasang ekspresi geli.

"Jangan berani-berani bilang apapun," Hermione mendesis padanya.

Yang hanya membuat Tom tertawa menyebalkan. Hermione mengabaikannya dan lanjut menyusuri koridor. Setelah beberapa saat berjalan dalam diam, Tom tidak bisa menahan diri lagi, jadi ia berkata dengan nada polos,

"Kau tahu dia benar, bukan?"

Hermione menolehkan kepala ke Tom perlahan. Pemuda itu menyeringai mengejeknya.

"Harusnya kau itu mematuhiku dan aku yakin kau pasti akan jadi istri yang baik nantinya," kata Tom dengan nada polosnya.

"Benar-benar!" Hermione mendesis padanya sambil menarik lengannya dan mendorong Tom ke dinding koridor. "Bisa diam tidak sih?"

Akhirnya Tom meledak dalam tawa.

Hermione menatapnya dengan mata menyipit ketika akhirnya mereka tiba di kantor Slughorn. Suasana hatinya masih belum bagus karena senyum geli masih terpampang di wajah Tom. Sebelum membuka pintu, Hermione menyikut Tom dengan jengkel. Itu hanya membuat Tom semakin tertawa kemudian membuka pintu. Tom melangkah ke samping untuk membiarkannya masuk lebih dulu sambil membungkuk dengan gaya gentlemen. Hermione mendengus kesal lalu melangkah masuk ke kantor Slughorn.

Sama seperti pesta terakhir, Slughorn entah bagaimana memperbesar kantornya secara sihir sehingga sekarang terlihat seperti Aula daripada kantor guru. Masih kurang besar, pikir Hermione, karena ada banyak orang di sini. Dia melihat beberapa siswa, pastinya anggota Klub Slug. Tapi ada tamu lain juga. Mungkin selebriti, pemain Quidditch terkenal atau politisi penting, tipikal Slughorn.

Hermione lupa sedang marah dengan Tom dan meraih tangannya dan menariknya lebih dalam ke ruangan itu. Tom mengikutinya dan Hermione mengabaikan seringai puas yang melengkung di wajahnya. Hermione berjalan ke meja prasmanan yang sangat besar karena perutnya sudah sangat lapar sekarang. Gara-gara Legifer dan detensi bodohnya, dia telah melewatkan makan malam. Sebelum mencapai meja prasmanan, tiba-tiba Slughorn muncul entah darimana.

"Ah, Ms. DeCerto," katanya gembira saat mengenalinya.

Lalu pandanganya beralih ke Tom, yang berdiri agak di belakangnya, dan tangan Hermione yang masih menggandeng Tom. Hermione melihat mata Slughorn mendadak cerah seribu kali lipat dan senyum memahami muncul di wajah tuanya.

"Selamat malam, Tom, Nak," katanya pada Tom. "Kulihat kau telah menemukan teman kencan yang cantik."

Hermione memandang Tom dan melihatnya memasang tampang-untuk-membuat-guru-terkesannya. Jujur saja, Tom bahkan jauh lebih buruk daripada dia.

"Selamat malam, Sir," katanya lancar. "Terima kasih karena telah mengundang kami."

"Tidak masalah, tidak sama sekali. Aku senang punya dua murid paling menjanjikan di sini," jawab Slughorn.

Lalu Slughorn melirik tangan Hermione yang masih memegang tangan Tom. Kilatan yang berkilauan di mata Profesor sekarang terlihat seperti seorang ayah yang bangga pada anaknya karena telah melakukan pekerjaan yang baik.

"Aku harus mengatakan aku sangat senang kalian akhirnya saling menemukan satu sama lain," katanya riang. "Aku mengharapkan hal-hal besar dari kalian berdua. Dan tentunya aku akan lebih dari senang kalau bisa mengajar anak-anak kalian di Hogwarts suatu hari nanti."

Hermione memandang gurunya dengan wajah panas merona.

"Saya rasa masih ada banyak waktu sebelum kami berencana untuk berkeluarga," jawab Tom sopan, meskipun Hermione melihat ada kedutan kecil di bibirnya. Yang membuat wajahnya lebih memerah dari sebelumnya.

Slughorn tersenyum bahagia pada mereka.

"Anthony pasti akan sangat patah hati," ia kemudian berseru, sama sekali tidak terlihat prihatin.

Hermione mengerutkan keningnya bingung. Anthony?

Kebingungan yang sama pastilah tertera juga di wajah Tom, karena Slughorn akhirnya menjelaskan dengan suara hebohnya, "Salah satu mantan muridku. Selalu cemerlang, anak satu itu. Aku tahu dia akan sukses. Dan aku belum pernah salah. Sekarang lihatlah dia, Jaksa Vickers." Lalu Profesor mengedipkan mata pada Hermione sebelum melanjutkan, "Anthony sangat tertarik pada Ms. DeCerto di pestaku yang terakhir kali. Dia pasti sangat kecewa kalau mendengar Ms. DeCerto sudah ada yang punya."

Slughorn melemparkan senyum terakhirnya pada Tom seakan mengatakan 'kerja bagus' sebelum akhirnya pamit. Dan Hermione hampir bisa merasakan Tom yang mengerutkan kening padanya.

Tentu saja Tom bertanya dengan lembut, "Vickers?"

Hermione memandangnya dan mendesah, "Jangan tanya."

._._._._._._._._._.

Hermione berjalan ke prasmanan untuk mendapatkan segelas anggur. Tom masih ngobrol dengan pria membosankan yang pastinya pejabat atau karyawan Kementerian Sihir. Dia sangat senang keluar dari percakapan itu. Hermione menerobos kerumunan menuju meja prasmanan ketika ia tanpa sengaja menabrak seseorang.

"Maaf‒" Hermione berhenti di tengah kalimat ketika melihat orang yang baru saja ditabraknya. Dia menelan ludah lalu berkata dengan suara kecil, "Halo, Marc."

Longbottom menyipitkan mata saat mengenaliknya lalu balas menyapa dengan kasar dan dingin, "Halo."

Saat memandangnya, Hermione menyadari raut muka Longbottom terlihat marah. Tanpa banyak bicara Longbottom berbalik, bermaksud untuk pergi dan mengabaikannya. Sebelum bisa melakukan itu, Hermione menangkap lengannya dan menghentikannya.

"Tunggu, kumohon," Hermione mencoba menahannya. "Bisakah kita bicara sekarang?"

Perlahan Longbottom berbalik lagi.

"Mau bicara apa?" tanyanya kesal.

Hermione menatapnya sedih. Tampaknya dia benar-benar marah. Tapi kemungkinan untuk membuat Longbottom memahami tindakannya masih ada.

"Dengar, aku tahu kau tidak suka Tom," katanya lembut. "Tapi hanya karena aku pacaran dengannya, bukan berarti kita tidak bisa berteman lagi."

Longbottom menatap marah padanya untuk sementara waktu dan Hermione bertanya-tanya apakah Longbottom akan menjawabnya atau tidak. Tiba-tiba pemuda itu membentaknya agak keras,

"Kenapa kau pacaran dengan ular itu?"

"Er…" Hermione tergagap, tidak tahu harus menjawab bagaimana.

"Kau tahu siapa dia," Longbottom berkata dengan tenang. "Dia jahat, Hermione. Dan berbahaya. Kalau ka uterus bersamanya, dia akan menyakitimu."

Hermione menggeleng keras, "Tidak, kau kan tidak kenal dia. Dia tidak seburuk yang kau pikirkan."

Longbottom menatapnya tak percaya. Amarah masih terlihat jelas dari mukanya.

"'Tidak seburuk itu'?" tanyanya jijik. Lalu ia melanjutkan dengan tajam, "Bangun! Riddle itu bajingan. Dia hanya mempermainkanmu."

"Tidak," kata Hermione pelan tapi tegas dan tenang.

"Apa kau lupa bagaimana dia memperlakukanmu?" Longbottom menggertaknya. "Dia merusak reputasimu dan membuat seisi sekolah membencimu. Dan dia menikmati itu."

Hermione bergidik mendengar ketajaman suaranya. Sekarang Longbottom memelototinya. Hermione merasa ngeri melihat ketidaksetujuannya. Ekspresi marah Longbottom mengingatkannya tentang reaksi Harry dan Ron tentang hubungan barunya.

"Dekat-dekat dia saja sudah ide yang buruk, tapi kau malah menciumnya," Longbottom sekarang membentaknya kesal, "Setelah semua yang sudah dia lakukan terhadapmu. Menjijikkan. Harusnya kau malu pada dirimu sendiri."

Hermione menatapnya dengan mata lebar. Kemarahan dan murka itu terlihat jelas di wajah Longbottom. Mendadak dalam benaknya, wajah Longbottom berubah menjadi Harry. Saat ini sahabatnya, saudara lelakinya, menatapnya dengan amarah menyala yang berkobar di mata hijaunya. Lalu wajah itu berubah lagi dengan Hermione sedikit gemetar. Saat ini ia menatap wajah Ron dan yang dia lihat adalah kemarahan dan kekecewaan. Hermione menundukkan kepala dan memandang kakinya.

"Aku…aku‒" gumamnya, tidak sanggup lagi menatapnya.

Tiba-tiba Hermione merasa ada lengan yang melilit bahunya. Dia mendongak dan menemukan Tom berdiri di sisinya. Pacarnya tengah menatap tajam pada Longbottom.

"Apa idiot ini mengganggumu?" Tom bertanya dengan nada rendah yang dikontrol kuat.

Hermione mengalihkan pandangan dari Tom yang marah ke Longbottom. Sebelum bisa mengatakan apa-apa, Longbottom berbalik dan berjalan menjauhi mereka. Tanpa sadar Hermione bersandar ke Tom lalu memandangnya lagi.

"Kau oke?" tanyanya lembut sambil mengamatinya.

Hermione tersenyum lemah padanya. "Ya. Aku tidak apa-apa."

Hermione menolehkan kepala, menyadari pejabat Kementerian sedang menatap mereka penasaran.

"Benar kok, aku baik-baik saja," katanya pada Tom dengan tegas. "Sana temui lagi teman barumu, aku akan mengambil minuman."

Tom menatapnya intens. Tapi kemudian ia mengangguk dan tersenyum menghibur lalu berbalik dan berjalan pergi. Hermione merasa lebih baik. Rasanya menyenangkan mengetahui bahwa ada seseorang yang memperhatikannya. Oh, betapa dia merindukan itu, pikir Hermione saat melihat Tom.

Matanya kembali fokus ke depan dan ia melanjutkan perjalanan menuju prasmanan. Dia meraih segelas anggur dan mencicipinya. Saat berbalik, ia melihat Lupin berdiri tak jauh darinya. Lupin ditemani Stella Lovegood. Ragu-ragu, Hermione mendekati mereka. Dia senang melihat Lupin tersenyum padanya saat melihatnya mendekat.

"Hai," sapa Lupin.

Hermione tersenyum padanya.

"Hei, Stella," dia menyapa gadis di samping Lupin. "Apa kabar?"

Stella memandanginya dengan mata menerawangnya. Hermione menyadari rambut pirang kotornya sangat kontras dengan gaun merah terang yang dipakai Stella. Tapi entah bagaimana Stella berhasil tampak cantik.

"Oh, halo," Stella tersenyum pada Hermione. Lalu berkata dengan riang, "Kau bohong padaku, Hermione."

Hermione mengangkat alisnya bingung.

"Katamu kau tidak menguntit Riddle," Stella terus berceloteh sambil tersenyum riang. "Tapi kau berkencan dengannya."

"Er…ya?" gumam Hermione melirik sekilas ke Lupin. Untungnya Lupin tampak asyik memandangi Stella.

"Kau harus cerita semua teknik menguntitmu," Stella melanjutkan dengan antusias. "Tampaknya agak menjanjikan."

"Um…tidak juga." Hermione tidak tahu bagaimana menghadapi cara aneh Stella. Dia hampir lebih buruk daripada Luna, hampir. "Aku bukan penguntit."

"Oh, kau tidak akan membocorkan rahasiamu?" Stella menatapnya menerawang. "Yaah, sayang banget."

Lalu Stella berpaling ke Lupin, tersenyum dan berkata, "Aku mau mengambil kue stroberi. Aku segera kembali."

Lupin tersipu dan hanya mengangguk. Dia butuh waktu menenangkan diri setelah Stella pergi. Hermione memandang sekeliling dan mencoba mencari Longbottom lagi. Sebenarnya dia tidak terlalu ingin bicara dengan Longbottom lagi. Hatinya sedih melihat Longbottom tidak lagi menyukainya.

"Ada yang salah?" Lupin bertanya melihat raut murung di wajahnya. "Apa yang terjadi?"

Hermione memandangnya sejenak lalu menjawab, "Marc ada di sini."

Raut memahami melintas di wajah Lupin lalu ia meletakkan tangan di bahu Hermione.

"Kau bicara padanya?" tanyanya dengan suara menenangkan.

Hermione mengangguk lalu berbisik, "Kurasa dia membenciku sekarang."

"Tidak, Hermione," Lupin berushaa menghiburnya. "Dia hanya sedikit sakit hati. Tapi dia akan menerimanya."

Hermione menatapnya tidak yakin.

"Kau tahu dia benci sekali dengan Riddle," kata Lupin lembut. "Sulit baginya untuk menerima kau pacaran dengannya."

"Aku tahu," jawab Hermione dengan suara kecil. "Tapi kau juga tidak setuju, kan?"

"Hermione, itu sulit," desah Lupin. "Kau tidak mengenal Riddle sebaik kami mengenalnya."

_Salah_, pikir Hermione sedih tapi tidak menyuarakannya.

"Kami hanya tidak mau kau terluka," akhirnya Lupin menjelaskan.

Hermione tersentuh oleh perhatian yang tulus, ia bisa melihatnya dari mata Lupin.

"Kenapa Longbottom di sini, sih?" Hermione bertanya. "Dia bukan anggota Klub Slug."

"Memang bukan, tapi Diana mengajaknya," jawab Lupin.

Hermione memandangnya heran, "Diana? Dia suka Marc?"

"Tidak," Lupin tertawa. "Setidaknya bukan seperti itu. Keluarga Potter dan Longbottom selalu dekat. Diana dan Marc praktis dibesarkan bersama-sama. Mereka lebih seperti saudara kandung."

._._._._._._._._._.

Tom mengernyitkan alis melihat Hermione ngobrol dengan Lupin. Dia sangat tidak suka karena sebagian besar teman Hermione adalah laki-laki. Tapi Lupin bukan masalah untuknya, pikir Tom saat tatapannya beralih dari Hermione ke Longbottom. Pemuda Gryffindor itu berdiri di sisi lain kantor, bersandar di dinding dengan ekspresi masam. Bocah itu benar-benar mengesalkan Tom. Dia tidak pernah menyukai Longbottom. Dari pertama kali sebenarnya. Anak itu terlalu Gryffindor. Dan dia bahkan bangga dengan itu. Tapi yang paling membuat Tom marah adalah seberapa dekat Longbottom dengan Hermione. Apapun yang dipikirkan oleh si brengsek Gryffindor itu sangat penting bagi Hermione. Kalau tidak, Hermione tidak akan begitu terlukan oleh sikap merendahkan Longbottom.

Kalau Tom tidak ada, akankah Hermione akan berpacaran dengan si Gryffindor bodoh itu? Ia bertanya-tanya smabil menatap tajam pemuda pirang itu. Lalu ia menyeringai saat Longbottom berjalan ke luar. Tom membuat keputusan dan mengikuti Longbottom. Inin adalah kesempatan yang tidak boleh disia-siakan. Dia berjalan ke pintu keluar dengan penuh percaya diri. Sebelum keluar dari kantor, Tom mengecek untuk memastikan Hermione tidak melihatnya keluar. Lalu ia meninggalkan kantor yang berisik dan melangkah ke koridor yang hening. Bunyi langkah lembut menuruni koridor mengatakan padanya bahwa Longbottom sedang dalam perjalanan ke ruang rekreasi Gryffindor. Seringai tidak pernah hilang dari wajahnya saat Tom mengikutinya.

Dia membuntuti Longbottom beberapa saat, memastikan ada cukup jarak antara mereka dan kantor Slughorn. Tom sedikit mempercepat langkahnya dan berusaha untuk sediam mungkin. Dia sekarang melihat Longbottom beberapa meter di depannya, rambut pirang konyolnya terlihat samar oleh cahaya redup di koridor. Si Gryffindor jelas telah mendengar ada seseorang yang membuntutinya sehingga ia berhenti.

_Cukup lama buatmu untuk sadar, bukan? _Tom mengejek dalam hati.

Longbottom berbalik dan Tom hampir mencibir melihat raut bermusuhan bocah itu saat mengenalinya. Kegembiraan gelap membanjiri Tom saat berjalan perlahan ke Longbottom. Walaupun begitu, ia tidak membiarkan emosi muncul di wajahnya. Tidak seperti Gryffindor bodoh yang menunjukkan keengganan dan bahkan benci di wajahnya.

"Apa maumu?" Longbottom mendesis padanya, suaranya gemetar karena kemarahan yang nyaris tak terkendali.

Senyum menakutkan melengkung di sudut mulut Tom, tapi senyum itu tidak mencapai matanya.

"Wah, aku cuma ingin ngobrol denganmu," katanya, tenang, lembut. Sampai batas tertentu bahkan sopan.

Kesopanan ini tampaknya hal yang tepat untuk mendorong kemarahan Longbottom. Wajahnya berubah ungu sambil memelototi Tom.

"Tidak ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu," Longbottom menggeram.

Tom tidak membiarkan topeng kesopanan palsunya tergelincir saat mengamati Longbottom.

"Oh, ada satu hal," kata Tom dengan lembut, menikmati fakta bahwa kebaikan dalam suaranya malah meningkatkan kemarahan Longbottom.

Tom bersandar santai ke dinding sambil terus memindai Longbottom. Lalu ia berbisik pelan,

"Hermione."

Kerutan marah muncul di antara alis Longbottom mendengar nama itu. "Kenapa dengan dia?" geramnya kasar.

"Kau menggangunya," jawab Tom lembut dan sopan. "Dan aku sangat tidak suka itu."

"_Aku_ menggangunya?" Longbottom menatapnya tak percaya.

"Ya, jangan kira aku tidak melihat bagaimana kau memandangnya." Tom sekarang menjatuhkan kesopanannya, tapi belum terlalu agresif. "Kau memandangnya seolah kau membencinya, mengganggapnya hina."

"Aku-aku-" Longbottom tergagap, wajahnya terlihat khawatir. Tapi kemudian ia berteriak dengan marah, "Itu bukan urusanmu."

Tom tidak bisa menahan diri lagi. Ia tertawa kejam melihat kemarahan bocah di depannya.

"Kau membencinya kan, Longbottom?" Tom mengejek, menikmati kemarahannya. Lalu ia melanjutkan dengan menghina, seperti sedang menegur anak kecil,

"Jangan kira kau bisa menipuku. Caramu memandangnya dengan kemarahan, kebencian dan penghinaan-" mata Tom kini terkunci dengan manik biru Longbottom sebelum berbisik dengan suara dikontrol, "-adalah sebuah kebohongan, bukan?"

"Apa yang kau bicarakan?" Longbottom berkata tenang dan Tom menikmati ketidakamanan dalam nadanya.

Dia menjauh dari dinding, menghadapi Longbottom sepenuhnya.

"Kau seolah marah padanya padahal sebenarnya kau…menyukainya," bisik Tom mengejek saat perlahan-lahan mendekati Longbottom, seperti mengintai mangsanya.

Senyum senang melengkung di wajah rupawannya melihat warna di wajah Longbottom lenyap. Tom terus mendekatinya sambil memutar-mutar tongkat di jari-jarinya dengan santai.

"Kau _naksir_ Hermione DeCerto. Bukankah begitu, Longbottom?" kata Tom, suaranya semanis madu sementara kekhawatiran palsu bercampur dalam kata-katanya.

Dengan kepuasan berbahaya, ia melihat Longbottom mundur selangkah darinya. Tapi itu tidak lama dan ekspresi kaget di wajah Longbottom digantikan dengan amarah.

"Dan kalau iya kenapa, Riddle?" ia membentaknya sinis sambil mencabut tongkat sihir. "Setidaknya aku bukan psikopat gila. Cepat atau lambat Hermione pasti akan melihat seberapa mengerikan kau, anak pelacur!"

Tinju Tom terkepal di sekitar tongkatnya dan sihirnya mulai mengamuk. Sihirnya berubah menjadi badai dan Tom bertanya-tanya berapa lama ia mampu menahannya, dan itupun kalau dia ingin menahan amukan sihirnya. Topeng sopannya meleleh dan Tom menatap tajam Longbottom sementara keinginan untuk menyakiti seseorang menggenang dalam dirinya. Sihir hitamnya menari berbarengan dengan dorongan jahat ke titik dimana sihirnya meninggalkan tubuhnya dan mengamuk ingin membunuh.

Tom membuka mulutnya dan suaranya sekarang dingin dan sekeras baja saat berbicara, "Biarkan aku memberitahumu satu hal: Aku tidak akan membiarkan kau mengejar pacarku."

Kata-katanya didampingi oleh gelombang sihir marahnya. Memancar keluar ke Longbottom dan merobeknya tanpa henti. Dengan kepuasan kejam Tom menyaksikan Longbottom meringis kesakitan saat sihir gelap Tom bertabrakan dengannya. Longbottom menjauh darinya tapi masih mengangkat tongkat dan mengarahkannya ke Tom.

"Jangan membodohi diri sendiri. Dia tidak benar-benar pacarmu," desisnya marah pada Tom. "Hanya masalah waktu dan dia akan membuangmu."

Tom tidak bereaksi sama sekali terhadap tongkat sihir yang mengancamnya tapi dia merasa sesuatu terbakar mendengar kata-kata Longbottom. Dan sesuatu itu merenggutnya dengan ganas. Menuntut untuk dibebaskan dan menyerang si Gryffindor. Mencabik-cabik tubuhnya.

_Hermione tidak akan pernah meninggalkanku! Aku tidak akan membiarkan itu!_

Meskipun emosinya terbakar, suara Tom anehnya tenang dan dingin saat berkata pelan, "Kelihatan seolah kau mencoba untuk mencuri apa yang menjadi milikku." Nada berbahaya merembes dalam desisannya, "Apa kau mencoba merebutnya dariku?"

"A-apa yang kau bicarakan? Mencuri? Hermione?" Longbottom menjawab marah. Sejumlah ketakutan berkilat di matanya tapi suaranya masih kuat dan berani ketika ia berteriak pada Tom, "Kau tidak memiliknya, Riddle!"

Tom melangkah maju untuk mengancam Longbottom. Sihirnya masih menggelegak di sekeliling Tom seperti angin puyuh marah. Sekarang sihirnya menyelubungi seluruh koridor. Cahaya obor koridor berkedip berbahaya karena terkena sihir gelap Tom dan permukaan dinding di dekatnya berwarna gelap aneh seolah-olah hangus oleh api yang tak terlihat.

"Terserah apapun pendapatmu," kata Tom, kekejaman di suaranya berganti menjadi ancaman membunuh. "Tetap saja faktanya Hermione adalah milikku sekarang. Dan sebaiknya kau jauh-jauh dari dia."

Tom mengangkat tongkat sihirnya dan sihir di koridor langsung mengikuti gerakannya. Dia melambaikan tongkatnya untuk melemparkan kutukan dan‒

"TOM!" suara tegas dan akrab berteriak di belakangnya.

Butuh usaha yang luas biasa untuk menghentikan kutukan yang sudah di ujung tongkat. Sihir marahnya melolong kecewa karena kehilangan kesempatan untuk menyerang. Perlahan-lahan Tom memutar kepalanya ke arah darimana suara tadi berasal. Dia tidak terkejut sama sekali menemukan Hermione berdiri beberapa meter di koridor, menatapnya menghina, bahkan marah.

._._._._._._._._.

Hermione menarik lengan bajunya gugup. Dia ingin meninggalkan pesta. Semua orang menatapnya. Setidaknya dia merasa seperti itu. Dia benar-benar menyadari tatapan sadis beberapa murid padanya, terutama gadis-gadis Slytherin. Mereka tampaknya masih belum menerima pencurian Pangeran Slytherin mereka. Dia memutar mata dengan putus asa.

Hermione hanya ingin menemukan Tom lalu pergi. Pertemuan dengan Longbottom sangat mengerikan. Walaupun sedikit terhibur setelah berbicara dengan Lupin. Tapi dia tidak mau mengganggunya dan Stella lagi. Dia tahu Lupin sangat menyukai si Ravenclaw aneh itu dan Hermione tidak mau mengganggu mereka. Omong-omong tentang hubungan yang aneh. Di mana Tom? Dia tidak melihatnya selama beberapa waktu. Tatapan Hermione menyapu ke ruangan besar yang sesak. Tapi ia tetap tidak bisa menemukan Tom di mana pun. Firasat buruk memukulnya saat Hermione menyadari ia juga tidak melihat Longbottom.

Setelah beberapa saat dalam keraguan, Hermione berjalan ke arah pintu masuk. Dia melambaikan tangan ke Lupin dan Stella yang berdiri di dekatnya. Mereka berdua tersenyum bahagia. Lalu Hermione menyelinap keluar ruangan. Koridor gelap dan dingin. Kantor Slughorn agak panas dan pengap karena penuh orang, jadi sekarang Hermione bergidik saat menuruni area ke arah ruang rekreasi Gryffindor. Dia berjalan beberapa menit ketika mendadak merasakan tekanan sihir di udara. Itu adalah tekanan berat yang menggantung di udara dan membuat setiap gerakan terasa sulit. Rasanya tidak menyenangkan tapi di saat yang sama, tidak asing. Menerobos aliran sihir yang kuat itu, Hermione mempercepat langkahnya dan bergegas menuju sumber sihir. Saat beberapa meter lagi mencapai tikungan, ia mendengar desisan dingin dan menakutkan,

"Terserah apapun pendapatmu, tetap saja faktanya Hermione adalah milikku sekarang. Dan sebaiknya kau jauh-jauh dari dia."

Tulang punggungnya merinding mendengar desisan itu. Terdengar tanpa kehangatan atau emosi. Sihir membunuh masih berderak di sekelilingnya dan menyakitkan tubuhnya saat Hermione berjalan ke sumber suara. Dia harus bernapas dalam-dalam untuk menekan memori yang tiba-tiba membanjiri kepalanya, mengingatkannya di mana ia pernah merasakan sihir gelap ini.

Tanpa sadar dia menark tongkat sihirnya. Lalu ia berbelok di tikungan. Entah kenapa dia setengah berharap menemukan Lord Voldemort berdiri di koridor, jahat, dan bermata merah. Dia merasa lega melihat Tom, bukan _Dia_. Punggung Tom menghadap Hermione dan ia perlahan mengangkat tongkatnya ke arah seseorang yang tak lain tak bukan adalah Longbottom. Ada ekspresi yakin di wajah Longbottom ketika mengarahkan tongkatnya kepada Tom. Tapi walaupun wajahnya terlihat berani, Hermione tahu Longbottom juga terpengaruh oleh sihir gelap Tom. Saat Tom mengacungkan tongkatnya, Hermione merasakan sihir di udara berubah arah. Sihir gelap mempersiapkan diri untuk menyerang. Merasakan perubahan tak menyenangkan dari sihir Tom, Hermione langsung bertindak.

"TOM!" teriaknya, berharap kecemasannya tidak terdengar dalam suaranya.

Dia melihat gerakan Tom ragu-ragu setelah mendengar suaranya. Untuk beberapa saat, Hermione takut ia akan mengutuk Longbottom. Tapi perlahan-lahan Tom berbalik, hampir enggan, memutar kepala untuk melihatnya. Hermione menarik napas tajam sambil menatap matanya. Matanya bersinar merah menakutkan.

Genggaman pada tongkatnya menegang ketika ia berusaha mengalahkan ketakutannya, karena kemurkaan ini terlalu akrab baginya. Hermione menelan ludah tapi melangkah hati-hati ke Tom. Tom masih belum mengatakan apa-apa dan hanya menatapnya semetara sihir gelapnya masih menari di koridor. Hermione menyadari tekanan sihirnya tidak lagi menyakitinya. Hanya membiarkannya lewat tanpa mengganggu.

Sampai di dekatnya, Hermione mendongak ke mata Tom. Mata itu masih berupa rubi merah dan terbakar dengan kebencian. Dia melihat Tom masih memegang tongkatnya dengan erat, tapi setidaknya dia menurunkannya sedikit. Lalu pandangannya beralih dari Tom ke Longbottom yang berdiri beberapa langkah dari mereka. Dia masih mengacungkan tongkatnya ke arah Tom. Longbottom tampak semarah Tom tapi ada sedikit terguncang juga. Hermione tidak bisa menyalahkan dia. Tidak banyak orang yang mampu berdiri tegak menghadapi Lord Voldemort.

_Dia bukan Voldemort! _suara batin marah mendesis padanya. Tom mungkin bukan _Dia_ tapi sihirnya terasa sama.

Tatapan Longbottom meninggalkan Tom dan ia mengerutkan kening ke Hermione. Hermione menegang saat menyadarinya. Longbottom masih menatapnya dengan kemarahan dan kesal tapi Hermione juga bisa melihat kekecewaan di matanya.

Hermione berbisik takut-takut pada Longbottom, "Maafkan aku."

Kebingungan membanjiri mata Longbottom, tapi sebelum bisa menjawab apa-apa, Hermione berpaling darinya dan meraih lengan Tom. Lalu ia menarik Tom, menjauh dari Longbottom yang mengamati mereka dengan bingung. Yang cukup mengejutkan, Tom mengikutinya. Dia bahkan menghilangkan sihir gelapnya yang tadi berputar-putar di sekelilingnya. Hermione mendesah lega. Setelah menempatkan jarak yang jauh antara mereka dan Longbottom, Hermione berbicara lagi dengan tajam,

"Apa itu tadi?"

Tom tidak segera mnejawab tapi kemudian berkata tanpa emosi, "Aku hanya membuat kesepakatan."

Hermione tidak berkomentar untuk itu, tapi terus berjalan menyusuri koridor.

"Kita mau kemana?" tanya Tom setelah beberapa saat.

Hermione hampir merasa ngeri karena suaranya masih terdengar dingin dan tanpa emosi.

"Ke ruang bawah tanah," jawab Hermione, suaranya juga datar. "Aku mengantarmu ke ruang rekreasimu."

"Bukankah seharusnya aku yang mengantamu ke asrama?"

Hermione menoleh memandangnya. Tom balas memandangnya dan matanya sudah berubah kembali menjadi abu-abu lembut.

"Kurasa begini lebih aman," katanya sambil mengencangkan genggamannya di lengan Tom.

Mereka berjalan dalam diam. Saat mereka memasuki labirin Hogwarts menuju ruang bawah tanah, kelihatannya Tom yang ganti membimbingnya. Setelah beberapa saat, Tom berhenti di depan sebuah dinding batu lembab, agak mencolok, dan kosong melompong. Tampaknya itu adalah pintu masuk asrama Slytherin karena Tom kini menghadap ke dinding itu dan mulai menggumamkan kata kunci. Sebelum menyelesaikan kalimtanya, Hermione menarik tangannya.

"Tom?"

Tom berbalik dan mengamatinya dengan mata abu-abu dinginnya.

"Ya?"

Hermione tidak terpengaruh dengan nadanya yang meremehkan, ia berucap dengan suara tegas, "Aku mau kau jauh-jauh dari Marc."

Tom tidak menjawab tapi hanya terus menatapnya. Hermione melihat cahaya merah mengerikan mulai mewarnai matanya. Lalu mendadak Tom kehilangan ketengannya, topeng datarnya luntur dan dia meledak marah.

"Kenapa ka uterus melindunginya?" desisnya marah sebelum menambahkan dengan tuduhan. "Apa kau menyukainya?"

"Tentu saja," jawab Hermione tenang. "Dia itu temanku."

Rahang Tom terkatup erat lalu ia mendesis mengancam, "Kukira dia ingin lebih dari sekedar berteman denganmu."

Hermione memindai wajah Tom. Topeng kosong itu kembali lagi. Dia tahu betapa baiknya Tom dalam menyembunyikan emosinya di balik topeng sempurnanya. Tapi Hermione sangat baik dalam mengartikan topengnya. Jadi Hermione menatap langsung ke matanya. Wajahnya mungkin ditutup topeng sepenuhnya, tapi Hermione selalu bisa membaca matanya. Saat ini manik abu-abu itu berputar-putar dengan emosi ditekan. Ada sesuatu yang berteriak marah melalui matanya. Hermione hampir mundur ke belakang karena kecemburuan panas yang memancar dari matanya.

Tapi dia tidak mundur. Sebalinya, Hermione maju ke arahnya dan mengulurkan tangan. Dia membawa satu tangan Tom ke bibirnya dan terus menatap matanya.

_Tom cemburu? _ renungnya saat mengamatinya.

Dia mengakui bahwa ia tidak terlalu terkejut. Dia telah melihat kecemburuannya setiap kali Tom melihat Longbottom ada di dekatnya. Besarnya kecemburuan itu sebenarnya agak menakutkan. Kecemburuan masih terlihat jelas di mata abu-abunya, hampir membakar setiap emosi lain dalam dirinya. Namun di balik kecemburuan itu, Hermione bisa melihat ada sesuatu yang lain. Tom benar-benar berusaha menyembunyikannya dan menduga ia berhasil menyembunyikan bahkan dari dirinya sendiri. Hermione menyadari itu adalah rasa tidak aman.

Tidak diragukan lagi Tom sangat cemburu dengan persahabatannya dengan Longbottom. Tapi bukan itu saja. Tampaknya Tom juga takut Longbottom akan membuat Hermione menjauh darinya.

Hermoine menggenggam tangan Tom meyakinkan sebelum menjawab pertanyaannya sebelumnya, "Mungkin kau benar."

Hermione tersenyum lembut melihat kepanikan di wajah Tom, lalu ia melanjutkan dengan lembut, "Tapi bagaimanapun perasaan Marc, aku tidak akan mengubah keputusanku. Aku ingin bersamamu dan bukan dia."

Tom hanya memejamkan mata, tidak bereaksi terhadap pernyataan itu. Hermione mendesah letih. Lalu ia melangkah lebih dekat padanya dan membungkus lengannya di tubuh Tom.

"Aku bukan semacam hadiah yang harus kau perjuangkan," bisiknyaa menenagkan. "Aku di sini. Oke?"

Hermione memeluknya lebih erat saat merasakan lengan Tom mulai santai. Dia membiarkan Tom menyadarkan kepala di kepalanya sambil terus memeluknya erat-erat. Tapi setelah beberapa lama, Hermione menarik diri darinya. Tom enggan melepaskannya, tapi Hermione sudah terlanjur menjauh. Kemudian Hermione mengamati wajahnya. Tom terlihat lebih tenang. Setidaknya tidak ada lagi kemarahan dalam dirinya.

"Merasa lebih baik?" tanyanya, suaranya masih bersahabat tapi kelembutan tidak ada lagi di dalamnya.

Tom tidak menjawab apa-apa dan Hermione mengganggap itu sebagai 'ya'. Dia melanjutkan kalimatnya tapi sekarang tidak terlalu bersahabat lagi. Suaranya tegas dan tajam.

"Tom, aku tidak mau kau mengancam teman-temanku lagi. Kalau kau melakukannya lagi, aku tidak lagi hanya berdiri diam tanpa melakukan apa-apa," katanya pelan, serius sambil terus menatap matanya. "Jauh-jauh saja dari mereka."

Tom hanya memandangnya. Topeng kosong pasrah menutupi wajahnya sekali lagi. Tapi kemudian, sebelum berbalik ke pintu masuk ruang rekreasi, Tom menangguk singkat padanya.

.

**To be Continued**

**.**

* * *

Akhirnya selesai lagi satu bab…..

Sori ya lama, masih terjebak dalam kesibukan real life… hehehe ^^ Ini pun disempet-sempetin ke warnet soalnya internet di kosan lagi macet,,,,,

Makasi buat udah membaca and review chapter kemarin,,,, selamat menikmati! ^O^


End file.
